Ewige Nacht 1
by CassieG66
Summary: Im Leben von jedem gibt es Wendepunkte, die die Richtung des Lebens bestimmen. In der Kammer des Schreckens nimmt Harrys Leben eine ganz andere Richtung. Ob Harry der Herausforderung gewachsen ist? Dem dunklen Pfad zu folgen und sich zur gleichen Zeit als ein verwirrter Junge auszugeben?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Es war ein langer Tag. Ich schlage mein Buch zu und halte inne. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und fahre über das schwarze Leder. Sogar das Leder fühlt sich wunderschön an.

Die Sterne gucken auf mich herunter als fragen sie sich, was ich da tue. Ich grinse breit. Da gibt es so viele wunderschönen Sachen im Leben, die ich früher nie gesehen habe. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass sie ein Teil von dieser Welt sind.. so anders, so mysteriös, so wunderschön.

Vielleicht bin ich verrückt. Aber in einem Augenblick habe ich damit aufgehört, mich darum zu scheren. Ich habe aufgehört zu denken, was man von mir halten wird. Man hatte sich nie um mich gekümmert und um das, was ich möchte, geschert. Die Menschen mögen denken, was sie wollen. Mein süßes Geheimnis... Sie fühlt sich wie Seide unter den Fingerkuppen an; und doch manchmal fühlt sie sich wie ein Messer an. Sie ist wunderschön und gefährlich zugleich; ihr Gesicht ist das von einer Sirene, ihre Stimme ist sanft und verführerisch, und sie riecht nach der Nacht, nach den roten Rosen und nach dem Regen. Ich sehne mich danach, mit ihr wieder zu sein. Ich wünsche mir brennend, ich könnte ihre Macht wieder an meiner Haut spüren. Ihre Macht, die einfach unermesslich ist; die unbeschreiblich ist; die atemberaubend ist. Ich verliere meinen Verstand und ergebe mich ihr vollkommen... ich weiß nicht mehr, wie mein Name lautet. Sie ist der Kuss des Todes und des Lebens zugleich. Denn wenn sie wütend ist, blitzt es und donnert es. Ihr Zorn ist wie ein tödlicher Orkan und er zerstört alles, das ihm im Wege steht. Dann zeigt sie keine Gnade und kein Mitleid. Ihre Schönheit wird zur Hässlichkeit und doch liebe ich sie. Denn auch ihre Hässlichkeit ist atemberaubend.

So viel hatte sich geändert; und einmal habe ich den Wendepunkt meines Leben verflucht und mir gewünscht, alles wäre wieder beim alten. Aber ohne sie zu leben... Da habe ich etwas, was für mich wesentlich ist, in ihr entdeckt; sie hatte mich berührt wo niemand und nichts mich berührt haben; und ich würde ohne sie nicht leben können. Ihre Macht ist meine Macht; und ihre Geheimnisse sind meine. Wenn ich sie in mir entdeckt habe, habe ich mich endlich vollkommen gefühlt. Sie passt zu mir sowie gute Schuhe einem passen. Und ich bin mein ganzes Leben barfuß rum gelaufen.

Ich bin nicht hilflos und ich stehe nicht alleine. Und das schönste daran ist, dass sie in mir lebt. Sie kennt keine Grenzen und ist unbesiegbar; und manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als versuche ich auf einer Messerklinge aufrecht zu stehen. Aber so sieht mein Leben jetzt aus und bereue absolut nichts. Ich bin weit gekommen aber ich habe vor, noch weiter zu gehen, meinem Lebenspfad zu folgen, wohin auch immer er mich hinführt. Ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Aber in der Stille meines Zimmers bin ich auch Harry Potter, der dunkle Magier, der Schützling des dunklen Lords. Und ich bin stolz darauf.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1- Der Wendepunkt

Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, kommt mir mein altes Leben phantastisch vor, als wäre es ein anderer Harry, der dieses Leben gelebt hat. Ich fühle mich jetzt, als hätte ich endlich, nach einer langen Zeit, meine Augen geöffnet. Ich sage nicht, dass diese Welt, meine Welt, in der ich momentan lebe, eine bessere Welt ist, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich mich gut in meiner Haut fühle. Da hat etwas einen Klick gemacht und jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Vorher habe ich mich wie ein verlorenes Kind in einer riesigen, fremden Welt gefühlt. Ich habe mich so gefühlt, als gehöre ich hier nicht. Als sei alles ein verwirrter Traum, in dem ich mich verloren habe und ich habe verzweifelt versucht, die Menschen nie zu enttäuschen, einen Vertrauten zu finden, der sich um mich kümmern würde. Ich habe mich immer nach Geborgenheit gesehnt, nach Menschen, die mich lieben und akzeptieren würden. Und das war mein erster Fehler. Ich war einfach für diese Welt viel zu naiv.

Wann hat sich alles geändert? Alles hat sich geändert, als ich den sechzehnjährigen Tom Riddle getroffen habe. Ich kann mich noch immer an dieses Treffen erinnern, als hätte es gestern stattgefunden.

_/Rückblende_

Da stehe ich in der Mitte der Kammer des Schreckens und mir stockt der Atem als ich einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der direkt vor mir steht, zuhöre. Er lächelt selbstgefällig als er endlich zugibt, er sei Tom Riddle, der sich eines Tages Lord Voldemort nennen würde. Mir ist eiskalt und mein Magen verkrampft sich als ich die Buchstaben in der Luft anstarre. Ich fixiere mit dem Blick das hübsche Gesicht von Tom Riddle, der mich amüsiert beobachtet.

„Ich habe mir schon seit langem gewünscht, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry Potter," flüstert er und rückt näher. Ich stehe wie angewurzelt da und gaffe ihn, vor Entsetzen gelähmt, an. „Du bist ein Rätsel," haucht er. Seine dunklen Augen nehmen jedes Detail wahr und ich schlucke kräftig. „Ich habe so viel von dir gelernt, als du in mein Tagebuch geschrieben hast."

Da gibt es Gier in seinen Augen.

„Also wirst du derjenige sein, der mich zerstört," sagt er leise. Da gibt es keine Emotion in diesen kalten Augen. „Und du weißt es auch nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Es ist schwer, diese nette Person, dieses Genie, mit dem ich mich täglich unterhalten habe, mit dem ich meine Geheimnisse geteilt habe, mit Lord Voldemort in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Denn Tom ähnelt ihm nicht. Tom ist voller Wissen, er ist immer für mich da, er hat mir Ratschläge gegeben, er war mein Freund als alle mich schikaniert haben, denkend, dass ich der Erbe Slytherins sei. Aber nicht Tom.

Und ich frage mich jetzt – sollte ich Angst vor ihm haben? Ich habe mehr Angst vor dem Namen, der noch immer in der Luft vor mir schwebt, dem Namen, der schließlich nur ein Name ist. Tom ist real; und all sein Wissen, das er an mich weitergegeben hatte, ist real. In der Stille der Nacht, als alle schlafen gehen, schreibe ich in sein Tagebuch und die Welt fühlt sich nicht mehr so kalt und fremd an. Denn Tom hat sich auch einmal einsam gefühlt. Er war ein Genie; war aber eine Waise und deshalb hat man ihn schikaniert und gehasst. Ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass Tom und ich viel miteinander gemein haben und wenn ich mich mit ihm unterhalte spüre ich etwas warmes in meinem Magen. Endlich habe ich einen Freund, der mich versteht und unterstützt. Und was am wichtigsten ist – er urteilt mich nicht und ich kann meine Geheimnisse mit ihm teilen, sogar die Tatsache, dass jemand wie Harry Potter misshandelt ist.

„Sie ist so gut wie tot," flüstert er. Jetzt schimmert er nicht mehr, und ich nehme an, es habe etwas mit Ginny zu tun. Ginny, die unbewusst und hilflos auf dem Boden liegt. Ihr rotes Haar ist über dem dreckigen Boden verstreut und sie wirkt wie eine gebrochene Puppe.

Ich sehe auf und begegne dem Blick der dunklen Augen. Ich schlucke.

„Alle haben dich verlassen, Harry," flüstert er. „Nur ich bin immer mit dir gewesen. Hast du Angst vor mir, jetzt da du weißt, was aus mir eines Tages sein wird?"

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf sofort. Auch wenn eine Spur von Angst übriggeblieben wäre, würde ich es nie zugeben. Tom Riddle lächelt flüchtig.

„Langsam bekomme ich eine feste Form," sagt er aufgeregt. Er sieht auf seine Hand hinunter und er grinst. Dann sieht er auf und seine Miene wird ernster. Ich kann es schwer glauben, dass dieser charmante Junge in ein paar Jahrzehnten zu einem Monster wird. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich fahre hoch.

„Harry," flüstert er. „Ich kann dir noch mehr geben, als ich dir schon gegeben habe. Ich kann dich unterrichten; ich kann dir helfen. Leide nicht, wie ich einmal gelitten habe, nur weil Dumbledore zu stur war zu begreifen, was direkt vor seiner Nase stand. Ich hatte keine angenehme Kindheit. Aber du musst nicht so leiden. Du musst seinen Befehlen nicht folgen und du solltest es nicht zulassen, dass diese abscheulichen Muggeln dich quälen. Du hast genug Potenzial, Harry; und ich werde dir weiter bei deiner magischen Entwicklung helfen. Und niemand wird dich je schikanieren oder schlagen. Du verdienst es nicht, genauso wenig wie ich es verdient habe. Lass mich dir helfen, Harry."

Ich starre in die unergründlichen Tiefen dieser dunklen Augen und ringe mit mir selbst. Tom hat mir bereits viel geholfen. Und er hat mir über seine Kindheit erzählt und im Vergleich zu seiner Kindheit wirkt Ligusterweg Nummer vier wie ein Paradies. Hätte ich ihn nicht kennen gelernt, mit ihm einsame Nächte verbracht, über alles geplaudert, wäre ich in jenem Moment außer mir vor Angst. Aber ich kenne diesen Jungen vor mir; ich kenne ihn, wie ich Dumbledore nie gekannt habe. Denn ich habe eine Liste verfasst – die in der Zwischenzeit schon ziemlich lang geworden ist – von den Sachen, die ich nicht verstehe. Warum hat zum Beispiel Dumbledore erlaubt, dass ich meine Kindheit mit den Dursleys verbringe? Wüsste er nicht, wie mein Leben mit ihnen aussieht, würde ich es verstehen können. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß. Also warum? Warum stellt er sich so an, als kümmere er sich um mich?

Da gibt es so viele Sachen, die ich nicht verstehe und wann auch immer ich versuche, eine Antwort aus Dumbledore heraus zu kitzeln, bekomme ich nur eine vage Antwort, ein paar leere Worte, die mir nichts bedeuten.

„Du wirst eines Tages Lord Voldemort sein," sage ich leise.

„Ich bin seine Erinnerung, Harry," flüstert Tom Riddle. „Habe ich dir je etwas angetan? Habe ich dich je angelogen?"

Seine Worte treffen einen Nerv und ich schlucke. Nein, er hat mich nie angelogen. Dumbledore, wiederum...

In jenem Moment gibt es einen Knall und wir beide wirbeln herum. Ein Vogel saust an uns vorbei und lässt etwas fallen. Ich bücke mich und richte mich mit dem sprechenden Hut in der Hand auf. Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. Was soll das...?

„Das ist Dumbledores Phönix," sage ich langsam. „Aber warum schickt er mir den sprechenden Hut?"

Tom macht einen seltsamen Laut in seiner Kehle und seine dunklen Augen blitzen auf.

„Offensichtlich weiß er wo du bist und er weiß, dass du in Gefahr bist," sagt er mit einem Hauch von Wut in seiner Stimme. „Und doch eilt er zu deiner Hilfe nicht. Stattdessen schickt er dir diesen alten, schäbigen Hut und seinen jämmerlichen Spatz," spuckt er aus.

„Harry," fährt er fort. Auch wenn er noch nicht Lord Voldemort ist und auch wenn er nur eine Erinnerung ist, strahlt er Macht und Selbstsicherheit aus. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was vor einem Jahr in der Kammer unter der Schule passiert ist? Dumbledore hat es gewollt, dass du dorthin gehst. Er hat es gewollt, dass du versuchst, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen. Denn er wollte, dass du Lord Voldemort begegnest. Er hat es gewollt, Harry. Er hat dich absichtlich dorthin geschickt, indem er dir so gut wie gesagt hat, worum es geht, wohl wissend, dass du nach dem Stein suchen wirst."

Ich kann es kaum glauben. Ich höre zu und mein Inneres wird kalt, so kalt... Er hat es gewusst. Er hat am ersten Tag über den Korridor im dritten Stock gesprochen. Hagrid hat uns über Nicholas Flamel erzählt. Es war schwer, an dem Stein zu gelangen, ja. Aber wie schwer muss es wirklich sein, wenn drei elfjährige Kinder imstande waren, die Zauber zu brechen und den Stein zu finden? Hat er ehrlich gedacht, dass solche Zauber etwa Lord Voldemort aufhalten würden?

Ich keuche auf und plumpse auf den kalten, steinigen Boden. Er hat es gewusst. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich jemanden, der einem Vater ähnelt. Ich habe immer Dumbledore respektiert und ich habe ihn als einen Ersatzvater betrachtet. Aber auch er hat mich verraten... Alle verraten mich. Wann auch immer ich jemandem vertraue, geht es ins Auge.

„Harry," höre ich eine Stimme und ich sehe auf. Die dunklen Augen bohren sich in meinen. Die Augen von Lord Voldemort... „Habe ich dich je angelogen? Was würde ich damit bezwecken?"

„Ich bin so dumm," sage ich. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und Wut verbreitet sich wie Gift durch mich. Ich bin mir nur vage dessen bewusst, dass meine Hände zittern und dass ich mich an den Lippen beiße. „Merlin, bin ich dumm!" schreie ich zornig. „Ich vertraue allen! Ich bin so unglaublich naiv! Warum tut er all das? Was will er von mir? Warum lässt er mich nicht in Ruhe? Meine Kindheit war beschissen und er hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Er hat es gewusst, aber er hat nichts dagegen unternommen! Überhaupt nichts!"

„Du musst nie wieder erlauben, dass jemand dich quält oder misshandelt, Harry," sagt Tom, der sich bei mir niederlässt. Ich knurre und reibe mir die Schläfen. „Nie wieder."

Ich sehe auf. Was habe ich zu verlieren? Meine Zukunft saust an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei als ich die Tiefen von diesen dunklen Augen erforsche und ich versuche, es mir vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, in einem Zelt mitten in einem Wald zu wohnen. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Dann wird Dumbledore mich aus der Schule herauswerfen und das will ich nicht," sage ich leise.

„Du hast mich nicht gut verstanden, Harry," sagt Tom Riddle. „Du kannst im Haus von den Muggeln wohnen, aber du musst nicht leiden." Ich verenge meine Augen. „Warum solltest du ihnen gehorchen? Warum solltest du ihnen wie ein Sklave dienen?" Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Er versteht. Er weiß wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man gehasst und schikaniert ist, nur weil man ein Zauberer ist.

„Du bist ein Zauberer und sie sind dreckige Muggel," sagt Tom. Ein Grinsen erscheint an seinem hübschen Gesicht. „Sie sind dir unterlegen."

„Wie denn? Außerhalb der Schule darf ich nicht zaubern," frage ich ungeduldig. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, was mein Onkel mir antun kann."

„Jeder Stab, der zu einem minderjährigen Zauberer oder einer Hexe verkauft ist, ist von dem Ministerium überwacht," sagt Tom schnell und ungeduldig. „Hast du es nicht gewusst?"

„Nein," sage ich. Mein Kopf pocht schon vor Kopfschmerzen und mir ist schwummerig. Da gibt es so viel, was man mir nicht gesagt hat. Für jemanden, der so berühmt ist, weiß ich nicht viel.

„Aber da gibt es Zauberer, die Stäbe die sie verkaufen, nicht nach der Herstellung dem Ministerium übergeben," sagt Tom Riddle. Ich schaue so schnell auf dass es wehtut. Ein teuflisches Grinsen stehlt sich auf das Gesicht von Tom Riddle und ich beginne allmählich einzusehen, trotz meiner Müdigkeit, worauf er damit hinaus will. „Stäbe, die nicht überwacht sind."

„Und das funktioniert?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Natürlich," schnaubt Tom Riddle. „So habe ich meinen zweiten Stab in meinem dritten Jahr gekauft."

„Das klingt... phantastisch," sage ich, versuchend, das Ganze zu verdauen. Da gibt es aber so viel davon... Meine Zukunft kommt mir als eine fremde und gefährliche Welt vor; aber als ich aufsehe und dem Blick den dunklen Augen begegne, sehe ich da was bekanntes. Ich atme erleichtert aus.

„Also?" fragt Tom leise.

Langsam, nicke ich und er schenkt mir ein Lächeln. Er stellt seine Hand auf meine und ich seufze. Bald ist mir aber klar, dass ich Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren kann und ich springe auf die Füße. Ginny.

Blitzschnell bin ich bei ihr und greife nach ihrer Hand. Mit einem Wimmern lasse ich sie wieder fallen. Sie ist eiskalt.

„Sie ist tot," sagt eine leise Stimme hinter mir. Ich schaue auf die regungslose Figur auf dem kalten Boden hinunter und Tränen gleiten meine Wangen entlang, ehe ich mir dessen bewusst bin, dass ich weine. „Aber ich bin hier."

Ich wende mich um und schlucke meine Tränen runter. So hätte es nicht sein sollen. Ich habe einfach Ginny vergessen, während ich mich mit Tom unterhalten habe. Ich habe zugehört... '_Sie war dir egal_,' sagt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _'Deswegen hast du vergessen'_.

„Sie war mir nicht egal," zische ich und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Sie war mir nicht egal. Sie ist Rons Schwester... Sie hatte es nicht verdient, zu sterben."

„Wäre es dir lieber, dass ich nicht hier wäre?" fragt Toms Stimme hinter mir. Sie ist kalt und da gibt es einen Hauch von Beschuldigung in ihr. „Denn dank deiner kleinen Freundin habe ich jetzt eine feste Form."

„Es..." sage ich, halte aber inne.

Ich stelle es mir vor, da gäbe es keinen Tom; dass ich keinen Freund wie Tom habe, keinen Berater und keine Person, mit der ich ehrlich sprechen kann, keine Person, der ich mich anvertrauen kann... und beim bloßen Gedanken spüre ich in meinem Inneren eine unergründliche Leere. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, denn die bloße Vorstellung ist einfach zu schrecklich. Bin ich ein Schwächling, weil ich mich für so was verkaufe? Andererseits war Ginny schon fast tot, als ich her gekommen bin... Hin und her gerissen, starre ich ihre Leiche an, bis die kalte und schmerzhafte Wahrheit mich mit voller Wucht trifft. Sie war meine Freundin nicht, denn ich habe sie nicht mal so gut gekannt. Vielleicht wäre es anders, wäre es Hermine oder Ron gewesen, aber doch... Ich spüre seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken. Er ist unheimlich still. Er sagt überhaupt nichts und die Stille ist schmerzhafter als ein Messerstich.

„Komm, Harry, es ist vorbei," sagt Tom schließlich, die Stille brechend. „Lass es."

„Ich sollte wenigstens ihre Leiche mitbringen," sage ich mit einer schwachen Stimme, die mir fremd vorkommt. Ich fühle mich dreckig; und zur gleichen Zeit die Anwesenheit von Tom beruhigt mich. Ich bin ein Monster. Ich bin ein Lügner und ein Monster.

Eine Hand wird auf meine Schulter gelegt und ich spüre eine Welle vor Freude. Er ist noch immer da. Trotz allem ist er noch immer da, bei mir.

_/Ende Rückblende_

Jaaa, ich war ein Idiot und ein Schwächling, genau. Tom ist noch immer bei mir aber ich habe gelernt, ihm nicht blind zu vertrauen. Das war seine erste Lektion – niemandem zu vertrauen, auch wenn man sich für deinen Freund ausgibt. Denn ein großer Magier vertraut niemandem und teilt seine Geheimnisse mit niemandem. So wie Dumbledore. Keiner weiß genau, was sich in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Keiner kennt seine Gedanken und keiner weiß alles über seine Pläne, außer ihm. Er wirft Brotkrümel zu mir und ich sollte dafür dankbar sein, dass er mir überhaupt etwas gegeben hat. Er gibt mir nur ein Teilchen von den Informationen, die ich brauche, er lächelt mich väterlich an und ich sollte blöd grinsen und mit ihm Süßigkeiten essen, während ein wahnsinniger Zauberer irgendwo da draußen ist und nur daran denken kann, wie er mich um die Ecke bringen kann.

Dieses Zimmer und mein Leben bei dem Dursleys, wenn Tom mir nicht geholfen hätte, wären ein wahrer Beweis von seiner väterlichen Sorge für mich. Wenn Tom und ich nicht etwas dieses Jahr unternommen hätten, würde ich jetzt im Garten bei dieser Hitze arbeiten, danach das Abendessen für Dursleys kochen und für das Ganze eine Ohrfeige und eine Scheibe Brot mit Wasser bekommen. Tom hatte Recht – ich muss imstande sein, mir selbst zu helfen und nicht von jemandem abhängig sein zu müssen.

Was ist passiert, nachdem ich aus der Kammer heraus gekommen bin? Nun, das ist auch eine spannende Geschichte. Tom war zu seinem Tagebuch zurückgekehrt und ich war mit Ginny in meinen Armen zu Dumbledore gegangen, mit dem Tagebuch in meiner Tasche. Ich werde nie seinen Ausdruck vergessen, als ich sein Büro betreten habe. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde gab es einen väterlichen Ausdruck an seinem Gesicht und er hat mir zugezwinkert; aber als ihm allmählich klar wurde, dass ich Ginny nicht gerettet habe, dass sie tot und eiskalt in meinen Armen liegt, hat sich sein Ausdruck zu einem ernsten verwandelt und er stand langsam auf. Da gab es Traurigkeit in seinen blauen Augen; Enttäuschung; und für eine Sekunde huschte Wut über sein Gesicht, die aber so schnell wie ein Blitz weg war.

_/Rückblende_

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist," sage ich zu ihm.

Dumbledore umrundet seinen Tisch und kommt auf mich zu; die blauen Augen, die mir normalerweise freundlich zuzwinkern sind jetzt kalt. Ich spüre, wie Angst sich langsam durch mich verbreitet und ich erinnere mich schnell an das Tagebuch von Tom, das sicher in meiner Tasche ist. Ich bin auf der Hut, denn ich erinnere mich nur allzu gut daran, wie mein Onkel mich ruhig anschaut, die nächste Sekunde aber mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Meine Instinkte übernehmen die Kontrolle und ich bin dazu bereit, aus dem Büro zu fliehen so bald ich eine Spur von Gefahr rieche.

Dumbledore drückt Ginnys Handgelenk und seufzt. Er wendet sich einem Porträt zu und bittet den Zauberer, Madame Pomfrey zu holen. Ich fühle mich unwohl als ich mich ohne Einladung mit Ginny in meinen Armen hinsetze.

„Erzähle mir alles, Harry," sagt Dumbledore ernst.

Ich beginne schnell zu sprechen. Es ist schwer, Tom nicht zu erwähnen, aber ich senke meinen Kopf – als Tom mich angewiesen hat – und spreche mit einer müden Stimme weiter und weiter. Ich sehne mich nach einem Glas Wasser, aber Dumbledore bietet mir nichts ähnliches an. Stattdessen sitze ich steif auf dem harten Stuhl vor ihm, wie ein Angeklagter vor dem Richter, und spreche weiter. Madame Pomfrey kommt und verlässt wieder das Büro mit Ginny in ihren Armen, tausende von Fragen auf ihren Lippen habend. Dumbledore schickt sie mit einem 'später, Poppy' weg und bald sitzen wir wieder alleine im Büro.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, Harry," sagt Dumbledore schließlich.

Ich spüre, wie Tränen sich in meinen Augen sammeln und ich senke den Kopf. Normalerweise würde ich in jenem Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, aber ich erinnere mich an Tom und ich seufze. Er ist in meiner Tasche; und er ist nicht von mir enttäuscht. Was hätte ich tun sollen, wäre das Ganze genau so verlaufen, wie ich Dumbledore erzählt habe? Ich hätte nichts tun können und doch... doch sagt er, er sei von mir enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir," sage ich leise.

„Erinnerst du dich an nichts mehr?" fragt er. Ich starre meine Schuhe an und frage mich, warum mir Tom gesagt hat, ich solle Dumbledore keinesfalls in die Augen schauen.

„Nein, Sir," sage ich bedrückt. „Darf ich gehen? Mir geht es nicht gut. Ich denke... ich werde mich übergeben."

„Geh zu Madame Pomfrey," sagt Dumbledore müde, als wäre es ihm nur jetzt aufgefallen, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Wie hätte es man übersehen können? Da gibt es Blut an meiner Schulter, wo mein Umhang zerrissen ist und ich bin so blass wie der Tod.

Ich verlasse sein Büro, mich nach einem langen Gespräch mit Tom sehnend. Auf meinem Weg nach dem Krankenflügel pralle ich gegen jemanden und zwei Hände greifen nach mir.

„Geht es ihr gut?" schreit mir eine Stimme ins Ohr. Ich zucke zusammen, denn das Gesicht vor mir kommt mir verschwommen vor, aber ich erkenne das rote Haar und die Stimme, die Ron gehört. Ich schüttele den Kopf, stoße ihn zur Seite und renne Richtung Krankenflügel. Ich möchte keine Fragen beantworten zu müssen; ich fühle mich leer und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist mein Bett und Tom. Ich muss ihn sprechen.

Als ich das Schlafsaal betrete, finde ich es glücklicherweise leer. Ich zaubere die Tür verschlossen, haste zu meinem Bett hinüber und lege die Tränke, die mir die besorgte Krankenschwester gegeben hat, beiseite. Wenigstens scheint sie eine Spur von Sorge zu zeigen, denke ich als ich das Tagebuch Toms hervor ziehe und lächele breit als er bei mir Seite auftaucht.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragt Tom geschäftsmäßig.

Ich erzähle ihm alles, was im Büro des Schulleiters vorgefallen ist und dieses Mal stört es mich nicht, Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Tom hört mit einer unergründlichen Miene zu und stellt nur ab und zu eine kurze Frage.

„Warum hast du mir gesagt, ich solle ihm nicht in die Augen schauen?" frage ich ihn.

„Weil ich vermute, dass Dumbledore versuchen würde, deine Gedanken zu lesen," antwortet er.

„Was?" zische ich. „Er... Gedanken lesen? So was gibt es?" Tom rollt mit den Augen und nickt. „Aber... warum würde er es tun?"

„Um die Wahrheit zu erfahren, warum sonst?" zischt Tom. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen auf und mir gefällt sein Ausdruck nicht. Er fährt sich durchs Haar und seufzt.

„Als ich so alt wie du war, hat er so was mit mir versucht, weil er mir nie vertraut hat," sagt er mit einer ruhigeren Stimme.

„Was, hast du etwas angestellt?" frage ich, vor der Antwort Angst habend. Natürlich hat er etwas angestellt! Er ist Lord Voldemort! Merlin weiß alleine, was er in der Schule getrieben hat...

Tom wirft mir einen Blick zu, der alle meine zukünftigen Versuche, etwas aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln, zunichte macht und ich seufze resigniert. Ich möchte nicht wissen.

„Ich versuche dir zu helfen, Harry," sagt er leise.

„Ich weiß," sage ich schnell, etwas warmes sich durch mich verbreitend.

In einer halben Stunde öffnet sich die Tür des Schlafsaals und ich höre schnelle Schritte. Schon als ich Schritte gehört habe, habe ich das Tagebuch geschlossen und starre jetzt meinen Freund Ronald Weasley an, der am ganzen Leib zittert. Also weiß er die Wahrheit.

„Du warst dort mit Ginny," zischt er, sich kaum zurück halten könnend. „Und du hast nichts gesehen? Was, ist sie einfach tot umgekippt?"

„Ron..." sage ich leise und spüre wieder, wie Tränen sich in meinen Augen sammeln.

„Nein!" schreit er. „Du hättest ihr helfen sollen, hast aber es nicht getan! Du bist es schuld!"

Ein Teil von mir möchte, ins Bett zu krabbeln und nie wieder mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen, aber eine andere Stimme – die sich überraschenderweise wie Tom anhört – ist empört und möchte den Rothaarigen anschnauzen.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen?" frage ich laut. Ich ignoriere mein schlechtes Gewissen und starre Ron direkt in die Augen. „So habe ich sie gefunden. Denkst du nicht, dass ich ihr geholfen hätte, falls es möglich wäre? Glaub mir, Ron, ich habe es versucht..."

„Aber du hast dich nicht bemüht!" schreit er mich an.

Jetzt springe ich auf die Füße und ignoriere die Tatsache, dass Ron nicht bei Verstand ist. Er ist außer sich vor Trauer, seine Schwester ist tot aber ich habe es satt. Ich habe es satt, dass jeder mich für etwas beschuldigt und dass ich es schuld bin, weil ich atme.

„Hör mal, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid! Ich weiß, dass was auch immer dir sage nicht die Tatsache ändern kann, dass sie tot ist," schreie ich . „Aber beschuldige mich nicht für etwas, was ich nicht tun konnte. Ich fühle mich mies genug, du hast sie nicht gesehen..."

„Du hättest etwas tun können!" brüllt Ron. Sein Gesicht ist purpurrot und er sieht so aus, als brenne er. „Du bist der Junge der lebt! Du bist Harry Potter! Du hättest sie retten sollen!"

Mir stockt der Atem und ich starre ihn ungläubig an. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Was heißt das, dass ich Harry Potter bin? Ich bin nur ein normaler Junge, wie jeder andere (außer der Tatsache, dass ich ein Zauberer bin). Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht an das erinnern, was einmal vorgefallen war, als Voldemort zerstört wurde. Ich bin keinesfalls besonders. Ich bin nur Harry.

_/Ende Rückblende_


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht. ^-^

Ich weiß, dass ihr Schwarzleser da seid, also meldet euch! :) Jetzt habe ich den Eindruck, dass ich Selbstgespräche führe und das ist ein wenig beunruhigend...

Dieses Kapitel hat meine Beta korrigiert also gibt es keine Fehler mehr. Ich werde die Kapitel schnell hochladen, da ich auf .de schon beim Kapitel 7 bin. Ab dann geht es parallel weiter . :)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Kapitel 2 – Der Aufstand

Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich mich ab und an isoliert und die Mehrheit meiner Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht habe, an dem einzigen Ort, wo ich Ruhe finden konnte. In der Bibliothek und natürlich Slytherins Kammer. Denn bald wurde es zu einer Gewohnheit dorthin zu gehen und in aller Ruhe Magie zu üben, mit Tom an meiner Seite. Mit der Zeit war es mir lieber meine Freizeit in der Kammer zu verbringen, denn ich konnte Tom dabei haben. Und der Mann ist nützlicher als die gesamte Bibliothek, denn er ist wie ein wandelndes Buch. In der Kammer habe ich damit begonnen, tatsächlich Magie zu lernen. Denn das, was mir Tom beigebracht hatte, konnte ich in keinem Buch finden. Ich erinnere mich noch immer an der Zeit, als Tom mir dunkle Magie zum ersten Mal beigebracht hatte.

_/Rückblende_

„Tom," sage ich zögernd mit dem Stab in meiner Hand. Tom sitzt auf einem der Schlangenköpfe und schaut mich ernst an. „Ist das nicht etwa dunkle Magie?"

Die Augen meines Freundes glitzern fanatisch und er nickt.

„Was bewirkt der Zauber?" frage ich leise, der Frage ausweichend, ob es wirklich richtig für mich war, die dunkle Magie zu üben. Klar, wir haben darüber gesprochen, haben es aber nie in der Tat umgesetzt.

„Er vermittelt einem den Eindruck, dass man lebendig verbrannt wird ," sagt Tom gelassen. „Also?"

Ich möchte meinen Freund nicht beleidigen. Er hatte mir schon so viel geholfen. Und ich hätte es erwarten sollen. Tom wird eines Tages Lord Voldemort sein, der dunkle Lord. Natürlich weiß er, sogar in seinem Alter, eine Menge dunkle Magie. Ich schaue auf meinen Stab hinunter und seufze.

„Würde Dumbledore nicht wissen, dass ich dunkle Magie benutzt habe?" frage ich zögernd.

Tom grinst teuflisch.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Harry," lobt er mich. Es fühlt sich gut an, obwohl ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, warum er mich lobt. Aber Tom lobt nur so selten, dass wenn es passiert, muss es eine außerordentliche Ehre sein.

„Die Schutzzauber der Schule erstrecken sich nicht bis zu dieser Kammer, " fährt er selbstgefällig fort. „Das habe ich selbst herausgefunden und ich kann dir sagen, dass die Kammer für mich sehr nützlich war, wenn ich dunkle Magie üben wollte. Also nein, Dumbledore kann es nicht wissen. Es gibt nur eine Weise, auf die er es erfahren kann, und die wäre, falls er dich testen würde . Es gibt einen Zauber, der einem offenbart, ob die Person in letzter Zeit dunkle Magie benutzt hatte. Aber du bist noch nicht in Gefahr, Harry. Denn Dumbledore wird es nicht einfallen, wenigstens noch nicht. Und das Schuljahr ist fast vorbei. Ich werde dir aber beibringen, wie du dich dagegen schützen kannst. Aber es ist noch nicht notwendig."

Da habe ich keine Argumente mehr, und es fühlt sich seltsam an, als ich in der Kammer dastehe und mich vorbereite, einen dunklen Zauber durchzuführen. Im gewissen Sinne fühle ich mich wie Voldemorts Nachkomme. Ich schüttele den Kopf und vertreibe diesen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf.

Ich kann mich noch immer an das Gefühl erinnern, als ich den Zauber zum ersten Mal benutzt habe. Ich stelle es mir vor, da steht jemand vor mir, dem ich wehtun möchte (ich habe eine ganze Liste von Kandidaten, vielen Dank).

„Exuras!" schreie ich und spüre sofort, dass mein Fluch geklappt hatte. Ich keuche auf als ein unglaubliches Gefühl sich in mir verbreitet; es ist wie flüssige Schokolade, so süß, so wunderschön und mein Kopf ist herrlich leer. Der Fluch ist jetzt eine Nebensache und stattdessen konzentriere ich mich auf dieses Gefühl, das mich durchströmt. Ich zittere vor Aufregung und mir ist heiß; und ich fühle mich so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Als das Gefühl nachlässt, gluckse ich und schüttele den Kopf. Tom schaut mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an, das mir mysteriös vorkommt.

„Was war das?" frage ich. Sogar meine Stimme zittert.

„Du hast noch nie einen dunklen Fluch benutzt?" fragt er belustigt. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lache. „Das, mein Freund, ist dunkle Magie."

„Und so fühlt sie sich immer an?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Ja," sagt Tom, breit grinsend. „Wenn man damit beginnt, die dunkle Magie zu benutzen, muss man zuerst die Sucht überwinden. Denn wie du bemerkt hast, bietet die dunkle Magie einem ein einzigartiges Gefühl an. Und man kann davon süchtig werden. Leider wenn man sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat, kann das schlecht enden."

„Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum sie verboten ist," sage ich und lecke mir die Lippen. Tom lacht.

„Sie ist verboten, weil sie gefährlich ist," sagt Tom mit einer ernsteren Miene. „Was die Dummköpfe aber nicht begreifen ist, dass es Menschen gibt, die nicht mal so schwach wie sie es sind. Es gibt auch diejenigen, die als dunkle Magier geboren sind."

Ich werfe ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, aber mir ist noch immer schwindelig und ich möchte einfach dieses Gefühl nicht vergessen, indem ich damit beginne, ernste Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie gesagt kann sie gefährlich sein, falls man nicht lernt, wie man sich kontrollieren kann. Und du hast mich," sagt er ernst. Ich schaue zu ihm hinüber und die dunklen Augen bohren sich in meine.

„Danke, Tom," sage ich leise. Tom nickt nur, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Er fährt lediglich mit seinem Unterricht fort.

_/Ende_ _Rückblende_

„Was machst du?" fragt eine Stimme hinter mir.

Wir befinden uns in meinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer vier. Tom steht hinter mir und ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich schreibe in meinem Tagebuch," sage ich. Tom wirft einen Blick über meine Schulter und ich schlage das Buch schnell zu und werfe ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Er grinst mich teuflisch an.

„Sehr wohl, Harry," sagt er, seine Augen glitzernd. „Die erste Regel der dunklen Künste – vertraue niemandem."

„Das tue ich auch nicht," sage ich, kann aber meine Freude nicht verbergen. Er mustert mich mit demselben Stolz, wie ein Lehrer seinen Lieblingsschüler mustert und er tritt zur Seite.

„Wir sollten weiter an deinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, dich gegen Dumbledore zu verteidigen," sagt Tom.

Ich stehe auf und strecke mich ausgiebig. Tom ist ein Sklaventreiber. Ich stöhne und nehme meinen Stab mit, mit dem in der Hand ich die Treppen nach unten steige.

Ein Harry Potter in Ligusterweg Nummer vier mit seinem Zauberstab in Hand? Da stimmt was nicht, oder?

Also geht meine Geschichte weiter. Nachdem ich die Fahrt nach London in Stille und ganz alleine mit einem Buch in Hand verbracht hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Auto der Dursleys.

Onkel Vernon saß mit einer mürrischen Miene in seinem Auto auf dem Parkplatz und trommelte mit seinen dicken Fingern gegen das Lenkrad.

_/Rückblende_

„Hallo, Onkel Vernon," sage ich nachdem ich meinen Koffer in den Kofferraum gestopft habe. Er knurrt nur. „Da gibt es etwas, was ich erledigen muss, aber du musst nicht auf mich warten. Ich finde schon den Weg nach Hause."

Er funkelt mich an. Eine Welle aus Angst strömt mich durch als ich mich an all die Jahre erinnere, die ich als sein Sandsack verbracht habe. Gleichzeitig erinnere ich (mich aber an die Worte von Tom und schaue ihm direkt in die Augen. Bloß nicht den Blickkontakt brechen, denke ich zu mir.

„Was fällt dir ein, du Mistkerl..." stottert er, ich aber ziehe meinen Stab hervor und richte ihn auf ihn. Seine Augen weiten sich und werden schielend als er die Spitze meines Stabs angafft.

„Du brauchst mich nur zur Adresse fahren, die ich dir gebe, das ist alles," sage ich leise und mit einer – hoffentlich – bedrohlichen Miene. Ich hoffe mit ganzem Herzen, ich würde meinen Stab nicht benutzen müssen, denn das könnte schlecht enden. Bitte, bitte, fahre nur, denke ich, als ich meinen Ausdruck so ernst wie möglich zu machen versuche. Denn wenn ich einen neuen Stab habe, wird alles anders sein. Dann werde ich im Stande sein, mich tatsächlich zu verteidigen.

„Steck den Scheiß weg," murmelt er schließlich. „Sonst würde jemand ihn sehen."

Ich werfe ihm einen letzten warnenden Blick zu, ehe ich mit Erleichterung zuschaue, wie er das Auto startet.

„Wo soll ich dich hinfahren?" fragt er mit einer vor Wut zitternden Stimme. Mir ist sofort klar, dass ich im Haus keinesfalls willkommen sein werde, also ist ein zweiter Stab jetzt notwendiger als je zuvor. Ansonsten würde ich in einem Zelt wohnen müssen, oder noch schlimmer, direkt unter Dumbledores Nase, und das möchte ich nicht.

Ich steige aus dem Auto und mache mich auf den Weg nach Winkelgasse. Der Knoten in meinem Magen ist noch immer da, aber wenigstens kann ich jetzt ausatmen. Für eine Weile bin ich hier sicher. Mit einer hochgezogenen Kapuze dränge ich mich zur Wand, die den Eingang zur Winkelgasse darstellt und bald bekomme ich den bekannten Anblick zu Auge. Ich lächele. Geschafft.

Um eine Ecke biegend, ziehe ich das Tagebuch Toms aus meiner Tasche und er erscheint augenblicklich.

„Es hat also geklappt," sagt er zufrieden.

„Ja, aber da wird es Ärger geben wenn ich nach Hause komme," sage ich leise. Die dunklen Augen blitzen auf, aber seine Lippen strecken sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. Ich kenne dieses Lächeln – es heißt, Tom hatte etwas ausgeheckt.

„Keine Sorge, Harry," sagt er ruhig. Ich grübele noch immer über dieses etwas nach, das ich in seinen Augen für eine Sekunde gesehen habe. War es Wut? War Tom zornig, weil er auch einmal so misshandelt war?

Er beschreibt mir den Laden, der illegale Stäbe verkauft und ich bin überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass er sich in Nokturngasse befindet. Als ich mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen durch die dunklen Gassen marschiere, denke ich über Stäbe und das Ministerium nach. Niemand hatte uns davon in der Schule erzählt. So was gibt es in der Muggelgesellschaft nicht. Da gibt es natürlich die Polizei, aber wie Dudley und seine Kameraden schon vielmals bewiesen haben, können sie einfach nicht überall und zur gleichen Zeit sein, also gibt es eine Menge Verbrechen, die unbestraft bleiben. Das Ministerium wiederum überwacht die Kinder auf diese abscheuliche Weise. Vielleicht bin ich voreingenommen, weil ich ja etwas verheimliche. Normalerweise würde es einen nicht stören, dass jemand weiß ob man Magie über die Ferien benutzt hatte oder nicht. Wenn ich in einer glücklichen Familie leben würde, würde ich sie auch nicht brauchen, denn ich würde meine Eltern haben. Aber ich brauche meine Magie um mich zu verteidigen und wie Tom sagt, wenn ich mir selbst nicht helfen würde, wer würde es anstatt mir tun? Dumbledore? Sicherlich nicht. Der Mann hat schon bewiesen, wie gut er sich um mich kümmert. Und bis ich erfahren habe, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, habe ich dummerweise geglaubt, so sei es in Ordnung. Ich bin ein Freak, also ist es in Ordnung, dass man mich bestraft und schlägt. Lieber Merlin, ich war so dumm.

Der Mann hinter der Theke fragt nicht viele Fragen und das ist mir recht. Er fragt nur, welche Hand ich zum Zaubern benutze und zieht eine Schachtel voller Stäbe hervor. Tom hat mir früher ein paar Anweisungen gegeben. Ich solle mit meiner Hand über den Stab fahren und nach einer Reaktion von dem Stab suchen. Am Anfang sind mir diese Anweisungen ziemlich doof vorgekommen; aber als ich genau das tue, was er gesagt hat, weiß ich genau, was er damit gemeint hat. Jeder Stab vibriert auf seiner eigenen magischen Frequenz; und meine eigene und die von dem Stab sollten übereinstimmen, ansonsten ist der Stab nicht richtig für mich. Ich bemerke den Blick des Verkäufers nicht, der genau beobachtet, was ich tue. Ich schaue auf und schüttele den Kopf. Der Mann nickt nur, als hätte er es erwartet. Er zieht eine neue Schachtel hervor und stellt sie geschäftsmäßig vor mich. Ich frage mich vage, ob er die Stäbe unter der Theke aufbewahrt als ich ein Zucken spüre. Meine Hand gleitet automatisch zu dem Stück Holz, das nach mir ruft. Ich kann etwas bekanntes da unten spüren als meine Hand zu graben beginnt und ohne Zögern einen Stab hervorzieht. Der Verkäufer gluckst und ich schaue auf den Stab hinunter.

„Hast du einen Lehrer, Junge?" fragt der Verkäufer. Ich schaue verwirrt auf und vergesse momentan meine Entscheidung, keine Fragen zu beantworten.

„Was meinen Sie?" frage ich.

„Einen Lehrer, der dir die dunkle Magie beibringt," erklärt der Verkäufer. „Denn es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, in welche Richtung du gehst, Junge. Und wer die dunklen Künste ehrlich studieren will, muss einen Lehrer haben, sonst kann das übel enden."

„Das geht Sie nicht an," zische ich ehe ich genau weiß , was ich da vorhabe. Seine Worte haben einen Nerv getroffen und ich bin paranoid und nervös geworden. Mal sehen... ich bin der Junge der lebt, der in einem staubigen Laden in Nokturngasse steht und einen Zauberstab kauft, den er offensichtlich zum Üben der dunklen Magie benutzen würde. Also ja, ich habe einen sehr guten Grund, um paranoid und vorsichtig zu sein.

Der Verkäufer gluckst wieder und nickt billigend.

„Also hast du einen," sagt er zufrieden. „Sehr wohl. Hoffentlich versteht er sich in dunklen Künsten gut, denn dieser Stab weist darauf hin, dass deine Magie ziemlich wild und stark sein kann."

Er deutet mit dem Finger auf dem Stab in meiner Hand. Ich runzele die Stirn. Meine Neugier ist sicherlich stärker als mein Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich den staubigen Laden zu verlassen, also riskiere ich noch eine Frage.

„Welches Holz ist das?" frage ich.

Der Verkäufer scheint die Frage erwartet zu haben, denn er gibt mir sofort eine ausgiebige Antwort.

„Das, mein Junge, ist Eibenholz," sagt er ruhig. „Und der Kern des Stabes ist ein Basiliskzahn. Sehr interessante Kombination, denke ich. Aber dein Lehrer weiß sicherlich mehr darüber als ich." Er presst die Lippen zusammen als er die Schachtel mit Stäben wieder unter der Theke verschwinden lässt.

Ich sage nichts dazu, bezahle lediglich für meinen Stab – und anscheinend bezahlt man auch dafür, dass die Stäbe nicht von dem Ministerium überwacht sind aber glücklicherweise habe ich genug Geld – und verlasse den Laden. Als ich in Richtung Winkelgasse marschiere, ziehe ich nochmal meinen zweiten Stab hervor und schaue ihn mit einer Mischung von Überraschung, Entsetzen und Freude an. Das Holz ist dunkelbraun und der Stab an sich wirkt ein wenig länger als mein Phönixstab. Ich werde tatsächlich Tom fragen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat. Als mir einfällt dass keine Begrüßungskomitee auf mich zu Hause wartet, verkrampft sich mein Magen und ich stöhne auf. Ich entscheide noch einmal eine dunkle Ecke zu finden damit ich Tom fragen kann, was ich tun sollte.

Als ich in der U-Bahn sitze gehen mir die Worte Toms nicht aus dem Kopf. Er ist der Meinung, dass mein Stab außerordentlich gut für dunkle Magie geeignet ist und stellt sich so an, als sei die Sache schon entschieden. Nur weil ich einen Stab gefunden habe, der Lust auf dunkle Magie hat, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich als ein dunkler Magier versuchen muss. Aber das Gefühl, das mir die dunkle Magie anbietet ist einfach wunderschön. Es ist einzigartig; so was habe ich nie gespürt, wenn ich Magie benutzt habe. Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass sie verboten ist, wenn sie sich so gut anfühlt.

Ich seufze und bereite mich auf das, was auf mich zukommt, nämlich die Dursleys. Tom ist der Meinung, dass ich mich jetzt widersetzen und keine Angst haben solle. Dass ich kein Erbarmen zeigen solle, denn sie würden mich, so bald ich ein Zeichen von Schwäche zeige, auffressen. So ist es mit Tieren, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Haben wir nicht etwa in der Schule gelernt, dass nur die stärksten Tiere überleben? Und falls man nicht einem physich überlegen ist, braucht man eine Waffe. Und in diesem Fall wäre die Waffe meine Magie.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Ligusterweg Nummer vier und versuche mich auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Falls alles gut verläuft, werde ich frei sein. Ich muss nur meine Rolle gut spielen, das ist alles. Als ich zur Tür gelange, bin ich dafür dankbar, dass ich meinen Koffer so bezaubert habe, dass man ihn nicht zerstören kann. Das war auch Toms Idee. Denn mein Koffer steht bei der Mülltonne und ein Blick genügt zu wissen, dass Onkel Vernon versucht hatte, meine Sachen zu zerstören. Das ist ihm aber nicht gelungen. Ich spüre brennende Wut in meinem Magen und marschiere zielstrebig zur Eingangstür und klopfe.

Ehe ich mich umschauen kann, greift eine riesige Hand nach mir und zieht mich hinein. Ich habe nur genug Zeit, um meinen neuen Stab in die Hand gleiten zu lassen – sehr gut, dass ich einen Stabhalter gekauft habe! – und ich finde mich einen Zentimeter weg von Onkel Vernons purpurrotem Gesicht entfernt, das vor Zorn verzerrt ist.

„So," zischt er. „Du bist zurückgekehrt, du Freak!"

Jegliche übriggebliebenen Skrupel lösen sich auf als ich meinen Stab auf ihn richte und den Gedanken genieße, dass ich nie mehr geschlagen sein werde. Die wässrigen Augen weiten sich, aber er knurrt und packt mich am Kragen.

„Dissilias!" schreie ich. Onkel Vernon fliegt durch die Luft und landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch bei der Badetür. Ehe Tante Petunia rennend in den Flur kommen kann, schließe ich die Küchentür mit einem Wink meines Stabs, aber ihre Schreie kann ich noch immer gut hören. Onkel Vernon richtet sich auf und funkelt mich an, aber ich bemerke, dass er das Stück Holz in meiner Hand – das mein Retter ist – mit Angst in seinen wässrigen Augen mustert.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nicht viel von dir," sage ich laut, mein Stab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Überraschenderweise zittert meine Hand nicht. „Ich möchte ein Zimmer, drei Mahlzeiten täglich und Ruhe. Das ist alles. Du gehst mir aus dem Weg und ich gehe dir aus dem Weg. Ich hatte genug von deinen Schlägen und deinen Beleidigungen."

Onkel Vernon ist nun so rot im Gesicht, dass er wie eine reife Tomate aussieht, die jede Sekunde platzen kann.

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, obwohl ich nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, es wünschen sollte. Aber das tue ich nicht," sage ich laut. „Aber falls du je was versuchst, werde ich dich in tausend Stücke fluchen, damit man nichts zum Begraben hätte."

Die Drohung stammt von Tom. Der Mann hat eine erstaunliche und makabre Vorstellungskraft. Aber in diesem Fall muss ich zustimmen, denn wenn man mit jemandem so wie Onkel Vernon redet, muss man auf sein Niveau absinken und seine Sprache sprechen.

„Sind wir uns einig?" frage ich scharf. Die Lippen Onkel Vernons bewegen sich, aber nichts kommt aus seinem Mund heraus. Ich schaue mit Schadenfreude als er mit sich ringt, und ich kann beinah die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen sehen.

„Ja," sagt er schließlich. „Schon gut. Du kannst Dudleys zweites Zimmer haben."

„Schön," sage ich und verkneife mir ein Lächeln. 'Hart sein!' hallen die Worte Toms in meinem Kopf. „Ich würde lieber in meinem Zimmer essen, also schicke Tante Petunia mit dem Essen, wenn es fertig ist."

Ohne ein einziges Wort wende ich mich um und gehe nach draußen, um meinen Koffer zu holen. Als ich wieder die Tür hinter mir schließe, sehe ich, dass Onkel Vernon nicht mehr da ist und höre leise Stimmen aus der Küche. Jetzt erlaube ich mir, breit zu grinsen, als ich mit meinem Stab winke und den Koffer federleicht zaubere.

Als ich mein Abendessen mit Vergnügen verspeise, fühle ich mich außerordentlich gut. Jetzt bin ich frei: ich muss nicht wie ein Sklave im Garten den ganzen Tag lang arbeiten, ich habe genug Essen (obwohl Tom mich sofort angewiesen hat zu checken, ob Tante Petunia mein Essen vergiftet hat) und ich habe Tom. Zwei Monate lang. Tom wiederum ist nicht mal so davon überzeugt, dass wir aus dem Schneider sind. Oh nein. Tom ist ein dunkler Zauberer – unabhängig davon, dass er eines Tages Lord Voldemort sein wird – und er ist sehr paranoid. Wir haben zwei Stunden damit verbracht, die Tür mit Schutzzauber zu belegen, damit Onkel Vernon nicht während der Nacht in mein Zimmer hinein schleichen kann. Ehe ich ins Bett gehe, sagt er zu mir, ich solle meinen zweiten Stab unter dem Kissen verstecken, damit ich bereit wäre, mich jederzeit zu verteidigen. Der Mann ist mit den Muggeln aufgewachsen, also vermute ich, dass er weiß, worüber er redet.

Ich wiederum denke nicht, dass Onkel Vernon etwas versuchen würde, denn jetzt weiß er sehr wohl, dass ich außerhalb der Schule zaubern kann und würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass ich ihn oder seinen ach so tollen Wal, seinen Sohn, zur Hölle fluche. Ich habe mich aber getäuscht. Onkel Vernon ist offensichtlich dümmer als er aussieht, falls das möglich ist.

ooooooooooooooooo

Mitten in der Nacht fahre ich hoch und ziehe sofort meinen Stab unter dem Kissen hervor, zur Tür rennend. Da schreit sich jemand die Seele vor der Tür heraus. Ich öffne die Tür und da ist er – Onkel Vernon wälzt sich auf dem Boden hin und her und schreit sich heiser. Tante Petunia kommt rennend durch den Korridor und wirft sich auf ihn. Sie versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber nichts hilft. Schließlich schaut sie zu mir hinauf. Da steht ihr Entsetzen im Gesicht geschrieben als sie mich mit dem Zauberstab in Hand dastehen sieht.

„Was hast du ihm angetan?" flüstert sie.

„Überhaupt nichts," antworte ich kalt. In jenem Moment kann ich kein Mitleid mit Onkel Vernon spüren, denn es war ziemlich offensichtlich, was der Mann geplant hatte. Da liegt ein Gürtel nicht weit von ihm entfernt und ich weiß nur allzu gut, was er damit tun wollte. Das, was er mir schon elf Jahre lang angetan hat.

„Er hatte versucht, in mein Zimmer hinein zu schleichen," sage ich gleichgültig. „Und das ist seine Strafe."

Tante Petunias Gesicht wird rot vor Wut und sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, noch immer versuchend ihren schreienden Mann zu beruhigen. Sie ringt mit sich selbst und obwohl sie mir am liebsten sagen würde, dass ich ein Freak bin, obwohl sie am liebsten diesen verdammten Gürtel selbst in die Hand nehmen würde um mir zu zeigen, was genau sie von mir hält - das Stück Holz in meiner Hand hat eine bessere Wirkung auf sie als eine Pistole. Denn sie weiß ja nicht, was ich damit tun kann.

Tom hat Recht. Magie heißt Macht und die Muggel sind uns unterlegen. Ich stimme nicht mit ihm überein, denn einige Standpunkte Toms sind meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu radikal. Aber als ich Angst in ihren Augen sehe fühle ich mich unglaublich gut. Vielleicht weil ich schon viele dunkle Zauber und Flüche ausprobiert habe, und laut Tom hat die dunkle Magie eine einzigartige Wirkung auf einen, indem sich die Weise, auf die man die Welt sieht, verändert. Und vielleicht ist dem so, weil ich zum ersten Mal keine Angst haben muss, dass man mich verprügeln oder ohne Essen in den Keller einsperren würde.

„Zaubere es weg," flüstert Tante Petunia. Tränen glitzern in ihren Augen, die mich überraschenderweise unbeeindruckt lassen. „Bitte."

„Schön," sage ich, den Stab hebend. Mit einem einfachen Wink beende ich den Fluch und Onkel Vernon atmet tief ein. Schon die nächste Sekunde rappelt er sich auf. Ich bin auf alles gefasst. Kein Erbarmen.

„Und das nächste Mal werde ich dir nicht helfen," sage ich kalt. „Alles, was ich möchte, ist Ruhe und Essen. Und sicherlich möchte ich nicht geschlagen werden. Falls du mich je wieder angreifst – du, Tante Petunia oder Dudley – werde ich euch zur Hölle fluchen. So einfach ist es! Hast du verstanden?"

Onkel Vernon knurrt und flüstert sich etwas in den Bart, was sich verdächtig nach 'werde ihm die Augen ausstechen' anhört, aber Tante Petunia greift nach seinem Arm und zerrt ihn in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Ihre Schwester war schließlich eine Hexe und Tante Petunia weiß viel mehr über Magie als Onkel Vernon. Sie weiß auch, dass man mit Magie töten kann, was auch den panischen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht erklären würde.

„Lass es," sagt sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme. „Gehen wir schlafen, Schatz."

Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer bin spüre ich, dass mir all die Lust aufs Schlafen vergangen ist. Also öffne ich das Tagebuch Toms, weil ich ihm alles erzählen will. Er hört mit einer ernsten Miene zu.

„Er wird nicht aufhören, das weißt du," sagt er schließlich und bricht die Stille zwischen uns. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum," sage ich leise. „Denn ich verlange nicht viel von ihnen. Also warum?"

„Weil er dich hasst," spuckt Tom aus und wendet sich dem Fenster zu. „Er hasst dich, weil du besser bist als er. Weil du ein Zauberer bist. Die Muggel sind wie Tiere. Sie denken wie Tiere."

Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu ignorieren und ich weiß nur allzu gut, dass Tom einen sehr guten Grund hat, die Muggel zu hassen. Moment mal... War das aber nicht auch mein Gedanke? Dass die Muggel wie Tiere sind?

„Aber jetzt kann ich mich verteidigen," sage ich.

„Harry," sagt Tom sanft und wendet sich mir zu. „Falls es dazu kommt – falls du in Gefahr bist – falls man dich töten will – würdest du dich wirklich verteidigen können?"

Ich verliere mich in den Tiefen dieser dunklen Augen, die mir als mysteriös und gefährlich vorkommen, sowie die dunklen Künste.

„Was meinst du damit, Tom?" frage ich mit einer schwachen Stimme, obwohl ich schon eine ziemlich gute davon Vorstellung habe, worauf er damit hinaus will.

„Würdest du dich verteidigen? Würdest du dazu bereit sein, einen zu töten?" spricht er ruhig meine Gedanken laut aus.

Ich schaue auf den Stab in meiner Hand hinunter, der mir schon so gut gedient hatte. Er fühlt sich sogar besser in meiner Hand als mein alter Stab. Der Verkäufer hatte jedoch Recht. Ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein, wie viel Magie und Kraft ich in einen Zauber stecke, denn vielmals habe ich Sachen in die Luft gejagt. Würde ich jemanden töten können? Ich versuche es mir vorzustellen, wie ich Onkel Vernon töte und ich seufze. Ich spüre bei dieser Vorstellung überhaupt nichts. Mein Inneres ist einfach eiskalt.

Langsam, nicke ich. Tom legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickt mir zu.

„Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass ich dir ernstere Magie beibringe," meint er. „Geh schlafen, Harry. Morgen werden wir uns dieser Aufgabe zuwenden."

Er verschwindet ohne ein weiteres Wort in seinem Tagebuch, das offen auf dem Tisch liegt. War das gerade ein Test gewesen? Testet mich Tom, ob ich wirklich bereit bin, ernste Magie zu benutzen? Ich verziehe das Gesicht und werfe mich ins Bett. Der Mann ist einfach unglaublich.


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht. ^-^

Noch immer führe ich Selbstgespräche...

In diesem Kapitel wird die Hölle los sein, also festhalten! :)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Kapitel 3 - Die Folgen

Und Tom hatte sich an sein Versprechen gehalten. Zwar gab es Zeiten, wo ich die Tatsache bereute, dass er bei mir ist. Aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück. Man nennt die Ferien aus einem guten Grund Ferien, oder? Denn im Sommer sollte man sich entspannen. Man sollte die Schule vergessen, man sollte Spaß haben und einfach die Welt um sich herum genießen. Aber Tom ist nicht dieser Meinung. Andererseits lerne ich zum ersten Mal Magie. Das, was wir in der Schule lernen, kann sich mit dem, was mir Tom beibringt, nicht vergleichen. Und ehe ihr denkt, dass ich mich nur mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftige, muss ich euch verraten, dass er mir Legilimentik beibringt. Ich finde sie unglaublich schwer, aber ich sehe ein, warum sie mir von Nutzen sein kann. Die Gedanken von einem wissen zu können wäre echt nützlich.

„Da werden wir etwas zum Üben finden müssen," meint Tom.

Ich stehe klatschnass vor ihm und atme tief ein und aus. Er hatte mir gerade 'ein paar Flüche und Zauber beigebracht', was natürlich heißt, ich habe den ganzen Morgen tierisch schwitzend und einen Fluch nach dem anderen abschießend verbracht. Ich bin ihm aber unglaublich dankbar, denn jetzt gibt es keine Bibliothek, die ich besuchen kann. Ich fühle mich gerade, als hätte ich alle Fluchrepertoire aus allen Büchern der verbotenen Abteilung alphabetisch durchgemacht und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist Mittagessen.

„Einen Muggel?" frage ich müde als ich mich auf den Boden werfe. Wir üben in der Garage von Onkel Vernon. Als ich schon vielmals Sachen in die Luft gejagt habe, wurde die Garage mit allerlei Muggelabwehrzauber belegt, damit niemand hier kommen und herum schnüffeln kann. Es ist erstaunlich, wie man sich an eine bestimmte Denkweise gewöhnt. Tom wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu und nickt.

„Ein Muggel wäre dir auch für dein Legilimentiküben nützlich," meint er.

„Schön," sage ich und reibe mir die Schläfen. „Aber später. Mein Körper braucht Nahrung – schon vergessen?"

„Das habe ich nicht," murmelt Tom, als bereue er die Tatsache und steht auf. „Schon gut. Aber wenn es dunkel ist, solltest du jagen gehen."

Er grinst mich teuflisch an und ich rolle mit den Augen. Tom mag solche Ausdrücke, und vermutlich hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre noch bessere ausgedacht. Hermine wäre wirklich empört, hätte sie ihn so reden gehört. Und im Übrigen habe ich noch nichts von ihr gehört. Nichts von ihr und nichts von Ron. Hätten sie nicht meine Freunde sein sollen?

Dudley sitzt im Wohnzimmer und er zuckt heftig zusammen als ich rein komme. Dudley hatte gelernt, sich wie ein guter Junge zu benehmen. Der böse Zauberstab hatte ihn einmal in ein Schwein verwandelt, einmal hatte er eine Schlange auf ihn aufgehetzt (eigentlich war das ich gewesen, denn ich habe eine hübsche Gartenschlange gefunden und gedacht, Dudley würde ihre Gesellschaft genießen) und einmal konnte er drei Tage lang nicht sprechen, weil ich ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt habe. Tja, wenn man schon die Chance hat, so rumzuspielen, wird man sehr einfallsreich.

Ich pfeife als ich den Teller mit meinem Namen aus der Küche hole und damit in der Hand die Treppen nach oben steige. Dudley zittert vermutlich hinter dem Sessel, denn ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen. Breit grinsend schließe ich die Tür meines Zimmers mit meinem Fuß und setze mich aufs Bett. Auch wenn Tom nicht mehr da ist, fühle ich mich, als verfolge er mich. Ich frage mich vage, warum ich keine Briefe von meinen Freunden erhalten habe, aber momentan ist das eine Nebensache. Ich habe mich an die Gesellschaft Toms sehr gut gewöhnt und ihn aus dem Tagebuch heraus zu lassen wird in der Schule schwierig sein. Aber da ich nicht mehr mit Ron rede, wäre es ja nicht seltsam, dass ich mich hinter den Bettvorhängen verstecke und sie mit einem Klebezauber belege.

Vielmals habe ich mich schon gefragt, warum Tom mir eigentlich hilft. Und ich bin nicht mehr der Typ, der den 'ich möchte dir helfen' Scheiß abkauft. Nein, auch wenn er eine Erinnerung ist – und dieser Teil ist mir nicht mal so klar, denn er will mir keine genauen Antworten geben – kann er denken. Zu diesem Schluss sind wir schon gekommen. Und ein dunkler Magier wie Tom – egal ob er sechzehn ist – tut nichts ohne, dass er einen Nutzen daraus ziehen kann. Also warum hilft er seinem Feind? Der einzige Schluss, den ich ziehen kann, ist, dass er sich erhofft, er würde mich auf die dunkle Seite ziehen und damit Voldemort – seinem zukünftigen Selbst – einen mächtigen Verbündeten geben. Mächtigen? Tja, was kann ich sagen, seine Arroganz ist ein wenig ansteckend und außerdem habe ich dafür Beweise. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich bin mir sicher, obwohl er es nie laut gesagt hatte, dass er einen dunklen Zauberer aus mir machen will. Im Übrigen werdet ihr merken, dass Tom einen Unterschied zwischen einem dunklen Zauberer und einem Schwarzmagier macht. Denn die Bezeichnung 'Schwarzmagier' stammt von den Hellmagiern, die alles, was mit dunkler Magie zu tun hat, in einen Korb verstauen und ihn als 'Schwarzmagie' bezeichnen. Da gibt es neutrale, so genannte 'graue' Magie, von der man nichts in den Büchern – gewöhnlichen Büchern – lesen kann.

Und was denke ich dazu? Überhaupt nichts. Momentan fühle ich mich gut in meiner Haut und ich habe überhaupt nichts vor. Denn ich kann schon sehr gut sehen, was meine Freundschaft mit Tom bewirkt hatte. Ich bin nicht mehr der naive Junge, der all den Scheiß auf der Welt glaubt. Ich vertraue Dumbledore sicherlich nicht, und das nicht weil Tom ihm nicht vertraut. Ich habe meine eigenen Gründe. Der Mann hat seine Geheimnisse und er schmiedet Pläne, lässt aber niemanden an sich heran, damit man daran teilnehmen kann oder – Merlin behüte! – ihm helfen kann. Denn der große Magier braucht keine Hilfe, vielen Dank. Er verheimlicht mir schon so viel, dass man mit seinen Geheimnissen mir gegenüber ein dickes Buch füllen kann. Und seine Antwort, ich sei einfach viel zu jung? Tom glaubt nicht, dass ich für irgendetwas zu jung bin und ich kann die Wirkung von seinem Unterricht sehen. Im Laufe der letzten Monate habe ich dreimal so viel gelernt, wie ich in einem Jahr in Hogwarts gelernt habe. Der Mann ist ein Sklaventreiber, aber er unterrichtet alles. Er sagt nie, etwas sei zu schwer für mich oder sonst was. Ich schufte mich zu Tode hier, aber wenigstens habe ich etwas erreicht. Der Beweis steht mir vor der Nase.

Aber möchte ich ein dunkler Zauberer werden? Tja, zu spät. Ich bin schon einer. Und es fühlt sich richtig an. Tom behauptet, dass ich eine natürliche Neigung zur dunklen Magie habe, worauf ich nur geschnaubt habe. Aber je mehr dunkle Magie ich lerne, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass sie sich natürlich anfühlt. Die Neigung zur bestimmten Magie hängt von der Art des eigenen magischen Kerns ab – noch etwas, das man uns nicht in der Schule beigebracht hatte. Und solch eine wichtige Sache! Da gibt es drei Arten von magischen Kernen – hell, neutral und dunkel. Falls der Kern von jemandem dunkel ist, dann kommt einem die dunkle Magie leicht und natürlich vor. Aber laut meiner Quelle – ein Buch aus der Kammer Slytherins – ist es überhaupt nicht ratsam, die Magie, für die man keine Neigung hat, immer zu benutzen. Denn das kann den Kern beschädigen und mehr als das – man kann sich nie zu seinem vollen Potenzial entwickeln, weil man einfach die falsche Magie benutzt. Und das klingt ganz logisch. Noch ein Grund, warum ich Dumbledore nicht vertraue. Hogwarts unterrichtet nur Hellmagie und das mit der Einstellung, es gäbe nur die Hellmagie auf der Welt und sie sei die richtige Form von Magie. Alles anderes sei falsch. Quatsch.

Nun, was meine Neigung zur Magie angeht, Tom hatte versprochen, mir einen Zauber beizubringen, der die Neigung von einem enthüllen kann. Und ich bin schon darauf gespannt. Laut ihm ist die Herkunft von jemandem der Schlüssel, denn falls die Eltern zu dunkler Magie neigen, wird dann auch ihr Kind ein dunkler Magier. Und das ist es genau, was mich verwirrt, denn so weit ich weiß waren meine Eltern Hellmagier. Vielleicht irre ich mich? Ich weiß nur das über sie, was Dumbledore und Hagrid mir erzählt haben, also sind meine Quellen nicht wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Deswegen habe ich geplant, Gringotts zu besuchen, denn laut Tom können die Kobolde mir meinen Stammbaum zeigen.

Also haben wir schon festgestellt, Harry Potter ist ein dunkler Magier und er ist stolz darauf, Punkt. Ich finde die dunkle Magie einfach phantastisch und ich möchte mehr lernen. Momentan arbeite ich an meiner Selbstkontrolle, denn Tom sagt, ich könne verrückt werden falls ich nicht erlerne, der Verlockung, dunkle Magie zu üben, zu widerstehen. Was auch immer man mir über die dunkle Magie erzählt hat, ist total falsch. Da kann ich nur ein Schluss daraus ziehen – man hat keine Ahnung, worüber man redet. Hatte Dumbledore je dunkle Magie ausprobiert, damit er Erfahrung damit hätte? Sicherlich nicht. Der Mann rümpft mit der Hakennase so bald man etwas 'dunkles' erwähnt. Für ihn heißt die dunkle Magie das gleiche wie Gemüse für Dudley – sie laufen davon als wäre der Teufel ihnen hinterher. Ich finde es einfach bedauerlich, dass ein Mann der sich für solch einen großen Magier ausgibt, sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, um sich mit der dunklen Magie wenigstens bekannt zu machen. Hat er Angst davon? Auch wenn man so offensichtlich ein Hellmagier ist, hätte er wenigstens die Grundlagen der dunklen Künste lernen können, damit er eigentlich wissen würde, worüber er redet.

Mit Ron möchte ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ja, es tut mir echt leid, dass seine Schwester tot ist aber ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich habe Tom bei mir. Ich weiß, wie es sich anhört, und glaubt mir, ich habe schon tausendmal darüber nachgedacht. Ein neues Leben hat für mich in jenem Moment angefangen und ich bedauere es nicht. Es ist egoistisch von mir, ich weiß; aber so wie ich die Sache sehe, habe ich schon tausendmal zugeschaut, wie gute Sachen anderen passieren. Nichts Gutes passiert mir. Gut, ich bin ein Zauberer und ich war der glücklichste Junge auf der Welt, als ich das erfahren habe, aber das war schon da, in mir. Man hatte es mir nur zugeteilt. Ich habe elf Jahre lang zugeschaut, wie Dudley Geschenke zum Weihnachten bekommt und alles, was ich bekommen habe, waren alte Socken. Niemand war je nachsichtig mit mir gewesen. Ich muss mich für alles bemühen und ich habe es satt. Also betrachte ich Tom als eine Art Geschenk und ich genieße es. Hätte ich mich letztes Jahr so reden gehört, hätte ich sicherlich geglaubt, ich sei durchgedreht. Vielleicht ist es eine Folge von der Einweihung in die dunklen Künste. Habe keine Ahnung und mir ist egal.

Hermine wiederum ist eine ganz andere Sache. Klar, manchmal geht sie mir mit ihren Stundenplänen und ihrer besserwisserischen Einstellung auf den Sack, aber sie ist klug und sie ist mir treu. Sie ist die einzige, die zu mir steht und die einzige, die mir vertraut. Ich belüge sie nur ungerne, aber ich weiß, dass es momentan keine andere Lösung gibt. Sie würde es nicht verstehen. Vielleicht werde ich ihr alles eines Tages erzählen, aber dieser Tag ist leider noch nicht gekommen.

oooooooooooooooo

Niemand stellt dumme Fragen, als ich mich mit einer schwarzen Jacke in der Hand nach draußen begebe, auch wenn es schon Mitternacht ist. Onkel Vernon, der gerade schlafen geht, wirft mir einen Blick zu und steigt die Treppen ohne ein Wort hinauf. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich nichts Gutes vorhabe, und da hat er leider Recht. Mit dem Stab in meiner Tasche verlasse ich das Haus durch die Seitentür, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledores Spione das Haus bewachen. Ich habe genug Beweise dafür. Ich schlendere die Straße entlang und frage mich, wer für meinen Zweck passend wäre. Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, was ich mit meinem 'Gast' tun werde. Ich kann ihn unmöglich in meinem Zimmer einsperren. Also wäre die logische Wahl der Keller. Ich muss mich nur vergewissern, dass ich ihn mit guten Schutzzaubern belege, damit Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon nicht herum schnüffeln können. Ich werde ihnen einfach sagen, ich übe Magie im Keller – und so würden sie nicht nachschauen wollen, denn sie haben panische Angst vor Magie. Das M Wort, wie es Onkel Vernon nennt. Tja, man kann sie nicht dafür beschuldigen. Schließlich habe ich ihnen in Laufe der Tage ganz schön gezeigt, was man mit Magie bewirken kann. Die drei Tage, die Dudley als ein Schwein verbracht hatte, waren die lustigsten in meinem Leben. Niemand kann es wieder gut machen, was ich in meiner Kindheit durchgemacht habe; aber Dudley das Schwein ist gut genug.

Ich komme an ein paar Teenagern vorbei, die in einem Park sitzen und saufen. Ein Teil von mir betet, dass sie mich provozieren. Damit ich einen Grund hätte sie zu verfluchen, aber mein Verstand – der sich wie Tom anhört –rät mir, ich solle mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen, damit ich nicht die Chance hätte, etwas Dummes anzustellen. Schade. Ich komme an einem kleinen Laden vorbei, der noch immer geöffnet ist. Vor dem Laden sitzt ein vollkommen betrunkener Mann, der etwas in den Bart murmelt. Ich mustere ihn als ich Bonbons kaufe und er lächelt mich an, als er zu mir ruft. Das wird kinderleicht sein.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stehe ich wieder in meinem Zimmer, der Säufer bewusstlos auf dem Boden und öffne das Tagebuch Toms. Er rümpft mit der Nase so bald er auftaucht und schaut sich um, auf der Suche nach dem abscheulichen Geruch.

„Wirklich," murmelt er als er den Mann mustert. „Hättest du nicht etwas Besseres holen können?"

Er redet über die Muggel als wären sie Tiere und ich bin es schon gewohnt.

„Nein," sage ich sofort. „Er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten also habe ich den hilfsbereiten Mann mitgebracht."

Tom knurrt und schüttelt den Kopf. Tom ist besessen von Sauberkeit.

„Hoffen wir, dass er sein Gehirn nicht weg gesoffen hat," meint er trocken als er den Mann untersucht. Er zwickt sich die Nase und ich lache, meinen Stab ziehend.

„Zünde eine Kerze an, du brauchst das Muggellicht nicht," sagt Tom. „Denn ansonsten würden sich deine Wächter fragen, was du so spät treibst."

Als ich die Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch abstelle, krempele ich meine Ärmel hoch und trinke den übergebliebenen Kaffee direkt aus der Kanne. Es wird eine lange Nacht werden.

Die Dursleys glauben, ich bewahre eine Leiche im Keller auf und der Gedanke an sich finde ich einfach zum Totlachen. Ihm geht es sicherlich im Keller viel besser, denn hier hat er ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen, was er früher nicht hatte. Ich habe den Keller mit allerlei Zaubern belegt, ein Stillezauber insgesamt, sodass der Muggel sich heiser schreien kann und niemand würde ihn hören können. Die Absurdität der Situation kommt mir ins Bewusstsein als ich Dudley leise fragen höre, ob ich jemanden getötet habe und die Leiche im Keller aufbewahre. Die Treppen wieder hoch steigend, lache ich herzlich bis mir klar ist, was genau ich getan habe. Natürlich sind alle Argumente, jedes einzeln betrachtend, ziemlich überzeugend, aber falls man die ganze Situation betrachtet, kann man allerlei Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Als ich mich hinlege – denn ich war ja die ganze Nacht lang auf den Beinen – vertreibe ich die überflüssigen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und versinke in einen tiefen Schlaf.

oooooooooooooooooo

Eine unangenehme Überraschung erwartet mich, als ich wieder meine Augen öffne. Nie hätte ich solch eine Situation vorsehen können, nicht einmal Tom hätte gedacht, die Dursleys wären zu so was imstande. Was mich geweckt hatte war Lärm. Jemand klopft an der Tür und verlangt, dass ich sie öffne. Ich haste zum Tagebuch und öffne es so schnell wie ich kann, mein Stab schon parat in meiner Hand.

„Tom!" schreie ich. „Da steht..."

„POLIZEI! ÖFFNE DIE TÜR, SOFORT!" donnert eine unbekannte männliche Stimme, die das Ganze Tom in einer Sekunde klarmacht. Sein Ausdruck wird auf einmal ernst und er versteift sich.

„Fliehen kannst du nicht, denn du kannst deine Sachen nicht mal so schnell holen," meint er. Die Tür beginnt zu zittern, aber meine Schutzzauber halten noch immer. Ich hatte schließlich einen tollen Lehrer und die Zauber sind nicht mal so hellmagisch wie man es behaupten kann.

„Wir können hier bleiben, aber der Muggel ist noch immer im Keller und wir haben sein Gedächtnis nicht gelöscht," spricht Tom schnell weiter. „Also musst du ihnen gegenübertreten."

„Wie denn? Bist du wohl verrückt?" schreie ich ihn an.

„Sie sind Muggel, Harry," sagt Tom trocken. „Wo liegt das Problem?"

Ich ringe mit mir selbst und schaue zwischen der Tür und Tom hin und her. Schließlich bricht etwas in mir zusammen und ich renne zur Tür. Ich richte meinen Stab auf die Tür.

„Bombarda!" schreie ich. Mein Zauber war vielleicht ein wenig zu kräftig, denn ich bin ja aufgeregt. Die Tür explodiert in tausend Stücke und eine Staubwolke steigt hoch in die Luft. Da höre ich Schreie und ich überlege es mir, wie viele Polizisten ich mit meinem Zauber verletzt habe. Nicht weil ich besorgt für ihr Wohlergehen bin, sondern weil ich so viel wie möglich außer Gefecht setzen möchte. Die Entscheidung wurde schon getroffen – ich habe mich für den Kampf entschieden. Ich hatte genug vom Verstecken, vom Fliehen und vom Abwarten, wann man mich das nächste Mal verprügelt. Etwas Heißes kocht in mir und ich schiebe jeglichen Gedanken an die Folgen meines Handelns zur Seite. Tom steht bei dem Tisch und beobachtet alles genau.

„Da sieht ihr!" höre ich die Stimme Onkel Vernons. „Er ist ein Freak, er ist ein Krimineller, ein Mörder! Nehmt ihn fest!"

Seine Stimme löst eine einzigartige Reaktion in mir aus. Da spüre ich kochend-heiße Wut in mir, die sich wie eine riesige Schlange aufzieht und sich auf Angriff vorbereitet. Der Mann hört einfach nicht auf. Er hatte mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, und alles, was ich wollte war, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt. Eben das kann er nicht tun. Er hasst mich so sehr, dass er nicht aufhören würde, bis ich tot bin. Was habe ich dem Mann je angetan?

Als ich klein war, habe ich manchmal mir vorgestellt, dass ich Onkel Vernon mit dem Gürtel schlage, mit dem er mich geschlagen hatte, aber das waren nur Tagträume. In der Wirklichkeit hätte ich mich nie gewagt, so was zu versuchen. War ich zu feige? Ich glaube, dass ich tatsächlich überzeugt war, ich sei ein Freak und ich verdiente das Ganze. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. All die Traurigkeit und all die Verzweiflung, die ich in meiner Kindheit gespürt habe, die unendlichen Nächte die ich alleine im Schrank unter dem Treppen verbracht habe, mich in den Schlaf weinend, mich fragend, ob es besser wäre, wenn ich tot wäre und mich fragend, warum ich nicht wie Dudley sein könnte, flitzen mir vor den Augen und ich höre nichts außer der Stimme meines so genannten Onkels.

Im Vorbeigehen betäube ich den Polizist, der eine Pistole in der Hand hält und er kippt um. Ich sehe nur meinen Onkel und als er mich erblickt, wie ich durch die Staubwolke durchkomme und auf ihn zukomme, verschwindet das dumme Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. Er sieht etwas in meinem Gesicht, was ich nicht sehen kann; und was auch immer es ist, wird ihm in jenem Moment ganz klar, dass ich ehrlich vorhabe, ihn zu töten. Der brennende Wunsch steht mir im Gesicht geschrieben und der Mann erkennt ihn und macht sich schreiend aus dem Staub. Ich renne ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken hinterher.

Er hatte einen ernsten Fehler begangen, indem er mich elf Jahre lang mit physischer Arbeit gequält hatte, denn mein Körper ist zum Laufen viel besser geeignet als der von Onkel Vernon, für den die Phrase 'Sport machen' sich nur auf den fünf Sekunden langen Spaziergang von seinem Auto ins Wohnzimmer bezieht. Ich überspringe die Treppen und ehe er die Eingangstür öffnen kann, richte ich meinen Stab auf ihn.

„Exuras!" schreie ich ehe ich mir dessen bewusst bin, was ich da tue. Voller Genugtuung schaue ich zu, wie er gequält aufschreit und mit den Armen herumfuchtelt, wahrscheinlich um das nicht-existierende Feuer aus zu löschen. Ihm fällt aber nicht auf, dass es kein Feuer gibt. Als ich da wie gebannt mein Werk begutachte, greifen zwei Arme nach mir von hinten und ich höre Tante Petunias panische Stimme. Reflexartig richte ich meinen Stab auf sie, aber er fällt mir aus der Hand. Ich werde umgedreht und jetzt stehe ich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihr, deren Augen weit und rot vor Weinen sind, und deren Hände mich zu erwürgen versuchen. Die wütende Schlange, die noch immer in meinem Inneren tobt, zischt zornig und wirft sich auf sie. In der Wirklichkeit bin ich derjenige, der die Hand hebt und eine Welle von Magie explodiert aus meinen Fingerkuppen, die sie direkt in die Brust trifft. Sie fliegt durch die Luft und landet auf dem Geländer. Danach, als sie auf den Boden liegt, laufen ihr Blutrinnsale über die Wangen.

Stille tritt ein und ich schaue mich schwer atmend um, weil sie mir komisch vorkommt. Onkel Vernon liegt auf dem Boden bei der Eingangstür. Ich hole Luft tief und gehe schauen, ob er tatsächlich unbewusst ist. Ich trete gegen ihn, aber er rührt sich nicht. Fluchend bücke ich mich um zu checken, was mit ihm passiert ist. Als ich seinen Puls zu finden versuche, kann ich keinen finden. Was soll das?

„Ist er tot?" kommt eine Stimme aus der Richtung Treppen. Ich richte mich auf und erblicke Tom, der mit einer steinigen Miene da oben steht, der Inbegriff von einem jungen dunklen Lord. Seine langen Fingern berühren im Vorbeigehen das blutige Geländer und ich fühle mich auf einmal erleichtert, ihn zu sehen.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht," sage ich. Die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte wird mir nur jetzt klar. Bisher habe ich nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Onkel Vernon tatsächlich tot sein könnte. Aber...

„Was für einen Fluch hast du benutzt?" fragt Tom ruhig, der die Treppen hinab steigt.

„Exuras," sage ich leise.

„Hmm," murmelt Tom nachdenklich. Er bückt sich anmutig – der Mann kauert sogar mit Anmut – und greift nach dem Handgelenk von dem Wal. „Er ist tot," stellt er fest. Dann schaut er hoch und richtet sich langsam und mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung auf. „Und die Schlampe auch."

„WAS?" zische ich, die Treppen hinauf rennend. Ich bremse bei Tante Petunia ab und werfe mich auf sie.

„Na schön, jetzt bist du das Problem los," behauptet Tom gelassen. Er schaut zu wie ich meine Tante untersuche, kein weiteres Wort sagend, bis ich die Stille breche. Ihr wollte ich nicht wehtun. Wie hätte es nur passieren können?

„Der kleine Muggel ist bewusstlos," fährt Tom gelassen fort. Er steht noch immer bei der Leiche meines Onkels. „Schock wahrscheinlich," fügt er trocken hinzu. „Wir sollten das Gedächtnis von den Polizisten löschen. Ich wollte dir eh diesen Zauber beibringen, also jetzt ist deine Chance um ihn zu lernen. Da hast du deine Versuchskaninchen."

Er lächelt zufrieden und steigt die Treppen hoch. Ich stehe noch immer wie angewurzelt bei Tante Petunia und ich starre sie im Schock an. Das Blut ist getrocknet und ihr normalerweise sorgfältig gekämmtes Haar ist zerzaust. Ich starre sie an und mein Kopf ist vollkommen leer. Ich kann es noch immer nicht begreifen, dass sie tot sind. Ich erwarte jede Sekunde Onkel Vernons laute Stimme zu hören, aber im Haus herrscht Stille. Die Lampe direkt unter der Eingangstür schwingt noch immer hin und her und da gibt es einen komischen Geruch in der Luft. Tod... Und Zerstörung.

„Harry," sagt Tom sanft und stellt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich begegne dem Blick der dunklen Augen, die mich beinah besorgt anschauen. „Sie haben dich jahrelang schikaniert und gequält; sie haben dich gehasst, weil du ein Zauberer bist. Sie hatten keine Reue empfunden – warum solltest du jegliche empfinden?"

Wie immer hat Tom Recht. Aber einen Mensch zu töten... Zwei Menschen... Das habe ich nie gewollt. Mein Verstand sagt zu mir, ich solle mir jetzt die Seele ausweinen oder mich heiser schreien. Aber das tue ich nicht. Stattdessen starre ich die Leiche von Tante Petunia mit einer versteinernen Miene an und frage mich wohl, ob ich von einem Dämon besessen bin. Dieser Dämon steht direkt hinter mir. Tom ist schuld. Tom und seine dunkle Magie. Tom und seine Pläne. Tom und sein Wunsch, mich zur dunklen Seite überlaufen zu sehen.

„Harry," fängt er wieder an, mit dieser sanften, verführerischen Stimme, die mir als die Stimme von der Dunkelheit selbst vorkommt. Ich schlage seine Hand weg.

„Vergiss es," knurre ich aggressiv. Tom verwechselt meine Reaktion mit der Folge von meinem Magieausbruch und nickt nur. „Löschen wir das Gedächtnis von den Polizisten. So schwer kann es nicht sein."

„Ist es nicht," sagt er fröhlich und zufrieden als er mir zurück zum... Tatort folgt. „Und du bist mächtig geworden, also denke ich nicht, dass du Probleme damit haben wirst."

In meinen Bart fluchend, zücke ich meinen Stab und höre seinen Anweisungen zu. Mein Kopf ist vollkommen leer und ich zwinge mich dazu, gut zuzuhören damit ich endlich dieses Problem los werde. Wenigstens werde ich die Polizisten weglaufen lassen.

Als es dämmert, stehen die Polizisten bei der Brücke ein paar Straßen weg von Ligusterweg und wachen langsam auf. Tom und ich kauern hinter ein paar Bäumen um uns zu vergewissern, dass alles gut geklappt hat. Das hat es. Obwohl sie sich über höllische Kopfschmerzen beschweren, glauben sie wenigstens an die Erinnerung, die ich in ihre Köpfe hinein gezwungen habe. Tom und ich kehren zurück nach Hause. Ich schleiche durch die Seitentür wieder ins Haus – Dumbledores Wächter sind wirklich Idioten, denn sie haben sicherlich die Polizisten kommen gesehen – und erblicke wieder die Leichen im Flur. Alles kommt mir wie ein Traum vor. Ein sehr schlechter Traum.

„Ich würde dir raten, die Leichen zu verbrennen," meint Tom. „Denn so kann man keine Beweise finden."

„Du hast damit Erfahrung, was?" knurre ich. Tom gluckst.

„Nicht wirklich," sagt er mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Aber ich habe vielmals darüber nachgedacht, was ich tun würde, falls ich dazu gezwungen wäre."

Ich möchte keine seiner Geschichten hören also zaubere ich wortlos die Leiche von Onkel Vernon federleicht und begebe mich in den Keller, wo ich den Plan ohne viele Spuren hinter zu lassen in die Tat umsetzen kann. Tom schaut wortlos zu und gibt mir Ratschläge. Ich fühle mich wie gerädert. Ich bin zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig und alles woran ich denken kann ist mein warmes Bett. Als ich in den Schlaf sinke, denke ich an überhaupt nichts.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 – Die Suche nach Antworten

Den nächsten Tag erwache ich erstmals um sechzehn Uhr. Alle meine Knochen tuen weh. Die Stille, die im Haus herrscht, ist der erste Beweis von den gestrigen Ereignissen, denn normalerweise gibt es zu dieser Zeit des Tages eine Menge Lärm. Tante Petunia kocht das Mittagessen, Onkel Vernon kommt nach Hause und Dudley sieht fern und lacht so laut, dass ich ihn sogar in meinem Zimmer im ersten Stock hören kann. Jetzt aber ist es mucksmäuschenstill.

Ich schaue zu meinem Schreibtisch hinüber und mein Blick fällt auf das Tagebuch Toms. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und ein Stich vor Entsetzen strömt durch mich. Ich möchte mit ihm nicht sprechen, denn ich weiß schon, was er sagen wird. Dass ich das richtige getan habe. Dass ich mich nie mehr fürchten brauche. Dass ich gut gemacht habe. Und doch. Da gibt es einen Muggel in meinem Keller, mein Onkel und meine Tante sind tot, weil ich sie getötet habe und Dudley hockt in seinem Zimmer.

Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Und warum spüre ich überhaupt nichts? Ich sollte weinen, ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen, ich sollte auf Tom sauer sein, der mich zum Morden gebracht hatte... Und doch ist mein Inneres eiskalt. Ich spüre überhaupt nichts. Sicherlich ist das eine Folge von der Benutzung der dunklen Magie. Man wird eiskalt und man verliert jegliche Fähigkeit, etwas zu empfinden, sowie Mitgefühl.

Weil ich noch hier stehe und Dumbledores Spionen nicht reingeplatzt sind, bin ich der Meinung, dass niemand etwas bemerkt hat, was eigentlich ein Wunder ist. Denn wenn ich mich an den Lärm von gestern erinnere, bin ich mir sicher, dass die gesamte Straße von den Morden Beschied weiß. Bin ich einfach ein Glückspilz oder stimmt da was nicht? Hedwig ist von der Jagd zurückgekehrt und sitzt auf dem Regal, mich vorsichtig anschauend, als frage sie sich, ob ich auch sie umbringen würde, falls sie etwas falsch macht. Die Situation ist surreal.

Ich seufze und widerstehe der Versuchung, das Tagebuch zu öffnen. Tom hatte mir trotz allem etwas sehr wichtiges beigebracht. Man sollte niemandem vertrauen und man sollte seinen eigenen Kopf benutzen. Also sitze ich auf meinem Bett und versuche das Ganze zu verdauen. Als ich wieder Tante Petunias Leiche vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe, entscheide ich, dass ich dringend eine Ablenkung brauche. Also gehe ich in die Küche und stelle einen Topf auf den Herd. Das Kochen hatte mir immer geholfen, mich zu entspannen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen, also wird es auch heute – hoffentlich – helfen. Auch wenn die Polizisten weg sind und auch wenn es keine Tante und Onkel mehr gibt, enden damit meine Probleme nicht, so wie Tom denkt. Denn jemand wird bald zum Besuch kommen und wenn es keine Dursleys gibt, wird Panik ausbrechen und man würde mich natürlich zum Verhör bringen, denn alle wissen ja, dass ich bei ihnen wohne. Nein, da gibt es nur einen Weg daraus – ich muss einen Angriff inszenieren und ich muss dabei das Haus niederbrennen, damit es nicht verwunderlich wäre, dass es keine Leichen gibt.

Ich schaue mich um und ich weiß, ich sollte von meinen eigenen Taten und Plänen angeekelt sein, aber das bin ich nicht. Es fühlt sich beinah so an, als hätte jemand den Teil von mir herausgerissen, der zu Mitleid fähig ist, und hätte ihn mit etwas ersetzt. Und ich habe eine gute Vorstellung, was das sein sollte. Macht. Denn in letzter Zeit kann ich die Magie durch mich fließen spüren; sie ist wie Strom, nahezu greifbar und spürbar; und auch die Zauber, mit denen ich vor ein paar Monaten Schwierigkeiten hatte, kommen mir jetzt leicht vor. Das ist ein Rätsel für mich.

Ich bringe etwas Essen zu Dudley, ehe ich den Imperiusfluch, mit dem ich ihn belegt habe, erneuere und begebe mich zu meinem Zimmer. Dort esse ich in Stille und starre den Teppich an während tausende von Gedanken durch meinen Kopf flitzen. Als ich mit dem Essen fertig bin, stehe ich entschlossen auf und öffne das Tagebuch. Tom taucht auf, etwas gereizt, denn er kann leider nicht selbst rauskommen, also muss er wohl darauf warten, dass ich das Tagebuch öffne. Als er meinen todernsten Ausdruck bemerkt, wird auch er ernst, denn er kennt mich schon ziemlich gut.

„Was ist los, Tom?" frage ich leise. Ich fühle mich trotz dem Schlaf und trotz dem guten Essen sehr müde. „Warum fühle ich mich so? Meine Magie kommt mir wie Strom vor – so war es niemals gewesen. Es ist so leicht, sie zu benutzen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit bin ich zu etwas einfachem, etwas menschlichem, nicht fähig, sowie Mitleid oder Reue."

Tom mustert mich und wägt seine Worte sorgfältig ab.

„Der Wechsel zur dunklen Magie hat immer unvorhersehbare Folgen. Denn normalerweise benutzt man sie seit man geboren ist, falls man in einer dunklen Familie geboren ist. Du und ich wiederum..." Er schaut mich ernst an und ich weiß, was er damit erreichen will. Er möchte, dass ich uns als ein Team betrachte. Er möchte mir sagen, er habe auch so was durchgemacht. „Du hast zwei Jahre lang nur Hellmagie benutzt und auf einmal bist du in die dunklen Künste eingetaucht. Du wirst dich langsam daran gewöhnen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir den Neigungszauber ausprobieren. Er könnte uns eine Erklärung bieten, womit wir etwas anfangen können."

Ich senke den Kopf und ringe mit mir selbst. Tom stellt eine Art Sicherheit für mich dar, denn er hat immer eine Lösung, auch wenn sie radikal ist. Auch wenn er eines Tages Lord Voldemort wird, bedeuten mir seine Anwesenheit und seine Anleitung viel. Deswegen fühle ich mich in jenem Moment erleichtert, als er alles so logisch analysiert und mir eine Lösung anbietet. Oder wenigstens etwas, womit man was anfangen kann.

Ich kenne den Spruch schon, aber es ist schon Tage her, seit ich den Zauber benutzt habe. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es. Nach meinem Magieausbruch fühlt sich meine Magie ein wenig wild und instabil an. Ich richte meinen Stab auf mich selbst, schließe die Augen und versuche es. Ich öffne die Augen und spüre einen magischen Schleier, der sich um mich gewickelt hatte. Oder eher – und das ist im Grunde genommen, was der Zauber bewirken sollte – sieht es so aus, als strahle ich etwas aus. Und dieses etwas ist... sehr dunkel, beinah schwarz. Hier und da gibt es graue Flecken, die jedoch von der Schwärze schnell verschlungen sind. Toms Augen glitzern wie verrückt und er grinst breit als der Schleier sich langsam in die Luft auflöst.

„Also hast du doch einen dunklen Kern," stellt er unnötigerweise fest und hebt stolz sein Kinn. „Da gibt es noch Spuren von deinem Gebrauch von Hellmagie, aber sie werden schnell weg sein."

Ich schweige und mein Herz rastet. Wie ist das nur möglich? Ich, ein dunkler Magier? Na klar, ich habe mich in den dunklen Künsten versucht, aber einen dunklen magischen Kern zu haben, das ist ja zu viel. Wahre dunkle Kerne sind wirklich selten. In der Wirklichkeit – laut meiner Quelle – haben die Mehrheit der Zauberer und Hexen einen hellen Kern, und da gibt es auch eine Anzahl von den neutralen Kernen. Aber einen dunklen zu haben... solche Menschen sind selten. Die angeblichen 'Schwarzmagier' sind in der Wirklichkeit nur Menschen mit neutralen Kernen, die sich in den dunklen Künsten versuchen. Sie können aber nicht weit damit kommen, laut Tom. Denn was ihnen fehlt ist die natürliche Neigung ihrer Magie zur dunklen, und aus diesem Grund sind sie unfähig, die anspruchsvolleren Zauber und Flüche zu auszuführen. Was kann das nur bedeuten?

„Morgen können wir nach Gringotts gehen," sagt Tom ruhig und es kommt mir vor, als käme seine Stimme aus der Ferne. „Sicherlich würde dein Stammbaum einiges aufklären. In der Zwischenzeit können wir uns dem Wesentlichen zuwenden. Dem Muggeljungen im Zimmer nebenan, zum Beispiel ."

Ich sehe auf und erinnere mich an den Plan, den ich in der Küche vor wenigen Minuten geschmiedet habe.

„Der bleibt unter dem Imperius," sage ich ehe ich weiß, was ich da sage. Tom hebt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Und ich habe einen Plan, wie ich das Problem lösen kann."

„Früher oder später kommt jemand zum Besuch, also werden sie merken, dass die Dursleys nicht hier sind. Und ich werde der erste auf der Verdächtigenliste sein, denn Onkel Vernon hat allen erzählt, ich besuche ein Kriminalzentrum." Toms Augenbrauen steigen noch höher und da erkenne ich eine Spur von Wut, aber er sagt jedoch nichts. „Also habe ich vor, das Haus niederzubrennen, damit man ihre Leichen nicht finden kann."

„Und der Junge?" fragt Tom, der jetzt seinen Stolz und seine Überraschung nicht mehr unter der Maske von Gleichgültigkeit verbergen kann.

„Dem löschen wir das Gedächtnis und lassen ihn vor dem Haus liegen. So wird er überleben. Tante Marge wird sich um ihn kümmern. Er wird es dort lieben. Sie ist genauso dick wie er und backt ständig Kuchen."

Tom lächelt und schaut auf seine Schuhe hinunter. Sein Mundwinkel zuckt auf eine Weise, die mich wissen lässt, dass er beeindruckt ist. Ich bin selbst von mir überrascht. Ich habe sorgfältig über das Ganze nachgedacht und habe mir etwas ausgedacht.

„Deine Denkweise hatte sich schon viel verbessert," murmelt Tom, noch immer mysteriös lächelnd. „Ich spreche nur über deine Denkweise. Du denkst nicht mehr wie ein verängstigter Junge. Du denkst wie ein erwachsener Magier. Sehr gut."

„Das kannst du dir sparen," knurre ich schlechtgelaunt. „Ich möchte nicht den Rest meines Lebens in Azkaban verbringen."

„Natürlich nicht," stellt Tom fröhlich fest, als sei ihm der Ernst der Situation nicht vollkommen klar. „Dein Plan ist sehr gut, Harry. Wann werden wir ihn in die Tat umsetzen?"

„In ein paar Tagen," sage ich leise, mich am Kopf kratzend. „Denn ansonsten wird jemandem einfallen, den Vorfall mit der Polizei und den Brand in Zusammenhang zu bringen."

Tom lächelt breit und nickt.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit?" fragt er.

„In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Gringotts besuchen und mehr über meine Familie herausfinden," sage ich entschlossen. „Das erledige ich morgen."

Glücklicherweise hatte ich einen Umhang in meinem Koffer, der kein Schulumhang ist, um meine schäbigen Klamotten zu verbergen. Ich habe mich nie um Kleidung geschert, aber in diesen alten Jeans und einem übergroßen T-Shirt gekleidet sehe ich nicht wie ein Zauberer aus, sondern eher wie ein Bettler. Ich habe den Umhang mit einem Kühlungszauber belegt, denn es ist noch immer ganz schön warm da draußen.

Als ich durch die Winkelgasse, mit dem Stab parat in meiner Tasche, schlendere, frage ich mich, ob Dumbledores Spione mir hinterher sind. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie nichts mitbekommen haben. Erst bringe ich einen unbekannten, betrunkenen Muggel ins Haus, dann platzt die Polizei herein und letztendlich töte ich meine Verwandten und schleiche mich wieder heraus. Ob es überhaupt jegliche Wächter gibt? Wenn ja, sind sie ziemlich dumm.

Ich spüre Aufregung als ich einem Kobold folge, der mir sagt, er wird mir meinen Stammbaum zeigen. Kobolden macht es nichts aus, wenn ich nur so die Bank betrete und etwas verlange, auch wenn ich erst dreizehn bin. Sie rühmen sich mit ihrer Diskretion, also kann ich ihnen vertrauen. Mit Geld kann man allerlei Sachen kaufen – zu diesem Schluss bin ich schon als Kind gekommen, als Dudley immer Süßigkeiten kaufen konnte und ich nicht. Denn ich habe ja kein Taschengeld bekommen.

Der Stammbaum gibt mir keinerlei Antworten. Da sehe ich meine Großeltern und meine Ur-Großeltern und die anderen Namen kommen mir auch bekannt vor. Schließlich sind alle Zaubererfamilien auf irgendeine Weise verwandt. Aber da gibt es keine dunklen Magier. Ich werde noch ein paar Namen nachschlagen müssen, aber nichts kommt mir als versprechend vor. Außer dem Namen Black, aber die Familie ist, so weit ich weiß, ausgestorben.

„Haben Sie das gefunden, wonach Sie gesucht haben?" fragt der Kobold, der bisher nur still dagesessen hatte.

„Nicht wirklich," antworte ich enttäuscht.

„Brauchen Sie vielleicht einen Stammbaum, der mehrere Jahrhunderte alt ist?" fragt der Kobold.

Ich sehe überrascht auf. Der grinsende Kobold kommt mir ein wenig zu einsichtsvoll vor.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter," sagt der Kobold. „Diskretion ist uns sehr wichtig. Ich werde nicht fragen, wonach Sie suchen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben, dass Sie es finden. Also?"

„Ja," sage ich durch die Zähne. „Ein längerer Stammbaum wäre sehr nützlich."

„In Ordnung," sagt der Kobold geschäftsmäßig und steht auf. „Ich mache einen für Sie. Ich brauche aber einen Tropfen von Ihrem Blut."

Tom hatte mir beigebracht, dass man allerlei Sachen mit Blut anfangen kann und die Idee gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Andererseits wenn ich dem Kobold mein Blut nicht gebe, werde ich auch nichts herausfinden.

„Wie kann ich nur wissen, dass mein Blut nicht zu einem anderen Zweck benutzt wird?" frage ich.

Der Kobold richtet sich auf und ich in jenem Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn beleidigt habe. Tja, Pech gehabt. Ich muss sicher sein.

„Wir können einen Schwur ablegen, Mr. Potter," sagt der Kobold kalt.

„So geht es," sage ich sofort und ziehe meinen Stab hervor. Mal sehen... ich habe darüber in irgendeinem Buch gelesen... Hoffentlich schaffe ich es. Der Kobold schweigt, denn ihm ist sicherlich klar, dass falls er versucht, mir Anweisungen zu geben, würde ich das falsch verstehen können. Denn er hätte mir auch falsche Anweisungen geben können, damit der Schwur nicht klappt. Lieber Merlin, ich bin so paranoid wie Tom!

Eine halbe Stunde später mache ich mich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause, mit einem Geldbeutel in meiner Tasche. Der Stammbaum wird in ein paar Tagen fertiggestellt sein. Als ich in die Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels marschiere, rauche ich vor Wut. Dieser... da gibt es keinen Namen, der ihn beschreiben kann. Dumbledore hatte sich als mein Vormund ernannt und aus diesem Grund hat er Zugang zu meinem Verlies. Mein Zugang wurde limitiert, sodass ich Geld für meine Schulsachen hätte aber das ist alles. Und Hagrid hatte mir nichts darüber erzählt. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht gewusst. Wie dem auch sei war laut dem Kobold Dumbledore regelmäßig hier gekommen und hatte Geld abgehoben, zu welchem Zweck auch immer.

Momentan vergesse ich meine tote Tante und meinen Onkel, und die Bitterkeit und Schuld sind weg. Stattdessen spüre ich kochend-heiße Wut und den Drang, jemanden zu erwürgen. Dumbledore wäre der beste Kandidat zu diesem Zweck. Also hatte Tom doch seine Gründe, um dem Mann nicht zu vertrauen. Seit der Kammer des Schreckens vertraue ich ihm nicht, jetzt aber hasse ich den Mann mit meinem ganzen Wesen. Was fällt ihm nur ein? Und was macht er mit meinem Geld? Der Kobold hat gesagt, Dumbledore brauche es für mich, aber ich habe dieses Geld nicht bekommen. Warum lügt er mich an? Er ist ein Lügner und ein Dieb, aber die Frage die mich plagt ist – was noch? Was noch habe ich über das alte Klappergestell nicht gewusst?

Als ich aus der U-Bahn herausspringe, gehen mir alle aus dem Weg. Wahrscheinlich habe ich das Aussehen von einer Person, die in keiner Laune ist, verarscht zu werden. Ich kann über nichts anderes nachdenken. Jeglicher Gedanke an meinen Onkel ist aus meinem Kopf vollkommen verschwunden und meine melancholische und nachdenkliche Laune wurde von einer Zornigen ersetzt.

„Wie wagt er es?" brülle ich so bald ich das Tagebuch Toms öffne. Er schaut mich etwas überrascht an und folgt mir mit seinem Blick als ich im Zimmer tigere. „Dieses... Arschloch! Das glaub ich nicht! Wie konnte er nur?"

„Ich nehme an, Dumbledore hatte etwas angestellt," sagt Tom ruhig. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und knirsche mit den Zähnen, nicht mehr wissend, wie ich meinem Zorn Luft machen sollte. „Es wundert mich auch nicht. Glücklicherweise hast du es rechtzeitig entdeckt."

Ich erzähle Tom alles, ab und zu fluchend, und finde seine Gelassenheit echt nervig.

„Weißt du," sagt er schließlich. „Da gibt es etwas, was wir tun können."

„Ja, ihm den Hals umdrehen," murmele ich zornig. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huscht an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Er sagt jedoch nichts dazu, fährt lediglich fort.

„Wir müssen beweisen, dass er ein schlechter Vormund ist," spricht Tom weiter. „Dass er dein Geld geklaut hat und, dass er dir keines gegeben hat. Und in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir dir einen neuen Vormund suchen." Ich werfe ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ja, ich weiß, du brauchst keinen, aber hier handelt es um das Gesetz. Bis du volljährig bist, musst du einen haben, wer auch immer das ist. Das Ministerium wird entscheiden, ob deine Wahl des Kandidaten für die Vormundschaft in Ordnung ist, und darin spielt die Herkunft der Familie eine große Rolle. Denn je älter und einflussreicher die Familie ist, desto ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie deine Wahl billigen würden."

„Na toll!" schreie ich außer mir. „Wen sollte ich fragen? Die Malfoys?"

„Wäre keine schlechte Idee," meint Tom begeistert, als denke er, ich habe es ernst gemeint. „Die Malfoys sind eine uralte, reinblütige Familie und der Minister selbst kennt Lucius Malfoy und hält viel von ihm."

„Du scherzest," hauche ich. Tom zuckt mit den Achseln. „Wie sollte ich das tun? 'Hallo, Mr Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen? Im Übrigen, wollen Sie mein Vormund sein?"

„Harry," sagt Tom seufzend. „Du verstehst es nicht. Wenn die Zauberergesellschaft mitbekommt, dass Harry Potter nach einem Vormund sucht und dass Dumbledore ihn angelogen und betrogen hatte, werden sie sich totschlagen um die Vormundschaft zu bekommen."

„Lieber Merlin, die Welt ist total durchgeknallt," brülle ich empört und werfe mich resigniert aufs Bett.

„Du verstehst die reinblütige Gesellschaft nicht, Harry," sagt Tom, der auf mich zukommt. „Unter ihnen gelten andere Regeln. Ich werde dir helfen, einen Brief an das Ministerium zu verfassen und das nächste Mal, wenn du nach Gringotts gehst, solltest du dir eine schriftliche Aussage besorgen. Das könnte klappen. Und wenn das klappt, bist du frei. Aber denke darüber nach, es sollte eine dunkle Familie sein, die deine Neigung und deine Interesse billigen würde. Das letzte, was du brauchst, ist ein Hellmagier, der dein Leben zur Hölle machen würde. Was du brauchst ist eine alte Familie, in der es dunkle Magier gibt, und die dich in Ruhe lassen würden."

„Vielleicht..." murmelt Tom, schüttelt dann den Kopf.

„Was?" knurre ich.

„Ach, ich hätte so eine Idee..." murmelt Tom. Ich starre ihn finster an und warte, bis er fortfährt. „Also, wenn man mich sehen würde, wenn man wissen würde, dass ich dich unterstütze, würde es das einiges leichter machen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" platzt es aus mir hervor.

„Auch wenn ich nicht Lord Voldemort bin, wird jeder mich erkennen, der zusammen mit mir Hogwarts besucht hat." Tom richtet sich stolz auf und trägt seine beste 'dunkler Lord' Maske. Ich rolle mit den Augen. Toms Ego ist riesengroß. „Und sie werden mir gehorchen."

„Harry Potter, der Junge, der der Schützling des dunklen Lords ist," sage ich und pruste los. Stress ist sicherlich nicht gut für mich. Ich bin total durchgeknallt. „Oh Mann."

„Sind wir uns dann einig? Wirst du zu den Malfoys schreiben?" fragt Tom unbeeindruckt.

Ich denke darüber nach. Wenn ich es tue, würden die Malfoys natürlich annehmen, ich sei zur dunklen Seite überlaufen. Lucius Malfoy darum zu bitten, mein Vormund zu sein, möge auf erstem Blick unschuldig aussehen, denn er ist reich und einflussreich und ein Mitglied solcher Familie zu sein wäre sicherlich sehr gut für mich. Andererseits... könnte man annehmen, ich brauche ein Versteck, weil ich ein Todesser sei. Ich spreche meine Gedanken laut aus.

„Denkst du nicht, dass Dumbledore es auch so verstehen könnte?" frage ich. „Draco Malfoy ist mein Feind und ich hasse ihn; wir haben uns seit dem ersten Tag gehasst und Dumbledore weiß das. Denkst du nicht, dass es dem alten Mann verdächtig vorkommen würde, wenn ich auf einmal entscheide, ich würde gerne bei ihnen wohnen?"

„Er ist dein Feind? Warum denn?" fragt Tom überrascht. Also haben wir darüber nicht gesprochen.

„Weil er ein kompletter Arschloch ist," antworte ich ohne zu blinzeln. Tom schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt.

„Hast du dich je bemüht, ihn besser kennen zu lernen?" fragt er, noch immer geheimnisvoll lächelnd. Ich schnaube. „Abraxas Malfoy war ein sehr guter Freund von mir gewesen. Und die bloße Tatsache, dass der junge Malfoy sein Enkelkind ist, muss was heißen."

„Wen haben wir noch?" frage ich, das Thema wechselnd.

Tom seufzt und runzelt die Stirn. Er schaut auf meinen Stammbaum hinunter, den ich mit mir aus Gringotts gebracht habe.

„Black..." murmelt er. „Eine gute, dunkle Familie. Sehr reich, die Blacks. Da gibt es Bellatrix..."

„Geht nicht, sie ist in Azkaban," sage ich sofort. „Und ihr Name ist Lestrange."

„In der Tat?" fragt Tom überrascht. „Warum ist sie in Azkaban?"

„Wegen dem Benutzen vom Cruciatusfluch," sage ich dumpf.

„Ach so," murmelt Tom. „Schade. Nun, da gibt es Sirius Black."

„Auch in Azkaban," sage ich und ehe Tom fragen kann, warum, hebe ich einen Finger in die Luft. „Frag mich bloß nicht, warum. Wir müssen schnell eine Entscheidung treffen. Wir können später darüber reden."

„Du bist echt frech, weißt du?" sagt Tom ein wenig gereizt. „Schön, wie wäre es mit Andromeda Black?"

„Wer ist sie?" frage ich. Den Namen habe ich nie gehört.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht viel über sie, aber sie ist eine Black. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie am Leben ist, aber du solltest es herausfinden. Narzissa hatte also Lucius Malfoy geheiratet, und du sagst, du willst nicht zu den Malfoys. Ich schlage vor, du verfasst eine Liste von den Namen der dunklen Familien und dann findest du alles was du kannst über sie heraus. So werden wir einen guten Kandidaten finden und einen Brief an das Ministerium und ihn – oder sie – schreiben können. Und ich schlage vor, wir erledigen das ehe du das Haus niederbrennst, damit du nicht im Wald schlafen musst. Oder noch schlechter – dass du nicht bei Dumbledore pennen musst."

Er verzieht das Gesicht und dieses Mal stimme ich mit ihm überein. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.

„Ich denke, er würde mich lediglich zu den Weasleys schicken," sage ich nachdenklich. „Denn sie vergöttern ihn und dort hat er mich unter Kontrolle. Das Haus ist so voll, dass ich keinerlei Chance hätte, je alleine zu sein um etwas Dummes zu machen."

„Wir müssen uns also beeilen," wirft Tom ein, der aus irgendeinem Grund auch keinesfalls zu den Weasleys gehen will, auch wenn er sich in sein Tagebuch verstecken kann.

ooooooooooooo

Ein paar Stunden später sitze ich in einer Kneipe in Nokturngasse mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nippe an Tee und lese Zeitungen. Die gute Sache ist, wenn es um Kneipen in Nokturngasse geht, dass es hier überhaupt nicht verdächtig oder seltsam ist, wenn man sein Gesicht nicht zeigt. Und niemand versucht mit einem zu sprechen. Keiner hier hat was Gutes vor und jeder versteht, dass man seine Ruhe haben will.

Ich habe all die Zeitungen gesammelt, die ich finden konnte und blättere jetzt im Propheten, der schon einige Jahre alt ist. Der Wirt hatte die Zeitungen für mich besorgt so bald ich ein paar Galleonen auf der Theke gelegt habe. Mit Geld kann man alles kaufen. Ich halte eine Feder in Hand und mache Notizen. Andromeda Black... Den Namen kann ich nirgendwo finden. Da habe ich schon eine ziemlich lange Liste – und ich habe herzlich gelacht, als mir klar geworden ist, dass ich lediglich die Namen von angeblichen Todessern aufschreibe – verfasst und ich beiße nervös auf die Federspitze.

Das ist ja unfassbar. Ich sitze in einer Kneipe mit einer Teetasse vor mir – auch deswegen hat man mich schon seltsam angeschaut, bis ich etwas Schnaps bestellt habe, damit ich ihn in den Tee gießen kann, oder zumindest denkt der Wirt, das sei der Fall – und blättere in alten Zeitungen, auf der Suche nach einem Vormund. Meine Gedanken kommen wieder zu Dumbledore und ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Der Mann war mir immer so freundlich und hilfsbereit vorgekommen. Warum würde er so was tun? Und wofür braucht er mein Geld? Hat er etwa nicht genug Geld? Der Mann trägt verschiedene Roben jeden Tag, und keine von denen kommen mir billig vor. Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Und weswegen tut er mir so was an?

Tom hatte mir erklärt, dass Dumbledore 'versucht' hatte, ihn auf den 'richtigen Weg' zu bringen. Das heißt, er hatte versucht, Tom fern von der dunklen Magie zu halten. Und doch ist Tom ein echter dunkler Magier. Die dunkle Magie ist in seinem Blut und so wie es scheint, auch in meinem. Laut meinen Quellen ist es falsch, einen von der Magie, zu der man Neigung zeigt, fern zu halten. Liegt das Buch darin falsch? Oder Dumbledore? Mir klingt es logisch. Ich habe einmal ein Buch in der Muggelbibliothek über Blutgruppen gelesen und darin steht, man solle die Ernährung der Blutgruppe anpassen, ansonsten gebe es Probleme. Auch die Muggel haben so was erforscht und sind zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Also klingt diese Theorie durchaus logisch. Ich muss sie aber überprüfen. Ein Beweis, der diese Theorie jedoch bekräftigt, ist die Tatsache, dass meine Magie nie so leicht zu benutzen gewesen war wie jetzt, da ich mit dem Studium der dunklen Magie begonnen habe. Das ist das erste Zeichen, das mir sagt, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg, obwohl dieser Weg in eine vollkommen andere Richtung führt. Aber man hatte mich nie in meinem Leben gefragt, was ich wollte. Diese Rolle von dem Auserwählten wurde mir automatisch zugewiesen und ich habe natürlich versucht, mich den Erwartungen der Menschen (bzw. Dumbledore) entsprechend zu benehmen. Aber niemand hatte mich gefragt, ob ich tatsächlich das sein möchte, was alle von mir erwarten.

Vielleicht ist das der richtige Weg. Vielleicht hat mein Blut anstatt mir entschieden. Warum sind die Menschen es gewohnt, immer darauf zu warten, dass jemand ihnen sagt, zu was sie werden sollen, sei es die Gesellschaft, die Familie oder die Gesetze? Warum kann man sich nicht so entwickeln, dass man zu genau dem wird, was man will? Vielleicht möchte ich ja nicht der Auserwählte sein. Vielleicht möchte ich nicht besonders sein. Vielleicht möchte ich ein dunkler Zauberer werden und mich den Rest meines Lebens mit der Erforschung der dunklen Künste beschäftigen. Sollte ich deswegen nach Azkaban gehen? Schon gut, ich habe ja jemanden getötet also gehöre ich ohnehin dorthin. Aber wenn ich lediglich dunkle Magie benutzen wollte? Mein magischer Kern ist dunkel; also aufgrund meiner magischen Neigung sollte ich ins Gefängnis geschleppt werden oder sollte mein ganzes Leben die Hellmagie benutzen, was mich langsam aber sicher zerstört? Etwas stimmt mit dieser Gesellschaft nicht.

Toms Ideen sind zwar radikal, aber jetzt kann ich gut verstehen, dass Veränderungen in der Zauberwelt notwendig sind. Vielleicht waren seine Methoden zu brutal, aber wenigstens hatte er versucht, etwas zu unternehmen. Dumbledore wiederum ist im Ministerium sehr einflussreich und er ist sich sicherlich dessen bewusst, dass es viele Sachen gibt, die einfach falsch sind. Und doch hatte er sich nie bemüht, etwas zu ändern. Stattdessen hockt er in Hogwarts rum und krümmt keinen Finger, um die Gesetze zu ändern oder sie zu erneuern. Es ist ja selbstverständlich, denn der Mann hat Schiss vor dunkler Magie. Aber abgesehen von der dunklen Magie, gibt es da noch eine Menge Sachen, die verändert werden sollten. Zum Beispiel, gibt es keine Waisenhäuser für Zauberer und Hexen (ich wäre lieber zu einem Waisenhaus gegangen, als bei den Dursleys zu wohnen). Wo gehen die Waisen hin? Sie gehen zu den Waisenhäusern der Muggel sowie Tom und dort werden sie schikaniert und gequält. Und das Ministerium hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Oh nein. Für sie ist das in Ordnung. Und zudem erlauben sie den Schülern nicht, ihre Stäbe während der Ferien zu benutzen, also können sie sich nicht gegen die Muggel wehren, sowie Tom und ich. Sie drücken dabei ein Auge zu und tun so, als gäbe es überhaupt kein Problem.

Mein Blick fällt auf einen Mann in der Ecke, der die Zeitung liest. Er raucht eine lange Pfeife und scheint überhaupt kein Interesse daran zu haben, was in der Kneipe vorgeht. Dumbledores Spion? Würde ich nicht sagen. Denn ich kann eine Spur von dunkler Magie auf ihm spüren und Dumbledores Spione sind sicherlich keine Schwarzmagier. Aber da fällt mir etwas an ihm auf. Da gibt es einen Siegelring auf seinem kleinen Finger, also muss er aus einer uralten Familie kommen. Einer uralten dunklen Familie. Ich gieße etwas Schnaps in meinen Tee ein als ein Plan sich in meinem Kopf bildet. Ich bin verzweifelt. Wenn ich nicht bald einen Vormund finde, dann werde ich nicht den Brief an das Ministerium schreiben können. Und ich möchte das Ganze so schnell wie möglich aufklären, damit ich das Haus niederbrennen kann. Wer weiß wann Tante Marge anruft. Oder wer auch immer.

Ich bin dreizehn und habe nie getrunken, also hat der Schnaps eine sonderliche Wirkung auf mich. Ich stehe langsam auf, falte meine Zeitungen zusammen und gehe zu dem Mann hinüber. Der Wirt folgt mir mit seinem Blick, denn es ist ihm schon aufgefallen, dass ich nur ein Junge bin.

„Entschuldigung, Sir," sage ich als ich vor seinem Tisch innehalte. Der Mann blickt über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

Ich kann sein Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber ich weiß, dass seine Augen auf mich gerichtet sind.

„Womit?" fragt er leise. Seine Stimme ist heiser, als hätte er sie seit langem nicht benutzt.

„Nun, ich versuche etwas über die alten Familien herauszufinden, aber die Zeitungen waren dabei nicht sehr nützlich," sage ich ehe ich wirklich weiß, was ich da tue. Alkohol ist eine wunderschöne Sache, denke ich mir. Auch wenn ich nur ein paar Tropfen getrunken habe. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mir dabei helfen? Ich werde ihnen für die Auskunft natürlich bezahlen."

Der Mann mustert mich sorgfältig und ich stehe kerzengerade da, meine Hand um meinem Stab in der Tasche gewickelt. Falls es notwendig ist, kann ich ihn jederzeit zücken. Schließlich zieht der Mann einen Stuhl zu sich und schiebt ihn in meine Richtung. Ich setze mich erleichtert hin. Er stellt legt seine Zeitung weg und nimmt einen Zug an seiner Pfeife. Der Rauch steigt hoch und ich widerstehe dem Drang zu husten.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir helfen kann?" fragt er.

„Ihr Ring, Sir," sage ich schnell.

Der Mann hebt die Hand und mustert seinen Ring. Dann lächelt er als er die Hand auf sein Knie stellt.

„Schön," sagt er. Gehört der Ring zu jemandem anderen? Hat er ihn geklaut?

„Nun," fange ich vorsichtig an, denn ich habe kurz den Wappen auf dem Siegelring gesehen und kann nicht den Eindruck loswerden, dass ich ihn schon irgendwo gesehen habe. „Wissen Sie etwas über Andromeda Black?"

Der Mann wirkt echt überrascht zu sein, denn seine Hand bleibt in der Luft schweben. Schließlich nimmt er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und leckt sich an den Lippen.

„Wie viel wirst mir für die Informationen bezahlen?" fragt er anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben. „Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du nur ein Junge bist."

„Fünf Galleonen," sage ich durch meine Zähne. So gründet man ein Geschäft in Nokturngasse.

„Zehn," sagt der Fremde sofort.

„Sieben," sage ich entschlossen.

„Abgemacht," sagt der Fremde. Ich zähle die Galleonen aus und lege sie auf den Tisch aus. Der Mann nickt zufrieden.

„Also, Andromeda Black ist die Schwester von Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange," sagt der Fremde. „Sie hat einen Muggel geheiratet und aus diesem Grund wurde sie enterbt."

„Oh," sage ich, als die Räder sich in meinem Kopf unermüdlich drehen. Das wäre nicht gut. Ich habe genug von Muggeln. Ich weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich ein guter Mann ist, aber die Idee gefällt mir nicht. „In Ordnung. Was wissen Sie über die Nott Familie?"

Und so geht es weiter. Ich stelle eine Frage nach der anderen und der Fremde gibt mir ausgiebige Antworten. Für sieben Galleonen sollte es auch so sein.

„Welcher Familie gehören Sie an?" frage ich schließlich. Der Mann versteift sich. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er noch zwei Gläser getrunken und ich wundere mich, dass er noch nicht betrunken ist.

„Das geht dich nicht an," knurrt er.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," sage ich schnell. „Aber Sie wissen so viel über die dunklen Familien und doch sind Sie ein echter dunkler Magier nicht?"

„Bist du einer?" fragt der Fremde.

Ich habe vor, ihm zu sagen, dass ich keinesfalls ein dunkler Magier sei, aber ich halte inne. Denn vielleicht kann er mir helfen. Ich muss ihm ja nicht sagen, wer ich wirklich bin, aber ich kann ihm von meinem Problem erzählen, also vielleicht kann er mir helfen. Andererseits wäre er ein Mitglied von einer uralten, dunklen und reichen Familie, würde er kein Geld brauchen. Denn sein Aussehen ist nicht gerade das von einem reichen dunklen Magier. Seine Klamotten sind schäbig und sein Umhang sieht so aus, als hätte er jemandem gehört, der breitere Schultern hat als er.

„Ja, bin ich," antworte ich.

„Und wo ist deine Familie?" fragt der Fremde weiter. Ich ziehe meinen Stab sofort und baue einen Zauber um uns auf, damit wir nicht belauscht sein können. Der Fremde schaut neugierig zu, sagt jedoch nichts.

„Ich habe keine," sage ich leise. „Aus diesem Grund versuche ich einen Vormund zu finden."

„Ach, ich verstehe," sagt der Fremde. „Und er muss ein dunkler Magier sein. Wie kommst du mit der Sucht voran?"

„Ziemlich gut," sage ich zufrieden. Meine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt – jemand, der sich nicht mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt, würde nichts darüber wissen.

„Echt?" Der Fremde schaut mich neugierig an. „Wie alt bist du?"

Das Verhör gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, aber etwas Risiko muss ich ja eingehen, damit ich etwas davon bekommen könnte.

„Dreizehn," sage ich leise.

Der Mann starrt mich für ein paar Momente an, schüttelt aber den Kopf und beginnt seine Pfeife nachzufüllen.

„Hast du ein Zuhause?" fragt er leise. Etwas hatte sich in seiner Stimme verändert und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was oder warum.

„Nur für eine kurze Weile noch," sage ich ernst. „Dann aber muss ich weg."

Er nickt nur und stellt keine zusätzlichen Fragen, obwohl man denken würde, er würde sicherlich bei mir nachhaken und mehr Fragen stellen. Denn ich bin ein dreizehn-jähriger dunkler Magier, der bisher alleine in einer dunklen Kneipe in Nokturngasse gesessen hat.

„Du kannst dich also sehr gut um dich kümmern," stellt er unnötigerweise fest und mir kommt diese Feststellung ein wenig zu phantastisch. Denn ich habe eher erwartet, dass er Zustände kriegt. „Brauchst aber einen Vormund, damit diejenigen, bei denen du momentan wohnst, dich in Ruhe lassen würden. Stimmt's?"

„Genau," sage ich zufrieden.

„Nun," sagt der Fremde, der seine Pfeife anzündet. „Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du dich Narzissa Malfoy zuwenden. Sie wird sich gut um dich kümmern und sie ist eine dunkle Hexe. Also wird es in Ordnung sein. Ob sie dich akzeptiert oder nicht, hängt davon ab, wer du wirklich bist. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie solch einen einfallsreichen und klugen Jungen ablehnen würde. Bist du... reinblütig?"

„Ja," sage ich sofort. „Aber meine Eltern sind gestorben."

„Verstehe," sagt der Fremde und mir wird plötzlich klar, dass er mehr weiß, als er mich wissen lässt. Was, denn?

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe," sage ich als ich aufstehe, denn ich möchte nicht, weiter verhört zu sein. Ich möchte weg von hier. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwo wieder?"

„Ja, vielleicht," sagt der Fremde.

Ich lehne mich nach vorne, damit ihm ins Ohr flüstern kann:

„Viel Glück, Mr Black," sage ich als ich meinen Umhang in die Hand nehme. Damit wende ich mich zum Gehen. Seine Reaktion habe ich zwar nicht gesehen, aber die Stille, die ich hinter mir gelassen habe, genügt.


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht. ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 5 – Meine Herkunft

„Lieber Harry,

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt schreibe. Wir waren im Urlaub in Italien und ich wusste nicht, wo ich eine Posteule kriegen kann. Andererseits wollte ich ja nicht den Brief per Muggelpost schicken, damit deine Verwandten ihn nicht zerstören. _

_Wie geht es dir? Erstens möchte ich dir das folgende sagen – ich vertraue dir und ich stehe zu dir, was auch immer passiert. Ron hatte sich als ein kompletter Idiot benommen aber hoffentlich wird er bald zur Vernunft kommen. Ihm muss es klar werden, dass er dich nicht beschuldigen kann. Aber sicherlich möchtest du darüber nicht reden und es ist ganz in Ordnung. _

_Hoffentlich behandeln dich deine Verwandten gut – du würdest mir sagen, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, ja? Ich schicke dir etwas Kuchen. Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk kommt mit einer anderen Eule – es wäre einfach zu viel für diese winzige. Schreib schnell zurück damit ich wissen würde, dir geht es gut. Wenn du keine Eule benutzen kannst ist die Muggelpost genauso gut. Pass gut auf dich auf, Harry. _

_Mit Liebe, Hermine."_

Ich schnaube und stelle den Brief beiseite. Ist Hermine etwa blind? Meine Verwandten, mich gut behandeln? Schwachsinn. Ich muss ihr aber antworten, sonst hetzt sie mir Dumbledore auf den Hals. Aber das kann warten. Jetzt muss ich schnell einen Brief an Narzissa schreiben. Ich habe Tom von dem Treffen mit dem Fremden noch nicht erzählt, weil ich weiß, was er sagen würde. Ich sei unvorsichtig. Er hätte Dumbledores Spion sein können. Und so weiter. Und ich möchte zuerst den Brief abschicken, damit die Sache dadurch erledigt wäre.

„_Sehr geehrte Ms. Malfoy,_

_Ein Mitglied Ihrer Familie hat Sie mir empfohlen und er hat gesagt, er glaube, Sie seien die richtige Person, die mir helfen kann. Aus diesem Grund schreibe ich zu Ihnen und ich hoffe, dass sie einem Treffen zustimmen würden. Sie werden mir verzeihen, wenn ich Ihnen meinen Namen nicht verrate, denn es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass niemand über meinen Brief Bescheid weiß. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich möchte nur mit Ihnen sprechen. _

_Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, können wir uns in Henkers Bar in Nokturngasse am Donnerstag um achtzehn Uhr treffen. Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn Sie alleine kommen könnten."_

Ich unterschreibe den Brief nicht und schaue mich um, mich fragend, wie ich bloß den Brief abschicken kann. Denn hier habe ich nur Hedwig und jeder weiß, wem sie gehört. Ich werde wohl noch einen Ausflug nach Winkelgasse machen müssen. Morgen habe ich auch einen Termin bei dem Kobold in Gringotts, denn ich muss meinen Stammbaum abholen. Hoffentlich wird er einiges erklären.

Sicherlich fragt ihr euch - wer ist der Fremde, den ich in Nokturngasse getroffen habe? Während des Gesprächs ist mir eingefallen, wo ich diesen Wappen, den auf seinem Siegelring eingraviert wurde, gesehen habe. Er ist der Wappen der Black Familie. Aber wer kann er sein? Da gibt es keine männlichen Blacks übrig. Regulus ist gestorben. Sirius ist in Azkaban. Der Mann hätte auch ein paar Aussehenszauber anwenden können aber mir ist nicht so vorgekommen, dass er den Ring absichtlich zur Schau gestellt hat. Ganz im Gegenteil – er hat erschrocken gewirkt, als ich auf ihn gedeutet habe, als hätte er vergessen, den Ring abzustellen. Sehr verdächtig. Also wer könnte er sein?

„Am besten benutzest du Gas," sagt Tom gerade. Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und suche meine Socken aus. „Denn so würden die Muggel denken, da hat es eine Gasexplosion gegeben. Es wäre nicht verdächtig und niemand könnte dir etwas nachweisen."

„In Ordnung," sage ich geistesabwesend.

„Das erledigen wir also bald," sagt Tom. Er schaut mich ernst an. „Harry..."

„Ja, ich werde vorsichtig sein," werfe ich ein.

„Das ist es nicht, worüber ich reden will," meint Tom. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und mein Hemd saust mir in die Hand. Ich kann seinen Blick auf meinem nackten Rücken spüren, als ich das Hemd anziehe. „Ich möchte über Voldemort reden."

Ich wende mich um und hebe die Augenbrauen. Also sind wir doch zur Sache gekommen.

„Nachdem du gesehen hast, wie Wurmschwanz ihn pflegt, hast du mehr Visionen gehabt?" fragt er.

„Nein," sage ich knapp. „Ich hätte dir gesagt."

„Was hast du vor?" fragt Tom vorsichtig.

„Was meinst du?" frage ich, flüchtig lächelnd.

„Willst du... ihn aussuchen?" fragt Tom.

„Zu welchem Zweck?" frage ich überrascht. „Er würde mich auf der Stelle töten."

„Nicht unbedingt," sagt Tom und mustert mich genau. „Harry, du bist ein dunkler Zauberer. Wäre er an der Macht gekommen, würdest du dich ihm anschließen?"

„Damit er mich um die Ecke bringen kann? Nein, Danke," sage ich bitterlich. „Das ist es, was ich die ganze Zeit zu vermeiden versuche."

„Er wird dich nicht umbringen, wenn du meinen Anweisungen folgst. Sicherlich nicht," sagt Tom schnell und mit Überzeugung. „Er braucht dich. Ich... brauche dich."

„Echt?" frage ich. Ich grinse teuflisch und mustere Tom. Jetzt braucht der allmächtige dunkle Lord etwas von mir. Ich muss mir diesen Moment gut merken.

„Du kannst ihm helfen, wieder an die Macht zu kommen, und er wird es schätzen. Er wird dich respektieren."

Ich lache herzlich und ziehe meine Schuhe an.

„Er wird mich töten und meine Körperteile für eine Zeremonie benutzen, damit er sich einen neuen Körper beschaffen kann, meinst du?" frage ich. Tom sieht sehr überrascht aus, und da hat es nicht genug Zeit gegeben, um seinen Ausdruck zu verbergen. „Ich bin ja nicht dumm. Ich weiß, dass es dunkle Rituale gibt, die so was bewirken können. Ich habe darüber in einem Buch gelesen, das ich in Slytherins Kammer gefunden habe. Und ich habe Voldemorts Notizen dazu gesehen. Aber leider möchte ich leben."

„Mal theoretisch," versucht Tom wieder, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. Ich habe ihn gerade erwischt und ich genieße das Gefühl. „Wenn er wieder an die Macht kommt, würdest du dich ihm anschließen? Mit der Vermutung, dass er es schätzt, dass du ihm geholfen hast? Du bist ein dunkler Zauberer und er ist ein dunkler Lord. Jeder dunkler Zauberer fühlt sich dem dunklen Lord angezogen."

„Mal theoretisch würde ich darüber nachdenken," sage ich knapp. Ein wütender Ausdruck huscht an Toms Gesicht vorebei und ich weiß, dass er eine Antwort will. Und er verdient auch eine. „Da gibt es viel in dieser Gesellschaft, was falsch ist. Da hast du Recht. Seine Methoden waren vielleicht ein wenig brutal, aber jemand muss etwas unternehmen. Und ja, du hast Recht. Ich sehe die Welt anders an, weil ich ein dunkler Zauberer bin und weil es schon Gründe genug gibt, um mich nach Azkaban zu schleppen. Aber ich möchte keinesfalls ein Diener sein. Ich möchte seine Schuhen nicht küssen oder so was. Ich habe so hart gearbeitet, um ein neues Leben aufzubauen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand es zerstört."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht," sagt Tom schnell. „Also?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich, mein Geldbeutel holend. „Wenn er mir dunkle Magie beibringen kann..."

„Das kann er!" Tom unterbricht mich enthusiastisch. „Ich bin er, Harry, schon vergessen? Sein Wissen ist aber im Laufe der Jahre gewachsen und er kann dir viel mehr beibringen, als ich."

„Ich werde ihm helfen, falls du ihm alles erklären kannst," sage ich auf einmal. Die bloße Vorstellung, mehr lernen zu können, ist gelinde gesagt verlockend. Die dunkle Magie kommt mir wie eine phantastische neue Welt vor und möchte in diese Welt eintauchen. Da gibt es so viel, was ich lernen will. „Und ich verspreche dass ich ihm helfen würde, so lange er nicht einen Körperteil braucht - oder die gesamte Sache - wieder an die Macht zu kommen, wenn du mir erklärst, was genau du bist."

Tom presst die Lippen zusammen und funkelt mich an. Schließlich aber lächelt er bösartig und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du denkst wie ein wahrer dunkler Zauberer," stellt er stolz fest. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Ich hatte einen sehr guten Lehrer, wenn es um Manipulation handelt. „In Ordnung. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Du hast mein Versprechen."

„Schön," sage ich zufrieden. „Jetzt muss ich los. Wir sehen uns."

Ich habe überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe ja gewusst, dass Voldemorts Geist irgendwo rum schwebt, nachdem er Professor Quirrells Körper verlassen hat, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass jemand ihn eigentlich finden und ihm helfen würde, einen neuen Körper zu beanspruchen. Würde ich tatsächlich meinem größten Feind helfen? Nun, er ist mein größter Feind LAUT DUMBLEDORE. Und ihm vertraue ich nicht über den Weg. Also muss ich selbst herausfinden, was mir das bringen würde. Mehr Probleme? Oder eine Lösung? Falls ich ihm wirklich helfe, wieder an die Macht zu gelangen und falls er nicht mehr den Wunsch spürt, mich töten zu müssen, dann wäre es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Laut allen war Voldemort einmal ein sehr mächtiger dunkler Magier. Also würde er mir mehr dunkle Magie beibringen können. Nun, dies ist nicht die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt muss ich mich mit Narzissa treffen.

Ohne jegliche Probleme finde ich einen Tisch in der Ecke in der Kneipe in Nokturngasse, bestelle wieder Tee und setze mich hin. Ich bin zu früh gekommen, weil ich alles unter Kontrolle haben will. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen und versuche festzustellen, ob einer von ihnen Dumbledores Spion sein könnte. Nur ein Mann fällt mir auf. Er sitzt alleine und wirkt so, als lese er Zeitungen, aber sein Kopf bewegt sich nicht und er scheint die gleiche Seite die ganze Zeit zu lesen. Natürlich bedeutet das nichts. Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem im Auge behalten.

Narzissa betritt die Kneipe und ich erkenne sie sofort. Sie trägt die Kapuze über den Kopf, aber was sie verraten hat ist ihr Gang. Sie benimmt sich wie eine reinblütige Hexe, die viel zu arrogant und eingebildet ist, um jemandem ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass ich das richtige getan habe. Sie ist Dracos Mutter und ich weiß sehr wohl, was für ein arroganter Arschloch er ist. Das hat ihm man beigebracht, so ist man nicht geboren. Aber andererseits habe ich ja keine Wahl. Sie ist nicht Lucius und laut dem Kobold ist sie auch auf eine Weise meine Tante, denn Sirius Black ist mein Pate.

Ich stehe auf und strecke meine Hand aus.

„Schön, Sie zu sehen," sage ich. Narzissa blinzelt und starrt mich an, wohl versuchend, einen besseren Blick von meinem Gesicht zu bekommen, aber schließlich schaut sie sich um und setzt sich anmutig an meinen Tisch.

„Worum geht es?" fragt sie mit einer kalten Stimme. Sie kommt gleich zur Sache. Das gefällt mir.

„Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich hier Sirius Black begegnet," sage ich. Ihre Hand zuckt und sie lehnt sich nach vorne. „Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn nicht bei dem Namen angesprochen. Eigentlich hat er mir überhaupt seinen Namen nicht gegeben, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem erraten."

„Wie denn?" fragt Narzissa. Sie kann ihre Neugier nicht verbergen.

„Der Siegelring der Blacks," sage ich einfach. „Er trägt ihn noch immer."

Narzissa wirkt nachdenklich. Sie nimmt die Teetasse in die Hand, die ich wie ein wahrer Gentleman erfüllt habe, und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragt sie vorsichtig. „Und warum wolltest du dich alleine mit mir treffen?"

„Das," sage ich seufzend. „Ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich bitte Sie um Hilfe, weil Sie eigentlich meine Tante sind. Sirius Black ist mein Pate, verstehen Sie."

Narzissa starrt mich an und ich sehe, trotz der Kapuze, wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf drehen. Sie versucht zu erraten, um wen es handeln könnte, und ich schaue zu, wie Erkenntnis sich über ihre aristokratischen Züge verbreitet. Ich kann zwar ihre Augen nicht sehen, aber ich weiß dass sie weit aufgerissen sind.

„Genau," sage ich leise. „Da gibt es viele Veränderungen in meinem Leben. In bin in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber ich habe schon eine Lösung. Was ich aber von Ihnen brauche, kann ich nicht alleine tun. Ich möchte, dass Sie mein Vormund werden."

Stille. Narzissas Hand zittert als sie wieder ihre Teetasse aufnimmt und ich bewundere ihre Selbstkontrolle.

„Sie sind meine Tante und dadurch meine Familie," fahre ich fort. „Und im Übrigen habe ich einen Blick auf meinen Stammbaum geworfen."

„Da gibt es viel mehr, was ich Ihnen erzählen möchte, was aber einen Raum, wo wir nicht belauscht sein können, erfordert. Aber eins möchte ich feststellen – wollen Sie mir helfen?"

Narzissas dünne Lippen zittern und sie senkt den Blick, damit ich nicht die Emotionen, die an ihrem Gesicht vorbei huschen, sehen kann. Schließlich hebt sie den Blick und nickt.

„Ja, werde ich," sagt sie leise.

„Danke," sage ich zufrieden und hoffentlich klinge ich nicht mal so erleichtert, wie ich mich fühle.

„Wir können alles im Herrenhaus besprechen," sagt sie weiter mit einem Hauch Arroganz, für die die Malfoys berüchtigt sind. „Morgen um fünf können wir uns hier wieder treffen und ich werde dich dorthin Apparieren."

„Ich freue mich darauf," sage ich lächelnd. Ich werfe einen Blick dem Mann in der Ecke zu. „Richten Sie meine Grüße Ihrem Mann aus."

Sie wird blass, atmetet aber laut aus und schenkt mir ein Lächeln.

„Wir leben in schweren Zeiten," sagt sie leise und mir kommt es vor, als wolle sie sich für die Anwesenheit ihres Mannes entschuldigen. „Jeder passt auf sich auf und wir müssen uns zusammenhalten."

Damit hat sie natürlich die dunklen Magier gemeint.

„Es ist ganz in Ordnung," sage ich, meine Hand ausstreckend. Sie schüttelt sie und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Wie kam er dir vor? Müde? Verletzt?" fragt sie. Ich weiß sofort, um wen sie redet. Schließlich ist der Mann ein Black.

„Er ist wohlauf," sage ich. „Wir haben nur kurz über die reinblütigen Familien gesprochen, ich habe ihm etwas Geld gegeben und dann ist er abgehaut. Aber ihm geht es sicherlich ganz gut."

„Gut zu wissen," sagt Narzissa und geht Richtung Tür. Der Mann, der bisher in der Ecke gesessen hat, steht auf und folgt ihr. Ich nicke ihm im Vorbeigehen zu aber er eilt aus der Kneipe heraus. Ich lächele und leere meine Tasse aus. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich zurück nach Hause gehe und meinen Stammbaum mit Tom studiere.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Stammbaum wurde an einem steifen Material angezeichnet, und so wie es scheint, mit Magie. Tom und ich haben den Stammbaum im Wohnzimmer – weil das Wohnzimmer das größte Zimmer ist – auf den Boden gestellt und ich entrolle ihn langsam, damit ich die Farbe und die Namen nicht beschädige. Toms Augen funkeln als er einen Namen nach dem anderen laut liest und er ruft auf, wenn er einen Namen erkennt. Ich stehe nur da und schaue ihn amüsiert an. Er kommt mir wie ein aufgeregtes Kind vor. Tom hält viel von der Herkunft von einem, was natürlich in Zusammenhang mit seiner eigenen steht. Denn Tom ist ein Halbblut und das hat ihn in seiner Jugend sehr bedrückt und gestört. Aber er hat bewiesen, dass es überhaupt keine Rolle spielt, denn es ist das Charisma und die Macht von einem, die eigentlich wichtig sind. Er stammt von Salazaar Slytherin selbst und er ist sein Erbe. Ich wiederum erkenne all diese Namen nicht und stelle seufzend fest, dass es noch ein paar Nächte dauern würde, um sie alle nachzuschlagen. In jenem Moment Tom richtet sich zufrieden auf und strahlt mich an.

„Da gibt es keine dunklne Magier in der Familie von Potter," sagt er. Mir kommt er wie ein Lehrer vor, wenn er mit seiner Vorlesung beginnt. Und jetzt ist er in der richtige Stimmung gekommen. Sogar seine Stimme wird anders. „Aber du bist auf eine Weise mit Grindelwald verwandt."

„Was, ich?" schreie ich und springe auf die Füße. Tom grinst mich teuflisch an.

„Und auch auf eine Weise mit Slytherin, aber das ist nicht mal so starke Verwandtschaft, wie die mit Grindelwald. Ein Potter – schau da – hat eine Hexe aus Deutschland geheiratet. Sie haben in ihrem Schloss gewohnt. Und da ist Gellert Grindelwald, ihr Sohn."

Er deutet auf eine Stelle auf dem Stammbaum und ich hole tief Luft ein. Mir bedeuten die Namen und die Titel nicht viel; aber ich möchte wissen, wie ich einen dunklen magischen Kern haben kann, wenn meine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene war und mein Vater ein Potter. Jeder weiß dass die Potters immer eine hellmagische Familie gewesen waren. Dieser Potter, allem Anschein nach, nicht.

„Die magische Neigung von einem kann einige Generationen überspringen," fährt Tom fort. „Du bist der lebendige Beweis. Denn wir haben deinen Kern, so zu sagen, gesehen, und wir wissen jetzt, dass du von einem mächtigen dunklen Magier stammst. Er war aber kein Parselmund – das müssen wir noch erforschen. Aber da hast du deine Antwort."

„Am besten verstecken wir diesen Baum," sage ich nachdenklich. „Denn falls Dumbledore davon Wind bekommt, wird er gewiss wissen, warum ich meine Herkunft erforscht habe."

„Nicht unbedingt," meint Tom fröhlich. „Aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Du hast die Aussage des Kobolden bekommen? Was dein Verlies betrifft?"

„Ja," sage ich dumpf. „Sie steht bereit."

„Sehr schön," meint Tom. „Ich möchte dir noch ein paar Zauber beibringen und dann sollten wir uns für das Treffen mit Narzissa Malfoy vorbereiten. Im Übrigen, gute Arbeit. Du hast Lucius enttarnt."

„Es ist komisch," sage ich als wir in die Richtung Garage gehen. „Ab und zu habe ich das Gefühl, als könne ich die Magie eigentlich sehen. Und ich habe es nicht sofort erkannt, aber mir ist nach einer Weile vorgekommen, dass es so eine Art Schicht über sein Gesicht gibt. Er hat seine Zeitung nicht gelesen, er hat aus seinem Glas nicht getrunken und er hat mich genau beobachtet, als ich mit Narzissa geredet habe. Es war nicht schwer, einen Schluss daraus zu ziehen und der einzige Schluss war die Wahrheit."

„Interessant," meint Tom. „So kann ich auch Magie spüren und ich war ein wenig verwirrt, als ich erfahren habe, dass die anderen in der Schule sie nicht mal so spüren können, wie ich. Kannst du sie eigentlich sehen?"

„Nun," sage ich nachdenklich. „Manchmal. Den Aussehenszauber habe ich bemerkt. Ich habe ihn... nun ja, gesehen. Vielleicht wird es mit der Zeit besser?"

„Das wäre sehr nützlich," sagt Tom, der sich auf seinen üblichen Stuhl hinsetzt. „Ich frage mich, ob du Schutzzauber sehen kannst. Im Übrigen gibt es ein dunkles Ritual, das diese Fähigkeit verbessern kann. Aber nur wenn man schon Talent hast, ansonsten hat es keinerlei Wirkung."

Ein Ritual. Es gefällt mir nicht, wie das sich anhört.

„Was erfordert das Ritual?" frage ich vorsichtig. Denn so neugierig wie ich bin, der Gedanke an ein dunkles Ritual das wahrscheinlich menschliche Opfer erfordert oder etwas ähnliches ist gar nicht verlockend. Ich habe schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Andererseits, wie Tom einmal gesagt hat, wenn man als ein dunkler Magier in hellmagischer Gesellschaft lebt, muss man auf alles gefasst sein. In ihren Augen sind wir eh Kriminelle und jede Benutzung der dunklen Magie ist ein Verbrechen.

„Das Buch, in dem ich darüber gelesen habe, befindet sich in der Kammer Slytherins. Aber so weit ich mich erinnern kann, die wichtigste Zutat ist dein Blut."

„Hätte mir denken können," murmele ich.

„Möchtest du dazu fähig sein, die Magie besser zu spüren, oder nicht?" fragt Tom genervt. „Für alles gibt es einen Preis. Und wer auch immer dir sagt, er wolle dir nur helfen, ist ein Lügner. Immer gibt es einen Haken. Ob es materiellen, emotionalen oder welchen auch immer Nutzen ist, gibt es immer einen. Vergiss das nicht."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass Hermine zum Beispiel mir bei den Hausaufgaben hilft, weil sie Nutzen daraus ziehen will? Wie denn?" frage ich verbittert. Manchmal geht mir Tom und seine Ansichten richtig auf die Nerven.

„Aus dem, was du mir über sie erzählt hast, kann ich einen Grund für ihre Hilfe sehen," sagt Tom nachdenklich. „Sie möchte dir helfen, weil sie ihre eigene Klugheit dadurch zeigt. Indem sie dir hilft, kann sie später sagen, dass sie dir geholfen hat und dass es teilweise ihre Leistung ist. Und da sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, erklärt das sicherlich ihre Motivation, sich als die beste Schülerin des Jahres zu erweisen."

„Du bist unmöglich," sage ich, Tom anstarrend. Wie schafft er es nur?

„Die dunklen Magier sind wiederum eine ganz andere Sache," fährt er selbstgefällig fort. „Denn man weiß sehr gut, dass wir immer einen Nutzen aus allem ziehen müssen. Deswegen erwartet man schon, dass man manipulativ ist und dass man etwas im Schilde führt. Dumbledore andererseits gibt sich als eine gute, alte und ein wenig exzentrische Großvaterfigur aus, die aber zur gleichen Zeit immer etwas im Dunkeln ausheckt und hinter dem Rücken von allen handelt."

„Da hast du Recht," sage ich wütend. So bald ich an den alten Mann denke, spüre ich kochende Wut in meinem Magen. „Also warum hilfst DU mir?"

Toms Miene ändert sich überhaupt nicht, obwohl ich erwartet habe, dass er vorsichtiger wird.

„Weil ich möchte, dass du Voldemorts Seele findest und ihm hilfst, einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen," sagt er gelassen.

„Und was hast du davon?" frage ich ernst. Jetzt muss er wohl meine Fragen beantworten. Würde er sich an sein Versprechen halten?

Tom senkt den Blick und wirkt für eine Weile nachdenklich.

„Als er in der Schule war, hat er sein Tagebuch hinterlassen," sagt er schließlich. „Er hat auch einen Teil von ihm im Tagebuch hinterlassen. Mich."

„Das klingt nicht mal so phantastisch, denn du kannst denken und hast seine Erinnerungen und sein Wissen, als er sechzehn war. Aber wie macht man das? Was heißt das genau?"

„Da gibt es ein uraltes Ritual, das so was bewirkt," fährt Tom fort. Mir ist klar, dass er jedes Wort abwägt. Schleimiger Scheißkerl. „Man muss die Seele von einem zersplittern, das heißt, zerteilen – und dann ist es möglich, einen Teil davon in einen Gegenstand zu speichern. Auf diese Weise existiert dieser Seelenteil in diesem Gegenstand und auch wenn der Körper zerstört wird – das heißt, wenn man einen tötet – dient dieser Gegenstand, das Heim des Seelenteils, als eine Art Anker, und die Seele bleibt auf der Erde, zwischen Tod und Leben gerissen, weder hier noch dort. Dann muss man einen neuen Körper für sich besorgen, was aber nur dann möglich ist, wenn eine Person am Sterben liegt. Als ihre Seele den Körper verlässt, muss die Seele von Voldemort jenen Körper in Anspruch nehmen. Anders geht es nicht."

„Oder mithilfe eines Rituals, wobei man einen ganz neuen Körper erschafft," murmele ich zu mir. „Ja, jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn."

Ich sehe auf und begegne dem Blick der dunklen Augen, die mich wortlos mustern.

„Oh lieber Merlin!" zische ich als mir etwas einfällt. „Du bist ein Teil von Voldemort! Ich habe mit einem Teil von Lord Voldemort monatelang gewohnt!"

Tom grinst mich teuflisch an.

„Bin ich so schlimm?" fragt er mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme, die mich nicht täuschen kann.

„Du bist ein Sklaventreiber," erwidere ich. Ich fühle mich etwas erleichtert, da Tom mir jetzt die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Das heißt, er hat sich an sein Versprechen gehalten. Warum finde ich diese Tatsache tröstend? „Aber trotz allem bist du ehrlich. Du bist ein Arschloch, aber du bist ehrlich. Das kann ich schätzen."

Tom scheint mit sich selbst zu ringen, denn ich habe gerade den allmächtigen Lord Voldemort beleidigt und sein Ego ist natürlich riesengroß. Aber er braucht mich und er denkt wie ein dunkler Magier. Er würde sich nicht ins eigene Fleisch schneiden und ich genieße die Macht, die ich momentan über ihn habe.

„Du hast mir viel geholfen, Tom. Wir beide können Nutzen daraus ziehen. Du wirst mir bei meinen Problemen helfen, hauptsächlich einen Vormund zu finden, die Beweise zu zerstören und – wenn es dazu kommt – Voldemort zu überzeugen, dass er nicht meinen Hals umdrehen muss und dass er mir dunkle Magie beibringt. Und ich werde ihn aussuchen und ihm bei dem Ritual helfen, einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen, so lange das nicht heißt, ich muss sterben oder einen Arm opfern. Abgemacht?"

Tom lächelt hämisch und seine dunklen Augen glitzern. Er streckt seine Hand aus.

„Abgemacht," sagt er. Ich schüttele die Hand von dem Teil von Lord Voldemort und lasse mich weiter von ihm unterrichten. Manchmal denke ich, dass mein Leben nicht verrückter werden kann.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht.

Sicherlich wisst ihr, dass Feedback eine wunderschöne Sache ist. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest und das freut mich.

„_Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."_

oooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 6 – Das Auftreten von einem jungen dunklen Lord

Ich habe meine Hosen falsch angezogen. Ich seufze und ziehe sie wieder aus. Ich stehe unter Druck, das ist es. Dudley ist noch immer in seinem Zimmer und er steht unter Imperius. Die Leichen von meinen Verwandten wurden im Keller verbrannt und meine Sachen wurden eingepackt. Ich warte nur darauf, dass Narzissa der Vormundschaft zustimmt damit ich das Haus wie ein wahrer Pyromane niederbrennen und auf diese Weise noch eine Sache meiner Liste von Verbrechen hinzufügen kann. Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Ich will nur raus. Ich möchte ein neues, gutes Leben aufzubauen und das erfordert Opfer. Hoffentlich wird dieses Mal niemand dafür sterben müssen. Aber die Nervosität und der Druck werden mich umbringen.

Zaubererkleidung ist echt bequem, denke ich als ich mein Hemd zuknöpfe. Die Hosen sind weich und sie ähneln Muggeljeans überhaupt nicht. Das Hemd fühlt sich wie eine Spinnwebe auf meinem Körper an – ich habe ja viel für es bezahlt. Aber Tom hatte Recht. Ich möge mich um Klamotten nicht scheren, aber die Menschen beurteilen nach dem Äußeren und ich möchte einen guten Eindruck machen.

Tom kann leider nichts anderes anziehen als das, was er trägt, denn er ist eine Erinnerung, trotz der Tatsache, dass er denken kann. Ich schaue in seine Richtung, er zieht seine Krawatte nach unten, und ich lächele flüchtig. Er wird mich vertreten. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, ihre Gesichter zu sehen wenn er auftaucht. Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an, Tom an meiner Seite zu haben. Schließlich sind die Malfoys eine dunkle Familie und Lucius Malfoy wurde einmal verdächtigt, ein Todesser zu sein, also würde er Tom zuhören und ihm gehorchen.

„Musst du wirklich so laufen?" fragt trocken eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Wie denn?" frage ich überrascht.

„Als gehöre dir dein Körper nicht," erwidert Tom und rümpft mit der Nase. „Du läufst als wären deine Arme und deine Beine Teile von zwei unterschiedlichen Körpern."

Ich schnaube und ich ziehe meine Socken an.

„Mein Gang ist das letzte, worum ich mir Sorgen mache," erwidere ich. „Ich habe schöne Sachen angezogen und habe frisch geduscht – und momentan kannst du nicht mehr von mir verlangen."

Tom murmelt etwas in den Bart, räuspert sich aber und deutet auf meinen Stab.

„Nimm doch nur deinen zweiten Stab," schlägt er vor. „Denn dein Phönixstab ist dir eh nicht von Nutzen und ansonsten ist er ein hellmagischer Stab."

„Würde Narzissa nicht mehr Interesse an meiner Geschichte haben, als an meinen Stäben oder meiner Kleidung?" frage ich gereizt als Tom etwas unsichtbaren Staub von meiner Schulter entfernt.

„Das Äußere ist den reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen sehr wichtig," meint Tom hochnäsig. „Denn sie verurteilen aufgrund des Äußeres. Sehr dumm, ich weiß. Aber man sollte sich an ein paar einfache Regeln halten und sie werden zufrieden sein."

„Warum sind Dumbledores Spione noch nicht rein geplatzt?" frage ich leise. Dieser Gedanke plagt mich. „Ich habe so viel angestellt und sie haben keinen Finger gekrümmt. Heißt das, es gibt überhaupt keine Wächter?"

„Vielleicht," sagt Tom nachdenklich. „Aber ich gebe zu, es ist sehr verdächtig. Wir werden wirklich vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn wir das Haus niederbrennen. Binde dein Haar zusammen. Das ist so ein Brauch in alten Familien."

Ich seufze und finde was zum Haare binden. Mein Haar ist in der Zwischenzeit länger und schlimmer denn je geworden, weil ich keine Zeit und Lust hatte, mich um es zu kümmern. Ich habe es wenigstens frisch gewaschen. Vielleicht ist es keine schlechte Idee, denke ich als ich mein Haar zusammenbinde. Mein Haar stört mich nicht mehr. Warum trägt Hermine keinen Pferdeschwanz? Es ist so erfrischend, für einmal das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu haben.

Mit dem Tagebuch in meiner Tasche mache ich mich langsam auf den Weg zu dem Tropfendem Kessel. Mir gefällt die Idee überhaupt nicht, im Herrenhaus der Malfoys Tee zu trinken, aber da gibt es keine Alternative. Das Beste wäre, wenn Sirius Black mein Vormund sein könnte, aber der Mann ist ein Massenmörder und, laut den Zeitungen, vollkommen verrückt. So was brauche ich nicht. Wie meine Eltern nur so jemanden als meinen Paten auswählen können, werde ich nie verstehen.

Als ich an einem Bücherladen in der Nokturngasse vorbeikomme, muss ich mich physisch wegzerren. Ich weiß es nicht, woher diese Vorliebe für Bücher herkommt, und ich kann sie nicht verstehen. Das ist nur angefangen, als ich meinen ersten dunklen Zauber ausprobiert habe. Seit dem spüre ich dieses Jucken, mehr Zauber zu lernen und mehr auszuprobieren. Hier geht es nicht nur um die Sucht – sondern auch um gewissen intellektuellen Hunger, der mich dazu antreibt, mehr dunkle Zauber zu erlernen. Als ich an Narzissa denke, macht mein Herz einen Hüpfer. Sicherlich haben die Malfoys eine riesige Bibliothek und sicherlich gibt es dort eine Menge Bücher über die dunklen Künste. Aus diesem Grund alleine würde sich das Ganze lohnen.

Breit lächelnd unter meiner Kapuze nähere ich mich der Kneipe, und sehe, dass Narzissa schon auf mich wartet. Dieses Mal ist sie alleine. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie erkennt mich sofort und winkt zu mir. Ich trage einen langen Umhang und sehe wie jeder in der Nokturngasse aus – und sicherlich bin ich nicht der einzige Junge dort.

„Bist du bereit?" fragt sie leise. Ich nicke nur und nehme die dargebotene Hand. Ich bin nie Appariert, aber Tom meint, ich könne schnell die Kunst des Apparierens lernen. Als es vorbei ist, bleibe ich nur mit größter Mühe stehen. Wenn es sich immer so anfühlt, möchte ich nie lernen, wie man Appariert. Ich atme tief durch, Narzissas Blick auf meinem Rücken spürend. Ich wollte eigentlich einen Eindruck machen, aber hier bin ich, gekrümmt und mit aller Kraft versuchend, mich nicht zu übergeben.

„Dein erstes Mal?" fragt Narzissa mit untypischer Sanftheit. Ich nicke wortlos. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, keine Sorge."

„Glaube ich nicht, aber in Ordnung," murmele ich. Narzissa gluckst – und es klingt so seltsam, sie lachen zu hören.

Ich folge ihr zur Tür hinauf und Narzissa drückt die Türklinke. Sind alle Zaubererhäuser immer offen? Aber natürlich – wozu braucht man einen Schlüssel, wenn man Alohomora und sonstige Zauber hat? Schließlich kann man jedes Schloss mit einem Alohomorazauber öffnen. Die Tür ist sicherlich mit Schutzzaubern belegt... Als ich zu den Türrahmen hinauf schaue, sehe ich einen Schimmer... Spiegelt das hoch polierte Holz das Sonnenlicht? Mann bin ich müde. Wenn das Ganze vorbei ist, werde ich tagelang nur schlafen.

Ich richte mich auf als ich die Eingangshalle betrete. Überall gibt es Porträts von den Mitgliedern der Malfoy Familie, und ein alter Zauberer mit einer Hakennase, der Snape ähnelt, folgt mir mit seinem Blick. Daher kommen also die Geschichten der Muggel, dass die Porträts in alten Häusern einen mit dem Blick folgen. Da führen breite Treppen nach oben und ich frage mich vage, ob Dracos Zimmer irgendwo da oben ist. Ihm möchte ich keinesfalls begegnen, bis das Ganze aufgeklärt ist. Falls Narzissa der Vormundschaft zustimmt, würde das Ganze komisch sein. Auf eine, ganz verrückte Weise, würde er so eine Art Bruder für mich sein und der Gedanke an sich ist lächerlich. Malfoy, mein Bruder. Andererseits gibt es viele Veränderungen in meinem Leben und vielleicht würde sich auch unsere 'Beziehung' unter den Umständen verändern. Andererseits vielleicht nicht. Manche Menschen sind einfach als Arschlöcher geboren.

Narzissa öffnet eine Tür, die in einen Salon führt und schließt sie hinter mir. In einem Sessel sitzt Lucius Malfoy, der langsam aufsteht als ich reinkomme.

Da kann ich etwas in seinen Augen sehen, was mir als ungewöhnlich vorkommt. Der Mann ist neugierig. Seine Miene, die immer eine arrogante aristokratische Maske ist, verrät Neugier und Aufregung. Ich erinnere mich an Toms Worte und ich frage mich wohl, was der Mann sagen würde, wenn er ihn zu Auge bekommt. Ein Teil von mir freut sich wahnsinnig, seine Reaktion sehen zu können. Wenn nichts anderes bereitet mir eine Riesenfreude, als solch einen Mann schockieren zu können.

„Setze dich," sagt Narzissa. Sie klatscht in die Hände und ein Hauself erscheint. Ich habe über diese Wesen schon gelesen, habe aber nie eines gesehen. Ich mustere den Elfen neugierig, aber als er mich erblickt, zuckt er zusammen. Ehe ich etwas sagen kann, verschwindet er. Was soll das denn?

„Danke, Mrs. Malfoy," sage ich und lasse mich erleichtert nieder. Ich nicke Lucius zu, aber der Mann sitzt einfach stumm da und beobachtet mich.

Ich ziehe meine Kapuze nach unten und Narzissa lächelt flüchtig als ich ihr endlich mein Gesicht zeige. Ihre Vermutungen sind bestätigt.

„Was hat dich dazu getrieben, nach einem Vormund zu suchen?" fragt sie als der Elf Tee eingießt. Seine Hände zittern heftig und ab und zu nickt er in meine Richtung.

„Mein aktueller Vormund kümmert sich nicht um mich und er benutzt die Vormundschaft als eine Ausrede, um an mein Geld zu gelangen," sage ich ernst. „Zudem hatte er mich in der Obhut meiner Muggelverwandten gelassen, die mich immer gehasst haben und er hatte sich nie bemüht, um etwas daran zu ändern."

Meine Stimme wird kalt als ich weiter und weiter spreche und Narzissa hört aufmerksam zu. Sie runzelt die Stirn und nippt an ihrem Tee.

„Du sprichst über Dumbledore," sagt Lucius Malfoy und kann seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er dein Vormund ist."

„Ich auch nicht," sage ich finster. Wut brodelt wieder in meinem Inneren und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um meine Teetasse nicht in den Kamin zu werfen. „Er hatte sich selbst als mein Vormund ernannt. Das habe ich erfahren, als ich in Gringotts war und meinen Stammbaum sehen wollte. Die Kobolde haben eine Aussage geschrieben, was ein Beweis ist, dass Dumbledore von mir Geld gestohlen hat. Ich habe vor, diese Aussage dem Ministerium zu schicken."

„Er hat mich angelogen, von mir gestohlen und mich zu diesen Muggeln gegeben, die ganze Zeit wohl wissend, wie sie mich behandeln," fahre ich verbittert fort. „Ich weiß es, weil ich ein paar Male Zauberer und Hexen im Gebüsch vor dem Haus gesehen habe. Sie sind ganz schlampig wenn es um Spionage geht."

Lucius Malfoy gluckst und anscheinend amüsiert ihn der Gedanke, dass Dumbledores Vertraute komplette Idioten sind. Endlich etwas, worin wir übereinstimmen. Er hasst Dumbledore. Narzissa wiederum wirkt schockiert.

„Was meinst du damit, wie deine Verwandten dich behandeln?" fragt sie atemlos.

„Ich möchte darüber nicht reden," sage ich zornig. „Aber ich war gelinde gesagt ein Hauself in ihrem Haus."

Lucius glaubt mir nicht und das kann ich in seinem Gesicht lesen. Narzissa andererseits keucht auf.

„Was?" flüstert sie, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. „Dumbledore hatte dich in der Obhut von solchen Menschen gelassen?"

„Muggel sind keine Menschen, Narzissa," bemerkt Lucius trocken. Ich nicke nur. Ein Teil von mir stimmt zu. Der andere Teil fragt sich wohl, woher diese neue Einstellung herkommt.

„Und er hatte es gewusst. Denn seine Spione konnten mich immer deutlich sehen, als ich im Garten gearbeitet habe und als Tante Petunia mich mit der Pfanne geschlagen hat, wenn etwas nicht gestimmt hat. Zudem denke ich nicht, dass ihnen meine Schreie aus dem Keller entgangen sind."

Und wie kann es sein, dass seine Spione es nicht bemerkt haben, dass etwas im Haus nicht stimmt? Eine kalte Welle von Panik durchströmt mich. Ich muss das Haus niederbrennen und fliehen. Das ist der einzige Weg daraus.

„So was!" zischt Narzissa, mich aus den Gedanken herausreißend. „Einen Zauberer so zu behandeln! Das ist ja... abscheulich!"

„Ach was," sage ich abwinkend „Für sie war ich immer ein Freak gewesen, weil sie Magie gehasst haben. Sie haben immer geglaubt, dass man Magie mit strengen 'Erziehungsmethoden' ausrotten kann."

Narzissa schnappt wieder nach der Luft.

„Aber ich möchte darüber nicht reden," sage ich schnell. „Sie werden mir keine Probleme mehr bereiten."

Lucius hebt den Kopf.

„Das hast du also gemeint, als du Probleme erwähnt hast," sagt Lucius. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, sie haben die Polizei angerufen," sage ich langsam. Mein Magen verkrampft sich. Ich möchte darüber nicht reden. Aber ich weiß, dass es notwendig ist. Zudem werden die Malfoys sicherlich denken, dass es eine gute Sache ist, dass ich sie getötet habe. „Muggelauroren, verstehen Sie. Sie haben versucht, mich loszuwerden, indem sie mich als einen Kriminellen vorgestellt haben. In jenem Moment... habe ich rotgesehen. Und ich habe meine Verwandten getötet."

Narzissa hatte sich an ihrem Tee verschluckt, aber Lucius starrt mich mit einer unergründlichen Miene an. Da spielt sich etwas in seinen kalten silbernen Augen ab, aber er zeigt keinerlei Emotionen.

„Nun ist es mein Plan, das Haus niederzubrennen, damit ich alle Spuren loswerden kann," fahre ich fort. Meine Stimme ist emotionslos und es überrascht mich. Ich überprüfe wieder meine Gefühle und stoße schon wieder gegen eine Wand. Da gibt es nichts drin. Mein Inneres ist eiskalt, einfach leer.

„Ein guter Plan," sagt Lucius leise. „Darf ich fragen, wie du sie getötet hast?"

Ich schlucke, finde aber, dass es mir plötzlich überhaupt nichts ausmacht, darüber zu reden. Ganz im Gegenteil – ich spüre dabei gewissen Stolz, denn es ist ein Beweis, dass ich ein dunkler Zauberer bin. Warum ist das mir auf einmal so wichtig? In irgendeinem Augenblick habe ich aufgehört, die dunkle Magie als etwas Böses oder dreckiges zu betrachten; und jetzt sehe ich die helle Magie als etwas Fremdes und als etwas, was der dunklen Magie unterlegen ist. Woher kommt das, denn?

„Mit einem Fluch," sage ich. „Mit einem dunklen Fluch."

Lucius hebt den Blick und da gibt es einen einzigartigen Blitz in seinen Augen.

„Und ja, ehe irgendjemand fragt, ich bin ein dunkler Zauberer und ich bin stolz darauf," sage ich lauter. Meine eigene Stimme und meine Worte kommen mir fremd vor. „Ich habe einen dunklen magischen Kern und jetzt, da ich mich darin versucht habe, erkenne ich, dass sie die einzige richtige Art der Magie für mich ist."

„Und jetzt kommen wir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wenn ihr jemanden kennen lernen müsst," sage ich langsam aufstehend. Lucius zückt den Stab und springt auf die Füße.

„Potter," knurrt er. „Was soll das denn? Du musst wirklich dämlich sein zu behaupten, dass ich noch jemanden in mein Haus reinlasse."

„Oh keine Sorge, Mr Malfoy," sage ich, breit grinsend. „Er ist nicht nur irgendjemand. Er ist mein Lehrer und er bringt mir die dunkle Magie bei."

„Tatsächlich?" zischt Lucius, wirkt aber trotz allem neugierig. „Nun? Wie heißt er?"

„Tom Marvolo Riddle," sage ich mit Genugtuung. Ich ziehe das Tagebuch aus meiner Tasche heraus und schon die nächste Sekunde steht Tom bei mir.

Er lässt den Blick über den Raum schweifen und seine normalerweise arrogante Miene wird noch arroganter und selbstgefälliger. Eins muss man ihm lassen, der Mann ist für einen Thron geboren.

Ich habe noch nie solch einen Ausdruck im Lucius Gesicht gesehen. Die Augen treten ihm aus dem Kopf, er ist kreidebleich und sein Mund öffnet sich wie der von einem Fisch, aber kein Laut kommt heraus.

„Lucius," sagt Tom mit einer kalten Stimme, wobei mir ein Schauder über den Rücken läuft. „Hast du mich vergessen? Warum suchst du nicht nach mir?"

Als Lucius die Stimme seines Meisters hört, wirkt sie wie eine Ohrfeige auf ihn und er wirft sich auf die Knie.

„Mein Lord," keucht er. „Es ist... es ist eine Ehre... eine unglaubliche Ehre..."

„Ja, ja," sagt Tom gelangweilt und winkt ab. Ich schmunzele. „Warum hast du nicht nach mir gesucht? BEANTWORTE MEINE FRAGE!" brüllt er.

„Weil... ich dachte, Sie seien nicht mehr unter uns. Dass Sie... tot sind," murmelt Lucius schnell. „Ich... wie jeder andere. Wir mussten uns verstecken, das Ministerium anlügen..."

„Bellatrix aber nicht," sagt Tom eiskalt. „Sie ist lieber nach Azkaban gegangen, als mich - als ihren Meister - aufzugeben."

„Ich..." keucht Lucius auf, aber keine gute Ausrede fällt ihm ein. Er senkt resigniert den Kopf.

„Beleidige mich mit deinen jämmerlichen Entschuldigungen nicht, Lucius," zischt Tom. Seine Augen blitzen auf und ich versteife mich. Er war immer nur Tom für mich gewesen. Klar, ich habe gewusst, dass er eines Tages Lord Voldemort wird, aber ich habe ihn nie so gesehen. Aber jetzt, als er so dasteht und auf solche Weise redet, wird mir peinlich klar, wer er wirklich ist. Denn der Keim der Dunkelheit hat in seiner Jungend begonnen zu wachsen und das kann ich deutlich in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich bin ganz und gar nicht mit dir zufrieden," sagt Tom eiskalt. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du schon tot." Lucius kniet mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden und er zuckt dabei zusammen. „Aber Harry kann dich gut gebrauchen und er hatte mich überzeugt, dass du mir doch von Nutzen sein kannst, indem du ihm hilfst. Betrachte es als eine Art letzte Chance, Lucius."

„Danke," flüstert Lucius. Die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme offensichtlich. „Vielen Dank, mein Lord. Ich werde Sie nie mehr enttäuschen."

„Gut," sagt Tom. „Harry."

Er schnippt mit den Fingern und winkt mir zu. Etwas von seinem Verhalten überrascht, gehe ich doch gehorsam zu ihm hinüber.

„Du brauchst einen Vormund und Narzissa ist für diese Rolle einfach perfekt," sagt er laut genug, damit die beiden ihn hören können. „Du wirst aber ein paar Vertraute im Ministerium brauchen und Lucius wird dir dabei helfen."

„Ja, mein Lord," sagt Lucius atemlos, der erleichtert ist, dass er doch von Nutzen sein kann. „Ich habe viele Beziehungen im Ministerium..."

„Es würde mich sehr freuen, mich um Harry kümmern zu können, mein Lord," meldet sich Narzissa zu Wort. Ihre Stimme ist leise und sie zittert, aber ihre grauen Augen sind auf mich fixiert. „Nach all dem, was man ihm angetan hatte... ich hatte keine Ahnung. Harry ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Er sollte entsprechend behandelt werden."

Tom wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu, als frage er sich, was genau ich Narzissa erzählt habe, aber er sagt nichts dazu. Denn seine dunkler Lord Persona würde nie solch eine Frage stellen. Ich kann in den Augen von Lucius sehr gut sehen, dass er am liebsten fragen würde, woher Tom eigentlich herkommt und wer er ist, aber er wagt es nicht. Stattdessen senkt er den Blick wann auch immer Tom in seine Richtung schaut und versucht sich klein zu machen. Sehr schlau.

„Könnten Sie dann einen Brief dem Ministerium verfassen, in dem Sie sich als mein Vormund anbieten?" frage ich Narzissa.

„Aber natürlich, Harry," sagt Narzissa. Anscheinend hatte meine Geschichte über das Misshandeln einen Nerv bei ihr getroffen, denn jetzt sieht sie mich ganz anders. Dazu schadet es natürlich nicht, dass Tom Riddle mein Lehrer ist. Da gibt es etwas in ihren Augen, was mir gar nicht gefällt, aber Menschen mich bemitleiden, aber in diesem Fall ist es eine gute Sache.

„Ich schreibe den Brief sofort," sagt sie und steht entschlossen auf. Tom nickt ihr nur zu, als sie sich vor ihm verbeugt und zum Tisch in der Ecke geht.

„Und wenn du einen Vormund hast, können wir uns dem Wesentlichen zuwenden," sagt Tom, der mir einen scharfen Blick zuwirft. Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ja, natürlich," sage ich gelangweilt. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll."

Lucius schaut von einem zum anderen, die Frage 'worum geht es' ihm deutlich auf der Stirn geschrieben.

„Harry wird mir bei einer Sache helfen, die mir sehr wichtig ist," sagt er hochnäsig. „Und, falls du dich bewährst, wirst auch daran teilnehmen können."

Oh, was für eine Ehre, mehr Arbeit, denke ich zu mir. Lucius wiederum scheint für diese außerordentliche Ehre dankbar zu sein. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was für eine Macht Voldemort über seine Anhänger hat. Denn sie betrachten ihn als eine Art persönlichen Gott, sie sprechen ihn auf solche Weise an und versuchen sich nicht zu wehren, wenn er die Absicht zeigt, einen zu töten oder einen zu foltern. Vielleicht gibt es hier etwas, was ich ja nicht verstehe? Ich werde Tom später danach fragen müssen.

„Fertig," sagt Narzissa, die gerade ihren Brief mit dem Siegelring der Malfoys versiegelt. „Dobby!" Der verängstigte Elf ist wieder da und er zuckt zusammen als er mich erblickt. Ich reiche Narzissa meinen Brief, den ich schon vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben habe, zusammen mit der Aussage des Kobolds. Sie nimmt ihn lächelnd von mir entgegen. „Bringe die Briefe ins Ministerium so schnell wie möglich."

Der Elf nimmt die Briefe von ihr mit einer Verbeugung und verschwindet, aber nicht ehe er mir einen verängstigten Blick zugeworfen hat.

„Mrs Malfoy," sage ich langsam. „Warum hat Ihr Elf Angst vor mir?"

„Die Kreatur ist, ich befürchte, ein wenig komisch," sagt Lucius trocken. „Wenn es so weitergeht, werden wir wohl etwas dagegen unternehmen müssen."

Er wendet sich mir zu, leckt sich an den Lippen und wirft Tom einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe bei der Ausführung Ihres Plans, Mr Potter?" fragt er zögernd.

„Nein, es wird schon," sage ich gelassen. „Den werden wir heute Abend in die Tat umsetzen. Nicht wahr, Tom?"

Tom nickt mir stumm zu und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Zweifelsohne werdet ihr darüber im Propheten lesen," sagt er mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Und wir sollten gehen, Harry. Da gibt es viel Arbeit."

Ich stehe auf und stelle meine Teetasse beiseite.

„Wie ihr wisst, ist Harry mein Schützling. Ich bringe ihm die dunklen Künste bei und er ist ein guter und viel versprechender Schüler. Zudem hat er einen echten dunklen magischen Kern, was die Tatsache erklären kann, dass er Talent hat und dass die dunkle Magie ihm viel besser passt, als die Hellmagie. Und aus offensichtlichen Gründen wird er Unterstützung und Hilfe in der Schule brauchen. Ich werde Severus kontaktieren und ihm Anweisungen geben, aber dein Sohn würde auch von Nutzen sein können. Deswegen möchte ich, dass du deinem Sohn das Nötige zuteilst damit er Harry in der Schule assistieren kann. Denn er wird in Hogwarts wichtige Aufgaben haben und er wird Dracos Hilfe brauchen."

„Es wird eine Ehre für ihn sein, mein Lord," murmelt Lucius und senkt den Kopf.

„Ich werde ein Zimmer für Harry vorbereiten," sagt Narzissa, wieder mit diesem seltsamen Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Du wirst zurückkommen sobald du fertig bist?"

Ich werfe Tom einen fragenden Blick zu, und komme mir dabei als ein Todesser vor, denn so wie es anscheint, bitte ich ihn um Erlaubnis. Lächerlich. Andererseits ist er mein Lehrer.

„Dann wirst du sicherlich hungrig sein," sagt Narzissa lächelnd. „Ich werde Dobby sagen, er soll Abendessen vorbereiten."

„Sehr wohl," sagt Tom. „Lucius, du solltest auch ins Ministerium gehen und dich vergewissern, dass Narzissas und Harrys Briefe die passende Behandlung erhalten."

„Ja, mein Lord, ich gehe sofort," sagt Lucius und erhebt sich.

Ein wenig verwirrt, dass wir Narzissa nicht darum gebeten haben, uns zurück in den Ligusterweg zu Apparieren, folge ich Tom nach draußen.

„Wir werden später alles besprechen," sagt er als ich den Mund öffne. „Jetzt werde ich wieder zum Tagebuch zurückkehren und du wirst Apparieren."

„Was?" schreie ich. „Bist du wohl verrückt? Ich habe es nie in meinem Leben getan! Es kann schlimm enden, ich habe darüber gelesen, wie Menschen Körperteile hinterlassen...

„Harry," Tom unterbricht mich. „Du trägst das Blut von Gellert Grindelwald in deinen Adern. Und du bist schon jetzt ein mächtiger Zauberer. Konzentriere dich nur darauf, was ich dir gesagt habe. Du bist schon einmal Appariert und da wird es keine Probleme geben."

„Ja, aber ich bin in der Mülltonne aufgetaucht!" protestiere ich.

„Jetzt ist eine gute Zeit um eine längere Apparition auszuprobieren," meint Tom. Ich schnaube wütend. „Konzentriere dich nur darauf und alles wird gut sein. Keine Sorge."

Er verschwindet in seinem Tagebuch und mir raucht es aus den Ohren. Dieser Mistkerl. Ich schaue zurück zum Herrenhaus und blicke über die Fenster. Die Vorhänge im Salon werden zur Seite geschoben und Narzissas hübsches aristokratisches Gesicht erscheint im Fenster. Sie lächelt und winkt mir zu. Ich winke zurück. Als sie gehört hat wie die Dursleys mich behandelt haben, hat sie offensichtlich den Wunsch gespürt, mich zu beschützen. Lucius folgt Toms Anweisungen aber Narzissa tut es weil sie ehrlich mir helfen will. Sie ist ehrlich um mich besorgt und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich daraus machen soll. Ein Teil von mir fühlt sich geschmeichelt, aber ein anderer Teil von mir vertraut ihr überhaupt nicht. Aber dieses Haus könnte endlich ein Heim für mich sein, wo ich Frieden und Ruhe finden könnte. Es könnte ein Ort sein, wo man mich nicht schikanieren würde und wo ich mich in aller Ruhe dem Studium der dunklen Künste widmen könnte.

So ermuntert, grinse ich und konzentriere mich auf das Bild von Ligusterweg Nummer vier. Ich drehe mich um die Achse und Disappariere, um schon die nächste Sekunde – ehe mein Magen protestieren kann – den Ort zu Auge zu bekommen, an dem ich dreizehn Jahre verbracht habe und den ich mit dem ganzen Herzen hasse.


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht.

Also in diesem Kapitel gehe ich davon aus, dass Tom das dunkle Mal schon in der Schule erschafft hat und weiß, was es ist und wie es funktioniert. Denn ohne das wäre es nicht möglich, die Geschichte weiter zu entwickeln. Vielleicht hat er in der Schule nur damit begonnen, an dem dunklen Mal zu arbeiten, aber das genügt.

Cassie

„_Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo_

Kapitel 7 – Das brennende dunkle Mal

Mein Koffer steht bei der Tür und all meine Sachen sind ordentlich eingepackt worden. Dudley liegt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und ich gehe Tom suchen. Ich finde ihn in der Küche, über den Herd gebückt.

„Tom," sage ich genervt. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„In Ordnung," sagt er geistesabwesend. Er zieht eine Flasche von Onkel Vernons Whisky aus der Vitrine im Wohnzimmer heraus, öffnet sie und beschnüffelt sie.

„Warum hast du ihnen gesagt, dass ich Aufgaben in Hogwarts erfüllen werde?" frage ich ungeduldig. „Was für Aufgaben? Ich bin kein Todesser, hoffentlich begreifst du das."

„Aber du möchtest in Voldemorts Gunst stehen," erwidert Tom ruhig. „Also solltest du ihm, beziehungsweise mir, helfen."

„Womit?" hake ich nach.

„Hauptsächlich wirst du Dumbledore ausspionieren," sagt Tom.

„Verstehe," sage ich. Hey, das klingt echt spannend! „Nun, das wäre in Ordnung. Eigentlich denke ich, dass es mir gefallen würde, etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu machen. Gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Denn er verdient es. Er hatte mich angelogen, er ist der Grund warum ich eine beschissene Kindheit hatte, und er hatte von mir gestohlen - unter der Vorwand, dass er das Geld für mich braucht. Und Merlin alleine weiß, was noch."

Tom grinst mich teuflisch an und richtet sich mit der Flasche in der Hand auf.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns darin einig," stellt er unnötigerweise fest.

„Aber ich bin kein Todesser," sage ich entschlossen.

„Harry, sehe die Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß," sagt Tom. „Nach dem Motto „Entweder man ist ein Todesser oder nicht". So funktionieren die Sachen nicht. Da gibt es feine Nuancen von Grau, weißt du. Aber da hast du Recht, du bist kein Todesser, das heißt, kein gewöhnlicher Todesser. Denn du bist mein Lehrling – und eines Tages auch Voldemorts."

Etwas warmes verbreitet sich in mir und bei dem bloßen Gedanken spüre ich eine Art wilde und wahnsinnige Freude. Ich, der Lehrling von Lord Voldemort. Klar, mein Leben ist schon verrückt genug, sodass die Tatsache nicht mal so komisch klingt, wie es einmal hätte klingen können. Aber ich spüre Aufregung als ich bedenke, was alles der Mann mir beibringen kann. Und überraschenderweise auch beim Gedanken, dass ich etwas hinter dem Rücken von Dumbledore treiben werde. Er hat es verdient. Aber hier es geht es nicht nur um Rache. Es geht um das Arbeiten im Dunkeln, um Geheimnisse und um die dunkle Magie. Schon jetzt freue ich mich wahnsinnig auf meine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und auf den Moment, in dem ich ihm in die Augen schauen würde, wohl wissend, was er ist und auch wohl wissend, dass ich ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen werde, wenn die Zeit dafür kommt.

„Ist es etwa nicht ein wenig übertrieben, die Art, wie die Malfoys sich dir gegenüber benehmen?" frage ich neugierig.

„Nein," sagt Tom sofort. „Ich bin ein Teil von Voldemort und er ist ein dunkler Lord. Die Malfoys sind dunkle Magier, also erkennen sie ihn als ihren Meister an."

„Mir kommt es eher vor, als wärst du eine Art Gott für sie," murmele ich.

Tom kichert. Der Mann hatte gekichert. Ich werde mich mein ganzes Leben lang an diesen Moment erinnern.

„So funktionieren die Sachen unter den dunklen Magiern, Harry," sagt er selbstgefällig. „Da gibt es immer einen dunklen Lord – oder eine Lady – und einen hellen."

„Was heißt das überhaupt?" frage ich genervt. Mir ist es eher vorgekommen, als hätte sich Voldemort diesen Titel angemaßt, der ein Zeichen von seinem riesengroßen Ego ist.

„Es ist nicht nur ein Titel, Harry," sagt Tom, der meine Gedanken offensichtlich erraten hatte. „Voldemort wird es dir erklären. Jetzt aber sollten wir uns unserem Problem zuwenden. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja," sage ich gelangweilt. „Der Koffer ist im Flur."

„Schön," sagt Tom und schaut sich um. „Also wenn du noch immer darauf bestehst, den Wal zu retten..."

„Ja," sage ich schnell. „Er ist ein Idiot, aber da gibt es keinen Grund warum ich ihn töten soll."

„Er hatte dich gequält, als du ein Kind warst," Tom unterbricht mich. „Ist das nicht ein guter Grund?"

„Er ist ein Idiot, er kann sich nicht helfen," sage ich achselzuckend. „Er ist einfach zu dumm. Mein Onkel und meine Tante wiederum waren nicht mal so dumm – umso schlimmer, denn sie waren sich die ganze Zeit wohl dessen bewusst, was sie taten."

„Nun, deine Argumenten sind zweifelsohne stichhaltig," meint Tom gelassen. „Schön, also ich denke, wir sollten das Haus mit Alkohol besprenkeln und dann das Gas anzünden."

„Wie hast du es dir vorgestellt?" frage ich wütend. „Einfach hier sitzen und das Gas anzünden? So werde ich mich selbst in die Luft jagen und das will ich nicht, vielen Dank."

„Sei nicht albern, Harry," schimpft mich Tom aus. „Da gibt es Werkzeuge für solch einen Zweck. Feuerwerkskörper zum Beispiel. Der Wal hat eine Schachtel davon in seinem Zimmer."

„Ach so," murmele ich.

„Also werden sie einfach denken, dass er blöd genug war, um sich im Haus anzuzünden," sagt Tom selbstgefällig.

„Ein verdammt guter Plan," meine ich mit Bewunderung in meiner Stimme. Tom lächelt hämisch und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, mich aus dem Zimmer bugsierend. Diese Geste bedeutet mir viel, wenn auch aus mir unbekannten Gründen.

ooooooooooooooo

Die dunklen Künste unterscheiden sich von der Hellmagie in mehreren Punkten. Erstens ist es sehr wichtig, einen Lehrer zu haben, denn alleine und ohne Vorwissen kann es einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Die Bücher, die ich in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden habe, sprechen über Personen, die sich in den dunklen Künsten versucht haben, konnten aber die Sucht nicht bekämpfen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich magisch erschöpft haben und gestorben sind. Man sollte an seinen magischen Fähigkeiten langsam arbeiten und sich langsam entwickeln, ansonsten wird man von seiner eigenen Magie aufgefressen und zerstört. In diesem Sinne ist Tom mein Lehrer und mein Mentor, der mich so zu sagen in die Geheimnisse und die Kunst eingeweiht hat, indem er mir die Schlüssel gegeben hat, mir manche Sachen verboten und mir Befehle gegeben hat, wie ich mein Leben ordnen sollte. Am Anfang hat es mich frustriert und ich wollte ja seinen Befehlen und den Befehlen von niemandem folgen, aber ich habe begriffen, dass es für meine Entwicklung notwendig ist. Ich habe einfach gedacht, dass er so voller Ego ist, dass er Anhänger haben muss, aber mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, seine 'Befehle' zu schätzen. Es ist wichtig, wenn man sich als dunkler Magier versucht, so eine Art Anleitung zu haben, denn die dunkle Magie ist so verlockend und so wunderschön dass man nichts anderes tun will, als sie wieder und wieder benutzen zu können, bis man sich selbst damit umbringt.

Als ich mich mit Tom im Gebüsch verstecke und zuschaue, wie das Haus brennt, spiegelt sich das Feuer in Toms Augen und ich spüre wahnsinnige Freude. Auf diese Weise habe ich meine Ängste und meine beschissene Kindheit zerstört, und der Anblick an sich hat eine befreiende Wirkung auf mich. In jenem Haus habe ich nichts mehr als Leid gespürt; ich war einsam und traurig, und habe immer geglaubt, ich verdiene es, geschlagen zu sein, weil ich ein Freak bin. Ich habe ehrlich versucht, einer von ihnen zu sein, aber die Magie wollte nicht verstummen. Sie hat wieder und wieder gesprochen und ich habe sie dafür gehasst. Aber jetzt erkenne ich, dass es das größte Übel ist, auf solche Weise einen zu zerstören und das Geschenk, das mir bei der Geburt gegeben wurde, mit der Wurzel auszureißen. Wahrscheinlich sind nicht alle Muggel wie die Dursleys. Aber die Mehrheit, der ich begegnet bin, ist den Dursleys ähnlich. Es ist blöd, jemanden zu verurteilen ehe man ihn kennen lernt. Aber man kann sich im Voraus darauf vorbereiten, was man mithilfe seiner Erfahrung erahnt.

Die dunklen Magier waren Wegbereiter, die für ihre Anwendung der dunklen Magie verfolgt und getötet worden waren. Tom hat mir erzählt, wie er zum ersten Mal einen dunklen Fluch ausprobiert hat und wie er sich dabei gefühlt hat. Er hat im Geheimen gelernt und war sein eigener Lehrer. Dumbledore hat natürlich mitbekommen, was er vorhat und hat versucht, ihn auf den 'richtigen Weg' zu bringen, das heißt, ihn fern von der dunklen Magie zu halten. Weiß Dumbledore etwa nicht, dass es verschiedene magische Kerne gibt? Begreift er nicht, dass es genauso schlimm ist, einen von der Magie fernzuhalten, für die man Neigung zeigt, als einen zu verfluchen? Seine Rechtfertigung wäre natürlich, dass die dunkle Magie gefährlich ist. Aber man kann mit welcher Magie auch immer jemanden töten. Es ist die Selbstkontrolle und das Wissen, das man über die dunkle Magie hat, die unsere Absichten und die Folgen von unseren Handlungen bestimmen, und das erfordert Arbeit und Lernen.

Ich habe Hermine einen Brief geschrieben, habe mich aber dabei als ein Verräter gefühlt. Da hat sich so viel verändert und der Stein, der die Lawine gestartet hatte, war sicherlich der Moment, in dem ich meinen ersten dunklen Zauber ausgeführt habe. Die dunkle Magie verändert einen auf unvorhergesehene Weise. Warum ist dem so? Weil ich einen dunklen magischen Kern habe, fühlt sich die dunkle Magie natürlich an. Aber da ich so spät in meinem Leben damit begonnen habe, hat es mich total aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber jetzt kann ich sehr gut verstehen, wie man davon süchtig werden kann. Sie ist berauschend, einfach wunderschön; gefährlich und tödlich, aber atemberaubend schön zugleich. Und ich möchte mehr. Ich möchte mehr lernen und die Wunder, die sie bewirken kann, sehen und spüren. Denn ihre Macht scheint unbegrenzt zu sein und alles scheint mit ihr möglich zu sein. Die Hellmagie hat ihre Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten soll, aber die dunkle Magie kennt keine Grenzen. Alles ist möglich, wenn man bereit ist, den Preis dafür zu bezahlen. Es ist auch möglich, sich unsterblich zu machen. Das, was Tom mir über Voldemort erzählt hat und wie genau er seine Unsterblichkeit erreicht hat, klingt natürlich erschreckend. Aber Voldemort war bereit, den Preis zu bezahlen. Was für Folgen diese Seelenzersplitterung hat, werde ich bald sehen.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ich appariere ohne jegliche Probleme zurück zu dem Herrenhaus des Malfoys, wo Narzissa schon lächelnd auf mich wartet. Zu meiner großen Überraschung umarmt sie mich und zieht mich herein. Sie ist um mich besorgt und fragt mich, ob ich Heilung benötige, aber als ich ihr sage, ich sei nur müde und ein wenig hungrig, bringt sie mich ohne weiteres in den Speisesaal.

Nur ein schweigender Lucius Malfoy ist da, der, als Narzissa mich rein bugsiert, aufsteht. Ich erkläre ihnen kurz, dass mein Plan vollendet sei und dass sie bald darüber im Propheten lesen können, und damit ist die Sache erledigt. Als wir essen, kann ich den Blick von Lucius auf mir spüren, aber es macht mir Spaß. Die reinblütigen Bräuche machen mir Spaß, denn obwohl ich immer die Etikette und Bräuche als unnötig und langweilig betrachtet habe, haben sie jetzt eine Bedeutung für mich. Jetzt bin ich ein dunkler Magier, der Schützling von Riddle, und aus diesem Grund zeigt man mir Respekt. Es ist ein Zeichen von meiner Entwicklung und ich schätze es. Früher habe ich mich nie darum geschert, wie ich esse und ob das Essen mir aus dem Mund fällt; aber als ich an dem Tisch mit den Malfoys sitze und esse, finde ich es notwendig, mit der Gabel so vorsichtig umzugehen wie es für mich möglich ist.

Ich denke über das Treffen mit Dumbledore nach, denn laut Lucius wird es sicherlich zu einem Treffen kommen, wobei das Ministerium mich und Dumbledore verhören wird. Mich plagt der Gedanke, dass man mich enttarnen würde, und Tom, so paranoid wie er normalerweise ist, behauptet, ich solle mich bescheiden ankleiden und auch ein paar Narben zur Schau stellen. Ich solle mich hauptsächlich als ein Junge ausgeben, der ein Opfer von Misshandlung und Lügen ist, wobei Dumbledore derjenige ist, der das ganze verursacht hatte. Aber zur gleichen Zeit sollte ich Dumbledore nicht offen angreifen, denn das könnte seinen Verdacht erregen und das will ich nicht.

„Das ist echt beschissen," sage ich genervt. Lucius, Narzissa, Tom und ich sitzen im Salon, wo wir Kaffee trinken und Tom steht bei dem Kamin. „Gibt es nicht einen Weg, auf den wir ihn loswerden können? Vielleicht könnte ich einen Schuss Gift seinem Tee hinzufügen?"

Tom wendet sich mir zu und grinst mich teuflisch an. Narzissa wirkt schockiert, versucht es aber zu verbergen. Lucius wiederum wirkt schon wieder lediglich sehr neugierig.

„Eine sehr gute Idee, mein Schüler," antwortet Tom.

Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Ich habe erst protestiert, dann gelacht und schließlich Tom angebrüllt, aber es war vergeblich. Der Mann ist unnachgiebig geblieben. Ich respektiere ihn ja, aber zur gleichen Zeit finde ich diese Art vom Ansprechen und Anhimmeln ein wenig zu viel. Aber nach einem langen Gespräch habe ich eingesehen, dass die Sachen mit den dunklen Magiern so funktionieren und dass ich mich einfach anpassen muss. So habe ich endlich widerwillig versprochen, ihn als 'Meister' anzusprechen, wenn die Malfoys da sind. Aber wenn wir alleine sind, könne ich ihn nennen, wie ich will. 'Natürlich ist es dir klar, dass Lord Voldemort es dir nie erlauben würde, ihn auf solche Weise anzusprechen,' hat er mir gesagt.

„Es ist nicht mal so leicht," murmelt Lucius, der mit all seiner Kraft versucht, nicht schockiert zu wirken. Der Mann und seine Versuche, seine Emotionen und Reaktionen zu verbergen, machen mir Spaß.

„Vielleicht für euch nicht, aber Harry ist sein Lieblingsschüler," meint Tom scharf. „Falls er nicht enttarnt wird, hat er eine gute Chance. Das heißt, falls er nicht etwas Dummes macht und Dumbledore während des Frühstücks verhext oder so was."

„So dumm bin ich ja nicht," zische ich wütend. „Und ansonsten wäre das auch für mich gefährlich, meinst du nicht?"

„Wir werden sehen," antwortet Tom trocken. „Jetzt aber haben wir wichtigeres zu tun."

Er wendet sich Lucius zu, der nervös den Blick senkt.

„Ich möchte dein dunkles Mal dafür benutzen, um Wurmschwanz zu rufen," sagt er laut. „Denn er hat meine Seele gefunden und kümmert sich jetzt um sie."

„Wurmschwanz?" wiederholt Lucius ungläubig. „Dieser... Ratte? Hat Ihre Seele gefunden?"

„Angst ist die beste Waffe von einem dunklen Magier, Lucius," antwortet Tom zufrieden. „Er hatte mich einmal verraten und er hatte Angst, dass ich eines Tages wieder zurückkehren und ihn zu Tode foltern würde. Aus diesem Grund ist er um die Welt gereist und hat endlich meine Seele gefunden, die zu jener Zeit im Körper einer Schlange gewohnt hatte. Er kümmert sich um sie indem er neue Tiere für sie besorgt aber zur gleichen Zeit Ausschau nach Sterbenden hält, denn in jenem Fall könnte meine Seele ein neues Heim finden."

„Das aber will ich nicht," fährt er hochnäsig fort. Er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch, aber er ist auch ein Genie und ich kann sehr gut sehen, wie er so viele Anhänger anlocken konnte. „Denn Harry hatte versprochen, mir zu helfen. Und mit seiner Hilfe werde ich wieder meinen alten Körper haben."

Lucius wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber er schaut einem nicht verängstigten oder gar schockierten Harry Potter in die Augen. Stattdessen grinse ich breit und bin mir dessen bewusst, dass meine Augen fanatisch funkeln. Die Idee an sich ist phantastisch genug, aber der bloße Gedanke daran, Voldemort als meinen Lehrer zu haben, ist einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein. Und dazu auch scheint es ein Vorteil zu sein, sich sein Schützling nennen zu können. Denn was habe ich schon davon bekommen? Ich werde in diesem Herrenhaus wohnen, ich werde jeden Tag gutes Essen bekommen und ich werde in aller Ruhe dunkle Magie lernen und praktizieren können. Was kann sich man mehr wünschen? Und Voldemort ist mächtig und hat viele Anhänger. Falls man mich je enttarnt oder sonst was, wäre ich nicht alleine. Hoffentlich. Ich muss mich nur zuerst bewähren und Tom wird mir dabei helfen.

„Mein Lord, darf ich fragen, wie das möglich ist?" fragt Lucius zögernd.

„Mithilfe eines Rituals," sagt Tom. „Denn ich habe Harry als meinen Feind bezeichnet und deswegen wird seine Anwesenheit und sein... Beitrag von großem Nutzen sein."

Lucius scheint verwirrt zu sein, möchte aber keine weiteren Fragen stellen, also deute ich auf meine Narbe und Erkenntnis breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus.

„Gib mir deine Hand, Lucius," sagt Tom gebieterisch. Der blondhaarige Zauberer streckt wortlos seine Hand aus und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Anscheinend weiß er schon, dass es schmerzhaft sein wird. Ich halte den Atem an als Tom einen Spruch flüstert und Lucius vor Schmerzen zischt. Das dunkle Mal... Ich habe es nur einmal gesehen, als Tom es mir gezeichnet hat, aber es auf der Haut von jemandem zu sehen, kommt mir phantastisch vor. Ich kann mir kein Zeichen, kein Symbol, vorstellen, das besser Voldemorts Ansichten und politische Ziele darstellen würde, als die Schlange und der Totenkopf. Und sowie das dunkle Mal Angst den Menschen einflößt, spüre ich beim Anblick nur eine Art Aufregung, denn das Symbol ist offensichtlich dunkel und stellt all die Werte und die Ansichten von einem dunklen Magier dar. Das dunkle Mal ist das Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit zu dem dunklen Strom, beziehungsweise zu dem dunklen Lord. Und ich ertappe mich beim Gedanken, wie das dunkle Mal auf meiner Haut aussehen würde... Aber ich möchte es nicht haben. Denn das würde das Ende von meiner Unabhängigkeit heißen und ich möchte meine frisch erworbene Unabhängigkeit nicht mal so schnell aufgeben.

Und als diese Gedanken durch meinen Kopf flitzen, ist die Show schon vorbei. Lucius reibt sich den Unterarm und Tom wendet sich mir zu, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„So," sagt er zufrieden. „Jetzt können wir nur warten. Gibt es einen Ort, an dem Harry üben kann?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord," meldet sich Narzissa zu Wort, die blass ist, war aber die ganze Zeit mucksmäuschenstill. „Da gibt es eine Halle zum Zweck im Erdgeschoss."

„Ausgezeichnet," sagt Tom, der sich aufrichtet. „Harry, komm mit."

„Ja, Meister," murmele ich. Das Wort klingt aus meinem Mund kommend komisch.

ooooooooooooooooo

Die Geschichte der dunklen Magie ist von Tragödien und Blut geprägt. Ich habe natürlich nur die Bücher von dunklen Magiern gelesen, denn die Hellmagier sprechen darüber von ihrem eigenen Standpunkt, das heißt, ihre Texte sind voller Vorurteil und wimmeln von falschen Informationen. Aber in jedem Buch warnt der Autor den Leser vor den Folgen der leichtsinnigen Benutzung der dunklen Magie, oder, wie sie sie nennen, 'der edlen Künste'. Für sie ist die dunkle Magie die mächtigste Form der Magie, welche existiert. Die Hellmagie oder die neutrale Magie können sich mit ihr nicht messen. Denn die dunkle Magie kann auch das bewirken, was die 'gewöhnliche' Magie nicht bewirken kann. Für alles gibt es jedoch einen Preis, ob es ein Opfer oder nur schwere tägliche Arbeit ist, und der dunkle Magier muss dazu bereit sein. Insbesondere fühle ich mich von den Beschwörungen der Dämonen angezogen, denn es ist etwas, worüber ich in keinem Buch in Hogwarts gelesen habe. Offensichtlich handelt sich um ein sehr heikles Thema, über das kein Hellmagier sprechen will. Ich würde am liebsten Dumbledore fragen, aber das wäre eine schlechte Idee. Aber wenn ich mir dabei seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstelle, kugele ich vor Lachen.

Laut meiner Quelle sind die Vorbereitungen zur Beschwörung etwas, worüber man sich sorgfältig kümmern muss, denn ansonsten besteht die Gefahr, dass der Dämon die Kontrolle übernimmt und für einen dunklen Magier wäre es eine sehr gefährliche Sache. Aber so bald diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen sind, kann man ruhig einen Dämon beschwören und mit ihm sprechen. Und die Idee an sich ist faszinierend. Nicht, dass ich vorhabe, so was in näherer Zukunft auszuprobieren, aber ich finde es trotzdem faszinierend.

Die größte Stärke der dunklen Magie liegt, laut 'Meister' Tom darin, dass man sich nicht mit dem, was einem bei der Geburt gegeben wurde, abfinden muss. In der Tat gibt es Zauber und Rituale mithilfe von denen man an die Fähigkeiten, nach denen man sich sehnt, für eine kurze Zeit oder länger herankommen kann. Und die Magie richtig zu sehen und zu spüren wäre ein großes Geschenk und ein Vorteil für mich. Denn jetzt befinde ich mich zwischen zwei Welten, und bald werde ich wieder in der Welt der Hellmagie leben müssen, also wäre ich, sozusagen, ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Und das größte Schaf von allen ist Dumbledore. Ich muss ihn täuschen, denn ansonsten werde ich fliehen müssen. Das an sich wäre nichts Schlechtes, aber ich möchte ihn ausspionieren und ich möchte da sein, wenn er untergeht. Ich möchte zuschauen, wenn er die Wahrheit erkennt und wenn all seine ach so tollen Pläne ins Auge gehen. Ich spüre puren Hass, wenn ich an den Mann denke, denn noch immer spielt er die Rolle des guten Großvaters und kann mir ruhig in die Augen schauen, nach all dem, was er mir angetan hat. Das zu tun, meiner Meinung nach, erfordert eine gewisse emotionale Kälte und Unbarmherzigkeit, die man nur einem Schwarzmagier zuschreiben kann. Und sich als einer große Hellmagier auszugeben und zur gleichen Zeit als ein Schwarzmagier zu leben, ist das schlimmste, was man tun kann. Ich könnte ihm vielleicht vergeben, falls er mir alles erklärt und sich entschuldigt, aber momentan kann ich ihn nur mit ganzem Herzen hassen. Tom ist der Meinung, dass solcher Hass nicht gesund ist, das heißt, dass er mich von drinnen auffressen würde, und er dringt mich darauf, den Hass loszuwerden.

Die Malfoys haben in der Tat eine riesige Bibliothek und seit Narzissa mir die Bibliothek gezeigt hat, bin ich hier gewesen. Ihr Elf, Dobby, hat mir etwas zum Essen gebracht, denn Narzissa hat offensichtlich eingesehen, dass ich die Bibliothek nicht verlassen würde, auch wenn ich verhungert wäre. Ich sitze mit einem uralten Buch im Schoß, lese und esse Sandwichs. Im Buch geht es um Dämonenbeschwörungen und wie man sie dazu bringen kann, für einen etwas zu erledigen. Das Buch selbst wurde mit einem Zauber belegt, der es zusammenhält, denn das Buch wurde im sechzehnten Jahrhundert geschrieben. Als ich so weiterlese, bemerke ich nichts um mich herum, nicht einmal Narzissa, welche die Bibliothek betreten hat und nach mir sucht.

„Harry," ruft sie sanft zu mir. Ihr Ausdruck verändert sich sofort als sie das Buch in meinem Schoß erblickt. „Was... was liest du da? Wo hast du dieses Buch gefunden?"

„Darf ich nicht?" frage ich ein wenig aggressiv. Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie ich sie anspreche, denn sie ist offensichtlich mein Retter und meine Gastgeberin. Aber dieses Buch gehört mir und ich habe es gefunden; und als diese Gedanken in meinem Kopf auftauchen, kann ich es auch selbst nicht fassen, warum ich so von diesem Buch besessen bin. Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich es besitzen. Oder will das Buch etwa mich besitzen?

„Natürlich," sagt Narzissa schnell und schluckt.

„Mein Lehrer hat es mir empfohlen," füge ich hinzu, denn ich weiß, dass Narzissa Schiss vor Tom hat. Sie nickt schnell.

„Natürlich," wiederholt sie atemlos. „Nun, Harry, du und ich haben Briefe von dem Ministerium erhalten. Und dazu gibt es einen Artikel über den Brand in der Zeitung."

„Zeigen Sie es mir," sage ich als ich aufstehe. Ich mache das Buch vorsichtig zu und lege es beiseite. Narzissa schaut mit Verwunderung und Angst zu, wie ich das Buch behandele, sagt aber nichts dazu, sondern setzt sich hin und stellt meinen Brief und den Propheten auf den Tisch.

Ich zerreiße den Umschlag und öffne ungeduldig den Brief. Da wird es ein Verhör geben und Dumbledore wird anwesend sein. Ich seufze und fahre mir durchs Haar. Ich freue mich auf dieses Treffen keinesfalls. Denn ich muss eine Rolle spielen, die Rolle von einem traumatisierten und bemitleidenswerten Jungen, und der bin ich nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich habe das Selbstmitleid und die Traurigkeit satt und werde es nie mehr erlauben, dass man mich misshandelt, sei man ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel. Als ich die Zeitung öffne, muss ich breit grinsen. Da gibt es ein Foto auf der ersten Seite von dem Haus der Dursleys und darunter steht: '_Angriff_ _oder_ _schrecklicher_ _Unfall?_ _Das_ _Heim_ _von_ _dem_ _Jungen_ _der_ _lebt_ _in_ _Flammen'._

„Das Feuer sieht sehr schön aus," murmele ich als ich die erste Seite überblicke. Die Flammen bewegen sich auf eine hypnotisierende Weise und beim Anblick spüre ich tiefe Ruhe in meinem Inneren. „Merlin sei Dank dass es vorüber ist."

„Harry..." flüstert Narzissa, die meine Worte anders interpretiert hatte. „Niemand wird dir je etwas antun. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Es ist einfach... barbarisch, das, was Dumbledore dir angetan hat." Sie spuckt das Wort aus und da gibt es einen Hauch von Zorn in ihrer Stimme.

„Nie wieder," sage ich leise. „Nie wieder werde ich so was zulassen, wer auch immer man ist. T... Meister hat Recht. Magie heißt Macht und ich werde diese Macht benutzen."

Ihre Augen sind auf mich fixiert. In den silbernen Tiefen kann ich Sorge erkennen aber auch Angst und ich weiß woher sie herkommt. Denn wenn man den dunklen Lord als Lehrer hat, hat er Macht über einen und Narzissa weiß sehr wohl, dass er unverzeihlich und mitleidlos ist. So schnell aus den Klauen von den schrecklichen Muggeln wieder in die Klauen von einem unbarmherzigen dunklen Lord zu gelangen, das ist sicherlich keine gute Sache. Und dazu lese ich solch ein Buch und Narzissa kann in meinem Gesicht erkennen, dass ich von dem Thema fasziniert bin.

„Er wird mich finden, das weiß ich," sage ich leise. Narzissa entgeht der Hass in meiner Stimme nicht, denn er ist noch immer da, und noch immer tobt er in meinem Inneren wie eine wütende Schlange. „Und wenn es dazu kommt, möchte ich, dass Sie bereit sind."

„Nenne mich Narzissa, Harry," sagt sie leise. „Was auch immer ich tun kann, werde ich es tun. Sage mir nur, was ich tun muss."

Ich schaue wieder in die silbernen Tiefen, die mir als zwei Vollmonde vorkommen, und ich lächele. Es ist gut, der Schützling des dunklen Lords zu sein.


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht.

Cassie

„_Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 8 - Die Sorgen eines Hellmagiers

_/ Dumbledores Sicht_

Wenn man jung ist, heißt man Überraschungen und Veränderungen im Leben herzlich willkommen. Mit der Zeit wird aber jegliche Abschweifung von dem Alltag ein wenig stressig. In meinem Alter ist sie nicht herzlich willkommen.

Ich habe so sorgfältig an meinen Plänen gearbeitet; ich habe jedes Detail ins Betracht genommen und alles sorgfältig geplant. Und wenn so was passiert, fühlt es sich wie eine Ohrfeige des Schicksals an. Es heißt aber, dass auch sorgfältig vorbereitet Pläne schiefgehen können. Andererseits ist es tröstend zu wissen, dass diese Welt noch was bieten kann, außer dem, was ich schon kenne.

Die erste Frage: wie hat Harry erfahren, dass ich mich zu seinen Vormund ernannt habe? Meine Vermutung ist, dass er Gringotts einen Besuch abgestattet und die richtigen Fragen gestellt hat. Die Kobolde würden ihm natürlich von allem erzählen, was er wissen will, denn ihre erste Regel lautet: immer dem Kunden alles anbieten, was sie können. Und in diesem Fall, die Wahrheit.

Die zweite Frage: was ist nur in jener Nacht passiert, als es einen Brand im Haus seiner Verwandten gegeben hat? Wo war Harry? Hat er sich irgendwo versteckt? Warum war er der einzige, der den Brand überlebt hat, außer seinem Cousin, der aber an Trauma leidet? Als ich den Brief von dem Ministerium erhalten habe, ist mir schon eine Frage beantwortet worden. Aus irgendeinem Grund setzt sich Narzissa Malfoy für Harry ein, und ich kann nur behaupten, dass Harry irgendwie bei den Malfoys gelandet ist. Vielleicht hat sie ihn gefunden? Ich bezweifele, dass Harry nur so zu ihnen gehen würde. Schließlich scheint es, dass Draco Malfoy und Harry nicht gut miteinander auskommen. Also warum würde er sich seinen Feinden zuwenden?

Andererseits kann es eine ganz einfache Antwort geben. Falls Harry in Gringotts die richtigen Fragen gestellt hatte, hätte er auch erfahren können, dass Sirius Black sein Pate ist. Aus diesem Grund hätte er sich Narzissa zuwenden können, aber Harry kommt mir nicht wie der Typ vor, der viel Wert auf Familie liegt. Denn der Begriff von Familie hat wohl eine andere Bedeutung in seinen Augen. Seine Verwandten haben sich schon darum gekümmert.

Die Frage, die mich jetzt plagt, ist - was sollte ich unternehmen? Denn Harry hatte immer eine Vaterfigur in mir gesehen und ich habe ihm nie davon erzählt, dass ich sein Vormund bin. Ich wollte mich um ihn kümmern. Ich wollte ihn darauf vorbereiten, was auf ihn wartet und ich wollte es langsam tun. Aber das Schicksal hatte wohl einen anderen Plan. Der Brand war ein schrecklicher Unfall und die Tode seiner Verwandten haben sicherlich einen Eindruck auf den jungen Harry gemacht. Was aber bedauerlich ist, ist dass Narzissa Malfoy ihn so zu sagen gerettet hat, also scheint Harry ihr zu vertrauen. Oder etwa nicht? Denn ich habe noch nicht mit ihm darüber geredet, ich habe nur diese Einladung zur Untersuchung im Ministerium bekommen, in der steht, dass Narzissa Malfoy sich als Harrys Vormund bewirbt. Da gibt es nur eines, was ich tun kann. Ich muss mit Harry reden. Meine Vermutung ist, dass er zurzeit im Herrenhaus der Malfoys ist. Ob es ihm gut geht? Ich sollte versuchen, wieder sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, auch wenn es momentan ein wenig geschwächt ist. Ich ziehe mich schnell an, lasse Minerva wissen, dass ich weg muss, und appariere dann direkt vor das Herrenhaus.

Das Symbol von reinblütigem Stolz. Die Brunnen, die gut gepflegten Hecken (zweifelsohne von den vielen Elfen, welche die Malfoys besitzen), die Statuen von Schlangen und Drachen, der Turm und die vielen Statuen von berühmten Familienmitglieder, die den Garten schmücken – das ist alles nur eine Maske, unter der Dreck und Schmutz steckt. Lucius Malfoy war so sicher, dass sein Meister die Welt besiegen würde, dass er sich gar nicht über seinen Untergang abgesichert hat, also hat er tief in der Tinte gesteckt, bis er sich mithilfe von seinen Beziehungen im Ministerium gedrückt hat und den Ruhm der Malfoy Familie wieder hergestellt hat. Ich aber glaube ihm kein Wort. Er ist ein Todesser und er wird immer ein Todesser sein. Auch wenn Narzissa Malfoy es gut meint – denn trotz allem bin ich der Meinung, dass sie eine gute Mutter ist – würde ich nie Harry in seinen Klauen sehen wollen. Es könnte Harry zerstören und das muss ich verhindern. Das Problem liegt darin, dass das Ministerium ihm glaubt – oder wenigstens die Mehrheit – also habe ich tatsächlich keine Argumente, warum Narzissa nicht Harrys Vormund sein kann. Ich muss also Harry selbst überzeugen, dass es für ihn das Beste wäre, wenn er in meiner Obhut bleibt. Sein Vertrauen mir gegenüber ist vielleicht ein wenig geschwächt, aber trotzdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn erfolgreich überzeugen kann, meiner Vormundschaft zuzustimmen. Ich sollte ihm etwas anbieten. Ich hätte ihm ein Geschenk bringen sollen. Ach, in meinem Alter wird man ein wenig vergesslich. Sicherlich wird er einem alten Mann verzeihen können.

Vielleicht kann ich ihm doch etwas anbieten? Was würde ihm nur gefallen? Seine Freunde, sie machen ihn glücklich. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, ihn zu den Weasleys zu schicken. Andererseits scheint er in letzter Zeit nicht mal so gut mit Ronald Weasley auszukommen. Ein Besen? Er mag Quidditch. Ja, das wäre eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Ich werde einen Besen schon heute bestellen und ihn ihm schicken.

So ermuntert nähere ich mich dem Haupteingang und ein Elf taucht vor mir auf.

„Was sucht der alte Herr im Heim der edlen Malfoy Familie?" piepst der Elf. Ich seufze. Die edle Malfoy Familie, in der Tat.

„Ich möchte Mrs. Malfoy sprechen," sage ich. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore."

„Warten Sie hier, Herr Dumbledore," sagt der Elf und verschwindet.

Ich hebe meinen Blick. Das Herrenhaus der Malfoys wurde, laut der Platte, die über den Eingang hängt, im Jahr 1782 gebaut. Die alten Zaubererfamilien sterben langsam aus. Diese Familie aber hat eine lange Geschichte, die jedoch stark von der Schwarzmagie geprägt ist. Das ist nicht der Typ von Zauberern und Hexen, mit denen Harry sich assoziieren sollte.

Der Elf taucht wieder auf und führt mich herein. Ich folge ihm nach dem Salon, wo Narzissa Malfoy auf mich wartet. Sie ist der Inbegriff von Eleganz und Anmut. Sie steht kerzengerade in der Mitte des Raumes, ihre Miene vollkommen ausdruckslos. Die wahre Black Erbin. Sie trägt ein langes, elegantes Seidenkleid, das bis zum Boden reicht und hält ein Kristallglas, das wahrscheinlich Schnaps enthält. Als sie ihren Blick auf mich fixiert, ist er kalt und feindselig.

„Mr Dumbledore," sagt sie. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich möchte Harry sprechen," sage ich. Ich möchte mich nicht hinsetzen, denn sie hat mir noch keinen Sitz angeboten – ein reinblütiger Brauch und ganz ehrlich ein ziemlich dummer Brauch – also bleibe ich stehen. Es ist ihr Ziel, dass ich mich verlegen fühle, aber sie unterschätzt mich.

„Ist er hier?" frage ich.

„Ja," sagt Narzissa ohne jegliche Emotion. „Er schläft. Der Heiler war soeben bei ihm gewesen und er hat ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" frage ich. Ein Heiler? „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Er leidet an Trauma, Mr Dumbledore," sagt Narzissa ein wenig lauter und da kann ich einen Hauch von Wut in ihrer Stimme erkennen. Also setzt sie sich für ihn ein. Warum? Sie wendet ihren Blick ab ehe ich die Chance bekomme, in ihren Gedanken einzutauchen. „Er hat Albträume und er ist unterernährt. Der Heiler meint, aus diesem Grund sei er so klein, denn der Essensmangel habe permanente Schaden auf seinem Körper hinterlassen."

„Und er schläft jetzt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn weckt," fügt sie zischend hinzu.

„Dann werde ich mit ihm sprechen, wenn er wach ist," sage ich. Ich möchte keinesfalls, dass Narzissa denkt, ich schere mich um Harrys Gesundheit nicht. Das würde meinen gesamten Plan zunichte machen. „Kann ich aber Sie sprechen?"

„Natürlich," sagt Narzissa großzügig, was aber man in ihrer Stimme nicht hören kann. „Setzen Sie sich hin. Möchten Sie Tee?"

Auch wenn sie mir keinen Tee anbieten will, ist sie verpflichtet, eine gute Gastgeberin zu spielen.

„Wie ist es eigentlich, dass Harry hier ist?" frage ich.

„Die Kobolden haben mich angerufen," sagt Narzissa. „Harry ist nach Gringotts gegangen und ist dort bewusstlos umgekippt. Ich bin so zu sagen seine Familie, durch Sirius Black. Also haben sie mich angerufen, weil es ihm offensichtlich nicht gut ging."

„Ich bin sein Vormund," sage ich streng. „Warum haben sie nicht mich angerufen?"

„Vermutlich hatte Harry ihnen etwas darüber gesagt, dass er nicht wolle, dass Sie weiter sein Vormund seien," sagt Narzissa achselzuckend. „Ich habe nicht gefragt und ganz ehrlich ist es nicht meine Sache. Ich habe nur den armen Jungen so schwach und verhungert daliegen gesehen und habe ihn hergebracht. Der Heiler hat mir einen sehr beunruhigenden Bericht gegeben. Harrys Körper ist für sein Alter viel zu unterentwickelt und er ist unterernährt. Zudem gibt es eine Menge ungeheilte Narben an seiner Haut und der Heiler ist der Meinung, dass der Junge geschlagen wurde. Ich habe eine gründlichere Untersuchung verlangt und der Heiler hat seine Vermutungen bestätigt. Sein Arm wurde vor ein paar Jahren gebrochen, und der Knochen ist nicht gut geheilt. Er hat Schädeltrauma, weil er von einem langen Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen wurde. Sollte ich weitermachen, Mr Dumbledore?"

Ihre Stimme zittert jetzt vor Wut und ich versuche nicht meine Unruhe zu zeigen.

„Solche Behandlung von einem Jungen ist vollkommen unakzeptabel und abscheulich," fährt sie fort. Ihre grauen, kalten Augen blitzen wie der Himmel während eines Sommersturms auf. „Und zudem von einem reinblütigen Zauberer. Aus diesem Grund bestehe ich darauf, sein Vormund zu sein. Ich habe vor ihm zu helfen so gut wie ich kann. Hier wird er alles haben, was er braucht."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung," sage ich sehr leise. „Ist der Heiler sicher...?"

„Versuchen Sie bitte nicht anzudeuten, dass das Ganze vielleicht eine Lüge ist!" brüllt sie mich an. Wenn die Frauen ihre Kinder beschützen, können sie ziemlich angsteinflößend sein. Und offensichtlich betrachtet Narzissa Harry als ihr Kind. „Hätten Sie ihn gefragt, hätte er Ihnen darüber erzählt! Sie hätten die Anzeichen bemerken sollen! Sie hätten es wissen sollen und Harry hat einen ausgezeichneten Grund, um Ihnen nicht zu vertrauen!"

„Ms Malfoy, ich kann Sie versichern, hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich sicherlich..." beginne ich fest, werde aber unterbrochen.

„Nein," zischt sie, so schnell aufstehend, dass ihre Teetasse klirrend zu Boden fällt. „Sie waren sein Vormund und ein Vormund sollte sich um das Kind kümmern. Sie wollten sich um Harry nicht kümmern und das haben Sie bewiesen. Und jetzt habe ich Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen. Das Ministerium wird entscheiden, in der Obhut von wem Harry bleibt und bis dann möchte ich nicht, dass Sie Harry bei der Wiedererlangung seiner Gesundheit stören."

„Sie können mir nicht verbieten, mit Harry zu sprechen," sage ich wütend. Die Frau geht mir langsam auf die Nerven. Wie kann ich sie nur loswerden?

„Kann ich nicht," sagt Narzissa und hebt stolz das Kinn. „Aber ich werde Harry selbst fragen, ob er mit Ihnen sprechen will."

„Ihm geht es nicht gut," unterbreche ich sie. „Harry weiß nicht, was er da sagt."

„Wenn der Heiler sagt, ihm gehe es wieder gut genug um Sie zu sprechen, dann geht es ihm gut," bellt Narzissa giftig. „Und bitte versuchen Sie mich nicht zu beleidigen indem Sie andeuten, dass ich eine Lügnerin bin!"

Ich seufze und verlasse resigniert das Herrenhaus. Das Ganze ist ziemlich nervig. Narzissa hat Harry in ihren Schutz genommen und betrachtet ihn als ihr Kind. Mutterinstinkt oder sonst was... Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie jemanden wie Harry in ihren Schutz nehmen würde. Denn Harry gehört der hellen Seite, er ist der Junge der lebt. Ich halte inne. Vielleicht ist das ein Teil ihres Plans. Eine alte Familie wie die Malfoys, so jemanden wie Harry in der Familie zu haben... ihre Familie wird berühmt sein. Lucius muss seine Finger in der Sache haben. Sonst kann ich es nicht erklären. Leider war er nicht zu Hause, damit ich ihn sprechen kann. Dieses Treffen im Ministerium wird mehr erfordern, als ich vorher vermutet habe. Ich muss mich gut vorbereiten. Ich muss all die richtigen Sachen sagen und die richtigen Argumenten vorlegen.

_/ Harrys Sicht _

Ich wage es nicht, durch das Fenster zu gucken, denn Dumbledore kann noch da sein. Stattdessen öffne ich das Tagebuch und seufze mit Erleichterung als Tom auftaucht.

„Keine Sorge, Harry," sagt er amüsiert als ich durch das Zimmer tigere. „Narzissa wird es schon aufklären. Ich und du aber haben noch viel zu tun."

Ich halte inne und werfe ihm einen genervten Blick. Immer kommt er auf dem ersten Platz, nicht wahr? Wenn Voldemorts Ego noch größer ist, werde ich aus dem Fenster springen.

„Er heckt etwas aus," murmele ich. „Ich weiß es. Schon jetzt schmiedet er Pläne."

„Natürlich," sagt Tom lächelnd. „Aber er denkt wie ein Hellmagier. Er möge sich als ein dunkler Magier benehmen. Aber ihm fehlt das Wissen und das Verständnis von dunkler Magie. Und das wird sein Untergang sein. Denn er kennt sie nicht; und aus diesem Grund werden wir ihm immer einen Schritt voraus sein."

Eine aufgeregte Narzissa betritt den Raum und verbeugt sich als sie Tom erblickt. Als sie meinen Ausdruck bemerkt, beginnt sie sofort von ihrem Treffen mit Dumbledore zu erzählen, denn die Ungeduld spiegelt sich deutlich in meinen Augen.

Schon nach ein paar Sekunden rauche ich vor Wut.

„Dieser... dieser... Mistkerl!" brülle ich auf einmal und Narzissa zuckt zusammen. Tom wiederum schaut mich unbeeindruckt an. „Wie wagt er es! Wie wagt er es zu behaupten, dass ich übertreibe! Dass ich Lügen verbreite! Und die ganze Zeit hatte er sehr wohl gewusst, wer der Lügner ist! Dieser doppelgesichtige, manipulative, alte, widerliche..."

„Er wird bekommen, was er verdient," Tom unterbricht mich mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

„Es ist nicht genug!" schreie ich aus vollem Hals. Narzissa fummelt an ihrem Kleid und wirft Tom einen nervösen Blick zu. Alles platzt aus mir heraus – all das Leid, der Hass, die Bitterkeit, der Zorn. Und ich spüre, dass meine Magie in mir brodelt und mich anfleht, sie freizulassen. So habe ich mich auch gefühlt, als ich meine Kontrolle verloren habe und meinen Onkel und meine Tante getötet habe. Es fühlt sich wie eine zornige Schlange, die nur eines im Kopf hat – zu zerstören.

Ohne Vorwarnung explodiert mein Glas in tausend Stücke und Narzissa fährt hoch. Tom steht auf und die Glasscherben knacken unter seinen Füßen als er auf mich zukommt.

„Tief durchatmen, Harry," befehlt er mit dieser ruhigen, jedoch kalten, Stimme und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und finde, dass der Anblick von seinem Gesicht eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hat. Und in jenem Moment wird mir klar, dass er trotz allem für mich eine Autorität darstellt. Er war derjenige, der mich in die dunklen Künste eingeweiht hat und aus diesem Grund spüre ich eine einzigartige Verbindung mit ihm. Respekt. Dankbarkeit. Und Vertrauen. So ironisch wie es sich anhört, vertraue ich Tom. Nicht mit meinem ganzen Wesen, denn das wäre falsch. Ein dunkler Magier vertraut niemandem vollkommen. Aber ich vertraue ihm ja weil er mehr für mich getan hat, als irgendjemand anderer.

Ich nicke und atme tief ein und aus. Narzissa steht noch immer bei der Tür und beobachtet uns mit der klaren Absicht, falls etwas schiefgeht, sich so schnell aus dem Staub zu machen wie es möglich ist.

„Kontrolliere deine Magie, Harry," flüstert Tom. „Sonst kontrolliert sie dich."

„Ja," murmele ich geistesabwesend.

„Wir müssen etwas unter uns besprechen," sagt Tom, der sich Narzissa zuwendet. „Aber um acht will ich, dass du und Lucius im Salon anwesend seid. Wir müssen uns sorgfältig vorbereiten. Und wenn es vorbei ist, wird es ein größerer Schlag für Dumbledore sein, als der Verlust von Harry." Er grinst teuflisch. Seine Selbstsicherheit und seine Arroganz haben eine tröstende Wirkung auf mich. Er weiß, was er da tut, denn er ist der Meister von Manipulation. Er wird es schon hinkriegen.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Jetzt habe ich die Chance, von dem größten Manipulator zu lernen. Tom steht bei dem Kamin und starrt die Flammen an. Ich sitze in einem Sessel und höre dem Ticken der Kuckucksuhr zu, das momentan das einzige Geräusch ist, welches man hören kann. Tom spinnt ein Lügengewebe, welches so ausführlich ist, dass es sich beinah so anfühlt, als sei die Geschichte eine alternative Welt, wo all das tatsächlich vorgekommen ist. Jetzt kann ich gut verstehen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass er eines Tages Lord Voldemort sein wird. Er sagt einem genau das, was man hören will und manchmal sind es keine Lügen, nur eine Variation von der Wahrheit. Und jetzt sehe ich ein, dass die Untersuchung im Ministerium nicht lediglich ein Treffen wegen der Vormundschaft sein wird. Es wird ein politischer Sieg sein und ich kann es kaum abwarten.

Mittlerweile hatte ich schon wieder einen Traum über Voldemort. Ich habe gesehen, wie man ihn durch einen Wald trägt und ich habe auch das Gesicht von Wurmschwanz gesehen. Wurmschwanz ist außer sich und ich beginne langsam zu bezweifeln, ob er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wo sie sich eigentlich befinden, aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass sie abgereist sind. Sie haben sich langsam auf den Weg nach England gemacht und ich hoffe, dass Wurmschwanz das Tier, dessen Körper die Seele von Voldemort bewohnt, erfolgreich hierher bringen wird. Glücklicherweise handelt sich um eine große Schlange, die sich anscheinend um seinen Hals wickeln und auf solche Weise reisen kann. Nicht, dass Wurmschwanz diese Art des Reisens mag, denn mit einer Schlange rum zu laufen kann kaum angenehm sein. Aber wenigstens versteht er worum es geht – hoffen wir – und sie kommen nach England. Voldemort wiederum – die Schlange – ist sehr argwöhnisch, scheint aber zu glauben, dass das Ganze kein Trick ist. Ich habe befürchtet, dass er nicht kommen würde, denn wenn man nach Toms Persönlichkeit beurteilt, kommt man zum Schluss, dass Voldemort äußerst paranoid ist und nur sich selbst vertraut. Aber wenn sie hierherkommen, werden wir ihm alles erklären. Und hoffentlich wird mich Tom in solch einem Licht vorstellen, sodass Voldemort zustimmt, mir die dunkle Magie beizubringen.

Nachdem wir den Plan besprochen haben, fühle ich mich erschöpft, aber irgendwo in meinem Inneren pulsiert eine Art Aufregung. Als ich an die Untersuchung denke, fühle ich mich angeekelt, nervös und aufgeregt zugleich. Es ist unmöglich, solch eine Mischung von Gefühlen zu spüren. Und doch... sollte ich mich freuen, dass ich mich so fühle. Denn diese Kälte, die mein Herz bewohnt, sie bereitet mir Sorgen. Sie ist anscheinend eine Folge von der Benutzung der dunklen Magie. Aber nicht einmal Tom hätte es voraussehen können, dass so was passiert, obwohl er der Meinung ist, dass es eine gute Sache ist. Denn weniger Emotionen heißt für ihn nur, dass man einen klareren Kopf hat. Aber sind nicht die Emotionen und die Gefühle genau das, was uns menschlich macht?

Hermine hat geschrieben: 'Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dich wieder sehen zu können'. Aber ein Teil von mir fragt sich ob sie es wirklich meint. Man sollte keine Sachen sagen, die man nicht meint. Und doch kommt es so oft vor. Man sagt 'guten Tag' zu jedem – aber man meint es fast nie. Es ist nur so eine Art Brauch, über den wir nicht nachdenken. Denn wir sagen es automatisch. Und wir sind alle Lügner, weil wir uns selbst und die anderen anlügen, weil wir behaupten, dass wir tatsächlich es meinen, aber in der Wirklichkeit schenken wir unseren Worten keine Aufmerksamkeit. Und sowie jeder Spruch eine Bedeutung und somit auch Folgen hat, sollten auch unsere Worte nicht eine Bedeutung haben?

Ich kann Hermine nicht sagen, dass ich mir wünsche, Ron würde wieder zur Vernunft kommen, denn er ist mir einfach egal. Ich hasse ihn ja nicht; er ist mir einfach egal. Er ist nutzlos und unwichtig – und in einem einzigen Moment habe ich gesehen, was er wirklich ist. Er hat sich mit mir angefreundet nur weil ich Harry Potter bin, aber zur gleichen Zeit sehnt er sich nach der Berühmtheit, die ich habe und nicht möchte. Er ist neidisch, kindisch und naiv; aber zudem ist er aggressiv und man kann ihn sehr leicht beeinflussen. Und in dem Moment, als er mir Treue als mein Freund zeigen sollte, hat er mich angegriffen und sich gegen mich gewendet. Und für mich heißt das das Ende unserer Freundschaft. Er hat sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt und ich brauche nichts mehr zu wissen. Und auch wenn er sich eines Tages entschuldigt, wie Hermine behauptet und hofft, wird es keinen Unterschied machen.

Trotz allem hat Tom sich an sein Versprechen gehalten. Wir werden noch sehen, wie die Sache mit Voldemort verlaufen wird, aber Tom vertraue ich. Es ist ironisch – der einzige Mann, dem ich vertraue, ist mein größter Feind. Meine Welt wurde auf den Kopf gestellt und obwohl sie eine wunderschöne und magische Welt ist, bereitet sie mir manchmal Kopfschmerzen. Als ich elf war, habe ich erfahren, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Als ich zwölf war, bin ich Tom begegnet. Ich war Zwölf, als ich die Schönheit und Macht der dunklen Magie erkannt habe. Und ich war Dreizehn, als ich zum ersten Mal ein menschliches Wesen getötet habe. Wahrscheinlich bin ich der einzige Junge auf der Erde – Tom Riddle ausgeschlossen – der so viel in so wenigen Jahren erlebt hat.

Als ich an meinem Schreibtisch die Nächte in Ligusterweg Nummer vier beim Lesen verbracht habe, habe ich oft durch das Fenster geguckt und mich gefragt, ob man sagen kann, dass jemand ein Leben genommen hat. Als ich Tom danach gefragt habe, hat er mich mysteriös angelächelt.

/Rückblende

„Weißt du, ich habe mich das Gleiche gefragt," sagt er. „Ich war natürlich besorgt, ob Dumbledore mich durchschauen kann."

„Und?" frage ich ungeduldig. Ich habe nicht gefragt, wen er getötet hat, aber ich bezweifele es nicht, dass er mir es verraten würde, falls ich ihn je frage. „Gibt es einen Zauber dafür oder so was?"

„Harry," sagt Tom tadelnd. „Magie ermöglicht eine Menge Sachen, aber nicht alles ist mit Magie möglich. Man kann es nicht mit einem Zauber feststellen, aber da gibt es trotzdem einen Weg."

„Weißt du was Thestrale sind?" fragt er. Ich schüttele den Kopf, halte aber inne.

„Moment mal," sage ich nachdenklich. „Sind das nicht etwa Tiere?"

„Genau," sagt Tom, mich anstrahlend. „Das sind Tiere, die nur jenem sichtbar sind, der jemanden sterben gesehen hat. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass man getötet hat, aber die Mehrheit von Jungen in deinem Alter haben nie jemanden sterben sehen. Du aber schon."

„Ich bin auf diese Tatsache nicht stolz, vielen Dank," erwidere ich bissig.

„Mag sein," sagt Tom, den Kopf zur Seite neigend. „Aber damit hast du ein Problem gelöst, nicht wahr? Denn hättest du es nicht getan, wärst du noch immer bei den Dursleys und du wärst noch immer ihr Sklave."

„Nicht mehr," sage ich entschlossen. „Denn jetzt habe ich meinen zweiten Stab und damit auch meine Magie."

„Ja, aber wie lange hättest du sie unter Kontrolle halten können? Irgendwann hätten sie etwas dagegen unternommen."

„Das ist wahr," murmele ich resigniert.

„Also, du hast dein Problem gelöst und dazu auch einen guten Vormund bekommen. Du hast zwei Probleme auf einmal damit gelöst und dabei hast du dich nicht um Moralprinzipien geschert. Und das ist der dunkle Weg."

„Also bist du der Meinung, dass ich jetzt diese Thestrale sehen kann?" wechsele ich das Thema.

„Du hast getötet," antwortet Tom achselzuckend. „Also ja. Aber du solltest die Menschen nicht wissen lassen, dass du die Tiere sehen kannst."

„Wo könnte ich sie überhaupt sehen? Im verbotenen Wald?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Kutschen, welche die Schüler nach Hogwarts fahren?" Ich nicke. „Thestrale ziehen die Kutschen."

„Echt?" platzt es aus mir. „Also deswegen scheint es, als bewegen sich die Kutschen von alleine!"

/Ende Rückblende

Wie viel ich über Hogwarts nicht weiß und wie viel Tom im Laufe der Jahre darüber gelernt hat, wird mir jeden Tag klarer. Tom hat keine Ahnung, wie man Quidditch spielt, aber er hat seine Zeit in Hogwarts vollkommen dem Lernen gewidmet. Ob es um das Studieren von seinen Klassenkameraden oder das Lernen von dunkler Magie geht , hat er seine Zeit sehr gut ausgenutzt. Aber zur gleichen Zeit hat er die Chance verpasst, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hatte ich auch nie eine Chance bekommen, mich wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Mir wurde früh genug beigebracht, wie man kocht, die Küche putzt oder im Garten arbeitet. Dank Dumbledore habe ich nie eine Chance gehabt, in einer richtigen Familie aufzuwachsen und ich habe in Hogwarts versucht, alles was ich nie gehabt hatte, auszuprobieren. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Schon jetzt bin ich ein Mann, und habe kein Interesse an dem Kartenspielen oder so was. Das Leben hat anstatt mir entschieden und aus diesem Grund bin ich zu dem geworden, was ich heute bin.

Und warum hat Dumbledore eigentlich gewollt, dass ich mit den Dursleys aufwachse? Warum hat er mich nicht zu sich genommen, wenn er schon mein Vormund ist? Bin ich gefährlich? Wollte er auch die Magie in mir ausrotten? Oder mich etwa zähmen? Hat er gewusst... dass ich einen dunklen magischen Kern habe?

Ich werde nie eine Antwort auf diese Fragen bekommen, denn Dumbledore bewahrt seine Geheimnisse sehr gut auf. Vielleicht hat er es gewusst. Schließlich gibt es einen Zauber dafür. Und jetzt, da ich einen schwarzmagischen Vormund verlange, ist es wohl möglich, dass Dumbledore denkt, ich wisse es auch und wolle aus diesem Grund Narzissa als meinen Vormund haben.


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Vielen Dank an JKR für ihre Charaktere. Ich werde ein wenig mit ihnen rumspielen, hoffentlich stört es sie nicht.

Das ist das letzte Kapitel, das ich so schnell hochlade. Ab jetzt geht es parallel mit FFde, das heißt, einmal pro Woche. Normalerweise lade ich ein neues Kapitel am Mittwoch hoch. Meldet euch! Habt ihr Fragen, Vorschläge, Kommentare?

Cassie

„_Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Kapitel 9 – Die Untersuchung im Ministerium

Ich habe es nicht gewagt das Tagebuch Toms mitzubringen, denn das Tagebuch trieft vor dunkler Magie. Irgendjemand könnte es mitbekommen und das wäre das Ende von allem. Narzissa steht bei mir im Fahrstuhl und ihre Augen spiegeln Entschlossenheit und die klare Absicht, alles zu tun was notwendig ist, um die Vormundschaft zu bekommen. Jeder scheint sie zu kennen und ich lächele als wir uns auf den Weg nach der Halle machen, wo die Untersuchung stattfindet. Es ist gut, solche Menschen an meiner Seite zu haben. Narzissas Gesicht verrät keine Emotionen und doch kann ich deutlich sehen, was unter dieser Fassade vorgeht. Das ist nur das Gesicht, das sie den Menschen zeigt. Aber ich habe auch ihr anderes Gesicht gesehen und jenes Gesicht ist etwas vollkommen anders. Unter dieser aristokratischen und kalten Maske ist sie eine leidenschaftliche Frau, die eine Kämpferin ist und die bereit ist, für ihre Ziele mit aller Kraft zu kämpfen. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass Draco nach Hogwarts ging, auch wenn Lucius nicht davon hören wollte. Es spricht viel von ihrem Charakter, dass Draco trotzdem nach Hogwarts gegangen ist, trotz den Wünschen seines Vaters.

Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Menschen mich angaffen. Ich bin es auch gewohnt, dem Angaffen und dem Tuscheln keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Jetzt aber sehe ich es anders. Irgendwie stört es mich nicht mehr. Amelia Bones ist eine alte Dame, die noch immer mit aller Kraft versucht, all die dunklen Magier auszurotten und jegliches Zeichen von dunkler Magie zu zerstören. Mit ihr muss man vorsichtig sein. Sie folgt mir mit ihrem Blick als ich von Narzissa begleitet die Halle betrete und das Tuscheln ignoriere. Crouch, der Minister, sitzt bei ihr und lächelt mich an. Solch eine Ehre! Der Minister selbst ist anwesend und hier handelt es nur um meine Vormundschaft. Tom hatte Recht, der Mistkerl.

Ich winke zu ihm und gehe zu ihm hinüber. Ich benehme mich wie ein naiver Junge, der jemanden bekannten gesehen hat und sich um Höflichkeit und Etikette nicht schert. Ich bin ein Junge der lediglich froh ist, den Minister zu sehen.

Crouch schüttelt mir die Hand mit einem untypisch freundlichen Lächeln und Amelia Bones scheint mich zu beobachten, obwohl sie auch mich anlächelt und ihre Hand ausstreckt.

„Sie kennen Ms Malfoy, Minister," sage ich höflich. Er verengt die Augen sich als sein Blick auf Narzissa fällt, aber er küsst ohnehin ihre Hand.

„Natürlich," sagt er mit einer kalten Stimme. Noch ein Jäger nach Schwarzmagiern? Das könnte die Sache ein wenig komplizieren. „Wird auch Ihr Mann anwesend sein?"

„Lucius kommt später," sagt Narzissa. „Ich begleite Harry und ich werde in seinem Interesse sprechen. Da gibt es viel zu sagen, befürchte ich."

„Harry," winkt Amelia Bones zu mir. „Kann ich dich sprechen?"

„Natürlich," sage ich achselzuckend. Amelia Bones lehnt sich nach vorne sodass Narzissa nicht bei unserem Gespräch zuhören kann. „Es gibt so viele Familien, die dich gerne aufnehmen würden. Ich kann dir eine Liste von Menschen geben, die sich schon um eine Vormundschaft beworben haben."

Na ja. Natürlich will sie nicht, dass ich bei Narzissa bleibe, denn Amelia Bones vertraut Lucius nicht und denkt natürlich, dass die ganze Familie schwarzmagisch ist. Wahrscheinlich befürchtet sie, dass es dem Jungen der lebt nicht wohl bei den Malfoys ergehen würde, weil sie Schwarzmagier sind und um Mitternacht kleine Kinder opfern. Wenn sie nur wüsste... Vielleicht besser nicht.

„Danke, Ms Bones," antworte ich höflich. „Aber Narzissa gefällt mir; und seit dem Unfall hat sie mir viel geholfen. Sie hat mir Hilfe angeboten als ich alleine und verletzt war und das werde ich nie vergessen. Sie ist meine Tante; und ich möchte bei ihr bleiben."

Amelia Bones wirkt vollkommen von meinen Worten schockiert, reißt sich aber schnell zusammen und wägt sorgfältig ihre nächsten Worte ab.

„Dumbledore hat einen Fehler begangen," sagt sie langsam. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er sich als deinen Vormund ernannt hat. Er hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen. Aber die Malfoys sind eine dunkle Familie. Lucius Malfoy war ein Anhänger von du weißt schon wem. Und man kann sich nicht über Nacht verändern. Narzissa mag gute Absichten haben, aber ich befürchte, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen könnte, dass du etwas sehen würdest was nicht für deinen Augen bestimmt wäre."

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass Narzissa etwas von mir verlangt, was ich nicht tun möchte," sage ich, schockiert klingend.

„Nein, sie wahrscheinlich nicht," sagt Amelia schnell. „Aber Lucius..."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Sorge, Ms Bones," unterbreche ich sie. „Aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Niemand wollte mich aufnehmen und sich um mich kümmern; und ich werde bei der einzigen Person bleiben, die mich eigentlich gerne hat und sich um mich kümmert."

Ich wende mich um und gehe wieder zu Narzissa, die mich anlächelt. Ich grinse sie breit an nur um den angaffenden Menschen zu zeigen, dass ich mich gut in ihrer Gesellschaft fühle und dass wir uns angefreundet haben. Amelia Bones wirkt verwirrt und schockiert und weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll und starrt mich stattdessen wortlos an.

Und dann öffnet sich die Tür erneut und der große Albus Dumbledore betritt die Halle. Er hält im Türrahmen inne und lässt den Blick mit einer feierlichen Miene über die Halle schweifen. Ich muss mir ein Schnauben verkneifen. Er erwartet, dass alle ihn atemlos und voller Bewunderung anstarren und da hat er Recht. Narzissa und ich jedoch wechseln Blicke und ihre Augen blitzen fanatisch auf. Ich senke den Blick und lächele. Das Rascheln von Roben ist hörbar und sagt mir, dass der gute Magier endlich sein Auftritt beendet hat und ich erwarte jeden Moment, meinen Namen zu hören, vom Zwinkern in seinen Augen und einem großväterlichen Lächeln begleitet. Auf einmal ist mir ganz übel.

„Madame Bones," höre ich seine Stimme. Oho, ich bin nicht die Nummer eins auf seiner Liste? Wie erfrischend. „Es freut mich immer, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Oh Mann. Es ist schlimmer, als ich es vermutet habe. Der alte Mann kann so stundenlang weitermachen.

„Hallo, Albus," sagt Amelia Bones fröhlich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen," erwidert Dumbledore, schon wieder versuchend, sich als ein übergeschnappter alter Magier zu benehmen. Natürlich ist das Ganze nur eine widerliche Show. „Ich freue mich, endlich Harry sehen zu können. Der arme Junge hat genug gelitten."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Amelia Bones ernst. „Ich bin dankbar, dass du hier bist. Jetzt kannst du dieses Missverständnis aufklären."

„Ich werde mein bestes geben," erwidert Dumbledore großzügig.

„Ach, Harry," sagt er als er sein höfliches Gespräch mit Amelia Bones beendet indem er sich mir zuwendet. Ich bin an der Reihe? So schnell? „Wie geht es dir?"

„Viel besser," sage ich. Ich räuspere mich. Ich klinge zu wütend und zu kalt für eine Person, deren Rolle ich spiele. „Danke, Professor."

„Schön, dass Ms Malfoy sich um dich gekümmert hat," sagt er, auf mich zukommend. Ich senke den Blick und nicke stumm. „Sicherlich vermisst du deine Freunde."

„Ja," sage ich automatisch. Was hat er ausgeheckt? Worauf will er damit hinaus?

„Es wird dich freuen, dass Ms Weasley dich eingeladen hat, ein paar Tage in Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Sie ist sehr um dich besorgt und alle möchten dich wiedersehen."

Ach so. Mrs Weasley, Dumbledores Puppe und eine Anhängerin des Lichtes. Mit all diesen Kindern im Haus wäre es für mich unmöglich, mit Tom zu sprechen oder die dunkle Magie zu üben. Sehr schlau, Dumbledore. Wenn ich nein sage, würde es verdächtig klingen weil es einfach keinen Grund – noch nicht – gibt, dorthin nicht zu gehen.

„Vielleicht können wir darüber später sprechen, Mr Dumbledore," Narzissa sagt ernst. Ich bin dieser Frau sehr dankbar. „Denn Harrys Heiler kommt in ein paar Stunden und wir möchten seinen Besuch nicht verpassen." Eine riesige Lüge. Die Malfoys sind so reich, dass der Heiler kommt wenn Narzissa pfeift.

„Natürlich," sagt Dumbledore großzügig. Es darf keinesfalls so wirken, als sei er nicht um meine Gesundheit besorgt. Sehr gut, Narzissa, auch wenn man diese Lüge schnell durchschauen kann.

„Also können wir anfangen?" fragt Crouch. Das Tuscheln verstummt. „Schön. Da es sich um einen Minderjährigen handelt, muss das Ministerium entscheiden, wer als ein Vormund für Harry Potter der beste wäre." Schon jetzt spricht er über einen männlichen Vormund. Definitiv nicht gut. „Mr Dumbledore. Sie waren Harrys Vormund. Können Sie uns sagen, wie dazu gekommen ist?"

„Natürlich, Minister," sagt Dumbledore und steht auf. Er trägt einen lila Umhang und von dem Anblick der tanzenden Elche und den Schlitten, die sie ziehen wird mir übel. Er lässt den Blick über die Anwesenden theatralisch schweifen und strahlt alle an.

„Unter den damaligen Umständen," spricht er laut. „Habe ich entschieden, dass Harry später im Leben Anleitung brauchen wird. Er wird eine ganz neue Welt entdecken und er wird auch erfahren, dass man seinen Namen kennt. So was kann für jeden Jungen zu viel sein, also war ich der Meinung, dass ich ihm dabei helfen sollte, mit dem Ganzen klarzukommen."

Und wer ist schuld, dass ich bei den Dursleys gelandet bin? Seine Worte aber kann man auch anders verstehen. Moment mal... Er hat das Ganze schon dann geplant, als er mich auf der Schwelle von Ligusterweg Nummer vier ausgesetzt hat. Er hat es geplant, mein Vormund zu werden, mir später über die Zauberwelt zu erzählen und mich langsam in die Zauberwelt zu integrieren... Er wollte derjenige sein, der mir sagt, was richtig und was falsch ist. Er wollte derjenige sein, der mir seine Ansicht von der Welt beibringt und sich damit vergewissern, dass ich ihm folge und dass ich genau das tue, was er mir sagt. Dieser...!

Ich zwinge mich dazu, Dumbledores Monolog zuzuhören, obwohl ich vor Wut rauche. Tief durchatmen, sage ich zu mir. Denn es wäre ganz, ganz schlecht, wenn ich auch dieses Mal etwas in die Luft jage. Alles hängt von meinem Rollenspiel ab.

„Ich habe aber einen Fehler begangen," fährt er mit einer traurigen Stimme fort. „Ich habe Harry nicht gesagt, dass ich sein Vormund bin. Denn ich habe nicht gedacht, dass die Zeit dafür reif ist. Ich habe ihn aber unterschätzt und ich bedauere zutiefst die Tatsache, dass ich nicht für ihn da war, als er mich gebraucht hat."

Seine traurige Stimme hat die gewünschte Wirkung auf die Menschen und ich zwinge mich nur mit größter Mühe, nicht zu lachen. Stattdessen senke ich den Blick und nicke stumm. Denn Dumbledore in die Augen zu schauen wäre keine gute Idee. Und zudem würde das mich nur noch wütender machen.

Dumbledore erwartet, dass ich etwas sage, aber als ich stumm bleibe, meldet sich Madame Bones zu Wort.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass es hier um ein Missverständnis handelt," sagt sie mit Überzeugung. „Harry braucht nur ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Vormund zu verbringen und obwohl er so jung ist, braucht er Anleitung und einen Berater. Ich muss aber vorschlagen, Mr Dumbledore, dass Sie Mr Potter einige Sachen erklären. Denn es ist für ihn sicherlich nicht leicht. Als er seinen Brief mit der Einladung zu Hogwarts bekommen hat, hat er nichts über die Zauberwelt gewusst und jetzt gibt es so viel zu lernen."

„Oh, keine Sorge, Madame Bones," erwidert Dumbledore fröhlich. „Harry und ich werden zusammen die Winkelgasse besuchen und ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen, ehe die Schule anfängt."

„Madame Bones," meldet sich Narzissa zu Wort. Ihre Augen blitzen auf. „Ich denke, dass es noch immer viel gibt, worüber wir nicht gesprochen haben. Und außerdem haben Sie Harry nicht gefragt, bei wem er bleiben will. Sollte nicht der Junge über seine eigene Zukunft entscheiden? Ist es gerecht, dass man über ihn hinweg entscheidet?"

Und natürlich hat niemand die Aussage des Kobolden erwähnt, in der er über mein Geld schreibt. Anscheinend denkt Madame Bones, dass es entweder eine Nebensache ist, oder dass Dumbledore einen sehr guten Grund dafür hat. Jetzt geht es aber um meinen Vormund, aber ich werde schon darüber mit Dumbledore sprechen. So was kann man nicht vergessen.

„Ihr könnt alles später besprechen," sagt Madame Bones abwinkend. „Natürlich will Harry solch einen Zauberer als Mr Dumbledore als seinen Vormund haben. Er kann ihm viel beibringen."

„Eigentlich," unterbreche ich sie jetzt. Meine Stimme bebt und ich muss mich räuspern. „Bei allem Respekt, Madame Bones, möchte ich mit meiner Tante bleiben. Mir gefällt es bei ihr und ich brauche Ruhe. Der Unfall hat einige unsichtbaren, außer den sichtbaren, Narben hinterlassen und Narzissa und ihr Heim bieten mir die Gelegenheit, wieder zu meinen Kräften zu kommen."

„Außer den sichtbaren Narben, Mr Potter?" meldet sich eine Hexe zu Wort. „Wie meinen Sie das, Mr Potter?"

„Nun," sage ich langsam und gespielt verlegen. „Meine Verwandten waren nicht mal so... verständnisvoll, wenn es um Magie geht. Sie hassen Magie."

Da bricht Gemurmel aus und der Minister hebt die Hand. Obwohl ich ihm in den Augen sehen kann, dass er am liebsten mich zu Dumbledore übergeben und die Sache zu Ende bringen würde, ist er gezwungen, wegen den Menschen, mich sprechen zu lassen.

„Erklären Sie das, Mr Potter," sagt er vorsichtig.

„Nun," sage ich langsam. „Es ist nicht... leicht darüber zu sprechen. Es..." Ich schlucke schwer und spüre, dass alle mich atemlos anstarren. Ich hasse es, mich so erniedrigen zu müssen aber es muss getan werden. „Sie haben versucht, die Magie aus mir zu schlagen. Ich... ich neige zu Magieausbrüchen, verstehen Sie... und wenn es passiert ist, haben sie mich in den Keller gesperrt und mir für eine Woche lang nichts zum Essen gegeben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Magie in mir auf diese Weise ausrotten können."

Madame Bones schnappt hörbar nach der Luft. Crouch wiederum wirkt noch immer argwöhnisch.

„Ich war nie beim Arzt gewesen," fahre ich leise fort. „Muggelheiler. Denn die Dursleys wollten kein Geld für mich ausgeben. Aus diesem Grund ist mein gebrochener Arm falsch geheilt."

„Sie haben ihn misshandelt," meldet sich Narzissa zu Wort und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich senke den Blick und beiße auf meine Lippen. „Der Heiler, der ihn untersucht hat, ist anwesend und ist bereit, eine Aussage zu geben."

„Ähm," sagt Crouch, versteift sich aber als er die Blicke von seinen Kollegen bemerkt. Der Junge der lebt, misshandelt! „In Ordnung. Wo ist er?"

Der Heiler erhebt sich und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten, dicht von Blicken gefolgt. Sein Name ist nicht unbekannt und Narzissa hat ihn gut ausgewählt. Jetzt wird keiner seine Aussage und seine Sachkenntnis anzweifeln können.

„Ich habe den jungen Mr Potter untersucht, als Ms Malfoy mich gerufen hat. Ich bin so eine Art Familenheiler und ich besuche sie oft," sagt er geschäftsmäßig. „Der Junge war bewusstlos und hat an einem Schock gelitten. Das ist aber nicht alles, was ich entdeckt habe. Er war unterernährt, sein Körper war von allerlei Narben bedeckt und er war vollkommen erschöpft und hat an Schlafmangel gelitten. Ich möchte keine Details verraten, aber ich kann ohne Zweifel sagen, dass es um eine ernste Misshandlung handelt."

Er lässt den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, sein Ausdruck todernst.

„Und ich denke, dass es total widerlich ist, was diese Menschen ihm angetan haben und wie sie ihn behandelt haben. Niemand verdient so was. Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich möchte nicht, dass Mr Potter das Ganze schon wieder durchgehen muss. Aber ich kann, als sein Heiler, bezeugen, dass es sich um einen ernsten Misshandlungsfall handelt. Mr Potter hat sich mir anvertraut weil ich einige Sachen wissen musste, falls ich ihm helfen wollte. Und das habe ich. Jetzt braucht er richtig zu essen, viel Ruhe und sicherlich braucht er keine weiteren Fragen. Also bin ich der Meinung, als ein Heiler, dass man ihn wenigstens zwei Wochen lang in Ruhe lassen sollte."

„Heiler Richardson," meldet sich der Minister, der kreidebleich ist. „Hätte man wissen können, dass Mr Potter misshandelt war?"

„Meinen Sie, ob man die Anzeichen hätte erkennen können?" fragt der Heiler kalt. „Ja. Erstens, er ist unterernährt. Jemandem hätte es auffallen sollen. Aber niemand sieht ihn als einen Jungen, nur als den Jungen der lebt."

Er wirft Dumbledore einen scharfen Blick zu, und ich bemerke mit Genugtuung, dass der alte Mann nicht mal versucht hat, ihn anzustrahlen oder sonst was. Stattdessen sitzt er nur steif und todernst da.

„Zweitens hätte die Heilerin in Hogwarts es bemerken sollen, dass einige seiner Knochen nicht richtig geheilt sind. Mr Potter hat mir gesagt, er sei schon vielmals im Krankenflügel gelandet. Also hätte die Heilerin davon wissen sollen. Aber auch wenn sie etwas bemerkt hat, hat sie nichts gesagt. Und ich frage mich warum?"

„Sollten wir Madame Pomfrey fragen?" fragt eine Hexe. Crouch wirkt hin und her gerissen. Er will die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen; andererseits handelt es hier um den Jungen der lebt und um ein schweres Verbrechen.

„Wir würden Ihren Bericht sehen wollen," sagt er schließlich. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass nichts davon veröffentlicht sein wird. Wir möchten nur feststellen, wie ernst die Situation ist."

„Sehr ernst, Minister," erwidert der Heiler kalt.

„Also möchte Mr Potter bei Ms Malfoy bleiben?" fragt der Minister und fixiert den Blick auf mich.

„Das möchte ich, Minister," sage ich schnell.

„In Ordnung," sagt der Minister geistesabwesend. „Nun, da er momentan seine Ruhe braucht, kann er bei Ms Malfoy bleiben, aber ich will ihr Versprechen haben, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern wird."

„Selbstverständlich," antwortet Narzissa kalt, als denkt sie, er sei ein wenig beschränkt um solch eine Frage zu stellen.

„Schön," sagt der Minister, der einen vorsichtigen Blick Dumbledore zuwirft.

Also macht er sich Sorgen um das, was Dumbledore darüber denkt. Schließlich hat er mich gerade den Malfoys übergeben. Aber Dumbledore schaut nicht in seine Richtung. Er sitzt noch immer stumm da und starrt mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Wir werden die Sache unter der Lupe nehmen und Madame Pomfrey verhören," sagt der Minister.

„Warum fragen Sie nicht Dudley?" platzt es aus mir auf einmal. Der Minister hält inne. „Meinen Cousin, Dudley Dursley. Er ist ein Muggel; aber sicherlich wird er Ihnen mit Genugtuung davon erzählen, wie man mich tagelang im Kerker eingesperrt gehalten hat."

Meine Worte sind bitter und ich spüre tiefste und wahnsinnige Freude, als ich Dumbledores schockierten Blick bemerke. Er wird nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Er wird seine sorgfältig vorbereitet Pläne nicht mehr hinter dem Berg halten können.

„Das werden wir in Betracht ziehen," sagt der Minister.

„Dieser Muggeljunge muss verhört werden!" verlangt eine Hexe. „Wenn das Ganze wahr ist – und ich sehe einfach nicht, warum Heiler Richardson, Mr Potter oder Mrs Malfoy uns anlügen sollten... Das ist einfach widerlich. Abscheulich!"

„Mr Potter," sagt der Minister langsam. „Warum haben Sie niemandem früher davon erzählt?"

„Hätten Sie jemandem erzählt, dass man Sie misshandelt?" frage ich ein wenig aggressiver als ich es gemeint habe. „Das ist nicht etwas, über was man beim Frühstück plaudert. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand erfährt. Es ist demütigend und ich wollte jeden Gedanken daran aus meinem Kopf vertreiben."

Madame Bones nickt und hebt die Hand in die Luft. Sie ist noch immer blass und wirkt verlegen, hat sich aber zusammengerissen und sich daran erinnert, dass sie eine Pflicht hier zu erfüllen hat.

„Diese Untersuchung ist beendet," erklärt sie laut. „Mr Potter, wir werden Sie von unserem Fortschritt benachrichtigen. Bis dann wünsche ich Ihnen gute Besserung."

Die Zauberer und Hexen verlassen langsam die Halle und werfen mir mitleidsvolle Blicke zu, aber ich ignoriere sie. Dumbledore steht langsam auf und drängt sich wie erwartet durch.

„Harry," sagt er mit einer traurigen Stimme. Ich schweige und starre meine Schuhe an. „Es tut mir Leid."

Der große Weißmagier hat sich entschuldigt. Wie rührend. Aber ich fühle mich nicht gerührt, ich bin noch immer wütend.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst," fährt er fort. Noch immer schweige ich. „Und ich wünsche dir eine gute Besserung. Die brauchst du."

Ach nein, wirklich? Und wer ist daran schuld? Ich habe es mir sicherlich nicht selbst angetan. Ich sehe ihn vor meinem geistigen Auge und ich schaue zu, wie ich ihm den Hals umdrehe. Ich drücke und ich drücke und es fühlt sich so wunderschön an... so befreiend...

„Was willst du, dass ich Ms Weasley sage? Wirst du Ron und die Zwillinge besuchen?" fragt er und reißt mich damit aus meinem Tagtraum. Ich hebe den Blick und schaue ihm in die Augen. Da huscht etwas an seinem Gesicht vorbei, so schnell, dass ich kaum die Chance habe, überhaupt etwas zu sehen. War es Angst? Verwirrung?

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Professor," sage ich leise. Meine Stimme ist eiskalt. „Aber momentan habe ich keine Lust auf Menschen. Nicht einmal Freunde."

„Ich habe nur gedacht, du würdest ihre Gesellschaft genießen. Und Ms Weasleys exzellentes Essen."

„Die Antwort ist nein," sage ich schnell. Dumbledore schaut mich ernst an, als versuche er etwas an mir zu finden, was mein Benehmen erklären würde. „Viel Dank für Ihre Sorge, Professor, aber jetzt möchte ich gehen. Heiler Richardson kommt und möchte mich untersuchen."

„Verstehe," sagt Dumbledore langsam. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Also richtet er sich auf und wirft mir einen ernsten Blick zu. „Ich besuche dich also."

Er geht. Ich atme erleichtert aus und doch brennt es in meinem Inneren. Narzissa legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickt.

„Gehen wir, Harry," flüstert sie. „Es ist vorbei."


	11. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Das Kapitel ist korrigiert.

Cassie

„_Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo_

Kapitel 10 – Dracos Zweifel

Der Regen prasselt gnadenlos gegen das Fenster. Ein Sturm tobt da draußen und der starke Wind biegt die Bäume als wären sie nichts mehr als Zahnstocher. Ein Blitz weckt die Nacht auf und trifft etwas in der Ferne. So inspirierend, die Macht der Natur. Seit langem freue ich mich nicht mehr auf das Sonnenlicht, weil ich zu viele Tage da draußen im Garten beim Arbeiten verbracht habe. Die Vögel bedeuten nichts mehr für mich, als mehr Arbeit, weil sie überall Dreck hinterlassen. Ich musste mit Ratten da unten im Kerker im Dunkeln wohnen. Der helle Tag bereitet mir keine Freude mehr. Die Nacht wiederum... alle gehen schlafen, und alles, was ich hören kann, ist Stille. Wunderschöne Stille. Ich habe vielmals meine Nächte bei dem Fenster verbracht, aus meinem Fenster heraus guckend und einfach die Ruhe genießend.

Jetzt aber sehe ich noch etwas da draußen. Ich sehe Macht; Gnadenlosigkeit; die Faust der Natur die zuschlägt und keine Fragen stellt. Sie ist nicht aufzuhalten und kennt keine Grenzen; und sie kann so weitermachen bis sie ihren Zorn verbraucht hat. So wie die dunkle Magie. Im Zorn des Sturms sehe ich die Macht der dunklen Magie und aus diesem Grund bewundere ich ihn. Die rohe Macht des Sturms, der nur eines im Kopf hat – zu zerstören. Ich verstehe ja, warum die Menschen und Tiere Angst vor dem Sturm haben; aber ich sehe auch sein anderes Gesicht.

Die dunkle Magie ist nicht nur eine Form der Magie. Hier handelt sich um einen dunklen Weg, einen Lebenspfad; um eine Lebensphilosophie, um Prinzipien und um Einstellungen. Wie hätte ich so was nicht früher sehen können? Wie hätte ich den Sturm nicht als das sehen können, was er ist? Die Hand einer zornigen Göttin – aber auch wenn sie zornig ist, ist sie wunderschön.

Mit dem Üben von dunkler Magie ändern sich auch die Ansichten und die Lebensphilosophie von einem selbst. Man sieht Schönheit in Sachen, vor denen die Hellmagier Angst haben. Mir fällt wieder Dumbledore ein und ich frage mich, ob er je einen dunklen Fluch ausprobiert hat. Ich bin der Meinung, dass er dafür zu feige ist. Klar, er ist ein großer Magier und alles, aber das heißt nicht, dass er keine Angst spüren kann. Und er hasst die dunkle Magie mit ganzem Herzen. Aber ich denke, dass er sie zur gleichen Zeit fürchtet. Ich möchte nie wieder vor etwas Angst haben – nie wieder ein Sklave sein. Ich werde mich um mich selbst kümmern und niemand kann mir das wegnehmen, was ich am meisten schätze. Angst vor etwas zu haben heißt in meisten Fällen, dass man vor dem Unbekannten Angst hat. Man weiß zum Beispiel nicht, was passiert, wenn man stirbt; und ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass der bloße Gedanke mich nicht mit Nervosität erfüllt, aber das ist alles. Vielmals habe ich mir schon gewünscht, ich wäre tot, denn so wie ich es mir vorstelle, würde ich zu einem schöneren Ort gehen. Endlich würde ich meine Ruhe haben.

Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt hat mein Leben einen Sinn und ich möchte weiterleben. Ich möchte die Wunder der dunklen Magie entdecken, ich möchte von Voldemort lernen und ich möchte zuschauen, wenn Dumbledore untergeht. Jetzt habe ich ein Ziel im Leben, das mehr als nur zu überleben ist. Mehr zu erreichen, mich magisch zu entwickeln und zu wachsen. Die Lethargie wurde zum brennenden Zorn, der noch immer in meinem Inneren brodelt. Er treibt mich an und gibt mir Kraft; und ich sehe einfach nicht, warum Zorn etwas schlechtes wäre. Er gibt mir die Kraft, weiterzumachen und klärt meinen Kopf auf, sowie der Zorn des Sturms, der alles in Sicht zerstört. Ein Sturm aber reinigt die Welt und segnet sie mit Wasser.

Seht ihr? Ich habe mich geändert. Und die dunkle Magie und Tom sind zum größten Teil dafür verantwortlich, aber meine beschissene Kindheit hat auch dazu beigetragen. Dumbledore hat gewollt, dass ich wie eine dumme Puppe zu ihm komme und ihn voller Verwunderung anschaue, ihn als meinen Großvater betrachte und ihm folge. Aber er hatte nicht mit den Dursleys gerechnet. Sie haben mich gebrochen und mich den Freuden der Kindheit beraubt. Dumbledore hat gehofft, dass ich lediglich gelobt und anerkannt sein wollen würde, und das hat zum gewissen Grad geklappt. Ich habe ihn als einen großen und weisen Zauberer betrachtet und mich natürlich nach seiner Anerkennung und seiner Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt. Aber dieser Prozess ist zum Ende gekommen, als ich von seinen Plänen erfahren habe. Das war der Stoß, den ich brauchte, um mich der Dunkelheit zu ergeben. Aber ich bereue es nicht. Die Nacht ist schöner und reizvoller als der Tag; die dunkle Magie ist wie ein mächtiger Fluss, der alles im Wege zerstört; und Tom ist ein guter Lehrer. Ich bereue absolut nichts und ich möchte, zum ersten Mal, mit dem ganzen Herzen, weiterzuleben.

Wenn dabei etwas zerstört werden muss, dann möge es so sein. Mein Leben ist mir eh immer wie ein Traum vorgekommen. Nichts war wahr; und nichts konnte mich glücklich machen. Da hatte es immer eine Leere in mir gegeben, die jetzt mit etwas erfüllt wird. Ich habe gelacht und mich mit Hermine und Ron herumgetrieben, aber in meinem Inneren war ich todernst und nichts davon hat einen Sinn ergeben. In meinem Inneren war ich tot, weil ich nie die Chance gehabt hatte, glücklich zu sein. Jetzt aber schon. Und ich hoffe es klingt selbstverständlich, dass ich mich nicht um die Überreste von der alten Welt schere. Mögen sie in Flammen aufgehen – ich würde um das Feuer tanzen und ihren Tod feiern.

_/Dracos_ _Sicht_

Ich höre jeden Tag über Harry verdammten Potter und jetzt, da ich vielmals versprochen habe, mich gut zu benehmen, wurde mir endlich erlaubt, ihn zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich habe herzlich gelacht, als meine Mutter mir von ihm erzählt hat. Harry Potter, ein dunkler Magier. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Er ist vollkommen nutzlos und er kann nichts alleine tun, ohne die Hilfe und die Unterstützung von seinen ewigen Begleitern, die anstatt ihm denken und sprechen. Nun, Weasley spricht nicht mehr mit ihm und das kann ich gut verstehen. Seine Schwester ist gestorben. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass sein kindischer und einseitiger Verstand nicht begreifen kann, dass Potter nichts damit zu tun hatte. Weasley ist einfach zu dumm, um lebendig zu sein. Na ja, vielleicht ist das übertrieben. Goyle und Crabbe sind lebendig und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts mehr in ihren Köpfen gibt, außer der Luft.

Ich platze vor Neugier. Vater sagt, der dunkle Lord sei zurück gekommen; dass er einen Teil von ihm gesehen hat, der Potter lehrt. Und so nervös wie ich bin, dem dunklen Lord zu begegnen – ein Teil von ihm oder nicht, was auch immer das heißt – weiß ich, dass ich in die Bibliothek gehen muss, koste es was es wolle. Falls der dunkle Lord tatsächlich zurück ist, heißt das, er wird wieder kämpfen. Aber laut Vater muss er zuerst seinen alten Körper zurück bekommen. Wie er vorhat, das zu erreichen, ist mir im besten Falle schleierhaft. Mutter sagt, Potter wird eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielen und das kann ich einfach nicht begreifen.

Es bringt nichts, vor der Tür zu stehen und darüber nachzudenken. Ich brauche Antworten – und sie stehen direkt vor mir. Ich hebe die Hand und hab vor, die Türklinke zu drücken, aber ich halte inne. Ich solle Potter mit Respekt ansprechen. Ihn als einen reinblütigen dunklen Magier betrachten. Also wäre es sicherlich nicht höflich, nur so in die Bibliothek zu platzen, auch wenn es MEINE Bibliothek ist. Ich klopfe an der Tür und höre Rascheln von da drin. Nach einer Pause höre ich eine leise Antwort.

Potter sitzt bei dem Feuer mit einem geschlossenen Buch im Schoß. Die grünen Augen starren mich für ein paar Momente ohne zu blinzeln an, ehe er sich aufrichtet und mich begrüßt.

„Hallo, Draco," sagt er leise. Diese grünen Augen kommen mir nur vage bekannt vor. Es herrscht eine gewisse Kälte in ihnen, die mir vollkommen unbekannt ist. Entschlossenheit; Zielstrebigkeit, die ich vorher in seinen Augen nicht gesehen habe. Wenn Potter gedacht hat, dass niemand ihn anschaut, hat er verloren und traurig gewirkt. Aber jetzt gibt es etwas in seinen Augen, was mir nicht gefällt. Etwas, was ich ab und zu in den Augen von meinem Vater gesehen habe.

„Seit ich gekommen bin, habe ich dich nicht gesehen," fährt Potter mit einer untypisch leisen und ernsten Stimme fort. „Narzissa hat offensichtlich nicht geglaubt, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass wir miteinander sprechen."

Narzissa. Schon nennt er meine Mutter bei ihrem Vornamen. Ich spüre dabei etwas seltsames in meinem Magen, aber ich entspanne mich als ich mich an das erinnere, was meine Mutter über Potter und seine Muggelverwandten mir erzählt hat. Was auch immer ich von ihm halte, bleibt die Tatsache, dass er ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist. Keiner sollte so behandelt werden.

„Was machst du?" frage ich anstatt etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Ich lese," erwidert Potter ruhig, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. „Ich genieße die Stille und die Wärme des Feuers. Mir gefällt deine Bibliothek sehr, Draco."

„Mein Ur-Großvater hat sie gebaut," sage ich ehe ich weiß, was ich da tue. Der Ruhm der Malfoy Familie. „Worüber liest du?"

„Über Rituale," antwortet Potter ohne zu blinzeln. Ich jedoch fühle mich dazu gezwungen. Er liest über... was? „T... Meister hat es mir empfohlen. Dieses Buch ist sehr gut, weißt du. Es ist ziemlich gründlich. Und sehr präzise, wenn es um die Anweisungen zur Vorbereitung handelt."

Meister? Dunkle Rituale? Ich glaube, ich spinne. Mir geht es sicherlich nicht gut. Vielleicht habe ich hohes Fieber.

„Setze dich, Draco," sagt Potter. Seine Worte hören sich so an, als kämen sie aus der Ferne. „Erzähle mir über deine Familie."

„Potter," knurre ich, reiße mich aber zusammen so bald ich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht bemerke. Da blitzt etwas in den Tiefen von diesen grünen Augen auf. „Antworte eine meiner Fragen und ich werde eine von deinen beantworten."

Potter wirkt nachdenklich. Schließlich neigt er den Kopf zur Seite und nickt.

„Klingt fair," meint er. „Schön. Wie lautet deine Frage?"

„Ist es wahr... dass er zurück ist?" frage ich zögernd.

„Voldemort?" fragt Potter gleichgültig. Der Name ist wie eine Messerklinge die meinen Magen durchschneidet und ich zucke zusammen. Potter lächelt selbstgefällig und nickt.

„Seine Seele bewohnt momentan eine Schlange und Wurmschwanz wird sie bald nach England bringen. Dann werden wir ein Ritual durchführen können, das dem Zwecke dient, ihm einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen. Es ist so eine Art Auferstehung."

Ich starre ihm, während er spricht, direkt in die Augen und mir kommt der Anblick von seinem Gesicht verschwommen vor, als ich zu verdauen versuche, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Und du hast vor, ihm dabei zu helfen?" frage ich schließlich.

„Das sind zwei Fragen," Potter unterbricht mich. Ich verenge die Augen. „Du hast versprochen, komm schon. Kannst du dich an dein Versprechen nicht halten?"

Ich schlucke meine Wut herunter und senke zähneknirschend den Blick.

„Schön," zische ich. „Schieß los."

„Gefällt dir die dunkle Magie?" fragt Potter ruhig.

Ich schaue so schnell auf, dass es wehtut. Was soll das?

„Wie bitte?" platzt es aus mir.

„Deine Familie hat eine lange Geschichte, und die Mehrheit der Mitglieder hat sich in den dunklen Künsten versucht," fährt Potter ruhig fort. Ist er verrückt geworden? Er spricht so ruhig mit mir als wären wir beste Freunde. „Natürlich würde dir man sie beibringen. Aber die Frage lautet – gefällt dir die dunkle Magie?"

„In welchem Sinne?" frage ich nach einer Pause.

„Oh, Draco, komm schon, du kannst mir sagen, ich werde deinem Vater davon nicht erzählen," sagt Potter mit einem breiten Lächeln, das mir fremd vorkommt. Habe ich je Potter gesehen, als er gelächelt, ehrlich gelächelt, hat? „Ich werde dir sagen, was _ich_ darüber denke."

„Ich bin wirklich darauf gespannt," murmele ich, dankbar dafür, dass er wenigstens mit dem Verhör aufgehört hat.

Potter schaut nach oben und seine Lippen strecken sich zu einem wahnsinnigen Lächeln.

„Als ich sie zum ersten Mal ausprobiert habe, habe ich mich so gut wie nie gefühlt," sagt er verträumt. „Nicht, dass ich viele Gelegenheiten hatte, dank Dumbledore, mich gut oder glücklich zu fühlen. Ich habe einen dunklen Kern, weißt du."

Er wirft mir einen Blick zu und nickt. Ich kann mich nicht von der Stelle rühren und starre ihn fassungslos an. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, spricht von seinen Ansichten über die dunkle Magie. Mir geht es sicherlich nicht gut. Ich fahre mit der Hand über meine Stirn, halb erwartend, dass sie heiß ist, aber meine Haut fühlt sich normal an. Seltsam.

„Und so habe ich endlich die Art von Magie gefunden, die meinem Kern entspricht," fährt er fort ehe ich die Chance habe, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Sie ist berauschend; und seit dann fühle ich mich lebendig. Mir ist klar, warum sie verboten ist, aber zur gleichen Zeit weiß ich, dass ich eine neue Welt entdeckt habe und ich möchte so viel wie möglich darüber lernen."

„Du bist süchtig," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus. Potter lacht. Da stimmt was mit seinem Gelächter nicht. Sollte es so anhören, wenn man lacht? Nein, da stimmt was nicht.

„Natürlich," sagt er und zwinkert mir zu. Er hat mir zugezwinkert. Da stimmt was nicht. Oh lieber Merlin, meine Gedanken bewegen sich im Kreis. „Aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis ich lerne, mich zu kontrollieren. Bis dann habe ich Tom, den Sklaventreiber. Er ist ein sehr guter Lehrer. Aus diesem Grund freue ich mich wahnsinnig darauf, Lord Voldemort kennenlernen zu können. Es ist sicherlich ein faszinierender Mann."

„Wahnsinnig, ja," murmele ich und kratze mich am Kopf. Oh nein, ich habe meine Frisur verdorben. „Potter... ich meine, Harry..." Ich kann mich nicht zusammen reißen als diese grünen, wahnsinnigen Augen sich in meine bohren. Ich seufze. „Ist dir klar, dass du wahnsinnig klingst?"

„Warum wahnsinnig?" fragt Potter ruhig und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich bin wahnsinnig FROH, dass ich endlich etwas gefunden habe, was sich richtig anfühlt. Solltest du dich auch nicht freuen, dass ich den dunklen Lord unterstütze und ihm dabei helfen werde, wieder zu seinen Kräften zu kommen?"

Mir entgeht nicht, dass er ihn endlich so genannt hat, wie man ihn nennen sollte. Und das schon wieder ohne zu blinzeln.

„Du? Was wirst du tun?" frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Die wichtigste Zutat dieses Rituals, das ihm helfen wird, seinen alten Körper zu erschaffen, ist mein Blut," sagt Potter und zwinkert mir wieder zu. Hör auf damit! Ich habe noch nie etwas so Unangenehmes gesehen, wie einen Potter, der mir zuzwinkert. Es ist einfach entsetzlich.

„Blut?" wiederhole ich. Dann seufze ich. „Also wird er dich töten."

„Möglich," sagt Potter und lächelt mysteriös, wieder an seinem Tee nippend. „Aber wir werden warten müssen um zu sehen, was er eigentlich tut."

Ich bin sprachlos. Hat er keinerlei Angst? Er wird hier rumhocken und darauf warten, dass der dunkle Lord ihm den Hals umdreht und das Blut aus ihm wie aus einer Limone herauspresst? Er ist tatsächlich wahnsinnig.

„Du spinnst und ich werde jetzt gehen," sage ich aufstehend.

„In Ordnung," sagt Potter und nimmt wieder sein Buch in Hand. Mir stockt der Atem als ich den Titel lese. Aber Potter öffnet es ohne zu blinzeln und fährt mit seinem Lesen fort. Ich schüttele den Kopf und wende mich zum Gehen.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Draco," murmelt mir Potter hinterher.

/Harrys Sicht

So bald Draco weg ist, gluckse ich. Das wird heiter. Auf einmal finde ich Draco äußerst lustig, wenn er so verwirrt ist und ich weiß, dass ich ihn aus der Bahn geworfen habe. Ich sehe ihn jetzt in einem vollkommen anderen Licht. Er ist nur ein verwirrter Junge, der die dunkle Magie nicht mag, die aber ein Teil von seiner Erbschaft ist und seine Familie erwartet und verlangt von ihm, die dunkle Magie zu lernen. Oder wenigstens die Grundlagen. Falls ich in solch einer Familie aufgewachsen wäre, würde auch mir die dunkle Magie nicht gefallen? Nein, das ist dumm. Ich spüre die natürliche Neigung zu ihr und nichts und niemand kann das ändern. Ich frage mich vage, ob Draco einen dunklen magischen Kern hat. Auf einmal spüre ich den Drang, darüber mit Tom zu sprechen also öffne ich sein Tagebuch.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragt er so bald er auftaucht.

Ich hebe meine Augenbraue in die Luft. Auf einmal ist mir klargeworden, wie egoistisch ich mich benommen habe. Ich wollte etwas mit ihm besprechen, also habe ich ich das Tagebuch geöffnet. Tom wiederum ist um Voldemort besorgt und will wissen, was sich da vorgeht, ob ich mehr Visionen erhalten habe. Es ist ziemlich praktisch, einen Freund zu haben, den man hervorrufen kann wenn man ihn braucht. Aber zur gleichen Zeit habe ich vergessen, dass er auch ein Mensch ist. Nun ja... fast einer.

„Nein," sage ich ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich weiß nichts mehr."

„Du könntest meditieren, um eine Vision hervorzurufen," sagt Tom und klingt dabei enttäuscht.

„Nun..." fange ich an, halte aber inne. Tom ist tatsächlich besorgt und ich kann das gut verstehen. Ich selbst bin bei der bloßen Vorstellung von der Rückkehr von Voldemort sehr aufgeregt und ich kann es kaum abwarten, dass er herkommt. „In Ordnung. Wir können es nach dem Mittagessen tun."

„Tom, ich habe eine Frage," sage ich als Tom sich in einen Sessel mürrisch niederlässt. „Denkst du, dass Draco einen dunklen Kern hat?"

Tom wirft mir einen halb wütenden Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: 'Bitte plage mich mit solchen Nebensachen nicht'. Aber er erinnert sich offensichtlich an seine Pflicht meines Mentors und seufzt.

„Ohne einen Beweis können wir nichts mit Sicherheit sagen," sagt er. „Aber Lucius hat einen grauen. Also vermutlich hat er auch einen."

„Sind die dunklen Kerne so selten?" frage ich überrascht.

„Die echten dunklen Kerne sind selten, ja," sagt Tom leise. „Es ist ein Geschenk; oder wie Dumbledore sagen würde, ein Fluch."

Ich schnaube und nehme wieder mein Buch in Hand. Tom wirft ihm einen Blick zu und er bleibt auf den Titel fixiert.

„Also wenn man über dunkle Rituale spricht, ist es erforderlich, dass man für die Ausführung einen dunklen Kern hat?" frage ich.

„Es ist nicht erforderlich," sagt Tom, der auf einmal sehr zufrieden aussieht. „Aber das Ergebnis des Rituals hängt im gewissen Sinne davon ab. Das heißt, wie gut das Ritual ausgeführt wird hängt von der Macht des Magiers ab, und die Macht heißt in diesem Kontext wie viel Neigung man zur dunklen Magie hat. Also eine Person mit dem grauen Kern wäre imstande das Ritual durchzuführen. Aber sie wäre nicht mal annähernd so erfolgreich, wie eine Person mit einem dunklen Kern. Verstehst du?"

„Ja, Meister," sage ich breit grinsend. Tom rollt mit den Augen, wirkt aber sehr zufrieden.

„Also... wird er mir erlauben, das Ritual durchzuführen?" frage ich zögernd. Ich nehme jede Veränderung auf Toms Gesicht wahr und in jenem Moment spiegelt sein Gesicht Überraschung so deutlich wie es für ihn möglich ist.

„DU möchtest das Ritual ausführen?" fragt er ungläubig. „Du hast keine Erfahrung damit und hier handelt es um ein ernstes Ritual. Um eine so zu sagen Auferstehung." Das habe ich vor ein paar Momenten auch gesagt.

„Da haben wir noch Zeit, oder?" lasse ich nicht nach. „Wir können üben. Und ansonsten hast du gerade gesagt, dass es besser wäre, dass ich das Ritual durchführe und nicht Lucius."

Tom starrt mich ohne zu blinzeln an und lacht dann herzlich. Tom hat gelacht. Ich muss mir diesen Moment gut merken.

„Also deswegen hast du dich nach den Kernen des Malfoys erkundigt?" stellt er selbst fest. Ich zucke mich den Achseln. Eigentlich war dies nicht mein Plan gewesen, aber es hat ganz schön geklappt, oder?

„Harry, Harry." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Du denkst wie ein dunkler Magier." Ich kann Stolz in seinen Augen sehen und ich spüre etwas warmes in meinem Magen. „Also schön. Wir werden üben. Gib mir das Buch, ich werde ein Ritual zum Üben auswählen."

/Dracos Sicht

Ich traue meinen Ohren nicht! Ich höre dem Gespräch zu und kann meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Da packt mich jemand am Kragen und ich fahre hoch.

„Was fällt dir nur ein, Draco?" zischt mir die Stimme meines Vaters ins Ohr.

„Lass mich los," zische ich zurück, wohl wissend, dass mein Vater mich für meine Frechheit auspeitschen könnte.

Mein Vater sagt nichts dazu, schleift mich aber weiter den Korridor entlang und gibt mir einen Stoß, sodass ich auf meinen Hintern lande. Er schließt die Tür leise hinter uns.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Lucius?" fragt Narzissas besorgte Stimme. Wir befinden uns im Salon und meine Mutter liest ein Buch. Tee und Kuchen stehen auf dem Tisch neben ihr.

„Draco hat den dunklen Lord und Harry belauscht," murmelt mein Vater. Ich sitze noch immer auf dem Boden und knirsche mit den Zähnen. „Hast du mit Harry gesprochen?"

„Ja, habe ich," sage ich knapp. „Du hast es mir erlaubt, oder?"

„Das habe ich," sagt mein Vater kalt. Er lässt sich in einen Sessel nieder und schlägt die Beine übereinander mit einer für die Aristokraten typischen Anmut. „Ich habe dir aber nicht erlaubt, den dunklen Lord und Harry zu belauschen."

„Harry hat mir mehr erzählt, als du," protestiere ich, dem Thema vom Belauschen ausweichend. Mir ist vage klar, dass ich mich wie ein Kind benehme aber das Ganze ist so verwirrend und so schockierend, dass ich mich noch nicht zusammen gerissen habe.

„Und er ist übergeschnappt," fahre ich fort. Mein Vater reagiert nicht, starrt mich stattdessen wortlos an. „Wahnsinnig geworden. Ihm sind nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Er ist vollkommen durchgedreht."

„Das ist genug, Draco," sagt meine Mutter streng. Endlich spricht jemand mit mir. Na also.

„Er spricht liebevoll über die dunkle Magie und ihm ist vollkommen klar, dass der dunkle Lord... na ja, seine Seele... was auch immer... ihn höchstwahrscheinlich töten würde, aber ihm ist es egal," sage ich schnell.

Die beiden schweigen und meine Mutter wirft meinem Vater einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Was habe ich verpasst?" platzt es aus mir. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Was ist nur los mit ihm?"

„Viellicht kannst du es nicht begreifen, weil du der dunklen Magie früh genug ausgesetzt warst," sagt mein Vater schließlich. „Aber Potter ist nicht mit der dunklen Magie aufgewachsen. Er hat einen dunklen magischen Kern, Draco. Und er hat die letzten zwei Jahre mit dem Üben der Hellmagie verbracht. Kannst du nicht verstehen, wie er sich fühlt?"

„Er hat gesagt, er fühle sich jetzt vollkommen lebendig," murmele ich, mich an unser Gespräch erinnernd.

„Genau," sagt meine Mutter. „Er hat schon genug durchgemacht – und wie ich dir gesagt habe, solltest du ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Warum setzt du dich für ihn ein?" frage ich auf einmal. „Weil er dem dunklen Lord helfen will?"

„Das ist einer der Gründe," sagt meine Mutter scharf. „Aber Harry tut mir Leid. Und ich bin seine einzige Familie. Er ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer, er ist ein dunkler Magier und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Ich würde mich um ihn kümmern auch wenn es seinen Lehrer nicht gäbe."

Und wenn meine Mutter eine Entscheidung trifft, ist die Sache damit erledigt. Da hat sie dieses fanatische Funkeln in ihren Augen und mein Vater seufzt.

Sie möchte sich um Potter kümmern? Mir ist schon wieder klar, dass ich mich sehr kindisch benehme aber ich muss trotzdem die Frage stellen:

„Und ich?"

Meine Mutter lächelt plötzlich und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Du bist mein Sohn, Draco," sagt sie sanft. „Nichts und niemand kann das ändern."

„Du hast ihn verwöhnt," murmelt mein Vater hinter meinem Rücken.

„Vielleicht," sagt meine Mutter, die ihren Kinn hebt. „Aber das ist das Vorrecht einer Mutter."

Wieder das. Mein Vater fährt durchs Haar, zückt seinen Stab und lässt ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in seine Hand hinüber schweben. Er tut das nur wenn meine Mutter dieses Funkeln in Augen hat und er weiß, da gibt es nichts, was er tun kann. Er könnte sie bestrafen, er könnte sie anschreien, aber das würde nichts bringen. Und außerdem liebt er und respektiert meine Mutter zu viel, um so was zu tun.

„Und ist es wahr, dass Pettigrew mit IHM hierher kommt?" frage ich in die Stille, die im Salon herrscht. Ich knabbere an einem Keks und fixiere meinen Vater mit meinen Augen.

„Ja," sagt mein Vater nachdenklich. „Der dunkle Lord... seine Erinnerung, die du gesehen hast, hat ihn hergerufen. Und Harry hat uns erzählt, dass er sich schon auf den Weg nach England gemacht hat."

„Wie kann er das nur wissen?" platzt es aus mir.

„Wir verstehen es auch nicht," sagt meine Mutter. „Anscheinend bekommt Harry Visionen von seinem Aufenthaltsort indem er durch... seine Augen schauen kann. Harry meint, seine Narbe sei dafür verantwortlich. In jener Nacht, als er seine Eltern getötet hat, hat er unwillkürlich eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden erschafft. Aus diesem Grund hat Harry schon seit ein paar Monaten gewusst, dass Wurmschwanz IHN gefunden hat."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst," sage ich ungläubig. Das Gesicht meines Vaters verrät nichts. „Du kaufst ihm so was ab?"

„Wir kaufen Harry nichts ab, Draco," unterbricht mich mein Vater. Er klingt genervt und müde. „Deine Mutter und ich sind uns einig, dass wir uns um Harry kümmern werden. Falls und wenn etwas passiert, werden wir handeln. Bis dann können wir eh nichts anderes tun, als warten."

Ich senke den Kopf und denke darüber nach. Wenn der dunkle Lord zurück wäre, wäre das... phantastisch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Sollte ich mich darauf freuen? Oder alles in meiner Macht tun, um es zu verhindern? Was könnte ich tun? Ich bin nur ein Junge. Klar, ich bin Draco Malfoy, aber wenn es um den dunklen Lord geht, bin ich nichts und niemand.

„Falls er zurück kommt..." flüstere ich. Das blonde Haar meiner Mutter tanzt um ihr Gesicht als sie sich in meine Richtung dreht. „Was würde das heißen?"

„Nun," murmelt mein Vater und stellt sein leeres Glas weg. „Harry ist sein Feind. Und Harry hat den Wunsch geäußert, ihm so viel helfen wie es möglich ist. Wenn ich den dunklen Lord richtig verstanden habe, möchte er Harry für das Ausspionieren von Dumbledore benutzen und Harry kann es kaum abwarten. Er hat jeden Grund, den alten Mann zu hassen und er wird sicherlich seine Aufgabe gut erfüllen. Also kurz gesagt würde die dunkle Seite dieses Mal viel stärker sein, falls Harry seine Rolle als Spion gut spielt. Aber da der dunkle Lord ihm die dunkle Magie beibringt, denke ich, dass der dunkle Lord sich schon gegen einen Fehlschlag oder eine Katastrophe versichert hat."

„Oh Mann," murmele ich. Mein Vater lächelt flüchtig und nimmt wieder die Flasche in Hand.

„Ja, genau," murmelt er. Da gibt es etwas seltsames in seiner Stimme. Angst? Aufregung? Oder Sorge? „Genau, Draco. Wir müssen uns um Harry gut kümmern, denn er scheint der Schlüssel zu sein. Dumbledore hat seine Chance verpasst und der Junge möchte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Der alte Mann hat sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt."

Er lacht laut auf. Offensichtlich gefällt ihm dieser Gedanke und ich stimme zu.


	12. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Echt? Ich habe eine Beta auf FFde, aber das erste und das zweite Kapitel sind unkorrigiert, das stimmt. Nun... wenn du die Zeit und Geduld zum Korrigieren hast, melde dich. :) * freu *

In diesem Kapitel sehen wir Hermine und zum ersten Mal den großen Lord Voldemort.

Cassie

„Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kapitel 11 – Hermines Zweifel

/Hermines Sicht

Ich bin nie gut mit Fehlschlägen zurechtgekommen, mir ist das klar obwohl ich mir wünsche, es wäre anders. Nun, die Menschen die viel lernen und ehrgeizig sind, fühlen sich oft so. Seit ich meinen Brief bekommen habe, habe ich entschieden, mein Bestes zu geben, so viel Magie wie möglich zu lernen. Da hatte ich auch meine Momente, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass ich ziemlich erfolgreich in der Schule bin.

Das aber hat mich total aus der Bahn geworfen. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich einen Brief von Harry nur vor ein paar Tagen erhalten habe! Warum denkt er, er müsse mich anlügen? Steckt mehr dahinter? Hat man ihn dazu gezwungen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry mir von so etwas wichtigem erzählen würde. Aber nein, ich muss davon aus dem Propheten erfahren.

Dieses Jahr hatte ich vor, diese dumme Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Ron irgendwie wieder gut zu machen. Harry ist einfach nur stur und Ron benimmt sich wie ein Kind. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht mehr Freunde sein können. Harry vermisst ihn und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Ron ihn vermisst. Ach, Jungen. Ich kann sie einfach nicht verstehen. Warum können sie nicht einfach sagen, nicht zugeben, dass sie wieder Freunde sein wollen und ihren dummen Stolz ignorieren? Es tut weh zuschauen zu müssen, wie Harry alleine in der Bibliothek sitzt und büffelt. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass er endlich begriffen hat, wie wichtig die Ausbildung eigentlich ist. Einmal hat er Quidditch oder Karten, anstatt zu lernen, mit Ron gespielt. Es freut mich sehr, dass er entschieden hat, seine Zukunft nicht wegzuwerfen. Aber es freut mich nicht, dass er den Pfad aus Einsamkeit und Isolation gewählt hat. Er ist sicherlich traurig und ich wünsche mir, es gäbe etwas, was ich tun kann.

Und jetzt das. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry nicht will, dass Ms Malfoy sein Vormund wird. Etwas ist in der Nacht passiert, als das Haus seiner Verwandten niedergebrannt ist. Vielleicht geht es ihm noch immer nicht gut? Ich sage ja nicht, dass Harry verrückt geworden ist, aber vielleicht stimmt etwas mit ihm nicht, also hat ihn diese abscheuliche Frau im Moment der Schwäche ausgenutzt. Ich muss mit ihm reden.

Laut dem Propheten liegt er noch immer im Bett, vermutlich im Malfoy Herrenhaus. Und was diese Geschichte über Misshandlung angeht... ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich es gewusst hätte. Harry hätte mir davon erzählt. Also muss das einfach eine Lüge von Ms Malfoy sein, die sie erfunden hat damit niemand zum Besuch kommt. Und das bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf Dumbledore.

Auch wenn ich wüsste, wo das Haus sich befindet, denke ich nicht, dass der beste Plan wäre, einfach aufzutauchen und an der Tür zu klopfen. Ich werde Harry einen Brief schreiben und ihn darum bitten, dass wir uns irgendwo treffen. Ich muss Flüche nachschlagen, vielleicht gibt es ein paar Anzeichen von einer Fluchverwendung, die allgemein bekannt sind? Mann bin ich besorgt!

Diese Geschichte über die Misshandlung geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn sie eine Lüge ist, ist sie eine abscheuliche Lüge. Ich habe die Dursleys nie getroffen, aber so schlimm können sie nicht sein. Harry hat nie etwas erwähnt. Klar, ich weiß, dass es üble Menschen gibt, die ihre Kinder schlagen, aber niemand würde ein Kind in den Keller ohne Essen einsperren! Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine Lüge ist. Der Prophet hat etwas von Unterernährung erwähnt. Harry ist nur klein und dünn. Manchmal gibt es solche Menschen. Er isst nicht viel. Nun, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hat er eine Menge zum Weihnachten gegessen... Er muss eine sehr gute Verdauung haben. Welch ein Glückspilz...

Manchmal war ihm übel. Ron hat ihn gesucht und ihn im Klo gefunden. Er hat sich übergeben. Aber das war wegen der Schokoladentorte, er hat zu viel davon gegessen. Vielleicht leidet er an einer Verdauungskrankheit? Daran habe ich nie gedacht. Aber wenn man krank ist, sucht man Hilfe, oder? Nun, hier geht es um einen Jungen. Sie würden so was wie eine Krankheit verschweigen nur um einen Helden zu spielen. Das werde ich nie verstehen können...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

„_Lieber_ _Harry,_

_Ich_ _bin_ _sehr_ _um_ _dich_ _besorgt._ _Du_ _hast_ _mir_ _nichts_ _gesagt_ _und_ _ich musste_ _über_ _das_ _Ganze_ _im_ _Propheten_ _lesen!_

_Geht_ _es_ _dir_ _gut?_ _Was_ _sagt_ _der_ _Heiler?_ _Kümmert_ _sich_ _Ms_ _Malfoy_ _gut_ _um_ _dich?_

_Harry,_ _ich_ _weiß,_ _dass_ _du_ _mit_ _Ron_ _nicht_ _reden_ _willst._ _Aber_ _ich_ _bin immer_ _deine_ _Freundin_ _gewesen_ _und_ _ich_ _betrachte_ _dich_ _als_ _meinen_ _Bruder._ _Und_ _ganz_ _ehrlich_ _weiß_ _ich_ _nicht,_ _was_ _ich_ _darüber_ _denken_ _soll._ _Ich_ _weiß_ _nur,_ _dass_ _ich_ _vor_ _Sorge kaum_ _schlafen_ _kann_ _und_ _niemand_ _kann_ _mir_ _etwas_ _sagen._ _Ich_ _weiß_ _nicht_ _einmal,_ _wo_ _die_ _Malfoys_ _wohnen_ _also_ _kann_ _ich_ _dich_ _nicht_ _besuchen._ _Wenn_ _es_ _dir_ _gut_ _genug_ _geht,_ _möchte_ _ich_ _dich_ _sehen._ _Ich_ _vermisse_ _dich_ _und_ _ich_ _versichere_ _dich,_ _ich_ _möchte_ _dich_ _nur_ _sehen_ _und_ _mit_ _dir_ _reden._ _Bitte_ _melde_ _dich._ _Ich_ _warte_ _ungeduldig_ _auf_ _deine_ _Antwort!_

_Mit_ _Liebe,_ _Hermine._"

„Sie ist ganz schön verzweifelt, nicht?" sage ich mit einem Lächeln.

Tom lässt den Brief sinken und fixiert mich mit seinem Blick. Wir waren gerade dabei, ein Ritual auszuprobieren als der Brief angekommen war.

„Würdest du sie hierher einladen?" fragt er leise. „Sie könnte ernsthafte Probleme verursachen, wenn sie nicht mit dir redet. So viel habe ich über sie gelernt."

Ich lache herzlich und stelle das dicke Buch beiseite. Die Luft ist gefüllt von dunkler Magie und ich atme tief ein. Mann wie ich es mag!

„Ich würde gerne in die Winkelgasse gehen," sage ich aufstehend. „Ich muss eh ein paar Sachen besorgen."

„Das kann Narzissa erledigen," knurrt Tom. Offensichtlich gefällt ihm die Idee nicht. „Es ist gefährlich. Dumbledore könnte dich fangen. Du hast gesagt, dir gehe es nicht gut. Und auf einmal tauchst du in der Winkelgasse auf? Denkst du wirklich, dass es ratsam ist?"

„Tom," sage ich seufzend. „Ich muss mich irgendwann in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Verstehst du nicht? Denn falls sie sich mit mir hier trifft, würde sie denken, dass die Malfoys mich mit irgendeinem bösen Zauber belegt haben. Und wenn ich so in der Winkelgasse frei rumlaufe, würde sie nicht zu diesem Schluss kommen können."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass deine Freundin darauf kommen könnte?" fragt Tom ungläubig.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin in diesem Sinne und ja, sie mag die Malfoys nicht und vertraut ihnen überhaupt nicht. Aus diesem Grund möchte sie mich sehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich beim Verstand bin."

Tom sagt nichts dazu, schüttelt lediglich den Kopf.

„Deine Freundin denkt mit ihrem Kopf," bemerkt er. „Sie wäre eine gute dunkle Magierin."

„Vergiss es," knurre ich, den Kommentar ignorierend. Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen. Ich bin ein Pechvogel wenn es um Frauen geht. Tom aber mag es, mich zu reizen nur um zu sehen, wie gut ich mich kontrollieren kann. „Hermine ist so hell wie kaum eine andere."

„Schade," seufzt Tom.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich fühle mich unwohl. Denn es fühlt sich so an, als bitte ich ihn um Erlaubnis, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und zur gleichen Zeit wäre es wirklich nicht in Ordnung, trotz seinen Anweisungen und seinen Warnungen zu gehen. Ich respektiere den Mann und möchte nicht, dass er sauer auf mich ist. Und außerdem spüre ich den ernsten Wunsch, seine Erlaubnis zu haben. Er bringt mir die dunklen Künste bei und er ist nicht nur eine Person für mich, die ich zweimal pro Woche sehe und die mir ein paar Zauber beibringt.

„Nimm deinen zweiten Stab mit," sagt er leise. „So könntest du dich verteidigen, falls es dazu kommt. Und Narzissa geht mit dir. Sie kann in der Nokturngasse deine Sachen abholen während du mit unterwegs Hermine bist. Und bleibe nicht zu lange."

„Du bist echt paranoid, weißt du?" frage ich grinsend. „Denkst du, dass Dumbledore mich entführen könnte so bald ich alleine bin?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass Dumbledore zu so was fähig ist? Er ist verzweifelt," behauptet Tom.

„Ok, das stimmt," murmele ich. Der Mann hatte schon bewiesen, wie weit zu gehen er bereit ist. Und ich würde es ihm schon zutrauen, dass er sich so was ausdenkt.

„In Ordnung, ja, ist schon gut, ich werde alles tun was du sagst, Meister," sage ich schnell als Tom den Mund öffnet, fortzufahren. Er lächelt zufrieden und nickt. „Also werde ich meine Antwort an Hermine verfassen und dann können wir uns diesem Ritual zuwenden."

„Nein, zuerst das Ritual, der Brief kann warten," behauptet Tom. „Denn alles steht bereit und du kannst nicht nur so eine Pause machen. Da gibt es keine Pausen, wenn man die dunkle Magie übt."

„Fein," belle ich und mache die Tür wieder zu. Sklaventreiber. „Du hast es dir hier echt bequem gemacht oder? Werde ich die ganze Arbeit alleine erledigen müssen?"

„Natürlich," sagt Tom, schlägt die Beine übereinander und sieht dabei so aus, als hätte er sich auf eine Show vorbereitet. Das einzige, was fehlt, ist Popcorn. „Ich bin der Lehrer und du bist der Schüler. Du möchtest das Ritual für Lord Voldemort ausführen? Dann musst du üben und da gibt es kein 'aber'."

Ich stehe inmitten des magischen Kreises während Tom auf der anderen Seite steht und mir zeigt, was ich tun muss. Aber er sagt überhaupt nichts. Stattdessen steht er stumm da und schaut zu, wie ich für ein paar Momente verwirrt dastehe, komplett fassungslos, ehe mir einfällt, was ich weiter tun muss. Offensichtlich sind die Handbewegungen und Bewegungen im Allgemeinen in dunklen Ritualen sehr wichtig, denn Tom schüttelt den Kopf und zeigt mir, wie ich meine Arme richtig ausstrecken sollte.

Obwohl dieses Ritual ganz einfach ist und nichts sonderliches bewirkt – es ist ein Mondfest – gefällt mir die Spannung, die in der Kammer herrscht. Die Kammer ist von neun Kerzen beleuchtet und ihre Flammen flackern als ich rund um den Kreis schreite. Alraunwurzeln brennen in einer Schale und ein seltsamer Geruch erfüllt die Kammer, der mich irgendwie verträumt werden lässt. Es flitzen allerlei Bilder durch meinen Kopf, als ich weiter arbeite und Toms Handbewegungen nachmache. Es ist wie ein Tanz und es gibt eine gewisse Schönheit in der Ritualarbeit, die manche Teile meines Unterbewusstseins auf solche eine Weise stimuliert, die ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich eine flache Oberfläche von einem dunklen See; von einem tiefen, mysteriösen dunklen See, der nach mir ruft. Und der Mond ist wie eine riesige Kugel, die am Horizont sitzt und auf mich hinab guckt. Es ist still; und doch spielt eine langsame Melodie, die zärtlich über die Oberfläche des Sees fährt, sodass sie sich kräuselt. Die Brise tanzt um mich und lädt mich zum Tanzen ein; ihr Berühren fühlt sich wie Seide auf der Haut an; und als ich weiter arbeite, beginne ich mich unwillkürlich im Rhythmus zu bewegen, denn ich kann ihm nicht widerstehen.

Als das Ritual vollendet ist, verlasse ich langsam den Kreis und grinse Tom breit an. Er mustert mich mit einer unergründlichen Miene.

„Das war phantastisch," murmele ich. Englisch fühlt sich nach all dem Latein seltsam an meiner Zunge. „Oh Mann."

Ich gluckse und schüttele den Kopf. Da habe ich auf einmal so viele Ideen und wünsche mir, ich könnte mich irgendwo da draußen im Garten hinsetzen und die Natur genießen.

„Das hat dir gefallen, was?" fragt Tom, wirkt aber nachdenklich. „Deine Leistung ist passabel." In der Sprache von Tom Riddle heißt das, er sei zufrieden mit mir. Aber ich höre nicht zu. Mich interessiert mehr dieses Gefühl, das noch in meinem Inneren herrscht. So sanft... So zärtlich... bewegt sich im Rhythmus der Musik... und der Mond, hoch im Himmel, wie ein Ei...

„Harry," höre ich eine Stimme aus der Ferne. „HARRY!"

„Was?" platzt es aus mir. Auf einmal bin ich sehr wütend. Wie wagt er es nur, mich zu stören?

„Eine der Nebenwirkungen dieses Rituals ist das Unvermögen sich auf die Realität zu konzentrieren," sagt Tom scharf. „Also nehme ich an, dass das Ritual erfolgreich war, deinem Benehmen nach zu beurteilen."

„Andererseits wurde dieses Fest von Sehern benutzt, um Visionen herbeizurufen," fährt er fort. „Man kann Visionen und Blicke auf die Zukunft erleben also sei darauf vorbereitet."

„Echt?" frage ich gereizt. Toms Erklärung wirkt wie ein Eimer von kaltem Wasser, der mir über dem Kopf umgekippt wurde. „Also deswegen hast du es gewollt, dass ich bestimmt dieses Ritual durchführe? Weil du hoffst, ich könnte noch eine Vision von Voldemort haben?"

Tom grinst mich teuflisch an und seine Augen glitzern wie Onyxe.

„Genau," sagt er selbstgefällig. „Also geh schlafen und träume von deinem Meister. Ich werde ungeduldig auf die Ergebnisse warten."

Ich fluche in den Bart und beginne die Kammer aufzuräumen. Man kann ihn nicht dafür beschuldigen, für was er ist, oder? Tom ist ein dunkler Magier, mit Körper und Seele. Jeden Tag teilt er so was aus; aber ich nehme es ihm nicht übel. Ich habe gelernt, immer meine Augen offen zu haben, immer wachsam und immer auf der Hut zu sein. Und in der Welt, in der ich bald leben werde, ist solch eine Fähigkeit von größtem Wert und von größter Notwendigkeit.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sonne steht hoch im Himmel als ich mit Narzissa die Winkelgasse erkunde. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich neue Kleidung in meinem Schrank gefunden und Narzissa hat darauf bestanden, dass obwohl das Ministerium noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hat, ich ein Mitglied der Familie sei und solle mich auch wie eines benehmen. Daher meine Klamotten, die sich überraschend gut auf meiner Haut anfühlen.

Die Welt fühlt sich anders an; die Gesichter der Menschen kommen mir wie verschwommen vor, als wir an einem Laden nach dem anderen vorbei kommen und ich bemerke nicht, dass ich angegafft werde. Aber natürlich, außer der Tatsache, dass ich Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, bin, bin ich jetzt der Junge der sich mit Narzissa Malfoy angefreundet hat und ihren Schutz möchte. Ich solle mich wie ein Malfoy benehmen? Was sollte das heißen? Ach ja. Teure Sachen.

„Ich hätte gerne ein paar Bücher, Narzissa," sage ich.

„Dachte ich mir schon," sagt sie lächelnd. „Aber vermutlich kannst du keine in Flourish und Blotts kaufen." Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Schön, gibst du mir eine Liste?"

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen," protestiere ich, erinnere mich aber an die Worte von Tom und seufze. Heute wird es keine Ausflüge in die Nokturngasse geben. Scheiße. „Also schön."

Ich ziehe sie näher und flüstere ihr ins Ohr worüber ich gerne lesen würde und sie nickt nur, wirkt aber beunruhigt.

„Ich werde mein bestes tun," flüstert sie.

Meine Vorliebe für Dämonenbeschwörungen und Rituale wächst und meiner Meinung nach gibt es in der Malfoy Bibliothek nicht genug Bücher zu diesem Thema. Und außerdem würde ich solche Bücher nicht mit mir nach Hogwarts nehmen können, also muss ich wohl jetzt so viel lesen wie es möglich ist. Da bleibt immer die Möglichkeit, die Bücher zu verzaubern, aber ich möchte das Risiko nicht eingehen. Dumbledore wird mich genau beobachten und ich möchte meine Rolle gut spielen. Ein Gedanke, der mich tröstet, ist der an die Kammer Slytherins. Ich habe nur ein paar Bücher aus seiner Sammlung gelesen, also muss es noch mehr interessanten Stoff dort geben.

Ich hasse Tom und zur gleichen Zeit möchte ich ihm die Hand schütteln. Er ist der Meister der Manipulation und ein Genie. Die letzte Nacht ist der Beweis dafür. Ich habe nämlich von Voldemort geträumt.

Er – oder eher die Schlange – lag zusammengerollt beim Feuer. Mein Traum – oder meine Anwesenheit in seinem Bewusstsein, ich habe keine Ahnung wie das geht – hat ihn geweckt. Und wir haben gesprochen. Nun, wenn ich das sage, meine ich natürlich ein mentales Gespräch.

/Rückblende

„Der mysteriöse Helfer," denkt er. Ich kann da einen Hauch von Ironie in seinen Gedanken spüren, aber die Chance ist einfach zu gut zu verpassen. „Mein Diener. Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin nicht Euer Diener, aber ich werde Euch helfen," denke ich.

Tom hat mir beigebracht, wie ich mit ihm reden sollte. Lächerlich. Aber ich möchte ihn nicht beleidigen.

„Nicht mein Diener?" denkt er. Ich konnte Verwirrung spüren. „Ach, also bist du ein neuer Diener. Verstehe."

„Man muss nicht Ihr Diener sein, um Euch helfen zu wollen, mein Lord," erwidere ich bissig.

„Wir warten ungeduldig auf Euch, mein Lord," fahre ich fort, ehe Voldemort die Chance hat, mehr Fragen zu stellen. „Wann kommt Ihr an?"

„Wurmschwanz sucht nach einem Weg, um an Bord eines Schiffes zu kommen," meint Voldemort, aber mir entgeht nicht, dass er mit Verachtung spricht über Wurmschwanz. Er muss die Tatsache wirklich hassen, dass er von ihm abhängig ist.

„Kann er Euch nicht Apparieren?" frage ich.

„Er wagt es nicht und ich traue seinen Fähigkeiten nicht," erwiderte er verbittert.

„Wo seid Ihr überhaupt?" frage ich. Aus dieser Position kann ich nicht viel sehen. Bäume, das Feuer, eine Pfanne. Die Überreste von dem Abendessen von Wurmschwanz. Igitt...

Die Schlange beschnüffelt die Luft und flackert mit der Zunge.

„Ich kann das Meer riechen," behauptet Voldemort. „Und Wurmschwanz begreift es nicht, dass ich wissen will, wo ich bin."

„Also werdet Ihr bald nach England segeln," stellte ich fest. „Das ist gut."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet," meint Voldemort. Er ist so gereizt, dass ich der Frage nicht für immer ausweichen kann, geht es mir durch den Kopf. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin ein dunkler Magier, mein Lord," erwidere ich vorsichtig. „Ich habe ein Tagebuch gefunden... und Ihre... Erinnerung ist jetzt bei mir. Er bringt mir dunkle Magie bei."

Voldemort versteift sich. Dann spüre ich eine Welle von überwältigender Wut.

„Du hast mein Tagebuch gefunden?" zischt er. „Wo?"

„In... in Hogwarts," erwidere ich. Er wird zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und außerdem wird er bald erfahren müssen.

„Das Tagebuch ist in Sicherheit?" fragt Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Ja, mein Lord, ich bewahre es gut auf," antworte ich. Er wird jetzt DIE Frage stellen... Oh Mann.

„Du bist ein Lehrer in Hogwarts?" hakt er nach.

„Ähm... nein. Ich bin ein Schüler," erwidere ich.

Stille. Voldemorts Gedanken sind wie zornige Bienen. Ihm gehen allerlei Namen durch den Kopf und ich überprüfe, so unauffällig wie möglich, meine mentalen Schilde.

„Du verbirgst was," stellt Voldemort schließlich fest. „Du bist ein Schüler und bist dazu fähig, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wie ist das nur möglich?"

Wäre er dazu fähig, wäre er sicherlich in meinen Gedanken eingedrungen. Aber so wie es ist kann er nur meine Gedanken sehen, falls ich es ihm erlaube.

„Ihr habt mein Versprechen, dass ich Euch helfen werde, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen," denke ich schnell. „Und nichts kann das ändern."

„Wer bist du?" zischt Voldemort erneut. Seine Wut ist beinah erstickend.

„Ich bin Harry Potter, mein Lord," erwidere ich schnell.

Da ertönt ein mentaler Schrei und ich bin hellwach. Ich schaue mich in meinem Zimmer um und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich habe es verkorkst. Er wird nie hierher kommen, jetzt da er die Wahrheit weiß. Andererseits kann er Wurmschwanz nicht sagen, er wolle nicht zurück. Wo sollte er hingehen? In England gibt es noch immer ein paar seiner treuen Diener, die ihm helfen können. Wird er kommen? Oh Mann. Warte nur, bis Tom das herausfindet. Dann wird die Hölle los sein.

/Ende Rückblende

Aber ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt, denn ich musste mich mit Hermine treffen. Er wird sauer auf mich sein, das weiß ich, weil ich ihn nicht aus dem Tagebuch rausgelassen habe, aber es musste getan werden. Jetzt gibt es zwei dunkle Lords, die mich um die Ecke bringen wollen. Hoffentlich kann ich die Situation wieder geradebiegen. Ich könnte dieses Ritual wieder durchführen und die Verbindung erneuern...

„Da ist das Café, wo du dich mit Hermine treffen sollst," höre ich eine weibliche Stimme aus der Ferne. „Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Mir geht es gut," murmele ich automatisch. „Bitte noch nicht weggehen, Narzissa. Ich möchte dass Hermine einsieht, dass wir Freunde sind."

„Ist dir schwindelig?" fragt Narzissa besorgt als sie mir folgt.

„Gestern hatte ich Visionen," flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.

Wir stehen direkt vor dem Café und werden angegafft. Ich habe einen sehr guten Moment ausgewählt um Narzissa am Ärmel zu zupfen.

„Kommt er?" flüstert sie zurück.

„Ja," erwidere ich. „Aber es geht langsam, weil Wurmschwanz ein Idiot ist."

Narzissa nickt als ich die Tür zum Café öffne, wirft mir aber einen besorgten Blick zu. Ich bin tatsächlich auf Wurmschwanz und seine Inkompetenz sauer. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Voldemort ihm den Hals umdreht so bald er seinen alten Körper zurück hat. Klar, er hat ihm geholfen aber er ist ein Idiot. Moment mal... sollte er für seine Hilfe nicht dankbar sein? Und was ist nur los mit mir?

Ich vertreibe solche und ähnliche Gedanken aus dem Kopf als ich Hermine erblicke. Sie sitzt alleine an einem runden Tisch und zuckt zusammen als wir rein kommen. Mir ist klar, dass sie am liebsten aufspringen und sich auf mich werfen würde, aber sie sitzt geduldig da und grinst breit. Die Tatsache, dass sie an ihrem Hemd zupft ist der einzige Beweis wie sehr sie sich bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Hallo, Hermine," sage ich. Auf einmal fühle ich mich seltsam, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Soll ich ihre Hand schütteln? Sie küssen? Noch was sagen oder fragen? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Stattdessen lasse ich mich nieder und wende mich Narzissa zu, die gerade ihren Umhang auszieht.

„Das ist meine Tante Narzissa," sage ich.

So wenig Zeit wie wir auch zum Üben hatten, es hat sich gelohnt. Ich weiß es nicht, ob es Legilimentik oder einfache Psychologie ist, aber so bald ich Hermine anschaue weiß ich worüber sie nachdenkt.

„Hallo, Ms Malfoy," sagt Hermine und lächelt. Mann muss ihr eines lassen, wenigstens bemüht sie sich, Narzissa gegenüber freundlich zu sein. „Werden Sie Eis mit uns essen?"

Uns. Also betrachtet sie Narzissa als eine Art Outsider. Obwohl es ziemlich verständlich ist, muss ich das ändern.

„Natürlich," sage ich anstatt Narzissa, die gerade ihren Mund aufgemacht hat. „Aber später gibt es noch ein paar Sachen, die sie erledigen muss."

„Ja," sagt Narzissa und versucht Hermine freundlich anzulächeln. Die Spannung ist spürbar und die Luft ist irgendwie schwer einzuatmen. Ich weiß, was sie von den Muggelgeborenen hält und ihre Höflichkeit und die Versuche, sich mit Hermine zu befreunden, sind nur meinetwegen. „Post, Einkaufen und so. Ich werde das erledigen während Harry hier bei dir ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr viel zum Besprechen habt."

„Jetzt aber kannst du ein Eis mit mir essen, Narzissa," sage ich schnell, eine Hand auf ihre legend. Diese Geste, sowie meine Worte, haben die gewünschte Wirkung auf Hermine. „Pistazie, habe ich Recht?"

„Du erinnerst dich," sagt Narzissa und strahlt mich an.

Hermine bestellt ihr Eis und versucht einfache Fragen zu stellen, und dabei gleichzeitig alle Fragen und Themen zu vermeiden, die sich auf mich und Narzissa beziehen. Aber ich weiß, was auf mich wartet. Ich lasse meinen Blick über das Café schweifen. Die weißen Vorhänge des Cafés mit einem Blumenmuster gefallen mir nicht. Die Menschen werfen uns Blicke zu, blicken aber schnell weg so bald ich in ihre Richtung schaue. Die Farben sind grell und gefallen meinen Augen nicht. Der Geruch von Kaffee und Eis hängt in der Luft und er gefällt meinem Magen nicht. Ich sehne mich nach der Stille der Malfoy Bibliothek und dem Geruch von alten Büchern, die nach dunkler Magie und Gefahr riechen...

„Harry," sagt eine Stimme aus der Ferne.

„Hä?" lautet meine gewandte Antwort.

„Ich habe gefragt, welche Fächer du ausgewählt hast?" fragt mich Hermine. Ich kann Sorge in ihren braunen Augen sehen. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Bin nur ein wenig müde," murmele ich. „Ich habe noch immer Albträume."

„Und er darf den Traumlostrank nicht so oft zu sich nehmen," flüstert Narzissa, die sich nach vorne gelehnt hat, damit wir nicht belauscht sein können.

„Oh Harry," flüstert Hermine und greift nach meiner Hand. „Ich... du hättest mir sagen sollen, wir hätten uns an einem anderen Ort treffen können."

„Ich wollte die Winkelgasse sehen," sage ich und fahre mir durchs Haar. Hey, diese Rolle von einem armen Jungen ist kinderleicht! Ich habe eh nicht viel geschlafen, dank meinen Visionen. Ob Tom mich anschreien wird, wenn ich zu Hause komme? Urplötzlich gefällt auch das Eis meinem Magen nicht. „Ich hatte genug von meinem Zimmer."

Hermine entgeht nicht, dass ich 'mein Zimmer' gesagt habe. Das heißt natürlich, ich betrachte das Malfoy Herrenhaus als mein Heim.

„Pass auf ihn auf, Hermine," sagt Narzissa, die langsam aufsteht. „Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder zurück."

„Ich bin kein Krüppel, Narzissa," zische ich.

„Ich weiß, Harry," sagt sie lächelnd und nimmt ihren Umhang in die Hand. „Also gehe ich ein paar Sachen für dich besorgen, während du mit Hermine Eis isst."

„Keine Sorge, Ms Malfoy, Harry ist sicher mit mir," versichert Hermine ihr.

„So habe ich mir Dracos Mutter nicht vorgestellt," sagt Hermine so bald die Tür hinter Narzissa geschlossen sind. „Sie ist... na ja, nett."

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde ihre Gesellschaft genießen, wenn sie nicht nett wäre?" frage ich scharf. Hermine zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Sie ist... na ja, Ms Malfoy," flüstert sie, denn sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll.

„Sehr schön, Hermine," erwidere ich bissig ehe ich weiß, was ich da sage. „Sie ist Ms Malfoy, also ist sie böse. Und Dumbledore ist Mr Dumbledore, also ist er nett und gut. Nein, Hermine. Früher habe ich daran geglaubt, jetzt aber nicht mehr."

Hermine schnappt nach Luft und ich schaue mich um. Glücklicherweise hat Narzissa unseren Tisch mit einem Zauber belegt, damit wir nicht belauscht werden können.

„Wie meinst du das, Harry?" fragt Hermine so leise, dass ich sie kaum hören kann, als habe sie Angst, Dumbledore könnte jede Sekunde reinplatzen. Und das ist eigentlich nicht ausgeschlossen...

„Genau wie es sich anhört," antworte ich und lehne mich nach vorne. „Der Prophet hat nicht über alles geschrieben, was ich gesagt habe."

Ich erzähle ihr über Dumbledores Pläne, dass er mein Geld gestohlen hat, dass er sich als mein Vormund ernannt hat, dass er gewusst hat, wie die Dursleys mich behandeln und so weiter. Mit jedem Wort werden Hermines Augen größer und größer. Schließlich tut sie das einzige, was Hermine in solch einer Situation tun kann – verteidigt ihn und erfindet Erklärungen. Ich höre zu und traue meinen Ohren nicht. Hat er sie verzaubert? Hat er sie mit einem Blindfluch belegt, damit sie nicht sehen kann, was direkt vor ihrer Nase steht? Jemand ist in dieser Geschichte entweder sehr dumm, oder sehr schlau.

„Sag was du willst, Hermine," sage ich schließlich, als Hermine mit ihrer Ode an Dumbledore fertig ist. „Du bist meine Freundin und ich habe dir nur die Wahrheit erzählt. Mach daraus was du willst."

Sie schaut mich verzweifelt an und beißt sich die Lippen.

„In Ordnung, Harry," sagt sie schließlich. „Da du nicht mehr bei den... Dursleys wohnen kannst..." Sie schaut mich vorsichtig an, weil sie offensichtlich besorgt ist, was für eine Wirkung die Erwähnung des Namens auf mich haben würde. Ich sitze nur stumm da und esse mein Eis. „Und Ms Malfoy scheint wirklich nett zu dir zu sein... vielleicht wäre es in Ordnung, dass du bei ihr wohnst. Aber was ich dir sagen wollte, ist dass auch Mr Malfoy dort wohnt. Und Malfoy. Ich meine, Draco."

„Ich weiß," sage ich achselzuckend. „Na und?"

„Du wirst mit Draco Malfoy unter einem Dach wohnen," versucht sie es verzweifelt erneut. „Wie kann das gut sein?"

„Du kennst Narzissa nicht," sage ich breit grinsend. „Sie hat ihn gewarnt – ihren Mann auch – und sie sind sehr höflich mir gegenüber. Aber sie gehen mir aus dem Weg und es ist gut so. Andererseits kann Draco sehr nett sein, wenn er möchte. Du würdest nicht glauben, aber wir haben schon vielmals gesprochen und unsere Gespräche sind nicht mit einer Prügelei geendet."

„Ich glaube es nicht," murmelt Hermine, lächelt aber. „Malfoy und ein höfliches Gespräch? Es klingt so inkompatibel wie Hagrid und das Balletttanzen."

Ich lache herzlich als ich mir Hagrid in einem Tutu vorstelle.

„Es ist so," murmele ich und esse weiter.

„Aber warum ist Ms Malfoy so darauf erpicht, sich um dich zu kümmern?" fragt Hermine.

„Sie ist meine einzige übriggebliebene Familie," sage ich ernst. „Und ich bin ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der schlecht behandelt wurde. Also empfindet sie eine Art mütterliche Sorge für mich und möchte sich um mich kümmern."

Hermine sagt nichts zu dem 'reinblütiger Zauberer' Teil und versinkt in Gedanken.

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry," flüstert sie, mir nicht in die Augen schauend. „Die Malfoys sind eine dunkle Familie, das weißt du. Irgendwann..."

„Irgendwann was, Hermine?" unterbreche ich sie genervt. „Wird man mich in den Keller einsperren und mich verhungern lassen? Das habe ich schon durchgemacht, vielen Dank, und ich denke nicht, dass es nochmal vorkommt." Hermines Augen glitzern mit Tränen. „Niemand kann mir etwas aufzwingen, was ich nicht tun will. Nicht einmal Narzissa. Ich habe es satt."

„Du klingst anders," flüstert Hermine besorgt.

„Ja, ich habe Schluss mit meiner Naivität gemacht," sage ich. Sie lächelt flüchtig. „Ich habe viel durchgemacht, Hermine," füge ich sanfter hinzu. „Ich möchte ein Heim und Narzissa bietet mir eines. Und ich möchte, dass man mich in Ruhe lässt. Auch das kann sie mir bieten. Ich hatte genug von all dem Leid."

Hermine nickt und schnieft. Sie senkt den Blick damit ich die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sehen kann und blinzelt sie schnell weg.

„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, wie die Dursleys dich behandeln?" fragt sie sehr leise und wagt es nicht, mir in die Augen zu schauen.

„Hättest du es tun können?" frage ich genauso leise. „Wärst du an meiner Stelle? 'Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Ach und im Übrigen, meine Muggelverwandten behandeln mich wie Dreck und lassen mich verhungern, weswegen ich jetzt aufs Klo gehen muss, um mir die Seele auszukotzen, weil ich drei Scheiben Brot mit Marmelade gegessen habe, und mein Magen an so viel Essen nicht gewöhnt ist'."

Hermine weiß nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll und starrt mich fassungslos an.

„Ich möchte alles vergessen, alles hinter mir lassen," sage ich fest. Sie nickt und wischt sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg. „Ich möchte in Ruhe lernen und Narzissa hat schon alle Bücher, die ich für dieses Jahr brauche, gekauft."

Hermines Augen glitzern fanatisch. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Den gleichen Ausdruck trägt Tom, wenn wir über die dunklen Künste sprechen. Die Leidenschaft für das Lernen ist etwas unglaubliches.

„Welche Fächer wirst du besuchen?" fragt sie schnell. Ihre Laune hat sich blitzschnell verändert. Sogar ihr Haar sieht elektrisiert aus.

„Nun, ich habe noch keine Entscheidung getroffen, aber Runen klingen sehr interessant," sage ich ruhig.

Die nächste Stunde verbringen wir damit, über Arithmantik und über Runen zu plaudern. Meistens redet Hermine, während ich dasitze, Kaffee trinke und ab und zu nicke. Sie ist meine Freundin, ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester. So sollte ich mich fühlen. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Schon wieder stochere ich in meinem Inneren herum und finde absolut nichts. Da gibt es etwas pulsierendes drin, aber das sind nicht meine Gefühle gegenüber Hermine. Ich respektiere sie; aber das ist alles. Hermine ist aus der Muggelwelt in die Zauberwelt gekommen und trotz allem hat sie es geschafft. Sie hat sich gute Noten und den Respekt der Lehrer erworben und noch immer erforscht sie diese neue Welt, in die man sie einfach, wie einen Fisch, hineingeworfen hat.

Narzissa kommt mit allerlei Tüten zurück und ich frage mich, wo sie meine Bücher versteckt hat. Denn ich kann nichts spüren. Moment mal. Spüren? Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Ich habe es unbewusst schon ein paar Male getan. Die Bücher über die dunklen Künste haben einen bestimmten Geruch... Einen einzigartigen Geruch...

„Ach, ihr habt das Eis schon verspeist," sagt sie als sie ihre Tüten auf den Boden bei dem Tisch abstellt.

„Ms Malfoy, darf ich Harry besuchen?" fragt Hermine ehe ich eine Chance habe, etwas zu sagen. Narzissa hält inne und schaut sie verwundert an. Ich weiß, ohne Legilimentik anwenden zu müssen, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Hermine ist für Narzissa ein Schlammblut. Und so etwas sollte ihr Haus betreten?

Ich sage nichts, leere lediglich meine Tasse aus und stelle sie weg. Als ich wieder meinen Blick hebe, sehe ich Narzissa, die Hermine anlächelt.

„Natürlich," sagt sie höflich. „Aber wie?" Sie schaut unsicher zu mir und ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Sie könnte das Flohnetz benutzen," schlage ich vor. „Du kannst den Anschluss im Tropfenden Kessel benutzen."

„Aber du musst mir sagen, wann du kommen möchtest," sage ich ernst. „Denn ich könnte bei dem Heiler sein, ich könnte schlafen oder auf irgendeine andere Weise beschäftigt sein."

„Oh, ja," sagt Hermine, der das offensichtlich nicht eingefallen war. Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht, dass sie einfach reinplatzen kann, wann auch immer sie will? „In Ordnung. Vielen Dank, Ms Malfoy."

Narzissa bezahlt für das Eis – trotz Hermines Protesten – und wir verlassen das Café. Ich wende mich Hermine zu.

„Wir sehen uns, Hermine," sage ich. Schon wieder kann ich Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Sie beißt sich den Lippen. Was soll ich tun? Mein Verstand hat meinem Körper keine Befehle gegeben, wie er sich benehmen soll und er ist total verwirrt. Was würde der alte Harry tun? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht...

Aber Hermine wirft sich auf mich und umarmt mich fest. Ach ja.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Harry. Und nimm deine Tränke jeden Tag," haucht sie mir ins Ohr.

„Das werde ich," flüstere ich zurück. Wie konnte ich so was einfaches wie eine Umarmung vergessen?

„Ich komme zu Besuch," sagt sie als sie sich von mir trennt. „Falls du irgendetwas brauchst, oder nur mit mir reden willst, musst du es nur sagen."

„Danke, Hermine," sage ich.

„Auf wiedersehen, Hermine," sagt Narzissa, die eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Mein Retter. „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

Hermine steht da und schaut zu, wie Narzissa mit mir disappariert. Als ich wieder meine Augen aufmache, bekomme ich einen sehr wütenden dunklen Lord zu sehen. Scheiße.


	13. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Zuerst eine Warnung. In diesem Kapitel sprechen Tom und Harry über ein sehr heikles Thema, die manche beleidigen oder verärgern kann. Ich hab euch gewarnt :)

Cassie

„Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Kapitel 12 – Geheimnisse der verbotenen Flüche

„Komm mit," zischt er.

Narzissa wirft mir einen mitleidvollen Blick zu und ich folge Tom die Treppen hinauf. So bald wir im Zimmer sind, wendet er sich mir zu.

„Ich sollte dich zwei Stunden lang unter dem Cruciatusfluch für deine Frechheit halten," faucht er. Ich senke den Kopf und starre meine Schuhe an. Ein Teil von mir möchte ihm den Stinkefinger zeigen und ihm sagen, er könne mich mal, aber der andere Teil hat Schiss vor ihm. Ich denke nicht, dass es viel mehr auf der Welt gibt, vor dem ich Schiss hätte. Außer Tom.

Ich schweige und kann beinah Toms Zorn spüren, der zu mir hinüber weht. Würde er es tun?

„Das wird nie wieder vorkommen," bellt er. „Ich brauche Antworten und ich muss in diesem verdammten Buch warten, bis es dir einfällt, es zu öffnen. Lucius hat das Buch geöffnet und seit dem sitze ich hier. Ich hätte gedacht, wir hätten eine Abmachung. Ich hätte gedacht, dass wir uns gegenseitig respektieren. Aber nein, der große Harry Potter kann alles alleine machen. Der große Harry Potter braucht niemanden und wenn er jemanden braucht, pfeift er nach jemandem. Auch wenn ich diese Einstellung schätze und mit dir teile, gibt es Ausnahmen, nämlich mich. Ich bin dein Lehrer; und ich bin derjenige, der nach dir pfeifen sollte."

„Und ich hätte gedacht, dass wenigstens du verstehst, wie schrecklich es ist, wenn man hilflos ist," fügt er wütend hinzu.

Er hat Recht. Aber ich wollte einfach nicht über Voldemort sprechen, ehe ich mich mit Hermine getroffen habe, aus einem sehr einfachen Grund. Weil ich es verkorkst habe und weil ich weiß, dass er sauer auf mich sein wird. Nun, schlimmer kann es nicht sein.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber es gibt Neuigkeiten," sage ich sehr leise. „Ich wollte mit dir darüber nicht reden, bis ich zurück bin."

Ich schaue auf und begegne dem Blick von Toms zornig funkelnden Augen, die mir als zwei Seen von Schwärze vorkommen. Dieser Mann... Ich weiß nicht, wie er es tut, aber in jenem Moment spüre ich tatsächlich Angst. Ich habe gedacht, dass es für mich unmöglich ist, irgendetwas zu spüren aber doch. Auch wenn er mir keinen Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals gejagt hat, sein Blick scheint zu genügen.

„Ich höre zu," faucht er und wirft sich auf einen Sessel. Ich setze mich mit gesenktem Kopf hin und beginne ihm schnell von allem zu erzählen. Wenn ich fertig bin, versteife ich mich, auf eine Explosion wartend. Merlin weiß, dass ich damit Erfahrung habe.

„Du hast also gedacht, ich wäre sauer auf dich und würde dir aus diesem Grund nicht erlauben, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen?" fragt er kalt.

Der Mann hat eine außerordentliche Fähigkeit, peinliche Sachen ohne blinzeln laut zu sagen; die Wahrheit in meinen Augen zu sehen; und immer alles in Betracht zu ziehen. Seine kalte, logische und beinah klinische Denkweise ist oft verwirrend aber zur gleichen Zeit ist sie beeindruckend. Der Mann kann all meinen Gedanken mit einem Satz zusammenfassen und zu jener Zeit fühle ich mich nackt und entblößt.

Ich nicke stumm.

„Nun, darin liegst du falsch," sagt er etwas sanfter. „Denn ich bin der Meinung, dass Voldemort jetzt sicherlich herkommen wird."

Ich schaue schnell auf, meinen Ohren nicht trauend.

„Du kennst ihn nicht," fährt Tom fort. „Jetzt ist er neugierig und wird alles in seiner Macht tun, um so schnell wie möglich hierher zu gelangen. Denn er sieht zweifelsohne zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: es ist ein Teil von Dumbledores Plan. Der alte Mann hat herausgefunden, dass es diese Verbindung zwischen dir und ihm gibt und jetzt möchte er ihn als Köder benutzen. Aus diesem Grund ist es erforderlich, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich einen Körper besorgt, denn in diesem Zustand ist er verwundbar und Voldemort kann es nicht ertragen, sich verwundbar und hilflos zu fühlen. Er muss handeln und er wird handeln, auch wenn er mit dem Schwanz im Sand Wurmschwanz Nachrichten schreiben muss."

„Zweitens. Er denkt, du seist ein treuer Diener, der ihm helfen möchte. Ob er tatsächlich glaubt, du seist Harry Potter... an seiner Stelle würde ich sicherlich an so was nicht glauben, denn mein Verstand würde mir sagen, dass es vollkommen unmöglich ist. Also ist es unmöglich. Aber ein treuer Diener hätte ihm sagen können, er sei Harry Potter nur weil er weiß, dass dieser Name eine sonderliche Wirkung auf ihn haben würde und sein Rückkehr beschleunigen würde. Er könnte es auch als eine Art Warnung nehmen und er wird handeln."

„Kurz gesagt ist es also gut, dass du ihm deinen Namen genannt hast," behauptet er. „Weil er jetzt alles in seiner Kraft stehende tun wird, um hier so schnell wie möglich her zu kommen. Und das ist gut."

„Wenn du meinst," murmele ich. Ich bin unglaublich erleichtert. Wenn Tom alles so vorlegt, ergibt es einen Sinn.

„Also was haben wir daraus gelernt?" fragt Tom, auf mich zukommend. Er greift nach meinem Kinn und hält es fest. Ich kann nichts sehen, außer seinen Augen, in denen die Dunkelheit wie zwei mächtige schwarze Flammen brennt.

„Lüge mich nie an. Was auch immer es ist, versuche nie, mich anzulügen. Denn falls du von mir lernen willst, muss ich alles über dich wissen. Die dunklen Künste sind nicht Zauberkunst. Sie sind eine Kunst, eine ernste Sache, die einen zerstören kann. Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Harry. Du stehst am Rand des Abgrunds. Und bis du genug gelernt hast, kannst du jederzeit hineinfallen. Deswegen bin ich hier, um dich anzuleiten und dir den Weg zu zeigen. Und du musst ehrlich sein, wenn du möchtest, dass wir weitermachen. Verstehst du?"

Ich nicke stumm. Toms Griff wird fester. Das tut weh...

„Was hast du gesagt?" zischt er.

„Ich verstehe," sage ich durch meine Zähne. „Meister."

„Gut," sagt er und lässt mich los. Ich reibe mir das Kinn und seufze. Ich versuche es mir vorzustellen, wie wäre es, wenn Dumbledore verlangen würde, dass ich ihn so nenne. Das wäre einfach zu viel für mich.

„Also können wir heute mit diesem Ritual weitermachen," sagt Tom, im Buch blätternd. „Das wäre eine gute Übung für dich."

„Ich hätte eine Idee..." fange ich an. Tom murmelt etwas Unverständliches. „ich könnte wieder das Mondfest durchführen," Er schaut auf. „Um... den Kontakt zu erneuern."

„Da gibt es keinen Grund dafür," behauptet er, wirkt aber sehr zufrieden. „In ein paar Tagen. Und außerdem denke ich, dass die Visionen von alleine zu dir kommen."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Drei Tage lang habe ich in Ruhe im Malfoy Herrenhaus verbracht und habe keinen Brief bekommen. Ich habe erwartet, dass Dumbledore schon den nächsten Tag auftaucht, aber nichts. Und wie Tom gesagt hat, der wahnsinnig paranoid ist, kann das nichts gutes verheißen. Das alte Klappergestell schmiedet im Geheimen Pläne und die Spannung wird mich umbringen, wenn Voldemort es in der Zwischenzeit nicht tut.

Wenn wir schon vom Teufel sprechen... Voldemort scheint noch immer auf dem Kontinent zu sein, denn ich hatte noch eine Vision und danach konnte ich die ganze Nacht lang kein Auge zumachen, weil der Mann so wütend war, dass es ich total durcheinander war. Natürlich ist für einen dunklen Magier die Selbstkontrolle und die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle sehr wichtig, wenn auch nicht entscheidend, aber eine Ausnahme ist natürlich der Zorn. Denn laut Tom hilft der Zorn einem, komplizierte Zauber und Flüche auszuführen indem man so zu sagen mehr 'Brennmaterial' hat. Und ich muss zustimmen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit kann sich der Zorn auch gegen einen selbst wenden und das kann schlecht enden. Voldemort aber hat jeden Grund, zornig zu sein und ich kann es nur allzu gut verstehen. Aber ich wünsche mir, er würde mir wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf erlauben. Wie würde das wohl aussehen, wenn er seinen alten Körper zurück hat? Zwei dunkle Lords! Lord Voldemort im Quadrat, der Inbegriff des Bösen doppelt so böse. Lord Voldemort in Stereo. Merlin alleine kann mir helfen.

„Fuchtele mit deinen Armen nicht wie ein kopfloses Huhn! Und konzentriere dich auf deine Arbeit!" zischt Tom hinter mir. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf die Wirklichkeit, das heißt, auf die dunklen Künste.

Wir stehen in einer Halle im Malfoy Herrenhaus und Tom ist heute so leicht reizbar, dass ich ihn nur anschauen muss, damit er mich anschnauzt. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, dass dieser Tag endet.

„Es ist nicht leicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit hinter mir stehst und mich die ganze Zeit anbrüllst," zische ich zurück. „Du erinnerst mich an Snape – wer kann arbeiten und sich auf etwas konzentrieren, wenn die übergroße, fetthaarige Fledermaus die ganze Zeit hinter mir steht und etwas in den Bart murmelt?"

Tom öffnet den Mund, um mich wahrscheinlich anzuschreien und ich fauche wütend.

„Ich habe es satt!" schreie ich. „Ich kann nicht hier rumhocken und darauf warten, dass Dumbledore mit seinem neusten Meisterplan herkommt und mein Leben schon wieder zerstört! Es wird mich umbringen, das Warten und die Spannung!" Meine Magie tobt in meinem Inneren und ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug um mich zu beruhigen. Wenn ich nach allem noch etwas in die Luft jage, wird die Hölle los sein.

„Bitte, Tom," sage ich leise, den Kopf senkend. Mein zweiter Stab ist noch immer in meiner durchgeschwitzten Hand. „Heute fühle ich mich total nutzlos. Ich gebe mein bestes, aber es ist nicht gut genug. Könnten wir etwas anderes tun? Und dann morgen fortfahren?"

Bisher haben Toms Augen bedrohlich gefunkelt, jetzt aber schaut er mich ruhiger an. Man muss Dumbledores Namen nur erwähnen, und das Wort an sich hat eine sonderliche Wirkung auf den jungen dunklen Lord.

„Na schön," sagt er schließlich. „Dann eben der Cruciatusfluch."

Ich hebe den Blick und schaue ihn verwundert an. Tom zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Was? Den Imperiusfluch beherrschst du schon. Der Cruciatusfluch ist echt nützlich und außerdem kannst du ihn jetzt gut gebrauchen," meint er ruhig.

Jetzt kommt die Möglichkeit, dass ich etwas nicht tun will oder dass mir etwas nicht gefällt, überhaupt nicht in Frage. Denn ich mag die dunklen Künste. Und außerdem arbeiten wir immer mit Puppen oder vergrößerten Insekten. Cruciatusfluch aber...

„Es wird dir gefallen," sagt Tom, der eine Spinne auf den Boden vor mir stellt und sich aufrichtet. Ich vergrößere sie automatisch und starre die riesige Spinne an. „Vertraue mir. Das Ministerium wird nie davon Wind bekommen, und niemand kann dir etwas nachweisen. Es ist in Ordnung. Vertraust du mir, Harry?"

Die dunklen Augen schauen mich ohne zu blinzeln an. Die größte Ironie meines Lebens – das eh ein totales Durcheinander ist – ist, dass ich Tom vertraue. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit unserer Verbindung wie die von einem Lehrer und einem Schüler zu tun, denn laut Tom ist diese Verbindung, wenn es um die dunklen Künste handelt, sehr wichtig. Denn bis der Schüler die Sucht beherrscht, muss er dem Lehrer vollkommen vertrauen und ihm erlauben, dass er ihn anführt und ihm sagt, was er tun soll. Normalerweise würde es mir nicht gefallen, dass ich schon wieder von jemandem abhängig sein muss, aber da es sich um Tom handelt, stört es mich nicht. Und außerdem weiß ich ja auch die meiste Zeit nicht, was ich tun soll. Da gibt es ein paar Prinzipien in den dunklen Künsten, die ich echt verwirrend finde.

„Ja," sage ich sehr leise.

„Gut," sagt Tom und kommt auf mich zu. „Also, den Imperiusfluch beherrschst du schon. Für den ist ein stahlharter Wille erforderlich, denn ansonsten wären die Befehle, die ein dunkler Magier dem Opfer gibt, nicht so klar und da besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das Opfer sich dagegen wehrt und sich deinem mentalen Griff entreißt. Also diesen Teil kannst du schon."

„Du hast gesagt, du wollest mehr über die Theorie hinter den Zaubern lernen. Also gut. Die Theorie, die hinter dem Imperiusfluch steckt, bleibt unverändert. Jeder dunkle Magier muss die gleiche Einstellung haben, ansonsten funktioniert der Zauber nicht. Aber da gibt es verschiedene Einstellungen, wenn es sich um den Cruciatusfluch und den Todesfluch handelt."

Ich schlucke und folge Tom mit meinem Blick, der jetzt seine Lehrerrolle spielt und auf und ab läuft. Wenn er so eine Vorlesung hält , finde ich es unmöglich, dem Mann nicht zuzuhören.

„Also manche Magier benutzen Zorn," fährt er fort. Er genießt die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich ihm schenke. Selbstgefälliges Arschloch. „Manche aber benutzen ihren Willen. Das Problem liegt nämlich in Folgendem – wenn man den Cruciatusfluch sehr oft benutzt, wenn er auf Zorn basiert ist, wird der Zorn bald zu der Natur von einem und das kann zu weiteren Problemen führen. Du hast schon deinen Zorn für allerlei Zauber benutzt und du hast sicherlich bemerkt, wie erschöpfend es sein kann. Also wäre die Alternative einfach den Willen benutzen, und dein Wille muss einseitig und stahlhart sein. Du musst dir mit aller Kraft wünschen, jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen."

„Oh," murmele ich und starre ihn nachdenklich an. Das klingt... schwierig. Und ein wenig widersprüchlich. Wenn ich jemandem Schmerzen zufügen will, bin ich sicherlich sehr wütend. Wäre es nicht leichter, einfach meinem Zorn Luft zu geben? Wie hätte es anders funktionieren sollen?

„Nun, am Anfang kannst du einfach deinem Zorn Luft geben," sagt Tom, dem offensichtlich klar ist, was mich plagt. „Und mit der Zeit wirst du an deiner Einstellung arbeiten."

„In Ordnung," sage ich und stehe auf. „Das klingt überhaupt nicht schwierig."

Tom grinst mich an und deutet auf die Spinne, die mich mit allen acht Augen angafft. Das einfachste ist – stell dir Dumbledore vor. Einmal hätte auch das Bild von Onkel Vernon funktioniert, aber er ist tot und diese Hand hat es getan. Also fühle ich mich, als wäre dieses Kapitel fertig und da gäbe es nichts, worüber man weiter schreiben könnte. Der Hass dem Mann gegenüber ist weg.

„Crucio!" zische ich. Ich sehe Dumbledore vor mir, der mir zuzwinkert und sagt, ich solle zurück zu den Dursleys gehen. Ich sei zu jung für irgendetwas. Ich dürfe nicht bei Narzissa wohnen. Ich dürfe meine Magie während der Ferien nicht benutzen. Und der resultierende Strahl aus Magie platzt aus meinem Stab und trifft die Spinne mit voller Wucht.

Ich reiße mich zusammen als ich sie auf dem Boden sehe. Sie wälzt sich hin und her und ein seltsames Geräusch bricht die Stille. Ich stehe nur dumm da bis mir klar wird, dass die Spinne LEIDET und dass dieses Geräusch ein seltsames Wimmern ist.

So viel Macht habe ich noch nie gespürt. Sie ist überwältigend und atemberaubend. Ein paar Sekunden vergehen bis mir klar wird, dass auch meine Hände zittern und dass ich blöd grinse und die Spinne, ohne sie zu sehen, anstarre. Mir ist natürlich klar, dass die Spinne leidet, aber momentan ist das eine Nebensache. Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich auf dieses Gefühl... Und hier geht es nicht nur um den Rausch, den die dunkle Magie, je nach dem, wie ernst und kompliziert der Zauber ist, verursacht. Nein, da gibt es mehr. Diese Macht ist real; und sie ist nicht eine Folge von einem dunklen Zauber. Ich fühle mich unbesiegbar und mächtig aber es ist mehr als das. Irgendwie weiß ich alles über meine Umgebung und verstehe sie vollkommen; ich kann jede meiner Zellen spüren und ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass die Luft um mich herum vor Magie knackt. Ich kann sogar die Funken spüren... Und ich fühle mich so lebendig wie noch nie. Dies ist nicht nur ein dunkler Zauber – da steckt mehr dahinter.

„Tief durchatmen," höre ich Toms leise Stimme. Er legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „Kontrolliere dich."

Da kann ich auch seine Magie spüren, die sich mit meiner mischt, aber seine ist nicht vollständig... Mächtig... aber nicht vollständig. Na ja, er ist eine Erinnerung.

„Gibt es nicht etwas..." stottere ich, als ich tief einatme. „...was du mir erklären musst?"

„Ja," flüstert Tom mir ins Ohr. „Aber zuerst musst du dich beruhigen. Dann reden wir."

Ich nicke und gehe auf wackeligen Beinen zu meinem Sessel hinüber und plumpse darauf. Jede meiner Zellen vibriert und ich bin hellwach. Meine Füße jucken und meine Haut fühlt sich empfindlich an. Ich hebe meine durchgeschwitzten Hände, die wie verrückt zittern, und ich kann beinah die Magie spüren, die sich in meinen Fingerkuppen gesammelt hat...

„Die verbotenen Flüche werden aus einem Grund als verboten bezeichnet," höre ich Toms Stimme aus der Ferne. „Laut der Legende war es eigentlich ein dunkler Magier, der sie als verboten bezeichnet hat, denn er wusste sehr wohl, was sie bewirken. Danach hat er die dunkle Magie vollkommen aufgegeben, aber nur nachdem er den Hellmagiern erklärt hat, was für verschiedene Kategorien der dunklen Magie es gibt."

„Kann man das Studium der dunklen Magie eigentlich aufgeben?" frage ich leise. Mein Mund ist voller Speichel aber trotzdem bin ich durstig.

„Natürlich nicht," sagt Tom grinsend. Er hat mir es nie erklärt, aber ich habe es schon vermutet. Wer einmal die Macht der dunklen Magie spürt, kann er sie nie aufgeben. „Durch die Einweihung in die dunklen Künste fängt ein Prozess an, den man nicht aufhalten kann. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist dieser Zauberer kurz danach gestorben."

„Aber zurück zum Thema," fährt er fort. „Während ich in der Schule war, habe ich erforscht, was für eine Wirkung die verbotenen Flüche auf einen selbst haben. Ich habe versucht, sie arithmantisch auszudrücken, aber ich bin damit nicht weit gekommen. Denn die wahre Formel kann man nirgendwo finden und es alleine zu versuchen ist vergeblich."

„Aber jeder Zauber kann durch Gleichungen ausgedrückt werden," protestiere ich.

„Die Ausnahme ist natürlich unabsichtliche Magie, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass sogar die Magieausbrüche arithmantisch beschrieben werden können. Bei der Handmagie ist eine komplizierte Regel nötig, aber trotzdem gibt es eine und sie kann arithmantisch beschrieben werden."

„Warum also die verbotenen Flüche nicht?" frage ich beeindruckt. Diese Arithmantik hört sich sehr interessant an und ich kann es kaum abwarten, dieses Fach zu besuchen.

„Da ich mit der Erforschung in der Schule begonnen habe, wird mein älteres Ich mehr Antworten haben," sagt Tom. Ich kann Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hören. Tom ist von dem Anhäufen des Wissens besessen und er kann es nicht ertragen, wenn er etwas über etwas nicht weiß. Meiner Meinung nach ist es schön, ehrgeizig zu sein, aber Tom hat wohl ein Problem.

„Also werde ich Voldemort fragen müssen," sage ich achselzuckend. „Schön. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich eine Vision habe, werde ich ihn danach fragen."

Tom verzieht das Gesicht, sagt aber nichts dazu. Er hasst es, zugeben zu müssen, dass er von etwas keine Ahnung hat.

„Aber ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum die verbotenen Flüche verboten sind," eile ich zu sagen. „Was ich aber nicht verstehe, ist warum dieser Idiot dem Ministerium – oder wem auch immer – die Geheimnisse der dunklen Künste verraten hat."

„Weil er Schiss vor der Macht, die du soeben gespürt hast, hatte," erwidert Tom bissig. „Er hat an Gott geglaubt und hat gedacht, dass sich wie ein Gott zu fühlen das Werk des Teufels sein muss. Aus diesem Grund hat er die dunklen Künste aufgegeben und sein Buch, 'Confessiones atri magi' hat dazu gedient, den Namen der edlen Künste zu beschmutzen. Meiner Meinung nach war dieser Zeitpunkt der Beginn der Ära von Hellmagie."

„Sich wie ein Gott fühlen..." flüstere ich nachdenklich. „Ja, das ist es. So fühlt es sich an."

„Und? Siehst du etwas schlechtes daran?" fragt Tom neugierig.

„Ich..." Ich kratze mich am Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Ich kann seinen Atem an meiner Haut spüren und ich erschaudere. Diese Macht... so verlockend, so unwiderstehlich, so grenzenlos...

„Glaubst du an Gott, Harry?" fragt Tom leise.

Ich schaue auf und begegne dem Blick seiner dunklen Augen. Den Augen der Dunkelheit. Trotz dem, wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühle ist mir klar, dass ich hierher gehöre. Die dunklen Künste sind mein Heim; auch wenn dieses Heim am Rand des Abgrunds gebaut worden ist. Ich spüre Aufregung in meinem Magen und ich keuche auf.

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht," flüstere ich. „Und ich habe nie gedacht, dass es Zauberer und Hexen gibt, die an Gott glauben. Das ist eine Muggelsache."

„Da hast du Recht," murmelt Tom. „Aber zu jener Zeit war eine Mischung von Muggelglauben und Heidentum populär. Manche haben tatsächlich an nur eine Gottheit geglaubt und manche an viele, sowie die Ansicht des Heidentums ist."

„Glaubst du daran, Tom?" frage ich leise. Die Wirkung des Fluches lässt allmählich nach und meine Hände aufhören zu zittern.

„Nicht wirklich," sagt Tom lächelnd. „Ich glaube an das Wissen. Ich glaube an das, was ich beweisen, sehen und spüren kann. Durch Magie oder durch Visionen."

Ich nicke und werde nachdenklich. Die Dursleys haben immer die Kirche besucht, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie an irgendetwas außer Geld je geglaubt haben. Und ich hatte nie die Zeit – die Chance – um darüber nachzudenken, woran ich glaube. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an Gott glaube. Oder ob ich an mehrere Götter glaube. Aber das, was Tom gesagt hat, über die verbotenen Flüche, das ergibt einen Sinn. Es ist nur, ich schere mich nicht darum. Ich möchte es wieder spüren. Ich möchte wieder eins mit meiner Magie sein, sowie ein paar Momente zuvor. Und mir ist egal, was ich bin, wenn ich weiter lernen und weiter die dunklen Künste studieren kann. Im Auge eines Hellmagiers bin ich eh etwas böses, aufgrund der bloßen Tatsache, dass ich dunkle Magie benutze. Als ich bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen bin, bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass das Gute und das Böse ziemlich relativ sind. Es ist die Religion und der Glaube von einem, die etwas als gutes oder böses bestimmen. Und die Dursleys haben offensichtlich geglaubt, dass einen wehrlosen Jungen zu schlagen vollkommen in Ordnung ist.

Nun, wenigstens kann man mich dafür beschuldigen, dass meine Vorstellung vom Guten und Bösen ein wenig anders ist. Also der Cruciatusfluch dient dazu, jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen. Den Dursleys ist das ziemlich gut gelungen, eben ohne den Cruciatusfluch. Ist es also in Ordnung, jemanden zu foltern, wenn man überzeugt ist, dass die Person es verdient? Wer ist Onkel Vernon, um zu entscheiden, wer etwas verdient und wer nicht? Ist er etwa Gott? Hat er auch eine Art Genugtuung oder göttliche Macht gespürt, als er mich geschlagen hat?

Schließlich liegt alles im Auge des Betrachters und hängt davon ab, woran man glaubt. Ob auf uns eine Strafe für das, was wir falsch tun, wartet? Verschiedene Sachen sind eine Sünde im Auge von verschiedenen Religionen. Also wer bestimmt, was eine Sünde ist und was nicht? Die Menschen selbst. Falls sie glauben, etwas sei eine Sünde, dann ist es wohl so. Ein Magier zu sein ist von dem Standpunkt der Zauberwelt keine Sünde; und doch betrachten die Muggel die Sache so.

So. Nachdem ich die Sache gründlich durchgekämmt habe, bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich mein eigenes System von Sünden erfinden muss. Ich sollte mich an meine eigenen Regeln halten und meine eigene Vorstellung vom Guten und Bösen erfinden. Denn was ich im Laufe meines Lebens gelernt habe ist, dass keiner Recht hat und keiner etwas genau weiß. Ich werde mich auf mich verlassen müssen, sowie es immer der Fall gewesen war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nach Toms Unterricht hatte ich Albträume. Normalerweise würde ich von Onkel Vernon träumen – dass er mir hinterher ist, dass er mich schließlich fängt und mich tötet... Oder zu Tode verprügelt. Dieses Mal aber war es anders. Dieses Mal war ich derjenige, der ihn getötet hatte, aber er ist als Dämon auferstanden und ist mir nachgejagt. Als ich im Garten mit einem Buch sitze, kann ich noch immer seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören. Er beschuldigt mich für seinen Tod und sagt, er würde immer da sein, er würde mich immer verfolgen. Und obwohl die Welt um mich herum so hell und fröhlich ist, kann ich noch immer diesen Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass er mich beobachtet. Nennt ihr es schlechtes Gewissen von einem Mörder. Und die Alpträume sollten eigentlich ein Zeichen von Reue sein. Aber mein Inneres ist noch immer eiskalt. Es sei denn, man hat mir dieses unangenehme Gefühl aufgezwungen, denn es gehört nicht zu dem natürlichen Zustand meines Bewusstseins.

Ich denke über Toms Worte nach und frage mich ob ich ihm von meinem Traum erzählen sollte. Er hat gesagt, er wolle alles über mich wissen, sodass er mich besser lehren kann. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen. Ich weiß, dass er mich auslachen würde, aber trotzdem denke ich, dass ich mich besser fühlen würde, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle. Denn auf solche Weise würde mir der Traum nicht mal so erschreckend vorkommen. Ich und Angst, lächerlich. Ich spüre keine Angst. Aber wenn ich schlafe, übernimmt, allem Anschein nach, mein Unterbewusstsein die Kontrolle und es scheint darüber nachzudenken.

Das Gute und das Böse. Wieder das. Seit wir darüber gesprochen haben, frage ich mich ständig, ob ich böse oder gut bin und komme immer zum selben Schluss. Es gibt keine Antwort auf diese Frage, denn das Böse und das Gute liegen im Auge des Betrachters. Also denke ich, dass ich böse bin? Nein. Mir kommt es eher vor, als war ich früher böse, denn ich bin meinem Lebenspfad nicht gefolgt; ich war naiv und ich habe Menschen erlaubt, mich zu schikanieren und zu schlagen. Die dunkle Magie hat mir die Kraft gegeben, die ich brauchte, um zu begreifen wie dumm ich eigentlich war. Wie ich...

„Potter!" zischt eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich mache das Buch schnell zu und schaue mich um. Ein panisch aussehender Draco rennt zu mir hinüber. „Dumbledore ist da."

„WAS?" zische ich und versuche das Buch zu verstecken, aber Draco streckt seine Hand aus.

„Ja, er ist hier und er möchte dich sprechen," sagt er schnell. „Gib mir das, ich werde es verstecken."

Denn in dem Buch geht es um dunkle Rituale. Draco nimmt das Buch von mir entgegen und hebt die Augenbraue in die Höhe als er den Titel liest. Dann schaut er wieder auf.

„Bist du bereit? Wo ist...?" fragt er. Ich ziehe das Tagebuch Toms aus meiner Tasche und überreiche es ihm. Er wird kreidebleich als er es erkennt.

„Bewahre es gut auf," zische ich bedrohlich.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt er schnell. Er versteckt die Bücher unter seinem Umhang als wir Rascheln hören und bald erscheint Dumbledores fröhliches Gesicht zwischen den Ästen des Kirschbaums. Urplötzlich möchte mein Magen überhaupt kein Mittagessen.

„Hallo, Harry, hallo, Draco," sagt er mit einer fröhlichen Stimme. „Komme ich zu einer schlechten Zeit?"

„Nein, Professor," sage ich höflich und winke ihm zu. „Draco und ich wollten gerade Karten spielen, aber das kann warten."

Draco wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu, glücklicherweise aber wird ihm schnell klar, worauf ich damit hinaus will.

„Also später dann, Harry," sagt er lächelnd. „Rufe doch Dobby falls du etwas brauchst."

„Das werde ich, danke," sage ich grinsend.

Er geht. Dumbledore kommt näher und bleibt bei der Bank, auf der ich sitze, stehen. Er schaut sich um.

„Dieser Garten ist in der Tat beeindruckend," meint er beiläufig. Ich würde am liebsten mit den Zähnen knirschen und ihn fragen, was zum Teufel er hier sucht, aber ich zwinge mich dazu, ihn höflich anzulächeln.

„Ja, hier gefällt mir sehr," sage ich ruhig. Oder wenigstens hoffe ich, dass meine Stimme sich ruhig anhört. „Es ist so friedlich."

„Du und der junge Herr Malfoy habt euch also angefreundet," stellt er fest.

„Ja," sage ich mit Überzeugung. „Draco ist eine komplexe Person; aber wenn man ihn besser kennen lernt, sieht man ein, dass er auch eine sehr interessante Person ist und ich genieße seine Gesellschaft." Ha! Was wirst du jetzt tun, alter Mann?

„Ich habe nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihr miteinander sonderlich gut auskommt," bemerkt Dumbledore.

„Ich habe mich nie bemüht, ihn besser kennen zu lernen," erwidere ich. Nur wegen Ron. „Aber sicherlich sind Sie nicht hergekommen, um über Draco zu reden."

Dumbledore zwinkert mir zu und ich versuche meinen Magen zu beruhigen. Warum ist mir übel, wenn er in der Nähe ist?

„Du bist sehr weise geworden, Harry," lobt er mich. Schon wieder redet er mit mir wie mit einem Kind. Es ist echt beschissen, wenn man über nichts ermunterndes nachdenken kann (zum Beispiel über ein schönes dunkles Ritual), wenn man so gereizt ist wie ich es bin, denn es besteht immer die Gefahr, dass Dumbledore irgendwie meine Gedanken errät. Und die Mehrheit davon, was ich ermunternd finde, hat etwas mit dunkler Magie zu tun. „Und es freut mich zu sehen, dass du das Leben genießt."

„Hier habe ich alles gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe, Professor," erwidere ich. „Narzissa kümmert sich um mich und ich habe endlich Ruhe gefunden."

Dumbledore schaut auf seine Schuhe hinunter und ich frage mich, ob er sich für alles entschuldigen würde. Für all das, was er mir angetan hat. Für die Dursleys, für das Leid, für die Schläge.

„Nun, ich wollte eigentlich über dein nächstes Schuljahr im Hogwarts mit dir reden," sagt er schließlich. Wie bitte? „Du hast einen Brief mit deiner Fächerwahl geschickt. Und hier steht..." Er zieht einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und zupft an seinem Bart. „Dass du folgendes Jahres Arithmantik und Alte Runen studieren möchtest."

„Das stimmt," sage ich.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu viel?" fragt Dumbledore. Schon wieder dieser 'du bist ein Kind und du kannst keine Entscheidungen alleine treffen' Ausdruck.

„Nein," sage ich mit meinem besten 'ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest' Ausdruck. „Und ich kann es kaum abwarten, etwas darüber zu lernen."

„Das freut mich zu hören," erwidert Dumbledore, aber seine Stimme passt nicht zu seinen Worten. Er hört sich überhaupt nicht erfreut an. „Aber wäre es einfach nicht zu viel?"

„Ich sehe nicht, warum es zu viel sein sollte," sage ich achselzuckend. „Die sieben bleiben. Also macht das neun. Denken Sie wirklich, dass neun Fächer zu viel ist?"

„Neun?" fragt Dumbledore. „Was ist mit der Pflege von Magischen Geschöpfen?"

„Diesen Fach werde ich nicht besuchen," sage ich überrascht. „Ich habe es so in meinem Brief gesagt."

„Tatsächlich?" fragt Dumbledore, gespielt verwirrt. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du einen Fehler begangen hast. Ich habe ehrlich gedacht, dass du Hagrids Unterricht besuchen willst. Denn ab dieses Jahr wird Hagrid die Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe unterrichten." Echt?

„Das will ich aber nicht," sage ich mit einem Hauch von Zorn in meiner Stimme. Bloß ruhig bleiben. Tief durchatmen. Was will er damit erreichen? „Arithmantik und Runen klingen interessanter."

„Hagrid wird sehr enttäuscht sein," fährt Dumbledore fort und wirft mir einen Blick über den Rand seiner Brillen zu. Er ist auch enttäuscht und billigt meine Entscheidung nicht. Leider schere ich mich keinen Dreck darum. Versuch es doch auf eine andere Weise, alter Mann, anstatt zu versuchen, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.

„Hagrid wird sicherlich einsehen, dass es für mich das beste ist und wird sich freuen, dass ich etwas gefunden habe, was mich wirklich interessiert," sage ich kalt. „Denn Hagrid ist mein Freund und er will nur das beste für mich." Hoppla. Das war... ein Schlag unter der Gürtellinie. Auch Dumbledore wirkt ein paar Sekunden lang schockiert.

„Weißt du etwas über Arithmantik und Runen?" fragt er, jedes Wort betonend, als wäre ich ein dummes Kind und er versuche mir zu erklären, dass ich keine Ahnung von nichts habe und dass er doch die Entscheidung anstatt mir treffen solle.

„Natürlich," sage ich gespielt begeistert. „Ich habe schon viel darüber gelesen."

Und dann ich fange mit meinem Monolog an. Dumbledore sitzt da und hört mit halbem Ohr zu, denn ich kann seine Gedanken spüren, die er schweifen lässt und ich muss mir zu meinem Erfolg gratulieren. Dumbledore ist offiziell verwirrt.

„Ich sehe ein, dass du viel darüber nachgedacht hast," bemerkt Dumbledore.

„Ja, das habe ich," sage ich und lehne mich zurück. „Denn als Ron mit mir nicht geredet und seit die ganze Schule gedacht hat, ich sei der Erbe Slytherins, hatte ich viel Zeit, über mein Leben nachzudenken. Und ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich eh meine Kindheit nicht wieder erleben kann, denn es ist zu spät dafür. Und dass ich das Lernen vernachlässigt habe, weil ich gedacht habe, das Spielen und der Spaß wichtiger seien als das Lernen. Und das sind sie nicht."

„Jeder braucht etwas Freizeit und du bist noch immer sehr jung, Harry," sagt Dumbledore augenzwinkernd. „Ich selber spüre ab und zu den Wunsch, mich wie ein Kind zu benehmen und ich bin ja ein alter Mann."

Solch einen dummen Kommentar habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört. Seit wann heißt 'verrückt' 'kindisch'?

„Ms Weasley würde dich gerne sehen," fährt Dumbledore fort. „Möchtest du sie nicht besuchen?"

„Nein," sage ich fest. „Hier habe ich alles, was ich brauche. Es wäre eh nicht angemessen, ihr Haus zu betreten nachdem ihre Tochter in der Kammer des Schreckens gestorben ist."

Er sagt nicht, dass ich nicht Schuld bin. Nein. Ach so, ich bin Harry Potter also muss ich jeden retten. Und ich bin nur dreizehn Jahre alt. Was soll das?

„Ich sehe ein, dass du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast," sagt Dumbledore urplötzlich und steht auf. „Also wünsche ich dir gute Besserung. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts."

„Danke, Sir," sage ich und stehe ebenfalls auf.

„Falls du irgendetwas brauchst... falls du mit mir reden möchtest, musst du es mir nur sagen," sagt Dumbledore und schaut mich genau an. Ich spüre so einen Druck auf meinen mentalen Schilden und ich senke den Blick. Tut mir leid, alter Mann, aber meine Gedanken gehören mir alleine.

„In Ordnung, Professor, Danke," sage ich.

Er kommt an mir vorbei und ich warte bis ich seine Schritte nicht mehr hören kann. Dann wende ich mich um und gehe direkt zur Bibliothek. Draco wartet dort auf mich. Ich strecke meine Hand wortlos aus und er überreicht mir das Tagebuch Toms.

„Was hat er gewollt?" fragt Draco. Ich fahre mir durchs Haar.

„Dobby," rufe ich den Elfen, der mit einem Popp auftaucht. Er zuckt zusammen als er mich erblickt. Das wird echt nervig. Ich werde einmal mit dieser Kreatur reden müssen. „Ist Dumbledore weg? Der alte Zauberer?"

„Ja, Mr Potter, Sir," sagt Dobby mit großen Augen.

„Gut," sage ich und lasse mich auf einen Sessel nieder. „Du darfst gehen."

Draco schaut mich noch immer erwartungsvoll an.

„Mir ist es noch immer schleierhaft," murmele ich. „Er wollte über das kommende Schuljahr reden, aber das kaufe ich ihm nicht ab. Er wollte etwas, aber ich weiß nicht was. Er hat versucht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden indem er gesagt hat, Hagrid würde sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn ich seinen Unterricht nicht besuche."

„Hagrid? Der Riese?" keucht Draco auf. „Was für Unterricht? Was kann er unterrichten?"

„Anscheinend die Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe," murmele ich.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" zischt Draco, der aufspringt. „Und ich habe mich dafür eingetragen! Was wird Vater nur dazu sagen! Warte nur, bis er davon erfährt! Er wird..."

„Setze dich, Draco," sage ich leise und bedrohlich. Ich bin wirklich in keiner Laune für seine kindischen Ausbrüche. Draco schaut mich wütend an, aber sein Blick fällt auf das Tagebuch und er lässt sich wieder nieder. Es fühlt sich gut an, die Menschen rumkommandieren zu können. Moment mal... Tom genießt so was, nicht ich. Oder? Manchmal denke ich, dass ich von Toms Geist besessen bin.

„Ich muss mit deinem Vater reden," sage ich leise. „Denn Dumbledore heckt etwas aus und ich weiß nicht was. Und die Spannung wird mich umbringen. Ich möchte wissen, wo ich im Bezug auf die Vormundschaft stehe. Da stimmt was nicht."

Ich öffne das Tagebuch – Draco wird blass – und begrüße Tom.

„Dumbledore war soeben hier," sage ich ohne weiteres. Toms Miene verfinstert sich.

„Erzähle mir alles, Harry," verlangt er. Mittlerweile sitzt Draco wie angewurzelt in seinem Sessel und sieht so aus, als wage er sich nicht einmal zu atmen. Als ich fertig mit meiner Geschichte bin, steht Tom schnell auf.

„Rufe Lucius," sagt er zu Draco, ohne ihn direkt anzuschauen. „Sofort."

Draco springt auf und verlässt schnelles Schrittes den Raum. Tom wendet sich mir zu.

„Er hat einen Plan," sagt er sehr leise. „Hast du in irgendeinem Augenblick gespürt, dass er zaubert?"

„Nein," sage ich, ihm in die Augen schauend. „Ich denke, so was würde mir nicht entgehen." Tom nickt nur. Er zweifelt meine Fähigkeiten nicht an. Gut zu wissen.

„Das ist gut," meint er. „Also muss Lucius herausfinden, was er vorhat."


	14. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Langsam werden die Kapitel länger... ich hoffe nur, dass meine Beta keine Zustände kriegt :) Ich musste heute hochladen, denn am Dienstag und Mittwoch komme ich spät nach Hause... Klausuren, Prüfungen, Trainings und so. :(

Cassie

„Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Kapitel 13 – Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Der Tag vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts wird hell und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück bin ich wieder in meinem Zimmer und bereite mich für den Ausflug nach Winkelgasse vor. Denn Draco möchte dorthin gehen, 'um ein paar Sachen zu holen', und Narzissa möchte, dass ich mitkomme. 'Falls dein Lehrer meint, du darfst gehen', fügt sie leise hinzu. Tom musste einsehen, dass es das beste ist, wenn ich gehe, denn ich möchte einen Ausflug in die Nokturngasse machen, um ein paar Sachen zu holen, und für ihn ist meine magische Entwicklung sehr wichtig. Also habe ich auch Hermine einen Brief geschickt, und ihr vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns im selben Café wie letztens treffen. Und natürlich musste ich beiläufig erwähnen, dass auch Draco dort sein wird. Ich habe nur eine kurze Antwort erhalten, in der Draco nicht erwähnt war.

Mein Schrank ist jetzt voller Kleidung, die Hälfte davon ist schon in meinem Koffer, der bei dem Fenster offen liegt. Dobby, auch wenn er wenig komisch ist, kümmert sich um solche Sachen sehr gut und ist effizient. Ich habe ein paar Stunden damit verbracht, meine Bücher zu streicheln und versucht, mir eine Weise auszudenken, auf die es möglich wäre, sie alle mitzunehmen. Tom aber will kein Risiko eingehen und hat sie wieder aus dem Koffer ausgegraben und sie auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. 'Da gibt es genug davon in der Kammer des Schreckens', hat er gesagt. Was ist, wenn ich keine Chance bekomme, dorthin zu gehen? Was ist, wenn ich mit meinen Studien nicht weitermachen kann?

In den Bart fluchend, ziehe ich meinen Umhang an und schaue mich um. Dieses Zimmer ist im Laufe der Tage zu meinem Heim geworden. Da habe ich meine Bücher, da sind meine Notizen zu dem Ritual der Auferstehung, da ist ein Notizblock voller Anmerkungen von Tom und Kommentaren, die ich wie ein guter Schüler aufgeschrieben habe. Da ist mein Phönixstab und der Basiliskenstab liegt in meinem Stabhalter auf dem Schreibtisch. Glücklicherweise war Tom der Meinung, dass ich ihn zweifelsohne mitnehmen muss, weil ich dazu fähig sein muss, mich zu verteidigen, von wem oder was auch immer. Glücklicherweise, denn ohne diesen Stab hätte ich aus dem Fester springen können.

Auf diesem Bett habe ich von Voldemort geträumt. Hier habe ich keine Verfolgungsträume, keine Alpträume gehabt, in denen Onkel Vernon mir nachjagt oder sonst was. Es scheint, dass ihn zu töten doch etwas bewirkt hat. Denn die Erlebnisse aus meiner Kindheit kommen mir nicht mehr so real vor. Es kommt mir eher vor, als wären sie ein Teil von einem schlechten Traum, der jetzt aber vorüber ist. Ich bin aufgewacht und habe den Alptraum hinter mir gelassen. Ich bin frei von den Fesseln des Schlagens und des Misshandelns und ich bin bereit für ein neues Leben.

Hier habe ich jeden Tag gut gegessen, bin danach in die Bibliothek gegangen, habe mich mit Tom unterhalten, mit ihm geübt und hundemüde wieder ins Bett gekrabbelt. Hier habe ich gelebt sowie ich noch nie gelebt habe. Und ich bin Narzissa für alles sehr dankbar. Sie wiederum scheint mit allem sehr zufrieden zu sein. Ich habe sie dabei ertappt, wie sie lächelt wenn sie mich lächeln sieht, wenn ich meinen Teller ausleere oder wenn ich zusammen mit Tom die Trainingshalle verlasse, denn in solchen Augenblicken bin ich müde, aber trotz allem sehr zufrieden.

Es klopft an der Tür und ich höre Dracos Stimme. Der arme Draco. Jetzt muss er einen Bruder spielen und er verabscheut diese Rolle. Die Tatsache, dass ich Harry Potter bin, hilft überhaupt nicht.

„Komm herein, Draco," sage ich, meinen Geldbeutel in die Tasche stopfend. „Nackt bin ich nicht."

Draco wirkt so gepflegt wie immer. Ich frage mich, welche Haarprodukte er benutzt, denn sein Haar scheint sich überhaupt nicht zu bewegen. Auch wenn es windig ist. Er hinterlässt eine Parfümwolke als er reinkommt und mich von oben bis unten mustert.

„Worüber laberst du?" knurrt er. Er wirft meinem Pferdeschwanz einen mürrischen Blick zu, aber so wie es scheint, gefällt er ihm. „Das ist eine Verbesserung."

„Gefällt dir meine Frisur?" frage ich neckend. „Billigt der Meisterfriseur?"

„Es ist zweifelsohne viel besser," bemerkt er. Dann erinnert er sich an meine Worte und verengt die Augen. „Wenn du ein paar Ratschläge brauchst, kannst du dich ruhig mir zuwenden."

„Danke," sage ich fröhlich und deute mit dem Stab auf eine Schublade, die einen Klick macht. Draco muss nicht fragen, was ich da aufbewahre. Stattdessen wendet er sich zum Gehen.

„Mutter wartet schon," sagt er kurz und öffnet die Tür.

„Gut," sage ich und folge ihm. „Hör mal, Draco." Wir steigen die Treppen hinab. „Ich muss mich mit Hermine treffen. Kommst du mit?"

„Was?" zischt er und wendet sich um. „Mit dem Schlammblut? Du musst wirklich dämlich sein um zu vermuten, dass ich Tee mit so was trinken würde!"

Er würde fortfahren, aber sein Vater taucht hinter ihm auf und legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Draco zuckt zusammen und verstummt. Nun, das ist eine Weise, auf die man Draco zum Schweigen bringen kann.

„Wenn deine Mutter nicht da ist, ist es deine Aufgabe, auf Harry aufzupassen, Draco," sagt er mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme. „Also solltest du mitkommen und dich gut benehmen. Der dunkle Lord hat dir diese Aufgabe zugewiesen und du darfst ihn nicht enttäuschen."

Dracos Augen werden groß, ob vor Entsetzen oder vor Wut; es ist schwer zu sagen. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen und senkt den Blick.

„In Ordnung, Vater," murmelt er. Lucius drückt seine Schulter und gibt ihm einen Geldbeutel, den Draco mit einem Grinsen unter seinen Umhang verschwinden lässt. Das Geld hilft also auch. Gut zu wissen.

„Harry, Lieber," sagt Narzissa lächelnd und streckt ihre Hand aus. „Bist du bereit?" Ich nicke. „Schön. Gehen wir."

Natürlich darf ich nicht alleine Apparieren. Wie nervig. Wir verlassen den Tropfenden Kessel und bald schlendern wir durch die breite Straße. Ich bin schon auf das Angaffen gefasst, also versuche ich gar nicht zu überprüfen, ob man mich angafft. Denn ich kann die Blicke auf meinem Rücken spüren.

Die Malfoy Familie. Da steht eine Hexe in einem schäbigen Umhang, die einen Korb voller Kröten trägt. Sie hält inne und gafft uns an, als wir an ihr vorbeikommen. Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Narzissa hat mir die gesamte Garderobe gekauft, sagend, dass ich genauso groß wie Draco sei, nur viel dünner, und dass es für sie überhaupt kein Problem sei, etwas mehr Kleidung zu bestellen. Denn Dracos Schrank ist eigentlich ein zusätzliches Zimmer. Die arme Frau ist daran gewöhnt. Dracos Parfüms und Haarprodukte sind auch nicht billig. Wenn ich besser darüber nachdenke, ist es möglich...?

Ich werfe ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er rümpft mit der Nase als er ein paar Kinder erblickt, die auf einer Kiste ein Spiel spielen und in Dreck sitzen. Sicherlich hat er nie im Dreck gespielt. Eigentlich kann ich mich an die Zeit nicht erinnern, als Draco keine Frisur hatte und als er nicht erstklassige Klamotten getragen hat. Und ich habe ihn nie mit einem Mädchen zusammen gesehen. Klar, diese Pansy Parkinson ist immer da, aber sie kommt mir eher als eine Art Mücke vor, die man nicht loswerden kann. Und zudem kam es mir nicht so vor, als hätte Draco Interesse an ihr. Ist es möglich... dass Draco schwul ist? Das ist ein interessanter Gedanke.

Ich gluckse und schüttele den Kopf, bis ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke in meinem Kopf auftaucht. Bin ich die richtige Person, darüber zu lachen? Wo ist meine Freundin? Ich habe keine. Und ganz ehrlich weiß ich ja nicht, was ich mit Frauen anfangen soll. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass ich schwul bin. Ich bin nicht schwul. Es ist nur, ich habe noch kein Mädchen kennen gelernt, das mir gefallen würde. Ja, das ist es. Außerdem schere ich mich nicht um Klamotten und mir ist es egal, wie ich aussehe.

'Nun, jetzt aber nicht,' sagt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Denn jetzt genießt du die Tatsache, dass du neue Kleidung hast und dass man endlich die Umrisse deines Körpers sehen kann'. Das hat aber damit nichts zu tun, erwidere ich! Ich hatte nie die Chance gehabt, schöne Kleidung zu tragen. Also ist es so schlimm, wenn ich es einmal genieße? 'Schön', sagt die Stimme wieder, dieses Mal mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus. 'Also so ist es, du hast noch nicht den richtigen JUNGEN getroffen'.

Ich zische wütend und Draco wirft mir einen Blick zu. Ich winke nur ab, spüre aber wie meine Wangen heiß werden. Ich habe eh momentan genug am Hals, ich brauche das nicht.

„Am besten setzen wir uns in ein Café," meint Narzissa leise. „So können wir leicht durch die Seitentür heraus schleichen und die Nokturngasse besuchen. Wann triffst du dich mit Hermine, Harry?"

„Um fünf," sage ich dumpf.

„Wir haben also genug Zeit," stellt Narzissa zufrieden fest.

Sie wählt das teuerste Café aus, das es in der Winkelgasse gibt und Draco und ich folgen ihr. Narzissa bestellt ein Getränk, das einen französischen Namen hat und Draco tut das gleiche. Als der Kellner mich erwartungsvoll anschaut und zusammenzuckt, als er meine Narbe erblickt, starre ich ihn blöd an, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie gerade bestellt haben.

„Harry wird das gleiche bekommen," meint Draco laut. Ich nicke schnell.

„Was trinke ich?" frage ich als der Kellner weg ist, zweifelsohne um seinen Kollegen mitzuteilen, dass Harry Potter mit den Malfoys im Café sitzt. Schon als ich diese Frage stelle, komme ich mir ziemlich dumm vor.

„Eine Mischung aus kaltem Kaffee, Vanilleeis, Milch und Sahne," erwidert Draco ohne zu blinzeln. Er lächelt hämisch. „Du sprichst kein Französisch, was?"

„Wo hätte ich Französisch lernen sollen?" frage ich bissig. „Bei den Dursleys sicherlich nicht."

Narzissa gibt Draco einen Schubs in den Rippen und wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Mutter, hast du gewusst, dass dieser Riese dieses Jahr die Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe unterrichten wird?" fragt Draco.

Narzissa lässt ihren Löffel fallen. Oh Merlin, bitte nicht.

„WAS?" zischt sie. „Wer hat dir das gesagt?" Draco deutet auf mich, der in der Zwischenzeit zum Schluss gekommen ist, dass dieses französische etwas sehr gut schmeckt. Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt," sage ich leise. Narzissas Blick könnte einen umbringen.

„Das war also Dumbledores Idee," flüstert sie mit einer vor Wut zitternden Stimme.

„Mutter, ich habe schon dieses Fach gewählt," Draco beklagt sich.

„Keine Sorge, Draco," sagt sie kalt. „Dein Vater wird es schon gutmachen. Der Minister wird davon erfahren."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll, denn ich weiß nicht, was für ein Lehrer Hagrid wäre. Der Mann ist mein Freund aber irgendwie kommt er mir nicht wie die richtige Person für diese Aufgabe vor. Klar, der Mann weiß viel über magische Geschöpfe, aber das bezieht sich nur auf die gefährlichen Tiere. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe so eine Vermutung, dass Dumbledores Wahl des Lehrers für dieses Fach etwas mit mir zu tun hat. Die Welt dreht sich nicht um mich, ich weiß; aber trotzdem kann ich diesen Eindruck nicht loswerden.

Wie gerufen, platzt ein aufgeregter Lucius Malfoy ins Café und Narzissa winkt ihm zu. Ich mustere ihn argwöhnisch. Das war nicht eingeplant. Was macht er hier?

„Da seid ihr," flüstert er und zückt seinen Stab, um den Tisch mit einem Privatzauber zu belegen. Er hält eine Mappe in seiner Hand und seine Augen funkeln. Dem Umhang und dem Stock nach zu beurteilen war Lucius im Ministerium. Also heißt das, er hat Neuigkeiten.

„Harry," flüstert er und öffnet eilig die Mappe. „Ich habe es. Dumbledore hat es unterschrieben. Minister Crouch hat es mir heute persönlich übergeben. Er richtet seine Grüße aus und sagt, er hoffe, dir gehe es besser und dass du mit Narzissa ein Heim finden würdest. Es ist offiziell."

Ich gaffe ihn mit dem Mund voller Sahne an bis mir die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wird . Da macht etwas Klick in meinem Kopf und ich schnappe mir die Papiere aus seiner Hand und beginne eilig zu lesen. Das ist eine Aussage von Dumbledore, die von dem Minister und ihm unterschrieben wurde.

„..._ich __bin __nur __um __Harry __Potters __Wohlergehen __besorgt...__ich __stimme __zu, __dass __Narzissa __Malfoy __der __beste __Vormund __für __ihn __ ist__, __denn __sie __hat __mit __Kindern __Erfahrung __und __ich __nicht... __Harry __braucht __jemanden __in __seinem __Alter, __mit __dem __er __reden __kann, __und __der __junge __Draco __Malfoy __wäre __eine __sehr __gute __Gesellschaft __für __ihn... __Er __braucht __Ruhe, __und __die __hat __er __im __Malfoy __Herrenhaus __gefunden_..."

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht," zische ich. Auf einmal bin ich wütend. Da stimmt etwas nicht. Entweder hat sich jemand als Dumbledore ausgegeben, oder ist der Mann nicht beim Verstand. So was zu schreiben! Es ist, als hätte er seinen eigenen Fehler gestanden und das ist Dumbledore nicht ähnlich. Ich habe eher erwartet, dass er mit Klauen und Zähnen für mich kämpft, aber dass er es nur so aufgibt... Das ist ihm nicht ähnlich und hier stimmt etwas nicht.

„Da stimmt was nicht," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus. „Er hat es einfach so aufgegeben? Wer glaubt daran? Ich sicherlich nicht!"

„Ich muss mit dem Mann reden," zische ich wütend. Meine Stimme zittert und die wütende Schlange, die immer in meinem Inneren anwesend ist, stellt sich auf und eine Welle von überwältigender Wut breitet sich in mir aus.

„Bald, Harry," wispert Narzissa, die eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt, was keinesfalls hilft. Ich atme tief durch und obwohl ich mir dessen bewusst bin, dass die Menschen mich anstarren und tuscheln, kann ich mir nicht helfen. 'Nur die die Schwachen sind so dumm, ihre Gefühle den anderen zu zeigen. Ein echter dunkler Magier behält seine Gefühle und Gedanken für sich selbst.' Tom hat Recht, wie immer.

„Ja," sage ich leise und nehme einen Schluck von der süßen Flüssigkeit. „Ja. Morgen werde ich mit ihm sprechen. Da stimmt was nicht und ich möchte wissen, was."

„In der Zwischenzeit können wir die Nokturngasse besuchen," sagt Narzissa lächelnd, offensichtlich denkend, dass die bloße Vorstellung mir helfen würde. Und der Gedanke, an all die Bücher, die auf mich warten, hilft. Ich grinse breit.

„Ich freue mich darauf," sage ich.

Lucius beobachtet mich genau und senkt den Blick als ich meinen hebe. Er hat einen kalkulierenden Ausdruck und ich entscheide, Tom später danach zu fragen. Das letzte Mal, dass wir so sprechen können... Es wird so schwer sein, in Hogwarts mit ihm zu sprechen. Wir werden in Klos sprechen müssen. Scheiße. Die Gryffindors sind der Meinung, dass sie alles angeht und dass es überhaupt keine Geheimnisse im Turm geben soll. Früher hat es mich nicht gestört, jetzt aber schon. Es macht mich verrückt. Wenn ich nur in Slytherin wäre, wäre alles anders. Dort würde ich Draco an meiner Seite haben und die Gespräche mit Tom und meine Ausflüge in die Kammer des Schreckens wären umso leichter in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich schere mich wirklich überhaupt nicht darum, ich welchem Haus ich bin, ich möchte nur, dass mich alle in Ruhe lassen.

oooooooooooooooooo

Der Geruch von alten Büchern ist überall. Ich atme tief ein und grinse breit. Lucius und Draco sind irgendwo da unten, und ich bin die Treppen hinauf geklettert und schmökere durch die Bücher im ersten Stock. Der Boden quietscht, als ich weiter gehe und ein Buch nach dem anderen hervorziehe. Einige rufen mir zu; ich kann die Überreste von dunkler Magie an ihnen spüren, und meine Hand streckt sich automatisch aus und greift nach ihnen. Hier gibt es etwas interessantes. Ich ziehe ein Buch hervor und schlage es auf. Ich setze mich auf einen alten Stuhl und beginne zu lesen. Ich kann die Stimmen von Draco und Lucius nicht mehr hören, und ich bemerke nicht einmal, dass jemand sich an mich heranschleicht. Ich spüre einen Hauch von fremder Magie und bin mir dessen bewusst, dass jemand mir sehr nahe ist und mich nicht anspricht, sowie man es von den Malfoys erwarten sollte. Automatisch zücke ich meinen Stab und springe auf die Füße, gerade als diese Person hinter mir auftaucht.

„Du bist schnell," flüstert der Fremde. Ein Zauberer. Woher kenne ich ihn? Die wettergegerbten Lippen unter dem Bart strecken sich zu einem Lächeln als ich seine Stimme erkenne.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" frage ich scharf, der Stab noch immer in meiner Hand.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden," flüstert der Fremde, der meinen Stab mustert. „Komm schon, steck den Stab weg. Ich werde dir nichts anhaben. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass du ihn nicht benutzen kannst. Du bist ein Schüler."

„Echt?" frage ich bedrohlich. Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich jemand gerade ein Kind genannt und ich spüre den unwiderstehlichen Drang, dieser Person zu zeigen, dass ich kein Kind bin. Sehr kindisch, ich weiß. Aber Tom denkt nicht, ich sei ein Kind. Tom denkt nicht, ich sei für irgendetwas zu jung. Ich halte mich rechtzeitig auf, ehe ich etwas dummes anstellen kann, sowie dem Fremden zeigen, dass ich doch außerhalb der Schule zaubern kann.

„Worüber wollen Sie reden? Raus mit der Sprache, denn man wartet da unten auf mich," sage ich lauter. Der Mann schaut sich um und seine Miene verändert sich, so viel ich unter seiner Kapuze sehen kann.

„Hör mal, Harry," flüstert der Fremde. Ich versteife mich bei der Erwähnung meines Namens. „Du weißt, wer ich bin und ich weiß, wer du bist. Ich möchte nur mit dir sprechen. Du hast mein Ehrenwort, ich werde dir nichts anhaben."

„Zu spät, Mr Black," zische ich und mache ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. „Denn morgen gehe ich in die Schule. Was auch immer Sie mir sagen wollen, muss warten."

„Harry? Bist du da oben? Was in Merlins Willen treibst du?" hören wir Dracos laute Stimme und seine Schritte, die näher und näher kommen.

„Ich bin hier," schreie ich zurück. Ich wende mich Black zu. „Falls Sie reden wollen... Schreiben Sie mir doch einen Brief. Und lassen Sie es nicht zu, dass Dumbledore ihn liest."

Draco taucht auf und schaut sich um. Black eilt zu den Treppen, und ehe Draco die Chance hat, ihn besser anzuschauen, ist er schon weg.

„Wer war das?" fragt er. Ich nehme wieder das mysteriöse Buch in Hand.

„Keine Ahnung," murmele ich kopfschüttelnd. „Wollte mir Froschleber verkaufen."

„Ich kenne den Typ," meint Draco. „Du solltest dich von solchen Typen fernhalten."

„Echt?" frage ich gespielt überrascht. „Danke für deine Sorge, Draco!"

Draco wird purpurrot und ballt die Hände.

„Reg dich nicht auf, du bekommst Falten," kichere ich und gehe mit dem Buch in Hand nach unten. „Und du wirst dein makelloses Gesicht verderben."

„Du bist ein Arschloch, weißt du?" zischt Draco mir hinterher. Lucius steht an der Theke und hält in seinem Gespräch mit dem Verkäufer inne.

„Draco," sagt er leise und bedrohlich. „Was hast du soeben gesagt?"

„Nichts, Vater," sagt Draco zähneknirschend. „Hier noch ein Buch für meinen Cousin."

Er schnappt mir das Buch aus der Hand und legt es auf den Haufen. Sein Vater verengt die Augen, sagt jedoch nichts in der Gegenwart von dem Verkäufer.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore mich so einfach den Malfoys übergeben hat. Sie hat seine Aussage wieder und wieder gelesen, nach etwas suchend, aber sie konnte nichts finden.

„Er hatte Ms Malfoy einfach so die Vormundschaft übergeben?" fragt sie dumpf.

„Moment mal," sage ich gereizt. „Bist du besorgt, weil ich bei den Malfoys wohnen werde oder weil Dumbledore so leicht aufgegeben hat?"

„Was meinst du damit?" fragt sie überrascht. „Natürlich bin ich besorgt, dass du bei den Malfoys wohnen wirst! Sie..."

Sie deutet auf eine kleine Gruppe, die am Tisch in der Ecke sitzt. Draco hat glücklicherweise seine Freunde in der Winkelgasse gefunden und jetzt essen sie Eis ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Nur so, dass er mich im Auge behalten kann, sowie Tom ihn angewiesen hat. Und er wirft uns ständig Blicke zu, als erwarte er, dass ich jede Sekunde umkippe oder so was. Es ist echt nervig.

„Sie sind Slytherins, Harry," flüstert Hermine.

„Ach, nein, echt?" zische ich. „Weißt du, Hermine, du bist voreingenommen. Nur weil sie Slytherins sind, heißt das, dass sie böse sind. Ja? Schau dir mal Ron an. Er ist kein Slytherin und doch hat er sich wie ein Idiot benommen. Als ich ihn wirklich gebraucht habe, war er für mich nicht da. Er hat mich verlassen, sowie die anderen Gryffindors, die gedacht haben, ich sei ein wahnsinniger Erbe Slytherins, der sie alle töten würde. Also kennen sie mich so gut und sind mir so treu, dass so bald es eine Spur von Gefahr gibt, sie wie die Hasen davon laufen. Das sind in der Tat sehr gute Freunde, Hermine."

Ich lehne mich zurück auf meinem Stuhl, mir die ganze Zeit dessen bewusst, dass ich so klinge wie ich mich fühle. Jetzt spiele ich keine Rolle und ganz ehrlich habe ich es satt. Und Hermine hat mich noch nie so reden gehört, also gafft sie mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Und weißt du warum ich nach Gryffindor wollte? Weil Ron mir gesagt hat, dass Slytherins böse sind. Er war der erste, der mit mir eigentlich sprechen wollte. Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund in meinem Leben gehabt also wollte ich diesen einen behalten. Aber ich bereue die Tatsache, dass ich wenigstens nicht versucht habe, Draco kennen zu lernen. Er mag wie ein pompöser Idiot in der Schule herumstolzieren, aber wenn man ihn besser kennen lernt, sieht man ein, dass er eine interessante Person ist und ich genieße seine Gesellschaft."

Die ganze Zeit gafft sie mich an, als erwarte sie, dass mir Hörner aus dem Kopf schießen oder so was. Und ein gegabelter Schwanz, den darf ich nicht vergessen.

„Und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte das Haus wechseln, denn da oben im Gryffindorturm gibt es keine wahren Gryffindors. Außer dir. Du warst mir immer treu und ich schätze unsere Freundschaft," füge ich hinzu. Hermines Augen glitzern.

„Ich... du hast Recht," gibt sie schließlich zu. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wie bitte? Hermine gibt zu, dass sie mit etwas falsch lag? „Wie sie nur so etwas glauben konnten, ist mir schleierhaft. Du, der Erbe des Slytherin! Das ist so ein Schwachsinn. Und es tut mir leid, weil du es nicht verdient hast. Vielleicht... wenn du dich bei ihnen so gut fühlst, ist es in Ordnung. Du solltest das bekommen, was du möchtest. Du hast genug gelitten."

„Danke, Hermine," sage ich zufrieden. Jetzt habe ich einen Vertrauten im Gryffindorturm. Hermine überrascht mich. Vielleicht ist sie doch für etwas gut. Vielleicht wäre sie doch eine gute dunkle Magierin.

Wir verabreden, uns morgen vor dem Zug zu treffen, sodass wir zusammen sitzen können. Sie versucht vorzuschlagen – obwohl es mir vorkommt, sie tue es nur weil sie sich verpflichtet fühlt, es wenigstens zu versuchen – dass wir Ron einladen, aber als ich sage, es komme überhaupt nicht in Frage, verstummt sie und wechselt das Thema. Wir plaudern über Arithmantik bis es an der Zeit ist, dass ich gehe.

oooooooooooooooooo

Den nächsten Tag sitze ich mit Hermine in einem Abteil zusammen und lese in aller Ruhe. Toms Tagebuch ist in meiner Tasche und ich habe keinesfalls vor, es in den Koffer zu stopfen. Die Gegenwart des Buches tut mir gut. Ich genieße die subtilen Vibrationen, die es ausstrahlt und das Tagebuch ist das einzige Erinnerungsstück an alles, was ich im Laufe des Sommers erlebt habe. Das Tagebuch und mein Basiliskenstab.

Die Kühe und die Schafe huschen am Fenster vorbei und der Himmel wird dunkler und dunkler. Ich habe das Tageslicht nie gemocht. Und als die Sonne unter den Horizont sinkt, spüre ich eine gewisse Freude. Die Nacht ist geheimnisvoll und die Finsternis hat mich immer mit Ruhe erfüllt. Die Gerüche, die in der Luft schwebten, als ich mein Fenster in Ligusterweg Nummer vier einmal öffnete, erinnern mich jetzt an die dunklen Künste. Da steckt mehr drin, außer den Gerüchen, dem Nachtleben der Tiere und der Finsternis. Und als das Nachtleben aufwacht, spüre ich Aufregung, als warte ich auf etwas. Und jetzt weiß ich, worauf. Auf die Dunkelheit; auf Tom und seinen Unterricht; und auf ein neues Leben. Und als die frische Luft, die sich durch den Spalt in die Abteilung drängt, kälter wird, atme ich tief ein und schließe meine Augen. Wenn ich die dunklen Künste für ein paar Tage nicht üben kann, dann wenigstens kann ich die Nachtluft einatmen, die mich an meine Dunkelheit erinnert. Moment mal. Meine Dunkelheit? Woher kommt das denn?

Ich schaue auf meine Hand hinunter und lächele. Das Buch über Arithmantik liegt in meinem Schoß und wenigstens kann ich über Arithmantik lesen, wenn auch nicht über Dämonenbeschwörungen. Lucius Malfoy hat mir einen Ring gegeben – den ich jetzt auf meinem kleinen Finger trage, nach der Tradition der uralten Familien.

„Vielleicht sind wir nie sonderlich gut miteinander ausgekommen," hat er zu mir gesagt. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dir diesen Ring wegen dem dunklen Lord gebe. Ich gebe dir diesen Ring weil ich möchte, dass die Menschen wissen, wer sich um dich kümmert und wem sie antworten müssen, falls dir etwas passiert. Du bist ein dunkler Magier und ein Teil unseres Stroms. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich, dass du diesen Ring trägst, nicht deinetwegen, sondern um den Menschen klarzumachen, wer sich um dich kümmert und wer an deiner Seite steht."

Es war eine große Leistung für Lucius, mir den Ring zu geben und mir das zu sagen. Ich bezweifele für keine Sekunde, dass Narzissa ihn dazu angestiftet hat. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er es wirklich gewollt hat. Aber da gibt es einen Faktor in dieser Gleichung, der mir immer helfen würde. Tom. Lucius ist sein Diener und so wie ich es verstanden habe, hat der dunkle Lord nie jemanden persönlich unterrichtet. Aus diesem Grund ist Lucius sehr höflich mir gegenüber. Er hat aber kein Interesse an mir, sowie er kein Interesse an Draco hat. Er möchte nur, dass Draco den Namen der Familie nicht beschmutzt und dass er sich seinen Erwartungen entsprechend benimmt. Er möchte, dass Draco ein dunkler Zauberer wird, aber es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Draco die dunkle Magie überhaupt nicht gefällt.

Hermine hat nichts zum Thema Familienring gesagt, hat aber gelächelt um mir zu zeigen, dass sie zufrieden ist weil ich zufrieden bin. Und das ist, meiner Meinung nach, der Sinn jeder Freundschaft. Einander zu unterstützen und immer für einander da zu sein.

Es klopft an der Abteilungstür und wir beide schauen auf. Draco guckt herein.

„Hallo, Harry," sagt er mit einer neutralen Stimme.

Ich weiß, was er von mir hält. Er denkt, ich sei total übergeschnappt und sei von der dunklen Magie besessen. Er denkt, ich lasse mich auf gefährliche Dämonenbeschwörungen ein und dass Tom mich darin unterstützt. Er weiß auch, dass ich meine Verwandten getötet habe und dieser Haufen von Informationen und Tatsachen hat dazu beigetragen, dass er mit mir vorsichtig umgeht und einen wahnsinnigen und von dunkler Magie süchtigen, kaltblütigen Mörder in mir sieht. Na schön. Das macht Spaß.

„Hallo, G... Hermine," sagt er vage in ihre Richtung. Hermine begrüßt ihn höflich. Ich wiederum verkneife mir ein hämisches Lächeln. „Hör mal, Harry, würdest du für ein paar Minuten bei uns sitzen?" Ich zucke mit den Achseln, schlage das Buch zu und stehe auf.

„Ich komme gleich zurück," sage ich zu Hermine, die den Mund soeben geöffnet hat. „Keine Sorge."

Ich tätschele beruhigend ihre Schulter und Draco wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu. Zusammen verlassen wir das Abteil.

„Sag mal," flüstert er. Er kann sich offensichtlich nicht helfen. „Du und Granger..."

„Hermine," verbessere ich ihn.

„Ja, Hermine," fährt er fort, aber er hört sich nicht so an, als hätte er sich diesen Namen gemerkt. „Ihr seid nicht etwa... ein Paar?"

Ich halte inne und pruste los. Im Vorbeigehen habe ich schon bemerkt, dass die Schüler mich durch die Abteiltüre angaffen, jetzt aber wird es schlimmer. Als ob ich mich darum schere.

„Natürlich nicht," sage ich als Draco purpurrot vor Zorn wird. Denn es sieht so aus, als mache ich mich über ihn lustig. Und Draco hasst das. Noch ein Punkt auf meiner 'wie bringt man Draco Malfoy auf die Palme' Liste. „Sie ist eine gute Freundin, das ist alles."

„Gut zu wissen," meint Draco und geht weiter. „Denn sie ist ein... ach du weißt schon. Und Mutter würde es nicht billigen."

„Das ist echt beschissen," meine ich fröhlich. „Denn ich möchte mein eigenes Mädel auswählen."

Draco knirscht mit den Zähnen und ich mache mit meiner Liste weiter.

„Und du, Draco? Pansy Parkinson? Wozu ist die denn gut?" frage ich neckend.

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht an sie," knurrt er.

„Ach, habe ich einen Nerv getroffen? Wie taktlos von mir," fahre ich fort. „Warum suchst du dir nicht ein Weib aus, das besser aussehend und klüger als sie ist?"

„Familientradition," murmelt er so leise, dass die Worte kaum hörbar sind.

„Wie bitte?" frage ich und greife nach seiner Schulter. Draco wendet sich mir wütend zu.

„Es ist eine Tradition," zischt er mir ins Ohr. „Mein Vater hat sie für mich ausgewählt. Ich werde sie heiraten, wenn ich volljährig bin."

„Das ist... Igitt," platzt es aus mir. Solch eine Antwort habe ich nicht erwartet und die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte wird mir nur jetzt klar. „Das ist... abscheulich! Du musst... nur seinetwegen... diese... heiraten?"

Draco schaut mich überrascht an, lächelt aber.

„Schön, dass wir in etwas übereinstimmen," meint er. „Ja, so ist es."

„Aber du bist erst dreizehn!" platzt es aus mir. Draco zuckt mit den Schultern. Es hört sich so schrecklich an, dass jemand Dracos Zukunft schon geplant hat, ohne ihn zu fragen, was er will. Es ist schrecklich! Es ist schlimmer als das ganze Leben lang in einem Käfig eingesperrt zu sein. Vielleicht projiziere ich meine eigenen Ängste auf ihn, weil ich ja meine Freiheit frisch erworben habe und möchte nicht, dass jemand sie wieder wegnimmt.

Draco hält vor einem Abteil inne und schaut mich ernst an.

„Sie hatten zu viele Fragen und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich ihnen sagen soll," flüstert er mir ins Ohr. „Denn... nun ja. Du weißt. Also geh rein und sage ihnen, was du ihnen sagen darfst."

„In Ordnung," flüstere ich zurück. Jetzt weiß ich genau, worum es geht. Aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es dazu so schnell kommen würde. Nun ja. „Belege aber die Abteiltür mit einem Zauber."

„Vertraue niemandem?" flüstert Draco zurück und grinst mich an. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Draco ehrlich grinsen gesehen habe. Es ist, als hätten sich seine Züge gründlich verändert und sogar seine Augen scheinen zu lächeln. Seltsam. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, aber Dracos Augen sind wirklich schön...

Wir kommen zusammen rein und Draco zückt seinen Stab. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, die wie einer verstummen als wir auftauchen. Die Slytherins. Goyle und Crabbe haben vergessen, ihre Münder zu schließen und jetzt erinnern sie mich an Affen. Ach so. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass sie mich an jemanden erinnern und jetzt weiß ich an wen.

„Hallo, Leute," sage ich und schaue mich um. Es gibt keinen Platz zum Sitzen.

„Es ist also wahr," sagt Nott als der erste.

„Was ist wahr?" frage ich so unschuldig klingend wie es möglich ist.

„Du bist zur dunklen Seite überlaufen," sagt Nott, der mich die ganze Zeit mustert und ich finde es echt nervig.

„Nun..." fange ich an.

„Du triefst von dunkler Magie!" meldet sich Zabini zu Wort. „Lieber Merlin, was hast du getrieben?"

Ich wende mich Draco zu, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, woher sie das wissen. Er hat ihnen gesagt. Lucius hat ihnen gesagt.

„Hör mal, Harry," sagt er entschuldigend. Obwohl ein Malfoy sich nie für etwas entschuldigen sollte. Die Ausnahme ist natürlich alles, was mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun hat. Also ich. „Mein Vater hat ihren Familien von... dem dunklen Lord erzählt. Er hat auch dich erwähnt. Aber... na ja, es ist wahr. Es ist schlimm. Was HAST du getrieben?"

„Kannst du es spüren?" frage ich panisch. Ok, tief durchatmen. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.

„Natürlich," sagt er achselzuckend. „Aber nicht alle dunklen Magier können es spüren also reg dich nicht auf."

„Dunkle Magier?" frage ich. Ich beschwöre einen Stuhl und plumpse darauf. Die anderen gaffen mich an. Ich habe gerade einen Stuhl beschworen. Na und? „Oh Merlin. Ich hab gedacht..."

„... dass auch die anderen wissen würden?" meldet sich Nott zu Wort. Er mustert mich lächelnd und... missbilligend. „Nein, Potter. Nur die dunklen Magier können die dunkle Magie spüren, aber auch nicht alle."

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an und atme aus. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich meinen Atem angehalten habe. Ich habe mir den Jungen nie genauer angeschaut. Er war ein Slytherin für mich, das heißt, jemand, der meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdient. Die Gryffindors sind so schlimm wie die Slytherins und umso schlimmer, weil sie sich als ehrlich ausgeben und am Ende einen verraten. Bei den Slytherins weiß man wenigstens, wo man steht.

„Danke," sage ich leise. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Ja," sagt Nott und grinst mich an. „Also, Potter. Wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

„Nun..." fange ich an. Im Abteil ist es mucksmäuschenstill. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Sehr lange. Und ich kann euch nicht von allem erzählen, tut mir leid."

„Aber ist es wahr?" fragt Pansy leise. „Er... ist zurück?"

„Es ist kompliziert," murmele ich. „Aber ja."

„Warum hat er sich bei dir gemeldet? Du bist sein Feind!" hakt Pansy nach. Ich sehe ein, warum Draco sie hasst. Sie ist echt nervig.

„Es ist kompliziert," wiederhole ich. „Aber das hier..." Ich deute auf meine Narbe, die jetzt vollkommen sichtbar ist, da ich einen Pferdeschwanz trage. Wenn ich es mir überlege, gefällt mir diese Frisur. Wenigstens kann ich mein Haar aus dem Gesicht haben und das an sich ist etwas Positives. „Wir teilen eine Verbindung. Und ich kann euch nicht mehr sagen, bis ich ihn nach Erlaubnis gebeten habe. Denn ihr weißt ja... ich möchte nicht bestraft werden."

Ich habe das richtige gesagt, denn sie nicken wie einer und werden kreidebleich. Sie alle haben Schiss vor Voldemort, in welcher Form auch immer – denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau Lucius ihnen gesagt hat – und wissen aus den Geschichten ihrer Eltern, wie schmerzhaft Voldemorts Strafen sein können. Aber ich sehe etwas neues in ihren Gesichtern. Die Mehrheit von ihnen schaut mich argwöhnisch an, aber da Draco mir zunickt und jedes meiner Wörter zu bestätigen scheint, wird ihnen schnell klar, dass die Sache nicht so einfach ist, wie es scheint. Und, dass es vielleicht die Wahrheit ist. Denn falls sie wirklich die dunkle Magie spüren können – dieser Teil ist mir noch immer schleierhaft – wissen sie ja, dass wenigstens ein Teil der Geschichte wahr ist. Denn auch wenn es ein Plan von Dumbledore wäre, wäre es einfach zu viel, einen Jungen so weit zu verderben, indem man ihm die dunkle Magie beibringt. Tja so ist es, ich bin tatsächlich ein dunkler Magier. Ich helfe Voldemort. Aber zur gleichen Zeit bin ich Harry Potter und in ihren Augen kann man diese Tatsache nicht ändern. Es macht Spaß, sie so verwirrt zu sehen und nach einer Weile entspanne ich mich, als Draco das Wort übernimmt.

„Also, Potter," sagt Zabini nachdem Draco mit seinem Monolog fertig ist. „Warum?"

„Warum was?" frage ich. Meine innere Stimme schreit mir eine Warnung ins Ohr.

„Warum bist du zur dunklen Seite überlaufen?" fragt Zabini. Er schaut mich genau an. „Komm schon, die Tür ist abgeschlossen und es gibt keine Möglichkeit uns zu belauschen."

Ich lehne mich zurück und schweige für ein paar Momente, mir überlegend, was genau ich sagen sollte. Schließlich zücke ich meinen zweiten Stab und richte ihn auf die Tür, einen Schutzzauber flüsternd. Draco öffnet den Mund zu protestieren, denn offensichtlich denke ich nicht, dass sein Zauber halten würde. Die anderen aber schauen meinen Stab an. Ich hebe ihn in die Luft.

„Mein zweiter Stab," sage ich. Im Abteil wird es wieder mucksmäuschenstill. „Ich musste ihn kaufen, weil ich mich während des Sommers verteidigen musste. Ihr habt sicherlich davon gehört."

Langsam nicken sie. Ich möchte keine genaueren Erklärungen geben.

„Warum?" flüstere ich und drehe meinen Stab in Hand. „Weil die dunkle Magie wunderschön ist. Weil ich einen dunklen Kern habe und weil die dunkle Magie mir natürlich vorkommt. Der dunkle Lord hat mir die Wunder der dunklen Magie gezeigt und ich möchte mehr lernen."

„Er... hat dir gezeigt? Also... er unterrichtet dich?" fragt Zabini atemlos. Also wissen sie doch nicht alles. Ich grinse breit. Jetzt habe ich die Chance, ein paar Vertraute in Slytherin zu gewinnen.

„Ja," sage ich. Sie wechseln Blicke und ich kann noch immer spüren, dass sie argwöhnisch sind, schere mich aber darum nicht.

„Denkt was ihr wollt," sage ich ein wenig lauter. „Ich habe euch die Wahrheit erzählt. Und wenn der dunkle Lord sich seinen Anhängern zeigt, werdet ihr wissen, dass ich euch nicht angelogen habe."

„Du hast einen dunklen magischen Kern?" fragt Nott. „Aber... du bist Harry Potter."

In jenem Moment setzt etwas bei mir aus und ich lache herzlich. Draco schaut mich vorsichtig an, wohl denkend, ich sei übergeschnappt. Vielleicht bin ich es ja. Wenn man Schönheit in gefährlichen Sachen sieht, stimmt was mit einem nicht, oder?

„Ja, leider bin ich Harry Potter," sage ich als ich mir die Lachtränen wegwische. „Oder glücklicherweise. Denn ich werde für den dunklen Lord Dumbledore ausspionieren." Wieder wechseln sie Blicke. „Und ja, ich war selbst überrascht als der dunkle Lord mir bewiesen hat, dass ich einen dunklen Kern habe."

„Also, ich habe lange genug mit euch geplaudert, ich muss wieder zurück. Ich muss den äußeren Schein wahren, versteht ihr," sage ich aufstehend und grinse sie alle an. „Ich vermute, dass man euch nicht davor warnen muss, was passiert, falls ihr von dem, worüber wir soeben gesprochen haben, in der Öffentlichkeit sprecht?"

„Es ist in Ordnung," sagt Draco auf einmal. Er setzt sich für mich ein? Wie rührend. „Ich werde dafür sorgen."

„Schön," sage ich und winke mit meinem Stab. Die Schutzzauber sind weg, aber für ein paar Sekunden konnte man einen blauen Schleier sehen, der aber schnell schwand. „Wir sehen uns."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Den Rest der Fahrt habe ich in Stille verbracht. Endlich sind Hermine und ich uns in etwas einig. Wenn ich es mir besser überlege, ist meine Wahl von Freunden gar nicht mal so schlecht. Hermine wird mich in Ruhe lassen, aber es wird schwer sein, ihr zu entkommen um zur Kammer des Schreckens zu gehen. Jetzt wird alles, was ich im Laufe des Sommers gelernt habe, auf die Probe gestellt. Und was das wichtigste ist – in Hogwarts werde ich mir Dumbledore jeden Tag anschauen müssen.

Eine hellmagische Schule, geht mir durch den Kopf als wir die große Halle betreten. Eine große Lüge, die in jeder Ecke dieser Schule lebt. Hätte ich einen hellen Kern, würde ich wahrscheinlich anders denken aber so wie es ist, gehöre ich zur Minderheit und bin dazu gezwungen, meine Geheimnisse gut zu bewahren. Ich habe ja zwei Menschen getötet und auch wenn ich kein dunkler Magier wäre, wäre das ein guter Grund, mich für den Rest meines Lebens einzusperren. Aber jetzt da ich meinen Lebenspfad gefunden habe, möchte ich auch denjenigen helfen, die auch im Geheimen die dunkle Magie üben müssen und die aufgrund ihrer Magieneigung verurteilt sind. Kann ich einen Unterschied machen? Tja, ich bin Harry Potter. Zuerst werde ich dem dunklen Lord dabei helfen, sich einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen. Und das ist ein Anfang.

Ich lächele als ich meinen Stundenplan überblicke. Arithmantik und Runen – und es gibt keine Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen. Ich beginne schon zu planen, wann ich zur Kammer gehen kann, damit ich mit Tom weiter üben kann und ertappe mich dabei, dass ich wie verrückt grinse.

„Du freust dich tatsächlich auf den Unterricht?" fragt Hermine. Sie wirft mir einen stolzen Blick zu und richtet sich auf. „Ja, dieses Jahr wird sehr anstrengend sein. Gut, dass ich genug Notizbücher dabei habe."

Ich lache herzlich und ein paar Gryffindors werfen mir verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Und ich habe genug Feder in meinem Koffer für das ganze Haus," sage ich, ihr zuzwinkernd. „Falls du eine brauchst..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Der Schlafsaal kommt mir ein wenig kleiner vor. Vielleicht habe ich mich an die Hallen und Zimmer im Malfoy Herrenhaus gewöhnt.

„Hallo, Kumpel," sagt Seamus und mustert mich. „Dir geht es gut?"

„Ausgezeichnet," sage ich breit grinsend.

„So..." murmelt Seamus, auf seine Schuhe hinunter blickend. „Wie war es? Deine Ferien bei den Malfoys?"

Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann wir zu diesem Thema kommen.

„Sehr schön," sage ich gelassen. „Ich habe mich gut ausgeruht."

„Und Malfoy?" hakt Seamus nach. Ron steht bei seinem Bett und stellt sich so an, als höre er nicht zu, aber ich weiß, dass er jedes Wort verschlingt.

„Was ist mit ihm?" frage ich unschuldig.

„Draco Malfoy," sagt Seamus ungläubig, jedes Wort betonend, als wäre ich beschränkt. „Hast du ihn dort gesehen?"

„Natürlich, er wohnt im selben Haus," erwidere ich und bin selbst überrascht, wie kalt und verächtlich meine Stimme sich anhört. „Er ist in Ordnung."

„In Ordnung?" fragt Seamus ungläubig. „Du hasst ihn!"

„Ich habe mich nie bemüht, ihn besser kennen zu lernen und das gleiche gilt für ihn," erwidere ich, meinen Koffer öffnend. „Narzissa kümmert sich um mich und hat mir viel geholfen. Aber jetzt bin ich zu müde, um darüber zu sprechen."

Ich zücke meinen Phönixstab und lasse all meine Kleidung in den Schrank hinüber schweben.

„Du hast dich verändert," murmelt Seamus.

„Ja, so was passiert wenn man mich jeden Tag schlägt, verhungern lässt und letztendlich wenn ich beinah in einem Brand ums Leben komme. So was verändert einen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit sieht man ein, wer einem wirklich helfen will und wer nicht."

Seamus starrt mir hinter her als ich mich auf das Bett werfe und ein Buch hervorziehe. Ich bin so wütend. Ich habe schon so was erwartet, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm sein würde. Die Gryffindors sind so voreingenommen; so unglaublich naiv; und nicht nur die Gryffindors sind so. Die Slytherins auch. Jeder sieht die Welt von seinem Standpunkt an und denkt, dass er Recht hat. Die dunklen Magier hassen die Hellmagier und halten zusammen, etwas das ich eigentlich schätzen kann. Aber sie sehen nicht ein, dass man nicht nur die dunkle Magie üben kann. Dass die Welt nicht entweder schwarz oder weiß ist. Dass man die Hellmagie verstehen muss, um ein guter dunkler Magier zu sein. Die Hellmagier wiederum haben ein anderes, gut bekanntes, Problem. Alles, was in Zusammenhang mit dunkler Magie steht ist böse und jeder, der so was übt, ist auch böse. Das hört sich ziemlich kindisch an, aber auch die Muggel denken auf solche Weise. Ein Vorteil der dunklen Magie ist, dass man lernen muss, mit Angst umzugehen. Denn manche Zauber und Flüche sind so gefährlich und anspruchsvoll, dass man einfach einen klaren Kopf behalten muss. Und das heißt, man muss die Angst loswerden. Nun, es hilft natürlich, wenn man ein wenig verrückt und in die dunkle Magie verliebt ist.


	15. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Kapitel 14 – Verrückter Tag

Meine neue beste Freundin, Hermine Granger. Wenigstens wird sie mir keine dummen Fragen stellen und mich in Ruhe lassen. Und ganz ehrlich genieße ich ihre Gesellschaft. Zum ersten Mal kann ich Hermine wirklich gut verstehen und warum sie genau das tut, was sie tut. Warum ihre Notizen so ordentlich sind. Warum sie in die Bibliothek geht und stundenlang hinter einer Buchpyramide steckt. Warum sie jeden Moment ausnutzt, um etwas zu lernen. Sie lernt, weil es sie glücklich macht und weil sie sich nicht helfen kann. Und aus gleichem Grund lerne ich die dunkle Magie. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und kann ihr nicht widerstehen. Und wenn ihr denkt, dass Tom mir nur die dunkle Magie beibringt und darauf besteht, liegt ihr daran falsch. Denn das, was ich über die dunkle Magie gelernt habe, hat mir geholfen, die Hellmagie besser zu verstehen. Nicht nur die Zauber auswendig zu lernen, sondern die Magie und die Theorie, die dahinter stecken, wirklich zu verstehen. Denn das, was ein dunkler Magier besitzen muss, ist Vorstellungskraft und einen stahlharten Willen. Es ist die Absicht, die hinter einem Zauber steckt und auch wenn man nicht den Spruch und die Handbewegungen kennt, ist es möglich, den Zauber durchzuführen. Auf gleiche Weise funktioniert die stablose Magie, auf die Tom besteht und mich mit tausenden Übungen quält. Denn bei der stablosen Magie gibt es keine speziellen Handbewegungen und auch keine Sprüche. Man bewirkt alles mit seinem Willen und mit einer klaren Absicht. Natürlich ist es höllisch schwierig und nicht jeder ist zur stablosen Magie fähig. Für solche Menschen, die zu so was nicht fähig sind, wurden also all diese Sprüche und Handbewegungen erfunden, damit sie doch was machen können. Aber man hat mir nie davon erzählt. Man hat uns nie in der Schule gesagt, dass es auch einen anderen Weg zum Zaubern gibt. Denn man geht davon aus, dass keiner von uns zur stablosen Magie fähig ist. Vielleicht weil die Erklärung hinter dieser Tatsache schwarzmagisch klingt? Würde mich überhaupt nicht wundern.

Die wahre Bedeutung der Tatsache, dass ich zurück in Hogwarts bin, wird mir schon am ersten Schultag klar. Denn die Schule wimmelt von Menschen und auf einmal gefällt mir all dieser Lärm nicht. Ich sehne mich nach meinem Zimmer im Malfoy Manor und nach meinen Büchern... ich sehne mich auch nach Tom und seinem Unterricht, auch wenn er mich stundenlang mit stabloser Magie quält. Wohin auch immer ich gucke, kann ich gaffende Menschen sehen, die mir auf die Nerven gehen. Vielleicht könnte ich...

„Hallo, Harry!" ruft eine begeisterte Stimme hinter mir. Hermine. Mein Retter. Ich lächele breit.

„Hallo, Hermine," sage ich leise. Sie hakt sich bei mir ein und zerrt mich weg von dem Fenster.

„Ignoriere sie," sagt sie und hebt das Kinn als wir an einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei kommen, die mich schamlos angaffen. Ich bekomme den Drang, sie darüber zu informieren, dass ihre Münder breit offen sind, aber ich widerstehe dieser Versuchung und fluche in den Bart.

„Treffen wir uns in der Bibliothek nach dem Mittagessen?" fragt Hermine. Ihr Haar riecht nach Blumen. „Die anderen haben die Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen und wir haben zwei freie Stunden."

„Ja," sage ich begeistert. Endlich etwas Ruhe. Ihr Haar weht ihr hinterher. „Hermine, warum trägst du keinen Pferdeschwanz?" Sie wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ich denke, ich werde den Pferdeschwanz immer tragen. Es gefällt mir so. Es ist sehr praktisch, weißt du."

„Hat Malfoy... ich mein, Draco... dir etwa Ratschläge gegeben?" fragt sie.

„Nein, ich bin selber zu diesem Schluss gekommen," sage ich.

Snape kommt an uns vorbei und versucht mit aller Kraft, in die Ferne zu schauen. Und ich weiß sehr gut, warum.

„Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren?" flüstert Hermine, sich über die Schulter schauend. „Er ist schlimmer denn je."

„Er hasst den ersten Schultag, wette ich," murmele ich mit Überzeugung. Denn ich hasse ihn auch. „Ich habe mich so an die Stille von Malfoy Manor gewöhnt und all dieser Krach ist wie eine Überraschung. Eine unangenehme Überraschung."

„Oh, ich weiß," sagt Hermine finster. Hermine stimmt mir zu? „Man würde denken, sie haben überhaupt nichts zu tun, außer zu schreien und laut zu lachen. Man würde denken, dass dies überhaupt keine Schule ist, sondern ein Kindergarten."

„Dich stört es auch?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Natürlich!" sagt sie laut. Sie schaut sich verächtlich um. „Sie sind alle besonders. Sie alle sind Zauberer und Hexen. Weißt du, was das heißt? Auf der einen Seite gibt es nur ein paar Tausend von Zauberern und Hexen in Großbritannien und auf der anderen Seite Millionen von Muggeln. Man würde denken, sie könnten für ihre Magie dankbar sein, aber nein. Stattdessen scheint der Sinn ihres Lebens das Kartenspielen, Streiche spielen, sich den ganzen Tag lang schön zu machen und tratschen zu sein. Ich denke, dass sie ihre Zukunft wegwerfen, dass sie arrogant sind und dass sie ihre Lehrer nicht genug respektieren um genau das zu tun, was man ihnen sagt."

Sie atmet tief durch und ich grinse sie an. Ich küsse sie auf die Wange und sie wird purpurrot. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat.

„Endlich sind wir uns in etwas einig," sage ich glücklich. „Sitzen wir zusammen in Verwandlung?"

„Natürlich," sagt sie. Sie ist noch immer rot im Gesicht.

Warnungen, ein bisschen interessante aber schon beherrschte Theorie und ein langweiliger Zauber. Wer würde je sich wünschen, sich das Haar blau zaubern zu können?

Die erste Regel der dunklen Rituale. Absicht. Man muss genau wissen, was man mit dem Ritual bewirken will, und das bezieht sich nicht nur auf die Handbewegungen, Sprüche oder so was. Zweite Regel der dunklen Rituale. Wille. Man bewirkt alles mit dem Willen. Denn auch wenn man etwas vergisst, weiß die Magie selbst, was man bewirken will, weil man sich die ganze Zeit das Ergebnis vor dem geistigen Auge vorstellt und in diese Richtung arbeitet. Dritte Regel. Keine Angst. Auch wenn etwas schiefgeht oder nicht in eine bestimmte Richtung geht, darf man keine Angst haben. Das ist insbesondere bei den Dämonenbeschwörungen wichtig. Denn falls ein Dämon spürt, dass der Magier Angst vor ihm hat, ist man verloren. Man muss Autorität und Macht zeigen, sodass der Dämon einem gehorcht und ihn fürchtet.

„Mr Potter?" höre ich eine Stimme aus der Ferne. McGonagalls Gesicht steht im Vordergrund und ich zucke zusammen. Wie ist die Frau hergekommen? Vor ein paar Sekunden war sie bei ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Entschuldigung," sage ich leise.

„Sie haben den Zauber nicht ausprobiert, Mr Potter," sagt sie mit einer sanften Stimme. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Mir geht es gut," murmele ich und richte meinen Phönixstab auf meinen Kopf. Der Zauber ist wirklich dumm. Aber wenigstens ist mein Haar jetzt blau und McGonagall ist zufrieden also wird sie mich in Ruhe lasen.

„Sehr wohl, Mr Potter," sagt sie und nickt. Sie geht weiter und ich schüttele den Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich Draco sehen, der mich seltsam anschaut. Sehe ich etwa Angst in seinem Gesicht? Er blickt schnell weg und rollt mit den Augen als Pansy versucht, sein Haar wieder zu färben. Das wird ein langer Tag werden.

oooooooooooooooooo

Den ganzen Tag lang bin ich geistig abwesend und wünsche mir etwas herbei, aber ich weiß nicht genau was. Ich habe erst gedacht, dass ich Hunger habe, aber das Mittagessen hat nicht geholfen. Die Stille der Bibliothek hat eine gute Wirkung auf mich, aber sie kommt mir ein wenig leer vor. Als fehle da etwas. Nur was?

Als ich schlafen gehe, komme ich zum Schluss, dass ich trotz allem hellwach bin. Es trommelt in meinen Ohren und ich kann kein Auge zumachen. Stattdessen klebe ich die Vorhänge um mein Bett zu und ziehe das Tagebuch Toms hervor. So bald er auftaucht, schaut er sich um und rümpft mit der Nase.

„Also Hogwarts," sagt er und seufzt. Er runzelt die Stirn. „Hast du...?"

„Ja, ich hab sie mit einem Klebezauber geklebt," unterbreche ich ihn ungeduldig. „Ich fühle mich unwohl. Quicklebendig."

„Ach ja?" fragt Tom. „Die Hellmagie hat also solch eine Wirkung auf dich."

„Wie bitte?" frage ich überrascht.

„Nun ja, das Schloss trieft vor Hellmagie," meint er achselzuckend. „Und du bist ein dunkler Magier. Was hast du wohl erwartet?"

„Und so werde ich mich immer fühlen, wenn ich hier bin?" frage ich panisch.

„Nun ja, wenn du ein wenig dunkle Magie übst, würdest du dich sicherlich besser fühlen. Aber keine Sorge, das wird nur so lange dauern, bis du die Sucht überwindest. Wenn du dich daran gewöhnst, wird es keinerlei Wirkung auf dich haben. Vermutlich nur wenn du in der Gegenwart von einem mächtigen Hellmagier bist."

„Na krass," murmele ich. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, meinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

„Du kannst morgen zur Kammer gehen und wir können mit dem Unterricht weiter machen," schlägt Tom vor.

„Oh ja," sage ich begeistert. „Das würde mich sehr, sehr freuen."

„Dachte ich mir schon," sagt Tom und lächelt hämisch. „Geh schlafen, mein Schüler. Es ist schon ziemlich spät."

Ich schließe meine Augen und wälze mich im Bett hin und her bis ich endlich gegen vier Uhr einschlafe. Als ich wieder meine Augen öffne, stimmt da was nicht. Es ist noch immer stockdunkel. Na toll, ich bin wach und es ist noch immer Nacht. Wie werde ich wieder einschlafen? Einmal war es schwer genug. Als ich nach meinem Stab greife um einen Tempuszauber zu benutzen, pralle ich gegen etwas nasses und fahre hoch. Da starren mich zwei riesige, gelbe Augen im schwachen Mondlicht an, die mir vorkommen, als schweben sie in der Luft.

„Was zum...? Lumos!" zische ich, außer mir vor Panik. Das Licht, das auf der Spitze meines Stabs erscheint, erleuchtet den Besitzer von diesen erschreckenden gelben Augen. Es ist eine Schlange. Eine riesige Schlange, um genauer zu sein, die teilweise auf mir zusammengerollt liegt und mich angafft.

Ok, also gibt eine riesige, schwarze Schlange, die mich mit einem Bissen auffressen kann, in meinem Bett und sie gafft mich wortlos an. Träume ich? Warum würde ich von einer Schlange träumen? Was würde Herr Freud aus solch einem Traum wohl machen? Sie fühlt sich aber ziemlich real an. Sie ist kalt und schwer, obwohl die Hälfte ihres Körpers auf dem Bett bei mir liegt. Ich zwicke mich in den Arm und es tut weh.

~„Du, kleiner Junge,"~ zischt die Schlange und flackert dabei mit einer riesigen Zunge. ~„Du weiß etwas über meinen Meister."~

Ein paar Momente vergehen, bis mir klar wird, dass ich sie verstehe. Aber natürlich. Ich bin ein Schlangensprecher. Wie oft vergesse ich diese Tatsache?

~„Über wen?"~ frage ich leise. Hoffentlich hält der Klebezauber noch.

~„Meinen Meister, Junge. Den dunklen Lord,"~ wiederholt die Schlange.

~„Ach so,"~ sage ich und atme erleichtert aus. Sie ist also Toms Schlange. Moment mal... ~„Was tust du in meinem Bett? Und wie weißt du überhaupt, dass bestimmt ich etwas über ihn weiß?"~

~„Ich weiß es einfach,"~ zischt die Schlange ungeduldig. ~„Raus mit der Sprache." ~

~„Du bist seine Schlange?"~ frage ich und versuche mich aufzusetzen. Es ist unmöglich, weil die Schlange vermutlich eine Tonne wiegt. Mein Magen tut weh.

~„Ich bin seine Gefährtin,"~ erwidert die Schlange und hebt ungeduldig den Schwanz.

~„Verstehe,"~ sage ich und stöhne. ~„Hör mal, ich werde dir von ihm erzählen aber du musst dich auf das Bett hinlegen. Denn ich kann nicht atmen."~

Die Schlange zischt etwas was ich nicht mal verstanden habe – können Schlangen fluchen? – gleitet aber zur Seite und ich atme erleichtert aus.

~„Viel besser,"~ sage ich und fahre mir durchs Haar. ~„Wie bist du hergekommen?"~

~„Weißt du, oder weißt du nichts über ihn?"~ verlangt die Schlange zu wissen.

~„Ich weiß etwas, ok? Ich werde es dir erzählen, verdammt noch mal!"~ platzt es aus mir. Erst die Gryffindors, dann die Sucht, dann Schlaflosigkeit und letztendlich, als ich endlich einschlafe, weckt mich eine riesige und ziemlich freche Schlange, die allem Anschein nach Tom gehört und ihn anhimmelt. Ganz der Besitzer, was? Und ich habe gedacht, dass das Leben in Hogwarts langweilig sein würde. Wie dumm von mir. Ich bin Harry Potter und ich bin ein Magnet für Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe die Fähigkeit, auch, zum Beispiel, ein unschuldig aussehendes Abendessen in einem Restaurant in ein Drama in vierzehn Akten zu verwandeln.

~„Du möchtest mit ihm sprechen?"~ zische ich wütend. ~„Da hast du ihn!"~

Ich öffne das Tagebuch und ein gereizter Tom taucht auf. Er hält aber inne als er die Schlange erblickt. Die Schlange beschnüffelt die Luft und ihre Augen blitzen auf.

~„Du riechst nach meinem Meister,"~ murmelt sie, den Kopf hin und her bewegend. ~„Und du ähnelst ihm. Aber bist du mein Meister?"~

~„Auf eine ganz verrückte Weise, ja,"~ erwidert Tom aufgeregt. ~„Nagini."~ Nagini ist also ihr Name?

~„Ich bin entzückt,"~ sage ich und lasse mich wieder auf das Kissen fallen. ~„Ihr könnt meinetwegen ein Familientreffen abhalten. Ich muss schlafen."~

Ich fühle mich erschöpft und wütend. Als ich langsam einschlafe, kann ich noch immer die zischenden Stimmen von Tom und Nagini hören. Aber als der Wecker mich aufweckt, liegt nur das Tagebuch Toms auf dem Kissen bei mir und Nagini ist weg. Merlin sei Dank.

Ich fühle mich noch schlimmer als gestern. Ich werfe ständig Blicke auf die Uhr an der Wand und erdulde Hermines Kommentare zu meiner Frisur und meinem Aussehen im Allgemeinen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, in Ordnung?" sage ich knapp als sie ihren Mund aufmacht und mir einen besorgten und mitleidsvollen Blick zuwirft. „Hat sicherlich etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass ich jetzt wieder in einem Raum mit so vielen Jungen schlafe. Ron hat geschnarcht und es hat sich so angehört, als gäbe es ein Sägewerk im Schlafsaal... Seamus hat von einem Fußballspiel geträumt und hat die ganze Nacht lang die Fußballspieler angespornt... und ich konnte schwören, dass die Eulen da oben eine Party gemacht haben. Und heute geht mir alles auf die Nerven also bitte."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen ist, packe ich erleichtert meine Sachen und mache mich zusammen mit einer schweigenden Hermine auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Harry?" ruft eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um. Ach, nein. Dumbledore. Na toll. Vor zwei Tagen wollte ich ihn dringend sprechen, jetzt aber wünsche ich mir, ich könnte ihn einfach mit meinem Stab verschwinden lassen. Wenn es nur so leicht wäre...

„Kannst du heute Abend in mein Büro kommen?" fragt er lächelnd. „Ich denke, wir haben ein paar Sachen zu besprechen."

„Natürlich, Sir," sage ich höflich und drehe mich um.

„Heute schmecken mir die Mars Schokoladenriegel außerordentlich gut," murmelt er mir ins Ohr.

Also das ist das Passwort. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen, lächele ich ihn stattdessen höflich an, nicke und folge Hermine zum Gryffindortisch. Dieser Tag wird nie enden. Eigentlich ist das Mittagessen der langweiligste Punkt an meinem Stundenplan also sollte ich es genießen. Ich bilde eine Pyramide aus Kartoffeln und beginne langsam zu essen. Genieße deine Ruhe, so lange du sie noch hast, denke ich. Hermine hat sich an ihr Versprechen gehalten. Sie spricht mich nur an, wenn sie etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen hat und ich bin ihr dafür äußerst dankbar. Also habe ich mich in meinem Einschätzen von Hermine ganz schön geirrt. Alleine kann ich nicht durch die Schule laufen, denn alle würden denken, dass ich entweder ganz verrückt bin, oder dass ich was angestellt habe. Wie dem auch sei, es ist eine schlechte Sache in Hogwarts keine Freunde zu haben. Klar, manche denken schon, dass Hermine und ich zusammen sind, aber mir ist es egal. Die Menschen, die zu viel Zeit haben, werden eh immer über etwas tratschen müssen, also ist es überhaupt nicht schwer, sich etwas auszudenken.

Ich genieße mit halb geschlossenen Augen den Schockladenpudding als ein Klirren ertönt. Ich lasse den Löffel fallen und blicke auf meinen Teller hinunter. Da gibt es aber keinen Schockladenpudding mehr, denn eine riesige Eule steht auf dem Teller, die, so bald ich auf sie hinunter schaue, ihr Bein ausstreckt.

„NA TOLL! WUNDERBAR!" schreie ich aufgebracht. „Verderbe auch mein Mittagessen, warum nicht? Warum isst du nicht noch meinen Pudding, jetzt da du schon auf ihm sitzt? Du kleiner, nerviger, fedriger IDIOT!"

Hermine schaut mich schockiert an und auch die anderen verstummen und gaffen mich an. Aber ich bemerke nichts um mich herum. Mir trommelt es vor Wut in den Ohren.

Ich schnappe mir den Brief und blicke auf das Papier hinunter. Da steht nichts daran. Ich schnaube wütend und lasse die Überreste meines Puddings verschwinden. Aber als ich vorhabe, das Stück Papier wütend zu krempeln, erscheinen drei Worte darauf: „Nenne deinen Namen."

Ich halte inne. Das ist ein Zauber. Ich habe schon von so was gehört. Damit vergewissert man sich, dass nur die Person, an die der Brief adressiert ist, ihn lesen kann. Wer würde mir schreiben? Narzissa? Voldemort? Ich kenne niemanden in der Zauberwelt und ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ms Weasley solch einen Zauber benutzen würde. Sie würde mir einfach einen Brief schicken. Nein, hier geht es um jemanden, der nicht möchte, dass irgendjemand außer mir diesen Brief liest. Eine Welle vor Aufregung durchströmt mich. Ich stopfe den Brief in meine Tasche und setze mich wieder an den Tisch.

„Was ist, Harry?" fragt Hermine besorgt. „Wer schreibt dir?"

„Niemand," murmele ich. „Da steht nichts auf dem Brief. Es ist sicherlich ein Streich. Und heute bin ich wirklich in keiner Laune dafür. Vielleicht kann Dumbledore das Papier untersuchen und mir sagen, wer den Brief abgeschickt hat."

„Gute Idee," meint Hermine und nickt. „Komm mit mir nach Zaubertränke zum See. Das Wetter ist echt schön und da werden wir unsere Ruhe haben. Wir können lesen."

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore und ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert," meine ich. „Und ich muss etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen."

Hermine nickt und wirkt ein wenig enttäuscht, aber zur gleichen Zeit zufrieden, dass ich dieses Jahr meine Studien so ernst nehme. Ron wiederum habe ich seit ich angekommen bin keines Blickes gewürdigt. Der Junge ist mir total egal. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass er mich manchmal anstarrt, aber es ist nicht meine Sache. Für mich ist dieses Kapitel beendet. Er hat mich verraten und solch einen Freund brauche ich nicht. Außerdem würde er mich ständig mit seinen Kommentaren zu den Malfoys und Narzissa nerven und jetzt habe ich wenigstens eine Freundin, die mich nicht ständig zur Rede stellt und nicht behauptet, dass ich der Inbegriff des Bösen bin, weil Narzissa mein Vormund ist. Dieses Jahr habe ich keine Zeit für Menschen, dessen Sinn des Lebens darin liegt, 'sich auszuruhen und Karten zu spielen'.

Ich entschuldige mich bei Hermine und eile ins Klo, um den Brief zu lesen. Ein paar Sekunden später stehe ich alleine mit dem Brief in einer und meinem Stab in der anderen Hand in einer Toilette und nenne leise meinen Namen.

„Hallo, Harry,

Hoffentlich ist mein Brief angekommen und du liest ihn gerade. Ich war sehr vorsichtig, wie angewiesen. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum du nicht möchtest, dass Dumbledore den Brief liest, außer der Tatsache, dass er mich auf diese Weise finden und wieder nach Azkaban schicken könnte.

Hör mal, ich kann auch sehr gut verstehen, dass du mit mir nicht reden möchtest. Schließlich bin ich dein Pate und ich bin in Azkaban gelandet gerade als du jemanden gebraucht hast, der sich um dich kümmern würde. Und ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten nur erfahren, dass du bei deinen Muggelverwandten pennst, ich habe davon im Propheten gelesen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich habe gewusst, dass Dumbledore brennend wollte, mich nach Azkaban zu schicken, weswegen er verlangt hat, dass ich keine Verhandlung beim Ministerium bekomme. Ich habe jahrelang darüber nachgedacht und konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum er mich loswerden wollte. Er hat es gewusst, dass ich unschuldig bin. Nun... das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und ich möchte dir davon persönlich erzählen.

Aber zurück zum Thema. So bald ich davon gehört habe, wo du wohnst und wer sich um dich kümmert, habe ich gewusst, dass es keinesfalls eine gute Sache ist. Denn ich bin dein Pate und ich hätte mich um dich kümmern sollen. Und auch ein guter Freund von deinem Vater, Remus Lupin, hätte sich anstatt mir um dich kümmern sollen. Aber du bist bei diesen Muggeln gelandet und ich habe mich gefragt, warum. Ich bin geflohen und ich denke nicht, dass die Wächter es noch mitbekommen haben... eine lange Geschichte. Lieber Merlin, ich habe vergessen, wie man schreibt! Hoffentlich kannst du doch meinen Brief lesen. Hör mal, Harry. Ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung ist, aber ich war in Azkaban und habe gedacht, dass du mit Remus bist. Oder mit Andromeda. Aber stattdessen erfahre ich, dass du bei Lilys Schwester bist, die mit ganzem Herzen Lily und Magie gehasst hat, und der Gedanke an sich war genug, um mir die Kraft zu geben, zu fliehen.

Ich habe so viele Fragen... ich habe dir so viel zu sagen... und mir geht es nicht sonderlich gut. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich wieder an diese Welt gewöhne... Mir gefallen dunkle Orte, wo ich meine Ruhe haben kann. Und im Übrigen war ich sehr überrascht, dich in Nokturngasse zu treffen. Narzissa kümmert sich um dich also... Nun, ihr vertraue ich ja, ihrem Mann aber nicht. Ich möchte dir so viel sagen... Kannst du irgendwie Hogwarts verlassen, sodass wir uns treffen können? Bitte denke darüber nach.

P.S. Und falls du dich entscheidest, dass du dich mit mir treffen willst, könntest du mir ein wenig Käse bringen? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich nach Käse sehne.

Dein Pate,

Sirius Black"

Das Papier ist an Stellen zerrissen, an Stellen gibt es Tintenflecken und Fingerabdrücke und die Handschrift ähnelt die von Dudley. Hat Mr Black mit seinem Fuß den Brief geschrieben? Denn so kommt es mir vor. Ich lese den Brief dreimal durch und lache herzlich. Der Mann ist vollkommen und total übergeschnappt. Aber er klingt interessant. Und außerdem ist er ein Black und weiß, allem Anschein nach – obwohl das Ganze mir noch immer schleierhaft ist – etwas über meinen Vater und meine Mutter. Nun, aus diesem Grund alleine würde es sich lohnen, mich mit ihm zu treffen. Ich werde eine Antwort verfassen und ich muss diesen Zauber lernen, wie man einen Brief schützt – werde Tom danach fragen – nachdem ich mich mit Dumbledore getroffen habe.

Als ich mit Hermine – die mich argwöhnisch nach einem so langen Ausflug ins Männerklo mustert – in Richtung Kerker schlendere, mein Kopf pocht. Es ist schon zu spät, um zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen, denn Snape wird jede Sekunde hier sein und ich wünsche mir, da gäbe es einen Zauber, mithilfe von dem man Kopfschmerzen verschwinden lassen kann. Magie kann aber leider nicht alles bewirken. Dafür gibt es Tränke und heute...

„...werden wir ein universales Schmerzmittel brauen," sagt Snape gerade und reißt mich aus den Gedanken heraus. Er weicht noch immer meinem Blick aus. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr so was alleine brauen könnt, anstatt mich oder Madame Pomfrey zu belästigen. Also, ein universales Schmerzmittel dankt seine Wirkung... ja, Miss Granger?"

„Dem Baldrian, Professor," sagt Hermine begeistert. Snape nickt gelangweilt.

„Hier gibt es also die Anweisungen," sagt er und deutet mit dem Stab auf das Brett. „Also los. Ihr habt eine Stunde."

Zu meiner Überraschung, hat Snape nichts gesagt, als ich mich bei Hermine gesetzt habe. Hat Lucius auch ihm etwas gesagt? Früher hat er keine Chance verpasst, einen bissigen Kommentar zu meiner Arbeit zu machen, jetzt aber stellt er sich so an, als existiere ich überhaupt nicht. Zudem scheint er keinen Wunsch mehr zu haben, Hermine zu schikanieren und was das lustigste daran ist, hat er unserem Trank die beste Note gegeben.

„Was ist bloß in den Mann gefahren?" flüstert Hermine als wir den Kerker verlassen. „Er hat nichts gesagt! Das ist das erste Mal, dass er nichts über meine Arbeit gesagt hat! Und du..." Sie schaut mich begeistert an. „Du hast dich wirklich verbessert, Harry."

„Es geht leichter, wenn er nicht hinter mir steht und jede Gelegenheit ausnutzt, mich mit Beleidigungen aus der Bahn zu werfen," erwidere ich. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Snapes Benehmen alles mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun hat. „Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich muss zu Dumbledore."

„In Ordnung," sagt Hermine. Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass das Treffen mit Dumbledore mir nicht viel Zeit beanspruchen würde, sodass ich noch ein wenig Zeit vor der Ausgangssperre hätte, um zur Kammer zu gehen.

„Mars Schokoladenriegel," murmele ich dumpf als ich zum Wasserspeier gelange.

„Ach, Harry," sagt eine Stimme hinter der Tür. „Komm rein."

Das alte Klappergestell weiß, wer ich bin, ehe er mich sieht? Sehr interessant. Ich habe es früher nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht ist es ein Zauber?

„Du siehst müde aus, Harry," sagt Dumbledore besorgt. Nicht das schon wieder. Wenn ich das nochmal höre, werde ich aus dem Fenster springen.

„Zu viel Aufregung," murmele ich. „Hab nicht gut geschlafen." Und weil ich mitten in der Nacht von einer besitzergreifenden und ziemlich verrückten, riesigen Schlange geweckt bin. Aber bloß nicht daran denken.

„Ach, ja selbstverständlich," sagt Dumbledore und lächelt mich an. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du dieses Jahr eine gute Freundin haben wirst."

Hat er mich etwa ausspioniert?

„Nun, ich wollte mit dir über einiges sprechen," sagt er, als ihm klar wird, dass ich erwarte, dass er fortfährt. „Also das hier ist gerade angekommen." Er überreicht mir einen Zettel und ich lese ihn schnell durch.

„Hiermit erlaube ich Harry James Potter, Hogsmeade zu besuchen... unterschrieben von Narzissa Malfoy." Ich hebe den Blick.

„Jetzt da sie dein Vormund ist, kann sie dir erlauben, Hogsmeade zu besuchen," sagt Dumbledore und zwinkert mir zu. Er hat es wieder getan. Es ist einfach angsteinflößend, wenn er mir so zuzwinkert! „Ich würde dir aber raten, dass du Hogsmeade mit Ms Granger besuchst."

Ich nicke, denke aber, dass er keine Rechte mehr hat, um mir zu sagen was ich tun soll und was nicht.

Ich habe den Drang, den alten Mann zur Rede zu stellen. Ihm zu sagen: 'Was soll der Scheiß? Warum hast du es getan?' Aber das wäre eine schlechte Idee. Stattdessen entscheide ich mich, weiter diplomatisch vorzugehen. Jetzt ist es keine gute Zeit dafür.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen, ab und zu Hogwarts zu verlassen, Professor," sage ich und starre den Zettel in meiner Hand an. „Danke."

„Bedanke dich bei Narzissa," sagt Dumbledore. „Sie scheint sich sehr gut um dich zu kümmern."

„Möchtest du mit mir über jene Nacht sprechen?" fragt er beiläufig. Ach, ja, wieder das. Er möchte, dass ich mich ihm anvertraue, aber das nur falls ich MÖCHTE. Quatsch. Schön, alter Mann. Du bekommst deine Informationen.

„Ich kann mich nicht an viel erinnern," murmele ich und senke den Blick. Jetzt habe ich eine gute Ausrede, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen. „Da gab es einen Knall, der mich geweckt hat... Wohin auch immer ich geschaut habe, waren Flammen und Rauch. Ich hab reflexartig reagiert, denke ich. Ich hab mir meinen Stab geschnappt und bin auf das Fenster geklettert – da gab es einen Baum direkt unter meinem Fenster – und bin darauf gesprungen. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Fuß ausgerutscht hat und dass ich auf den Boden gefallen bin. Mir war schwindelig wegen all dem Rauch und wegen dem Fall, aber mir ist irgendwie gelungen, weg von dem Baum zu rollen. Da hab ich für eine Weile einen Schwindelanfall bekämpft – ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Sache wäre, das Bewusstsein in jenem Moment zu verlieren. Nach einer Weile wurde es besser und ich bin aufgestanden. Mir ist gelungen, den fahrenden Ritter zu rufen und ich bin nach Gringotts gegangen, wo ich leider in der Mitte des Gesprächs mit den Kobolden mein Bewusstsein verloren habe."

„Und du hattest keine Ahnung, dass deine Verwandten tot sind?" fragt Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hat.

„Nein, ich habe gedacht, sie seien auch am Leben wie ich," murmele ich und reibe die Augen. „Ich hab gedacht... sie würden mich zu Tode verprügeln falls ich je zurück komme."

„Warum denn?" fragt Dumbledore sanft.

„Weil wann auch immer etwas seltsames passiert ist, war ich es schuld," sage ich scharf. „Manchmal war es Magie, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Aber manchmal war es einfach ein Zufall. Ich war immer an allem Schuld. So würden sie natürlich denken, dass ich auch am Brand schuld bin."

„Wer hat das Abendessen an diesem Tag gekocht?" fragt Dumbledore. Das ist nicht sein Ernst! Er denkt, ich bin es tatsächlich schuld!

„Tante Petunia," sage ich leise. „Aber danach wollte auch Onkel Vernon etwas Tee und Tante Petunia war nicht da also hat er ihn selbst gemacht."

„Und wo warst du zu jener Zeit?" fragt Dumbledore weiter.

„In meinem Zimmer," antworte ich und dieses Mal erlaube ich mir, gereizt zu klingen. „Ich habe meine Schicht im Garden erledigt und danach wollten sie normalerweise, dass ich ihnen aus dem Weg gehe. Also war ich in meinem Zimmer. Professor, worauf wollen Sie hinauf?"

„Und du hast nichts gegessen?" fragt Dumbledore argwöhnisch, meine Frage ignorierend.

„Tante Petunia war der Meinung, dass meine Leistung nicht gut genug dafür war, also wollte sie kein Essen auf mich verschwinden," erwidere ich emotionlos. „Ich möchte darüber nicht weiter sprechen. Meine Verwandten sind gestorben und ich möchte darüber nicht mehr sprechen."

Ich stehe entschlossen auf und Dumbledore nickt traurig.

„Ich versuche nur festzustellen, was genau passiert ist, Harry," sagt er sanft. „Denn es wäre auch möglich, dass jemand das Haus angegriffen hat."

Ich halte inne und erlaube mir, ehrlich überrascht auszusehen.

„Wer würde das Haus angreifen wollen?" frage ich.

„Vielleicht jemand, der dich aus dem Weg haben will," sagt Dumbledore vage. „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber normalerweise stellt sich heraus, dass meine Vermutungen eigentlich die Wahrheit sind."

Und ich habe gedacht, dass Toms Ego riesengroß ist. Wie dumm von mir. Vielleicht könnte Tom seinen Meister finden. Das klingt echt beleidigend, oder?

„Möchten Sie es mir genauer erklären?" frage ich. Ich hebe den Blick und spüre sofort den bekannten Zucken. Ich schüttele den Kopf und senke wieder meinen Blick. Träum weiter, alter Mann! „Denn die Dursleys waren nicht reich und ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, wer das Haus hätte niederbrennen wollen. Diebe? Denke ich nicht."

„Nein, keine Diebe," murmelt Dumbledore. „Es ist schon spät und du hast sicherlich viel zu tun. Komm wieder in paar Tage und wir werden alles genauer besprechen."

Die alte 'ich lasse dich in deiner eigenen Unkenntnis schmoren und du wirst zu mir rennend zurück kommen' Taktik. Sehr schlau.

„In Ordnung," sage ich. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Harry," sagt er und ich wende mich zum Gehen. „Ach und Harry? Deiner Eule geht es gut? Sie hat es geschafft?"

„Ja, sie war draußen und hat mich später gefunden," sage ich. Warum möchte er wissen, ob es Hedwig gut geht? „Warum?"

„Ach, nur so," sagt Dumbledore lächelnd. „Es ist schön, dass du wenigstens sie gerettet hast. Ich weiß, dass mir das Herz brechen würde, falls Fawkes etwas passiert..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich fasse es nicht," sage ich zehn Minuten später als ich in der Kammer des Schreckens auf und ab schreite. Tom sitzt auf einem Schlangenkopf und beobachtet mich genau. „Dieser Dumbledore und seine Pläne werden mich umbringen!"

Ich trete wütend gegen die steinige Wand und balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Tom beobachtet mich, ruhig wie immer. Regt sich der Mann je auf? Aber natürlich. Es ist nur, Tom hat bessere Kontrolle über seine Gefühle als ich. In letzter Zeit aber ist es überhaupt nicht schwierig, wegen etwas auszurasten.

„Ein wenig dunkle Magie würde helfen," behauptet er leise. Ich springe auf die Füße und ziehe meinen Stab hervor. Auf einmal bin ich hellwach.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Zwei Stunden später sitzen wir zusammen im Slytherins Geheimzimmer und gehen Voldemorts Notizen zum Ritual durch. Ich fühle mich wie gerädert aber sehr zufrieden. Ich liebe die ganze Welt und habe das Gefühl, nichts kann mich aus der Bahn werfen. Ich fühle mich mächtig und satt. Schockladentorte ist gut; aber die dunkle Magie schmeckt besser.

„Wo ist diese nervige Schlange?" frage ich als Tom mir ein Buch reicht. Wir überprüfen alles und ich muss natürlich die Schmutzarbeit machen, dass heißt, alles nachschlagen. An Hermine und die Gryffindors denke ich überhaupt nicht. Ach, die dunkle Magie! Wer braucht etwas anderes, wenn man die dunkle Magie hat? Ich spüre den Drang, ein Weihnachtslied zu singen.

„Nagini?" erwidert Tom ruhig. „Sie ist hier irgendwo. Hab ihr gesagt, sie solle sich gut verstecken."

„Hier?" frage ich überrascht.

„Ja," sagt Tom gelangweilt. „Möchtest du, dass ich sie rufe?"

„Ist nicht nötig," murmele ich. „So lange sie nicht wieder in meinem Bett auftaucht."

Tom gluckst, fährt aber mit seiner Arbeit fort.

„In Ordnung, ich denke, ich verstehe worauf er damit hinaus will," murmelt er, mit dem Finger auf eine Seite im Notizbuch deutend. „Aber so was wurde nie gemacht."

„Was muss ich tun?" frage ich leise.

„Wir brauchen nur ein wenig Blut und Fleisch von dir," meint Tom. Ich sehe schnell auf. Tom lacht als er meinen panischen Ausdruck bemerkt.

„Keine Sorge, Angsthase," meint er. „Blut ist leicht zu beschaffen. Was das Fleisch angeht..." Er mustert mich. „Es wird nicht so schmerzhaft sein. Wir brauchen nur ein bisschen."

„Und das ist alles?" frage ich ungläubig. Da muss es einen Haken geben.

„Nun, ein bisschen von einem treuen Diener. Lucius? Nein... Bellatrix. Sie ist ihm treu."

„Aber sie ist in Azkaban!" protestiere ich. „Bitte sage mir nicht, dass ich dorthin gehen muss um ein wenig Fleisch von ihrem Finger abzuschneiden."

Tom wirkt nachdenklich. Hat er etwa nicht gehört, was ich soeben gesagt habe?

„Der Teil, der mir Sorgen bereitet, ist Blut und Fleisch von einem Feind. Du warst sein Feind früher, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Und außerdem bist du ein dunkler Magier. Also besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es nicht klappt. Und am besten sollten wir kein Risiko eingehen," sagt er langsam. Meine Miene hellt sich auf. Also würde er mich doch nicht brauchen?

„Sein größter Feind ist Dumbledore," sagt Tom und schaut in meine Richtung. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Es heißt, ich solle es erledigen.

„Nein," sage ich sofort. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." Tom starrt mich weiter ohne zu blinzeln an. „Tom, bist du wohl verrückt? Wie sollte ich es bitteschön tun? Blut und Fleisch von Dumbledore!"

„Vielleicht könnten wir Snape diese Aufgabe geben," behauptet Tom.

„Tom, Dumbledore ist nicht dumm, auch wenn er ein Arschloch ist," sage ich scharf. „Er wird Snape durchschauen."

„Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht mal so sicher," sagt Tom fröhlich. Eigentlich wenn er so mit etwas zufrieden ist, kommt er mir ziemlich angsteinflößend vor. Und er weiß definitiv etwas, was ich nicht weiß. „In Ordnung, also Snape für das Blut... und Nagini wird das Fleisch besorgen..."

„Moment mal," protestiere ich. „Ich möchte wissen, was du vorhast! Und wie sollten wir bitte sehr Blut und Fleisch von Bellatrix bekommen?"

„Nun, Lucius wäre eine bessere Wahl," meint Tom, der noch immer über seinen ach so tollen Plan nachdenkt. „Aber er ist mir nicht mal so treu. Wen haben wir noch?"

„Sie sind alle in AZKABAN, Tom," sage ich laut, jedes Wort betonend.

Tom sieht auf und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Dann werden wir sie befreien müssen," meint er kalt.

Ich öffne den Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall an so etwas teilnehmen möchte, bis mir etwas einfällt.

„Oh!" platzt es aus mir. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen!"

Ich reiche ihm den Brief von Black und Tom nimmt ihn skeptisch von mir entgegen, grinst aber als er den Namen da unten liest. Dann lacht er laut auf. Bei Merlin, wie ist es nur möglich, dass man so lachen kann, sodass mir Schauder über den Rücken läuft?

„Perfekt," meint er. „Black wird es erledigen."

„Du spinnst," meine ich. „Denkst du wirklich, dass Black so schnell dorthin zurückkehren würde?"

„Ich muss ihn sprechen," sagt Tom, dessen Augen wie wild glitzern. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Er heißt: 'tue bloß was ich dir sage, weil ich mit meinem Plan sehr zufrieden bin und möchte nicht, dass jemand mir sagt, er könne ins Auge gehen'.

„In Ordnung," sage ich dumpf. „Ich werde ihm vorschlagen, dass wir uns irgendwo treffen. Vielleicht in Hogsmeade."

„Ach, Hogsmeade, exzellent," meint Tom und reibt sich die Hände. Wenn er so aufgeregt ist, darf man ihm keinesfalls sagen, dass etwas mit seinem Plan nicht stimmt.

„So würde ich noch ein paar treue Diener haben," murmelt er. Ich sitze nur da und schüttele den Kopf. „Schön, schön. Also, wir haben alles, außer dieser Zutat. Blut und Fleisch von seinen Eltern."

„Den Eltern von Voldemort? Hat er überhaupt Eltern? Ich habe eher gedacht, er ist aus einem Schlangenei rausgekrochen."

Tom wirft mir einen wütenden Blick zu und ich senke den Blick, grinse aber. Er hetzt mir keinen Fluch an den Hals, also ist er nicht mal so wütend.

„Ja, er hat Eltern," sagt Tom kalt. „Seine Mutter, das heißt, meine Mutter, ist bei der Geburt gestorben."

„Oh," sage ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Tom hat mir nur gesagt, er sei ein Waise, hat mir aber nie davon erzählt, was mit seinen Eltern passiert ist.

„Und sein Vater ist ein Muggel. Leider ist dieser Muggel tot."

Da gibt es etwas in seiner Stimme, was mit das Ganze erklärt. Tom hat ihn getötet. Das wundert mich auch nicht. Seine Mutter war eine Hexe und Tom würde natürlich seinen Vater hassen, weil er seine Mutter und ihn verlassen hat. Und ihn zu ermorden scheint als eine sehr gute Strafe dafür. Hey, sind das etwa meine Gedanken? Wo ist Harry Potter? Das sind Gedanken von Tom Riddle! Oder etwa nicht?

Verwirrt, zwicke mich am Arm. Tom scheint über etwas sehr ernst nachzudenken, wirft mir aber einen gereizten Blick zu.

„Was treibst du?" bellt er. „Hier geht es um eine Auferstehung!"

„Tut mir leid, ja," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Also würde es helfen, wenn wir wüssten, wo dein Vater begraben ist?"

„Nun... eine Leiche gibt es wohl nicht mehr. Aber etwas ist übriggeblieben. Blut kommt nicht in Frage."

„Hast du einen lebendigen Verwandten?" schlage ich vor.

„Ich bin der letzte von den Slytherins," murmelt Tom. „Vielleicht wäre meine Mutter eine bessere Wahl. Sie war eine Hexe."

„Wo ist sie gestorben?" hake ich nach.

„In einem Waisenhaus," murmelt Tom. Er hasst dieses Gespräch, weiß aber, dass es sehr wichtig ist. Wir müssen alles sorgfältig vorbereiten, sodass wenn Voldemorts Seele ankommt – die Schlange – so verwirrend – alles bereit stehen würde.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein," meine ich achselzuckend. „Das können wir im Laufe der Ferien erledigen. Ich bin an das Graben gewöhnt."

Ich lächele ihn an, versuchend, ihn aufzumuntern, denn ich weiß wie er seine Herkunft hasst.

„Und der Rest des Rituals?" frage ich als Tom weiter schweigt.

„Ist ziemlich klar," meint er. „Ein wenig kompliziert, denn man muss einen Trank brauen. Eigentlich musst DU den Trank brauen, wenn du das Ritual durchführen möchtest. Und da gibt es eine Menge Latein und Bewegung. Das Ritual ist, gelinde gesagt, sehr anspruchsvoll. Eben für einen erwachsenen und mächtigen dunklen Magier."

„In Ordnung," sage ich und richte mich auf. „Ich werde die Anweisungen gut studieren."

„Tue das," zischt Tom. „Ansonsten wird das Ritual fehlschlagen."

„Ich werde erfolgreich sein," sage ich und richte mich auf. „Keine Sorge. Dein anderes Ich wird einen neuen Körper haben."

Tom sagt nichts dazu, schüttelt lediglich den Kopf und sieht ein wenig melancholisch aus, was ich in jenem Moment nicht verstehen kann.


	16. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Dies ist die korrigierte Version.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Kapitel 15 - Besessenheit

Hermine war außer sich vor Sorge, als ich so spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bin. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich einen Brief an Narzissa schreiben und in die Bibliothek gehen musste, aber sie hat mir die Geschichte nicht abkauft. Sie hat ja genickt, aber ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mir nicht glaubte.

Vor zwei Tagen hat der Prophet über den Ausbruch von Sirius Black aus Azkaban berichtet und die ganze Schule war außer sich. Alle reden den ganzen Tag lang darüber und ich habe es wirklich satt. Was geht es sie überhaupt an, ob er da draußen ist oder nicht? Sie befinden sich in Hogwarts und außerdem warum würde Sirius Black nach Hogwarts kommen sollen? Natürlich bin ich der einzige, der weiß, dass er eigentlich doch herkommt, denn er muss sich mit mir treffen.

Dieses Ritual wird mehr von mir erfordern, als ich gedacht habe. Denn bisher habe ich nur einfache Rituale ausgeführt, bei denen es ein paar Handbewegungen gibt und man nur ein paar Sätze in Latein vorlesen muss. Bei diesem Ritual laufen das Trankbrauen und das Ritual parallel, also werde ich die ganze Zeit aufpassen müssen, was im Kessel vorgeht und wann ich die nächste Zutat hinzufügen muss. Da ich die Rolle des Ritualmeisters spielen werde (der derjenige ist, der das Ritual durchführt, überwacht und dafür verantwortlich ist, wie es verläuft), werde ich alles zugleich tun müssen.

Aus diesem Grund habe ich jede Gelegenheit ausgenutzt, um in die Kammer zu gehen und das Ritual zu üben. Momentan gibt es keine Zeit, mit dem neuen Lernstoff weiter zu machen. Ich habe einen Kreis auf den Boden angezeichnet, einen Kessel in die Mitte gestellt und ich benutze den Tempuszauber um zu wissen, wann die nächste Zutat reingetan muss. Voldemort hat das Ritual so geschrieben – und Tom und ich haben es ein wenig bearbeitet – sodass der wichtigste Teil des Rituals in zehn Minuten fertig wäre. Zuerst kommt die Eröffnung des Rituals, wobei ich den Kreis magisch – mit Runen – versiegeln muss. Ich beginne den Trank zu brauen, aber zur gleichen Zeit gibt es ein paar Sätze die zusammen mit den Zutaten kommen. Wenn alles drin ist, ist dieser Teil des Rituals vollendet. Ich lasse den Trank ziehen – ich muss auf das Feuer aufpassen, dass die Flamme nicht zu stark und nicht zu schwach ist. Dann kommt eine kurze Anrufung und dann kommt der Teil, der zeitlich begrenzt ist. Zuerst geht das Blut und das Fleisch von seiner Mutter rein – das sollte in drei Minuten erledigt sein; dann die von seinem Feind – noch drei Minuten – und schließlich die von seinem Diener, auch in drei Minuten. Wenn alles drin ist, habe ich noch eine Minute um die Anrufung vorzulesen (mit Gefühl, hat Tom gesagt!) und dann sollte das Ritual fertig sein. Wenn ich die Zutaten in den Kessel werfe, darf ich es nicht nur einfach machen, denn es gibt spezifische Handbewegungen, die das Werfen begleiten.

„Du musst den Text auswendig lernen, sonst geht es nicht," behauptet Tom, der mir mit dem Blick folgt. Ich habe nur den Text auf eine Pergamentrolle aufgeschrieben und jetzt gehe ich alles wieder durch. Ich werfe ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Er ist auf LATEIN," sage ich, das Wort betonend. „Wie sollte ich ihn auswendig lernen, bitte sehr?"

„Es wird dir einiges leichter machen," behauptet Tom. „So könntest du dich auf das Trankbrauen und auf die Zeit, die du noch übrig hast, konzentrieren. Jetzt musst du mit diesem Papier rumlaufen. Und wie hast du vor, die Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen und zur gleichen Zeit die Handbewegungen auszuführen?"

„Oh Mann," stöhne ich als mir klar wird, dass Tom Recht hat.

„Nun, wir könnten das Papier bezaubern, sodass die Worte in der Luft vor dir erscheinen, aber ich würde dir raten, den Text doch auswendig zu lernen."

„Ja, in Ordnung, das tue ich," stöhne ich.

„Die Minute ist schon zu Ende," meint er ruhig. „Du hast gerade das Ritual verkorkst."

„Ich hab mit dir geredet!" protestiere ich. Der Mann ist UNMÖGLICH.

„Keine Ausrede," sagt Tom scharf. „Wieder. Von vorn."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

„Harry, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" fragt Hermine leise.

Wir sitzen zusammen auf einer Bank im Hof und machen Hausaufgaben.

„Gehst du mit jemandem aus?" fragt sie schnell, als wäre ihr die Frage so peinlich, dass es für sie am besten wäre, sie so schnell wie möglich zu stellen.

Ich lasse meine Feder fallen und starre sie an.

„Wie bitte?" frage ich.

„Ich mein..." sie fängt an und räuspert sich. Anscheinend findet sie dieses Thema ein wenig zu heikel, und weiß nicht, was genau sie sagen soll. „Du kommst oft spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum, du stehst wieder früh auf und verschwindest und ein paar Male habe ich dich in der Bibliothek gesucht, aber du warst nicht da, obwohl du mir gesagt hast, du möchtest lesen. Also der einzige Schluss, zu dem ich kommen kann, ist, dass du mit jemandem ausgehst."

Ich starre sie noch immer blöd an. Nachdem sie all das wie eine Kanone herausgeschossen hat, räuspert sie sich wieder und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wir müssen darüber nicht reden, weißt du," sagt sie schnell. „Es ist völlig in Ordnung und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du eine Freundin hast, aber ich möchte nur wissen, was da vor sich geht, weil ich um dich besorgt bin. Du musst mir nicht sagen, um wen es sich handelt, nur ob es wahr ist."

Hermine. Sie sammelt Tatsachen und zieht daraus Schlüsse. Aus all diesen Vorfällen hat sie einen Schluss gezogen – dass ich eine Freundin habe und mich im Geheimen mit ihr treffe. Lächerlich. Ich und eine Freundin? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, mit einem Mädchen am Ufer des Sees zu sitzen und sie zu küssen... Lächerlich. Ich würde nicht mal wissen, was ich mit einem Mädchen anfangen soll. Ich würde wahrscheinlich über Arithmantik mit ihr reden. Lieber Merlin, etwas stimmt mit mir nicht. Andererseits, wenn Hermine schon denkt, das sei der Fall, dann sollte ich sie auch nicht enttäuschen. Denn so hätte ich eine gute Ausrede, um weiter in die Kammer zu verschwinden.

Ich nicke langsam und sie grinst mich breit an.

„Ich hab es gewusst!" jubelt sie und zieht mich in eine Umarmung. „Das ist klasse, Harry! Ich bin wirklich froh!"

„Ähm," stöhne ich, denn Hermine hat mich ganz schön fest gedrückt. „Danke. Hermine, ich kann nicht atmen."

„Oh, Verzeihung," murmelt sie und lässt mich schnell los. Ich atme tief durch. „Es ist nur... es freut mich so, dich glücklich zu sehen. Denn du verdienst es."

Ich nicke nur und wir fahren mit unserer Arbeit fort. Hermine wirft mir von Zeit zu Zeit glückliche Blicke zu, spricht aber nicht mehr darüber.

oooooooooooooooooo

Der Samstag kommt und es gibt keine Spur von Dumbledore, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Ein Teil von mir möchte wissen, was genau er mir sagen wollte, aber ein anderer Teil, der über alles rational nachdenkt, ist sich sicher, dass es noch eine Lüge ist. Und noch eine Lüge brauche ich ja nicht.

Wohin auch immer ich schaue, tuscheln die Schüler wenn ich an ihnen vorbei komme, aber die Lehrer sind wohl eine andere Geschichte. McGonagall hat Hermine und mich dabei ertappt, als wir versucht haben, die Farbe der Rosenblätter zu ändern und hat uns zehn Punkte gegeben; Flitwick war so von meinem Zauber begeistert, mit dem ich eine Teetasse zum Tanzen gebracht habe, dass er mir fünfzehn gegeben hat; und Snape... Snape stört mich nicht bei der Arbeit und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich auf diese Weise viel mehr tun kann, als früher. Denn wenn ich mich entspannen und in meine Arbeit vertiefen kann, braue ich eigentlich ziemlich gute Tränke. Jeden Tag aber werde ich daran erinnert, was die Schüler über mich denken und, dass ein paar Details, die die Untersuchung im Ministerium betreffen, doch veröffentlicht wurden. Dass ich ein armer Junge bin, der misshandelt wurde und, dass ich ihnen deswegen leidtuen würde. Ich hasse diese Tatsache aber ich habe zu viel davon bekommen, um das ganze wegzuwerfen.

Eine Frage gestaltet sich in meinem Kopf, auf die ich keine Antwort habe. Wie lange muss ich so weitermachen? Am Anfang war es ganz schön lustig, aber die erste Schulwoche ist vorbei und mir geht das Ganze schon auf die Nerven. Wie sollte ich das länger aushalten? Werde ich lernen, mich besser zu kontrollieren? Also werde ich dazu fähig sein, mich einfach auszuschalten? Oder werde ich jeden Tag gereizter sein, bis ich endlich etwas dummes anstelle? Hoffentlich nicht.

Nun, wenigstens eine gute Sache hat es. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort an Bord eines Schiffes ist. Ich habe es durch seine Augen gesehen. Er war in einem dunklen Raum und ich habe so eine seltsame Bewegung gespürt, bis mir klar wurde, dass das die Wellen sind. Wurmschwanz habe ich nicht gesehen, aber nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gesehen und gespürt habe, verstecken sich die beiden in einem Frachtraum. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wünsche ich mir, er könnte schneller herkommen. Warum, denn? Denn alles was auf mich wartet, ist schwere Arbeit und Morddrohungen. Andererseits, vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht wird Voldemorts Rückkehr nach England anders verlaufen. Er wird sehen, wie viel ich gelernt habe, nachdem ich das Ritual durchführe und Tom wird mit ihm sprechen. Dann werde ich einen zweiten Lehrer haben... Oder etwa nicht? Was passiert mit Tom, wenn Voldemort zurück ist und seinen Körper wieder hat? Denn Tom ist ein Teil von ihm. Was wird Voldemort mit Tom tun?

Beim bloßen Gedanken spüre ich Nervosität. Am Anfang war Tom nur ein Freund. Ein Helfer. Jemand, der bereit ist, mich zu lehren und mich in die dunklen Künsten einzuweihen. Jetzt aber möchte ich ihn nicht verlieren. Denn es würde sich so anfühlen, als stehe ich auf einem Balken, der plötzlich verschwindet. Er ist mein Pfeiler, auf dem ich stehe. Wenn er nicht da wäre, würde ich umfallen. Ich denke wie ein Mädel, igitt. Es hört sich ziemlich dumm an. Aber ich brauche Tom. Ich brauche seine ruhige Stimme, ich brauche seine Gelassenheit, aber zur gleichen Zeit brauche ich auch seine Strenge und sein Brüllen. Er treibt mich, wie mich noch nichts und niemand getrieben hat. Er zwingt mich dazu, meine eigenen Grenzen zu überschreiten und jeden Tag etwas neues zu lernen und etwas zu beherrschen. Indem er so viel von mir erwartet und keine Ausrede toleriert, ist er ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer und ein Vertrauter. Ihm kann ich alles sagen und er wird mich nicht auslachen. Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber das hilft mir, meine Schwächen besser zu erkennen und mich mit ihnen zu versöhnen. Mich zu akzeptieren so wie ich bin, aber immer an mir zu arbeiten. Nie nachzulassen und immer nach größerem zu streben.

Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren. Aber zur gleichen Zeit sehne ich mich nach Voldemorts Wissen und allem, was er mir beibringen kann. Und ich weiß, dass das Opfer erfordert. Aber ich hoffe mit ganzem Herzen, dass es nicht Tom sein muss.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Das Wochenende habe ich hauptsächlich in der Kammer verbracht, wo Tom und ich weiter an dem Ritual gearbeitet haben. Ab und zu ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarre und versuche, mir vorzustellen, wie wohl mein Leben ohne ihn aussehen würde, aber es ist unmöglich. Und wegen meinem Anstarren und meinem momentanen Konzentrationsmangel werde ich bestraft und angebrüllt. Und ich finde, dass kein Lehrer mich so anbrüllen kann wie Tom. Das heißt, das Anbrüllen von den Lehrern in Hogwarts hätte keine Wirkung auf mich, außer dem von Tom. Ihn möchte ich nicht enttäuschen. Ich möchte ihm zeigen, dass ich das Ritual erfolgreich durchführen kann und dass ich die neuen Zauber schneller und schneller beherrschen kann.

Am Montag sollen wir endlich die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben. Denn die vorige Woche hat Snape uns was zum Lesen gegeben, hat uns aber mitgeteilt, dass ein neuer Lehrer auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sei und erst nächste Woche ankommen würde. Wir sind alle neugierig, ich eingeschlossen. Denn jetzt hat dieses Fach wohl eine andere Bedeutung für mich. Ich muss mich nicht verteidigen, denn ich BIN ein dunkler Magier. Aber, was mich interessiert ist, wie die Hellmagier denken, sich gegen einen dunklen Magier verteidigen zu können. Ich fühle mich ganz komisch, als ich das Klassenzimmer betrete, denn auf eine Weise bin ich ein Eindringling; ein dunkler Magier unter all diesen Hellmagiern. Nun, eigentlich bin ich nicht der einzige. Denn da sind die Slytherins, die argwöhnische Blicke wechseln ehe sie sich hinsetzen.

„Weißt du, wer der Lehrer ist?" fragt Hermine leise. Denn der Lehrertisch ist leer.

„Keine Ahnung," murmele ich.

„Hoffentlich wird er besser als Lockhart sein," meldet sich Draco von der anderen Seite zu Wort. Leider muss ich zustimmen. Der Mann war ein Idiot. Dumbledore hätte auch Dudley herbringen können, damit er uns unterrichtet. Und es wäre das gleiche gewesen.

„Guten Morgen," sagt eine fröhliche Stimme hinter uns. Wir alle fahren hoch. „Ihr seid alle sehr pünktlich."

Der Zauberer geht schnellen Schrittes und mit wehendem Umhang zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Mir entgeht nicht, dass sein Umhang ein wenig schäbig ist. Der Zauberer lächelt uns alle an und setzt sich am Rand des Tisches hin. Etwas, das McGonagall nie und nimmer tun würde. Auf eine Weise gefällt mir seine Gelassenheit und seine Zwanglosigkeit, aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir sofort peinlich klar, dass der Mann durch und durch ein Hellmagier ist. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich weiß es einfach. Tja, Draco hat gesagt, dass die dunklen Magier – manche, also ich bin sicherlich einer von ihnen, denn ich bin ja Harry Potter – die dunkle Magie an Menschen spüren können und ich kann keine an diesem Mann spüren.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich eine Woche zu spät bin, aber ich hatte ein paar Probleme, die schnellstens gelöst werden mussten. Also. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich werde dieses Jahr die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Ich erfriere. Der Name kommt mir sehr, sehr bekannt vor. Als er weiter spricht, schalte ich mich aus und versuche festzustellen, woher ich diesen Namen kenne. 'Ich habe gedacht, dass du bei Remus bist'. Daher also. Sirius Black hat mir von ihn erzählt. Er war ein Freund meines Vaters.

Nun... so interessant diese Tatsache ist, weiß ich nicht, was mir seine Anwesenheit in der Schule bringen würde. Mehr Probleme? Oder weniger? Weiß er, wer ich bin? Natürlich weiß er es; jeder weiß, wer ich bin. Moment mal... Ist das ein Teil von Dumbledores Plan? Möchte er, dass Lupin mich beobachtet? Ist er besorgt, dass ich bei den Malfoys dunkle Magie lerne? Kann dieser Lupin wissen, ob das tatsächlich der Fall ist? Dieser Zauber, den Tom mir beigebracht hat, kann nur feststellen, ob man dunkle Magie in letzter Zeit benutzt hat. Dagegen kann ich nichts unternehmen, denn ich habe absolut nicht vor, die dunkle Magie für ein paar Tage – oder Merlin behüte, für ein paar Monate – aufzugeben. Der andere Weg wäre, meinen magischen Kern zu testen. Ich verenge die Augen und lasse meinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen. Die Gryffindors denken offensichtlich, dass Lupin ziemlich cool ist, die Slytherins wiederum sind mehr um seine schäbigen Klamotten besorgt. Ich aber weiche seinem Blick aus und starre mein Buch an.

Anscheinend werden wir etwas über dunkle Geschöpfe lernen. Lächerlich. Wie soll das einem helfen, sich gegen die dunkle Magie zu verteidigen? Ich habe gehofft, dass wir eigentlich gegen-Zauber lernen würden oder so was, aber nein. Stattdessen werden wir über Vampire reden. Als es klingelt, springen alle auf und verlassen das Klassenzimmer. Als ich meine Sache einpacke, bin ich mir bewusst, dass Lupin mir mit seinem Blick folgt. Er sagt jedoch nichts als Hermine und ich zusammen das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

„Er ist ziemlich gut," meint sie fröhlich, das dicke Verteidigungsbuch unter dem Arm tragend. „Ich denke, dass er viel versprechend ist. Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, dass wir vielleicht eher ein paar Zauber lernen sollten, anstatt irgendeine Wesen zu studieren oder Aufsätze über Vampire zu schreiben," sage ich scharf. Hermine schaut mich überrascht an. „Was?" frage ich und zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich bin beinah zweimal ums Leben gekommen. Einmal als ich ein Kind war und das zweite Mal als Quirrel versucht hat, mich umzubringen. Und allem Anschein nach wäre es nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich in Lebensgefahr bin. Also würde ich gerne wissen, wie ich mich eigentlich verteidigen kann."

„Das ist eine exzellente Bemerkung," ertönt eine Stimme hinter uns.

Remus Lupin steht mit hinter uns mit seiner Tasche in Hand und lächelt mich an. Hermine versteift sich, denn ich habe gerade gegen einen Lehrer gesprochen und Hermine respektiert alle Lehrer, ob sie gut sind oder nicht.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr letztes Jahr einen Duellierclub in der Schule hattet," sagt er, mich noch immer freundlich anlächelnd. Urplötzlich packt mich etwas. Ich nehme Blickkontakt auf und tue schnell und intuitiv das, was Tom mir beigebracht hat. Mit der Magie in sein Bewusstsein einzudringen und meine eigenen Gedanken zu ignorieren, damit ich seine hören kann.

'Warum starrt er mich so an? Da gibt es etwas, was an ihm nicht stimmt. Aber natürlich... der Junge hat so viel gelitten... ich verstehe einfach nicht warum... ich muss irgendwie versuchen, an ihm ran zu kommen. Ich muss ihn sprechen. Sicherlich möchte er mehr über seinen Vater wissen... da gibt es etwas entsetzliches in seinen Augen... Er hat den Tod gesehen...'

Ich ziehe mich abrupt zurück und die Welt beginnt sich um mich herum zu drehen. Ich atme tief ein und lehne mich gegen die Wand.

„Harry," schreit Hermine, mich an den Schultern packend. „Geht es dir gut? Was ist?"

„Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig," murmele ich.

„Wir sollten zu Madame Pomfrey gehen," sagt Hermine entschlossen.

„Nein, vielen Dank, ich hatte genug von den Heilern für mein ganzes Leben," sage ich knapp. Lupin lächelt flüchtig, mustert mich aber besorgt. „Gehen wir nach draußen. Frische Luft wird mir sicherlich helfen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor," sagt Hermine über ihre Schulter als sie mich wegzerrt, denn sie erkennt, dass ich in einer schlechter Laune bin und etwas sagen könnte, was ich später bereuen würde.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Du warst echt frech, weißt du?" bricht Hermine endlich die Stille. Ich zucke nur mit den Achseln und beginne meine Suppe in den Mund zu löffeln.

„Wer ist dieser Remus Lupin?" fragt Lavender Brown leise. „Hoffentlich wird ihm nichts passieren, denn er ist echt cool. Denkt ihr, er würde tatsächlich einen Vampir herbringen?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf und widme mich meinem Essen.

„Harry! Pass auf!" schreit Hermine. Ich ziehe die Schale zu mir gerade in dem Moment, als eine riesige Eule vor mir mit einem Paket im Schnabel landet. Jemand schickt mir ein Paket? Mein Name wurde mit einer eleganten Handschrift darauf geschrieben und irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor. Als ich das Siegel der Malfoys erkenne, grinse ich breit und öffne ohne weiteres das Paket. Hermine schaut schweigend zu, als ich rein gucke und ein paar Kuchenschachteln hervorziehe. Darin befindet sich auch ein Geldbeutel und ein Brief.

Ich höre ein lautes Schnauben und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es Ron ist, aber ich schenke ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen lese ich Narzissas Brief durch.

„Lieber Harry,

Hier ein wenig Taschengeld für deinen ersten Hogsmeadeausflug. Kaufe doch was auch immer du willst! Genieße die Kuchen und lass mich wissen, ob du noch was brauchst. Melde dich, wenn du Zeit hast. Wie geht es dir? Behandeln dich die Lehrer gut?

Mit Liebe, Narzissa."

„Ooh, Potter bekommt Geschenke von seiner neuer schwarzmagischen Familie," höre ich Ron aus der Ferne. „Das ist echt rührend."

Sogar Hermine schaut ihn verwundert an, als frage sie sich, wie dumm man eigentlich sein kann, aber ich schenke ihm meine wertvolle Aufmerksamkeit nicht.

„Hat gestern dein kleiner Finger wehgetan? Du solltest doch darüber schnell den Malfoys schreiben," fährt Ron fort.

„Halt die Klappe!" zischt Hermine giftig. Ich schaue auf. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich. „Du solltest besser deine Hausaufgaben schreiben, sodass unser Haus keine Punkte mehr deinetwegen verliert!"

Ron starrt sie wütend an, sagt jedoch nichts. Es ist die Wahrheit. Ron, Seamus und Justin verbringen die Mehrheit der Zeit beim Kartenspielen und Snape hat gestern Gryffindor zehn Punkte wegen Hausaufgaben abgezogen. Und Gryffindor mag solche Menschen nicht, die Punkte kosten, wer auch immer sie sind. Ich und Hermine haben schon viele für Gryffindor gewonnen, also auch wenn ich jetzt in ihren Augen ein Malfoy bin, finden sie mich doch nützlich. Heuchler.

„Warst du schon zu Besuch, Granger?" neckt Ron weiter. Ich versuche mit aller Kraft, weiter zu essen, obwohl meine Hand, die den Löffel hält, zittert. „Ach, Verzeihung, natürlich würden sie dir nicht erlauben, das Haus zu betreten. Denn..."

Ich ziehe reflexartig meinen Phönixstab aus der Tasche hervor und belege Ron augenblicklich mit einem Schweigezauber. Er öffnet weiter den Mund, aber kein Laut kommt heraus. Ich esse weiter, den Stab in meinem Schoß ablegend.

„Potter!" schreit Seamus aufgebracht. „Was hast du ihm angetan? Ist das etwa Schwarzmagie?"

Mir raucht es aus den Ohren. Ich hebe den Blick und durchbohre ihn damit.

„Wenn du endlich einmal in deinem Leben ein Buch öffnen würdest, würdest du sicherlich wissen, was ein Schweigezauber ist," erwidere ich eiskalt. „Und was Ron angeht, falls du je wieder Hermine beleidigst, werde ich einen schönen langen Brief an deine Mutter schreiben."

Es ist eine schlimmere Drohung, als zu einem Lehrer zu gehen oder ihn wieder zu hexen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass McGonagall mich wegen diesem Vorfall sprechen wollen wird, aber das ist mir in diesem Moment scheißegal. Hermine schweigt, aber ich kann Überraschung und Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen sehen.

Als wir mit dem Essen fertig sind und aufstehen, vor habend, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass ein paar ältere Schüler mit Ron Mitleid hatten und ihre Stäbe zückten, um ihm zu helfen.

„Harry, das war echt leichtsinnig," tadelt Hermine mich. „Aber trotzdem sehr tapfer. Danke."

„Gerne," sage ich leise.

„Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, dass Ron es dir nicht heimzahlen wird," meint sie leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist."

„Er ist eifersüchtig, wie immer," sage ich knapp. „Früher hätte er mir leidgetan, jetzt aber nervt er mich. Da gibt es eine feine Grenze, die er überschritten hat. Und keine Sorge, ich habe mich schon gegen alles abgesichert. Meine Sachen und mein Bett sind gut geschützt."

Hermine fragt nicht, was für einen Zauber ich dafür benutzt habe, folgt mir aber schweigend in die Bibliothek. Wie ich mich je mit solch einer Person hatte anfreunden können, ist mir vollkommen schleierhaft.

„Ich möchte mehr über diesen Lupin erfahren," sage ich entschlossen als wir einen Tisch in der Ecke finden.

„Warum, denn?" fragt Hermine überrascht, als sie ihre Bücher hervorzieht. Ohne einen speziellen Zauber wäre es für Hermine nicht möglich, all diese Bücher in ihre Tasche zu stopfen und dann den ganzen Tag lang rumzuschleifen.

„Hermine, wir hatten schon zwei Scheißlehrer in diesem Fach," sage ich finster. „Und ich möchte wissen, wer der dritte ist."

„Harry! So redet man nicht über die Lehrer," schimpft mich Hermine aus. Ich schenke ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit, stehe stattdessen wieder auf und suche Madam Pince. Ich habe vor, die Schülerarchive zu durchkämmen. Und ich werde es nicht geheim halten. Soll der Mann doch wissen, dass ich über ihn recherchiert habe. Sicherlich bin ich nicht der einzige, der sich fragt, wer er eigentlich ist. Ich wiederum habe andere Gründe, um mir diese Frage zu stellen.

Gerade als ich mich in ein dickes Archivbuch vertiefe, betritt jemand die Bibliothek. Ich habe schon gewusst, ehe ich meinen Blick gehoben habe, wer er ist, denn seine Magie hat einen bestimmten Geruch...

„Ach, Harry," sagt Dumbledore fröhlich. Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht gesehen. Was hat er getrieben? „Ms Granger. Suchst du nach etwas bestimmtem?" Denn sein Blick fällt auf mein Buch.

„Ja, Professor," sage ich ehe Hermine etwas sagen kann. „Eigentlich wollte ich mehr über Professor Lupin wissen."

Dumbledore hebt die Augenbrauen und Hermine schüttelt den Kopf. Ich habe ihm gerade gestanden, dass ich nach Informationen über den neuen Lehrer suche.

„Ich kann dir eine Menge von ihm erzählen, wenn du möchtest," sagt Dumbledore. „Aber ich wollte eigentlich mit dir über den Vorfall mit Ronald Weasley sprechen."

„Natürlich, Professor," sage ich höflich.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Dumbledore. Als hättest du die Geschichte nicht schon in fünf hundert verschiedenen Versionen gehört.

„Er hat Hermine beleidigt," sage ich ruhig. „Und ich habe ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt."

„Harry, so weit ich weiß, hat er nichts bestimmtes gesagt," sagt Dumbledore. Jetzt weißt du ja, was passiert ist? Warum fragst du überhaupt? „Du hattest keinen Grund, ihn anzugreifen."

„Ich habe niemanden angegriffen," sage ich durch die Zähne. Dieser Geruch seiner Magie ist beinah erstickend. Er ist übertrieben süß und erinnert mich an Kuchen, die verdorben sind. „Er wollte mit seinen bissigen Kommentaren nicht aufhören und hat schließlich Hermine beleidigt, sodass ich ihn einfach selbst zum Schweigen gebracht habe."

„Leider muss ich zwanzig Punkte dafür abziehen," sagt Dumbledore und steht auf. Wieder tobt Zorn in meinem Inneren und ich traue mich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, sonst könnte ich etwas anstellen. Sowie... ihm die Augen auszustechen. Ein verlockender Gedanke.

„Tun Sie das, Professor," sage ich leise. Meine Stimme bebt vor Wut.

Er geht. Hermine beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Es ist unfair," flüstert sie. „Ich sage nicht, dass du Recht hattest, ihn zu verhexen, aber doch... Es ist ungerecht. Warum bestraft er Ron nicht?"

„Oh, der bekommt schon noch, was er verdient," murmele ich durch die Zähne.

„Harry," zischt sie. „Du planst doch nicht etwas, oder?"

„Überhaupt nicht," sage ich ernst.

„Hoffe ich auch," murmelt Hermine, klingt aber davon gar nicht überzeugt.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Ritual sieht schon viel besser aus. Manche Sachen habe ich schon gelernt, also muss ich nicht ständig im Notizbuch checken, ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Den Text auf Latein lerne ich langsam aber sicher auswendig. Langweiliger Unterricht ist eine gute Gelegenheit, den Text wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf durchzugehen. Ron heckt etwas aus. Da bin ich mir sicher, denn ich vertraue meinen Gefahrradaren. Er tuschelt mit Seamus als Professor Flitwick einen neuen Zauber erklärt. Jeder hat eine Holzfigur vor sich, die wir verzaubern werden. Vielleicht könnte ich meine so verzaubern, dass sie Dumbledore ähnelt und ihr dann den Kopf abreißen? Purer Genuss... Woher kommen diese gewalttätigen Gedanken überhaupt? Ich brauche eine Pause. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen, sodass ich mich mit Black treffen kann. Das wäre mal etwas Lustiges. Der Mann ist vollkommen übergeschnappt. Also schön, ich treffe mich mit einem wahnsinnigen Massenmörder. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mir gesagt hat, er sei unschuldig, aber ich kann ihn ja fragen.

Ich leide an Schlafmangel, das ist es. Ich habe mich dabei ertappt, als ich den gleichen Satz dreimal hintereinander in meinem Kopf wiederholt habe, die ganze Zeit Flitwick anstarrend ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Aber nach Zauberkunst sollte ich in die Kammer gehen, um weiter am Ritual zu arbeiten. Vielleicht wäre es keine schlechte Idee, wenn ich gleich nach dem Unterricht zum Schlafsaal gehen und ein paar Stunden schlafen würde. Tom wird es schon überleben. Es ist besser, als etwas dummes da unten anzustellen und damit Tom einen Grund geben, mich anzuschreien. Oder mich zu verhexen. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer wäre.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen," sage ich zu Hermine als es endlich klingelt. Glücklicherweise war es schon zu spät, als Flitwick zu mir gekommen ist, also musste ich die Holzfigur nicht verzaubern. „Ich denke, ich werde mich ein bisschen hinlegen."

„All diese Geheimtreffen werden dich umbringen," meint Hermine, lächelt mich aber an und nickt. „In Ordnung, Harry."

Da es ein schöner Tag ist, geht die Mehrheit der Schüler nach draußen, anstatt den Rest des Tages im stickigen Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Also habe ich Glück. Der Schlafsaal ist vollkommen leer aber trotzdem klebe ich meine Vorhänge wieder zu und belege das Bett mit einem Stillzauber. Ich krabbele ins Bett und schließe die Augen. Die Vorhänge drehen sich um mich herum. Vielleicht habe ich mir den Magen verdorben. Mir ist leicht übel. Als ich in den Schlaf sinke, spüre ich ein Jucken und ohne Vorwarnung erscheint eine Szene vor meinem geistigen Auge, die ich kaum erwartet habe. Voldemort, die Schlange liegt zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und züngelt mit der Zunge. Schlangen können tatsächlich besser sehen, als Menschen. Hier handelt sich aber um eine andere Schlange. Denn ehe Voldemort an Board des Schiffes gekommen ist, hat er den Körper von einer anderen Schlange in Anspruch genommen. Das war sicherlich sehr schlau von ihm, denn falls etwas passiert, würde er an Board eines Schiffes wohl kaum den Körper von einem anderen Tier finden können. Außer Ratten. Aber ich bezweifele, dass Voldemort auf solch ein tiefes Niveau absinken würde, falls es wirklich nicht notwendig wäre.

„Harry Potter," denkt die Schlange und grinst breit – können die Schlangen überhaupt grinsen? Ich habe solch einen Eindruck. Hier handelt sich um eine sehr lange, jedoch dünne, graue Schlange. „Da bist du wieder. Das letzte Mal haben wir nicht gesprochen."

Ich bemerke einen Hauch von Sarkasmus in seinen Gedanken, als er an meinen Namen denkt und ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Ich entscheide, vorsichtig weiter zu machen.

„Wie geht es Euch, mein Lord?" frage ich.

„Unter den Umständen, ziemlich gut," erwidert Voldemort. „Wir werden bald in England sein, Harry Potter, keine Sorge. Aber ich frage mich – hast du meine Erinnerung getäuscht? Warum möchtest du, dass ich so schnell wie möglich dorthin komme?"

Also stehen ihm meine Gedanken zum Thema offen. Verdammt. Es ist nur, wir arbeiten jeden Tag an diesem Ritual und es erfordert so viel von mir, dass ich mir nicht helfen kann, tagsüber darüber nachzugrübeln.

„Ein Ritual?" hakt Voldemort nach. „Für mich?" Heute ist er besonders scharf. Wahrscheinlich weil dies ja eine neue Schlange ist.

Ach, zur Hölle mit der Geheimniskrämerei! Er wird es eh erfahren, sobald er zurück kommt. Und falls ich möchte, dass er mich unterrichtet, muss ich, je nach der dunklen Tradition, ehrlich mit meinem Lehrer sein. Also zeige ich ihm meine Erinnerungen und erlaube ihm zu sehen, was ich und Tom jeden Tag tun.

„Und du wirst das Ritual ausführen?" fragt Voldemort, nachdem er meine Erinnerungen gründlich erforscht hat. Auch wenn seine Seele den Körper einer Schlange bewohnt, ist seine Gegenwart in meinem Geist – wie ist das nur möglich? – so stark, dass sie mich atemlos werden lässt. Sie ist wie ein Messer, das durch meine Gedanken schneidet und genau das findet, wonach sie sucht. Entsetzlich.

Aber jetzt gibt es einen Hauch von Sanftheit in seinen Gedanken, den ich mir nicht erklären kann.

„Ja, mein Lord, ich arbeite jeden Tag am Ritual," denke ich schnell. Jetzt muss ich keine Rolle spielen oder etwas verbergen, denn meine Eifrigkeit lässt sich leicht erkennen. „Ich möchte Euch nicht enttäuschen." Es war richtig gewesen es Voldemort zu sagen. Schließlich habe ich mit einem Teil von ihm monatelang gelebt.

„Und meine Erinnerung denkt, du seist dieser Herausforderung gewachsen?" fragt Voldemort.

„Nicht wirklich," denke ich finster. „Aber ich möchte ihm beweisen – ich möchte Euch beweisen – dass ich es bin."

Stille. Voldemort scheint nachdenklich zu sein. Seine Gedanken sind mir nicht mal so leicht zugänglich. Ist dem so, weil er sie gut vor mir verbirgt, oder weil ich einfach nicht so erfahren in Legilimentik bin?

„Da gibt es so einen Ring..." denkt Voldemort. „In dem Ring befinden sich ein paar Tropfen von dem Blut des Weibes, das sich einmal meine Mutter genannt hat. Diesen Ring findest du im alten Riddle Haus in einer Schachtel in der Bibliothek. Du kannst ihr Blut benutzen."

Ich spüre wahnsinnige Freude als Voldemort mir diese Information enthüllt, denn dies war der Punkt im Ritual, der Tom am meisten beunruhigte. Denn alle anderen Zutaten sind ausgeglichen, weil es zwei Zutaten gibt – Blut und Fleisch. Aber da es nur Fleisch – oder beziehungsweise Knochen – von seiner Mutter gibt, wäre es ein wenig riskant, das Ritual durchzuführen. Jetzt aber bin ich so von ihm besessen, dass ich es trotz allem durchgeführt hätte. Da gibt es eine gewisse Schönheit in allen dunklen Ritualen, die ich einfach bezaubernd finde. Ich mag die ernste Atmosphäre, die in der Ritualkammer herrscht; ich mag die Gerüche von brennenden Kräutern; ich mag das Schreiten um den magischen Kreis herum und die Handbewegungen, die alle ihre eigenen Bedeutungen haben; und ich mag den Rhythmus des Rituals, der mir wie ein Tanz vorkommt. Wenn man genau weiß, was man da tut, kann man sich entspannen und beinah die dunkle Magie spüren, die in der Luft knackt und den Willen des Magiers erfüllt.

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord," denke ich atemlos. „Das wird uns viel helfen."

Voldemort nickt mit dem Schlangenkopf und ist für ein paar Momente ganz still.

„Nur ein echter dunkler Magier kann dieses Ritual durchführen," denkt er schließlich. Er klingt todernst. „Bist du einer, Harry Potter? Warum möchtest du mir helfen? Gebe mir jetzt eine Antwort und versuche nicht, mich anzulügen."

Er ist noch schlimmer als Tom, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Mein magischer Kern ist dunkel, ja," antworte ich vorsichtig. Ich denke, dass er mein Zögern spüren kann, aber ich hoffe, dass er auch den Grund, der dahinter steckt, spüren kann. Denn ich bin so vorsichtig weil ich es nicht wieder vermasseln möchte.

„Ich möchte Euch helfen, weil ich von Euch lernen möchte," fahre ich fort. Alles, oder gar nichts. „Als ich die dunkle Magie entdeckt habe, habe ich ein ganz neues Ich entdeckt. Und ich möchte mehr und ich brauche mehr. Und Ihr könnt mir dabei helfen. Ich wiederum kann Euch einen neuen Körper geben."

Voldemort knirscht mit den Zähnen.

„Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas beibringen, Junge?" zischt er gedanklich. „Du bist eh ziemlich tief versunken und musst mir helfen. Denn meine Erinnerung wird dich verlassen, wenn du es nicht tust."

Es ist eine schlechte Sache, Voldemort anzubrüllen, aber er hat einen Nerv getroffen. Tom.

„Ich muss gar nichts tun," zische ich zurück. „Und Tom und ich haben eine Abmachung. Ich werde Euch helfen, wenn er mir hilft. Er hat mir von den alten dunklen Traditionen erzählt und ich habe ihn als meinen Lehrer akzeptiert. Ich respektiere ihn und ich folge ihm. Aber er ist ein Teil von EUCH. Also dadurch respektiere ich und folge auch EUCH. Ich werde meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen, koste es, was es wolle. Dann könnt Ihr sagen, was auch immer Ihr wollt."

„Und noch was," füge ich wütend hinzu. Meine Gedanken fließen wie ein zorniger Fluss und ich selber kann ihn nicht aufhalten. „Ich werde mein eigenes Fleisch und mein Blut benutzen. Ich bin Tom treu – also bin ich auch EUCH treu. Und das Ritual wird ein Erfolg sein."

Voldemort züngelt mit seiner Zunge und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Die Dunkelheit hat dich, Junge," sagt er mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus. „Ich kann es spüren. Also ist wenigstens dieser Teil der Geschichte wahr. Schön. Ich komme bald an und du bekommst deine Chance. Ich kann nichts verlieren. Du allerdings kannst alles verlieren, denn falls das Ritual fehlschlägt... Bereite alles vor und führe das Ritual durch. Dann werden wir weiter reden."

„Danke, mein Lord," erwidere ich bissig.

„Erwarte mein Ankommen und teile meiner Erinnerung mit, dass er an deiner Selbstkontrolle arbeiten muss. Sie ist jämmerlich."

Ich wache auf und setze mich schnell auf. Mir raucht es aus den Ohren. Der Mann ist unmöglich! Er ist noch schlimmer als Tom! Tausendmal schlimmer als Tom! Mit einem wütenden Knurren werfe ich die Decke auf den Boden und springe auf. Ich muss mit Tom sprechen.

Hermine sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum und macht ihre Hausaufgaben als an ihr vorbei sause.

„Harry...?" ruft sie mir hinterher.

„Später," schreie ich und springe durch das Porträtloch und laufe davon. Ich werde mir später eine Lüge ausdenken. In nur einer Woche habe ich mich ans Lügen gewöhnt und es stört mich nicht mehr, wie es mich früher gestört hätte. Denn ich kann Hermine nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen und wegen diesem Standpunkt ist es akzeptabel, sie anzulügen. Denn die Wahrheit würde sie wahrscheinlich umbringen.

„Ich hatte eine Vision," sage ich atemlos so bald Tom auftaucht. Seine Augen glitzern und ich beginne ihm schnell von dem Gespräch mit Voldemort zu erzählen.

„Und dann habe ich ihm gesagt, ich sei dir treu also dadurch auch ihm. Und dass ich das Ritual durchführen und mein eigenes Blut dafür benutzen werde. Als das Blut von einem treuen Diener."

Tom schaut mich verwundert an und etwas blitzt in seinen Augen auf. Zufriedenheit? Stolz? Oder Wut? Es ist schwer zu sagen.

„Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen?" fragt er schließlich.

„Hab keine Ahnung, ist mir plötzlich eingefallen," sage ich achselzuckend. War es eine schlechte Idee?

„Harry," murmelt er und fährt sich durchs Haar. „Du kannst nicht nur so eine Idee haben, solch eine wichtige Zutat plötzlich mit einer anderen zu ersetzen."

„Warum nicht? Wäre es nicht besser?" frage ich gereizt.

Tom seufzt und im steht auf der Stirn geschrieben: 'wie kann ich es ihm erklären, sodass er begreift?' Ich hasse diesen Ausdruck.

„Also." Er seufzt und bereitet sich, allem Anschein nach, für eine lange Lektion vor. „Wir haben dreimal drei Minuten und eine zusätzliche Minute für die Anrufung. Das heißt, drei Minuten pro jede Zutat. Das ist echt symbolisch, verstehst du? Zehn stellt Vervollständigung dar; Vollkommenheit; einen beendeten Zyklus. Also stellt er so zu sagen eine Wiedergeburt dar. Normalerweise wäre die Zahl sechs passend, aber da es um eine Seele handelt, die keinen Körper hat und da das Ritual darauf abzielt, eigentlich einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen, muss die Zahl zehn benutzt werden."

Echt, geht mir durch den Kopf? Ich hab nur gedacht, dass Voldemort Präzision mag, also muss alles in bestimmtem Augenblick getan werden.

„Also hier handelt es weiter um ein Dreieck, das ein universales Prinzip des Kosmos darstellt. Die erste Zutat – die Ursprung. Die Mutter bietet einer Seele ein Heim an, indem sie ein Baby gebärt, das heißt, Voldemort. Sie symbolisiert Erschaffung. Die zweite Zutat – die Zerstörung. Das Blut und Fleisch von dem Feind. Sie symbolisiert Zerstörung von dem Alten, sodass die Seele aus der Asche auferstehen kann. Das Alte muss zerstört werden, damit etwas Größeres und Besseres es ersetzen kann. Und dann kommt die dritte Zutat, welche die Spitze des Dreieckes bildet. Das Kind, oder, in diesem Fall, der treue Diener, welcher der Seele dabei hilft, wieder geboren zu werden. Er ist so zu sagen ein Geber und der Geber ist schließlich derjenige, der das ganze Ritual bestimmt. Denn das Kind muss dieser Seele vollkommen treu sein und es tatsächlich, mit dem ganzen Wesen, wollen – ich würde sagen 'wollen', denn es ist der Wille des Gebers, der eigentlich zählt – dass die Seele einen neuen Körper bekommt." Er fixiert mich mit dem Blick. „Und bist du diese Person? Bist du ihm so treu?"

Ich bin vollkommen sprachlos. Seit Monaten habe ich mich nicht so gefühlt. Es ist so KOMPLIZIERT! Und ich habe gedacht, dass es nicht komplizierter werden kann.

„Es ist so kompliziert?" platzt es aus mir.

Tom seufzt.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, Harry, dass du nur dreizehn bist," murmelt er. „Denn die Mehrheit der Zeit kommt es mir vor, als hätte ich einen Erwachsenen vor mir. Einen dunklen Magier, den ich lehre."

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein?" frage ich, ihn hämisch anlächelnd. Also gibt er zu, dass ich ein sehr guter Schüler bin.

„In der Tat," meint Tom großzügig und betrachtet mich. „Und ja, Harry, es ist so kompliziert. Die dunklen Rituale sind keinesfalls leicht oder ungefährlich. Denn hier handelt sich um eine Auferstehung und das geht gegen alle Naturgesetze. Das ist doch der Sinn der dunklen Magie. Sich nicht damit befriedigen, was man hat, sondern mehr wollen und nach Macht zu streben. Gibt es hellmagische Rituale? Natürlich. Aber was für Rituale sind das? Normalerweise feiern die Hellmagier dadurch ein Naturprinzip oder sie verehren die Magie, die ihnen bei der Geburt gegeben wurde. Keiner von ihnen würde je darüber nachdenken, ein Naturprinzip für sich selbst zu stehlen und es zu benutzen, weil es WIDERNATÜRLICH ist. Sich selbst so zu sagen zu einem Gott zu machen. Das würden die Hellmagier nie tun, obwohl die Mehrheit von ihnen an keinen Gott glaubt. Aber sie glauben an die Natur und das, was die dunklen Magier tun, ist ihrer Meinung nach widernatürlich."

„Moment mal," unterbreche ich ihn. Ich weiß, wie Tom es hasst, wenn man ihn unterbricht, aber ich schere mich in diesem Moment nicht darum. „Ein Kind sollte also der Diener sein? Wie hätte es dann Bellatrix Lestrange sein können?"

Tom seufzt. Schon wieder.

„Das ist rein symbolisch, Harry," sagt er. „So hätten wir auch das Fleisch und Blut als die erste Zutat von dem Vater benutzen können und es wäre doch das feminine Prinzip."

„Ach so, verstehe," sage ich. Symbolik kann echt verwirrend sein. Ich denke darüber nach, wie ich ihn überzeugen kann, mich doch zu benutzen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund ist mir jetzt wichtig, die dritte Zutat zu sein (eine Zutat für einen Trank zu sein, DAS hört sich sehr komisch an). Ich möchte Voldemort und Tom beweisen, wie viel ich gelernt habe und dass ich kein dummes Kind bin. Das klingt ziemlich kindisch, aber hier handelt es sich um ein kompliziertes dunkles Ritual, und falls ich es erfolgreich ausführe, wird das sicherlich etwas in Voldemorts und Toms Augen heißen. Außerdem bin ich eh schon von diesem Ritual besessen und möchte, dass es klappt. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber solch ein Ritual sollte etwas besonderes und mächtiges sein. Und ich möchte es spüren.

„Nun, ich kann dir zwei Gründe nennen," sage ich entschlossen. Tom lehnt sich zurück und fixiert mich mit dem Blick.

„Ich höre zu." Er hört sich amüsiert an.

„Der erste Grund wäre – ich bin dir treu. Also dadurch auch ihm. Ich kenne ihn ja nicht, aber ich kenne dich. Und dir bin ich treu."

Toms Augen glitzern und er lächelt mich an. Da sehe ich einen jungen dunklen Lord vor mir, der es genießt, wenn Menschen ihm folgen und ihn respektieren. Meiner Meinung nach, verdient er es.

„In Ordnung, Harry. Also solltest du an mich denken, wenn du die dritte Zutat benutzt," behauptet er.

„Schön," sage ich achselzuckend. „Der zweite Grund wäre – auch wenn ich Voldemort nicht kenne, bin ich der dunklen Magie, beziehungsweise, Dunkelheit, treu. Und da er der dunkle Lord ist – beziehungsweise du – bin ich dadurch auch ihm treu."

Tom lacht laut auf und lehnt sich nach vorne. Seine Augen funkeln wie wild und er mustert mich von oben bis unten.

„Harry Potter, du bist erwachsen," sagt er. „Mir gefällt deine Denkweise aber auch deine Eifrigkeit. Ich kann sie schätzen. Also gut. Ich werde den Text für die dritte Zutat ändern und du wirst dein eigenes Blut und Fleisch benutzen."

„Danke, Tom," sage ich, breit grinsend. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich gerade etwas gewonnen, obwohl eine Menge Arbeit auf mich wartet.

„In Ordnung," sagt Tom und steht auf. „Aufstehen. Wir haben zu tun."

„Ja, Meister," sage ich begeistert und springe auf. Wer würde nicht aufspringen, wenn die dunkle Magie auf ihn wartet?

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine finde ich genau dort, wo ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Sie steht schnell auf als ich rein komme.

„Harry, was ist? Geht es dir gut?" fragt sie schnell.

„Ja, bestens," sage ich gähnend. Ich bin hundemüde aber zur gleichen Zeit habe ich den Eindruck, dass die dunkle Magie mir hinterher weht wenn ich laufe. Denn ich habe Draco auf meinem Weg zurück zum Turm getroffen und er hat mich seltsam angeschaut und den Kopf geschüttelt. So in der Schule rumzulaufen und nach dunkler Magie zu riechen ist sicherlich keine gute Idee, aber ich musste zurück bevor die Ausgangssperre anfing, sodass ich Hermine eine Ausrede für mein seltsames Benehmen geben konnte.

„Ich hab einen Brief bekommen und wollte ihn schnellstens Dumbledore zeigen," erfinde ich auf der Stelle eine Lüge. Es ist so einfach!

„Einen Brief? Von wem?" fragt Hermine leise.

„Sirius Black," flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. Hermine schnappt nach der Luft und schaut sich um.

„Harry... das ist..." stottert sie.

„...verrückt?" frage ich ernst. „Ich weiß, Hermine. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich zu Dumbledore."

„Was wird er unternehmen?" fragt Hermine, die große Augen bekommen hat.

„Keine Ahnung, er hat den Brief behalten und wir haben für eine Weile darüber gesprochen, danach hat er mich zurück zum Turm geschickt," sage ich, meine Tasche öffnend. Ich weiß, dass ich tief in die Nacht meine Hausaufgaben machen und morgen wieder müde aufwachen werde, aber es muss getan werden.


	17. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Kapitel 16 – Der Junge, der übergeschnappt ist

Die Schularbeit kommt mir ziemlich leicht vor; aber mein Phönixstab fühlt sich seltsam in meiner Hand an. Als gehöre er nicht dorthin und das scheint die Wahrheit zu sein. Denn laut Tom hat sich, als ich mit meinem Studium der dunklen Magie begonnen habe, auch meine Magieaura verändert und aus diesem Grund habe ich den zweiten Stab benötigt. Den richtigen Stab. Eigentlich ist das Holz von meinem und Toms Stab dasselbe; was aber unterschiedlich ist, ist der Kern des Stabes. Er findet die Tatsache, dass der Kern meines Stabes einen Basiliskenzahn enthält, sehr interessant. Er meint, er solle meine Magie noch wilder machen, aber dass dies eigentlich eine gute Sache sei. Denn eine solch wilde Magie zu haben sei ein Zeichen, dass man Potenzial hat. Wieso hat mein Stab keinen Kern, der mir eigentlich dabei helfen würde, meine Magie besser im Zaum zu halten?

Im Laufe der Woche fragt mich Hermine ständig, ob Dumbledore etwas im Bezug auf Blacks Brief herausgefunden hat und langsam geht es mir auf die Nerven. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mit dieser Frage nicht zu Dumbledore geht, denn ich könnte dadurch in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Das Gespräch mit Voldemort hat mir insofern geholfen, dass ich jetzt genau weiß, was ich möchte. Und ich habe keine Angst vor diesem Ritual. Ich übe jeden Tag und es wird unmöglich sein, wenn es dazu kommt, einen Fehler zu begehen. Aber was und wer mich beunruhigt ist Voldemort. Ich habe seinen Zorn gespürt und ein Teilchen von seiner Macht, als er in meinen Gedanken herumgewühlt hat. Ich kann es mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was passiert, wenn er einen Körper hat. Die Magie lebt in der Seele von einem – so viel ist mir klar. Also einmal Zauberer – für immer Zauberer. Diese Theorie klingt echt logisch, wenn es nicht eine Ausnahme gäbe, nämlich die Muggelgeborenen. Woher hat Hermine wohl ihre Magie?

An wen ich auch sehr oft denke ist Tom. Voldemort hat ihn 'meine Erinnerung' genannt und ich habe dabei Wut gespürt. Ich habe mich so gefühlt, als hätte er gerade Tom beleidigt und ich wollte ihm eine verpassen. Ok, vergessen wir momentan den Teil über Voldemort und eine Ohrfeige. Was mir Sorgen bereitet ist die Tatsache, dass ich eine Verbindung mit Tom spüre und dass ich auch den Drang verspüre, ihn zu verteidigen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir klar, dass Tom ein Teil von Voldemort ist. Und es ist mir auch klar, dass es eine sehr schlechte Sache ist, dass ich mich schon wieder an jemanden gebunden habe. Es ist so kindisch, diesen Wunsch zu verspüren, jemandem zu folgen und jemandem zu vertrauen. Das ist genau das, warum ich überhaupt in Schwierigkeiten geraten bin. Zuerst habe ich den Dursleys geglaubt, dass ich tatsächlich ein Freak bin und dass ich ihre Schläge verdiene. Dann habe ich Dumbledore geglaubt. Und jetzt Tom.

Dieser Lupin scheint trotz allem ein guter Lehrer zu sein, obwohl mir der Lehrstoff nicht gefällt. Aber na ja. Kurz nach unserem Gespräch haben wir erfahren, dass Lupin den Duellierclub wieder organisiert hat und die ganze Schule freut sich darauf. Ich bin sehr neugierig aber zur gleichen Zeit fällt mir ein, dass ich nicht mal so viele hellmagischen Flüche und Zauber kenne, die man in einem Duell benutzen kann. Denn eine Situation, in der die dunkle Magie so deutlich ihre Überlegenheit der hellen Magie gegenüber zeigt, ist das Duellieren. Da gibt es hunderte, ach tausende, von Arten, auf die man jemandem Schmerzen zufügen, jemanden außer Gefecht setzen, oder jemanden ernst verletzen, geschweige denn töten kann.

Aus diesem Grund spüre ich keinerlei Angst, wenn ich an das Treffen mit Black, das für die übernächste Woche geplant ist, denke. Denn er soll einen dunklen Kern haben, aber er hat die dunkle Magie seit Jahren nicht benutzt. Er hat seit Jahren keine Magie benutzt, weil er ja in Azkaban war. Laut Narzissa wollte der Mann die dunkle Magie überhaupt nicht benutzen, obwohl sein magischer Kern dunkel ist, weil er sie nicht mochte. Was eigentlich ziemlich ironisch ist. Lucius versucht mit aller Kraft, ein guter dunkler Magier zu sein, und doch hat er einen grauen Kern. Black wiederum hat einen echten dunklen Kern, will ihn aber nicht. Black soll einmal zwölf Menschen mit einem Fluch getötet haben, aber ich habe schon ein ziemlich reiches Fluchrepertoire und außerdem kommt Tom mit. Also ein dunkler Lord und seiner Lehrling gegen einen wahnsinnigen Massenmörder, das klingt überhaupt nicht gefährlich.

Dumbledore spielt weiter seine Spielchen, hoffend, dass ich es nicht mehr ertragen könnte und zu ihm gerannt kommen würde, aber darin liegt er falsch. Ich habe überhaupt kein Interesse an seinen Lügen und an dem, was er mir sagen will. Stattdessen ringe ich mit Schlafmangel und unerledigten Hausaufgaben, weil ich ja jeden Tag mit Tom in der Kammer verbringe. Und ich weiß, dass ich nicht ewig so weitermachen kann, denn irgendwann wird Hermine endlich diese mysteriöse Freundin kennenlernen wollen und dann bin ich erledigt.

Lupin sieht manchmal so aus, als wolle er mir etwas sagen, aber so bald es klingelt, eile ich mit Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus, also hat er noch keine Chance ein Gespräch mit mir zu bekommen. Warum auch? Und noch was. Spioniert er mir etwa nach? Ich habe versucht, festzustellen, ob das der Fall wäre, aber da gab es keine 'Zufallstreffen' und er hat mich nie verfolgt. Mit der Zeit habe ich eingesehen, dass er womöglich nur mit mir sprechen möchte, weil er einmal meinen Vater gekannt hat und weil er sich um mich hätte kümmern müssen, aber nicht da war. Und die Frage ist – wo war er überhaupt? Wenn meine Eltern es gewollt hätten, dass er sich um mich kümmert, wenn Black nicht imstande wäre, wo ist er gewesen?

In diesem Meer von Fragen ist eins ziemlich sicher. Die Slytherins werfen mir komische Blicke zu und Snape versucht mich mit aller Kraft zu ignorieren, was ich eigentlich erfrischend finde. Aber trotzdem weiß ich, dass er es weiß. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen, denn wenn er denkt, dass ich nicht in seine Richtung schaue, beobachtet er mich und er scheint mich zu mustern, nach etwas zu suchen. Früher hat er mich mit Abscheu angeschaut, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Er beobachtet mich mit einem todernsten Ausdruck, der mir sagt, dass er die dunkle Magie an mir spüren kann. Narzissa sagt, Lucius habe ihm von ein paar Sachen erzählt, aber dass er nicht alles weiß. Aber er weiß doch, dass ein Teil von Voldemort irgendwo in der Schule ist und dass ich mit ihm in Kontakt bin. Dass er mich unterrichtet. Hat er Schiss? Ist er besorgt, was passiert, wenn er zurück ist?

An einem Freitag treffe ich mich doch zufällig (oder hat er nach mir gesucht?) mit Lupin. Ich habe gerade drei Stunden in der Kammer verbracht und mache mich langsam auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Meine Beine fühlen sich so an, als würden sie eine Tonne wiegen. Lupin trägt einen Käfig, in dem etwas Haariges schläft. Ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, was das ist, aber ich wette, dass es unsere nächste Lektion ist. Wie spannend.

„Hallo, Mr Potter," begrüßt er mich.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin," sage ich höflich, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt, aber nein.

„Du siehst so aus, als würdest du eine Tasse Tee gut gebrauchen können. Und etwas Schokolade. Möchtest du einen Tee mit mir trinken?"

„Gerne, aber es ist schon ziemlich spät, Professor," sage ich gähnend, um meine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Und außerdem fängt die Ausgangssperre bald an. Ich möchte keine Punkte für mein Haus verlieren."

Ich kann beinah sehen, wie die Räder sich in seinem Kopf drehen und denke unwillkürlich über seine Gedanken nach, die ich einmal gehört habe. 'Er hat Tod gesehen'. Wie in Merlins Willen weiß er das? Vielleicht könnte es doch von Vorteil sein, mit ihm Tee zu trinken. Aber bitte nicht heute. Morgen ist Samstag und ich habe nur noch genug Kraft, um ins Bett zu krabbeln und ich habe vor, die ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen. Wenn Voldemort es mir erlaubt. Manchmal scheint die ganze Welt zu existieren, nur um mich zu verarschen.

„Morgen, dann?" fragt Lupin.

„In Ordnung," sage ich achselzuckend. „Wann?"

„Würde dir gegen sechzehn Uhr passen?" fragt Lupin, dessen Ausdruck sich erhellt hat. Weil ich ja seine Einladung akzeptiert habe.

„Gut," sage ich und gähne wieder. „Wir sehen uns, Professor Lupin. Gute Nacht."

Er wundert sich wahrscheinlich, warum ich eine Einladung zum Tee von einem Professor, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne, akzeptiert habe, ohne ihn zu fragen, warum er mich sprechen will. Denn ich habe ja nichts angestellt. Aber ich habe ein paar Sachen von ihm erfahren und jetzt weiß ich genau, wer er ist. Und das werde ich ihm offen sagen. Es ist schließlich kein Verbrechen, mehr über meine Lehrer wissen zu wollen.

Als ich gähnend an dem Eingang zu den Kerkern vorbei komme, höre ich Dracos Stimme.

„Hey, Potter," ruft er mir hinterher. Ich halte inne. Können mich die Menschen einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ich möchte nur schlafen, das ist alles. Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt?

„Was ist?" frage ich.

„Lieber Merlin, was hast du getrieben?" flüstert Draco, der mich von oben bis unten mustert. „Du siehst halbtot aus!"

„Ja, vielen Dank, ich weiß, dass ich nicht mein übliches, hübsches Selbst bin, aber ich bin hundemüde und ich habe keine Lust aufs Plaudern. Also raus mit der Sprache oder hau ab."

Draco scheint schockiert über diesen Ausbruch zu sein, denn er starrt mich für ein paar Momente fassungslos an, bis er sich zusammenreißt. Er lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

„Gibt es," sage ich genauso leise. Oh, jetzt benutzt er mich als eine Informationsquelle? Familienbeziehungen sind echt nützlich, oder? „Hier aber sprechen wir nicht darüber."

Draco schaut sich um und zupft mich am Ärmel.

„Komm mit," sagt er. Ich seufze. Ich würde lieber schlafen und mein Bett wartet auf mich im Gryffindorturm, leer und warm. Aber stattdessen folge ich Draco in die Kerker. „Es gibt einen guten Ort, wo wir darüber reden können, aber dieser Ort ist das Büro von Severus. Er wird sich sicherlich etwas ausdenken, warum du in seinem Büro warst, falls jemand fragt."

„Snapes Büro?" zische ich und halte inne. „Vergiss es. Er wird deswegen Punkte abziehen und McGonagall gleich sagen, dass ich so spät durch die Schule stolziere. Ich kenne ihn."

„Anscheinend nicht gut genug," meint Draco und hebt die Augenbrauen. „Du hast mein Versprechen. Er hat mich schon vielmals gefragt, ob ich was neues weiß, aber du sagst weder mir noch meinem Vater etwas."

„Ich bin müde!" zische ich, folge ihm aber noch immer den Korridor entlang, der kein Ende zu haben scheint. „Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, die ganze Nacht lang durchzuschlafen!"

„Ach, so," sagt Draco und wendet sich mir zu. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Du übst irgendwo."

„Nicht so laut, du Idiot," zische ich zurück. Draco grinst mich hämisch an und geht zufrieden weiter.

Schließlich hält er vor einer Tür inne, die mir früher nicht aufgefallen ist. Er klopft daran.

„Wer ist es?" fragt eine Stimme, die mir so vorkommt, als käme sie aus der Ferne.

„Es ist Draco, Onkel Severus," antwortet Draco mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme. Ich schnaube und verdrehe die Augen. Die Tür öffnet sich augenblicklich und Draco zieht mich hinein.

Snape sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch und liest ein Buch. In einer Hand hält er ein Glas mit etwas, was Whiskey ähnelt. Seine gespannte Miene wird von einer aufgebrachten ersetzt, als er mich erblickt.

„Sperr die Tür zu, Onkel Severus," sagt Draco leise.

Snape schaut von einem zu dem anderen und zückt schließlich seinen Stab. Ich setze mich ohne Einladung auf einen Stuhl hin und verschränke die Hände vor der Brust.

„Was soll das, Draco?" fragt Snape vorsichtig. „Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Was macht Potter hier?"

„Onkel Severus, es gibt Neuigkeiten," sagt Draco atemlos und schaut Snape ernst an. Die dunklen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und Snape hebt langsam das Kinn, seine Augen wie wild funkelnd. Urplötzlich fällt mir etwas ein. Ich trage das Tagebuch noch immer in meiner Tasche und Tom hat ja gesagt, er wolle Snape eine Aufgabe geben. Also warum nicht jetzt? Meine Mundwinkel strecken sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln und Snape verengt argwöhnisch die Augen. Schon die Aussicht, den Mann erschrocken zu sehen als er Tom erblickt, bereitet mir eine Riesenfreude. Kann man mich aus diesem Grund als einen Sadist bezeichnen? Snape wiederum weiß nicht, was er denken soll, denn der Harry Potter, den er so hasst, sitzt ohne Einladung in seinem Büro und grinst ihn frech und bösartig an.

„Erzähl doch, Harry," platzt es aus Draco.

„Bin ich sicher hier?" frage ich, mich gespielt umschauend. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Plötzlich fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht müde.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt Draco sofort. Snape wiederum sieht so aus, als würde er am liebsten über den Tisch springen und mir den Hals umdrehen.

„Also schön," sage ich hochnäsig. Ich fühle mich sehr gut in dieser Rolle. „Er ist an Bord eines Schiffes. Und er kommt bald an. Vielleicht ist es doch eine gute Sache, dass ich hier bin. Denn er braucht etwas von Professor Snape."

Ich schaue dem Mann, der mein Leben bisher zur Hölle gemacht hat, in die Augen und spüre wahnsinnige Freude als er mich so angafft, als wäre ich ein Gespenst.

„Ja," fahre ich mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen fort. „Es handelt sich um eine Zutat für einen Trank, der beim Auferstehungsritual gebraucht wird."

Snape sieht so aus, als sei er zwischen Zorn und Entsetzen gerissen.

„Und wie weißt DU davon?" fragt er mit einer heiseren Stimme.

„Ich weiß, weil er mir gesagt hat," sage ich einfach. „Aber vielleicht sollten Sie mit ihm selbst sprechen. Schauen wir mal, was er sagt, wenn er erfährt, dass sein treuer Diener eine Aufgabe für ihn nicht erfüllen möchte."

Oh Mann, es hat sich so gut angefühlt, das aussprechen zu können. Glucksend, ziehe ich das Tagebuch hervor, in jenem Moment mich nicht darum scherend, ob jemand uns trotz den Zaubern belauschen oder jede Sekunde reinkommen kann. Alles, was existiert, ist dieser Moment.

Tom taucht auf und ich höre aus der Ferne mein Gelächter, als ich Snapes Ausdruck bemerke. Der Mann sieht so aus, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Impedimentazauber belegt. Diesen Moment werde ich nie vergessen.

Draco hat ihn schon ein paar Male gesehen, als wir im Malfoy Herrenhaus geübt oder uns in der Bibliothek unterhalten haben. Natürlich sprechen wir über den dunklen Lord, aber doch. Er hat ihn schon gesehen. Warum gafft er mich also so an?

„Welch eine Versammlung," sagt Tom trocken als er sich umschaut. „Ach, der Slytherinkerker. Wie gemütlich. Das weckt Erinnerungen..."

Draco sitzt mit einem gesenkten Kopf da, wie immer wenn Tom in der Nähe ist und Tom schenkt ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Blick landet auf den blassen Snape, der so fest den Tisch umklammert hat, dass seine Knöchel ganz schön weiß sind.

Vielleicht hat er etwas von Lucius über Tom gehört. Vielleicht wusste er, dass er mich unterrichtet. Aber dass der dunkle Lord, eine Erinnerung oder nicht, einfach so eines Abends in seinem Büro auftaucht, das hat er zweifelsohne nicht erwartet.

„Du bist sicherlich Severus," flüstert Tom, auf den Tisch zukommend. „Lucius hat mir von dir erzählt."

Noch immer kann sich Snape nicht vor der Stelle rühren.

„Draco wollte über Neuigkeiten sprechen, also haben wir einen sicheren Ort zum Zweck ausgesucht," melde ich mich zu Wort. „Und ich habe gedacht, Ihr könnt die Chance ausnutzen, um mit Professor Snape über die Zaubertrankzutat zu sprechen, Meister."

Tom schaut mich überrascht an, aber seine Augen funkeln wie wild. Ich grinse breit. In jenem Moment weiß ich, dass ich auf die Tatsache, dass er mich unterrichtet, stolz bin. Dass ich ihn nicht verlieren möchte. Und dass ich mir mein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen kann. Er stellt die Geheimnisse der dunklen Künste dar; ein neues Leben; alles, was ich nie hatte und wonach ich mich immer gesehnt habe; die Dunkelheit, ohne die ich nicht leben kann.

„Sehr gut," sagt Tom und nickt mir zu. Er wendet sich wieder Severus zu, der in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden ist und seinen Blick von Tom nicht abwenden kann. Als Tom in seine Richtung schaut, lässt er sich auf die Knie nieder. Auf einmal hat diese Geste eine Bedeutung, die ich verstehen kann. Damit zeigt man Treue und Verehrung; aber nicht nur vor dem dunklen Lord, sondern auch vor der Dunkelheit selbst.

„Ich habe viel über dich von Lucius gehört," sagt Tom leise und reißt mich dadurch aus den Gedanken. „Ich habe gehört, dass du ein begabter Tränkebrauer bist. Dass du mir immer treu gewesen warst; aber ich habe auch gehört, dass du zu viel Zeit mit Dumbledore verbringst. Und ich frage mich, Severus – kann ich dir solch eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen?"

Er verbringt zu viel Zeit mit Dumbledore, geht mir durch den Kopf? Worauf will er damit hinaus? Wer hat ihm davon erzählt? Ach ja, das war ich gewesen. Denn Tom wollte alles über die Lehrer in Hogwarts wissen.

„Ich bin in Hogwarts geblieben, so wie Sie mir gesagt haben," ertönt die Stimme von Severus Snape, die jetzt alles außer arrogant ist. Da gibt es aber noch was in seiner Stimme, was mir seltsam vorkommt. Freude... „Ich habe Informationen über Dumbledore gesammelt. Und da ich nicht wusste, wo Sie waren, und da ich sonst nach Azkaban geschleppt wäre, bin ich hier geblieben. Jetzt... jetzt kann ich Ihnen von Dumbledores Plänen erzählen."

Also weiß die Fledermaus doch etwas!

Tom wirkt nachdenklich und scheint den Rücken von Snape zu studieren, als gäbe es da etwas interessantes, aber schließlich hebt er die Hand.

„Steh auf, Severus," sagt er leise. Snape tut wie angewiesen und richtet sich langsam auf.

Tom macht einen Schritt in seine Richtung, scheint aber seine Meinung zu ändern.

„Harry," sagt er auf einmal, sich mir zuwendend. „Komm her."

Ich stehe gehorsam auf und komme auf ihn zu, mich fragend, was der große dunkle Lord jetzt ausgeheckt hat.

„Überprüfe seine Aussage," sagt er sanft. Die Augen von Snape weiten sich und ich schlucke. Ich weiß, was er von mir verlangt. Wie immer, viel zu viel. Und ich weiß, was er damit erreichen möchte. Zur gleichen Zeit die Wahrheit bestätigen und meine Fähigkeiten überprüfen. Also gut.

Ich atme tief durch und komme auf Snape zu, der mich seltsam anschaut.

„Bitte leisten Sie keinen Widerstand, Professor," sage ich leise als ich den Basiliskenstab hervorziehe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn davor warne, aber ich hatte so einen Drang, es zu tun. Ehe er etwas sagen und ich den Nerv verlieren kann, versinke ich tief in seine Gedanken. 'Wille, Absicht und Gnadenlosigkeit', gehen mir Toms Worte durch den Kopf. Ich spüre einen Stoß, aber als ich weiter und fester drücke, öffnen sich seine Erinnerungen vor mir.

Der schlimmste und schwierigste Teil dieser Kunst ist, den klaren Kopf zu behalten. Denn man kann auf diese Weise den Verstand verlieren. Da gibt es zu viel von allem; zu viele Erinnerungen, zu viele Bilder, zu viele Stimmen; und der Magier muss zur gleichen Zeit den Abstand halten und nach Erinnerungen suchen, die er braucht. Ich schiebe meine Angst und Nervosität zur Seite als ich weiter und weiter herumwühle.

Als ich Dumbledores Stimme höre, versuche ich genau diese Erinnerung herbeizurufen, was mir aber nicht gelingt. Mir gelingt es aber eine ähnliche zu finden und ich tauche in sie ein. Dumbledore schimpft Snape aus; einen sehr jung aussehenden Severus Snape, der ihm etwas erklärt. Er bittet Dumbledore, ihm einen Platz in Hogwarts zu geben. Dumbledore ist sehr streng mit ihm. Ich schaue zu, wie diese Erinnerung von einer anderen ersetzt ist... Auf diese Weise sind normalerweise Erinnerungen miteinander verbunden. Snape kniet vor einem Thron und redet über Dumbledore... Eine heisere Stimme stellt Fragen; und obwohl ich diese Stimme nie in meinem Leben gehört habe, kommt mir seine Ausdrucksweise sehr bekannt vor. Voldemort...

Noch eine Erinnerung folgt... ich kann kaum mithalten. Ich verliere meine Konzentration und ich ziehe mich abrupt zurück, auf meinen Hintern landend. Ich schüttele den Kopf und höre Rascheln.

„Es ist ganz anders, oder?" fragt Tom belustigt. „Und?"

„Er... er hat Euch... Eurem älteren Euch... von Dumbledores Aktivitäten berichtet," stottere ich, meine Augen reibend.

„Ach, du hast doch was gesehen," stellt Tom unnötigerweise fest.

„Habt Ihr es bezweifelt?" frage ich gereizt. Also war das doch nur eine Übung.

„Nein," sagt Tom ruhig.

„Nun, Severus," sagt er, ihm zugewendet. Snape sieht so aus, als sei ihm übel. „Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, einen Eid abzulegen. Ich werde dir deine Aufgabe geben und wir werden sehen, wie gut du sie erledigst."

„Danke," flüstert Snape, der schwer atmet. War ich etwa so brutal gewesen? Ehrlich gesagt, tut es mir überhaupt nicht leid. „Mein Lord."

„Also, die Aufgabe," sagt Tom, der sich wieder hinsetzt. „Eine der Zutaten die ich brauche, sind ein paar Tropfen von Dumbledores Blut." Snapes Finger zucken, aber sein Gesicht verrät nichts. „Da gibt es ein paar Möglichkeiten, auf die du das erledigen kannst. Wähle eine aus und sei vorsichtig. Vor allem lasse es nicht zu, dass man dich dabei ertappt."

Snape nickt nur aber ich kann beinah spüren, wie er bereits darüber nachgrübelt.

„Und jetzt können wir gehen, Harry," sagt Tom. Ich stehe auf und schaue zu Draco, der noch immer mit einem gesenkten Kopf sitzt. Tom verschwindet in seinem Tagebuch und ich schließe es vorsichtig und lasse es wieder in meine Tasche verschwinden. Snape entgeht nicht, mit welcher Vorsicht ich das Tagebuch behandele.

„Könnten Sie mir eine Bescheinigung geben, warum ich so spät noch draußen war?" frage ich den nachdenklichen und blässeren denn üblich Snape. Er schaut auf und fixiert mich mit seinem Blick. Ohne ein einziges Wort nickt er, kritzelt ein paar Worte auf einen Zettel, den er mir überreicht und setzt sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Gute Nacht, Professor," sage ich zufrieden, auf den Zettel hinunter blickend. Daran steht: 'ich, Professor Snape, habe Harry James Potter heute Abend Nachhilfeunterricht gegeben.'

Draco folgt mir aus dem Büro heraus und weicht meinem Blick aus.

„Das wird ihn umbringen," flüstert er. Er kann sich nicht helfen. Er weiß, dass es eine sehr schlechte Sache ist, darüber im Korridor zu reden, aber wenigstens gibt es hier keine Gemälde, die uns belauschen können.

„Er wird schon einen Weg finden," sage ich ruhig.

„Wie kannst du bitteschön so ruhig sein?" zischt er.

Noch immer auf den ersten Blick ruhig, zücke ich meinen Phönixstab und führe einen Schutzzauber aus, während Draco einfach dasteht und mich anstarrt. Dann lasse ich meinem Zorn Luft, indem ich Draco am Kragen packe und ihn gegen die Wand stoße. Er keucht auf, hat aber keine Zeit um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, denn ich halte ihn mit einem Schraubenstockgriff fest und lehne mich so nach vorne, dass unsere Nasen sich beinah berühren.

„Er muss es schaffen, Draco," zische ich. „Und ja, ich bin ruhig. Denn das, was auf mich wartet, ist hundertmal schlimmer. Denn ich werde derjenige sein, der das Ritual durchführt. Ich werde derjenige sein, der sein Blut und sein Fleisch opfert und ich werde derjenige sein, der es schuld sein wird, falls etwas schiefgeht. Also im Vergleich zu dem, was ich auf meinen Schultern trage, ist Snapes jämmerliche Aufgabe ganz und gar nicht schwierig."

Die silbernen Augen starren mich entsetzt an.

„Du... du wirst das Ritual durchführen? Wir sprechen über dieses Ritual, das..." stottert er.

„Ja," unterbreche ich ihn. „Und ja."

„Aber du bist erst dreizehn!" platzt es aus dem Blondhaarigen.

Ich lache laut auf; ich finde seinen Kommentar aus irgendeinem Grund äußerst lustig. Ich presse meinen Kopf gegen seinen und Draco steht nur blöd und wie angewurzelt da, während ich ihn noch immer mit einer Hand gegen die Wand presse. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Liegt es wohl am Schlafmangel, am Stress oder an all dieser dunklen Magie, habe ich keine Ahnung. Aber plötzlich wäre es mir nichts lieber, als mich auf den Boden zu werfen und stundenlang zu lachen.

„Lass mich los," zischt Draco und versucht mich weg zu stoßen, aber der arme reinblütige Zauberer, der sich nie und nimmer mit der physischen Arbeit beschäftigt hat, ist gegen mich wehrlos.

„Lieber Merlin, du spinnst," zischt Draco weiter und versucht mit all seiner Kraft, mir zu entkommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund machen mir seine Versuche Riesenspaß und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hab es früher gewusst, aber jetzt bin ich mir vollkommen sicher," murmelt Draco. „Du bist vollkommen verrückt!"

„Vielleicht bin ich ja," antworte ich, noch immer grinsend. „Aber Draco – du solltest dich lieber vergewissern, dass Snape seine Aufgabe erfüllt und dass kein Slytherin und kein Schüler ein Sterbenswörtchen über mich sagt, oder gibt es Folgen... sehr ernste Folgen."

Ich lasse ihn los und wende mich um. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass er noch immer wie angewurzelt da steht und mir mit weitaufgerissenen Augen hinterher schaut, als ich den Schutzzauber über meine Schulter beende und zielstrebig weiter den Korridor entlang marschiere.

/Dracos Sicht

Morgana sei Dank, er ist wieder weg. Warte nur, bis mein Vater davon hört! Oh nein, Moment mal... Potter ist jetzt ein Mitglied unserer Familie... Aber er ist vollkommen verrückt! Er wird noch jemanden umbringen! Er ist total außer Kontrolle geraten! Der dunkle Lord möchte, dass er das Ritual für ihn ausführt? Ich weiß nicht, wer verrückter ist... Ich sollte lieber nie so was laut sagen. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Falls er glaubt, kann Potter erfolgreich sein, ist er genauso verrückt wie er. Ich kann es nicht mehr bezweifeln... er ist total übergeschnappt und hat aus diesem Grund diese Muggel getötet. Ich habe schon so was gesehen. Tante Bellatrix machte es, laut den Geschichten meiner Mutter, Spaß. Aber daran war die dunkle Magie schuld!

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre genauso von ihr besessen wie Potter... Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht. Da gibt es interessante Sachen, aber die Mehrheit der Flüche, die mir mein Vater beigebracht hat, zielt darauf ab, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wer mag Schmerz? Vielleicht ist es in Ordnung, wenn jemand anderer Schmerzen hat und nicht ich, aber umgekehrt geht es nicht. Und vielmals wurde ich von solch einem Fluch getroffen, weil mein Vater darauf bestanden hat, dass ich die Kunst des Duellierens erlerne. Damals habe ich gedacht, dass es vollkommen nutzlos sei, jetzt aber sehe ich ein, dass ich ein paar solche Flüche womöglich doch gebrauchen kann.

Aber das hier geht zu weit. Ich muss wenigstens meiner Mutter davon schreiben, vielleicht kann sie dem Heiler sagen...

„Draco!" Ich wende mich um. Meine Füße haben mich automatisch in den Gemeinschaftsraum getragen und jetzt stehe ich gedankenversunken in der Mitte des Raumes, was mir überhaupt nicht ähnlich ist. Seine Verrücktheit ist wohl ansteckend. Ich fahre mir durchs Haar – meine Frisur! – und schaue mich, mit so viel Anmut wie ich sammeln kann, um. Blaise sitzt auf dem Sofa mit dem Propheten in Hand und starrt mich überrascht an.

„Wo warst du?" fragt er.

„Bei Onkel Severus," antworte ich sofort und dabei versuche, kalt und uninteressiert zu klingen. Habe ich es geschafft? Warum hat Potter seinen Kopf gegen meinen gepresst?

„Oh," sagt Blaise. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Für ein paar Moment überlege ich es mir, ob ich ihm von Potters seltsamen Benehmen erzählen sollte, aber ich schüttele gedanklich den Kopf. Ist überhaupt nicht nötig. Wovon ich mir sicher sein muss, ist dass niemand, die Informationen über Potter und den dunklen Lord, nicht einmal ein Teilchen davon, preisgibt. Ich entscheide auf der Stelle ein Treffen zu veranstalten.

„Wir müssen reden," sage ich, auf ihn zukommend. „Rufe doch die anderen. Wir treffen uns im Schlafzimmer."

Ich überspringe zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal und streife im Vorbeigehen mit meiner Schulter eine verwirrte Pansy Parkinson. Sie ruft mir hinterher, aber ich antworte nicht. Das hier geht viel zu weit. Ich muss mir gut überlegen, was genau ich ihnen sagen werde, denn sie können es ja anders verstehen. Dass ich Schiss vor Potter habe oder sonst was. Was allerdings die Wahrheit wäre. Er ist unheimlich. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Aber das geht mich überhaupt nichts an. Meine Aufgabe ist es, meine eigene und die Haut meines Vaters und meiner Mutter zu retten.

Sie haben immer einen Anführer in mir gesehen und werden mir folgen. Ich muss aber sehr vorsichtig sein, was genau ich ihnen sagen werde.

Einer nach dem anderen kommen meine Freunde – Freunde? Oder eher Mitglieder meiner Bande – ins Zimmer rein und Blaise, als der letzte, sperrt die Tür zu.

„Ich war soeben bei Severus," beginne ich. Alle schweigen und schauen mich erwartungsvoll an. „Potter...ist mitgekommen."

Nott und Zabini wechseln Blicke, sagen jedoch nichts dazu.

„Wie ihr wisst, gehört Potter jetzt zu der dunklen Seite. Ihr habt es sicherlich bemerkt, dass er die dunkle Magie täglich benutzt."

Theodore nickt schnell.

„Was wir tun müssen, hat wohl nichts mit ihm zu tun," fahre ich fort. Zuerst das eine aufzuklären. „Er war früher pompös und ein Idiot, und er ist noch immer einer. Aber meine Mutter hat ihn aufgenommen. Ich stimme mit ihr nicht überein, aber ich kann sie verstehen. Außerdem hat Potter die Unterstützung des dunklen Lords. Ich habe ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen."

Endlich etwas, was Pansy zum Schweigen bringt. Sie ist blass und macht keine Anstalten, wie üblich, mich zu unterbrechen oder etwas zu sagen. Normalerweise redet die Frau ohne Punkt und Komma, und das hier ist eigentlich erfrischend. Also sich merken – falls Pansy nicht die Klappe halten will, muss man nur den dunklen Lord erwähnen.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er total verrückt," fahre ich fort. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich musste es laut sagen. „Er hat einfach zu viel dunkle Magie auf einmal gelernt. Zu viel gefährliche dunkle Magie... Also haltet Abstand. Was ich euch sagen wollte, ist, dass wir ihm helfen sollten, falls er nach Hilfe bittet. Hoffentlich wird er es nicht tun, denn er ist so selbstsicher, dass er davon überzeugt ist, dass er überhaupt keine Hilfe braucht. Aber wir sollten keinem verraten – auf diese oder jene Weise, auch wenn es nur eine Andeutung ist – was er da treibt und was vor sich geht. Keinem. Um ihn schere ich mich überhaupt nicht. Aber ich schere mich um meine Familie und ihr solltet auch an eure Familien denken."

„Warum wart ihr bei Professor Snape?" wagt es Nott leise zu fragen.

„Severus hat eine Aufgabe bekommen," murmele ich. „Das ist alles, was ich euch sagen kann. Wir sollten zusammen halten – und nichts davon in der Öffentlichkeit erwähnen. In Ordnung?"

Alle nicken, sehen jedoch so aus, als hätten sie mehr Fragen.

„Er... er kommt also zurück?" fragt Nott leise als er auf mich zukommt. „Und Potter hat was damit zu tun?"

„Ja, Theodore," flüstere ich, aber ein paar Leute, die gerade das Zimmer verlassen, haben mich zweifelsohne gehört.

„Ich möchte ihn sprechen," sagt Nott entschlossen. „Potter. Ich... ich kann die dunkle Magie an ihm spüren... Sie ist so dicht wie Teer. Was macht er? Wo übt er die dunkle Magie?"

„Keine Ahnung, das ist sein Geheimnis und er möchte es mir nicht verraten," erwidere ich seufzend. „Wahrscheinlich foltert er Spinnen oder so was. Er hat ernste Probleme, weißt du? Er ist noch immer davon süchtig und er ist gewalttätig. Also solltest du es lieber nicht versuchen, mit ihm in der Schule zu sprechen."

„Ja, in Ordnung," erwidert Nott schnell. „Aber er kommt mit dir zum Weihnachten nach Hause?"

„Ja, sicher," antworte ich und verenge meine Augen. „Was hast du vor?"

„Nun, wir kommen sicherlich zu Besuch," erwidert Nott achselzuckend. „Dann werden wir ihn sehen. Sicherlich wäre es in Ordnung, ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln?"

Er grinst mich an und ich schüttele den Kopf. Früher habe ich mich auf die Ferien gefreut; jetzt aber nicht mehr. Die Ferien mit Potter im Haus sind keine bloßen Ferien... Sondern reine Qual.

/Harrys Sicht

Das hat Spaß gemacht. Ich fühle mich erfrischt; als wäre ich etwas losgeworden. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich da erreichen wollte, aber na ja. Ab und zu verdiene ich es auch, ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Auch wenn es heißt, dass es mir Spaß macht, Draco Angst einzujagen. Ich habe eine verdrehte Vorstellung vom Spaß. Ganz der Lehrer, was?

Glucksend nenne ich das Passwort zu der fetten Dame, die mir einen finsteren Blick zuwirft, weil ich ja so spät komme. Ich sollte meine Hausaufgaben machen. Mir kommt es manchmal vor, als besuche ich zwei Schulen zugleich – eine von Tom und eine von Dumbledore. Na dann, wenn es sein muss... Ich brauche ein paar Bücher aus dem Schlafsaal... Als ich die Treppen hoch steige, denke ich darüber nach wie schön es wäre, wenn die Bibliothek den ganzen Tag lang offen wäre... Daran haben sie nicht gedacht. Vielleicht gibt es Schüler, die nachts lernen? Warum sollten sie keine Bücher zur Verfügung haben? Ist das etwa noch eine hellmagische Regel?

Es hat sich so gut angefühlt, den Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht zu sehen... In jenem Moment falle ich zurück zur Erde und halte im Türrahmen inne.

Ron und Seamus stehen mit gezückten Stäben beim Fenster und versuchen mit aller Kraft, ihre Haare normal zu zaubern. Denn jetzt sind ihre Haare rosa. Als sie mich erblicken, fahren sie hoch und richten stattdessen ihre Stäbe auf mich.

„Rosa steht dir gut," meine ich durch die Zähne und überquere das Zimmer. „Soso... du hast versucht, etwas zu klauen? Das war sehr böse von dir, Ronald Weasley. Und das hast du getan, während ich fort war..."

Ron wird purpurrot und hebt seinen Stab. Mir entgeht nicht, dass sein Stab gebrochen ist und dass er ihn mit einem Kaugummi zusammengeklebt hat. Ich hebe die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und was möchtest du damit tun? Mir die Augen ausstechen? Steck das Zeug weg, Ronald. Dein Stab ist gebrochen," sage ich mit Verachtung und gehe zu meinem Bett hinüber. Die Schutzzauber erkennen mich und lassen mich durch.

„Ich werde schon einen Beweis finden," zischt Ron, der am ganzen Leib zittert. „Dass du ein Schwarzmagier bist. Ich weiß es, kann dir aber nichts nachweisen. Aber das werde ich."

Ob Seamus ihn daran gehindert hat, mir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, weiß ich nicht, aber als ich mich wieder umwende, sind die beiden weg. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lege meinen Stab, den ich in meinem Ärmel parat hatte, auf das Bett ab. Würde ich wegen dem Zauber Ärger bekommen? Er war hellmagisch, aber doch. In McGonagalls Augen habe ich jemanden verletzt, oder? Und man spricht über Gerechtigkeit...

Ich blicke über meine Sachen und seufze. Der Gryffindorturm ist kein sicherer Ort für mich. Ron würde es sicherlich nicht wagen, mir nur so etwas anzutun, aber ich werde das Tagebuch Toms immer mit mir herumtragen müssen. Denn ich wage es nicht, es je wieder im Schlafsaal liegen zu lassen. Auch wenn man durch meine Zauber nicht hindurch kommen kann, heißt das nicht, dass McGonagall zum Beispiel hergerufen werden kann und meine Zauber auseinander nehmen kann. Das würde mich ruinieren... Ich muss Tom fragen, was er darüber denkt... Moment mal. Ich könnte das Tagebuch in der Kammer Slytherins lassen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore kann die Kammer betreten, denn nur ein Schlangensprecher kann es. Das heißt, ich und Tom (oho, ich denke zuerst an mich? Wie interessant...) Nun... vielleicht wäre es doch für Dumbledore möglich, in die Kammer zu gehen. Es ist riskant. Aber es ist einen Versuchs wert.

Und woher kommt diese Idee, dass ich ein Schwarzmagier bin? Ich denke darüber nach, was ich getan oder gesagt habe, was Ron zu diesem Schluss geführt hat. Da gibt es nichts. Ich bin vorsichtig und die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass Ron irgendwie die dunkle Magie an mir gespürt hat. Was natürlich heißen würde, dass er auch ein dunkler Magier ist, und dass kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, denn ich würde es wissen. Nein, er weiß es nicht. Was ihn zu diesem Schluss geführt hat, sind wahrscheinlich die Tatsachen, dass Narzissa mein Vormund ist, dass ich einen Malfoy Familienring trage und dass ich ab und zu mit Draco ein paar Worte wechsele. Das ist alles. Jetzt aber ist Ron nicht alleine, denn so wie es scheint, hat er Seamus und Merlin weiß noch wen an seiner Seite. Mein Leben im Gryffindorturm wird komplizierter denn je sein und hier bin ich nicht sicher. Vielleicht könnte ich Snape fragen, ob ich bei den Slytherins schlafen kann? Das würde einiges vereinfachen. Und einen guten Grund habe ich ja. Der sprechende Hut wollte mich eh nach Slytherin stecken und außerdem ist Draco so zu sagen der Bruder von mir und... Ich spiele schon wieder das Opfer. Die Gryffindors verurteilen mich aufgrund meines Vormunds und lassen mich nicht in Ruhe.

Am liebsten würde ich Ron in die Hölle fluchen aber das wäre eine sehr schlechte Idee. Auch wenn ihm zufällig etwas passieren würde, würde man mich als erstes verdächtigen. Eine Stimme in mir fragt mich skeptisch, was ich wohl damit gemeint habe. Ich weiß es selber nicht, aber Ron ist nicht mehr nur nervig, sondern steht mir im Weg. Ok, ich höre mich jetzt definitiv wie Tom an... 'Wenn mir jemand im Weg gestanden ist, habe ich ihn vernichtet.' (mit einer beeindruckenden Stimme ausgesprochen, nicht zu vergessen). Nun, vielleicht wäre meine Lösung nicht mal so radikal, aber ich gehe in diese Richtung. Warum kann man mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Vielleicht wäre ein Wächter keine so schlechte Idee... Wie wäre es mit einer Schlange? Wenn Nagini nicht mal so frech und nervig wäre, wäre sie für diese Aufgabe perfekt. Ron würde sich in die Hosen machen, falls sie hinter meinen Koffer auftaucht. Aber Dumbledore würde es nie erlauben. Gefährliche Tiere oder sonst was...

Ich sollte besser schlafen gehen. Ron ist mit seinen Kumpeln nach unten gegangen, wahrscheinlich um Karten zu spielen oder auf sonst eine Weise seine Freizeit totzuschlagen. Und morgen Abend treffe ich mich mit Lupin. Das wird mal interessant.


	18. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Die korrigierte Version! :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Kapitel 17 – Feind oder Freund?

Ich bin der erste, der aufwacht. Alle schlafen und schnarchen und ich weiß es nicht, wie sonst ich hätte ruhig schlafen können, gäbe es keine extra-stark Stillezauber, der die ganze Nacht lang hält. Pfeifend dusche ich mich und ziehe frische Klamotten an, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zur großen Halle mache. Ich habe vor, nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek zu gehen, denn ein Berg von Hausaufgaben wartet auf mich. Glücklicherweise ist es Samstag, also habe ich noch Zeit.

Draco, Zabini und Nott sitzen zusammen und tuscheln miteinander. Als ich reinkomme, winkt Draco zu mir, wendet sich aber schnell ab. Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen als ich mich an die gestrigen Vorkommnisse erinnere. Der arme Draco.

Hermine sitzt am Tisch und liest. Dabei bemerkt sie nicht, dass die Marmelade von ihrem Brötchen auf den Tisch tropft. Hermine hätte eine gute dunkle Magierin sein können, gäbe es ihre Überzeugung nicht, dass man alles aus Büchern lernen kann. In Büchern liest man über die Theorie und bekommt Anweisungen für die Anwendung; aber man muss üben ansonsten ist das Ganze umsonst. Aber was die Hellmagie angeht, sind Bücher notwendig. Denn man muss all diese Handbewegungen und Sprüche lernen...

„Harry," flüstert sie so bald ich mich bei ihr hinsetze. „Warum hat Ron rosa Haare? Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"

Ich grinse breit und gabele mit Genugtuung ein Ei. Die Antwort auf ihre Frage steht mir höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Stirn geschrieben.

„Das ist nicht wirklich dein Ernst!" zischt Hermine. „Was hast du getan?"

„Er hat versucht, etwas aus meinem Koffer zu klauen," sage ich ruhig, obwohl Wut sich beim bloßen Gedanken daran in mir ausbreitet. „Und meine Schutzzauber haben ihm nicht erlaubt, hindurch zu kommen. Daher das rosa Haar."

Hermine starrt mich mit offenem Mund an und ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Was? Es war kein Fluch und er ist nicht permanent. Nach ein paar Tagen lässt die Wirkung nach," sage ich abwinkend.

„Nein, Harry, das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte," sagt sie langsam. Ihre Augen funkeln fanatisch. „Woher weißt du, wie man das macht?"

„Bücher," gebe ich ihr die übliche und allgemein anerkannte Antwort.

„Du hast darüber in einem Buch gelesen? In welchem?" fragt sie atemlos.

„Komm mit in die Bibliothek und ich zeig es dir," sage ich und grinse sie an. Hermine grinst breit zurück. Dann erinnert sie sich an das, was sie vorher sagen wollte und ihr Ausdruck verfinstert sich.

„Harry, du könntest aus diesem Grund in Schwierigkeiten geraten," flüstert sie nervös. „Es ist echt genial, gebe ich zu; aber die Lehrer werden es nicht so sehen, befürchte ich."

Leider werden ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. McGonagall taucht auf – es ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ihren Platz am Lehrertisch verlassen hat – und kommt direkt auf mich zu, von Ron und Seamus begleitet.

„Mr. Potter," sagt sie kalt. „Ich möchte Sie in meinem Büro sprechen."

Ich erhebe mich und folge ihr erhobenen Hauptes, Ron und Seamus ignorierend, aus der Halle heraus. Ron versucht meine Aufmerksamkeit an sich zu lenken, aber ich finde meine Umgebung viel interessanter als ihn. Was ihn natürlich nervt.

„Setzt euch," sagt McGonagall geschäftsmäßig als wir ihr Büro betreten. „Mr. Finnigan, bitte verlassen Sie mein Büro und warten Sie draußen auf Mr. Weasley."

„Aber ich war auch dabei!" protestiert Seamus, aber da gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Als McGonagall ihm einen strengen und warnenden Blick zuwirft, verlässt er zähneknirschend das Büro. McGonagall wendet sich uns zu.

„Was sollte ich mit euch zwei tun?" fragt sie sich laut so bald Seamus weg ist. „Woher kommt diese Feindseligkeit? Warum könnt ihr nicht in Frieden miteinander leben?"

Ron öffnet den Mund um zu protestieren, aber McGonagall hebt die Hand.

„Ich möchte hören, was passiert ist," sagt sie. Ich lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und verschränke die Arme vor die Brust. Warum sollte ich mich bemühen, sie von etwas zu überzeugen, wenn sie offensichtlich bereit ist, Ron zu glauben?

Aus diesem Grund sitze ich hämisch lächelnd da und höre zu, wie Ron seine Version der Geschichte erzählt. Er sei an meinem Bett vorüber gegangen. Er hätte sich etwas genauer anschauen wollen. Er sei von einem Fluch getroffen worden. Ich sei frech gewesen und hätte ihn beleidigt. Ich hätte ihm und Seamus bedroht.

Ich schnaube, verdrehe die Augen und schaue zur Decke.

„Mr. Potter," sagt McGonagall schließlich. „Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Dass Ron Sie schamlos anlügt," sage ich leise, die Decke noch immer anstarrend.

„Nenn mich bloß nicht Lügner!" protestiert Ron.

„Also was ist passiert?" fragt McGonagall, die Ron mit einem vernichtenden Blick zum Schweigen bringt. Vielleicht möchte sie doch die Wahrheit hören. McGonagall ist streng und unnachgiebig, aber sie ist gerecht.

„Er hat versucht, etwas zu klauen," sage ich ruhig. Ich weiß, dass ich Ärger bekomme aber mir ist es scheißegal. Es hat sich gelohnt. „Ich habe meine Sachen mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Ich wollte nur meinen Besitz schützen."

„Und unter den Umständen – mir ist ja klar, dass auch wenn Sie mir glauben, Ron mit seinen Versuchen, etwas von mir zu klauen oder zu beweisen, dass ich jetzt böse bin, weil Narzissa mein Vormund ist, nie aufhören würde – möchte ich Sie darum bitten, dass sie mir gewähren, irgendwo anders zu schlafen," füge ich schnell hinzu, ehe jemand mich unterbrechen kann.

Ich schaue McGonagall in die Augen, welche die Stirn runzelt.

„Ihr wart beste Freunde," sagt sie langsam. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er ist zu den Schlangen überlaufen!" platzt es aus Ron. Ich schnaube und verdrehe die Augen. Die neue Maßeinheit für Dummheit – ein Ron.

„Mr. Weasley, bitte benutzen Sie nicht diesen Ton in meinem Büro," sagt McGonagall knapp. „Also schön, jetzt verstehe ich. Sie können gehen, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde mich mit Mr. Potter alleine unterhalten."

Ron wirft mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu und verlässt das Büro. Ich starre meine Schuhe an und schweige.

„Darf ich fragen, was für ein Zauber es war, der Mr. Weasley und Mr. Finnigans Harre rosa gefärbt hat?" fragt McGonagall.

„Derselbe Zauber, den Sie uns in Verwandlung beigebracht haben," antworte ich. „Ich habe ihn nur in meine Schutzzauber eingebaut."

McGonagall hebt die Augenbrauen und lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt, Mr. Potter," sagt sie schließlich. Echt? Ich bekomme keine Standpauke? „Und mir wäre es lieber, dass Sie genau dort weiter schlafen, wo Sie zwei Jahre lang schon geschlafen haben, aber ich werde dem Schulleiter von ihrer Bitte erzählen."

„Bitte tun Sie das, Professor," sage ich seufzend. „Denn besser wird es nicht werden. Es kann nur schlimmer werden."

„Wenn jeder ein Einzelzimmer hätte, würden wir ein dreimal so großes Schloss brauchen," sagt sie.

„Mir wäre es lieber, bei Draco zu schlafen," sage ich auf einmal. Habe ich das gerade gesagt? McGonagall hält inne. „Wir kommen gut miteinander aus und bei ihm hätte ich meine Ruhe."

„Sie sind ein Gryffindor," sagt McGonagall, jedes Wort betonend. „Ein Hauswechsel kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage."

„Auch wenn meine Sicherheit in Frage gestellt ist?" frage ich und schaue ihr in die Augen.

„Sie übertreiben," sagt McGonagall schließlich, obwohl sie für ein paar Momente gezögert hat. „So was passiert, wenn eine Gruppe von Jungen in einem Raum schläft."

„Sie haben ihn gehört," sage ich und deute auf die Tür. „Er denkt, ich sei zu den Schlangen überlaufen. Die Tatsache, dass Narzissa Malfoy mein Vormund ist, ist genug um ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich ein Slytherin und Merlin weiß sonst noch was bin. Das ist eine ernste Sache."

„Seien Sie versichert, Mr. Potter, dass falls noch etwas passiert, Mr. Weasley seine Strafe bekommt," sagt sie kalt. „Und ja, ich glaube ihm nicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir das Problem auf eine radikale Weise lösen müssen."

„Wenn Sie meinen," murmele ich. Sie glaubt mir? „Also was schlagen Sie vor, wie sollte ich mich vergewissern, dass niemand meine Sachen anfasst oder mir etwas im Schlaf antun kann?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Weasley so weit gehen würde," sagt McGonagall überrascht.

„Wäre es mir erlaubt, ein Tier mitzubringen und es auf meinem Bett liegen zu lassen wenn ich nicht da bin?" frage ich. McGonagall hält inne.

„Was für ein Tier?" fragt sie, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie schon weiß.

„Eine Schlange," sage ich achselzuckend. McGonagall wirft mir einen misslingenden Blick zu. „Ich bin ein Schlangensprecher. Ich bin auf diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht stolz, aber ich kann sie nicht ändern. Ich kann aber mit einer Schlange sprechen und ihr Befehle geben. Und ich würde mich viel sicherer und ruhiger fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass sie mich beschützt."

McGonagall ringt mit sich selbst. Wäre es jemand anderer, würde sie gleich so laut nein sagen, dass sogar Hagrid sie hören könnte, aber da ich es bin, schweigt sie und denkt darüber nach. Sie weiß über die Dursleys Bescheid. Und sie weiß über Dumbledore Bescheid. Mir ist noch unklar, auf welcher Seite sie steht, aber eins ist sicher – ich tue ihr leid. Und offensichtlich denkt sie, dass ich noch immer an Trauma leide.

„Die Idee gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht," sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich werde darüber mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

„In Ordnung," sage ich. „Darf ich gehen?"

„Ja," sagt McGonagall und richtet sich auf. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr Potter."

Ich bin sehr überrascht, dass McGonagall nicht sofort nein gesagt hat, aber ich habe es versucht. Es ist vergeblich aber ich wollte ihre Reaktion sehen. Aber es gab keine. Interessant. Nun ja, direkt zur Bibliothek. Da gibt es eine Masse an Arbeit für mich.

Hermine wartet ungeduldig auf mich und ich erzähle ihr schnell von dem, was in McGonagalls Büro vorgefallen ist.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht, warum Ron dich auf einmal so hasst," murmelt sie traurig. „Und er hasst mich auch. Was habe ich ihm je angetan?"

„Wir sind Freunde und verbringen eine Menge Zeit miteinander," sage ich achselzuckend. „Seiner Meinung nach genügt das."

„Wie kann man nur so blind sein?" zischt Hermine empört. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen und ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass er ein Vollidiot ist."

Und sie macht tatsächlich Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Hermine," sage ich überrascht, nach ihrer Hand greifend. „Er kann dir etwas antun. Lass es. Du schläfst eh bei den Mädchen und ich werde schon einen Weg finden, Ron loszuwerden."

Sie weitet ihre Augen. Ich könnte mir eine verpassen. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Ich klinge wie Tom!

„Ich wollte sagen, wie ich dieses Problem loswerden kann," verbessere ich mich schnell. Hermine seufzt. 'So spricht ein echter dunkler Magier', geht mir durch den Kopf. Er ist um sein eigenes Wohlergehen besorgt, betrachtet die Menschen als Informationsquellen, schert sich aber um nichts und niemanden und wenn ihm etwas oder jemand in die Quere kommt, kann er nur daran denken, wie er dieses Hindernis loswerden kann.

„Vielleicht kann Lupin helfen," fahre ich fort. Hermine blinzelt. „Oh ja, ich habe dir davon noch nicht erzählt. Er hat mich zum Tee eingeladen."

„Professor Lupin?" platzt es aus ihr. „Aber warum denn?"

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich achselzuckend. „Vielleicht möchte er nur nett mir gegenüber sein. Schließlich hat er meinen Vater gekannt."

„Vielleicht kann er dir von ihm erzählen," sagt Hermine, deren Ausdruck sich erhellt hat. „Das freut mich. Also erzähl ihm von Ron. Vielleicht kann er dir helfen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

So. Alle Hausaufgaben sind gemacht und ich hatte noch genug Zeit, um ein paar Seiten in einem Buch über fortgeschrittene Arithmantik zu lesen, ehe ich aufstehe und mich auf den Weg nach Lupins Büro mache. Das sollte eigentlich das Büro von Lockhart sein, aber da er nicht mehr da ist... Ich gluckse. Wenigstens eine gute Sache. Der Basilisk hat ihn aufgefressen, und obwohl alle denken, er sei einfach an dem Tag, an dem die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde, abgehauen, haben Tom und ich die Wahrheit von dem Basilisk selbst erfahren.

Ich klopfe an der Tür und drücke die Klinke nach unten. Lupin lächelt mich breit an als ich reinkomme, obwohl er sehr müde aussieht. Leidet er an Schlaflosigkeit? Hat Nagini auch ihn besucht? Bei der Vorstellung, wie Nagini im Bett von Professor Lupin auf einmal auftaucht, bekomme ich einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, laut zu lachen. In letzter Zeit lache ich ziemlich oft...

„Es ist ein sehr schöner Tag," sagt Lupin als er Tee ein gießt. „Ich habe einen langen Spaziergang gemacht und so wie es scheint, ist die ganze Schule da draußen."

„Ich war in der Bibliothek mit Hermine," sage ich. Lupin schaut mich erstaunt an. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Wir mussten ein paar Sachen nachschlagen."

„Du bist fleißig am Lernen, was?" fragt er glucksend. „Welche Fächer interessieren dich am meisten?"

Mal sehen. Dunkle Rituale, Arithmantik, Runen, Dämonenbeschwörungen und Duellieren, wobei natürlich alles erlaubt ist. Ich räuspere mich.

„Runen gefallen mir sehr. Mithilfe ein paar einfacher Runen habe ich meine Sachen geschützt. Das war eigentlich nur ein Experiment, aber es hat geklappt."

Kein Smalltalk, alter Mann. Ich habe ein Problem, und du kannst es lösen. Also gleich zur Sache kommen.

„So was brauchst du in der Schule sicherlich nicht," sagt Lupin belustigt, aber zur gleichen Zeit wirkt er beeindruckt.

„Eigentlich brauche ich so was," sage ich ernst. „Ronald Weasley lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe und gestern hat er versucht, etwas aus meinem Koffer zu klauen. Glücklicherweise haben meine Zauber gleich darauf reagiert."

Das Lächeln in Lupins Gesicht verschwindet und er starrt mich sprachlos an. Ich schaue ihm direkt in die Augen und spreche ruhig und kalt weiter.

„Professor McGonagall meint, dass wir doch lernen können, miteinander auszukommen, aber davon bin ich nicht wirklich überzeugt. Denn Ronald wird damit nicht aufhören."

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Lupin fassungslos. „Die Weasleys sind eine sehr nette Familie."

Also kennt er die Weasleys? Sehr interessant.

Ich erzähle Lupin von dem, was im Schlafsaal passiert ist und er hört aufmerksam zu. Vielleicht zu aufmerksam.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören," murmelt er als ich fertig bin und an meinem Tee nippe. Ich versuche, nicht neugierig auszusehen, denn ich möchte wissen, ob er irgendetwas unternimmt. Und ihm scheint es tatsächlich Leid zu tun.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du dich ausgerechnet für Narzissa Malfoy entschieden hast?" fragt er.

Ach, so. ich bin schuld daran, weil ich eine dunkle Familie ausgewählt habe. Wird es je aufhören?

„Nach dem Brand bin ich nach Gringotts gegangen, weil ich Geld brauchte. Ich habe ja alles im Feuer verloren. Ich wollte auch wissen, ob ich bei jemandem pennen kann. Ich habe den Kobold gefragt, ob ich Verwandte habe, und er hat mir Narzissa Malfoy vorgeschlagen. Dabei gab es ein paar... Sachen, die ich herausgefunden habe. Zum Beispiel, dass Professor Dumbledore all diese Jahre mein Vormund war. Und dass etwas Geld aus meinem Verlies fehlt, welches er abgehoben hat. Ich weiß nicht, was mit diesem Geld passiert ist, aber ich war natürlich wütend. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er mir nicht davon erzählt hat, dass er mein Vormund ist und warum er mich nicht gewollt hat. Er hat mich stattdessen den Dursleys übergeben. Ich habe auch herausgefunden, dass Sirius Black mein Pate ist, sich aber um mich nicht kümmern kann, weil er im Gefängnis ist. Vermutlich war das noch ein weiterer Schock für mich, der letzte Tropf, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat und ich bin umgekippt. Die Kobolde haben Narzissa Malfoy gerufen, weil sie vermutet haben, ich wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore mich abholt. Und da hatten sie Recht."

„Narzissa hat sich um mich gekümmert und mir geholfen, als niemand es tun wollte," sage ich kalt und schaue Lupin in die Augen. „Und ich schere mich nicht darum, wer sie ist. Sie hat mir geholfen und das genügt mir."

Es gab eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, die über Lupins Gesicht gehuscht sind, als ich ihm all das gesagt habe. Er starrt mich wortlos an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Professor Dumbledore hat einen Fehler begangen," sagt er leise. „Er hat dich wie ein Kind behandelt und das hast du nicht verdient. Du bist ein kluger und weiser Junge für dein Alter."

„Worauf wollen Sie damit hinaus, Professor Lupin?" frage ich ein wenig aggressiv. Schon wieder dieses 'ich bin ein kluger Junge'. Wenn ich es nochmal höre, werde ich jemanden erwürgen.

Lupin schaut mich überrascht an, weil ich ja ziemlich frech bin.

„Ich wollte sagen, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat, den du ihm aber nicht übel nehmen musst," sagt er langsam.

„Und was hat das Ganze mit Ronald Weasley zu tun?" frage ich anstatt etwas dazu zu sagen, denn dann würde es kein Ende geben.

Lupin seufzt.

„Vielleicht kannst du es nicht wirklich verstehen," fängt er an. Oh ja, jetzt kommt dieser Teil. Ich kann es nicht verstehen, weil ich ja so jung bin. „Aber die Weasleys sind eine hellmagische Familie. Und sie glauben Menschen wie den Malfoys nicht, weil sie eine dunkle Familie sind."

„Vielleicht bin ich sehr jung," unterbreche ich ihn und Lupin entgeht der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme nicht. „Aber ist es in Ordnung, nur aufgrund dieser Tatsache jemanden zu verurteilen? Kennen die Weasleys die Malfoys? Sie sind Menschen, sowie alle anderen. Es ist eine Form von magischem Rassismus, wissen Sie. Nur weil die Haut von einem schwarz ist, heißt das, man sei böse. Denken Sie nicht, dass diese Denkweise ziemlich dumm ist?"

„Natürlich, Harry," sagt Lupin mit Überzeugung. Dabei entgeht mir nicht, dass er meinen ersten Namen benutzt hat. „Aber ich möchte dir einfach erklären, woher das herkommt."

„Nun, das ist dumm," sage ich wütend und lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Lupin lächelnd. Echt? „Ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen, Harry. Ist es in Ordnung, dass wir uns dutzen?"

„Fein," murmele ich schlechtgelaunt.

Lupin lächelt mich freundlich an, aber ich starre finster meine Schuhe an.

„Ich werde mit Ms. Weasley reden. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Wir kennen uns aus der Schule," sagt Lupin freundlich. „Und sie wird bestimmt mit Ronald sprechen."

„Tun Sie das, Professor," sage ich finster. Ich ignoriere die Tatsache, dass Lupin vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir uns duzen.

Lupin schaut mich seltsam an und die Spannung in der Luft wird schlimmer. Er fragt sich, ob es eine gute Zeit dafür ist, zu erwähnen, dass er einmal meinen Vater gekannt hat und dadurch sein wahres Motiv enthüllen, warum er mich zum Tee eingeladen hat.

„Weißt du, dass Sirius Black geflohen ist?" fragt er beiläufig.

„Natürlich, die ganze Schule weiß es," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. Die Richtung des Gesprächs wurde geschickt geändert. Alle Achtung, Lupin!

„Er ist dein Pate," sagt Lupin leise. „Und ich war dort, als deine Eltern ihn deinen Paten ernannt haben."

Ja, in Ordnung. Lupin schweigt und starrt mich ernst an. Oh Verzeihung, sollte ich etwas dazu sagen? Wie wäre es mit 'na und'?

„Ich weiß, dass Sie meine Eltern gekannt haben," sage ich kalt. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich so wütend fühle. Ich wollte doch etwas über meinen Vater herausfinden! „Und ich weiß auch, dass falls Black sich nicht um mich kümmern könnte, Sie mein Vormund hätten sein sollen."

Es hat sich gelohnt, das zu sagen, denn Lupin wird blass und schluckt kräftig. Wieso bin ich auf einmal so schadenfroh?

„Woher weißt du das?" fragt er sehr leise. Seine Stimme klingt ganz anders. Diese väterliche Stimme, die er bisher benutzt hat, ging mir auf die Nerven.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, woher ich das weiß," sage ich schnell. „Es ist aber wichtig, was für eine Erklärung Sie dafür haben."

Lupin lehnt sich zurück und sieht auf einmal viel älter als er ist.

„Ich wollte es nicht," flüstert er. „Ich wollte mich um dich kümmern, Harry." Seine Augen glitzern mit Tränen. Bitte nicht! Weine doch nicht vor mir! Denn ich habe diese emotionalen Ausbrüche wirklich satt. „Aber..." Er schluckt wieder. „Dumbledore war der Meinung,..."

„SCHON WIEDER ER!" unterbreche ich ihn zornig und Lupin zuckt zusammen. „Er mischt sich in mein Leben ein, als wäre es sein eigenes! Was gibt ihm das Recht, sich immer einzumischen und zu bestimmen, was aus mir werden wird?"

Lupin starrt mich wortlos an, aber dieses Mal versucht er nicht, mich zu beruhigen oder mich zu verbessern. Er senkt den Kopf und wischt sich das Gesicht mit seinem schäbigen Ärmel.

„Harry, ich bin kein Mensch," flüstert Lupin schließlich. Ich schaue schnell auf. Was? „Aus diesem Grund wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass du bei mir aufwächst."

Ich mustere den Mann und etwas macht einen Klick. Aber natürlich! Seine Augen... und sein Gesichtshaar... Und seine Narben...

„Vielleicht ist es doch besser, dass ich bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen bin," sage ich schließlich mit einer vor Wut zitternden Stimme. „Denn ich habe gelernt, dass man keinem vertrauen kann. Dass man sich immer um sich selbst kümmern muss, denn keiner wird es anstatt einem selbst tun. Und dass man für seine Rechte kämpfen muss, denn ansonsten wird man zerstört."

Tränen gleiten Lupins Wangen entlang und der Mann tut mir auf einmal leid. Er war auch Dumbledores Sklave. Ist er noch immer einer?

„Und ich verstehe und beschuldige Sie nicht dafür," sage ich emotionlos. „Aber ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie mir mein Leben wenigstens leichter machen können, anstatt es zu verkomplizieren."

„Ich werde dir bei allem helfen, wobei ich dir helfen kann," sagt Lupin sofort. Und er meint es ernst.

„Danke," sage ich. Jetzt fühle ich mich viel ruhiger. „Also bitte schreiben Sie an Ms Weasley und klären Sie das Ganze auf. Denn Ronald treibt mich in den Wahnsinn und ich werde Tag für Tag den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was er als nächstes ausheckt. Ich habe wirklich keine Energie mehr dafür."

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun," sagt Lupin und lächelt mich freundlich an.

„Danke, Professor," sage ich und erhebe mich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Guten Abend noch."

Lupin sieht so aus, als wäre ihm nichts lieber als mich aufzuhalten, aber er nickt resigniert und ich verlasse das Büro.

Schon wieder Dumbledore. Alles scheint sich um ihn zu drehen. Er hat seine alten Finger in allem und zieht die Fäden wie eine alte Spinne. Ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint, als ich Tom einmal gesagt habe, dass ich ihn am liebsten vergiften würde. Jetzt aber kommt mir dieser Plan verlockend vor. Ich kann dem Mann nicht in die Augen schauen ohne den Drang zu verspüren, ihn in die Hölle zu fluchen. Er hat alle weggeschickt, bei denen ich keine beschissene Kindheit haben konnte und hat mich den Dursleys übergeben. Er wollte mich offensichtlich brechen. Und er wäre beinahe erfolgreich gewesen, würde es Tom nicht geben...

Als ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu der Bibliothek mache, sind alles, worüber ich denken kann, ein paar Stunden mit Tom und dunkler Magie als meine Gesellschaft.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich weiß den Text auswendig, in Ordnung?" brülle ich, eine halbe Stunde später, Tom an. „Das Ritual wird klappen. Ich möchte die verbotenen Flüche üben."

Tom hat bisher in den Schatten gesessen, jetzt aber steht er langsam auf. Seine dunklen Augen glitzern im Fackellicht.

„Du möchtest wieder die Wirkung der Flüche spüren," sagt er leise. „Oder?"

„Nein," belle ich. „Nun... vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass ich etwas zerstören muss. Ich habe alles so satt!"

„Wenn du denkst, dass die dunklen Künste nur dafür gut sind, den Hass und den Zorn loszuwerden, liegst du falsch," sagt Tom mit einer gefährlichen Stimme. „Man nennt sie nicht umsonst 'Künste'. Und eine der wichtigsten Vorbedienungen ist sicherlich Selbstkontrolle. Denn ohne Selbstkontrolle schaffst du es nicht. Die Sucht wird dich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie wird dich umbringen."

Schweratmend setze mich auf den kalten Boden. In jenem Moment hasse ich Tom und mir wäre nichts lieber, als das Tagebuch zu schließen und ihn verschwinden zu lassen. So würde ich die verbotenen Flüche selbst üben können.

Aber Tom hat Recht. Mein Zorn und meine Selbstkontrolle sind außer Kontrolle geraten. Aber es gibt Momente, in denen etwas fremdes die Kontrolle übernimmt... Etwas tierisches, das alles in meiner Umgebung zerstören möchte. Ich atme tief durch und erinnere mich an mein Treffen mit Draco. Natürlich denkt er jetzt, dass ich vollkommen übergeschnappt bin, denn so wie ich mich benommen habe, kann er wohl keinen anderen Schluss daraus ziehen. Und ich war frech, als ich mit Lupin gesprochen habe. Ich war auch ziemlich frech McGonagall gegenüber. Frech, oder nur selbstsicher, fragt mich eine Stimme? Kann man eine Person frech nennen, nur weil sie weiß, was sie möchte und alles tun wird, um das zu bekommen? Man kann solch eine Person Schwarzmagier nennen. Und ich bin ja einer.

Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen und höre Toms Schritte auf dem steinigen Boden.

„Hast du dich je so gefühlt?" frage ich durch meine Finger.

„Ja," sagt Tom leise. „Ich habe die ganze Welt gehasst weil ich nicht verstehen konnte, warum man mich schikaniert und hasst."

„Aber ich habe gelernt, dass man sich genug respektieren sollte, um sich selbst nicht zu zerstören. Man sollte die Energie besser benutzen und diejenigen zerstören, die einen verletzt haben."

„Also hast du deinen Vater getötet," murmele ich.

„Und ich bereue es überhaupt nicht," sagt Tom mit einem Hauch von Stolz. „Denn er hat meine Mutter und mich verlassen – und er hat es verdient."

„Und du, Harry, du hast auch diejenigen, die dir wehgetan haben, getötet," fährt Tom fort. „Da hast du deine Rache."

Ich reibe mir die Augen und komme zum Schluss, dass sie vollkommen trocken sind. Wäre ich früher in solch einer Situation gewesen, hätte ich wie ein Baby geweint. Ich kann mich noch immer an all die Nächte erinnern, als ich mich in den Schlaf geweint habe. Aber jetzt, wenn ich an meine Verwandten denke, spüre ich überhaupt nichts.

„Und ich bereue es auch nicht," flüstere ich.

„So ist es gut," sagt Toms Stimme. „Denn man sollte nicht das bereuen, was man nicht ändern kann. Andererseits sollte man es auch nicht bereuen, dass man für sich selbst kämpft, denn keiner wird es anstatt einem tun."

„Tom," flüstere ich als ich durch meine Finger hindurch gucke. „Was passiert, wenn Voldemort seinen Körper zurück hat? Was passiert mit dir?"

Tom schaut mich nachdenklich an. Nachdenklich, aber nicht überrascht. Als hätte er schon viel darüber nachgedacht und auf meine Frage gewartet.

„Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir nicht gesagt habe," sagt Tom leise. „Und es geht um mein älteres Ich."

Ich versteife mich und spüre ein Déjà-vu. Schon wieder lügt man mich an und verrät mich... Auch du, Tom.

„Ich habe dich nie angelogen," sagt Tom ernst. Hat er gerade meine Gedanken erraten? „Ich habe dir davon nicht erzählt, einfach weil ich selbst nicht gewusst habe, was es war und wie es funktioniert."

„Ich bin seine Erinnerung, das ist wahr," fährt er geduldig fort. „Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist etwas passiert, was er nicht erwartet hat. Sieh mich mal an. Ich kann zaubern, ich besitze seine Erinnerungen und sein Wissen und ich habe eine feste Form, das heißt, etwas, was einem Körper ähnelt. Wie ist das nur möglich? Aber ich habe noch etwas bekommen. Im Laufe der Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass ich, während ich im Tagebuch bin, Tatsachen und Wissen aus einer Quelle bekomme. Es ist so, als hätte man mir dieses Wissen einfach eingepflanzt. Am Anfang waren es einfache Sachen, sowie Namen oder Zauber. Aber als ich damit begonnen habe, darüber nachzudenken, woher ich dieses oder jenes weiß, habe ich nichts gefunden. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an so was."

Ich starre ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Also bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass es doch eine Verbindung zwischen mir und Voldemorts... Hauptseele, so zu sagen, gibt."

„Kannst du ihn spüren?" frage ich leise. Jetzt habe ich meine Antwort auf die Frage bekommen, wie Tom dieses oder jenes weiß. Er weiß es, weil Voldemort es ihm so zu sagen gesagt hat. Unheimlich...

„Nicht wirklich," sagt Tom. „Manchmal fühlt es so an, als gäbe es ein Echo... Aber das ist alles."

„Und was denkst du, was macht er, wenn er wieder seinen Körper hat?" frage ich dumpf. „Was passiert mit dir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagt Tom leise. „Aber Harry, eines muss dir klar sein. Ich BIN Lord Voldemort. Auch wenn es so anfühlt, als wäre ich jemand anderer, bin ich sein jüngeres Ich und bekomme außerdem sein Wissen. Du solltest nicht über ihn denken, als wäre er jemand anderer."

Ich schweige und starre meine Hände an. Im gewissen Sinne hat Tom Recht. Aber Voldemort klingt so anders... zum gewissen Grad erinnert er mich an Tom, aber Tom ist einfach anders.

„Was möchtest du sagen, dass er dich eines Tages einfach... zurück nimmt?" frage ich. Liebe Morgana, das hört sich komisch an!

„Das ist es genau! Ich weiß es nicht," sagt Tom und verzieht das Gesicht. Denn auf eine ganz verrückte Weise würde es bedeuten, dass Tom sterben muss. Und das gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Keine Sorge, ich rede mit ihm. Wenn du das Ritual erfolgreich durchführst, wird er einsehen müssen, wie viel Potenzial du eigentlich hast."

„Aber er braucht mich nicht," murmele ich. „Wenn ich das Ritual durchführe und er einen neuen Körper hat, wird er mich nicht mehr brauchen. Also wird er sich mich entledigen können," sage ich dumpf.

Tom scheint überrascht zu sein, dass ich auf diese Weise denke und ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Ich verstehe, wie die dunklen Magier denken, weil ich wahrscheinlich auch so denke. Oder?

„Nicht unbedingt," sagt er lächelnd. „Denn du bist seine beste Waffe gegen Dumbledore. Und bis du mit Dumbledore fertig bist, wird er schon einsehen, was für ein Verbündeter du bist. Denn du bist der Junge der lebt, und die Menschen vertrauen dir. Sie würden dir folgen."

Zu schnell. Meine Zukunft scheint sich vor meinem geistigen Auge zu schnell zu abzuwickeln und mir ist schummerig. Halt stopp! Zurück zum Wesentlichen.

„Denkst du, dass ich die Chance bekomme, Dumbledore zu töten?" frage ich leise. Mein Inneres brennt. „Ohne, dass jemand etwas bemerkt? Oder spielt es keine Rolle, ob jemand mich verdächtigt?"

„Möchtest du ihn töten?" fragt Tom mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja," hauche ich und schließe die Augen. „Oh ja. Du hast keine Ahnung. Ich verabscheue seine Magie, die nach verdorbenen und extra-süßen Kuchen riecht; sein großväterliches Lächeln; seine Lügen; seine zwinkernden Augen; und ich verabscheue seine ruhige Stimme und sein Rollenspiel. Es fühlt sich so an, als stehe er mir im Wege; und wenn er weg wäre, wäre ich endlich frei. Seine bloße Gegenwart erzeugt Übelkeit bei mir und ich muss ständig auf der Hut vor ihm sein, ich muss darauf achten, dass er meine Gedanken nicht errät, ich muss aufpassen wie ich mich benehme... es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich Verstopfung. Und als müsse ich etwas loswerden, ins Klo werfen. Ihn."

Ich hebe den Blick und Toms Augen funkeln, als er mir in die Augen schaut. Ich habe so leidenschaftlich gesprochen, dass ich nichts um mich herum bemerkt habe, nicht einmal Tom.

„Dann," sagt er leise. „Dann ist es Zeit dafür."

„Gut," flüstere ich.

Ich stehe entschlossen auf; ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser, weil ich Tom genau gesagt habe, wie ich mich fühle. Und es fühlt sich so gut an. Jetzt bin ich in der Laune, ernste dunkle Magie zu üben. Ihre Macht in meinen Blut zu spüren; zusammen mit der Dunkelheit zu brennen und nur an eines zu denken – an ihre Macht und all ihre Schönheit.

„Harry," höre ich Toms Stimme hinter mir als ich meinen Stab hervorziehe. Ich wende mich um. „Ein dunkler Magier muss in dieser hellmagischen Gesellschaft leben und er weiß sehr wohl, wann er sich kleinmachen soll und wann er zuschlagen muss. Ein dunkler Magier ist ein Meister des Rollenspiels und der Manipulation – denn ohne sie würde er nie etwas erreichen können. Eines Tages wird die Situation anders sein, aber so wie es gerade ist..."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Tom," sage ich ernst. „Du hast mich gut gelehrt – und ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

Tom lächelt flüchtig und kommt an mir vorbei, um sich auf einen der Schlangenköpfe zusetzen, sodass er mich besser sehen kann.


	19. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Das hier ist ein langes Kapitel in dem der große Lord Voldemort seinen Auftritt macht. Ich wünsche euch frohes Weihnachten und viel Spaß!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 18 – Verabredung mit dem Tod

Es ist Freitag und das Ende vom Oktober. Ein starker Wind tobt draußen, gnadenlos über die Ländereien von Hogwarts fegend und bringt Hagrid noch mehr Arbeit als sonst. Denn der Wind hat all die Laubhaufen, die er sorgfältig im Laufe der vorigen Woche zusammengefegt hat, in alle Richtungen geblasen und ich kann durch das Fenster sehen, wie er mit einer Harke genervt rumläuft.

Am Sonntag werde ich mich mit Black treffen und alles steht bereit. Tom und ich haben den ganzen Abend – und einen Teil der Nacht –damit verbracht, den Ablauf des Tages gründlich zu planen. Denn Hermine würde es sicherlich wollen, mitzukommen, und dann hätten wir ein Problem.

Ich höre Professor Binns überhaupt nicht zu und starre aus dem Fenster, mit meiner Feder spielend. Die Geschichte der Magie – welch ein Unsinn. Ich habe noch nie von einem nutzloseren Fach in meinem Leben gehört und ich habe die Muggelgrundschule besucht. Also sollte das was heißen. 'Ecce! Hic est caro mea et sanguis meus'* geht mir durch den Kopf. Wie geht es weiter? Der Text geht mir weiter durch den Kopf aber meine Augenlider fühlen sich schwerer und schwerer an. Als ich mit den Versen in meinen Gedanken fertig bin, erscheint vor meinem geistigen Auge eine seltsame Szene. (*'Siehe! Hier ist mein Fleisch und mein Blut')

„Harry Potter," ertönt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich schaue mich in meinem Traum um. Ich stehe auf einem Friedhof und der Boden unter mir fühlt sich kalt an. Warum bin ich so klein? Und warum sehe ich schwarz und weiß?

„Da bist du ja wieder," sagt die mentale Stimme. Als ich das Gesicht von Wurmschwanz in der Ferne erblicke, macht etwas einen lauten Klick in meinem Kopf. Voldemort.

Er – die Schlange – liegt auf einem Grab und eine leere Schale steht vor ihm. War das Voldemorts... Abendessen? Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er gerade gegessen hat. Wurmschwanz wiederum isst Wurst und Brot, und der Geschwindigkeit nach zu beurteilen, mit der er sein Abendessen verspeist, ist er sehr hungrig. Merlin weiß wann er zuletzt etwas gegessen hat.

Voldemort wiederum schient mit etwas sehr zufrieden zu sein.

„Wie geht es Euch?" frage ich gedanklich.

„Besser," denkt Voldemort selbstzufrieden. Dieses Mal bewohnt er den Körper einer schwarz und gelb gestreiften Schlange. „Wir sind in England, Harry Potter. Und ich habe etwas sehr interessantes in dem Propheten über dich gelesen."

„Du wohnst bei den Malfoys," fährt Voldemort fort. Ich spüre eine Art Ungeduld, als hätte er schon seit Tagen auf dieses Gespräch gewartet und möchte mir alles in wenigen Minuten sagen, was er zu sagen hat, ehe ich aufwache.

„Dumbledore ist sicherlich außer sich vor Trauer," fährt er zufrieden fort. Ich lache gedanklich und Voldemort scheint mitzulachen. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, so mit Voldemort zusammen zu lachen.

„Aber darüber können wir sprechen, wenn wir uns treffen," denkt er und streckt seinen Schwanz aus.

„Wir befinden uns in einem Wald am Stadtrand von Dover," denkt Voldemort schnell. „Und ich möchte, dass jemand kommt und mich abholt. Ich hatte genug vom Reisen."

Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Er ist da! Er ist tatsächlich da! Bald werden wir wirklich sprechen können...

„Freust du dich so sehr auf mein Ankommen, Harry Potter?" fragt Voldemort belustigt.

„Ja, natürlich!' denke ich zurück. „Das ist toll! Ich kann es kaum abwarten, Euch zu sehen."

„Du freust dich auf deinen Tod, Harry Potter," zischt die Schlange.

Noch immer das. Was muss ich tun, um Voldemort zu überzeugen, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe? Auf den Astronomieturm klettern und 'ich bin ein Todesser' singen?

„Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr neugierig auf dich bin," zischt Voldemort weiter. „Seit du mich zuletzt aus dem Körper meines Dieners vertrieben hast..."

Oh nein. Ich habe total vergessen. Voldemort jedoch nicht.

„Aber darüber werden wir noch sprechen," denkt Voldemort. „Ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass Wurmschwanz, so inkompetent wie er ist, mir geholfen hat. Er hat meine Seele gefunden. Aber ich kann es genauso nicht leugnen, dass du mir geholfen hast, Harry Potter, mein Erzfeind. Du hast meine Erinnerung gefunden und jemanden für sie getötet, sodass sie eine Form haben kann. Du bist tief in die Dunkelheit gesunken, Junge. Ich kann es spüren..."

Die Schlange züngelt mit der Zunge.

„Schicke jemanden, um mich abzuholen. Ich bin müde. Aber wenn ich mich erholt habe, möchte ich dich sprechen."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf," denke ich schnell.

Voldemort klingt anders. Anscheinend haben die Nächte, die er in einem dunklen und stinkenden Frachtraum an Bord eines Schiffes verbracht hat, Wunder für sein Ego gewirkt.

„Ich werde Tante Narzissa sprechen so bald ich kann, mein Lord," denke ich weiter und spüre wahnsinnige Freude, die sich beim bloßen Gedanken, mit ihm endlich sprechen zu können, in mir verbreitet.

„Gut, gut," denkt Voldemort belustigt. Meine wahnsinnige Freude macht ihm Spaß. „Leider weiß ich nicht, was für ein Friedhof es ist."

„Lucius wird Euch finden, mein Lord, keine Sorge. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mitkommen, aber ich muss in der Schule bleiben. Sonst wird Dumbledore argwöhnisch."

Voldemort züngelt mit der Zunge und das letzte, was ich höre, ehe die Vision sich auflöst, ist sein Zischen: „Altes Huhn..."

Ich fahre hoch und schaue mich um. Hermine wirft mir einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Du warst gestern schon wieder bei deiner mysteriösen Freundin, oder?" flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.„Diese Geheimtreffen werden dich umbringen, Harry. Was ich aber beunruhigend finde, ist dass du sogar im Unterricht eindöst. Du kannst etwas wichtiges verpassen."

„Wichtiges? Sowie die Geschichte der Zauberwelt?" zische ich zurück. Es fühlt sich so an, als brenne mein Magen. Ich muss sofort mit Narzissa sprechen. Draco beobachtet mich aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und stehe entschlossen auf.

„Entschuldigung, Professor Binns," sage ich laut. Der Professor aber, fährt lediglich mit seiner Vorlesung fort und es dauert eine Weile, bis er bemerkt, dass die Schüler auf mich deuten.

„Was ist?" fragt er verwirrt. Niemand hat ihn je unterbrochen und wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht, was er tun soll.

„Mir ist übel," sage ich laut und stopfe meine Sachen in meine Schultasche. „Ich muss zum Krankenflügel."

„Oh," sagt der Geist. „Ja, natürlich, Willkins. Geh."

Und ehe Hermine etwas sagen kann, stehe ich schon an der Tür.

„Hoffentlich geht es dir bald besser," ruft mir Professor Binns hinterher.

Ich muss sie anrufen. Aber wie? Ich sollte ihr einen Brief schicken. Nein, das geht zu langsam. Die Eulen sind zu langsam... Ein fieberhafter Gedanke wird von einem anderen ersetzt, ehe die Lösung in meinem Kopf aufblitzt. Snape.

Ich renne den Korridor entlang und versuche festzustellen, ob mir jemand folgt. Alle sind im Unterricht. Ich kann sogar die Stimme von Lupin durch eine Klassenzimmertür hören, an der ich wie ein Pfeil vorbei sause. Seit wann braucht man zwanzig Minuten, um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen? Oh nein, warte; nur fünf Minuten sind vergangen.

Ich bremse vor der Klassenzimmertür ab und spitze meine Ohren. Ich kann Snape überhaupt nicht hören. Andererseits hat er vielleicht keinen Unterricht. Es ist ja noch immer früh und seine Vorlesungen finden normalerweise später statt. Ich klopfe an die Tür. Keine Antwort. Ich öffne vorsichtig die Tür und blicke mich um. Der Raum ist vollkommen leer.

Da ertönt ein Klirren und ein wütender Snape taucht hinter einem Regal auf.

„Potter!" zischt er als er mich erblickt. „Was machst du hier?"

Ich sperre die Tür zu, mich nicht um seine Wut und seine Fragen scherend, und komme schnelles Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Ich muss Tante Narzissa sprechen," sage ich leise. Snape hält in seinem Monolog inne und verengt die Augen. „Es ist dringend."

„Dringend?" wiederholt er. „Und wieso sollte ich dir mein Kamin ausleihen?"

„Weil es um IHN geht. Er ist in England," zische ich wütend.

ooooooooooooooooooo

So. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr tun. Aber ich kann auch nicht ruhig sitzen. Ich fühle mich sprunghaft. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so aufgeregt bin. Voldemort hat sich auch aufgeregt angehört. Na ja, nach solch einer langen Reise würde er sich sicherlich darauf freuen, sich endlich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen und seine Diener zu sehen. Auch wenn er eine Schlange ist. Aber er hat gesagt, er sei neugierig auf mich. Er wolle mit mir sprechen. Er möchte sich mit mir treffen. Wie sollte ich das bitteschön schaffen? Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken, das muss ich...

„Wo warst du?" fragt Hermine als ich ins Klassenzimmer hinein schlüpfe und mich auf meinen Platz niederlasse.

„Ich musste wie gesagt dringend aufs Klo," murmele ich.

„Ist dir übel?" flüstert Hermine besorgt. Sie hat die Feder zur Seite gelegt, was Bände spricht. Eine Hermine, die dem Unterricht nicht folgt – das sollte was heißen. Sie ist tatsächlich um mich besorgt. Aber anscheinend fühle ich mich nicht mal so tief gerührt, um ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Nicht mehr," sage ich knapp.

„Nicht mehr?" hakt sie verzweifelt nach. „Warst du bei Madame Pomfrey?"

„Ich hatte Durchfall, wenn du wissen es musst," zische ich genervt. Hermine schließt den Mund und nickt. „Und es wollte nicht aufhören, also musste ich dort warten, bis mein Körper alles losgeworden ist, was er loswerden wollte. Zufrieden?"

„Ja," sagt Hermine leise. Ihre Wangen sind rosa angelaufen und sie wirkt verlegen. Das war ein wenig zu viel Information für sie. Aber die Geschichte passt. Ich bin auf einmal aufgesprungen als wäre ich in den Hintern gestochen worden und ich bin ja wie verrückt durch die Hälfte der Schule gesprintet. Und falls jemand mich gesehen hat: da haben sie ihre Erklärung.

oooooooooooooooo

Den Rest des Tages kann ich nicht damit aufhören, blöd zu grinsen. Ich habe auch Hermine auf die Wange geküsst als sie mir gesagt hat, dass wir als nächstes Zaubertränke haben. Sie denkt natürlich, dass es etwas mit meiner 'Freundin' zu tun hat, scheint sich aber für mich zu freuen. Und ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich sie so schamlos anlüge.

Snape hält noch immer Abstand von mir aber ich habe noch nie die Zaubertränke so genossen. Glücklicherweise haben wir nichts schwieriges gebraut, denn ansonsten weiß ich nicht, wie ich es hätte schaffen können. Alles, woran ich denken kann, ist mein Treffen mit Voldemort. Tom weiß schon davon Bescheid und er scheint genauso aufgeregt zu sein wie ich. Haben sie ihn schon gefunden? Ich schaue wieder auf die Uhr und schüttele den Kopf. Snape sitzt hinter dem Lehrertisch und liest allem Anschein nach, aber sein Blick wandert zu oft in meine Richtung. In einem Moment treffen sich unsere Blicke und er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Verdammt.

„Geh ruhig, ich komme gleich," sage ich zu Hermine als es klingelt. „Ich muss Snape sprechen."

„Warum denn?" fragt Hermine überrascht.

„Weil Madame Pomfrey ein paar Tränke für mich braucht," erfinde ich auf der Stelle.

„Harry, nimmst du noch immer den Traumlostrank?" fragt sie tadelnd.

„Nur ab und zu," sage ich leise. „Ich weiß, dass man davon süchtig werden kann. Keine Sorge. Hier geht es um gewöhnliche Tränke, die dem Körper bei dem Erholungsprozess helfen. Ich hoffe eigentlich, dass ich mehr wachse. Denn laut dem Heiler wäre ich ein Zwerg gewesen, hätte ich weiter so wenig Essen zu mir genommen. Hoffentlich passiert es nicht, jetzt da ich ein richtiges Heim habe, wo man sich um mich kümmert."

Hermine wirft mir einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu und drückt meine Schulter. Sie ist weg.

„Professor Snape," sage ich als auf ihn zukomme.

„In mein Büro," bellt er.

Ich folge ihm gehorsam ins Büro und er wendet sich mir zu sobald die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Seine Augen blitzen auf. Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

„Das war sehr leichtsinnig," zischt er.

„Gibt es..." fange ich an, mich um seinen Tadel überhaupt nicht scherend.

„Nein, gibt es nicht!" bellt er. „Geh, Potter!"

„Aber wie kann ich nur wissen, ob er..."

„Ich werde Draco sagen, dass er Ihnen die Nachricht ausrichten soll. So würde es nicht auffällig aussehen," zischt Snape.

„In Ordnung," murmele ich resigniert.

Ich verlasse zähneknirschend das Büro und begebe mich zur großen Halle.

„Mr. Potter, da sind Sie ja," sagt eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich wende mich um. Warum muss alles auf ein Mal passieren? Da gibt es aber auch Tage, an denen ich mich zu Tode langweile. Aber es gibt nun mal auch Tage wie diese.

„Ich habe mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen," sagt Professor McGonagall leise. „Anscheinend hat auch Professor Lupin ein paar gute Worte für Sie eingelegt und er hat mit Ms. Weasley gesprochen. Aus welchem Grund sie morgen ihren Sohn besuchen wird. Und was Ihren Schutzzauber angeht..." Sie seufzt und sieht dabei so aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Professor Dumbledore gibt Ihnen seine Erlaubnis, das von Ihnen gewünschte Tier im Schloss zu haben. Aber das heißt, Sie dürfen nicht zwei Haustiere haben."

„Ist schon gut, Hedwig findet den Gryffindorturm langweilig und verbringt eh die meiste Zeit in der Eulerei," sage ich schnell. Ich kann kaum meinen Ohren trauen. Wo habe ich darüber gelesen? Ach ja. Im Einladungsbrief in meinem ersten Jahr. Da gab es eine Wahl – Kröte, Katze, Eule... was noch? Aber sicherlich keine Schlangen. Was hat Dumbledore schon wieder ausgeheckt?

„Sie müssen also Ihr Tier untersuchen lassen und sich vergewissern, dass es gesund ist," fährt McGonagall fort und rümpft mit der Nase. Sie scheint auch nicht zu verstehen, warum Dumbledore mir so was erlaubt hat und ist davon angeekelt.

„Und über alles müssen Sie sicher sein, dass Ihr Tier niemanden angreifen würde. Aus welchem Grund ich mich frage, was für einen Schutz solch ein Tier bieten kann, aber das ist nicht meine Sache."

Sie hebt das Kinn und mustert mich kritisch.

„Danke, Professor," sage ich grinsend. „Ich werde eine schöne Schlange auswählen und ihr sagen, sie dürfe niemanden angreifen oder Schaden anrichten."

„Wie Schlangen mögen kann, verstehe ich nicht..." murmelt McGonagall als sie mir zunickt und sich entfernt.

Ich kratze mich am Kopf und schaue zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Dumbledore sitzt da, schaut mich aber überhaupt nicht an. Stattdessen scheint er ein ernstes Gespräch mit der Wahrsagenlehrerin zu führen. Ich runzele die Stirn. Das Ganze war eigentlich nur ein Scherz gewesen, denn ich wollte McGonagalls und Dumbledores Reaktionen sehen und ich habe nie und nimmer gedacht, dass er zustimmen würde. Was ist nur los?

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Hermine besorgt.

„Oh, es geht um... Ronald," flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. Hermine versteift sich.

„Ms. Weasley kommt morgen zum Besuch," sage ich breit grinsend.

Wir beide schauen in Weasleys Richtung, der seinen Teller anstarrt und lustlos mit seinem Essen spielt. Ich spüre eine Welle von Freude als ich seinen bedrückten Ausdruck bemerke. Seit wann bin ich so schadenfroh? Na ja, er hat es verdient... Aber trotzdem... Und das mit der Schlange... Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Sollte Dumbledore nicht eigentlich etwas dagegen haben? Warum habe ich den Eindruck, dass er es mir erlaubt, mich auf gefährliche Sachen einzulassen? Und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass so was vorkommt. Einmal hat er schon versucht, mich in die Klauen von Voldemort zu werfen. Wir werden die Tatsache, dass ich mich jetzt freiwillig in seine Klauen werfe, momentan ignorieren. Warum hat Dumbledore es getan? Möchte er, dass ich sterbe?

Ich seufze und beginne zu essen. Ich werde nie Antworten auf meine Fragen bekommen, das kann ich vergessen. Ich werde mich stattdessen dem Wesentlichen zuwenden, sowie Voldemort und meinem bevorstehenden Treffen mit ihm.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nach Kräuterkunde machen wir uns auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Das war anstrengend und eklig gewesen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Pflanzen gibt, die so eklig sind. Ich sollte mich eigentlich duschen, ich fühle mich schmutzig und stinkig...

„Hey, Harry," sagt Draco, der zu uns hinüber kommt. Er ist alleine. Sehr einsichtsvoll, Draco, denke ich. Denn hätte er seine Bodyguards mitgebracht, hätte es wohl aussehen können, als wolle er einen Streit anfangen. Hermine richtet sich auf und starrt Draco ernst an.

„Hör mal," sagt er leise. „Da gibt es etwas, was Mutter mit uns besprechen will. Es ist so eine Art Familientreffen und wir sollen heute Abend nach Hause kommen. Professor Snape wird uns sein Kamin ausleihen."

„Ein Familientreffen?" wiederhole ich.

Innerlich tanze ich einen Freudentanz. Sie haben ihn gefunden und er möchte mich sprechen. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, er würde sich erholen wollen, aber so wie es scheint, möchte er mich zuerst sprechen. Moment mal... wie kommuniziert er mit den Malfoys? Ich stelle mir die gelb und schwarz gestreifte Schlange vor, die den Schwanz um einen Kugelschreiber gewickelt hat und die auf ein Stück Papier langsam schreibt: 'Ich möchte Harry Potter sehen. Lord Voldemort' und widerstehe dem beinah unwiderstehlichen Drang, laut los zu prusten. Stattdessen grinse ich breit und nicke Draco zu, der mich vorsichtig anschaut.

„Ja, gerne," sage ich und klopfe ihm auf die Schulter. Ich kann Angst in seinen silbernen Augen sehen, was ich noch lustiger finde.

„Ich habe Narzissa vermisst," füge ich hinzu. Hermine schaut von einem zu dem anderen und wirkt überrascht. „Weißt du, worum es geht?"

Denn ich muss fragen, weil man es von mir erwartet.

„Keine Ahnung," sagt Draco. „Aber wir haben die Erlaubnis von dem Schulleiter, dort bis Montag zu bleiben. So lange wir müssen."

Bis Montag? Exzellent. So kann ich mich in aller Ruhe mit Black treffen.

„So lange wird es sicherlich nicht dauern," meldet sich Hermine zu Wort. „Denn wir wollten am Samstag nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Nun ja," murmelt Draco, dem ich in den Augen ansehe, dass er weg möchte. Denn er möchte nicht dabei sein, falls ich etwas verrücktes tue. Und außerdem denkt er die ganze Zeit mit Furcht an Voldemort. Das kann ich spüren. Ich grinse ihn teuflisch an und er wendet sich zum Gehen. „Wir treffen uns um acht Uhr, in Professor Snapes Büro."

Er ist weg.

„Nun, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ihr zwei ein ziemlich höfliches Gespräch führen könnt," meint Hermine argwöhnisch. „Das ist schön, nur ein wenig überraschend."

„Draco ist ein Einzelkind, er ist ein wenig verwöhnt," sage ich fröhlich als wir dem schmalen Pfad, der zur Schule führt, weiter folgen. „Aber er ist in Ordnung."

„Wenn du meinst," sagt Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Was mich aber überrascht, dass er auch mir gegenüber höflich ist."

„Weil ich ihn davor gewarnt habe," erwidere ich grinsend.

„Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würde, an dem Draco Malfoy mit mir höflich spricht und Ron Weasley mich beleidigt, weil ich mit dir befreundet bin."

Ich lache herzlich und schlinge einen Arm um sie, was offensichtlich etwas für Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil bedeutet, denn sie schnappen nach Luft und beginnen, uns zur Schule folgend, schneller denn je zu tuscheln.

„Das wird mein erstes Familientreffen sein," plappere ich weiter. Hermine schaut mich überrascht an. „Die Dursleys haben gewollt, dass ich in meinem Zimmer oder im Schrank unter den Treppen bleibe, wenn sie Besuch hatten, sodass niemand mich zu Auge bekommt. Nun, Tante Marge wollte mich sehen. Aber das nur um die Chance zu haben, mir drei Stunden lang Beleidigungen zuzuwerfen."

„Harry..." flüstert Hermine. Ich drücke ihre Schulter und dieses Mal scheint sie es nicht zu stören, dass wir umarmt laufen.

„Sie waren keine guten Menschen, Hermine," sage ich leise. „Aber keiner verdient es so zu sterben. Sie haben es nicht verdient. Und es tut mir leid, dass sie tot sind. Ich würde natürlich gerne mit Dudley sprechen, aber ich befürchte, dass Tante Marge ihre Hunde auf mich hetzt, falls ich vor ihrem Haus auftauche. Sie hasst mich."

„Ich möchte alles vergessen," fahre ich fort. Hermine hört aufmerksam zu, möchte aber nichts dazu sagen. „Jetzt habe ich die Malfoys. Es ist komisch eigentlich... Die Feinde werden zu Freunden und die Freunde zu den Feinden. Ich habe schon viel erlebt und ich denke, dass mich nichts mehr überraschen kann."

Hermine legt mir den Kopf auf die Schulter und so laufen wir weiter. Die ganze Schule denkt, dass Hermine und ich zusammen sind und es stört mich überhaupt nicht.

„Bleibe doch bei den Malfoys so lange du musst," sagt Hermine als wir die Eingangshalle durchqueren. „Wir können nächstes Mal nach Hogsmeade gehen. Und außerdem habe ich noch ein paar Bücher, die ich am Wochenende lesen möchte."

Ich grinse breit und streichle ihre Schulter. In jenem Moment sehe ich eine Figur in der Ferne, die einen purpurroten Umhang und ich lasse Hermine los. Ich habe eine Idee.

„Warte hier, ich muss Dumbledore etwas fragen," sage ich und renne ihm hinterher. „Professor Dumbledore!" rufe ich laut.

Der Weißmagier hält inne und schaut mich an. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er mir ein paar Sachen erklären wird, aber das hat er nicht getan. Stattdessen scheint er mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum denn? Ist er nicht etwa darauf erpicht, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten?

„Hallo, Harry," sagt er höflich, wirkt aber nicht erfreut, mich zu sehen.

„Ich hätte eine Frage, Professor Dumbledore," sage ich atemlos.

„Nun, das kann sicherlich warten, denn ich muss ins Ministerium gehen," sagt er und lächelt mich an. Was? Er möchte mich nicht sprechen?

„Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie mir erlaubt haben, eine Schlange als Haustier zu haben," sage ich schnell.

„Gerne, Harry," sagt er und wendet sich um.

„Darf ich fragen warum?" frage ich laut.

Der alte Weißmagier wendet sich langsam um. In jenem Moment bemerke ich etwas seltsames. Er zögert. Er ist von der Frage überrascht. Und er ist auf der Hut. Fürchtet er mich? Ist es überhaupt möglich? Weiß er die Wahrheit? Weiß er, dass ich meine Verwandte ermordet habe? Ich sollte darüber nicht denken!

„Bitte?" fragt er leise und ernst.

„Schlangen sind nicht auf der Liste von Haustieren, die in Hogwarts erlaubt sind," sage ich, ihn mit meinem Blick fixierend. Ich wage es nicht, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, aber ich würde in diesem Moment alles geben, um zu wissen, worüber er gerade nachdenkt. „Also warum?"

„Sie sind nicht auf der Liste, weil keiner sie kontrollieren kann," sagt Dumbledore langsam. Er kommt mir so vor, als hätte er die Antwort parat. Aber es scheint mir, als hätte ihn meine direkte Weise, diese Frage zu stellen, überrascht. „Du aber schon. Also vertraue ich dir, deine Schlange unter Kontrolle zu halten."

„Das werde ich, danke," sage ich. Hier stimmt was nicht. „Wann können wir uns treffen? Sie haben ja gesagt, es gebe ein paar Sachen, die wir besprechen müssen."

„Ach, ja," sagt er als wäre es ihm gerade eingefallen. „Ja. Leider habe ich momentan keine Zeit dafür. Aber ich werde schon einen Termin finden, keine Sorge. Jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

Und er ist weg. Ich starre ihm hinterher und runzele die Stirn. Er meidet mich, möchte mich nicht sprechen, erlaubt mir eine Schlange zu kaufen und als Haustier zu behalten. Hier stimmt was nicht. Ich frage mich, was Tom darüber denkt?

„Was ist los?" fragt Hermine. Wir machen uns wieder auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

„Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt, ein neues Haustier zu haben," murmele ich. Ich sehe einfach keinen Grund, warum ich ihr davon nicht erzählen sollte. „Eigentlich war es nur ein Scherz gewesen. Als ich mit McGonagall gesprochen habe, habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen, ein Tier zu kaufen, das meine Sachen bewachen würde. Natürlich geht das nicht, denn ein Tier kann meine Sachen nicht schützen ohne, dass es jemandem etwas antut. Es war nur ein Scherz. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich wolle eine Schlange kaufen. Und McGonagall, die immer fair ist, hat davon Dumbledore erzählt. Und er hat mir erlaubt, eine Schlange als Tier in Hogwarts zu haben."

„Harry!" zischt Hermine, deren Augen mit jedem Wort größer und größer werden. „Warum würdest du eine Schlange haben wollen?"

„Das ist es ja, es war nur ein Scherz," sage ich und verdrehe die Augen. Schlangen sind soooo böse.„Ich war genervt. Ron hat versucht, ihr Lügen zu verkaufen und ich habe es nur so gesagt. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. McGonagall hat natürlich gedacht, dass ich es ernst gemeint habe. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Dumbledore es mir erlaubt hat? Ich habe ihm diese Frage gestellt."

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragt Hermine besorgt.

Ich wiederhole seine Worte und Hermine sieht ehrlich überrascht aus.

„Vielleicht..." sagt sie langsam. „Vielleicht tut es ihm leid. Dass er dir nicht gesagt hat, er sei dein Vormund. Und vielleicht möchte er es wieder gutmachen indem er dir erlaubt zu haben, was du möchtest, was auch immer das ist."

„Das ist blöd," zische ich. „Eine Schlange im Gryffindorturm zu haben, das wäre gefährlich. Ein Schulleiter würde nie auf solch eine Weise die Schüler in Gefahr bringen."

„Ja, da hast du Recht," sagt Hermine. „Aber du bist ein Schlangensprecher. Und er vertraut dir."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Vielleicht nutzt er tatsächlich die Chance aus, um es an mir wieder gutzumachen. Vielleicht hat Hermine Recht. Und vielleicht denkt er, dass er momentan Abstand von mir halten sollte, weil ich auf ihn sauer bin. Nein, das ist es nicht. Mir fehlt ein Puzzlestück, ohne das ich das gesamte Bild nicht sehen kann. Verdammt!

„Oh, also geht der Junge, der zu den Schlangen überlaufen ist, zu seinen Schlangen? Dann komm besser nicht zurück, um den Gryffindorturm zu dreckig zu machen," höhnt Seamus als ich an ihm und Ron vorbeikomme. Ich trage ein schwarzes Hemd und passende Hosen, meinen besten Umhang in der Hand haltend. Und das habe ich absichtlich getan. Ich fühle mich... rebellisch. Ich schenke ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit, tätschele Hermine im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und mache mich auf den Weg in Snapes Büro. Alle denken, dass ich ein Schwarzmagier bin. Na also. Da habt ihr euren Beweis. Leute wie Ron würden auch schwarze Kleidung als Beweis betrachten. Aus welchem Grund ich genau das angezogen habe. Sollte er das doch McGonagall sagen. Die gute Professorin wird sich vor Lachen kugeln.

Draco ist noch immer nicht da als ich das Büro betrete. Snape mustert mich von oben bis unten und da sehe ich etwas seltsames in seinen Augen. Sorge.

„Sie haben sich tatsächlich in die Schale geworfen, Mr. Potter," sagt Snape. Er kann sich nicht helfen.

„Für ein Familientreffen muss ich ja," erwidere ich und grinse breit. Snape verengt die Augen. „Kommen Sie mit?"

„Leider kann ich nicht," sagt Snape, sieht aber nicht mal so aus, als tue es ihm leid. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Und außerdem bin ich nicht eingeladen."

„Dann das nächste Mal," sage ich breit grinsend. Snape nickt nur, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Er weiß, dass ein Treffen mit Voldemort unvermeidlich ist.

Draco kommt rein und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Er ist blass und wirkt wackelig auf den Beinen. Aber Voldemort möchte nicht ihn sehen, sondern mich. Also sollte er sich darum keine Sorgen machen. Auch er mustert mich von oben bis unten und schüttelt den Kopf. Ich weiß was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Dass ich total übergeschnappt bin. Ich grinse teuflisch und als ich aufstehe – oder eher aufspringe – und mich dem Kamin zuwende, spüre ich wieder diese wahnsinnige Freude in meinem Magen. Sie ist wie flüssiges Feuer, das in mir brennt und auf einmal bin ich hellwach.

Eine blasse und müde wirkende Narzissa begrüßt uns.

„Hallo, Draco, Harry," sagt sie leise und kommt auf uns zu. Ich fühle mich seltsam als sie mich umarmt. Sie drückt mich an sich als wäre es die letzte Umarmung.

„Wo ist er?" frage ich ohne weiteres. Draco wirft mir einen nervösen Blick zu. Lucius Malfoy steht bei ihm, auch müde wirkend, aber sein langes, platinblondes Haar wirkt gepflegt wie immer.

„Komm mit," sagt er leise und mustert mich mit seinen silbernen Augen. „Draco muss nicht mitkommen. Er kann mit seiner Mutter im Salon warten."

Ich folge eifrig Lucius die Treppen hinauf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" frage ich. Die Spannung wird mich umbringen. Lucius wirkt nervös und untypisch besorgt, was er mit einer Maske von Gleichgültigkeit verbirgt. Aber nicht mal so erfolgreich.

„Es war nicht schwer, ihn zu finden," flüstert Lucius, als hätte er Angst, dass er den dunklen Lord stören könnte, falls er laut reden würde. „Und du hast den Friedhof gut beschrieben."

Er wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu, blickt aber weg als er sieht, dass ich breit und selbstzufrieden grinse.

„Und im Übrigen, wie hat er euch gesagt, er wolle mich sehen?" frage ich weiter. Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Hat er einen Kugelschreiber benutzt? Bitte sag ja...

„Er hat..." fängt Lucius an und räuspert sich. „Auf deinen Namen gedeutet."

Ich stelle mir die gelb und schwarz gestreifte Schlange, die mit dem Schwanz auf den Artikel über mich deutet und grinse noch breiter. Lucius hält vor einer Tür inne und mustert mich. Da gibt es etwas in seinen Augen, was ich nur als Sorge bezeichnen kann. Als er meinen aufgeregten Ausdruck bemerkt, sieht er wahrscheinlich ein, dass ich mich kaum zurückhalten kann. Er nickt und drückt die Klinke nach unten. Ich schlüpfe hinein, noch immer breit grinsend. Das Zimmer wirkt auf erstem Blick vollkommen leer, aber dann fällt mir ein Kissen auf dem Bett auf, auf dem eine Schlange zusammengerollt liegt. Sie hebt den Kopf als sie mich erblickt und züngelt mit der Zunge. Sie ist eigentlich eine ziemlich große Schlange, wirkt aber abgemagert. Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort während der Reise nicht viel gegessen.

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und ich spüre Schwäche in meinen Knien. Das ist nur eine Schlange, geht mir durch den Kopf. Aber die Schlange strahlt etwas unbeschreibliches aus; und fühle mich von ihr angezogen. Es fühlt sich beinah so an, als könne meine eigene Magie seine spüren und fühlt sich von ihre angezogen. Er ist ja der dunkle Lord und ich bin ein dunkler Magier. Laut Tom sollte ich mich so fühlen. Aber es ist mehr als das. Diese Anziehungskraft ist wohl nicht normal, ob es um den dunklen Lord geht oder nicht.

Als ich auf ihn zukomme, schaue ich wie in Zeitlupe zu, wie meine Beine mich näher und näher zu dem Bett und der Schlange tragen. Die Schlange bewegt den Kopf, ihre Augen fest auf mich fixiert. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und ein Knoten, den ich monatelang in meinem Magen getragen habe, explodiert; mein Herz hört auf, zu schlagen und ich halte meinen Atem an; und als ich mich auf die Knie vor dem Bett niederlasse, spüre ich keinerlei Angst, nur wahnsinnige Freude und Aufregung. So habe ich mich nie in meinem Leben gefühlt. Ich fühle mich so aufgeregt, als könne mein gesamter Körper explodieren.

Mir wohl bewusst, was diese Geste bedeutet, starre ich den Teppich an. Ich habe es nicht geplant. Ich habe doch gewollt, mich nie und nimmer vor jemandem hinknien zu müssen. Aber der Drang, genau das zu tun, war einfach zu stark. Ich werde später darüber nachdenken, warum ich es tun wollte. Aber eines ist mir in diesem Moment klar. Ich lasse mich nicht vor einer Schlange nieder, sondern vor dem dunklen Lord; vor der Dunkelheit, die ich liebe und die mein Heim ist.

~Endlich, ~ zischt die Schlange. ~Harry Potter, mein Erzfeind. Du hast mich einmal zerstört, aus meinem Körper vertrieben. Und das hast du vor zwei Jahren wiederholt. Du hast einen langsamen Tod verdient, Harry Potter. Und doch kniest du vor mir. ~

~Weil Ihr der dunkle Lord seid, ~ antworte ich. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, mit einer Schlange auf ihrer Sprache zu sprechen. Aber die Sprache kommt mir natürlich vor. Aber... wie kommt es dazu, dass er weiß, dass ich ihn verstehen kann?

~Also ist es doch wahr... ~ murmelt die Schlange, die das Kissen verlässt und zu dem Rand des Bettes hinüber schlängelt. Was hat das wohl zu bedeuten?

~Du riechst nach der dunklen Magie, ~ fährt die Schlange fort. Ich hebe den Blick und zucke zusammen. Die Schlange hat den Kopf gehoben und scheint mich aus der Nähe zu studieren. ~Sage mir, Harry Potter, wie kommt es dazu, dass du so tief in die dunklen Künste versunken bist? ~

~Mein magischer Kern ist dunkel, ~ sage ich langsam. Was will er, dass ich ihm sage? Er hat es schon gehört. ~Und... die dunkle Magie fühlt sich richtig an. ~

Ist dieser Grund gut genug? Ich bin ja nur ehrlich.

~Und warum möchtest du, dass ich einen Körper bekomme? Was hast du davon? ~ fragt die Schlange weiter.

~Ich... ~ fange ich an, halte aber inne. Ich wollte sagen, dass es eine Abmachung zwischen mir und Tom sei. Dass ich es ihm versprochen habe. Aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr nur darum. Es geht um dieses wunderschöne Ritual, das ich durchführen werde. Es geht um Tom, der sich wahnsinnig auf Voldemorts Auferstehung freut. Und es geht um Voldemort selbst. Ich möchte, dass er aufersteht. Ich möchte, dass es wieder zu Kräften kommt. Ich möchte... ja, das ist es.

~Ich möchte das Ritual durchführen und Euch helfen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, weil ich dabei der Dunkelheit helfe. Ich möchte meinen eigenen Beitrag tun und ich möchte der dunklen Seite helfen, wieder stark zu werden. Weil ich ein Teil von diesem Strom bin. Und weil ich für die dunkle Seite kämpfen möchte, ~ spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus.

Voldemort scheint mich zu mustern und darüber nachzudenken, und ich kann beinah seine Zunge an meiner Wange spüren. Unheimlich... Er ist wirklich da... Direkt vor mir, um genauer zu sein.

~Ich vergesse nicht, ~ zischt er schließlich. ~Und ich vergebe nicht. Aber ich werde dir erlauben, das Ritual durchzuführen. Jetzt möchte ich mit meiner Erinnerung reden und du darfst gehen. ~

Etwas enttäuscht, so schnell entlassen zu werden, stehe ich langsam auf – meine Knie tuen weh – und ziehe das Tagebuch Toms aus meiner Tasche hervor. Ich öffne es und Tom taucht auf. Die Schlange – Voldemort – züngelt mit der Zunge. Toms Blick fällt auf die Schlange und er lächelt.

~Also hast du Harry kennengelernt, ~ sagt er. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und Voldemort neigt den Kopf zur Seite. ~Geh, Harry. Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Warte auf mich mit Draco. ~

~In Ordnung, Meister, ~ sage ich und wende mich um. Tom und ich haben gedacht, es wäre das beste, wenn wir Voldemort gleich zeigen würden, wie unsere 'Beziehung' funktioniert. Das letzte, was ich sehe als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe, ist Tom, der sich auf das Bett setzt und sich der Schlange zuwendet.

Ich seufze. Na ja, das war es. Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass Voldemort unter den Umständen seine Morddrohungen vergessen hat, aber anscheinend hat er es nicht. Ich war ein Baby als ES passiert ist. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was da vorgeht und ich habe nichts getan. Das mit Quirrel... ich habe nur versucht, mein eigenes Leben zu retten und habe reflexartig reagiert. Was hätte ich tun sollen, ihm einfach erlauben, dass er mich umbringt?

„Das war schnell," meint Narzissa als ich den Salon betrete. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ach... wir haben kurz gesprochen..." sage ich und setze mich bei Draco hin, der mich wortlos mustert. „Er wollte sich mit seiner Erinnerung unterhalten."

„Was hat er dir gesagt?" fragt Draco neugierig.

„Er hat mir nur ein paar Fragen gestellt... und mir gedroht... hätte ich mir denken können." Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf. „Also er hat mich nicht gebissen, obwohl er genug Zeit dafür hatte. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?"

Draco gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich. Narzissa schaut mich unsicher an, entscheidet aber das Thema zu wechseln.

„Jetzt da ihr die Erlaubnis von dem Schulleiter habt, könnt ihr hier bis Sonntag bleiben," sagt sie lächelnd.

„Eigentlich..." fange ich an und räuspere mich. „Am Sonntag muss ich mich mit jemandem treffen. Meister kommt mit."

Narzissa scheint hin und her gerissen, denn sie möchte offensichtlich fragen, worum es geht, weiß aber nicht, ob ich erlaubt bin, ihr davon zu erzählen. Warum sollte ich nicht?

„Wir treffen uns mit Black," sage ich. Lucius, der mich bisher in Stille beobachtet hat, hebt den Kopf und fixiert seinen Blick auf mich. „Er wollte mich sehen und hat mir einen Brief geschickt. Und... Meister hat Pläne, die seine Beteiligung erfordern," sage ich leise.

„Du hast ihn in Henkers Bar getroffen, nicht wahr?" fragt Lucius neugierig.

„Ja," sage ich und senke den Kopf. „Das war echt leichtsinnig." Dass ich spüren konnte, er habe etwas dunkles an sich, habe ich weggelassen, denn das würde nur zu mehr Fragen führen. Und das will ich nicht.

„Und er hat dir geschrieben?" wiederholt Narzissa mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Er ist dein Cousin, oder?" frage ich anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ja," sagt sie und senkt den Blick.

„Ich hatte damals den Eindruck, dass du ihn sehen wolltest," sage ich und beobachte sie genau.

Lucius räuspert sich und steht mit einem Glas in der Hand auf.

„Er tut Narzissa leid," sagt er. „Und wir wissen nicht, was ihn dazu angetrieben hat, all diese Muggel zu töten. Wir haben gedacht, dass seine Herkunft endlich eine Stimme bekommen hat und dass... etwas bei ihm ausgehakt ist. Aber ich werde die Tatsache nicht vergessen, dass er ein Mitglied von einer uralten dunklen Familie ist, das nicht dem dunklen Lord dienen wollte. Stattdessen hat er sich mit Potter und Lupin herumgetrieben und hat als Auror viele dunkle Magier gefangen genommen. Du solltest besser den Kontakt mit ihm abbrechen, denn falls der dunkle Lord davon erfährt..."

„Eigentlich wollte er... Meister..." Liebe Morgana, das ist echt verwirrend! Ich darf nicht 'Tom' sagen, aber ich kann auch nicht 'der dunkle Lord' sagen, weil es jetzt zwei von ihnen gibt. Das ist zum Haare ausreißen. Die dunklen Lords und ihre seltsamen Bräuche. Ich seufze.

„Ursprünglich wollte er Black für etwas benutzen. Und da Black offensichtlich an mich rankommen wollte, wollte er es ausnutzen. Er wollte, dass wir ein paar seiner alten Diener freilassen."

Narzissa schnappt nach Luft und Lucius schluckt.

„Aber jetzt ist das nicht mal so dringend," sage ich abwinkend. Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Dass diese Menschen weiter im Gefängnis rotten können, weil wir sie noch nicht so dringend brauchen?

„Wir haben das Problem gelöst," sage ich vage, denn ich spüre keinerlei Wunsch, über den Fleisch und Blut Teil zu sprechen.

„Aber er hat es geplant?" fragt Lucius leise. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Also vermutlich hat er gewollt, dass Black das anstatt ihm tut. Denn niemand ist aus Azkaban ausgebrochen und er weiß offensichtlich etwas, was wir nicht wissen. Ihm ist es gelungen. Nur wie?"

„Am Sonntag werde ich ihn fragen," sage ich ruhig. Lucius wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Wo trifft ihr euch?" fragt Narzissa. Lucius trägt einen kalkulierenden Ausdruck und ich frage mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Vielleicht könnte ich einen 'Blick' darauf werfen?

„In Hogsmead," sage ich. „Alles steht schon bereit."

„Deine Schwester ist in Azkaban, oder?" frage ich leise. Narzissa nickt stumm und ihr Ausdruck verfinstert sich. „Was ist passiert?"

„Kennst du Neville Longbottom?" fragt Lucius. Denn Narzissa scheint in keiner Laune zu sein, darüber zu sprechen. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Was hat wohl Neville damit zu tun? „Nun, Bellatrix hat seine Eltern mit einem Cruciatusfluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und aus diesem Grund ist sie in Azkaban."

Oh Mann. Das ist... Moment mal, ich habe auch den Cruciatusfluch benutzt. Vielmals. Und ein Teil von mir versteht, dass sie offensichtlich nicht damit aufhören konnte. Schon wieder denke ich an meine Selbstkontrolle, über die mir Tom ständig Predigten hält. Also habe ich es wenigstens teilweise geschafft... und sie nicht. Die dunkle Magie ist tatsächlich etwas Gefährliches. Für den Magier, denn offensichtlich war Bellatrix so davon süchtig, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte... Aber auch für die Opfer. Tja, ich sage es, als wäre es eine Nebensache. Aber ein Teil von mir versteht es und möchte ihr helfen.

„Hat sie einen dunklen Kern?" frage ich auf einmal. Lucius hebt den Blick. Er nickt langsam. „Ach so. Jetzt verstehe ich."

„Du verstehst was?" fragt Lucius kalt.

„Wie es dazu kommt, dass man nicht aufhören kann," sage ich ein wenig genervt. Warum bringt es mich auf die Palme, wenn Menschen andeuten, dass ich etwas nicht verstehe oder mich wie ein Kind behandeln? Denn das ist echt kindisch.

„Du hast... den Fluch ausprobiert?" fragt Narzissa leise. Sie fürchtet die Antwort.

„Ja," sage ich und grinse breit. „Und ich kann verstehen, warum man diese Flüche als verboten bezeichnet. Denn die Wirkung, die auf einen haben..." Ich seufze und grinse wieder.

„Sei vorsichtig," flüstert Narzissa, die offensichtlich so was nicht erwartet hat.

„Das bin ich," erwidere ich. Es fühlt sich ziemlich gut an, wenn jemand sich um mich Sorgen macht, obwohl es mich manchmal nervt. „Aber ich werde dem Meister sagen, wir sollten es trotzdem in Betracht ziehen, sie zu befreien."

Narzissa möchte darüber nicht sprechen und das kann ich in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ich freue mich schon auf Weihnachten," sage ich. Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich.

„Wir feiern dieses Muggelfest nicht," sagt Lucius trocken. „Sondern Jul."

„Oh umso besser," sage ich fröhlich. „Gibt es ein Ritual?"

Lucius wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu, nickt aber. Er fragt sich wahrscheinlich, woher ich das weiß. Ich habe das Ritual schon gelernt und ausprobiert. Es hat bestens geklappt.

„Darf ich jemanden mitbringen?" frage ich Narzissa.

„Aber natürlich, Harry," sagt sie. „Dracos Freunde kommen auch."

„Wir werden das Ritual ausführen und dann essen," sagt Lucius. „Dann gehen alle nach Hause, denn Jul ist ein Familienfest. Aber manche werden bleiben, sowie Dracos Freunde."

„Nun ja, außer Draco habe ich nur noch einen Freund," sage ich langsam. Vorsichtig... „Hermine."

Lucius hebt den Kopf und seine Augen blitzen auf. Narzissa jedoch legt eine Hand auf meine und lächelt mich an.

„Natürlich kann sie herkommen," sagt sie. Lucius öffnet den Mund um zu protestieren, aber sie wirft ihm einen kalten, warnenden Blick zu. „Sie ist Harrys Freundin."

Lucius scheint mit sich selbst zu ringen, nickt aber. Narzissa und ihre Ideen werden ihn umbringen. Stattdessen füllt er sein Glas nach.

„Keine Sorge, Lucius," sage ich zu ihm gewandt. „Ich werde Hermine erklären, wie sie sich benehmen soll. Ich schätze Loyalität; und all meine so genannten loyalen Freunde haben mich verraten und verlassen, nur sie ist bei mir geblieben. Sie mag eine Muggelgeborene und hellmagische Hexe sein, aber sie ist verdammt klug und ist mir treu. Aus diesem Grund schätze ich unsere Freundschaft."

Wir plaudern für eine Weile über Weihnachten und ich versuche Narzissa davon zu überzeugen, dass ich keine Festroben brauche, weil ich sie hasse. Es fühlt sich sehr angenehm an, in der Gesellschaft von dunklen Magiern zu sitzen und sich so benehmen zu können, wie ich mich fühle. Ich habe mich entspannt und ich genieße die Spannung im Salon, die dunklen Vorhänge, den Geruch der dunklen Magie in der Luft und das alte und quietschende Mobiliar . In Malfoy Manor fühle ich mich wie zu Hause.

In einem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Tom kommt herein. Ich stehe schnell auf. Er scheint ein wenig nachdenklich zu sein, aber im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden.

„Was hat er gesagt?" platzt es aus mir.

Für ein paar Momente sagt Tom nichts, setzt sich stattdessen hin und starrt das Feuer im Kamin an.

~Ich hätte es mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich eines Tages solch ein Sturkopf sein werde, ~ murmelt er auf Schlangensprache.

~Aber in Ordnung. Es war sicherlich nicht angenehm, so viele Jahre als Geist zu verbringen. Er ist verbittert und hat Mordlust, ~ murmelt er weiter. Ob er überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass er kein Englisch spricht?

~Er möchte, dass das Ritual am Vollmond stattfindet, ~ zischt Tom. Narzissa, Lucius und Draco wechseln Blicke, weil sie anscheinend nie jemanden gehört haben, der Schlangensprache spricht. Draco wirft mir einen Blick zu und mustert mich. Denn ich kann Tom offensichtlich verstehen.

~Und das ist passend, finde ich,~ fährt Tom ernst fort. ~Bis dann sollte er sich von der Reise erholt haben und ab und zu wird er dich rufen, wenn er einen Übersetzer braucht. Jetzt möchte er Lucius sprechen und du sollst mitkommen, dass du übersetzen kannst. ~

~Hat er etwas über dich gesagt? ~ frage ich Tom leise. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huscht an Dracos Gesicht vorbei als ich Tom antworte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich anhöre, wenn ich diese Sprache spreche. Denn es ist mir nicht mal bewusst, dass ich sie überhaupt benutze.

Tom schaut mich ernst an.

~Momentan soll ich genau dort bleiben, wo ich bin, ~ sagt er. ~Bei dir. Natürlich nervt es mich, dass er mich rumkommandiert. Aber wir sind die gleiche Person. Seine Interessen sind auch meine. ~

~Wird er dich... zerstören? ~ frage ich nervös. Draco hat keine Ahnung, worüber wir reden, aber mein todernster Ausdruck genügt.

~Ich weiß es nicht, ~ murmelt er. Anscheinend ist dies das einzige, worüber er nachdenkt. Denn keiner möchte getötet werden, Erinnerung oder nicht.

~Vielleicht könnten wir ihn überzeugen, dich... zurück zu nehmen? ~ schlage ich vor.

~Diese Diskussion bringt uns nichts, ~ zischt Tom und seine Augen blitzen auf. ~Geh zu ihm; und nimm Lucius mit. ~

Es ist leicht, zwischen Voldemort und Tom einen Unterschied zu machen, sie als verschiedene Personen betrachten, weil er ein Junge ist und Voldemort den Körper einer Schlange bewohnt. Aber in diesen und ähnlichen Augenblicken ist mir peinlich klar, dass sie doch die gleiche Person sind.

„Lucius," sage ich aufstehend. Er fixiert seinen Blick auf mich. „Der dunkle Lord möchte dich sehen. Und ich werde übersetzen."

Lucius steht schnell auf und stellt sein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey beiseite.

„Wie kommt es, dass du die uralte Sprache der Schlangen sprechen kannst?" fragt Lucius als wir die Treppen hochsteigen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich fühle mich dazu gezwungen, zu gähnen.

„Keine Ahnung," antworte ich achselzuckend. „Vielleicht hat die Tatsache, dass ich mit Grindelwald verwandt bin, etwas damit zu tun."

Lucius hält inne und starrt mich, vollkommen sprachlos, an. Ach so, ich habe vergessen, diese Tatsache zu erwähnen. Wie unhöflich von mir.

„Du? Mit ihm verwandt? Woher weißt du das?" fragt er argwöhnisch. Ich lächele selbstzufrieden. Vielleicht kann er die Tatsache, dass mein magischer Kern dunkel ist, ignorieren; er kann auch denken, ich sei wahnsinnig, weil ich offensichtlich von der dunklen Magie besessen bin. Aber DAS kann er nicht ignorieren. Für einen reinblütigen Zauberer sind das Blut und die Herkunft von einem sehr wichtig und stellen einen festen Beweis dar. Schwachsinn. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich in jenem Moment auf meine Herkunft sehr stolz.

„Sein Name steht in meinem Stammbaum," sage ich achselzuckend. „Vielleicht könnte ich meinen Baum hierher bringen? Momentan ist er in der Kammer des Schreckens, denn ich wollte nicht, dass jemand ihn sieht. Aber vielleicht möchtest du ihn selbst studieren? Sicherlich kennst du all die Namen der uralten Familien."

„Das würde mich sehr freuen," erwidert Lucius. Und ich kann Gier in seinen Augen sehen. Er hat mich in seiner Familie aufgenommen und mich akzeptiert; aber er betrachtet mich noch immer als den Jungen der lebt. Als Dumbledores Schützling. Und ich habe es echt satt.

Voldemort ist hellwach und er hat eine Menge Fragen. Er möchte wissen, was mit seinen alten Dienern passiert ist, was im Ministerium vorgeht und er möchte mehr über Politik wissen. Als er endlich mit seinen Fragen aufhört – gibt es überhaupt noch etwas, was er fragen KANN? – fühlt sich meine Zunge ganz schön taub an und meine Kehle brennt wegen all dem Zischen.

~Harry Potter, ~ zischt Voldemort als ich aufstehe, wohl denkend, dass wir für heute fertig sind. Was mich angeht, bin ich sogar fix und fertig. ~Erzähle mir von meinem Ritual. ~

Ich seufze, lasse mich aber wieder nieder und beginne das Ritual zu beschreiben. Ich habe all den Text auswendig gelernt und Voldemort hört schweigend zu, als ich ihm das Ritual im Detail beschreibe.

~Meine Erinnerung ist der Meinung, dass du trotz allem das Ritual erfolgreich durchführen kannst,~ zischt Voldemort. Lucius hat natürlich keine Ahnung, worüber wir labern, sitzt aber geduldig da, weil der dunkle Lord ihn nicht entlassen hat und starrt seine Hände an.

~Aber er hat mir auch mitgeteilt, was genau er dir beigebracht hat, ~ sagt Voldemort, mich musternd. ~Und er denkt, dass du dich zu einem mächtigen Magier entwickeln kannst, wenn du unter meiner Führung bist. Leider habe ich wichtigere Sachen zu tun, als ein Kind zu unterrichten.~

Da brennt es in meinem Inneren und ich schaue der Schlange direkt in die Augen. Es gibt Tage, an denen ich nur einen Grund brauche, um zornig zu werden.

~Wie kann ich Euch beweisen, dass ich an Eurer Seite stehe? Dass ich Euch helfen werde? Wie kann ich Euch überzeugen, dass ich die dunkle Magie liebe und der dunklen Seite helfen möchte? ~ frage ich scharf und atemlos.

Ich weiß, dass ich frech bin. Und ich weiß, dass meine Leichtsinnigkeit mich zerstören kann. Dass ich in diesem einen Moment alles zunichte machen kann, woran ich monatelang gearbeitet habe.

Voldemort scheint über meine Worte nachzudenken. Ich erwarte jede Sekunde, dass er mich beleidigt – glücklicherweise kann er nicht zaubern – und mich wegschickt, aber er schweigt. Dann –

~Bringe mir Dumbledore, ~ zischt er schließlich.

~Dumbledore? Möchtet Ihr nicht, dass ich ihn töte? ~ frage ich überrascht. Was möchte er mit dem alten Klappergestell tun?

~Möchtest du ihn töten? ~ fragt Voldemort.

~Natürlich! ~ belle ich und fuchtele mit den Armen. ~Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Er und seine Meisterpläne! Er und seine Ideen! Ich habe schon tausendmal darüber nachgedacht, auf welche Weise ich ihn töten würde! Er hat meine Kindheit zerstört und noch immer schmiedet er Pläne! ~

Lucius scheint schockiert über diesen Ausbruch zu sein, denn auch wenn er kein Wort verstehen kann, versteht er, dass ich Voldemort anbrülle.

~Bringe ihn zu mir, ~ zischt Voldemort, der sich aber amüsiert anhört. ~Und falls du das schaffst, darfst du ihn töten. ~

~Danke, mein Lord, ~ zische ich zornig zurück. Voldemort die Schlange gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich, als hätte er gerade zischend gelacht.

~Du bist ein Rätsel, Harry Potter, ~ sagt er nach einer Pause. ~Und ich finde dich interessant. Ich möchte dich morgen wiedersehen. Wir werden über die dunkle Magie reden. Und jetzt geh. Und sage diesem Elfen, ich möchte Eier essen. ~

Ich kann meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hat Voldemort etwa gesagt, er wolle mich unterrichten? Verwirrt, schläfrig und benommen, stehe ich langsam auf, verbeuge mich vor ihm und winke Lucius zu.

„DOBBY!" rufe ich den Elfen. „Bring zehn gekochte Eier... auf einem silbernen Tablett."

Ich werfe Voldemort einen Blick zu und ich konnte schwören, dass die Schlange mir zugenickt hat.

~Gute Nacht, mein Lord,~ sage ich leise und verlasse das Zimmer. Die Schlange zischt wieder.


	20. Kapitel 19

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Guest Review: Ja, ich weiß, ich habe bisher nur 3 Reviews bekommen... Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ihr über meine Geschichte denkt... Danke! :)

Baba: Danke! Es bedeutet mir viel!

ICH WÜNSCHE EUCH VIEL SPAß!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 19 – Büchse der Pandora

Dieser Tag war einfach zu anstrengend für mich, denn ich konnte kein Auge zumachen. Ich habe mich hin und her im Bett gewälzt und bin endlich, gegen zwei Uhr, in einen leichten Schlaf gesunken. Ich höre wieder das Zischen, das eigentlich Worte sind; ich sehe Dumbledores Gesicht vor mir und ich sehe Enttäuschung in seinen blauen Augen. 'Ich bin von dir sehr enttäuscht, Harry,' flüstert er. 'Du bist so tief gesunken. Niemand kann dich jetzt retten.' Ich sehe Narzissas Gesicht, das zornverzerrt ist. 'Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich in meine Familie aufnehmen? Du bist nichts mehr als ein Waise, der nichts auf der Welt hat.' 'Tötet den Schwarzmagier!' schreit Ron auf einmal. Ich wende mich in meinem Traum um und sehe Hermine. 'Du hast uns alle verraten! Ich werde nie und nimmer deine Freundin sein! Was bildest du dir nur ein?' Da sehe ich Madame Bones, die den Hammer hoch hebt. 'Hiermit erkläre ich, dass Harry James Potter zu seinen Muggelverwandten zurückkehren muss, und dort muss er bis zum Ende seines Lebens bleiben.' Als ein Knall ertönt, bekomme ich Lupin zu sehen. 'Ich wollte mich nicht um dich kümmern, weil ich wusste, was aus dir werden wird. Deine Eltern würden sich im Grabe rumdrehen.' 'Harry, ich wollte niemandem von deinen Verletzungen erzählen, denn du hast sie verdient,' sagt gerade Madame Pomfrey. 'Ich habe es gewusst, aber du bist ein Schwarzmagier. Du verdienst es.' 'Du bist eine Schande,' sagt Tom. Er lacht – und sein Gelächter hallt noch immer in meinen Ohren als ich hochfahre.

Es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Scheiße. Endlich bin ich eingeschlafen und dieser widerliche, dumme Traum musste mich wecken. Verdammt!

Na ja. Jetzt bin ich wieder hellwach und da ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass ich so leicht sicher nicht wieder einschlafen werde, stehe ich auf. Es ist vier Uhr. Narzissa hat mir ein paar Sachen gekauft, die in einer Ecke meines Zimmers auf mich warten. Denn ich hatte keine Zeit, das Paket zu öffnen. Alles ist in Ordnung. Narzissa möchte mich behalten, ich habe ein wunderschönes Heim, Tom ist mit mir zufrieden, Ron hasse ich noch immer also spielt es keine Rolle, was der Idiot von mir hält, Hermine ist meine beste Freundin... Ich sollte etwas Heißes trinken. Vielleicht Kakao?

Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach unten. Es ist stockdunkel aber ich möchte niemanden wecken – und Voldemort die Schlange steht hoch auf meiner Liste – und so schleiche ich in Richtung Treppen, oder wenigstens denke ich, dass dort die Treppen sind. Wie dem auch sei, ich pralle gegen etwas Weiches und falle um.

„Große Morgana," zischt eine Stimme. Ich werde einen Moment blind als jemand mir eine Kerze unter der Nase stößt. „Was machst du da?"

Es ist Draco. Er trägt einen Pyjama und sein Haar ist zerzaust. Konnte auch er nicht schlafen?

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen," zische ich wütend, seine Hand, die die Kerze hält, wegschlagend. „Was soll das mit der Kerze?"

„Du also auch," murmelt Draco.

„Ich wollte gerade etwas trinken," murmele ich und rappele mich auf.

„Komm mit," sagt Draco und führt mich nach unten. Im Erdgeschoss sind wir sicher, denn dort gibt es keine Zimmer, in denen jemand schläft also können wir niemanden wecken.

Draco zündet ein paar Kerzen an als er reinkommt und ich mache die Tür leise zu und blinzele.

„Ich habe versucht, einzuschlafen, aber es war vergeblich. All das Zischen hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ich kann es noch immer in meinem Kopf hören," murmelt Draco. Ich setze mich stöhnend hin und reibe mir die Schläfen. Als ich meinen Kopf hebe, sehe ich Draco, der teuflisch grinst. Er hält eine Flasche in der Hand.

„Na dann," sagt er leise. „Da alle schlafen, können wir wohl Vaters Feuerwhiskey ausprobieren."

Ich blinzele.

„Nein, Danke," sage ich glucksend. Dracos Idee ist eigentlich ziemlich lustig. „Alkohol hat eine komische Wirkung auf mich."

„Also hast du ihn doch probiert?" fragt Draco überrascht. Er zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ach was. Nichts kann mich mehr überraschen, was in Zusammenhang mit dir steht."

Er gießt etwas Whiskey in ein Glas ein und nimmt einen Schluck davon. Er erschaudert.

Ich schaue ihn amüsiert an.

„Ich hab dir Angst eingejagt, gib es doch zu," sage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Damals im Korridor vor Snapes Büro und heute auch."

„Du bist es nicht, was mir Angst einjagt," murmelt Draco, sieht aber ein wenig verlegen aus. „Sondern der dunkle Lord."

„Ach, der ist in Ordnung," sage ich abwinkend. Draco nimmt noch einen Schluck von Whiskey und wirft mir einen schockierten Blick zu.

„Was hast du geträumt?" fragt er leise. „Ich habe dich gehört."

Ach nein. Habe ich wieder geschrien oder gewimmert? Ich hasse meine Träume.

„Es ist nichts," murmele ich. 'Zeige nie den Menschen deine Schwächen,' hat Tom vielmals zu mir gesagt. Draco schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Schön, erzähl es mir nicht," sagt er. „Aber die Tatsache, dass du jetzt hier mit mir bist, bedeutet etwas."

„Ich bin nur nervös," sage ich, mich zurück lehnend.

„Was wirst du im Bezug auf Dumbledore unternehmen?" fragt Draco nach einer Pause.

„Was meinst du?" frage ich überrascht.

„Oh, komm schon. Er hat dich in den Klauen von diesem abscheulichen Muggeln gelassen, er hat dich angelogen, er hat Geld von dir geklaut und noch immer versucht er, dich für sich zu gewinnen."

„Nicht mehr," sage ich dumpf. Draco zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Hast du etwa nicht bemerkt, dass er mich meidet? Er möchte mich nicht sprechen. Zudem hat er mir erlaubt, eine Schlange als Haustier zu haben."

Draco hat sich beinah am Feuerwhiskey verschluckt. Ich erzähle ihm von diesem Vorfall und er hört interessiert zu.

„Seltsam," meint er schließlich. „Mir kommt es vor, als hätte er seine Meinung geändert. Versucht er dich auf diese Weise zu gewinnen? Wenn ja, geht er die Sache falsch an."

„Die Frage ist – warum braucht er mich überhaupt? Wofür?" frage ich genervt.

„Du... du weißt nichts über die Prophezeiung?" fragt Draco leise.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" frage ich überrascht.

„Nun," sagt Draco langsam und stellt sein Glas ab. „Vater hat mir davon erzählt. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über dich und den dunklen Lord. Die Prophezeiung sagt deine Geburt und den Untergang von dem dunklen Lord voraus, aber sie ist nicht komplett."

„Wer hat diese Prophezeiung gemacht?" frage ich leise. Mein Herz rast. Es kommt mir so vor, als gäbe es heute kein Ende von Schocks und Überraschungen.

„Keine Ahnung," sagt Draco achselzuckend. „Ich weiß nur, was mir mein Vater gesagt hat."

„Und er hat mir nichts gesagt," zische ich wütend.

„Vielleicht weil er gedacht hat, dass du schon darüber Bescheid weißt," erklärt Draco.

„Ich werde ihn morgen danach fragen," zische ich wütend. „Und im Übrigen, warum ist die Prophezeiung nicht komplett?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass der Spion des dunklen Lords nicht alles gehört hat," antwortet Draco.

Ich denke ernst darüber nach und schnaube.

„Prophezeiung, welch ein Scheiß! Und du denkst, dass Dumbledore mich aus diesem Grund nahe haben will?" zische ich wütend.

„Das ist meine Vermutung," antwortet Draco kühl. „Das ist es, was wir alle gedacht haben. Bis du allem Anschein nach die Seiten gewechselt hast. Und aus diesem Grund finde ich es überraschend, dass Dumbledore dich so leicht aufgeben würde. Es ist nicht logisch."

„Seit wann ist irgendetwas in meinem Leben logisch?" murmele ich. Draco kichert und bietet mir ein Glas Feuerwhiskey an. Ich betrachte das Glas mit Argwohn, aber schließlich nehme ich es in die Hand. Zum Teufel damit. Sonst werde ich nie einschlafen können, mit Voldemort und Prophezeiungen in meinem Kopf herum wirbelnd.

„Also weiß der dunkle Lord davon?" frage ich als ich das Glas zu meinen Lippen bringe. Draco zuckt mit den Achseln und ich schnaube. „Kein Wunder, dass er mich hasst," murmele ich schlechtgelaunt. „Und mich würde interessieren, worüber diese Prophezeiung eigentlich labert."

„Das würden wir alle gerne wissen," behauptet Draco, der mich vorsichtig anschaut.

„Aber das Wahrsagen ist Unsinn," sage ich und mache meine Augen zu, als der Feuerwhiskey sich auf den Weg in meinen Magen macht. Dieses Zeug ist extra stark. „Glücklicherweise müssen wir dieses Fach nicht besuchen."

„Oh bitte," schnaubt Draco. „Hast du die Wahrsagenlehrerin gesehen? Die, mit großen Brillen, die einem Insekt ähnelt? Ich hab gehört dass sie total nutzlos ist."

„Würde mich auch nicht wundern," sage ich und nehme noch einen Schluck am Whiskey.

„Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet," sagt Draco auf einmal. Seine Augen glitzern, vermutlich wegen dem Alkohol. „Was wirst du unternehmen?"

Ich seufze.

„Zu jener Zeit wollte ich nur eines – Narzissa als meinen Vormund haben. Ich hab genug Geld und ich möchte alles hinter mir haben. Ich möchte alles vergessen. Aber ich werde Dumbledore schon eines Tages zur Rede stellen. Denn ich möchte wissen, warum er sich von mir distanziert hat. Ich möchte wissen, was die Prophezeiung sagt. Ich möchte so viel wissen und niemand sagt mir was. Und es geht um mich, verdammt noch mal! Es ist zum Haare ausreißen."

Ich stöhne und lehne mich mit dem Glas in Hand nach vorne.

„Was ist mit der Aussage des Kobolds?" fragt Draco neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber damals ist es mir so vorgekommen, als wollen alle sie einfach ignorieren. Oder wenigstens zur Seite stellen, unter dem Vorwand, dass Dumbledore einen sehr guten Grund für sein Benehmen hat."

„Und Madame Pomfrey?" fragt Draco leise. „Ich hab gehört, dass Madame Bones sie verhören wollte."

„Madame Pomfrey hat ihre Aussage schon gemacht," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie ein paar Kratzer gesehen hat, aber geglaubt hat, dass ich, wie jeder Junge, auf Bäume klettere und dass ich mich auf diese Weise verletzt habe. Ihr ist überhaupt nicht eingefallen, dass sie mich gründlich untersuchen könnte. Und außerdem hat sie mich nicht nackt gesehen, also hätte sie nicht wissen können, was für Verletzungen ich noch hatte. Sie ist einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sie nicht jeden Schüler, der Hogwarts betritt, gründlich untersuchen muss. Ein paar Leute aus dem Ministerium wollten, dass sie kündigt, denn sie war nachlässig und ist ihren Pflichten nicht nachgegangen, aber Dumbledore hat sie davon überzeugt, dass sie eine exzellente Heilerin ist. Jetzt versucht sie es mir wieder gutzumachen indem sie mich jede Woche untersucht und mir allerlei Tränke gibt."

„Hört sich so an, als hätte Dumbledore es doch gewusst," sagt Draco nachdenklich.

„Ach was weiß ich, ich habe seine Pläne und seine Ideen ganz schön satt," zische ich genervt und gebe das Glas wieder zu Draco, um es nachzufüllen. „Es ist aber seltsam. Als ich den dunklen Lord gefragt habe, wie ich ihn von meinen wahren Loyalitäten überzeugen kann, hat er mir gesagt, ich solle ihm Dumbledore bringen."

Draco hält inne und schaut mich vorsichtig an.

„Natürlich wäre mir nichts lieber, als Dumbledores Tee einen Schuss Gift hinzufügen, ihm einen Todesfluch auf den Hals zu jagen, ihm einen Schubs zu geben wenn er die Treppen hinunter steigt oder seine ach so tollen Zitronenbonbons zu vergiften, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie ich ihn zu dem dunklen Lord bringen sollte."

Als ich die Mordtechniken durchgehe, werden Dracos Augen groß und er starrt mich an, als könne er seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du verrückt bist," sagt er leise als ich verstumme. Ich werfe ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und er senkt den Blick. Hat er schon wieder Schiss vor mir? Ich genieße dieses Gefühl.

„Was ist, Draco?" höhne ich, mich ihm zuwendend. „Hast du nie einen Mord geplant?"

Draco betrachtet mich skeptisch als ich mich, noch immer grinsend, nach vorne lehne.

„Du bist betrunken," murmelt er. „Alkohol hat tatsächlich eine seltsame Wirkung auf dich."

„Ach, hat der kleine Draco Angst vor Harry Potter?" höhne ich weiter, ihn spielerisch am Ohr ziehend.

„Hör auf damit!" zischt Draco und schlägt meine Hand weg. Ich packe ihn an der Schulter und presse ihn gegen den Sessel. Die silbernen Augen mustern mich aus der Nähe und ich kann Anzeichen von Panik in ihren Tiefen erkennen. In jenem Moment etwas mich packt und ich presse meine Lippen auf seine.

Draco versteift sich und scheint sich keinen Millimeter bewegen zu können. Ich wiederum genieße das Gefühl. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich da tue, aber es fühlt sich gut an. Seine Lippen sind so weich. Meine Zunge presst gegen seine Zähne und als Draco tief einatmet und mir damit Zugang zu seinem Mund gibt, beginnt sie seinen Mund zu erforschen. Er stöhnt; und eine zittrige Hand wird auf meine Schulter gelegt. Ich spüre eine Welle von etwas, was mir sehr gefällt, und ich presse mich härter gegen ihn. Ich auch atme tief ein als ich seine Zunge an meiner spüre und mir ist auf einmal sehr heiß. Mein gesamter Körper scheint zu brennen als ich eine Hand in das platinblonde Haar vergrabe und ihn zu mir ziehe. Er schmeckt so gut... Er riecht nach Kiefern und nach Whiskey und diese Kombination gefällt mir.

Schließlich keucht er auf und ich ziehe mich langsam zurück. Er atmet schwer und seine silbernen Augen sind größer als normal. Und jetzt kann ich da deutlich Panik sehen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig verwirrt, aber als ich wieder an dieses Gefühl denke, spüre ich einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, es wieder zu tun. Ich lehne mich wieder nach vorne, aber Draco dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Ich spüre einen Stich vor Wut, denn er will mir nicht geben, was ich möchte. Ähm – was war das wieder?

„Du bist betrunken," murmelt Draco. Seine Wangen sind rosa angelaufen. „Geh schlafen."

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" frage ich. Meine Zunge gehorcht mir nicht. Na ja, vielleicht bin ich ein wenig beschwipst. Ich fahre mit einer Hand über seine weiche Wange. „Komm schon."

Die wütende Schlange, die ich immer in meinem Inneren spüre, wenn meine Magie wild wird, stellt sich auf und ich greife nach seinem Kinn und drehe seinen Kopf, sodass ich ihm in die Augen schauen kann. Und ehe ich weiß, was ich da tue, dringe ich in seine Gedanken ein und mein benebeltes Gehirn versucht sich besser zu konzentrieren, sodass ich die Erinnerung finden würde, nach der ich suche. Ich lächele leicht als mir klar wird, dass er es nicht nur genossen hat... Sondern mich aus der Ferne beobachtet hat...

Ich ziehe mich zurück und finde mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem, jetzt vollkommen in Panik geratenem, Draco, der schluckt und unfähig zu sein scheint, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Seine Augen sind wie zwei Monde... Warum sind meine Gedanken so langsam?

„Schön," sage ich selbstzufrieden. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefällt mir die Idee, dass er mich schon seit Tagen beobachtet und über mich nachdenkt. „Wie du meinst. Aber ich weiß, dass du es genossen hast. Wir werden es wieder tun, keine Sorge."

Ich grinse ihn teuflisch an und lehne mich zurück; und Draco steht schnell auf und verlässt den Salon so schnell wie möglich. Ich schüttele den Kopf, leere mein Glas aus und schaue mich um. Irgendwie finde ich es amüsant, dass er es sich herbei gewünscht hat, aber da jetzt sein Tagtraum zur Wirklichkeit wurde, ist er verwirrt und weiß nicht, was er darüber denken soll. Klar, wir alle haben Tagträume, aber nicht jeder wird verwirklicht. Wer würde denken, dass Draco so gut schmeckt? Ich lecke meine Lippen und grinse breit. Vielleicht war dieser Tag total verrückt, aber das Ende gefällt mir sehr.

ooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich von Dobby geweckt, der mich wissen lässt, dass das Frühstück in ein paar Minuten anfängt. Ich blinzele durch meine Haarsträhne und komme zum Schluss, dass das Zimmer sich um mich dreht. Meine Zunge fühlt sich klebrig an und irgendwie faul also sage ich erstens nichts, bis ich versuche zu schlucken, und finde, dass meine Kehle total ausgetrocknet ist.

„Wasser," gelingt es mir zu flüstern. Dobby reicht mir ein Glas, die ganze Zeit mich nervös anschauend, seine großen Augen noch größer als normal.

„Braucht der junge Meister noch was?" fragt der Elfe besorgt. Der junge Meister... irgendwie gefällt es mir.

„Ja..." stöhne ich. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Und mir ist schwummerig."

„Ich bringe dem jungen Meister Tränke dafür," piepst der Elf und verschwindet. Ich stöhne und werfe mich wieder aufs Bett. Oh Mann. Ich habe nicht etwa gestern zu viel dunkle Magie benutzt? Warum fühlt sich mein Kopf wie ein fauler Kürbis an? Als ich meine Schläfe reibe und den Kopf zur Seite drehe, blitzt eine Erinnerung in meinem Kopf auf. Dracos Augen, die mich erschrocken anstarren... Freude und Aufregung in meinem Magen... Dracos Lippen, so weich und so warm...

Ich fahre hoch. Was zum Teufel war das? Ich konnte nicht schlafen... bin nach unten gegangen... bin gegen Draco geprallt... wir haben getrunken... ich habe ihm mit meinen Mordplänen Angst eingejagt... und ich habe ihn geküsst. Und das nicht nur kurz. Wenn ich 'geküsst' sage, meine ich meine Zunge und seine Zunge, umeinander gewickelt; ich meine, dass meine Hände über seinen Körper gewandert haben... dass ich aufgeregt war... oder besser gesagt, ERREGT war. Obwohl mir dieses Gefühl nicht mal so fremd ist, war es diesmal so stark und so tief greifend, dass mein Kopf in jenem Moment vollkommen leer war.

In Ordnung, Potter, nur keine Panik. Also hast du mit Draco gesoffen und dann hast du ihn geküsst. Na und? Er hat es genossen. Du hast es genossen. Also wo liegt das Problem? Diese Stimme hört sich genau wie Tom an. Aber da gibt es auch eine andere, schrille Stimme, die mir ins Ohr schreit. Weil es ja um Draco geht! Weil du ihm verdammt noch mal einen Zungenkuss gegeben hast, und weil es dich offensichtlich erregt hat. Seit wann bin ich schwul? Seit wann möchte ich Jungen anstatt Mädchen küssen? Na dann, sagt die andere Stimme. Du hast dir schon vielmals diese Frage gestellt. Warum möchtest du keine Mädchen küssen? Weil sie ja Mädchen sind.

Ich stöhne laut als Dobby mit den Tränken auftaucht und vergrabe den Kopf in den Händen. Dieser Tag hat wohl ziemlich schlimm angefangen. Ich verspüre den Drang, mich zu übergeben. Ich schlucke die Tränke schnell runter und deute auf den Schrank.

„Finde doch was zum Anziehen," murmele ich. „Und kein Wort zu Lucius und Narzissa. Ich verbiete dir, ein Sterbenswörtchen über meine Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen zu sagen."

„Dobby verspricht es, junger Meister," piepst der Elf als er eine Hose und ein einfaches T-Shirt rüber bringt.

„Gut," knurre ich.

Als ich in den Speisesaal reinkomme, fällt mein Blick sofort auf Draco. Er hat den Blick nicht gehoben, als ich reingekommen bin und starrt seine Schale mit Haferbrei an als wäre sie die interessanteste Sache auf der Welt. Ich seufze und fahre mir durchs Haar.

„Harry," sagt Narzissa besorgt. „Du siehst müde aus. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

„Ja, ich hatte Alpträume," erwidere ich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich aussehe, aber wenn ich so aussehe wie ich mich fühle, dann muss es schlimm sein.

Narzissa presst die Lippen zusammen und wirft Lucius einen Blick zu. Er wiederum schaut mich argwöhnisch an.

„Gehst du zu ihm?" fragt er leise.

„Ja, gleich nach dem Frühstück," murmele ich.

Das hätte ich mir ersparen können. Ich habe einen Kater und muss gleich zu dem dunklen Lord gehen, der über dunkle Magie reden möchte. Normalerweise wäre ich außer mir vor Aufregung, aber in diesem Zustand kann ich nur an eins denken – mein Bett.

„Du solltest einen Trank zu dir nehmen," meint Lucius leise. „Um schneller wach zu werden. Dobby!"

oooooooooooooooooo

Tränke sind eine wunderbare Sache, denke ich, als ich die Treppen nach oben steige. Im Vorbeigehen fällt mein Blick auf die Tür, die zum Salon führt. Dort habe ich... Vergiss es. Voldemort wartet auf mich und da ich mich jetzt viel besser fühle, muss ich so schnell wie möglich dieses Gespräch erledigen, ehe die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt.

Voldemort, die Schlange wartet an dem Fenster auf mich. Im letzten Moment wird mir klar, dass er den Propheten liest und ich presse schnelle die Hand auf den Mund, um nicht laut zu lachen. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Das Bild von der schwarz und gelb gestreiften Schlange, die auf dem Propheten sitzt und dessen Kopf sich links und rechts bewegt wenn sie einen Artikel liest, ist einfach zum Totlachen.

~Mein Lord,~ zische ich stattdessen und lasse mich auf die Knie nieder. Die Schlange dreht den Kopf. Ich höre das Rascheln von Papier und als ich wieder aufschaue, schlängelt die Schlange in meine Richtung.

~Steh auf und setz dich,~ befiehlt Voldemort. Ich schaue mich um. Es gibt nur einen quietschenden Stuhl in der Ecke und ich hebe die Hand. Der Stuhl fliegt durch die Luft und landet vor mir. Ich setze mich darauf. Voldemort wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und lächelt – können Schlagen lächeln? Ich habe gedacht, dass ihr Mund gezuckt hat.

~So, Harry Potter,~ sagt er leise. ~Erzähle mir von dem, was dir meine Erinnerung beigebracht hat. Welcher Zweig der dunklen Magie liegt dir?~

Ich schaue auf die Schlange hinauf, die jetzt am Rande des Bettes zusammengerollt liegt und mich ohne zu blinzeln anschaut.

~Er ist mein Lehrer. ER hat einen Namen,~ zische ich.

~Er ist ich,~ erwidert Voldemort nach einer Pause. ~Du nennst ihn Meister. Also heißt das, laut den uralten dunkelmagischen Traditionen, dass du ihn – beziehungsweise mich – als deinen Lehrer akzeptiert hast.~

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

~Also wollt Ihr mich doch unterrichten?~ frage ich.

~Nun, ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht,~ sagt die Schlange langsam und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. ~Die Lehrer-Lehrling Verbindung ist lebenslang und kann nicht gebrochen werden. Es ist so zu sagen ein Pakt zwischen zwei Personen. Der Lehrer muss sicher sein, dass sein Schüler würdig ist, von ihm gelehrt zu sein; und der Schüler muss sicher sein, dass er ihn respektieren und ihm folgen würde. Also im gewissen Sinne habe ich dich schon als meinen Lehrling akzeptiert.~

~Ihr seid der dunkle Lord,~ sage ich selbstzufrieden. Ich grinse breit. Ich habe ihn!~ Wenn Ihr euch nicht an die uralten Traditionen haltet, heißt das, dass Ihr dem dunklen Pfand nicht folgt.~

Die Schlange züngelt mit der Zunge und mustert mich.

~Du bist echt frech, Junge,~ zischt sie. ~Ich bin der dunkle Lord, ja. Aber ich kann auch entscheiden, mich nicht länger an die uralten Traditionen zu halten und meine eigenen Regel einführen.~

Aber natürlich.

~Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was liegt dir? Welcher Zweig der dunklen Magie interessiert dich am meisten?~

~Rituale,~ sage ich sofort. Keine Ahnung, was mir liegt, aber die Schlange nickt. ~Insbesondere Dämonenbeschwörungen. Ich finde sie echt faszinierend.~

~Hast du je so was ausprobiert?~

~Natürlich nicht, ich weiß nicht genug, um mich auf so was einzulassen,~ antworte ich überrascht. Hat er etwa erwartet, dass ein dreizehnjähriger Junge einen Dämon problemlos beschwört? Heißt das, dass er tatsächlich glaubt, ich sei dazu fähig? Interessant... Was hat Tom ihm wirklich gesagt?

~Arithmantik interessiert mich, aber sie ist verdammt schwer,~ fahre ich fort. ~Die Runen wiederum sind echt nützlich und nicht mal so schwer zu benutzen, wenn man sie alle auswendig kennt, zusammen mit ihren exakten Bedeutungen. Ich habe schon ein paar Experimente gemacht.~ Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich Voldemort davon erzähle. ~Ich habe meinen eigenen Schutzzauber erschafft, mithilfe von ein paar Runen. Und er was echt nützlich.~

~Von wem musst du etwas schützen?~ fragt Voldemort neugierig.

~Von den Gryffindors,~ knurre ich. Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, denn ich werde bald dorthin zurück gehen müssen. ~Weil Narzissa jetzt mein Vormund ist, denken sie, dass ich ein dunkler Magier bin und versuchen einen Beweis dafür in meinem Koffer zu finden.~

Voldemort gibt ein langes Zischen von sich. Hat er gerade gelacht?

~Oh ja, die Gryffindors,~ murmelt er. ~Du hast einen echten dunklen Kern, was sehr selten ist. Wie kommt es, dass du in Gryffindor bist?~

~Der sprechende Hut hat mir eine Wahl gegeben – Slytherin oder Gryffindor. Und als ich während meiner Fahrt nach Hogwarts gehört habe, dass alle die Slytherins hassen, habe ich fest entschlossen, nach Gryffindor zu gehen. Denn ich wollte nicht gehasst werden, davon hatte ich schon genug.~

Ich senke den Kopf und ziehe die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass Dumbledore Ronald gesagt hat, er solle sich mit mir anfreunden und mir den Kopf mit seinen Idealen und Prinzipien füllen. Nein, Ron ist einfach zu dumm dafür.

~Hast du die verbotenen Flüche ausprobiert?~ fragt Voldemort.

~Ja,~ sage ich leise.

~Alle drei?~ hakt er nach.

~Nur nicht den Todesfluch,~ murmele ich.

~Warum denn?~ fragt er.

Jetzt erinnert er mich an Tom. So stellt mir Tom Fragen, bis ich meine Kontrolle verliere und beginne die Wahrheit auszuspucken. Ich kenne diesen Trick, Voldemort. Denn es ist dein eigener.

~Nun, ich habe noch keine Chance dafür bekommen. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es schaffe, wenn die Zeit dafür kommt,~ sage ich achselzuckend. ~Kann ich etwas fragen, mein Lord?~

~Fahr fort,~ sagt Voldemort.

~Wie kommt es, dass die verbotenen Flüche nicht aritmantisch ausgedrückt werden können?~ frage ich.

Die Schlange mustert mich und schüttelt ihren Kopf.

~Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist sehr komplex,~ sagt er. ~Aber es gibt eine Antwort, ja. Und vielleicht werde ich dir eines Tages das Geheimnis enthüllen.~

Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Er weiß! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es weiß. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so darauf erpicht bin, es herauszufinden, aber es ist ein Rätsel und ich mag Rätsel. Außerdem muss die Antwort auf die Frage, warum man sich so allmächtig fühlt, wenn man sie benutzt, dadurch auch beantwortet werden. Es ist vielleicht eine Frage, die sich nicht viele dunkle Magier gestellt haben. Ich fühle mich allmächtig und unbesiegbar, schön – aber warum?

~Du fühlst dich von den dunklen Ritualen angezogen,~ fährt er fort. ~Warum?~

Wie kann man nur erklären, warum einem etwas gefällt?

~Ähm... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Frage beantworten soll...~ fange ich unsicher an. Eine Antwort muss ich ihm doch geben. ~Aber ich werde Euch erklären, wie ich mich dabei fühle. ~Voldemort nickt.

~Ich mag die feierliche Spannung, die in der Ritualkammer herrscht. Ich mag die Aufregung, die ich in meinem Magen spüre, wenn ich mich auf ein Ritual vorbereite. Ich mag die verschiedenen Gerüche; wie Latein sich in meinen Ohren anhört und wie meine Worte durch die Kammer hallen; ich mag die Präzision, die für die Ausführung erforderlich ist. Die Reihenfolge, in der man alles tun muss. Für mich ist ein Ritual wie ein Tanz. Wenn ich die Schritte schon gut kenne, bewegt sich mein Körper von alleine und ich kann in der dunklen Magie versinken, die jede Ecke der Ritualkammer erfüllt.~

~Wie viele hast du schon durchgeführt?~ fragt Voldemort, der mich seltsam anschaut. Ich habe so leidenschaftlich gesprochen und mich dabei so benommen, als sei ich mir nicht mehr bewusst, dass Voldemort mir zuhört. Ich habe gesprochen, als wäre ich alleine.

~Ungefähr dreißig,~ sage ich. ~Aber ich arbeite an dem Auferstehungsritual jeden Tag.~

Voldemort wirkt nachdenklich und ich versuche mich auf dem harten Stuhl ein wenig zu entspannen. Der Trank wird bald nachlassen, ich kann es spüren...

~Und das Duellieren?~ fragt Voldemort. Der Mann – oh nein, warte mal, die Schlange – ist unermüdlich.

~Ich hatte nie einen Gegner, also kann ich nicht wissen, wie gut ich wäre,~ sage ich nachdenklich. ~Es gibt zwar einen Duellierclub in der Schule, aber man darf natürlich keine dunkle Magie verwenden.~

~Tatsächlich?~ fragt Voldemort neugierig. ~Dumbledore hat ihn gegründet?~

~Es war eigentlich... meine Idee,~ murmele ich.

Ich erzähle Voldemort schnell, wie es dazu gekommen ist und er hört zu. Das ist unheimlich. Ich rede mit Voldemort über die Schule.

~Du kannst dich mit Lucius duellieren,~ behauptet Voldemort schließlich. Ich schaue ihn etwas überrascht an. ~Du musst üben. Und natürlich ist es gut, so viel Flüche und Zauber wie möglich zu beherrschen, aber man muss üben. Schließlich ist es die Erfahrung, die in meisten Fällen den Sieger bestimmt.~

~Werden alle Vorbereitungen für das Ritual bis Vollmond getroffen werden?~ fragt er schließlich.

~Ja, aber da gibt es so viel, was wir tun müssen,~ sage ich seufzend. ~Die Zutaten, mein Lord. Es wird echt schwierig sein, sie alle zu beschaffen. Zwei der Zutaten sind Dumbledores Blut und Fleisch.~

Die Schlange scheint amüsiert zu sein.

~Und zu denken, dass das alte Huhn mir dabei helfen wird, zu Kräften zu kommen...,~ zischt er belustigt. ~Es ist ironisch und herrlich zugleich.~

~Hoffentlich wird er uns nicht durchschauen,~ sage ich nachdenklich. ~Ich weiß nicht wie T... Meister plant, das zu schaffen. Er möchte, dass Snape sein Blut besorgt und denkt, Nagini wäre im Stande, etwas von seinem Fleisch zu bringen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie. Sie wird sicherlich nicht seinen kleinen Finger mitten in der Nacht abbeißen, oder?~

~Ach,~ sagt Voldemort nickend. ~Ja, logisch. Nagini hat mein volles Vertrauen.~

~Meister hat mir nicht gesagt, wie das eigentlich funktionieren soll,~ fange ich vorsichtig an. Ja, und warum? Tom und seine ach so tollen Pläne. ~Er denkt sicherlich nicht, dass Snape einfach in Dumbledores Büro rein platzen und ein paar Tropfen Blut von ihm verlangen kann.~

Jetzt hat die Schlange definitiv gegrinst, denn ich kann ihre messerscharfen Zähne sehen.

~Snape ist ein fähiger Diener,~ behauptet Voldemort. ~Zugegeben, er ist um seine eigene Haut besorgt, aber wenn man etwas von ihm verlangt, wird er es zweifelsohne erledigen. Seine beste Chance ist sich zu verwandeln und Dumbledore zu beißen während er schläft.~

Oh, das erklärt alles. Er wird das Blut später in eine Schale ausspucken und... Moment mal... Sich verwandeln? Ihn beißen?

~Ist er... etwa ein Vampir?~ frage ich.

~Nein, Junge. Würdest du es nicht wissen können? Würdest du ein dunkles Wesen nicht erkennen können?~ Ok, das stimmt. Aber was... ~Er ist ein Animagus und seine Tierform ist die einer Fledermaus. Das war einmal echt nützlich, wenn es um Bespitzelung ging.~

Na so was. Eine Fledermaus also? Das ist... echt passend. Ist es etwa ein Zufall, dass wir ihn einen Spitznamen 'Fledermaus' gegeben haben?

~Und es wird kein Problem für Nagini darstellen, ein Stückchen Fleisch zu besorgen,~ stellt Voldemort zufrieden fest. ~Wie steht es mit den anderen Zutaten?~

~Nun, ich bin wohlauf,~ sage ich scherzend. Ich scherze mit Voldemort! Träume ich? ~Da gibt es noch...~ Ich schlucke. Das ist ein heikles Thema. ~Die Knochen... von Eurer Mutter. Und ihr Blut.~

Die Schlange versteift sich und züngelt genervt mit der Zunge.

~Das erledigt Lucius. Sag ihm, dass ich es ihm befehle,~ zischt er. ~Deine Aufgabe ist die des Ritualmeisters. Und du solltest dich besser auf deine Arbeit und deine Vorbereitungen konzentrieren.~

~Natürlich,~ sage ich schnell. Er möchte meine Arbeit leichter machen? Aber natürlich; er möchte, dass dieses Ritual klappt. Und ich bin ein dreizehnjähriger Junge, der solch ein ernstes Ritual ausführen wird, das noch kein dunkler Magier ausgeführt hat. Macht mich diese Tatsache nicht ein wenig nervös?

~Ja, du bist noch immer sehr jung,~ spricht Voldemort meine Gedanken laut aus. ~Aber ich vertraue meiner Erinnerung, wenn niemandem anderen.~

~Ein dunkler Magier vertraut nur sich selbst,~ sage ich lächelnd.

~Genau,~ erwidert Voldemort. ~Ich sehe ein, dass du schon ein paar Sachen gelernt hast.~

~Darf ich etwas fragen, mein Lord?~ fange ich vorsichtig an. Jetzt konnte ich vielleicht eine Antwort bekommen, denn Voldemort scheint amüsiert zu sein.

~Fahr fort,~ erwidert die Schlange. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint er unser Gespräch zu genießen. Sehr gut.

~Ich habe gehört, dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt... Die über mich und Euch spricht,~ sage ich leise. ~Aber ich weiß nichts genau.~

~Vor vielen Jahrzehnten wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, das stimmt,~ sagt Voldemort nach einer Weile. ~Glaubst du an das Schicksal, Harry Potter?~

~Ganz ehrlich habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht,~ erwidere ich langsam. War es mein Schicksal, bei den Dursleys zu landen? Toms Tagebuch zu finden? War das Schicksal oder lediglich ein Zufall? ~Vielleicht.~

~Ich glaube an das Schicksal,~ sagt Voldemort ernst. Echt? ~Es war mein Schicksal, der dunkle Lord zu werden. Alles, was in meinem Leben passiert ist, hat in diese Richtung geführt. Und ich bin fest überzeugt, dass jeder ein Schicksal hat.~

~Diese Prophezeiung sagt voraus, dass du derjenige sein wirst, der mich zerstören wird,~ fährt er fort. ~Und aus diesem Grund habe ich deine Familie getötet. Ich habe versucht, auch dich zu töten. Denn ich wollte sicher sein, dass mir keiner im Wege steht. Vielleicht war es, von deinem Standpunkt aus, notwendig gewesen. Denn hättest du eine Familie, hättest du sicherlich ein ganz anderes Leben geführt. Es hätte überhaupt keine Chance geben, dass du deine wahre Magieneigung entdeckst. Du wärst in Dumbledores Schatten aufgewachsen und du wärst ein Hellmagier, mit Körper und Seele. Also war es Schicksal, das sich eingemischt hat und mich dazu getrieben hat, deine Familie zu töten.~

Er spricht darüber so ruhig, als spreche er über das Einkaufen. Aber... Hat er wirklich an diese Prophezeiung geglaubt? Glaubt er noch immer daran?

~Aber du bist zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen,~ spricht er weiter. ~Und du wirst mir dabei helfen, einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen. Also wirst du sozusagen dadurch diese Prophezeiung zunichte machen, in dem Moment, in dem du dein Blut für mich opferst und das Auferstehungsritual ausführst.~

Ich habe schon vielmals darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß ja, dass Voldemort meine Eltern getötet hat; und ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass Dumbledore mit aller Kraft versucht hat, Voldemort als einen Monster darzustellen. Fast hätte ich ihm geglaubt. Aber ich möchte selbst feststellen, wer ein Monster ist und wer nicht. Klar, Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet; aber Dumbledore ist auch kein Heiliger. Voldemort kann ich dafür danken, dass ich keine Familie habe. Aber Dumbledore kann ich dafür danken, dass ich eine beschissene Kindheit hatte. Ich vertraue niemandem; und für einmal möchte ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Voldemort eigentlich meine Eltern getötet hat und es ist echt blöd. Wie dämlich muss man sein, um aufgrund einer dummen Prophezeiung eine ganze Familie zu ermorden, die ihm nichts angetan hat? Voldemort war offensichtlich schon damals ziemlich paranoid. Aber möchte ich meine Eltern rächen? Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, was passiert ist, nur weil man es mir gesagt hat und ich kann mich überhaupt nicht an sie erinnern. Ich kann mich nur an die Dursleys erinnern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Eltern mich geliebt haben und es tut mir leid, dass sie meinetwegen sterben mussten. Aber ich möchte nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Ich habe mein altes Leben hinter mir gelassen und ich möchte an das, was einmal passiert ist, nicht erinnert werden.

~Eins verstehe ich nicht,~ sage ich langsam. ~Hättet Ihr meine Eltern nie getötet... und wäre ich ein Hellmagier... würde man doch von mir erwarten, dass ich ein Leben nehme, auch wenn es 'für das größere Wohl' ist. Wenn man das meint, wenn man 'zerstören' sagt.~

Voldemort zischt laut auf als er Dumbledores Zitat erkennt und ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

~Und das passt nicht zur Hellmagie. Es passt nicht zu ihren Prinzipien,~ füge ich schnell hinzu.

~Natürlich nicht!~ zischt Voldemort laut. Ich zucke zusammen. ~Es gab so viele Kriege in der Muggelwelt und die gewinnende Seite war immer die weiße Seite. Also nehmen sie sich das Vorrecht, Menschen abzuschlachten, weil sie für ihre Überzeugungen kämpfen.~

~Ich kenne nicht die ganze Prophezeiung,~ sagt Voldemort im selben Ton wie Tom, wenn er gesteht, dass er etwas nicht weiß. ~Dumbledore kennt die komplette Version. Und vermutlich gibt es auch eine Version in den Archiven vom Ministerium.~

~Dumbledore weiß es?~ flüstere ich. Mein Magen verkrampft sich als Zorn in mir explodiert. ~Er weiß es, und er hat mir nichts gesagt? Hat er etwa erwartet, dass ich ihm folge und ihm alles abkaufe, ohne dass er mir gegenüber so etwas wichtiges erwähnt?~

Die Schlange schüttelt den Kopf als ich meine Hände zu Fäusten balle.

~DUMBLEDORE!~ platzt es aus mir. ~Immer dreht sich alles um ihn und ich habe es satt! Er hat seine Finger in allem! Liebe Morgana, er wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben!~

~Setz dich,~ befiehlt Voldemort kalt, der mich während meines Ausbruchs schweigend beobachtet hat. Mir raucht es aus den Ohren. Es ist so weit gekommen, dass ich bei bloßer Erwähnung des Namens Übelkeit spüre. ~Es gibt irgendwann die richtige Zeit für alles.~

~Ich schwöre, er ist schlimmer als ein Schwarzmagier,~ zische ich wütend. ~Mit uns weiß man wenigstens, was man erwarten soll. Er und seine geheimen Pläne. Er und seine Ideen. Er und sein verdammtes größeres Wohl!~

~Nun, ich stimme zu, Dumbledore würde dir keine direkten Antworten geben,~ sagt Voldemort ruhig. Schon wieder erinnert er mich an Tom, der immer ruhig weiter spricht, obwohl ich vor Wut rauche. Schwarzmagier.~ Aber etwas kannst du doch unternehmen. Du kannst die Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium holen.~

Ich schaue schnell auf.

~Ich kann nicht einfach ins Ministerium rein stolzieren und von den Menschen verlangen, dass sie mir die Prophezeiung zeigen,~ spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus.

~Natürlich nicht, Junge, sei nicht lächerlich,~ sagt Voldemort verächtlich. ~Du musst einen guten Plan haben. Und vielleicht werde ich dir beim Planen helfen, aber das muss warten. Zuerst muss ich einen neuen Körper haben, denn so geht es nicht weiter.~

Ich schaue die gelb und schwarz gestreifte Schlange an und frage mich, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn meine Seele in einer Schlange gefangen wäre? Spüre ich Mitleid? Nein, ich bin nur dafür dankbar dafür, dass es nicht mir passiert ist. Es muss schrecklich sein...

~Du hast einen Monat, um alle Vorbereitungen zu Ende zu bringen,~ fährt Voldemort fort. Er hört sich wieder ruhig an. Eine Sekunde lang habe ich gedacht, ich könne Wellen von Zorn aus seiner Richtung spüren. Aber sie sind wieder weg. Wie schafft er das nur?

~Und ich bin ganz schön auf das Ritual und deine Leistung gespannt,~ sagt Voldemort, seine Zähne zeigend. ~Also enttäusche mich nicht.~

~Ich werde mein bestes tun, mein Lord,~ sage ich müde.

~Wir werden sehen,~ erwidert Voldemort. ~Teile Severus mit, er soll mich besuchen. Du solltest mitkommen, sodass du übersetzen kannst. Kommt am nächsten Samstag.~

Ich rufe Dobby, um etwas Essen für ihn zu besorgen – wie viel Eier kann man eigentlich essen? Es muss schrecklich sein, den ganzen Tag lang Eier essen zu müssen. Andererseits ist es vielleicht besser als Ratten oder Mäuse. Ich kann schon spüren, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt und die Welt beginnt sich wieder um mich zu drehen. Ich begebe mich zu meinem Zimmer, vorhabend, ins Bett zu krabbeln. Dieses Gespräch hat wohl lange gedauert und ich fühle mich ausgepowert. Als ich einschlafe, sehe ich zwei graue Augen vor meinem geistigen Auge, die mich erschrocken anstarren und weiche Lippen, die nach mir rufen... Was ist bloß in mich gefahren?


	21. Kapitel 20

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Da ich schon viele Kommentare auf FFde in Bezug auf Draco und Harry bekommen habe... Diese Geschichte ist NICHT über Beziehungen, Liebe oder Sex. Hier geht es um Harry, dunkle Magie und den dunklen Lord und alles anderes dient als eine Art Bühne für die Show.

Baba: echt? Nun, ich bin für deine Reviews dankbar. Die Geschichte wird ziemlich lang (zwei Bücher? Drei? Keine Ahnung) und ziemlich dunkel sein... Schließlich heißt sie ewige Nacht... :)

Hoffe, ihr habt euch entspannt...

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 20 – Familie

Den nächsten Tag fühle ich mich ausgeruht und freue mich auf das Treffen mit Black. Ich platze vor Neugier. Beim Frühstück sieht Narzissa nervös aus und wirft mir ständig Blicke zu. Und während Draco stur den Teller anstarrt und isst, mich vollkommen ignorierend, versichere ich Narzissa, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird und verlasse das Haus mit Toms Tagebuch in meiner Tasche. Wenn ich aber die Tür hinter mir schließe, kann ich den Blick von Dracos grauen Augen auf mir spüren.

Es ist Sonntag und Hogwarts ist leer. Das heißt, alle sind entweder in Hogsmeade oder draußen. Ich mache mich mit dem Tarnumhang über den Kopf auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, in den Bart fluchend. Ich kann nicht zu einem Ort apparieren, wenn ich ihn nie besucht habe. Das ist echt nervig. Als ich durch die Straßen schlendere und versuche, nicht gegen jemanden zu prallen, denke ich über Voldemort und unser letztes Gespräch nach. Es kommt mir beinah so vor, als mache es ihm Spaß, mit mir zu reden. Vielleicht weil ich der einzige bin – außer Tom – der ihn versteht? Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ICH unser Gespräch genossen habe. Es fühlt sich beinah so an, als spreche ich mit Tom... Liebe Morgana, sie sind tatsächlich eine Person. Tom versucht seit Monaten, mich davon zu überzeugen, aber ich habe nicht zugehört.

Wird er mich tatsächlich unterrichten? Und was dann? Wird er von mir Sachen verlangen, die er normalerweise von seinen Todessern verlangt? Ich bin ja erst dreizehn und er kann nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich jeden Tag aus Hogwarts heraus schleiche um seine 'Aufgaben' zu erfüllen. Nein, momentan denke ich nicht, dass er etwas mehr von mir verlangen würde, als Dumbledore nachzuspionieren, was ich ohnehin tun würde, weil ich wissen möchte, was das Klappergestell vorhat. So bald ich die Chance bekomme, werde ich ihn zur Rede stellen. Ich muss vorsichtig sein, ja; aber das, was ich ihn fragen möchte, wird keinesfalls in Zusammenhang mit dunkler Magie gebracht werden können. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn Lupin mitkommen würde. Ich grinse unter dem Tarnumhang als ich das Dorf verlasse und einem schmalen Pfad folge, der in die Berge hinauf führt.

Und noch etwas. Ich weiß nicht, was ich im Bezug auf Draco unternehmen soll. Jetzt, da ich ausgeschlafen habe und mich wieder gut fühle, kann ich über alles mit klarem Kopf nachdenken. Natürlich war ich betrunken, als ich ihn geküsst habe – aber der Alkohol hat lediglich etwas in mir ausgelöst, was schon da war. Fühle ich mich von ihm angezogen? Und was sollte das bitteschön heißen? Wenn das heißt, dass ich seinen Körper erforschen und meine Zunge in seinen Mund stecken möchte, dann ja. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, aber es ist wahr. Nun, ich bin dreizehn also ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass mich eine Menge Sachen erregen können. Es muss ja nichts mit Draco als Person zu tun haben. Aber doch... Ich sollte mit ihm reden, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll. Außer, dass ich ihn wieder küssen will. Wäre auch keine schlechte Idee.

Ich halte vor einer Höhle inne und schaue mich um. Ich kann niemanden sehen, aber ich behalte den Tarnumhang auf meinem Kopf bis ich mir sicher bin, dass ich drin bin und dass niemand etwas gesehen hat. Ich ziehe den Tarnumhang nach unten, Stab in Hand. Ist Black da? Ich ziehe schnell das Tagebuch Toms hervor und er taucht auf, den Stab ebenso zückend und sich umschauend. Tom wendet sich mir zu und nickt. Er nimmt den Tarnumhang von mir und verschwindet in eine dunkle Ecke, sein Stab parat. Er wird sozusagen eine Rückversicherung für mich werden.

„Black!" zische ich. Meine Stimme hallt in der Höhle. Verdammt. Ich richte meinen Stab auf den Eingang – ein Stillezauber und ein schneller Schutzzauber werden nützlich sein. „Ich bin hier, komm raus!"

„Harry?" fragt eine Stimme aus den Tiefen der Höhle.

„Ja, ich bin Harry," antworte ich genervt.

Ich höre ein leises Geräusch und dann Schritte. Ich erkenne zwei Augen in der Finsternis, die mich wie die Augen von einem Tier mustern.

„Bist du sicher, dass niemand dir gefolgt ist?" fragt die heisere Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, jetzt komm endlich raus," erwidere ich ungeduldig.

Die Augen, die in der Luft schweben, rücken näher und ich erkenne die Umrisse eines Körpers.

„Lumos," murmele ich und die Höhle wird in Licht getaucht. Ich habe versucht, das Licht so klein und schwach wie möglich zu zaubern, aber ich habe etwas interessantes bewirkt... Denn die Lichtkugel, die auf der Spitze erscheint, ist blau. Black steht direkt vor mir und mustert mich mit seinen wild aussehenden Augen. Sein langes Haar ist zerzaust und schmutzig und fällt wie ein dreckiger Vorhang sein Gesicht entlang. Seine Klamotten sind ebenso dreckig und seine Hosen sind an einigen Stellen zerrissen. So sieht also ein Zauberer aus, der aus Azkaban geflohen ist.

Ohne Vorwarnung macht er einen schnellen Schritt in meine Richtung und ich hebe bedrohlich den Stab in die Höhe und mache einen Schritt rückwärts. Black lässt seine Hände sinken.

„Ich wollte dich nur umarmen," sagt er leise.

„Besser nicht," sage ich. Bin ich wirklich so paranoid? „Setzen wir uns. Ich habe dir etwas Essen mitgebracht."

Denn Vorstellungen sind vollkommen unnötig. Ich kenne sein Gesicht aus den Zeitungen und er kennt zweifelsohne meins. Ich ziehe ein Bündel aus meiner Tasche hervor und vergrößere es. Blacks Augen weiten sich und er schnappt sich ohne weiteres das Bündel und beginnt das Papier zu reißen. Ich setze mich auf einen Stein und schaue mit einem leichten Lächeln zu, wie er ein großes Stück Käse hervorzieht und sofort rein beißt. Er stöhnt und schließt die Augen. Wann hat er zuletzt etwas gegessen?

„Danke," sagt er und grinst mich breit an. Seine Zähne sind gelb und sehen verfault aus. Er nickt mir zu und dabei tanzt sein verkrustetes Haar um sein Gesicht. Oh Mann. Er ist total durchgedreht. Und kein Wunder. Er hat... wie viele Jahre in Azkaban verbracht?

„Wie hast du es geschafft?" frage ich als er weiter das Essen verschlingt. „Wie bist du geflohen?"

Er schaut auf und seine Augen blitzen auf. Da gibt es etwas unheimliches in seinen Augen, die alles, was er an diesem schrecklichen Ort erlebt hat, wiederspiegeln. Die Nächte, die er von den Schreien umgeben, dort verbracht hat; die vorbeigehenden Dementoren; das Leid und die Hoffnungslosigkeit... Keiner verdient so was. Nun ja... ich hätte vielleicht ein paar Namen von Personen, die ich gerne in Azkaban würde besuchen wollen.

„Ich bin ein Animagus," murmelt Black mit vollem Mund. „Ab und zu habe ich mich verwandelt, denn die Dementoren haben nicht die gleiche Wirkung auf Tiere. So war es besser..." Er seufzt. „Ich habe mich um nichts mehr geschert und wollte nur sterben..."

Oh, ich kenne das Gefühl.

„Bis ich den Propheten gelesen habe. Bis ich über dich gelesen habe," murmelt er und seine wilden Augen blitzen wieder auf. „Ich habe mich verwandelt und bin durch die Gitter geschlüpft. Ich bin dünn genug... Und niemand hat etwas bemerkt, denn man erwartet ja nicht, dass jemand nur so rauskommt. Aber den Dementoren sind Tiere egal..."

Er lächelt mich wie ein Kind an, das offensichtlich sehr stolz auf seine Leistung ist. Und man sagt, ich sei übergeschnappt!

„Und jetzt bin ich hier," beendet er seine kurze Geschichte. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Das ist sein Geheimnis? Er hat sich in ein Tier verwandelt und hat einfach das Gefängnis verlassen? Ich habe etwas anderes erwartet. Tom wird sehr enttäuscht sein. Wie werden wir es schaffen, in Azkaban einzudringen?

„Ich habe dich verlassen und dich verraten, Harry," sagt Black traurig. „Ich habe all diese Jahre in Azkaban verbracht, mir denkend, dass du bei Remus Lupin bist. Dass du bei Andromeda bist. Aber ich hätte es mir nie vorstellen können, dass du bei Lilys Schwester wohnst und dass sie dich misshandelt."

Seine Augen glitzern mit Tränen und mir ist auf einmal übel. Ich möchte seine Entschuldigungen nicht hören und ich brauche sein Mitleid nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du unschuldig bist. Kannst du das erklären?" frage ich scharf.

Black scheint über meinen schnellen Themawechsel ein wenig überrascht zu sein.

„Ich bin nicht schuldig, Harry. Dieser Gedanke war manchmal das einzige, das mir geholfen hat, an diesem verfluchten Ort bei Verstand zu bleiben. Ich habe diese Muggel nicht getötet und ich weiß nicht, wer es getan hat. Ich weiß nur, dass Pettigrew da war. Und als die Straße vor mir in die Luft gejagt wurde, hat er sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und ist dann verschwunden. Normalerweise wäre ich sicher, dass er es getan hat, aber ich weiß, dass er dazu nicht fähig ist."

Ich lächele flüchtig und schüttele den Kopf. Wer würde also wollen, dass Black für etwas beschuldigt wird, was er nicht einmal getan hat? Er wurde ohne Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschleppt; und niemand kam zu Besuch. Niemand hat geglaubt, dass er unschuldig ist, weil er ja ein Black ist.

„Und ich kann verstehen, dass du Dumbledore nicht vertraust, denn er war derjenige, der verlangt hat, dass man mich sofort nach Azkaban schickt. Er hat nicht geglaubt, dass ich eine Verhandlung überhaupt verdiene."

Seine Miene verfinstert sich und etwas in meinem Kopf macht Klick. Vielleicht bin ich ja paranoid; vielleicht sehe ich ja Dumbledores Finger in allem; aber ich habe einen guten Grund dafür.

„Er war es also," flüstere ich. Ich schaue schnell auf und Black, der gerade ein wenig Brot abgebissen hat, hält inne als er meinen Ausdruck bemerkt. „Er hat dich vertrieben. Er hat Lupin vertrieben. Er hat alle vertrieben, die sich um mich hätten kümmern können. Und er hat mich zu den Dursleys gegeben!" Etwas bricht in mir auseinander auf einmal fühlt es sich so an, als wäre ich etwas losgeworden. Ich starre meine Schuhe verwirrt an, bis mir im nächsten Moment klar wird, dass mein Gewissen weg ist. Jetzt fühlt sich der Gedanke, Dumbledore zu töten, vollkommen normal. Es ist nicht nur etwas, was ich tun möchte und darüber nur nachgedacht habe – jetzt ist es etwas, was ich wirklich tun WERDE und ich kann es kaum abwarten. Ich fühle mich auf einmal vollkommen ruhig und ich atme tief durch.

„Plane ruhig weiter, alter Mann," flüstere ich mit einer gefährlichen Stimme. Black starrt mich ohne zu blinzeln an. „Und genieße deine verdammten Zitronenenbonbons. Denn ich werde dich töten. Und ich werde um deine Leiche tanzen, deine Nägel ziehen und sie nach Hause mitbringen, sodass ich sie in meinem Zimmer an der Wand hängen und mir jeden Tag anschauen kann."

„Harry..." sagt Black, der mich schockiert anschaut.

„Weißt du etwas über die Prophezeiung?" frage ich scharf und ungeduldig. Ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran, was er mir sagen will.

„Die Prophezeiung?" flüstert Black. „Wie weißt du davon?"

„Lucius hat es mir gesagt," sage ich kalt. „Also?" Er schaut mich vorsichtig an. „Also weißt du doch etwas darüber. Raus mit der Sprache!" brülle ich.

„So habe ich mir dich nicht vorgestellt," murmelt Black. „Du hast gesagt, dass du ein dunkler Magier bist. Und so verwunderlich wie ich diese Tatsache finde..."

Meine Geduld ist verbraucht und ich richte meinen Stab auf ihn. Black starrt die Stabsspitze an und hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Die Prophezeiung betrifft mich und niemand möchte mir etwas darüber sagen. Lucius hat es mir gesagt! Ist das nicht ironisch?" Ich lache laut und Black zuckt zusammen. „Derjenige, der laut allen ein Todessser und dadurch auch mein Feind sein soll! Niemand hat sich je bemüht, mir davon zu erzählen. Um mich geht es ja, aber niemand findet es notwendig, mir davon zu erzählen. Du möchtest es wieder gutmachen? Du möchtest an mich rankommen? Sprich!"

Black schluckt und schaut auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..." spricht er monoton, mich nicht anschauend. Als ich ihm zuhöre, rast mein Herz. In jenem Moment, in dem ich den Stab auf ihn gerichtet habe, habe ich mich überhaupt nicht darum geschert, was passiert. Ich spüre wilde dunkle Magie in meinen Fingerkuppen und ich weiß, dass ich kurz davor bin, zu platzen. Als Black verstummt, brauche ich ein paar Momenten, um richtig zu begreifen, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Das ist es?" frage ich leise und bedrohlich. „Das ist die komplette Version?" Black nickt nur. „Was sollte das verdammt noch mal heißen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagt Black. „Aber das ist der Grund, warum deine Eltern ins Versteck gehen mussten. Denn wir wussten, dass der dunkle Lord einen Teil der Prophezeiung gehört hat und dass er dich wahrscheinlich würde töten wollen."

Ich denke darüber nach, schüttele aber den Kopf und lache. Black schaut mich vorsichtig an. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe, sich zu fragen, ob ich alle Tassen im Schrank habe.

„Wahrsagen ist echt ein Scheiß," lache ich. „Wie sollte man wohl diesen Blödsinn interpretieren?"

Black zuckt nur mit den Schultern und isst weiter, da er denkt, ich werde ihm nicht mehr drohen, weil er mir jetzt gegeben hat, was ich wollte. In Ordnung. Ich habe doch was von ihm erfahren. Vielleicht ist er doch für was gut.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, aber es ist überhaupt nicht notwendig," sage ich knapp. „Erstens, du warst in Azkaban und konntest nichts unternehmen. Dumbledore ist schuld. Und bei Morgana, er wird mir büßen." Ich grinse breit, denn bei bloßem Gedanken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Dumbledore zu erwürgen, spüre ich in meinem Magen wahnsinnige Freude.

„Zweitens, jetzt bin ich dreizehn. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir helfen. Aber ich brauche keinen Vormund. Narzissa ist mein Vormund und sie kümmert sich gut um mich."

„Was ist mit Lucius?" fragt Black leise.

„Lucius ist in Ordnung," sage ich abwinkend. „Klar, ich weiß, dass er total desinteressiert ist, und dass er seine eigenen Gründe hat, warum er sich um mich kümmert." Ich deute auf den Familienring an meinem kleinen Finger und Black schnappt nach Luft. Ich grinse ihn teuflisch an. „Er hilft, wenn er etwas dafür bekommt. Und so ist es in Ordnung."

„Ich würde dir helfen, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen," meint Black. Er hört sich wie ein Hellmagier an. Igitt.

„Daran liegst du falsch," unterbreche ich ihn. „Du würdest doch was bekommen. Du hast schlechtes Gewissen, weil du mir nicht helfen konntest. Mir jetzt zu helfen würde wenigstes dein schlechtes Gewissen erleichtern."

Black öffnet den Mund, aber kein Laut kommt daraus.

„Wer bringt dir die dunkle Magie bei?" fragt er leise. „Und bitte sag mir nicht, dass du alleine lernst."

„Natürlich nicht," sage ich, teuflisch grinsend. „Ich habe einen Lehrer. Den dunklen Lord."

Black hat gerade in ein Hähnchen hineingebissen, hat aber inne gehalten. Sein Mund zuckt; und er beginnt zu lachen. Er ist total verrückt. Ich grinse breit und beginne auch zu lachen. So lachen wir zusammen bis Black sich die Lachtränen wegwischt und das Hähnchen runterschluckt.

„So habe ich seit Ewigkeit nicht gelacht," sagt er, noch immer kichernd. „Also, Harry. Wer ist dein Lehrer?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt," flüstere ich, meine Augen gefährlich funkelnd. „Er ist zurück. Nun, es ist kompliziert, aber ja, er lehrt mich."

„Er... der dunkle Lord... ist zurück?" haucht Black. Während er gegessen hat, sind seine Wangen rosa angelaufen, jetzt aber sind sie wieder kreidebleich. Ich nicke stumm.

„Und er..." flüstert Black und springt auf die Füße. Er greift nach meiner Hand. „Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du dich ihm angeschlossen hast! Er lehrt dich? Ich habe von so was nie gehört! Er möchte dich ausnutzen, auch wenn... wie ist es nur möglich, dass er zurück ist?"

„Du bist nicht mein Vormund," zische ich kalt und befreie mich aus seinem Griff. „Und niemand kann mir sagen, was ich tun darf und was nicht. Und ja, er lehrt mich. Ich habe es dir soeben gesagt. Wenn du vorhast, mir Standpauken zu halten, kannst du es ruhig vergessen. Denn dann gehe ich. Ich habe absolut nicht vor, hier zu sitzen während du mir erklärst, wer der dunkle Lord ist. Ich weiß wer er ist. Ich habe ihn ja kennen gelernt."

Black steht blöd da, vor Entsetzen gelähmt, rennt mir aber hinterher als ich mich zum Gehen wende.

„Nein, warte!" ruft er und greift nach meiner Hand. Als ich meinen Stab hebe und zische, lässt er mich schnell los. „In Ordnung, es tut mir leid. Bitte setz dich. Geh nicht."

Die dunklen Augen schauen mich anflehend an und zum ersten Mal frage ich mich, wie meine Kindheit wohl hätte aussehen können, hätte ich bei Black gewohnt.

„Ich muss es erst verdauen," flüstert er als ich meine Augen verenge. „Es ist zu viel, weißt du. Erstens, dass er zurück ist, und zweitens, dass er dein Lehrer ist. Er ist dein Lehrer? Wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," erwidere ich als ich mich wieder auf den Stein niederlasse. „Und vielleicht werde ich dir einmal davon erzählen. Jetzt aber habe ich eine Frage. Möchtest du mir helfen?"

Die dunklen Augen schauen mich mit einer Spur von Panik an.

„Dir... oder dem dunklen Lord?" fragt Black leise. Ich grinse breit.

„Du verstehst schnell, das gefällt mir," sage ich zufrieden. „Kannst du eine Karte von Azkaban zeichnen?"

„Azkaban?" wiederholt Black. Seine Augen werden auf einmal leblos. „Warum? Du hast etwa nicht vor...?"

„Noch nicht, aber in der Zukunft, ja," antworte ich seine ungestellte Frage. „Also? Möchtest du mir helfen?"

„Harry, wir reden über Mörder und Verrückte," sagt Black vorsichtig. „Und wir reden über einen Angriff auf ein Gefängnis. Wer würde es tun? Wer würde daran teilnehmen? Du hoffentlich nicht."

„Und du hast dort Jahre mit diesen Menschen verbracht," erinnere ich ihn. „Der dunkle Lord wird seine Diener wieder brauchen. Und sie sind in Azkaban. Es gibt auch Mörder unter ihnen, das stimmt. Aber hast du nie jemanden getötet?"

Ich habe ihn mit dieser Frage überrumpelt und er weiß für ein paar Momente nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," murmelt er. „Denn wenn man kämpft, hat man keine Zeit, nachzuschauen. Es hat natürlich Vorfälle gegeben..."

„Und du hast Kriminelle getötet, also ist es in Ordnung, jemanden zu töten," fahre ich fest fort. „Wer gibt dir das Recht zu entscheiden, wer es verdient zu sterben, und wer nicht?"

„Ich bin darauf nicht stolz," sagt Black leise.

„Nun, die dunkle Seite hat auch gekämpft. Und nicht alle hatten vor, jemanden zu töten. Aber es ist eh vorgekommen. Also? Wer ist der Böse und wer ist der Gute?"

Black schluckt und ich spüre zum ersten Mal, dass er eine schwarzmagische Erziehung hatte. Denn er hat schon so etwas gehört. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen.

„Der dunkle Lord braucht seine Diener," wiederhole ich. „Und falls sie ihm nicht gut dienen, weißt du schon, was das heißt." Black nickt wortlos. „Helfe mir und ich werde dir ein Heim geben, einen Ort, wo du sicher wärst."

Black schaut schnell auf und starrt mich durch die fettigen Haarsträhnen an.

„Ich brauche so was nicht," flüstert er. „Ich genieße die Natur und das Wandern, nach all den Jahren, die ich eingesperrt verbracht habe."

„Schön und gut, aber eines Tages wird man dich fangen," unterbreche ich ihn. „Narzissa macht sich Sorgen um dich."

„Narzissa?" flüstert Black. Er presst die Lippen zusammen. „So hab ich mir unser Treffen nicht vorgestellt."

„Ich bin dreizehn und ich habe viel durchlebt," sage ich kalt. „Aber falls ich dir nicht egal bin, solltest du dich für mich freuen. Denn zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich lebendig und mein Leben ergibt einen Sinn."

Black sieht so aus, als wolle er in Tränen ausbrechen und ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Tut mir leid," flüstert er. „Natürlich bist du mir nicht egal. Und es freut mich, dass du glücklich bist. Wenigstens bist du bei Narzissa – sie wird sich gut um dich kümmern."

„Ich bin kein Kind, ich brauche nicht jemanden, der mir den Hintern abputzt," sage ich kalt. „Ich brauchte einen Vormund, sodass ich Dumbledore los werden konnte. Und das hat geklappt."

„Es freut mich, das zu hören," erwidert Black. Also ist er ein Dumbledore-Hasser. Freut mich.

Er seufzt.

„Ich werde dir helfen," sagt er leise. „Gib mir ein Stück Papier und ich werde mein bestes tun. Ich kann dir wenigstens den Flügel zeichnen, wo ich eingesperrt war."

„Das ist ein Anfang," sage ich. Ich ziehe eine kleine Figur aus meiner Tasche hervor und überreiche sie ihm. Black zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ein Portschlüssel zu meinem Haus, hier in Schottland," sage ich zu ihm. „Es steht dir zur Verfügung, denn ich wohne bei Narzissa. Dort wirst du eine Elfe finden, die das ganze Haus aufgeräumt hat. Dort wirst du auch ein paar alte Stäbe finden, die du benutzen kannst. Es gibt zwar ein paar alte Schutzzauber, aber du wirst sie erneuern müssen. Am besten mach es auf die schwarzmagische Weise. Benutze dein Blut."

Und ehe Black etwas dazu sagen kann, erhebe ich mich und strecke meine Hand aus.

„Ich komme zu Besuch so bald ich kann," sage ich. „Narzissa aber wird gewiss vorbeikommen."

Black schüttelt mir die Hand, mich noch immer ernst anstarrend, denn er hat zu viele Fragen und weiß nicht, welche er zuerst stellen sollte. Ich wiederum habe keine Zeit dafür. Ich muss zurück nach Hause.

„Und Black – vergiss deinen Teil der Abmachung nicht," sage ich über die Schulter.

„Werde ich nicht," sagt Black mit heiserer Stimme. „Danke – für alles."

Ich winke lediglich ab und schlüpfe aus der Höhle heraus, das Tagebuch im Gehen öffnend.

oooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem wir uns von Voldemort verabschiedet haben, gehen wir zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich freue mich überhaupt nicht darauf. Wieder die Gryffindors, Ron, Rumschleichen, Hermine anlügen... Die Liste scheint wohl kein Ende zu haben.

Draco verlässt Snapes Büro gerade als ich Snape über Voldemorts Wünsche berichte. Als ich ihm nacheile, kann ich ihn nirgendwo sehen. Verdammt. Ich komme an einem Gang vorbei und sehe ihn in der Ferne. Glück gehabt.

„Draco!" schreie ich ihm hinterher. Er hält inne und wendet sich um. Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass er einfach davon rennt. Aber stattdessen bleibt er mit zusammengepressten Lippen stehen und wartet ab, bis ich ihn einhole.

„Was ist?" fragt er leise. Es ist etwas seltsames in seiner Stimme.

„Warum meidest du mich?" verlange ich zu wissen.

„Ich hab dir nichts zu sagen," erwidert er.

„Oh doch," zische ich ungeduldig und packe ihn am Kragen, mich nach vorne lehnend sodass ich diese grauen Augen aus der Nähe studieren kann. Sie sind so schön... „Komm schon. Hat es dir wirklich nicht gefallen? Wünschst du es dir nicht wieder herbei?"

Ein Teil von mir ist echt von meinen Worten überrascht, denn ich war immer viel zu feige, wenn es ums Küssen ging. Na ja, ich war viel zu feige wenn es ums Küssen mit Mädchen ging... Und außerdem hat die dunkle Magie solch eine Wirkung auf mich, dass ich mehr Selbstsicherheit habe. Vielleicht weil die dunkle Magie einem das Gefühl von Macht verleiht, also wird allmählich ein Gefühl von Selbstsicherheit in die Persönlichkeit so zu sagen eingebaut. Das würde vielleicht Dracos übliches Benehmen erklären.

„Potter, du bist ein Arschloch," zischt Draco, dessen Augen aufblitzen. Ich grinse breit als mir klar ist, dass es ihn wahnsinnig erregt, so gegen die Wand gepresst zu sein. Ich presse mich härter gegen ihn und lehne mich nach vorne, bis meine Lippen bei seinem Ohr sind.

„Ich habe schon einmal so was gehört," murmele ich, mich gegen ihn reibend. Draco zittert und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Potter..." flüstert er. Aber es gibt keinen Zorn in seiner Stimme, nur einen brennenden Wunsch, dass ich nie aufhöre. Ich strecke meine Zunge aus und lecke sein Ohrläppchen und Draco stöhnt, sein Körper zittert wie wild. Ich ziehe mich zurück und presse schnell und hart meine Lippen auf seine. Dieses Mal hat er nicht gezögert. Er wickelt seine Arme um mich und beginnt über meinen Rücken zu fahren als unsere Zungen sich auf ein Duell einlassen. Er riecht nach Schokolade und Kaffee und ich wickele eine Hand um sein blondes Haar, ihn zu mir ziehend. Seine Hände gleiten zu meinem Hintern und eine Welle vor Erregung durchströmt mich. Ich stöhne in den Kuss und Draco gibt ein gedämpftes Wimmern von sich, als hätte er Angst, laut zu sein.

So sollte sich ein Kuss anfühlen. Er ist wie eine Explosion und mein gesamter Körper brennt vor dem Wunsch... etwas zu tun, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was. Ich weiß nur, dass Dracos Lippen weich sind, dass er unglaublich gut riecht und dass es mich wahnsinnig erregt – denn ich weiß jetzt, was ist es, das ich fühle – mich so gegen ihn zu reiben und dass ich mehr möchte. Ich möchte mehr von Draco sehen, seine nackte Haut, ich möchte sie mit meiner Zunge erforschen... Meine Hand gleitet nach unten und zupft an an seinem Hosenbund...

Es ertönt ein leises Geräusch und wir beide fahren hoch, einander loslassend. Hermine steht im Eingang zum Korridor mit ein paar Büchern in ihren Händen und starrt uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Wir starren uns gegenseitig für ein paar Sekunden an, meine Hand noch immer Draco an dem Hosenbund haltend, und dann läuft sie davon. Ich fluche in den Bart. Draco schaut mich wütend an, seine grauen Augen noch immer ein wenig vor Erregung benebelt. Seine normalerweise makellose Frisur ist total verdorben.

„Jetzt wird sie der ganzen Schule davon erzählen," zischt Draco genervt. „Vielen Dank, Potter. Das hast du gut hingekriegt."

„Hermine wird niemandem etwas sagen, sei nicht blöd," erwidere ich. Draco schnaubt und fährt sich durchs Haar, aufkeuchend als er zum Schluss kommt, dass es ein totales Durcheinander ist. „Sie ist nur schockiert, da sie denkt, ich habe eine geheime Freundin."

„Du? Freundin?" fragt Draco und lacht verbittert. „Dir steht es auf der Stirn geschrieben, dass du schwul bist."

„Was, ich musste eine Ausrede für meine Trainings in der Kammer erfinden," erwidere ich. Ich atme tief durch und ziehe mein Hemd nach unten. „Nun, jetzt wissen wir dass du Unsinn redest. Du liebst es. Also fahren wir später fort."

Ich greife nach seiner Hand und Draco schnaubt als ich einen Kuss auf seine Wange presse.

„Ich muss mit Hermine reden," sage ich. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

Draco mustert mich und lächelt hämisch.

„Noch immer wie ein Arschloch," behauptet er. Ich grinse breit.

„Danke," sage ich und wende mich um. „Wir sehen uns, Draco."

Eigentlich war das ziemlich leichtsinnig und dumm von mir. Denn jeder konnte uns hier finden, insbesondere die Slytherins. Hermine ist vielleicht das kleinste Übel von allen. Sie wird es verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich davon so überzeugt bin und ich spüre eine gewisse Nervosität als ich ihr hinterher rufe und sie einhole, die sich mit der Freude und Erregung mischt, die ich soeben gespürt habe.

Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Snape sehen. Warum sonst wäre sie da unten, in den Kerkern?

Sie steht mit gesenktem Blick da, ihre Bücher an ihre Brust pressend. Ihre Wangen sind rosa angelaufen und ich finde es amüsant.

„Hermine," sage ich sanft, nach ihrem Ellbogen greifend und sie zu mir drehend. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe. Es ist... peinlich... für uns beide."

Ihre braunen Augen mustern mich mit gewisser Traurigkeit. Ich habe sie verraten.

„Ich wünsche mir," sagt sie sehr leise. „Dass du endlich einsehen könntest, dass ich deine Freundin bin und dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Ich bin nicht wie jeder andere und ich werde dich nicht auslachen. Ich gebe zu... es ist... unerwartet... und schockierend... aber trotzdem... Du hättest dich mir anvertrauen können. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen."

Ich lächele breit und streichle ihre Schulter. Sie lächelt verlegen.

„Aber das ist ein wenig zu viel zu verdauen," murmelt sie als ich sie nach draußen führe. Sie zittert ein wenig und ich schlinge einen Arm um sie. Lavender Brown kommt an uns vorbei und zuckt zusammen als sie uns erblickt. Ihre Vermutungen sind schon wieder bestätigt.

Wir laufen in Stille bis wir unseren üblichen Platz erreichen und uns dort niederlassen.

Ich kichere und fahre mir durchs Haar. Glücklicherweise trage ich in letzter Zeit Pferdeschwänze, also ist es ziemlich leicht, mein Haar schnell zu richten. Hermine wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu und ihr ist klar, dass mir ihre Verlegenheit Spaß macht.

„Ich habe so was nie in meinem Leben gesehen," gesteht sie. „Und was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, so was da unten zu tun, wo jeder euch sehen kann?"

„Warst du auf dem Weg zu Snapes Büro?" frage ich, noch immer kichernd. Diese Knutscherei war einfach unglaublich. Hermine nickt nur.

„Ich wollte ihm meinen verbesserten Aufsatz geben," flüstert sie. „Aber... aber das muss warten. Denn ich muss mich zusammenreißen."

Ich lache herzlich und drücke ihre Schulter. Ein paar Slytherins sitzen nicht weit von uns entfernt und deuten auf uns. Ach, wir haben Zuschauer, sehr gut.

„Hast du nie zwei Jungen zusammen gesehen?" frage ich sie leise, ihr zuzwinkernd. Hermine kann sehr lustig sein, wenn sie verwirrt und aus der Bahn geworfen ist.

„Das ist es nicht, Harry," sagt sie ein wenig genervt. „Ich weiß ja, dass die Sachen anders in der Zauberwelt sind und dass so was ziemlich oft vorkommt. Und ganz ehrlich habe ich kein Problem damit. Nein... es ist nur... ich habe ein Gesicht von dir gesehen, das ich nie gesehen habe. Du warst..." Sie schluckt. Ihr ist es peinlich, es laut zu sagen. „Du hast es offensichtlich genossen. Und Malfoy auch."

„Oh, ich verstehe," sage ich fröhlich.

„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt?" fragt sie leise. „Dass du schwul bist?"

„Nun, erstens weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich bin," beantworte ich ihre Frage. „Zweitens, ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest. Denn du kommst aus der Muggelwelt, wo so was ziemlich unakzeptabel ist. Also hattest du eine Vermutung und sie war teilweise wahr."

„Oh Merlin," stöhnt sie und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „All diese Zeit ich habe geglaubt, dass du mit irgendeinem Mädchen in dunklen Gängen herumknutschest, und die ganze Zeit war es Malfoy."

„Nun, sag bloß niemandem etwas darüber, denn wir möchten nicht, dass jemand weiß," sage ich leise. Hermine schüttelt den Kopf, als wolle sie dieses Bild von mir und Draco zusammen aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben. „Sollen sie ruhig denken, dass du und ich ein Paar sind."

„Ich verstehe," murmelt sie und reibt sich die Augen. Vielleicht fühlt sie sich verletzt, weil sie ja keinen Freund hat, muss sich aber so anstellen, als wäre ich ihr Freund?

„Aber wenn es ein Problem ist, kann ich..." fange ich an, aber sie unterbricht mich.

„Nein, ist es nicht," sagt sie entschlossen. „Wir verbringen eh viel Zeit miteinander und es ist logisch."

Sie richtet sich stolz auf und schaut auf ihre Bücher hinunter. Ich verenge die Augen. Ist es möglich, dass... Hermine auf mich scharf ist? Ich bilde es mir nur ein. Hermine ist meine Freundin und sie hat nie Anstalten gezeigt, dass sie möchte, dass wir mehr als Freunde sind. Oder? Was weiß ich über Mädchen? Ich habe ja keine Ahnung wie sie denken und funktionieren. Viele Kerle wissen so gut wie nichts über Mädchen und doch stehen sie auf Mädchen. Es muss ja nichts heißen. Es ist nur... es gibt einfach nichts an einem Mädchen, was ich anziehend finde. An Draco wiederum... Ich lecke mich an den Lippen und lächele Hermine an.

„Danke, Hermine," sage ich zu ihr. „Du bist eine gute Freundin. Und ich hoffe, dass du zum Julfest zu Malfoy Manor kommst. Narzissa hat dich eingeladen."

„Echt?" fragt sie und ihre Augen werden groß. „Wird es ein traditionelles Fest sein?" Ich nicke. Ihre Augen blitzen fanatisch auf. „Ich weiß so viel darüber, ich habe darüber gelesen, aber ich habe nie an einem Julfest teilgenommen. Es ist zweifelsohne faszinierend... Wäre es wirklich in Ordnung? Was hat Mr Malfoy gesagt?"

„Dass ich meine beste Freundin mitbringen darf," sage ich breit grinsend. Hermine ist außer sich vor Freude. Ich weiß ja, wie wissensdurstig sie ist und an einem echten traditionellen Julfest teilnehmen zu können ist besser als die gesamte Bibliothek als Geschenk zu bekommen. Wo Voldemort zu jener Zeit stecken wird? Davon habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich lächele als Hermine weiter über das Julfest plappert. Voldemort wird mich unterrichten, Black wird mir helfen und Draco... Draco stört es nicht, dass ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund stecken will und Hermine ist mir treu geblieben. Das Leben ist gut...


	22. Kapitel 21

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

DAS KAPITEL IST UNKORRIGIERT. ALSO ERWARTET DEUTSCHFEHLER! VIEL DAVON!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 21 - Geheimtreffen

Seit man geboren ist, lernt man, was gut und was falsch ist. Die Eltern zeigen dem Kind auf Beispielen, wie es sich in gewissen Situationen 'fühlen' sollte und wie es reagieren sollte. Und das Kind ahmt ihrem Benehmen nur nach und auf diese Weise die Sozialnormen erlernt. Das Gefühl, sich von all dem distanzieren zu können und sich benehmen und denken zu können, wie man sich eigentlich fühlt, ist befreiend. Man fühlt sich, als hätte man sich selbst zum ersten Mal kennen gelernt und man fragt sich, wer es eigentlich war, dessen Rolle man früher gespielt hat. Der Schleier fällt von den Augen ab und man hat das Gefühl, als hätte man neue Augen bekommen. Und man sieht ein, dass die Welt voller Menschen ist, die an etwas glauben obwohl sie nicht wirklich wissen, was das ist, glauben aber weiter, weil alle andere auch daran glauben.

Einem wird früh genug beigebracht, wonach man streben sollte, und die Mehrheit ahmt dem Benehmen der anderen nach, ohne wirklich darüber zu denken, ob sie es wirklich wollen. Glücklicherweise hat mir niemand etwas derartiges beigebracht, und alles, was ich von den Dursleys gelernt habe ist die Kunst des Überlebens. Ich habe mir Sorgen darum gemacht, ob ich an jenem Tag überhaupt Essen bekommen würde. Ich habe hart gearbeitet, um Essen zu bekommen und um die Dursleys zu besänftigen, wenn auch mit nichts anderem, dann mit meinen vollendeten Aufgaben, sodass sie sich nichts mehr ausdenken konnten, was noch ich tun sollte. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass ich nie die Chance hatte, der Mehrheit zu folgen, denn auf diese Weise habe ich eine gewisse freie Denkweise entwickelt, sodass ich ein größeres Bild sehen konnte.

Also wie ist es, dass die Muggel Homosexualität nicht billigen und dass sie zur gleichen Zeit akzeptiert und nicht nur toleriert, sondern als nichts seltsames von den Zauberern und Hexen betrachtet ist? Die gleiche Sache, zwei Welten und das Ergebnis ist vollkommen anders. Es liegt also im Auge des Betrachters. Wäre die Mehrheit der Zauberwelt schwarzmagisch, wären die Hellmagier Minderheit und man würde dann Zauber wie Patronus seltsam betrachten. Aber das ist nicht meine Denkweise. Wer es mag, sollte er es haben, was auch immer es ist. Man sollte nur die anderen in Ruhe lassen und seine eigenen Ideale und Prinzipien auf die anderen nicht projizieren. Der freie Wille von einem ist etwas, was heilig sein sollte. Man sollte nicht dafür verurteilt werden, was man eigentlich ist.

Ich bin die richtige Person, um darüber zu labern. Klar, ich übe die Art von Magie, für die ich Neigung zeige und ich wünsche mir auch, ich hätte nicht im Geheimen üben müssen, aber ich gehöre zur Minderheit.

Es klingelt und ich zucke zusammen. Draco nimmt seine Schultasche und steht auf. Da gibt es Sorge in seinen grauen Augen als er mich erblickt, denn ich habe wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mit einem todernsten Ausdruck aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Warum führe ich immer philosophische gedanklichen Selbstgespräche wenn wir die Geschichte der Zauberwelt haben? Seltsam...

Er wartet, bis die Slytherinbande durch die Tür verschwindet, sich mit seinen Schuhen beschäftigend, und drückt mir ein Stück Papier in Hand als er an mir vorbeikommt. Er verschwindet ohne sich mich anzuschauen. Hermine bleibt nach und wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Ich schüttele den Kopf und entfalte das Papier.

„Warte auf mich in den Kerkern, bei der kopflosen Statue," steht auf dem Papier.

Hermine lächelt mich an und hakt sich bei mir ein.

„Gehst du nach Hogsmeade mit mir?" fragt sie mich. „Da gibt es ein Hogsmeade Wochenende in fünf Tagen."

Seit sie endlich begriffen hat, dass ich offensichtlich einen Freund habe, hat sich ihr Benehmen mir gegenüber drastisch verändert. Jetzt redet sie auch über andere Sachen, sowie dass sie ihre Tage bekommen hat, dass sie Durchfall hatte oder so was. Früher hat es sie gestört, wenn sie Mundgerüche hatte, und sie ist ständig mit Bonbons rumgelaufen. Jetzt aber kann sie auch die Initiative übernehmen. Und ich frage mich warum. Ist es wirklich möglich, dass sie auf mich scharf war? Oder weil sie jetzt weiß, dass ich auf Kerle stehe und betrachtet mich mehr als jemanden, der kein Interesse an Frauen hat also kann sie mit dieser Person auch über ekelhafte Sachen reden, ohne dass sie sich seltsam vorkommt? Komisch.

„Ja, warum nicht?" sage ich gutgelaunt.

„Falls du zu jener Zeit keine Geheimtreffen hättest," sagt sie und lächelt mich an.

„Ich gehe mit dir nach Hogsmeade," sage ich.

Hermine lächelt breit und ich komme zum Schluss, dass dieses Outing etwas gutes bewirkt hat. Die Wahrsagenprofessorin kommt an uns vorbei und ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass sie ein wenig beschwipst ist. Ich kann Alkohol riechen... und außerdem läuft sie komisch. Und das ist die Frau, die die Prophezeiung gemacht hat, die Voldemort angetrieben hat, mich und meine Familie zu ermorden? Unsinn. Wer glaubt an so was überhaupt? Voldemort überrascht mich. Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass er der erste wäre, der zu so was abwinken würde. Aber Voldemort ist paranoid. Er möchte sich vergewissern, dass niemand ihm im Wege steht.

Und ist mir bewusst, dass wenn ich mit ihm rede, dass ich mit dem Mörder meiner Eltern rede? So betrachte ich es nicht. Aber ja, ich weiß, mir ist es klar, dass er sie getötet hat. Vor einem Jahr würde ich natürlich wollen, sie zu rächen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Erstens... hier geht es um Voldemort. Ich verspüre überhaupt keinen Wunsch, ihm etwas anzutun. Denn Tom ist ein Teil von ihm – er ist Voldemort – und Tom würde ich nie etwas anhaben möchten. Und was sollte bitteschön heißen, 'keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt'? Solch ein Unsinn. Warum denke ich darüber überhaupt? Nun ja... Zweitens, ich habe meine Eltern nicht gekannt. Ich weiß nur ein paar Sachen über sie, weil Hagrid, Dumbledore und Lucius mir von ihnen erzählt haben. Einmal habe ich versucht, mir sie vorzustellen, eine Spur von Liebe ihnen gegenüber zu spüren, aber es war unmöglich. Denn trotz der Tatsache, ich weiß jetzt, wie sie aussahen, kann ich keine Liebe verspüren, denn ich habe sie ja nicht gekannt. Ich war derzeit ein Baby gewesen und kann mich an sie überhaupt nicht erinnern. Also wie kann man jemanden lieben, den man nie gekannt hat?

ooooooooooooooooooo

Da gibt es einen Geheimraum hinter der kopflosen Statue. Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass Draco von so was Bescheid weiß? Sein Vater hat ihm zweifelsohne davon erzählt. Er schaut mich ein wenig verlegen an, zur gleichen Zeit versuchend, sich wieder als ein pompöses und arrogantes Arschloch auszugeben, aber ich kenne diesen Trick. Ich ziehe ihn ohne weiteres zu mir und küsse ihn. Und es fühlt sich sogar besser an, als das letzte Mal. Ist das überhaupt möglich?

Draco zieht sich abrupt zurück und ich bleibe mit ausgestreckten Händen dastehen. Möchte er es nicht, dass ich ihn küsse? Mir gefällt Zurückweisung nicht... Und Zorn wacht in mir auf.

„Warte mal," keucht er. „Was hat G... ich mein, Hermine gesagt?"

Ich starre ihn ernst an und lecke mich an den Lippen. Er ist nur besorgt. Ich habe keinen Korb bekommen.

„Sie wird sich schon damit abfinden," sage ich. Es geschah vor ein paar Tagen, aber Draco und ich hatten keine Chance, um darüber miteinander zu reden. „Es ist in Ordnung, mache dir keine Sorgen darum. Sie wird keinem davon erzählen. Und außerdem warum bist du so besorgt? Weil du schwul bist, oder weil es um mich geht?"

„Sei nicht blöd," lacht Draco. Mir gefällt es, wenn sein Haar zerzaust ist. „Natürlich ist es kein Problem, dass man schwul ist. Nur die dummen Muggel machen daraus ein Problem. Nein, es geht um Parkinson. Ihre Eltern würden mich umbringen, wenn sie wüssten..."

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Nun, da gibt es keinen Grund, um besorgt zu sein." Ich schaue ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mich um sie kümmern."

Draco sieht schnell auf und seine grauen Augen spiegeln Angst. Götter, wie ich es mag. Ich verkneife mir ein breites Grinsen, denn dadurch würde ich alles verderben.

„Was meinst du?" fragt er leise. „Du würdest sie nicht..."

Ich lache herzlich und mache alles noch schlimmer. Ich meine, besser. Jetzt ist er sich sicher, dass ich sie töten möchte. Das macht Spaß.

„Natürlich nicht, ich würde nie so was in der Schule tun, es ist zu riskant," sage ich und zwinkere ihm zu. Auch wenn ich absolut keine Absicht habe, die dumme Kuh zu töten, heißt das nicht, dass ich Draco nicht Angst einjagen kann. Er ist so süß, wenn er Angst hat. Er entspannt sich etwas.

„Nein, ich hatte etwas anderes im Kopf," sage ich fröhlich. „Wenn dein Vater zum Beispiel Beweis hätte, dass sie sich mit irgendeinem Jungen herumtreibt, würde er sicherlich die Verlobung brechen. Oder? Dein Vater würde sicherlich nicht wollen, so eine Schlampe in der Familie zu haben."

Draco blinzelt.

„Das ist widerlich," meint er. „Es würde ihr das Leben zerstören. Niemand würde sie heiraten wollen."

„Tja, das ist wohl ihr Problem, nicht dein," meine ich.

„Du bist unmöglich," sagt er leise. Aber er ist neugierig, ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. „Wie hast du vor, es zu drehen?"

Ich grinse ihn breit an.

„Überlasse es mir," sage ich, auf ihn zukommend. „Möchtest du sie loswerden?"

„Wenn es heißt, dass du sie nicht töten wirst..." flüstert Draco, dessen Körper beginnt erneut zu zittern, als ich über seinen Rücken fahre.

„Nein," sage ich sanft und presse wieder meine Lippen auf seine. Draco schließt die Augen und presst sich gegen mich. Es fühlt sich so gut an, seinen warmen Körper auf meinem zu spüren... Ich kann seinen rasenden Herzschlag spüren... Seine Haut ist zweifelsohne so weich wie sein Haar... Ich muss es herausfinden. Ich stecke eine Hand unter sein Hemd und beginne seine nackte, warme Haut zu streicheln.

„Liebe Morgana," flüstert er als ich seinen Hals küsse. Seine Hände gleiten zu meinem Hintern hinunter und ich drücke ein Bein zwischen seinen und presse... hart. Da gibt es etwas steinhartes in seinen Hosen, das freigelassen werden will. Aber das hier ist nicht genug, ich möchte mehr... ich möchte seine nackte Haut sehen... Draco zappelt unter mir wie ein Aal und ich stöhne laut als ich etwas seltsames spüre. Klar, ich habe schon mit meinem Körper rumexperimentiert, aber so was es nie gewesen. Beinah fieberhaft und verzweifelt umklammert er mich fester als ich mich genauso verzweifelt gegen ihn reibe. Eine Welle von Hitze durchströmt mich und sammelt sich an dem Körperteil, wo sich auch momentan mein Verstand befindet. Draco murmelt etwas unverständliches als ich ihn gröber küsse und eine Hand in seine Hosen stecke. Er stöhnt und rollt mit den Augen als er meine Finger an seiner heißen Haut spürt; und ich küsse seinen Hals mit meiner Hand noch immer in seinen Hosen. Er versucht, mir auf gleiche Weise zu helfen, aber in dieser Position ist es wohl unmöglich. Und außerdem bekomme ich genug Stimuli... Alles ist so glatt und einladend da unten... Also kümmert er sich jeden Tag auch um diesen Körperteil.

Als er tief einatmet und die Lippen zusammen presst im Versuch, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, explodiert der dunkle Raum um mich und ich höre meine Stimme als wäre sie die Stimme von jemandem anderen. Ich atme tief durch und brumme als Dracos Hände zärtlich über meinen Rücken fahren. Die Welt dreht sich um mich und ich fühle mich unsicher auf meinen Beinen.

„Das war..." keucht er. „Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass es so was überhaupt gibt."

„Ich auch nicht," flüstere ich, nach Atem ringend. Warum bin ich so erschöpft?

Draco gluckst und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was haben wir gerade getan?" fragt er belustigt.

„Es ist die Hormonen, sie sind es schuld," murmele ich, meinen Stab hervorziehend um uns wieder sauber zu zaubern.

„Ja, immer ist jemand oder etwas es schuld," lacht Draco. Ich grinse breit. Klar, ich fühle mich zu ihm angezogen, aber ich habe nie eigentlich gedacht, dass wir zusammen lachen oder überhaupt etwas anderes tun könnten, als in dunklen Räumen und leeren Klassenzimmern rumzuknutschen.

Warum fühlt er sich mir angezogen? Er hat mich immer gehasst und hat keine Chance verpasst, mich auszulachen. Vielleicht war es nur Schau, nichts mehr. Habe ich je darüber gedacht, ob ich mich von Draco angezogen fühle? Nicht wirklich. Wenn man ein Teenager ist, findet man allerlei Sachen erregend. Sowie die weichen Stühle im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Ähm.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Heute nach dem Duellierclubstreffen habe ich vor, mit Lupin etwas zu besprechen. Er scheint ehrlich überrascht zu sein, als ich von alleine auf ihn zukomme und ihn frage, ob er ein wenig Zeit für mich hätte.

„Also das mit Ronald hat ganz schön geklappt," sage ich als wir Tee trinken. Tee ist nur eine Ausrede, natürlich. Ich möchte keinen Tee trinken. „Er ignoriert mich vollkommen. Und das ist mir nur recht."

„Denkst du nicht, dass eure Freundschaft eines Tages erfrischt werden kann?" fragt Lupin.

Ich kümmere mich keinen Dreck um ihn. Warum sollte ich?

„Nicht wirklich," sage ich leise. „Denn für ihn bin ich jetzt ein Slytherin. Ich wiederum habe sein wahres Gesicht gesehen und ich möchte solch eine oberflächliche und leicht zu manipulierende Person als einen Freund nicht haben."

„Ich verstehe," sagt Lupin enttäuscht und stellt seine Tasse ab.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie irgendwie ein Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore organisieren könnten?" komme ich gleich zur Sache. „Denn auf einmal hat er viel zu tun und kann keinen freien Termin für mich finden. Ich habe viele Fragen. Denn so wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe, wurde die Aussage des Kobolds im Gericht überhaupt nicht erwähnt. Ich schere mich ja nicht um mein Geld; ich möchte aber wissen, was er damit getan hat. Ich möchte auch ein paar andere Sachen wissen, aber er ist nie da. Mir würde es sehr gefallen, wenn Sie mitkommen könnten."

„Du vertraust ihm nicht und das kann ich gut verstehen," murmelt Lupin. „Aber hast du je darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht einen ganz einfachen Grund für dein verschwundenes Geld gibt? Dass er es als Schulgeld benutzt hat?"

„Das hat er nicht, denn das Schulgeld muss man nicht abheben, das geht automatisch," sage ich ruhig.

Warum versuchen alle so verzweifelt einen Grund für Dumbledores Handeln zu finden? Warum brauchen alle daran glauben, dass er ein Heiliger ist?

„Aber ich würde Antworten bekommen, falls ich ihn frage," eile ich zu sagen, ehe Lupin mit einer Ode an Dumbledore anfangen kann. DAS würde gewiss meinen Tag vollkommen ruinieren. „Könnten Sie mit ihm sprechen? Sie sehen ihn ja während der Lehrkörpertreffen."

„Ja," sagt Lupin und nickt. „Also schön. Ich bin auch an ein paar Antworten gespannt. Der Schulleiter scheint eine Menge Zeit im Ministerium zu verbringen. Er sollte vielleicht häufiger in Hogwarts sein, denn er ist ja der Schulleiter."

Was sucht der Alte im Ministerium? Ich sollte Lucius danach fragen.

„Wie war es bei Narzissa?" fragt er leise. Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„In Ordnung," sage ich gelassen. „Sie wollte einiges mit mir besprechen. Wegen der Vormundschaft."

Lupin nickt nur und scheint mit meiner Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

Als ich Lupins Büro verlasse, grinse ich. Ich habe noch einen Vertrauten. Ich habe Black, der mir helfen will, um sich besser zu fühlen. Um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu erleichtern, weil er nicht da für mich war, als ich ihn gebraucht habe, was eigentlich lächerlich ist. Lupin hat mich auch verraten und hilft mir aus selbem Grund. Hermine wiederum... hat etwas in mir gefunden, einen Freund, der sie versteht und dem sie sich anvertrauen kann. Jetzt ist sie nicht der einzige Bücherwurm, denn ich verbringe so viel Zeit beim Lernen und Lesen wie sie.

Ich schaue zu, wie zwei Mädchen an mir vorbeikommen, miteinander tuschelnd. Anscheinend teilen sie gerade ein Geheimnis und wahrscheinlich geht es um einen Jungen. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Ich habe mich immer wie ein Outsider gefühlt. Ich war immer alleine und habe alleine gespielt, denn niemand wollte mit mir spielen. Ich war ein Freak. Dann hat dieses Wort wohl eine ganz andere Bedeutung bekommen, indem man mich einen Zauberer genannt hat. Aber ich bin nicht nur ein Zauberer. Ich muss nicht mehr nach einem Lebenssinn suchen, denn ich habe einen gefunden. Was ist der Lebenssinn von den anderen? Was ist Hermines Lebenssinn? Wonach strebt sie?

Tom hat Recht. Magie heißt Macht. Und das bezieht sich insbesondere auf die dunkle Magie. Im Leben von jedem gibt es Sachen, die einen glücklich machen, etwas, worauf man sich freut. Ich... freue mich auf nichts. Aber ich verspüre Wünsche, dunkle Magie zu üben, was nichts mehr mit der Sucht zu tun hat. Denn ich kann sie in meinem Inneren spüren, und sie ist wie ein Biest, das man zähmen muss. Man muss es regelmäßig füttern, aber man sollte ihm nicht zu viel zum Essen geben. Sonst wird das Biest gierig und wird sich gegen seinen eigenen Meister wenden. Ich verstehe jetzt, was Tom mir einmal über die Selbstkontrolle gesagt hat. Am Anfang fühlt es sich wie eine Diät an, denn man muss aufpassen, wann und was man zu sich nimmt. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig. Aber nach einer Weile kann man auf einmal mehr essen, ohne dass man den nächsten Tag den Wunsch verspürt, sich wieder zu vollstopfen. Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache. Selbstkontrolle. Kontrolle über seine eigenen Dränge und Gedanken, die einen in falsche Richtung führen können.

Ich kann es nicht exakt sagen, denn ich kann mich nicht gut daran erinnern... Aber seit ich meine Verwandten getötet habe, spüre ich eine gewisse Leere in mir. Und damit meine ich nicht Traurigkeit oder Reue. Diese Leere... ist gut. Denn ich fühle mich emotional taub aber zugleich von dieser dunklen Welt, in der ich jetzt lebe, überwältigt. Mir geht es immer gut; da gibt es nicht viele Sachen, die mich aus der Bahn werfen können. Als ich Voldemort zum ersten Mal begegnet bin, habe ich wilde Freude und Aufregung gespürt. So aufgeregt war ich wohl nie. Aber diese Leere in mir, die sich so anfühlt, als wäre sie einmal der Platz, wo meine Gefühlen waren, wurde von der Dunkelheit erfüllt. Von der berauschenden, wunderschönen, mächtigen Dunkelheit und ich frage mich, ob jeder dunkler Magier sich so fühlt. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Jetzt ist aber eine gute Zeit, um mich hinzusetzen und alles gut zu bedenken. Ich muss Dumbledore töten und ich brauche einen sehr guten Plan. Ich fühle mich beinah dazu gezwungen; als treibe mich meine eigene dunkle Magie dazu an. Und ich weiß dass ich nicht damit aufhören werde, darüber obsessiv nachzudenken, bis ich es in die Tat umsetze. Er ist ein Hindernis; er ist wie eine Axt, die über meinen Kopf hängt. Er ist immer da und hat seine Finger in allem. Und er ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Fessel, die ich mit mir rumschleife. Ich muss diese Fessel loswerden und es fühlt sich beinah so an, als würde für mich ein neues Leben anfangen, wenn er tot ist.

Er würde wahrscheinlich Gift riechen können. Ich darf das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass er verdächtig wird und rumzuschnüffeln beginnt. Nein, wenn ich es tue, muss es gleich klappen. Mein erster Versuch muss ein Erfolg sein. Hier reden wir über Dumbledore, den großen Weißmagier, und nicht um Ronald Weasley. Ich weiß, dass das was Voldemort mir gesagt hat, ich solle ihn zu ihm bringen, eigentlich ein Test war. Er wollte wissen, ob ich überhaupt dazu fähig wäre. Und ich denke, dass ich ihm unwillkürlich eine sehr lange Antwort gegeben habe. Ich muss ihn nochmal fragen, aber ich denke nicht, er würde etwas dagegen haben, wenn Dumbledore aus dem Spiel verschwindet. Denn er ist auch sein Hindernis.

Ich muss ihn überraschen. Auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, sein Gesicht dabei zu sehen, als er untergeht, kann ich es nicht riskieren. Oder doch? Das ist es ja, worum es eigentlich geht. Um Rache. Um ein Gefühl von Genugtuung, als ich ihn töte. Bei diesem Gedanken spüre ich wahnsinnige Aufregung und ich kichere. Falls ich nichts dafür bekomme, wird mir sein Tod nicht so viel bedeuten, wie ich behaupte. In Ordnung, also haben wir das festgestellt. Meine größte Stärke ist die dunkle Magie. Auch wenn Dumbledore zu mächtig ist, dass ich ihn in seinem Büro überfalle und ihn einfach töte, habe ich etwas, was er nicht hat und nicht versteht. Die dunkle Magie. Das Problem ist nur, dass das Schloss die dunkle Magie spüren würde und ich weiß, dass es ziemlich schwierig ist, die magische Unterschrift von einem zu löschen. So würde ich fliehen müssen und das wäre nicht gut. Ich möchte mich noch nicht verstecken und der ganzen Welt zeigen, wer ich bin.

Wenn ich ihn nur irgendwie in die Kammer des Schreckens bringen könnte... Gibt es noch eine solche Kammer hier in Hogwarts, auf die die Schutzzauber des Schlosses nicht erstrecken? Das wäre sehr hilfreich. Ich werde Tom danach fragen, er würde wissen. Und vielleicht auch Draco.

/Dracos Sicht

Was macht er nur? Er sitzt nur da und starrt aus dem Fenster heraus. Aber da gibt es diesen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und ich weiß, dass er etwas vorhat. Er plant etwas. Manchmal frage ich mich, zu was er eigentlich fähig ist. Der dunkle Lord lehrt ihn – sicherlich gibt es nicht viel, zu was er nicht fähig wäre. Ich weiß, dass dieses etwas zwischen uns verrückt ist. Ich weiß, dass ER verrückt ist. Aber ich fühle mich magnetisch von ihm angezogen. Dieses wilde rabenschwarze Haar... Seine grünen Augen, die manchmal so kalt sind, dass ich kaum glauben kann, er ist erst dreizehn, wie ich. Ich fühle mich auch von seiner Magie angezogen, was eigentlich verwunderlich ist. Denn die dunkle Magie gefällt mir in der Regel nicht. Sie ist einfach zu kalt, zu überwältigend, zu gefährlich. Aber ihm steht es gut. Seine Magie ist wild und ungezähmt – und ich fühle mich von jenem Teil von ihm angezogen. Von seinem dünnen Körper, der jedoch drahtig ist... Wahrscheinlich wegen all der Arbeit, die er bei seinen Muggelverwandten gemacht hat. Widerlich... Aber mir gefällt das Resultat.

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und da gibt es ein Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit und wilde Freude in ihren Tiefen... ich erschaudere. Potter ist ein Rätsel. Aber er ist zwar eines, in dem ich mich verlieren möchte... er hat sich geändert. Jeder kann das sehen, der Augen hat. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Von Zeit zu Zeit bin ich sogar ich getäuscht. Da gibt es diese Dunkelheit in ihm, die ihn langsam verschlingt... Die dunkle Seite des Mondes...

„Hallo Draco," sagt er und lächelt mich an. Sicherlich können wir hier sprechen. Auch wenn man uns zusammen sieht, würde man sich darüber nicht wundern, denn er ist so zu sagen mein Bruder. Er trägt den gleichen Familienring wie ich. Wir müssen nicht küssen – obwohl ich mir wünsche, das könnten wir.

„Was machst du?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

„Ich denke über die Zukunft nach," meint er lächelnd. Ach so. Er plant etwas. Ich fühle mich ein wenig seltsam, als wären meine Arme zu lang und ich bin mir nicht mal so sicher, ob ich mich bei ihm setzen sollte oder nicht. Normalerweise fühle ich mich nicht so. Was ist nur los mit mir? Wo sind meine angeborenen Malfoycharme verschwunden?

„Die Sternen sind wunderschön," flüstert er und schaut zum Himmel hinauf. In Ordnung... Hat er gerade ein dunkles Ritual ausführt? Seine Magie fühlt sich wie üblich an... Obwohl ein wenig wild. „Als ich mit den Dursleys gewohnt habe, habe ich oft aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Und ich habe versucht, mir die Welt vorzustellen... Amerika... Den Kontinent... Da gibt es so viel da draußen, was ich sehen möchte."

Er schaut mich an. Er verbirgt etwas. Ich kann deutlich Freude und Zufriedenheit in diesen Augen sehen und ich weiß nicht, was Potter in diese Stimmung gebracht hat. Und die Sternen haben sicherlich nichts damit zu tun.

„Du bist sicherlich viel gereist," sagt er leise.

„Ein wenig," murmele ich. Ich habe mich immer zu Tode gelangweilt, als meine Eltern mich irgendwo mitgenommen haben, aber da gab es immer Geschenke. Darauf habe ich mich immer gefreut. „Es ist nichts besonderes. Überall gibt es Menschen, die wie wir aussehen und die auch essen, lernen und reden."

„Warum gefällt dir die dunkle Magie nicht?" fragt er auf einmal.

„Dies ist wirklich kein guter Ort für solch ein Gespräch," murmele ich überrascht. Potter zückt gelassen seinen Phönixstab und eine blaue Barriere erscheint um uns herum. Ich lecke mich an den Lippen. Er ist wirklich auf die Antwort gespannt.

„In Ordnung," sage ich langsam. Er braucht eine Antwort, also werde ich eine ihm geben. „Mir gefällt sie nicht, weil sie so kalt, leer und gefährlich ist. Zufrieden?"

Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und scheint mich zu mustern.

„Du hast einen grauen Kern?" fragt er als nächstes. Ich nicke stumm. „Und deine Mutter?"

„Auch einen grauen," murmele ich.

„Nun, warum sagst du deinen Eltern nicht, dass du einfach die dunkle Magie nicht magst?"

„Spinnst du?" frage ich überrascht. Er redet darüber, als hätte er gerade einen Hogsmeadeausflug vorgeschlagen. „Mein Vater würde mich umbringen."

„Es ist genauso falsch, jemanden dazu zu zwingen, nur Hellmagie zu benutzen wenn man eigentlich ein dunkler Magier ist, sowie jemanden dazu zu zwingen, die dunkle Magie zu benutzen, die man nicht benutzen will und die einem nicht gefällt."

„Mir _sollte_ sie gefallen," sage ich leise.

„Vielleicht hast du nicht die richtigen Sachen ausprobiert," sagt Potter lächelnd. Er greift nach meiner Hand und ich schaue panisch auf. Was macht er da? Als er mich berührt, spüre ich etwas seltsames in meinem Magen. Meine Haut prickelt unter seinen Fingerkuppen. „Die Ferien fangen bald an. Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen zeigen. Vielleicht gefällt es dir. Wer weiß?"

Ich lächele schwach und begegne wieder dem Blick der grünen Augen.

„Kommt Parkinson zum Julfest?" fragt er beiläufig. Ich hab es gewusst! Er hat etwas schon geplant.

„Ja," sage ich finster. „Hör mal..."

„Keine Sorge," unterbricht er mich. „Alles wird gut sein. Sehen wir uns am Samstag?"

Ich nicke und er lächelt mich an.

„Ich bin darauf gespannt," sagt er und lehnt sich nach vorne. Er riecht nach Haarshampoo und nach Kräutern. Und er riecht nach der dunklen Magie... Ich bekomme urplötzlich diesen Drang, ihn zu küssen, aber er richtet sich auf und grinst mich an. „Gute Nacht, Draco."

Ich werde ihn nie verstehen können. Und ich kann es mir nicht erklären, warum er solch eine Wirkung auf mich hat. Es ist verrückt... Wenn man mir vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass ich mich von dem Harry verdammten Potter angezogen fühlen würde, hätte ich mich totgelacht. Jetzt aber... Er hat sich geändert und ich habe zum ersten Mal gesehen, wie hübsch er eigentlich ist. Klar, ich hab gewusst, dass ich schwul bin. So was weiß man einfach. Das ist es nicht, was mich stört. Wann habe ich zum ersten Mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er mich küssen würde? Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als er da in der Bibliothek gesessen hat und dieses Buch über Dämonenbeschwörungen gelesen hat. Es waren nicht seine Worte und nicht sein Benehmen, die mich vertrieben haben. Es war dieses Gefühl, das ich in meinem Magen hatte, als ich ihn geschaut habe. Dieser Drang, ihn zu berühren... Und dieser Tagtraum, in dem er einfach anfängt, mich überall zu streicheln. So schockierend wie es war, habe ich darüber später nachgedacht und konnte nicht damit aufhören, ihn anzustarren. Wie kommt es, dass ich nie bemerkt habe, wie hübsch er ist? Klar, wir kennen uns nur zwei Jahre und ich habe ihn immer als einen Idiot betrachtet, der sich mit seinen zwei Zubehören rum treibt. Der berühmte Harry Potter. Ich habe versucht, mich mit ihm zu befreunden, aber er wollte es nicht. Seit dann habe ich ihn gehasst. Es gab wirklich keinen bestimmten Grund für meinen Hass, nur eine gewisse kindische Bitterkeit, weil er mein Angebot abgelehnt hat.

Ich schüttele den Kopf als ich aufstehe und mich auf den Weg nach den Kerkern mache. Es ist beunruhigend. Potter ist erst dreizehn und er wird dieses gefährliche Ritual ausführen und ich weiß nicht, was passiert. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn dazu antreibt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht und ich kann es auch nicht erraten. Er ist ein Rätsel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich viel über ihn nicht weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass er mir nie davon erzählen würde.

Ehe die Schule angefangen hat, haben wir oft gesprochen aber ich konnte immer eine gewisse Barriere in ihm spüren, die er selbst aufgebaut hat und er lässt mich nicht rein. Sowie er mir nicht erzählen wollte, wovon er geträumt hat, als ich Schreie aus seinem Zimmer gehört habe. Er hatte Albträume und kein Wunder, angesichts seiner beschissenen Kindheit. Ich träume selbst von meinem Vater, der mir mit einer Peitsche in der Hand nachjagt. Aber ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn mein Vater nicht da wäre. Klar, er hat mich bestraft und da gab es Zeiten, als ich ihn dafür gehasst habe, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn nie wirklich hassen könnte. Er ist streng, er verlangt viel von mir, aber er ist mein Vater. Er liebt mich auf seine eigene Weise. Und Potter hat seine Verwandten getötet. Sie haben ihn gequält und ich kann gut verstehen, dass man in einem Moment rotsieht, aber zur gleichen Zeit frage ich mich, warum etwas nicht bei ihm früher ausgehakt ist? Warum in jenem bestimmten Moment? Er hat gesagt, es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Der Tod seines Onkels hätte ein Unfall sein können; aber der von seiner Tante?

Und jetzt plant er etwas. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Und es denkt bestimmt nicht über irgendeines Ritual. Nein, da gab es diese Zufriedenheit und diese Freude in seinem Gesicht, die alle in eine Richtung hindeuten. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er ist tief gesunken; und obwohl es scheint, als hätte er wenigstens die Sucht besser unter seiner Kontrolle gebracht, gibt es doch etwas in ihm, was ich nicht verstehe.

Ich freue mich wirklich auf die Ferien. Früher hieß es nur, dass ich blöd grinsen und allen gegenüber höflich sein muss, denn wir haben immer Gäste. Reinblütige Gäste, mit denen man auf eine gewisse Weise umgehen sollte. Es ist so erschöpfend. Es ist in Ordnung ja, wenn meine Freunde vorbeikommen, aber ich hasse diese Familientreffen und Smalltalk. Mit Potter wird es wohl anders sein. Und ich frage mich wohl, was für eine Einstellung er den Gästen gegenüber nimmt, denn er ist ja Harry Potter und die anderen werden ihn als einen Eindringling in den alten Traditionen betrachten. Ich hab gehört, dass Granger auch kommt. Das wird lustig sein. Aber vor allem freue ich mich auf die Ferien, weil ich alleine mit ihm sein kann. Das, was heute vorgekommen ist, habe ich nie erlebt. Es war etwas phantastisches. Stundenlang danach konnte ich Sternen sehen. Wenn eine Knutscherei mit ihm sich so anfühlt, wie sollte es bitteschön etwas mehr anfühlen? Ich platze vor Neugier. Liebe Morgana, ich hoffe, dass dieses Ritual klappt und dass ER Potter in Ruhe lässt. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre Potter es egal, was passiert. Weiß er etwas, was ich nicht einmal weiß? Er war ziemlich lang da oben mit dem dunklen Lord. Worüber haben sie gesprochen? Ist es möglich... dass der dunkle Lord es aufgegeben hat? Alle scheinen zu denken, dass das Ergebnis des Rituals alles bestimmen würde; auch der dunkle Lord. Denn Potter würde ja beweisen, falls es klappt, dass er ein viel versprechender dunkler Magier ist. Und er scheint zu denken, dass das den dunklen Lord besänftigen würde. Da bin ich mir nicht mal so sicher. Der dunkle Lord vergisst nicht; und er vergebt nicht. Aber vielleicht sind sie zu einem Einverständnis gekommen?

Mir tut es leid, dass ich wirklich die dunkle Magie nicht mag. Ich mag das Gefühl nicht, das sie mir bietet. Und es ist eigentlich ziemlich faszinierend zuzuhören, wenn Potter darüber so leidenschaftlich spricht. In diesen Augenblicken gibt es solch ein fanatisches Funkeln in seinen Augen, das mich wissen lässt, er ist ehrlich. Früher habe ich gedacht, dass nur die Irren die dunkle Magie mögen können. Mein Vater benutzt die dunkle Magie; aber allem Anschein nach ist er nicht mal davon besessen wie Potter. Mein Vater betrachtet die dunkle Magie als eine Art Statusausdruck; und da gibt es viele Zweige von der dunklen Magie, die ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren. Unter dem Begriff von dunkler Magie betrachtet er dunkle Flüche und Blutschutzzauber, aber mehr nicht. Potter wiederum... scheint die dunkle Magie in seinen Adern zu haben. Seltsam...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Am Freitag haben wir Kräuterkunde. Das heißt, ich muss schnell zurück zum Gryffindorturm gehen, um mich zu duschen. Wer würde denken, dass die Zauberer und Hexen sich auch irgendwann schmutzig machen?

Heute arbeiten wir mit Pflanzen, die etwas seltsames auszuspucken, und dieses etwas stinkt. Höllisch. Ich trage meine Handschuhe, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie sehr hilfreich sind. Dieser Gestank schwebt in der Luft und meine Nase ist voll davon.

Hermine rümpft mir der Nase als sie sich nach vorne lehnt und an der Pflanze zupft. Die Pflanze rülpst und sie bringt das Glas schnell näher, sodass nichts verschwendet wäre. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie genauso ungeduldig auf das Ende der Stunde wartet, wie ich.

„Gut, Ms Granger," sagt die Professorin, die an uns vorbei kommt.

„Du bist an der Reihe," murmelt Hermine und reicht mir das Glas. Ich seufze.

Draco beobachtet mich aus dem Augenwinkel.

Ich zupfe an der Pflanze, die zittert, aber nichts passiert. Hermine schaut zwischen der Pflanze und mir und ich seufze. Die Pflanze scheint wohl in keiner Laune zu sein, irgendetwas auszuspucken. Ohne Vorwarnung rülpst sie und ich hebe das Glas hoch, bekomme aber einen Schuss direkt in die Augen und lasse das Glas fallen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" schreie ich aufgebracht. Ich kann nichts sehen und spüre zwei Hände, die nach mir greifen, aber mir gelingt es, zornig gegen etwas weiches zu treten, was einen gequälten Laut von sich gibt. Das hat sich gut angefühlt...

„Mr Potter!" schreit die Professorin. „Was haben Sie meiner Pflanze getan?"

„Ich?" erwidere ich angeekelt, wohl versuchend, mir den stinkenden Papp aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Sie hat auf mich gespuckt!"

„Ich bringe ihn zu Madame Pomfrey," höre ich Hermines Stimme und ihr Griff wird fester. „Es tut ihm wegen der Pflanze leid."

Ich spüre frische Luft und komme zum Schluss, dass Hermine mich draußen gebracht hat.

„Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?" flüstert sie zornig. „Du hast die Pflanze zerstört!"

„Es tut mir überhaupt nicht leid, dass ich den stinkenden Scheiß zerstört hab," erwidere ich bissig und versuche, mir die Augen zu reiben. Ich kann noch immer nichts sehen. Hermine schlägt meine Hände weg.

„Tu es nicht, sonst wird es schlimmer," tadelt sie mich. „Und du hättest es besser wissen sollen. Jetzt hast du die Professorin auf dem Hals."

Der Geruch von Tränken und Putzmittel schlägt mir entgegen und ich seufze. Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey greift nach mir und beginnt das Zeug aus meinen Augen zu wischen.

„Es ist nicht gefährlich," sagt sie. Ich stöhne genervt. „Aber du solltest diese Tropfen für ein paar Tage benutzen. Und mir sagen, falls dir schwindelig wird." Nur wenn Dracos Hand in meinen Hosen ist. „Geht es dir sonst gut? Hast du Albträume? Spürst du irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen der Tränke?"

„Mir geht es prima," sage ich genervt. Schon wieder das. „Und hören Sie damit auf."

Meine Augen sind jetzt sauber und ich kann sie öffnen. Madame Pomfrey mustert mich besorgt.

„Nur weil Sie schlechtes Gewissen haben, heißt das nicht, dass ich derjenige bin, der Ihnen dabei helfen muss, es zu erleichtern," sage ich bissig. Hermine, die die ganze Zeit in der Ecke gesessen hat, schnappt nach der Luft.

„Harry!" ruft sie. „Das ist nicht..."

„Gehen wir," sage ich knapp. Madame Pomfrey bleibt mit ihrem Stab in der Hand stehen und gafft mich schockiert an. „Ich habe Hunger."

Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger, aber ich wollte weg. Später treffe ich mich mit Draco und dank Kräuterkunde, stinke ich höllisch. Na, ein Zauber würde wohl genügen müssen. Vielleicht könnten wir beide duschen? Welch eine verlockende Idee...

„Harry," sagt eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich wende mich genervt um. Es ist Lupin. Er mustert mich besorgt. Bitte nicht. Wenn ich nochmal eine Standpauke bekomme... „Der Schulleiter möchte uns sehen. Um sechs."

Na schön. Mein Date mit Draco ist verdorben. Vielleicht könnten wir es verschieben?

„In Ordnung, Professor," murmele ich. „Danke."

Lupin klopft mir an die Schulter und geht zum Lehrertisch. Hagrid blickt weg als ich in seine Richtung schaue. Hermine und ich waren seit dem Beginn des Schuljahrs nur einmal bei ihm, weil wir einfach keine Zeit haben und ihn stört es. Mich wiederum überhaupt nicht. Mir entgeht aber nicht, dass Ronald und Seamus tuscheln und meinen Blick vermeiden. Ist es wohl möglich, dass sie noch immer etwas planen? Manche Menschen lernen ja nie...

Ich sollte Draco eine Nachricht schicken. Wenn ich nur eine Schlange hätte... sie wäre beim Nachrichtenaustausch echt nützlich. Nun, Dumbledore hat ja gesagt, ich könne eine haben. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich doch eine Schlange kaufe. Aber zuerst muss sie einen Persönlichkeitstest nehmen. Denn falls jede Schlange so nervig und so frech wie Nagini ist, möchte ich eine gewiss nicht.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich habe gehört, du hattest einen Unfall in Kräuterkunde," sagt Lupin als wir zusammen zu Dumbledore gehen. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Du solltest dich ab und zu ein wenig ausruhen," meint Lupin sanft. „All das Lernen wird dich umbringen."

Eines hat er gut verstanden, ich stehe unter Stress. Das ist nichts neues. Heute aber werde ich meine Antworten bekommen und ich bereue die Tatsache nur, dass ich noch immer stinke. Wenn man über etwas nachdenkt und versucht sich vorzustellen, wie ein Treffen verlaufen sollte, ist alles immer ideal. Ich habe viel über dieses Treffen nachgedacht, aber ich hätte es mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich mich stinkend und gereizt mit Dumbledore treffen würde.

„Ach, Harry," sagt Dumbledore. „Remus. Setzt euch."

Ich setze mich hin und atme tief durch. Ruhig bleiben. Jetzt hast du deine Chance. Dumbledore sieht sehr müde aus und aus irgendeinem Grund trägt er Handschuhe. Ist ihm kalt?

Er mustert mich und senkt schnell den Blick. Was soll das denn?

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, mich mit dir zu treffen," sagt er ernst. „Aber ich hatte viel Arbeit im Ministerium. Wie dem es sei, weiß ich einfach nicht, warum du den Eindruck bekommen hast, dass ich dich nicht sprechen will."

Echt? Jetzt hat er wohl seine Meinung geändert? Denkt er wirklich, dass ich dumm bin?

„Das ist es nicht, was ich gemeint habe, Professor," antworte ich leise. Ich bin ein verlorener und verwirrter Junge und ich brauche deine Hilfe, o großer Weißmagier. Erleuchte mich. „Ich bin besorgt. Ich habe viel im Kopf. Und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Deswegen bin ich hier, Harry," sagt Dumbledore, mich anlächelnd. Aber da ist es wieder, diese Distanz von mir. Als hätte er eine Barriere aufgehoben. Er versucht nicht mal, in meine Gedanken einzudringen. „Um dir zu helfen."

„Angesichts unseres letzten Gesprächs," sage ich langsam. „Was denken Sie, wer meine Verwandten angegriffen hat?"

Dumbledore seufzt und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Leider vermute ich, dass jemand dir hinterher war," sagt er müde. „Voldemorts Anhänger, vermutlich."

Lupin schaut schnell auf und ich spitze die Ohren. Wie bitte?

„Was?" fragt Lupin anstatt mir. „Die Anhänger von... aber er ist..."

„Leider nein," sagt Dumbledore todernst. Wie kann er nur wissen? Weiß er? „Ich habe Vermutungen, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Denn nachdem Harry ihn daran gehindert hat, dass er den Stein der Weisen bekommt, ist seine Seele geflohen. Ich habe mit ein paar Menschen gesprochen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er – beziehungsweise seine Seele – da irgendwo steckt. Ob er in der Lage ist, seinen Anhängern Befehle zu geben, oder haben sie selbst gehandelt, weiß ich nicht."

Mein Herz rast. Wie kann er nur wissen? Falls... falls jemand ihm nicht davon erzählt hat, sowie Snape zum Beispiel. Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege...! Ok, ruhig bleiben. Fragen stellen.

„Also was denken Sie? Dass seine Anhänger versucht haben, mich zu töten? Schon wieder?" frage ich kalt. Dumbledore schaut in meine Richtung und da gibt es etwas seltsames in seinem Gesicht. Distanz. Und eine Spur vor Angst.

„Wie sie dazu fähig waren, ins Haus einzudringen, ist mir schleierhaft," murmelt er. „Und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich es bevorzuge, dass du mit Ms Malfoy bleibst. Malfoy Manor ist gut geschützt."

Und Lucius war ein Todesser, er ist noch immer einer, also lüge mich nicht an, alter Mann. Welches Spiel spielst du? Lupin öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Dumbledore unterbricht ihn.

„Harry ist mit Narzissa sicher," sagt er mit Bestimmtheit, eine Hand in die Luft hebend.

„Warum haben Sie es getan?" platzt es aus mir auf einmal. Ich zupfe an meinem Ärmel und hoffe, dass ich verwirrt und traurig klinge. „Warum haben Sie mir nie gesagt, dass Sie mein Vormund sind? Warum haben Sie mich zu den Dursleys gegeben, anstatt mich in der Obhut von Professor Lupin zum Beispiel, oder der von Sirius Black, zu lassen?"

„Hättest du mit Sirius Black wohnen wollen?" fragt Dumbledore überrascht. „Er ist ein Massenmörder."

„Ist das der Grund, warum Sie verlangt haben, dass er ins Gefängnis ohne Verhandlung geschleppt wurde? Weil Sie nicht wollten, dass ich mit ihm wohne?" frage ich scharf.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und ich schere mich nicht darum, ob ich frech klinge. Ich habe mir all diese Fragen jeden Tag gestellt und jetzt möchte ich Antworten. Oder wenigstens die Antworten, die Dumbledore sich ausgedacht hat. Denn ich weiß ja, dass er mich anlügt.

„Das waren schweren Zeiten, Harry," sagt Dumbledore traurig. „Und so enttäuscht von ihm wie ich bin – er war ein sehr kluger Junge – wusste ich, dass es für das beste wäre, wenn er eingesperrt wäre. In manchen Momenten passiert etwas zu einem, was einen verändert. Sirius Black hat viel gesehen und viel erlebt. Und so was macht einen permanenten Eindruck auf einen."

Das ist deine Erklärung, dass er verrückt geworden ist? Oh bitte.

„Was die Vormundschaft betrifft, muss ich zugeben, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe," fährt er fort. „Du bist kein Kind und ich hätte mit dir ehrlich sein sollen."

„Warum die Dursleys?" frage ich ungeduldig. „Warum die Muggel, die alles, was in Zusammenhang mit Magie steht, hassen?"

„Harry," sagt Dumbledore sanft. „Du bist der Grund, warum Voldemort zerstört wurde. Die Zauberwelt sieht dich als einen Held. Ich wollte dich von dieser Last beschützen. Ich wollte, dass du deine Kindheit weit von dem Ruhm und weit von den Problemen der Zauberwelt verbringst. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du da nicht glücklich warst."

„Ich habe aber ein paar Menschen damit beauftragt, auf dich aufzupassen," sagt er ernst. „Warum sie nie etwas verdächtiges gesehen haben, kann ich nicht erklären. Und da hast du die Antwort auf noch eine Frage, die du mir stellen wolltest. Ich habe ihnen bezahlt und deswegen habe ich Geld aus deinem Verlies genommen. Ich habe es bereits Madame Bones erklärt und wir sind uns darin einig. Wir wollten aber nicht vor einem vollen Gerichtssaal darüber sprechen."

Er wollte mich beschützen? Ich muss darüber nachdenken... Mein Kopf ist voller Gedanken aber ich darf diese Chance nicht verpassen, um Dumbledore Fragen zu stellen. Ich seufze und reiße mich zusammen.

„Aber ich bin mit deinen Beschützern nicht zufrieden," sagt Dumbledore leise. „Sie haben ihre Arbeit nicht mal so... sorgfältig erledigt. Und es tut mir leid. Ich habe offensichtlich falsche Personen für diese wichtige Aufgabe ausgewählt."

Ich gluckse und senke den Blick. Sie haben nichts bemerkt! Sie haben die Schreie nicht gehört, sie haben den Rauch aus dem Keller nicht gesehen und sie haben diesen Muggel nicht gesehen, als ich ihn rein gebracht habe. Ich bin aus dem Schneider.

„Harry," sagt Dumbledore leise. „Ich hoffe, dass du mir mit der Zeit verzeihen kannst. Ich möchte dir helfen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dir auch erlaubt, dein eigenes Haustier auszuwählen. Hast du schon eines?"

„Nein," antworte ich müde. Stress ist nicht gut für mich. „Ich hatte viel zu tun."

„Und es freut mich ehrlich, dass du deine Schularbeit dieses Jahr so ernst nimmst," sagt Dumbledore und zwinkert mir zu, aber ich blicke weg. „Du bist jederzeit in diesem Büro willkommen. Vergiss das nicht."

oooooooooooooooooo

Als ich die Treppen in Astronomieturm hochklettere, denke ich wütend an Dumbledore und bekomme sofort den Drang, gegen etwas zu treten. Alles, was er mir gesagt hat, könnte stimmen. Und doch ergibt es irgendwie keinen Sinn. Wie ist das nur möglich? Wenn ich nur in sein Büro eindringen könnte... So könnte ich sicherlich ein paar interessante Sachen finden. Ich pralle gegen etwas in der Finsternis und zücke meinen Stab. Zwei Hände werden auf meine Brust gestellt und der bekannte Geruch von Kiefern steigt mir in die Nase. Draco.

„Was soll der Scheiß?" zischt er wütend. Ich packe ihn am Oberarm sodass er nicht die Treppen hinunter fällt.

„Tut mir leid," murmele ich. „Ich war ein wenig... gedankenverloren."

„Also warst du bei Dumbledore," sagt Draco, der sich gegen mich presst. Ich küsse ihn kurz und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Draco beruhigt mich. Er hat solch eine Wirkung auf mich. Und momentan scheint es sehr wichtig für mich sein, ruhig bleiben zu können. „Komm schon, erzähl mir."

„Ich möchte über das Arschloch nicht reden," zische ich, ihn zu mir ziehend. „Ich möchte mit dir sein."

Draco lächelt als meine Hände nach unten gleiten und küsst mich. Noch immer ist es unglaublich; ich hab befürchtet, dass es sich mit der Zeit nicht mal so unglaublich anfühlen würde, sowie der Fall mit einer Kaugummi ist – je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto schwächer der Geschmack ist. Aber nein. Er stöhnt als meine Hand an seinem Gürtel fummelt. Ich habe diese Geheimtreffen satt. Ich möchte ihn nackt sehen; ich möchte in sein Bett schleichen und ich möchte, seinen schweißgebadeten Körper unter meinen spüren. Jaaa, ich weiß, ich bin erst dreizehn... Aber das, was wir tun, kann man nicht als Sex bezeichnen. Trotzdem ist es unglaublich.

Draco lehnt den Kopf gegen meine Schulter und zittert an ganzem Leib. Ich habe vergessen, einen Zauber zu benutzen, sodass man uns nicht hören würde. Aber was soll's... Meine Hände sind momentan viel zu beschäftigt mit Dracos glatter, weicher Haut. Er stöhnt mir wieder ins Haar und klammert sich an mich. Sein warmer Atem an meinem Ohr macht mich verrückt und ich greife nach seiner Hand und stelle sie auf meine Hosen. Draco gluckst amüsiert und drückt den pulsierenden Körperteil. So werde ich mich gewiss entspannen.

Drei Minuten später – wir sind Teenagers und benötigen nicht viel Zeit – sitzen wir zusammen an der Terrasse, Dracos Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Ich streichele seinen Rücken und er sieht wie eine zufriedene Katze aus.

„Bist du mit den Vorbereitungen fertig?" fragt er leise. Als seine Lippen mein Ohr berühren, bekomme ich Gänsehaut.

„Ich arbeite nicht alleine, das weißt du," antworte ich, in die Ferne starrend. Mein Kopf ist herrlich leer.

„Nun, so wie ich Onkel Severus kenne, wird er seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen," sagt Draco leise. Er hätte sich nicht bemühen müssen, zu flüstern, denn ich sichere mich immer gegen Belauschen – auch wenn eine Knutscherei mit Draco nicht in diese Kategorie fällt – ab. Ich habe viel zu verbergen und obwohl es bisher nie vorgekommen ist, dass jemand etwas verdächtiges gehört oder gesehen hat, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht passieren kann. Ich habe Feinde, die mich zerstören möchten.

Ich schaue Draco belustigt an.

„Ist es möglich, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst?" frage ich neckend. Draco blickt weg, aber nicht bevor ich die Wahrheit in seinen grauen Augen gesehen habe. Es ist... rührend. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, noch jemanden zu haben, der sich um mich Sorgen macht, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Schließlich trage ich die Last. Ich war immer derjenige gewesen, der die Last trägt. Und ich habe es endlich akzeptiert. Niemand kann mir helfen, denn da gibt es einige Sachen, die ich selbst tun muss. Sowie Dumbledore töten. Ich verenge die Augen und starre in die Richtung von dem verbotenen Wald. Die Brise streichelt über meine Wange und ich kann Aufregung in der nächtigen Luft riechen. Sogar die Brise kann kaum abwarten, dass das Ritual vollendet ist.

„Es ist nicht notwendig," sage ich und drücke Dracos Schulter. Er starrt seine Hände an. „Ich schaffe es schon. Ich bin Harry Potter, schon vergessen?"

Draco schnaubt, scheint aber beruhigt zu sein.

„Und man sagt, dass ich eingebildet bin," murmelt er.


	23. Kapitel 22

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Es geht weiter... Und die nächsten Kapitel werden ereignisreich sein. Bis der dunkle Lord seinen Körper bekommt...

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 22 – Der Stern der Zauberwelt

Seit wir mit dem Duellierclub angefangen haben, habe ich immer mit Hermine gearbeitet. Diese Abmachung hat bisher sehr gut funktioniert. Ich möchte nicht auffallen. Ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der angegafft wird. Natürlich gafft man mich eh an, aber ich möchte es vermeiden, falls ich kann. Heute hat Lupin meinen Namen gerufen und wollte, dass ich einen Partner auswähle und dass wir ein Duell auf dem Podium veranstalten. Ich habe gebetet, dass Ronald Weasley für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt wird, aber es war Draco. Wir haben ein paar Zauber ausgetauscht – keine dunkle Magie! So ist mein Repertoire nicht mal so groß – und ich habe es schnell beendet. Allem Anschein nach kennt auch Draco nicht viele weißmagische Zauber.

Ein weiterer Schock wartet auf mich in der Verteidigung. Denn wir arbeiten mit Irrwichten. Hermine sieht begeistert aus, ich wiederum fühle mich ein wenig nervös. Denn Lupin hat einen in einem Schrank eingesperrt und wird ihn für jeden öffnen, sodass wir den Irrwicht bekämpfen können. Vor einem Jahr wäre ich mir sicher, dass Voldemort meine größte Angst ist. Jetzt aber... Wovor habe ich Angst? Sicherlich möchte ich nicht, dass es alle erfahren.

Ich muss es irgendwie vermeiden, dass der Irrwicht sich in das, wovor ich Angst habe, verwandelt. Nur wie? Ich schaue zu Hermine, die mich anstrahlt, ihren Stab parat haltend. Wie schön wäre es, wenn ich keine Geheimnisse hätte? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie es war, als ich keine hatte. Es war wohl in einem anderen Leben... Ab und zu werfen Leute mir Blicke zu, als können sie auch nicht abwarten zu sehen, was meine größte Angst ist. Und das sind Hellmagier? Menschen die sich dessen rühmen, immer allen nur gutes zu wünschen? Quatsch. Sie möchten meine Ängste sehen – was ist dabei gutherzig oder positiv?

„Professor Lupin, ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn ich den Irrwicht bekämpfe," sage ich laut als ich an der Reihe bin. Lupin hält inne und schaut mich verwundert an. „Denn wir alle wissen, wer aus diesem Schrank heraus kommt, falls Sie ihn jetzt öffnen."

Stille. Lupin zögert und lässt seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, die mich anstarren.

„Es ist nur ein Irrwicht," sagt er langsam. „Er kann dir nichts anhaben."

„Vielleicht," sage ich leise. „Aber es wäre nicht fair, wenn auch die anderen daran teilnehmen müssen. Das ist nicht ihre Last, sondern meine. Ich möchte niemandem Angst einjagen, wenn ich es nicht unbedingt tun muss."

Seamus schnaubt, blickt aber weg so bald ich in seine Richtung schaue.

„Dann könntest du vielleicht einmal in mein Büro kommen," sagt Lupin und richtet sich auf. „So würden wir mit dem Irrwicht alleine sein können. Und ich habe keine Angst... vor deiner Angst." Er lächelt mich freundlich an und ich nicke ihm zu. Geschafft... jetzt aber hat mich Neugier gepackt und obwohl ich nur aus dem Schneider sein wollte, beginne ich es jetzt mir zu überlegen, was genau aus diesem Schrank herauskommen würde. Es wäre sehr hilfreich zu wissen, angesichts meiner Arbeit an der Selbstkontrolle, wovor ich wirklich Angst habe.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es ER wäre?" fragt Hermine leise als wir das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Als sie an der Reihe war, ist McGonagall rausgekommen und hat ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie in allen Prüfungen durchgefallen ist und ich konnte deutlich Tränen in Hermines Augen sehen, ehe sie sich zusammen gerissen hat und den Gegenzauber benutzt hat.

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht," murmele ich schlechtgelaunt. „Aber es war kein Risiko wert, oder? Schön und gut, wenn er vor mir auftaucht, aber die anderen hätten in Panik geraten können."

„Ja, du hast Recht," sagt Hermine nachdenklich. „Das war sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir, Harry."

Eigentlich war es ziemlich egoistisch von mir, denn ich wollte ihnen nicht meine Ängste zeigen. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit Toms Sprichwort 'zeig deine Schwäche nie den anderen' zu tun. Eigetlich ist es ziemlich unfair, oder? Lupin hat von allen erwartet, dass sie ihre Ängste vor einem vollen Klassenzimmer zeigen und das war ein wenig taktlos. Das ist etwas privates. Warum sollte man wissen, wovor ich Angst habe? Nun ja... ich habe aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, dass Ronald und Seamus vielsagende Blicke gewechselt haben. Also kann es heißen, dass sie vielleicht versuchen würden, einen Irrwicht auf mich zuhetzen. Wie sie es schaffen würden, habe ich keine Ahnung, aber wenigstens wurde ich rechtzeitig gewarnt.

Als ich mit Hermine die Eingangshalle durchquere, erblicke ich ein bekanntes Gesicht, das hier gar nicht her gehört. Ms Weasley. Seit Ginny gestorben ist, hat sie viel abgenommen. Und noch immer sieht sie gedankenverloren aus und da gibt es einen Schatten in ihren Augen, aber als sie mich anlächelt, ist ihr Lächeln freundlich und warm. Ich erinnere mich, warum Ginny eigentlich gestorben ist. Wegen Tom. Weil ich es zugelassen habe, dass sie stirbt. Aber... ich bereue es nicht. Denn ich habe Tom bekommen, und alles was ich gelernt habe und zu dem ich geworden bin, wäre ohne Ginnys Opfer nicht möglich. Denn das genau war es, ein Opfer.

Sie zieht mich in eine Umarmung und wickelt ihre Finger um meinen Pferdeschwanz.

„Ich habe dich sehr vermisst, Lieber," sagt sie leise. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens," sage ich lächelnd.

Vielleicht habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Sollte ich mich nicht gut fühlen? Sollte ich mich noch immer wegen Ginnys Tod unwohl fühlen?

„Das freut mich," sagt Ms Weasley. Obwohl sie jetzt ziemlich dünn ist, sieht sie älter denn je aus. Trauer hat sie von drinnen aufgefressen. „Hast du Zeit? Ich würde dich gerne sprechen."

„Nun..." fange ich an. Ich überlege es mir. Ich hatte vor, in die Kammer zu gehen, aber das muss warten. Tom würde es verstehen. Denn ich muss den äußeren Schein wahren, was für einen dunklen Magier sehr wichtig ist. „In Ordnung. Ich habe ein wenig Zeit. Hermine?"

Hermine hakt sich begeistert bei mir ein und strahlt Ms Weasley an.

„Hermine," sagt Ms Weasley und drückt ihre Schulter. „Du passt auf Harry auf, oder?"

„Oh ja," sagt Hermine. „Wir sind immer zusammen."

Die alte 'Freundin' Geschichte. Ms Weasley blickt von einem zu dem anderen und lächelt. Sie denkt, sie versteht es. Das heißt, sie glaubt daran, woran sie glauben sollte. Und das ist gut.

„Ich hab eine Schachtel Kuchen mitgebracht," sagt Ms Weasley, die in ihrer Tasche herum wühlt. „Nur für den Fall, dass ich euch treffe."

Sie ist unglaublich. In Ordnung, Smalltalkmode.

„Es tut mir leid wegen Ronald," sagt sie als wir zusammen den Hof überqueren. „Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Du hast es nicht leicht; und das letzte, was du momentan brauchst, ist noch ein Problem."

„Aber er hat es auch nicht leicht, seine Schwester ist..." fängt sie an und stockt. Sie senkt den Blick und Hermine schlingt einen Arm um sie. Mitleid... Warum kann ich keines spüren? „Na ja." Sie schnieft und wischt sich über das Gesicht. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht, Harry."

„Ja," sage ich mit einem neutralen Ausdruck. Hoffentlich genügt es. „Narzissa kümmert sich gut um mich und ich habe endlich ein Heim gefunden."

„Und ihr Mann?" fragt Ms Weasley vorsichtig.

„Lucius ist in Ordnung," sage ich leise. „Ein wenig distanziert, aber er ist in Ordnung. Er hat mich in die Familie willkommen geheißen. Draco auch."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr Malfoy seine Gründe dafür hat," murmelt Ms Weasley. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte dich selbst aufgenommen, aber..."

„Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wirklich," sage ich schnell. „Narzissa ist eh meine Tante und mir geht es gut bei ihr. Wirklich. Da gibt es keinen Grund, besorgt zu sein."

Ms Weasley lächelt schwach, sieht davon aber nicht so überzeugt aus. Hermine nutzt diese kurze Pause aus, um über unsere Schularbeit zu reden. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass sie mitgekommen ist.

„Ich freue mich, dass Harry endlich glücklich ist," sagt Ms Weasley als wir in Stille den Kuchen essen. „Mit dir." Sie schaut zu Hermine, die purpurrot wird und Ms Weasley verwechselt diese Reaktion mit dem wahren Grund für ihre Verlegenheit.

„Ronald wird dir keine Probleme mehr bereiten," sagt Ms Weasley zu mir.

Da wäre ich mir nicht mal so sicher.

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen... Er ist so stur wie sein Vater. Aber er ist ein guter Junge. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr zwei wieder Freunde sein könnt."

Darauf kannst du wohl warten, bis du schwarz wirst.

„Vielleicht," murmele ich.

„Kommst du zu Weihnachten?" fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. Langsam, nicke ich. Ms Weasley lächelt breit. „Hermine muss auch kommen," besteht sie. „Ich werde etwas ganz besonderes zum Abendessen vorbereiten."

Eine Hexe feiert ein Muggelfest. Tom hat Recht. Woher kommt das? Ist es Dumbledores Schuld? Die Zauberer und Hexen haben die uralten Traditionen vergessen und da gibt es zu viel Muggelkultur in unserer eigenen. Und es ist einfach falsch. Das sind zwei verschiedenen Welten und es ist einfach falsch, sie zu mischen. Trotzdem heißt das, dass ich doch nichts in Malfoy Herrenhaus verpassen werde, denn da feiert man nicht Weihnachten.

„Denkst du je über sie nach?" fragt Hermine leise als Ms Weasley das Schloss verlässt. „Ginny."

Nein. Hab sie total vergessen.

„Manchmal," sage ich. „Was mich aber dabei stört, ist das alle denken, ich hätte sie retten können, nur weil mein Name Harry Potter ist."

„Nur das?" fragt Hermine überrascht. „Vermisst du sie nicht?"

Oh, ja. Das habe ich wohl vergessen. Verdammt, was ist nur los mit mir? Empathie, null. Ich bin so auf mich selbst und meine Arbeit konzentriert, dass ich eigentlich nie über andere Menschen nachdenke. Passiert das allen dunklen Magiern?

„Natürlich," sage ich ein wenig gereizt, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihre Vermutung beleidigend finde.

„Ich vermisse sie," sagt Hermine leise. Tränen glitzern in ihren Augen. Bitte nicht... „Und niemand hat eine Antwort auf die Frage, wie sie gestorben ist. Was mich am meisten stört, ist dass Dumbledore überhaupt nichts unternommen hat, um es herauszufinden."

Höre ich da einen Hauch von Wut?

„Hör mal, Harry," flüstert sie, sich bei mir einhakend. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht... Und mir gefallen einige Sachen nicht, die Dumbledore getan hat. Und die Antworten, die er dir gegeben hat... sie ähneln ihm nicht. Etwas stimmt hier nicht."

Ach nein, echt? Ist es wohl möglich, dass sie es endlich begriffen hat?

„Und obwohl ich am Anfang sehr skeptisch war, jetzt vertraue ich dir. Dumbledore möchte etwas von dir und sein Handeln deutet darauf hin. Aber was auch immer er will, er macht es auf eine ganz seltsame Weise. Und du hast Recht, du solltest ihm nicht vertrauen."

„Danke, Hermine," sage ich leise.

„Ich wünsche mir, da gäbe es eine Weise, auf die wir herausfinden könnten, was genau er von dir will," sagt sie seufzend.

„Er wird es mir bestimmt nicht sagen," sage ich verbittert. „Das hat er schon bewiesen."

„Nein," sagt sie nachdenklich. „Aber da gibt es vielleicht trotzdem ein Mittel, mithilfe von dem wir doch herausfinden können, was er von dir will."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe als Hermine mich angrinst und mich in die Eingangshalle hinein führt.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

„So," sagt sie zwei Stunden später. Wir sitzen zusammen in der Bibliothek und sie ist vor wenigen Sekunden reingesaust. Sie scheint sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst zu sein.

„Ich hab was für dich," murmelt sie. „Aber ich werde es dir nicht hier zeigen."

Ich stelle die Feder beiseite und schaue sie neugierig an.

„Was ist es?" frage ich schnell.

„Fred und George haben es erfunden," flüstert sie aufgeregt. „Langziehohren. Sie haben sie auch verbessert, sodass sie auch unter Türen durch gehen können. Das funktioniert natürlich nur falls es keine Schutzzauber gibt."

„Oh," sage ich gewandt. „Nun... so phantastisch wie es ist, weiß ich einfach nicht, wozu sie gut wären. Denn Dumbledore hat sicherlich sein Büro gut geschützt."

„Ja, aber er kann nicht jeden Ort schnell mit Tonnen von Schutzzaubern belegen," sagt Hermine, dessen Augen glitzern. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass er oft nach Hogsmeade geht? Und ich habe mich erkundigt." Sie richtet sich stolz auf. „Dumbledore mag Madame Rosmertas Met und manchmal trifft er sich da mit jemandem; manchmal sitzt er mit den anderen Lehrern da; aber laut Fred und George spricht er dort oft mit einem Mann, den sie nicht kennen. Wir könnten sie belauschen und auf diese Weise etwas herausfinden."

Es ist ein wenig an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Wie können wir nur wissen, wann er sich mit jemandem trifft? Und auch wenn, wissen wir bestimmt nicht, dass er über mich reden würde. Oder dass er über seine Pläne reden würde. Ein Magier wie Dumbledore würde sich sicherlich gegen alles absichern, ehe er jemandem ein Teilchen von seinen ach so geheimen Plänen enthüllt, und auch dann ist es fragwürdig, ob er dieser Person die Wahrheit erzählt.

Aber Hermine hat sich bemüht und diese Ohren könnten echt nützlich sein. Vielleicht... vielleicht könnte ich sie Lucius übergeben? Er könnte Dumbledore im Ministerium belauschen. Und ich bin echt darauf neugierig, was er dort überhaupt treibt. Ich schaue das lächelnde Mädchen vor mir an und erlaube mir, sie ehrlich anzugrinsen. Vielleicht gibt es doch Hoffnung für dich, Hermine. Wenn es eines Tages herauskommt, was ich bin, wirst du zu mir stehen? Oder wirst du mich verraten?

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ich frage mich oft in letzter Zeit, wie es wohl möglich ist, dass mich niemand gesehen hat, wenn ich aus dem Mädchenklo herauskomme, wo der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens ist. Ich verbringe fast jeden Tag dort und der Korridor, der zum Klo führt, ist immer menschenleer. Nie habe ich etwas gesehen. Nie habe ich jemanden hier gesehen. Es ist beinah... als wäre dieser Korridor verflucht.

Was auch immer. Ich schüttele den Kopf und mache mich breit grinsend auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Ich fühle mich zufrieden und satt und bin mir bewusst, dass ich vor dunkler Magie triefe, also wäre es das beste, so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen ist Samstag, also werde ich noch Zeit haben, meine Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen. Ich sollte mit Hermine nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich würde lieber hier bleiben und lesen, aber na ja. Ich habe es ihr versprochen.

Und sie denkt nicht mehr, dass Dumbledore ein Heiliger ist. Hat ja lange gedauert, aber endlich hat sie es begriffen. Warum kann kein anderer es begreifen? Hermine von etwas zu überzeugen ist immer der falsche Weg. Ich sollte lieber Beweise vorlegen und darauf warten, dass sie zu ihren eigenen Schlüssen kommt.

Ich höre ein seltsames Klirren und springe in die allernächste Nische. Ich runzele die Stirn als ich in meiner Tasche herum wühle, nach meinem Tarnumhang suchend. Niemand kommt hierher. Da höre ich leises Gemurmel, aber es kommt mir nicht so vor, als gäbe es mehrere Personen. Nur eine Person, die Selbstgespräche führt. Und sie rückt näher und näher. Verdammt. Ich werfe den Tarnumhang über meinen Kopf und warte ab. Jemand kommt an mir vorbei, und allem Anschein nach ist diese Person vollkommen verwirrt und auf etwas konzentriert, was sie in ihren Händen hält.

„Der Turm..." murmelt eine weibliche Stimme. „Ja, ja, Zerstörung. Der Teufel... oh... das stimmt wohl nicht."

Ich lächele breit und schlüpfe aus der Nische, der Person leise folgend. Es geht um die Wahrsagenlehrerin, die verrückte Hexe, die anscheinend eine Vorliebe für Sherry hat. Denn sie hinterlässt giftige Alkoholwolken als sie den Korridor entlang läuft und an der Abzweigung inne hält.

„Das ist es nicht..." murmelt sie. Sie kratzt sich am Kopf und eine Tarotkarte fliegt durch die Luft. Sie hustet, bückt sich und nimmt die Karte, sie wieder zwischen den anderen steckend. „Hier ist nicht Dumbledores Büro..."

Oh Mann. Das wird heiter. Glücklicherweise ist es schon ziemlich spät, also kann ich ihr problemlos durch die Schule folgen. Falls sie so besoffen zu Dumbledore geht, ist es möglich, dass ihr etwas raus rutscht, was mich interessieren könnte... Gut, dass ich die Ohren, die mir Hermine gegeben hat, noch immer in meiner Schultasche rumtrage. Welch ein Glück.

„Bitte," sagt die betrunkene Frau, sich einem Porträt wendend.

Eigentlich gibt es keine Porträts in diesem Korridor, aber da gibt es eines bei den Treppen. Es ist nicht Glück, dass es hier keine Porträts gibt, sondern die Folge von Myrthes Anwesenheit. Keiner möchte hier Zeit verbringen, nicht einmal die Porträts.

„Wo ist... Dumbledores Büro?" fragt die Hexe. Ich presse die Faust auf den Mund, sodass ich nicht laut auflache. Und diese Hexe ist für diese idiotische Prophezeiung verantwortlich? Welch ein Unsinn.

Ich folge ihr als sie die Treppen hinunter steigt, noch immer zu sich murmelnd. Das Klirren, das ich gehört habe, sind allem Anschein nach die Sherryflaschen, die sie in ihrer Tasche herumschleift. Ob sie voll sind oder nicht, kann ich nicht wissen. Aber ihrem Gang nach zu urteilen sind sie höchstwahrscheinlich alle leer.

Sie summt ein Lied als sie weiter torkelt und an Professor Flitwick vorbeikommt, der ihr einen mitleidsvollen Blick zuwirft. Ich folge ihr so leise wie ich kann und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer als sie zum Wasserspeier gelangt. Sie versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass sie Dumbledore sprechen will, aber der Wasserspeier ist unnachgiebig. Er wird sie nicht ohne ein Passwort reinlassen. Tja, Pech gehabt. Gerade als ich mir überlege, ob ich zurück gehen sollte oder nicht, denn anscheinend ist Dumbledore nicht in seinem Büro, taucht McGonagall auf, die einen Stapel Bücher trägt.

„Oh, Minerva, hallo," murmelt die Wahrsagenlehrerin. Professor McGonagall richtet sich auf und rümpft mit der Nase. Etwas in dieser Geste erinnert mich an Hermine. Sie mustert die andere Hexe missbilligend und hebt das Kinn.

„Du solltest dich ein wenig hinlegen, Sybil," sagt sie streng. „Dir geht es nicht sonderlich gut."

„Ich muss... Dumbledore sprechen," stottert die andere Frau. „So geht es nicht weiter. Die Zeichen... sie sind da... ich muss ihm sagen... Das Schicksal kann nicht warten..."

McGonagall zieht eine dünne Augenbraue in die Höhe und räuspert sich. Wir wissen ja, was sie vom Wahrsagen hält. Dass es natürlich ein großer Schwachsinn ist.

„Ach wirklich?" sagt sie kalt. „Komm, ich bringe dich zurück zum Turm. Dort kannst du mir erzählen, was dich bedrückt."

Ich würde McGonagall schon zutrauen, dass sie die betrunkene Hexe mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass sie einschläft. Anscheinend denkt sie, dass ihr Benehmen total unakzeptabel ist und möchte sie weg von den Schülern bringen. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln.

Sie schlingt einen Arm um ihre Taille, aber die Hexe schaut zurück zum Wasserspeier.

„Ich kann nicht... muss Dumbledore sagen..." murmelt sie, Anstalten machend, in die andere Richtung zu torkeln. Aber McGonagall zieht sie entschlossen mit sich und weg von dem, jetzt genervt aussehenden, Wasserspeier.

„Der Schulleiter ist abwesend," sagt sie entschlossen. „Und dir geht es nicht gut. So bald es dir wieder besser geht, kannst du ihm davon erzählen. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du dich ausruhen. Dein inneres Auge funktioniert am besten, wenn du genug Schlaf bekommst, oder?"

Sehr schlau. Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt, denn das scheint wohl zu funktionieren. Die betrunkene Hexe richtet sich ein wenig auf und lächelt.

„Ja," sagt sie glücklich. „Es braucht Ruhe, verstehst du... Ansonsten ist die Zukunft neblig..."

McGonagall sagt nichts dazu, aber ihre Lippen zittern als sie die Professorin mit sich schleift, mit mir im Schlepptau. Vielleicht werde ich doch etwas erfahren. Sie ist aber ein wenig zu betrunken, um über etwas konkretes zu reden... Andererseits kann das ein Vorteil sein. Man weiß ja nie.

Als die Wahrsagenlehrerin weiter über Tarotkarten, Türme und Teufel plappert, schleiche ich durch die Schule ihnen hinterher und so erreichen wir den Ort, wo sie anscheinend lebt. Natürlich muss er einem Prinzessinsturm ähneln. Hätte ich mir denken können. Nun hier haben wir ein Problem. Ich kann keinesfalls mit dem Tarnumhang diese Leiter hinauf klettern, ohne dass man mich bemerkt. Da habe ich nur eine Chance – ich muss hoffen, dass die Falltür nicht abgesichert ist und wenn sie nach oben gehen, muss ich die Langziehohren unter den Spalt stecken. Was sie auf dem Weg hierher gesagt hat, war nichts wichtiges. Vielleicht ist das Ganze umsonst. Aber es ist doch einen Versuch wert.

Gesagt, getan. Glücklicherweise kommt niemand hierher, wenn es keinen Unterricht gibt. Und das kann ich gut verstehen. Als ich das andere Ende des Ohres in mein eigenes stecke, höre ich ihre Stimmen, als ständen sie direkt vor mir.

„Ich muss ihm sagen, Minerva," murmelt die Wahrsagenlehrerin. „Es ist wichtig..."

„Und es geht um Türme und Teufel, ja, ich habe verstanden," sagt Professor McGonagall knapp.

„Nein, es geht um diesen Jungen... Larry ist sein Name..." murmelt die andere. Ich spitze die Ohren. Larry? Wer ist das? „Larry Totter."

„Harry Potter meinst du?" fragt McGonagall. Was?

„Ja, ja," sagt die andere schnell. „Es geht um ihn."

„Du kannst es mir sagen und ich werde es dem Schulleiter mitteilen," sagt McGonagall schnell.

„Kann ich nicht... die Stimme der Zukunft möchte nicht, dass ich dir sage," murmelt die andere. „Denn sie sagt, dass du an sie nicht glaubst."

Ich kann deutlich hören, dass McGonagall einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt. Nun, die Stimme der Zukunft, was auch immer sie ist, hat eines richtig verstanden. Denn McGonagall glaubt offensichtlich, dass die alte Ziege Scheiß redet.

„Ich... Muss Dumbledore sagen..." fängt sie wieder an, stockt aber. Etwas fällt um und da gibt es einen Knall, als allem Anschein nach Porzellan in tausend Stück zerspringt. Da höre ich einen tiefen, unheimlichen Atemzug und dann eine weibliche, jedoch tiefe Stimme, die keiner der Stimmen von den beiden ähnelt.

„Der Stern der Zauberwelt wird erlöschen... und als der Mond voll wird, wird der dunkle Lord wieder aus dem Grab auferstehen... und die Sonne wird schwarz sein und die Erde wird rot vor Blut... Der Stern wird fallen und erlöschen... und die Welt wird in ewige Nacht gehüllt und die Dunkelheit wird so stark sein wie noch nie... Der Auserwählte... Die schwarze Sonne... die Peitsche der Dunkelheit... wird zerstören und töten... und ewige Nacht wird über die Welt herrschen..."

Die Stimme bricht und ich höre Husten.

„Sybil," höre ich McGonagalls schockierte Stimme. „SYBIL!"

„Oh, Minerva, so gut, dass du hier bist," höre ich wieder die Stimme der Wahrsagerin. Wer hat wohl gesprochen? Was in Morganas Willen war das? „Ich wollte gerade zu Dumbledore gehen, um ihm von Larry Totter zu erzählen."

„Er heißt Harry Potter, zum allerletzten Mal!" zischt McGonagall aufgebracht. „Und was ist mit ihm?"

„Das kann ich nur Dumbledore sagen..." sagt die Wahrsagenlehrerin.

Ich habe nur genug Zeit, um die Langziehohren raus zu ziehen ehe die Falltür sich öffnet und eine blasse und gereizte McGonagall taucht auf.

„Sterne... Türme und Teufel..." murmelt sie in den Bart als sie sich umwendet und den Turm verlässt. „Ich brauche einen heißen Kakao..."

Ich jedoch stehe nur blöd da, noch immer den Tarnumhang tragend und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was sie genau gesagt hat. Ich ziehe ein Stück Papier aus meiner Tasche heraus und schreibe schnell alles auf, woran ich mich erinnere. Es hat sich seltsam angehört, als hätte jemand anderer gesprochen. Aber ich bezweifele keine Sekunde, dass das eine Prophezeiung war. Die Frage ist nur – was mache ich damit?

oooooooooooooooo

~Ach, Prophezeiungen,~ sagt Voldemort. Ich sitze ihm gegenüber und schaue ihn – die Schlange – erwartungsvoll an.

Ich habe Snape geweckt, ich habe Narzissa und Lucius geweckt und ich habe Voldemort geweckt. Ich bin aus der Schule Mitten in der Nacht geflohen um ihm das mitzuteilen. Und ich stecke tief in der Tinte, falls es jemand herausfindet. Ich habe alles unternommen, dass es keiner bemerkt, aber doch... Ich muss vor dem Sonnenaufgang wieder zurück sein und ich weiß, dass ich kein Auge zumachen werde. Willkommen in meinem Leben...

~Nach dem, was du mir soeben gesagt hast, bin ich auch der Meinung, dass es eine echte Prophezeiung war,~ sagt Voldemort. Ihn schien es überhaupt nicht zu stören, dass ich ihn geweckt habe. Er muss sich hier zu Tode langweilen, wenn er nichts dagegen hat, dass ich mitten in der Nacht in sein Zimmer rein platze und ich wecke. Er hat hier nichts besseres zu tun, außer Eier zu fressen und die Propheten zu lesen.

~Die Frage, die dich sicherlich plagt, ist – was wirst du unternehmen?~

~Sollte ich etwas unternehmen?~ frage ich verwirrt. ~Ich glaube an Prophezeiungen nicht. Und auch wenn – die Frau war total betrunken.~

~Und deswegen bist du aus der Schule geflohen, hast unzählige Schulregel gebrochen und mich geweckt,~ sagt Voldemort selbstgefällig.

Ok, das stimmt. Das war eine, ein wenig übertriebene Reaktion. Ich hätte auch warten können, bis ich die Gelegenheit hätte, es ihm mitzuteilen.

~Was denkst du darüber?~ fragt Voldemort ruhig.

~Dass... sie über mich spricht,~ murmele ich.

~Und?~

~Und... ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde aus dieser rätselhaften Rederei nicht schlau,~ antworte ich dumpf.

~Der Stern der Zauberwelt,~ zischt Voldemort. ~Er wird erlöschen. Man muss kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, was damit gemeint ist. Das war der Moment, in dem du die dunkle Magie, deine Herkunft, willkommen geheißen hast. Und damit meine ich nicht das Rumexperimentieren. Ich meine den Moment, in dem dir klar wurde, dass du sie nicht aufgeben möchtest. Kannst du dich an solch einen Moment erinnern?~

~Ja,~ sage ich leise. Wann war das? Ich denke es geschah in dem Moment, als Tom und ich zum ersten Mal die Malfoys besucht haben. In jenem Moment habe ich gewusst und gespürt, dass die dunkle Magie mein Heim ist und beim bloßen Gedanken, sie aufgeben zu müssen, war mir übel. Es hat sich so angefühlt, als hätte jemand meine Beine abgehackt oder so was. Sie ist ein Teil von mir.

~Ich werde am Vollmond auferstehen, da hat sie Recht,~ fährt Voldemort weiter und reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Er schaut auf den Zettel hinunter, den ich vor ihm gestellt habe. Zum Glück habe ich alles schnell aufgeschrieben, denn jetzt hätte ich mich an kein Wort erinnern können.

~Das ist die erste Prophezeiung, die mir gefällt,~ meint Voldemort als er weiter liest. Er züngelt zufrieden mit der Zunge und hebt den Schwanz. ~Die Dunkelheit wird so stark wie noch nie werden... Das gefällt mir.~ Ich lächele flüchtig und reibe mir die Schläfen. ~Der Auserwählte... Bist du der Auserwählte, Harry Potter?~

~Keine Ahnung,~ murmele ich. ~Die Welt scheint mich als einen zu betrachten, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, warum ich für irgendetwas ausgewählt sein sollte.~

~Du scheinst doch für etwas ausgewählt zu sein,~ sagt Voldemort. ~Zuerst hast du mich meines Körpers beraubt und jetzt wirst du mir helfen, einen neuen zu erschaffen.~

~Ich war ein Baby,~ antworte ich ein wenig genervt. ~Ich habe nichts getan. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist.~

Eine Pause tritt ein und ich seufze.

~Ich bin neugierig auf dich, Harry Potter,~ sagt Voldemort schließlich. ~Und ich habe damals einen Fehler begangen. Es war kein Fehler, mich gegen Zerstörung absichern zu wollen. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich an so etwas dummes wie eine Prophezeiung geglaubt habe. Aber diese gefällt mir.~

~Ich weiß nicht, was ich daraus machen soll, aber in Ordnung,~ sage ich müde. ~Ich habe Euch davon erzählt, hoffentlich wisst Ihr, was man damit machen soll. Ich habe aber eine Frage, mein Lord.~

~Fahr fort,~ sagt Voldemort amüsiert.

~Ich wäre Euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr mir mit ein paar Ratschlägen helfen könnt,~ sage ich langsam. ~Ich möchte Dumbledore so bald wie möglich töten und ich brauche einen guten Plan.~

Die Schlange züngelt mit der Zunge und zischt. Langsam, nickt sie.

oooooooooooooooooo

Da ich schon wach bin und da Narzissa und Lucius auch schon wach sind, haben wir kurz gesprochen, trotz ihrer Proteste, ich solle so schnell wie möglich zurück gehen. Alle schlafen noch und es wäre am besten, wenn ich morgen komme. Narzissa hat Black besucht – ein Grund, warum sie und Lucius einen Streit hatten – und hat mit ihm gesprochen. In meinem Haus geht es ihm gut und sie haben ein paar Stunden miteinander verbracht. Narzissa ist jetzt vollkommen überzeugt, dass er unschuldig ist, Lucius jedoch nicht. Eigentlich spielt es eh keine Rolle, denn er kann es nicht beweisen. Der einzige Weg wäre, wenn Wurmschwanz die Wahrheit erzählen würde aber er bestreitet Blacks Aussage und sagt, er sei nie dabei gewesen. Natürlich kann man ihn nicht verbal dazu zwingen, die Wahrheit zu erzählen – und eigentlich ist es mir egal, ob er unschuldig ist oder nicht – aber ich habe vor, wenn die Ferien anfangen, ein langes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

Lucius hat Neuigkeiten. Er hat das Riddle Haus gefunden und hat alles mitgebracht, was wir für das Ritual brauchen. Jetzt fehlen nur ein paar illegale Zutaten, die Lucius schon bestellt hat, und natürlich Dumbledores Fleisch und Blut. Ich habe vor, Snape danach zu fragen, aber nicht heute. Er war ziemlich sauer auf mich als ich ihn geweckt habe und ich möchte eine Konfrontation nicht riskieren. Denn der Mann ist mir mordlustig vorgekommen als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob ich seinen Kamin benutzen könne.

Ich habe Narzissa von Dumbledores Antworten erzählt und für eine Weile haben wir darüber gesprochen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich die zweite Prophezeiung – ob es wirklich eine Prophezeiung war, bin ich mir selbst noch immer nicht sicher – nicht erwähnen.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem ich ein paar Stunden in meinem Bett geschlafen habe, habe ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Schule gemacht. Snape hat die Tür offen gelassen und ich bin leise aus dem Büro rausgetapst und habe gleich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf geworfen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Probleme, zum Gryffindorturm zu gelangen, und ich hatte gerade vor, ins Schlafsaal zu schleichen als jemand eine Kerze angezündet und meinen Namen gerufen hat.

„Hätte ich mir denken können," sagt Ron, dessen Gesicht rot ist. Seamus steht hinter ihm, den Stab in seiner Hand haltend, mich mit zusammengepressten Lippen anstarrend. „Wo warst du?"

Auf einmal bin ich hellwach und meine Hand zuckt zu meinem Unterarm, wo ich meinen Stab aufbewahre. Wenn es dazu kommt...

„Und wo warst DU?" frage ich kalt. Mein Herz rast und der Hass, den ich diesem Rotschopf gegenüber spüre, ist beinah erstickend. Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Du hast etwas getrieben, es steht dir auf die Stirn geschrieben," zischt Seamus.

„Und was treibt ihr zwei hier, alleine?" frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Beantworte seine Frage!" brüllt Ron. Etwas hakt bei mir aus und ich spüre das bekannte Jucken in meinen Fingern... Die dunkle Magie möchte aus mir platzen... sie möchte zerstören... töten...

Ich mache ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung, bis ich jede Sonnensprosse auf seinem Gesicht sehen kann und bohre ihn mit meinem Blick durch. Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr vorsichtig. Zur Hölle damit!

„Warum sollte ich deine Fragen beantworten? Wer bist du, um etwas von mir zu verlangen?" zische ich gefährlich.

Ohne Vorwarnung wedelt Seamus mit seinem Stab und ich ducke mich. Also ist es doch dazu gekommen. Ich zücke schnell meinen Stab und wirbele herum.

„Betäube ihn!" schreit Ron. „Wir werden schon Beweis an ihm finden! Und wenn nicht..."

Noch ein Fluch blitzt aus der Richtung von Seamus und ich ducke mich wieder, einen Impedimentazauber losschießend. Trotz meiner Müdigkeit hat er sein Ziel getroffen und Seamus kippt um. Ron wirbelt herum und hebt den Stab, aber ich bin schneller.

„Petrificus totalus!" zische ich. Der Zauber war so stark, dass mein Stab heftig gezittert hat. Zorn hilft mir, mich besser zu konzentrieren. Und wer sagt, es sei eine schlechte Sache, wenn man zornig ist? Mein ganzer Körper ist hellwach und Gedanken sausen durch meine Kopf mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit.

Den Zauber habe ich von Hermine gelernt und er ist echt nützlich. Ron kann sich nicht bewegen, kann aber sprechen. Ich packe ihn am Hals und drücke. Er gurgelt. Ich habe es wirklich satt. Ich bin so zornig, dass ich ihn hier und jetzt erwürgen könnte und es würde sich zweifelsohne unglaublich gut anfühlen. Aber als mein Blick auf einen Ohrensessel fällt, begreife ich augenblicklich, wo ich mich gerade befinde und was es bedeuten würde, falls ich ihm je etwas antue. Seltsam... ich habe noch nie einen Rausch gespürt, wenn ich keine dunkle Magie benutzt habe.

„Hör mal, du Wurm," zische ich, seinen Hals noch immer drückend sodass ich Nagelspuren hinterlasse. „Ich habe dich wirklich satt. Wirklich, wirklich satt. Ich habe deine Dummheit, dein Herumschnüffeln und deine Beleidigungen satt. Und ich werde es dir nicht nochmal sagen. Falls du mich nochmal angreifst, falls du Hermine angreifst oder sie beleidigst, falls du was auch immer tust, was mich ärgern könnte, werde ich dir persönlich zeigen, was ich darüber denke. Und es wird nicht angenehm sein."

Ron gurgelt etwas unverständliches und ich drücke fester. Er rollt mit den Augen und ich spüre wilde Freude und Aufregung. Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich diese wütende Schlange, die immer in meinem Inneren anwesend ist, freigelassen und das Gefühl an sich ist befreiend. Endlich frei... Da gibt es keine Käfige mehr...

„Nur noch ein Wort, noch eine Drohung," zische ich weiter. Meine Stimme zittert vor Zorn. „Nur noch ein Blick in meine Richtung. Nur noch ein Kommentar... und ich werde dich in die Hölle verfluchen. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es wirklich heißt, zu leiden. Verstehst du?"

Rons weit aufgerissene Augen gaffen mich an und ich lockere meinen Griff ein wenig, sodass er sprechen kann.

„Du bist doch ein Schwarzmagier..." platzt es aus ihm.

Zum ersten Mal kann ich echte Angst in seinen wässrigen Augen sehen und es fühlt sich so an, als ernähre ich mich davon. Sie gibt mir Kraft und Macht...

Ich schlage mit der Faust gegen die Wand hinter ihm und er zuckt erschrocken zusammen und schließt die Augen. Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass meine Faust blutet und den Schmerz spüre ich ebenso nicht.

„Ich bin kein Schwarzmagier, du Trottel," zische ich. „Ich bin eine Waise, der geschlagen wurde. Ich bin jemand, der die Hölle durchgemacht hat und alles, was ich bekommen habe, sind Drohungen und mehr Schläge. Endlich habe ich ein Heim und eine Person, die sich um mich kümmert. Begreifst du es nicht? Geht es in deinen dicken Schädel nicht rein? LASS – MICH – IN – RUHE!" brülle ich aus vollem Hals. „Oder ich werde vergessen, wie lieb mir deine Mutter ist und dass ich die Misshandlung hinter mir gelassen habe und dir genau zeigen, wie man mich jahrelang behandelt hat. Denn das ist es, was du dir immer herbei gewünscht hast, oder? Du wolltest Geld haben und du wolltest Ruhm. Ich würde jeden Tag mit dir tauschen. Mir hat Geld überhaupt nichts bedeutet, weil ich jeden Tag darüber denken musste, ob ich überhaupt etwas zum Essen bekomme. Und was den Ruhm angeht... du kannst ihn haben. Denn ich brauche ihn nicht. Er hat mir nichts gebracht, außer mehr Leid und Einsamkeit."

Ron starrt mich mit offenem Mund an als ich mich aufrichte und ihn mustere.

„Ich habe dich und deine kleinen Spielchen wirklich satt," zische ich. Mir ist vage klar, dass ich wahrscheinlich vollkommen verrückt aussehe aber ich schere mich nicht darum. „Nur noch ein Wort... ein Blick... und du wirst einen Tag aus dem Tagebuch von Harry verdammt Potter erleben. Verstehst du?"

Er nickt schnell und gleitet die Wand entlang, auf den Boden zu plumpsend, als ich ihn loslasse und die Treppen hochklettere, die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum hinterlassend. Wenn er gedacht hat, dass ich nicht im Schafsaal nach seinem Überfall schlafen würde, hat er sich wohl geirrt. Ich werde den Teufel tun, als mein Territorium aufzugeben. Zur Hölle mit Ron und Seamus!

oooooooooooooooooooo

Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich kein Auge zumachen kann, weil Wut in mir brodelt und ich sitze auf meinem Bett mit einem Buch in Hand, vor Wut rauchend, das Buch überhaupt nicht sehend. Morgen treffe ich mich mit Hermine, denn wir sollten zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen. Und in diesem Moment habe ich wirklich keine Lust darauf, aber ich habe es ihr versprochen.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?" fragt sie mich so bald sie mich sieht.

„Eine lange Geschichte," knurre ich schlechtgelaunt. „Gehen wir."

„Wir können doch etwas in Hogsmeade essen," sagt sie, als ich in die Richtung der großen Halle los marschiere. Ich halte inne. „Komm, du hast mir was zu erzählen und Brötchen und Kaffee gibt es auch in Hogsmeade."

Ich erzähle Hermine, dass ich bei Draco war, dass wir eingeschlafen sind und dass ich spät zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt bin. Und ich erzähle ihr alles über den Vorfall mit Ron. Sie hört entsetzt zu.

„Du hättest ihm nicht drohen sollen," murmelt sie schockiert. „Jetzt geht er zu Dumbledore."

„Dumbledore?" wiederhole ich und lache. Als sie mich angafft, ist mir klar, dass ich wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig klinge. „Er kann mich mal! Ich habe ihn wirklich satt! Was bildet er sich nur ein? Nur noch ein Wort von ihm und ich werde ihn in tausend Stücke verfluchen!"

Und Hermine ist plötzlich klar, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine. Und es jagt ihr Angst ein. Sie hakt sich bei mir ein. Für eine Weile laufen wir in Stille weiter, ich gegen Steine tretend und fluchend. Hermine scheint nachdenklich zu sein.

„Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was mit ihm los ist," murmelt sie. „Es ist, als sei er verrückt geworden."

Ich sage nichts dazu, sondern trete gegen noch einen Stein. Das tut weh... Mein Fuß pocht vor Schmerz. Schmerz ist gut. Er erinnert mich daran, dass ich noch etwas außer Zorn spüren kann.

„Ich werde mit Professor McGonagall reden," sagt Hermine auf einmal. „Der Gryffindorturm ist kein sicherer Ort mehr für dich."

„Und du?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Ich bin sicher, du Trottel," sagt sie und reibt meine Schulter. „Ich schlafe bei den Mädchen."

„Ach ja?" frage ich verbittert. „Und sie sind echt verständnisvoll, oder? Ich habe gehört, dass du einen Spiegel auf Lavender Brown geworfen hast, weil sie bissige Kommentare gemacht hat."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragt sie leise.

„Ich habe meine Quellen," sage ich finster. „Rede doch mit McGonagall. Aber ich würde lieber mit Dumbledore reden. Er möchte mich eh loswerden, also würde er..."

Ich halte inne als etwas in meinem Kopf einen Klick macht. Was habe ich soeben gesagt? Mich loswerden? Versucht er genau das zu tun? Die genaue Formulierung der Prophezeiung flitzt mir durch den Kopf und ich schließe momentan die Augen, um besser denken zu können. Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt... Wann hat er damit aufgehört, zu versuchen, mich wieder für sich zu gewinnen? Als er damals in Malfoy Herrenhaus war. Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich gesagt, sodass er seine Meinung plötzlich geändert hat?

Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt... Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Die Dursleys, Dumbledores rätselhafte Aussagen... Das großväterliche Zwinkern in seinen Augen... Er wollte an mich ran zu kommen, sodass er mich unter Kontrolle haben konnte. Er wollte mich trainieren. Er wollte, dass ich Voldemort zerstöre. Aber als ihm klar wurde, dass ich zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen bin, hat er es vollkommen aufgegeben und stattdessen unterstützt er mich in meinem Vorhaben. Die Erlaubnis, die Malfoys zu besuchen... er erlaubt den Schülern normalerweise nicht, dass sie ihre Familien am Wochenende besuchen. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum er mir und Draco die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, hatte aber zu viel am Hals, um auch noch darüber nachzugrübeln. Eine Schlange als mein Haustier... All die Momente, als ich den Eindruck hatte, dass mich jemand beobachtet und doch konnte ich fast jeden Tag entkommen um zur Kammer des Schreckens zu gehen... Hat er mich beschattet und mich nur aus der Ferne beobachtet, hat aber nichts unternommen? Er geht mir aus dem Weg, weil er MÖCHTE, dass ich Voldemort helfe. Weil er HOFFT, er tötet mich. Denn so würde auch er, laut der Prophezeiung, sterben.

Ich atme tief durch und bin mir vage bewusst, dass Hermine mich am Ärmel zupft und meinen Namen ruft. Aber ich fühle mich, als sehe ich die Bäume vor mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Alles ergibt einen Sinn... einen sehr verwirrten und ekelhaften Sinn, aber doch... Ist es möglich, dass Dumbledore zu so was fähig wäre? Man muss sich nur daran erinnern, wie er mit Tom Riddle umgegangen ist... Dumbledore hat geglaubt, man könne ihm nicht mehr helfen, also hat er ihn aufgegeben. Sowie er mich aufgegeben hat. Als ihm klar wurde, dass ich tatsächlich ein dunkler Magier bin, hat er mich aufgegeben. Vielleicht hat er diese Entscheidung getroffen, als man ihm davon erzählt hat, dass ich meine Verwandten getötet habe. Vielleicht hat alles in jenem Augenblick angefangen. Und falls ich Recht habe, ist er das schlimmste Arschloch auf der Welt. Wie ist es nur möglich, dass ich so naiv war zu glauben, dass ein Magier wie Dumbledore nichts von meinen Ausflügen wusste, dass er nicht bemerkt hat, das ich die dunkle Magie benutze? Wie konnte ich nur so sicher sein, dass er den Neigungszauber nicht auf mich benutzt hat, als ich noch ein Kind war? Ist es wohl möglich, dass er die ganze Zeit gewusst hat, dass ich die dunkle Magie in meinem Blut trage? Und dass er mich entweder unter Kontrolle bringen oder mich loslassen muss, so bald ich meine wahre Herkunft entdecke? War es nur eine Frage der Zeit? Oder war Toms Tagebuch der Stein, der die Lawine ins Rollen gebracht hat? Voldemorts Rederei über das Schicksal ergibt jetzt einen Sinn...

„HARRY!" schreit mir Hermine ins Ohr. Ich zucke zusammen. „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Ich schaue ihr in die braunen, ehrlichen Augen und ich treffe eine Entscheidung. Ich muss sie einweihen.


	24. Kapitel 23

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Da ich jetzt Hilfe habe, vielleicht werde ich das nächste Kapitel (das Auferstehungsritual) schon in ein paar Tage hochladen.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 23 – Ruhe vor dem Sturm

„Du jagst mir Angst ein," flüstert Hermine als ich sie durch Hogsmeade schleife und schließlich in den Eberkopf reinplatze. „Harry! Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, hier etwas zu trinken?"

„Wenigstens wird man uns nicht belauschen können," murmele ich finster. Mein Magen ist verkrampft und etwas brennt in meinem Inneren. Spüre ich Angst? Nein. Ich habe meine Ängste und meine Zweifel zusammen mit meinen Verwandten getötet. Alles, was übriggeblieben ist, ist brennende Wut.

Ich komme zurück zu einer sehr nervös aussehenden Hermine mit zwei Butterbier in Hand und werfe mich auf die Bank bei ihr. Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen. Er hat es gewusst. Und er möchte, dass ich mich Voldemort anschließe. Er möchte, dass ich tiefer und tiefer sinke und ihn schließlich töte. Das ist es, was diese Prophezeiung bedeutet. Der Auserwählte wird töten. Aber eines hat diese dumme Prophezeiung nicht vorausgesehen. Ich verspüre überhaupt keinen Wunsch, Voldemort zu töten. Ganz im Gegenteil; ich möchte, dass er lebt. Ich möchte, dass die Dunkelheit zusammen mit ihm wieder an die Macht kommt und ich möchte Dumbledore töten, nicht ihn. Ich lache und fahre mir durchs Haar. Ach ja, Pferdeschwanz. Mein Haar ist schon ziemlich lang geworden. Vielleicht sollte ich zu einem Friseur gehen.

„Harry," flüstert Hermine und ich spüre ihre warme Hand auf meiner. „Sprich endlich."

In Ordnung. Meine große Lüge. Mit ein paar Stückchen Wahrheit hin und wieder, denn die Wahrheit wäre noch immer zu schmerzhaft für sie.

„Ich habe etwas über... mich und den Tod meiner Eltern herausgefunden," sage ich leise. Hermine wird blass und ihre Augen werden noch größer. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert sie mich an eine Taube... „Lucius hat es mir erzählt. Und Sirius Black hat es mir erzählt."

„Sirius Black?" flüstert sie und schnappt nach der Luft. „Aber wie..."

„Er ist mein Pate," murmele ich. „Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."

„Aber... aber du hast gesagt..."

„Höre mir zu und hör auf, mich zu unterbrechen," zische ich ungeduldig.

Obwohl ich Angst in ihren braunen Augen sehen kann, schließt sie den Mund und nickt. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie ein Verrückter benehme und ganz ehrlich habe ich akzeptiert, dass das mein übliches Gesicht ist. Mein wahres Gesicht. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin, also sollte sie es endlich sehen. Denn Freunde sollten ehrlich zu einander sein, oder?

„Wir haben ein paar Briefe ausgetauscht," sage ich seufzend, das Bier öffnend. Ein Teil von mir wünscht, ich hätte eine Flasche von Lucius Feuerwhiskey zur Verfügung, aber na ja. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Hast du gewusst, dass Dumbledore ihn ohne Verhandlung ins Gefängnis geschickt hat? Es war der Wunsch meiner Eltern, dass falls sie nicht da wären, er, mein Pate, sich um mich kümmern würde. Dumbledore hat ihn ins Gefängnis geschickt. Black sagt, er sei unschuldig, aber er hatte keine Chance, es zu beweisen."

„Remus Lupin war ein Freund von meinem Vater. Falls Black nicht da wäre, hätte er sich um mich kümmern sollen," fahre ich schnell fort, ehe Hermine mich unterbrechen kann. „Und Dumbledore hat auch ihn weggeschickt. Er hat ihn erpresst. Lupin ist ein Werwolf und Dumbledore hat nicht geglaubt, dass er ein guter Vormund für mich wäre. Lupin hat natürlich gefürchtet, dass sein Geheimnis rauskommt und Dumbledore hat ihn überzeugt, dass es das beste wäre, wenn er sich von mir fern halten würde. Und das hat er getan. Schließlich hat mich Dumbledore zu den Dursleys gegeben. Weil sie ja keine Zauberer sind und weil ich auf diese Weise, laut ihm, nicht die Last des Ruhmes tragen musste."

Ich nehme ein paar lange Schlucke aus der Flasche.

„Und jetzt weiß ich noch etwas. Ich weiß warum er es getan hat," sage ich leise. „Eine Prophezeiung wurde gemacht, die mich und V... du weißt schon wen betrifft." Ich habe nicht Voldemort gesagt. Warum, denn? „Eine Prophezeiung, die seinen Untergang voraussieht. Und die auch voraussieht, dass entweder er oder ich sterben müssen."

„Aus diesem Grund geht er mir aus dem Weg. Aus diesem Grund hat er früher versucht, mich unter Kontrolle zu behalten aber jetzt hat er es vollkommen aufgegeben. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum er auf einmal entschieden hat, dass Narzissa ein guter Vormund für mich wäre? Da hast du deine Antwort. Er hat mich aufgegeben – weil er hofft, dass ich schon wieder auf IHN stoße und dass einer von uns stirbt."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Stein der Weisen?" fahre ich fieberhaft fort. „Wie schwer war es, an dem Stein ranzukommen, wenn es uns, drei Kindern, gelungen ist? Er wollte, dass wir den Stein finden. Und er wollte, dass ich IHN treffe. Er wollte, dass entweder er oder ich sterben. Und für eine Weile hat er geglaubt, dass ER tatsächlich weg ist. Aber nun hat er es aufgegeben. Er möchte, dass ich sterbe oder dass ich zu einem Mörder werde. Siehst du das nicht?"

Hermine öffnet den Mund, aber nichts kommt heraus. Sie nimmt schnell einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und senkt den Blick. Ihre Hände zittern.

„Und diese Prophezeiung... wie weiß Lucius davon?" fragt sie leise.

Ach ja, Lucius ist nicht vertrauenswürdig.

„Dumbledore weiß es auch," sage ich verbittert. „Er möchte mir aber davon nicht erzählen. Bist du so überrascht?"

„Nein," sagt Hermine dumpf. Es scheint beinahe, als wäre sie zusammengebrochen. „Prophezeiungen aber..." Sie schnaubt und reibt sich die Schläfen. Ich habe diese Version von Hermine nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Sie wirkt schockiert, verängstigt und und verbittert zugleich. „Es ist einfach zu viel zu verdauen," murmelt sie. „Was sagt diese Prophezeiung überhaupt?"

Ich seufze und erzähle es ihr. Sie zeigt überhaupt keine Reaktion, während sie mir zuhört. Als ich fertig bin, bleibt sie stumm dasitzen und starrt den Tisch an. Auf einmal lehnt sie sich zurück und hebt resigniert ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Wer glaubt an so was?" zischt sie aufgebracht. „Du weiß schon wer hat deine Eltern wegen einer Prophezeiung getötet? Wie dumm ist das denn bitte?" Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung. „Und was noch dümmer ist, Dumbledore glaubt an so was! Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass ein Magier wie Dumbledore daran glauben kann!"

Sie murmelt etwas unverständliches und senkt den Kopf.

„Was hast du vor?" fragt sie leise, aus ihrer Flasche trinkend.

Ich werde den Idioten töten und jede Sekunde davon genießen.

„Auf der Hut zu sein," sage ich leise. „Ich kann ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Er hat mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Lucius aber schon. Wie ironisch."

„Denkst du vielleicht, dass es die Möglichkeit besteht, dass..."

„Nein," sage ich sofort. Mit der Wurzel ausrotten. „Lucius hat wirklich keinen Grund, mich anzulügen. Und außerdem hat auch Black mir davon erzählt. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich nicht um mich gekümmert hat. Aus diesem Grund hat er mir davon geschrieben."

„Wie kann er nur unschuldig sein?" fragt Hermine leise. „Laut dem Propheten hat er zwölf Muggel mit einem Fluch getötet."

„Nun, er weiß nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist," erwidere ich. „Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore derjenige war, der an seine Schuld geglaubt hat. Er denkt, dass Black verrückt ist. Mir aber kommt er nicht wie ein Verrückter vor. Klar, er hat vergessen, wie man schreibt und er sagt, er genieße die Natur, aber das sind nur Folgen von seiner Gefangenschaft."

„Wollte er sich mit dir treffen?" fragt Hermine. Hermine, Hermine. Unter diesen Locken steckt eine mächtige Maschine, die nie mit dem Arbeiten aufhört. „Es wäre gefährlich, das weißt du."

„Nun, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er steckt," sage ich. „Ich habe aber mit Lupin über ihn gesprochen. Sie waren beste Freunde, zusammen mit meinem... Vater." Es hört sich seltsam an, einen Fremden, den ich nie gekannt oder gesehen habe, 'Vater' zu nennen. „Lupin kann auch nicht verstehen, warum Black diese Muggel hätte töten wollen."

„Falls man ihn fängt, sollte man ihm Veritaserum geben," sagt Hermine entschlossen. „Wenn Dumbledore nicht dem Ministerium schon wieder befiehlt, dass sie ihn ins Gefängnis bringen sollen."

Sie hört sich verbittert an und ich lächele flüchtig. Etwas gutes ist aus diesem Schlamassel geworden. Hermine hat endlich begriffen, dass Dumbledore kein Heiliger ist.

„Du hast es wirklich nicht leicht und es tut mir leid," sagt sie schließlich. „Du hast es nicht verdient. Und ich werde dir helfen, herauszufinden, was Dumbledore vorhat. Das verspreche ich dir."

Die ehrlichen braunen Augen schauen mich entschlossen an und ich nicke ernst.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Zweimal in Uhrzeigersinn, dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn... Gift wäre eine gute Option. Aber nur wenn ich genug Zeit hätte, um da zu sein, wenn er stirbt... Das müsste ein ziemlich besonderes Gift sein... Drei pulverisierte Kakerlaken... So, jetzt habe ich drei Minuten frei. Das Gift sollte sich langsam in seinem Blut verbreiten... Warum lernen nicht wir so was in Tränken? Ich begegne dem Blick der dunklen kalkulierenden Augen von Snape und blicke weg. Dumbledore einfach einen Todesfluch auf den Hals zu jagen, das wäre nicht... befriedigend. Und da gibt es noch was. Ehe er stirbt, würde ich gerne wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Also kann ich ihn nicht in seinem Büro töten. Ich muss ihn irgendwie zur Kammer des Schreckens bringen. Lucius und Draco wissen nichts von einer Kammer, die von den Schutzzaubern ausgeschlossen ist... Die Kammer des Schreckens befindet sich tief unter der Schule, also ist es nur logisch. Also die Kammer des Schreckens muss es sein. Gut. Den Tatort haben wir also schon bestimmt. Jetzt nur noch die Methode...

Ich könnte theoretisch was auch immer ich will mit ihm tun, wenn ich ihn nur betäuben und ihn zur Kammer bringen könnte... Was der schwierigste Teil wäre. Vielleicht könnte ich Gift benutzen, nur um ihn zu betäuben und dann ein Gegengift verwenden, wenn er schon in der Kammer ist? Interessanter Gedanke. Voldemort hatte ein paar Ideen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er versteht, wie schwer es wäre, Dumbledore zu überfallen und ihn zur Kammer zu bringen ohne, dass jemand es bemerkt.

Obwohl ich sehr gut weiß, dass ich die dünne Linie mit Ron überschritten habe, bereue ich es nicht, denn... Er hat Angst vor mir. Er sitzt mit Seamus in letzter Reihe und geht mir aus dem Weg. So bald ich einen Raum betrete, ist er schon weg. Zugegeben, ich war in einem Rausch, als ich ihm gedroht und ihn gegen die Wand gepresst habe und ich kann mich nicht an die Mehrheit davon erinnern, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Zu denjenigen, die gefragt haben, was das Gebrüll soll, habe ich einfach gesagt, dass ich mich mit Ron gestritten habe und niemand hat etwas dazu gesagt. Und auch wenn sie ihn danach gefragt haben, hat er bestimmt nichts gesagt. Ich kann es in seinem Gesicht sehen – er hat Angst vor mir und diese Tatsache finde ich amüsierend und verwirrend zugleich. Und der paranoide Teil von mir, der mit Toms Stimme spricht, meint, ich sei zu weit gegangen.

Aus diesem Grund bin ich jetzt sehr vorsichtig. Ich überprüfe alles, ich wäge meine Worte sorgfältig ab und ich versuche meine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich bin an einer Katastrophe vorbeigekommen und ich möchte nicht, dass es wieder vorkommt. Obwohl ich nicht leugnen kann, dass es sehr befriedigend und befreiend war, auf diese Weise meiner Wut Luft zu machen, weiß ich, dass ich es übertrieben habe.

„Mr Potter," sagt Snape als wir fertig sind. Nur noch eine Woche. Und dann gehe ich nach Hause. „Ich möchte Sie sprechen."

„Was ist heute los mit dir?" flüstert Hermine. Ich habe den Trank verkorkst, aber der Trank ist die letzte Sache auf meiner Liste von Prioritäten.

„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen," murmele ich. „Liebeskummer."

„Oh," flüstert sie, Draco einen Blick zuwerfend, der gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau das Klassenzimmer verlässt. „Tut mir leid. Ich warte auf dich, in Ordnung?"

Gedankenverloren betrete ich Snapes stinkendes Büro und lasse mich ohne Einladung auf einen Stuhl nieder. Die dunklen Augen durchbohren mich.

„Sie werden sich freuen," fängt Snape an, nachdem er mit seinem Stab in Richtung Tür gewedelt hat, „dass ich die Antwort auf Ihre Sorgen habe."

Verwirrt, schaue ich auf. Snape hebt eine Glasphiole in die Höhe, die mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist. Blut. Ich springe auf die Füße und strecke meine Hand aus. Snape überreicht sie mir ohne ein einziges Wort, mustert mich aber als ich die Flüssigkeit aus der Nähe betrachte und schließlich breit grinse.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft?" frage ich. Snape rümpft mit der Nase.

„Es war nicht angenehm," murmelt er. Wo hat er ihn gebissen? Dumbledore zu beißen, das kann keinesfalls angenehm sein. Ich gluckse als ich mir eine Fledermaus mit fettigem Haar vorstelle, die an Dumbledores Zehe knabbert. „Ich musste warten, dass er aus Hogsmeade zurück kommt, denn ich wusste, wie sehr er Madame Rosmertas Met mag."

„Nun, er hat tief und fest geschlafen," sagt Snape leise. „Und ich habe es problemlos erledigt."

„Gut," sage ich grinsend. „Der dunkle Lord wird sehr zufrieden sein."

Snape wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

„Da gibt es etwas... was ich ihm sagen muss," sagt er langsam als ich aufstehe. Ich wende mich um. „Es betrifft Dumbledore."

„Ach? Was denn?" frage ich ungeduldig.

Snape seufzt und lehnt sich zurück.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt," flüstert er. „Er trägt Handschuhe. Es ist mir schon früher aufgefallen, aber ich habe gedacht, dass ihm einfach kalt ist. Aber... vor ein paar Tagen hat er mich darum gebeten, ihm bei etwas zu helfen."

„Er hat einen Gegenstand angefasst, der mit einem starken Fluch belegt wurde," fährt Snape fort. „Und es gibt keinen Gegenfluch."

Ich setze mich wieder hin und fixiere den Tränkemeister mit dem Blick.

„Ist er... etwa krank?" frage ich leise.

„Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie viel Zeit er noch hat," sagt Snape ebenso leise. „Aber er versucht nicht mal, den Gegenfluch zu finden. Es scheint, als wolle er sterben."

„Er wird sterben?" frage ich ungläubig.

Meine ganze Welt bricht zusammen. All die Stunden, die ich beim Planen verbracht habe. All die Mordtechniken, all die Aufregung, die ich dabei gespürt habe – umsonst? Seit Tagen war das das einzige, was mich angetrieben hat. Dumbledore ist der letzte Stein auf meinem Weg zu einem besseren Leben; er ist der Grund, warum ich bei den Dursleys gelandet bin; und er und seine Meisterpläne haben mich beinah in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und jetzt sagt Snape mir, dass er eh sterben wird? Ich muss mich setzen.

„Oh nein," murmele ich, mein Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend. Snape schaut mich merkwürdig an, aber ich bemerke es nicht. Alles war umsonst. Vielleicht... „Wissen Sie, wie lange er noch leben wird?"

„Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gesehen habe... Ein paar Monate oder ein Jahr, aber nicht länger," sagt Snape. „Nachdem er Ihnen so viel angetan hat, ist es möglich, dass er Ihnen Leid tut?"

Ich gucke durch meine Finger hindurch und pruste los. Snape zuckt zusammen und schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Mächtige Morgana, natürlich nicht," sage ich breit lächelnd. „Nein, nein. Es ist nur... ich habe alles so sorgfältig geplant... Ich hatte Pläne für Dumbledore... und jetzt... jetzt wird er von alleine sterben. Und diese Tatsache trieft vor Ironie."

Ich lache wieder, spüre aber urplötzlich Zorn, der sich in meinem Magen ansammelt.

„Dieses Arschloch!" zische ich auf einmal und springe auf meine Füße. „Er wird mir auch das wegnehmen! Er wird von alleine sterben!"

Snapes Lippen bewegen sich, aber kein Laut kommt heraus.

„Du hattest vor... ihn... zu töten?" fragt er leise. Endlich hat er es laut gesagt.

„Natürlich!" erwidere ich wütend. Ich tigere in seinem Büro hin und her und er folgt mir fassungslos mit seinem Blick. „Ich habe mich darauf gefreut! Er war das letzte, was mir im Wege stand und jetzt wird er mir auch das wegnehmen!"

Ich atme tief durch während Snape mich entsetzt anstarrt.

„Hat... hat der dunkle Lord dich mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragt?" fragt er leise. Jetzt duzen wir uns auf einmal? Ist es wohl möglich, dass Snape so schockiert ist, dass er seine übliche emotionslose Maske vergessen hat? Und dass er total vergessen hat, dass er mich hasst?

„Ja," winke ich ab. „Aber ich WOLLTE es tun. Ich habe alles gut geplant. Scheiße..."

Ich setze mich wieder hin und Snapes Ausdruck wird zu seiner üblichen Maske.

„Es wäre sehr gefährlich und beinah unmöglich, es in die Tat umzusetzen," behauptet er und ich schnaube. „Vielleicht ist es besser, abzuwarten."

„Nein," zische ich. „Nein. Er hat noch ein paar Monaten zu leben, oder? Ich habe noch Zeit. Und was wenn er einen Gegenfluch findet? Nein. Ich werde mich beeilen."

„Du kannst wenigstens warten, bis das Ritual vollendet ist," meint Snape. Er möchte mich beruhigen, denn ich benehme mich sicherlich wie ein Verrückter. Schon wieder. Es ist nur... das ist zu viel für mich. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er als Geist auferstehen würde, um in Hogwarts zu spuken und mir überall hin zu folgen. Er würde mich auch aus seinem Grab nerven und mir zuzwinkern.

„Ich muss dem dunklen Lord davon erzählen," sage ich entschlossen und mache einen Schritt in Richtung Kamin. Snape steht schnell auf.

„Ich werde ihm davon erzählen," zischt er. „Du hast schon genug aufs Spiel gesetzt. Denk darüber nach, Potter. Eines Tages wird man dich bei etwas Verdächtigem ertappen. Denke doch mit deinem Kopf. Ich werde alles auf ein Stück Papier schreiben. Er wird es lesen. Und er würde auch wollen, dass du kein unnötiges Risiko eingehst."

Ist es wohl möglich, dass Snape sich um mich Sorgen macht? Allem Anschein nach, ja. Und vielleicht ist er auch um seine eigene Haut besorgt, denn man könnte auch ihn enttarnen. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und nicke resigniert.

„In Ordnung," sage ich. „Aber beeilen Sie sich. Und..." Ich schaue auf die Phiole hinunter. Dumbledores Blut... bald wird es mehr davon geben... Ich lächele bösartig. „Nehmen Sie das mit. Geben Sie sein Blut Lucius und sagen Sie ihm, er solle es gut aufbewahren. Hoffentlich wird auch Nagini bald mit ihrer Beute auftauchen. Ich hab sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen."

„Das werde ich," sagt Snape. „Und jetzt geh."

/Snapes Sicht

Als er mein Büro verlässt, atme ich erleichtert aus. Potter wird mein Tod sein. Seit er dieses Schloss betreten hat, habe ich gewusst, dass der Junge nichts außer Schwierigkeiten bringt. So nervig wie er als er Dumbledores Puppe war, ist er noch nerviger als dunkler Magier.

Trotzdem muss ich mich wohl fragen, ob er tatsächlich verrückt ist, denn alles, was er tut und sagt, deutet darauf hin. Er ist nachlässig, zeigt Anzeichen von Gewalttätigkeit, scheint von der dunklen Magie besessen zu sein und was schlimmste ist, er lässt sich auf gefährliche Sachen ein. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen, sondern um mein eigenes und das von Draco. Potter scheint die dunkle Magie tagtäglich zu benutzen und allem Anschein nach ist er davon noch immer süchtig. Ich hoffe nur, dass der dunkle Lord ihn an der Leine hält, ansonsten könnte er jemandem wehtun. Ich habe ein paar Mal mit ihm gesprochen, aber jedes Mal habe ich bemerkt, dass er tiefer und tiefer gesunken ist. Das letzte Mal ist er in mein Zimmer reingeplatzt und hat mich geweckt, weil er ja dem dunklen Lord etwas wichtiges sagen musste und es war echt dringend. Er hat die Vorsicht, welche die wichtigste Regel von jedem dunklen Magier ist, zur Seite geschoben, weil er ja etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Wenn er früher eingebildet war, ist er jetzt doppelt so eingebildet und es ist beinah unerträglich.

Und jetzt das. Jetzt sagt er zu mir ohne zu blinzeln, dass er vorhat, den größten Hellmagier auf der Welt zu töten und er ist mit der Tatsache nicht zufrieden, dass er eh unheilbar krank ist und bald sterben wird. Oh nein. Der große Harry Potter möchte ihn selbst töten. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich daraus machen soll. Bildet er sich nur ein, dass er es eigentlich in die Tat umsetzen kann, oder ist er wirklich so darauf erpicht und dafür bereit, ihn zu töten? Er ist dreizehn, um Morganas Willen; er sollte an Mädchen denken und nicht an Mord. Und wenn er derjenige ist, der das Auferstehungsritual durchführen wird, befürchte ich, dass es ein Fehlschlag sein wird. Wie kann der dunkle Lord so was zulassen? Dass ein Junge solch ein wichtiges Ritual durchführt, von dem alles abhängt?

Ich sah etwas seltsames in seinen Augen, als er meine Vermutungen bestätigt hat. Wenn es sich herausstellt, dass er wirklich darauf erpicht oder einfach verrückt ist, ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer wäre. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe heute ein anderes Gesicht von Harry Potter gesehen und es gefällt mir nicht. Er hat gelacht. Über so was lacht man nicht. Und doch... Haben diese Muggel ihn total gebrochen? Oder hat der dunkle Lord es getan, mit seinem Unterricht und mit seinen dunklen Flüchen?

Momentan kann ich aber nichts mehr tun. Ich habe das getan, womit mich der dunkle Lord beauftragt hat, und jetzt kann ich nur warten. Hoffentlich wird mich Dumbledore nicht wieder in seinem Büro einladen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass er mir Fragen über Potter oder den dunklen Lord stellt. Denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch aushalte, ihn anzulügen. So bald ich gehört habe, dass die Seele von dunklem Lord gesehen wurde, habe ich gewusst, dass er zurück kommt. Und ich habe ebenso gewusst, dass er dieses Mal keine Fehler begehen wird. Dieses Mal wird er stärker denn je sein und dieser Gedanke erfüllt mich mit Zufriedenheit und Freude. Ich habe wirklich versucht, einer von ihnen zu sein, aber es war unmöglich. Die dunkle Magie ist in meinem Blut; und ohne sie fühle ich mich leer, bedeutungslos und nicht vollkommen. So sehr ich mich bemühe, weiß ich, dass ich ein schwarzer Fleck unter all diesen Hellmagiern bin und dass es immer so sein wird. Man kann das Blut nicht ändern und Dumbledore ist ein Idiot wenn er glaubt, dass ein dunkler Magier die dunkle Magie aufgeben kann. Das habe ich ihm aber nie gesagt, denn ich wollte mich nicht einmischen. Er hat mir Schutz und eine Zuflucht geboten und hier in Hogwarts war ich sicher. Er hat für mich gebürgt und das alleine ist der Grund, warum ich nicht im Gefängnis bin. Aber Dumbledores größte Schwäche war, und wird es immer sein, dass er nur das Beste in Menschen sieht. Oder, in meinem Fall, dass er genau das sieht, was ich ihm zeige. Es ist nicht schwer, sich wie ein Hellmagier zu benehmen, denn sie sind alle gleich. Die dunklen Magier sind wiederum alle verschieden. Denn die dunkle Magie erfordert von jemandem, dass man seine Persönlichkeit und seine eigene Einstellung zur dunklen Magie entwickelt. Die dunkle Magie ist uralt; und es gibt nicht viele Bücher, die einen in ihre Geheimnisse einweihen können. Also muss man selbst daran arbeiten und seine eigenen Einstellungen und Methoden entwickeln. Andererseits gibt es tausende von Büchern über Hellmagie und sie sind allen zugänglich. Alle lernen das gleiche. Alle benehmen sich gleich. Alle sind Teil einer Masse, in der alle gleich sind.

Potter wiederum scheint an seiner eigenen Einstellung zu arbeiten, aber etwas ist mir aufgefallen. Woher kommt diese Gewalttätigkeit? Woher kommt dieser Zorn? Auch wenn er ruhig in seinem Trank rührt, kann ich ihn spüren. Seine Augen verraten ihn; und wenn er sich sicher ist, dass niemand ihn beobachtet – ich jedoch schon – funkeln seine Augen und da kann ich einen tödlichen Sturm in ihren Tiefen sehen. Er denkt ständig über etwas nach. Er ist immer in Gedanken verloren; aber anscheinend beherrscht er auch die Kunst des Rollenspielens, was eigentlich für einen dunklen Magier sehr wichtig ist. Man lernt, wie man die anderen täuscht, wie man seine Geheimnisse bewahrt und tief vergräbt, sodass niemand sie finden kann. Er presst die Lippen zusammen und starrt den Inhalt seines Kessels todernst an und ich weiß einfach, dass es ihn nervt. Dass ihm das Rollenspielen, Dumbledore, Weasley und blöde Hellmagie auf die Nerven gehen. Die Wahrheit steht ihm im Gesicht geschrieben; und manchmal frage ich mich, ob ihm irgendeine Person auf der Welt eigentlich lieb ist. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert er mich an mich; am Anfang habe ich große Ähnlichkeiten zwischen James Potter und ihm gesehen, jetzt aber nicht mehr.

oooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Mitten in der Nacht fahre ich hoch und spüre Druck auf meinem Magen. Ich frage mich, was zum Teufel ich gegessen habe, bis mir klar wird, dass jemand auf mir liegt. Oder genauer gesagt, etwas. Nagini.

„Lumos," zische ich wütend und zucke zusammen als zwei gelbe Augen direkt vor mir erscheinen. „Verdammte Scheiße, nicht du schon wieder!"

~Ich verstehe den Jungen nicht,~ zischt die riesige Schlange. Es scheint, dass sie in Hogwarts eine Menge Ratten gefunden hat. Denn sie ist noch schwerer als früher. ~Er soll meine Sprache benutzen. Ich jedoch bin gekommen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe.~

Sie öffnet den Mund und ich verziehe das Gesicht. Von einem ihrer Giftzähne hängt ein Stück Fleisch, das noch blutig ist. Ich stecke meine Hand in ihren Mund und ziehe es raus. Nagini wedelt mit ihrem übergroßen Schwanz und erinnert mich an eine Katze, die eine tote Ratte nach Hause mitgebracht hat, um ihren Besitzern zu zeigen, dass sie eine gute Jägerin ist.

~Widerlich,~ murmele ich und lege das Stück Fleisch auf meinen Nachttisch ab. ~Wo hast du ihn gebissen? Ich hoffe, dass du kein Gift benutzt hast.~

~Denkt der Junge, dass ich, die Gefährtin von dem dunklen Lord, dumm bin?~ fragt Nagini pompös. ~Ich habe eine Blase abgebissen, die der alte Mensch an seiner Zehe hatte.~

„Igitt," murmele ich, muss aber zugeben, dass Nagini ihre Arbeit gut erledigt hat. Die gelben Augen schauen mich erwartungsvoll und ohne zu blinzeln an. ~In Ordnung, ja. Du hast deine Aufgabe gut erfüllt. Alle Achtung.~

Nagini wedelt wieder mit ihrem Schwanz und nickt. Einer Schlange, deren Ego schon groß genug ist, ein Kompliment zu machen ist eine schlechte Idee.

~Meister hat gesagt, ich solle meine Beute dem Jungen übergeben und so habe ich es getan,~ sagt sie. ~Aber ich hab Hunger. All das Herumschlängeln hat mich hungrig gemacht.~

Ich blinzele, eine Phiole hochhaltend und das Stück Fleisch – Dumbledores Blase, igitt – rein werfend.

~Ich hab nichts zum Fressen,~ erwidere ich. Nagini verengt die gelben Augen. ~Aber ich kann dir sagen, wo du Futter finden kannst.~

~Ist es weit weg?~ fragt die hungrige Schlange. Ok, es ist eine sehr schlechte Sache, eine hungrige Schlange im Bett zu haben.

~Es lebt eine Katze in diesem Schloss,~ sage ich langsam. ~Hast du sie gesehen? Sie folgt immer einem gebückten Mann.~

~Katzen, das klingt köstlich,~ meint Nagini und leckt sich an den Giftzähnen. Ich blicke weg. Das hätte ich nicht sehen sollen. ~Wo ist diese Katze? Meister hat mir gesagt, ich solle die Katzen und die Köter von den kleinen Menschen nicht fressen. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich diese Katze fressen darf?~

~Ja, natürlich,~ sage ich. ~Dieser Mann und seine Katze schlafen im Erdgeschoss, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch immer wach sind und dass sie durch die Schule patrouillieren.~

~Ooh, ich verstehe,~ sagt Nagini. ~Diese Katze nervt dich, also hetzt du mich auf sie.~

~Du bist sehr klug,~ sage ich grinsend.

~Natürlich bin ich das,~ sagt Nagini pompös. ~Und ich werde diese Katze für dich auffressen, keine Sorge, kleiner Junge, Helfer meines Meisters.~

Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, aber mir fällt etwas ein.

~Nagini, warte!~ rufe ich ihr hinterher. ~Hör mal... ich würde auch gerne solch eine Gefährtin wie dich haben. Du bist sehr schlau und sehr stark. Hast du vielleicht Kinder?~

Nagini schaut mich seltsam an.

~Du meinst, ob ich Jungen habe?~ fragt sie. Ich nicke schnell. ~Du, Junge, du schmeichelst mir. Ich habe tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, Jungen zu haben. Bald wird es Zeit dafür sein. Wenn ich dir ein gebe, versprichst du, dass du dich um es gut kümmern wirst?~

~Aber natürlich,~ sage ich schnell. ~Ich werde es an mich binden.~

~Nun, du bist der zweite Schlangensprecher, den ich je getroffen habe,~ meint Nagini, mich beschnüffelnd. ~Und deine Magie riecht angenehm. Also gut. Du bekommst eines.~

~Danke,~ sage ich breit grinsend. Dumbledore bekommt einen Infarkt, wenn er mein neues Haustier sieht. Tja, er hat doch gesagt, ich könne eine Schlange haben. Er hat aber nicht gesagt, welche. ~Wann wirst du die Eier legen?~

~Das wollte ich im großen Schlangenzimmer erledigen,~ sagt Nagini. Meint sie damit die Kammer des Schreckens? Ok, stimmt, die Kammer ist voller Schlangenstatuen, also Nagini hat Recht, wenn sie sie 'Schlangenzimmer' nennt. ~Und hetze mich nicht. Wenn eine Schlange Jungen hat, ist das etwas besonderes und sie muss dafür bereit sein.~

~Natürlich,~ sage ich. ~Lass es mich wissen, in Ordnung?~

Sie ist weg. Sooo, jetzt habe ich ein Haustier, Naginis Tochter oder Sohn. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr nicht einfällt, dass der Basilisk ein guter Vater wäre. Ich gluckse und werfe mich auf das Kissen.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Morgen reise ich nach Hause und ich werde diesen letzten Tag mit Hermine verbringen, denn sie möchte über Dumbledore und das Julfest reden. Und sie redet und redet, ohne Punkt und Komma. Es sieht so aus, als versuche sie alles, was sie mir sagen will, so schnell wie möglich raus zu haben und das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen.

„Hermine, gib mir bitte nur ein paar Minuten, um mein Frühstück zu essen," sage ich genervt. „Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Oh doch," sagt sie und beißt in ihr Brötchen hinein. An jenem Moment gibt es einen Knall und Filch platzt durch die Türe als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihm her. Ich blicke weg und verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Also hat Nagini doch die böse Katze gefunden. Gute Schlange.

„Blut... Knochen..." schluchzt er als McGonagall eilig den Lehrertisch verlässt und ihm heraus folgt. Der Mann ist total übergeschnappt. McGonagall sieht nicht so aus, als denke sie, dass es überhaupt etwas zum Nachforschen gibt, führt ihn aber aus der Halle heraus, sodass alle in Frieden essen können.

„Was soll das denn?" flüstert Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich selbstzufrieden.

Ms Norris, die immer auf Streifzug ist, wird niemand außer Filch vermissen. Ich spüre den Blick von jemandem an mir und sehe auf, dem Blick von Snape begegnend. Er blickt schnell weg. Also denkt er, dass ich die dumme Katze getötet habe. Niemand kann mir etwas nachweisen, denn in diesem Fall hatte ich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun. Ich war in meinem Bett, die ganze Nacht lang.

oooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag im Zug reden alle über die arme Ms Norris und ich fasse es einfach nicht. Alle haben sie gehasst; und ich habe deutlich ab und zu Schüler gehört, die gesagt haben, dass sie am liebsten Ms Norris die Treppen hinunter fallen lassen würden. Und doch sind sie jetzt alle schockiert und besorgt. Was soll der Scheiß? Die gute Nagini hat sie aufgefressen und ein Problem für uns alle gelöst. Sie haben sich alle beklagt und keiner hat die dumme Katze gemocht; und jetzt, da sie tot ist, reden alle über sie. Ich fasse es einfach nicht.

„Es ist schrecklich," murmelt Hermine als wir zusammen in einem Abteil sitzen. „Wirklich schrecklich."

Nicht du auch!

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht," sage ich genervt. „Keiner hat diese Katze gemocht – und jetzt betrauern sie sie?"

Hermine blinzelt und schaut mich seltsam an. Habe ich was falsches gesagt?

„Es geht nicht nur darum, Harry," sagt sie leise. „Niemand weiß, wie sie gestorben ist. Denn es gibt viele Katzen in Hogwarts; viele Haustiere, die von derselben Bestie aufgefressen werden können, wie die arme Ms Norris."

„Ach, das," murmele ich geistesabwesend. Es gibt so viel für mich zu tun, jetzt da ich nach Hause gehe. Aber zuerst werde ich während der Nacht Draco in seinem Zimmer besuchen. Ich grinse teuflisch.

„Woran denkst du?" fragt Hermine besorgt.

„Ach... ich freue mich nur darauf, dass ich bald mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen kann," sage ich und grinse breiter. Hermine lächelt mich an. Endlich sind wir mit Ms Norris Thema fertig.

„Also ist alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragt sie.

„Ja," sage ich. „Es ist nur, Draco ist sehr besorgt... Dass man nicht herausfindet, dass wir zusammen sind. Oder was auch immer das zwischen uns ist."

„Warum denn?" fragt Hermine überrascht. „Würde Lucius nicht seine Vorliebe für Jungen billigen?"

„Das ist es nicht," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist... er und Parkinson sind verlobt. Das ist eine uralte Tradition. Und man sollte die Verlobung nicht brechen."

Hermine schnappt nach Luft und starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Der Arme," flüstert sie. „Ich hab davon gelesen. Es ist schrecklich. Man darf sich nicht verlieben; man muss die Person heiraten, die für einen ausgewählt wurde. Das ist schrecklich."

„Ja," sage ich todernst. „Also siehst du ein, dass die Situation sehr heikel ist."

„Parkinson ist eine dumme Kuh," sagt Hermine giftig. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ist meine Wut etwa ansteckend? „Sie verdient Draco nicht. Du solltest etwas dagegen unternehmen."

„Zum Beispiel...?"

„Du solltest die Verlobung brechen," sagt sie entschlossen. „Aber du musst sehr vorsichtig sein, sodass keiner schuld wäre. Weiß Lucius, dass Draco schwul ist?"

„Auch wenn er wüsste, würde es keinen Unterschied machen," murmele ich. „Seine Ehepflichten verlangen nur von ihm, dass er der Malfoy Familie einen Erben gibt. Das ist alles."

Hermine presst die Lippen zusammen und richtet sich auf. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Und ich kann beinah sehen, wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf drehen.

„Du solltest einen Jungen auf sie hetzen," sagt sie entschlossen. „Wie wäre es mit Blaise Zabini?"

„Hermine," sage ich überrascht. „Bist du noch immer Hermine? Denn du klingst nicht wie die Hermine, die ich kenne."

Sie lächelt flüchtig und zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen, wenn du willst," sagt sie, scheint aber auf sich stolz zu sein. „Ich denke, dass es einfach abscheulich ist, auf solch eine Weise das Leben von einem zu kontrollieren und Draco verdient es nicht. Und ihr zwei seht gut zusammen aus. Und ich weiß, dass er dir lieb ist. Du solltest diese Beziehung genießen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, aber mir gefällt es," sage ich grinsend. „Gut, wir werden darüber reden."

„Es wird dort eine Party geben?" fragt Hermine weiter. Ich nicke stumm. „Perfekt. Du solltest es dann tun."

„Du bist verschlagen," lache ich.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Endlich zu Hause. Ich schließe meine Augen als der Geruch der dunklen Magie mir entgegen schlägt. Die dunklen Korridore, die grünen Vorhänge, die alten, quietschenden Stühle, das hoch-polierte, uralte Holz... Ich lächele breit als ich schnelle Schritte höre.

„Harry, mein Lieber," höre ich eine bekannte weibliche Stimme und zwei dünnen Arme umarmen mich. „Willkommen zu Hause."

„Danke," flüstere ich. „Es fühlt sich gut an."

„Wir haben ein paar Sachen in deinem Zimmer geändert," sagt Narzissa, als Dobby meinen und Dracos Koffer wegnimmt. „Hoffentlich gefällt es dir."

„Was denn?" frage ich, ihr nach oben folgend.

„Wir haben ein Bad einbauen lassen," sagt Narzissa fröhlich. „Und Lucius hat ein Geheimregal eingebaut, sodass du Platz für Bücher hättest, die du... verstecken musst."

Denn ihr ist schon klar, in welche Richtung ich gehe. Narzissa ist unkompliziert, freundlich und möchte nur, dass ich mich gut fühle. Und wenn Bücher über Dämonenbeschwörungen mich glücklich machen, ist es in Ordnung. Langsam sehe ich ein, dass sie der Inbegriff von allem ist, was ich von einer Mutter erwarte. Sie ist da für mich, hält aber eine Distanz, sodass ich meine Freiheit habe, die ich brauche und ihr ist offensichtlich klar, dass ich sie brauche. Und sie versucht mir das zu geben, was mich glücklich macht. Narzissa wird nicht versuchen, sich in mein Leben einzumischen und mir Predigten über etwas zu halten. Sie ist einfach da für mich. Ist das ein Vorbild von einer perfekten Mutter, oder ein Vorbild von einer perfekten schwarzmagischen Mutter?

„Wie geht es dem dunklen Lord?" frage ich leise.

„Gut," erwidert sie leise. „Aber es ist schwer für uns. Deswegen hat Lucius sich gefreut, dass du nach Hause kommst. Denn du kannst ihn verstehen."

„Ja," sage ich gedankenverloren. Draco folgt uns schweigend.

„Und wir haben noch etwas machen lassen, während ihr zwei in der Schule wart," wechselt Narzissa das Thema. „Ein Quidditchfeld für euch. Wenn eure Freunde zu Besuch kommen, werdet ihr jetzt Quidditch spielen können."

Draco grinst mich an, aber ich bin von der Idee nicht mal so begeistert. Früher hat Quidditch mich glücklich gemacht, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit mehr dafür, und außerdem habe ich andere Sachen, die mich glücklich machen. Aber ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass mir das Fliegen gefällt. Auf einem Besen fühle ich mich frei und das Fliegen beruhigt mich. Vielleicht ist es doch keine so schlechte Idee. Ein Sucher hat eh nichts besseres zu tun, außer rumzufliegen und nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten.

Mein Zimmer hat sich nicht viel verändert. Die Möbel sind noch immer uralt, die Stühle quietschen und das Bett ist noch immer riesig und riecht komisch, was Dobby versucht immer dadurch gut zu machen, dass er Lavendelblätter unter die Matratze steckt. Aber es gibt eine neue Tür, die genauso wie die anderen aussieht, die aber anscheinend zu dem neu eingebauten Bad führt.

„Nun, ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen," sagt Narzissa. „Das Abendessen ist in zwei Stunden."

Sie geht. Ich schätze es, dass sie nicht rum hockt und mich ständig fragt, ob ich etwas brauche oder mir dumme Fragen stellt. Nein, Narzissa lässt mich in Ruhe. Es gibt zwar auch Menschen, wie Hermine, die solch eine Einstellung Vernachlässigung nennen würden, aber für mich ist es einfach erfrischend und ich schätze es.

„So, Bruderherz," sage ich, zu Draco gewandt. „Wie gefällt dir mein neues Zimmer?"

Dracos verengt die Augen und ich lache. Ich weiß, wie sehr es ihn nervt, wenn ich ihn 'Bruder' nenne.

„Hör auf damit," zischt er.

Ich fahre zärtlich über seine Wange und er hält den Atem an.

„Endlich alleine," flüstere ich. „Zwei Wochen lang."

Draco schließt die Augen und presst seine Lippen auf meine. Nun, anscheinend ist er ziemlich ungeduldig und das ist mir nur recht. Wir fallen zusammen auf mein Bett und Dracos Beine verschränken sich hinter meinem Rücken als ich ihn leidenschaftlich weiter küsse. Kann man das Stöhnen unten hören? Hoffentlich nicht. Momentan kann ich darüber nicht nachdenken, denn ich versuche so schnell wie möglich Draco seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen. Geschafft! Ich werfe sie zur Seite, gucke nach unten und lächele. Jeder Körperteil von ihm ist perfekt und so ist es auch mit diesem.

„Wir sollten..." murmelt er, schwer atmend. „Die Tür sperren. Schutzzauber..."

Ich knurre als ich mich gegen ihn reibe und er rollt mit den Augen. Er ist so glatt... Ich zücke schnell meinen Stab und deute damit ungeduldig auf die Tür. Zurück zur Arbeit...

„Oh Morgana," flüstert Draco als meine Hand nach unten gleitet. Seine Haut ist so weich und so glatt... Wie schafft er es nur? Ich habe Narben überall und meine Haut ist hart und trocken. Es hat mich nie gestört und ganz ehrlich, warum sollte ich mich um meine Haut kümmern? Und so weit ich weiß, kümmert sich Hermine auch nicht darum. Auch wenn es Mädchen gibt, die ihre Freizeit mit Schminken verbringen, sind diese Sachen Hermine total egal.

„Ich hab es mir schon tausendmal vorgestellt," flüstere ich in sein Ohr. Unsere nackten Körper pressen sich gegen einander und es fühlt sich so gut an, endlich die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren. Es macht alles irgendwie... realer. Er ist unter mir, und ich kann ihn küssen wo auch immer ich möchte. Herrlich... „Das hier ist viel besser als das Herumschleichen in Hogwarts."

„Viel besser," stöhnt Draco. „Potter... wage es nicht, jetzt aufzuhören..."

Ich grinse breit und stöhne als Dracos zittrige Hand sich um meinen kochend heißen Körperteil legt. Diese Hände... Sie machen mich verrückt. Draco hat lange und dünne Finger, die den Fingern eines Klavierspielers ähneln. Und er ist unglaublich geschickt mit diesen Fingern...

Als er seine Lippen zusammenpresst, lege ich schnell meine Hand auf seinen Mund. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck – er heißt, dass Draco dem Höhepunkt nahe ist, aber nicht laut stöhnen möchte. Und was verrückt dabei ist, dass mich das Bild von einem Draco, der so sehr versucht, leise zu sein, aber zittert wie ein Zweig, meine Hand auf seinem Mund, wahnsinnig erregt.

ooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir sind wie Hasen," flüstert Draco müde. Er liegt in meinen Armen und ich ziehe träge Kreisen auf seinem Rücken. Ich lächele. Ich fühle mich endlich zufrieden und ich denke mit Sehnsucht an das Abendessen. Wie gerufen, knurrt mein Magen.

„So ein Klischee," meint Draco kichernd. Meine Finger gleiten zu seinem Hintern und er erschaudert. Ist er etwa kitzelig? „Danach hast du immer Hunger. Wirst du auch eine Pfeife rauchen?"

Dracos Kommentare bringen mich immer zum Lachen.

„Denkst du, dass sie etwas bemerkt haben?" fragt er leise.

„Hoffentlich nicht," murmele ich. „Aber wir müssen eh vorsichtig sein."

Ich rolle aus dem Bett heraus und beginne mich anzuziehen. Draco mustert mich. Er hat mich nie nackt gesehen und ich kann seinen Blick an meinem nackten Körper spüren.

„Es tut mir leid," flüstert Draco. Ich schaue auf und begegne dem Blick der grauen Augen. „Es ist einfach falsch, einen reinblütigen Zauberer so zu behandeln."

Ich lächele hämisch und wende mich um, ihm meinen nackten Hintern und die Narben auf meinem Rücken zeigend. Die Peitschenspuren sind nie vollkommen geheilt. Draco schnappt nach Luft, sagt jedoch nichts.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sage ich leise, mein Hemd anziehend. „Sie haben mir dafür gebüßt. Dumbledore wird mir büßen. Aber vor allem ist es in Ordnung, weil ich deswegen zu dem geworden bin, was ich heute bin. Ich bin nicht mehr ein naiver Junge."

„Was hast du vor?" fragt Draco. „Ich möchte helfen."

Ich wende mich um, meine Boxershorts anziehend.

„Ich werde ihn töten," sage ich leise. „Bald, Draco. Und ich habe vor, es alleine zu tun. Das ist etwas zwischen mir und Dumbledore."

„Hör mal, Potter..." sagt Draco, der mich angafft.

„Sorge dich nicht um mich," sage ich knapp. „Ich habe Hilfe. Ich schaffe es schon. Du wiederum solltest eine schöne Robe finden, die du für das Auferstehungsritual tragen wirst."

Ich grinse ihn an und setze mich, jetzt vollkommen angekleidet, an den Rand des Bettes. Ich streichele über seine Wange und presse meine Lippen zusammen.

„Du siehst noch besser ohne Kleidung," sage ich lächelnd. Draco grinst mich an.

„Ich weiß," erwidert er selbstgefällig, aber mir ist trotzdem klar, dass er das Kompliment genießt.

„Komm, wir sollten essen gehen," sage ich, ihn aus dem Bett herausziehend.


	25. Kapitel 24

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Soso... Ich wollte dieses Kapitel so schnell wie möglich hochladen. :) Also hier kommt das Auferstehungsritual. LANG LEBE DER DUNKLE LORD! * nimmt einen Schluck Wein *

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 24 - Auferstehung

Voldemort wartet ungeduldig auf mich. Er sitzt auf einem Propheten und zischt als ich sein Zimmer betrete.

~Endlich,~ zischt er als ich mich auf die Knie niederlasse. Er beschnüffelt die Luft und streckt die Zunge aus. ~Du riechst anders.~

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bleibe jedoch knien.

~Du riechst nach einem Jungen,~ meint Voldemort. Dann zischt er belustigt. ~Also hast du dir endlich eine Freizeitbeschäftigung gefunden. Du solltest aber mit deinen Gedanken bei dem Ritual bleiben.~

~Keine Sorge, mein Lord,~ sage ich. Hätte er einen Stab halten können, hätte er mich in die Hölle geflucht, weil ich nicht gleich zu ihm gekommen bin? ~Alles steht bereit. Morgen ist es Vollmond; und am Abend werden wir das Ritual ausführen.~

~Ich habe diese lächerliche Nachricht gelesen,~ sagt Voldemort. ~Aber natürlich konnte ich Severus keine Fragen stellen. Aufstehen! Erzähl mir alles.~

Ich seufze und beginne Voldemort von Dumbledores behandschuhten Händen zu erzählen und ich sage ihm alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann. Ich kann sehen, dass Voldemort aufgeregt und genervt ist. Sicherlich kann er es kaum abwarten, dass er endlich einen menschlichen Körper hat. Was für ein Körper wird es wohl sein, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Hoffentlich wird er zufrieden sein dass er überhaupt Beine hat.

Als ich fertig bin, wirkt Voldemort nachdenklich. Na ja, so nachdenklich wie eine Schlange aussehen kann.

~Ich möchte mit Severus sprechen,~ sagt er schließlich. Hey, warum bin ich hier? Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was du darüber denkst? ~Noch heute Abend.~

~In Ordnung, ich sage es ihm,~ murmele ich gereizt.

~Ich habe eine Theorie, wie Dumbledore verflucht wurde,~ sagt Voldemort. ~Und ich möchte sie testen.~

~Also hat der Gegenstand, der es ihm angetan hat, Euch gehört,~ komme ich zum Schluss.

Voldemort bohrt mich mit seinem Blick durch – was ziemlich unheimlich ist, denn seine Augen sind ja gelb.

~Mir wurde gesagt, und ich habe tatsächlich diesen Eindruck bekommen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, dass du nicht sonderlich klug bist,~ sagt er belustigt. WAS? ~Aber als ich dich in dieser Form getroffen habe, hast du einen ganz anderen Eindruck gemacht. Und ich frage mich, ob die dunkle Magie dafür verantwortlich ist. Wie kommst du mit deiner Schularbeit voran?~

~Hellmagie, meint Ihr?~ frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. ~Im Vergleich zu Meisters Unterricht, kommt mir nichts schwer vor.~

~Das kann ich mir vorstellen,~ sagt Voldemort zufrieden. ~Es ist Schade, dass du erst vor ein paar Monaten mit dem Studium der dunklen Künste angefangen hast.~

~Vor einem Jahr,~ unterbreche ich ihn. Voldemort zischt gefährlich. Oh ja, ich habe es vergessen. Tom mag es nicht, wenn man ihn unterbricht. Also mag auch Voldemort nicht, wenn er unterbrochen wird. ~Verzeihung.~

~Du wirst lernen, mich mit Respekt anzusprechen, wenn du möchtest, dass ich dir etwas beibringe,~ zischt Voldemort genervt. Also möchte er mich doch unterrichten?

~Natürlich, mein Lord,~ sage ich demütig, aber meine innere Stimme tanzt einen Freudentanz. ~Es ist nur, ich bin so aufgeregt. Wegen dem Ritual.~

~Nervös? Hast du Angst?~ fragt er.

~Nein, ich bin nur aufgeregt. Ich bin darauf gespannt. Ich kann es kaum abwarten,~ platzt es aus mir. Voldemort schüttelt den Schlangenkopf und mustert mich.

~Also, wie ich gesagt habe, ehe du mich unverschämt unterbrochen hast,~ fährt er kalt fort. ~Ich vermute, hättest du früher mit deinem Studium angefangen, wärst du schneller magisch gewachsen. Denn die dunkle Magie scheint ja deine Herkunft zu sein. Also daher kommt deine beschleunigte magische Entwicklung. Fühlst du dich manchmal instabil? Bist du zornig, auch wenn es keinen Grund dafür gibt? Spürst du Stimmungsschwankungen?~

~Ähm... ja, ich fühle mich oft zornig,~ murmele ich verlegen. Hat er etwa mit Snape darüber gesprochen? ~Und... vor ein paar Tage habe ich einen Schüler angegriffen, weil er seit Monaten versucht zu beweisen, dass ich ein Schwarzmagier bin. Er hat mich überfallen... Und ich habe rotgesehen.~

~Du hast ihn nicht etwa getötet?~ fragt Voldemort scharf.

~Nein, nein,~ sage ich schnell. ~Aber... ich hatte solch einen Wunsch. Er war beinah unwiderstehlich.~

Voldemort schüttelt wieder seinen Kopf.

~Wir werden noch darüber reden, aber es ist wichtig, dass du an deiner Selbstkontrolle arbeitest,~ meint er. Ich stöhne. ~Es ist wichtig, verstehst du?~ Ich nicke dumpf. ~Nur ein falscher Schritt und alles geht dem Bach runter. Du wirst enttarnt werden. Jetzt aber schlage ich vor, dass du deinem Zorn Luft gibst. Geh jagen oder so was.~

Wie wäre es mit einer Nacht mit Draco?

~Oder was auch immer du mit diesem Jungen treibst,~ murmelt Voldemort. Es ist nicht fair. Sind meine Gedanken etwa so transparent? Vielleicht kann er Hormone riechen, wenn ich an Draco denke? ~Rufe Severus, ich möchte ihn sprechen. Du darfst gehen.~

Also sollte ich jagen gehen. Wen oder was sollte ich jagen? Ich muss zugeben, dass dieses Gespräch beinah dem Gesprächen zwischen Tom und mir geähnelt hat. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich und Voldemort so... ruhig miteinander gesprochen haben. Er hat mir sogar Ratschläge gegeben! Wird er seine Meinung ändern, wenn er endlich einen neuen Körper hat? Es kommt mir vor, als machen ihm unsere Gespräche eigentlich Spaß.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Tom ist mir ziemlich distanziert vorgekommen, als wir letztendlich gesprochen haben. Hat er Angst, dass das Rituals schiefgeht? Alle sind nervös, alle, außer mir. Ich bin lediglich aufgeregt. Die Spannung beim Frühstück könnte man beinah mit einem Messer schneiden und Lucius wirft mir ständig Blicke zu, als versuche er ein Zeichen von Nervosität oder was auch immer an mir zu finden. Narzissa wirkt blass, aber entschlossen.

„Ich habe die größte Halle im Haus aufgeräumt," sagt Lucius leise. Narzissas Hand zittert. „Was benötigst du?"

Ich schlucke meinen Toast runter und schaue ihn nachdenklich an. So dumm und nervig wie sie ist, hat Madame Pomfrey doch was gutes bewirkt. Ihre Tränke haben mir geholfen, ein Stück zu wachsen und ich bin nicht mehr so dünn, wie früher. Jetzt gibt es auch ein wenig Fleisch an mir und ich fühle mich im Allgemeinen kräftiger und nicht so oft ausgepowert. Was eigentlich ziemlich nützlich ist, wenn man oft nur ein paar Stunden zum Schlafen hat.

„Einen großen Kessel, den haben wir schon," sage ich langsam. „Einen kleinen Tisch, um darauf die Zutaten abzustellen. Rote Kreide... Um den Kreis zu zeichnen. Und eine Schale für den Weihrauch. Eigentlich wäre es das Beste, wenn der Weihrauch in allen vier Ecken brennen würde."

Lucius nickt und Narzissa presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich brauche eine Robe," sage ich schnell. „Ich habe dir schon davon erzählt – hast du eine für mich?" fällt mir ein. Da gibt es so viele Details, um die man sich kümmern muss, dass ich das beinah vergessen habe.

„Ja, eine Ritualrobe," sagt Lucius. „Die habe ich schon für dich bestellt. Obwohl..." Er mustert mich. „Hoffentlich passt sie dir. Denn du bist gewachsen."

Narzissa lächelt flüchtig und mustert mich stolz.

„Gut," sage ich zufrieden. Ich hatte vor, mit Pettigrew zu reden, aber jetzt muss ich mich auf das Ritual konzentrieren. Keine Ablenkungen. Ich werde den Tag in meinem Zimmer verbringen und alles nochmal mit Tom durchgehen. „Ihr sollt auch Roben tragen."

Narzissa schaut schnell auf.

„Du möchtest, dass wir anwesend sind?" fragt sie leise. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Natürlich, da sollte es Zeugen geben," sage ich. „Ihr sollt nur ruhig dastehen, was auch immer passiert. Draco kommt mit, oder?"

Die grauen Augen schauen mich dankbar an. Natürlich wollte er da sein, nicht weil er am Ritual teilnehmen will, sondern weil er sich Sorgen um mich macht. Ich wiederum spüre seit heute Morgen ein Kribbeln in meinem Magen und meine Magie scheint zu wissen, was ich vorhabe. Sie ist auch aufgeregt. Es fühlt sich beinah so an, als sammele sie sich in meinem Inneren, sodass sie heute Abend aus mir platzen kann. Die Spannung wird mich umbringen.

„In Ordnung," sage ich lächelnd. „Wir werden die Kammer nach dem Frühstück vorbereiten, Lucius – ok?" Er nickt feierlich. „Und dann werde ich ein wenig Zeit alleine verbringen wollen."

„Natürlich," sagt Narzissa. „Was auch immer du brauchst..."

„Nichts," sage ich zu ihr gewandt. Ich bin für diese Frau sehr dankbar. „Ich brauche nur Ruhe, und die kann ich hier haben."

„Was auch immer passiert..." flüstere ich, meine Schale anstarrend. „Bleibt ruhig. Mischt euch nicht ein. Es ist wichtig."

ooooooooooooooooo

Als die Sonne unter den Horizont sinkt, beginnt mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Ich öffne mein Fenster und setze mich an die Fensterbank. Die nächtige Luft riecht nach Freiheit und nach Aufregung. Bald werde ich nach unten gehen und alles wird anfangen... oder enden. Denn Voldemort kann auch seine Meinung ändern, wenn ich ihm gebe, was er braucht. Dieses Ritual bestimmt meine Zukunft und ich darf es nicht verkorksen. Vielleicht war ich in letzter Zeit ein wenig nachlässig und war nicht vorsichtig genug; vielleicht war meine Selbstkontrolle wirklich jämmerlich; aber dieses Ritual und das, was ich heute tue, wird alles wieder gutmachen oder permanent zerstören.

So ist die Macht der dunklen Magie. Sie kann einem einen neuen Körper geben. Und eigentlich habe ich etwas ganz anderes von dem Ritual erwartet. Ich habe Menschenopfer erwartet, Dämonenbeschwörungen oder so was, aber nein. Das Ritual ist anspruchsvoll, was die Magie angeht, aber der Ritualmeister ist derjenige, der die Mehrheit der Arbeit selbst erledigen muss und dessen Sachkenntnis und Macht das Ergebnis des Rituals bestimmen. Und von hellmagischem Standpunkt aus kann man beinah sagen, dass das, worauf das Ritual abzielt, nicht den Mittel, die ich benutzen werde, entspricht. Und trotzdem habe ich schon hundertmal gespürt, als ich geübt habe, diese uralte, geheime Macht, die hinter den Wörtern, den Sprüchen und den Handbewegungen steckt.

Ich schaue auf meine Hände hinunter und presse die Lippen zusammen. Diese Hände müssen es tun. Wenn ich die Kammer betrete, stehe ich alleine. Da wird es keinen Tom geben, der mir Anweisungen gibt und keine Narzissa, die mich beruhigt. Ich stehe alleine; aber wenigstens weiß ich, dass ich mich auf mich verlassen kann. Das Ergebnis des Rituals ist in meinen Händen, und so erschreckend wie diese Tatsache mir vorkommen soll, finde ich sie keinesfalls. Denn ich weiß, was ich tun kann und möchte mich auf die anderen nicht verlassen.

Gut. Tief durchatmen. Ich bin bereit.

Ich stehe entschlossen auf und beginne mich auszuziehen. Meine Ritualrobe hängt in der Ecke und die schwarze Seide schimmert im Mondlicht. Einen Umhang brauche ich wohl nicht, denn es wird ganz schön heiß da unten sein. Der Kessel ist riesig und solch ein riesiger Kessel benötigt ein riesiges Feuer. Ich brauche keine Kerzen, weil ich nichts vorlesen werde. Ich kenne den Text auswendig.

Alles, was existiert, ist dieser Moment. Nur dieser Moment, in dem ich endlich das tun werde, worauf ich mich seit Monaten vorbereitet habe. Und ich denke nicht darüber nach, ob es fehlschlägt oder klappt. Ich denke nur an die Macht, die ich heute in der Ritualkammer spüren werde. Die uralte Macht, die ich schon geschmeckt habe, aber jetzt bekomme ich das ganze Paket. Und ich sehne mich danach, sie so schnell wie möglich zu spüren. Die Macht... der Dunkelheit.

Die Zutaten stehen schon in einer Kiste bereit, die ich hochhebe und damit in meinen Händen die Treppen nach unten steige. Die Türen, die zur Halle führen, stehen breit offen. Die Kiste ist verdammt schwer, stelle ich fest. Aber ich habe es nicht gewagt, sie leicht zu zaubern, weil ich Angst habe, dass mein Zauber eine ungewünschte Wirkung auf die Zutaten haben könnte. Ich stelle die Kiste auf das Tischen bei dem Kessel ab und schaue mich um. Tom steht in den Schatten, mich seltsam anschauend. Als unsere Blicke sich treffen, nickt er mir todernst zu. Voldemort die Schlange sitzt auf einem Kissen direkt hinter dem Kessel und seine gelben Augen sind auf mich fixiert. Ich verbeuge mich, blicke aber schnell weg. In diesem Moment brauche ich nicht seinen durchbohrenden Blick.

Wie in einem Traum beginne ich die Phiolen und die Tuben hervorzuziehen, letztendlich meinen Stab – meinen Basiliskenstab – auf das Tischen ablegend. Narzissa, Lucius und Draco stehen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, aber ich schenke ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Keine Ablenkungen. Alles, was existiert, sind die dunkle Magie und ich. Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief ein. In Ordnung. Los geht's.

Langsam gehe ich um den Weihrauch zu entzünden, denn wenn ich mit dem Ritual anfange, werde ich den Kreis nicht verlassen dürfen. Den Kreis samt entsprechende Runen habe ich schon nach dem Frühstück mit einer roten Kreide auf den Steinboden gezeichnet und ich habe den Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt. Als ich so den Weihrauch stablos anzünde, spüre ich Blicke auf meinem Rücken, aber ich konzentriere mich auf meine Arbeit. Ich nehme meinen Stab in die Hand und gehe auf die auf dem Boden angezeichneten Runen zu, da inne haltend und mit meinem Stab auf den Boden deutend.

(„Gott der Unterwelt, bezeuge dieses Ritual und antworte meinen Ruf,") rezitiere ich, dabei non-verbal eine rote Linie zaubernd, die ich hinterlasse, als ich rund um den Kreis schreite. („Stehe auf; öffne die Türe zur Unterwelt und lass die Macht in diesen magischen Kreis fließen.")

Ich komme zurück zur Mitte des Kreises, die rote Linie leicht pulsierend. Sie ist überall gleich – gut. Ich strecke meine Arme aus und schließe die Augen.

„Exorire! (Erscheine!)" sage ich laut und plötzlich, sodass Draco zusammen zuckt. Mit einer Hand deute ich auf die Decke und mit der anderen auf den Boden.

„Ego te voco, Anubis, deum Inferorum. Custos in limene! Exorire et duc hanc animam rursum ad terram! (Dich rufe ich an, Anubis, Gott der Unterwelt, Wächter an der Schwelle! Erscheine und führe diese Seele zurück zur Erde!)"

Meine Stimme hallt durch die Ritualkammer und ich bin mir plötzlich sicher, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit von jenen geweckt habe, die ich brauche. Ich spüre etwas fremdes, das allmählich klarer wird, das aber keine klare Form hat. Es ist so ein Schatten; als wolle jemand genau hören, was hier vorgeht, möchte aber nicht gleich kommen. Ich drehe die Sanduhr um.

(„Ich, deine Mutter, habe dich zur Welt gebracht,") fahre ich fort, die erste Zutat hervorziehend. („Ich habe deiner Seele einen Körper gegeben, sodass du großartige Sachen auf der Erde bewirken kannst.")

Als ich spreche werfe ich die erste Zutat – die Knochen von Voldemorts Mutter – in den Kessel. Ich lasse meine Hände sinken, hebe sie aber schnell wieder in die Luft.

„Ecce, hoc est Corpus meum. (Siehe da! Das ist mein Fleisch!)" Ich zeichne schnell eine Rune in die Luft, die weiß aufglüht. Ich schnappe mir schnell den Ring, der ihr Blut enthält.

„Ecce, hic est Sanguis meus. (Siehe da! Das ist mein Blut!)" Ich lasse schnell ein paar Tropfen Blut, die der Ring enthält, in den Kessel fallen und zeichne die entsprechende Rune in der Luft. Ich hebe meine Hände schnell in die Luft – Dramatik ist sehr wichtig, hat Meister Tom gesagt – und lasse ein bisschen meiner Magie in den Kessel fließen. Die ganze Zeit musste ich mir vorstellen, ich sei tatsächlich Voldemorts Mutter, aus welchem Grund der arme Lucius tagelang nach ihren Bilder gesucht hat. Das habe ich monatelang geübt.

„Exsurgere per Corpus Sanguinemque meum. (Sei durch mein Fleisch und mein Blut wiedergeboren.)" Ich beende diesen Teil des Rituals mit noch einer Rune. Dreimal drei.

Jetzt ist Dumbledore dran. Ich werde diesen Teil nicht genießen...

(„Ich habe immer gewollt, dich zu zerstören,") fahre ich fort, die Schachtel mit Dumbledores – igitt, Blase – nehmend. („Ich habe deinen Körper in Stücke zerteilt und sie in einen Fluss geworfen.")

Ich hebe die Hände mit der Schachtel in einer Hand und kippe den Inhalt in den Kessel um.

„Ecce!" schreie ich wieder. „Hoc est Corpus meum!" Als ich die Rune mit meinem Stab in der Luft zeichne, glüht sie schwarz auf.

Bis jetzt ist diese Präsenz im Kreis stärker geworden und ich kann beinah Hände spüren, die mir über die Wange im Vorbeigehen streichen. Ich habe ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Mir noch immer vorstellend, dass ich Dumbledore bin, lasse ich auch sein Blut in den Kessel fallen.

„Ecce, hic est Sanguis meus!" Meine Stimme hört sich anders an. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, um darüber nachzugrübeln.

(„Ich bin dein Feind und ich habe dich zerstört,") sage ich in einer zittrigen Stimme, die mir fremd vorkommt. Was ich so erfolgreich? Klinge ich auch wie Dumbledore? („Und jetzt schenke ich dir ein neues Leben.")

„EXSURGERE! (Sei wiedergeboren!)"

Ok, ich kann nicht atmen, denn die dunkle Magie ist überall. Ich schwitze unter der Robe wie verrückt und meine Magie pulsiert in meinen Fingerkuppen. Der Schatten ist nicht mehr nur ein Schatten. Da kann ich Umrisse von einem Körper sehen... Es ist ein Mann, der etwas langes in der Hand hält... Noch drei Minuten sind vergangen, die Sanduhr verkündet. Das Kind.

Welche Erleichterung! Ich kann wieder ich selbst sein. Ich schüttele den Kopf um diesen Eindruck loszuwerden, dass ich einen langen Bart habe und konzentriere mich stattdessen auf meine Arbeit. Bin ich Voldemort treu? Möchte ich, dass er einen Körper bekommt? Ich stelle mir Tom kurz vor und greife nach dem Ritualdolch.

(„Ich bin dein treuer Diener,") fange ich an, den Dolch in die Luft hebend. Das wird wehtun... Aber in diesem Zustand denke ich nicht, dass ich den Schmerz wahrnehmen werde.

(„Und ich opfere mich heute zu dir.")

Meine linke durchgeschwitzte Hand schwebt über den Kessel, der Dolch parat in meiner rechten Hand.

„Ecce! Hoc est Corpus meum."

Ich mache eine schnelle Bewegung, sodass ich den Nerv nicht verliere, und ziehe die Klinge des Dolches über meine Hand. Ich kann keinen Schmerz spüren, als ein wenig Haut abgeschnitten ist und blutig und noch immer warm in den Kessel rein fällt. Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt und ich bin so hellwach wie noch nie. Der Schatten steht jetzt hinter dem Kessel, bei Voldemort der Schlange, und beobachtet mich. Die Augen des Schakals glühen im Licht des Feuers und starren mich ohne zu blinzeln an. Ich ziehe meine Hand schnell zurück, sodass ich nicht zwei Zutaten zugleich dem Trank hinzufüge und ich zeichne mit der anderen Hand – den Dolch schnell in die andere, blutige Hand nehmend – die entsprechende Rune. Sie glüht rot auf.

„Ecce," sage ich, schwer atmend, den Dolch wieder in die Hand nehmend. „Hic est Sanguis meus!"

Obwohl es schon genug Blut gibt, war Tom der Meinung, dass ich es trotzdem nochmal tun muss. Jetzt ist meine linke Hand ganz schön rot und das Blut tropft in den Kessel hinunter.

(„Ich habe dir gedient,") fahre ich fort. Mir ist wegen all dieser Magie, die in der Luft schwebt, schwindelig. („Und ich opfere dir mein Fleisch und Blut.")

„Per me, servum tuum, exsurgere! (Durch mich, deinen Diener, sei wiedergeboren!)"

Die dritte Rune. Jetzt muss ich schnell sein. Als ich mit meiner Hand nach den Wurzeln greife, die Lucius aus Ägypten bestellt hat, bemerke ich, dass der Kessel zittert. Der Gott der Unterwelt schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an und jetzt kann ich deutlich die Umrisse von seinen Körper sehen... Seine Haut ist schwarz... Ich begegne dem Blick von seinen unheimlichen Augen und ich lasse die Wurzel in den Kessel fallen, mit der anderen Hand gestikulierend.

„Cyclus absolutus est! (Das Zyklus ist komplett!)" brülle ich. „Anubis, deus Inferiorum, Custos in limine, cape hanc animam et da ei corpus novum! (Anubis, Gott der Unterwelt, Wächter an der Schwelle, nimm diese Seele und gib ihr einen neuen Körper!)"

Ich lasse die Schlangenleber mit der anderen Hand fallen.

„Accipiat per corpus sanguisque Creatoris, Destructoris Servique corpus, ut ea tenebris servet!

(Möge sie durch Fleisch und Blut von dem Erschaffer, dem Feind und dem Diener einen Körper erhalten, sodass sie weiter der Dunkelheit dienen kann!)"

Die Drachenaugen fallen in den Kessel rein und Voldemort die Schlange klettert auf das Tischen hinauf. Ich packe ihn schnell und hebe ihn in die Luft, zu der Flüssigkeit, die jetzt im Kessel tobt, näherbrignend.

„Halte auf," hallt eine unheimliche Stimme durch die Halle.

Ich hebe schnell den Blick und erfriere. Der Gott der Unterwelt steht jetzt direkt vor mir – oder so nahe an mir wie er stehen kann – mit einer Hand in der Luft. Er wendet sich um und deutet auf eine Ecke der Halle. Ich folge seinem Blick, hin und her gerissen, wohl wissend, dass meine Minute bald zu Ende wird und erfriere. Tom steht da und macht einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Menschlichkeit," murmelt der Gott des Todes. „Einen menschlichen Körper... brauchst du... ihn..."

Ohne weiteres hüpft Tom über die schimmernde Linie und kommt direkt zum Kessel, wo ich stehe. Ich schaue auf die Schlange hinunter, die ihn anschaut.

„Opfere den Schatten der Menschlichkeit und du wirst einen menschlichen Körper bekommen, Seele," befehlt der Gott des Todes mit einer heiseren Stimme. Als er spricht, nimmt Tom den Ritualdolch in die Hand und dreht ihn um, sodass er ihn bei der Klinge hält und bohrt mich mit seinem Blick durch.

~Töte ihn,~ zischt Voldemort.

Mir trommelt es in den Ohren als ich den Dolch in die Hand nehme, während Voldemort sich um meine Schultern wickelt. Meine Minute ist vorbei. Ich habe es verkorkst. Oder? Hin und her gerissen, schaue ich wieder zu dem Gott des Todes, der mir zunickt. Ihn habe ich angerufen also muss er wissen, wie das Ritual verläuft. Er verlangt Opfer. Und er möchte Tom. Ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten... Tom nicht verlieren... Mir ist schwindelig als ich den Dolch hebe, Tom seine Augen schließend. Träume ich?

~TÖTE IHN!~ zischt Voldemort aus vollem Schlangenhals.

Ich muss es tun... ich bin der Ritualmeister... Ich alleine kann es tun... Mein Kopf wird vollkommen leer, außer einem einzigen Gedanken – tu es.

Ich höre einen Schrei – ich weiß nicht, wer geschrien hat, aber Toms Lippen sind zusammengepresst – und ohne darüber nachzudenken versenke ich den Dolch schnell in seine Brust. Es war so leicht... Sein Fleisch ist so weich wie Butter... Man braucht überhaupt keine Kraft, um einen auf diese Weise zu töten... Interessant...

Und als ich meine Augen öffne, ist Tom nicht mehr da. Ein schwarzer Umhang und eine grüne Krawatte liegen auf dem steinigen Boden, aber das ist alles. Kein Blut. Kein Tom. Kein...

„Hier ist dein Körper, Seele des dunklen Lords," zischt der Gott der Unterwelt, der sich vor dem Kessel aufbaut.

Er greift nach Voldemort der Schlange – er zappelt – und auf einmal hört die Schlange mit jeglicher Bewegung auf. Sie erinnert mich an ein komisches, gestreiftes Seil, das leblos in den unheimlichen, schwarzen Händen des Gottes der Unterwelt liegt. Als er die tote Schlange so hält, ertönt ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Die Flüssigkeit, die bisher im Kessel gekocht hat, explodiert und ich stolpere ein paar Schritte rückwärts, das Gesicht mit der Hand schützend. Als ich wieder meine Augen öffne, gibt es keinen Gott der Unterwelt mehr und keine gestreifte Schlange, sondern einen nackten Körper, der im Kessel kauert.

Überall gibt es Überreste von dem Trank, den ich gebraut habe und der Boden ist versengt. Ist der Kessel etwa leer? Wo ist der Trank? Mir geht es nicht gut...

„Ein Körper..." flüstert eine männliche Stimme aus Richtung Kessel. Ich schaue auf meine Hand hinunter und bemerke, dass ich noch immer den Ritualdolch in meiner Hand umklammere. Aber da gibt es kein Blut an der Klinge... Und ich habe Tom damit... Ich fühle mich betäubt und als träume ich. Das ist es ja, oder? Ein Traum?

„Harry Potter..." ertönt wieder diese Stimme. Ich schaue auf und blinzele. Ich kann nicht gut sehen. Ich habe doch meine Brillen mit einem Zauber belegt, aber es scheint nicht, dass es an der Brille liegt. Ich fühle mich so leer... Und doch, als ich mich wie ferngesteuert dem Kessel nähere, spüre ich etwas seltsames... Diese Macht...

Eine weiße Hand wurde am Rand des Kessels gelegt und ich strecke automatisch meine Hand aus. Die weiße Hand greift nach meiner und der Kopf des nackten Mannes dreht sich in meine Richtung. Und ich begegne dem Blick von dunklen Augen, die... Tom gehören. Ich spüre einen Stich vor Aufregung in meinem Magen und eine Welle vor Freude als ich dem Mann dabei helfe, aus dem Kessel heraus zu klettern. Ich nehme schnell Toms Umhang, der auf dem Boden liegt, und werfe ihn über die Schultern des nackten Mannes. Wie in Zeitlupe schaue ich zu, wie der Mann den Umhang umklammert, mich noch immer haltend. Er lässt den Blick über die Halle schweifen und sein Blick fällt wieder auf mich, der ihn müde und mit einem leeren Kopf anschaut.

Die dünnen Lippen – Toms Lippen – strecken sich zu einem Lächeln, als die dunklen Augen – Toms – mich mustern. Er ist Tom – oder genauer gesagt, sieht er Tom ähnlich. Aber er ist irgendwie größer und seine Wangen sind nicht mal so glatt wie Toms... Tom... Ich habe Tom getötet...

„Harry Potter," flüstert der Mann. „Du hast es geschafft."

Als er diesen Satz ausspricht, spüre ich überhaupt nichts. Ich verbeuge mich nur, nicht wissend, was ich sagen soll. Und außerdem fühle ich mich, als hätte ich eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Mein Kopf ist total leer und ich kann nicht gerade stehen.

„Das fühlt sich viel besser an," flüstert er, auf seine Hände hinunter schauend und seine langen Finger bewegend. „Einen Körper zu haben... Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du dazu fähig wärst, deinen Mentor zu töten."

„Ich... weiß es nicht... aber Ihr habt jetzt einen Körper," flüstere ich. „Mein Lord."

Die dunklen Augen durchbohren mich und er gluckst.

„Du bist magisch erschöpft," stellt er fest. „Wir werden später darüber reden. Lucius, mein Diener."

Lucius zittert schon auf dem Boden und ich torkele zum Kessel hinüber. Die Halle dreht sich um mich herum und mir ist übel... Aber ich darf mich nicht hier übergeben. Das wäre eine schlechte Idee... Bloß nicht umkippen...

„Führe mich zu meinem Zimmer. Und..." Voldemort wendet sich um und sucht mit seinem Blick nach mir. Ich stehe gegen den Kessel gelehnt und atme schwer. Ich kann Voldemorts Stimme aus der Ferne hören und es fühlt sich beinah so an, als wäre ich untergetaucht und höre jetzt seine Stimme unter Wasser.

„Kümmere dich um ihn," sagt Voldemort, auf mich deutend. Ich nehme vage wahr, dass jemand mich unter den Armen packt und mich aus der Halle heraus schleift. Ab und zu sehe ich im Vorbeigehen etwas bekanntes, aber alles kommt mir verschwommen vor, als hätte ich meine Brille vergessen. Zwei Arme legen mich auf etwas weiches und eine Hand greift nach meiner.

„Es ist in Ordnung," flüstert Dracos Stimme. „Du bist sicher. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern."

Ich öffne den Mund, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich meine Brille benötige, aber Erschöpfung breitet sich wie Gift durch mich aus und ich sinke mit Erleichterung in die Schwärze.

oooooooooooooooo

Als ich wieder meine Augen öffne, greift jemand schnell nach meiner Hand. Der Geruch von Kiefern steigt mir in die Nase und ich lächele. Draco. War er die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen?

„Er ist wach," flüstert er. Ich höre Rascheln und sehe die Umrisse von einem Mann, der näher und näher rückt. Blondes, langes Haar und teure Roben. Lucius.

„Hier, trink das," sagt er leise. Ich spüre etwas kaltes an meinen Lippen.

„Was ist das?" frage ich. Meine eigene Stimme kommt mir fremd vor. „Wo ist...?"

„Ein Erholungstrank," sagt Lucius ungeduldig. Ich beginne langsam zu schlucken. Das ist widerlich. „Severus war soeben bei dir und er hat ein paar Tränke für dich gebraut. Du hast dich magisch erschöpft und du darfst keine ernste Magie für eine Woche lang benutzen, sodass dein magischer Kern sich erholen kann."

Eine Woche lang?

„Widerlich," murmele ich als Lucius die Phiole wegnimmt. „Wundert mich auch nicht, wenn Snape ihn gebraut hat."

„Hast du Hunger?" fragt Lucius, meinen Kommentar ignorierend.

„Nicht wirklich," sage ich, mich aufsetzend. Draco überreicht mir meine Brille und sein Gesicht rückt ins Blickfeld. Viel besser. „Ich fühle mich nur... wie gerädert."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen," murmelt Lucius.

„Wo ist der dunkle Lord?" frage ich leise. Ich erinnere mich vage an das Ritual und mein Magen verkrampft sich. Ich habe Tom getötet...

„Er hat gesagt, er wolle dich sprechen, so bald du wach bist," erwidert Lucius leise. „Also? Möchtest du was essen?"

„Nein," sage ich schnell. Voldemort sprechen, jetzt.

„Oh doch," sagt eine weibliche Stimme.

Narzissa kommt rein, ein Tablett in ihren Händen tragend. Ich stöhne und werfe mich auf das Kissen als sie das Tablett auf meine Knie stellt.

„Du hast vierzehn Stunden lang geschlafen und Severus sagt, du musst dich erholen," sagt sie scharf. „Also iss."

Also so fühlt es sich an, wenn jemand sich um mich kümmert. Ich knurre und beginne die Suppe in meinen trockenen Mund zu löffeln. Eigentlich schmeckt sie ziemlich gut.

„Und außerdem kannst du nicht erwarten, dass das Gespräch mit dem dunklen Lord kurz sein wird," sagt sie leise. Sie setzt sich an den Rand des Bettes und mustert mich. „Du hast mir Angst eingejagt. Du hast das Bewusstsein verloren und wir konnten dich nicht wecken. Also haben wir gleich Severus gerufen. Der dunkle Lord war auch bei dir."

Ich hallte inne und schaue sie überrascht an. Voldemort war hier? Warum, denn?

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Harry," sagt sie sanft, das Haar aus meinem Gesicht streichend. „Das war... einfach unglaublich."

„Es fühlt sich nicht unglaublich an," murmele ich. „Ich habe... meinen Mentor getötet."

„Nein," sagt sie entschlossen. „Du hast ihm einen neuen Körper gegeben. Es war notwendig gewesen."

„Warum denn?" frage ich. Mein Verstand ist momentan außer Betrieb.

„Ich überlasse es ihm, es dir zu erklären. Aber er ist sehr zufrieden mit dir," sagt sie lächelnd und wuschelt mir durch das Haar.

„Iss," sagt sie aufstehend. „Und dann werde ich ihn rufen. Komm, Lucius; wir sollten Draco und Harry alleine lassen. Wir haben zu tun."

Warum möchte sie uns alleine lassen? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sie weiß?

So bald sie weg sind, greift Draco nach meiner Hand und drückt sie.

„Es war phantastisch," murmelt er. Die grauen Augen schauen mich voller Verwunderung an und ich streichele über seine Wange.

„Denkst du, dass sie es wissen?" frage ich leise, zur Tür schauend.

Draco senkt den Blick und seine Wange laufen rosa an.

„Ich vermute... ich befürchte... dass der dunkle Lord ihnen etwas gesagt hat," murmelt er. WAS? „Ich weiß nicht genau, was. Aber sie haben mich so seltsam angeschaut und später haben sie drei Stunden lang im Salon verbracht und sie wollten mich nicht rein lassen."

„Und jetzt das," murmele ich. Klar, das hat Narzissa schon früher getan, mich und Draco alleine gelassen, aber vorher hat sie dabei nicht diesen Ton benutzt. Und ich frage mich... was Lucius wohl dagegen unternimmt. Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Narzissa es billigen würde, Lucius wiederum nicht.

„Vielleicht wissen sie doch nichts," sage ich mit dem Mund voller Kartoffeln.

Draco spielt mit meinen Fingern und sagt nichts dazu.

„Weißt du, dass du mit Dumbledores Stimme gesprochen hast?" fragt er leise. „Ich hab gedacht, du wärst von einem Dämon besessen, bis mir klar wurde, dass die Stimme bekannt klingt."

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht. Ich habe es also geschafft... Bilder flitzen wieder vor meinem geistigen Auge und mein Magen verkrampft sich. Tom ist tot. Ich muss schnell essen, um mit Voldemort sprechen zu können. Draco ist mir lieb, aber jetzt habe ich andere Prioritäten.

„Und als du das Blut von... seiner Mutter hineingeworfen hast, war deine Stimme irgendwie höher... In einem Moment, da gab es einen Satz... den du mit einer weiblichen Stimme ausgesprochen hast."

„Das ist... unglaubliche Magie, Harry," sagt er, meinem Blick begegnend. Ich schnaube.

„Ich habe ja monatelang geübt," sage ich.

„Und ich bin der Meinung, dass auch der dunkle Lord dieser Meinung ist," murmelt er. „Denn er war hier und er wollte wissen, wie es dir geht und was für Tränke du benötigst. Severus hat beinah einen Infarkt bekommen, als er ihn gesehen hat."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen," kichere ich. Ich küsse ihn auf die Wange und wickele meine Fingern um seine. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich muss ihn sprechen. Ich brauche Antworten. Ich muss wissen... was mit meinem Mentor passiert ist."

Draco nickt nur und drückt meine Hand.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht," murmelt er.

„Wir sehen uns später," sage ich als er aufsteht. Er sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Aber ich muss wirklich mit Voldemort sprechen.

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und ich schlucke den Rest des Fisches runter, alles gut mit Wasser runterspülend. Ich stelle das Tablett auf den Nachttisch ab und stöhne. Mir ist schwindelig und ich fühle mich schwach. Und ich kann mich an die Hälfte davon nicht erinnern, was ich in der Ritualkammer getan habe. Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte jemand anderer meine Beine und meine Hände bewegt. Habe ich mich so in meine Arbeit vertieft? Allem Anschein nach, ja. Das Bild von Tom, der mit zusammengepressten Lippen vor mir steht und darauf wartet, dass ich ihm den Dolch in die Brust versinke, taucht vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Ich schüttele den Kopf und versuche dieses Bild daraus zu vertreiben.

Jemand hat meine Robe ausgezogen... und mir Pyjamas angezogen. Hoffentlich war es nicht Draco. Dobby. Oder Narzissa. Dobby wäre mir lieber.

Die Tür öffnet sich und ich versteife mich. Ein großer, dünner Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang kommt rein und bleibt bei der Tür stehen. Ich schnappe nach Luft.

Die dunklen Augen gehören Tom... und sie mustern mich auf diese, für Tom typische, einschüchternde Weise. Die dunklen Augen, die die Macht der Dunkelheit spiegeln... Die zwei Quellen von Macht und Unbesiegbarkeit. Die dünnen, erbarmungslosen Lippen... Auch sie gehören Tom. Jetzt sind sie eine gerade Linie. Die blassen Wangen... Und sein rabenschwarzes Haar, das kurz genug ist, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu fallen aber das zur gleichen Zeit die Anzeichen von Rebellion zeigt, denn es ist leicht lockig, aber so schwarz, dass es beinah blau ist.

Er ist größer als Tom; weil das hier offensichtlich der Körper von einem erwachsenen Tom Riddle ist. Er ist dünn – wie Tom; wie ich. Und nur seine Größe und seine Wangen weisen darauf hin, wie alt dieser Körper ist. Der erwachsene Lord Voldemort. Da blitzt etwas in diesen dunklen Augen auf und ich bin mir auf einmal bewusst, dass ich meinen Atem angehalten habe.

„Harry Potter," flüstert er. Die Stimme von Tom; die jedoch viel, viel tiefer ist. „Du bist endlich wach."

Ich senke meinen Blick, denn ich traue mir nicht zu, aus dem Bett zu kommen und mich hinzuknien, ohne mein Bewusstsein wieder zu verlieren, aber Lord Voldemort hebt eine weiße, dünne Hand.

„Bleib sitzen," sagt er mit einem Hauch von Lächeln. Er durchquert das Zimmer und setzt sich anmutig auf einen quietschenden Stuhl, die Beine übereinander schlagend. Typisch Tom. Wie oft habe ich ihn gesehen, als er in dieser Pose auf einem Schlangenkopf in der Kammer des Schreckens gesessen und mir mit der gleichen ruhigen Stimme Anweisungen gegeben hat?

Ich kann nicht wegblicken. Die dunklen Augen ziehen mich magnetisch an.

„Du warst erfolgreich," sagt Lord Voldemort leise. „Trotz allem, warst du erfolgreich."

„Warum... was... wo ist mein Mentor?" platzt es aus mir. „Mein Lord," füge ich schnell hinzu.

Die Lippen des dunklen Lords kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du hast ihn getötet," murmelt er. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu so was fähig wärst... Aber trotzdem habe ich alles mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Und du hast ihn mit einem Dolch getötet. Das war sicherlich... ein intimes Erlebnis für dich."

„Ich hatte ihn gerne," murmele ich. Schon wieder kann ich nicht weinen, obwohl ich mir wünsche, dass ich es könnte. Denn es wäre MENSCHLICH. „Er war mein Mentor. Und ich weiß nicht, warum die vierte Zutat nötig war."

„Sieh mich mal an," sagt Voldemort mit einer untypisch sanften Stimme. Warum spricht er auf diese Weise mit mir? Er kommt mir beinah... freundlich vor. Lord Voldemort, freundlich. Soll das ein Witz sein? „Was siehst du?"

„Ich... ähm... ich sehe ihn..." murmele ich verlegen.

„Genau," sagt Voldemort zufrieden. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was dir gesagt wurde?"

Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich kann mich nicht an viel erinnern, aber ich werde mich immer an den Mord an Tom erinnern können.

„Menschlichkeit," sagt Voldemort leise. Seine Augen glitzern. „Ohne dieses Opfer weiß keiner, wie mein neuer Körper hätte aussehen können. Und durch sein Opfer habe ich seinen Körper bekommen. Aber das ist nicht alles."

Ich schaue auf und versuche meinen Kopf zu klären. Es ist so schwer... Magische Erschöpfung fühlt sich seltsam an; aber das hier ist nicht nur magische Erschöpfung, sondern auch eine physische. Seit Tagen habe ich nicht genug geschlafen und die Aufregung und die Macht, die ich in der Ritualkammer gespürt habe, die Anrufung von dem Gott der Unterwelt, seine Gegenwart, seine Worte... waren einfach zu viel für mich.

„Er hat dir gesagt, was er eigentlich ist," fährt Voldemort fort. „Und da du ihn während dieses Rituals mit einem Ritualdolch getötet – beziehungsweise zerstört – hast, der fürs Opferbringen bestimmt ist, hast du mir ermöglicht, einen Teil von ihm zu haben."

Ich zucke zusammen und fixiere den dunklen Lord mit meinem Blick.

„Normalerweise wäre ich nicht mal so stolz auf diese Tatsache, einen Teil der Menschlichkeit, die ich loswerden wollte, zurück zu bekommen, aber jetzt sehe ich ein, dass es notwendig war. Denn ansonsten wer weiß wie mein Körper hätte aussehen können. Auf diese Weise habe ich auch all die Informationen über Dumbledore, über Hogwarts, über alles, was ihr zwei monatelang gemacht habt, und auch über dich, bekommen. Ich weiß alles. Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher, was ich alles von ihm bekommen habe, aber ich kann spüren, dass ein Teil meiner Seele wieder bei mir ist.

Und sowie er einmal gesagt hat – er ist ich und ich bin er. Wir sind Lord Voldemort."

Ich bin vollkommen sprachlos. Er ist... zurück bei ihm? Er ist... da? Ich habe ihn doch nicht getötet?

„Noch immer denkst du in weiß und schwarz," tadelt mich ein sehr zufrieden aussehender Lord Voldemort. „So denkt ein Hellmagier. Da gibt es aber feine Nuancen von Grau." Gerade das waren einmal Toms Worte und sie wurden mit selbem Ton ausgesprochen. Ich grinse breit. Ich habe ihn nicht verloren! Er ist noch immer da! Und er lebt in Lord Voldemort.

„Erhole dich schnell, Harry Potter," sagt Voldemort aufstehend. „Denn ich möchte dich heute Abend in meinem Arbeitszimmer sprechen."

„Ja, mein Lord!" sage ich schnell und grinse breit. Voldemort schüttelt den Kopf und verlässt das Zimmer, aber nicht ehe ich eine Spur von Lächeln in seinem Gesicht gesehen habe.

Ich habe gedacht, dass ich Tom verraten habe, indem ich ihm den Dolch in die Brust versenkt habe, aber die Wahrheit ist, ich habe ihn befreit. Jetzt lebt er in Lord Voldemort. Und er ist stärker denn je.


	26. Kapitel 25

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Das Ritual hat eine gewisse Symbolik. Der Schöpfer, der Zerstörer und das Kind sind eigentlich Isis, Apophis und Osiris (ägyptische Mythologie). Und das Ritual der Auferstehung stellt die Geschichte des Todes von Osiris dar. Seine Körperteile wurden verstreut und Isis hat sie gefunden. Er ist als Horus (das Kind) auferstanden. Ich habe diese Legende in mein Ritual eingebaut. Nur so, falls jemand darüber nachdenkt...

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 25 – Elfen, Ratten und Drachen

„Draco!" rufe ich begeistert so bald der Blondschopf das Zimmer betritt. Ich strecke meine Arme aus und grinse ihn breit an. Draco schaut sich um und zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Hat Onkel Severus dir womöglich extra starke Schmerztränke gegeben?" fragt er argwöhnisch. „Denn du siehst ein wenig euphorisch aus."

„Mir geht es bestens!" sage ich schnell. „Komm."

Er setzt sich am Rand des Bettes und ich schlinge einen Arm um seine Taille. Er verengt die Augen.

„Woher kommt diese gute Stimmung?" fragt er als er den Inhalt meines Nachttisches mustert, nach Phiolen suchend. Da gibt es keine.

„Das Ritual hat geklappt! Und der dunkle Lord möchte über Dumbledores Tod sprechen," sage ich begeistert.

„Nun," sagt Draco leise. „Ich freue mich, weil du dich freust. Auf Dumbledores Tod oder auf was auch immer."

„Sein Tod wird auch ein Grund zum Feiern sein," sage ich, die Decke zur Seite schiebend. „Gehen wir in den Garten. Ich möchte spazieren. Ich sehne mich nach frischer Luft."

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und küsse ihn so schnell, dass er keine Zeit hat, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Aber seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, stört es ihn auch nicht.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig zu früh dafür?" fragt er als ich aufstehe und meinen Schrank mit einer dramatischen Geste öffne.

„Ich werde nicht zaubern, ich möchte nur meine Beine strecken," sage ich fröhlich.

„In Ordnung," sagt er, aber sein Ton verrät, dass er noch immer argwöhnisch ist.

„Wir können unseren Plan besprechen," sage ich, die Hosen anziehend.

„Welchen Plan?"

„Parkinson loszuwerden," erkläre ich.

„Ich wünsche mir, du würdest nicht über sie auf diese Weise sprechen," murmelt Draco. „Sie ist ein wenig dumm und geht mir auf die Nerven, aber das ist kein Grund, um sie zu hassen."

„Ich hasse sie, weil sie mir im Weg steht," erwidere ich kalt. „Auf meinem Weg zu dir."

Dracos Wangen werden leicht rosa und er schaut auf seine Schuhe hinunter. Ich weiß, worüber er nachdenkt. Möchte ich sie loswerden, nur weil ich so was gerne tue, oder weil ich mich wirklich mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen möchte? Ähm... beides. Das Herumschleichen ist echt nervig.

Der Garten ist wunderschön. Da gibt es Gebüsche, die so geschnitten wurde, sodass sie Menschen und Tieren ähnelt. Da gibt es jedoch eine Menge Drachen... Ist das etwa eine Familientradition? Hätte Draco einen Bruder, wie würde ihn Narzissa nennen?

„Ich bekomme bald ein Tier," sage ich als Draco und ich durch den Garten schlendern. Ich beschnüffele im Vorbeigehen die roten Rosen und atme tief die frische Luft ein. Vielleicht fühle ich mich ein wenig high. Denn alles kommt mir so vor, als träume ich.

„Mutter wollte dir ein Tier kaufen," sagt Draco. „Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du eins bestellt hast!"

„Auf eine ganz verrückte Weise, ja, hab ich," antworte ich. „Narzissa braucht mir nichts zu kaufen."

„Eine Schlange?" fragt Draco leise.

„Naginis Tochter oder Sohn," antworte ich breit grinsend. Draco starrt mich fassungslos an.

„Sie wird Jungen haben," erkläre ich. „Und sie hat mir eines versprochen."

„Aber..." platzt es aus Draco, der inne hält. „Sie ist riesig!"

„Zum gewissen Grad hängt die Größe des Tieres von der Macht des Besitzers ab," antworte ich. Da ist etwas, was einem Teich ähnelt. Ich ändere meinen Kurs und Draco folgt mir. „Natürlich ist das möglich, nur wenn der Besitzer das Tier an sich bindet."

„Ich weiß, wie es funktioniert, vielen Dank," sagt Draco knapp. „Möchtest du die Schlange an dich binden?"

„Ja," sage ich zufrieden. „Sie wäre echt nützlich. Und außerdem spreche ich ihre Sprache. Hedwig ist zwar eine sehr kluge Eule, aber mit ihr kann ich nicht reden. Also wäre die logische Wahl eine Schlange. Und Dumbledore hat es mir ja schon erlaubt, eine Schlange im Schloss zu haben."

„Falls du wirklich so was tust, wird die Hölle los sein," sagt Draco. Dann gluckst er. „Vielleicht könntest du auch einen Hauswechsel verlangen. Mit den Gryffindorks gibt es nur Probleme."

„Dumbledore scheint in letzter Zeit sehr großzügig zu sein," sage ich nachdenklich. „Vielleicht versuche ich es."

Mir fällt ein, dass ich Draco nicht von meinen Vermutungen erzählt habe. Also bugsiere ich ihn in die Gartenlaube und erkläre ihm alles. Draco hört aufmerksam zu, aber sein Ausdruck ändert sich nicht viel, sowie es bei Hermine der Fall war. Er ist ja ein Malfoy. Er zeigt den anderen nicht, was er denkt und was er fühlt. Oder wenigstens versucht er, es nicht zu zeigen.

„Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn," murmelt er. „Und es wundert mich auch nicht, dass Dumbledore sich so was ausgedacht hat.

„Echt?" frage ich.

„Natürlich," sagt Draco und verzieht das Gesicht. „Hast du gewusst, dass Dumbledore derjenige ist, der das Ministerium auf die dunklen Magier aufhetzt? Alle haben eine so hohe Meinung von ihm und der Schleimkerl hat den Minister unter seiner Kontrolle. Er nennt es 'Ratschläge' aber das sind wohl keine Ratschläge. Und der Minister ist ein Idiot, weil er ihm zuhört und denkt, er hat Recht. Vater erzählt mir ständig von seinen kleinen Spielchen, von seinen 'Vorschlägen' und von seinen verrückten Ideen. Wenn es nach Dumbledore ginge, würde es überhaupt keine dunklen Magier geben."

„Noch ein Punkt auf meiner 'Nachteile und Vorteile vom Mord an Dumbledore' Liste," stelle ich trocken fest.

„Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sein Tod viel bewirken wird," meint Draco.

„Oh doch," sage ich entschlossen. „Denn er ist so eine Art Anführer für sie. Der gute Weißmagier, der immer gutes für alle will. Wenn er tot ist, wird Chaos ausbrechen. Und ich freue mich darauf."

„Was mir aber Sorgen bereitet, ist wie du es erledigen möchtest," sagt Draco leise. Er wirft einen Blick dem Pfad zu, der zur Gartenlaube führt und greift schnell nach meiner Hand. „Hier reden wir über Dumbledore. Er mag allen wie ein verrückter, vergesslicher und fröhlicher Großvater und Weißmagier vorkommen, aber das ist er nicht. Wenn es um die Slytherins geht ist er voreingenommen, obwohl er immer versucht, sich einen guten Grund für sein Handeln auszudenken."

Vielleicht hätte ich lieber über solche Sachen mit Draco plaudern sollen, anstatt ihn in die allernächste Nische zu schleifen und seinen Körper zu erkunden. Hmm. Eine schwierige Wahl. Knutscherei oder ein Gespräch über Politik? Ich bin ein Teenager, natürlich wäre eine Knutscherei immer meine erste Wahl.

„Ich werde mit dem dunklen Lord darüber reden," sage ich, Dracos Hand drückend. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich. In welche Richtung geht diese Beziehung? „Ich habe das Ritual durchgeführt, oder? Beweist das nicht, dass ich ein großer Schwarzmagier bin?"

Ich grinse ihn selbstgefällig an und Draco schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt aber.

„Ja, das bist du," sagt er leise. „Mich musst du nicht überzeugen."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mein erstes Treffen mit Lord Voldemort. Ich habe mich frisch angezogen und stehe vor der Tür, die zu seinem Zimmer führt. Ich atme tief durch, grinse und klopfe daran.

„Herein," sagt eine tiefe Stimme.

Voldemort sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch und hält eine Feder zwischen seinen langen Fingern. Er trägt ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd, das einen beeindruckenden Kontrast zu der Blässe seiner Haut gibt. Die dunklen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und ich lasse mich auf meine Knie nieder. Ich höre Rascheln von Papieren und das Quietschen von einem Stuhl.

„Erhebe dich," sagt die tiefe Stimme. Ich tue wie geheißen und kann nicht damit aufhören, blöd zu grinsen. Die dünnen Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Harry Potter, ein Rätsel," murmelt Voldemort belustigt als er mich von oben bis unten mustert. „Setze dich."

„Mir gefällt dieser Körper," sagt er, seine Finger bewegend. „Er ist viel jünger als mein alter Körper." Ich grinse wieder. „Und das war ein gutes dunkles Ritual, das, was du da unten gedreht hast."

Er deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür.

„Danke," sage ich grinsend. „Mein Lord."

Voldemort mustert mich.

„Du hast dein Blut als das Blut von einem treuen Diener benutzt," fährt er fort, mich musternd. „Ich vertraue niemandem, außer Magie. Und die dunkle Magie hat dich als meinen treuen Diener akzeptiert. Aus diesem Grund werde ich dich als einen betrachten."

„Eine Frage werde ich dir jedoch stellen," fährt er fort. „Was hast du davon, mir zu helfen? Die Mehrheit meiner Diener dienen mir aus Angst. Manche fühlen sich von mir angezogen, weil ich der dunkle Lord bin. Aber du, Harry Potter? Was hast du davon?"

„Ich habe Euch schon diese Frage beantwortet, mein Lord," sage ich verwirrt. „Meine Meinung hat sich seit damals nicht geändert."

„Du möchtest der dunklen Seite helfen, wieder an die Kraft zu kommen," sagt Voldemort. „Aber bist du bereit, zu kämpfen?"

„Ich bin bereit, das zu tun, was ich tun kann," sage ich ehrlich.

„Eine diplomatische Antwort," behauptet Voldemort. „Also musst du lernen."

Voldemorts durchbohrender Blick macht mich ein wenig nervös und wie es bei Tom der Fall war, habe ich diesen Eindruck, den ich nicht loswerden kann, dass er immer weiß, worüber ich denke. Und natürlich wäre es die Wahrheit, denn er ist ein Legillimentiker und diese Kunst kommt ihm natürlich und leicht vor. Er muss sich nicht wie ich bemühen.

Langsam, steht er auf und seine einfache Kleidung hat keinerlei Wirkung auf die Macht, die er ausstrahlt. Das habe ich mir gewünscht, oder? Einen mächtigen Lehrer zu haben, der mir die Wunder und die Geheimnisse der dunklen Künste beibringen kann?

„Wenn du es wirklich möchtest, zu mir stehst und wenn du ehrlich möchtest, von mir zu lernen, wirst du dich an meine Regel halten müssen," sagt er leise. Er umrundet seinen Tisch und kommt auf mich zu. „Ich toleriere Respektlosigkeit nicht; ich hasse es, wenn man es wagt, mich anzulügen; und Verrat ist etwas, was mich am meisten stört. Dafür ist Tod ein Segen, denn Verräter verdienen keine Gnade. Und wenn du es möchtest, sowie mein jüngeres Ich dich betrachtet und genannt hat, mein Lehrling zu sein, musst du mir gehorchen. Du musst mich als deinen Meister und Lehrer akzeptieren."

Ich blinzele und ein Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken. Er mag wie Tom aussehen, aber er ist viel mehr als Tom. Er hat im Laufe der Jahre so viel gelernt und erlebt, dass sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung sich nicht mit denen von Tom messen können. Möchte ich all das? Möchte ich schon wieder jemanden haben, von dem ich abhängig wäre? Möchte ich schon wieder jemandem gehorchen und genau das tun, was man mir sagt? Und so wie es klingt, ist in dieser Ansicht Voldemort viel schlimmer als alle Hellmagier zusammen. Aber ich möchte für die dunkle Seite kämpfen, denn auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, könnte ich es nicht leugnen, dass ich einer von ihnen bin. Und als ein dunkler Magier fühle ich mich von Voldemort angezogen. Zu seiner Macht und zu seiner Magie. Und für die Macht, die er mir bietet, sollte kein Preis zu hoch sein. Außerdem weiß ich einfach nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte. Die Dunkelheit ist mein Heim; und dadurch auch Voldemort. Ich gehöre hier hin.

„Ich bin einverstanden, mein Lord," sage ich, zu ihm hinauf schauend. Die dunklen Augen mustern mich und Voldemorts Mundwinkel zucken.

„Das hier wird kein Spiel sein," sagt er leise, aber es klingt nicht mehr wie eine Drohung. Hat er etwa meinen Gedanken zugehört? Das wäre ziemlich unhöflich. Aber natürlich würde Unhöflichkeit kein Problem für den dunklen Lord darstellen.

„Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, musst du bei mir bleiben. Du bist ja nur dreizehn; und Kinder ändern ihre Meinung schnell. Denke an deine Zukunft."

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Lord," zische ich, ihm direkt in die Augen schauend. „Ich bin kein Kind. Ich hab gerade dieses ach so kompliziertes und schwieriges Ritual für Euch durchgeführt. Und ich war erfolgreich. Ich habe so viel in den wenigen Jahren erlebt, die ich auf der Erde verbracht habe und meine Kindheit wurde mir weggenommen. Es ist vorbei. Ich bin erwachsen, weil ich dazu gezwungen wurde. Ich habe meine Verwandten getötet und ich habe vor, jeden, der mir in die Quere kommt, auch zu töten, und ich werde mit Dumbledore anfangen. Ich bin auf alles gefasst und nichts kann mich einschüchtern. Ich habe mich für die dunkle Magie nicht entschieden, weil ich es wollte, sondern weil es das ist, was ich bin. Und ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich möchte Euch folgen."

Die dunklen Augen blitzen auf und Voldemort neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Sehr wohl," sagt er schließlich. „Gib mir deine Hand."

Was? Er würde mir nicht etwa das dunkle Mal einbrennen, oder? Ich kann nicht damit an meinem Arm rumlaufen, oder?

Voldemort verdreht die Augen. Irgendwie sieht es ein wenig komisch aus, wenn er es tut.

„Ich werde dir auch beibringen, wie du es, wenn es notwendig ist, unsichtbar machen kannst," sagt er, davon ausgehend, dass ich schon begriffen habe, was er vorhat.

„Aber Dumbledore..." fange ich an.

„...wird dich nicht durchschauen," sagt Voldemort selbstsicher. „Und außerdem wird er in ein paar Monaten sterben. Hast du Angst?"

„Nein," sage ich sofort und krempele meinen Ärmel hoch. Das war ein wirklich mieser Trick, aber ich bin drauf reingefallen. Voldemort schaut mich amüsiert an.

„Auf diese Weise werde ich wissen können, wo du bist und ob du in Gefahr bist," sagt Voldemort in einem sanfteren Ton. „Es wird zweifelsohne sehr nützlich sein."

Er zieht einen Stab aus seinem Umhang hervor – woher hat er wohl diesen Stab? – und stellt die Spitze des Stabes auf meinem Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal wird in die Haut eingebrannt also muss es schmerzhaft sein. Ich beiße mich auf die Lippen, möchte aber kein Zeichen von Zögern oder Schwäche zeigen.

Voldemort scheint mich für ein paar Momente zu mustern, aber ich starre meine Schuhe entschlossen an und höre ein leises Zischen. Da gibt es einen Blitz und ich keuche auf. Der Schmerz explodiert in meinem Unterarm und er verbreitet sich durch meinen Körper, bis ich den Eindruck habe, dass mein Kopf wie ein Kürbis explodiert, wenn es nicht bald aufhört. Meine Augen beginnen zu tränen aber ich blinzele die Schmerztränen weg. Keine Schwäche zeigen... Das hier ist auch ein Test. Aber ein Teil von mir – der noch immer in der Lage ist, über etwas zu denken – fragt sich wohl, wie viele Tests ich bestehen muss, sodass der große dunkle Lord mir vertraut? Ob es sich lohnt?

Ein weißer Finger wurde zärtlich auf meine Haut gestellt und ich zucke zusammen als mir klar wird, dass ich so versteift lange gesessen habe, mit dem Schmerz ringend und versuchend, nicht aus vollem Hals zu schreien. Jetzt pocht mein Unterarm und zuckt leicht, als hätte man ihn mit tausend Nadeln gestochen. Und er blutet...

„Du bist ein Rätsel, Harry Potter," flüstert Voldemort, mit einem Finger über meine Haut fahrend. Seine Finger sind so kalt... aber sein Berühren stört mich nicht, im Gegenteil. Es fühlt sich beinah so an, als strahlen auch seine Fingerkuppen Macht aus und ich sauge sie einfach ein.

„Und jetzt gehörst du mir," flüstert er. „Willkommen." Die weißen Finger sind weg. „Morgen können wir mit deinem Unterricht anfangen. Jetzt aber habe ich zu tun. Du darfst gehen."

Ich stehe langsam auf und komme zum Schluss, dass das ganze Zimmer sich um mich herum dreht. Na krass, das habe ich wirklich gebraucht. Nachdem ich mich erschöpft habe, macht er so was. Ist ihm diese einfache Tatsache, dass ich noch immer krank bin, nicht eingefallen? Ich verlasse das Zimmer gerade in dem Moment, in dem Voldemort sich selbstzufrieden wieder hinter den Schreibtisch setzt. Ich schaue auf meinen Unterarm hinunter. Der Totenkopf und die Schlange. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus. Es ist eine Mischung aus Freude, Stolz und Zorn. Auf einer Seite ist das ein schwarzmagisches Symbol, ein Zeichen, dass ich doch zu dem dunklen Strom hingehöre. Ein sichtbares Zeichen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund brauche ich dieses Zeichen, das mich daran erinnern würde, was und wer ich bin und was ich durchgemacht habe, um so weit zu kommen. Auf der anderen Seite ist das Voldemorts Merkmal, ein Zeichen, womit er seine Diener bezeichnet und durch das sie ihm gehören. Und genau das hat er gesagt... Wenn es ihm solch eine Freude bereitet, schön. Aber ich bin kein Diener. Und das hat er auch gesagt. Ich habe seine Spielregel akzeptiert und er hat mir versprochen, mich zu unterrichten, wenn ich es tue. Also sind wir jetzt quitt. Ich bekomme, was ich möchte, und er hat das bekommen, was er wollte.

Mein Blut tropft auf Narzissas grünen Teppich und ich verziehe das Gesicht. Ich sollte die Wunde ja nicht heilen, denn höchstwahrscheinlich würde meine Magie einfach keine Wirkung darauf haben. Ich sollte meinen Unterarm in etwas einwickeln... Morgen möchte er mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Schön. Jetzt habe ich ein wenig Zeit, um dieses Gespräch mit Wurmschwanz zu erledigen, das ich so lange verschoben habe. Wo ist die Ratte überhaupt?

„Dobby," rufe ich den Elf als ich in mein Zimmer hineinplatze. Es ist besser, das niemand all dieses Blut sieht. Fühlt es sich so an, wenn man sich ein Tattoo einstechen lässt? Schmerz ist zwar nichts fremdes für mich, aber doch. Ich bin ja nicht verrückt nach Schmerz.

„Bring mir etwas, womit ich meinen Unterarm verbinden kann," befehle ich dem Elf, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angafft, die jetzt so groß wie Teller sind. „Und kein Wort darüber zu Narzissa oder Lucius."

„Dobby kann ihn für Sie heilen, junger Meister," stottert der Elf.

„Nein!" zische ich. Er zuckt zusammen. „Keine Magie, verstehst du?"

Er nickt schnell und verschwindet. Denkt er wirklich, dass ich ein Vollidiot bin, sodass ich so was selbst nicht heilen kann? Er kehrt mit einem weißen Verband und einer Flasche in der Hand zurück.

„Der junge Meister Potter," flüstert der Elf, als er die Flasche öffnet. Ich rümpfe mit der Nase. Jod. Anscheinend sind Dobby auch die nicht-magischen Weisen, sich um eine Wunde zu kümmern, gut bekannt. „Sie sind..." Er schnieft und Tränen beginnen seine Wangen hinunter zu gleiten. Ich zische als er das dunkle Mal reinigt. Das tut weh... Oder ist meine Haut noch immer empfindlich? „Ich hatte solche Angst... Aber... Jetzt ist es vorbei..."

„Worüber laberst du?" zische ich ungeduldig. Ok, heute werde ich allem Anschein nach ein paar Sachen aufklären, für die ich bisher keine Zeit hatte. Ich packe ihn am Kragen und schüttele ihn. Dobby wimmert. „Ich habe es echt satt, weißt du? Seit ich hier angekommen bin, hast du dich komisch benommen und mich angegafft. Also? Raus mit der Sprache! Was ist? Was willst du von mir?"

„Dobby... ähm..." gurgelt der Elf, außer sich vor Angst. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ich in jenem Moment nicht gerade der Inbegriff der Freundlichkeit und Wärme bin. „Dobby wollte den jungen Meister retten... Denn Dobby hat gewusst, was das böse schwarze Buch ist..." Er zwickt sich an den Ohren und schließt die Augen. Ich lasse ihn los, denkend, dass die Kreatur einfach übergeschnappt ist. „Und dann hat Dobby das schwarze Buch in den Händen von dem großen Harry Potter gesehen... Und Dobby hat gewusst, dass Harry Potter in Gefahr ist..." Er schnappt sich die Flasche mit Jod und beginnt sich damit gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.

Ich packe ihn wieder am Kragen und nehme die Flasche weg. Er starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Hör auf damit! Ich verbiete dir, dich zu verletzen!" zische ich zornig.

„Danke, Harry Potter," murmelt der Elf dankbar. Oh Mann. Er IST total übergeschnappt.

„Und jetzt hör mir gut zu," zische ich. Er schluckt. „Ich bin in keiner Gefahr. Und das böse schwarze Buch war mein Lieblingsbuch. Der böse dunkle Lord ist mein Lieblingslehrer. Also wenn du deine Pflichte mir gegenüber nicht entsprechend erfüllen und mich nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst – ich hab dein Gaffen echt satt – werde ich Lucius sagen, dass du mich beleidigt hast und er wird dich töten."

„Nicht, Harry Potter!" gurgelt der Elf. „Dobby möchte Harry Potter dienen! Dobby wird ein guter Hauself sein!"

„Schön," sage ich kalt und lasse ihn fallen. Er rappelt sich auf und reibt sich die Kehle, den Verband schnell in die Hand nehmend.

„Braucht der junge Meister noch was?" fragt er mit einer übertrieben tiefen Verbeugung.

„Ich möchte wissen, wo Wurmschwanz ist," sage ich aufstehend.

„Der Mann, der mit... mit..." stottert der Elf.

„Ja," belle ich genervt. „Und ja. Wo ist die Ratte?"

„Er schläft im Stall," stottert der Elf.

Ich wende mich zum Gehen.

„Ach und Dobby?" Ich wende mich um und deute mit meinem Stab auf ihn. „Kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber."

Ich deute auf meinen Unterarm. Der Elf nickt schnell und fieberhaft. Ich grinse teuflisch und verlasse das Zimmer. Warum wollte er mich 'beschützen'? Ist das normales Benehmen für Hauselfe? Ich kann Hermine fragen, schließlich interessiert sie sich für diese Kreaturen. Obwohl mein ganzer Körper noch immer vor Schmerzen pulsiert und mein Arm von Zeit zu Zeit zuckt, mache ich mich entschlossen auf den Weg in den Stall.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich gepackt hat. Obwohl ich noch immer erschöpft bin und obwohl mir vor Schmerzen schwindelig ist, weiß ich, dass ich mit Pettigrew reden muss. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Malfoys Pferde hatten. Ich halte im Türrahmen inne. Das hier sind keine gewöhnliche Pferde. Dafür sind sie einfach viel zu groß. Und ein gewöhnliches Pferd hätte natürlich keine Flügel.

Zwei dunkle Augen mustern mich aus den Tiefen von dem Stall und eine Schnauze erscheint, die meine ausgestreckte Hand beschnüffelt. Das Pferd gibt ein leises, aufgeregtes Wiehern als es die Schnauze gegen meine Hand reibt. Ich lächele. Etwas an mir gefällt dem Pferd. Ich höre ein leises Geräusch und ich drehe mich um. Das Pferd wiehert wieder, meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangend. Ich kann es mir später anschauen, denn momentan habe ich zu tun.

„Pettigrew!" rufe ich laut. „Komm raus."

„Wer ist da?" fragt eine leise und zittrige Stimme.

„Harry Potter," sage ich laut. „Komm raus, ich möchte dich sprechen."

„B...braucht ER etwas von mir?" fragt die Ratte, die langsam auf mich zukommt. Warum ist Pettigrew so nervös?

Ich lache herzlich.

„Sei nicht lächerlich, was würde er von DIR brauchen?" sage ich breit grinsend.

Pettigrew atmet erleichtert aus. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Manche Animaguse scheinen genau dem Tier zu ähneln, dessen Form sie annehmen können. McGonagall ähnelt einer Katze nicht, aber vielleicht bildet sie eine Ausnahme. Snape ähnelt einer Fledermaus, das haben wir schon festgestellt. Und Black? Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Tierform er annimmt.

Warum bemüht er sich nicht, seine Kleidung und sein Haar zu waschen? Vielleicht erlaubt ihm Lucius nicht, ins Haus zu kommen, aber doch...

„Also... weswegen bist du hier?" fragt Pettigrew vorsichtig.

„Nun," sage ich langsam, „Ich wollte eigentlich über Sirius Black sprechen."

Pettigrew zuckt zusammen und ich kann Spuren von Panik in seinen Augen sehen. Er weiß etwas... Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck.

„Ich wollte über jene Nacht sprechen, als zwölf Muggel getötet wurden," fahre ich fort, seinen Ausdruck vorsichtig beobachtend. Pettigrews Augen werden noch größer.

„Warum... würde ich etwas darüber wissen?" stottert er. Ich habe noch nie eine Person getroffen, die ein schlechterer Lügner wäre. Ich verenge die Augen.

„Weil du da warst," sage ich, auf ihn zukommend. Ich habe vor, zu tun was auch immer notwendig ist, um die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszukitzeln. „Und du weißt etwas, oder?"

Pettigrew zittert am ganzen Leib, macht aber einen Schritt rückwärts. Auf einmal wird ihm offensichtlich klar, mit wem er spricht. Einem Jungen.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen!" zischt er, aber seine wässrigen Augen suchen nach einem Weg aus dieser Situation. „Geh! Ich möchte schlafen!"

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, bis du mir genau sagst, was du weißt," zische ich, meinen Stab hervorziehend. Als wäre es ihm gerade jetzt eingefallen, dass er ja ein Zauberer ist, zückt auch Pettigrew seinen Stab, aber ich bin schneller.

„Petrificus totalus," zische ich.

Ich bemühe mich nicht einmal, den Zauber non-verbal zu benutzen, denn es ist offensichtlich, dass die Ratte ein mieser Zauberer ist. Er keucht auf und fällt wimmernd wie ein Kartoffelsack auf den Boden.

Ich bücke mich und drehe ihn um, sodass ich ihm in die Augen schauen kann. Ich bin nicht mal so gut in Legilimentik, sodass ich solch eine bestimmte Erinnerung herausfischen kann, aber dafür gibt es auch andere Mittel...

„Extorque ungues ex manibus!" zische ich und schaue faszinierend zu, als er aus vollem Hals aufschreit und als ihm Tränen die Wangen entlang gleiten. Ich habe nie die Chance gehabt, diesen Fluch auf einer lebendigen Person auszuprobieren. Danke, Pettigrew. Also ist die Wirkung des Zaubers, die Nägel von einem auszureißen. Was natürlich schmerzhaft ist. Ich grinse als ich spüre wie die dunkle Magie in mir pocht und mich mit einer Welle von Macht erfüllt. Das kann sich aber nicht mit einem Cruciatusfluch messen... Mal sehen...

„Crucio!" zische ich als nächstes. Tue ich es, weil ich so brennend die Wahrheit wissen möchte, oder weil es mir Spaß macht? Das ist eine gute Frage... Denn ich habe nicht darauf gewartet, dass er etwas sagt. Nein, ich bin lediglich fortgefahren.

Und das bekannte Gefühl der Macht durchströmt mich und ich stöhne, meine Augen kurz schließend als Pettigrew sich heiser schreit. Mächtige Morgana, ich habe es so vermisst... Man sagt, dass es nichts auf der Welt gibt, was besser als Sex ist. Ich würde es nicht wissen, denn ich bin noch immer so zu sagen eine Jungfrau, aber das, was ich mit Draco tue, sollte mir eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung geben, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber das hier... kann sich mit überhaupt nichts messen. Und ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum Bellatrix nicht aufhören konnte. Es erfüllt einen mit so viel Macht, sodass man sich beinah betrunken fühlt. Man kann sich in dieser Macht verlieren und alles um sich vergessen. Man wird zu einem Gott...

Ich genieße noch ein paar Sekunde den Fluch, und hebe, etwas zögernd, meinen Stab und beende den Ihn. Mein ganzer Körper pulsiert und mir ist schwindelig. Oder liegt es an der magischer Erschöpfung? Ups. Ich hätte diesen Fluch nicht benutzen sollen. Aber er hatte eine gute Wirkung auf mich. Tja, es war nur ein Fluch. In Ordnung, zwei Flüche. Aber das ist nichts.

Ich bücke mich und packe Pettigrew am Kragen und drehe seinen Kopf zu mir.

„So," zische ich. Er zappelt wie verrückt – denn der erste Fluch hat meinen Zauber beendet, wie bedauerlich – erfriert aber als ich meinen Stab gegen seinen Hals presse. „Die Wahrheit. Jetzt."

Er schluckt und schaut zur Tür. Ich drücke sein Kinn so kräftig dass er wimmert und etwas knackt. Und ich habe Nagelspuren hinterlassen... Wie unhöflich von mir.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung," stottert er schwer atmend. „Ich war dort! Ich hab... Black war dort... und er hat einen Fluch benutzt, ich weiß nicht welcher Fluch es war..."

„DU LÜGST!" schreie ich, meinen Stab auf ihn richtend. Zur Hölle mit meiner Gesundheit.

„Nein, bitte!" wimmert die Ratte, zu mir hinüber kriechend.

„Crucio!" schreie ich wieder. Das zweite Mal fühlt sich sogar besser an, als das erste. Wer hat gesagt, dass ein wenig dunkler Magie für mich schlecht wäre? Ich fühle mich ausgezeichnet. Ich gluckse als Pettigrew versucht, auf dem Bodden zappelnd, nach meinem Umhang zu greifen und mein Glucksen wird zum Gelächter. Es ist nur Schade, dass ich nicht so weitermachen kann... Urplötzlich höre ich Voldemorts Stimme in meinem Kopf, der mich genau davor gewarnt hat. Selbstkontrolle... Und ich bin beinah in die Falle geraten. Entschlossen hebe ich den Stab und funkele die Ratte zornig an, die jetzt hustet und nach Atem ringt.

„Versuchen wir es nochmal," sage ich bedrohlich und bücke mich wieder. „Was ist in jener Nacht passiert?"

„Ich... Black war da," keucht er auf. Er spuckt Blut aus. Anscheinend hat er sich auf die Zunge gebissen. „Ich wurde bezahlt... Black etwas anzuhängen, sodass man ihn verhaftet... Ich habe ihn beschattet... Er war in der Muggelwelt und ich hatte vor, einen Muggel anstatt ihn zu töten und es ihm anzuhängen... aber mein Fluch ist schiefgegangen... ich weiß nicht warum... und die Hälfte der Straße ist in Flammen aufgegangen... ich hatte nur genug Zeit, mich zu verwandeln und zu verschwinden... Später habe ich herausgefunden, dass zwölf Muggel getötet wurden und dass Black im Gefängnis hockt... das ist alles, was ich weiß, ich schwöre es..."

Also hat jemand dich dafür bezahlt. Ich verenge die Augen. Dumbledore. Wer sonst?

„Wer hat dich bezahlt, es zu tun?" frage ich leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht... Er... hat mir seinen Namen nicht gegeben."

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot! Denkst du wirklich, dass eine Person, die jemandem für Mord bezahlt, ihren wahren Namen nennen würde?" brülle ich und Pettigrew zuckt zusammen als ich meinen Stab wieder hebe. Aber ich habe nicht vor, ihn wieder zu verfluchen.

„Und natürlich ist es egal, wie er ausgesehen hat, denn er hat sicherlich den Vielsafttrank benutzt," murmele ich zornig. Also ist Black doch unschuldig. Interessant...

„Bitte... nicht mehr..." wimmert Pettigrew mit tränenerfüllten Augen.

Ich schaue mit Verachtung auf ihn hinunter und verziehe das Gesicht.

„Ich würde dich am liebsten töten," murmele ich, mit einer Hand über meinen Stab fahrend. Meine eigene Magie scheint mich dazu anzutreiben. Aber das ist ein Sirenenruf, ich weiß. Ich wäre ein totaler Schwächling, wäre ich nicht imstande, dem Ruf zu widerstehen. Mir ist das jetzt klar.

„Aber ich denke, ich werde dich noch für eine Weile behalten," sage ich breit grinsend. Ja, um den Cruciatusfluch zu üben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn beherrscht habe... Ich sollte jeden Tag üben. Tja, diese Ausrede ist so gut wie die anderen.

„Verwandele dich," sage ich, eine Kiste nehmend. Pettigrew blinzelt und schaut mich erschrocken an. Ich zische genervt. „Du kannst dich hier und jetzt, diese Sekunde verwandeln, oder ich werde weiter den Cruciatusfluch an dir üben. Ich denke nicht, dass er stark genug ist."

Pettigrew wimmert und verwandelt sich schnell in eine fettige Ratte. Ich schnappe mir die Ratte und lasse ihn, am Schwanz packend, vor meinem Gesicht baumeln. Er zappelt und quiekt und ich mustere ihn mit Genugtuung.

„Du siehst noch schlimmer als eine Ratte aus," bemerke ich, die Ratte in die Kiste werfend und die Decke schließend. „Ab jetzt habe ich eine Ratte. Ich denke... ich werde dich Ronald nennen. Ich muss Lucius sagen, dass ich einen Käfig brauche."

Breit grinsend gehe ich pfeifend und mit der Kiste in der Hand zurück ins Manor, mich viel besser fühlend.

ooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Das war knapp. Er hat mich beinah gesehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich ihn nicht begrüßt habe, aber als mir klar wurde, was er vorhat, wollte ich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht rauskommen. Liebe Morgana, ich habe gewusst, dass er Probleme mit Wutanfälle hat, aber dass er jemanden nur so foltert... Wir haben uns vor ein paar Stunden gesehen und er hat glücklich und zufrieden gewirkt. Eigentlich war er beunruhigend gutgelaunt. Wir haben geplaudert, in der Gartenlaube geküsst und er war so zärtlich... Nichts konnte darauf hinweisen, dass eine Biest in ihm steckt. Klar, ich hab ihr Gesicht schon einmal gesehen, aber er hat an Schlafmangel und Stress gelitten. Jetzt, da das Auferstehungsritual fertig ist und da es geklappt hat, habe ich gedacht, dass er sich endlich beruhigen würde. Aber nein. Er hat diesen Pettigrew mit dem Cruciatusfluch zweimal belegt und nach dem zu beurteilen, was ich gesehen habe, hat er es genossen. Vater hat mir darüber erzählt, ich weiß, dass er eine sonderliche Wirkung auf Menschen hat, aber nicht jeder ist imstande, ihn zu benutzen. Ihn überhaupt durchzuführen. Harry schon. Vater sagt, man müsse jemanden wirklich hassen, um den Fluch benutzen zu können und auch dann ist es möglich, dass es nicht genug ist. Da gibt es nur noch einen dunklen Fluch, der schlimmerer als der Cruciatusfluch ist.

Und als er den Stall verlassen hat, hat er wieder wie sein übliches Selbst ausgesehen. Er hat sogar gepfiffen. In letzter Zeit habe ich dieses andere Gesicht von ihm nicht gesehen. Wenn er bei mir ist, scheint er sich zu entspannen – meine Gegenwart scheint ihn zu beruhigen und das beste in ihm hervorzubringen. Er ist dreizehn, liebe Morgana – und er hat ein Auferstehungsritual durchgeführt und er benutzt die verbotenen Flüchen ohne zweimal zu blinzeln. Da gab es nur noch einen Zauberer, der zu so was in diesem Alter fähig war – der dunklen Lord.

Was hat das zu bedeuten? Harry hat mir gesagt, er sei mit Grindelwald verwandt. Also sind die Potters nicht mal so eine hellmagische Familie, wie alle denken. Sein Vater war ein Hellmagier, aber das bedeutet überhaupt nichts. Da gibt es Talente und Fähigkeiten, die ein paar Generationen überspringen und Harry ist der lebendige Beweis dafür. Daher kommt sein Talent für die dunkle Magie, das jetzt ziemlich offensichtlich ist. Als ein Hellmagier ist er durchschnittlich; aber als ein Schwarzmagier ist er fast genial.

Sollte ich darüber mit Vater reden? Ihn fragen, wie ich Harry helfen kann? Wenn ihm irgendjemand helfen kann, dann eben der dunkle Lord. Er versteht. Das gefällt mir nicht, aber Harry scheint in die Fußstapfen von dem dunklen Lord zu treten. Und Harry hat ja gesagt, dass er ihn unterrichten wolle. Das ist nur noch ein Beweis, dass der dunkle Lord Interesse an Harry und seine magische Entwicklung hat, denn laut Vater hat er nie jemanden unterrichtet.

Wenigstens scheint ihn meine Gegenwart zu beruhigen und ich sollte versuchen, ihm auf diese Weise zu helfen. Da gibt es von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn er denkt, dass niemand ihn anschaut, etwas verrücktes und dunkles in seinen Augen, eine zerstörerische Kraft. Aber wenn er bei mir ist, ist es weg. Ich kann es nicht verstehen, aber vielleicht liegt es an meiner Magieaura oder sonst was. Ich werde ihn später besuchen, aber ich sollte ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass ich etwas von seinen Aktivitäten weiß. Wenn er mir davon erzählen möchte, wird er es schon machen.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Stille und Ruhe. Ich atme aus und grinse breit, tiefer in meinen Sessel sinkend. Kerzen, ein bequemer Ledersessel, Tee und Kekse und mein Buch über Dämonenbeschwörungen. Das ist meine Vorstellung vom Paradies.

Dieses Buch wurde handgeschrieben und das Papier ist so gelb, dass es mindestens hundert Jahre alt sein muss. Ich lese wieder dieses Kapitel über Dämonenarten und ziehe mein Notizbuch hervor. Ich beginne eine Liste von Namen mit Erklärungen zu verfassen. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich habe gesagt, ich möchte mich auf so was nicht einlassen. Aber es juckt mich in den Fingern, jetzt, da ich dieses Auferstehungsritual durchgeführt habe, mit den Ritualen weiterzumachen. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, einen Dämon zu beschwören nur um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlt und was er mir sagen kann. Normalerweise werden Dämonen und Engel beschworen, weil man eine spezifische Information bekommen möchte, oder um dem Dämon Befehle zu geben, aber ich habe nichts dergleichen vor. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ich ihm befehlen könnte, außer Ronald Weasley zu Tode zu erschrecken während er schläft. Das wäre lustig.

Ich gluckse als ich weiter im Buch blättere. Ich knurre als ich bemerke, dass zwei Seiten aneinander kleben. Ich versuche sie zu trennen, aber ich tue es vorsichtig, um ja das Papier nicht zu zerreißen. Etwas fällt aus dem Buch heraus und flattert auf den Boden, gerade im Moment, in dem ich es endlich geschafft habe.

Ich bücke mich und nehme das Stück Papier in meine Hand.

(„Azael, Sonntag, 4 Uhr,") steht auf dem Papier. Ich runzele die Stirn. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Es scheint, dass die Person, die diese Worte geschrieben hat, in Eile war, denn es ist schwer die Buchstaben auszumachen. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass 'Sonntag' der letzte Tag der Woche auf Deutsch ist. Interessant. Wem gehörte dieses Buch überhaupt?

Ich öffne es wieder und gucke auf die erste Seite. Hier gibt es etwas. Wie kommt es darauf, dass ich es nie gesehen habe?

Da gibt es ein Lied... Offensichtlich hat jemand ein Lied auf Deutsch geschrieben und mich würde es natürlich interessieren, worüber das Lied geht. Gibt es einen Zauber, der aus einer Sprache in die andere übersetzen kann? Das wäre sehr nützlich. Ich werde Voldemort danach fragen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Aber ich darf ihm nicht sagen, dass ich im Besitz dieses Buches bin. Nun... Vielleicht kann er mir auch dabei helfen. Offensichtlich möchte ich einen Dämon beschwören – auch wenn ich es nicht geplant habe, scheint mich etwas dazu zu treiben – und ich sollte Voldemort fragen, ob er mir Ratschläge geben oder mir mit den Vorbereitungen helfen kann.

Hier gibt es Initialen... Warum habe ich es nicht früher gesehen? 'GGG'. Was hat das wohl zu bedeuten? Ich seufze und schüttele den Kopf. Ja, in Ordnung, ich brauche Hilfe. Einen Dämon zu beschwören unterscheidet sich von dem, was ich schon gemacht habe und die Vorbereitungen sind ziemlich ausführlich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort darin Erfahrung hat also würde er mir helfen können.

Da klopft es an der Tür und ich schaue überrascht auf, dafür dankbar, dass ich mich im Malfoy Manor befinde also muss ich dieses wunderschönes Buch nicht verstecken. Es ist Draco. Ich lächele.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass du Narzissa beim Planen hilfst," sage ich, mustere ihn jedoch zufrieden.

„Nun, ich wollte dich kurz besuchen," sagt er ernst, sich mir gegenüber niederlassend. Sein Blick fällt auf das Buch. „Schon wieder das."

„Ja, dieses Buch gefällt mir," sage ich gutgelaunt. „Weißt du vielleicht, wem es gehört?"

„Nun, Vater hat es dir gegeben," sagt Draco vorsichtig. Aber meine Sinnen sagen mir, dass er etwas verbirgt. Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite. „Es hat eh in der Bibliothek herumgelegen, niemand hat es gelesen."

„Warum, denn?" frage ich.

Draco wirft mir 'was für eine Frage soll das sein' Blick zu.

„Weil niemand einen Dämon beschwören wollte?" schlägt er sarkastisch vor.

„Und weil offensichtlich niemand das Buch öffnen konnte," stelle ich fest. Draco zuckt zusammen. Volltreffer! „Wem hat das Buch gehört?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagt Draco gereizt, aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir klar, dass er jedes Wort abwägt. „Vater hat es von jemandem bekommen."

„Denn da drin gibt es Notizen," fahre ich ruhig fort, auf das Buch hinunter schauend. „Auf Deutsch."

Draco erfriert und schaut mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Aber ich werde den dunklen Lord danach fragen," sage ich gelassen, das Buch abstellend. Da gibt es ein leises Geräusch und Draco schaut sich um.

„Du hast nicht diese Schlange schon bekommen, oder?" fragt er, für das Themawechsel sehr dankbar. Also weiß er doch etwas über dieses Buch. Das macht nichts; Voldemort und ich werden herausfinden, wer es geschrieben hat. Ich mag Rätsel. Voldemort und ich? Jetzt sind wir ein Team oder so was? So geht es nicht. Er wird mir dabei helfen, zu bekommen was ich will. Das ist alles.

„Noch nicht," sage ich gutgelaunt. „Aber ich habe eine Ratte. Ihr Name ist Ronald."

Ich grinse Draco teuflisch an und er zuckt zusammen als er einen Käfig erblickt. Eine fettige, dreckig aussehende Ratte guckt durch die Gitter hindurch.

„Eine Ratte?" wiederholt Draco nervös. Er steht auf und geht auf die Ratte zu, die ihn mit großen Augen angafft, als bitte sie ihn, sie freizulassen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du solche Tiere magst."

„Mag ich nicht," antworte ich zufrieden. „Aber Ronald ist eine besondere Ratte." Als ich mich zu ihm geselle, flieht die Ratte in die Ecke des Käfigs und bliebt da, am ganzen Leib zitternd, stehen. Ich lache amüsiert.

„Potter," sagt Draco leise, dem die Reaktion der Ratte auf meine Gegenwart nicht entgangen ist, sich mir zuwendend. „Ist das... könnte es... Pettigrew sein?"

Draco ist auf einmal sehr einsichtsvoll. Oder hat er ihn schon in seiner Tierform gesehen? Solch eine hässliche Ratte gibt es wohl nirgendwo außer hier...

„Ja, das ist er," sage ich. „Er sollte abnehmen, denkst du nicht?" Ich mustere kritisch die zitternde Ratte.

„Potter," ruft Draco erschrocken. „Warum hast du es getan? Warum hast du ihn in einen Käfig eingesperrt?"

„Weil er ein Lügner ist und weil er vollkommen nutzlos ist," antworte ich sofort, einen verabscheuenden Blick der Ratte zuwerfend. „Er hat versucht, mich anzulügen. Und was das schlimmste daran ist, hat er all diese Zeit über etwas sehr wichtiges geschwiegen."

„Worüber denn?" fragt Draco leise, der hin und her gerissen ist. Er möchte die Ratte freilassen aber zur gleichen Zeit denkt er nicht, dass es mir gefallen würde.

Ich erzähle ihm von dem, was Pettigrew unter Folter gestanden hat und Draco wird blass. Als ich fertig bin, drehe ich mich um und kehre zu meinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich hab noch nicht entschieden, was ich mit ihm tun werde," sage ich, mir mehr Tee eingießend. Draco steht noch immer bei dem Käfig und starrt die Ratte an, die jetzt aus der Ecke rausgekrochen ist und wieder durch die Gitter hindurch guckt, mit ihrem Blick Draco anflehend, sie frei zu lassen.

„Aber momentan habe ich wichtigere Sachen, um die ich mich kümmern muss," sage ich, mich auf dem Sessel zurück lehnend. „Dumbledore."

Draco seufzt und kommt auf mich zu, eine Hand auf meine Schulter stellend. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber seine Hand scheint etwas auszustrahlen, etwas beruhigendes. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und er fällt in meinen Schoß. Seine Lippen suchen meine und bald weiß ich nicht mehr, wo meine und wo seine Hand ist. Meine Hände gleiten zu seinen Hosen und Draco stöhnt laut auf, sich ungeduldig an mir reibend. Kein Wunder, dass ich nie etwas mit einem Mädchen anfangen konnte, wenn ein Kerl mich so wahnsinnig erregen kann, dass mein Kopf vollkommen leer ist. Meine Hände erforschen seine Brust und meine Lippen küssen seinen Hals und alles, woran ich in jenem Moment denken kann, ist, dass ich ihn so schnell wie möglich nackt sehen möchte.

Als ich in der Schule war, gab es immer dieses Jucken; entweder hieß es, ich wollte dunkle Magie üben oder hatte diesen unwiderstehlichen Drang, jemanden zu verletzen. Seien wir jetzt ganz ehrlich und offen. Meine Selbstkontrolle ist zwar ganz in Ordnung, wenn alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe sogar ruhig mit Dumbledore gesprochen und ich kann ihm in die Augen schauen, ohne etwas zu verraten. Ich kann alles, worüber ich denke, verbergen, bis etwas passiert und ich sehe rot. Und dann fühlt es sich so an, als werde ich jemand anderer. Als sei ich besessen. Ich schaue zu, wie ich dieses oder jenes tue aber ich habe keine Kontrolle über das, was ich tue. Einem Teil von mir gefällt es und er schaut gelassen zu; er weiß, dass es richtig ist auch wenn es so falsch ist. Da gibt es dieses Tier in mir, das aufgewacht ist, als ich dem dunklen Pfad zu folgen begann. Früher konnte ich die Schläge ertragen und mich kleinmachen; ich konnte mich in den Schlaf weinen, mich bemitleiden und denken, wie alles besser wäre, wenn ich tot wäre. Jetzt aber habe ich dieses Tier in meinem Inneren, das es nicht erlauben möchte. Es möchte alle und alles zerstören, das mir im Wege steht. Und wenn es die Kontrolle übernimmt, stehe ich an der Seite und schaue zu, wie ich Sachen tue, über die ich mir sicher war, ich hätte sie nie tun können. Das mit Pettigrew zum Beispiel. Ich habe Angst und Panik in seinen Augen gesehen und es hat mir gefallen; ich wollte mehr sehen und spüren. Und seien wir ganz ehrlich – er hat ja Black die Morde angehängt und ich sollte zornig sein, ich sollte möchten, ihn zu töten. Aber zum größten Teil hatte mein Handeln wohl nichts damit zu tun. Das Tier in mir braucht nur einen Grund, aufzuwachen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Es ging um das Gefühl von Macht und Unbesiegbarkeit; um die dunkle Magie; und um das Gefühl, er sei in meinen Händen und ich kann mit ihm tun, was auch immer ich möchte. Und in jenem Moment hat es sich so an angefühlt, als wäre alles möglich gewesen.

Aber Draco, auch wenn ich ihm mein anderes Gesicht einmal – in Ordnung, ja, zweimal – gezeigt habe, hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Ich sollte ihn behalten, denn er ist gut für mich. Er ist die Hand, die das zornige Tier in mir streichelt sodass das Tier einschläft. Ich muss mich mit diesem tierischen Problem beschäftigen aber das größte Problem daran ist, dass ich dieses Tier mag. Obwohl mir klar ist, dass es gefährlich ist und dass es mich in Gefahr bringen kann, möchte ich es behalten.


	27. Kapitel 26

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Baba: Danke für dein Review. Eigentlich hängt es von meinen Betas ab, wie schnell die Kapitel hochgeladen werden. Denn momentan schreibe ich Kapitel 37... schreibfaul bin ich nicht. ˄-˄ Aber als eine Lehrerin versuche ich die Stundeten nicht zu quälen...

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 26 – Die entfachte Flamme

Als ich am nächsten Tag Voldemort suche, finde ich ihn im Salon mit Lucius. Der dunkle Lord sitzt in einem Sessel; und trinkt Kaffee und Lucius redet. Der Anblick von Voldemort bei so etwas menschlichem wie Kaffeetrinken ist ein wenig seltsam.

„Ach, Harry," sagt er und winkt mir zu. Lucius verstummt und sieht mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck zu, wie ich mich auf die Knie niederlasse und ihn begrüße. Tom hat mich gut gelehrt. Diese kleinen Gesten und Worte haben wohl eine Bedeutung für Voldemort und es ist wirklich nicht schwer, ihm das zu geben, was er möchte. Wenn es ihn glücklich macht...

Und er sieht in der Tat ziemlich zufrieden aus, als ich mich aufrichte. Seine dunklen Augen sind auf mich fixiert und Lucius schaut von einem zum anderen, nicht wissend, ob er fortfahren sollte oder nicht.

„Setze dich kurz," sagt Voldemort. „Lucius wird bald seinen Bericht beenden und dann werden wir anfangen."

„Ähm, ja," sagt Lucius, der zuschaut, wie ich mich in den Sessel bei Voldemort niederlasse und mir einen Keks aus der Schale schnappe. Man könnte sagen, dass ich so gelassen in seiner Gegenwart bin, dass es beinah als Frechheit betrachtet werden kann.

„Was hast du mit Wurmschwanz getan?" fragt Voldemort beinah beiläufig, in seiner Kaffeetasse rührend. Lucius ist weg und ich bin alleine mit ihm. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Ich werde Narzissa nicht davon erzählen," fügt der dunkle Lord hinzu.

Ich seufze. Na schön. Ich möchte nicht, dass Narzissa davon erfährt.

„Ich wollte Informationen," sage ich leise. „Mein Lord."

„Über was?" fragt der dunkle Lord. Er trinkt Kaffee und ich bin so von diesem Bild angetan, dass ich beinah vergesse, weiter zu sprechen. Da gibt es etwas unheimliches an diesem Bild von einem dunklen Lord, der gerade Zucker seinem Kaffee hinzufügt und einen Schluck davon nimmt. Voldemort trinkt Kaffee mit Zucker? Ich habe mir eher vorgestellt, dass er schwarzen Kaffee mag.

„Über Sirius Black," sage ich leise. Er würde eh davon erfahren. Und ich rede ja nicht mit dem Mann – ich habe ihm nur mein Haus ausgeliehen. Als ich Voldemort von dem erzähle, was ich erfahren habe, wird er nachdenklich.

„Und du denkst, dass diese geheimnisvolle Person, die ihm dafür bezahlt hat, Dumbledore ist?" fragt er schließlich.

„Wer sonst?" knurre ich. „Er hat seine Finger in allem."

„Nun, es gibt ja keine Art, auf die wir die Wahrheit erfahren können, denn man würde es aus Dumbledore herauskitzeln müssen," sagt er ruhig. In dieser Ansicht ähnelt er Tom. Er ist immer ruhig – bis er auf einmal explodiert und man muss nach einem Versteck suchen. Da gibt es keine Vorwarnung und man kann es nicht im Voraus wissen, wann er einen Wutanfall bekommt. Das ist das schlimmste daran.

„Und du hast die Wahrheit aus Wurmschwanz herausgekitzelt," stellt er unnötigerweise fest. „Wie?"

„Ähm..." Ich kratze mich am Kopf als die dunklen Augen mich durchbohren. Er weiß es ja sowieso. Mir ist klar, dass er es weiß. Also warum fragt er? „Mit dem Cruciatusfluch."

Voldemorts Mundwinkel zucken kaum sichtbar.

„Verstehe," sagt er leise und legt seine Kaffeetasse ab. „Und du hast mich nicht gefragt, ob du es tun darfst?"

„Hä?" lautet meine gewandte Antwort.

„Ich weiß, was du über ihn denkst. Dass er nutzlos ist. Aber hier geht es um ein Prinzip," fährt er ruhig fort. Sollte ich nach dem Versteck suchen? Wird er explodieren? Wo ist sein Stab überhaupt? Tja, bei Voldemort ist es egal, wo sein Stab ist, denn ohne ihn geht es auch. „Es ist eine ganz andere Sache, wenn du entscheidest, einen namenlosen Muggel zu foltern, weil es dir Spaß macht."

Das ist es nicht. Oder? Ich wollte Informationen, ich habe sie bekommen. Ohne den Cruciatusfluch wäre ich nicht erfolgreich. 'Aber du hast es trotzdem genossen,' sagt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Denn du hast nicht abgewartet, dass er etwas sagt. Du hast einfach weitergemacht.

„Was auch immer du von ihm hältst, er ist einer meiner Diener," sagt Voldemort kalt. „Und du hast gerade eine Regel gebrochen."

Scheiße. Voldemort und seine Regeln. Ich werde mir eine Liste verfassen müssen, sodass ich...

Schmerz explodiert in meinem Inneren und ich schreie zu Boden fallend, gequält auf. Mein ganzer Körper scheint in Flammen zu sein und mein Magen möchte seinen Inhalt loswerden. Ich möchte nur, dass der Schmerz aufhört. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich könnte platzen; das Zimmer dreht sich um mich; zufällig trete ich gegen das Tischchen, was mir noch mehr Schmerzen bereitet. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen; ich möchte raus, ich möchte, dass es aufhört... Was auch immer ich tun muss, tue ich es... es soll aufhören... bitte...

Und dann sind die tausend Nadeln und Messer weg und der Schmerz lässt langsam nach, aber mein Körper zuckt noch immer und als ich hinunter schaue, erwarte ich Blut zu sehen, aber mein Körper scheint völlig in Ordnung zu sein. Mir fehlt nichts, da gibt es kein Blut und meine Beine und Arme sind noch immer da... Mir scheint es gut zu gehen außer der Tatsache, dass ich gerade höllische Schmerzen gespürt habe.

„So," sagt Voldemort. „Hast du etwas daraus gelernt?"

Ich starre den Boden an bis mir einfällt, dass er etwas gesagt hat. Mein Gehirn funktioniert nicht. Sollte ich etwas sagen?

„Ja, mein Lord," sage ich. Meine Zunge gehorcht mir nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass er mich trotzdem verstanden hat.

„Nie wieder wirst du etwas ohne mein Wissen tun," zischt er. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja," wiederhole ich. Mich jetzt zu übergeben wäre eine sehr schlechte Idee.

„Setze dich," befiehlt er kalt.

Mühevoll rappele ich mich auf und werfe mich auf den Sessel. War das der Cruciatusfluch?

„Heute reden wir über Blutmagie," verkündigt Voldemort.

Er lehnt sich auf seinem Sessel zurück und bringt die Fingerkuppen zusammen. In diesem Moment erinnert er mich sehr an Tom. Seit er... weg ist, habe ich oft an ihn gedacht, aber jedes Mal wenn ich Voldemort ansehe oder an ihn denke, wird mir klar, dass er tatsächlich ein Teil von ihm ist. Und obwohl ich am Anfang oft gedacht habe, dass ich Tom verloren habe, dass er weg ist – obwohl ein Teil von mir wusste, dass es unvermeidlich war, aber weiter hoffen wollte – ist mir jetzt klar, dass Tom noch immer da ist. Denn er sitzt direkt vor mir.

Ich hebe die Hand, sage jedoch nichts. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mir nochmal den Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals jagt.

„Was ist?" fragt Voldemort. Gut, er hat mich nicht verhext.

„Ehe Ihr anfangt, mein Lord," sage ich leise, „hätte ich eine Frage."

„Fahr fort," sagt Voldemort. Wie oft habe ich diese Worte aus Toms Mund gehört!

Ich ziehe das Buch über Dämonenbeschwörungen aus meiner Tasche hervor und hebe vorsichtig den Blick. Neugierde blitzt in Voldemorts dunklen Augen auf.

„Ich habe dieses Buch in der Bibliothek der Malfoys gefunden," sage ich und räuspere mich. Mein Körper zuckt noch immer aber ich brenne darauf ihm diese Frage zu stellen. „Allem Anschein nach konnte niemand es öffnen, außer mir. Und ich habe eine Menge interessante Sachen in diesem Buch gefunden."

Voldemort streckt wortlos seine Hand aus und das Buch schwebt zu ihm hinüber. Er legt seine weißen Finger auf den schwarzen Einband und – nichts passiert. Das Buch öffnet sich nicht. Trotz dem, dass ich gedacht habe, dass Voldemort genervt wäre, wenn das Buch verschlossen bleiben würde, betrachtet er es neugierig und Wissensdurst blitzt in seinen Augen auf.

„Sehr interessant," meint er. Er hat vergessen, dass ich ihn unterbrochen habe und stattdessen dreht er das Buch in seiner Hand und mustert es. „Worum geht es in diesem Buch?"

„Um Dämonenbeschwörungen, mein Lord," sage ich.

Voldemort hebt den Blick und betrachtet mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Darüber wollte ich auch mit Euch reden, denn ich habe gehofft, Ihr könnt mir ein paar Ratschläge geben," sage ich schnell. „Aber ich wollte wissen, wem das Buch gehört. Denn es stehen nur Initialen da drin und ein Lied auf Deutsch."

„Hast du es gelesen?" fragt Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Es ist auf Deutsch," wiederhole ich fassungslos.

Voldemort verdreht die Augen und winkt mir zu.

Ich stehe unsicher auf und komme auf ihn zu. Er reicht mir das Buch.

„Öffne es," befiehlt er. Ich tue wie geheißen. Voldemort wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu, als er zuschaut, wie das Buch sich problemlos in meinem Schoß öffnet und guckt mir über die Schulter.

„Der Zauber heißt TRADUC," sagt er. Also da gibt es doch einen Zauber dafür!

Aufgeregt zücke ich meinen Stab und flüstere die Worte. Das ist zweifelsohne neutrale Magie, aber ich frage mich, ob wir je so was in Hogwarts lernen würden. Denn auch die neutrale Magie scheint Dumbledore nicht zu gefallen.

Jetzt ergibt dieses Lied einen Sinn.

„Lese vor," befiehlt Voldemort in einem Ton, der mich wissen lässt, dass er Gehorsam von Menschen gewohnt ist."

_„'Es gibt keine Angst, denn es gibt Zorn;_

_Es gibt keine Schwäche, denn es gibt Macht._

_Ich bin die Stimme des Windes und die Augen des Feuers;_

_Ich bin die Peitsche des Zorns und die Faust der Zerstörung_

_Und du wirst mir gehorchen.'"_

Als ich meinen Blick hebe, hat Voldemort diesen wissensdurstigen, hungrigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den ich schon im Toms Gesicht gesehen habe.

„Es ist offensichtlich ein Teil einer Dämonenbeschwörung," meint er. „Wie spannend. Wie lauten die Initialen?"

„GGG," antworte ich dumpf. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Erkenntnis breitet sich über Voldemorts Zügen aus und etwas blitzt in seinen dunklen Augen auf.

„Der Rest des Texts ist auf Englisch?" fragt er ungeduldig.

„Ja," antworte ich.

„Hast du Fehler gefunden?" fragt Voldemort.

„Was... meint Ihr?" frage ich unsicher.

„Fehler, Grammatikfehler, Junge," bellt Voldemort ungeduldig. „Anzeichen, dass jemand, dessen Muttersprache nicht Englisch ist, dieses Buch geschrieben hat."

„Ich... bin mir nicht sicher," antworte ich verwirrt. Worauf will er damit hinaus?

Voldemort seufzt und verdreht wieder die Augen.

„Gellert Gerhard Grindelwald," sagt er, mir direkt in die Augen schauend. Ich schaue auf das Buch hinunter und grinse breit. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Das ist sein Buch! Aber... hat er es geschrieben? Es sieht alt genug aus, um von ihm geschrieben sein zu können. Und die Initialen... Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?

„Denkt Ihr... dass er es geschrieben hat?" frage ich langsam.

„Weißt du, für jemanden, der offensichtlich so für die dunklen Künste begabt ist, zeigst du manchmal Anzeichen von unerklärlich großer Dummheit," behauptet Voldemort kalt. Ich grinse. Er hat mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht. Ich soll für etwas begabt sein? Das habe ich nie in meinem Leben gehört. Und da das Kompliment von dem großen Lord Voldemort stammt...

„Natürlich hat er das Buch geschrieben," sagt Voldemort, der das Buch noch immer hungrig mustert. „Und du kannst es öffnen, weil du mit ihm verwandt bist. Wie interessant."

„Hast du das Buch gelesen?" fragt er, den Blick hebend.

„Vielmals," antworte ich.

„Und hast du vor, etwas daraus zu benutzen?" fragt er weiter.

„Am Anfang nein, jetzt aber doch," sage ich vorsichtig. Was sagt er dazu? Dass es gefährlich ist? Dass ich zu jung bin?

„Hast du dich für einen bestimmten Dämon entschieden?" hakt er nach. Er hat nichts dazu zu sagen? Aber natürlich... Er hat sicherlich viele gefährliche Experimente in meinem Alter gemacht. Schließlich reden wir hier über Lord Voldemort.

„Noch nicht, aber ich habe eine Liste verfasst," sage ich. Voldemort nickt.

„Schön," sagt er. „Da ich sehe, dich interessiert dieses Thema, werden wir heute darüber reden."

Mein Ausdruck hellt sich auf und ich grinse ihn an.

„Wie du weißt, sind Vorbereitungen für eine Beschwörung sehr wichtig," fängt er mit seinem Monolog an. Er ist in einer Lehrerstimmung, sowie Tom wenn er mir etwas erklären wollte. Er lehnt sich zurück und schlägt die Beine übereinander. Typisch Tom.

„Die Mehrheit der dunklen Magier wählen einen Dämon aus, weil sie etwas von ihm wollen," sagt er. „Man kann allerlei Sachen von einem Dämon bekommen: Informationen über die anderen Dämonen oder so, aber oft will man etwas bestimmtes. Zum Beispiel, kann man mehr Macht verlangen oder nach einer Lösung zu einem bestimmten Problem fragen. Die Dämonen bestimmen einen Preis; und man kann entweder den Preis bezahlen oder feilschen. Ob es ein Opfer, Blut oder etwas anderes ist, hängt es von dem Dämon selbst ab. Natürlich kann man zuerst versuchen, ihm etwas zu geben und hoffen, dass er zufrieden wäre. Zum Beispiel, wenn man einen Angstdämon beschwört, kann man ihm die Angst von einem Opfer anbieten. Dann, wenn der Dämon zufrieden mit dem Opfer ist, gibt er das Verlangte dem Magier."

Ich hebe die Hand. Vielleicht ist das der beste Weg, um Antworten zu bekommen und nicht im Prozess verhext zu werden.

„Kann man einen Dämon an sich binden?" frage ich. Voldemort hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Hast du darüber im Buch gelesen?" fragt er. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Tatsächlich gab es einen Zauberer, der so was versucht hat," sagt Voldemort, mich musternd. „Gellert Grindelwald."

Woher weiß ich das? Ich meine, woher kommt diese Idee, wenn ich darüber nicht im Buch gelesen habe?

„Warum würdest du so was tun wollen?" fragt Voldemort.

„Weil... er nützlich sein könnte," antworte ich. „Er könnte mir helfen, er könnte so zu sagen ein Begleiter sein."

„Und was würdest du ihm dafür geben?" fragt Voldemort.

„Mein Blut?" schlage ich unsicher vor. Voldemort schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das wäre zweifelsohne nicht genug," sagt er ernst.

„Nun... was hat ihm Grindelwald gegeben?" frage ich.

„Laut den Gerüchten, hat er ihm seine Seele angeboten," sagt Voldemort leise. „Aber laut den Gerüchten ist diese Abmachung zwischen dem Dämon und Grindelwald fehlgeschlagen."

„Also... hat er seine Seele genommen?" frage ich verwirrt. Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man die Seele von einem wegnimmt? Sowie wenn ein Dementor die Seele von einem aussaugt?

„Das wissen wir nicht," sagt Voldemort. „Und ich bin es nicht gewohnt, zu spekulieren."

„Mein Vorschlag ist, dass du einen Dämon auswählst und mit ihm redest. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn danach fragen, ob so was möglich wäre," fährt Voldemort fort. „Normalerweise fühlen sich die Dämonen zu den dunklen Magiern hingezogen und sie können natürlich miteinander kommunizieren. Auf diese Weise würdest du wissen, ob es möglich wäre und welcher Dämon gut für diese Rolle wäre. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel."

„In Ordnung, ich werde mich vorbereiten," sage ich nachdenklich. „Danke. Mein Lord."

Voldemort neigt den Kopf zur Seite und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Reden wir also über die Vorbereitungen," sagt er, die Tasse abstellend. „Erkläre mir, wie du dich auf eine Beschwörung vorbereiten würdest."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ich habe drei Stunden mit Voldemort verbracht und kehre müde aber zufrieden zu meinem Zimmer zurück. Drei Stunden lang haben wir über Dämonenbeschwörungen geredet und ich bin überrascht, wie kooperativ Voldemort ist, wie gerne er darüber redet und wie ausführlich seine Antworten sind. Der Mann weiß genau, worüber er redet und obwohl das, was er mir gesagt hat, nicht gerade das ist, was Grindelwald darüber geschrieben hat, ergibt es einen Sinn. Schließlich gibt es nicht viele Bücher, die darüber sprechen, weil dieser Zweig der dunklen Magie als gefährlich betrachtet ist und nicht viele sich damit beschäftigen möchten. Die dunkle Magie hat keine Grenzen – man muss nur bereit sein, den Preis zu bezahlen und man muss imstande sein, das zu tun, was von einem verlangt wird. Manche Sachen sind eh zu kompliziert und erfordern Wissen und Macht, also können sich nicht viele damit beschäftigen.

Aber das, was Voldemort mir gesagt hat – ich habe es wie ein guter Schüler aufgeschrieben – deutet darauf hin, dass er praktische Erfahrung darin hat. Und obwohl er mir nicht gesagt hat, dass er so was schon getan hat, weiß ich, dass er es hat. Denn er gibt nicht nur Anweisungen, sondern erklärt was dabei wichtig oder nicht wichtig ist. Dinge, die man nur aus Erfahrung wissen kann. Aber was mich so glücklich macht ist die Tatsache, dass wir drei Stunden miteinander verbracht haben und darüber geredet haben. In Ordnung, er hat mich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt, aber unter diesen Umständen habe ich es schon vergessen. Nur mein Körper, der ab und zu gezuckt hat, und die Schwindelanfälle, die ich hatte, haben mich daran erinnert, dass er mich verhext hat. Ansonsten hat er ruhig geredet, meine Fragen beantwortet – obwohl ich ihn nie unterbrochen habe, denn ich bin nicht so lebensmüde – und er hat mich nicht ausgelacht, als ich ihm sagt habe, ich wolle einen Dämon beschwören, und auch nicht, als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob es möglich sei, einen an mich zu binden. Ich weiß, was Dumbledore dazu sagen würde, hätte ich ihn gefragt (mal davon abgesehen, dass diese Situation vollkommen unmöglich ist). Ich sei zu jung. So was sei nie getan worden. Es sei zu gefährlich. Die dunkle Magie ist definitionsgemäß gefährlich und auch wenn jemand unterschiedliche Meinungen oder neue Ideen hat, wird man nicht dafür verurteilt oder ausgelacht. Von einem dunklen Magier erwartet man nicht, dass er sich an die Vorschriften und Anweisungen von anderen hält, sondern dass er seine eigenen Theorien und Einstellungen findet, die für ihn funktionieren. Einen 'normalen' oder 'durchschnittlichen' dunklen Magier gibt es wohl nicht, denn sie sind alle verschieden. Und man wird endlich von dem Begriff von Normalität, Moralnormen und der im Voraus bestimmten Regel, wie man sich benehmen, sich fühlen und was einen antreiben sollte, vollkommen befreit. Man schreibt seine eigenen Gesetze. Das ist... erfrischend.

Voldemort als Lehrer zu haben, das ist es genau, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Und als ich wieder und wieder über unser Gespräch nachdenke, spüre ich nichts mehr als Freude und Zufriedenheit. Er hat nicht versucht, mir seine Meinung oder Einstellung aufzuzwingen, sondern er wollte meine Meinung dazu hören und hat mir seine gegeben. Und mit jemandem über mein Lieblingsthema reden zu können ist einfach wunderschön. Ich fühle mich so zufrieden wie seit langem nicht mehr.

Draco findet mich in meinem Zimmer, hinter dem Schreibtisch, von Papieren und Büchern umgeben. Seit ich mit Voldemort gesprochen habe, habe ich mich auf die Beschwörung vorbereitet. Alles muss beachtet werden – die Zeit, die Symbole, der Weihrauch, die Worte, mit denen ich den Dämon beschwöre... Alles.

„Was in Morganas Namen treibst du?" platzt es aus Draco.

„Arbeit," knurre ich. Ich möchte die Einleitung noch heute fertigstellen. Mir fehlt nur noch...

„Aber heute kommen meine Freunde zu Besuch!" sagt Draco, der versucht, über meine Schulter zu lesen, aber ich schlage mein Notizbuch schnell zu und wende mich um. Er zuckt zusammen. „Möchtest du nicht ein wenig Zeit mit uns verbringen? Mit mir?"

Mein Ausdruck wird sanfter und ich nehme seine Hand in meine.

„Natürlich," sage ich leise. „Wann kommen sie an?"

„In eine Stunde," sagt Draco, der mich seltsam anschaut.

Schon beim Anblick von meinem Draco fühle ich mich ruhiger und entspannter. Ich schere mich keinen Dreck um die anderen; aber ich möchte bei Draco sein. Ich möchte ihn lachen hören, ich möchte mit ihm reden und ich möchte bei ihm sitzen.

„Ich komme so bald ich fertig bin," sage ich, seinen Rücken reibend. „Ich verspreche es."

„Woran arbeitest du?" fragt Draco leise.

„An einer Dämonenbeschwörung," sage ich, wieder zum Tisch blickend. Dracos Ausdruck wird zu einem von purer Panik. „Keine Sorge, der dunkle Lord hilft mir dabei."

Er entspannt sich etwas und seufzt. Die Dämonenbeschwörungen und dunkle Rituale im Allgemeinen sind etwas, worüber er nichts weiß und nicht lernen will. Aber sie sind etwas, was mich sehr interessiert.

„In Ordnung," sagt er resigniert und wendet sich zum Gehen. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und küsse ihn grob. Er wimmert, legt aber seine Arme um meine Schultern, sich in meinen Armen entspannend. Draco ist so einfach. Er ist unkompliziert, warm und obwohl er nie über sich oder seine Probleme laut redet, obwohl er auf erstem Blick ein dunkler Magier ist, der distanziert, kalt und emotionlos ist, ist er in seinem Inneren ganz anders. In meinen Armen schmilzt er wie ein Eis und obwohl er nichts sagt, durchschaue ich ihn und sehe seine Verwundbarkeit, seine Gefühle und seine Sorge um mich. Und er kennt mich; vor ihm muss ich nichts verbergen, denn er hat all meine Gesichter gesehen. So sehr ich die Zeit, die ich mit Hermine verbringe, genieße, ist es für mich anstrengend, denn ich muss eine Menge vor ihr verbergen. Draco aber... kennt mich und akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin. Dämonenbeschwörungen oder nicht.

Er lächelt als ich seine Wange küsse und seine Hand drücke.

„Wir werden Pansy loswerden, keine Sorge," flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr. Denn ich kann auch seine Sorge spüren, weil sie gewiss mit kommt. „Und du wirst mir alleine gehören."

Dracos Wangen werden leicht rosa und ich grinse. Ich kann schon die Reaktion auf meine Berührungen da unten sehen und ich finde es lustig. Ich werde ihn vielleicht einmal fragen, seit wann er auf mich scharf ist. Natürlich sind wir Teenagers also ist es nicht schwer, etwas oder jemanden erregend zu finden, aber doch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zwei Stunden später, frisch angezogen und geduscht, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach unten. Ich kann laute Stimmen aus dem Salon hören also ändere ich meinen Kurs. Eine Hand wird jedoch auf meine Schulter gelegt und ich halte inne.

Lucius schaut mich wortlos an und nickt mir zu.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragt er leise.

„Natürlich, Onkel Lucius," sage ich.

Ihm entgeht nicht, wie ich ihn genannt habe, und obwohl er überrascht ist, scheint es ihn nicht zu stören. Wenn ich schon Narzissa 'Tante' nenne, warum sollte ich Lucius nicht Onkel nennen?

„Eigentlich hätte ich eine Frage an dich," sage ich als wir sein Arbeitszimmer betreten. Lucius gießt sich ein wenig Feuerwhiskey ein und ich frage mich vage, ob es ihm aufgefallen ist, dass ich und Draco von ihm Alkohol gestohlen haben. Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er wäre ausgeflippt.

„Es geht um dieses Buch, das ich in der Bibliothek gefunden habe," fange ich an.

Lucius erstarrt, aber sein Ausdruck verrät nichts. Er ist so maskenhaft wie immer.

„Ich habe es dem dunklen Lord gezeigt," fahre ich fort, seinen Ausdruck beobachtend. „Und wir haben herausgefunden, wem es gehört hat. Das heißt, wer es geschrieben hat."

Lucius nimmt einen Schluck von dem Whiskey und legt das Glas ab.

„Ich habe dieses Buch von meinem Vater geerbt," sagt er leise. „Und er von seinem Vater. Das Buch war in der Malfoy Bibliothek so lange ich mich erinnern kann und ich habe ja gewusst, dass es ein dunkler Gegenstand ist, aber ich habe nicht gewusst, woher es eigentlich herkommt."

„Grindelwald hat es geschrieben," sage ich. Lucius schaut schnell auf. Diesen Ausdruck kann man nicht fälschen. Denn ehrliche Überraschung und Schock stehen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Deswegen kann ich es lesen. Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord kann es öffnen."

Lucius setzt sich seufzend und mustert mich.

„Mein Großvater war einmal sein Diener, ein Mitglied seiner Armee," sagt er leise und nachdenklich. „Es ist möglich, dass er ihm sein Buch gegeben hat, sodass er es aufbewahren kann."

Also weiß auch er nicht viel über das Buch. Er hat es lediglich aufbewahrt, wie ein altes Familienstück. Etwas fällt mir jedoch ein.

„Gibt es irgendwo im Haus ein Porträt deines Großvaters?" frage ich. Lucius nickt.

„Ja," sagt er. „Im anderen Salon, bei der Halle, wo du..."

Ich nicke schnell. Das ist ein Familiensalon also ist es nicht überraschend, dass Lucius das Porträt seines Großvaters dort aufgehängt hat.

„Ich werde später mit ihm reden," sage ich. Denn jetzt bin ich in Eile. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Über Draco," sagt Lucius und fixiert mich mit dem Blick. In Ordnung... auf alles gefasst sein.

„Er ist dreizehn und er ist Teenager, wie du," fängt er an. „Und ich habe natürlich von seinen Abenteuern mit den Slytherinjungs gewusst." Jungs, in Plural? „Ich bin doch nicht dumm, Harry," sagt er aufstehend. „Und auch wenn man denkt, ich schere mich nicht um meinen Sohn, ist er mir sehr wichtig. Ich möchte, dass er das beste bekommt aber mir ist zur gleichen Zeit klar, dass er noch immer jung ist und dass er nicht weiß, was für ihn gut und was schlecht ist. Aus diesem Grund habe ich ihm die dunklen Künste und die reinblütigen Traditionen beigebracht, ihn gelehrt, nie seine Gefühle zu zeigen und sich immer um sich selbst zu kümmern. Denn das ist der Weg von einem dunklen Magier."

„Vielleicht sieht er mich als emotionlos und herzlos an, aber ich wollte immer das beste für ihn," sagt er. Er hebt den Blick und schaut mich an. „Es ist ein Teil der uralten dunklen Traditionen, einen Partner zu finden und eine Familie zu gründen, sodass das uralte dunkle Blut nicht verloren gehen kann. Aus diesem Grund habe ich das Angebot der Parkinson Familie akzeptiert und Pansy mit Draco verlobt."

Er hat uns durchschaut. Scheiße. Haben wir zu laut gestöhnt? Haben wir vergessen, die Tür zu schließen? Wann?

„Aber ich sehe ein, dass du eine bessere Wahl wärst," fährt er fort, mich noch immer musternd. „Der Erbe von Lord Grindelwald und der Lehrling des dunklen Lords. Momentan halten die dunklen Magier nicht viel von dir; aber ich bin klüger. Ich weiß, in welche Richtung du gehst und ich weiß ebenso, dass du eines Tages dem dunklen Strom Ruhm bringen wirst. Ich war sehr misstrauisch und verdächtig, was dich und deine Herkunft angeht, aber ich habe dich beobachtet. Und alleine die Tatsache, dass du dieses Ritual erfolgreich durchgeführt hast, hat mich von dem überzeugt, was ich früher vermutet habe. Man kann dich nicht mehr mit der Harry Potter Ikone verbinden, denn du bist kein Hellmagier mehr. Das hast du schon bewiesen."

„Also werde ich dich hier und jetzt fragen – was hast du vor? In Bezug auf Draco?" fragt er auf einmal und wendet sich mir zu.

Bloß ruhig bleiben. Ich bin eine bessere Wahl? Eines muss man ihm lassen – er denkt wie ein Schwarzmagier. Er soll keinen dunklen Kern besitzen, aber er denkt wie einer. Ich lächele. Jetzt ist Lucius nicht mehr mein Onkel Lucius, sondern der Vater von meinem Freund. Ähm. Das klingt echt komisch.

„Ehrlich?" frage ich leise. Lucius nickt. „Ich brauche ihn." Ich hebe den Blick und schaue Lucius in die Augen. „Seine bloße Anwesenheit hat eine einzigartige Wirkung auf mich... Meine Magie ist wild und es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Die dunkle Magie... hat etwas in mir aufgeweckt und manchmal übernimmt etwas fremdes die Kontrolle."

Warum erzähle ich ihm davon? Welcher Teufel hat mich geritten? Es geht um Draco. Vielleicht bedeutet er mir viel mehr, als ich je vermutet habe. Lucius hat mich bisher wortlos angeschaut, jetzt aber runzelt er die Stirn.

„Und... das Tier in mir spürt diesen Drang, jemanden oder etwas zu verletzen..." fahre ich atemlos fort. „Ich habe Ronald Weasley angegriffen und hab darüber nicht nachgedacht, aber ich habe mich rechtzeitig aufgehalten können, ehe ich etwas dummes angestellt hätte... Dieses Tier in mir hat die Kontrolle übernommen, als ich meine Verwandten getötet habe. Ich habe auch darüber nicht nachgedacht, bis es zu spät war... Und ich habe Pettigrew gefoltert und jede Sekunde davon genossen..."

Jetzt sieht Lucius ehrlich schockiert aus. Ich höre mich wie ein Mörder an, der von allem, was er je getan hat, eine mündliche Aussage macht.

Ich atme tief durch und schließe meine Augen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ich total verrückt aussehe. Aber in diesem Moment ist es mir egal.

„Aber wenn ich mit Draco zusammen bin, bin ich ganz ruhig und entspannt," fahre ich mit geschlossenen Augen fort. „Da gibt es etwas in ihm, was mich magisch anzieht. Auch wenn ich in meinem Inneren eiskalt bin... auch wenn ich seit dem Tod meiner Verwandten nichts mehr empfinden kann... bei Draco... fühle ich etwas. Und ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren."

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Lucius, der mich seltsam anschaut. Ich hatte nicht vor, so ehrlich zu sein. Denn ich verberge immer etwas; und immer muss ich meine Geheimnisse gut aufbewahren. Ich habe keinem davon erzählt, wie ich mich fühle, denn da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Wo einmal Gefühle waren, gibt es jetzt nichts mehr. Und ich würde es nie jemandem sagen, denn ich weiß, was man über mich denken würde – dass ich total verrückt bin und man würde mich in St Mungos schicken. Oder noch besser, nach Azkaban, weil ich ja zwei Menschen getötet habe, weil ich vorhabe, den dritten zu töten und weil ich die verbotenen Flüche auf Menschen angewendet habe. Laut den Gesetzen würde ich in Azkaban sterben.

Also warum habe ich all das Lucius erklärt, mich ihm geöffnet? Ich hätte mich für meine Dummheit beißen können...

„Das war sehr ehrlich von dir, Harry," sagt Lucius leise. „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit."

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Tja, was passiert ist, ist schon passiert.

„Und auch wenn jeder Vater seinen Sohn fern von dir halten würde, denn du bringst nichts mehr als Schwierigkeiten," sagt er todernst. Ich gluckse, aber er bleibt todernst. „Werde ich es nicht tun. Du bist eine viel bessere Wahl für Draco. Ich hoffe nur, dass er dich nicht im Kampf verliert."

Sagt er, dass er unsere Beziehung billigt?

„Das bleibt aber zwischen uns," fährt er fort. „Du musst dir etwas ausdenken, wie du die Verlobung zwischen Pansy und Draco brichst, sodass ich dir erlauben könnte, dich mit Draco in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Und auch wenn ich dich nicht gut genug kenne, denke ich, dass du damit keine Probleme haben wirst."

Ich grinse ihn teuflisch an. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich in Bezug auf Pansy vorhabe.

„Ich war sieben Jahre alt als man mich mit Narzissa verlobt hat," sagt er leise. Er gießt sich mehr Feuerwhiskey ein und lächelt flüchtig, seine grauen Augen die orangefarbene Flüssigkeit spiegelnd. „Und ich habe sie gehasst. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich eingesehen, dass ich sie so gut kenne wie niemanden anderen und dass ich mich mit keiner anderen Frau in der Zukunft sehen kann, außer mit ihr. Und diese Freundschaft wurde zu Liebe. Also denke ich nicht, dass du für solche wichtigen Wahlen zu jung bist."

„Was das angeht, was du fühlst, wenn er da ist," fährt er fort, zu seinem Regal hinüber gehend. „Gibt es hier ein gutes Buch, das die Zaubererbeziehungen erklärt. Denn man muss natürlich auch die Magie von den beiden in Betracht ziehen." Echt? Das ist mir nie eingefallen. „Also ist es mein Vorschlag, dass du es liest. Vielleicht findest du Antworten drin."

Er überreicht mir ein dickes, rotes Buch und ich nehme es von ihm entgegen. Die grauen Augen schauen mich vorsichtig an... Die grauen Augen von Draco... Ich schlucke.

„Danke," sage ich leise.

„Gerne," sagt Lucius. „Also, sind wir uns einig?" Ich nicke schnell. „Gut. Ich warne dich aber, tue nichts leichtsinniges. Du darfst keinen Verdacht erregen. Breche die Verlobung auf welche Weise auch immer, beschmutze aber nicht den Ruhm der Malfoy Familie."

„Natürlich," sage ich grinsend. Lucius lächelt mich an und nickt. Denn das ist der dunkle Weg.

Als ich aufstehe, streckt er seine Hand aus. Ich schüttele ihm wortlos die Hand und grinse breit. Draco wird mir gehören.

ooooooooooooooooo

Selbstsicher tauche ich im Salon auf. Ich grinse breit als alle verstummen und mich mustern. Nott lächelt leicht und winkt mir zu. Draco sitzt mit Pansy und Blaise Zabini auf dem Sofa und als er mich erblickt, hält er inne und lässt seinen Blick über mich schweifen, jedes Detail wahrnehmend.

Nun, hat er etwa erwartet, dass ich Jeans und ein übergroßes T-Shirt trage? Da gibt es eine Hierarchie, die ich hochklettern muss, und die dunklen Magier schätzen das Äußere. Glücklicherweise ist mein Schrank mit neuer Kleidung vollgestopft, Narzissa hat sich schon darum gekümmert.

„Hallo alle," sage ich gelassen und grinse in die Runde.

So... ich sollte ein Opfer finden. Wie wäre es mit Theodore Nott? Und er sitzt alleine. Ich komme zu ihm hinüber und lasse mich auf das Sofa nieder, die Beine übereinander schlagend. Draco blickt nur mit größter Mühe weg, wirft mir aber ab und an Blicke zu, als ich mit Nott in ein Gespräch falle.

„So," sagt er leise, mich musternd. „Wie geht ES?"

Er hat das Wort betont und ich lächele geheimnisvoll, ein Glas von Dobby – der sich vor mir übertrieben tief verbeugt – nehmend.

„Nun, ziemlich gut," sage ich arrogant. „Aber da gibt es nicht viel, worüber ich sprechen darf."

„Natürlich," sagt Nott leise. „Aber... Wann wird er... zu den Todessern sprechen?"

„Oh, das weiß ich noch nicht," sage ich, meine Nägel untersuchend.

„Aber du hast mit ihm geredet?" fragt Nott, dessen Augen glitzern.

„Ja, gestern," sage ich lächelnd. „Er hat mich unterrichtet."

Nott mustert mich schweigend, nickt aber.

„Mein Vater möchte etwas in Bezug auf Dumbledore unternehmen," murmelt er. „Es wird schlimmer und schlimmer. Professor Snape hat das Quidditchfeld für uns gebucht; aber Dumbledore hat stattdessen den Gryffindors erlaubt, auf dem Feld zu trainieren. Das ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, ich weiß. Aber so kann man nicht leben. Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe er einem von uns etwas anhängt. Ich bin zwar immer vorsichtig, aber wie du weißt, kann man nicht die Spuren von dunkler Magie wie mit einem Besen wegwischen. So einfach ist es nicht. Und ich habe den Eindruck, Dumbledore wäre außer sich vor Freude, wenn er ein Beweis hätte, dass einer von uns die dunkle Magie übt."

„Wo übt ihr denn?" frage ich gelassen, zu Nott näher rückend.

„Wir dürfen die dunkle Magie nicht in der Schule benutzen," sagt er überrascht. „Ich hab die Bücher und die dunklen Gegenstände gemeint. Harry? Wo übst du? Denn ich kann ständig die dunkle Magie an dir riechen."

Ich lächele ihn geheimnisvoll an. So sehr ich mir wünsche, ich könnte ihm eigentlich einen Ort bieten, wo er die dunkle Magie üben kann, darf ich es nicht tun.

„Das ist mein Geheimnis," sage ich. Er knurrt. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Und ich versuche es mir vorzustellen, wie ich mich fühlen würde, hätte ich keinen sicheren Ort zum Üben. Hier geht es nicht um Empathie, macht euch keine Hoffnungen. Denn ich möchte näher an die Slytherins rankommen, sodass sie mir vertrauen würden. Nicht alle Slytherins sind dunkle Magier, im Gegensatz zu dem, was Ronald Weasley zum Beispiel glaubt. Nott aber schon. Es steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben. Und ein dunkler Magier erkennt den anderen.

„Ich sag dir was," sage ich leise, an seinem Ärmel zupfend und mich nach vorne lehnend, sodass unsere Nasen nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. „Ich werde den dunklen Lord danach fragen. Und falls es keine Kammer gibt, wo ihr in Sicherheit üben könnt, dürft ihr alle mitkommen. Ich werde euch den Ort zeigen, wo ich es tue. Aber Theodore – das bleibt zwischen uns. Verstehst du?"

Er nickt schnell und leckt sich an den Lippen.

Es gibt Angeber, die schwarz tragen und die versuchen, sich für dunkle Magier auszugeben. Aber jetzt, da ich von Menschen umgeben bin, die auf diese oder jene Weise etwas mit der dunklen Magie zu tun haben, weiß ich sehr wohl, wer ein Angeber ist und wer nicht. Theodore ist ein echter dunkler Magier, im Gegensatz zu, zum Beispiel, Pansy Parkinson. Sicherlich ist es eine Schande, in einer dunklen Familie geboren zu sein und kein Interesse an dunkler Magie zu haben. Oder dazu keine Neigung zu zeigen.

„Bist du schon die Sucht los?" frage ich, meine Hand 'zufällig' auf Notts legend. Er scheint ein wenig überrascht von meiner Geste zu sein, lässt aber seine Hand liegen wo sie ist.

„Ich habe sie nur dieses Schuljahr gespürt," sagt er leise. „Es ist nicht mal so schlimm. Noch nicht. Aber ich muss an die Zukunft denken. Es wird schlimmer sein und falls ich keine Lösung dafür finde, werde ich wohl damit aufhören müssen, sodass ich nicht etwas dummes in Hogwarts anstelle."

„Das ist sicherlich ein Problem," meine ich leise, an seinem Ärmel herum fummelnd. Nott atmet tief ein und sein Blick fällt auf das Stück nackter Haut, das man durch die Knöpfe meines Hemdes sehen kann. „Und ich werde dir helfen."

/Dracos Sicht

Was treibt er da? Ist er betrunken? Hat er wieder jemanden gefoltert? Denn es sieht so aus, als sei er im Rausch. Nicht das schon wieder. Wen hat er gefoltert? Mir ist ja klar, dass es ihm Spaß macht, aber das hier geht einfach zu weit...

Ruhig bleiben. Lächele Pansy an. Sei höflich Blaise gegenüber. Obwohl ich am liebsten aufstehen und ihm den Hals umdrehen würde. Er kommt zu spät und stolziert rein, dabei verdammt gut aussehend. Warum musste er gerade dieses Hemd anziehen? Denn wenn er sich nach vorne lehnt, kann man seine Brust sehen... Und diese Hosen... Sie stellen einfach viel zu viel zur Schau. Ich werde mir nur dann bewusst, dass Speichel sich bei dem Anblick in meinem Mund sammelt und dass ich ihn blöd anstarre, als Pansy mich fragt, ob ich einen Keks wolle. Ich schüttele schnell den Kopf. Verdammt. Er wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Das möchte er, oder? Deswegen hat er diese enganliegenden Hosen angezogen. Glücklicherweise hat er sich hingesetzt, sodass ich seinen ach so perfekten Hintern nicht angaffen muss.

Als Pansy mir erklärt, wie ihr Kleid, das sie für das Julfest ausgewählt hat, aussieht, nicke ich abwesend und werfe Harry einen schnellen Blick zu. Was versucht er zu tun? Schwarz steht ihm gut... Es ist ein guter Kontrast zu seinen grünen Augen... Ich sollte darüber nicht denken. Was macht er jetzt? Meine Hand, die das Glas hält, zittert als seine Hand zu Theodores gleitet. Er zupft an seinem Ärmel! Warum hat er sich ihm verdammt noch mal so nahe gesetzt? Es sieht beinah so aus, als wolle er ihn küssen...

„Kann jemand das Grammofon anschalten?" schreie ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und er lächelt. Seine Hand ist noch immer auf Theodores und jetzt fährt er mit den Fingern über seine Finger.

„Ist Harry schwul?" flüstert mir Blaise ins Ohr. Keinem ist Harrys Spiel entgangen.

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen als Blaise breit grinst.

„Also ist dieses Schlammblut doch ein Teil von seinem Spiel," murmelt Blaise, Harry billigend musternd. „Sehr schlau."

Ich sage nichts, stehe entschlossen auf als jemand eine Schallplatte anstellt und ziehe die aufgeregte Pansy auf die Füße.

„Tanzen wir," sage ich, weg von Harry und Theodore blickend.

Pansy klammert mich um und ich versuche, tief zu atmen und mich zu beruhigen. Warum stört es mich so sehr? Ist er überhaupt mein Freund? Haben wir je darüber gesprochen? Hat er mir je gesagt, dass er mich lieb hat? Klar, er hat gesagt, ich werde ihm gehören aber das zählt nicht... Oder? Also warum stört es mich so sehr, ihn mit Theodore zu sehen? Küssen sie sich? Nein, stelle ich mit Erleichterung fest. Warum tut er es mir an? War es nicht schwer genug, ihm endlich zu gestehen, dass ich mich von ihm angezogen fühle, nachdem wir zwei Jahre damit verbracht haben, uns gegenseitig zu beleidigen und einen Wortgefecht zu führen? Und alles war so perfekt... Ist die dunkle Magie dafür verantwortlich?

Wer hat diese bestimmte Schallplatte gestellt? Jetzt betrachtet Pansy die Musik als eine Einladung zur Knutscherei. Sie presst sich gegen mich und ich schaue ihr über die Schulter, in Harrys Richtung schauend, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Wo ist er? Er ist... Mein Magen verkrampft sich. Er tanzt mit Theodore. Und Theodores Finger spielen mit seinem Pferdeschwanz, während Harrys Hände um seine Taille gelegt sind. Sie reden über etwas (miteinander), was Theodore zum Lachen bringt. Was auch immer das ist. Verdammt. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er ein Arschloch ist und dass ich ihn hasse.

Sie kehren zum Sofa zurück. Ich stoße Pansy leicht weg von mir.

„Warte auf mich, ich muss was mit Harry besprechen," sage ich so neutral wie möglich.

„Sei doch kein Spaßverderber," meint sie lächelnd. „Er quatscht Theodore voll. Lass ihn in Ruhe."

„Es geht um IHN," sage ich genervt.

Pansys Lächeln verschwindet augenblicklich und sie nickt. Welch eine gute Ausrede. Ich gehe zu ihnen hinüber und schlucke als ich bemerke, dass Harry einen Arm um Theodores Schultern geschlungen hat. Ich werde ihn umbringen.

„Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" sage ich, ihn nicht anschauend. „Es geht um... na ja. Und du siehst ihn jeden Tag, also..."

„Natürlich," sagt er und erhebt sich ohne weiteres. „Ich komme schnell zurück," sagt er zu Theodore, dessen Wangen leicht rosa angelaufen sind.

Zähneknirschend führe ich ihn aus dem Salon heraus und so bald wir im Korridor sind, wende ich mich ihm zu. Er lächelt noch immer als er meinen zornigen Ausdruck bemerkt und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Fass mich nicht an!" zische ich wütend.

„Komm, hier kann uns jeder hören," flüstert er, noch immer lächelnd, und führt mich in den Familiensalon, die Tür hinter uns schließend.

„DU ARSCHLOCH!" platzt es aus mir so bald wir alleine sind.

„Beruhige dich," flüstert er und greift nach meinen Händen. Wut und Verzweiflung explodieren in mir und ich versuche mich von ihm wegzureißen, aber es ist umsonst. Er hält mich mit einem Schraubstockgriff fest und lächelt mich noch immer an. Warum habe ich ihn noch nicht in tausend Stücke verhext? Warum bin ich so schwach, wenn es um ihn geht?

„Hör mal, ich weiß, warum du wütend bist," flüstert er, meine Hände noch immer haltend. „Aber das ist ein Teil von meinem Plan. Wir müssen doch Pansy loswerden, oder? Und wir dürfen den Verdacht nicht erregen, also ist es das beste, wenn man glaubt, ich habe momentan Interesse an jemanden anderen. Denn ansonsten könnte Pansy sagen, dass wir ihr es angehängt haben und sie hätte Recht."

„Das ist ein Teil von deinem Plan?" brülle ich. „Theodore die Zunge in den Mund zu stecken?"

Harrys Ausdruck wird ernster und er mustert mich.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich Interesse an ihm habe?" fragt er leise. „Sei nicht albern, mein Drache. Natürlich nicht. Dein Vater hat mit soeben seine Erlaubnis gegeben, mit dir zu sein. Er denkt, ich sei eine bessere Wahl als Pansy."

Er grinst teuflisch und ich halte inne. Wie bitte?

„Ja, er hat uns durchschaut. Und ja, er hat sich für mich entschieden. Aber er hat auch gesagt, wir müssen Pansy loswerden, denn ansonsten wäre es nicht gut für den Namen und den Ruhm der Familie," sagt er leise.

„Echt?" frage ich.

Verschiedene Emotionen mischen sich in mir bis mein Kopf sich wie ein Kürbis anfühlt. Es ist einfach zu viel.

„Echt," wiederholt er, sich noch vorne lehnend, um mich zu küssen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und presse mich gegen dieses hübsches Wesen, dessen Arme jetzt um mich gelegt sind... und obwohl das Bild von ihm und Theodore noch immer vor meinem geistigen Auge tanzt, stöhne ich in den Kuss und genieße die Art, auf die seine Hände wie immer Kreise auf meinem Rücken ziehen.

„Also hör auf mit deiner Eifersucht," sagt er als wir uns trennen. „Alles wird in Ordnung sein."

„Küsse ihn nicht, sonst werde ich nicht für das verantwortlich sein, was ich tue," warne ich ihn, obwohl mein Inneres wieder warm und ruhig ist.

„Keine Sorge, wir flirten nur," sagt er. „Es ist notwendig, verstehst du?"

„Wenn du meinst," knurre ich.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so besitzergreifend bist," stellt er amüsiert fest und drückt mich an sich. Mächtige Morgana, was ich in diesem Moment nicht alles geben würde, um ihm die Kleidung vom Leib zu zerreißen! Etwas anderes fällt mir ein.

„Was... was hast du meinem Vater gesagt?" frage ich, den Kopf hebend. Die grünen Augen schauen mich ruhig an.

„Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich keine Absicht habe, dich aufzugeben," sagt er ebenso ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn der Krieg ausbricht. Aber ich möchte dich bei mir haben."

Ich grinse ihn breit an und presse mich gegen ihn. Er hat meinem Vater DAS gesagt? Sogar ich könnte nicht solch ein Versprechen geben, denn ich weiß, dass ich jung bin. Aber... Potter ist nicht wie die anderen Jungen. Er ist... na ja, Potter.

„Redet er mit ihm jeden Tag?" fragt Blaise als wir zurück sind. Pansy wirft sich auf mich. Oh nein, nicht das schon wieder.

„Er unterrichtet ihn," murmele ich, an meinem Getränk nippend.

„Weißt du, was genau er lernt?" hakt Blaise nach.

„Ich denke, dass es momentan um Dämonen geht," sage ich vage. Blaise und Pansy wechseln Blicke und lassen das Thema fallen. Gut. Bitte nicht über Potter reden.

„Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden," sagt Blaise nach einer Pause.

„Später," sage ich. „Er und Theodore haben allem Anschein nach was wichtiges zu besprechen."

„Ja, sicherlich geht es um Harrys enganliegende Hosen," sagt Pansy grinsend. Ich werfe ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, aber anscheinend hat sie nicht begriffen, was ich damit sagen wollte.

Was wird er tun? Was hat er vor? Ich habe vergessen, ihn zu fragen. Und obwohl er mir auf eine ganz besondere und für ihn typische Weise gesagt hat, was er für mich empfindet, kann ich mir nicht helfen, ihm keine Blicke zuzuwerfen und das grüne Monster der Eifersucht in meinem Magen brennen zu spüren.

Auf einmal ruft jemand auf und wir alle wirbeln herum, uns umschauend. Theodore gafft Harry mit einem Ausdruck von Schock an, Harry wiederum lächelt ihn sanft an. Ich schnappe nach Luft. Da, auf seinem Unterarm, gähnen der Totenkopf und die Schlange. Mein Herz hört auf zu schlagen. Er trägt das dunkle Mal. Wann...? Wann wurde es ihm eingebrannt? Warum? Er ist doch nur dreizehn! Er kann kein Todesser sein, denn er besucht noch immer die Schule. Dumbledore wird ihn durchschauen. So was kann man nicht verbergen. Warum musste er ihm das dunkle Mal einbrennen? War es schmerzhaft? Was bedeutet das nur?

„Lieber Merlin," flüstert Blaise, dessen Blick auf den Totenkopf fixiert ist. „Er trägt das dunkle Mal."

„Aber er ist erst dreizehn," protestiert Pansy. Ich höre überhaupt nicht zu, schaue aber zu, wie Harry nach Theodores Hand greift und ein paar sanfte Worte flüstert, die eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn haben. Theodore schluckt und starrt ihn todernst an, als er weiter redet.

„Warum würde er ein Kind als sein Diener haben wollen? Warum würde er jemanden wie Harry Potter als seinen Diener wollen? Es ist verrückt!" flüstert Pansy. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und mustere sie wütend.

„Weil er mächtig ist, deswegen," sage ich bissig. „Weil er Dumbledore ausspionieren kann und weil er schon viel für ihn getan hat, worüber du nichts weißt. Es ist nur schade, dass du keine echte dunkle Magierin bist und dass du aus diesem Grund so neidisch auf jene bist, die sich dem dunklen Lord so früh bewährt haben."

Pansy wird rot im Gesicht und ihre Lippen bewegen sich, aber kein Laut kommt heraus. Sie steht abrupt auf und geht. Ich wende mich zufrieden Blaise zu. Endlich bin ich sie los.

„Das war ein wenig scharf, meinst du nicht?" flüstert er.

„Nein," sage ich entschlossen. „Aus irgendeinem Grund hasst sie ihn und es nervt mich. Wir befinden uns in meinem Haus und Harry ist ein Mitglied der Familie. Keiner darf weder mich noch ihn beleidigen, wer auch immer diese Person ist."

Blaise schaut mich mit Überraschung auf seiner Stirn geschrieben an, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Es wird später und später und um elf steht Blaise entschlossen auf und verkündigt, er müsse nach Hause gehen.

„Wir sehen uns am Julfest," sagt Harry, der ebenfalls aufgestanden ist, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Blaise wirft seinem Unterarm einen Blick zu, aber das dunkle Mal steckt unter seinem schwarzen Ärmel.

„Ja," sagt Blaise und lächelt.

Einer nach dem anderen, verlassen meine Freunde das Haus und Pansy küsst mich auf die Wange, sagt jedoch nichts. Ich atme erleichtert aus, als sie im Kamin verschwindet. Harry und ich wechseln Blicke. Er grinst mich an und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Drache," flüstert er mir ins Ohr. „Alles steht bereit."

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er dir das dunkle Mal eingebrannt hat?" frage ich leise.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und krempelt vorsichtig den Ärmel hoch. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen und starre das dunkle Mal an. Die Schlange züngelt mit der Zunge und mustert mich aus der Nähe. Ich habe es ein paar Mal am Arm meines Vaters gesehen, aber er hat mir nie erlaubt, es gründlich zu studieren. Alles, woran es mich erinnert, ist Tod. Und Harry wird es sich jeden Tag ansehen müssen.

„Wie wirst du es verbergen? Warum hat er es getan? Du bist doch kein Todesser, oder?" frage ich als ich ihm aus dem Salon herausfolge.

„Er wird mir beibringen, wie ich es verbergen kann," sagt er, die Treppen hochsteigend. „Und ich bin kein Todesser. Ich bin sein Lehrling."

Und anscheinend macht es einen Unterschied, obwohl er mir nicht vollkommen klar ist. Aber ihm scheint es etwas zu bedeuten. Er ist kein gewöhnlicher Diener. Na ja, Potter ist definitionsgemäß nicht gewöhnlich.

„Draco," ruft eine Stimme. Wir beide wirbeln herum. Ich habe ihn nicht angefasst, ich schwöre es. Mein Vater steht in der Eingangshalle und schaut uns an. „Sind deine Freunde weg?"

„Ja, Vater," sage ich schnell.

„Gut," sagt er und nickt. „Morgen möchte ich, dass du mit mir ins Ministerium kommst."

„In Ordnung," sage ich automatisch.

„Gute Nacht, ihr zwei," sagt er, mir zunickend.

Er ist weg. Harry grinst mich teuflisch an.

„Mein oder dein Zimmer?" fragt er leise.

Eine Welle der Erregung erfüllt meinen Magen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ganz schön rot im Gesicht bin.

„Egal," murmele ich. Denn jetzt da mein Vater weiß, wäre es nicht seltsam, uns zusammen in einem Bett zu finden. Oder wenigstens hoffe ich, das sei der Fall.

Harry grinst mich lüstern an und führt mich in sein Zimmer, die Tür hinter uns zusperrend.

„Ich weiß, worüber du nachgedacht hast, als du mich den ganzen Abend lang angeschaut hast," murmelt er als er seine Arme um meine Taille schlingt. „Du bist ein verdammt eifersüchtiges Wesen, Draco Malfoy."

Er küsst zärtlich meinen Hals und ich zittere als er mit der Zunge über mein Ohrläppchen fährt.

„Und ich werde dir zeigen, was ich darüber denke," murmelt er, dessen Hände über meinen Körper wandern.

Er stößt mich leicht in Richtung Bett, seine Arme noch immer um mich geschlungen, unsere Lippen fest einander gepresst. Mächtige Morgana... Warum hat er solch eine Wirkung auf mich? Warum vergesse ich meinen Namen, wenn er mich küsst? Und warum hat sich mein Magen vor Erregung verkrampft als er mir gedroht hat?

Er legt mich auf das Bett und zieht meine Hosen schnell aus, ehe ich weiß, was da passiert. Ich spüre so eine Brise da unten und stelle mit Überraschung fest, dass er auch meine Boxershorts runter gezogen hat. Als ich aufschaue, knöpft er sein Hemd aus und mustert mich lüstern. Diese grünen Augen, die normalerweise so kalt und emotionslos sind, brennen jetzt als sie mich halbnackt auf seinem Bett billigend mustern. Ich schlucke als er sein Hemd auszieht, mir endlich seine nackte Brust zeigend, worüber ich den ganzen Abend nachgedacht habe. Die Kerzen flackern und bilden seltsame Formen auf seiner nackten Brust und als er sich seinen Hosen entledigt, kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich einen Ball in der Kehle. Er ist... einfach wunderschön. Ich habe mir nie die Zeit genommen, um mir seinen Körper besser anzuschauen, denn wir waren immer in Eile. Jetzt aber haben wir Zeit... Und die Narben auf seinem Körper machen ihn irgendwie noch attraktiver... Das hört sich komisch an.

Er klettert langsam auf das Bett und legt seine Lippen auf meine; und ich atme tief durch die Nase ein, ihn umarmend. Meine Hände erforschen beinah verzweifelt seinen Körper und gleiten zu seinem perfekten Hintern... Vielleicht hat er ja mit Theodore den Abend verbracht, aber er liegt nicht splitternackt im Bett mit Theodore, sondern mit mir. Als er sich härter gegen mich presst, werden unsere Küsse grober... Unsere nackten Körper kleben aneinander und ich kann von diesem Gefühl nicht genug haben... Er fährt mit der Zunge über meinen Hals und auf einmal spüre ich seine Zähne an meiner Haut. Ich schnappe nach Luft, denn es kommt wie ein Schock für mich, aber ich finde es trotzdem wahnsinnig erregend. Ich stöhne laut als er meine Haut mit den Zähnen beknabbert und bekomme Gänsehaut als ich tief einatme und der Geruch mir in die Nase steigt, den ich immer mit Harry im Zusammenhang bringe. Und als seine Lippen nach unten gleiten ziehe ich die Luft scharf ein und vergrabe meine Finger in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar...

/zensiert

Ich weiß nicht, was ich in diesem Moment fühle, als wir zusammen in seinem Bett liegen. Ein paar Kerzen brennen noch und das Haus ist vollkommen still. Dieses Mal haben wir nicht vergessen, den Raum mit Stillezauber zu belegen.

Es fühlt sich surreal an. Obwohl wir schon vielmals in dunklen Gängen und im Astronomieturm geknutscht haben, war es nie so real, wie jetzt. Wenigstens hier müssen wir uns vor niemandem verstecken und können ruhig in einem Bett schlafen. Harrys Finger spielen mit meinem Haar und ich streichele seinen Schenkel. Ich habe schon in Betten von anderen Jungen geschlafen und ich hatte schon ein paar 'Begegnungen' mit Jungen; aber die ganze Zeit habe ich gewusst, dass es nur ein Experiment ist; dass es nur an unseren Hormonen liegt; und dass ich diese Person nicht wie einen Partner betrachte. Das waren nur flüchtige Beziehungen und sie haben nichts bedeutet. Und am Anfang habe ich auch gedacht, dass das mit Harry auch etwas flüchtiges ist; dass ich eines Tages aufwachen werde und ihn vergessen werde. Aber dem war nicht so. Und wie wir in Stille zusammen im Bett liegen, meine Arme um ihn gelegt, seine Beine um mich gewickelt, ist mir peinlich klar, dass ich ihn nicht mal so leicht vergessen kann.

Harry ist wie ein Orkan; wohin auch immer er kommt, hinterlässt er immer einen permanenten Eindruck. Seit er mit dem Studium der dunklen Magie angefangen hat, hat er sich vollkommen verändert. Die dunkle Magie hat ihm das Aussehen und das Benehmen von einer selbstsicheren, arroganten und charismatischen Person verliehen, und mir wurde in einem Moment klar, dass wenn ich ihn anstarre, ich davon träume, wie er mich küsst oder anfasst... Jeder hat in meinem Alter solche Tagträume und jeder denkt manchmal über Personen nach, mit denen man in der Realität nie etwas anfangen würde. Und je länger wir zusammen sind, desto klarer wird mir, wie verschieden wir sind. Vielleicht ist das genau das, was ich an ihm so unwiderstehlich finde. Er ist mein Gegenteil – und Gegenteile ziehen sich an.

Und obwohl ich noch immer eine Jungfrau bin, beweist dieser Abend doch etwas. Das hier ist real; und ich möchte nicht aufwachen und feststellen, dass ich Harry vergessen habe. Ich möchte ihn nicht vergessen und ich freue mich auf das, was auf uns zukommt, auf all die Tage, die wir zusammen verbringen werden. Seine Finger gleiten meinen Arm hinunter und ich kuschele mich an ihn, seinem Herzschlag zuhörend. Er lächelt.

„Das müssen wir wiederholen," sagt er leise. Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf. Liebe Morgana, ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nie so was versucht hat, aber Harry ist Harry. Er lernt schnell und dank der dunklen Magie und ihrem Einfluss auf seine Persönlichkeit, schient er keine Hemmungen mehr zu haben. Er nimmt, was er möchte und er denkt darüber nicht nach.

Ich verschlinge meine Finger mit seinen und er drückt fest meine Hand. Ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite und schlucke. Das dunkle Mal. Auch wenn ich vergesse, womit er sich beschäftigt und was er eigentlich ist, wird mich das dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm immer daran erinnern. Und an seiner jungen Haut sieht es unheimlich aus; als sei schon bestimmt, dass er bald sterben würde.

„Warum hat er es getan?" frage ich leise.

Die grünen Augen schauen mich fragend an und folgen meinem Blick zu dem dunklen Mal hinüber. Er seufzt.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung," sagt er leise. „Ich halte mich an seine Regeln und er wird mich unterrichten. Er hat mich als seinen Lehrling akzeptiert. Du weißt doch, was das bedeutet."

Ich nicke wortlos. Damals war es eine Tradition, jetzt aber gibt es so was nur selten. Früher war es notwendig, einen Lehrer zu haben und ihm vollkommen zu vertrauen, denn zu dieser Zeit gab es keine Bücher über die dunklen Künste und das Wissen wurde von Mund zu Ohr weitergegeben. Außerdem ist jeder dunkler Magier anders, also braucht man einen Lehrer, der die Lehrmethoden dem Schüler anpasst. Einmal war es etwas seltenes und etwas besonderes, diese Verbindung zwischen dem Lehrling und dem Lehrer; aber die Ära der Hellmagie hat die alten Traditionen zerstört und jetzt sind sie nichts mehr, als eine Erinnerung.

„Aber er sagt, dass das dunkle Mal uns leichtere Kommunikation ermöglichen wird," sagt er nachdenklich. Also weiß auch er nicht, wie das funktioniert.

„Falls Dumbledore es sieht..." murmele ich.

Harry lacht freudlos.

„Das alte Klappergestell möchte, dass ich mich ihm anschließe, weil er hofft, der dunkle Lord tötet mich," sagt er im Plauderton. „Und außerdem hält er nicht lange aus, weil er im Sterben ist und weil ich ihn, ehe das passiert, töten werde."

Er hebt die Hand und ich spüre eine Welle von Magie, die aus seinen Fingerkuppen hervorbricht. Alle Kerzen gehen aus und das Zimmer wird in Finsternis gehüllt. Ich spüre seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn und als er sich entspannt und die Decke über uns zieht, frage ich mich schon wieder, wie es kommt, dass er immer so entspannt und ruhig ist, wenn er mit mir ist... Als wäre ich ein Beruhigungstrank. Ich atme tief ein und schließe meine Augen. Ich habe zu viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf, aber Harrys Geruch und sein regelmäßiger Atem erfüllen mich mit einem tiefen Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und meine Gedanken und meine Sorgen ebben ab. Auch wenn es so surreal und verrückt ist, fühlt es sich richtig an.


	28. Kapitel 27

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Die korrigierte Version... Danke an Arcana!

Und noch etwas. Ich habe einen Logikfehler in meiner Geschichte gefunden. In meiner Geschichte ist Crouch der Minister und ich habe es nicht erklärt. Aber da er wieder in Kapitel 37 auftaucht und eine wichtige Rolle spielt, muss es so bleiben. Betrachtet es als eine Tatsache. :) Tut mir leid.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 27 – Blacks Sorgen

„Bei der Ausführung der komplizierten Flüche ist es notwendig, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Das heißt, deine Kontrolle über die Magie, die du benutzt, nie zu verlieren," sagt Voldemort gerade.

Wir sitzen in seinem Zimmer und er schreitet auf und ab wenn er redet, was mich so sehr an Tom erinnert. Denn, na ja, er IST Tom.

Die dunklen Augen schauen nicht in meine Richtung als er weiter redet und seine weißen, langen Finger streicheln seinen Stab.

„Das ist das wichtigste, was du im Kopf behalten musst, wenn du die dunkle Magie benutzt," sagt er. „Und das ist auch etwas, was du bei den Dämonenbeschwörungen besonders wichtig finden wirst. Denn falls man Angst zeigt, wird sich der Dämon gegen dich wenden. Der dunkle Magier muss immer die Kontrolle über alles haben und er steht so zu sagen in der Mitte seines eigenen Universums. Er alleine kontrolliert alles und entscheidet über alles. Er alleine ist die schöpferische und die zerstörerische Kraft zugleich."

Er schaut zu mir und ich schaue ihm direkt in die Augen. Der dunkle Lord kommt zu mir hinüber und mustert mich.

„Hier ist deine erste Aufgabe, mein Lehrling," sagt er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Du hast deine Übungen gemacht, als du die Kunst der Legilimentik gelernt hast?"

Ich nicke schnell, fühle mich aber ein wenig unwohl, weil ich seit langem diese Übungen nicht gemacht habe.

„Jeden Tag – ohne Ausnahme – wirst du über deinen Tag nachdenken, entschieden, was du morgen tun wirst, und dann wirst du diese und ähnliche Gedanken zur Seite stellen. Dein Geist muss vollkommen leer sein, ehe du einschläfst."

Ich stöhne innerlich. Ich weiß, dass diese Übungen sehr nützlich sind, aber die Wahrheit ist, wenn ich schlafen gehe, bin ich hundemüde also schlafe ich gleich ein.

„Und da du noch nicht zaubern kannst, wirst du mir heute bei etwas helfen," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Er wendet sich um und geht mit langen Schritten zu seinem Tisch hinüber. Ich richte mich neugierig auf. Wobei könnte ICH dem dunklen Lord helfen?

Er kehrt mit einem Stück Papier in Hand zurück und überreicht es mir.

„Was siehst du?" fragt er einfach.

Ich blicke über die arithmantischen Gleichungen und runzele die Stirn.

„Das hier..." sage ich langsam, mit meinem Finger auf eine Gleichung deutend. „Das scheint die Gleichung für einen Zauber, der etwas in die Luft jagen soll, zu sein... Aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher, denn es enthält Elemente, die nicht hierher gehören."

„Du hast Recht," sagt Voldemort ernst. Ich schaue schnell auf. Ich habe... Recht? Was? „Das ist ein verbesserter Zauber. Aber du hast seine Wirkung erraten. Gut. Weiter."

Ermuntert schaue ich wieder auf die ordentlich geschriebenen Gleichungen hinunter. Wie kann man nur so ordentlich wie eine Schreibmaschine schreiben?

„Das hier verstehe ich nicht, diesen Teil hier habe ich noch nie gesehen," sage ich, mit meinem Finger darauf deutend.

Voldemorts Augen glitzern und er lehnt sich zufrieden zurück.

„Hast du je etwas über die Verwendung der rohen Magie gehört?" fragt er. Ich lasse das Papier sinken.

„Ich habe davon gelesen, aber ich habe gedacht, so was sei eine Legende," sage ich unsicher.

„Nur ein Tipp," Voldemort unterbricht mich. „Ein echter dunkler Magier wird zugeben, dass er nicht Recht hatte. Aber auch wenn er unsicher ist, wird er es nie laut sagen oder zeigen."

„Verstehe, mein Lord," sage ich grinsend.

„Nun, es ist keine Legende," sagt Voldemort. „Rohe dunkle Magie existiert. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du während des Rituals ein wenig Magie in den Kessel fallen lassen hast?"

„Ja," sage ich langsam. Mein Gehirn ist jetzt wie eine Lokomotive, die wie verrückt durch England flitzt und Rauchwolken hinterlässt.

„Ich habe das Ritual teilweise geschrieben, aber ich habe es für mich selbst geschrieben, weil ich wusste, dass ich dazu fähig bin, rohe Magie zu verwenden. Du hast es aber getan ohne, dass du gewusst hast, was du dabei tust. Und dein damaliger Lehrer hat es dir nicht gesagt, weil er sehen wollte, ob du es schaffst. Das hast du."

Ich gaffe Voldemort an. Echt? Ich? Rohe Magie?

„Also, dieser Teil stellt rohe Magie dar," fährt er zufrieden fort, mit dem Finger auf die Gleichung deutend. Seine Finger sind so lang, geht mir durch den Kopf. „Und das?"

„Ein Zaubertrank," sage ich atemlos.

Arithmantik ist verdammt schwer und kompliziert, denn man muss die Bedeutung von allem wissen und zudem Erfahrung mit den verschiedenen Gleichungen haben oder sie auswendig lernen, sodass man sie auf der Stelle erkennen oder benutzen kann. Aber zuzuschauen, wie all diese Formeln und Symbole eigentlich einen Sinn ergeben, wie sie sich vor meinen Augen in eine Geschichte verwandeln, ist phantastisch.

„Sehr gut," sagt Voldemort und nimmt das Papier weg. „Der Zaubertrank wird auch dabei verwendet. Das, mein Lehrling, ist ein Teil meines Plans für den Angriff auf Azkaban. Und du wirst mir dabei helfen. Zuerst möchte ich, dass du diesen Trank braust."

Mit dem Rezept in meiner Tasche mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo sich ein Labor befindet. Ich überlege mir, ob ich Draco holen sollte, denn er ist darin viel besser als ich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es Voldemort gefallen würde, dass ich Hilfe dabei hatte. Das scheint ein Teil von seinem Unterricht zu sein, obwohl das Ergebnis ihm von Nutzen sein wird.

Ich grinse als ich einen Kessel mit Wasser fülle und meine Hand hebe, um das Feuer anzuzünden. Ich halte inne. Ich habe wieder vergessen, dass ich nicht zaubern darf. Und gestern habe ich auch gezaubert. Stablos, zugegeben, aber ich habe vergessen, dass ich mich noch immer inmitten eines Erholungsprozess befinde. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und schüttele den Kopf. Ein paar Zauber pro Tag werden mich nicht umbringen. Außerdem fühle ich mich ausgezeichnet. Ich sollte öfter Menschen foltern und Nächte mit Draco in meinem Bett verbringen. So würde ich gewiss keine Gesundheitsprobleme mehr haben.

Da höre ich ein leises Geräusch und ich halte mitten im Wurzelschneiden inne. Da, bei dem Regal mit den Zaubertrankzutaten, erscheinen zwei gelbe Augen.

„Nagini!" rufe ich laut, wieder zum Trank blickend. Ich möchte ihn ja nicht vermasseln.

Die Umrisse des kräftigen und im Kerzenlicht glühenden Körpers der Schlange werden klarer und klarer.

~Mächtige Morgana, was ist nur los mit dir?~ frage ich, mich bei ihr niederlassend.

Die Schlange betrachtet mich mit einem Ausdruck, der beinah als beleidigt bezeichnet werden kann.

~Der Junge ist ganz schön frech,~ erwidert sie hochnäsig. ~Möchte er sagen, dass ich schlecht aussehe?~

~Ja!~ sage ich schnell. Die Schlange stellt sich genervt auf und die gelben Augen durchbohren mich. Nagini ist eine wirklich große Schlange... ~Ich mein, nein, Nagini, du siehst so wunderschön aus wie immer, aber ich wollte sagen... ein wenig anders.~

Die Schlange mustert mich mit ihren gelben Augen für ein paar Momente, als wolle sie feststellen, ob ich sie anlüge. Frauen, geht mir durch den Kopf. Man darf ihnen nie sagen, dass sie schlecht aussehen. Das hätte ich schon lernen sollen, aber leider habe ich keine Freundinnen, an denen ich etwas über den Umgang mit Frauen im Allgemeinen lernen könnte. Hermine zählt nicht, denn ich habe ihr schon vielmals gesagt, dass sie entweder etwas im Gesicht hat oder dass sie schlecht aussieht, und sie schien nicht beleidigt zu sein.

~Das sollte ich auch, Junge,~ sagt Nagini. ~Ich bin gereist. Und dazu habe ich die Eier gelegt. Das war sehr anstrengend für mich und ich freue mich schon auf ein paar Tage Ruhe.~

~Du bist gereist?~ frage ich ungläubig, im Trank rührend. ~Wie denn?~

~Ich bin eine Bestie aus Metall geritten, die sich sehr schnell bewegt, und du warst drin. Ich bin dir gefolgt,~ sagt Nagini ernst.

Ich pruste los. Also hat sie sich in den Hogwarts Express geschlichen und ist auf diese Weise nach London gekommen. Das erklärt aber nicht, wie sie zu dem Malfoy Manor gelangt ist.

~Ich wollte meinen Meister sehen,~ fährt sie fort ehe ich die Chance habe, sie zu fragen, wie sie hergekommen ist. ~Und ich habe ihn heute morgen gefunden.~

~Gut für dich,~ sage ich, die Wurzel in den Kessel werfend. ~Hast du Hunger? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?~

~Nein, mein Meister kümmert sich um mich,~ erwidert sie pompös. ~Ich wollte dir aber sagen, dass du bald deinen Gefährten haben wirst.~

~Es freut mich, das zu hören,~ sage ich lächelnd, die nächste Zutat mit dem Messer zerteilend. ~Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er oder sie so kräftig und so schlau sein wird wie du.~

~Du hörst dich auch ziemlich schlau an,~ erwidert die Schlange. ~Bist du dir sicher, dass du kein Schlangenblut hast?~

~Nun, ich spreche deine Sprache,~ sage ich achselzuckend. Nagini ist echt lustig.

~Das stimmt,~ meint die Schlange zufrieden. ~Also hast du doch etwas Schlangenblut. Das freut mich. Ich bin müde, Lehrling meines Meisters. Ich gehe schlafen.~

Sie ist weg. Ich kichere und schüttele den Kopf. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen wenn ich mit Naginis Nachkomme in die Schule auftauche.

Glücklicherweise war der Trank überhaupt nicht schwer zu brauen. Was mich aber beschäftigt ist die Frage, wozu er gut ist? Denn allem Anschein nach ist er nicht zum Trinken bestimmt. Nun ja, das ist wohl nicht mein Problem. Ich gieße die grüne Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole und verkorke sie.

Ich finde Voldemort in seinem Zimmer und er sitzt noch immer hinter dem Schreibtisch und kritzelt. Der Mann ist unermüdlich. Woran arbeitet er denn jetzt?

„Mein Lord, ich bin fertig," sage ich, die Phiole hochhaltend.

„Sehr wohl," sagt er abwesend. „Stell den Trank auf den Tisch."

Ich tue wie angewiesen und werfe einen Blick auf seine Arbeit. Schon wieder Gleichungen.

„Darf ich fragen, woran Ihr arbeitet?" frage ich. „Kann ich helfen?"

Voldemort legt die Feder ab und schaut mich nachdenklich an. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich arbeite an Schutzzaubern," sagt er. Ich habe nicht erwartet, eine Antwort zu bekommen und ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Da ich hier für eine Weile wohnen werde, möchte ich, dass das Haus gut geschützt ist."

Aber natürlich. Mir ist es nicht entfallen, dass er nirgendwo hingehen kann. Er sitzt fest bei den Malfoys und Lucius stört es vielleicht nicht, Narzissa aber...

„Darf ich etwas vorschlagen?" frage ich leise.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Der berüchtigte dunkle Lord und der Goldjunge mustern sich gegenseitig und die Wirklichkeit kommt mir in diesem Moment peinlich real vor. Hätte mir jemand vor zwei Jahren gesagt, ich würde jetzt mit dem dunklen Lord in einem Raum stehen und mit ihm ruhig plaudern, hätte ich gelacht, bis ich blau im Gesicht wäre.

„Ich habe ein Haus von meinen Großeltern geerbt," sage ich, den Blick senkend. Aus irgendeinem Grund finde ich seinen durchbohrenden Blick ziemlich beunruhigend. „Und ich würde es gerne Euch übergeben."

Voldemort lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und mustert mich. Ich spüre Druck an meinen mentalen Schilden und ich erlaube ihm Zugang. Früher oder später würde er es herausfinden... Besser früher.

„Black," zischt er.

„Er ist kein Problem," sage ich schnell.

Voldemort steht so schnell auf, dass ich unbewusst ein paar Schritte zurück weiche. Er kommt auf mich zu und greift nach meinem Kinn, auf gleiche Weise, wie Tom es schon unzählig viele Male getan hat. Die dunklen Augen bohren sich in meine und ich schlucke kräftig.

„Wie kommt es," murmelt er, „dass du, der allem Anschein nach keine Reue oder Empathie empfindest, in diesem Fall Mitleid mit ihm hattest? Erkläre es mir, Harry Potter."

Es ist ein wenig schwer, zu denken, wenn du mein Kinn so fest drückst und mich mit deinem Blick durchbohrst.

„Irgendwohin musste er gehen," gelingt es mir zu sagen. „Und da er den Plan von Azkaban zeichnen musste, hat er einen Ort zu diesem Zweck gebraucht. Da das Haus leer steht, habe ich ihm angeboten, dorthin zu gehen."

„Also würde es dich nicht stören, wenn ich ihn töte?" fragt Voldemort leise.

Töten? Warum denn? Black kann uns – mir – nur helfen.

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Lord, stellt er keine Gefahr dar. Er möchte mir helfen und ich möchte Euch helfen. Und ich habe eigentlich gedacht..."

„Du solltest darüber nicht nachdenken!" zischt Voldemort und drückt noch fester. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, ob er für etwas gut ist oder nicht! Verstehst du? Und ich frage dich wieder – was wenn ich entscheide, ihn zu töten?"

Ich atme tief ein und verliere mich in den Tiefen dieser dunklen Augen, die mich magisch anziehen. Eigentlich ist es Voldemorts Magie, die mich anzieht. Das ist mir in wenigen Tagen klar geworden. Unsere Magie mischt sich als wir uns so nahe stehen und seine Magie ist ein tobender Sturm, ein geflüstertes Versprechen von Macht, ein süßes Geheimnis... Und ich kann verstehen, dass manche Voldemorts Macht mit der Macht der Dunkelheit gleichsetzen könnten.

„Ich würde Eure Entscheidung ohne ein einziges Wort akzeptieren," sage ich durch meine Zähne.

Voldemort überprüft meine Worte indem er kurz in meine Gedanken eindringt und nach ein paar Sekunden lässt er mich los.

„Gehorche mir und tue was ich dir sage, lerne fleißig," sagt er, sich umwendend. „Und du wirst weit kommen, Harry Potter. Vertraust du mir?"

Ich starre seinen Rücken an und nicke schnell. Es ist die Wahrheit. Tom ist ein Teil von ihm und Tom habe ich immer vertraut, auch wenn ich manchmal seine Gründe nicht verstehen konnte. Ich denke noch immer, dass es eine Lebensverschwendung wäre, Black zu töten, denn er ist ungefährlich und kann uns nur von Nutzen sein, aber na ja. Voldemort hat wohl seine eigenen Vorstellungen von dem, was ein Hindernis darstellt und was nicht. Ich kenne den Mann ja nicht. Er war einmal ein Freund meines Vaters, aber das ist alles. Und Voldemort... wird mir das Wissen und die Macht geben, wonach ich mich sehne.

„Ja, mein Lord," sage ich leise.

„Gut," sagt er und setzt sich an den Schreibtisch. Er mustert mich billigend. „Ich habe dich als meinen Lehrling akzeptiert und ich werde mich entsprechend benehmen. Trotz dem, was die Hellmagier über mich denken, halte ich mich an mein Wort. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich und ich werde dich unterrichten. Aber wir müssen uns gegenseitig vertrauen."

„Ich vertraue Euch, mein Lord," sage ich leise.

„Ich nehme dein Angebot an," sagt er, die Feder wieder in die Hand nehmend. „Schmeiße Black raus und dann komm zurück zu mir. Wir werden zusammen dein Haus besuchen."

Ich verbeuge mich leicht und verlasse den Raum. Das ist ziemlich gut verlaufen. Obwohl er von Black Bescheid weiß, haben wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Eigentlich denke ich, dass es ziemlich doof wäre, ihn zu töten, denn der Mann hat ihm ja nichts angetan und stellt keine Gefahr dar, aber Voldemort ist paranoid. Was sollte ich jetzt mit Black tun? Zuerst sollte ich ihn besuchen. Vielleicht könnte ich Draco mitnehmen? Ich sollte Narzissa mitteilen, dass ich ausgehe.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde sie im Garten. Sie überwacht die Arbeit von den Elfen, die Tische und Stühle in den Garten aufstellen. Wird das Julfest hier stattfinden? Es ist ein wenig frisch draußen...

„Oh, Lucius wird ein paar Wärmezauber dafür benutzen," sagt sie lächelnd als ich meine Gedanken laut ausspreche. „Und Fackeln werden dafür sorgen, dass die Wärme drin bleibt. Ich wollte eigentlich ein großes Zelt haben, aber Lucius wollte davon nicht hören. Er denkt, die Menschen sollen die Schönheit unseres Gartens genießen."

Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und nickt billigend als die Elfen Tische durch die Küchentür schweben lassen.

„Narzissa, da gibt es etwas, was ich dir sagen muss," fange ich leise an.

Ich erzähle ihr schnell von den Ereignissen und sie hört aufmerksam zu. Sie kann aber ihre Erleichterung nicht verbergen, als ich ihr mitteile, dass der dunkle Lord mein Angebot angenommen hat.

„Jetzt gibt es bestimmt viel Arbeit für ihn," sagt sie leise. „Und er würde sich sicherlich wohler fühlen, wenn er ein ganzes Haus für sich selbst hätte. Schließlich haben wir Gäste zum Julfest... Hoffentlich stört es ihn nicht, Lucius hat mit ihm darüber gesprochen und er hat nein gesagt... Aber trotzdem. Das war sehr großzügig von dir, Harry."

Sie lächelt mich an und ich grinse zurück. Ist es das, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, eine Mutter zu haben? Denn es fühlt sich gut an. Narzissa stört mich nicht bei meiner Arbeit und gibt mir was auch immer ich brauche. Aber zur gleichen Zeit bietet sie mir ihre Freundschaft und Wärme, falls und wenn ich sie brauche. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Sie ist nicht wie andere Mütter, sie versucht niemanden zu kontrollieren und mit ihrer Liebe zu ersticken. Sie ist einfach da, wenn man sie braucht. Aber sie lässt einen machen, was man will. Sie ist jedoch eine dunkle Magierin und ihre Vorstellungen von dem, was richtig und falsch ist, unterscheiden sich von anderen.

„Ich muss Black holen, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm tun soll," sage ich. „Und außerdem möchte ich mit ihm reden."

„Ich werde mit Lucius sprechen," sagt Narzissa nach einer Pause. „Es wäre das Beste, wenn er herkommt."

Ich schaue sie verwundert an. Lucius wird Zustände kriegen, wenn er das hört. Zuerst redet Narzissa mit dem Mann, dann ist er dazu gezwungen, Hermine zum Julfest einzuladen und schließlich das. Er wird sein gut gepflegtes Haar ausreißen, schreiend davon laufen und in mein Haus in Schottland zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord einziehen.

„Wenn du meinst," murmele ich. „Darf Draco mitkommen?"

„Draco ist noch immer mit Lucius im Ministerium," erwidert Narzissa kopfschüttelnd. „Aber vermutlich kommen sie bald nach Hause."

„Hast du irgendeine Vermutung, was sie da treiben?" frage ich neugierig.

„Nun, Lucius wollte ihn ein paar wichtigen Menschen vorstellen," sagt sie leise und starrt in die Ferne. Sie lächelt mysteriös. „Lucius hat mir von seiner Entscheidung erzählt. Es freut mich."

Ich denke über die letzte Nacht nach und ein Grinsen stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht, das Narzissa nicht entgeht.

„Die Parkinsons sind zwar sehr einflussreich, aber das Mädchen hat mir nie gefallen. Sie ist keine echte dunkle Magierin und ihr fehlen Manieren. Draco verdient jemanden besseren als sie."

„Und derjenige soll ich sein?" frage ich belustigt.

„Ich weiß, dass deine Vergangenheit immer in Frage gestellt werden wird, aber du bist sein Lehrling. Das spricht Bände, Harry."

„Danke," sage ich leise. „Ich habe Draco gerne."

Narzissa zieht mich näher an sich und ich erkenne Anzeichen von Sorge, aber sie sagt nichts dazu. Sie weiß, dass bald ein Krieg ausbrechen wird und dass ich kämpfen werde, aber sie entscheidet, ihre Sorgen nicht zu äußern. Und dafür bin ich ihr dankbar, denn ich momentan brauche ich so was nicht. Ich habe schon genug am Hals.

ooooooooooooooooo

Ich drücke gegen die eiserne Pforte und folge dem schmalen Pfad zu meinem Haus hinauf. Das Haus wurde einmal von meinem Großvater gekauft, aber da meine Eltern in diesem Haus nicht wohnen wollten, weil es ja so isoliert ist, hat es seit dem Tod meines Großvaters leer gestanden. Die Elfen haben eine gute Arbeit geleistet seit ich zuletzt hier war.

Die Elfe, die ich einmal gekauft habe, um dieses Haus wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, öffnet die Tür und sinkt in eine tiefe Verbeugung.

„Meister ist da," piepst sie aufgeregt. „Higgy ist so froh!"

„Kippe doch nicht vor Aufregung um," sage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Wo ist mein Gast?"

„Herr Black ist hier entlang," sagt Higgy, die mich vor Freude hüpfend in den Speisesaal führt.

Ich mustere die Eingangshalle kritisch. Mein Großvater war allem Anschein nach ein Weißmagier. Aber es hängen keine Familienporträts an den Wänden. Jetzt ist es wohl zu spät, Änderungen im Haus vorzunehmen, und ich bezweifele es, dass Voldemort es wollen würde, dass man am Haus arbeitet während er in seinem Arbeitszimmer hockt. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er es lieber selbst erledigen.

Black sitzt am Tisch und isst, blickt jedoch auf als Higgy mich hinein führt. Er steht schnell auf, seinen Mund abwischend.

„Harry," sagt er überrascht und streckt seine Hand aus.

Seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben, hat er sich drastisch verändert. Er wirkt gepflegt und gesund. Zumindest gibt es keine ungesunde Blässe in seinen Wangen, aber Narzissa hat ja gesagt, dass er viel Zeit im Garten verbringt. Allem Anschein nach schätzt er die physische Arbeit nach all den Jahren, die er im Azkaban eingesperrt, verbracht hat.

Ich schüttele ihm die Hand und wir setzen uns zusammen an den Tisch. Ich gieße mir etwas Tee ein und Higgy verlässt, außer sich vor Freude, den Speisesaal mit meinem Umhang in Hand. Hauselfen sind komische Kreaturen... Ich muss wohl Hermine danach fragen, schließlich weiß sie mehr über sie als ich. Hermine denkt, die Hauselfen seien schlecht behandelt und sie setzt sich für sie ein. Aber nach dem zu beurteilen, was ich gesehen habe, genießen die Hauselfen ihre Arbeit und mögen es, den Menschen zu dienen. Ich sollte sie von Dobby weg halten.

„Du siehst viel besser aus," stelle ich unnötigerweise fest.

„Harry, ich kann mich nicht genug bedanken..."

„Lass es," sage ich abwinkend. „Ich habe deine Zeichnung bekommen und habe sie dem dunklen Lord gegeben."

Black schaut mich vorsichtig an.

„Also, du wirst in Malfoy Manor einziehen," sage ich, an meinem Tee nippend. „Denn ich gebe dieses Haus dem dunklen Lord. Er braucht Ruhe und Narzissa hat gerne Gäste, also wäre es besser für beide Seiten. Hier kann er tun, was er will und außerdem ist der Standort des Hauses gut."

Black schluckt seine Kartoffeln runter und mustert mich.

„Und Lucius? Er ist kein Fan von mir," sagt er leise.

„Narzissa hat sich um alles gekümmert."

„Harry, es ist in Ordnung, ich kann wieder im Wald schlafen, es macht mir nichts aus," sagt er, mich traurig anschauend.

„Narzissa möchte, dass du kommst," sage ich überrascht. Warum würde er in einem Wald schlafen wollen, wenn er in Malfoy Manor wohnen kann?

„Ich sollte sie danach selbst fragen," murmelt Black.

„Dazu ist keine Zeit," zische ich. „Der dunkle Lord möchte schon heute das Haus leer haben."

Als Black mich mustert, gibt es Spuren von Sorge in seinen Augen.

„Du stehst ihm nahe, oder?" fragt er leise.

„Ich bin sein Lehrling," antworte ich durch meine Zähne, den Blick nicht abwendend.

„Bist du... bist du ein Todesser?" hakt er nach.

Ich mustere ihn kalt und ziehe meinen Ärmel nach oben. Black weitet die Augen und flucht in seinen Bart. Er sieht entsetzt und traurig zugleich aus. Aber irgendwie scheint es, als hätte er es schon erwartet.

„Aber das ist irrelevant," sage ich kühl. „Du sollst nach dem Abendessen mitkommen."

Black nickt nur und schluckt kräftig. Als er wieder aufblickt, sehe ich Tränen in seinen Augen. Ich mustere ihn unbeeindruckt.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du einen dunklen Kern hast," flüstert er, sich das Gesicht abwischend. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe nichts gegen dunkle Magie. Deine Eltern schon, aber das ist wohl eine andere Geschichte. Ich verstehe es und ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, gegen deine eigene Natur und gegen dein Blut zu kämpfen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass man aus diesem Grund ein Todesser werden und sich IHM anschließen muss."

„Warum hast du also deine Herkunft verleugnet?" frage ich neugierig. Ich habe keine Absicht, mich vor ihm zu rechtfertigen. Meine Entscheidungen sind meine eigenen und keiner sollte sie in Frage stellen. „Wenn es dir klar ist, dass die dunkle Magie in deinem Blut ist?"

„Ich... ich konnte sie nicht benutzen," antwortet Black. „Mein Bruder... er war ein Todesser. Meine Eltern waren so stolz auf ihn..." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Er wurde ermordet. Nachdem ihm das dunkle Mal eingebrannt wurde, wurde er zu einer Art Familienheld. Meine Mutter war von der dunklen Magie und unserer Herkunft besessen...Sie hat uns beinah dazu gezwungen, die dunkle Magie zu erlernen und ich wusste, dass falls ich ihr sage, ich wolle die dunkle Magie nicht benutzen, dass meine Familie mich enterben und mich rausschmeißen würde. Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Familie früh verlassen."

„Also war es eine Art Rebellion," sage ich nickend. „Ich verstehe."

„Am Anfang, ja," sagt Black. „Aber später ist mir klar geworden, dass ich die dunkle Magie wirklich nicht benutzen will. Das war meine eigene Entscheidung."

„Auch wenn sie in deinem Blut ist?" frage ich verwirrt.

Black zuckt mit den Schultern nur. Vielleicht ist er zu schwach, um ein dunkler Magier zu sein. Schließlich sind dafür Kraft und Wille erforderlich. Aber Black kommt mir nicht wie ein Feigling oder Schwächling vor. Vielleicht ist der Einfluss meiner Eltern dafür verantwortlich? Vielleicht haben sie ihm eingeredet, dass die dunkle Magie etwas böses sei? Oder ist Blacks Mutter dafür verantwortlich, weil sie ihm ja ihre Ansichten und die dunkle Magie aufgezwungen hat?

„Nun, es wird dich freuen, dass ich deine Unschuld bestätigt habe," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. „Ich habe mit Pettigrew gesprochen und ich habe die Wahrheit aus ihm herausgekitzelt. Er wurde von jemandem bezahlt, dir einen Mord anzuhängen. Und ich denke, dass wir beide wissen, wer dieser jemand ist."

Blacks Augen blitzen auf und werden so lebendig wie noch nie. Dieser Schatten, der immer in seinen Augen anwesend ist, seit er aus Azkaban geflohen ist, ist jetzt nicht mehr da. Stattdessen brennt da eine zerstörerische Flamme.

„Hast du einen Beweis?" fragt er leise. Sogar seine Stimme zittert vor Wut. Ich schüttele den Kopf und zucke mit den Schultern.

„Wer wollte, dass du in Azkaban landest?" frage ich zornig. „Wer wollte dich vertreiben? Wer wollte, dass ich bei den Muggeln aufwachse?"

Black steht schnell auf und die Gabel fällt klappernd zu Boden. Ich schaue belustigt zu, als er durch den Speisesaal tigert, Zorn in seinen Augen brennend.

„WAS HAT ER SICH DABEI GEDACHT?" brüllt er auf einmal. Ich grinse breit. Es ist eine gute Abwechslung, ihn zornig zu sehen. „Ich habe Jahre in Azkaban seinetwegen verbracht, ok, damit kann ich mich abfinden, obwohl es mich natürlich stört, und vielleicht könnte ich ihm dafür verzeihen. Aber, dass er bereit war, so weit zu gehen, das hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können. Und deine Eltern und ich haben ihm vertraut. Sie würden sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie es nur wüssten."

„Möchtest du mir bei dem Mord helfen?" frage ich lächelnd, mit meinem Löffel spielend. Denn momentan sieht er so aus, als würde er gerne dabei helfen.

Black wirbelt herum und mustert mich.

„Harry, du bist erst dreizehn," murmelt er. „Es ist ein wenig zu früh, um deine Hände blutig zu machen."

„Ist schon geschehen," sage ich achselzuckend. „Was das angeht, bin ich keine Jungfrau mehr."

Er schaut mich durch seine dunklen Haarsträhnen an und ich muss zugeben, dass sein Haar, sein Aussehen im Allgemeinen und sein Zorn ihn ziemlich angsteinflößend machen.

„Wen hast du getötet?" fragt er mit einer hohlen Stimme.

„Meine Verwandten," antworte ich kühl.

Black richtet sich langsam auf und mustert mich. Entsetzen wird durch Traurigkeit ersetzt und er blickt auf seine Schuhe hinunter.

„Und das Haus wurde niedergebrannt und die Leichen wurden nicht gefunden," murmelt er. „Hast du das getan?" Ich nicke nur.

Kommentarlos kehrt er wieder zu seinem Stuhl zurück und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich sehe ein, dass du dich schon für einen bestimmten Lebensstil entschieden hast und was auch immer ich sage, es wird keinen Unterschied machen. Oder?" Ich schüttele den Kopf. Er nickt betrübt und reibt sich die Stirn.

„Ich helfe dir," sagt er leise. „Was auch immer du brauchst... Helfe ich dir. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich dadurch auch dem dunklen Lord helfe, aber das ist mir egal. Ich möchte DIR helfen."

„Stehst du zu ihm? Falls er das möchte? Schließlich bist du ein dunkler Magier, ob du es akzeptieren möchtest oder nicht," frage ich, mit einem Schimmer von Hoffnung. Das würde einiges vereinfachen.

„Ich..." fängt er an, stockt und seufzt. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Seite die richtige Seite für mich ist. Denn wenn man Dumbledore als den Vertreter des Lichtes betrachtet, möchte ich keinesfalls daran teilnehmen. Er hat alle Prinzipien und alles, woran das Licht glaubt, verraten und zerstört. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir natürlich klar, dass Dumbledore nicht das Licht darstellt, sondern die Hellmagier."

„Du musst nicht gleich antworten," sage ich gelassen. „Denke darüber nach. Aber denke auch darüber nach, was du als Todesser tun würdest. Bist du dafür bereit?"

„Bist du dafür bereit?" fragt er leise und schaut mich fassungslos an. Sein Zorn ist verbraucht und jetzt sieht er ein wenig müde aus.

„Ich trainiere und lerne jeden Tag," antworte ich. „Ich gebe mein Bestes, dafür bereit zu werden."

„Das ist es nicht, was ich gemeint habe," murmelt Black und mustert mich besorgt. „Du bist dreizehn. Bist du bereit, zu kämpfen?"

Ich nicke sofort und meine Züge verhärten sich.

„Zu töten?" beinah flüstert er.

„Was getan werden muss, wird getan werden," sage ich ruhig, wieder mit dem Löffel spielend.

Black senkt den Blick und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich stehe zu dir. Auch wenn ich nicht da sein konnte, als du mich wirklich gebraucht hast. Also werde ich es jetzt tun. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät."

Er hebt den Blick und er wird sanfter.

„Mir ist zwar übel, wenn ich daran denke, was du vorhast," sagt er leise. „Aber ich möchte dir helfen und werde dich nicht verlassen."

Vielleicht gibt es doch Hoffnung für ihn.

„Abgemacht," sage ich breit grinsend. „Bist du fertig? Gehen wir?"

„Mir gehört sowieso nichts," murmelt Black, der den Teller von sich weg stößt. „Wir können gehen."

/Blacks Sicht

Da gibt es nichts, was ich für ihn tun kann. Ich hatte genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und Narzissa hat mir viel über Harry erzählt. Laut ihr ist er von der dunklen Magie besessen und ihn interessieren gefährliche Sachen. Ich habe am Anfang gedacht, es sei die Sucht, die anstatt ihm spricht. Aber er hat dieses Ritual ausgeführt und der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden. Und das, was ich heute gesehen und gehört habe, beweist, dass er tief eingetaucht ist und dass er es ernst meint. Er ist erst dreizehn; aber es ist Dumbledores Schuld, dass er nie die Chance hatte, Kind zu sein. Er ist viel zu schnell aufgewachsen und jetzt benimmt er sich auch wie ein Erwachsener. Er trifft seine eigene Entscheidungen und möchte nicht, dass man sich in sein Leben einmischt, was ich nach dem, was passiert ist, sehr gut verstehen kann. Er möchte nicht, dass ich mich in sein Leben einmische, also falls ich irgendetwas dagegen sage, würde es überhaupt keinen Unterschied machen, könnte aber alles noch schlimmer machen. Auf diese Weise habe ich wenigstens sein Vertrauen und er wird mich nicht aus seinem Leben heraus schmeißen.

Aber es tut mir leid und es macht mich so wütend, zu wissen, zu was er hätte werden können, falls Dumbledore und der dunkle Lord sich nicht eingemischt hätten. Und meiner Meinung sind sie beide schuld. Seine Verwandten haben ihn so gequält, bis er sie endlich getötet hat. Auf einer Seite, verstehe ich, was ihn zu solch einer verzweifelten und radikalen Lösung angetrieben hat; aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich von dem, was er getan hat, angeekelt und entsetzt. Er hat ein – nein, zwei! – Leben genommen als er erst dreizehn war. Als ich zweiunddreißig war, haben Potter und ich ein paar dunkle Magier gefangengenommen und ich kann mich so gut daran erinnern, als wäre es gestern. Wir haben gekämpft und natürlich kann man im Kampf nicht aufpassen, was alles passiert. Aber einer von ihnen ist meinetwegen gestorben und diese Tatsache werde ich lebenslang bereuen. Harry ist aber erst dreizehn und schon jetzt hat er Blut an seinen Händen. Es ist einfach falsch. Er ist ein Kind und er wird sich eines Tages damit abfinden und wird mit den Folgen seiner Taten sein ganzes Leben lang leben müssen. So was kann man nicht vergessen oder einfach verschwinden lassen. Wenn man jemanden ermordet hat, wird man für den Rest des Lebens als ein Mörder abgestempelt. So was zerstört die Seele.

Und doch habe ich all das runtergeschluckt und ihm meine Hilfe angeboten. Ich habe ihm in die Augen geschaut und ich habe gewusst, dass es ihm nicht Leid tut. Vielleicht begreift er noch nicht, was er getan hat. Vielleicht wird er es begreifen, falls es ihm je gelingt, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich habe so einen Eindruck, dass er einfach leer ist; dass er innerlich kalt und leer ist und dass die dunkle Magie teilweise diese Leere füllt. Ich kenne das Gefühl, schließlich haben mich meine Eltern jahrelang dazu gezwungen, die dunkle Magie zu üben. Sie verleiht einem das Gefühl von Macht und Unbesiegbarkeit und vielleicht ist das genau das, was ihm fehlt, was diese Leere in ihm füllt und ihn vollkommen macht. Es ist aber nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er zusammenbricht. Er wird mehr und mehr wollen und in gewissem Sinne kann ich auch verstehen, warum Bellatrix mit dem Foltern nicht aufhören konnte. Aber irgendwann zerbricht etwas tief in der Seele und man wird sich klar, dass man trotz all der dunklen Magie, trotz all der Macht, noch immer alleine und leer ist. Hoffentlich werde ich ihm helfen können, ehe das passiert.

Das sind Lilys Augen... Aber ihre Augen waren so freundlich, so liebevoll, so voller Leben... Harrys Augen sind einfach eiskalt und es zerreißt mir das Herz. Als er mir das dunkle Mal gezeigt hat, wurden meine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigt. Er wiederum hat weder stolz noch glücklich gewirkt. Und ich frage mich, was ihm diese verdammten Muggel angetan haben, sodass sie einem Kind die Lebenslust und Freude geraubt haben. Ich frage mich, ob sein Lächeln je wieder warm und freundlich sein würde und ob er je wieder glücklich sein könnte.

Also der dunkle Lord unterrichtet ihn. Auf eine ganz verrückte Weise beweist das etwas, denn er hat nie und nimmer jemanden unterrichtet. Niemand war es würdig, sein Lehrling zu sein. Harry aber schon. Und was auch immer ich von dem dunklen Lord halte, eins ist sicher. Er ist ein mächtiger Magier und wenn er ihn tatsächlich als seinen Lehrling aufgenommen hat, bedeutet das etwas. Die Verbindung zwischen einem Lehrer und einem Lehrling kann nicht gebrochen werden. Auch wenn er Harry auszunutzen oder ihn zu töten wollte, hätte er es schon tun können. Vielleicht hofft er, dass Harry Dumbledore töten wird und dann hat er vor, ihn loszuwerden? Wie kann er nur hoffen, dass Harry das gelingt, was ihm nie gelungen ist?

Ich wiederum soll meine Gedanken für mich selbst behalten und Harry in seinem Vorhaben unterstützen. Für ihn da sein. Denn das ist der Grund, warum ich aus Azkaban geflohen bin, oder?


	29. Kapitel 28

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 28 – Das Julfest

Ich mag Partys nicht. Ich mag große Versammlungen nicht. Vielleicht habe ich mich an meine Einsamkeit gewöhnt, sodass es mir jetzt seltsam vorkommt, von vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Wenn ich alleine bin, kann ich wenigstens das sein, was ich wirklich bin. Ich muss keine Rollen spielen und kann mich entspannen. Wenn ich alleine bin, kann mir niemand etwas antun. Vielleicht stammt diese Einstellung aus der Zeit, als ich im Schrank unter den Treppen geschlafen habe und mich ständig gefragt habe, wann mein Onkel die Tür aufreißt und mich verprügelt. Aber mein neues Leben und die Macht, die ich jetzt besitze, das Wissen alleine, dass ich nicht zulassen muss, dass man mich schlägt oder misshandelt, können die Tatsache nicht ändern, dass ich schon zu viel davon in meiner Kindheit erlebt habe.

Andererseits werden wir heute meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen und bald werden Draco und ich uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Die Schüler in Hogwarts gaffen mich sowieso schon an und ich bin immer das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins – sodass wenn man mich und Draco zusammen sieht, wird es wohl keinen Unterschied machen. Für die Mehrheit der Schüler bin ich eh böse, nur weil ich bei den Malfoys wohne.

Hermine hat sich wirklich bemüht, geht mir durch den Kopf als sie aus dem Kamin rauskommt und mich anlächelt. Sie trägt ein langes, rotes Kleid, das ihre Figur nicht gerade betont, aber die Farbe steht ihr gut. Sie trägt ein Medaillon und hat ihr wildes, lockiges Haar zu einem Knoten gebunden. Obwohl ich schwul bin, muss ich zugeben, dass Hermine hübsch ist. Ich habe sie ja nie in diesem Sinne angeschaut, aber andererseits hat Hermine sich nie wirklich bemüht, besser auszusehen, sowie ihre Kolleginnen. Ihr ist das Äußere egal und unter dem Begriff 'sich schön zu machen' versteht sie das Haarwaschen und Duschen.

„Harry, ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen," flüstert sie und umarmt mich. Sie riecht gut. Ich muss auf sie aufpassen, denn dort gibt es sicherlich Kerle, die ein Auge auf sie werfen werden. Klar, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene und alle wissen es, aber man weiß ja nie.

„Du siehst schön aus, Hermine," mache ich ihr einen Kompliment.

Nach dem Vorfall mit Nagini – ich weiß, sie ist kein Mensch, aber doch ist sie ein Weibchen und manchmal sieht es so aus, als hätten Menschen in dieser Hinsicht mit Tieren etwas gemeinsam – habe ich darüber nachgedacht und mir ein paar Sachen aufgeschrieben.

„Oh Danke," flüstert sie breit grinsend. Sie ist außer Atem und scheint so aufgeregt zu sein, dass sie sich noch kaum beherrschen kann. „Und du auch," stellt sie mit Überraschung fest.

Ich trage eine dunkelgrüne Zaubererrobe und habe außerdem auf meinen üblichen Pferdeschwanz verzichtet. Ich finde es ein wenig unangenehm, aber der Blick, der Draco mit zugeworfen hat, als er mein Haar erblickt hat, hat mich dazu gezwungen, es so zu lassen.

„Hallo, Hermine," sagt Narzissa sanft und kommt auf Hermine zu.

Hermines Wangen laufen rosa an und sie streckt ihre Hand schnell aus.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich zum Fest eingeladen haben, Ms Malfoy," sagt sie atemlos.

Lucius, der hinter Narzissa in einer grauen, seidenen Robe mit vor Brust verschränkten Armen da steht und dem Ganzen folgt, neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Auch er kann nichts unpassendes an Hermine finden.

„Es freut mich, eine Freundin von Harry hier zu haben," erwidert Narzissa lächelnd, auch wenn sie sich dabei ein wenig unangenehm fühlt.

„Wo soll ich mein Geschenk ablegen?" fragt Hermine, die von innen glüht.

Denn sie hat alle Bücher zum Thema gelesen und weiß natürlich, dass jeder Gast zum Julfest ein Geschenk bringen sollte. Später werden die Geschenke ausgetauscht aber so dass niemand weiß, wer das Geschenk bekommt, das man mitgebracht hat.

„Gebe es doch Dobby," sagt Narzissa. Sie wirft einen Blick auf Hermines Medaillon und ruft Dobby.

„Das ist ein sehr interessantes Schmuckstück," meint sie.

Hermine, die Dobby fasziniert anschaut, wird dadurch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ich atme erleichtert aus als Dobby mit ihrem Geschenk verschwindet. Ich weiß ja, was Hermine über Hauselfen denkt, aber ich hoffe, sie wird nie ihre Ansichten laut äußern, denn Lucius und Narzissa könnten es als eine Beleidigung betrachten. Und Hermine versteht es nicht, sie möchte nur helfen.

„Das habe ich von meiner Urgroßmutter geerbt," sagt Hermine atemlos. Sie braucht etwas Alkohol, um sich zu entspannen, geht mir durch den Kopf. Wie viel Kaffeetassen hat sie wohl runtergeschluckt?

„Tatsächlich?" fragt Narzissa.

Ich weiß ja, dass Narzissa ein Fan von Schmuck ist, vor allem, von antikem Schmuck, aber ich sehe einfach nichts besonderes an Hermines Medaillon. Außer der Tatsache, dass es ihr gut steht. Vielleicht ist es noch eine Frauensache, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich seufze innerlich als ich den beiden in Richtung Salon folge. Kein Wunder, dass ich schwul bin. Frauen sind so kompliziert.

Lucius wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu als er sich mir gesellt und ich rolle mit den Augen, auf Hermine und Narzissa deutend. Ein Lächeln erscheint auf seinem blassen Gesicht.

„Sie ist eine Expertin," murmelt er so leise wie er kann. „Glaub mir, es ist ziemlich schwer, ein Hochzeitstagsgeschenk für sie zu finden. Denn ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen. Also kaufe ich einfach keinen Schmuck mehr. So ist es sicherer."

Ich grinse ihn an und wir gehen weiter.

„Hast du schon was in Bezug auf Parkinson unternommen?" flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

„Noch nicht, aber wir werden heute was drehen," flüstere ich zurück. „Hermine wird dabei helfen. Wir haben alles schon geplant und alles steht bereit."

Lucius sieht schockiert aus und wirft Hermine, die jetzt glücklich mit Narzissa von ihrer Urgroßmutter erzählt, einen Blick zu.

„Was habt ihr vor?" fragt er leise.

„Lucius!" ruft Narzissa. „Ich werde Hermine die Bibliothek zeigen, mir ist ein Buch eingefallen, das sie interessieren würde."

„In Ordnung," sagt Lucius verblüfft. Hermine strahlt mich an. Ich habe sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Was hat ihr Narzissa wohl gesagt?

„Was habe ich verpasst?" fragt eine Stimme Richtung Treppen. Lucius und ich wirbeln herum.

Draco steigt die Treppen nach unten und ich schlucke kräftig. Seine Frisur hat sich nicht geändert, aber der Rest von ihm sieht anders aus. Er trägt graue Roben wie Lucius, aber sie sind von irgendeinem Stoff angefertigt, der leicht schimmert. Die Roben sind nicht gerade enganliegend, aber trotzdem kann man darunter die Umrisse seines Körpers erkennen. Und als unsere Blicke sich treffen, halten wir beide inne und die Zeit scheint stehen zu bleiben. Er ist einfach atemberaubend. Er bewegt sich mit der Leichtigkeit und Eleganz einer Katze, und die Roben rascheln als er langsam auf uns zukommt. Seine grauen Augen sind auf mich fixiert und sie mustern mich kurz von oben bis unten, bis er mit Mühe wegblickt und seinen Vater anschaut. Lucius wiederum sind unsere abschätzenden Blicke nicht entgangen und ein hämisches Lächeln zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht. Und während der einzige Gedanke, wie ich ihm am liebsten diese Roben vom Leib herunterreißen würde, mich beschäftigt, scheint Lucius zu erraten, worüber wir beide nachdenken.

„Brauchst du Hilfe bei der Ausführung deines Plans?" fragt er mich.

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung," murmele ich geistesabwesend als der Geruch von Kiefern mir in die Nase steigt. Die grauen Augen schauen mich aus der Nähe an und die dünnen Lippen strecken sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Gut," sagt Lucius. „Ich werde hier blieben, um die Gäste willkommen zu heißen. Ihr könnt im Salon auf sie warten."

„Ja, Vater," murmelt Draco, dessen Blick auf mich fixiert ist. Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?

So bald die Tür hinter uns geschlossen ist, werfe ich mich auf ihn und ehe Draco die Chance hat, zu protestieren oder irgendetwas zu sagen, sind meine Lippen auf seinen und er legt, wenn auch zögernd, seine Arme um mich.

„Du machst mich verrückt," stöhne ich als ich seinen Hals lecke. Draco schließt die Augen und schluckt.

„Potter..." murmelt er. „Jeder kann reinkommen."

„Nach heute Abend wird mir nichts mehr im Weg zu dir stehen," murmele ich als ich seinen Hals küsse. Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? Plötzlich kann ich nicht genug von ihm haben. Es ist nicht nur sein Geruch, seine Augen, seine vor Erregung leicht rosa angelaufenen Wangen oder die Umrisse seines dünnen Körpers unter der Robe... Da ist mehr. Etwas von ihm zieht mich magnetisch an und ich kann es mir nicht erklären.

Draco gegen die Wand pressend, küssen wir für eine Ewigkeit und ich erforsche mit den beiden Händen den Körper unter der Robe, bis ein leises Geräusch uns hochfahren lässt und wir herum wirbeln. Wir haben keine Stimmen gehört... Es ist Hermine.

Auch wenn wir uns rechtzeitig getrennt haben, muss man keine ausgezeichnete Vorstellungskraft besitzen, um zu wissen, womit wir soeben beschäftigt waren.

Draco fährt über seine Robe und räuspert sich. Hermine, die noch immer ein wenig unsicher bei der Tür steht, schaut zwischen uns hin und her. Schließlich macht sie einen resoluten Schritt vorwärts. Ihre momentane Verwirrung wird durch Entschlossenheit ersetzt.

„Und DAS habe ich schon gesehen, also musst ihr euch nicht so schuldig anstellen," sagt sie. Ich gluckse, Draco wiederum sieht ein wenig wütend aus. Hermine verdammte Granger hat ihn schon wieder beim Knutschen mit mir ertappt und das gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Glücklicherweise werden eure Geheimtreffen bald enden," sagt sie und richtet sich auf. „Harry und ich werden dafür sorgen."

Draco wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu und ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Falls er dir nicht gesagt hat, helfe ich dabei," sagt Hermine mit einem ernsten Ausdruck. „Es hat nichts mit dir oder Parkinson zu tun. Es geht um Menschenrechte und ich denke, dass es einfach abscheulich ist, gezwungen zu sein, jemanden zu heiraten, den man nicht liebt oder mag. Aus diesem Grund werde ich dabei helfen, die Verlobung zu brechen."

Ich grinse Draco an, der sich momentan verwirrt bei mir hinsetzt. Schließlich wendet er sich genervt mir zu.

„Was in Morganas Willen hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Oh keine Sorge, Draco," sage ich neckend, einen Arm um seine Schultern legend, den er schnell weg schlägt. „Du kannst Hermine vertrauen. Sie zeigt gerade ihre Slytherinseite."

Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint Hermine auf diese Tatsache stolz zu sein.

„Harry, du würdest nicht glauben, was Ms Malfoy herausgefunden hat," sagt sie schnell. „Sie hat meine Urgroßmutter in einem Buch gefunden!" Sie platzt vor Aufregung und mir kommt es vor, als sei auch ihr Haar, das jedoch gebunden ist, elektrisiert. Ihre Augen glitzern und sie kann sich kaum beherrschen, nicht auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Sie war eine Hexe! Deswegen hat sie das Medaillon erkannt, es ist ein Familienwappen eingraviert!"

Ich lehne mich interessiert nach vorne und mustere das Medaillon. Ich sehe nichts bemerkenswertes. Nun... da gibt es ein Tier... und einen Dolch... und... etwas abstraktes...

„Ja und ich werde schon morgen zu Gringotts gehen und einen Familienbaum machen lassen," plappert sie weiter. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung!"

Nun, das erklärt einiges. Es erhärtet meine Theorie, dass es keine echte Muggelgeborenen gibt. Vielleicht trägt auch Hermines Mutter Magie in ihrem Blut, die sich aber nie manifestiert hat. Interessant... Einmal Hexe, für immer Hexe. Wer war ICH in meinem früheren Leben? Zweifelsohne war ich ein Zauberer – oder na ja, eine Hexe. Aber ich war ein Magier. Vielleicht kann ich es herausfinden?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Gäste kommen langsam in den Salon herein und ich sitze mit Hermine auf einem Sofa, mit ihr über Arithmantik plaudernd. Dieses Fach hat meine Neugier erneut geweckt, als der dunkle Lord mir all diese Gleichungen gezeigt hat und ich möchte mehr lernen. Hermine, so wissensdurstig wie sie ist, weiß eine Menge darüber, aber mir entgeht nicht, dass sie nicht weiter sehen kann. Für sie erzählen die Gleichungen keine Geschichte und ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von ihr.

Hermine ist für meine Unterstützung und meine bloße Anwesenheit sehr dankbar, denn die Blicke, die die Menschen ihr zuwerfen, sind nicht nur feindselig. Theodore Nott grinst mich an und geht auf mich zu, hält aber inne als er Hermine erblickt. Aber als ich auf den freien Platz auf dem Sofa deute, lässt er sich bei mir nieder, Hermine ignorierend. Sie schaut mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu, als ich einen Arm um seine Schultern lege und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstere.

Nicht jeder hat sich mit Hermines Anwesenheit gleich abgefunden. Pansy Parkinson stolziert erhobenen Hauptes herein, ein rosafarbenes Kleid tragend. Hermine rümpft die Nase und ich gluckse. Rosa steht ihr überhaupt nicht gut. Sie erinnert mich an diese Muggelpuppen, die ich oft in Läden gesehen habe und die immer in so was gekleidet waren. Schade nur, dass Pansy nicht hübsch ist und sie ähnelt, meiner Meinung nach, einem Nilpferd in einer Tutu.

Bei dem Anblick von Hermine erfriert sie und deutet mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Draco! Was macht DIE denn hier?" zischt sie. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen auffordernd in die Höhe. Draco macht den Mund auf, aber ich bin schneller.

„Sie ist mein Gast," sage ich kalt. „Wenn du was dagegen hast, kannst du ruhig gehen."

Pansy dreht sich Draco zu, der sie unbeeindruckt anschaut. Auch wenn er nicht gerade außer sich vor Freude ist, dass Hermine da ist, nutzt er jede Chance aus, um Pansy Parkinson unglücklich zu machen.

„Gib Ruhe, Pansy," sagt Blaise Zabini, der auch nicht erfreut ist, dass Hermine anwesend ist, aber da ich bei ihr sitze, hat er die Sache kommentarlos gehen lassen. Er hat mich begrüßt, ihr zugenickt und sich zu Draco gesellt. „Harry kann einladen, wen auch immer er will. Jetzt ist er ein Malfoy."

„Ich werde nicht den ganzen Abend mit DER im Raum verbringen," zischt Pansy.

„Musst du auch nicht," meldet sich Hermine zu Wort. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. „Denn falls du die Wünsche deiner Gastgeber nicht akzeptieren kannst, heißt das nur, dass du den alten Traditionen nicht folgst und keine Manieren hast."

Ich werfe Hermine einen überraschten Blick zu, die zwar zittert, aber der aufgebrachten Pansy direkt in die Augen starrt. Sogar Draco sieht überrumpelt aus. Ich gluckse laut und deute mit meinem Finger auf Draco.

„Setze dich doch zu meinem Bruderherz," sage ich mit einer süßen Stimme. „Und mach keine Szene, Pansy."

Pansy schaut mich an und ich kann beinah sehen, wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf drehen. Sie schnaubt und geht zu Draco hinüber. Ich lehne mich zufrieden zurück.

„Was soll das?" flüstert mir Hermine ins Ohr. „Sie hat dir gehorcht. Hast du sie verzaubert oder was?"

Denn die Slytherins wissen sehr wohl, was und wer ich bin. Und auch wenn sie natürlich etwas gegen Hermines Anwesenheit haben, würden sie es nie laut sagen, wegen dem hübschen Tattoo auf meinem Unterarm. Von dem Hermine natürlich nichts weiß. Und auch nichts davon wissen soll.

„Nein," sage ich gutgelaunt. „Was weiß ich, vermutlich habe ich solch eine Wirkung auf Menschen."

Theodore wirft mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, und sein Blick landet auch auf meinen Unterarm, aber er blickt schnell weg. Ihm gefällt es nicht, dass er zusammen mit Hermine Granger auf einem Sofa sitzen muss, aber da er bei mir sitzen will, scheint er wohl keine Wahl zu haben.

Zuerst kommt das Julritual und dann werden wir essen. Die Mehrheit von Dracos Freunden wird bleiben und das wäre eine gute Zeit, um unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Dracos Blick wandert viel zu oft in unsere Richtung und es amüsiert mich, dass er so besitzergreifend und so eifersüchtig ist. Wer würde denken, dass Draco Malfoy eifersüchtig sein kann? Seine Augen blitzen auf als ich mit einem Finger über Theodores Wange fahre und meinen Kopf zur Seite neige. Für alle sieht es so aus, als wolle ich ihn küssen. Draco springt wie gestochen auf und verlangt, dass jemand das Grammofon anschaltet. Theodore sieht ein wenig ungeduldig aus, als wolle er mich küssen, und ich weiß, dass ich dieses Spiel nicht mal so weit treiben sollte, aber zur gleichen Zeit würde er sich fragen, warum ich ihn nicht küssen möchte, wenn ich schon mit ihm flirte.

„Bloß kein Küssen," zischt mir Draco ins Ohr als ich an ihm vorbeikomme. Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und mache einen ernsten Ausdruck, sodass jeder – außer Hermine, natürlich – denken würde, dass wir über den dunklen Lord sprechen.

„Er ist ungeduldig," flüstere ich zurück. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nur ein Schauspiel. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du auch Pansy küsst."

„Was?" zischt er. Mein Griff wird fester. „Bist du verrückt? Ich müsste die ganze Flasche von Vaters Feuerwhiskey trinken und mich halbtot saufen, um in der Lage zu sein, sie zu küssen. Und danach die Lippen und die Zunge mit einer weiteren Flasche desinfizieren."

Ich gluckse und er erschaudert als er meinen Atem an seinem Ohr spürt. Ich spüre das bekannte Kribbeln in meinem Magen, weil er mir so nahe steht, und ich wundere mich schon wieder, wie stark diese Anziehungskraft ist.

„Komm schon, wir sind dunkle Magier," flüstere ich. „Es ist für das größere Wohl."

Draco lacht, sieht aber genervt aus.

„Schön," murmelt er. „Schön. Aber später. Ich muss mal was trinken, um meine fünf Sinne zu betäuben."

Ich grinse breit und kehre zu Hermine und Theodore zurück, der mir mit seinem Blick gefolgt ist. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Er ist scharf auf mich und ich darf nicht lange rumeiern.

„Draco scheint Pansy unter Kontrolle zu haben," sage ich amüsiert.

Pansy hat ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter gelegt und er sieht dabei so aus, als wäre er gezwungen, in eine Zitrone zu beißen. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, räuspert er sich und fährt mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, wenn auch widerwillig.

„Narzissa hat gerade herausgefunden, dass Hermines Urgroßmutter eine Hexe war," sage ich zu Theodore gewandt. Hermine wird rot im Gesicht. „Weißt du, ich habe eine Theorie, dass Magie irgendwoher kommen muss, also laut meiner Theorie gibt es keine Muggelgeborene. Sie sind eigentlich Kinder von den Menschen, die doch Spuren von Magie in ihrem Blut tragen, die vielleicht ruhend ist oder gibt es nicht genug davon, sodass sie sie eigentlich benutzen könnten."

„Sowie Squibs?" fragt Theodore. Hermines Augen glitzern.

„Das ist phantastisch, Harry!" quiekt Hermine. „Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?"

„Nun, ich hab über dich nachgedacht," sage ich lächelnd.

„Es ergibt einen Sinn," sagt sie grinsend und strahlt mich an.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Lucius verkündigt, das Julritual werde bald anfangen und wir sollen uns auf den Weg nach draußen machen.

Lucius, als das Familienoberhaupt, wird das Ritual durchführen und Hermine folgt mir aufgeregt nach draußen. Ich habe das Ritual schon ausprobiert und es hat bestens geklappt. Hier geht es nicht wirklich um ein dunkles Ritual, denn man feiert ein Naturgesetz und den Wechsel der Saisons, aber da gibt es trotzdem gewisse dunklen Elemente und ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass Hermine, während sie darüber gelesen hat, sie entweder nicht bemerkt hat oder dass sie ihr gefallen haben. Hermine entgeht nichts und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie schon eine Tonne Bücher zum Thema gelesen hat, ehe sie hergekommen ist.

Theodore und Hermine sind, seit wir den Salon verlassen haben, nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Als es an der Zeit ist, dass alle einen Kreis machen, streckt er seine Hand aus, die ich lächelnd nehme. Hermine nimmt ohne weiteres die Hand von Daphne Greengrass, die ihr einen angewiderten Blick zuwirft, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Denn ich bin da. Wahrscheinlich verflucht sie ihr Pech, dass sie an Hermine Granger geraten ist.

Es lohnt sich, der Lehrling des dunklen Lords zu sein, auch wenn Hermine keine Ahnung davon hat. Und ich frage mich wohl, wie lange ich imstande sein würde, mein Geheimnis aufzubewahren. Und falls sie je herausfindet, befürchte ich, dass dies das Ende von unserer Freundschaft wäre. Sie würde nicht unbedingt direkt zu Dumbledore rennen, denn sie vertraut ihm überhaupt nicht mehr, aber das wäre zweifelsohne eine totale Katastrophe. Wie kann ich nur wissen, dass keiner ihr davon erzählt? Ich bin mir überhaupt nicht sicher. Nichts hindert Pansy Parkinson daran, Hermine davon zu erzählen. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht dumm genug, um so tief zu sinken.

Hermine schließt die Augen und wiederholt die Worte, die Lucius ausspricht und die sie allem Anschein auswendig kennt. Dabei sieht sie so aus, als genieße sie das Ganze so sehr, dass es ihr echt leid tun würde, wenn es endet. Als die Zeit für Geschenke kommt, setzen wir uns an einen Tisch und Hermine schaut sich um. Sie weiß natürlich, was folgt. Lucius erscheint mit einem Zaubererhut in den Händen. Er lächelt mich flüchtig an und ich ziehe ein Stück Papier aus dem Hut heraus. Nachdem Theodore auch eins bekommen hat, ist Hermine an der Reihe. Eines muss man Lucius lassen – er weiß, wann er mit dem Strom schwimmen muss und wann nicht. Er hebt stolz den Kopf und reicht Hermine den Hut. Etwas rot im Gesicht, zieht sie ein Stück Papier heraus und lächelt ihn an, sich bei ihm bedankend. Er nickt ihr nur zu und geht weiter. Hermines Augen leuchten als sie ihr Papier entfaltet.

Lucius stellt sich zu dem Geschenkehaufen und Narzissa folgt ihm, alle anstrahlend. Sie trägt ein wunderschönes, blaues Kleid, das ihre dünne Figur zur Schau stellt und lange Ohrringe, die im Fackellicht glitzern. Und sie sieht kein Jahr älter als zwanzig aus. Wie schafft sie es nur? Gut, sie hat nur Draco, aber doch.

„Achtunddreißig," ruft Lucius zehn Minuten später, in die Runde blickend.

Hermine steht schnell auf und, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass sie außer sich vor Aufregung ist, geht sie anmutig zu ihm hinüber, vom Tuscheln begleitet. Es sind viele erwachsenen Magier da, die zwar gehört haben, dass Hermine anwesend ist, aber das macht es nicht leichter für sie. Aber da Lucius und Narzissa sie zu ihrem Haus eingeladen haben, können sie natürlich nichts dagegen sagen. Sie können ihr aber feindselige Blicke zuwerfen und sie wie Dreck anschauen. Lucius überreicht ihr eine kleine Schachtel, die in rotes Papier eingewickelt ist und Hermine bedankt sich. Mich anstrahlend, kehrt sie zu ihrem Platz zurück, das Geschenk beäugend.

„Einundvierzig," sagt Lucius.

Ich erhebe mich und Hermine grinst mich an. Natürlich weiß die Mehrheit der anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen, wer ich bin. Aber ich hoffe, dass niemand etwas dazu sagt, denn eine Enttarnung brauche nicht ich in diesem Moment. Ich weiß natürlich, dass es unvermeidlich ist, dass Hermine eines Tages die Wahrheit erfährt, aber besser später als früher.

„Hier, Harry," sagt Lucius leise und gibt mir ein in schwarz eingewickeltes Geschenk. Ich frage mich nur, wer ein Geschenk in schwarzes Papier einwickeln würde, aber na ja. Wir reden hier über Schwarzmagier. Breit lächelnd kehre ich wieder zu Hermine zurück.

„Harry," flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. „Hat Lucius ihnen etwas gesagt? Ich weiß ja, dass man mich hasst, aber die Blicke, die sie dir zuwerfen! Es sieht beinah so aus, als hätten sie... Angst vor dir."

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich achselzuckend. Was soll das?

„Und diese Hexe im roten Kleid," murmelt Hermine weiter. „Sie hat dich entsetzt angeschaut. Was hast du getan?"

„Ach Hermine, was weiß ich," sage ich genervt. „Vermutlich denken sie, dass Harry Potter der Goldjunge ihnen Dumbledore auf den Hals aufhetzen wird. Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Ich sollte es eigentlich aufklären."

„Vielleicht denken sie... wegen Narzissa... dass du... zur dunklen Seite überlaufen bist?" sagt Hermine.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf und betrachte sie aus der Nähe. Die braunen Augen schauen mich ehrlich an.

„Vielleicht wäre es keine so schlechte Idee," sage ich spontan. Potter, was machst du da? Ich könnte mir eine verpassen. „Denn wenn Dumbledore der Vertreter des Lichtes ist, möchte ich dem Licht nicht folgen."

Hermine atmet tief durch und schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter.

„Weißt du," flüstert sie. „Er hat mich so enttäuscht, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen kann. Aber nicht alle Weißmagier sind wie Dumbledore."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht," murmele ich. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht daran teilnehmen. Jetzt weiß ich, was er vorhat, und ich werde nicht mitspielen."

„Eine Prophezeiung so ernst du nehmen, das ist reiner Blödsinn," meint Hermine verächtlich. „Und was erwartet er von dir, dass du die Seele von du weiß schon wem findest und sie vernichtest? Du bist ein Junge. Das sollte Dumbledores Job und nicht deiner sein. Er sollte dich in Ruhe lassen. Aber... Harry... fühlst du dich davon angezogen? Ich habe bemerkt, dass dich seltsame Sachen interessieren. Du... kannst es mir sagen. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Merlin weiß, dass wir zusammen so viel durchgemacht haben. Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene und ich habe es nicht leicht. Aber für dich ist es noch schlimmer."

„Von was angezogen?" frage ich auf erstem Blick ruhig obwohl mein Herz gegen meinen Brustkorb pocht.

„Von der dunklen Magie," flüstert Hermine.

Sie schaut mich ruhig an und ich sehe keine Anzeichen von Verurteilung, keine Spuren von Angst in ihren Augen. In jenem Moment habe ich den Eindruck, dass ich Hermine alles sagen kann. Aber das werde ich nicht. Schon wieder.

„Ich frage mich, worum es eigentlich geht und was der Scheiß soll," antworte ich langsam. „Schön, man sagt, sie sei gefährlich, aber warum bringt man uns wenigstens nicht die Grundlagen bei, sodass wir verstehen könnten, worum es geht? So bekommen Menschen Angst vor dem Unbekannten und das ist einfach falsch."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Hermine schnell. „Das ist blöd. Ich würde auch gerne wissen, worum es geht. Du aber hast eine gute Chance, herauszufinden."

„Was meinst du?" frage ich.

Das Ritual ist beendet und wir alle machen uns auf den Weg nach drinnen. Die Erwachsenen werden in der Halle essen, wo das Auferstehungsritual stattgefunden hat. Wir wiederum kehren zum Salon zurück und das ist mir nur recht. Dort gibt es Essen für uns, was eigentlich sehr einsichtsvoll von Lucius war. Niemand möchte die Zeit in einer Halle voller Erwachsenen verbringen, wo man darauf aufpassen muss, wie man isst und was man sagt.

„Du wohnst bei den Malfoys," sagt Hermine leise. „Sie sind eine dunkle Familie. Und natürlich haben sie Bücher zum Thema, ich hab sie gesehen."

Hermine. Ihr entgeht überhaupt nichts. Wenn ich nicht vorsichtig bin, wird sie aufgrund ihrer Beobachtung all meine Geheimnisse enthüllen. Ich schlinge einen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsse sie auf die Wange.

„Wäre das so schlecht?" frage ich leise.

„Nein," sagt sie ernst. „Denn ich kenne dich. Du sollst auf erstem Blick leichtsinnig und nachlässig rüberkommen, aber das bist du nicht. Ich habe dich beobachtet. In letzter Zeit passt du auf alles auf. Wenn du lernst bist du methodisch und du ordnest dein Wissen in deinem Kopf an, was natürlich richtig ist. Aber ich habe es auch in anderen Situationen bemerkt. Du bist nicht mehr der Junge, den ich einmal gekannt habe. Diese Tragödie hat dein Leben geprägt und es scheint wirklich so, als hättest du dein altes Leben und das Leid hinter dir gelassen. Vor allem sehe ich es in deiner Beziehung mit Draco. Der alte Harry hätte es nie gestehen können, dass er sich von Draco Malfoy angezogen fühlst, aber du ergreifst die Initiative und du bist selbstischer. Du weißt, was du möchtest und du wirst alles tun, was nötig ist, um das zu bekommen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich keine Angst, dass, falls du dich je mit Schwarzmagie beschäftigst, dir etwas passieren kann. Denn du bist stärker und weiser."

Ich schaue Hermine mit Überraschung auf der Stirn geschrieben an. Sie lacht.

„Stell dich nicht so überrascht an, Harry Potter," sagt sie neckend. „Mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Und ich würde gerne wissen, was in dir vorgeht, denn manchmal siehst du so distanziert aus, als wärst du Meilen weg von mir und von dem Unterricht. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du dich mir anvertrauen kannst. Ich werde dich nicht verraten. Ich bin nicht Ronald."

Ich seufze und küsse sie auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Hermine," sage ich leise. „Es ist schön zu wissen, dass ich wenigstens einen echten Freund habe."

ooooooooooooooo

Der arme Draco hat es nicht leicht. Er wirft mir verzweifelt Blicke zu, als Pansy es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem macht, die 'Hilfe!' schreien. Wenigstens scheint sie jetzt viel zu beschäftigt zu sein, um Hermine zu belästigen. Getränke sind im Umlauf und ich schnappe mir eines mit einem roten Sonnenschirm.

„Das sind Frauengetränke," beklagt sich Blaise Zabini, der sein Getränk angewidert betrachtet. „Gibt es keine Getränke für Kerle?"

„Oh doch," meldet sich jemand zu Wort.

Daphne Greengrass, die schwarzhaarige Hexe die so läuft, als hätte sie einen Besen geschluckt, zieht etwas aus ihrem Umhang heraus. Sie vergrößert den Gegenstand und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey erscheint. Jubel bricht aus und Draco als der erste nimmt die Flasche aus ihrer Hand und ich kenne den Grund nur allzu gut, warum er so darauf erpicht ist, sich zu betrinken. Denn der Grund für seine schlechte Laune sitzt auf seinem Schoß und spielt mit seinem Haar.

„Hör auf damit, Pansy, du verdirbst meine Frisur!" sagt er empört.

„Oh, mein kleiner Drache, du wirst immer hübsch sein, auch wenn deine Frisur verdorben ist," schnurrt sie.

Draco schnaubt und ich verschlucke mich beinah an meinem Getränk. Der arme. Ich muss ihm so schnell wie möglich helfen. Ich stehe entschlossen auf und zwinkere Theodore zu.

„Ich werde mit meiner Freundin tanzen, aber geh nicht weg," sage ich zu ihm. Theodore sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, aber da ihm klar ist, falls ich mit Hermine nicht tanze, wird kaum jemand anderer es tun, nickt er und nimmt wieder sein Glas in die Hand.

Hermine legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und lächelt mich an.

„Du siehst wirklich hübsch aus," sagt sie als wir uns langsam im Rhythmus bewegen. „Links."

Ich steuere sie in die genannte Richtung und Hermine schaut mir unschuldig in die Augen, während sie ihren Stab aus ihren Ärmel hervorzieht. Sie hat ihr Kleid so ausgewählt, dass sie leicht ihren Stab im Ärmel verstecken kann.

„Ich weiß," sage ich breit grinsend.

„Ok, jetzt," sagt sie lächelnd.

Ich wirbele mit ihr in meinen Armen herum und Hermine verschwindet momentan hinter einer riesigen Pflanze. Ich kann deutlich sehen, wie sie schnell mit ihrem Stab auf Pansy deutet und ihn gleich versteckt sodass wenn wir mit unserem Tanz fortfahren, ihre Hand wieder auf meiner Schulter ist. Sie lächelt mich an.

„Ich bin dran," sage ich grinsend. „Wie steht es mit deinem Liebesleben?"

Auf erstem Blick sieht es so aus, als führen wir ein ganz normales Gespräch, denn ab und zu lächeln wir und ich stelle überrascht fest, dass Hermine sich anmutig bewegt. Sie weiß, wie man tanzt. Ich wiederum nicht, aber ich gebe mein bestes. Wir nähern uns dem gewünschten Ziel.

„Es existiert nicht," erwidert Hermine gelassen.

„Aber möchtest du eins haben?" frage ich.

„Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung," sagt sie schnell. „Jetzt."

Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und momentan kann man meinen rechten Arm nicht sehen, dank Hermines breitem Ärmel und der Tatsache, dass sie sich zur Seite gedreht hat. Ich habe nur eine Sekunde. Ich lasse die Spitze meines Stabes in meine Hand fallen und deute auf Malcolm, den ich im Voraus für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt habe. 'Compulso,' denke ich und spüre, wie Magie aus meinem Stab platzt und den Rücken des tanzenden Jungen trifft. Geschafft.

„Sag niemals nie," sage ich als ich den Stab in meinem Ärmel verschwinden lasse. „Und du bist echt böse."

Hermine lacht und strahlt mich an.

„Vielleicht fühle ich mich ein bisschen rebellisch," sagt sie. „Vielleicht habe ich die gute Hermine satt. Vielleicht werde ich in deinen Fußstapfen treten."

„Bin ich etwa böse?" frage ich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Manchmal, aber das ist gesund," meint Hermine.

„Beantworte meine Frage, bitte," sage ich als wir weiter tanzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel folge ich Pansy, die sich auf einmal erhoben hat und zum Tisch geht, wo die Getränke stehen.

„Welche?" fragt Hermine unschuldig. Vielleicht hatte dieses Ritual doch eine Wirkung auf sie.

„Wenn du mit jemandem zusammen sein könntest, mit wem auch immer, wer würde es sein?" frage ich neckend. „Davon ausgehend, dass du die Zeit dafür hättest und alles."

„Nun..." fängt sie an. „Keiner der Gryffindorjungs gefällt mir."

„Du hast Recht, die Wahl ist echt beschissen," sage ich seufzend.

„Wie wäre es mit Frauen?" frage ich. Hermine hebt die Augenbrauen und mustert mich überrascht.

„Nur weil mir kein Kerl gefällt, heißt es nicht, dass ich auf Frauen stehe," erwidert sie.

„Hermine, in Zauberwelt stehen die Sachen anders," sage ich gelassen. „Ich habe schon gestanden, dass ich schwul bin. Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, aber ich habe gewusst, dass ich mir nie vorstellen könnte, mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Ich würde nicht wissen, was ich mit einem anfangen sollte. Ich bin total ahnungslos, wenn es um Frauen geht. Und du... du verstehst wie Jungen funktionieren und das sogar ein wenig zu gut."

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe darüber nicht nachgedacht," gesteht sie. Nun wenigstens versucht sie es nicht abzustreiten.

„Denke darüber also bitte nach," sage ich lächelnd.

Hermine prustet los und schaut mich amüsiert an.

„Du bist echt frech, Harry Potter," sagt sie neckend.

„Ich weiß," antworte ich grinsend.

„Wo ist die liebe Pansy?" flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.

Denn sie steht jetzt mit zwei Jungen, von denen einer Malcolm ist, und redet mit ihnen. Hermine nickt mir verschwörerisch zu und ich blicke weg. Alles läuft planmäßig. Draco wiederum sieht ein wenig verwirrt aus, weil die liebe Pansy ihn auf einmal verlassen hat, aber er wendet sich zufrieden Blaise Zabini zu und fällt ins Gespräch mit ihm. Er ist sie endlich los, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Ich bin an der Reihe," sagt eine Stimme hinter uns.

Theodore steht da, geheimnisvoll lächelnd. Ihn habe ich mit keinem Compulsozauber belegt, also muss er wirklich scharf auf mich sein. Ein Teil von mir fragt sich, ob er wirklich auf mich so scharf wäre, wüsste er nicht, wer ich bin. Denn Beziehungen sind in alten Familien sehr wichtig.

„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, ich muss eh auf die Toilette," sagt Hermine und geht. Theodore mustert mich von oben bis unten und mir ist augenblicklich alles klar. Ok... Vorsichtig.

Draco durchbohrt meinen Rücken mit seinem Blick und ich finde es echt amüsant. Ich kann noch immer seinen Blick auf mir spüren, als Theodore seine Arme um meinen Hals wickelt und mir in die Augen schaut.

„Wirst du ihr je die Wahrheit erzählen?" fragt er leise.

Ich seufze. Ich weiß sehr wohl, worüber er redet. Für einen Augenblick lang habe ich sogar gedacht, Hermine könnte die Wahrheit ertragen. Aber ich mir nicht sicher. Denn alles hängt von ihrer Reaktion ab und ich bin noch nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen, dass sie jemandem davon erzählt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in diesem Fall tun würde. Ihr Gedächtnis löschen? Fliehen? Nein, denn ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit in Hogwarts. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich nicht ewig in Hogwarts bleiben kann. Ich bin nicht nur jemand, der Interesse an dunkler Magie hat. Ich bin der Lehrling von dem dunklen Lord. Und falls man mich enttarnt...

Vielleicht war es leichtsinnig von mir, Hermine zum Fest einzuladen. Es ist ein Risiko, denn alle wissen Bescheid, außer ihr. Und jeder kann ihr etwas erzählen... Ein kleines Detail würde genügen. Hermine ist nicht dumm und wird aus den winzig kleinen Details ein vollkommenes Bild zusammenbauen.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich ehrlich. „Eines Tages, ja."

„Du hast sie gerne," bemerkt er.

„Natürlich," sage ich. „Denn als alle mich verraten haben, ist sie mir treu geblieben. Sie ist eine gute Freundin."

„Eine Freundin oder deine Freundin?" fragt Theodore vorsichtig.

Ich lächele und mein Blick landet auf seinen Lippen.

„Meine beste Freundin," sage ich.

Theodore sieht erleichtert aus und ich fahre langsam über seine Wange. Er gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich und schließt die Augen.

„Wenn du das tust, kann ich deine Magie spüren," flüstert er. „Sie ist so dicht wie Teer. Und so anziehend..."

Ist das, was mich zu Draco zieht? Seine Magie? Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern... habe ich je wirklich darüber nachgedacht? Wie seine Magie 'schmeckt'? Sie ist... süß, köstlich, beruhigend... Beschreibe ich nicht gerade die helle Magie? Interessant. Ich weiß ja, dass Draco die dunkle Magie nicht mag, aber er ist ein Malfoy. Sein Vater hat ihm natürlich etwas dunkle Magie beigebracht. Aber zum Unterschied zu den anderen, versucht er keinen sicheren Ort zu finden, wo er die dunkle Magie üben könnte. Er spürt keinen Drang, es zu tun. Also benutzt er nur die Hellmagie. Zieht mich seine Magie, die Hellmagie ist, an? Merkwürdig.

„Was spürst du?" frage ich neugierig. Ich tue es wieder.

„Gefahr... und Macht," flüstert er und öffnet die Augen als ich meine Hand wieder auf seine Taille stelle.

Wie sollte ich bloß seine Magie spüren? Ich habe es nie versucht, wie macht man das? Ich hebe eine Hand wieder und ihm stockt der Atem. Und da... Ich kann etwas spüren, wenn ich diese Barrieren und Mauern, die ich normalerweise um mich hochgehoben halte, loswerde und mich zu dem Raum vor mir öffne. Und seine Magie... ist das, was ich spüre, tatsächlich seine Magie? Sie riecht nach der Nacht und sie schwirrt um ihn wie eine dunkle Wolke. Ich lächele breit und Theodore wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Hast du es nie ausprobiert?" fragt er argwöhnisch.

„Nein," sage ich, noch immer lächelnd. „Ich bin immer in mir selbst verschlossen, denn, na ja... Dumbledore ist immer da und außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass jemand weiß, was in mir vorgeht oder was ich denke."

„Hat... ER dir beigebracht, wie man in die Gedanken von einem eindringt?" fragt Theodore leise. Ich nicke nur. Es scheint, dass er seine Erklärung bekommen hat, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was es mit irgendetwas zu tun hat.

„Ich verstehe jetzt," sagt er.

„Setzen wir uns wieder? Ich bin ein wenig müde," sage ich, aber eigentlich möchte ich darüber nachdenken.

Hermine ist wieder da. Sie sitzt alleine auf dem Sofa, das allem Anschein als 'Granger Sofa' abgestempelt wurde, also niemand möchte sich darauf hinsetzen, und isst einen Salat.

Als wir uns durch die Menge drängen, nehme ich Theodores Hand und ziehe ihn mit mir. Den anderen ist diese kleine Geste nicht entgangen, also natürlich vermuten alle, dass etwas im Gang ist. Nun ja... Da draußen, in der Gartenlaube.

Ich grinse breit als wir uns setzen und ich schaue über den Tisch, der mit Essen beladen ist, hinweg. Draco ist weg. Vermutlich hat er es sich nicht mehr anschauen können, aber ich hoffe, dass er bald zurück kommt, denn die Show wird jede Minute anfangen. Er braucht ein Alibi.

Ich lege einen Arm um Theodores Schultern und Hermine scheint es nicht zu stören. Sie stellt ein paar Fragen an Theodore, der sie höflich beantwortet. Und als wir Lachsandwichs essen, denke ich über Draco nach und über das, was ich Lucius gesagt habe. Eine interessante Anziehungskraft scheint zwischen uns zu existieren. Zu Voldemort – beziehungsweise Tom – spüre ich auch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, aber sie ist anders. Ich fühle mich zu seiner Macht und seiner dunklen Magie angezogen, was nur verständlich ist, weil er ja der dunkle Lord ist und ich ein dunkler Magier bin. So fühlen sich auch Menschen zu Dumbledore hingezogen, dessen magischer Kern hell ist. Aber das mit Draco – das ist wirklich seltsam. Sind mir die Folgen von dem Versprechen, das ich soeben Lucius gegeben habe, nicht klar? Er erwartet von mir, dass ich mit Draco eine Familie gründe und der Gedanke an sich ist erschreckend. Er erfüllt mich mit einem gewissen erstickenden Gefühl von Panik; ich möchte meine Freiheit nicht verlieren und ich möchte nicht mich selbst verlieren. Denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was man unter dem Begriff eines lebenslangen Partners betrachtet, aber es kann nichts gutes sein. Ich wäre gezwungen, mit Draco meine Geheimnisse zu teilen und mich um ihn zu kümmern. Nur mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Und mein größter Wunsch ist, von Voldemort zu lernen und mich magisch zu entwickeln. Wenn ich dabei jemanden finde, mit wem ich schlafen und ab und zu reden kann, schön. Aber ich bin für solche permanenten Beziehungen überhaupt nicht bereit. Andererseits hängt das von dem Partner ab, wie er die Beziehung sieht und was er von seinem Partner erwartet. Und hier reden wir über Draco. Ich kann nicht wissen, was er von mir erwarten würde, denn ich habe ihn ja nicht gefragt.

Aber momentan passt es mir, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Und vielleicht höre ich mich wie ein Kind an, aber ich werde darüber nachdenken was ich tun soll, wenn es dazu kommt. Bis dann habe ich vor, mich zu entspannen und Dracos Gesellschaft zu genießen. Hoffentlich enthält es auch einen nackten Draco in meinem Bett.

Ich grinse teuflisch und wende mich Theodore zu, der mich aus der Nähe mustert. Mir gefällt der Kerl. Er stellt nicht viele Fragen, er macht kein Theater und er benimmt sich wie ein echter dunkler Magier. Und er ist hübsch. Ich lehne mich ohne darüber nachzudenken nach vorne und küsse ihn. Ich höre einen schockierten Ausruf, aber ich schere mich nicht darum. Hermine ist ganz still und isst weiter ihr Salat, als Theodore eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Es ist doch ziemlich klar, dass er es sich den ganzen Abend herbei gewünscht hat, denn ich kann seine Lust spüren als meine Zunge seine findet. Ein leichtes Beben strömt ihn durch und er amtet tief ein, sich gegen mich pressend. Seine dunkle Magie mischt sich mit meiner und für ein paar Momente bin ich damit beschäftigt, seine Magie zu erforschen und ich konzentriere mich eher darauf, als auf den Kuss.

Er zieht sich als erster zurück, denn er hat Luftmangel und atmet schwer. Seine Augen glitzern aber und er lächelt. Das war ein interessantes Experiment... Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob ich die dunkle Magie von den anderen spüren kann denn ich war viel zu beschäftigt um auf so etwas zu achten. Aber ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass es äußerst interessant ist. Ich werde den dunklen Lord danach fragen.

Draco ist wieder da, aber er steht bei dem Tisch mit dem Essen, mit Blaise Zabini redend, der in meine Richtung schaut und mich angrinst. Hermine schaut mich mit verengten Augen an, als wolle sie feststellen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Die Flasche Feuerwhiskey wandert durch den Raum aber ich möchte keinen Tropfen davon haben, denn ich weiß, dass Alkohol eine sonderliche Wirkung auf mich hat und außerdem muss ich einen klaren Kopf behalten. Warum ist noch nichts passiert? Ich habe ja Lucius gesagt, er solle in die Gartenlaube nachschauen, ob es dort etwas interessantes gibt...

Knall. Eine laute, weibliche Stimme dringt in den Raum als Daphne Greengrass die Tür öffnet und leise hinter sich schließt.

„Da draußen ist die Hölle los," flüstert sie als alle verstummen. „Ms Parkinson ist sehr wütend... Pansy geht es nicht gut."

Ich lehne mich zurück als wir die laute Stimme von Lucius hören, die Pansys Namen erwähnt. Die Tür geht mit einem Knall auf und wir alle verstummen.

„Ich will wissen, was hier passiert ist!" verlangt eine stämmige Hexe, die sich wütend und herausfordernd umschaut.

„Was ist passiert, Ms Parkinson?" fragt Draco.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand meiner Tochter etwas angetan hat!" brüllt die aufgeregte Hexe. „So was würde sie sicherlich nie tun!"

„Was ist passiert?" fragt eine blasse Daphne Greengrass.

„Sie ist vollkommen verwirrt und kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was sie getan hat!" brüllt die Hexe weiter.

Lucius erscheint hinter ihr, einen ernsten Ausdruck tragend.

„Wer hat sie verzaubert?" verlangt Ms Parkinson zu wissen.

„Wir hatten keine Ahnung , wo sie war," meldet sich Draco zu Wort. „Wir waren alle hier."

„Also hat jemand sie verzaubert, während sie noch hier war!" zischt die Hexe. „Draco! Vielleicht hast du gedacht, dass es lustig wäre?"

„Aber wir wissen nicht einmal, was passiert ist!" sagt Daphne verzweifelt.

„Sie hat mit diesem Jungen... wie heißt er... in der Gartenlaube geknutscht!" platzt es aus der wütenden Hexe.

Und es sieht so aus, als sei es ihr peinlich zu gestehen, dass ihre Tochter so was abscheuliches getan hat.

„Die da!" platzt es aus der Hexe, die auf Hermine deutet. „Die hat es getan!"

„Warum hätte ich etwas einem Mädchen antun wollen, das ich überhaupt nicht kenne?" fragt Hermine überrascht. Meine Mundwinkel zucken. Vielleicht wäre sie doch eine gute dunkle Magierin. „Und außerdem hat keiner den Zauberstab dabei. Wir dürfen während der Ferien nicht zaubern."

„Im Malfoy Manor doch, du dummes Mädchen!" zischt die Hexe empört.

„Ms Parkinson, beleidigen Sie nicht meinen Gast," sage ich aufstehend.

Ihre kleinen Augen blitzen auf aber ihr Blick gleitet zu meinem Unterarm und sie schluckt kräftig.

„Wir..." fängt Daphne leise an. „Wir haben ein wenig getrunken. Vielleicht hat Pansy viel mehr getrunken, als gut für sie war."

„Ihr habt WAS?" brüllt Lucius Malfoy zur Abwechslung.

„Wir wollten nur... na ja... uns entspannen," sagt das Mädchen verlegen.

Natürlich weiß sie, dass sie deswegen in Schwierigkeiten gerät, aber Pansy ist ihre Freundin und sie möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert. Eine Familienschande ist wohl etwas viel schlimmeres als eine Flasche Whiskey.

„Ich habe nur eine Flasche mitgebracht, für uns alle," gesteht das Mädchen leise. „Ich habe gedacht, es wäre nicht zu viel aber dass wir doch Spaß haben könnten."

„SPAß?" brüllt Ms Parkinson. „SPAß?"

„Kommen Sie," sagt Lucius auf einmal, die Frau am Arm packend. „Wir sollten darüber reden. Draco, Harry – Hausarrest bis das Ende der Ferien. Und wir werden später darüber reden."

Sie sind weg. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zuknallt, können wir noch für eine Weile ihre Stimmen hören, die im Korridor hallen.

„Na so was," murmelt Daphne, auf einen Sessel plumpsend. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Pansy so was tun würde. Welch ein Pech, dass sie dabei ertappt wurde."

„Moment mal," meldet sich Draco zu Wort. „Ich habe mit niemandem rumgeknutscht! Warum sollte sie dieses Vorrecht haben?"

„Vielleicht wollte sie dich eifersüchtig machen," meint Blaise leise. „Aber wenn dem so ist, war das ein wirklich blöder Plan."

Da jetzt keiner die Lust hat, mehr zu tanzen oder miteinander zu reden (oder Merlin behüte, weiter zu trinken), gehen alle langsam nach Hause. Hermine bleibt noch.

„So," sagt sie hochnäsig und mustert mich. Ich grinse breit.

„Danke," sage ich und sie umarmt mich.

„Gerne," erwidert sie zufrieden. „Nun, das hat Spaß gemacht."

Draco wirft ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.

„Draco Malfoy, es war mir eine Ehre, an dem Julfest deiner Familie teilnehmen zu können," sagt sie, ihre Hand ausstreckend. Er blinzelt. „Passe auf Harry auf. Bedanke dich für mich bei deinen Eltern, insbesondere bei Ms Malfoy. Sie hat mir viel geholfen und sie ist eine sehr nette Frau."

Sie verschwindet. Draco blinzelt wieder.

„Wer ist sie?" fragt er leise. „Ist sie etwa Grangers Doppelgängerin?"

Ich lache laut und lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Vielleicht weiß Hermine nicht, welche Folgen dieses Abenteuer haben wird, aber eines muss ich ihr lassen," sage ich grinsend. „Sie ist cool."

„Könnten sie euch aber nicht etwas nachweisen?" fragt er leise.

„Nein," sage ich glücklich. „Das ist ja die Wirkung des Zaubers. Man hätte etwas nachweisen können, hätte man uns dabei ertappt oder unsere Stäbe untersucht, aber jetzt ist es wohl zu spät dafür."

„Du bist unmöglich," meint Draco. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. „Danke."

„Oh, gerne," antworte ich, ihn anstrahlend.

„Wie hast du nur gewusst, dass Daphne Feuerwhiskey mitbringen würde?"

„Das, mein lieber Drache, ist ein Stück ernster dunklen Magie," sage ich breit grinsend. „Mit dem ich sie schon das letzte Mal belegt habe, als sie hier war."

Draco öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er schließt ihn wieder.

„Nun," sagt er schließlich. „Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht."

„Jetzt lassen wir die Sache für eine Weile ruhen. Dann können wir allen die Wahrheit sagen," sage ich zufrieden.

„Niemand wird es uns abkaufen," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Dass Vater uns verlobt hat, ja. Aber dass wir wirklich zusammen sind, nein."

„Aber wenigstens werden sie verstehen, warum wir zusammen verschwinden," sage ich ruhig. „Denn wir müssen eine Menge besprechen, oder? Zudem gibt es auch den dunklen Lord und über ihn müssen wir ja alleine sprechen."

„Das stimmt," murmelt Draco.

„Gehen wir schlafen, morgen muss ich ihn besuchen," sage ich, Draco mit mir ziehend. „Es gibt noch so viel zu tun, ehe wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."


	30. Kapitel 29

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Verzeiht die Verspätung aber ich habe geschrieben... :) Konnte nicht aufhören.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 29 - Mein dunkles Schicksal

Als ich mit Hermine in einem Zugabteil in Hogwarts Express sitze, denke ich darüber nach, wie viel sich, seit ich zum letzten Mal hier gesessen habe, verändert hat. Das letzte Mal hatte ich Toms Tagebuch in meiner Tasche, heute aber gibt es kein Tagebuch mehr. Es gibt nur einen lebendigen Voldemort, der in meinem Haus hockt und Pläne schmiedet. Das Böse hat endlich einen Körper bekommen und ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Habe ich einen Fehler begangen, indem ich ihm geholfen habe? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das richtige getan habe. Denn jetzt lerne ich die dunkle Magie und Magie im Allgemeinen sowie ich sie nie in meinem Leben gelernt habe. Voldemort ist so voller Wissen, dass man es mit dem von Tom nicht vergleichen kann. Habe ich gerade ein kleines Taschenmesser durch ein Schwert ersetzt? Ist das wirklich das, was mich antreibt? Die Gier nach Macht und nach Wissen? Bin ich aus diesem Grund bereit, alles zu tun, um an mehr Macht und Wissen zu gelangen? Eben über Leichen zu gehen?

Voldemort ist durch die Welt gereist und hat Wissen gesammelt. Er hat ein paar Jahre bei einem Kampfkunstlehrer in Japan verbracht; er hat in Ägypten in den Pyramiden rumgeschnüffelt; und er hat in alten Tempeln in Griechenland etwas Zeit verbracht, das Wissen der alten Zauberer und Hexen sammelnd und die alten Monografien studierend. Er vertiefte auch sein Wissen über die Muggel mit einem Studium. Mit ihm kann man stundenlang reden und einem wird nie langweilig werden.

Jetzt aber gibt es keinen Tom mehr. Diese Tatsache weckt ein seltsames Gefühl in mir, an das ich mich gewöhnen muss. Ich weiß ja, dass er in Voldemort weiterlebt, aber trotzdem, auf eine seltsame Weise, vermisse ich ihn.

Ich schaue Hermine an, die in einem Buch vertieft ist. Im Laufe der letzten Monate habe ich sie besser kennen gelernt und diese neue Version von Hermine gefällt mir. Langsam bricht sie aus ihrem Gefängnis voller Vorurteile und Blindheit aus und beginnt in der Tat ihren Kopf zu benutzen. Sie beginnt über den Tellerrand zu schauen und ich freue mich darauf. In ihr habe ich eine echte Freundin gefunden aber ich frage mich nur, wie weit sich diese Freundschaft erstreckt; wie weit sie bereit zu gehen wäre, um meine Freundin zu bleiben. Ich wünsche mir, sie könnte trotz allem meine Freundin bleiben, aber wenn man mir die Wahl lässt, zwischen ihr und Voldemort, weiß ich natürlich, wen ich auswählen würde. Ich hoffe nur, ich finde doch einen Weg, um sie beide zu behalten.

Ich muss eine Strategie ausarbeiten, wie ich Voldemort besuchen kann. Eines hat er mir doch gesagt. Es soll eine geheime Kammer im dritten Stock geben, die der Raum der Wünsche genannt wird und wo man die dunkle Magie üben kann, ohne dass die Magie des Schlosses es bemerkt. Dieses Geheimnis wird sich zweifelsohne als nützlich erweisen. Zudem ist Voldemort der Meinung, dass es geheime Gänge in Hogwarts gibt, mithilfe von denen man die Schule verlassen kann. Und er behauptet, einen davon gebe es im dritten Stock, aber das würde ich selbst herausfinden müssen. Nur wie?

Ich habe einen traurigen Sirius Black in Malfoy Manor hinterlassen, der mich darum gebeten hat, ihm zu schreiben. Er fühlt sich wahrscheinlich einsam, da er Lucius aus dem Weg gehen muss, aber er wird schon etwas finden, womit er sich beschäftigen kann.

Jetzt, da das Ritual ausgeführt und Voldemort auferstanden ist, kann ich mich wichtigen Dingen zuwenden. Nämlich, wie ich das Klappergestell um die Ecke bringen kann. Und nein, ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Ich denke jeden Tag daran und die Aufregung wächst mit jedem neuen Gedanken, mit jedem neuen Detail meines Plans. Einmal habe ich ihn mit etwas verglichen, das man ins Klo werfen muss und es scheint wahr zu sein. Es fühlt sich so an, als warte auch meine Magie darauf, dass ich ihn loswerde, sodass sie weiter wachsen kann.

oooooooooooooooooo

Als wir mit dem Abendessen fertig sind, erscheint Professor McGonagall und räuspert sich. Hermine wirft mir einen 'was hast du schon wieder angestellt' Blick zu und ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr Potter," sagt sie knapp. „Ich warte auf Sie in meinem Büro."

Auch wenn dies eine gute Chance für Ron und Seamus wäre, einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben, schweigen sie. Interessant.

„Ich hab nichts angestellt, ich schwöre es," sage ich als Hermine mich zum McGonagalls Büro begleitet. Sie schaut mich argwöhnisch an und runzelt die Stirn.

„Nun, ich warte hier auf dich," sagt sie. „Geh rein."

„Setzen Sie sich," sagt McGonagall als ich reinkomme. „Ich habe einen Brief von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy erhalten." WAS? „Ihr Vormund verlangt einen Hauswechsel." McGonagalls Unterlippe zittert als sie ein Pergament in die Hand nimmt.

„Ihre Gründe sind die folgenden: weil Sie selbst den Wunsch ausgedrückt haben, irgendwo anders zu schlafen, wegen den Probleme Sie früher hatten, und zweitens, dass jeder Malfoy ein Slytherin war. Auch wenn Sie nicht mit ihr direkt verwandt sind, möchte Sie, dass Sie den Hut erneut aufsetzen und dass Sie die zweite Chance bekommen. Ms Malfoy ist der Meinung, dass die bloße Tatsache, dass Sie in ihrer Obhut sind, Ihnen ernste Schwierigkeiten bereitet und dass Gryffindor kein sicherer Ort für Sie ist. Und sie, als ihr Vormund, ist natürlich um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt."

Sie schaut mich über den Rand ihrer Brille an und ich zucke mit den Schultern, mir einen Grinsen verkneifend. Warum hat mir Narzissa nichts davon gesagt?

„Mr Potter," sagt sie leise. Ihre Stimme zittert. „Mr Weasley hat seiner Mutter von etwas sehr beunruhigendem berichtet und Ms Weasley hat mir geschrieben." Ach nein, echt? „Er sagt, Sie haben ihn angegriffen und ihm bedroht. Er sagt auch, dass er Angst vor Ihnen hat und nicht weiter in einem Raum mit Ihnen schlafen möchte."

Ich schnaube und verdrehe die Augen.

„Mr Potter, ich verlange eine Antwort," brüllt McGonagall.

„Ja, schon gut," murmele ich, mir die Schläfen reibend. „Ich bin spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt." Ich sollte Snape überhaupt nicht erwähnen. „Und Ron hat auf mich im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet."

„Und wo um Merlins Willen waren Sie?" verlangt eine aufgebrachte McGonagall zu wissen.

„Ich hatte ein... Date," murmele ich und senke den Blick.

„Ein was?" zischt sie.

„Ein Date, verstehen Sie, ein Date! Rumknutschen und so!" platzt es aus mir.

McGonagall sieht zugleich verlegen und wütend aus. Schließlich räuspert sie sich.

„Jugendliche..." murmelt sie und nimmt die Brille ab, um sie zu putzen. „Fahren Sie fort."

„Nun, Ronald und Seamus haben auf mich gewartet. Ronald hat mir den Stab ins Gesicht gestreckt und er wollte wissen, wo ich war. Natürlich habe ich ihm es nicht gesagt. Warum auch? Dann hat Seamus mich angegriffen und ich habe mich verteidigt. Ronald hat sich zu ihm gesellt und ich habe mich hinter einen Sessel versteckt. Nach einem kurzen Kampf habe ich Seamus eingefroren und Ron gegen die Wand gepresst. Auch dann hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich ein Schwarzmagier sei. Und... ich war so wütend... Und das stimmt, ich habe ihm bedroht weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Jeden Tag muss ich ins Bett gehen, mich fragend, ob er mir etwas im Schlaf antut oder was auch immer mich wartet, wenn ich meine Augen aufmache."

„Und Sie haben ihm nichts angetan?" fragt McGonagall kalt, die ihre Sorge und ihre Überraschung unter einer nicht mal so guten Maske von Strenge zu verbergen versucht.

„Nun... ich war wütend," sage ich. In diesem Punkt ergibt es keinen Sinn, sie anzulügen, denn Seamus hat alles gesehen. Habe ich den Wiesel verletzt? Vielleicht habe ich Spuren auf seinem Hals hinterlassen... Gut gemacht, Potter. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Mr Potter, haben Sie oft diese Wutanfälle?" fragt McGonagall.

„Wenn man mich ständig angreift und jede Chance ausnutzt, um mir Schaden anzurichten, dann ja!" belle ich auf einmal. Dieser verfluchte Ron! Ich sollte ihm das nächste Mal den Hals umdrehen sodass er mein Leben nicht länger ruinieren kann.

McGonagall schreibt etwas auf und räuspert sich.

„Ich werde Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass Sie Wutprobleme haben und dass Sie Hilfe benötigen," sagt sie. Ich schnaube. „Es hätte genügt, einen Lehrer zu rufen."

„Dafür gab es keine Zeit! Sie haben mich angegriffen! Hören Sie überhaupt zu?" belle ich. Ach, ja jetzt kann sie einen von diesen Wutanfälle in seinem besten Licht sehen.

„Benutzen Sie nicht diesen Ton in meinem Büro, sonst werde ich Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben," zischt McGonagall zornig. „Sie sind ja spät im Schloss rumgelaufen und dieses Mal, unter den Umständen, werde ich es vergessen, aber es sollte sich nicht wiederholen."

Ich verschränke die Hände vor der Brust und schüttele den Kopf.

„Professor Dumbledore wird entscheiden, wie es weiter geht. Was Ronald Weasley und Seamus Finnigan angeht, sie bekommen einen Verweis und ihnen wird es verboten, mit Ihnen zu reden, geschweige denn nahe zu kommen. Ich habe eure Auseinandersetzungen wirklich satt."

„Ich auch," murmele ich in den Bart.

„Aber ich denke, unter den Umständen, dass ein Hauswechsel in Ordnung wäre," sagt sie und steht auf.

Ich schaue auf als sie ein Regal öffnet und den sprechenden Hut hervorzieht. Ach so.

„Bitte," sagt sie knapp, mir den Hut übergebend. Ich seufze und setze den Hut auf den Kopf. Schlimmer kann es wohl nicht werden...

„Ohoho wen haben wir da? Den Jungen, der zu der dunklen Seite überlaufen ist," murmelt eine aufgeregte Stimme in mein Ohr.

Ich verdrehe die Augen gerade in dem Moment, in dem McGonagall sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hat. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Mach es schnell," knurre ich.

„Nun, da du dich der Magie zugewendet hast, die dir liegt, bist du endlich im Einklang mit deiner Magie. Der Schulstoff kommt dir leicht vor... Hm, hm. Du langweilst dich im Unterricht..."

„Schnell," wiederhole ich.

„Komm schon, Spaßverderber," lacht die Stimme. „Meine einzige Aufgabe ist es die Schüler in die richtigen Häuser zu schicken. Und mittlerweile langweile ich mich zu Tode im Büro des Schulleiters."

„In Ordnung," murmele ich schlechtgelaunt. „Fahr fort."

„Wo bin ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, Ravenclaw wäre eine gute Wahl für dich. Aber da du dich schon für die dunkle Magie entschieden hast, brauchst du Ravenclaw nicht. Das stimmt... Die Hellmagie stellt keine Herausforderung für dich dar... Nun... du hast schon einen Lehrer in den dunklen Künsten... Wohin soll ich dich schicken?"

„Nur nicht nach Gryffindor, sonst ermordet man mich im Schlaf," sage ich laut. McGonagall zuckt zusammen und schaut mich verwundert an. Natürlich kann sie nur meine Stimme hören und nicht die von dem sprechenden Hut. Oder zumindest hoffe ich, dass das der Fall ist.

„Schön, Lehrling des dunklen Lords," sagt der Hut. „Du trittst in seine Fußstapfen und du wirst großartige Sachen bewirken. Wie er... schreckliche... aber großartige... Passe auf dich auf, Erbe der Dunkelheit..."

„Slytherin!" ruft der Hut laut.

McGonagall sieht so aus, als hätte sie es erwartet.

„Also gut," sagt sie und nimmt den Hut aus meinen Händen. Was hat er soeben gesagt? Ich habe diese rätselhaften Aussagen echt satt... Ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust, sie zu entwirren. Wenn jeder mir genau sagen würde, was er sagen will, wäre mein Leben viel einfacher.

„Eines muss ich Sie noch fragen, Mr Potter," sagt sie. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie bei Mr Malfoy besser dran sind?"

„Natürlich," sagt ich. „Draco ist mein Freund. Und auch wenn mir seine Bande manchmal auf die Nerven geht, gehorcht sie ihm und wird mir nichts antun."

„Hoffe ich auch," murmelt McGonagall müde. „Also gut. Ich sage den Elfen, sie sollen ihre Sachen in Mr Malfoys Zimmer stellen. Bis Sie dort ankommen, sollte schon alles bereit stehen."

„Danke, Professor," sage ich und erhebe mich. „Ich bin hundemüde. Darf ich gehen?"

„Ich werde Sie benachrichtigen, wenn Professor Dumbledore eine Entscheidung in Bezug auf ihr... Problem... trifft. Gute Nacht, Potter."

Hermine steht aufgeregt auf und ihre Augen blitzen auf als ich ihr von den Geschehnissen erzähle. Sie senkt den Blick und nickt. Für ein paar Momente ist mir nicht klar, warum sie so bedrückt aussieht, weil ich ja mein Problem mit Ronald verdammten Weasley so leicht gelöst habe, bis mir einfällt, dass sie jetzt alleine im Gryffindorturm sein wird.

„Keine Sorge," sage ich und lege einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Das ist das beste Julgeschenk, das ich bekommen könnte (aber dieses Buch, das ich bekommen habe, war auch ziemlich interessant). Snape ist Voldemorts Diener – oder zumindest scheint es so – und Draco und die anderen werden mich in Ruhe lassen, wenn nicht meine Arbeit vereinfachen.

„Wir treffen uns in der Bibliothek und werden zusammen Hausaufgaben machen und nach Hogsmeade gehen," sage ich.

„Ich freue mich, dass du ihn endlich los bist," murmelt Hermine. „Und... Slytherin passt zu dir."

Ich schaue sie verwundert an und sie zuckt mit den Schultern, als denke sie, dass sie es nicht erklären muss.

„Aber ich denke, dass ich die einzige echte Gryffindor da bin," fährt sie verbittert fort. „Sie sind so voller Vorurteile, dass sie viele Tugenden von Godric Gryffindor vergessen haben. Die anderen zu akzeptieren, so wie sie sind und nicht sie aufgrund ihrer Magie oder Zugehörigkeit zu einem anderen Haus zu verurteilen. Jemandem ins Gesicht sagen, was man sagen will, anstatt hinter dem Rücken von jemanden zu tuscheln und zu tratschen. Ich denke, dass Godric Gryffindor sich seines Hauses schämen würde, würde er es heute sehen können."

„Wir werden nicht ewig in der Schule sein," sage ich gutgelaunt. „Und du wirst dich kaum daran erinnern können."

Hermine lächelt mich an und nickt. Sie wird, allem Anschein nach, im Ministerium arbeiten. Und wehe demjenigen, der es wagt, sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft zu verurteilen. Hermine hat endlich gelernt, dass sie Beleidigungen und Vorurteile nicht schweigend erdulden muss. Wahrscheinlich ist das meine Schuld.

ooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem ich Hermine gute Nacht gewünscht und ihr gesagt habe, sie solle mir sagen, wenn Ronald oder irgendjemand sie belästigt, mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Und gerade als ich mich frage, wie zum Teufel ich das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum wissen sollte, taucht Snape auf und funkelt mich an. Die übergroße Fledermaus war mir nie lieb gewesen, jetzt aber bin ich froh, dass er mein Hauslehrer ist.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir von den Geschehnissen berichtet," sagt er leise. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Kommen Sie in mein Büro, um ihren Stundenplan abzuholen, Mr Potter."

Hoffentlich möchte er mir nur den Stundenplan übergeben, nichts sonst. Gähnend folge ich Snape in sein Büro und denke mit Freude an mein Bett und an Draco. Habe ich gerade 'Draco' und 'Bett' in einem Satz benutzt? Schmutzige Phantasie, Potter...

Die dunklen Augen mustern mich als ich das Stück Papier durchlese.

„In Slytherin achten wir auf Ordentlichkeit und falls die Schüler ein Problem haben, kommen sie zu mir," sagt Snape gerade. „Aber ich denke, dass Sie sich schnell den Regeln in Slytherin anpassen werden, Mr Potter."

Ich grinse breit und stopfe den Stundenplan in meine Tasche.

„Zudem wollte ich ihnen noch etwas geben," fährt er fort. „Der dunkle Lord... möchte, dass Sie ihn regelmäßig besuchen. Aus diesem Grund gebe ich Ihnen das Folgende – eine Karte von Hogwarts, welche die geheimen Gänge zeigt und die auch dem Leser zeigen kann, wo jeder Bewohner des Schlosses sich momentan befindet."

Ich ziehe die Augenbraue in die Höhe als Snape mir ein Stück Papier überreicht. Es ist leer. Ist das etwa ein Witz oder was?

„Klopfen Sie mit ihrem Stab auf die Karte, Potter," sagt Snape, der mit der Nase rümpft. „Und sagen sie: 'Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.'"

Ich pruste los. Snape funkelt mich zornig an als ich lache. Ich kann aber seinen angewiderten Ausdruck nicht aus meinem Kopf vertreiben, den er im Gesicht hatte, als er diesen Satz gesagt hat. Zum Totlachen. Wer hat diese Karte gemacht? Snape sicherlich nicht.

„Ich scherze nicht," sagt er knapp. „Tun Sie nur, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

Noch immer glucksend, wiederhole ich den Satz und klopfe auf das Papier mit meinem Phönixstab. In letzter Zeit habe ich bemerkt, dass es für mich schwieriger und schwieriger ist, mit dem Phönixstab zu zaubern also versuche ich die Zauber stablos zu machen, sodass es nur so scheint, als würde ich den Stab benutzen. Denn man würde sich sicherlich fragen, warum der große Harry Potter auf einmal nicht mehr zaubern kann.

Da erscheint tatsächlich eine Karte vor mir und ich blinzele. Snape schweigt als ich die Karte untersuche und einen kleinen roten Punkt, der als 'Harry Potter' beschriftet ist, in einem Raum zusammen mit dem Punkt 'Severus Snape' finde. Das ist...

„TOLL!" rufe ich begeistert. „Hier gibt es einen geheimen Gang... Der dunkle Lord hat mir davon erzählt... Jetzt weiß ich, wo er ist..."

Ich schaue schnell auf und begegne dem Blick der ernsten dunklen Augen.

„Woher haben Sie das? Das ist kein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand," sage ich argwöhnisch. Denn natürlich hätte ich es gewusst. Ich kann die dunkle Magie an verschiedenen Gegenständen riechen, als strömen sie einen gewissen Geruch oder so was aus. Manchmal spüre ich einen Ruf oder meine eigene Magie reagiert auf ihre bloße Gegenwart.

„Das muss mein Geheimnis bleiben," sagt Snape durch die Zähne. „Hauptsache ist, hier haben sie ein Mittel, womit Sie ihre Arbeit in der Schule erledigen können."

„Vielen Dank, Professor," sage ich breit grinsend und die Karte zusammenfaltend. „Ich bin sehr froh, ein Mitglied Ihres Hauses sein zu können und ich hoffe, dass wir weiter so gut zusammen arbeiten werden."

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und Snape nimmt sie, wenn auch zögerlich, und schüttelt sie.

„Gute Nacht, Potter," sagt er leise als ich die Tür öffne. „Das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum ist 'Sieg'."

Dieser Tag war mehr als nur fruchtbar und ich betrete mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco sitzt in einer Ecke zusammen mit Blaise Zabini und er schaut, Zabini einen Schubs in die Rippen gebend, auf. Alle verstummen als ich reinkomme und in die Runde blicke. Manche sind schon im Bett, aber manche sind noch immer wach. Manche, die wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben, dass meine Sachen in Dracos Zimmer sind.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Draco, der auf die Füße springt.

„Oh, eine lange Geschichte," sage ich schleppend. „Es genügt zu sagen, dass Ronald Weasley sich nicht sicher im selben Raum mit mir fühlt."

Pansy Parkinson blinzelt und manche wechseln Blicke.

„Du sollst uns besser keine Punkte kosten," zischt sie schließlich. „Sonst..."

„Halt die Klappe, Pansy," zischt Draco gefährlich, dessen Augen aufblitzen. Da sie nicht länger verlobt sind, muss Draco nicht länger auf sein Benehmen aufpassen. Was sich sicherlich gut anfühlt.

Pansy schluckt, wimmert und verschwindet. Die arme hat es nicht leicht. Ich frage mich, was ihre Eltern wohl zu diesem kleinen Vorfall mit Malcolm gesagt haben. Ich werde es bald erfahren.

„Potter," sagt Draco, auf mich zukommend. Die anderen Slytherins schweigen, schauen aber aufmerksam zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was du Weasley angetan hast, aber gut gemacht."

Einige schmunzeln.

„Aber du sollst wissen, dass wir hier solche Sachen auf andere Weisen lösen," fährt er fort. Die silbernen Augen, die kalt wirken, verraten mir doch etwas. Er ist außer sich vor Freude.

„Oh keine Sorge, Draco," sage ich hämisch lächelnd. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass keiner hier so dumm wie Weasley ist."

Draco schmunzelt und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Willkommen," sagt er. „In Slytherin."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ein Hauswechsel unmöglich ist," sagt Zabini, der mir die Hand schüttelt.

„Ja, aber ich bin Harry Potter," sage ich grinsend. „Also ist für mich alles möglich."

Draco verdreht die Augen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du kein echter Malfoy bist?" fragt Theodore lächelnd. „Denn du klingst wie einer."

Draco wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber er hat andere Sachen im Kopf.

„Hast du gesagt, zu welchem Haus du gehören möchtest, oder...?" fragt er.

„Nein, McGonagall hat mir den sprechenden Hut gegeben und er hat mich nach Slytherin gesteckt," sage ich. Draco nickt langsam, offensichtlich darüber nachdenkend. „Aber Narzissa hat anscheinend einen Brief an McGonagall geschrieben, in dem sie einen Hauswechsel verlangt. Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es wundert mich auch nicht," murmelt er. „Dass sie es getan hat, meine ich. Vielleicht hat sie viel darüber nachgedacht und in letzter Minute den Brief geschrieben. Aber es hat geklappt."

„Was HAST du eigentlich dem Wiesel getan?" fragt Theodore, der vor Neugier platzt. Er kann auch seine Freude nicht verbergen, dass ich hier bin.

Ich erzähle ihnen von jener Nacht, als Weasley mich angegriffen hat und keiner scheint mein spätes Ankommen in den Gemeinschaftsraum in Frage zu stellen. Denn sie denken natürlich, dass es etwas mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun hat. Und dieses Mal stimmte es das ja.

„Und jetzt denkt McGonagall, dass ich Probleme mit Wutanfällen habe und dass ich Hilfe brauche," stöhne ich und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. „Dass ich mit jemandem über meine Wutanfälle reden muss."

„Was?" fragt Blaise Zabini überrascht. „Dafür gibt es Heiler! Und man muss darüber nicht reden, man bekommt Tränke. Es klingt wie eine... na ja, Muggelsache."

„Anscheinend nicht," murmele ich bedrückt.

Ich habe davon schon irgendwo gelesen. Man muss sich auf eine Couch setzen und dem Arzt etwas über sein Leben erzählen und der Arzt fragt allerlei komische und private Fragen. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Hätte mich McGonagall einfach nicht zu Pomfrey schicken können, sodass sie mir einen Trank gibt? So könnte ich sagen, ich habe ihn geschluckt und das Problem wäre gelöst. Aber nein. Hoffentlich werde ich nicht mit McGonagall über mein Leben und meine Probleme reden müssen. Denn das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, einen echten Wutanfall zu bekommen.

„Hast du darüber mit du weißt schon wem geredet?" fragt Draco leise. Denn er ist ganz der Meinung, dass ich doch ein Problem habe.

„Jaaah," stöhne ich. „Ich muss wieder diese Übungen machen. Und das werde ich, natürlich. Aber ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich mich rechtzeitig zurückgezogenen habe, der Beweis, dass ich doch meine Wut ziemlich gut kontrolliere? Denn so wütend wie ich war, war ich bereit, Weasley den Kopf abzureißen."

Draco wechselt einen besorgten Blick mit Zabini, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

„Komm," sagt er aufstehend. „Wir sollen schlafen gehen. Wir können morgen darüber reden."

Theodore sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, dass ich ihm keinen gute Nacht Kuss gegeben habe, aber er sieht trotzdem sehr zufrieden aus.

Slytherin hat Doppelzimmer. Warum überrascht mich diese Tatsache nicht? Hier scheint alles besser zu sein, obwohl wir uns in den Kerkern befinden. Klar, hier gibt es keine Fenster, aber der Gemeinschaftsraum ist viel größer und außerdem muss ich nicht das Bad mit mehreren Menschen teilen, sondern nur mit Draco. Was eigentlich kein Problem ist...

„Wie hast du es geschafft?" fragt er als wir die Zimmertür hinter uns schließen.

„Wie hab ich was geschafft?" frage ich, seinen Hintern lüstern anschauend. Diese Hosen stehen ihm gut...

„Das Haus zu wechseln," sagt Draco, der sich an den Rand seines Bettes setzt.

Es stehen auch zwei Schreibtische im Raum. Warum bin ich nicht überrascht? Die Elfen haben meinen Koffer bei dem leeren Schrank abgestellt und ich muss noch meine Sachen auspacken, ehe wir schlafen gehen. Wer hat früher bei Draco geschlafen? Blaise Zabini. Aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass ich seinen Platz eingenommen habe, weil er jetzt ein Einzelzimmer hat.

„Dumbledore hatte zweifelsohne seine Finger darin," sage ich finster. „Jetzt da ihm klar ist, dass ich nicht zu retten bin, möchte er mich auf diese Weise von den armen und unschuldigen Gryffindors fern halten aber mir zur gleichen Zeit die Chance geben, mehr dunkle Magie zu lernen. Mit dem Strom zu schwimmen und mit der Zeit auch dem dunklen Lord zu begegnen. Aber warum er eigentlich denkt, ich würde ihn töten wollen, ist mir vollkommen schleierhaft."

„Vielleicht hofft er, dass er dich tötet," sagt Draco leise.

Ich lache freudlos und schüttele den Kopf. Die grauen Augen mustern mich aus der Nähe.

„Da liegt er falsch," sage ich grinsend. „Vielleicht denkt er, dass der dunkle Lord ein blutrünstiges Monster ist, das nur töten kann. Er ist ein weiser Mann, der dunkle Lord. Zudem tut er nichts ehe er alles bedacht und jeden Teil durchgeplant hat. Vielleicht hat er einmal spontan gehandelt, als er meinen Eltern und mir nachgejagt ist. Vielleicht hat er erlaubt, dass seine Paranoia die Kontrolle übernimmt. Aber er hatte eine lange Zeit um über sein Leben und seine Handlungen nachzudenken. Er möchte sein Feind studieren und besser kennen lernen, sodass er dessen Schwächen kennenlernt; Dumbledore wiederum nicht. Er hat sich nie bemüht, mehr über ihn zu lernen sodass er ihn eigentlich vernichten kann. Er handelt aufgrund eines Bildes von dem dunklen Lord, das er sich selbst gezeichnet hat und das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Vielleicht aus dem selben Grund, warum er sich nie in der dunklen Magie versucht hat. Man muss erst verstehen, was man vernichten möchte."

„Aber was auch immer mich hergebracht hat, bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt hier bin," sage ich breit grinsend. „Ihr alle werdet meine Arbeit erleichtern und hier werde ich mich wie zu Hause fühlen."

„Du hättest gleich nach Slytherin kommen sollen," meint Draco. Unsere Lippen sind nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt.

Ich erinnere mich an das, was der Hut zuletzt gesagt hat und ich runzele die Stirn. Was wollte er nur damit sagen? Wenn ich nur eine Chance hätte, nochmal mit ihm zu reden.

„Was ist?" fragt Draco, der eine Hand auf meinen Schenkel legt. Das fühlt sich gut an...

„Der Hut hat ein paar interessante Sachen gesagt," sage ich langsam, darüber denkend, was davon ich Draco sagen sollte und was nicht. „Er weiß, wer ich bin. Ich hoffe nur, dass er niemandem davon erzählt. Und keinesfalls zu Dumbledore."

„Er darf darüber mit niemandem sprechen, außer mit der Person, um die es geht," sagt Draco. „Aber vielleicht..."

Ich springe auf die Füße. Ich weiß, dass ich paranoid bin und ich weiß, dass ich Dumbledores Finger überall sehe, aber...

„Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er den Hauswechsel gebilligt hat," sage ich leise, auf und ab schreitend. „Vielleicht wollte er hören, was der Hut in meinem Kopf finden kann, wenn es ihm schon nicht gelungen ist."

„Das wäre im Widerspruch zu jedem hellmagischen Gesetz," murmelt Draco, mir mit seinem Blick folgend.

„Als ob er sich um die Gesetze und Prinzipien schert," zische ich wütend. „Er möchte nur, dass die Prophezeiung wahr wird und dass der dunkle Lord und ich uns gegenseitig ermorden, sodass er der Welt sagen kann, dass er es getan hat und sodass man ihn vergöttert und verehrt."

„Ich denke, dass du übertreibst," behauptet Draco.

„Gehen wir duschen," sagt er, mich von oben bis unten musternd. „Wir müssen uns entspannen."

Hoffentlich halten die Stillezauber und man hört nicht das Stöhnen aus dem Bad...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Neuigkeiten breiten sich in Hogwarts wie Lauffeuer aus, zu diesem Schluss bin ich schon vielmals gekommen. Schon den nächsten Tag weiß die gesamte Schule, dass Harry Potter jetzt ein Slytherin ist. Ron und seine Bande wiederum scheinen nichts dazu sagen zu wollen, denn ihre Vermutungen sind allem Anschein bestätigt, aber da Professor McGonagall mit dem Hauswechsel einverstanden ist und da keiner Professor Snape wütend machen will, schweigen alle als ich zusammen mit Draco das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer betrete und mich bei ihm niederlasse.

Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Draco gefällt es nicht, dass ich mit Hermine im Unterricht sitzen möchte, weil das Slytherin in Verruf bringen kann, aber er hat keine Wahl. Verwandlung haben wir mit den Ravenclaws und obwohl sie erschrocken zuschauen, als ich meine Sachen aus der Tasche hervorziehe, sagen sie nichts dazu. Das Slytherinwappen auf meinem Schulumhang sagt ihnen alles, was sie wissen möchten. Professor McGonagall ist so direkt und so unkompliziert wie immer. Sie erwähnt beiläufig meinen Hauswechsel und beginnt ohne weiteres mit der Vorlesung.

„Mr Potter, warten Sie," sagt sie als es klingelt.

Ich wende mich um. Sie packt ihre Sachen und setzt ihren Hut auf den Kopf.

„Der Schulleiter hat vorgeschlagen, dass Sie mit Professor Snape über ihr... Problem sprechen," sagt sie, mich mit verengten Augen musternd. „Da er jetzt Ihr Hauslehrer ist, billige ich diese Entscheidung nicht. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie mit Professor Dumbledore darüber reden könnten, aber er scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass jemand... jüngeres... besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet wäre. Was auch immer er damit gemeint hat."

Jetzt ist es mir vollkommen klar, dass Dumbledore sich die Hände waschen will. Zudem übergibt er mich in die Hände von einem Schwarzmagier. Hätte ich mir denken sollen. Na ja. Jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, um was ich mir Sorgen machen sollte. Denn Snape würde kaum über mein Leben reden wollen, oder? Diese Treffen würden reine Formalität sein, oder? Zumindest hoffe ich das. Bei Snape weiß man ja nie. Er hat mir diese Karte gegeben und so was habe ich nicht von ihm erwartet.

Die Karte, klar, ich habe vergessen. Ich werde schon während der nächsten Pause diesen Geheimgang suchen.

Ich warte auf Hermine in der Bibliothek aber sie ist noch immer nicht da. Zwanzig Minuten später erscheint sie. Sie sieht aufgebracht aus und ihr Haar ist noch wilder als normal. Sie reibt sich die Nase und schnieft als sie sich mir gegenüber niederlässt.

„Ist was?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry," sagt sie geistesabwesend.

„Hermine..."

„WAS?" brüllt sie auf einmal.

Madame Pince sieht schockiert aus, da ihre Lieblingsschülerin in der Bibliothek schreit und wirkt hin und her gerissen, denn sie weiß nicht, ob sie Hermine ausschimpfen oder sie fragen sollte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Hermine seufzt und reibt sich wieder die Nase.

„Diese blöde Kuh," zischt sie wütend. „Diese... Lavender Brown. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob es wahr sei, dass ich dich in Malfoy Manor besuche und an dunklen Ritualen teilnehme. Und sie hat gesagt, sie sei froh, dass Gryffindor dich endlich los ist. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was noch sie über dich gesagt hat, aber ich habe ihr eine verpasst."

Ihre Augen blitzen auf und ich starre sie sprachlos an.

„Ihr Freund hat versucht, mich anzugreifen, aber ich habe auch ihm eine verpasst. Und dann bin ich von einem Fluch getroffen worden, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Wenigstens ist Professor McGonagall gekommen und hat ihnen Strafarbeit gegeben. Mir auch."

„Hermine," sage ich langsam. Gerade wenn ich denke, dass mich nichts mehr überraschen kann, kommt Hermine und macht so was. „Du brauchst mich nicht zu verteidigen. Ich weiß, was sie über mich denken. Jetzt ist es umso schlimmer. Für dich, meine ich. Ich bin sie alle los."

„Kümmere dich nicht um mich," sagt Hermine grimmig. „Hier geht es nicht mehr nur um mich und dich. Hier geht es um Dummheit und die Tugenden von Gryffindor, die es in seinem eigenen Haus nicht gibt. Ich werde kämpfen und ich werde ihnen zeigen, dass man mich nicht einschüchtern kann. Sie möchten einen Krieg? Den werden sie haben."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich Hermine etwas dunkle Magie beibringen? Auch wenn sie in Not sehr nützlich wäre, wäre es keine gute Idee. Hermine kämpft auf ihre eigene Weise. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, breit zu grinsen und stolz auf sie zu sein.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich," sage ich und küsse sie auf die Wange. „Und ich denke, wir sollten Duellieren üben. Ich kenne einen Ort, wo wir ungestört üben können."

Ihre Augen funkeln fanatisch.

„Echt?" fragt sie glücklich. „Wo?"

„Nun, zuerst muss ich überprüfen, worum es geht, denn ich hatte noch keine Zeit, um ihn zu checken," sage ich lächelnd.

„Woher weißt du, dass es so was überhaupt gibt?" fragt Hermine.

„Ähm..." murmele ich. „Lucius hat mir davon erzählt."

Hermine mustert mich und ich kann beinah sehen, wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit drehen.

„Hat er dir davon womöglich erzählt, weil du einen Ort suchst, an dem du mit dunkler Magie rumexperimentieren kannst?" fragt Hermine leise, sich nach vorne lehnend.

Vielleicht kann ich die ganze Schule, samt McGonagall und Lupin täuschen, Hermine jedoch nicht. Sie ist scharf wie ein Messer. Na dann. Ich nicke langsam.

Hermine lächelt und legt ihre Hand auf meine.

„Endlich hast du dich mir anvertraut," sagt sie zufrieden. „Siehst du? Ich habe nichts dazu gesagt. Ich bin nicht schreiend zu Dumbledore gegangen und ich verspreche dir feierlich, dass ich niemandem davon erzählen werde."

Ich blinzele. Wer ist sie, stelle ich mir jetzt die gleiche Frage, die Draco mir schon einmal gestellt hat.

„Ach komm schon, sei doch nicht so überrascht," sagt sie. „Vielleicht war ich einmal die naive Hermine, die alles geglaubt hat, was man ihr gesagt hat. Aber zuerst habe ich Rons wahres Gesicht gesehen und dann Dumbledores. Ich glaube nicht mehr an eine perfekte Welt. Ich glaube an das Wissen – und ich denke, dass es einfach falsch ist, einen fern davon zu halten. Es ist nicht die dunkle Magie, die böse ist. Es sind die Menschen, die sie für solche Zwecke benutzen."

Ich blinzele wieder.

„Und du bist nicht der einzige, der in der Nokturngasse einkauft," fährt sie zufrieden fort. „Seit ich gehört habe, dass es dort auch eine Bücherei gibt, habe ich sie natürlich besucht. Ich wollte wissen, welche Bücher es dort gibt, die man nicht lesen sollte."

„Hermine..." platzt es aus mir. Meine rechte Hand zuckt, als reagiere das dunkle Mal auf diese Situation und auf Hermines Worte.

„Sag bloß nichts," sagt sie entschlossen, ihr Arithmantikbuch hervorziehend. „Zeig mir diesen Ort, wenn du willst. Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen. Aber wenigstens hoffe ich jetzt, dass du weißt, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Und sie lässt das Thema fallen, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Hat sie mich in der Nokturngasse gesehen? Welche Bücher hat sie gekauft? Und wo bewahrt sie sie auf? Hoffentlich nicht in ihrem Koffer.

ooooooooooooooooo

Mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken, die darin wie zornige Bienen herumschwirren, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach dem dritten Korridor.

'Ich brauche einen Ort, wo ich die dunkle Magie üben kann,' denke ich, mich mit aller Kraft zu konzentrieren versuchend. Hermine hat mich total aus der Bahn geworfen. Eine Tür erscheint aus dem Nichts und ich schlüpfe schnell hinein. Mein Unterkiefer klappt Richtung Boden.

Wohin auch immer ich schaue, gibt es Bücher. Alte, wunderschöne Bücher, die so herrlich nach dunkler Magie riechen. Die mir zu rufen. Es ist ein Ruf, nach Hause zu gehen. Überall gibt es Kerzenhalter, die eigentlich Totenköpfe sind. Das Sofa sieht sehr einladend aus und es steht sogar einen Schreibtisch in der Ecke. Perfekt...

Nun, der dunkle Lord selbst hat diese Kammer benutzt, um die dunkle Magie zu lernen und allem Anschein nach hat er hier ein paar Bücher hinterlassen (ein paar!). Das ist ja phantastisch... Ich befinde mich im selben Raum, wo der dunkle Lord selbst die dunkle Magie gelernt und geübt hat. Vielleicht hat er auch ein paar Tipps für mich hinterlassen. Aber kann ich Hermine diese Kammer zeigen? Ich frage mich wohl, worüber sie gelesen hat. Ich stelle sie mir vor, wie sie über ein Buch hockt, das von Blutmagie spricht und wie sie sich Notizen macht. Vielleicht versteht sie das Ganze nicht; aber Hermine ist Hermine und sie wird schon etwas aus ihrem Wissen machen. Sieht sie Schönheit in der dunklen Magie, wie ich? Hört sie ihren Ruf? Spürt sie beim bloßen Gedanken, einen dunklen Zauber zu benutzen, Aufregung in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ich grinse breit als ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lasse. Das ist ein Stück von Zuhause, das mir in Hogwarts fehlt. Und jetzt habe ich es. Als ich meinen anderen Stab hervorziehe und beginne einen Fluch nach dem anderen abzuschießen, fühle ich mich unglaublich frei. Jetzt gibt es keinen Tom, der in der Ecke sitzt und bissige Kommentare macht, der mir Anweisungen gibt und mich beruhigt, wenn ich zornig bin, aber ich bin kein Anfänger mehr. Jetzt fühle ich mich in Bezug auf dunkle Magie zuversichtlich und außerdem habe ich doch Tom... Der in einem spärlich beleuchteten Arbeitszimmer in meinem Haus sitzt und Pläne schmiedet. Und er ist mein Lehrer. Was kann sich ein dunkler Magier mehr wünschen? Außer einen dunklen Lord als Lehrer zu haben?

Als ich mich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen lasse, fällt mein Blick auf ein bekanntes Buch. Hat Voldemort es kopiert? Denn dieses Buch gibt es nur in der Kammer des Schreckens. Neugierig, stehe ich auf und ziehe das Buch hervor. 'Der Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Lords und Ladys' lautet der Titel. Ich schlage das Buch auf und beginne zu lesen. Ich wünsche mir, ich hätte was zum Trinken. Das war blöd von mir. Ich habe ja geplant, hier für eine Weile zu bleiben und doch habe ich nichts zum Trinken und Essen mitgebracht.

Urplötzlich erscheint ein Tablett mit Kürbissaft und Lachsandwichs auf dem Tisch bei mir. Ich lächele. Das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche. Und ich wünsche mir... ich könnte leiser Klaviermusik zuhören. In einer Ecke des Raumes erscheint ein Grammofon und die Musik beginnt zu spielen. Ich grinse breit, gieße mir etwas Kürbissaft ein und beginne zu lesen.

„Der Begriff des dunklen Lords oder einer Lady stammt aus den Zeiten von Merlin und Morgana. Früher waren auch solche Personen bekannt, die als Vertreter von bestimmten Arten von Magie anerkannt waren, aber der Titel an sich stammt von Merlin.

Man sagt, dass die Magie schon früh genug zwei Seiten hatte – die dunkle und die helle. Unsere Welt besteht aus Gegensätzen – so gibt es Tag und Nacht, die zwei Geschlechter, die Dunkelheit und das Licht. Früher wurden die zwei Arten von Magie nicht als böse oder gut bezeichnet. Dieser Brauch hat in Merlins Zeiten angefangen, als Menschen, die keine dunkle Magie in ihrem Blut hatten, versucht haben, sie zu benutzen. Sie waren leichtsinnig und hatten keine Ahnung von dunkler Magie. Manche ihrer Experimente sind fehlgeschlagen und sie haben die dunkle Magie verflucht und gehasst, weil sie ihr Leben zerstört hat. Unsere Wurzeln bleiben unter über einem Jahrhundert altem Staub vergraben und seit dem Anfang der Ära des Lichtes waren die dunklen Magier dazu gezwungen, die edlen Künste im Geheimen zu üben. Die Geheimnisse wurden von Mund zu Ohr weitergegeben und die dunklen Magier haben Jahrhunderte dafür gekämpft, das uralte Wissen und die Weisheit lebendig zu behalten.

Die Magie an sich – als kollektive Energie von den Zauberern und Hexen – strebt danach, einen Vertreter zu haben. Dieser Vertreter kennt den Willen seiner Seite der Magie und arbeitet daran, ihn zu verwirklichen. Er vertritt seine Art von Magie und führt die Menschen an. Er gibt ihnen das Wissen und die Magier, die eine tiefe Neigung zu dieser bestimmten Magie spüren, fühlen sich von ihm wie Motten vom Licht angezogen. Denn durch ihre Dienste und durch ihre Zugehörigkeit zum dunklen Strom wachsen sie magisch und können sich zu ihrem vollen Potenzial entwickeln. Durch ihre Dienste leben sie ihre Art der Magie und stehen im Einklang mit ihr.

Die Ziele des Vertreters der Dunkelheit, beziehungsweise dem dunklen Lord oder der dunklen Lady – unterscheiden sich. Je nach der Ära, in der er lebt – und dies ist die Ära des Lichtes – handelt der Vertreter der Dunkelheit und kämpft für die Freiheit der dunklen Zauberer und Hexen. Eine Ära fängt mit einfachen Versammlungen an. Die dunklen Magier versammeln sich und suchen zusammen nach dem geheimen Wissen. Im Laufe dieser Suche, stoßen sie irgendwann auf den Vertreter der Dunkelheit. Er lehrt sie; und sie bleiben bei ihm. Das Licht herrscht über die Welt aber sie haben einen geheimen Ort gefunden, wo sie die dunkle Magie üben können und als Magier wachsen können. Die nächste Etappe stellt die Ausbreitung der Gerüchte durch diese Personen dar, welche die dunkle Magie im Geheimen üben. Menschen erfinden Legenden und Geschichten über sie, denn sie wissen ja nicht genug darüber. Sie beginnen sie zu fürchten, denn sie wissen nicht, was genau die dunkle Magie bewirken kann und sie haben Angst davor. In dieser Etappe beginnt die Verfolgung der dunklen Magier und man fürchtet ums Leben, falls man die dunkle Magie übt. Sie fliehen; und sie verstreuen sich über die Welt. Manche bleiben bei dem Vertreter der Dunkelheit; aber manche sind dazu gezwungen, zu fliehen und zu versuchen, sich als Hellmagier auszugeben. Sie sind dazu gezwungen, ein Leben von Lügen und von Leid zu führen, weil die Welt von dem Licht beherrscht ist und weil sie schuld daran sind, dass sie die dunkle Magie in ihren Adern tragen.

Die Etappe, die nun folgt, ist der Aufstieg des dunklen Stroms. Jetzt gibt es eine größere Anzahl von dunklen Magiern und sie versammeln sich wieder. Sie spüren einen natürlichen Drang, für ihre Seite der Magie zu kämpfen und darin finden sie ihren Lebenssinn. Die Augen des Vertreters der Dunkelheit werden zum ersten Mal auf die Welt fixiert. Er spürt ein Jucken in seiner Magie, der Welt die Macht der Dunkelheit zu zeigen; endlich frei zu sein; endlich frei als dunkler Magier durch die Straßen wandeln zu können – und er handelt. Er beginnt einen Krieg, den er normalerweise in einem Leben nicht beenden kann. Der Krieg kommt zum Stillstand als der Vertreter stirbt und fängt wieder an, wenn sein Nachfolger erscheint. Die Zauberwelt wird von innen aufgefressen, bis der Vertreter der Dunkelheit endlich sein Ziel erreicht. Die Welt ist geschwächt und das Licht erlöscht, bleibt jedoch in Einsamkeit der hellmagischen Häusern brennen und die Dunkelheit herrscht über die Welt. Dieser historische Moment ist der Anfang der Ära der Dunkelheit.

Ein weiteres Zeichen, dass die letzte Etappe im Gang ist, ist die Anzahl von Prophezeiungen, die den Aufstieg der Dunkelheit vorhersehen. Da die einzigen Seher, die davon berichten, Hellmagier sind – denn die dunklen Seher werden natürlich ihre Kenntnisse nicht an die große Glocke hängen – sehen sie diese Nachrichten aus der Zukunft als Ankündigungen vom Weltuntergang oder einer großen Gefahr, die der Zauberwelt – oder der Welt im Allgemeinen – droht. Ein weiser dunkler Magier aber wird sich freuen, wenn er von so etwas hört, denn er weiß, dass die Dunkelheit an Kraft gewinnt und er eilt, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und an dem Krieg teilzunehmen.

Der Vertreter der Dunkelheit versteht den Willen der Dunkelheit auf eine abstrakte, vollkommen persönliche Weise. Er redet nicht mit den Dämonen und kein mysteriöses Wesen erscheint, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie er weiter handeln soll. Er weiß es einfach, weil die Dunkelheit ihn als ihre Stimme auf der Erde anerkannt hat und dadurch vertraut sie ihm diese große Verantwortung an, die dunklen Magier anzuführen und für ein größeres Ziel zu arbeiten. Die Vertreter der Dunkelheit haben immer einen Erben – ob er sein oder ihr Lehrling ist, oder ob er noch nicht geboren ist, spielt es keine Rolle. Einer kommt, um den Platz des Vertreters der Dunkelheit einzunehmen und von dem dunklen Thron den dunklen Strom anzuführen und anstatt der Dunkelheit zu sprechen. Und je mehr Zeit vergeht, seit dem Anfang der Ära des Lichtes, desto immer weniger Zeitlücken zwischen den Erscheinungen von den Vertretern der Dunkelheit gibt es. Am Anfang erscheint ein Erbe, zum Beispiel, achtzig Jahre nach dem Tod seines Vorgängers. Aber je mehr Zeit vergeht und je größer die Anzahl von dunklen Magiern auf der Erde ist, desto häufiger sind die Vertreter der Dunkelheit geboren. Aber nur einer kann der Vertreter der Dunkelheit sein. Falls sein Erbe sein Lehrling ist, bleibt er in den Schatten. Er lernt von ihm, um eines Tages seinen Platz einnehmen zu können. Nur einer kann sich „der dunkle Lord" nennen.

Obwohl dies eine Darstellung von den Vertretern der Dunkelheit ist, bin ich gezwungen zu erwähnen, dass das gleiche für die Vertreter des Lichtes gültig ist. Es gibt ein paar universale Gesetze, die für beide Arten von Magie gültig sind. Es kann nur einen Vertreter des Lichtes geben; und obwohl bei ihnen nicht die gleiche Tradition gepflegt wird , einen lebenslangen Lehrling zu haben, weil sie dazu neigen, mehrere Menschen auf einmal zu unterrichten, und nicht nur einen auszuwählen und ihm seine wertvolle Zeit und Energie zu widmen, ist es schon vorgekommen, dass sie doch nur einen Schüler haben. Und wenn die Zeit seit dem Anfang der Ära vergeht, verspüren sie in einem Moment den Wunsch, einen Lehrling zu haben und an ihn ihr Wissen weiterzugeben, sodass er gegen die Dunkelheit kämpfen kann. In der dritten Etappe ist das insbesondere bemerkbar, denn auch die Hellmagier spüren, dass der Moment näher rückt, in dem die Dunkelheit über die Welt herrschen wird und sie wissen, dass sie kämpfen müssen. Sie verstehen ja nicht, dass ihr Kampf umsonst ist, denn auch wenn sie es verstehen würden, sind sie von ihrer Art der Magie dazu angetrieben.

Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so lange leben werde, um den Anfang der Ära der Dunkelheit sehen zu können, aber ich wünsche meinem Erben viel Glück. Nox aeternum!

Salazaar Slytherin, der dunkle Lord."

Ich lasse das Buch fallen und starre den grünen Teppich an. Wie kommt es, dass ich dieses Buch nie gründlich gelesen habe? Ich habe es gerade auf dieser Seite aufgeschlagen... Seltsam. Ich habe schon gewusst, dass der Titel 'dunkler Lord' nicht nur ein Titel ist, aber ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Aber das hier, was Slytherin geschrieben hat, hat einige Implikationen, die sich sogar auf mich beziehen. Was hat der sprechende Hut gesagt? 'Dunkler Erbe'. Ich bin Voldemorts Lehrling. Und dadurch auch sein Erbe.

Ich stehe schnell auf und beginne auf und ab zu schreiten. Das ist einfach zu viel. Ich, sein Erbe? Ich, der Erbe zu dem dunklen Thron? Ich, der nächste dunkler Lord? Mächtige Morgana, wie ist es dazu gekommen? Voldemort weiß natürlich, welche Folgen unsere Verbindung hat. Er hat mich als seinen Lehrling akzeptiert. Er weiß, dass er mich dadurch auch als seinen Erben ausgewählt hat. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ihn dazu angetrieben hat. Gut und schön, einen zu lehren. Aber ich habe nicht mit den alten Traditionen gerechnet. Es ist so verdammt kompliziert... Wäre er irgendeiner dunkler Magier, wäre es schon in Ordnung. Aber er ist der dunkle Lord, verdammt noch mal. Und ich habe ihm ja mehr Zeit gegeben, um sein Lebenswerk zu vollenden, indem ich ihm einen jungen Körper gegeben habe. Jetzt hat er viel mehr Zeit. Er ist jetzt... was, sechzig? Ich meine, so lange ist schon seine Seele auf der Erde. Also hat er wenigstens noch fünfzig Jahren, wenn nicht mehr, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Aber er hat mich, Harry verdammten Potter, den Goldjungen und die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt als seinen Erben ausgewählt... Warum?

Jetzt ergibt diese zweite Prophezeiung, falls das wirklich eine Prophezeiung war, einen Sinn. Wie geht es wieder? 'Die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt wird erlöschen... die Peitsche der Dunkelheit, die töten und zerstören wird...' Bin ich es? Bin ich derjenige, von dem die Prophezeiung spricht? Bin ich der dunkle Erbe?

„Das ist eindeutig zu viel zu verdauen," murmele ich zu mir.

Eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey erscheint mit einem Plopp auf dem Tisch und ich wirbele herum.

„Verschwinde!" belle ich wütend. „So was brauche ich momentan nicht!"

Die Flasche verschwindet geräuschlos. Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich muss keinen fragen, ob ich jetzt als sein Erbe betrachtet bin, denn so muss es sein. Einen Lehrling zu haben ist etwas lebenslanges. Mann kann das Versprechen nicht brechen. Nur falls einer von beiden stirbt. Das ist es also. Ich habe die erste Prophezeiung zunichte gemacht, weil irgendwelche dunklen Kräfte mich dazu angetrieben haben, das Tagebuch Toms zu nehmen. So hat alles angefangen. Ich habe die Dunkelheit in mir entdeckt und in jenem Moment, in dem ich sie akzeptiert habe, in dem ich damit aufgehört habe, dagegen zu kämpfen, wurde mein Schicksal entschieden. Daher die zweite Prophezeiung. Natürlich sehen die Hellmagier, sowie Professor Trelawney, den Wechsel der Ära als etwas schreckliches und man sollte ihre Worte nicht ernst nehmen. Andererseits... Tod und Zerstörung... ich habe ja schon damit früh genug angefangen.

Ich setze mich hin und stöhne. Warum kann mein Leben nicht einmal einfach sein? Auch wenn ich kein Goldjunge, kein Auserwählter bin, bin ich doch für etwas anderes ausgewählt. Schon wieder gibt man mir eine Last, die ich tragen muss. 'Wäre es so schlecht, der Erbe der Dunkelheit zu sein?' fragt mich eine Stimme. Es ist eine Verantwortung. Ich bin erst dreizehn und auch wenn ich schon viel weiß, heißt das nicht, dass ich für diese Aufgabe bereit bin. 'Das musst du auch nicht,' antwortet die Stimme. 'Denn der dunkle Lord wird mindestens noch fünfzig Jahre leben. Nur wenn er stirbt, kannst du seinen Platz einnehmen.' Was ist, wenn es früher passiert?

Hasse ich Verantwortungen so sehr, dass mir die bloße Tatsache, dass ich der Erbe bin, Angst einjagt? Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Ich genieße meinen Lebensstil. Ich lerne fleißig, ja, und ich schlafe sehr wenig, weil es noch viel zum Lernen gibt und ich kann damit nicht aufhören. Die dunkle Magie fasziniert mich und zieht mich an. Aber ich habe ein schönes, komfortables Heim und eine schwarzmagische Familie, die sich um mich kümmert. Ich habe Draco. Und ich habe Hermine. Da gibt es nichts, was ich mir mehr wünschen sollte und doch... Stört mich die Tatsache, dass ich schon wieder für etwas verantwortlich bin. Ich möchte für nichts verantwortlich sein. Die dunklen Rituale sind genug, denn wenn man die Ritualkammer betritt, muss man selbstischer und stark sein. Daran darf es keinen Zweifel geben, denn manche Rituale sind so gefährlich, dass etwas schiefgehen kann, falls der Magier nicht die klare Absicht hat, was er mit dem Ritual bewirken will. Vielleicht wird es mit der Zeit ein Teil von meiner Persönlichkeit werden. Sowie Voldemorts. Ein dunkler Magier gibt nie zu, dass er unsicher ist. Aber Voldemort weiß genau, was er will und ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass er es sich überlegt. Zum Beispiel als er mich endlich, nach all dem Gezänk, als seinen Lehrling akzeptiert hat. Als er es gesagt hat, als er die Entscheidung getroffen hat, hat er es gemeint und er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern.

Ich, der nächste dunkle Lord. Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf. Hätte ich mir denken können. Wann werde ich mich endlich damit abfinden, dass mein Leben nie und nimmer das Leben von einem gewöhnlichen, durchschnittlichen Jungen sein wird? Ich werde nie Spiele spielen oder herumfaulenzen. Einmal habe ich solch ein Leben gewollt. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Seien wir ehrlich, ich brauche diese Zeitverschwendungen nicht. Ich brauche nur die dunkle Magie – und jetzt weiß ich, was ich eines Tages werden werde. 'Wo möchtest du arbeiten?' 'Nun... ich habe es mir überlegt... Ich möchte ein dunkler Lord werden. Und du?' Ich lache herzlich, als ich mir dieses Gespräch zwischen mir und Hermine vorstelle. Unsinn.

Denkt Voldemort, dass ich darüber schon Bescheid weiß? Warum haben wir nie darüber gesprochen? Jetzt weiß ich, warum er so geduldig mit mir ist, warum er sich bemüht, mir etwas beizubringen. Weil ich ja sein Erbe bin. Und der Erbe von Lord Voldemort darf keinesfalls ein Schwächling oder ein Dummkopf sein. Er möchte, dass ich weiter magisch wachse, sodass ich eines Tages seinen Platz einnehmen kann. Auch wenn diese Tatsache genauso bedeutet, dass mein größter Wunsch sich verwirklicht hat und dass er mir wunderschönen Sachen beibringen wird, ist sie kein Trost. Wie werde ich es nur Hermine erklären?

Mein Magen verkrampft sich und ich schließe die Augen. Mir ist schwindelig. Mir geht es nicht gut. Es ist einfach zu viel zu verdauen. Ich muss mit Voldemort reden, sobald ich die Chance habe, ihn zu besuchen. Warum passieren immer mir solche Sachen? Warum muss ich immer derjenige sein, der eine Last trägt und von dem man etwas erwartet? Warum kann ich einen Tag lang nicht ein gewöhnlicher Junge sein, der keinen Kummer hat?

'Weil du der einzige bist, der stark genug ist...'


	31. Kapitel 30

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Alsooo... Ich habe das erste EN Buch fertiggeschrieben. 41 Kapitel und der Epilog. Ich hatte vor, mich ein wenig auszuruhen und an meiner Geschichte auf Englisch zu arbeiten, aber es geht nicht. Ich habe so viele Ideen, dass ich wahrscheinlich schon in ein paar Tagen mit dem zweiten Buch anfangen werde.

Die gebetate Version... :)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 30 – All meine Geheimnisse

Es gibt nicht viele Slytherins, die Arithmantik besuchen. Warum frage ich mich? Es ist ein faszinierendes Fach. Ich starre mein Arithmantikbuch an als die Professorin das Klassenzimmer betritt. Bisher hatte keiner Kommentare zu meinem Hauswechsel gemacht, aber irgendwie hat sich das Benehmen von der Arithmantikprofessorin mir gegenüber total verändert. McGonagalls jedoch nicht. Sie schert sich nicht darum, wer in welchem Haus ist, solange man lernt.

Hermine kommt beinah hüpfend herein und lässt sich neben mir nieder. Draco ist nicht hier, es gibt nur einen Slytherin, das heißt, Daphne Greengrass. Sie sitzt alleine und offensichtlich bereut sie nicht die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht zu ihr gesetzt habe.

„Hallo, Harry," sagt Hermine fröhlich. „Wie geht es?"

Warum ist sie so gutgelaunt?

„Ich habe das hier während der Ferien für dich gemacht," sagt sie lächelnd. Sie zieht eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Tasche hervor und überreicht sie mir. Ich nehme sie skeptisch von ihr entgegen und entrolle sie.

„Ich hab das gleiche für mich gemacht, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass du sicherlich so was nützlich finden würdest, also habe ich noch eine gemacht."

Es ist eine Legende von arithmantischen Symbolen und zudem gibt es da unten ein paar bekannte Gleichungen, die man entweder oft genug sieht, sodass man sie sofort erkennt, oder man lernt sie auswendig.

„Der Schwebezauber," sage ich sofort. „Das hier ist der Verwandlungszauber, den wir benutzt haben, als wir Vögel in Kissen verwandelt haben... Und das hier ist ein Belebungszauber, den wir vor ein paar Monaten in Zauberkunst gelernt haben."

Hermine starrt mich mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist sehr gut, Hermine," sage ich zufrieden. „Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, generelle Gleichungen aufzuschreiben, denn hier geht es um spezifische Fälle. Zum Beispiel, diesen Teil, der einen Vogel darstellt, wegfallen zu lassen und ihn mit einem generalisierten Ausdruck zu ersetzen."

Die Professorin, die unglücklicherweise zugehört hat, und die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler geschlossen hat, kommt zu uns hinüber.

„Phantastisch," meint sie begeistert, die Pergamentrolle in die Hand nehmend. Ihre Augen leuchten. „Ich wünsche mir, alle meine Schüler wären von Arithmantik so begeistert wie Sie, Ms Granger."

Hermine lächelt sie breit an, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Die Professorin scheint mich zu ignorieren und kehrt zum Lehrertisch zurück, um mit der Vorlesung anzufangen.

„Das war aber nicht nett von ihr," meint Hermine als wir das Klassenraum verlassen. „Sie hat dich vollkommen ignoriert. Harry, hast du während der Ferien gelernt? Arithmantik scheint dir wirklich zu liegen!"

Ich habe mit dem dunklen Lord an seinem Plan für Azkabanangriff gearbeitet und zudem hat er mir noch ein paar von ihm erfundene Zauber gegeben, um sie zu studieren. Danach hat er mir die Aufgabe gegeben, ein paar Zauber zu erfinden und sie aritmantisch auszudrücken. Also ja, ich habe viel gelernt.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, das genügt für sie," murmele ich. „Und ja, ich habe gelernt. Ich finde Arithmantik sehr nützlich."

Hermines Augen leuchten als wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen machen. Es ist besser, alleine zu sein und alleine Hausaufgaben zu machen, als von der ganzen Schule angegafft zu werden. Wir werden Wärmezauber benutzen und außerdem ist Hermine von meinem blauen Feuer begeistert. Das ist eigentlich ein Zauber, den ich erfunden habe. Wahrscheinlich war mir nur allzu oft im Laufe meines Leben kalt, also ist mir dieser Zauber sofort eingefallen. Wie schön wäre es, ein Feuer dabei zu haben, das man immer herbeizaubern kann, wenn man es braucht? Manchmal bin ich noch immer der Freak, der im Schrank unter den Treppen schläft und der sich nach einfachen Sachen sehnt, sowie nach der Wärme und gutem Essen. Werde ich die Erinnerungen je los werden? Der Zorn und die Bitterkeit sind weg; aber die Erinnerungen sind noch immer da...

„Harry," flüstert Hermine als ich das blaue Feuer mit einem Wink meines Stabs erscheinen lasse. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne. „Deine Narbe..."

„Was?" frage ich, nach meiner Stirn greifend. „Was ist mit ihr? Blutet sie?"

„Macht sie das?" fragt Hermine erschrocken.

„Na ja, manchmal, sie ist keine gewöhnliche Narbe, weißt du," antworte ich, sie reibend.

„Nein, sie blutet nicht," sagt Hermine. „Sie... ich denke, Harry, dass sie angefangen hat, zu heilen! Oder hast du sie mit einem Zauber belegt?"

„Sei nicht lächerlich," knurre ich. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich es schon ausprobiert habe? Das ist eine magische Narbe, sie wird nicht mal so einfach verschwinden. Hast du einen Spiegel?"

„Nein," sagt Hermine achselzuckend. Ein Mädchen, das keinen Spiegel herumträgt? Ich werfe Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Was? Ich brauche so was nicht," sagt sie kühl. „Und außerdem hätte ich kaum Platz in meiner, schon vergrößerten, Schultasche dafür."

Ich lache als ich einen Stein in einen Spiegel verwandele. Hermine lächelt. Ihr gefallen diese kleinen Tricks. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nicht oft die Chance bekommen, um mit meinem Wissen anzugeben.

„Hast du schon über dein Liebesleben nachgedacht?" frage ich als ich mein Gesicht im Spiegel mustere. Warum ist der Spiegelrahmen schwarz und mit kleinen Totenköpfen geschmückt? Ich habe das nicht absichtlich getan... Hermine entgeht es natürlich nicht.

„Nicht wirklich," sagt sie schmunzelnd. „Dein Spiegel ist echt interessant, Harry."

Ich schaue mich nicht in Spiegeln an. Warum auch? Ich weiß ja, wie ich aussehe, ich muss es nicht erneut jeden Tag feststellen, dass ich genauso wie gestern aussehe. Und außerdem sagt mir Hermine, falls ich etwas im Gesicht habe. Aber ja... die Narbe... Ich konnte schwören, dass ein Zentimeter davon verschwunden ist. Seltsam.

Früher hat sie manchmal gepocht, manchmal auch gejuckt. Als ich mit Professor Quirrel gekämpft habe, ist sie so wehgetan, dass ich den Eindruck hatte, mein Kopf könnte einfach platzen. Und danach hat sie geblutet. Jetzt aber tut sie überhaupt nicht weh. Sie juckt nicht. Sie ist einfach da. Heilt sie tatsächlich? Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich meine, toll! Ich werde keine Narbe haben! Aber jeder würde sich fragen, warum das Narbengesicht auf einmal keine Narbe hat.

Ihre braunen Augen sind auf mich fixiert als ich mich im Spiegel mustere und sie leuchten. Unsere Blicke begegnen sich und sie lächelt hämisch.

„Gibt es etwas... was du mir sagen möchtest?" fragt sie leise.

„In Bezug auf meine Narbe? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da vorgeht, ehrlich. Und ich würde gerne wissen," antworte ich.

„Das können wir vielleicht herausfinden," meint Hermine selbstischer. „Aber wenn sie wirklich heilt, solltest du sie anzeichnen oder so was. Sonst werden sich die Menschen fragen, warum sie auf einmal verschwunden ist."

Hermine ist einfach viel zu klug, um am Leben zu sein. Habe ich gerade das gedacht? Ist Voldemort in meinem Kopf?

Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf.

„Schön," sage ich knapp. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Falls ich mich von irgendjemandem angezogen fühle, werde ich dir gleich sagen," sagt sie augenzwinkernd. „Egal von welchem Geschlecht."

„Gut," sage ich zufrieden. Eigentlich bin ich von ihrer Aufgeschlossenheit überrascht. Hermine ist bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen und ich weiß ja, was die Muggel von solchen Sachen halten. Aber Hermine ist nicht länger DIE Hermine, die ich einmal gekannt habe. Und mir gefällt dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln nicht, das sagt 'ich weiß, was du verbirgst'.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich möchte nicht ungeladen in Voldemorts Zimmer platzen, aber jetzt habe ich so viel Fragen im Kopf, dass ich allem Anschein nach kein Auge zumachen werde, bis ich Antworten bekomme.

Das Haus in Schottland ist totenstill. Aber Higgy, die noch nicht schläft, erscheint vor mir als ich in die Eingangshalle appariere und mich umschaue.

„Wo ist er?" frage ich leise. „Schläft er?"

Die Elfe, die beginnt am ganzen Leib zu zittern, so bald ich ihr diese Frage gestellt habe, deutet mit dem Finger auf die Treppen.

„Gut," sage ich, in die genannte Richtung marschierend. Hoffentlich bekomme ich keinen Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals, weil ich den großen dunklen Lord störe. Flackerndes Kerzenlicht unter dem Türspalt ist zu sehen und ich atme erleichtert aus. Er ist wach. Ich klopfe an der Tür, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er mich schon kommen gehört hat.

„Herein," sage eine tiefe Stimme.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt mit einem schwarzen Morgenmantel in einem Sessel und liest ein Buch. Ich blinzele. Er hat ein paar... Änderungen in diesem Zimmer eingeführt. Das Reich des dunklen Lords sollte allem Anschein nach genauso aussehen, wie er möchte. Die dunklen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und ich senke den Kopf.

„Komm rein," sagt er ehe ich mich dafür entschuldigen kann, dass ich so spät komme.

„Also hast du den Geheimgang entdeckt," sagt er ruhig, das Buch beiseite legend und mich musternd. „Das war schnell."

„Snape hat mir eine Karte gegeben, die alle Geheimgänge anzeigt," sage ich. „Sie ist echt nützlich."

Voldemort zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Tatsächlich?" fragt er rhetorisch. „Er ist zweifelsohne kompetenter als ich gedacht habe."

Er mustert mich und sein Blick landet auf dem Wappen an meinem Schulumhang. Seine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Also hast du das Haus gewechselt," sagt er. Seine Augen funkeln. „Und das ist zweifelsohne noch ein Teil von Dumbledores Plänen."

„Natürlich," murmele ich finster.

„Es macht nichts, Harry," sagt er ruhig. Ich kann mich daran nicht erinnern, dass er mich je beim ersten Namen genannt hat. Es fühlt sich ein wenig komisch an, ihn aus seinem Mund kommend zu hören. „Seine Pläne werden sein Untergang sein." Es liegt einen seltsamen Geruch in der Luft. Hat er etwa geraucht?

„Hast du den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt?" Ich nicke nur. „Und er hat dich nach Slytherin gesteckt. Und hast du den Raum der Wünsche gefunden?"

„Ja, und eine Menge interessante Bücher," sage ich zufrieden. „Da gab es aber auch ein paar Bücher aus der Kammer Slytherins. Wie ist das nur möglich?"

„Was hast du dabei gedacht, als du die Tür des Raumes geöffnet hast?" fragt Voldemort.

„Dass ich einen Raum brauche, wo ich die dunkle Magie üben kann," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Na, da hast du es," meint Voldemort. Woher hat er diesen schwarzen Morgenmantel? Woher kommen diese Bücher? Ich muss Higgy danach fragen. „Der Raum hat all die Bücher besorgt, die du dafür brauchst. Aber all die Bücher, die du da finden kannst, sind nur Kopien. Wahrscheinlich sind auch eine Anzahl an Büchern aus der verbotenen Abteilung dabei. Das sollte dich nicht wundern. Du kannst die Bücher lesen, kannst sie aber nicht mitnehmen. Denn sie würden sich in Luft auflösen, falls du es versuchst."

„Ach so," sage ich gewandt. Voldemort gluckst.

„Da du jetzt hier bist, können wir mit dem Unterricht weitermachen," sagt er und macht Anstalten, aufzustehen. Unterricht? Jetzt?

„Ja, jetzt, Harry," sagt Voldemort scharf. „Was hast du erwartet? Dass wir einfach plaudern würden? Natürlich nicht. Und mir ist ja klar, dass du zu mir nur kommen kannst, wenn es Nacht ist. Aus diesem Grund bin ich nicht auf dich sauer. Ich würde es aber schätzen, wenn du mir in der Zukunft im Voraus sagen würdest, wann du kommst. Manchmal arbeite ich während der Nacht, aber manchmal schlafe ich ja."

„Wie denn?" frage ich verdutzt. Ohre Vorwarnung erscheint vor meinem geistigen Auge ein Bild von Voldemort, der einen Pyjama mit Teddybärmuster anzieht, gähnt und ins Bett krabbelt. Er streicht den Tag im Kalender durch, der mit 'Azkabanangriff' beschriftet ist, und schreibt unter ein neues Datum 'Weltherrschaft'. Die dunklen Augen blitzen auf und ich senke den Kopf. Warum muss er in meinem Kopf herumwühlen? Und warum habe ich solche komische Vorstellungskraft?

„Benutze doch dein dunkles Mal," erwidert er. „Oder unsere mentale Verbindung. Was, hast du das total vergessen? Früher, als ich noch keinen Körper hatte, haben wir schon oft genug miteinander geistig gesprochen."

„Wie tue ich das?" frage ich neugierig.

„Konzentriere dich auf mich," sagt er einfach. „Rufe und dann warte. Wenn ich dich höre, werde ich antworten. Dann wird sich alles von alleine entwickeln. Hast du nicht gespürt, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit in deinem Kopf war? Ich wollte sehen, was du treibst."

Also hatte ich DOCH Lord Voldemort in meinem Kopf. Das erklärt alles.

„Keine Sorge, deine gewalttätigen und mordlustigen Gedanken sind deine eigenen," erwidert der dunkle Lord amüsiert. „Das dunkle Mal funktioniert auf gleiche Weise, aber man muss natürlich zwei Finger darauf legen. Was manchmal für dich nicht möglich wäre. Es macht aber unsere schon existierende Verbindung noch stärker, also wäre die beste Option mich einfach gedanklich zu rufen."

„Kann jemand... es spüren? Dass wir miteinander reden?" frage ich.

„Nur wenn man deine Gedanken belauscht," meint Voldemort. „Ist alles klar?"

„Ja, mein Lord," antworte ich schnell, denn ich kann Ungeduld in seiner Stimme spüren. „Da gibt es aber noch etwas..."

„Mach es schnell, wir haben viel zu tun," knurrt der dunkle Lord.

Ich schlucke kräftig. Die dunklen Augen durchbohren mich und ich weiß, dass er es weiß. Aber ich muss es trotzdem laut sagen. Denn der dunkle Lord schaut mich herausfordernd an und wartet.

„Ich habe in Slytherins Buch gelesen," sage ich langsam. „Über die dunklen Lords und über die Etappen, die zur Ära der Dunkelheit führen."

Voldemort hört aufmerksam zu aber ich wünsche mir, er könnte wegblicken. Diese Augen machen mich nervös...

„In diesem Buch spricht Slytherin auch über die Erben der Vertreter der Dunkelheit," sage ich schnell. „Die... bestimmt sind, den... seinen Platz einzunehmen."

„Und du fragst dich, ob du derjenige bist?" stellt Voldemort die Frage, die mich schon lange genug geplagt hat. Er ist so direkt wie Tom und er kommt gleich zur Sache, mit dem selben ruhigen Ton. Unheimlich...

Ich nicke nur.

„Als ich fünfundzwanzig war, wurde ich zum dunklen Lord ernannt," sagt er. „Damals hatte ich so was wie ein Erbe nicht im Kopf. Ich wollte nichts mehr, außer an mehr Macht zu gelangen und mehr Wissen zu sammeln. Ich wollte mehr Anhänger haben und ich habe die Erreichung der Weltherrschaft geplant. Wir beide wissen, wie das geendet hat."

Er wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ich stöhne. Nicht DAS schon wieder. Ich war ein BABY um Morganas Willen!

„Ein Schwarzmagier gesteht nie, dass er unsicher ist. Aber etwas, das in den Augen der edlen Künsten als eine Tugend betrachtet wird, ist, dass man seine Grenzen kennenlernt, sonst wird man von dem Gefühl von Unbesiegbarkeit und Macht von drinnen aufgefressen und zerstört. Man glaubt, man kann alles tun. Damals habe ich eine wichtige Lektion gelernt, die jedoch notwendig war, für uns beide. Sonst wären wir heute nicht hier. Ich habe einen jungen Körper bekommen und du hast dich für die richtige Seite entschieden. Mein Leid war nicht umsonst und ich hoffe, dass du einsiehst, dass auch dein Leid nicht umsonst war."

„Ja," antworte ich leise, als er eine Pause macht.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass ich einen Erben brauchte," fährt er ruhig fort, sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend. Voldemort braucht wohl keinen Thron, um wie ein dunkler Lord auszusehen. Er strahlt Macht und Charisma aus, auch wenn er in einem kleinen Zimmer in meinem Haus sitzt und zudem einen Morgenmantel trägt.

„Aber da gab es leider ein Mangel an Kandidaten. Als du mir zum ersten Mal gesagt hast, wer du wirklich bist, habe ich einfach gedacht, dass es eine Falle ist. Aber ich war neugierig. Mit der Zeit und im Laufe unserer Gespräche habe ich viel über dich gelernt. Du hast leidenschaftlich über die dunkle Magie gesprochen und deinen Wunsch ausgedrückt, deinen Beitrag dem dunklen Strom zu geben und am Krieg teilzunehmen. Aber über allem habe ich gesehen, wie viel Potenzial du eigentlich hast und, dass deine Macht schnell wächst. Ich kann über die Namen hinweg schauen. Und als Harry Potter vor mir gestanden hat, habe ich nicht Harry Potter gesehen. Ich habe einen jungen dunklen Magier gesehen, der sich in etwas großes und mächtiges verwandeln wird. Und ich habe ich meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich war es eigentlich nicht, der gewusst hat, dass es das richtige ist, sondern meine und deine Magie."

„Und ja, Harry, ich habe dich meinen Erben ernannt. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich, der keinen je unterrichtet hat, dich nur so unterrichten würde? Ich werde mein Wissen und alles, was ich gelernt habe, an dich weitergeben, weil du mein Erbe bist. Und ich erwarte genau das, was ich dir schon früher gesagt habe. Gehorsamkeit und Loyalität. Dass du bereit bist, der Dunkelheit zu dienen und ihre edlen Ziele zu erreichen. Und dass du es nicht zulässt, dass etwas zwischen dich und deinen Zielen kommt."

Ich schweige und mein Herz rast.

„Bald wird alles für den Azkabanangriff bereit sein und ich möchte, dass du mit kommst," fährt er fort. Ich schaue schnell auf. WAS? „Das wird eine gute Übung für dich sein."

„Und ich bin der Meinung, dass Draco sich als du ausgeben sollte, nur für den Fall, dass jemand es wagen würde, peinliche Fragen zu stellen. Nicht, dass ich denke, dass Dumbledore dir so was abkaufen würde. Aber der Beweis wäre da und außerdem wirst du dein Gesicht während des Angriffs nicht zeigen."

„Was muss ich tun?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Du wirst sehen," sagt Voldemort mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Nachdem wir erfolgreich sind, werde ich dich meinen Anhängern vorstellen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie schon am Anfang eine gewisse Vorstellung und einen Eindruck von dir bekommen. Und falls ich ihnen später sagen würde, dass ich einen Lehrling habe, der aber nicht dabei war, würden sie sich natürlich fragen, was für ein Lehrling es ist, der seinen Lehrer nicht zu solch einer wichtigen Aufgabe begleitet hat."

Er hat an alles gedacht. Mir wiederum ist wieder schwindelig. Alles geht einfach zu schnell. Ich bin überrumpelt. Voldemort scheint mir wirklich zu vertrauen und nach all den Beschuldigungen und nach all dem Misstrauen fällt es mir schwer, es zu akzeptieren und daran zu glauben. Er hat mich, Harry Potter, als seinen Erben ausgewählt und auf einmal möchte er, dass ich ihn nach Azkaban begleite und dass seine Anhänger mich als solchen kennen lernen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich sie enttäuschen werde. Aber ich werde den Teufel tun, es laut zu sagen.

„Wir müssen einen Namen für dich erfinden," meint Voldemort, der nachdenklich wird. „Ich werde es mir später ausdenken. Jetzt aber haben wir zu tun. Komm."

Auch wenn ich früher schon nervös war, auch wenn ich insgeheim gefürchtet habe, dass ich ihn enttäuschen würde und dass er mich nicht länger unterrichten wollen würde, jetzt bin ich umso nervöser. Jetzt bin ich jemand, den er als seinen Erben vorstellen wird und ich muss einen guten Eindruck machen. Nur wie? So mächtig bin ich noch nicht.

Als ich das Haus verlasse, dämmert es schon. Natürlich werde ich heute kein Auge zumachen, aber das ist ja nichts neues. Als ich dem Gang folge, der zur peitschenden Weide führt, klopft mein Herz noch immer gegen meinen Brustkorb und mein Verstand arbeitet wie verrückt. Tausende von Gedanken sausen durch meinen Kopf und tausende von Szenarium blitzen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Damals war ich dazu gezwungen, zu schnell aufzuwachsen; aber das hier kann sich damit nicht vergleichen. Als ich sechs war, habe ich schon gelernt, mich um mich selbst zu kümmern. Ich habe gelernt, wie man kocht, wie man putzt und wie man im Garten arbeitet. Als ich elf war, habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Als ich dreizehn wurde, habe ich zwei Menschen getötet. Und jetzt bin ich dreizehn und ich wurde zum Erben der Dunkelheit ernannt. Ich sollte mal ein Buch über mein Leben schreiben. Es wäre zweifelsohne ein Bestseller.

Ich schlüpfe in mein Zimmer hinein und tapse zu meinem Bett hinüber. Draco schläft. Sein regelmäßiger Atem ist das einzige, was hörbar ist. Etwas packt mich und ich tapse zu seinem Bett hinüber und setze mich an den Bettrand. Er schläft ruhig weiter als ich eine Kerze anzünde und ihn aus der Nähe mustere. 'Ich hoffe nur, dass er dich nicht im Krieg verliert.' Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich nur jetzt an diese Worte von Lucius erinnert habe. Dracos blondes Haar ist über das Kissen verstreut und verleiht ihm das Aussehen von einem schlafenden Engel. Ich streiche ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und die silbernen Augen öffnen sich und blinzeln.

Er erkennt Sorge in meinen Augen. Vielleicht sehe ich so todernst aus, dass er gleich zum Schluss kommt, dass etwas passiert ist. Aber Draco fragt nicht, denn er möchte seine Nase in Sachen nicht stecken, die ihn nichts angehen, obwohl er neugierig ist. Er überlässt es mir, ihm von etwas zu erzählen, falls ich es möchte. Er legt eine warme Hand auf meine Wange und zieht mich zu sich.

„Du brauchst einen Trank," murmelt er schläfrig. „Um wieder wach zu werden. Und du triefst vor dunkler Magie."

„Ich weiß," murmele ich.

„Ich habe einen Trank für dich," gähnt er. „Ich werde auch aufstehen. Frühstück fängt gleich an."

Ich starre seinen Rücken an als er zu seinem Schrank hinüber geht. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber gedacht, aber ich bin froh, dass ich ihn habe.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragt Draco leise als er in seinem Schrank herum wühlt. „Hat er dich bestraft?"

„Es ist nichts erwähnenswertes," antworte ich müde.

Er nickt wortlos und überreicht mir eine Phiole. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und er küsst mich. Unterstützung, Loyalität, keine Fragen... Draco bietet mir all das. Und in diesem Moment bin ich für seine bloße Anwesenheit sehr dankbar.

ooooooooooooooooo

Seit wir zuletzt über die dunklen Künste gesprochen haben, hat Hermine nichts in Bezug darauf erwähnt. Sie wirft mir jedoch von Zeit zu Zeit neugierige Blicke zu und ich weiß, dass sie mich beobachtet. Sie wartet auf etwas. Und zwei Wochen nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich Voldemorts Erbe bin, zwei Wochen, im Laufe derer ich wenig geschlafen habe weil ich Nächte bei ihm verbracht habe, habe ich endlich meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Hermine hat es nicht leicht und sie führt den Krieg gegen die Gryffindors auf ihre eigene Weise. Und sie ist ziemlich erfolgreich. Als sie zu Professor McGonagall gegangen ist, um ihre Strafarbeit zu erledigen, hat sie die Chance ausgenutzt, um mit ihr über alles zu sprechen. Und sie hat einiges über mich erfahren.

Professor McGonagall gefällt es nicht, dass Dumbledore meinem Hauswechsel zugestimmt hat. Sie billigt es auch nicht, dass er sich von mir distanziert hat. Dass er mir gar nichts sagt. Aber vor allem hat sie ihm nie vergeben, dass er mir nie gesagt hat, er sei mein Vormund gewesen ist und dass er mich im Dunkeln gelassen hat. Sie respektiert ihn zu viel, um es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie davon einfach genug hat und ihn zur Rede stellt. Sie hat auch versucht, von Hermine zu erfahren, ob es mir gut geht, ob sie mich im Manor besucht hat, wie man mich behandelt und alles. Sie scheint ehrlich besorgt zu sein. Und Hermine hat mit ihr geredet. Hermine hat ihr vieles gesagt. Dass man mich in der Schule verurteilt. Dass man mich hasst. Und dass ich endlich bei Draco und den Slytherins glücklich bin. Sie hat ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hat, einzuschlafen, weil sie sich sicher ist, dass Lavender Brown ihr etwas antut. Dass sie es wirklich satt hat, dass man sie hasst, nur weil sie mit mir befreundet ist. Und sie hat gesagt, dass keiner im Gryffindorturm ein Gryffindor sei und dass sie es beweisen könne. McGonagall hat zugehört und mit jedem Wort ist ihre Meinung von diesem Mädchen gewachsen. Und McGonagall hat eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Da Dumbledore in letzter Zeit eh nicht da ist, weil er ja so „wichtiges im Ministerium zu tun hat", hat McGonagall, als seine Vertreterin, eine Entscheidung getroffen, die gleich in Kraft treten soll. Sie ist zum Gryffindorturm gegangen und sie hat alle Schlafzimmer, den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Badezimmer, alles, mit einem komplexen Schutzzauber belegt, wobei ihr Professor Flitwick geholfen hat. Für keinen wird es möglich sein, jemanden etwas anzutun, weder mit Magie oder ohne Magie. Die Schutzzauber werden erkennen, falls so was im Gang ist und sie werden McGonagall gleich benachrichtigen. Der Teil, den Professor Flitwick dazu hinzugefügt hat, wird ihr es ermöglichen zu wissen, wer der Täter ist.

Das gleiche hat sie mit allen Häusern gemacht, was Professor Snape in Bezug auf Slytherin merkwürdigerweise ohne ein einziges Wort erlaubt hat. Zudem hat sie die Geister damit beauftragt, gleich einem Lehrer zu melden, falls es Unruhe oder Schwierigkeiten in den Korridoren gibt, was Peeves natürlich als seinen neuen Lebenssinn angenommen hat und jetzt patrouilliert er durch die Korridore und schreit McGonagalls Namen so bald ein Schüler jemanden beleidigt, geschweige denn angreift.

Und Hermine läuft weiter erhobenen Hauptes durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Sie setzt sich zu mir und Draco ohne jegliche Angst. Sie ruft mir zu als ich mit den Slytherins aus den Kerkern rauskomme und sie wartet auf mich vor dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Keiner hat sie so sehr in Gryffindor gehasst, wie sie sie jetzt hassen, weil sie ja wissen, dass sie ihre Finger darin hatte. Aber Hermine schert sich keinen Dreck darum. Sie braucht sie nicht; sie hat mich und das genügt für sie.

Heute sitzen wir zusammen im Hof und checken unsere Arithmantikhausaufgaben durch. Hermine hat aufgehört, die dunklen Ringe unter meinen Augen und meine offensichtliche Müdigkeit zu erwähnen. Sie hat mich nicht nach dem Grund dafür gefragt und das an sich gefällt mir nicht. Wann hat Hermine über so etwas wichtiges nicht laut gesprochen?

„Hermine," sage ich leise. „Morgen ist Samstag. Möchtest du, dass ich dir diesen Raum zeige, wo wir das Duellieren üben können?"

Die braunen Augen schauen mich überrascht an und sie nickt langsam.

„Wenn du dafür bereit bist," murmelt sie, kann aber ihre Freude nicht verbergen.

Sie sagt es, als sei es ein Geheimnis, was ich da drin treibe. Oh Hermine. Du bist mir sehr lieb aber manchmal bereitest du mir Kopfschmerzen.

„Natürlich," sage ich müde.

Gestern habe ich die Nacht schon wieder bei dem dunklen Lord verbracht (keine Wortspiele, bitte!) und wir haben uns zum ersten Mal duelliert. Momentan geht es mir, gelinde gesagt, überhaupt nicht gut. Dem dunklen Lord scheint die Methode 'erst erkläre ich es dir, dann üben wir und schließlich reden wird über deine Fehler' fremd zu sein. Er hat mich ohne weiteres in das größte Zimmer des Hauses rein bugsiert, seinen Stab hervorgezogen und mir gesagt, ich solle ihn angreifen. Als ich nur da blöd gestanden und ihn angegafft habe, hat er die Initiative ergriffen. Mir ist nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als mich zu ducken und mit einem Fluch zurückzuschlagen. Er bewegt sich wie eine Raubkatze – er ist blitzschnell, präzise und er spricht fast nie wenn er kämpft. Flüche flitzen aus seiner Richtung wie Blitze aus heiterem Himmel und er appariert und disappariert alle drei Minuten, um hinter mir oder direkt vor mir zu aufzutauchen. Das ist eine für mich ganze fremde Art vom Duellieren, die ich noch nie gelernt habe. Voldemort studiert meine Bewegungen und zieht schnell Schlüsse daraus, findet einen schwachen Punkt und greift gnadenlos an. Er hat mich mit einer schwarzen Peitsche aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und gleich mit einem Cruciatusfluch belegt. Er hat mich mit einem dunklen Fluch belegt, dessen Wirkung es ist, dass man seine eigene Magie nicht spüren kann. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis mir endlich klar wurde, dass das eine Illusion war. Seine Flüche und seine Magie haben in Frage gestellt, was ich bin und woran ich glaube. Sie haben den Kern meines Wesens erschüttert, meinen Willen und meine Kenntnisse ins Wanken gebracht und aus mir einen Idioten gemacht, der keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Danach habe ich mich so gefühlt, als hätte man mich auseinander genommen und dann nur teilweise wieder zusammengebaut.

Später hat er mir ein paar Flüche beigebracht. Die schwarze Peitsche hat er mithilfe von seiner rohen Magie erschafft, was natürlich heißt, dass man so was auch stablos machen kann, was äußerst nützlich im Kampf sein kann, wenn man den Stab verliert oder wenn er weggenommen wird. Und ich bin stolz auf die Tatsache, dass ich doch in etwas erfolgreich war. Meine Peitsche war winzig klein aber sie hat Voldemort die Finger verbrannt – und er hat mich dafür nicht bestraft, sondern hat er mir zugenickt, was eigentlich Lob sein sollte – und sie ist schnell verschwunden, aber doch.

„Deine Stärke scheint dein Zorn zu sein," hat er mir später gesagt. „Ihn solltest du also benutzen."

All diese Flüche, die mich glauben lassen, dass etwas passiert, dass mir etwas fehlt, dass ich Angst habe oder dass tausende von Dämonen mich angreifen, haben darauf abgezielt, mich meiner Schwächen und meiner Unsicherheit bewusst zu machen, sodass ich daran arbeiten kann. Diese Flüche, die eine psychologische Wirkung auf einen haben und keine sichtbaren Schäden anrichten, sind wohl die schlimmsten. Man sieht Blut und man weiß, dass man verletzt ist. Aber wenn man nichts sieht und trotzdem höllische Schmerzen hat, stellt man sich allerlei Fragen, die einen selbst zerstören können. Das wahre Entsetzen lebt in den Köpfen der Menschen und nicht in der Dämonenwelt. Der Verstand von einem ist ein Nest der Angst vor dem Unbekannten, vor dem Schmerz, vor dem Leid und vor dem Tod, aber was Voldemort mir zeigen wollte ist, dass alles existiert nur in meinem Kopf. Also liegt es an mir, sie zu besiegen und dadurch meine Ängste und meine Gefühle zu beherrschen.

„Jemand, der vor nichts und niemandem Angst hat, der nichts zu verlieren hat, ist ein gefährlicher Gegner," hat er zu mir gesagt.

Und so, nach all dem Unterricht, den ich im Laufe der Wochen bekommen habe, hat sich der große dunkle Lord mit mir duelliert. Er hat meinen Arm gebrochen, mich mit allerlei dunklen Flüchen gefoltert und mich mit seiner verdammten schwarzen Peitsche gründlich ausgepeitscht, aber ich fühle mich so zufrieden wie seit langem nicht. Ich habe so viel in jener Nacht gelernt, dass ich ein Buch darüber schrieben könnte. Er hat mir die wahre Kunst des Duellierens gezeigt und er hat mir meine Schwäche gezeigt. Aber er hat mir auch gezeigt, dass ich nicht inkompetent bin, obwohl es Momente gab, in denen ich es wirklich geglaubt habe. Ich habe mich mit dem dunklen Lord duelliert und – ich habe überlebt.

Also nein, heute geht es mir nicht sonderlich gut. Aber ich möchte wissen, was Hermine weiß. Ich möchte wissen, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht, aber ich wage es nicht, es auf die direkte Weise zu tun. Ich bin paranoid geworden – obwohl ich weiß, dass sie niemandem meine Geheimnisse preisgeben wird, möchte ich mich gegen Verrat doch absichern. Ja, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es nie tun würde. Ich klinge wie Tom.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hermine betritt den Raum der Wünsche und ich schließe die Tür hinter ihr. Sie mustert die Totenköpfe und lässt den Blick über die Bücher schweifen, während ich im Türrahmen stehe und sie genau beobachte. Schließlich wendet sie sich um.

„Und du bist sicher hier?" fragt sie leise. „Das Schloss bemerkt nicht, dass du die dunkle Magie benutzt?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf. Jetzt sind wir zu diesem Punkt gekommen. Jetzt weiß sie, dass ich die dunkle Magie übe, möchte aber nichts dazu sagen. Und sie fragt nicht.

Die braunen Augen schauen mich ernst an.

„Danke," sagt sie leise. „Dass du mir so viel vertraust."

Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Vielleicht unterscheidet sich die schwarzmagische Denkweise von der hellmagischen so viel, dass mich manche Sachen einfach sprachlos machen können. Ich mache ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung und mustere sie.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du Bücher über die dunkle Magie gelesen hast," sage ich leise. „Hast du schon etwas davon ausprobiert?"

Langsam, schüttelt sie den Kopf.

„Aber das möchtest du?" frage ich weiter.

Sie seufzt und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich bin neugierig," gibt sie zu. „Ich möchte wissen, was der ganze Wirbel soll. Und du?"

„Wir reden nicht über mich," unterbreche ich sie anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben und das entgeht ihr nicht. Sie lächelt.

„Du bist schlau geworden, Harry Potter," sagt sie. „Und ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, deine Geheimnisse zu enthüllen. Ich werde darauf warten, dass du es selbst tust. Aber beantworte eine Frage für mich, ja?"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Warum hast du mich hergebracht?" fragt sie einfach.

Ja, warum? Werde ich sie anlügen oder ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Für mich spielt es keine Rolle mehr, wen ich anlüge und wen nicht.

„Im gewissen Sinne fühle ich mich für deine Probleme und die Schwierigkeiten, die du im Gryffindorturm hast, verantwortlich," antworte ich langsam. „Und ich möchte dir helfen."

„Verstehe," murmelt Hermine. „Du bist natürlich nicht dafür verantwortlich. Aber Harry – wirst du mir etwas beibringen?"

Ich nicke ernst. Hermine grinst breit und zieht ihren Schulumhang aus. Als ich meinen ausziehe, zuckt das dunkle Mal, das unter einem Zauber auf meinem Unterarm steckt, als das verräterische Zeichen der Wahrheit über das, was ich wirklich bin.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wann wird dein Familienbaum fertig sein?" frage ich Hermine.

Wir sitzen zusammen im Raum der Wünsche und sie atmet schwer als sie sich in einen Sessel fallen lässt.

„Er hätte schon fertig sein sollen," sagt sie und wischt sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. „Die Kobolde werden ihn per Eule herschicken und wir können ihn zusammen untersuchen."

„Narzissa wäre bei dieser Aufgabe sehr nützlich," sage ich. „Denn sie kennt viele Namen der reinblütigen Familien."

Hermine schweigt. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass ihr Traum sich endlich verwirklicht hat, indem sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie doch aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt. Seit sie hergekommen ist, hat es sie geplagt. Sie musste damit jeden Tag leben und schließlich sich damit abfinden, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene ist. Dass man sie ein Schlammblut nennt. Dass man sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft hasst und verurteilt. Und jetzt, obwohl sie in der Zwischenzeit gelernt hat, es zu ertragen und es akzeptiert hat, findet sie heraus, dass sie doch eine von uns ist. Das muss verwirrend sein.

„Wenn du nicht früher hier geübt hast, wo hast du geübt?" fragt sie auf einmal. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sie deutet auf mich, noch immer schwer atmend. „Du spielst kein Quidditch mehr. Du läufst nicht. Und ich weiß, dass du keine physische Arbeit mehr erledigen musst. Also liegt es am magischen Durchhaltevermögen. Das heißt, du übst Magie irgendwo jeden Tag und das seit Monaten."

„Wie kommst du darauf, Sherlock?" frage ich lächelnd.

Hermine lächelt flüchtig und lehnt sich zurück.

„Dir ist der Schweiß kaum ausgebrochen und du siehst überhaupt nicht müde aus," sagt sie kühl. „So bin ich zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Wenn du mir nicht sagen möchtest, ist es in Ordnung."

Sie ist UNMÖGLICH.

„Ja, in Ordnung," lache ich. „In der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Und dort kann man auch dunkle Magie üben?" fragt sie. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Verstehe..."

Die Räder drehen sich wieder in ihrem Kopf und ich lache.

„Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, dass du eine gute Aurorin wärst?" frage ich.

„Ja," sagt Hermine ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe es erforscht, ob es was im Ministerium gibt, was mich interessiert und allem Anschein nach, gibt es das nicht. Mich faszinieren Verbrechen und die Psychologie der Kriminellen. Was treibt sie dazu an, manche Sachen zu tun. So was gibt es in der Zauberwelt nicht."

„Aber es gibt doch Morde und Verbrechen," sage ich.

Tja, ich sollte etwas darüber wissen... Schließlich habe ich meine Spuren gut verwischt.

„Nicht so oft wie in der Muggelwelt," meint Hermine traurig.

„Ich denke, du solltest mit McGonagall darüber reden," sage ich entschlossen. „Sie könnte dir ein paar gute Tipps geben."

„Und du?" fragt sie. „Wo möchtest du arbeiten?"

Ich gaffe sie an. Bin ich etwa hellsichtig geworden? Ich habe es mir vor kurzem vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Hermine mir diese Frage stellen würde.

„Keine Ahnung," murmele ich. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich lange genug am Leben bleibe, um es herauszufinden."

„Vielleicht Auror?" fragt sie mich. Ich schweige. Sie liest die Antwort in meinen Augen. „Ach so. Verstehe. Ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen, Harry. Der einzige, dem du in der Zauberwelt vertraut hast, hat dich verraten. Ich an deiner Stelle würde fliehen und meinen Namen ändern. Soll er seinen Krieg selbst führen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was er von dir überhaupt erwartet hat. Was er noch immer von dir erwartet. Dass du die Seele von du weißt schon wem findest und sie auf irgendeine Weise zerstörst? Du bist ein Junge. Zugegeben, du hast im Laufe des Jahres viel gelernt. Aber doch."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass die Zauberer und Hexen weiser und besser sind, als die Muggel," fährt sie fort. Ich werfe ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Was? „Ja, Harry. Hier gibt es keine dummen Sachen, sowie in der Muggelwelt. Aber trotzdem habe ich zu viel erwartet. Überall gibt es dumme Menschen, unabhängig davon, ob sie Muggel oder Magier sind. Sie sind doch Menschen und können Fehler machen. Aber was ich überhaupt nicht verstehe ist, wie es dazu kommt, dass die ganze Zauberwelt, Dumbledore eingeschlossen, an eine dumme Prophezeiung glauben kann und ohne jegliche Fragen zu stellen dich als den Auserwählten betrachtet und von dir erwarten kann, dass du Wunder bewirkst? Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen hat du weißt schon wer gedacht, dass du tatsächlich eine Bedrohung darstellst also hat er versucht, dich zu töten."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Ich hoffe, dass Voldemort nicht in diesem bestimmten Moment meine Gedanken belauscht...

„Glaubst du nicht an das Schicksal?" frage ich sie.

Hermine schaut mich verwundert an.

„Ich glaube, dass man durch seine eigenen Entscheidungen seine Zukunft bestimmt. Dass man sein eigenes Leben aufbaut und dass das sogenannte Schicksal nur das Ergebnis der Entscheidungen und deren Folgen ist. Aber..."

Sie zupft an ihrem Rock.

„Da gibt es noch etwas, was mich von der Nutzlosigkeit dieser Prophezeiung überzeugt," sagt sie leise. Sie hebt den Blick und mustert mich ernst. „Du hast offensichtlich ein paar Entscheidungen getroffen, die zu dieser Prophezeiung gar nicht passen. Du versuchst dich in der dunklen Magie, Harry. Und das hätte nicht passieren sollen, aber das war deine Entscheidung."

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine winkt ab.

„Und du hast Recht, neugierig zu sein. Es tut nicht gut, die Menschen von Wissen fernzuhalten, welcher Art auch immer. Man ist von Natur aus ein neugieriges Wesen und so ist es gut. Auf diese Weise lernt man mehr über seine Umgebung und über die Welt. Man sollte erforschen; aber man sollte auch weise genug sein, um zu wissen, was einem schadet und was nicht. Aus diesem Grund hat vermutlich das Ministerium die dunkle Magie verboten, sodass die Menschen, die leichtsinnig und unvorsichtig sind, sich damit nicht zerstören oder sich verletzen können. Aber du – dir vertraue ich, dass du nichts dummes anstellst."

Die braunen Augen bohren sich in meine. Ich schlucke kräftig.

„Weißt du," fange ich langsam an. „Man unterscheidet in drei verschiedenen Arten von magischen Kernen."

Hermine schaut mich neugierig an und fixiert ihren Blick auf mich.

„Der magische Kern ist eigentlich die Quelle unserer Magie," sage ich.

„Das weiß ich," sagt Hermine. „Aber, dass es drei Arten gibt? Welche?"

„Die helle, die neutrale und die dunkle," sage ich ohne zu blinzeln. Was treibt mich bitteschön an, ihr davon zu erzählen? „Und je nach der Art des magischen Kerns spürt man die Neigung zur bestimmten Art der Magie."

Hermines Augen blitzen auf und sie steht auf.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragt sie.

„Und das ist nicht das Ende der Sache," fahre ich fort. „Man sollte solche Magie üben, die seinem magischen Kern entspricht, für die man Neigung zeigt. Ein dunkler Magier zu sein ist keine Wahl und auch keine verrückte Idee, auf einmal böse sein zu wollen. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass man die Neigung zu solcher Magie verspürt, weil man die dunkle Magie in seinem Blut trägt. Es ist etwas natürliches, sowie schwarze oder braune Haare zu haben."

„Und in Hogwarts lernen wir nur die Hellmagie, oder?" fragt Hermine scharf. Ich nicke nur und sie schnaubt.

„Hätte mir denken können," murmelt sie. „Hast du davon in einem Buch gelesen?" Ich nicke. „Kann ich es lesen?"

„Es muss hier irgendwo sein," sage ich aufstehend.

„Harry," sagt sie leise. „Weißt du, was für einen Kern du hast?"

Ich drehe mich langsam um. Sie schaut mich beinah anflehend an. Sie betet, dass ich nicht in diesem bestimmten Moment entscheide, keinen Piep mehr zu sagen, sowie es normalerweise der Fall ist.

„Einen dunklen," antworte ich leise und schaue zu Boden.

„Gibt es einen Zauber, um so was herauszufinden?" fragt sie. Ich nicke. „Und so hast du es herausgefunden?" Ich nicke wieder.

„Oh Harry," flüstert sie.

Sie umarmt mich und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Diese Reaktion habe ich nicht erwartet.

„Du hast so viel durchgemacht," flüstert die mir ins Ohr. „Und zudem erwartet man das unmögliche von dir. Aber ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du zu allen nein gesagt hast und dass du dich deinem eigenen Leben und deiner eigenen Entwicklung gewidmet hast. Du hast den Mut aufgebracht, dich dem Griff der Gesellschaft zu entreißen und dir selbst zu widmen."

Sie drückt mich noch fester während ich versuche mir ihr Benehmen und ihre Worte zu erklären. Warum versteht sie es? Sollte sie mich nicht beleidigen, schlagen oder anbrüllen? Ich habe ihr gerade ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich ein dunkler Magier bin und was tut sie? Sie umarmt mich. Ich sollte ihr sagen, dass ich der Erbe der Dunkelheit bin. Vielleicht küsst sie mich. Ähm... besser nicht.

„Kennst du den Zauber? Oder hat ihn jemand anderes ausgeführt?" fragt sie.

„Ich habe ihn gelernt," sage ich, sie vorsichtig anschauend.

„Also kann man den Zauber an sich selbst ausprobieren," sagt sie. „Kannst du... ihn an mir ausprobieren?"

Ich schaue sie überrascht an.

„Denkst du, dass du keinen hellen Kern hast?" frage ich.

„Nun... ich würde es gerne wissen," flüstert sie. „Ms Malfoy hat den Namen meiner Urgroßmutter erkannt. Das bedeutet etwas, oder?"

„Nur weil Narzissa aus einer dunklen Familie stammt, heißt das nicht, dass sie nur die dunklen Magier kennt," erwidere ich.

„Natürlich nicht," eilt Hermine zu sagen. „Aber die Malfoys würden sich kaum mit den Weasleys rumtreiben, oder?"

„Nur weil Lucius der Meinung ist, dass sie Blutverräter sind, weil sie die Muggel so mögen und weil sie so von der Muggelkultur begeistert sind," antworte ich.

„Das billige ich auch nicht," murmelt Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Das sind zwei verschiedene Welten, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass die Muggel keine Magie vermögen. Mein Vater versucht mit aller Kraft, alles zu akzeptieren, worüber ich rede wenn ich nach Hause komme und er versucht zu verstehen, aber es nervt ihn, dass er es doch nicht begreifen kann. Meine Mutter ist verständnisvoller. Sie betrachtet die Zauberwelt als eine Fabelwelt."

„Harry? Ich möchte es wissen," sagt sie.

Ich seufze und ziehe meinen Basiliskenstab hervor. Sie blinzelt, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Ich habe ihr den Stab noch nie gezeigt, weil er ja ein schwarzmagischer Stab ist. Sie steht auf und schließt die Augen. Als ich auf sie zukomme, fällt mir auf, dass sie mir so viel vertraut, dass sie vollkommen schutzlos, mit geschlossenen Augen vor mir steht und darauf wartet, dass ich sie mit einem unbekannten Zauber belege. Hermine muss mir wirklich vertrauen, auch nachdem sie gehört hat, dass ich ein dunkler Magier bin.

„Öffne deine Augen," sage ich leise, den schimmernden Schleier, der sie umgibt, betrachtend.

Hermine schaut auf ihren Körper hinunter und schnappt nach Luft.

Ihre Aura bewegt sich schnell und an manchen Stellen ist sie blendend weiß; aber an der Stelle, wo ihr magischer Kern sich befindet, glüht eine Kugel, die weiß und grau ist. Aber da sie konstant in Bewegung ist, ist es schwer zu erkennen, um welche Farben es sich überhaupt handelt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was das bedeutet. Hermines magischer Kern scheint sich genauso schnell zu drehen wie die Räder in ihrem Kopf.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragt Hermine, die ihren schimmernden Körper fasziniert betrachtet.

„Das ist deine Magieaura," sage ich verwirrt. „Sie ist weiß, was heißt, dass du momentan nur die Hellmagie benutzt. Dein magischer Kern ist da unten, bei dem Solarplexus. Und er ist..."

Ich lehne mich nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. „Nun, er ist weiß, aber er ist auch grau, so weit ich sehen kann. Ich habe noch nie einen anderen magischen Kern außer meinem eigenen gesehen, also kann ich nicht sagen, was das bedeutet."

„Welche Farben der magischen Kernen gibt es überhaupt?" fragt Hermine nervös, versuchend, ihren Kern zu sehen.

„Weiß, grau und schwarz," sage ich achselzuckend. „Die Nuancen verstehe ich nicht ganz. Da gibt es sicherlich viele Nuancen. Wir sollten jemanden danach fragen."

Ja, den dunklen Lord. Denn jetzt bin ich auf eine Antwort echt gespannt.

„Würde Mr Malfoy es wissen?" fragt Hermine leise.

„Ich kann ihn fragen," antworte ich. „Hermine, warum ist das für dich so wichtig? Hoffst du, dass du einen grauen Kern hast?"

„Ich möchte nur die Wahrheit wissen," sagt sie scharf. „Ich habe all die Lügen satt. Warum hat man uns nie davon in der Schule erzählt? Warum hat man uns nicht gesagt, dass es Menschen gibt, die als dunkle Magier geboren sind, dass es keine Wahl ist? Dass es NATÜRLICH ist?"

„Weil sie Angst haben," antworte ich. „Weil Dumbledore Angst hat."

„Angst, welch ein Unsinn," brüllt Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich denke, ich werde selbst einen Brief an Mr Malfoy schreiben und ihn danach fragen. Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen."

Und Lucius wird sich an seinem Feuerwhiskey verschlucken, wenn er deinen Brief bekommt.

„Zeig mir deinen," sagt sie als ihre Magieaura langsam verschwindet.

Ich wende mich überrascht um und schüttele schnell den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon," zischt sie aufgebracht. „Ich weiß, dass du ein dunkler Magier bist. Ich weiß, dass sie dir Spaß macht. Und ich weiß, dass du sie jeden Tag übst. Also wovor hast du Angst? Ich möchte sie nur mit meinem vergleichen."

Diese Version von Hermine gefällt mir. Ich richte den Stab auf mich selbst und konzentriere mich auf meine Magie. Ich spüre etwas warmes um mich und ich schaue nach unten. Hermine starrt mich mit der Hand auf dem Mund an.

Meine Magieaura hat sich verändert. Sie ist nicht mehr durchsichtig. Sie ist dicht und sie schimmert; und in einem Moment glüht etwas an einer Stelle auf, um im nächsten Moment zu verschwinden. Ich kann meinen Kern nicht erkennen und ich bezweifele, dass auch Hermine ihn sehen kann, denn meine Magie scheint pechschwarz zu sein. Und nach all der dunklen Magie, die ich im Laufe der Monate benutzt habe, sollte es mich nicht überraschen. Aber die Frage, die ich mir stellen muss, ist – wo ist die Hellmagie verschwunden? Denn in der Schule übe ich nur die Hellmagie.

„Dein Kern soll irgendwo hier sein," sagt sie, sich bückend. „Da! Leiber Merlin... Er ist... wunderschön... Er pulsiert, wie ein Herz! Ist das normal?"

„Keine Ahnung," antworte ich nervös.

„Harry," sagt sie vorsichtig. „Ist es normal, dass eine Magieaura auch Symbole enthält?"

„Was meinst du?" frage ich scharf, versuchend, meine Stimme so ruhig zu behalten wie möglich.

„Nun, über deinem Kopf gibt es auch ein paar Symbole," sagt Hermine mit einer Stimme, die mich wissen lässt, dass sie die Symbole auszumachen versucht. „Aber diese Sprache erkenne ich nicht. Wie seltsam. Hatte ich auch Symbole an meiner Aura?"

„Kann mich nicht daran erinnern," sage ich geistesabwesend.

Was soll das? Was für Symbole sind das? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Symbole an einer Magieaura geben sollte, denn Tom hätte es mir gesagt. Als ich darüber nachdenke und mir wünsche, die Wirkung des Zaubers könnte schneller nachlassen, sodass Hermine keine Chance hätte, die Bedeutung der Symbole zu entwirren, meldet sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die ich gleich erkenne: 'Du weißt ja, was das bedeutet...'


	32. Kapitel 31

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Guest Review: Vielen Dank, dass du ein Review geschrieben hast. Wie sonst könnte ich erfahren, was die Leser denken, ob sie Vorschläge haben oder sonst was? Tja, für mich ist Harry schwul. Hermine wird eine wichtige Rolle spielen, auch im zweiten Buch (gerade damit angefangen).

In diesem Kapitel überspringen wir ein paar Monate. Ab jetzt gibt es viel Aktion und die Kapitel werden ereignisreich sein.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 31 - Azkabanangriff

Es ist Ende März und Draco und ich sitzen zusammen in den Drei Besen. Der Tag hat ziemlich mies angefangen. Mir war wegen Voldemorts 'Unterricht' schlecht und ich habe Snape besucht und ihn um ein paar Tränke gebeten. Jetzt fragt er überhaupt nicht mehr, sondern gibt mir was ich brauche und lässt mich gehen. So weit ich weiß hat ihm der dunkle Lord einen Auftrag gegeben, weswegen er genauso schlecht schläft und müde aussieht, wie ich. Also gibt es jetzt zwei Slytherins, die ständig mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen rumlaufen. Wie rührend.

Lucius hat die Verlobung zwischen mir und Draco vor einem Monat bekannt gemacht und seit dem redet Pansy nicht mit uns. Ich finde diese Veränderung erfrischend und gut, denn Pansy treibt sich mit Millicent herum und behandelt uns wie Luft. Theodore Nott hat sich mit dieser Nachricht ziemlich schlecht abgefunden und noch immer fällt es ihm schwer, bei mir zu sitzen, aber da er eingesehen hat, dass ich ihn trotzdem wie einen Freund behalten möchte, hat er sich endlich mit dieser Situation versöhnt. Wenigstens kann er mein Freund sein, wenn auch nichts mehr.

Und als Draco und ich zusammen Butterbier trinken und hinter den Schutzzaubern plaudern, sitzt Hermine ein paar Tische weg von uns und belauscht Dumbledores Gespräch mit dem Fremden, von dem Fred und George gesprochen haben. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Teufel sie ritt, aber ich mag diese neue Hermine. Endlich benutzt sie ihr Wissen für etwas konkretes und das bietet ihr ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Leistung. Und erst jetzt ist ihr klar geworden, wie viel sie eigentlich weiß. Momentan sieht es so aus, als lese sie ein Buch, aber in der Wirklichkeit hat sie ein Ende von den Langziehohren in ihrem Ohr und hört aufmerksam dem Gespräch zu. Zudem hat sie ihr Aussehen geändert und ich habe ihr dabei geholfen. Dumbledore kann sich unmöglich an alle Schüler erinnern und außerdem scheint er in das Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Ich schließe es auch nicht aus, dass Dumbledore genau weiß, was wir da tun, aber nichts dazu sagen möchte. Wie dem auch sei... Ich möchte wissen, wer der Fremde ist und worüber sie reden.

Morgen ist es endlich soweit. Voldemorts Plan für den Azkabanangriff ist komplett und alles steht bereit. Ich werde morgen zu ihm gehen, sodass wir alles nochmal besprechen können, aber was mich angeht, werde ich nie dafür bereit sein. Hier geht es um einen Azkabanangriff um Morganas Willen, um etwas, was noch niemandem gelungen ist. Und ich soll ihn begleiten? Ich soll dabei sein?

Dracos Finger streicheln leicht über meine Hand als ich einen Schluck aus der Flasche nehme und dem Blick der grauen Augen begegne. Er weiß ja, was ich im Kopf habe. Er weiß, wo ich morgen Abend hingehe aber alles, was er tun kann, ist mir seine Unterstützung zeigen und versuchen mich zu beruhigen. Ich küsse ihn auf die Wange und wir beide schauen zur Tür. Der Rest der Slytherinbande kommt rein und sie seufzen vor Erleichterung als sie die warme Kneipe betreten. Endlich weg von diesem Wind. Heute ist es besonders schlimm, man hat den Eindruck, dass man splitternackt rumläuft was auch immer man anzieht.

„Hallo ihr zwei," sagt Blaise Zabini, der seinen Umhang auszieht. „Mann ist es kalt da draußen."

Er lässt sich bei Draco nieder und ich ziehe meinen Arm, der bisher um seine Schultern gelegt war, zurück.

„Wer ist der Alte, mit dem Dumbledore redet?" fragt Zabini. Draco legt schnell eine Hand auf seine und wirft ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Das ist es genau, was wir versuchen herauszufinden, Zabini," sage ich kalt. „Also halt's Maul."

„Schön," sagt Zabini, der schluckt und blasser wird. Aber er sagt kein Wort mehr dazu.

Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Sie haben alle ihren Platz gelernt. Vor einer Woche hat der dunkle Lord Lucius und Narzissa besucht, und das hat er absichtlich gerade in dem Moment getan, als sie Gäste hatten. Und zufällig, ganz zufällig, war auch ich dabei.

/Rückblende

Ich sitze mit den anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum und lese das dicke Buch, das man mir zum Jul geschenkt hat. Endlich kann ich schwarzmagische Bücher offen lesen und niemand wird etwas dazu sagen. Zwar habe ich das Buch in das Verwandlungsbuch verwandelt, weil ich ja nicht möchte, dass auch die Erstklässler es mitbekommen, dass ich die dunkle Magie lerne, aber ich muss mir keine Sorgen darum machen, dass jemand sich das Buch schnappt und sieht, worum es eigentlich geht.

In einem Moment spüre ich teuflische Schmerzen in meinem Unterarm und ich lasse das Buch fallen. Blaise Zabini, der in meiner Nähe sitzt und sich mit Nott unterhält, hält im Gespräch inne und schaut entsetzt zu, als ich meinen Unterarm umklammere und wütend zische.

„Muss gehen," murmele ich durch die Zähne. Zabini, dem es sofort klar ist, worum es geht, nickt nur als ich mein Buch in die Tasche stopfe und davon eile. Ich muss schnell diesen Geheimgang erreichen, glücklicherweise ist es noch nicht so spät also kann ich sorglos durch die Schule laufen. Was fällt ihm nur ein, solch einen Zauber zu erfinden, sodass man vor Schmerzen nicht gerade sehen kann? Er hat es nicht erwähnt, sicherlich absichtlich. Weil es ihm ja Spaß macht. Weil er denkt, dass es ein guter Witz sei. Verdammte dunkle Lords und ihre Vorstellungen vom Spaß.

Ich erscheine in der Eingangshalle meines – oh nein, Entschuldigung, Voldemorts Hauses – und schaue mich wütend und zähneknirschend um.

Voldemort steht bei den Treppen und zieht gerade Handschuhe an. Geht er irgendwo hin? Warum hat er mich gerufen, wenn er irgendwo hingeht?

„Ist es wirklich notwendig, dass man sich vor Schmerzen übergibt, wenn Ihr einen zu Euch ruft?" zische ich aufgebracht.

Voldemort schaut mich unbeeindruckt an und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Und Frechheit hat auch schmerzhafte Folgen," sagt er kühl. „Tut es weh? Was hast du dir gedacht, dass das dunkle Mal jucken würde, wenn ich dich rufe?"

Ich verkneife mir eine wütende und zweifelsohne freche Antwort und folge ihm mit dem Blick, als er die Eingangshalle anmutig durchquert.

„Komm," sagt er. „Wir besuchen Lucius."

„Was? Deswegen bin ich hergekommen?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Ja, Harry, deswegen," zischt Voldemort gefährlich und seine Hand zuckt in Richtung seines Ärmels. Ich senke den Kopf und schlucke kräftig. Da bewahrt er normalerweise seinen Stab auf und heute verspüre ich keinen Wunsch mehr Schmerzen zu haben, vielen Dank.

„Apparieren wir," sagt Voldemort, der sich ohne weiteres um die eigene Achse dreht und geräuschlos verschwindet. Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und fluche. Wie der Mann apparieren kann ohne ein einziges Geräusch zu machen, ist mir schleierhaft.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, schaue ich rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie Voldemort seine Kapuze hochzieht. Ich kann Stimmen aus dem Salon hören und ich frage mich, wer zu Besuch gekommen ist. Voldemort wiederum scheint die Tatsache überhaupt nicht zu stören, dass die Malfoys Gäste haben, und er geht zielstrebig in Richtung Salon, die Tür ohne weiteres öffnend, und bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. Ich bleibe hinter ihm stehen, aber ich wünsche mir, ich könnte ihre Gesichter sehen. Etwas klirrt zu Boden und sie alle verstummen. Dann höre ich Rascheln und schließlich die Stimme von Lucius.

„Willkommen, mein Lord," sagt er leise. Hinter ihm herrscht Stille. Schließlich hatte der dunkle Lord solch einen theatralischen Auftritt hingelegt, dass alle sich gewiss in die Hosen gemacht haben. Nicht einmal der große Weißmagier Dumbledore kann sich, in Bezug auf Dramatik, mit dem dunklen Lord messen. „Entschuldigt, aber wir haben Euch nicht erwartet..."

„Das ist ganz in Ordnung, Lucius," höre ich Voldemorts Stimme.

Er geht rein und winkt mir zu. Ich schaue mich um. Ich kenne nicht all diese Hexen und Zauberer, aber ich sehe doch ein paar bekannte Gesichter, sowie Notts Vater und Goyles Mutter. Und sie alle starren den dunklen Lord mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Klar, sie haben von Lucius gehört, dass er zurück ist. Sie haben Geschichten über ihn gehört. Aber keiner hat ihn gesehen. Und ich habe so eine Vermutung, warum. Voldemort wollte wieder einen Körper haben, bevor er sich ihnen zeigt. Und ich bezweifele, dass sie alle früher seine Anhänger waren. Notts Vater war einer, das weiß ich. Wurmschwanz ist nicht da. Ich weiß ja, dass Lucius ihm nicht erlaubt, das Haus zu betreten aber ich frage mich vage, wo er steckt. Mit den anderen Ratten im Stall womöglich?

„Ja, ihr seht richtig," sagt Voldemorts Stimme mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus. „Lord Voldemort ist auferstanden. Nicht einmal Tod kann ihm in den Weg kommen."

„Ich habe gehofft und gewartet..." fährt er leise fort, mit seinen langen weißen Fingern über einen Sessel fahrend. „Sicherlich würde einer von meinen treuen Dienern kommen und mir helfen... Eurem Lord... Aber keiner ist gekommen. Wurmschwanz, so feige wie er ist, hat mich gefunden und mir geholfen... Und dann... Dann ist Harry Potter aufgetaucht und auch er hat mir geholfen."

Er schaut zu mir hinüber und ich senke den Blick, grinse aber.

„Und was habt ihr getrieben, während ich fort war? Ja, Theodore, was hast du getrieben?"

Der Mann reißt sich schnell zusammen und wirft sich auf die Knie. Ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Ich kenne diesen Ton und ich weiß, dass Voldemort kurz davor steht, jemanden zu foltern. Ich habe es schon an meinem eigenen Leib gelernt. Und ja, ich hatte Recht. Als ich aufschaue, hält Voldemort seinen Stab in der Hand und Notts Vater krümmt sich vor Schmerzen, schreit aber nicht. Eines muss man ihm lassen – er erträgt den Cruciatusfluch wie ein Mann. Die anderen wagen es nicht einmal laut zu atmen.

„Ja... alle haben sie mich verlassen," fährt Voldemort fort, am zitternden Zauberer vorbeikommend und seinen Stab beinah liebevoll streichelnd. „Außer einer Ratte und einem Kind."

Wie bitte? Ratte, schön, aber ein Kind? Welches Kind? Hier sehe ich keine Kinder.

Keiner ist dumm genug, jetzt zu sprechen als Voldemort herausfordernd den Blick über den Raum schweifen lässt. Denn natürlich wartet er nur darauf und auf eine neue Chance, um jemanden foltern zu können. Mann wir sind heute so stocksauer...

„Wir befinden uns am Beginn des Krieges, der die Zukunft der Zauberwelt bestimmen wird," sagt Voldemort laut. „Und ich, als der dunkle Lord, werde meinen Anhängern noch eine Chance geben, euch zu erlösen, euch mir zu bewähren. Denn meine Anhänger sind ein Teil von dem dunklen Strom, der die Macht annehmen wird. Und ihr werdet die Chance haben, nur noch eine Chance, um am Krieg teilzunehmen und an meiner Seite zu stehen. Aber ich vergesse nicht... und ich vergebe nicht."

„Ich werde gerne mein Leben dafür opfern," murmelt Notts Vater. „Mein Lord."

„Und dieses Mal erwarte ich Gehorsamkeit und harte Arbeit, Nott," sagt Voldemort, der sich ihm zuwendet.

„Alles, was Ihr braucht," murmelt er. Ihm gelingt es, den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang zu küssen als er an ihm vorbeikommt. Lucius senkt den Blick und starrt seine Schuhe an.

„Lucius," sagt Voldemort mit seiner tiefen Stimme, wobei ich Gänsehaut bekomme. Wie schafft er es nur? Nur mit der Weise, wie er spricht, Menschen Angst einzujagen? „Du und Nott werdet all jene rufen, die mir einmal gedient haben und die kampfbereit sind. Morgen Abend werdet ihr auf mich hier warten."

„Ja, mein Lord," antwortet Lucius und verbeugt sich.

„Weihe sie ein," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich zum Gehen wendet. „Harry, komm."

Blicke an meinem Rücken spürend, folge ich ihm schnell aus dem Salon heraus, im Vorbeikommen Narzissa und Lucius zuwinkend. Narzissa nickt mir zu, sieht aber erschüttert aus und als wäre es ihr nichts lieber, als wenn ich in Manor bleiben würde.

„Gut," sagt Voldemort als wir zurück zum Haus in Schottland apparieren. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich zucke zusammen. Seine Hand ist eiskalt. „Gehe jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts. Und Harry? Morgen erwarte ich das beste von dir, sonst werde ich mir einen neuen Lehrling suchen müssen."

„Keine Sorge, Meister," antworte ich zähneknirschend. „Ich habe mich gut vorbereitet."

„Das ist es nicht, was ich gemeint habe," zischt Voldemort. „Ich erwarte bestimmtes Benehmen von jemandem, den ich meinen Lehrling nenne. Du wirst mir den gebührenden Respekt zeigen und mir gehorchen."

Ich verbeuge mich und er winkt in meiner Richtung ab. Das ist Voldemorts gewöhnlicher Weg mir zu sagen, dass ich gehen darf.

Normalerweise ist er nicht so reizbar und nicht so kompliziert. Wir haben lange Gespräche geführt und trotz dem, was man von ihm hält, ist er ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, obwohl er viel von mir erwartet. Aber wenn er mir etwas erklärt, macht er es so gut, dass ich es schnell begreife. Ob ich imstande bin, den Zauber auszuführen ist wohl eine ganz andere Sache. Da gibt es Tage, wenn er gerne mit mir spricht und auch mit mir Tee trinkt oder Kuchen isst. Aber da gibt es auch Tage wie diese... Alles ist schön und gut, wenn man ihm gehorcht und ihn mit Respekt anspricht. Und ich habe früh genug gelernt, dass Rebellion total nutzlos ist und dass das Ergebnis nur ein Cruciatusfluch sein kann. Falls ich etwas nicht begreife, sollte ich es ihm sagen und er wird, obwohl sichtbar gereizt, seine Anweisungen wiederholen. Falls ich müde bin, sollte ich es ihm sagen. Er erlaubt mir, eine Pause zu machen. Aber in den Bart zu fluchen oder frech ihm gegenüber zu sein, das ist ein sicherer Weg zu einer schmerzvollen Strafe. Ich habe ihn schon ziemlich gut kennen gelernt und ich weiß, wann ich meine Klappe halten soll und wann nicht.

/Ende Rückblende.

Zufällig war auch Zabinis Mutter an jenem Abend anwesend also hat sie ihrem Sohn davon erzählt. Und obwohl Zabini diese Geschichte schon gehört hat, kommt sie ihm jetzt realer vor. Jetzt hat seine Mutter selbst den dunklen Lord und mich zusammen gesehen und Zabini ist auf der Hut vor mir.

Als wir die Kneipe zusammen verlassen, Hermine zurücklassend, stelle ich erneut fest, dass es unerträglich kalt ist. Dieses miese Wetter hört nie auf. Deswegen bin ich überrascht eine Eule zu sehen, die mit aller Kraft versucht, gerade zu fliegen, aber der Wind ist zu stark. Ihr gelingt es endlich, mir nahe zu kommen und ich fange sie in der Luft.

Sie trägt ein Paket, in das Löcher gebohrt wurden. Ich grinse breit als ich Voldemorts Handschrift erkenne.

„Was ist denn das?" schreit mir Draco ins Ohr, denn der Wind heult zu laut, um ein normales Gespräch führen zu können.

„Etwas von dem dunklen Lord," sage ich breit grinsend. Zabini wirft dem Paket einen panischen Blick zu, als erwarte er, dass das Paket explodiert und dass das dunkle Mal in der Luft erscheint. „Kommt, gehen wir so schnell wie möglich zurück. Da ist etwas lebendiges drin."

Als mir die Wärme des Schlosses entgegen schlägt, höre ich ein leises Zischen aus den Tiefen des Pakets. Ich weiß ja, was das ist... Und ich kann es kaum abwarten, das Paket zu öffnen. Ich zerreiße das Papier sobald wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sind und finde einen Zettel, der daran befestigt wurde.

„Nagini schickt dir eines ihrer Jungen. Kümmere dich gut um es. LV"

„Er hat dir etwas geschickt?" flüstert Zabini, der blass zuschaut, als ich die Nachricht durchlese. „Was denn?"

„Mein neues Haustier," murmele ich aufgeregt als ich die Pappschachtel ungeduldig öffne. Als sie endlich offen ist, erscheint gleich ein Schlangenkopf, der sich umschaut. Zabini gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich und springt hinter einen Sessel.

Ich gluckse als ich die Hand ausstrecke.

~Grüße, kleine Schlange,~ sage ich lächelnd. ~Ich bin dein neuer Meister.~

Die Schlange ist eigentlich alles, außer klein. Ihre grauen Schuppen sind weich, denn sie ist ja noch immer ein Baby, aber sie ist schon jetzt ein Meter lang, obwohl sie ziemlich dünn ist. Die gelben Augen weiten sich etwas und sie fixiert ihren Blick auf mich.

~Mutter hat mir gesagt, ich werde einen Schlangensprecher treffen,~ sagt die Schlange. Ihre Stimme hört sich etwas hoch an – weil die Schlange ein Weibchen ist oder weil sie ein Baby ist? Keine Ahnung. ~Also bist du derjenige. Sei begrüßt, Schlangensprecher. Mutter hat auch gesagt, du wirst dich um mich kümmern. Und mir ist fürchterlich kalt.~

~Natürlich,~ sage ich und stelle die Pappschachtel beiseite. ~Komm. Ich werde dich aufwärmen.~

Draco schaut entsetzt zu, als die Schlange auf meine dargebotene Hand klettert und sich um meinen Unterarm wickelt. Sie seufzt zufrieden. Ich wiederum trage sie zum Kamin hinüber und zwei Erstklässler laufen schreiend davon als sie die Schlange, die sie neugierig beobachtet, erblicken.

~Das ist viel besser,~ meint die kleine Schlange, die den Schwanz in Richtung Feuer ausstreckt.

~Komm besser nicht zu nahe, sonst wirst du dich verbrennen,~ sage ich warnend.

~Was bedeutet das?~ fragt die Schlange.

~Dass es wehtun wird.~

~Verstehe,~ sagt die Schlange.

Ich habe vergessen, dass die Schlange noch viel zu lernen hat.

~Bist du ein Weibchen oder ein Männchen?~ frage ich.

~Ich bin männlich,~ antwortet die Schlange, die die Wärme des Feuers genießt.

~Gut. Also muss ich mir noch einen Namen für dich ausdenken,~ sage ich zufrieden.

~Was ist ein Name?~ fragt die Schlange.

~Ich muss dich irgendwie nennen, sodass du kommen kannst, wenn ich dich rufe. Zum Beispiel mein Name ist Harry.~

~Ich wurde gesagt, dass ich dich Meister nennen soll,~ sagt die Schlange verwirrt.

Ich stöhne und reibe mir die Schläfen. Das wird heiter.

„Der dunkle Lord hat dir eine Schlange geschickt?" fragt Draco, der sich zu mir setzt.

„Ja. Das, Draco, ist Naginis Sohn," sage ich breit grinsend. Draco gafft die Babyschlange an. „Sie hat mir einen Gefährten versprochen. Und da ist er."

„Unheimlich," meint Draco. Die Schlange dreht den Kopf in seine Richtung und er schluckt kräftig. Zwar hat er keine Angst vor Schlangen, aber er fühlt sich trotzdem ein wenig nervös in der Nähe von Naginis Nachkomme.

„Wie sollte ich dich nennen?" frage ich mich selbst laut.

Die Schlange dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung und streckt zufrieden ihre Zunge aus. Ich streichele ihr über den Kopf und lächele. Wie kommt es, dass ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe, dass Schlangen wunderschön sind? Diese Babyschlange ist trotz ihrem Alter elegant und bewegt sich mit Anmut, wie ein König. Und als ihre Schuppen das Feuer spiegeln, denke ich mir einen Namen für sie aus.

„Amu," sage ich grinsend. „Ich werde dich Amu nennen."

In diesem Moment taucht der blutige Baron direkt vor mir auf und verengt die Augen als er die Schlange erblickt. Jetzt gibt es eine echte Schlange unter den Schlangen? Wie seltsam.

„Dieses Mädchen möchte dich wieder sprechen," verkündigt er, die Babyschlange noch immer vorsichtig anschauend.

„Danke," sage ich und nehme die Schlange in die Hand.

Die Babyschlange – Amu – wickelt sich um meinen Unterarm und züngelt zufrieden mit der Zunge. Anscheinend gefällt ihm die Wärme meines Körpers. Draco folgt mir eilig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus. Hat Dumbledore Nagini gesehen? Würde er ihren Nachkommen erkennen können? Ich weiß ja nicht, wer Amus Vater ist, aber allem Anschein nach hat er das Aussehen von seiner Mutter geerbt.

Hermine wartet ungeduldig vor Slytherins Porträt, der sie mit rümpfender Nase betrachtet, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Er hat Hermine schon unzählige Male hier gesehen.

„Na endlich," zischt sie und packt mich an meiner Krawatte. Sie zieht mich zielstrebig in die Richtung von der Geheimkammer, wo wir uns schon oft genug getroffen haben, aber als sie Amu erblickt, lässt sie mich schnell los als hätte sie sich die Finger verbrannt.

„Was ist denn das?" sie zischt.

„Das ist Amu," sage ich breit grinsend. „Meine Schlange." ~Amu, das ist eine gute Freundin von mir, Hermine.~

Als Amu fragt, was eine Freundin sein solle, wirft mir Hermine einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Diese Schlangensprache hört sich ziemlich seltsam an," meint sie als sie die Tür zur Geheimkammer öffnet, Amu einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwerfend. Aber im Vergleich zu manchen Slytherins scheint er sie nicht zu stören oder ihr Angst einzujagen. „Hör mal, Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben, wer dieser Fremde ist."

„Wer?" frage ich. Draco verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust und schaut Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Seine Meinung von ihr hat sich drastisch geändert. Ob es daran liegt, dass sich herausgestellt hat, dass Hermine doch aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt, oder an all dem, was sie im Laufe der vorigen Wochen getan und gesagt hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich freue mich, dass mein Liebhaber und meine beste Freundin endlich gut miteinander auskommen.

„Dumbledores Bruder," sagt Hermine, deren Augen funkeln.

„WAS?" zischt Draco. Hermine ist so aufgeregt, dass sie sich kaum zurückhalten kann.

„Ja, deswegen bin ich so spät, ich musste in die Bibliothek, um den Namen nachzuschlagen. Sein Name ist Aberforth und allem Anschein nach wohnt er in Hogsmeade."

„Sein BRUDER?" wiederholt Draco. „Wieso wissen wir nichts von einem Bruder?"

„Keine Ahnung," sagt Hermine. „Ich habe nur einen Artikel gefunden, der über ihn spricht. Laut dem Artikel ist sein Vater – Dumbledores Vater – im Gefängnis gestorben, weil er ein paar Muggel angegriffen hat. Seine Mutter und seine Schwester wurden ermordet."

„Dumbledore hatte auch eine Schwester?" frage ich leise. „Wer hat sie ermordet?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich konnte nichts darüber in der Bibliothek finden. Und Madame Pince war schon argwöhnisch also musste ich gehen."

„Weiß Onkel Lucius etwas darüber?" frage ich Draco.

„Wenn ja, hat er mir nie davon erzählt," sagt Draco achselzuckend.

„Worüber haben sie geredet?" frage ich Hermine.

„Nun, so wie ich es verstanden habe, sucht Dumbledore nach etwas und sein Bruder hilft ihm dabei," sagt Hermine schnell. „Und wahrscheinlich hat er mitbekommen, dass jemand das Gespräch belauscht, also wollte er nichts genaues sagen. Aber was auch immer sie treiben, ist es etwas gefährliches, denn Dumbledore hat ihn gewarnt, ihn gebeten, vorsichtig zu sein. Weil jemand hinter ihm her ist oder weil es eine wirkliche Gefahr gibt, kann ich nur spekulieren. Aber falls jemand hinter ihm her ist, würde er wohl kaum in einer Kneipe mit ihm darüber sprechen. In diesem Fall würden sie so was im Geheimen besprechen. Also bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass es um etwas gefährliches geht. Anscheinend suchen sie nach irgendwelchen Gegenständen oder Menschen, die gefährlich sind. Aber da du gesagt hast, dass Dumbledore etwas verfluchtes angefasst hat, muss es um Gegenstände handeln. Dumbledore sucht nach irgendwelchen schwarzmagischen Gegenständen, die verflucht sind. Warum würde er so was tun wollen?"

Weil sie dem dunklen Lord gehören. Oh mächtige Morgana, ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Wie viel Zeit hat Dumbledore noch? Wie lange wird er noch leben?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem ich am Abend versucht habe, Voldemort mitzuteilen, dass Dumbledore hinter seinen verfluchten Sachen her ist, bin ich gleich mit Amu, der es sich auf einem Kissen bequem gemacht hat, eingeschlafen. Voldemort hat so gewirkt, als hätte er es erwartet. Und ich war überrascht, wie leicht es eigentlich war, mit ihm gedanklich zu sprechen. Ich konnte beinah den Tisch sehen, an dem er zu jener Zeit saß. Oder war es meine Einbildung?

Wie dem auch sei, hat er mir gesagt, ich solle morgen früher als wir uns verabredet haben vorbeikommen. Hoffentlich wird er mir erklären, worum es geht. Denn ich habe all das für ihn – und natürlich für mich auch – herausgefunden und ich bin auf eine Antwort gespannt.

„Was ich dir gleich sagen werde, muss zwischen uns bleiben," sagt Voldemort, der mich über den Tisch hinweg schaut.

Ich begegne dem Blick meines Lehrers und ziehe meinen Basiliskenstab hervor. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich gelernt Voldemort zu respektieren, wegen dem Wissen und der Macht, die er besitzt. Ich betrachte ihn als meinen Lehrer und mein Respekt ihm gegenüber kommt mir natürlich vor. Voldemort entspricht nicht dem Bild von einem Schwarzmagier, der es leicht hatte und der nur mit seinem kleinen Finger winken muss, sodass alles in seinen Schoß landet. Nein, Voldemort ist als ein Waise aufgewachsen, er wurde wegen seiner Herkunft verurteilt und er hatte es nicht leicht in Slytherin. Aber er hat für seine Rechte und für den Respekt seiner Mitschüler gekämpft. Und während sie rum gefaulenzt haben, saß Voldemort im Raum der Wünsche und übte die dunkle Magie. Tagein und tagaus hat er gelernt, seine eigenen Theorien entwickelt, die Barriere, die die Schwarzmagier einmal aufgebaut haben, auseinandernehmend. Er hat gewusst, was er wollte und er hat dafür hart gearbeitet. Er ist durch die Welt gereist und hat Wissen gesammelt. Er weiß eine Menge über viele Sachen. Aber ich habe auch gelernt, ihn zu fürchten. Denn die Macht, die er besitzt, ist angsteinflößend und atemberaubend zugleich. Es gibt so viel, was ich über ihn nicht weiß und wovon er mir natürlich nicht erzählen möchte. Ich verbringe ja viel Zeit mit ihm, aber noch immer ist er ein Rätsel für mich. Denn wir reden nur selten über ihn, weil es ja 'nicht wichtig für meine magische Entwicklung ist'.

„Ich, Harry James Potter, schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass ich das, worüber mein Lehrer gleich sprechen wird, niemandem verraten werde," sage ich, mit den Stab in meine Handfläche deutend.

Voldemort nickt feierlich und presst die Finger aneinander.

„Meine Erinnerung hat dir einmal erklärt, was sie ist," sagt Voldemort langsam. Ich nicke. Ja, und ich habe sie zerstört. Ob sie oder ein Teil von ihr noch immer in dem dunklen Lord lebt, ist es unmöglich zu sagen und außerdem haben wir nie darüber geredet.

„Sie hat dir aber nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht die einzige ist," fährt Voldemort fort.

Er hat... seine Seele nochmal zersplittert? Einmal wäre es gefährlich und zweifelsohne schmerzhaft – aber zweimal? Moment mal...

„Und es ist meine Vermutung, dass Dumbledore herausgefunden hat, was ich getan habe und jetzt versucht er die anderen Teile meiner Seele zu finden und zu zerstören. Es sieht so aus, als würde doch ein Teil von mir für seinen Tod verantwortlich werden."

Er gibt ein freudloses, triumphierendes Lachen von sich und ich bekomme Gänsehaut. Die anderen? Wie viele gibt es?

„Aber heißt das nicht, dass ein Teil Euer Seele verloren ist?" frage ich. Voldemort nickt. Was? Er sitzt ruhig da und nickt mir zu. Ich werde ihn nie verstehen können.

„Wie viel Teile gibt es, Meister?" frage ich leise. Das ist nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Ich hätte Dumbledore schon vor Monaten töten sollen...

„Jetzt gibt es noch vier," sagt Voldemort ohne zu blinzeln. Für einen Moment lang habe ich gedacht, dass er es mir nicht sagen würde. Er vertraut mir. Nun, ich habe ja den Zaubererschwur abgelegt...

„Einen Teil hast du zerstört," sagt er ruhig.

„Ich?" frage ich. Panik breitet sich wie eine eiskalte Welle in mir aus.

„Ja, mein Tagebuch," fährt Voldemort fort. „Du hast mein jüngeres Selbst getötet. Aber dieser Teil meiner Seele hat sich wieder mit dem letzten Teil teilweise vereinigt. Denn ich habe seine Erinnerungen und sein Wissen bekommen. Also bleiben jetzt nur vier übrig. Vermutlich hat Dumbledore schon einen zerstört. Ich habe einen Teil in einen Ring gespeichert und ich denke, dass Dumbledore diesen Ring gefunden hat und dass der Fluch ihn getroffen hat. Zugegeben, es war ein verdammt guter Fluch."

Er lächelt selbstzufrieden. Ich blinzele. Voldemort flucht nie – wahrscheinlich ist das mein schlechter Einfluss.

„Wir müssen ihn stoppen," sage ich leise. „Dumbledore. Er ist immer unterwegs und jetzt weiß ich warum. Er sucht nach den Teilen Eurer Seele. Wir müssen ihn stoppen!"

Voldemort presst die Lippen zusammen und untersucht seine Nägel. Während ich am liebsten aufspringen und toben würde, sitzt er ruhig da und untersucht seine Nägel. Der Mann ist unheimlich.

„Nun, das ist deine Aufgabe, oder?" fragt er leise. „Du hast ja gesagt, dass du davon träumst, ihn töten zu können."

„Ja!" zische ich. „Ich wollte mich noch gegen ein paar Sachen absichern, aber jetzt gibt es keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss ihn so bald wie möglich töten."

„Falls man dich erwischt, wirst du fliehen müssen," sagt Voldemort leise.

„Ich weiß," murmele ich. „Ich möchte nicht mein Leben in Azkaban wegen dem Trottel verbringen."

„Bist du dafür bereit?" fragt Voldemort. „Dein ganzes Leben auf der Flucht zu sein?"

Ich schaue ihn ernst an und nicke.

„Ja," sage ich. „Ihr habt doch gesagt, Ihr habt vor, den Krieg fortzusetzen. Ich möchte kämpfen. Und Dumbledore wird das erste Opfer des Kriegs sein – ein guter Anfang, meint Ihr nicht?"

Die dünnen Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wir werden es nochmal besprechen," sagt er zufrieden. „Aber falls es dazu kommt – falls man dich enttarnt, laufe. Du wirst hier bei mir leben."

Alleine mit dem dunklen Lord. Weg von Draco und weg von Hermine...

„Danke," sage ich ernst. „Meister."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sternen gucken auf mich hinunter und der Wind heult in den Baumkronen als ich mich zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord auf den Weg nach draußen mache. Ich ziehe die Maske, die er mir vorher gegeben hat, aus meiner Tasche heraus und ziehe sie an. Sie passt sich meinem Gesicht an und ich fühle mich so frei, als trage ich nichts an meinem Gesicht. Perfekt. Der dunkle Lord lässt seinen Besen schweben und zieht seine Handschuhe nach oben. Lucius und die anderen – ich habe keine Ahnung, wer all diese Menschen sind, denn sie tragen Masken – tun es uns gleich.

Bald komme ich zum Schluss, dass es doch eine gute Idee war, meinen Umhang mit einem Wärmezauber zu belegen und dazu auch warme Handschuhe anzuziehen, denn wenn man fliegt ist der Wind kälter und schlimmer denn je. Was auch immer ich von dem dunklen Lord erwartet habe, habe ich sicherlich nicht erwartet, dass er ein so guter Flieger ist. Er schaut nicht über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob man ihm folgt, sondern fliegt weiter und weiter durch die eiskalte Nacht und mit jeder Minute die verstreicht, fühle ich mich trotz dem kalten Wind glücklicher und aufgeregter. Das Fliegen hat solch eine Wirkung auf mich.

Ich frage mich vage, was Hermine wohl denken würde, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen könnte. Würde sie geheimnisvoll lächeln und mir die Schulter drücken, sowie es in letzter Zeit der Fall war? Oder würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen und davon laufen? Mich für immer verlassen? Ist es überhaupt wichtig, was sie über mich denkt? Brauche ich sie überhaupt?

Ich habe so viel aufgegeben und so viele verraten... Warum würde ich mich darum scheren wollen? Ich habe all meine alten Prinzipien und all meinen Glauben verraten und aufgegeben und ich habe so zu sagen die helle Seite verraten, indem ich mich Voldemort angeschlossen habe. Und ja, ich habe ein neues Leben aufgebaut und ich bin so glücklich und zufrieden wie noch nie. Ist mein egoistischer Wunsch, endlich glücklich sein zu können, die richtige Ausrede für all das, was ich getan habe? Versteht mich nicht falsch... die dunkle Magie ist verdammt schwer und da gibt es Zeiten, zu denen ich meine Wahl verfluche. Da gibt es Zeit, wenn das Ganze für mich einfach zu viel ist. Aber mein Leben ergibt endlich einen Sinn.

In Ordnung, konzentriere dich, Potter. Eine wichtige Aufgabe wartet auf mich und ich darf es nicht vermasseln. In Azkaban gibt es Dementoren... und der dunkle Lord hat mir Zauber beigebracht, die gegen sie wirksam sind. Aber im Vergleich zu dem, was Lupin sagt, ist der Patronuszauber nicht der einzige Zauber, der wirksam ist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt diesen Zauber durchführen könnte. Ich habe es nicht ausprobiert. Stattdessen hat der dunkle Lord mir ein paar dunkle Zauber beigebracht. Eigentlich war das das einzige, was wir in letzter Zeit geübt haben.

Und jetzt weiß ich, was diese komischen Symbole an meiner Aura sind. Der dunkle Lord hatte eine sehr einfache Erklärung dafür. Diese Symbole heißen, dass ich sein Erbe bin. Punkt. Er hat mir aber nicht gesagt, ob sie nur Symbole sind oder ob es sich um eine Sprache handelt. Aber jetzt verstehe ich. Und hoffentlich wird Hermine solche Symbole in keinem Buch finden können und wird es ihr nicht einfallen, jemanden zu fragen. Und so schlau und kompetent wie sie ist, würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn sie es trotzdem herausfindet.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung landet der dunkle Lord auf eine Klippe an der Küste, nach ich weiß nicht wie viele Stunden des Fliegens und steigt um. Ich hatte viel zum Nachdenken und bin zum vielen Schlüssen gekommen, aber jetzt, da ich wieder auf festem Boden stehe, wird mir klar, dass ich trotz allem total erfroren bin. Hört dieser Wind nie auf? Er ist so nervig wie Ronald Weasley.

„Hier machen wir eine kurze Pause," sagt der dunkle Lord laut genug, sodass ihn alle hören können. Die Todesser – gibt es auch Freiwillige? Keine Ahnung – zittern und ziehen ihre Stäbe hervor, um sich aufzuwärmen, schauen ihn aber wortlos an.

„Der Plan lautet – wir fliegen zur Insel und wir landen an der östlichen Küste. Ich werde mich um die Schutzzauber kümmern und für einen Weg hinein sorgen. Ihr werdet die Dementoren, denen ihr begegnen werdet, bekämpfen und außer Gefecht setzen. Ich schätze, dass meine Anhänger wissen, wie man gegen einen Dementor kämpft."

Aber die Anwesende wirken nicht mal davon so überzeugt. Der dunkle Lord lächelt hämisch unter der Kapuze – warum zeigt er ihnen nicht sein Gesicht? – und schaut in meine Richtung.

„Der Flügel, in den wir landen werden, ist der Flügel wo meine Anhänger sich befinden. Da gibt es normalerweise keine Dementoren, aber sie werden schon mitbekommen, dass jemand durch die Mauern und die Zauber durchgekommen ist also werden sie nachschauen gehen. Eure Aufgabe ist meine Anhänger zu befreien und wieder raus zu kommen. Mein Lehrling wird euch anführen."

Ich schlucke und nicke in die Runde.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich einer wichtigen Aufgabe widmen – mit den Dementoren zu reden und sie davon zu überzeugen, zu mir im Krieg zu stehen. Dadurch werde ich nicht nur die weiteren Angriffe abhalten, sondern auch wichtige Verbündete im kommenden Krieg gewinnen. Der schwierigste Teil wird sein durch die Zauber hindurch zu kommen und dann überlasse ich es euch, meine Anhänger zu holen und euch mit ihnen aus dem Staub zu machen."

Er hat es mir schon einmal erklärt, aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich die Todesser wieder ins Freie führen soll und dass Voldemort nach bleibt.

„Meister," sage ich leise. Meine Stimme wurde magisch geändert, aber da die Mehrheit der Anwesende eh weiß, wer ich bin, spielt es keine Rolle. „Sollte ich, nachdem unsere Aufgabe erfüllt ist, Euch suchen? Oder sollen wir alle auf Euch auf dieser Klippe warten?"

Die dünnen Lippen strecken sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ihr werdet alle hier auf mich warten," sagt er laut. „Alle, außer dir. Du solltest mich suchen."

„Ich verstehe, Meister," sage ich zufrieden. Ich platze vor Neugier um herauszufinden, wie diese Verhandlung aussehen wird. Kann man eigentlich die Worte 'der dunkle Lord' und 'Verhandlung' in einem Satz benutzen? Klingt komisch... Er verhandelt nicht... Nun ja, auch ich bin der Meinung, dass manchmal die rohe Gewalt die schnellste und wirksamste Methode ist.

Eine halbe Stunde später erhebt Voldemort sich und nimmt wieder seinen Besen in Hand. Natürlich hält er es nicht für notwendig, zu sagen, dass wir aufbrechen, weil jeder ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Als die Insel, die dunklen Türme und die vor Moos überwachsene Mauern näher und näher rücken, spüre ich etwas seltsames. Ich habe von diesen Dementoren gelesen und Black hat mir viel über sie erzählt. Ich musste mich ja auf den Angriff vorbereiten also habe ich ihn danach gefragt. Wenn auch widerwillig, hat Black mir viel gesagt und es waren seine Karte und seine Beobachtungen, die eigentlich zu diesem Plan geführt haben. Denn er hat auch entdeckt, dass die Zauber an einer Stelle im Flügel, wo er eingesperrt war, nicht mal so stark sind und er hat sie auf der Karte mit einem Kreuz beschriftet. So werden wir nicht das ganze Gefängnis durchsuchen müssen, können stattdessen gleich in den Flügel platzen, wo die Anhänger des dunklen Lords sind. Der dunkle Lord hat natürlich Blacks Karte und seine Anmerkungen mit Reserviertheit genommen und hat alles überprüft. Er hat aber nicht gesagt, er wolle ihn sprechen oder sonst was. Momentan wird er ihn in Ruhe lassen, denn er hat wichtigere Sachen im Kopf. Aber ich bezweifele nicht, dass er eines Tages die Frage stellen wird, auf welcher Seite Black steht und dass alles von seiner Antwort abhängt. Meiner Meinung nach wäre Black ein fanatischer und dummer Tagträumer, wenn er nein sagen würde.

Jetzt aber habe ich die Chance, den großen dunklen Lord bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Mir ist klar, dass er gerade Schutzzauber auseinandernimmt, indem er verschiedene Kombinationen versucht und schließlich einen Talisman auf den Boden stellt, der leicht zu vibrieren beginnt. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich mir sicher, dass ich verschiedene Symbole in der Luft schweben gesehen habe, ehe der Talisman aufhört, zu vibrieren und zu glühen. Voldemort nimmt den Talisman in die Hand und lässt ihn in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Er hebt seine Hände, in der einen hält er seinen Stab, und flüstert einen ganzen Satz auf Latein, den ich nicht gut gehört habe. Dieser verdammte Wind!

Aber auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, was er da treibt, kann ich doch zuschauen und seine Magie spüren. Voldemorts Magie hat eine einzigartige Wirkung auf mich. Sie ist wie ein Sturm, der aus dem Nichts erscheint und sich wie eine Welle von Macht über mich ergießt... Er hat perfekte Kontrolle über seine Magie, die ihm blitzschnell gehorcht, und die sich auf sein Kommando in seinen Fingerkuppen sammelt und explodiert... Warum kann sich die Hellmagie nicht so anfühlen? So verdammt gut?

Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönt und sogar der Boden unter unseren Füßen zittert. Voldemort springt über die Überreste der Wand und verschwindet in dem Loch. Ich schaue mir kurz über die Schulter und winke den Todessern zu, danach hinein springend, mein Stab parat haltend. Ich schaue mich schnell um und eile den dreckigen Korridor entlang. Black hat mir schon vielmals seinen Flügel gezeichnet und alles erklärt, also weiß ich sehr wohl, wo die Menschen, die der dunkle Lord braucht, sich befinden.

Ich wedele im Vorbeigehen mit meinem Stab, ihn auf eine Zelle richtend. Das Schloss schmilzt und die Tür fällt mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden.

„Den da," sage ich laut, auf die Zelle deutend und weiter gehend, ohne über die Schulter zu schauen.

Ich zähle die Zellen, deren Bewohner jetzt schreien und die Hände durch die Gitter strecken, und halte vor der dritten inne, den Stab auf das Schloss richtend. Eine schwarzhaarige Hexe, deren Augen wie zwei Onyxe im Dunkeln glühen, starrt mich aus den Tiefen der Zelle ohne zu blinzeln an. Sie zuckt nicht einmal zusammen, als die Tür in die Zelle umfällt, sondern steht schnell auf und klettert über die Überreste der Zellentür. Das sollte Narzissas Schwester sein. Sie wirft mir einen kurzen neugierigen Blick zu, aber ich habe keine Zeit für sie. Ich habe gerade etwas seltsames gespürt und ich wirbele herum.

„Dementoren," flüstert Bellatrix, deren Stimme heiser wegen dem Nichtsprechen ist.

Der Korridor vor mir wird auf einmal dunkler und dunkler und ein Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllt mich. Es fühlt sich so an, als ergebe diese Mission überhaupt keinen Sinn... Wir werden gefangen genommen... Und alles ist sinnlos... Es ist sinnlos, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Meine Magie aber vibriert in meinem Inneren, mich zur Arbeit antreibend, mich daran erinnernd, dass ich hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe und ich reiße mich zusammen. Die Macht alleine genügt, denke ich als ich meine beiden Hände in die Luft hebe, dieses Gefühl von Leere mit meinem Zorn ersetzend. Ich deute schnell mit dem Stab auf den Schatten, der sich mir nähert und belege ihn mit einer Illusion, die ich im Voraus vorbereitet habe, und mit der anderen Hand schicke ich eine zornige Welle roher Magie, die den Schatten in die Brust gerade in dem Moment trifft, als er sich der Illusion zugewendet hat.

Schweratmend renne ich an der Gestalt mit der Kapuze vorbei, den nächsten Gefangenen suchend. Die Todesser, die gezögert haben, als sie den Dementor gesehen haben, rennen mir jetzt hinterher, offensichtlich mit meinem Erfolg ermuntert. Mein Kopf klärt sich schnell auf und als ich noch ein Schloss schmelze, wird mir schnell klar, was für einen starken und unglaublichen Einfluss diese Dementoren auf die Menschen haben. Für eine Sekunde lang habe ich wirklich daran gedacht, dass das Ganze keinen Sinn ergibt und dass ich überhaupt nicht versuchen sollte, gegen die Dementoren zu kämpfen. Aber vielleicht können die Dementoren nicht viel in meinem Kopf zum Fressen finden. Denn ich habe nicht viele glückliche Erinnerungen.

Vier Zauberer folgen mir dicht auf den Fersen als eine eiskalte Welle zusammen mit einem Schatten durch den Eingang hindurch kommt. Nun, sie gehen nicht wirklich, sondern schweben oder gleiten. Einen klaren Kopf behalten und Zorn benutzen, Potter. Ich stelle mir Dumbledore vor, der anstatt einem Dementor auf mich zu schwebt und ich hebe wieder die beiden Hände. Als die Magie aus meinen Fingern platzt und der resultierende Blitz die Wände rot färbt, höre ich Stimmen hinter mir. Eine Salve von Flüchen wird auf die Dementoren abgeschossen als ich nochmal die Illusion wiederhole, um sicher zu sein, und an ihnen vorbei sause. Meine Magie fühlt sich überhaupt nicht müde an, denn als ich meinen Stab hebe, um das nächste Schloss zu schmelzen, platzen silberne Funken aus meinen Fingerkuppen.

Ich habe noch nie die Chance gehabt, außer während der dunkle Lord und ich uns duelliert haben, meine Magie freizulassen. Denn das ist es genau, was ich jetzt tue. Ich gebe meinem Zorn Luft; und jeder wütende Gedanke, die Frustration, die Bitterkeit, all das platzt aus mir und gibt meiner Magie Auftrieb. Und obwohl ich am Anfang verdammt nervös war, fühle ich mich jetzt vollkommen frei. Dieses Tier in mir möchte zerstören und töten und heute lasse ich ihm freie Hand, um genau das zu tun. Und es scheint nicht genug haben zu können.

„Mein Lord..." flüstert eine heisere Stimme. Die Magie pulsiert in meinem Inneren. Sie fühlt sich an wie ein lebendiges Herz, das in meinem Solarplexus schlägt... und ich wünsche mir mehr Dementoren herbei, sodass ich wieder spüren kann, wie meine Magie wie Feuerwerk explodiert und sich auf meine Feinde wirft. Jemand zieht an meinem Umhang und ich wirbele herum, mein Stab parat haltend. Es ist ein Gefangener, der gerade aus einer Zelle heraus gekrochen ist. In Ordnung... ich bin im Rausch. Ich bin mir meiner Umgebung überhaupt nicht bewusst. Ich hätte ihn töten können, wenn auch unabsichtlich...

„Ich habe gewusst, dass Ihr uns befreien würdet," murmelt der Zauberer.

Ach, ja, das wäre zweifelsohne Augustus Rookwood. Black hat mir von ihm erzählt. Warum gibt es keine Dementoren mehr? Gerade als ich mich umschaue, spüre ich gedanklichen Ruf des dunklen Lords. Ich entreiße mich dem Griff des Zauberers, der offensichtlich denkt, dass ich Voldemort bin – ist er etwa blind? Vielleicht trage ich ja eine Maske aber trotzdem kann man erkennen, dass ich ein Junge bin – und hebe die Hand.

„GEHT!" schreie ich.

Bellatrix Lestrange hat sich gerade gebückt, um einen Gefangenen aus der Zelle zu befreien, der offensichtlich verletzt ist. Habe ich das getan? Hoffentlich nicht, denn der dunkle Lord wäre nicht davon begeistert. Sie schaut in meine Richtung und ihre wilden Augen blitzen auf.

„LOS, GEHT!" schreie ich weiter als ich mich umwende und in Richtung Eingang zum Flügel renne. „LUCIUS!"

Das letzte, das ich gehört habe, ist die Stimme von Lucius, die sie alle weiter treibt. Klar, sie sind alle verwirrt und verletzt und es gibt zweifelsohne welche, die keine Ahnung haben, wo und wer sie sind, aber jetzt ist keine Zeit für so was. Auf Lucius kann ich mich verlassen. Er wird sie alle ins Freie führen.

Vorsichtig gucke ich durch den Eingang. Keine Dementoren. Die quadratische Halle, in welcher verschiedene Korridore in alle Richtungen führen, ist unheimlich still. Hat der dunkle Lord schon etwas geschafft? Redet er mit ihnen? Wie redet man mit einem Dementor überhaupt?

Ich folge meinen Sinnen und steige die Treppen eines stillen (und dreckigen, denn allem Anschein nach scheren sich die Dementoren nicht um Sauberkeit) Turms hoch und platze in ein Büro, wo der dunkle Lord auf einem Stuhl sitzt, von vier Dementoren umgeben. Es liegt eine Leiche auf dem Boden. Wer war das? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es hier jemanden anderen gibt, außer den Dementoren.

„Komm herein," befiehlt der dunkle Lord.

Die Kapuzen der Dementoren sind auf mich gerichtet, aber sie rühren sich nicht von der Stelle. Also war er anscheinend erfolgreich.

„Also möchtet ihr einen Beweis," sagt der dunkle Lord, der meiner Verbeugung zugenickt hat und sich wieder den wartenden Dementoren zugewandt hat. „Also schön. Der Beweis steht direkt vor euch. Ich bin aus dem Grab auferstanden und ich habe einen jungen Körper für meine Seele beschafft. Ich bin auch in euer Gefängnis eingedrungen und meine Anhänger geholt. Und ich habe einen Erben."

Er deutet auf mich und die Dementoren schauen wieder in meine Richtung.

„Sicherlich kennt ihr den Jungen der lebt," sagt er mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Nun, er ist freiwillig hier. Er ist zur dunklen Seite überlaufen und ich halte ihn für würdig, mein Erbe zu sein. Der Vertreter des Lichtes ist krank und er wird bald sterben. Und wenn das passiert, wird die Zauberwelt ein Durcheinander sein. Da wird es niemanden geben, der euch dazu zwingen könnte, den Zauberern und Hexen weiter zu dienen. Und ihr solltet die Freiheit haben, eure Leben so zu führen wie ihr wollt. Zusammen mit den anderen dunklen Wesen, die von Natur aus zu der dunklen Seite gehören."

Er macht eine theatralische Pause.

„Kämpft mit mir für die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit über die Welt – und ihr werdet endlich, nach Jahrhunderten der Knechtschaft dem Ministerium gegenüber, frei werden."

Die Dementoren wechseln Blicke und zum ersten Mal höre ich Gurgeln – reden sie miteinander? Wie kann Voldemort sie nur verstehen?

Einer von ihnen schaut in Voldemorts Richtung und gurgelt einen schnellen Satz. War das ein Satz? Keine Ahnung.

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Lord, feierlich nickend. „Die Insel wird wieder euch gehören."

Sie gurgeln weiter miteinander und ich seufze. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber sie labern. Vielleicht könnte ich diesen nützlichen Übersetzungszauber benutzen?

Schließlich schwebt ein Dementor zu Voldemort hinüber – ich halte meinen Stab parat – und Voldemort steht auf. Als sie Hände schütteln, verziehe ich das Gesicht. Die Hand des Dementors ist nicht nur Knochen, wie von einem Skelett, sondern gibt es auch Fleischstücke, die Morgana weiß wie alt sind. Voldemort wiederum scheint es nicht zu stören. Er schüttelt seine Hand und nickt ihm zu.

„Gut," sagt er zufrieden. „Lasst die restlichen Gefangenen frei und geht."

Die Kapuze des Dementors nickt.

Voldemort zieht etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor und überreicht es dem Dementor. Es ist ein kleiner Totenkopf, der aus Stein (oder Knochen? Ihm würde ich es schon zutrauen) gefertigt ist.

„Wenn ich euch rufe, wird er rot glühen," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich anmutig zum Gehen wendet.

Der Dementor gurgelt ein paar Worte und der dunkle Lord lächelt flüchtig.

„Oh, das wird er," sagt er finster. „Und ihr könnt meinen Ruf in ein paar Monaten erwarten."

Ich folge ihm durch die Tür heraus und steige die dunklen Treppen des Turms nach unten. Der schwarze Umhang des dunklen Lords flattert im Wind, der durch die Löcher, die eigentlich Fenster sind, in den Turm eindringt. Wenigstens ist so der Gestank nicht so unerträglich.

„Also ist es gut verlaufen," sagt er als wir zusammen die quadratische Halle durchqueren. Wir müssen die gleiche Route nehmen, denn unsere Besen sind noch immer da draußen. Hoffentlich.

„Ziemlich gut," sage ich selbstzufrieden. Ich würde alles geben um herausfinden zu können, worüber sie gerade gesprochen haben.

„Oh es ist ganz einfach," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich endlich erlaubt hat, selbstgefällig zu klingen. „Ich werde es dir später erklären. Aber du hast zweifelsohne das wesentliche schon begriffen. Sie werden zu mir stehen. Und das, mein Lehrling, ist ein großer Sieg für die dunkle Seite."

Das kann ich mir vorstellen.

Als wir zurück zur Klippe fliegen, fühle ich mich auf einmal hundemüde. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich fühle mich wie gerädert.

„Mein Lord!" schreit eine Stimme und ich schaue mich um.

Narzissas Schwester wirft sich direkt vor Voldemort auf den Boden und greift nach seinem Umhang, ihn fanatisch küssend. In Ordnung... Ja, Azkaban ähnelt mehr einer Irrenanstalt als einem Gefängnis, dank den Dementoren. Und das hat das Ministerium gewollt? Dass all diese Menschen tagein und tagaus gefoltert werden? Klar, ihnen fehlt nichts, körperlich, aber das Ministerium weiß sehr wohl, dass die Dementoren sie doch quälen und dass viele von ihnen sich wünschen, sie wären tot. Ist das das Werk eines Weißmagiers, der vergibt und der vergisst? Der Empathie denjenigen gegenüber spürt, die etwas falsches getan haben? Ist das der Inbegriff eines gutherzigen Weißmagiers, der an das Gute glaubt und der hilfsbereit ist? Sie stecken all diese Menschen nach Azkaban ohne darüber zweimal nachzudenken. Natürlich werden sie sie nie wieder sehen und das ist es genau, was sie wollen. Für sie sind sie Verbrecher und Scham der Gesellschaft. Aus diesem Grund sperren sie sie an dem Ort ein, wo niemand sie wieder sehen wird und wo sie bald sterben werden. Weiß die Gesellschaft, wie Azkaban wirklich aussieht? Was da passiert?

Gedankenversunken höre ich mit halbem Ohr zu, wie Voldemort seinen befreiten Anhänger erklärt, was gerade passiert ist und ihnen Befehle gibt. Ich schaue auf als Bellatrix auf mich deutet und fragt, wer ich sein solle.

„Mein Lehrling," antwortet Voldemort kühl.

„Euer... Lehrling?" fragt die Hexe, die nach Luft schnappt. Sie starrt mich mit offenem Mund an. „Aber... aber Ihr habt niemanden gelehrt! Nicht einmal mich!"

Eifersüchtig, Ms Lestrange?

„Dieses Thema ist abgeschlossen, Bellatrix," sagt der dunkle Lord mit Bestimmtheit. „Geh mit Lucius und lass ihn dir helfen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch so schnell wie möglich wieder erholt. Ihr dürft gehen."

Und wenn der dunkle Lord das sagt, gibt es wirklich keinen Raum mehr für Diskussion. Er schaut zu mir als die Zauberer und Hexen wieder, verwirrt und verloren, auf ihre Besen klettern.

Voldemort zückt seinen Stab und deutet damit auf mich. Ich blinzele.

„Hätte mir denken können," stellt er trocken fest. „Du hast dich magisch erschöpft. So entzückt von deinem Auftritt wie ich bin, muss ich dich erneut daran erinnern, dass du dreizehn bist und dass deine magischen Reserven sich noch immer nicht zu ihrem vollen Potenzial entwickelt haben. Das passiert wenn du volljährig bist."

Hat er mich gerade gelobt?

„Ich schlage vor, dass du den Unterricht besuchst, aber dass du versuchst, so wenig zu zaubern wie möglich," sagt er.

„In Ordnung," murmele ich und gähne so breit dass mein Unterkiefer wehtut. Voldemort wirft mir einen genervten Blick zu.

„Kannst du fliegen?" fragt er scharf.

„Natürlich," antworte ich und richte mich auf. Was denkt er, wer ich bin?

„Schön," sagt er. „Gehen wir."


	33. Kapitel 32

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 32 – Verräter und der große Harry Potter

Schon am nächsten Morgen ist der Prophet voller Artikel über den Massenausbruch aus Azkaban. Der Minister behauptet, dass die Dementoren den geflohenen Gefangenen nachjagen, was der Grund für ihr Verschwinden sei.

Ich versuche nicht zu schmunzeln als ich den Propheten beiseite lege und Draco wirft mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Ich schaue zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Dumbledore ist schon wieder nicht da. McGonagall, die sich im Laufe der Monate schon daran gewöhnt hat, dass sie ihn ersetzen muss, sitzt auf dem Stuhl neben seinem und liest den Propheten. Die Lehrer tuscheln miteinander und so sehr sie versuchen, nicht in Panik auszubrechen und nicht besorgt auszusehen, weiß ich, dass sie trotzdem zu Tode erschrocken sind. All diese Gefangenen, die Irren, die Mörder, die Schwarzmagier, sind wieder frei und die Dementoren sind verschwunden. Das kann nichts gutes heißen.

Als ich über meinen 'Zustand' nachdenke, d.h. über meine magische Erschöpfung, landet eine Eule direkt vor mir und streckt ihr Bein aus. Ich schnappe mir den Brief von Black und stecke ihn in meine Tasche. Ich werde ihn später lesen.

„Nur keine Panik," sagte der Minister Crouch für den Propheten. „Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wir sind nicht ganz sicher, wie die Gefangenen geflohen sind, aber die Abwesenheit der Dementoren deutet sicherlich darauf, dass sie damit beschäftigt sind, sie alle zu holen und zurück zu bringen. Was aber den Ausbruch selbst betrifft, bezweifele ich überhaupt nicht, dass Sirius Black etwas damit zu tun hatte. Schließlich ist er der erste, dem es je gelungen ist, aus Azkaban auszubrechen und offensichtlich hat er sein Geheimnis mit seinen Mitgefangenen geteilt."

„Es handelt sich um viele gefährliche Personen, die um jeden Preis gemieden werden müssen. Falls jemand eine von ihnen entdeckt, sollte er schnell das Ministerium benachrichtigen und in gar keinen Fall versuchen, diese Person zu überwältigen. In der Aurorenabteilung gibt es ein spezielles Team für solche Fälle, das trainiert ist, mit solchen gefährlichen Menschen umzugehen und sie zu fangen. Überlasst ihnen die Arbeit und halt euch da raus."

Als ich mich zufrieden mit den Slytherins auf den Weg zu den Kerkern mache, kommen wir an Peeves und zwei Mädchen vorbei. Eine Gryffindor presst ein Taschentuch auf ihre blutige Nase und funkelt das andere an. Peeves wiederum zieht Kreise um sie und schreit McGonagalls Namen so laut wie er kann. Ich schmunzele. McGonagalls kleine Aktion scheint sehr erfolgreich und effektiv zu sein.

Gut, ich werde mich ausruhen. Und dann werde ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Dumbledore muss so schnell wie möglich sterben. Das an sich ist kein Problem mehr, denn in der Zwischenzeit habe ich mir schon Hunderte von guten Plänen ausgedacht, aber der Mann ist nie da. Wie fängt und tötet man jemanden, der nie da ist? Wo ist er überhaupt?

Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass ich ihn vielleicht an den verschiedenen Orten finden könnte, wo sich die Gegenstände, die Teile seiner Seele enthalten, befinden. Ich wiederum hatte eine Idee und ich habe ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Ich muss dazu fähig sein, Dumbledore aufzuspüren ohne dass er weiß, dass ich ihm hinterher bin. Wenn wir alleine sind, wird alles anders aussehen. Versteht mich nicht falsch – ich bin ja kein selbstsicherer Idiot, der glaubt, er könne es mit Dumbledore aufnehmen und überleben. Nicht, dass Dumbledore mich wirklich töten würde. Denn das ist ja unter seinem Niveau. Aber ich wäre enttarnt und gefangen und das wäre das Ende von allem.

Nein, ich habe einen besseren Plan. In drei Tagen kommt eine kleine Schachtel vom dunklen Lord an. Darin gibt es einen Brief für mich und auch eine Phiole. Ich grinse breit als ich die Phiole hochhalte und die grüne Flüssigkeit darin betrachte. Das ist mein Weg zum Erfolg. Und zur Freiheit.

Mir ist ja klar, dass ich schon von Aufpäppel-Tränken ganz schön süchtig bin und dass Snape es weiß. Ich habe auch ein paar dunkle Zauber in alten Büchern gefunden, die einem ermöglichen, ohne viel Schlaf und Erholung zu funktionieren, die aber zur Folge haben, dass man leicht reizbar und sprunghaft ist. Damit kann ich jedoch leben und ich benutze sie ziemlich oft.

Das unheimliche an allem ist, dass die Slytherinbande mich jetzt als ihren Anführer betrachtet und mir überall hin folgt. Denn auch wenn der Prophet nicht weiß, was in Azkaban geschehen ist, sie wissen es schon. Hermine ist ihr seltsames Benehmen nicht entgangen und ich weiß, dass sie insgeheim darüber nachdenkt und Schlüsse daraus zieht. Vielleicht denkt sie, dass es wegen der dunklen Magie ist, aber ich kenne sie. Sie wird keine Ruhe finden, bis sie den wahren Grund, der dahinter steckt, herausfindet.

Die Slytherins erlauben mir sie rumzukommandieren und ich habe auch Zabini und Theodore die Aufgabe gegeben, Dumbledore im Auge zu behalten, wenn er in der Schule ist. Zwar gibt es natürlich Slytherins, die keine Ahnung haben, was vorgeht, aber ihnen ist durchaus klar, dass etwas im Gang ist. Und sie schweigen. Ein paar Male ist schon einigen Menschen etwas passiert, was ihnen die Nachricht – halt die Klappe! – ziemlich deutlich übermittelt hat. Aber mir ist ja klar, dass ich vorsichtig und auf der Hut sein muss. Man weiß ja nie. Und schließlich habe ich es nicht selbst getan und so kann man mir nichts nachweisen. Anhänger sind eine wunderbare Sache! Ähm... habe ich das soeben gedacht? Ist Lord Voldemort schon wieder in meinem Kopf?

Als wir uns auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde machen, höre ich ganz deutlich McGonagalls Stimme, die durch die Eingangshalle hallt. Wen schimpft sie jetzt aus? Gibt es schon wieder eine Prügelei?

Eine hässliche Hexe steht bei ihr, zusammen mit einem Mann, der eine Kamera in den Händen hält. Alles an dieser Hexe kommt mir übertrieben vor. Ihre kitschige Handtasche, ihr rotes Seidenhemd, das all ihre Argumente zur Schau stellt und ihre glänzend sauberen Schuhe; aber vor allem ihr unehrliches, süßes Lächeln, hinter dem Morgana weiß was steckt. Diese Frau fällt einem gleich ins Auge – aber in einem schlechten Sinne. Nun ja, diejenigen, die Interesse an ihrem Ausschnitt haben, können vielleicht doch etwas Interessantes an ihr finden. Sie versucht etwas zu sagen und öffnet den Mund, aber McGonagall ist schneller.

„Was fällt Ihnen nur ein, so in die Schule reinzuplatzen?" höre ich McGonagalls aufgebrachte Stimme.

Ich runzele die Stirn. Wer ist sie? Ist sie etwa eine Ministerialbeamtin? Sie öffnet den Mund, aber McGonagall unterbricht sie. Schon wieder.

„Sie sollten erst mit seinem Vormund reden, denn er ist ein Minderjähriger. Und ich werde bestimmt nicht so was in Hogwarts erlauben!"

„Aber Sie sind nicht die Schulleiterin," gelingt es der Hexe zu sagen. Sie lächelt süß. McGonagall verengt die Augen.

„Der Schulleiter ist momentan abwesend," erwidert sie durch die Zähne. „Und in seiner Abwesenheit bin ich seine Vertreterin."

„Ach, Dumbledore ist nicht hier? Wie bedauerlich," höhnt die Hexe. „Wo ist er? Sollte ein Schulleiter nicht immer in seiner Schule sein?"

„Versuchen Sie bloß nicht, Lügen über den Schulleiter zu verbreiten!" zischt McGonagall gefährlich. „Dumbledores Gründe sind seine eigenen und ich mische mich nicht ein."

'Du jedoch siehst wie der Typ aus, der kein Problem damit hätte,' sagt ihr Blick anstatt ihr.

Der Blick der Hexe fällt auf mich und ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich.

„Ach, da ist er!" ruft sie glücklich. „Harry, mein lieber Junge, würdest du Zeit für ein kurzes Gespräch haben?"

Ich halte inne und mustere sie von oben bis unten.

„Ich rede nicht mit Fremden," sage ich kühl. Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Hexe ist, aber sie gefällt mir nicht. Zudem hat mir Draco einen Schubs in den Rippen gegeben und das heißt etwas. Er denkt auch, dass die Hexe gemieden werden soll.

Für einen Moment lang sieht die Hexe so aus, als hätte ich ihr eine verpasst. Dann lächelt sie wieder. Dieses süße Lächeln kann Dumbledores Zwinkern Konkurrenz machen...

„Oh, tut mir leid, Harry, ich bin außer mir vor Freude, dass ich dich endlich getroffen habe," sagt sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme. „Ich bin Rita Kimmkorn und ich schreibe für den Propheten."

Das erklärt die Kamera. Eine Reporterin also? Na krass. Das brauche ich nicht. Nun... vielleicht... ich muss darüber nachdenken.

„Sie möchten mit mir reden? Warum denn?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

„Ich möchte natürlich ein Interview," sagt Rita Kimmkorn begeistert. „Der Junge der lebt hat auf einmal das Haus gewechselt und so wie ich es sehe, geht es ihm ganz gut in Slytherin... Die Zauberwelt möchte über dich lesen, Harry. Komm schon. Nur ein paar Worte."

McGonagall richtet sich empört auf, sagt jedoch nichts.

„Ich werde zuerst darüber mit meinem Vormund reden. Denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tun darf," sage ich diplomatisch. Ich habe ihr ja nicht gleich nein gesagt. „Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Ich habe Kräuterkunde."

„Oooh, ja, du bist sehr fleißig am Lernen, was?" sagt Rita Kimmkorn. Der Mann mit der Kamera hebt die Kamera in die Luft, aber McGonagall zischt wütend.

„Ich verbiete es," sagt sie gefährlich. „Mr Potter hat euch jetzt gesagt, was er euch sagen wollte. Und jetzt geht. Wir haben alle zu tun, anstatt hier den ganzen Tag lang rum zu stehen und zu plaudern!"

„Du solltest nicht mit ihr reden," meint Draco als wir die Eingangshalle verlassen. „Sie ist gefährlich. Sie wird jedes deiner Wörter im Mund verdrehen und vielleicht wird sie auch... etwas herausfinden. Mein Vater meint, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat, um die Menschen zu belauschen ohne dass sie es bemerken."

„Echt?" frage ich neugierig. „Das ist interessant. Aber sie kann nicht in Hogwarts reinkommen, oder? Die Zauber würden wissen, dass sie hier ungeladen ist und sie würden reagieren. Oder?"

„Theoretisch, ja," murmelt Draco. „Aber wie erklärst du den Artikel über Hagrid? Klar, der Mann ist groß und dumm genug, um mit den Riesen verwandt zu sein, aber da gab es keinen Beweis. Sie jedoch hat einen gefunden. Sie hat auch den Namen seiner Mutter und seines Vaters herausgefunden. Und du hast gesagt, dass du mit ihm darüber einmal gesprochen hast. Und ich denke, dass sie euch belauscht hat."

„Wie denn? Hermine und ich waren in seiner Hütte und wir haben niemanden gesehen," sage ich überrascht. Das ist mir nie eingefallen. Vielleicht bin ich mit meinem Training und mit dem dunklen Lord viel zu beschäftigt, um über solche Sachen nachzudenken.

„Hast du Schutzzauber verwendet?" fragt Draco.

„Nein," sage ich. „Ich habe einfach keinen Grund gesehen, so was zu tun." Ach so.

„Na da hast du es," stellt Draco fest.

Interessant. Ich werde einen Brief an Narzissa schreiben. Eine Reporterin ist eine ausgezeichnete Waffe, um eine Nachricht der Welt zu übermitteln. Natürlich nur wenn sie nur meine Nachricht übermittelt und nicht Schwachsinn schreibt. Vielleicht könnte ich sie doch für etwas benutzen?

Auf meinem Weg zu Kräuterkunde sehe ich eine Figur in einem purpurroten Umhang, die langsam und mühevoll den schmalen Pfad hochklettert, um zur Schule zu gelangen. Dumbledore. Ich habe ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Und er sieht älter und schlimmer aus denn je. Der Fluch des dunklen Lords breitet sich langsam durch sein Blut aus und urplötzlich wird mir klar, wie wenig Zeit ich noch habe.

oooooooooooooooooo

Als wir die große Halle am Nachmittag betreten, stelle ich zu meiner großen Überraschung fest, dass Dumbledore auf seinem Stuhl sitzt. Er hat einen todernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn er denkt, dass niemand zuschaut. Aber jetzt er plaudert mit McGonagall und lächelt in die Runde als die anderen Lehrer ihn begrüßen. Als ich meinen Löffel in den Schockladenpudding stecke, steht er auf und die Schüler verstummen. Ich verenge die Augen. Was jetzt?

„Ich möchte euch alle um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht oft genug in Hogwarts war, wie es von einem Schulleiter zu erwarten ist," sagt er laut. „Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und ihr werdet mich nicht so leicht loswerden können."

Soll das ein Witz sein? Einige Gryffindors lachen sogar. Arschkriecher.

„Nun, ich stimme allem zu, was Professor McGonagall in meiner Abwesenheit getan hat," fährt er fort. Er hustet. Ihm geht es echt schlecht. Aber seine blauen Augen zwinkern fröhlich als er seinen Blick über die Halle schweifen lässt.

„Und ich werde heute meinen eigenen Vorschlag machen. Ich denke, dass wir alle es verdienen, uns etwas zu entspannen also schlage ich einen Ball vor. Einen Walpurgisnachtsball."

Er schaut sich um, auf eine Reaktion wartend, die auch nicht ausfällt. Die Schüler beginnen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln und Dumbledore lächelt breit. Ja, er hat bezweckt, was er wollte. Sie haben ihm vergeben, weil er ja diesen lächerlichen Ball veranstalten wird. Und wozu ist das bitteschön gut? Nun ja, die Mädchen sehen sehr aufgeregt aus, denn sie hoffen, dass die Jungen, auf die sie ein Auge geworfen haben, sie zum Ball einladen werden. Schwachsinn.

„Also gefällt euch meine Idee?" fragt Dumbledore laut. McGonagall sieht noch immer ein wenig überrascht aus, aber sie nickt langsam. Die Schüler muss er gar nicht fragen, denn sie brechen in Jubel aus. Er hat sie mit so etwas wie einem Ball gekauft...

„Ausgezeichnet," sagt Dumbledore begeistert. „Ich werde alles vorbereiten."

Und jetzt hast du noch eine gute Ausrede, um nicht in der Schule zu sein. Ausgezeichnet. Eines muss man ihm lassen – er weiß, wie Teenager funktionieren und er weiß sehr wohl, womit man sie kaufen kann.

„Was ein Scheiß," murmele ich als ich mich wieder meinem Pudding widme.

Ich schaue wieder zum Lehrertisch und zu meiner großen Überraschung, Dumbledore starrt mich an. Dieses Mal gibt es kein väterliches Zwinkern in seinen Augen und kein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Er sieht todernst aus und mustert mich. Dann schüttelt er leicht den Kopf und blickt weg. Was sollte das bitteschön heißen? Was weiß er? Weiß er etwas?

Ok, keine Panik, Potter. Er hat keinen Beweis. Oder doch? Beweis für was?

„Harry," sagt Zabini leise, auf eine Eule deutend, die direkt vor mir gelandet ist und die mit einem ausgestreckten Bein dasteht.

„Ist das für mich?" frage ich schlechtgelaunt. Die Eule schüttelt das Bein anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben. Denn natürlich kann sie nicht mit mir sprechen. Ich schüttele den Kopf und versuche mich zusammenzureißen.

„Lieber Harry,

Leider hatten wir keine Chance, zu reden. Ich schicke dir diesen Brief um dich von etwas in Kenntnis zu setzen und das wirst zu zweifelsohne schätzen zu wissen.

Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit Ms Molly Weasley geredet und sie hat mir eine spannende Geschichte über dich erzählt. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du ihrem Sohn gedroht hast und dass du aus diesem Grund das Haus gewechselt hast. Ist das wahr? Wie dem auch sei, Harry, siehst du sicherlich ein, dass ich ohne deine Hilfe eine sehr spannende Geschichte schreiben könnte. Ein Gryffindor, der bei einer dunklen Familie wohnen möchte, der seinen ehemaligen besten Freund angreift und danach dazu gezwungen ist, das Haus zu wechseln... Eine sehr spannende Geschichte. Der Junge der lebt, der zur dunklen Seite überlaufen ist. Das würde Schlagzeilen machen, denkst du nicht?

Ich hoffe, dass du doch entscheidest mit mir zu reden. Wir können uns in Hogsmeade treffen.

Rita Kimmkorn."

„Diese verdammte..." platzt es aus mir. Draco schaut mich alarmiert an.

Warum können mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen? Warum muss man mich immer plagen? Warum muss ich Harry verdammter Potter sein? Nun, das ist eine gute Frage. O Harry, Harry, warum bist du Harry? Ich schnaube. Ich sollte mit Lucius reden. Aber ich habe mich schon entschieden, mich mit der Kuh zu treffen. Ich muss herausfinden, was genau weiß sie. Denn das, was Draco mir gesagt hat ist sehr beunruhigend. Ich bin ja immer sehr vorsichtig, aber man weiß ja nie. Ich habe viel zu verbergen und wenn sie nur einen winzigen Teil davon wüsste, wäre ich erledigt. In den Händen von einer Reporterin wäre so was eine gefährliche Waffe, die mein Untergang sein könnte.

Molly Weasley. Nachdem Hermine und ich entschieden haben, sie wegen Ronald doch nicht zum Weihnachten zu besuchen, denkend, es könnte schlecht enden, hat sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Wir haben ihr zwar einen Brief geschickt und uns entschuldigt, aber na ja. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler. Jetzt denkt sie, ich sei gefährlich. Ich werde ihrem Ronnie etwas antun. In diesem Moment bedauere ich zutiefst die Tatsache, dass ich ihm doch nichts angetan habe. Das war der wahre Fehler. Ist das der Grund, warum Lupin mich in letzter Zeit meidet? Ich habe ihn ja nicht zum Tee eingeladen, aber er hätte auch selbst fragen können. Aber das hat er nicht. Er wirkt müde und distanziert. Besorgt. Ich sollte mit ihm reden. Vielleicht würde ich auf diese Weise etwas herausfinden können.

Angesichts dessen, was ich heute erlebt habe, nämlich diesen eiskalten Blick von Dumbledore, scheint nichts mehr so wichtig zu sein, wie das. Einmal habe ich mich gefragt, wie Dumbledore diese Prophezeiung oder was auch immer sie war interpretieren würde, aber jetzt kommt sie mir wie eine Nebensache vor. Und natürlich kann ich nicht herausfinden, was er damit sagen wollte.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich mich später gedankenverloren auf den Weg zum Arithmantikunterricht mache, höre ich meinen Namen und halte inne. Ich befinde mich gerade hinter ein paar Säulen, die es für die Sprecher unmöglich machen, mich zu sehen. Aber ich kann sie hören... Und sie reden über mich. Neugierig, lehne ich mich gegen eine dicke Säule und höre zu.

„Ich sage euch, er ist gefährlich," sagt eine Stimme. „Ronald Weasley möchte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und jedes Mal, wenn man Potter erwähnt, wechselt er das Thema. Er hat Angst vor ihm. Was hat er ihm angetan? Warum hat McGonagall auf einmal entschieden, ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken?"

„Dort gehört er ja hin, mit den anderen Schlangen," schnaubt jemand.

„Du hörst nicht zu," meldet sich wieder die erste Stimme zu Wort. „Wie kommt es, dass die Slytherins jemanden wie Potter herzlich willkommen heißen? Und das ist nicht alles – sie folgen ihm wie brave Hündchen. Was hat er getan oder gesagt, um sie für sich zu gewinnen? Versuch doch, mit einem Slytherin über Potter zu reden. Sie möchten über ihn nicht reden. Als hätte er ihnen verboten, ein Sterbenswort über das, was er tut, zu sagen."

„Denkst du, dass er das ganze Haus mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch belegt hat?" fragt jemand.

„Er ist ein Schlangensprecher, er ist jetzt ein Malfoy und das ganze Slytherin Haus hat Schiss vor ihm," sagt die erste Stimme. „Und habt ihr Dumbledore gesehen? Er sieht krank aus. Wenn ihr mich fragt, hat Potter auch ihm etwas angetan."

Noch nicht. Aber bald, sehr bald...

„Warum unternimmt keiner etwas? Warum lässt man ihn frei rumlaufen?"

„Weil ihn anscheinend keiner bei etwas verdächtigem ertappen kann," sagt die erste Stimme verbittert. „Aber wäre ich McGonagall, würde ich seine Sachen durchsuchen. Snape wird es wohl kaum tun. Jeder weiß, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Schwarzmagie verliebt ist. Er würde ihn schützen und ihm helfen – weswegen ihn noch keiner auf frischer Tat ertappt hat."

„Aber McGonagalls neuer Zauber – er kann niemandem etwas antun, oder? Der Zauber würde ihn daran hindern," sagt eine panische weibliche Stimme.

„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass dieser Zauber auch gegen Schwarzmagie wirksam ist."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass er ein Schwarzmagier ist?" flüstert eine besorgte Stimme. „Das kann wohl nicht sein. Er ist der Junge der lebt!"

„Ronald Weasley hat ihn gut gekannt und er hat geglaubt, dass er ein Schwarzmagier sei. Er hat auch versucht, es zu beweisen, aber Potter hat ihn irgendwie zum Schweigen gebracht und jetzt möchte er nicht darüber reden. Wäre ich McGonagall, hätte ich Potter eingesperrt und würde nach einem Beweis in seinem Koffer suchen. Wer schützt seine Sachen? Nur diejenigen, die etwas zu verheimlichen haben."

Ich widerstehe den beinah unwiderstehlichen Drang, gerade in jenem Moment aufzutauchen und sie zu Tode zu erschrecken, aber ich schüttele den Kopf und gehe weiter. Ich habe genug gehört. Vielleicht habe ich darüber nicht nachgedacht, aber sicherlich gibt es solche und ähnliche Gerüchte, die in der Schule im Umlauf sind. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass sie nur Gerüchte sind, sagt man nicht umsonst, wo Rauch sei, da gebe es auch Feuer. Bald wird man peinliche Fragen stellen und Rita Kimmkorn ist anscheinend die erste, die solche Fragen gestellt hat.

Vielleicht sollte ich den Slytherins sagen, sie sollen mich wie Dreck behandeln, aber das wäre noch verdächtiger. Denn nicht alle sind so gute Schauspieler. Als ich mich seufzend in einen Sessel im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum niederlasse, denke ich ernst darüber nach. Vielleicht übertreibe ich ja. Vielleicht bin ich leichtsinnig. Ich laufe durch die Schule mit dunklen Ringen unten den Augen, ich bin oft verletzt, dank Voldemorts 'Unterricht', und die Slytherins folgen mir und gehorchen mir und jeder sieht es. Aber was kann ich tun?

„Wir möchten unseren Bericht in Bezug auf Dumbledores Bewegungen abstatten," sagt eine ernste Stimme, die mich aus den Gedanken heraus reißt. Ich verdrehe innerlich die Augen. Sie sind so vorsichtig und so formal, wenn sie in meiner Nähe sind.

„Setzt euch," sage ich und deute auf das Sofa mir gegenüber, mir dabei wie Voldemort vorkommend. Ich verziehe das Gesicht als Zabini und Nott sich hinsetzen und sich nach vorne lehnen.

„Heute ist ein Fremder vorbeigekommen," sagt Zabini flüsternd. „Und Flitwick hat ihn zum Büro des Schulleiters begleitet."

Ich spitze die Ohren.

„Weißt ihr, wer er ist?" frage ich.

„Wir denken, dass er ein Heiler ist," sagt Nott leise.

„Nur weil Dumbledore krank aussieht, heißt das nicht..." fange ich an.

„Nein, Flitwick hat ihn gefragt, ob es Dumbledore gut gehe, aber er wollte ihm keine direkte Antwort geben," Nott unterbricht mich.

„Und er war zwei Stunden lang drin," sagt Zabini triumphierend.

„Interessant," meine ich.

„Danach ist Dumbledore in seinem Büro geblieben," sagt Zabini, der mich erwartungsvoll anschaut.

Zuerst erwartet man von mir, dass ich Voldemort töte, denn ich bin ja der Junge der lebt. Jetzt bin ich der Junge, der der Lehrling des dunklen Lords ist und man erwartet schon wieder etwas von mir. Aber dieses Mal bin ich mir nicht sicher, was.

„Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?" fragt Draco leise als die zwei selbstzufrieden aufstehen und gehen. Ich lege einen Arm um seine Schulter und seufze. Eine Erstklässlerin kommt an uns vorbei und lässt zufällig ein Buch fallen. Als sie mich erblickt, nimmt sie es wieder in die Hände und läuft so schnell wie möglich davon. Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Das," sage ich, auf die Stelle deutend, wo sie vor ein paar Momenten gestanden hat. „Schon wieder bin ich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Dieses Mal aber bin ich der Inbegriff des Bösen. Ein gefährlicher Schwarzmagier, der wahrscheinlich die Hälfte des Hauses verzaubert hat sodass man ihm gehorcht und ihm überall folgt."

„Ach das," sagt Draco seufzend.

„Natürlich gibt es keinen Beweis für nichts," sage ich genervt. „Aber das hilft wohl kaum. Wenigstens gibt es Hermine. Aber auch sie ist momentan nicht die beliebteste Schülerin in der Schule."

„Was hast du vor?" fragt Draco leise.

„Hör mal," sage ich, mich ihm zuwendend und einen Schutzzauber sprechend. „Bald wird es soweit sein. Und falls es passiert, dass man mich enttarnt, dass man mich verdächtigt und dass ich wirklich nichts unternehmen kann... werde ich danach die Schule verlassen müssen."

Draco schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und schweigt. Er hat natürlich gewusst, was ich plane und er hat schon etwas derartiges vermutet.

„Wirst du bei ihm wohnen?" fragt er. Ich nicke.

„Wenigstens wärst du sicher dort, mit seinen Schutzzaubern und allem," murmelt er. „Wir..." Er schaut sich um aber keiner ist so dumm, um sich in unserer Nähe hinzusetzen wenn es offensichtlich ist, dass wir ein ernstes Gespräch führen. „Wir müssen Bellatrix und Rodolphus verstecken. Und es ist nicht leicht."

„Haben sie sich erholt?" frage ich.

„'Erholt' ist nicht das beste Wort, um ihren Zustand zu beschreiben," sagt Draco verbittert. „Tante Bellatrix geht es nicht gut. Körperlich sie ist gesund, ja, Mutter hat für sie beide Tränke besorgt und obwohl sie immer Gesundheitsprobleme haben wird, wegen der Unterernährung und der Tatsache, dass sie jahrelang eingesperrt war, also sind ihre Knochen und Muskel in einem erbärmlichen Zustand... geht es ihr nicht gut. Sie hat Wutanfälle. Manchmal weint sie stundenlang. Manchmal aber schreit sie und beleidigt jeden, der in der Nähe ist. Der einzige, der sie beruhigen kann und den sie respektiert ist der dunkle Lord."

Ich schnaube und erinnere mich an die ganze Show von dem Umhangküssen. Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass Bellatrix von Voldemort angetan ist. Vielleicht ist sie in ihn verliebt?

„Und wo sind die anderen?" frage ich.

„Keine Ahnung," murmelt Draco.

Im Laufe der Monate bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich Dracos Gesellschaft schätze. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin, aber ich genieße seine Gesellschaft und ich finde es schön, meine Freizeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Wenn er aber mit mir alleine ist, benimmt er sich ganz anders. Er fühlt sich sicher bei mir, was die Tatsache beweist, dass er zweimal mit seinem Kopf in meinem Schoß eingeschlafen ist und dass er seine Gefühle nicht verbirgt. Er sagt mir gleich, wenn er genervt ist, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt oder wenn etwas ihn glücklich gemacht hat. Er fragt gerne um Ratschläge und er vertraut sich mir an. Er ist klug und er ist eine sehr komplexe Person, mit einer Menge Interesse, für die er aber einfach keine Zeit hat. Und manchmal sitzen wir nur da und plaudern.

Ich habe ihn gerne. Aber ich könnte auch ohne ihn leben. Hört sich das egoistisch an? Kalt? Vermutlich. Aber ich erlaube Draco einige meiner Gesichter zu sehen, was ich niemandem anderen erlauben würde. Ich kann mich auf ihn verlassen und ich weiß, dass er mich versteht. Dass er, was auch immer ich sage oder tue, nicht davon laufen wird. Und das spricht Bände. Wir verstehen uns ohne Worte benutzen zu müssen und ihn wundert nichts, was ich sage oder tue. Er akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin und versucht mich nicht zu ändern. Und jetzt wäre so was eh vergeblich. Ich habe endlich mich selbst gefunden und möchte mich keinem anpassen. Ich möchte keine unnötigen Rollen spielen. Und mit Draco kann ich genau das sein, was ich wirklich bin. Oft kommen wir an Paaren vorbei, die sich gegenseitig anschreien und wegen Kleinigkeiten streiten; an Mädchen, die wegen irgendeinem Jungen weinen; oder an Jungen, die zu verbergen versuchen, dass sie ihre Partnerin oder ihren Partner furchtbar vermissen, aber nichts unternehmen möchten. Meine Beziehung mit Draco ist unkompliziert. Klar, er war am Anfang sehr eifersüchtig und auch jetzt bemerke ich, dass er Theodore vernichtende Blicke zuwirft, falls er mit mir redet oder mir zu nahe steht, aber jetzt möchte er nichts dazu sagen. Wir streiten uns fast nie; weil es einfach nichts gibt, was eines Streits wert war. Wenn ich wirklich schlechtgelaunt bin und meinem Zorn Luft geben möchte, gehe ich zum Raum der Wünsche und kehre müde zurück. Denn ich weiß, dass falls ich Draco wegen irgendetwas anbrüllen würde, was gar nichts mit ihm zu tun hat, es unfair wäre. Er verdient es nicht.

Vielleicht gibt es doch einen Weg, auf den ich meine momentane Situation lösen kann. Jeder liest den Propheten und es wäre ein taktischer Zug, dieser Reporterin zu sagen was ich möchte, sodass die ganze Welt es weiß. Langsam kräuseln sich meine Lippen zu einem bösartigen Lächeln und Draco verengt die Augen.

„Was heckst du aus? Ich weiß, dass du etwas ausgeheckt hast, dir steht es auf der Stirn geschrieben," sagt er.

Er kennt mich zu gut.

„Weißt du," sage ich, „Ich denke, dass ich doch mit dieser Reporterin reden werde."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" platzt es aus schockiertem Draco.

„Oh ja," sage ich zufrieden. „Sie möchte eine Story – ich werde ihr eine geben. Aber meine eigene Version davon."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ich schicke ihr einen Brief und mache mich zufrieden aus der Eulerei mit Amu um meine Schultern gewickelt auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Als ich um die Ecke biege, pralle ich beinah gegen Lupin, der einen Stapel Papiere trägt. Sind das etwa Hausaufgaben?

„Oh, Harry, hallo," sagt er verlegen. Er richtet sich auf und legt schnell eine Hand auf den Stapel, sodass er nicht auseinanderfällt. Sein Blick fällt auf Amu, der mich neugierig beobachtet.

Jeder hat ihn schon gesehen. Vielleicht ist das noch eine Sache auf der Liste, was Harry Potter böse macht. Warum schere ich mich überhaupt darum, was die Menschen denken? Amu ist mein Haustier – wäre es NORMALER, ein gewöhnliches Haustier zu haben, sowie eine Katze? Ich werde nie ein durchschnittlicher Junge sein und jetzt möchte ich das auch nicht. Vielleicht machen mir die verängstigte Blicke und das nervöse Tuscheln Spaß. Vielleicht mag ich es ja, den Menschen Angst einzujagen. Jahrelang hat man mich ausgelacht und jahrelang hat man mich als Freak bezeichnet. Wahrscheinlich hört es sich ziemlich jämmerlich an, aber als ich klein war, habe ich manchmal davon geträumt, dass ich in die Schule komme und dass alle Angst vor mir haben. Na dann... ich bin ja der Erbe der Dunkelheit. Eines Tages wird man wirklich vor mir Angst haben. Ich habe mich mit dieser Tatsache ziemlich gut abgefunden, oder?

„Professor," sage ich, ihn höflich anlächelnd. Amu streckt seine Zunge aus und Lupin zuckt zusammen. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Wir hatten keine Chance, um miteinander zu reden."

„Ich bin nur ein wenig müde," erwidert Lupin, der offensichtlich mit sich selbst ringt. In der Zwischenzeit bin ich ziemlich geschickt mit meiner Legilimentik geworden also kann ich ab und zu die Gedanken von Menschen so zu sagen 'fangen'. Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass ich meine eigene Methode erfunden habe. Und in diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass Lupin verzweifelt ist und dass er mit mir reden möchte, aber zur gleichen Zeit möchte er es auch nicht.

„Hätten Sie Zeit für Tee?" frage ich freundlich. „Ich hätte da ein Problem... und ich würde gerne mit Ihnen darüber reden."

Ein Harry Potter, der ein Problem hat und darüber reden möchte, das kann er nicht ignorieren. Er räuspert sich und nickt dem Stapel zu.

„Wie du siehst, habe ich eine Menge Arbeit," sagt er. „Aber na ja... man muss sich auch die Zeit nehmen, um Tee zu trinken."

„Ausgezeichnet," sage ich begeistert und folge ihm zu seinem Büro.

Lupin plaudert nervös über den Ball und ich beschreibe ihm die Atmosphäre, die in Slytherin herrscht. Die Mädchen sind total verrückt geworden. Nur gut, dass jeder weiß, dass ich mit Draco verlobt bin also versuchen sie gar nicht zu fragen. Die Tatsache, dass man schwul ist, scheint ihnen auch nichts zu bedeuten, denn sie haben auch Theodore Nott geplagt.

„Ich halte nicht viel von diesen Festivitäten," sage ich als wir weiter gehen. „So was ist für die Mädchen."

Lupin kichert und nickt.

„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Hermine, denn ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie gehen will oder nicht. Bei ihr weiß man ja nie. Sie benimmt sich nicht wie ein Mädchen," sage ich ernst.

„Gibt es jemanden, mit dem sie ausgehen möchte?" fragt Lupin überrascht.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste," sage ich nachdenklich. „Wissen Sie, ich betrachte Hermine als meine beste Freundin. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass sie ja ein Mädchen ist." Lupin lächelt. „Und dass sie vielleicht mit jemandem zum Ball gehen will. Sie möchte mit mir darüber nicht reden und ich weiß nicht einmal, zu welchem Geschlecht sie sich hingezogen fühlt."

Lupin schaut mich verwundert an.

„Denkst du... dass sie vielleicht auf Frauen steht?" fragt er vorsichtig.

„Ist doch möglich, oder? Ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, dass ich auf Kerle stehe, bis ich einen geküsst habe," sage ich achselzuckend.

Aus irgendeinem Grund findet Lupin dieses Thema ziemlich peinlich und er räuspert sich verlegen. Er sieht aber ein, dass er seine Pflicht als meinen Freund und Berater erfüllen sollte.

„Du solltest sie zum nichts zwingen," meint er. „Du solltest sie, meiner Meinung nach, nur fragen, ob sie deine Hilfe benötigt. Aber so wie ich Ms Granger kenne, kann sie sich um sich selbst ziemlich gut kümmern."

„Das stimmt," sage ich gedankenverloren.

„Aber ich finde es schön, dass du ihr helfen möchtest," fügt Lupin hinzu.

Denn das macht mich zu einer guten Person. Harry Potter bekommt Punkte für gute Taten.

„Ich wollte über Rita Kimmkorn reden," sage ich als wir es uns in seinem Büro bequem machen. Lupin gafft mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Die Reporterin. Ms Weasley hat ihr davon erzählt, dass ich Ronald bedroht habe und jetzt glaubt diese Reporterin, dass es eine sehr gute Geschichte wäre. Natürlich kommt auch die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy bin dazu, und das alles, würde ihrer Meinung nach, eine spannende Geschichte über mich machen. Sie hat mir aber einen Brief geschickt, mir anbietend, dass ich mich mit ihr treffe und ihr die Wahrheit erzähle. Sie ist natürlich nicht der Wahrheit hinterher; sie möchte nur einen Artikel über mich schreiben, den man lesen wird. Was auch immer im Artikel stehen würde."

„Das ist schlimm," meint Lupin schockiert. „Das ist schlimm, Harry. Du solltest ihr nichts sagen, denn sie wird deine Worte verdrehen und zu ihren eigenen Schlüssen kommen. Sie ist dafür berüchtigt."

„Sie kommt eh zu ihren eigenen Schlüssen," sage ich, ihn musternd. „Sie möchte mich als eine verrückt gewordene Person darstellen, die zur dunklen Seite überlaufen ist. Sie wird eh schreiben, was auch immer sie will."

„Ein Erwachsener sollte mit ihr reden," ist Lupin der Meinung. „Vielleicht Ms Malfoy?"

Denkst du wirklich, dass dieser Schlampe es gelingt, mich zu manipulieren? Mich, Harry Potter? In Ordnung, jetzt klinge ich genau wie Voldemort. Bitte bösartiges Gelächter und einen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck hinzufügen und da habt ihr es.

„Ich werde schon darüber mit Narzissa reden, keine Sorge," sage ich schnell. „Aber ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob Sie dabei sein möchten? Mir ist ja klar, dass ich mit Kimmkorn früher oder später reden muss, aber ich wollte einen Freund dabei haben. Einen erwachsenen Freund."

Und da treffe ich einen Nerv. Seine Augen werden nass und er nickt langsam. Ich habe ihn als meinen Freund bezeichnet – wird er weinen?

„Natürlich, Harry," flüstert er. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie einen schrecklichen Artikel über dich schreibt, der dir das Leben zerstören könnte."

„Die Gerüchte sind genug," knurre ich absichtlich.

Lupin wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Und du unternimmst nichts dagegen, wenn ich sagen darf," sagt er leise. Ehe ich etwas sagen kann, fährt er fort. „Weißt du, Harry, du bist mir sehr lieb. Und ich stehe auf deiner Seite, ob du es akzeptieren möchtest oder nicht. Ich möchte nur das beste für dich und ich möchte für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Aber Harry, ich bin ja nicht dumm," murmelt er, mir nicht in die Augen schauend. „Ich weiß, dass du die dunkle Magie übst. Und ich weiß, dass es nicht nur eine Freizeitbeschäftigung ist. Ich habe ein paar kleine Tests gemacht. Sicherlich wirst du mir verzeihen, wenn dir klar wird, dass ich niemandem von den Ergebnissen erzählt habe."

„Wirklich?" frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. Ich fixiere ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick und lehne mich zurück.

„Ja, wirklich, Harry," sagt Lupin ernst. „Da gibt es so etwas, was Dunkeldetektoren heißt. Erinnerst du dich daran, als etwas im Klassenraum explodiert hat? Das ganze Klassenzimmer war voller Rauch."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Dunkeldetektoren? Wie kommt es, dass Voldemort mich nicht davor gewarnt hat? Was ist das überhaupt? Ich habe davon nie gehört.

„Siehst du, ein Dunkeldetektor ist so eine kleine Kugel, die so verzaubert ist, dass sie auf die dunkle Magie reagiert. An Menschen oder an Gegenständen. Sie findet die Quelle und dann ändert sie die Farbe. Sie hätte nur die Farbe ändern sollen, aber sie ist explodiert. Aber nicht ehe sie ganz schön rot wurde."

„Ich habe natürlich gedacht, dass der Detektor fehlerhaft ist und ich habe noch zwei fertiggestellt und sie benutzt. Einmal im Korridor und einmal vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum."

Und ich habe gedacht, dass jemand eine Vorliebe für Stinkbomben hatte und versucht hat, mich umzubringen oder schwer zu verletzen. Na ja, der erste Gedanke des großen Harry Potters wäre natürlich, dass jemand versucht, ihn zu ermorden. Aber eigentlich wäre ich erleichtert, wenn das der Fall wäre.

„Das war echt leichtsinnig von Ihnen, Professor, und ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Sie von allen Menschen so was getan haben," platzt es aus mir.

Lupin gluckst und schaut mich traurig an.

„Wie gesagt, ich wollte die Wahrheit wissen, aber ich habe niemandem davon erzählt. Und keine Sorge, die Detektoren können niemanden verletzen, ihr einziger Zweck ist auf die dunkle Magie zu reagieren," sagt er. „Also? Bist du ein Schwarzmagier?"

Ich seufze und schüttele meine Hand, sodass mein Basiliskenstab mir in die Hand fällt, ohne dass Lupin es bemerkt.

„Ja," sage ich leise.

„Warum?" fragt Lupin einfach.

„Weil ich einen dunklen Kern habe, ganz einfach," knurre ich. „Die dunkle Magie ist in meinem Blut."

„Verstehe," sagt Lupin leise. Wir beide schlucken, den Zug des anderen erwartend.

„Du kannst den Stab wegstecken," sagt er leise, die Stille brechend. „Harry." Er schaut mir direkt in die Augen. „Ich stehe an deiner Seite. Ich möchte dir helfen. Ich billige zwar nicht, was du da tust, aber ich werde dich nicht verurteilen."

„Ach, nein, echt?" zische ich wütend und springe auf, mit dem Stab auf ihn deutend.

Lupin schluckt wieder, den Stab musternd.

„Und wie kann ich bitteschön sicher sein? Können Sie es beweisen? Jeder könnte das sagen und dann schnell zu Dumbledore rennen um ihm meine Geheimnisse auszuplappern. Wenn Sie wirklich an meiner Seite sind, beweisen Sie es," zische ich gefährlich.

Lupin sitzt wie angewurzelt da und starrt mich an. Wahrscheinlich hat er dieses Gesicht von mir nie gesehen und er weiß einfach nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Belegen Sie es mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur," zische ich, auf ihn zukommend und ihn genau beobachtend. Ich bin bereit, ihn in die Hölle zu fluchen falls er nach seinem Stab greift. Sein Stab jedoch bleibt auf dem Tisch liegen.

„Vertraust du mir so wenig?" fragt Lupin leise. Er zögert... Warum zögert er?

„Hier reden wir über mein Leben," sage ich leise. „Falls jemand davon Wind bekommt, wird man mich im Azkaban einsperren. Also falls ich Ihnen wirklich so lieb bin, hätten sie keine Probleme damit haben sollen, den Schwur abzulegen."

„Du hast Recht," murmelt Lupin. Er hebt die beiden Hände in die Luft und steht auf. Meine Hand, die den Stab hält, umklammert ihn noch fester als ich so unauffällig wie möglich versuche, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Das ist nicht gut. Er denkt an Dumbledore. Ich ziehe mich schnell zurück. In Ordnung, Potter, ruhig bleiben. Alles hängt davon ab, was du sagst und wie du dich benimmst.

„Du wirst aber eine dritte Person für den Schwur brauchen."

„Ich weiß," sage ich breit grinsend. „Blutiger Baron!" rufe ich. Lupin schaut mich verwundert an als der Geist vor mir erscheint. „Sagen Sie Draco, er solle bei Professors Lupin Büro vorbeikommen."

Der Geist schaut sich kurz um und verschwindet durch den Spalt unter der Tür.

„Du hast den blutigen Baron unter deiner Kontrolle?" fragt Lupin leise. „Wie hast du es nur geschafft?"

„Charisma," sage ich breit grinsend.

„Und ein bisschen dunkle Magie?" fragt Lupin vorsichtig. Er erkennt jedoch, dass ich keiner Laune bin, verarscht zu werden und verzichtet deswegen auf weitere Kommentare.

„Das auch," erwidere ich.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass die Tatsache, dass du einen dunklen Kern hast, die Ausrede für das Üben der dunklen Magie sein sollte?" fragt Lupin.

Mann gibt es dumme Menschen auf dieser Welt. Etwas an ihm gefällt mir jedoch nicht. Jetzt benimmt er sich mir gegenüber nicht länger freundlich – er ist ein schlimmer Schauspieler. Wäre er wirklich darauf erpicht, zu mir zu stehen und mir zu helfen, würde er jetzt nicht die Zeit ausnutzen, um mir weitere Fragen zu stellen. Er wird mich angreifen, das weiß ich... Aber ich bin bereit.

„Ich möchte darüber nicht reden," sage ich schnell.

„Ich wollte zwar nicht an die Gerüchte glauben, Harry," sagt er. Höre ich Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme? „Aber leider sind sie wahr."

Seine Hand zuckt; aber glücklicherweise bin ich schneller.

„Petrificus totalus!" zische ich.

Lupin kippt um. Ich atme tief durch, komme auf ihn zu und mustere ihn.

„Warum hast du es getan?" stöhnt er.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du mich täuschen kannst? Mich?" zische ich. „Du hattest vor, mich Dumbledore zu übergeben!"

Für eine Sekunde lang spiegeln seine Augen Überraschung und Entsetzen, als er darüber nachdenkt, wie ich es wissen kann. Ob er es erraten hat oder nicht, ist mir in diesem Moment egal.

„Für dein eigenes Wohl, Harry, dir geht es nicht gut," sagt er leise.

Oh, jetzt hat er Angst, wie spannend. Das Gefühl von Macht strömt mich durch und ich grinse breit. Bis mir klar wird, was ich gerade getan habe. Ich habe einen Lehrer am hellen Tage angegriffen. In seinem eigenen Büro. Toll! Schlimmer kann es nicht sein...

Draco platzt herein und schließt schnell die Tür hinter sich, als ihm klar wird, was hier passiert ist. Er schluckt und wird blass.

„Ja, ich weiß," murmele ich.

Was sollte ich tun? Ich muss Lupin irgendwie zu Voldemort bringen, denn alleine kann ich sein Gedächtnis nicht löschen. Der dunkle Lord hat mir zwar beigebracht, wie man es macht, aber es ist echt kompliziert und ich möchte es nicht vermasseln. Danach sollte ich Lupin wieder herbringen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sein Gedächtnis zu löschen eine permanente Lösung ist. Denn wenn er schon einmal darauf gekommen ist, dass ich mich mit der dunklen Magie beschäftige, kann er es wieder tun.

„Das ist schlimm," murmelt Draco, der Lupin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaut.

„Ziemlich," sage ich geistesabwesend. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Draco."

„Natürlich," erwidert er schnell.

Ich krempele meinen Ärmel hoch und lege zwei Finger auf mein dunkles Mal. Wie aus der Ferne höre ich, als Lupin nach Luft schnappt und etwas unverständliches murmelt.

'Ich habe ein Problem, und es ist dringend,' denke ich so bald ich Voldemorts Gegenwart spüren kann.

Bis dahin hat er sich ein wenig genervt angehört, als unterbreche ich ihn in etwas sehr wichtigem. Er hält aber inne, als er Panik in meinen Gedanken spürt.

'Ein Lehrer hat etwas über mich herausgefunden und er wollte mich Dumbledore übergeben. Es ist notwendig, sein Gedächtnis so bald wie möglich zu löschen,' fahre ich fort.

'Hast du ihn verletzt?' fragt Voldemort.

'Nein, ihm geht es gut.'

'Bringe ihn so schnell wie möglich zu mir,' denkt Voldemort.

Er hat bisher an etwas gearbeitet, jetzt aber steht er schnell auf und zückt seinen Stab.

'Nimm die Überreste des Vielsafttranks und gib sie Draco. Er soll für eine Weile als dieser Lehrer rumlaufen sodass man ihn sieht. Ihr seid in seinem Büro?'

Ich nicke gedanklich.

'Gut, also er sollte das Büro als dieser Lehrer verlassen, mit ein paar Menschen ein paar Worte wechseln und dann zurück kommen und sich ins Büro einsperren, sagend, er habe viel zu tun. Draco sollte dort auf dich warten. Verstehst du? Und jetzt geh.'

„Den Tarnumhang habe ich dabei," sage ich laut, als ich das dunkle Mal loslasse. „Aber ich habe keinen Vielsafttrank."

„Ich habe ihn mitgebracht," sagt Draco sofort.

Ich schaue ihn verwundert an.

„Ja, der blutige Baron hat mir gesagt, du stehst gerade mit Professor Lupin in seinem Büro und dass es so aussieht, als bedroht er dich. Mir ist klargeworden, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, also habe ich eine Menge Sachen mitgebracht. Unterdessen deine Tränke, einen Dolch und..."

Ich küsse ihn schnell auf die Lippen und Draco grinst verlegen.

„Du bist ein echter Schatz," sage ich grinsend. „Ich muss gehen. Der dunkle Lord hat gesagt, du sollst den Vielsafttrank nehmen und für eine Weile als Lupin rumlaufen. Danach sollst du dich in sein Büro einsperren und hier auf mich warten. Ist dir alles klar?"

„Ja," sagt Draco, dessen Augen glitzern. „Keine Sorge."

Er bückt sich über Lupin, um ein paar Haare für den Trank zu besorgen. Denn er weiß ja nicht, wie lange ich fort sein werde. Ich grinse breit. Obwohl Draco sich nicht von der dunklen Magie angezogen fühlt, denkt er zweifelsohne wie ein Schwarzmagier.

„Also hast du dich ihm angeschlossen," murmelt Lupin, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt als ich mit meinem Stab auf ihn deute.

„Klappe," knurre ich schlechtgelaunt. „Sonst wirst du erfahren, was ich bei dem dunklen Lord gelernt habe."

Ich zaubere ihn federleicht, belege ihn mit einem Stillezauber und werfe ihn über meine Schulter. Draco wirft den Tarnumhang über uns und küsst mich kurz ehe ich unter dem Tarnumhang verschwinde.

„Viel Glück," sagt er mir hinterher.

„Dir auch," erwidere ich als ich die Tür öffne und rechts und links blicke. Der Korridor vor mir ist menschenleer. Gut.

Trabend mache ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Eingang zum Geheimgang. Als ich zum dritten Stock gelange und um die Ecke biege, bekomme ich Ron Weasley und Lavender Brown ins Auge, die sich leidenschaftlich küssen. Na so was. Sie zuckt zusammen und schaut sich um.

„Was war das?" fragt sie leise, sich umschauend. Langsam schleiche ich mich weiter, hoffend, dass sie nicht ein Bein oder eine Hand gesehen hat. Dieser Korridor war immer spärlich beleuchtet, weswegen sie ihn als ihren Treffpunkt ausgewählt haben. Gut zu wissen, dass ich hier auf Weasley und die Schlampe aufstoßen kann.

„Nichts," sagt Weasley, der sie zu sich zieht. „Wahrscheinlich eine Ratte."

Lavender lässt sich nicht lange überreden und umarmt ihn. Ich atme erleichtert aus als ich mich meinem Ziel nähere und in die Schatten hinter der Statue schlüpfe. Hoffentlich wird er es nicht hören, wenn die Statue zur Seite gleitet. Und auch wenn... er hat keine Ahnung, was hinter der Statue steckt. Geschafft. So bald ich im Geheimgang bin, beginne ich wieder zu laufen, so schnell wie der Gang es mir erlaubt. Ab und zu stolpere ich über eine Wurzel oder einen Stein, fluche und laufe weiter. Dieser Mistkerl... Warum musste er mein Leben verkomplizieren? Hätte er nicht einfach den Schwur ablegen können? Er denkt, er kümmert sich um mich aber so würde ich nicht die Sorge um jemanden bezeichnen. Er wollte mich Dumbledore geben. Und dann was? Dann würde Dumbledore mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen sodass er mich gegen Voldemort aufhetzen kann. Oder er würde mich einfach nach Azkaban stecken und allen sagen, ich sei gefährlich und von Voldemort besessen. Und so was nennt man gute Absichten?

Für eine Weile habe ich sogar geglaubt, dass er mir helfen möchte. Er hatte Gewissensbisse und ich weiß, dass ich ihm leid getan habe. Aber das ist leider nur für den alten Harry Potter gültig. Für einen armen Jungen, der nichts alleine tun kann und der Angst hat. Der Hilfe benötigt. Hätte ich dieses jämmerliche Wesen mein ganzes Leben lang bleiben sollen? Wenn man die Initiative zeigt und die Sachen in seine eigenen Hände nimmt, muss was mit einem nicht stimmen. Man ist böse, weil man niemandem vertraut und weil man sich nur auf sich selbst verlässt. Wenn dem so ist, können alle zur Hölle fahren, denn ich werde nie wieder dieses hilflose, jämmerliche und verängstigte Wesen sein, das ich einmal war. Nie und nimmer.

Voldemort wartet in der Eingangshalle auf mich und zieht mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung den Tarnumhang von meinem Kopf ab.

„Was hast du getan?" fragt er scharf, den Stab zückend und Lupin schwebend lassend.

Ich beginne ihm eilig von den Geschehnissen zu erzählen als ich ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer begleite. Wir ignorieren Lupins schockierten Ausdruck als wir zusammen die Treppen nach oben steigen.

Voldemort setzt sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und mustert den Lehrer, den er auf dem Boden unsanft abgelegt hat.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, oder?" fragt Voldemort unnötigerweise, mit seinem Stab spielend. „Ich werde sein Gedächtnis löschen und die Lücke mit etwas unwichtigem erfüllen. Im Laufe dieser Woche wirst du ihn beobachten aber ich denke nicht, dass er selbst den Zauber brechen kann. Dumbledore wiederum könnte ihm dabei helfen, wenn etwas oder jemand seinen Verdacht erregt."

„Also denkt Ihr nicht, dass ich ihn nach einer Weile in den verbotenen Wald schleifen und ihn da töten solle?" frage ich.

Voldemort wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. Ich weiß nicht, ob er überrascht oder wütend ist. Bei Voldemort weiß man ja nie.

„Wie gesagt, es wäre fast unmöglich, meinen Zauber zu brechen," meint er kalt.

Oh Verzeihung, an sein Ego habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich bin nur um meine eigene Haut besorgt. Denn ich bin derjenige, der tief in der Tinte steckt!

„Aber Dumbledore könnte es tun. Du hast eh gesagt, du wirst bald deinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen."

Ich nicke schnell.

„Wann?" fragt Voldemort.

„Walpurgisnacht," sage ich sofort. „Anders geht es nicht, denn der Mann ist nie da. Und auch wenn er da ist, ist er in seinem Büro eingesperrt. Ich werde natürlich auf der Hut sein, ich werde dafür bereit sein, es jederzeit tun zu können, aber da gibt es einen Walpurgisnachtsball und er wird da sein. Es wird eine Menge Menschen in der großen Halle geben und ich werde schon meine Chance bekommen."

„Jemand sollte sich jedoch für dich ausgeben," meint Voldemort.

„Natürlich, das wird Theodore erledigen," sage ich sofort.

Voldemort lehnt sich zurück und lächelt hämisch.

„Gut," sagt er zufrieden. „Du hast an alles gedacht. Ich aber habe eine Forderung."

Natürlich hat er eine.

„Ich möchte dabei sein. Wenn es dazu kommt, rufe mich," sagt er grinsend.

Wenn Voldemort grinst, sieht er keinesfalls glücklich oder freundlich aus. Er sieht angsteinflößend aus. Ist er sich dessen bewusst?

„Ich möchte zuschauen, wenn du ihn tötest," sagt er.

„Natürlich," sage ich und grinse ebenso. Der Gedanke an sich ist so verlockend... Endlich ihn töten zu können... Ich werde frei sein...

„Schön," sagt Voldemort und steht auf, mich damit aus meinen Gedanken herausreißend. „Ich werde vielleicht einen Auftrag für dich haben, aber wir können bei unserem nächsten Treffen darüber reden. Jetzt sitze ganz still und lass mich arbeiten."

Ich schaue zu wie der dunkle Lord aufsteht und auf Lupin zukommt, dessen Augen tellergroß sind.

Der dunkle Lord schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein. Er scheint über etwas nachzudenken oder sich für seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Nein, eigentlich denkt er sich eine Erinnerung aus, die er in Lupins Kopf einpflanzen wird. Ja, das muss es sein. Er deutet mit seinem Stab auf Lupin, der seine Augen schließt und ein silberner Strahl gleitet anmutig aus seinem Stab hervor und kriecht unter Lupins Haare. Lupin zittert am ganzen Leib als Voldemort, leicht zu sich murmelnd, die Erinnerung an meinen Angriff in den Hintergrund fallen lässt und sie mit seiner Magie hinter einer Barriere einsperrt. Als Voldemort weiter arbeitet – jetzt scheint er auch nach ähnlichen Erinnerungen zu suchen, sowie was Lupins Verdacht erregt hat – sitze ich tief atmend und genieße das Gefühl, das mir seine Magie bietet. So köstlich...

„Ich bin fertig," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich von Lupin abwendet. „Jetzt ist er bewusstlos und er wird es für ungefähr zwei Stunden bleiben, also beeile dich."

„Vielen Dank, Meister," sage ich, Lupin federleicht zaubernd.

„Ja, ja," winkt er ab. „Wir reden später. Geh schon."

oooooooooooooooooo

Wenn so etwas wie Glück existiert, hatte ich heute eine Menge davon. Denn als Draco und ich uns später in unser Bett hinlegen – wer braucht zwei Betten, wenn man das Zimmer mit seinem Liebhaber teilt? – bin ich gezwungen zu sagen, dass alles reibungslos verlaufen ist. Draco erzählt mir leise, wie er auf Professor Flitwick gestoßen ist und mit ihm geredet hat. Professor Flitwick hat ihm gesagt, er solle das Lehrkörpertreffen nicht vergessen, denn sie werden über den näher kommenden Ball sprechen. Draco hat einen vergesslichen Professor gespielt und Professor Flitwick hat ihn netterweise an den exakten Termin erinnert. Lupin ist auf einmal etwas eingefallen, also musste er schnell zurück in sein Büro und Professor Flitwick hat ihm gesagt, er solle sich manchmal ein wenig ausruhen, denn der Stress sei anscheinend nicht gut für ihn.

Ich bin für Draco Malfoy sehr dankbar. Und vielleicht bin ich die Mehrheit der Zeit sehr egoistisch und denke nur an meine Arbeit. Aber ich liebe ihn auf meine eigene Weise. Ich respektiere ihn und schätze ihn als meinen Partner. Und nach dem zu beurteilen, was ich schon über die Beziehungen von den anderen erfahren und gesehen habe, denke ich, dass diese Einstellung vielleicht wertvoller als Liebe ist, sowie sie die anderen Menschen betrachten. Denn wir verstehen uns und wir respektieren uns gegenseitig; er wird mich nicht verraten und ich auch werde ihn nicht verraten. Ich verspüre überhaupt keinen Wunsch, den andern Jungen hinterher zu schauen und warum auch? Draco ist verdammt hübsch und beim Anblick von seinem perfekten Hintern fällt mir das Herz in die Hosen hinunter. Da existiert eine tierische Anziehungskraft zwischen uns und wir sind schon vielmals ins Männerklo verschwunden, um rumzuknutschen. Ich versuche an das Versprechen, das ich in Bezug auf Draco Lucius gegeben habe, nicht zu denken, aber da gibt es Momente, wenn ich wirklich nichts dagegen hätte, Draco immer dabei zu haben.


	34. Kapitel 33

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Frohe Ostern! :)

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 33 – Sei doch ehrlich, Harry

Jeden Tag bin ich auf der Hut. Jeden Tag muss ich darauf achten, was ich sage und wie ich mich benehme. Und jeden Tag muss ich Lupin im Auge behalten. Dumbledore ist schon wieder nie da. Man sagt, dass er mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball beschäftigt ist, aber das glaube ich natürlich nicht. Er ist noch immer den verfluchten Gegenständen von Voldemort hinterher und er wird seine Suche nicht aufgeben. Der dunkle Lord wiederum hat mir gesagt, er habe alles unter Kontrolle, was auch immer das heißt. Ich solle mich lieber meinem Plan widmen und vorsichtig sein. Nun ja, es handelt sich nicht um die Teile MEINER Seele also von mir aus... Mein Plan steht bereit und mit der Lösung, die ich von dem dunklen Lord bekommen habe, habe ich das letzte Puzzleteil, das ich brauche. Ich bin schon jedes Detail meines Plans immer wieder durchgegangen und jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, spüre ich ein Kribbeln in meinem Magen. Fühlen sich alle Mörder so, wenn sie ihre üblen Taten im Voraus planen? Es macht so viel mehr Spaß, sie zu planen und darüber ständig nachzudenken...

Als ich das letzte Mal beim dunklen Lord war, waren auch Rodolphus und Bellatrix dort. Ich habe Draco schon von diesem Vorfall erzählt und er hat mir von Bellatrix erzählt, das heißt, das, was er von seinem Vater erfahren hat. Narzissa war die Kluge und Bellatrix war die Wilde. Aber Draco hat meine Vermutungen bestätigt, was die ungesunde Fixierung und Obsession von Bellatrix mit dem dunklen Lord angeht. Lucius glaubt nicht, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist, aber sie ist eine dunkle Magierin. Und so wie wir alle, fühlt sie sich von seiner Macht angezogen. Ich wiederum verstehe, dass der dunkle Lord NICHT die dunkle Magie ist. Ich liebe die dunkle Magie und das Gefühl, welches die Verwendung von dunkler Magie mir bietet. Aber ich setze Voldemort nicht mit der dunklen Magie gleich. Klar, er ist der Vertreter der Dunkelheit und so was können die dunklen Magier natürlich spüren, genauso wie die Hellmagier sich von Dumbledore angezogen fühlen. Im gewissen Sinne vergöttert Bellatrix Voldemort, weil er für sie die Macht der Dunkelheit darstellt, aber das ist eine hellmagische Einstellung. Echte dunkle Magier vergöttern niemanden und auch nicht die dunkle Magie, obwohl es manchmal so scheint. Denn wir betrachten ihre Macht als unsere eigene und verspüren keinen Drang, sie zu verehren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es eine sehr dünne Linie zwischen Selbstsicherheit und Einbildung.

Habe ich mich gerade als einen echten dunklen Magier bezeichnet? Tja, ich bin einer.

/Rückblende

Als ich das Arbeitszimmer des dunklen Lords betrete, bemerke ich zuerst, dass er anscheinend den ganzen Tag hier verbracht hat. Und außerdem sitzen zwei Menschen vor seinem Schreibtisch, die mich seltsam anschauen als ich rein komme.

Bellatrix Lestrange... so sehr ich auch versuche, die Frau zu bemitleiden, ich schaffe es nicht. Ja, sie ist durch die Hölle durchgegangen; und ja, das Leben hat nicht mit ihr gespart. Aber das ist kein Grund, gemein den Menschen gegenüber zu sein. Azkaban hat sie ihrer Schönheit beraubt; aber die Überreste davon sind noch immer da. Ihr schwarzes Haar, das ihr blasses Gesicht umrahmt, ähnelt dem von Sirius. Und ihre wilden Augen passen gut zu diesem Bild von wilder Schönheit und Leidenschaft für die dunkle Magie. Das kann ich verstehen, denn auch ich teile diese Leidenschaft. Und sie ist mächtig. Ich kann es spüren. Sie besitzt enorme Machtreserven, die jedoch ungezähmt ist. Sie ist wie eine abgemagerte und verbitterte Schlange, die zu viel Zeit in Gefangenschaft verbracht hat; die manche Sachen mit ihrem ganzen Herzen liebt und manche mit ihrem ganzen Herzen hasst; die bereit ist, für ihre Liebe und für ihren Hass zu töten. Und in dieser Ansicht ähnelt sie Narzissa. Aber es gibt auch diese gewisse Dunkelheit in ihr, die in Narzissa nicht zu finden ist. Diese emotionale und geistige Instabilität, die sie von innen auffrisst und die sie jederzeit über den Rand des Verstands stoßen und sie dadurch vernichten kann.

Rodolphus wiederum kommt mir wie ihr Gegenteil vor. Er scheint mir kein mächtiger Magier zu sein. Ich kann einen Schatten in seiner Seele spüren, ein Geheimnis, etwas, was ihn ständig plagt und worüber er nachdenkt. Er ist keine kongruente Person, sondern eine Mischung von schlechten Erlebnissen, mit denen er sich nie abgefunden hat und die er nie hinter sich gelassen hat, von Leid, Hass und Liebe; von Eifersucht und von Unsicherheit, die ihn daran hindert, dass er etwas selbst unternimmt und in etwas erfolgreich wird. Und wenn er die dunkle Magie benutzt, verleiht sie ihm das Gefühl von Unbesiegbarkeit. Ja, ich kann nachvollziehen, warum er zusammen mit seiner Frau die Eltern von Neville Longbottom in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hat. Denn die dunkle Magie gibt ihm etwas, was er nie hatte. Aber das ist natürlich keine gesunde Einstellung. Dieser Mann ist traurig und verbittert – und solche dunklen Magier können sehr gefährlich sein. Denn bei Bellatrix weiß man wenigstens, wo man steht. Bei Rodolphus jedoch nicht. Hinter seinen Augen lauern Mordlust und Demenz, die einen dazu bringen können, schreckliche Sachen zu tun. Was er schon ja bewiesen hat...

Laut Draco lieben sie sich nicht sonderlich. Sie haben geheiratet, weil ihre Eltern es gewollt haben. Im Laufe der Jahre haben sie gelernt, sich gegenseitig zu erdulden. Aber sie haben doch viel gemeinsam; und laut Draco sind sie eher Freunde und Partner, als ein Ehepaar. Lucius ist auch der Meinung, dass Bellatrix und Rodolphus Liebhaber hatten, was natürlich nichts ungewöhnliches für solche Ehen ist. Aber Hermine hat Recht. Ich stimme mit der Mehrheit der uralten dunklen Traditionen überein; mit dieser jedoch nicht. Es ist reine Qual und eine Verletzung der Menschenrechte. Insbesondere weil wir hier über die dunklen Magier reden, deren Prinzipien sich auf Freiheit und persönliche Einstellung der dunklen Magie gegenüber gründen. Und diese Tradition kommt mir unlogisch vor.

„Komm rein, Harry," sagt Voldemort und deutet auf einen freien Stuhl.

Ich verbeuge mich leicht und gehe erhobenen Hauptes zu meinem Stuhl, von seinen Blicken begleitet.

„Du erinnerst dich an Bellatrix und Rodolphus," sagt Voldemort.

Die beiden starren mich wortlos an.

„Ach ja," sage ich gelassen und lächele hämisch. „Das letzte Mal habe ich eine Maske getragen."

Sie schweigen.

„Sie wissen es nicht, Meister?" frage ich Voldemort. Der dunkle Lord zuckt mit den Achseln, aber mir ist vage klar, dass ihn diese Situation amüsiert.

„Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt," sagt er ruhig. „Denn sie, als meine treuen Diener, möchten natürlich alles über meinen Lehrling wissen."

Bellatrix gafft mich noch immer an.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Harry," sagt Voldemort, die beiden ignorierend. „Bellatrix und Rodolphus dürfen mitkommen, aber nur wenn sie mir versprechen, dass sie nichts... unangemessenes... tun werden."

„Natürlich nicht, mein Lord!" sagt Bellatrix sofort. Ihr wildes Haar erinnert mich an das von Hermine, das elektrisiert ist, wenn sie außer sich ist. „Aber dieses... dieses..."

Ihre Augen blitzen auf als sie versucht, sich ein Wort auszudenken, das mich beschreiben würde.

„Mein LEHRLING," sagt Voldemort, das Wort betonend, „hat mein volles Vertrauen."

Sie schließt sofort den Mund, aber das hindert sie nicht daran, mich anzufunkeln.

„Also, Harry, deine Aufgabe ist etwas aus dem Ministerium zu holen," sagt der dunkle Lord, zu mir gewandt. Was? „Einer meiner Diener wird euch dabei helfen, ins Ministerium reinzukommen. Er kann aber an eurer Aktion nicht teilnehmen, denn er darf keinen Verdacht erregen. Also wenn ihr drin seid, seid ihr ganz alleine. Das, was ich benötige, befindet sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

„Ist das etwas, was uns im Krieg helfen wird?" frage ich. Bellatrix gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich, der eine Mischung von Gelächter und Gurgeln ist. Ich ignoriere sie.

„Ja, Harry," sagt Voldemort lächelnd und lehnt sich zurück. Er presst die Finger gegeneinander etwas, was Tom oft getan hat.

„Es handelt sich um einen dunklen Gegenstand, den das Ministerium gefunden hat und dort aufbewahrt. Es ist deine Aufgabe, diesen Gegenstand zu finden und ihn zu mir zu bringen. Du musst aber darauf achten, dass er keinesfalls mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt wird – denn das könnte ihn beschädigen."

Als ich seiner Erklärung, was dieses etwas eigentlich ist, zuhöre, wird mir allmählich klar, wie viel es für die dunkle Seite bedeuten wird, diesen Gegenstand zu haben. Aber ich frage mich, warum er ausgerechnet mich dorthin schickt. Jetzt hat er wieder seine Anhänger, die es problemlos erledigen können. Ich wiederum könnte in Schwierigkeiten geraten, falls jemand in der Schule herausfindet, dass ich nicht da bin. Jemand würde schon zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Soll das noch ein Test sein? Möchte er sehen, ob ich es schaffe?

Zwei Stunden später entlässt der dunkle Lord uns und ich wundere mich darüber, dass er heute mit mir nicht trainieren möchte. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich toter als lebendig aus und Voldemort, auch wenn er kein Erbarmen hat, sieht ein, dass ich in diesem Zustand nichts tun kann. Obwohl ich mich auf seinen Unterricht gefreut habe, ist mir klar, dass mein Körper Erholung braucht.

„Du sollst uns also anführen?" fragt Bellatrix leise als wir die Treppen nach unten steigen. Dann prustet sie los – und sie lacht zusammen mit Rodolphus so leise wie sie kann, während ich es mir überlege, ob es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Cruciatusfluch wäre. Ich habe ihn ja für eine lange Zeit nicht benutzt. Und man soll üben...

„Harry Potter," schnurrt sie und leckt sich an den Lippen. „Hast du Angst, Harry Potter? Vor der bösen Tante Bellatrix?"

Ich mustere sie und neige den Kopf zur Seite. Man soll ihr wirklich ihren Platz zeigen.

„Hat die arme Tante Bellatrix vergessen, wann sie ihren Trank zu sich nehmen muss?" frage ich sie. „Denn ich kann schon die Anzeichen von Verrücktheit bemerken. Und der dunkle Lord würde sicherlich nicht wollen, dass sie in diesem Zustand ins Ministerium geht und etwas dummes anstellt."

Bellatrix sieht so aus, als hätte ich ihr eine verpasst. Ihre Hand zuckt – und ich strecke meine aus, eine Welle von roher Magie auf sie loslassend, gleichzeitig zur Seite springend, weil ich den Angriff von Rodolphus erwartet habe. Bellatrix fliegt in einem breiten Bogen durch die Luft und landet auf dem kalten Boden. Sie hat es offensichtlich nicht erwartet, weswegen ich meinen Stab nicht benutzt habe. Mir ist schwindelig... Oh Mann... Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ich weiß, wie viel Kraft rohe Magie erfordert – und dazu auch stablos getan. Ich bin erschöpft genug und so was könnte mich viel kosten.

„Vertraut ihr meinem Wort nicht?" hallt eine tiefe Stimme. Ich wirbele herum.

Der dunkle Lord lehnt sich über das Geländer und hält seinen Stab in Hand. Ich schaue zu Rodolphus, der erfroren in der Luft schwebt. Ach so, deswegen hat er mich nicht angegriffen. Bellatrix rappelt sich mühevoll auf und zischt wütend. Ihr Haar ist zerzaust und sie sieht vollkommen verrückt aus. Aber beim Anblick von einer gereizten und überraschten Bellatrix spüre ich ein Gefühl von Genugtuung.

„Er hat mich angegriffen, mein Lord!" schreit sie. „Er hat..."

„GENUG!" zischt der dunkle Lord und wir alle zucken zusammen. Da gibt es etwas in diesem Ton, was mich erschaudern lässt. Glücklicherweise bin ich es dieses Mal nicht schuld. Oder?

„Wir haben einen Krieg zu gewinnen und da gibt es nicht viele von uns," brüllt der dunkle Lord. „Und wir haben auch ohne eure kleinen Streitereien genug am Hals. Falls ich je wieder höre, dass du Harry oder irgendjemanden aus den dunklen Reihen angegriffen hast, werde ich dich zu Tode foltern, Bellatrix."

Und er meint es ernst. Bellatrix senkt den Kopf und ich frage mich vage, ob sie je mit ihren Feindseligkeiten aufhören wird. Denn sie ist offensichtlich eifersüchtig. Sie behauptet, sie solle der Lehrling des dunklen Lords sein und aus diesem Grund hasst sie mich. Ich weiß nicht, weswegen sie mich sonst hassen würde, wenn nicht deswegen. Eifersucht ist eine sehr gefährliche Sache. Und ich sollte mit ihr arbeiten? Ich denke, dass einer von uns nicht lebendig aus dem Ministerium heraus kommen wird. Und ich weiß, wer.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, um seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen," zischt Bellatrix als der dunkle Lord verschwindet.

„Nun, ich habe das Ritual ausgeführt, das ihm einen neuen Körper beschafft hat," sage ich gelassen, obwohl ich noch immer meinen Stab in der Tasche umklammere.

„Das habe ich gehört, aber ich frage mich wie ein Kind so was je tun könnte," erwidert Bellatrix, die mich jetzt mit verengten Augen anschaut als versuche sie in meine Gedanken einzudringen.

„Hör mal, Tante," sage ich genervt, mich ihr zuwendend. Mann bin ich müde. Ich kann kaum gerade stehen.

In der Zwischenzeit ist Rodolphus eingefallen, dass er sich zwischen uns stellen sollte, denn auch wenn er meine Anwesenheit nicht billigt, weiß er, dass er seine Frau beschützen muss. Natürlich nicht nur vor mir, denn es gibt einen wütenden dunklen Lord da oben, der nur auf einen Grund wartet, jemanden foltern zu können. Aber hoffentlich weiß Rodolphus auch, dass er Bellatrix vor sich selbst beschützen muss. Denn offensichtlich benutzt sie ihren Kopf nicht und handelt ehe sie zweimal darüber denkt. Sie passen sehr gut zueinander...

„Ich bin hier und ich werde nirgendwo hingehen," fahre ich zischend fort. „Ich stehe zu dem dunklen Lord."

Ich ziehe schnell meinen Ärmel nach oben um ihr das dunkle Mal zu zeigen. Ihre Augen weiten sich. Also hat sie das nicht gewusst. Moment mal... Macht es einen Unterschied, ob man das dunkle Mal trägt oder nicht? Ihrer Reaktion nach zu beurteilen, ja. Warum? Was tut das dunkle Mal überhaupt? Ich habe gedacht, dass es nur ein Mittel ist, womit der dunkle Lord seine Diener und mich zu sich rufen kann. Gibt es mehr?

„Und wir können uns weiter streiten und gegenseitig beleidigen, bis wir schwarz werden, aber es bringt nichts," sage ich, sie mit meinem Blick durchbohrend. „Er wird uns beide zu Tode foltern."

Ich deute mit meinem Kopf in Richtung Haus. Bellatrix lacht meckernd.

„Na das heißt, du würdest auch zusammen mit mir leiden," sagt sie triumphierend. „Das ist tröstlich."

Ich verdrehe die Augen und seufze. Die Frau ist unmöglich. Wann ist ihr Geburtstag? Ich werde ihr einen persönlichen Psychiater und eine Lobotomie schenken.

„Was auch immer," murmele ich. „Wir sehen uns."

Ich nicke Rodolphus zu, der mich mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck mustert, drehe mich um meine eigene Achse und disappariere. Zur Hölle mit Bellatrix! Noch ein Problem brauch ich nicht.

/Ende Rückblende

Ich mustere mich im Spiegel und hebe den Bleistift, mithilfe von dem ich schon seit Wochen meine Narbe auf die Stirn zeichne. Narzissa hat ihn in London für mich bestellt und sie hat Morgana weiß wie viel dafür bezahlt. Sie hat dem Verkäufer gesagt, sie fühle sich von Narben angezogen... Und der Verkäufer hat nichts mehr gefragt, als sie ihren Geldbeutel auf die Theke gelegt hat. Fetische sind Fetische... Ich habe mich gewundert, wie es kommt, dass so was Narzissa eingefallen ist, bis sie mir lächelnd gesagt hat, dass Fetische wohl nichts neues in der Zauberwelt sind. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie und Lucius in ihrem Schlafzimmer machen... Ich stelle mir Lucius in einem Batmananzug und Narzissa in einem Kaninchenanzug vor und das Bild an sich ist beunruhigend genug.

Aber na ja. Das ist reine Qual, jeden Tag die Narbe wieder auf die Stirn zeichnen zu müssen. Aber die Narbe ist schon seit langem verschwunden und jetzt da sie endlich weg ist, etwas, wovon ich als Kind geträumt habe, muss ich sie wieder auf meine Stirn zeichnen. Das Leben ist nicht fair...

Der dunkle Lord hat schon ein paar Theorien, warum meine Narbe verschwunden ist. Eine von denen, die für mich einen Sinn ergibt, ist, da ich die erste Prophezeiung dadurch zunichte gemacht habe, weil ich zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen bin, ist auch das sichtbare Zeichen davon verschwunden. Er ist auch der Meinung, dass die Tatsache, dass er mich zum Erben der Dunkelheit ernannt hat, zählt und dass die Narbe, als das Merkmal seines Feindes, dadurch zerstört wurde. Als Quirrel mich zu jener Zeit angefasst hat, haben mir seine Berührungen und seine bloße Gegenwart wehgetan. Damals hat sich meine Narbe so angefühlt, als gäbe es tausend Messer, die sich in sie bohren. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Und meine Narbe hat mir auch nicht wehgetan, als ich früher mit Voldemort gedanklich gesprochen habe. Es sei denn, die erste Prophezeiung wurde zunichte gemacht und die Narbe ist aus diesem Grund verschwunden.

Lupin benimmt sich wieder normal, obwohl er manchmal ein wenig verwirrt ist. Ich vertraue ja dem dunklen Lord, dass er seine Arbeit gut gemacht hat, aber hier reden wir über meine Haut also muss ich sicher sein. Glücklicherweise ist Dumbledore nur selten in Hogwarts und wenn er da ist, scheint er in keiner Laune zu sein, mit den Lehrern Tee zu trinken. Also hat er bisher nichts bemerkt, oder zumindest hoffe ich, das sei der Fall. Ich muss ihn im Auge behalten... Momentan scheint er manchmal verwirrt zu sein und manchmal ist er vergesslich. Aber das ist für Professoren nichts ungewöhnliches.

McGonagall streift unermüdlich durch die Schule und ihr neues Überwachungssystem funktioniert bestens. Einmal haben drei Gryffindors etwas in den Bart gemurmelt, was sich verdächtig nach einer Beleidigung angehört hat, aber in gleichem Moment ist Peeves aufgetaucht und hat McGonagalls Namen so laut geschrien, dass alle Porträts hochgefahren und die Gryffindors davongelaufen sind. Ich wiederum habe besseres zu tun, als über die Gryffindors nachzudenken und zu versuchen, ihnen Streiche zu spielen. Wer hat Zeit für so was? Na ja, Menschen, die nichts wichtigeres und besseres zu tun haben. Sowie Ronald Weasley. In letzter Zeit sehe ich ihn fast nie. Und falls ich mit den anderen Slytherins auftauche, eilt er davon. Ein Teil von mir ist jedes Mal enttäuscht, wenn es passiert, aber der andere Teil von mir ist damit zufrieden. Denn mehr Probleme brauche ich momentan nicht und der Wurm verdient es nicht, dass ich ihm meine wertvolle Aufmerksamkeit schenke.

Aber es gibt große Neuigkeiten. Nachdem Nagini Ms Norris gefressen hat, war Filch wochenlang nicht zu trösten. Er hat jeden angebrüllt, der ihm in den Weg gekommen ist und schließlich waren es die Lehrer, die diese Verrücktheit gestoppt haben, indem sie ihm eine Babykatze gekauft haben. Am Anfang war Filch so von dieser Geste überrascht und verwirrt, denn höchstwahrscheinlich hat keiner ihm in seinem Leben etwas gekauft, aber als niemand sich um diese Katze kümmern wollte, hat er sie aufgenommen. Und allmählich ist ihm diese Katze ans Herz gewachsen und er hat ihr einen Namen gegeben. Ms Walker. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mir nicht das Leben verkomplizieren würde, weil ich dann gezwungen wäre, Amu zu befehlen, auch sie aufzufressen. Obwohl Amu noch immer viel zu klein für so was ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er seine Aufgabe problemlos erledigen würde.

Die Lehrer haben sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass ich mit Amu im Unterricht sitze und obwohl es am Anfang ein wenig seltsam war, weil es natürlich für keinen Lehrer angenehm ist, im selben Raum mit einer, allem Anschein nach giftigen und gefährlichen, Schlange Zeit zu verbringen, haben sie sich daran gewöhnt. Amu lernt schnell und wächst genauso schnell und ich habe ihn wirklich gerne. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Lavender Brown beinah einen Infarkt bekommen hat, als Amu während des Tränkeunterricht zum Regal geschlängelt ist, um mir eine Zutat zu bringen. Dabei ist er an ihr vorbeigekommen und Lavender hat zufällig zum Boden geblickt und da hat sie eine zwei Meter lange Schlange gesehen, die sie neugierig angeschaut und eine Wurzel in den Giftzähnen getragen hat. Sogar Snape hat gelacht, hat mir aber gesagt, ich solle meine Schlange nicht rumschlängeln lassen, weil 'nicht alle eine Vorliebe für große und gefährliche Tiere haben'. Es hat sich aber gelohnt. Die Slytherins haben sich vor Lachen gekringelt und Amu wurde zu einem Slytherinheld. Am Anfang haben die Menschen einfach geschrien und sind davongelaufen, als sie Amu auf einem Sessel zusammengerollt gefunden haben, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Man ruft mich einfach oder sucht sich einen anderen Sessel. Und obwohl es mir wirklich egal ist, ob jemand beim Anblick von Amu aus der Haut fährt, weiß ich, dass jemand trotz allem zu Snape gehen und sich beklagen könnte. Und ich möchte Amu nicht verlieren, also muss er sich gut benehmen. Es genügt zu sagen, dass Amu schon eine ganze Generation von Ratten und Mäusen gefressen hat, also ist nicht viel Futter für Ms Walker und die anderen Katzen im Schloss übriggeblieben.

Ich habe Theodore und den anderen, aus meinem Kreis von guten Freunden (Freunden oder Anhängern?), den Raum der Wünsche gezeigt. Und ich habe sie natürlich gewarnt, vorsichtig zu sein, sagend, das der Raum unser Geheimnis bleiben müsse. Theodore war davon begeistert. Es hat aber nicht lange gedauert, bis sie mich gefragt haben, ob ich mitkommen und ihnen ein paar dunkle Zauber zeigen wolle. Auch wenn ich keinen Wunsch verspürt habe, irgendjemandem etwas zu zeigen oder beizubringen, hat auch Draco darauf bestanden und seinen grauen Augen kann ich nicht nein sagen. Und als ich in einem Sessel zurück gelehnt und mit Amus Kopf in meinem Schoß da saß, ihnen Anweisungen gebend, bin ich mir wie der dunkle Lord vorgekommen. Trotz dem, was ich gedacht habe, fühle ich mich gut in dieser Lehrerrolle und ich genieße es, zuzuschauen, wenn ihnen etwas gelingt und wenn sie etwas beherrschen. Aber über alles genieße ich das Gefühl von Macht über sie und den Respekt, den sie mir zeigen. Wenn wir uns treffen und ich ihnen etwas beibringe, kann ich auch sehen, wie viel ich gelernt habe aber auch was ich noch nicht beherrscht habe. Die Slytherins sind wie ein Spiegel, in dem ich mich manchmal mit den Augen von den anderen sehen kann. Er zeigt mir meine Stärken aber auch meine Schwächen. Und ein dunkler Magier, der einem schmalen Pfad zwischen Einbildung und Selbstsicherheit folgt, sollte seine Stärken und seine Schwächen gut kennen.

Der dunkle Lord hat nichts dazu gesagt, als ich ihm mitgeteilt habe, was wir im Raum der Wünsche machen. Ich habe ihm ja gesagt, ich wolle niemandem etwas beibringen aber er hat mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Er ist der Meinung, es sei eine gute Sache, dass die dunklen Magier einen Ort haben, wo sie ungestört die Magie üben können, für die sie die Neigung zeigen. Und während die Hellmagier ihre Magie überall benutzen dürfen, stecken wir wie Ratten in einem Raum und üben die dunkle Magie im Geheimen. Früher hat mich diese Tatsache nicht gestört, denn ich mochte das Gefühl, das mir all das Herumschleichen und die Geheimnistuerei geboten hat. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Es geht mir auf die Nerven, nicht offen das sein zu können, was ich bin und ich verstehe jetzt die Bitterkeit von den dunklen Magiern, die alles, was in Zusammenhang mit Hellmagie steht, hassen. Man sollte jedoch nicht die Hellmagier und die Hellmagie hassen, sondern die Regeln und Gesetze, die die bloße Benutzung von dunkler Magie verurteilen. Aber ich habe vor, das zu ändern.

Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, was passiert, wenn ich erfolgreich bin. Schön, mir gelingt es, Dumbledore zu töten. Der dunkle Lord wird zuschauen. Und was dann? Kann ich zur Schule zurückkehren? Wird jemand wissen können, was ich getan habe? Falls ich vorsichtig bin und falls ich einen Doppelgänger habe, sehe ich einfach nicht ein, wie es möglich wäre. Ich soll also danach zurück zur Schule gehen und mit Draco tanzen, sodass alle mich sehen. Aber diese Frage, die mich plagt – was, wenn jemand mich dabei ertappt? Man muss mich nicht unbedingt auf frischer Tat ertappen. Man kann nach Dumbledore suchen, man würde ihn nicht finden können und man könnte mich zu einer Anhörung rufen. Sogar dann bin ich überzeugt, dass man nichts aus mir herauskitzeln könnte. Aber aus meinen Freunden? Was wenn man Draco etwas fragt? Oder die anderen Slytherins? Die Hälfte der Schule wartet nur darauf, dass ich verdächtigt werde, sodass sie mit dem Finger auf mich deuten können. Ich mache mir nicht darum Sorgen, was das Ministerium ihnen antun kann, denn da gibt es nichts, was sie tun können. Sie sind alle dreizehn also sind sie Minderjährige. Aber was wenn einer von ihnen doch etwas sagt? Natürlich sind sie alle dem dunklen Lord und mir treu, aber doch besteht diese Möglichkeit, dass sie trotzdem ein Geheimnis preisgeben.

Da gibt es etwas, was mir meine Arbeit erleichtern kann und zwar diese Reporterin. Ich muss meine Worte gut abwägen und mich wieder für einen verwirrten und misshandelten Jungen ausgeben. Ich muss wieder ein Opfer spielen und mir ist übel, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, aber na ja. Das könnte mir viel helfen. Die Zauberwelt betrachtet mich noch immer als den Jungen der lebt; also auch wenn man mich wegen etwas verdächtigt oder falls man versucht, mich zu beschuldigen, werden die Zauberer und Hexen protestieren. Die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit ist eine sehr wichtige Sache, die der Untergang oder die Rettung von einem sein kann. Und vielleicht war genau das der Fehler, den Voldemort einmal begangen hat. Er hatte eine zu aggressive Einstellung. Der Totenkopf und die Schlange, bitte! Auch wenn er zu jener Zeit eine Menge Anhänger hatte, war er in der Minderzahl. Deswegen ist die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit wichtig. Er braucht mehr Anhänger und mehr Soldaten für den kommenden Krieg. Und welche Propaganda hat er? 'Diene mir und küsse meine Füße, sonst werde ich dir einen Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals hetzen oder deine gesamte Familie ermorden'. Klar, die dunklen Magier fühlen sich von ihm eh angezogen, aber er braucht nicht nur die dunklen Magier, von denen es auch nicht genug in Großbritannien gibt. Er braucht Politiker und Heiler und im Allgemeinen Menschen, die an hohen Arbeitsstellen im Ministerium arbeiten und sie müssen nicht echte dunkle Magier sein. Und sie wird er mit seiner Einstellung und Philosophie wohl kaum anlocken.

Ich habe versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, und überraschenderweise hat er mir zugehört. Er hat zugegeben, dass dieser Krieg anders sein wird und hat mir ein paar Ratschläge was Rita Kimmkorn angeht gegeben. Was die Atmosphäre in der Schule angeht, hat er gesagt, ich könne nichts dagegen unternehmen. Hauptsache sei, ich lasse mich bei nichts verdächtigem ertappen und das sei alles, was ich momentan tun könne. Als ich ihm über Hermine und über ihre Weise, den Krieg im Gryffindorturm zu führen, erzählt habe, ist er mir neugierig vorgekommen. Er hat gefragt, wer sie sei und ich habe ihm von ihr erzählt. Ich habe ihm auch von ihrem magischen Kern erzählt und der dunkle Lord war der Meinung, dass ich ihr zu viel vertraue. Sie wisse schon zu viel über mich und könne meine Geheimnisse ausplappern. So paranoid wie er ist, habe ich versucht ihm zu erklären, dass Hermine vertrauenswürdig ist. Der dunkle Lord hat mich einen Idealisten genannt und gelacht, hat aber gesagt, ihm gefalle ihre Einstellung. Jetzt da es sich herausgestellt hat, dass Hermine doch keine echte Muggelgeborene ist, war es in Ordnung, mit ihm über sie zu reden. Denn so blöd wie dieser 'Schlammblutkrieg' ist (das fasse ich einfach nicht, aber in Ordnung) ist Hermine jetzt eine von uns. Lächerlich. Man ist entweder ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe oder nicht. Welchen Unterschied macht es, ob die Eltern von einem Muggel sind, wenn man Magie in seinem Blut trägt?

ooooooooooooooooooo

Am Donnerstag habe ich nur eine halbe Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht und es war genug für mich.

„Rot oder rosa?" höre ich eine aufgeregte Stimme hinter mir.

„Was? Blau würde dir gut stehen. Bloß nicht rosa," antwortet eine andere.

„Hey, habt ihr diesen Artikel in Hexenwoche gesehen?" schreit jemand. Ich verdrehe die Augen und versuche mich auf mein Buch zu konzentrieren. Umsonst. Es fühlt sich so an, als wäre ich zufällig in einen Hühnerstall gelandet.

„Da gibt es Vorschläge für verschiedene Frisuren, die zu einem gewissen Gesichtstyp passen. Ich denke, diese da würde dir echt gut stehen," verkündigt die aufgeregte Stimme.

„Oh ja, sie gefällt mir. Toll! Oh lieber Merlin, ich muss zum Friseur," wimmert eine Hexe. „Gibt es einen in Hogsmeade?"

„Nur einen, aber ich würde dir nicht raten, deine Frisur bei ihm machen zu lassen. Denn ich habe gehört, dass Rachel bei ihm war und dass er die falsche Lösung benutzt hat. Klar, sie hat es irgendwie wieder gutgemacht, aber der Ball ist einfach zu wichtig, um solch ein Risiko einzugehen."

„Aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr!" beklagt sich die andere Hexe. „Und in die Winkelgasse kann ich nicht gehen."

Als die anderen sich mit Vorschlägen melden, springe ich wie gestochen auf, schnappe mir meine Bücher und meine Schultasche und marschiere an ihnen vorbei, die gleich verstummen als sie mich erblicken.

„Was ist denn los?" fragt eine männliche Stimme hinter mir als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum in ein paar langen Schritten durchquere. Wahrscheinlich ist mein zorniger Ausdruck genug, um jeden davon zu überzeugen, auf Kommentare oder Annäherungsversuche zu verzichten.

„Mädels und der Ball," murmelt Zabini.

Ich verlasse fluchend den Kerker und mache mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Wenigstens dort kann ich meine Ruhe haben. Dort gibt es keine Mädchen, die über Frisuren oder Klamotten plaudern. Dort gibt es... oh nein.

Denn eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen sitzt an einem Tisch und sie tuscheln aufgeregt miteinander, als sie sich die neusten Kleidermodelle anschauen. Ich fluche laut und wende mich um. So geht es nicht. Wo kann ich ungestört lesen? Im Raum der Wünsche.

Als ich da ankomme, merke ich, dass schon jemand drin ist. Hermine.

Hermine steht mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln in der Mitte des Raumes und schießt wie verrückt Flüche auf die drei Puppen ab, die wir zum Zweck verzaubert haben. Ich lasse meine Tasche fallen und starre sie an. Sie ist besser geworden. Und nicht nur das. Sie ist... dünner geworden. Oder war sie immer dünn? Keine Ahnung, ich habe nie solchen Sachen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Nun ja, eigentlich habe ich sie doch einmal in etwas Enganliegendem gesehen aber ich habe nie wirklich über ihre Figur nachgedacht, bis Zabini eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht hat. Denn Hermine trägt immer weite T-Shirts und Pullis und schert sich nicht um ihre Kleidung.

Als sie ihre Hand sinken lässt und tief durchatmet, wird ihr klar, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum ist. Ihre Augen glitzern und sie grinst mich breit an.

„Hallo, du," sagt sie gutgelaunt.

Sie streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und strahlt mich an. Sie wirkt anders; etwas an ihr ist anders. Was denn?

„Bist du hier, um dich abzureagieren?" frage ich lächelnd. Oh, ich kenne das Gefühl.

„Eigentlich, ja," sagt sie und nimmt einen Schluck Wasser. „Und außerdem möchte ich in Form bleiben."

Ich setze mich auf das Sofa und neige den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich bin davongelaufen," sage ich. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Mädchen. Sie werden mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Alles, worüber sie reden können, sind Klamotten und Frisuren. Morgana sei Dank, dass dir solche Sachen nicht im Kopf sind."

Hermine schnaubt.

„Oh bitte," sagt sie verächtlich. „Jeder kann sich schön machen. Das ist überhaupt nicht schwer. Das Lernen und das Zaubern sind schwer. Ich kann mich schön machen, wenn ich will – aber es jeden Tag zu tun... Welch eine Zeitverschwendung. Und wozu auch?"

Ich lache und gieße mir etwas Kürbissaft ein.

„Harry, seit wann hast du Merlins Namen mit Morganas ersetzt?" fragt sie auf einmal.

„Was?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Nun, normalerweise sagt man 'um Merlins Willen' oder 'bei Merlin' oder 'bei Merlins Bart' aber du hast 'Morgana sei Dank' gesagt. Ist das normal unter den Schwarzmagiern?"

Sie ist klüger als es für sie gut wäre. Es ist mir einfach entgangen. Habe ich schon so was in der Öffentlichkeit gesagt? Potter, manchmal kannst du echt leichtsinnig sein.

„Ja," sage ich seufzend. „Ich habe es total vergessen."

„Nun, du solltest lieber darauf achten," meint sie und wischt sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch.

„Hermine, gehst du zum Ball?" frage ich auf einmal. Ich möchte das Thema wechseln und außerdem kann ich ihr diese Frage gleich stellen.

„Zum Ball?" wiederholt sie. „Ja, eigentlich werde ich gehen. Ich habe entschieden, dass ich doch sehen möchte, wie man die große Halle dekorieren wird. Und außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Dumbledore einer Band bezahlt hat, Musik zu spielen. Ich bin neugierig. Ich habe noch nie eine Zaubererband spielen gehört."

„Gehst du mit jemandem?" frage ich überrascht.

„Ja," sagt sie und zuckt mit den Achseln. „Du gehst mit Draco?"

„Ja," sage ich schnell und lehne mich nach vorne. „Hermine, mit wem gehst du?"

„Du wirst sehen," sagt sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Und außerdem spielt es eine Rolle?"

„Oh doch," sage ich grinsend. Hermine hat ein Date? Mit wem? „Denn ich möchte nicht, dass jemand dir etwas antut oder dich verletzt."

Hermine lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Harry, ich habe mir immer einen Bruder herbei gewünscht," sagt sie und strahlt mich an. „Und du passt zu dieser Beschreibung nur allzu gut. Aber du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen. Falls diese Person etwas versucht, werde ich ihr zeigen, was Hermine Granger im Laufe dieses Jahres gelernt hat."

Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und geht ein Buch zu holen. Sie setzt sich zu mir, schlägt ihr Buch auf und wir verfallen in Stille. Endlich Ruhe...

„Zeig mir dein Bein," sagt sie nach zehn Minuten, die wir in Stille verbracht haben.

Ich schaue überrascht auf. Hermine verdreht die Augen.

„Komm schon, du hast Schmerzen," sagt sie, ihren Stab hervorziehend. „Ich weiß, dass du dich beim Üben der Schwarzmagie verletzt hast, also brauchst du dir keine Ausreden auszudenken. Und ich werde dich nichts fragen. Komm schon."

Ich seufze und ziehe mein Hosenbein nach oben. Hermine verzieht das Gesicht. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gefallen und mein Bein ist geschwollen. Aber obwohl ich Schmerzen habe und Schwierigkeiten zu laufen, denke ich nicht, dass etwas gebrochen ist.

„Bis du gefallen?" fragt sie als sie einen Diagnosezauber durchführt. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie eigentlich die Heilmagie übt, aber sie ist ziemlich gut geworden. Ich nicke.

„Nun, ich denke, dass deine Sehne dir Probleme bereitet," sagt sie, einen Zauber aussprechend. Ich zische und zucke zusammen. Mein Bein fühlt sich so an, als brenne es. Bald aber hört es auf und ich atme erleichtert auf.

„Das sollte bei der Entzündung helfen," sagt Hermine nachdenklich. „Wir können es wiederholen. Aber falls etwas mit deiner Sehne nicht stimmt..."

„Es ist nicht gebrochen, sonst hätte ich nicht laufen können," unterbreche ich sie. Hermine nickt.

„In letzter Zeit übertreibst du," sagt sie leise. „Bereitest du dich auf etwas vor? Hat jemand dir gedroht?"

Ich lache und Hermine schaut mich besorgt an. Sie hat sich schon an meine Ausbrüche gewöhnt, und es wundert sie nicht, wenn ich auf einmal etwas verrücktes sage oder tue.

„Noch nicht," sage ich. „Aber in einer Welt, in der jeder von mir etwas erwartet und ich zeige allen den Stinkefinger und gehe in eine total andere Richtung muss ich auf alles gefasst sein."

„Wirst du gegen Dumbledore kämpfen?" fragt sie als sie ihr Buch wieder in die Hand nimmt.

Sie ist es gewohnt, solche und ähnliche peinlichen Fragen so beiläufig zu stellen, sodass man das Gefühl hat, sie seien unwichtig. Aber das sind sie natürlich nicht.

„Was meinst du?" frage ich genauso gelassen.

„Der Opposition helfen?" hakt sie nach.

„Würde das mich zu einer schlechten Person machen?" frage ich. „Ich bin ein dunkler Magier und für mich ergeben ihre Prinzipien einen Sinn. Aber sie ergeben auch deswegen einen Sinn, weil die dunklen Magier sie nie aufgegeben haben, sowie Dumbledore und das Licht. Ja, die dunklen Magier haben getötet und Menschen gefoltert, aber wenigstens versuchen sie sich nicht für etwas auszugeben, was sie nicht sind."

„Obwohl es mir nicht gefällt, was du da sagst, kann ich keine Fehler in deiner Logik finden," meint Hermine. Ich gluckse. Hermine und ihre Logik. „Also stehst du in Kontakt mit den anderen?"

Wollte sie mit dieser Phrase die Todesser bezeichnen?

„Hermine..." fange ich genervt an.

„Was möchte die Opposition erreichen? Was sind ihre Ziele?" fragt sie weiter.

Ich seufze und reibe mir die Schläfen.

„Ich möchte darüber nicht reden," sage ich schlechtgelaunt. „Ich möchte nur lesen."

„In Ordnung," sagt sie und schlägt ihr Buch wieder auf. „Aber ich würde gerne etwas darüber wissen. Denn vielleicht bin ich keine Schwarzmagierin; aber ich stimme nicht dem zu, was Dumbledore und das Ministerium machen. Und wenn die Opposition etwas besseres anbieten kann, werde ich daran teilnehmen."

Sie vertieft sich in ihr Buch und bemerkt nicht den überraschten und schockierten Blick, den ich ihr zuwerfe. Was? Hat sie gerade gesagt, was ich denke? Als ich weiter lese, kann ich ihre Worte und den Ton, in dem sie gesprochen waren, aus meinem Kopf nicht vertreiben.

„Nur eine Frage," sage ich nach einer Pause. Hermine murmelt etwas unverständliches. „Was denkst du, was die Opposition eigentlich ist?"

„Die dunklen Magier, die aufgrund ihrer Magie verurteilt und ins Gefängnis geschickt werden," sagt sie sofort, weiter ihr Buch anstarrend. „Dumme Menschen, wirklich dumme Menschen, sowie Ronald, denken natürlich dass jeder Schwarzmagier ein Mörder ist."

Sie schnaubt. Nun... eigentlich...

„Aber es gibt sicherlich auch Mörder, die keine Schwarzmagier sind," sagt sie. „Denn jeder kann jemanden umbringen. Man soll die Magie nicht dafür beschuldigen. Und jeder kann Schaden anrichten. Sieh dir mal Dumbledore an."

„Ja, in Ordnung, aber..."

„Aber unter ihnen gibt es natürlich die Anhänger von du weißt schon wem," fährt sie fort. „Sowie Lucius."

„Und ich habe ihn getroffen. Und Narzissa auch. Und weißt du was? Sie gefallen mir."

Sie wirft mir einen wütenden Blick zu und ich frage mich, was hinter diesen Locken steckt. Man weiß ja nie, worüber Hermine Granger gerade nachdenkt. Obwohl ich manchmal versucht habe, ihre Gedanken zu belauschen, war es keinesfalls angenehm. Hermine denkt über so viele Sachen gleichzeitig und so schnell nach, dass es mir schwindelig ist.

„Narzissa ist eine freundliche aristokratische Hexe," sagt Hermine. „Sie liebt Draco und möchte das beste für ihn. Und Lucius ist streng und vielleicht ein wenig gemein, aber er respektiert seine Frau und er folgt den alten Traditionen. Und er hat dich in seine Familie aufgenommen. Ich bin an so was nicht gewöhnt, weil meine Eltern ja Muggel sind, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie schlechte Menschen sind. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das, was sie für dich tun und wie sie dich behandeln, trotz der Tatsache, dass du ja Harry Potter bist, ist ein Beweis für mich. Sie verheimlichen dir gar nichts und ihr redet über allerlei Sachen. Zudem möchte Narzissa, dass du dich in Malfoy Manor wie zu Hause fühlst. Und auch wenn sie besorgt ist, wird sie dich nicht mit ihrer Sorge ersticken, wird aber dir helfen, wo sie kann. Narzissa ist eine einzigartige Frau und eine gute Mutter."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie man dich anschaut," sagt sie seufzend. „Versuche nicht es abzustreiten. Man respektiert dich. Und man hat Angst vor dir. Das habe ich schon beim Julfest bemerkt. Also bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass du mit ihnen – mit den dunklen Magiern – in Kontakt stehst. Und deine schnelle magische Entwicklung – versuche nicht, mich anzulügen, Harry Potter!"

Ich schließe den Mund und schaue sie amüsiert an. Hermine fährt schnell fort.

„Und deine schnelle magische Entwicklung hat sie davon überzeugt, dass du ihnen irgendwie helfen kannst. Deswegen folgen dir die Slytherins wie Schafe. Du bist in den dunklen Kreisen respektiert und man folgt dir. Was ich aber wissen möchte ist – was möchtest du erreichen? Was hast du vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich ausweichend.

„Oh doch," erwidert Hermine grinsend. „Und ich denke, dass ich es auch weiß. Aber in Ordnung, du musst mir nichts sagen. Ich wiederum werde dir wieder versprechen, dass ich keinem davon erzählen werde, worüber wir alleine sprechen. Du musst mir nicht das Gedächtnis löschen."

Sie zwinkert mir zu und ich zucke zusammen.

„Ja, ja, Professor Lupin benimmt sich ein wenig seltsam in letzter Zeit," fährt sie belustigt fort, denn für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde konnte man einen Ausdruck von purer Panik in meinem Gesicht sehen. Da bin ich sicher. Verdammt, Potter! Wo ist deine Selbstkontrolle? „Und das nachdem er mit dir Tee hatte. Wie seltsam. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du diesen Zauber beherrschst. Aber es wundert mich auch nicht, dass du ihn beherrschst und dass du mir nichts davon gesagt hast."

Ich höre ihrem Monolog zu und mit jedem Wort bin ich wütender.

„Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst..." platzt es zornig aus mir, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend.

Hermine schluckt und hebt das Kinn, versuchend, nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken aber sie schaut mich trotzdem vorsichtig an.

„Und ich kann gut sehen, warum die Slytherins Schiss vor dir haben," flüstert sie, von mir wegblickend. Wahrscheinlich kann sie die giftigen Wellen von Zorn spüren, die ich in diesem Moment ausstrahle. Hermine ist mir zwar sehr lieb, aber in jenem Moment wünsche ich mir, ich könnte sie einfach in die Hölle fluchen. Zum Teufel mit ihrer Neugier und mit ihrer Schlussfolgerung!

„Ich erzähle niemandem davon," flüstert sie.

Ihre zittrige Hand findet meine. Ich mache Anstalten, mich ihr zu entreißen, aber sie drückt meine Hand und schaut mich anflehend an.

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry," flüstert sie. Die braunen Augen schauen mich ehrlich und anflehend an. „Bitte. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

„Dann hör damit auf, deine Nase in Sachen zu stecken, die dich gar nichts angehen!" brülle ich aufspringend.

Sie zuckt zusammen und gafft mich an.

„Höre mit deinen Andeutungen und geheimnisvollem Gerede auf, du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn! Du wirst zu mir stehen, mir helfen... Was WILLST du überhaupt? WAS?"

„Ich..." flüstert sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich noch nie so zornig gesehen. „Ich möchte sagen, dass ich dir folgen werde. Ich bin ja keine echte Schwarzmagierin, aber ich habe schon Erfahrung damit."

Ich lache schallend und Hermine schaut mich verängstigt an, als ich anfange, auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Womit hast du Erfahrung? Mit der dunklen Magie? Sei nicht lächerlich! Du hast ein wenig rumexperimentiert aber das ist alles. Du weißt nicht, was die dunkle Magie bewirken kann. Und du kennst mich nicht. Du kannst nicht wissen, ob der Ort, wohin ich gehe, dir gefallen wird. Du weißt nichts! Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht!"

Die braunen Augen werden nass und Hermine schnieft und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Dann hilf mir, dich kennen zu lernen," flüstert sie. „Bitte, Harry."

Ich schließe die Augen im Versuch, meine Magie unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Denn ich kann das bekannte Jucken in meinen Fingern spüren und Hermine schnappt nach Luft als ein paar silberne Funken aus meinen Finger hervorschießen. In Ordnung... bloß nicht die Kontrolle verlieren... bloß sie nicht erwürgen...

„Du bist mein einziger echter Freund und die einzige Person, der ich vertraue," sagt sie leise. Wann habe ich das zuletzt gehört? „Ich habe an eine Menge Sachen geglaubt, als ich hergekommen bin, aber alles, was im Laufe dieses Jahres passiert ist, hat mein Glauben und mein Vertrauen zerstört. Ich weiß nicht, woran ich glauben soll. Mir ist klar geworden, dass man sich auf sich selbst verlassen muss und dass man keinem vertrauen darf. Und dass Wissen die wertvollste Sache auf der Welt ist. Und jene, die Wissen als etwas sehr wertvolles bezeichnen, lassen uns nichts über die dunkle Magie lernen. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, Harry."

Sie senkt den Blick und beginnt lautlos zu weinen. Und in diesem Moment habe ich absolut nicht vor, zu versuchen, sie zu trösten. Denn ich würde sie am liebsten erwürgen, obwohl sie mir lieb ist.

„Meine Eltern verstehen mich nicht," fährt sie fort. „Sie versuchen es zu akzeptieren, dass ich eine Hexe bin, aber es geht nicht. Mein Vater hasst sich und mich weil er nicht verstehen kann, was ich bin. Und teilweise weil er denkt, dass er mir unterlegen ist, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Wir streiten uns... Und er hat mir schon vielmals gesagt, dass ich den Regeln folgen soll, die in seinem Haus gültig sind, und nicht den Regeln dieser Hexenwelt, aus der ich gekommen bin. Meine Mutter versucht zu helfen, aber umsonst. In letzter Zeit schreibe ich in meinen Briefen an meine Eltern überhaupt nicht über Magie und über das, was ich in Hogwarts lerne. Und ich fühle mich so einsam... In Gryffindorturm... Man hasst mich... Weil ich es gewagt habe, anders zu sein. Und weil ich laut gesagt habe, was ich über etwas denke. Man behandelt mich wie Dreck und ich muss ständig auf der Hut sein... Ich lebe jeden Tag unter den Feinden und der Druck wird mich umbringen. Ich gehe jeden Tag schlafen mit Mädchen, die mich hassen."

„Und Dumbledore... ich hab ihm wirklich vertraut. Aber als sich herausgestellt hat, dass er nur ein alter Schwindler ist, ist meine Welt auseinandergefallen. Alles, worüber er Predigten hält, die Gleichheit zwischen den Häusern und den Magiern... Der Respekt jedem gegenüber und Freundschaft... Er hat Vorurteile und er hasst die Slytherins, nur weil ihr Slytherins seid. Er sagt, er will jedem gutes, aber das will er nicht. Es ist Schwachsinn. Er redet darüber und zur gleichen Zeit schickt er dich zu den Dursleys, die Magie hassen und dich wie Dreck behandeln... er stellt sich so dar, als kümmere er sich um dich, aber das macht er in der Wirklichkeit nicht. Er ist so voller Lügen und Scheiß, dass mir schlecht ist."

Ihre Stimme bricht und sie wischt sich das Gesicht mit ihrem Ärmel. Ich habe Hermine noch nie so verzweifelt und so gebrochen gesehen. Und auch wenn ich vor Zorn rauche – schon wieder! – hat mich dieses Bild von einer weinenden und verzweifelten Hermine aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass sie sich nie beklagt und dass es ihr immer gut geht – aber Hermine scheint doch menschlich zu sein... Im Vergleich zu mir, der in seinem Inneren eiskalt ist. Denn die einzige Emotion, die ich wirklich spüren kann, ist Zorn.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich auf niemanden verlassen kann... außer auf dich."

Sie hebt den Blick und schaut mich verzweifelt an.

„Stoße mich nicht weg, Harry," flüstert sie. „Du bist die einzige Person, der ich vertraue. Lass mich in deine Welt rein; ich werde dich nicht verraten. Ich schwöre es auf meine Magie."

Und damit hat sie einen magischen Eid abgelegt. Ich stehe noch immer da und schaue sie todernst und wütend an.

„Du sagst, ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht," sagt sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme. „Lass mich dich kennen lernen, Harry. Erzähl mir davon, was dich glücklich macht, was du gerne tust und worüber du nachdenkst. Und du kannst mit mir ehrlich sein, Harry. Es ist überhaupt nicht nötig, mich weiter anzulügen. Wirklich."

„Sei also ehrlich," sage ich leise, sie bedrohlich anschauend. „Ich wiederum habe genug von Verrätern, mit Lupin beginnend. Was willst du? Was weißt du?"

Sie nickt und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich... ich habe einen grauen magischen Kern," sagt sie. „Und ich fühle mich von manchen dunklen Zaubern und manchen Zweigen der Schwarzmagie angezogen. Ich habe eine Menge Bücher zum Thema in Nokturngasse gekauft... Und das Lesen über die dunkle Magie ist auch ein Trost sowie eine Obsession von mir... Niemand versteht mich, außer dir und nur dir kann ich vertrauen. Seit ich die Wahrheit über dich und Dumbledore erfahren habe, bin ich zusammengebrochen und wieder auferstanden. Ich habe mein Leben aufs Neue aufgebaut aber trotzdem gibt es manche Narben, die nie heilen werden. Mein Vertrauen den Menschen gegenüber wurde zerstört und ich weiß nicht, ob ich je wieder jemandem wirklich vertrauen werde. Aber ich vertraue dir; mit dir fühle ich mich sicher und ich möchte ein Teil deiner Welt sein. Ich möchte daran teilnehmen, was du tust. Und ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder."

Sie verstummt und schluchzt. Eine Pause tritt ein und ich starre die weinende Hermine an, über die Worte des dunklen Lords nachdenkend und mir ihre Gedanken anhörend. Sie ist wirklich... zusammengebrochen. Aber sie erzählt die Wahrheit.

„Du möchtest etwas über mich wissen? Du möchtest mich kennenlernen?" frage ich leise, auf sie zukommend. Sie nickt und hebt den Blick. „Wirst du die Wahrheit ertragen können? Wie weit bist zu bereit, zu gehen? Was bist du bereit, zu tun?"

„Alles," flüstert sie mit einer schwachen Stimme. „Denn ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in Hermine vorgegangen ist. All diese Zeit hat sie ihr Leid so gut verborgen, so gut versteckt, dass nicht einmal ich es sehen konnte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich in diesem Moment auf sie echt sauer bin und dass die dunkle Magie mich anfleht, sie freizulassen, wird mir klar, dass dieses Mädchen eine einzigartige und starke Person ist. Sie hat alleine gelitten und hat sich niemandem anvertraut. Sie hat den Mut aufgebracht, danach ein neues Leben aufzubauen und sie hat für ihre eigenen Rechte gekämpft. Und noch immer lebt sie und schläft sie bei diesen Menschen, die sie so sehr hassen. Es wagen, anders zu sein, ist eine Tugend von dunkler Magie; aber in den Augen der Hellmagier ist sie ein Mangel, der verurteilt und als unakzeptabel betrachtet ist.

„Schön," sage ich leise. Hermine hebt den Blick. „Du möchtest mich kennen lernen? Ich habe einen echten dunklen Kern. Und ich liebe die dunkle Magie und werde sie nie aufgeben."

„Letzten Sommer habe ich meine Verwandten getötet und das Haus niedergebrannt. Und ich habe vor, auch Dumbledore umzubringen," sage ich, auf sie zukommend und sie mit meinem Blick fixierend. Sieh hält den Atem an und starrt mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich ein dunkles Ritual ausgeführt, das es der Seele des dunklen Lords ermöglicht hat, einen neuen Körper zu haben. Ich bin Harry Potter, der Lehrling des dunklen Lords, der Erbe der Dunkelheit und der nächste dunkle Lord."


	35. Kapitel 34

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 34 – Die Mysteriumsabteilung

Alle Kerzen brennen und werfen Schatten an die Wände. Der bekannte Geruch vom Weihrauch steigt mir in die Nase als ich zum Altar schreite und meinen Basiliskenstab in die Hand nehme. Als ich rund um den magischen Kreis schreite, denke ich über die Anweisungen nach, die ich in Slytherins Buch gefunden habe.

„Bei Dämonenbeschwörungen ist es am nützlichsten, ein paar Runen oder einen Text um dem Kreis zu schreiben, die darauf abzielen, den Dämon, den man beschwört, einzuladen und dem Magier zu helfen, ihn besser zu sehen und ihre Kommunikation zu erleichtern."

Und genau das habe ich getan. Ich benutze einen Schlangenkopf als meinen Ritualaltar und ich habe ein paar Sätze auf Latein verfasst, die meine Absicht ausdrücken, die ich mit roter Kreide auf dem Kreisrand gezeichnet habe. Schon als ich mich auf das Ritual vorbereitet habe, habe ich Aufregung gespürt und ich hatte ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu. Das Auferstehungsritual hat dazu gedient, mir bewusst zu machen, wie schwierig und kompliziert solche Sachen sind, wenn man sie richtig tun möchte, aber mir auch gewisse Selbstsicherheit gegeben, dass mir die dunklen Ritualen liegen und dass ich die Grundlagen offensichtlich gut verstanden habe.

Die Präsenz des Dämons, als ich meine Beschwörung auf Latein laut rezitiere, wird allmählich stärker und stärker. Man sagt, dass nur ein echter Schwarzmagier sie eigentlich sehen kann – die Mehrheit kann sie nur spüren. Und als ich meine Augen öffne und die Hände sinken lasse, spüre ich diese Präsenz direkt bei mir, die mich mustert und ich spüre auch eine Berührung, als wäre der Dämon mir über die Wange gefahren.

„Was willst du von mir, Sterblicher?" höre ich leise Worte.

Die unheimliche Stimme kann nur ich hören, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Stimme hallt in meinem Bewusstsein und obwohl ich sie nicht mit meinen Ohren hören kann, höre ich sie trotzdem. Ich lasse den Ritualdolch sinken und wende mich dem Dämon zu.

Er ist klein und er ähnelt einem Tier, aber ich kann nicht gut ausmachen, welchem. Sein Blick ist auf mich fixiert und es kommt mir so vor, als gäbe es nur seine Augen, die mitten in der Luft schweben. Denn seine Augen sind wahrscheinlich etwas, was einen Eindruck auf jeden machen würde. Nur ein Blick in diese Augen würde jeden dazu bringen, so schnell davon zu laufen wie es möglich ist. Seine Gegenwart fühlt sich wie ein eiskalter Strudel an, der mich hineinziehen will, es aber nicht tun kann. Und seine Augen warten nur darauf, dass ich eine Spur vor Angst zeige, sodass er sich auf mich werfen kann.

„Sei gegrüßt, Azael," sage ich laut. Der Dämon entblößt wütend seine Zähne, weil ich seinen Namen benutzt habe. Und dadurch zeige ich auch meine Macht über ihn. „Ich bin der Erbe der Dunkelheit. Ein Krieg wird bald ausbrechen und mein Meister und ich werden für die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit über die Welt kämpfen."

Der Dämon hört aufmerksam zu und seine Einstellung scheint sich mit jedem meiner Worte zu ändern.

„Du bist also der Erbe der Dunkelheit," murmelt er. Jetzt mustert er mich beinah nachdenklich. „Ja, wir wissen, dass der dunkle Lord auferstanden ist."

Also beschwört auch Voldemort Dämonen. Interessant. Wie sonst würden sie es wissen? Oder können sie es einfach spüren?

„Und ich möchte wissen, ob es einen Dämon gibt, der mir in diesem Krieg dienen und mich begleiten würde," sage ich.

Der Dämon grinst mich an – und beim Anblick seiner faulen Zähnen spüre ich einen Stich vor Angst, die ich schnell zur Seite schiebe. Das brauch ich momentan nicht.

„Das wurde nur einmal versucht," sagt er, mich noch immer angrinsend. „Warum glaubst du, kleiner Sterblicher, dass so ein mächtiges Wesen wie ein Dämon dir dienen würde?"

„Erstens, wenn die Dunkelheit die Kontrolle übernimmt, werdet auch ihr mehr Freiheit haben, das weißt du schon. Also falls ihr wirklich möchtet, dass die Dunkelheit die Kontrolle übernimmt, solltet ihr uns Sterblichen bei unserem Vorhaben helfen. Die Dementoren haben sich schon dafür entschieden. Man kann nicht von uns erwarten, dass man selbst nichts macht und dann später etwas verlangt. Wir sind keine Hellmagier, die vergeben und vergessen, und ihr seid keine Engel, die alle lieben und nichts für ihre Hilfe verlangen."

Der Dämon zischt zornig und ich lächele flüchtig. Ach ja, sie verabscheuen die Engel, wie hätte ich so was vergessen können? Wie unhöflich von mir.

„Was wärst du bereit, dafür zu geben?" fragt der Dämon nach einer Pause.

„Was würdet ihr brauchen?" frage ich diplomatisch. „Findet mir einen, der mir wirklich beim Krieg helfen könnte und dann können wir die Sache weiter besprechen. Ich werde dich in einer Woche wieder rufen."

„Es ist nicht nötig," knurrt der Dämon. „Ich komme, wenn ich Neuigkeiten habe."

„Das geht nicht," sage ich. „Weil du nicht einfach auftauchen darfst. Ich befinde mich in einer Schule und bin von Hellmagiern umgeben."

„Was macht der Erbe der Dunkelheit an solch einem Ort?" höhnt der Dämon.

„Ich jage den Vertreter des Lichtes, weil ich ihn töten möchte," erwidere ich kühl. „Und dafür muss ich auf meine Chance warten."

Die gelben Augen des Dämons scheinen zu glitzern. Den Vertreter des Lichtes zu töten, das bedeutet natürlich viel für ihn.

„Ich möchte dabei sein," sagt er sofort.

„Du und wahrscheinlich eine ganze Armee von Dämonen," höhne ich. „Vielleicht werde ich es dir erlauben. Aber nur wenn du deine Aufgabe schnell und effizient erfüllst."

„Na schön," sagt der Dämon und richtet sich auf. „Sind wir fertig? Denn ich habe zu tun."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Dämonen sarkastisch sein können.

„Ich entlasse dich, Azael, geh in Frieden und komm zurück wenn ich dich rufe," sage ich laut und hebe den Ritualdolch.

Der Dämon verbeugt sich mit einem hämischen Lächeln und verschwindet. Als seine Präsenz allmählich nachlässt, lösche ich alle Kerzen aus, nehme meine Sachen und setze mich in die Ecke des Raumes, meine Ritualrobe ausziehend. Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen. Das ist gut verlaufen. Sehr gut sogar. Amu legt den Kopf in meinen Schoß und ich blicke auf ihn hinunter.

~Hat Meister von dem Wesen bekommen, was er wollte?~ fragt die Schlange.

Ich beginne seine Schuppen zu streicheln und Amu seufzt. Amu genießt meine körperliche Wärme aber er mag es auch, wenn ich ihn streichele. So wie alle Tiere.

~Ja, hab ich,~ sage ich nachdenklich. ~Ich bin aber sehr müde.~

~Viellicht hat Meister Hunger,~ meint die Schlange. ~Denn wenn ich müde bin, heißt das, ich habe Hunger.~

Ich lache und kratze Amus Kopf. Und nach der Anzahl an Ratten und Mäusen im Schloss zu beurteilen, ist Amu oft müde.

~So einfach ist es nicht, Amu,~ sage ich kopfschüttelnd. ~Aber ich denke, ich werde trotzdem was essen.~

~Wann werden Sie sich mit mir binden?~ fragt Amu leise.

~Wenn du groß genug bist,~ antworte ich. ~Sonst klappt es nicht. Du musst ausgewachsen sein.~

~Das wird noch eine Weile dauern,~ murmelt die Schlange enttäuscht.

~Ja, aber vielleicht ist es besser, dass du während ich hier bin, klein bleibst. Sonst wird man mir es nicht erlauben, dich zum Unterricht mitzunehmen oder dich überhaupt hier zu haben.~

~Warum denn?~ fragt die Schlange überrascht. ~Ich möchte groß werden! Was ist falsch daran?~

~Ja, schon klar, aber die Menschen haben Angst vor dir. Wärst du dreimal so groß wie du jetzt bist, würde keiner wieder zur Schule kommen wollen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Amu, und es ist auch nicht meine – es ist ihre Schuld. Leute haben Angst vor dir aber nur weil sie denken, dass du sie angreifen wirst.~

~Aber Sie haben mir doch gesagt...~ fängt die Schlange genervt und verwirrt an.

~Ich weiß, Amu,~ sage ich seufzend. ~Sie verstehen es nicht. Heute Abend gehe ich zum dunklen Lord und du kannst mitkommen, um deine Mutter zu besuchen.~

Die Schlange streckt zufrieden ihre Zunge aus und ich grinse breit. Ich jedoch muss auf alles gefasst sein, denn Bellatrix und Rodolphus kommen mit. Irgendwie kommt mir diese Mission als zweifältig vor – auf einer Seite, muss ich diesen Gegenstand erfolgreich dem dunklen Lord bringen; aber auf der anderen Seite muss ich Bellatrix Lestrange erdulden. Hoffen wir nur, dass es nicht zu einem Streit kommt und dass ich wirklich keine rohe Gewalt benutzen muss. Das könnte fies werden.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine wartet im Hof auf mich. Von den Blicken einigen Schüler begleitet, komme ich zusammen mit meiner Slytherinbande aus dem Schloss heraus. Es ist ziemlich warm geworden und wenigstens ist der Schnee weg. Jetzt ist es nur morgens kalt, aber tagsüber kann man ohne Mützen und Schals rumlaufen, etwas, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Tuschelt ruhig, denke ich als ich an der Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei komme, von den anderen schweigend begleitet. Hermine sitzt auf der Bank und starrt todernst in die Ferne.

„Wir sehen uns später," sage ich, mich den anderen zuwendend.

Hermine dreht den Kopf und schaut zu, als ich Draco küsse und mich von den anderen verabschiede. Bodyguards brauche ich nicht und doch scheinen sie es in letzter Zeit für notwendig zu halten, mir überall hin zu folgen. Sie machen es sich in einer Ecke des Hofs bequem, von welcher sie mich gut sehen können, und ziehen Karten hervor. Ein guter Vorwand, um da zu bleiben und mich im Auge zu behalten.

„Hallo, Hermine," sage ich leise, mich bei ihr niederlassend.

Seit wir im Raum der Wünsche EHRLICH gesprochen haben, hat alles sich verändert. Hermine hat sich mehr denn je in sich zurückgezogen und sie redet mit niemandem. Die Mehrheit der Zeit verbringt sie in der Bibliothek aber auch da gibt es manchmal diesen abwesenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und einen Schatten in ihren Augen. Aber als es mir endlich gelungen ist, sie zu finden, hat sie mich leise begrüßt und für mich Platz gemacht. Sie versucht sich nicht so anzustellen, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich kann ihr in den Augen sehen, dass sie verängstigt, schockiert und entsetzt ist, dass sie sich aber nicht helfen kann, nicht meine Gesellschaft zu genießen und mit mir zu reden. Noch immer bin ich die einzige Person, der sie vertraut.

Seit damals sehe ich Angst in ihren Augen, wenn sie mich anschaut und sie wägt ihre Worte sorgfältig ab, wenn sie mit mir redet, aber sie ist da. Sie ist nicht davon gelaufen und sie hat keinem meine Geheimnisse preisgegeben. Ich bezweifele nicht, dass es sie von innen auffrisst, aber sie ist mir treu geblieben. Sie fragt nichts mehr; denn sie hat mehr bekommen, als sie erwartet hat. Sie wollte die Wahrheit und die hat sie bekommen. Die Wahrheit ist aber nicht angenehm und sie hat nicht geglaubt, dass ich so weit gegangen bin und dass die Sache so ernst ist. Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen – die Fragen, was ich eigentlich tue; die Angst vor dem, was ich zu tun vorhabe; und Entsetzen vor dem, was ich getan habe. Man sagt, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele sind; und Hermines Seele ist in einem totalen Durcheinander und sie ist außer sich vor Angst. Sie weiß nicht mehr, wer sie ist, weil es sich auch herausgestellt hat, dass ihr bester Freund der Lehrling des dunklen Lords ist. Sie fühlt sich von der ganzen Welt verraten. Aber noch immer vertraut sie mir. Obwohl sie zögert und obwohl sie sich manchmal fragt, ob ich womöglich einen Grund finden könnte, um auch sie umzubringen, ist sie meine beste Freundin geblieben. Eines Tages wird ihre Treue sich lohnen. Hoffentlich weiß sie es.

Sie wundert sich nicht mehr, wenn ich über etwas mehr als sie weiß oder ihr über Arithmantik Vorlesungen gebe. Denn sie weiß jetzt, woher dieses Wissen kommt und sie fragt nichts. Mir ist aber klar, dass sie von den dunklen Künsten fasziniert ist, aber dass sie zur gleichen Zeit ihr Interesse daran verloren hat, weil das Ganze jetzt eine ganz andere Bedeutung hat. Früher war es nur ein Interesse, etwas, was sie fasziniert; geheimes Wissen, dass sie, sowie jedes Wissen und jedes Buch, verschlingt. Jetzt da sie aber die Wahrheit weiß, hat dieses Wissen eine ganz andere Bedeutung bekommen. Es ist das verbotene Wissen und das lockt sie an; aber zur gleichen Zeit ist ihr jetzt klar, dass der Krieg bald ausbrechen wird und dass ich, ihr bester Freund, eine entscheidende Rolle darin spielen werde. Und das jagt ihr Angst ein.

Wir haben darüber nicht gesprochen. Wenn wir miteinander reden, reden wir über Hausaufgaben und unwichtige Sachen, aber ich weiß, dass sie ständig darüber nachdenkt. Was diese Hände, die ihren Aufsatz halten, getan haben; was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, ob ich den Mord an Dumbledore plane; und wann diese Füße zuletzt im selben Raum mit Lord Voldemort waren. Sie versucht, es sich vorzustellen, aber sie fragt nicht.

„Steht alles für den Ball bereit?" frage ich als wir mit unseren Hausaufgaben fertig sind. Hermine zuckt zusammen und schaut mich nervös an. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken Meilen weg entfernt.

„Ball?" wiederholt sie nervös. „Ja. Oh ja, ich habe das Kleid bestellt und alles steht bereit."

Sie senkt den Blick. Ich habe mich an ihre Nervosität gewöhnt und meistens bin ich derjenige, der redet.

„Und dein Date?" frage ich lächelnd. Hermine schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Laune für einen Ball bin," murmelt sie, der Frage ausweichend.

„Natürlich bist du," sage ich und lege einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie versteift sich, rührt sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Besser es mir zu erlauben, sie zu umarmen als verflucht zu werden. Oder was auch immer sie denkt, könnte ich ihr antun, falls sie mich verärgert.

„Ich freue mich auf das Tanzen mit dir," sage ich. „Falls dein Date es erlaubt."

„Aber natürlich," sagt sie schnell.

Am Anfang war ihre Nervosität ziemlich lustig; jetzt aber geht sie mir auf die Nerven. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt gelächelt hat. Hermine lächelt nicht mehr. Sie weint auch nicht mehr. Sie scheint einfach in ihrem Inneren leer zu sein. Und jeder hat bemerkt, dass ihr Benehmen mir gegenüber sich verändert hat. Und alle vermuten selbstverständlich, dass ich ihr etwas angetan habe. Aber keiner möchte etwas darüber sagen. Jetzt versuchen auch die Gryffindors, Hermine etwas zu fragen, aber sie möchte nicht mit ihnen reden. Als es passiert ist, hat sie es mir sofort gesagt. Sie hat die ganze Zeit ihre Schuhe angestarrt, aber sie hat mir von allem erzählt.

/Rückblende

„Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich in Ordnung sei," sagt sie leise.

Wir stehen in einem leeren Korridor weil Hermine mich darum gebeten hat, alleine mit mir zu sprechen.

„Dass es in Ordnung sei, ihnen zu sagen falls etwas nicht stimme, weil sie bemerkt haben, dass ich Angst vor dir habe," flüstert sie. „Dass ich ihnen sagen könne..." Sie schluckt. „wenn du mir etwas angetan hast."

„Was hast du ihnen gesagt?" frage ich kühl.

„Dass du mein bester Freund bist und dass du mir nie etwas antun würdest. Und dass sie zur Hölle fahren können," sagt sie, meinen Blick noch immer vermeidend.

Ich seufze und fahre mir durchs Haar. Auch wenn ich nicht dazu gezwungen wäre, Hogwarts nach Dumbledores Mord zu verlassen, werde ich trotzdem dazu gezwungen sein, weil ich einfach keine andere Wahl habe. Aber die Frage, die mich jedoch plagt ist – was tue ich mit Hermine? Ich kann sie unmöglich hier zurücklassen. Sie ist mir trotz allem treu geblieben.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich dir nie etwas antun könnte," sage ich, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend.

Sie zuckt zusammen und schaut mich wortlos, beinah anflehend, an. Als hoffe sie, ich würde ihr sagen, dass alles ein Scherz war. Dass alles wieder beim Alten sein wird. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren weiß sie, dass nichts wieder das gleiche sein wird.

„Alles, was ich von dir verlange, ist, dass du mir treu bleibst," fahre ich fort. „Und sei versichert, ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Niemand wird dir etwas anhaben können."

„Wie?" fragt sie mit einer heiseren Stimme.

„Ich werde zurück kommen, um dich abzuholen," sage ich ernst. „Das verspreche ich dir."

Sie möchte weinen, kann es aber nicht. Ihre Augen sind trocken. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass meine Stimme emotionslos ist, weiß sie, dass ich meine Worte ernst meine. Wortlos und zögernd, umarmt sie mich und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Danke," flüstert sie in mein Haar.

/Ende Rückblende

Wir sind zu einem gegenseitigen Verständnis gekommen. Sie hat Angst davor, was ich bin und zu was ich werden werde; aber zugleich erkennt sie, dass es kein Zurück gibt. Sie weiß, dass sie zu tief versunken ist, um jetzt alles zurückzunehmen und wieder zu ihrem alten Leben zurückzukehren. Und ich weiß, dass sie zu mir stehen wird. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie vor dem Ganzen Angst hat, wird sie zu mir stehen. Sie hat nichts zum Thema Dumbledore gesagt, aber ich weiß, was sie denkt. Man sagt, dass wenn man einmal ein Leben nimmt, dass man sich für immer verändert. Und es ist die Wahrheit. Jetzt ist es ganz egal, wie viele ich noch töten werde und muss, denn ich habe es schon einmal getan. Aber Hermine betrachtet diese Tat als das schlimmste, was man tun kann. Schön, man lernt über die dunkle Magie; man strebt nach dem Wissen und man möchte lernen. Sie sieht nichts falsches darin. Aber ein Leben zu nehmen... Das geht gegen alles, woran sie glaubt und ich weiß, dass sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass ich, ihr bester Freund, zu so was fähig wäre. Klar, sie weiß nicht, wie ich meine Verwandten getötet habe, und man kann es als einen Unfall betrachten. Ich habe nicht gewollt, sie umzubringen. Es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Aber ein Mord zu planen – das geht gegen jede Vorstellung von einem Menschen, der mit ihr drei Jahre in der Schule verbracht hat.

Der Artikel, den Rita Kimmkorn über mich geschrieben hat, war ein Volltreffer. Der Prophet musste noch ein paar hundert Kopien drucken, weil alle verkauft waren. Narzissa war außer sich als sie den Propheten geöffnet und mein Bild darin gesehen hat, weil ich ihr nicht gesagt habe, dass ich vorhabe, mit der Reporterin zu sprechen. Ich habe es einfach getan. Und jetzt bereite ich mich auf das zweite Interview vor. Denn die Leser lieben und hassen diesen Artikel, der das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins seit Wochen ist. Die Schüler haben es überall in der Schule gelesen und haben zu einander meine Worte zitiert.

/Rückblende

„Da gibt es schon viele Versionen von deiner Kindheit, Harry," sagt Rita höflich. „Wärst du so nett, dem Propheten ein paar Sachen darüber zu erzählen? Sodass die Leser für alle Zeiten wissen, was wirklich passiert ist."

„Natürlich, Rita," sage ich lächelnd. „Nun, ich bin bei meinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen. Meine Tante Petunia hat mich auf der Schwelle ihres Hauses gefunden als ich eins war. Seit dem hat sie sich, zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Vernon, und ihrem Sohn, Dudley, um mich gekümmert. Nun, damals habe ich es so genannt, weil ich nicht wusste, dass es falsch war, mich so zu behandeln, wie sie es getan haben. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie Recht daran hatten."

„Dich zu misshandeln?" fragt Rita leise. Auch wenn sie eine Schlampe ist, die nur einen guten Artikel schreiben möchte, den alle lesen werden, und auch wenn ich sie mit einem Stück guter dunkler Magie belegt habe, ist ihre Abscheu echt. So was passiert in der Zauberwelt nicht.

„Ja," sage ich und senke den Blick, als fühle ich mich ein bisschen nervös. Rita wartet geduldig ab, bis ich wieder bereit bin, darüber zu sprechen.

„Früh genug habe ich Anzeichen von unabsichtlicher Magie gezeigt. Und jedes Mal, wenn es etwas seltsames im Haus passiert ist, war ich es schuld. Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt, nervös abzuwarten, dass etwas seltsames passiert. Denn dann hat mein Onkel mich verprügelt und mich in den Schrank unter den Treppen, wo ich normalerweise geschlafen habe, ohne Essen und Wasser eingesperrt."

„Entschuldigung," sagt Rita, sich nach vorne lehnend. „Hast du soeben gesagt, dass du in einem SCHRANK geschlafen hast?"

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Mein Onkel war der Meinung, dass ein Freak wie ich kein richtiges Zimmer verdient."

„Wo bin ich stehengeblieben..." sage ich gedankenverloren. Rita gießt mir mehr Kürbissaft ein. „Ja. Einmal hat er meinen Arm gebrochen, weil er mich von sich weg gestoßen hat – es ist mir nie eingefallen, dass ich mich vielleicht wehren könnte – und ich bin gegen die Wand geprallt. Mein Arm hat höllisch wehgetan, aber er wollte kein Geld für mich ausgeben. Meine Tante hat meinen Arm verbunden und er ist von alleine geheilt. Deswegen ist er falsch geheilt."

„Nun, vielleicht war meine Tante auch mein Helfer, denn sie hat ja meinen Arm verbunden," füge ich hinzu. „Und sie hat mich nie wirklich ins Gesicht geschlagen, hat mich stattdessen mit einer Pfanne auf den Kopf geschlagen. Manchmal auch mit einem Schöpflöffel."

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und kratze mich nachdenklich am Kopf. Rita starrt mich an, während ihre Feder alles aufschreibt.

„Aber ich möchte nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Ich möchte alles hinter mir lassen und es einfach vergessen. Ich habe Tränke bekommen, die mir ermöglicht haben, ein Stück zu wachsen und meinem Körper geholfen haben, sich zu erholen. Und endlich hat sich mein größter Wunsch erfüllt– ich habe eine Familie, die sich um mich kümmert und mich liebt."

„Ich kann natürlich nachvollziehen, dass du darüber nicht sprechen willst," sagt Rita. „Also sprechen wir über deinen Vormund. Hast du gewusst, dass es Zauberer und Hexen gegeben hat, die dir angeboten haben, deine Vormünder zu sein?"

„Das habe ich gehört," sage ich leise. „Und ich werde dir nur eines sagen, Rita. Keiner wollte mich. Keiner wollte sich um mich kümmern. Professor Dumbledore war mein Vormund, hat es mir aber nie gesagt. Er hatte seine Gründe, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber keiner hat in meiner Haut gesteckt. Als ich am meisten Hilfe gebraucht habe, war niemand für mich da, außer Narzissa. Sie hat mich aufgenommen, als ich in Gringotts das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Sie hat gewusst, wer ich bin und sie hat auch gewusst, dass ihre Familie meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte. Aber trotz allem hat sie mich aufgenommen, den besten Heiler, den sie kannte, bezahlt, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich habe zwei Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht und niemand hat bemerkt, dass ich Probleme zu Hause hatte. Dass ich nicht zurückgehen wollte. Dass man mich dort geschlagen und misshandelt hat. Zu jener Zeit habe ich geglaubt, dass ich es verdiene. Aber Narzissa hat mir gezeigt, dass keiner es verdient. Sie hat mir geholfen, mich zu erholen und sie hat mir meinen Wert gezeigt. Zwar gibt es gewisse Narben, die nie heilen werden, aber ich bin ihr sehr dankbar und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man sie beleidigt. Sie war für mich da als keiner mir helfen wollte – und ich schere mich nicht darum wie sie heißt und ob sie aus einer dunklen Familie stammt. Ich weiß nur, dass diese Frau mir mein Leben zum besseren verändert hat und deshalb werde ich ihr immer für alles dankbar sein."

„Kannst du den Lesern etwas über deine Verlobung mit dem Erben der Malfoyfamilie sagen?" fragt Rita nach einer Pause.

„Klar," sage ich achselzuckend. „Onkel Lucius hat eingesehen, dass Draco und ich gut miteinander auskommen. Ich habe früher nie darüber nachgedacht – wir sind zu guten Freunden geworden und ich habe seine Gesellschaft genossen. Aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich ihn gerne habe und dass ich es möchte. Ich bin ja jung; aber eine feste Freundschaft ist die Grundlage für eine gute Beziehung, oder?"

„Freundschaft ist sehr wichtig, ja," sagt Rita. „Aber hast du es gewusst, dass du schwul bist? Bist du schwul, Harry?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung," sage ich lächelnd. „Ich habe nur gewusst, dass ich ahnungslos was Mädchen angeht bin. Aber als ich einen Kerl zum ersten Mal geküsst habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich auf Kerle stehe. So was weiß man einfach."

„Also war diese Person nicht Draco Malfoy?" fragt Rita neugierig.

„Nein," sage ich grinsend. „Aber damals waren wir nicht zusammen."

„Schön, deine Geheimnisse bleiben deine Geheimnisse," sagt Rita glucksend. „Zurück zum Thema. Kannst du uns sagen, warum du das Haus gewechselt hat? Denn so was passiert normalerweise nicht."

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Seit ich einen neuen Vormund gefunden habe, hat man damit angefangen, mich seltsam anzuschauen und mich zu beleidigen. Als würde diese Tatsache etwas bestimmen und etwas heißen. Und es hat zu einem Streit zwischen mir und Ronald Weasley geführt. Mein Leben in Gryffindorturm war unerträglich aber ich wollte Narzissa nichts darüber sagen. Sie hat es aber doch erfahren und hat einen Brief an Professor McGonagall geschrieben, in dem sie sie darum gebeten hat, mir zu erlauben, das Haus zu wechseln. Denn sie wolle nicht, dass ich weiter leide. Und Professor McGonagall hat es erlaubt."

„Aber warum Slytherin?" fragt Rita.

„Ich habe den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt," sage ich achselzuckend. „Und ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Weil Draco in Slytherin ist."

„Warum nicht Ravenclaw? Ich höre, dass deine Noten sich sehr verbessert haben," sagt Rita.

„Weil der sprechende Hut mir im ersten Jahr die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeben hat," sage ich. Anders kann man es nicht erklären und falls ich etwas verschweige, wird man schnell zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. „Ich wollte nach Gryffindor, weil ich Ronald Weasley im Zug getroffen habe und er hat mir gesagt, alle Slytherins seien böse und keiner möge sie. Ich hatte nie einen Freund gehabt und ich wollte diesen einen behalten. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dem Hut gesagt, als er mir die Wahl gegeben hat, ich wolle nach Gryffindor. Denn ich wollte endlich ein normaler Junge sein, der Freunde hat."

„Slytherin ist jedoch ein Haus wie jedes anderes," fahre ich fort ehe sie mich unterbrechen kann. „Zum Beispiel meine beste Freundin Hermine Granger hat eine Menge Schwierigkeiten in Gryffindor, weil sie mit mir befreundet ist. Man verurteilt sie aufgrund ihrer Wahl von Freunden und das ist sicherlich keine Tugend von Godric Gryffindor, der über Gleichheit und über Freundschaft gesprochen hat. Ich versuche ihr zu helfen, aber es gibt nicht viel, was ich tun kann. Man hasst und schikaniert sie nur weil ich ihr bester Freund bin. Professor McGonagall war dazu gezwungen, ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einzuführen, die es ihr ermöglichen zu wissen, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt."

„Was ich dir damit sagen wollte, ist, dass ich es satt habe, ständig wegen etwas verurteilt zu werden. Die Menschen denken in Absoluten, das heißt, entweder ist man gut oder man ist böse. Solch eine kindische Denkweise ist veraltet und wird nur zu einem größeren Spalt zwischen den Zauberern und Hexen führen. Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang aufgrund meines Aussehens verurteilt, denn meine Verwandten wollten mir keine neue Kleidung kaufen, haben mir stattdessen die alte Kleidung von meinem Cousin gegeben. Also wenn Harry Potter in schäbigen Jeans und einem übergroßen T-Shirt auftaucht, ist er automatisch als ein Bengel abgestempelt, der nur Probleme verursachen wird. Ich konnte nichts dafür. Aber ich kann jetzt für die Rechte von jenen, die solche und ähnliche Probleme haben, kämpfen. Ich kann die Zauberer und Hexen daran erinnern, dass wir alle gleich sind und dass wir uns zusammenhalten sollten. Wir sollten nicht mit dem Finger auf Menschen deuten, nur weil uns etwas an ihnen nicht gefällt. Wir sollten zusammen arbeiten und uns bemühen, die anderen kennen zu lernen. Wir sollten auch lernen, denjenigen, die uns verletzt haben, zu verzeihen. Ich habe meinen Verwandten für alles, was sie mir angetan haben, verziehen. Und ich hoffe, dass sie ihre Ruhe gefunden haben. Ich habe auch Professor Dumbledore verziehen, der mich auf der Schwelle von Tante Petunia hinterlassen hat und der mir nie gesagt hat, er sei mein Vormund."

„Professor Dumbledore hat es getan?" fragt Rita. „Aber warum?"

„Er wollte, dass ich weg von dem Ruhm und der Zauberwelt aufwachse. Er hat aber nicht gewusst, wie es mir bei meinen Verwandten geht. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Alles, was ich möchte, ist alles hinter mir zu lassen und zu vergessen. Und ich habe Professor Dumbledore vergeben und ich hoffe, dass er Zeit für mich findet, mit mir zu reden, weil ich unsere Gespräche vermisst habe."

„Nur noch eine Frage, Harry," sagt Rita süß. „Was denkst du über den Ausbruch aus Azkaban?"

Das war Absicht, sicherlich sieht sie ein, dass ich gewollt habe, dass sie mir gerade diese Frage stellt.

„Nun..." fange ich unsicher an. „Erstens hatte ich keine Ahnung, was Azkaban ist, bis ich darüber im Propheten gelesen habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was die Dementoren sind. Und ich habe ein wenig über sie gelesen. Vielleicht bin ich jung und vielleicht habe ich keine Erfahrung, aber mir kommt es herzlos vor, jemanden, was auch immer er getan hat, den Rest des Lebens an solch einem Ort verbringen zu lassen. Lebenslang eingesperrt, jeden Tag von den Dementoren gequält. Ist es wahr, dass die Menschen dort Essen ablehnen, sodass sie sterben werden? Das wundert mich auch nicht, wenn alles wahr ist, was die Bücher über die Dementoren sagen. Dass sie alle positiven Gefühle aus einem aussaugen und dass man langsam zu einer leeren Hülse wird, die sich eigentlich auf den Tod freut und ihn sich herbeiwünscht. Denn der Tod wäre eine Erlösung im Vergleich zu dem, was sie jeden Tag erdulden müssen. Manchmal habe ich mich auch so gefühlt, wenn ich tagelang im Schrank unter den Treppen eingesperrt war. Vielleicht kann man es mit dem, was die Gefangenen durchmachen, nicht vergleichen, aber es ist zweifelsohne unmenschlich. Keiner, was auch immer man getan hat, verdient so was."

„Was den Azkabanausbruch selbst angeht, bin ich fassungslos. Man sagt, keinem ist es gelungen, aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Außer Sirius Black, natürlich."

„Er war dein Pate, oder?" fragt Rita.

„Das stimmt," sage ich seufzend. „Das habe ich von den Kobolden in Gringotts erfahren. Wenn sie es mir nicht gesagt hätten, hätte ich es nie erfahren. Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum er ohne Verhandlung ins Gefängnis geschleppt wurde. Vielleicht bin ich ein naiver Junge, der aus der Muggelwelt kommt und nicht genug über die Zauberwelt weiß. Aber so weit ich weiß, bekommen in der Muggelwelt auch die Serienmörder und die Vergewaltiger eine Verhandlung, eine Chance, um sich zu verteidigen und die Wahrheit zu sagen und so ist es gerecht. Nachdem ich über Azkaban gelesen habe, möchte ich mehr über solche Sachen lernen. Vielleicht bin ich ja zu viel mit meinem Lernen beschäftigt, um über solche Sachen zu lernen aber jetzt möchte ich das."

„Denkst du vielleicht über eine Laufbahn in der Politik nach?" fragt Rita.

„Nun, ich würde viel lernen müssen, aber mich interessiert die Politik, ja," sage ich lächelnd.

„Also die letzte Frage," sagt Rita. „Hast du eine Botschaft für unsere Leser?"

„Ja, hab ich," sage ich nachdenklich. „Lasst nie zu, dass man euch von etwas überzeugt, woran ihr nicht glauben wollt. Verurteilt keinen nach dem Äußeren, denn vielleicht steckt ein Harry Potter unter der schäbigen Kleidung. Hasst mich nicht, weil ich endlich eine Familie und ein neues Leben habe. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich es verdient habe und dafür kann ich mich bei meinen Freunden und meiner neuen Familie bedanken."

/Ende Rückblende

Seit mein Interview mit Rita rausgekommen ist, habe ich dutzende von Briefen bekommen. Einige Leser behaupten, dass es mir noch immer nicht gut gehe und dass ich aus diesem Grund Narzissa Malfoy als meine Retterin betrachte und ich solle mich schnell melden, sodass ich ein richtiges Heim bekommen könne. Einige sind der Meinung, dass ich mich für den Minister kandidieren solle. Einige sagen, sie seien schockiert, dass irgendjemand mit einem Zauberer so umgehen könne und verlangen, dass Dumbledore erklärt, warum er mich den Dursleys übergeben habe und sagen, er sei direkt für meine Kindheit und meine Misshandlung verantwortlich, denn er hätte sich erkundigen sollen, wie es mir gehe. Und einige haben auch Azkaban erwähnt, sagend, dass es vielleicht das beste sei, dass diese Menschen an diesem Ort bleiben, sodass die Zauberwelt sicher sein könne.

Wie dem auch sei, ist mein Interview Gesprächsthema Nummer eins und Rita Kimmkorn hat mir auch einen Brief geschrieben, sich bei mir für das Interview bedankend und mich fragend, ob ich für noch ein Interview bereit wäre. Aber das interessanteste von allem war der Brief von Crouch selbst, der mich in sein Büro eingeladen hat, sagend, er würde sich gerne mit mir unterhalten und mir dabei helfen, ein paar Sachen über die Zauberwelt und über die Weise, auf die das Ministerium ihre Arbeit erledigt, zu lernen. Als ich darüber mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen habe, hat er verlangt, diesen Brief selbst zu lesen. Dann hat er gelacht und mir gesagt, ich solle gehen und dass er mir ein paar Anweisungen geben werde. Er denkt, Crouch sei leicht zu beeinflussen, insbesondere da ich der Junge der lebt bin und da ich so zu sagen eine Ikone in der Zauberwelt bin. Meine Meinung zähle; und ich solle versuchen, an dem Minister ranzukommen. Es könne später nützlich sein.

ooooooooooooooooooo

„Hier," sagt der dunkle Lord, mir einen Anhänger übergebend. „Ich habe einen Portschlüssel für euch gemacht. Mein Diener wird auf euch warten und euch dabei helfen, ins Ministerium zu kommen. Dann seid ihr euch selbst überlassen."

„Falls ihr auf jemanden stoßt, solltet ihr einen direkten Konflikt vermeiden, denn ich möchte nicht, dass rauskommt, dass ich zurück bin. Noch nicht. Natürlich wird die resultierende Panik sehr nützlich sein, aber momentan möchte ich, dass ihr im Geheimen arbeitet. Gibt es Fragen?"

Wir alle schütteln die Köpfe und ich setze meine Maske auf, meinen schwarzen Umhang zuknöpfend. Bellatrix zieht ihre Maske anmutig über den Kopf und grinst Rodolphus an.

„Du solltest dein Haar irgendwie verschwinden lassen," ist Voldemort der Meinung. „Denn es fällt auf."

„Überlasse es mir," sage ich, meinen Stab hervorziehend.

Ich kann zwar ihren Ausdruck nicht sehen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie wütend ist. Aber da der dunkle Lord im selben Raum ist und neugierig zu schaut, als ich mit meinem Stab über ihren Kopf wedele, wagt sie es nicht, etwas dazu zu sagen. Ihr Haar wird kürzer und heller und ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, um mein Werk zu begutachten.

„Sehr schön," meint der dunkle Lord, der sich glucksend von uns wendet. „Und jetzt geht. Was dein spätes Ankommen in die Schule angeht, werden wir uns damit beschäftigen, wenn du zurück bist, Harry."

Jetzt würde ich am liebsten eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu der Frisur der genervten Bellatrix machen, aber ich verzichte darauf. Ich habe entschieden, nicht mit ihr sprechen, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist. Also kann man mir später keine Vorwürfe machen, dass ich sie provoziert habe.

Als ich meine Augen öffne – Mann wie ich diese Portschlüssel hasse! – höre ich ein leises Geräusch und bald erscheint ein Zauberer mit einer Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, der schnell auf uns zukommt. Er zieht seinen Ärmel nach oben und zeigt uns sein dunkles Mal. Wirklich – das hätte auch gefälscht sein können, aber meine Gefährten scheinen nichts dergleichen zu denken. Sein Blick fällt auf mich, dessen Maske sich von denen von Bellatrix und Rodolphus unterscheidet und ich ziehe meinen Ärmel nach oben. Er mustert mich von oben bis unten und winkt mir dann zu. Kenne ich ihn? Keine Ahnung. Aber anscheinend hat ihm der dunkle Lord gesagt, wen er schickt.

Er führt uns durch die Finsternis zu einem Hügel. Als er mit seinem Stab wedelt, sehe ich ein, dass es doch kein Hügel ist. Der Hügel wurde mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass er allen, Muggeln oder Magiern, wie ein Hügel vorkommt. Aber vor mir erscheint jetzt ein Tunnel, der groß genug für einen Laster ist, der jedoch Sitzplätze hat. Wir klettern hinein und der Laster beginnt sich schnell zu bewegen. Als wir durch die Finsternis sausen, kann ich den Blick des Zauberers auf mir spüren, aber ich starre entschlossen in die Ferne. Der Laster bewegt sich beinah so schnell wie die Laster in Gringotts und mir ist vage klar, dass wir tiefer und tiefer herunterfahren. Ich weiß, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung sich im Stock neun befindet, aber laut dem dunklen Lord kommt man normalerweise durch eine Telefonzelle ins Ministerium rein. Also woher kommt der Laster? Benutzen ihn die Ministerialbeamten? Ich weiß, dass dieser Zauberer einer von ihnen ist, also hat er sicherlich Zugang dazu. Und wie sind wir reingekommen? Er hat uns einfach mitgenommen. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Ministerium sind nicht mal so beeindruckend, wenn man bedenkt, dass jeder Angestellte einen Freund mitnehmen kann. Oder eher einen Todesserfreund...

„Viel Glück," sagt der Zauberer als der Laster endlich vor einer Plattform abbremst. An der Wand hängt ein Schild, auf dem „neunter Stock, Mysteriumsabteilung" steht.

„Danke," sage ich und klettere aus dem Laster heraus. Da gibt es nur eine Tür, die nach draußen führt, und sie lässt sich leicht öffnen, als ich sie drücke. Ich fluche als Bellatrix reinkommt und mir auf den Fuß tritt. Es ist stockdunkel.

Ich beschwöre mein blaues Licht und schaue mich um. Wir stehen mitten in einem runden Raum und überall gibt es Türen, auf denen es jedoch keine Türklinken gibt. Wie soll man sie öffnen? Aber so bald die Tür hinter Rodolphus zugeht, fahre ich hoch. Die Wand beginnt sich zu bewegen; und mir wird sofort klar, warum. Es gibt so viele Türen, die gleich sind, sodass man nicht sagen kann, durch welche man gekommen ist. Na krass.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, unser Anführer?" höhnt Bellatrix.

Ich seufze. Bisher war sie dazu gezwungen, still zu sein, jetzt ist sie wieder ihr verbittertes und verrücktes Selbst. Ich bin entzückt.

„Wir wählen eine Tür aus, bezeichnen sie, sodass wir wissen werden, welche Tür wir schon ausprobiert haben und erforschen den Raum dahinter," sage ich nach einer Pause.

Bellatrix sagt nichts und ich hebe schnell meinen Stab und zaubere eine Tür, die ich aufs Geratewohl ausgewählt habe, rot. Da gibt es keine Türklinke. Wie öffnet man diese Tür? Ich beginne nach einer geheimen Klinke zu tasten und Bellatrix gluckst.

„Geh zur Seite, kleiner Junge," sagt sie. „Ich werde dir helfen."

„Ach ja? Wie denn? Du wirst die Tür in tausend Stücke zerspringen?" erwidere ich genervt. „Das kann ich selbst tun, vielen Dank. Welchen Teil des Satzes 'wir müssen im Geheimen arbeiten' verstehst du nicht?"

Ich ziehe Amu aus meinem Umhang hervor und Bellatrix schaut die Schlange neugierig an.

~Ich werde dich verkleinern,~ sage ich zu der Schlange. ~Und ich möchte, dass du an der anderen Seite nachschaust, ob du die Tür öffnen kannst.~

~Ich verstehe, Meister,~ sagt die aufgeregte Schlange.

Amu war außer sich, als ich ihm mitgeteilt habe, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Er ist so darauf erpicht, sich zu bewähren dass er es kaum abwarten konnte, dass wir endlich gehen.

Bellatrix und Rodolphus wechseln Kommentare als ich Amu verkleinere und er verschwindet unter den Spalt. Bellatrix mustert mich abschätzend als die Tür von der anderen Seite zittert und schließlich sich öffnet.

„Am besten geht jeder seinen eigenen Weg," sagt Rodolphus. „Ich werde mir noch eine Tür anschauen."

„Nein," sage ich entschlossen. „Wir werden uns zusammen halten."

„Und warum denn? Hat kleiner Junge Angst?" sagt Bellatrix, die jetzt den schmalen Korridor entlang marschiert.

„Weil wir nicht wissen, wo dieses etwas überhaupt steckt und mit welchen Zaubern es geschützt ist," zische ich ungeduldig. „Wir müssen zusammen arbeiten. Aber wenn du gehen möchtest, von mir aus. Geh."

Bellatrix schaut mich mit verengten Augen an, sagt jedoch nichts. Wenn sie mich jetzt mit Rodolphus verlässt, würde der dunkle Lord davon erfahren und es waren ja seine Befehle, mir zu folgen.

„Na schön, du könntest unsere Hilfe gebrauchen," sagt sie hochnäsig.

„Was auch immer," murmele ich und vergrößere meine Schlange. Anscheinend kann man diese Tür nur von dieser Seite öffnen. Interessant. Von dieser Seite muss man sie einfach drücken und sie lässt sich problemlos öffnen.

Könnte es sein, dass meine Instinkte mich zu einem guten Ort hingeführt haben? Ich kann Spuren von dunkler Magie im schmalen Korridor riechen und ich folge dem Korridor mit meinem Stab in Hand.

'Untersuchungsraum eins', steht es auf einer Tür. Was macht man da drin?

Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Na krass. Bellatrix stößt gegen die zweite Tür, zückt ihren Stab und versucht mit ein paar Zaubern sie zu öffnen, aber auch diese Tür bleibt unnachgiebig. Wahrscheinlich gibt es Passwörter oder so was. Aber ich habe keine Zeit für Ratespiele. Ich deute mit dem Stab auf die Tür und versuche sie mit roher Magie in Bewegung zu bringen. Sie zittert; und endlich gibt sie nach. Na endlich. Wenn wir auf diese Weise jede Tür öffnen werden müssen, wird es eine Weile dauern.

Überall gibt es Regale, in denen beschriftete Kästchen stehen. Wie sollte ich denn wissen, welches der dunkle Lord braucht? Als Bellatrix das erste Regal öffnet – glücklicherweise ist sie jetzt viel zu beschäftigt, um mich zu plagen – entscheide ich, mich auf meine Sinne zu verlassen. Ich habe ja ein Ritual durchgeführt, das zum Zweck hat, die magischen Sinne von einem zu schärfen, also sollte ich imstande sein, so etwas dunkles und mächtiges einfach aufspüren zu können. Zwar kann ich etwas dunkles riechen, aber die Gerüche kommen von allen Seiten. Sie entsprechen aber nicht dem Gegenstand, den der dunkle Lord mir beschrieben hat. Der Geruch ist einfach viel zu schwach. Ich könnte schwören, dass er im Korridor stärker war.

Ohne ein einziges Wort zu meinen Begleitern wende ich mich um und verlasse den Untersuchungsraum. Bellatrix lacht, aber ich schenke ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit. Meinen Sinnen folgend... Woher kommt dieser Geruch? Ich schließe die Augen, dicht von Amu gefolgt.

Ich halte vor einer Tür inne und spüre eine Antwort aus dem Raum dahinter, als ich vorsichtig mit meiner eigenen Magie nach dem Raum lange. Ich soll diese Tür versuchen. Ich lege eine Hand auf die Tür und ehe ich weiß, was da vorgeht, öffnet sie sich geräuschlos. Ist es möglich, dass es eine Falle ist, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich mit dem blauen Licht auf der Stabsspitze langsam reinkomme? Oder... kann es sein... dass die Tür auf dunkle Magie reagiert? Gibt es dunkle Magier im Ministerium? Wer auch immer mit dieser Kugel, die der dunkle Lord braucht, rumexperimentiert und arbeitet, sollte etwas über die dunkle Magie wissen. Aber kann es sein, dass das Ministerium eigentlich einen dunklen Magier, über den sie sich sicher sind, dass er einer ist, mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragt hat? Das wäre heuchlerisch, oder? Auf der einen Seite verurteilt das Ministerium die Benutzung von dunkler Magie und auf der anderen bezahlt man einem dunklen Magier, etwas für sie zu erledigen.

Ich spüre wieder diesen Ruf und meine Finger langen automatisch nach einem Regal und tasten herum, bis sie über eine Schachtel fahren. Meine eigene Magie reagiert auf diesen Gegenstand, der da drin ist, und ich bringe meinen leuchtenden Stab näher. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Da steht Grindelwalds Namen auf der Schachtel und ich nehme sie vorsichtig in die Hände. Die Magie, die sie ausstrahlt, ist definitiv dunkel, aber ich kann einfach spüren, dass der Gegenstand da drin mit allerlei Zaubern belegt ist. Nicht Flüchen, sondern Zaubern. Dunklen Zaubern. Ich lege sie auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes steht und begutachte sie. Das sollte genau das sein, worüber der dunkle Lord gesprochen hat. Aber sollte ich sie nicht öffnen? Um mich zu vergewissern, dass das die richtige Schachtel ist?

Als ich darüber nachdenke, fahre ich mit den Fingern über die Schachtel, die sich geräuschlos öffnet. Ich blinzele. In Ordnung... Vorsichtig... Ein dunkler Magier zu sein scheint hier das einzige Passwort zu sein, das man braucht. Ich bringe die Stabsspitze näher und schlucke. Da drin liegt etwas rundes, das in Seide eingewickelt ist. Ich sollte es nicht anfassen. Das hat mir der dunkle Lord gesagt. Unter keinen Umständen sollte ich diese Kugel anfassen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Kugel ist.

Ich entscheide auf der Stelle diese Schachtel mitzunehmen, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie die richtige ist. Ich schließe sie wieder und nehme sie in die Hand. Sie pulsiert leicht, als wolle sie, dass ich sie mitnehme. Bellatrix und Rodolphus sind mittlerweile in ein anderes Zimmer reingekommen und jetzt stöbern sie die Regale da drin durch.

„Ich habe es," verkündige ich kurz. Bellatrix schaut auf. „Gehen wir."

„Wo hast du es gefunden?" fragt sie als sie die Schachtel in meiner Hand argwöhnisch betrachtet.

„Im Zimmer am Ende des Korridors," sage ich knapp. Wirklich – spielt es eine Rolle, wo ich es gefunden habe? „Los, gehen wir, wir sollten hier nicht zu lange bleiben."

„Bist du dir sicher..." fängt sie an, aber ich unterbreche sie.

„JA!" zische ich. „Gehen wir endlich! Lasst das!"

Ich deute auf Rodolphus, der eine Schachtel aus dem Regal herauszieht. Als Bellatrix sich umdreht, die Schachtel zittert und öffnet sich von sich selbst. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Pfeifen und einem Zischen quellt eine Rauchwolke hervor und beginnt schnell den Raum zu füllen. Ich beschwöre schnell einen Schild und presse den Umhang gegen meine Nase, als Rodolphus auf keucht und zurückweicht. Bellatrix deutet mit ihrem Stab auf die Schachtel und mit größter Mühe gelingt es ihr, den Deckel zu schließen.

Ich verlasse eilig den Raum und stelle fest, dass der Rauch auf mich keine Wirkung hatte. Als Rodolphus auftaucht, wird mir schnell klar, dass der Rauch, was auch immer er ist, ihn erwischt hat. Er hustet und kann nicht damit aufhören, zu weinen. Die Tränen scheinen jedoch eine körperliche Reaktion auf den Rauch zu sein.

„Gehen wir," sage ich als Bellatrix die Tür schließt. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Dir ist es sowieso egal," murmelt sie, während Rodolphus weiter hustet.

„Mir geht es gut," gelingt es ihm zu sagen. „Gehen wir."

„Na schön, beeilen wir uns, wir werden dich später untersuchen lassen," sage ich knapp.

Ich drehe mich, ohne dass ich mich vergewissert habe, ob sie mir folgen, um und öffne die Tür, die herausführt. Das reicht! Sie können von mir aus hier bleiben und die ganze Nacht lang nach etwas suchen, was ich schon gefunden habe. Sind sie etwa so stolz, dass sie nicht zugeben können, dass ich es als der erste gefunden habe? Klar, hier gibt es zweifelsohne interessante Sachen, aber ich möchte nur hier raus. Morgana weiß, welche gefährlichen Sachen es in diesen Regalen gibt, wenn sie schon so etwas wie diese Kugel hier aufbewahren.

Als wir den dunklen runden Raum betreten, knurre ich und Bellatrix flucht. Die Tür, die ich rot gezaubert habe, ist wieder schwarz. Und da sich die Wand wieder schnell um uns herum dreht, können wir nicht einmal wissen, durch welche Tür wir gerade durchgekommen sind. Als ich versuche, die Tür im Auge zu behalten als sie sich zusammen mit den anderen herumdreht, wird mir schwindelig und ich gebe es auf. Rodolphus hustet unablässig als ich eine Tür wieder aufs Geratewohl wähle und sie zu öffnen versuche. Zu meiner großen Überraschung, lässt sie sich problemlos öffnen. Das kann nichts gutes heißen, oder? Oder bin ich einfach zu paranoid geworden?

Der Raum, der sich vor mir erstreckt, ähnelt einer Arena. Unsere Schritte hallen als ich den Blick über den Raum schweifen lasse. In der Mitte des Raumes gibt es einen Bogen, aber sonst nichts. Ich wende mich um, vorhabend, rauszugehen, aber ich höre eine leise Stimme.

„Was hast du gesagt?" frage ich Bellatrix. Die Hexe zuckt mit den Schultern und ihre Lippen unter der Maske strecken sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Hörst du Stimmen? Das ist das erste Anzeichen von mentaler Instabilität," höhnt sie, während Rodolphus wieder hustet. Sein Husten wird schlimmer und schlimmer und was auch immer dieser Rauch war, er war nicht gut für ihn.

„Und du würdest zweifelsohne alles darüber wissen," erwidere ich bissig und schaue mich um.

Da – schon wieder habe ich Geflüster gehört. Bellatrix steigt die Treppen hinab, die zum Bogen führen, während Rodolphus ein Handtuch auf den Mund presst. Er schaut auf und zischt. Das Handtuch ist rot vor Blut. Ihm geht es nicht gut. Was treibt diese verrückte Hexe? Sie untersucht den Bogen.

„Was treibst du da? Gehen wir," sage ich ungeduldig, obwohl ich mir wünsche, ich könnte hier bleiben. Der Bogen ist einfach wunderschön. Und eigentlich hat er etwas dunkles an sich, aber ich weiß, dass ich hier raus muss. Hin und her gerissen, schaue ich zu, wie Bellatrix sich nach vorne lehnt, um den Bogen zu untersuchen.

„Das ist etwas besonderes," meint sie. „Er trieft vor nekromantischer Magie."

„Ja, schön, aber wir sollten gehen," sage ich knapp, obwohl ich einen unwiderstehlichen Drang spüre, auch die Treppen hinab zu steigen um mir den Bogen genauer anzuschauen. Ein Schleier hängt von dem Bogen hinab und scheint sich beinah hypnotisch zu bewegen... Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Wir sollten den Bogen untersuchen," meint Bellatrix laut. „Denn was ist wenn er etwas wäre, was IHN interessieren würde? Er würde uns für unsere Arbeit belohnen!"

Ich öffne den Mund, um sie anzubrüllen, aber ich winke ab und wende mich zum Gehen.

„Ich gehe," verkündige ich laut und demonstrativ. Rodolphus krümmt sich vor Husten. Ihm kann ich nicht helfen und möchte es auch nicht. Wenn er will, dass man ihm hilft, wird er mitkommen. Aber nein, sie müssen in alles ihre Nasen stecken. Ich bin so wütend, dass ich den Bogen augenblicklich vergesse und damit auch den Drang, den ich gespürt habe, ihn mir anzuschauen und ich verschwinde durch die Tür, die beiden in der Arena hinterlassend.

Zum Teufel mit Bellatrix! Sie können sich hier ruhig umschauen, ich aber habe zu tun. Glücklicherweise ist der runde Raum noch immer menschenleer und ganz still. Ich schaue mich genervt um. Wie soll ich bitteschön wissen, welche Tür ich brauche? Mehr Abenteuer brauche ich nicht... ich möchte nur raus, bevor jemand herkommt oder mir etwas den Kopf abbeißt. Und nachdem was ich gesehen habe, würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn es hier so was gäbe.

Ich erinnere mich vage an den Zauber, den Voldemort mir einmal beigebracht hat, das heißt, er hat darüber geredet und mir gezeigt, wie man ihn ausführt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich ihn richtig verstanden habe. Der Zauber dient dazu, die Spuren von Magie auf einem Gegenstand aufzuspüren und der Gegenstand glüht rot auf, je nach dem wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit der Gegenstand zum letzten Mal in Kontakt mit Magie war. Einen Versuch ist es wohl wert...

Ich probiere es mit der Tür direkt vor mir. Bellatrix und Rodolphus sind noch immer in der Arena und in diesem Moment schere ich mich keinen Dreck um sie. Ich möchte raus, jetzt! Nichts passiert. Verdammt. Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Absicht. Das hier ist keine dunkle Magie, aber ein wenig Entschlossenheit kann nicht schaden. Als die nächste Tür grün aufglüht, macht mein Herz einen Hüpfer. Es funktioniert. Weiter! Hier gibt es ein bisschen rot... Aber nicht genug. Wie lange waren wir im Korridor mit den Untersuchungskammern? Keine Ahnung. Fünfzehn Minuten, eine Stunde? Zwei Stunden? Die Tür direkt vor mir glüht rot auf und ich renne erleichtert auf sie zu und drücke sie. So bald das bekannte Bild von der Plattform und der Eisenbahn vor mir erscheint, grinse ich breit. Wie rufe ich diesen verdammten Laster? Keine Ahnung...

„Hallo?" flüstere ich. Nichts passiert und die ohrenbetäubende Stille ist meine einzige Antwort.

„Na krass!" zische ich abwinkend. „Ich entkomme diesem verdammten rotierenden Zirkus und jetzt..."

Ich springe in die Schatten, denn ich kann ein leises Geräusch wahrnehmen. Etwas ist in Bewegung. Oder jemand? Als das Klappern endlich aufhört, gucke ich aus meinem Versteck heraus und grinse. Der Laster ist da. Anscheinend muss man die Hand in die Luft heben, um ihn zu rufen. Ich springe hinein und schaue mich verzweifelt um. Wie soll ich dem Laster sagen, wohin ich möchte? Ich lehne mich nach vorne.

„Ähm... Ausgang," sage ich unsicher.

Schon die nächste Sekunde beginnt sich der Laster zu bewegen und ich greife schnell nach der Bank, um ja nicht umzufallen. Aber na ja. Ich habe das bekommen, was ich wollte und jetzt sollte ich mich nicht beklagen. Bellatrix und Rodolphus können zur Hölle fahren. Sie haben mir überhaupt nicht geholfen und alles, was sie für mich getan haben, ist mir höllische Kopfschmerzen zu geben. Ohne sie kann ich leben, vielen Dank. Ungeduldig springe ich aus dem Laster heraus und disappariere auf der Stelle.


	36. Kapitel 35

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 35 - Opfer

Während der Regen gegen die Fenster prasselt, sitze ich im Raum der Wünsche und überwache die Arbeit der Slytherins, die einen Fluch, den ich ihnen beigebracht habe, jetzt üben. Das Wetter ist einfach zu mies um nach draußen zu gehen und leider ist die ganze Schule im Schloss geblieben, was unser Hinkommen zu diesem Raum verkompliziert hat. Wir waren aber vorsichtig – manche sind eine Stunde früher angekommen und haben hier auf die anderen gewartet und manche sind pünktlich gekommen. Leider erfordert jedes unserer Treffen viel Planung aber glücklicherweise haben sie jetzt einen sicheren Ort, wo sie üben können.

Der dunkle Lord hockt mit seiner Kugel, seinem neuen Spielzeug, in seinem Arbeitszimmer und macht Morgana was damit. Er war überrascht als ich alleine aufgetaucht bin, sichtbar genervt und außer mir, die Schachtel umklammernd, Amu um meine Schultern.

/Rückblende

„Das war aber schnell," meint er, mich abschätzend musternd. Ich plumpse ungeladenen auf einen Stuhl und nicke wortlos, ihm die Schachtel übergebend. „Wo sind Bellatrix und Rodolphus?"

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich genervt.

Ich erzähle ihm genau wie das Ganze verlaufen ist und er hört mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck zu.

„Und du hast sie einfach zurückgelassen?" fragt er leise.

Sein Ton gefällt mir nicht. Wird er mich dafür bestrafen? Wie kann ich bitteschön für sie verantwortlich sein? Sie sind erwachsene, angeblich erfahrene Todesser, die viel mehr als ich wissen und vermögen. Oder? Ist es nur meine Einbildung, oder stellt sich heraus, dass ich doch schlauer als sie bin?

„Ja," sage ich achselzuckend. „Ich habe versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir das gefunden haben, wonach wir gesucht haben, aber sie wollten mir nicht zuhören. Ich wiederum habe Eure Befehle gut verstanden und sie lauteten – so bald ich die Kugel gefunden habe, solle ich zurück kehren. Und genau das habe ich getan."

Der dunkle Lord macht etwas überraschendes. Er fährt sich durchs schwarze Haar und setzt sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Hättest du eine Truppe von Soldaten angeführt, die einige Menschen fangen sollte und hättest du diese Menschen gefunden, hättest du deine Truppe auch verlassen?" fragt er.

„Hätten sie sich wie Vollidioten sowie die zwei benommen, dann ja," erwidere ich genervt. „Denn ich wollte wirklich Rodolphus helfen, aber er ist bei Bellatrix geblieben. Wie kann man jemandem helfen, der es nicht erlaubt?"

„Harry," sagt Voldemort, der sich die Schläfen reibt. „Die beiden Seiten sind schuld. Du, als ihr Anführer, hättest sie anführen sollen. Wenn du Soldaten anführst, bist du nicht direkt für ihre Dummheiten verantwortlich, aber du solltest sie alle unter Kontrolle behalten. Das ist die Pflicht eines Anführers."

Ich öffne den Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass ich Bellatrix nur mit etwas auf den Kopf schlagen und sie her schleifen konnte, aber er fährt fort. Man unterbricht den dunklen Lord nicht – das habe ich schon früh genug gelernt.

„Auf der anderen Seite betrachten sie dich nicht als ihren Anführer und haben dir nicht gehorcht. Aus diesem Grund werden sie bestraft werden, unabhängig davon, ob sie noch etwas interessantes gefunden haben oder nicht. Denn das zählt momentan nicht. Sie haben die Regel gebrochen, sowie du es getan hast."

„Wie hätte ich..." platzt es aus mir aber Voldemort hebt seine Hand und ich verstumme. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf und ich senke zähneknirschend den Blick. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Die darauffolgende Stille ist fast ohrenbetäubend.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Meister," sage ich leise.

„Ich hätte nicht Bellatrix und Rodolphus dorthin schicken sollen," sagt der dunkle Lord leise, nachdem er mich bedrohlich und abschätzend gemustert hat. „Sie erholen sich noch immer von ihrer Gefangenschaft und offensichtlich geht es ihnen noch immer nicht gut. Ich werde das in der Zukunft in Betracht ziehen. Aber du wirst auch deine Lektion lernen. Weil sie dich als ein dummes Kind betrachten, werde ich ihnen zeigen, dass du ein dunkler Magier bist. Ich möchte, dass du dich mit Bellatrix duellierst. Und all meine Anhänger werden anwesend sein."

WAS? Ich soll mich mit der verrückten Schlampe duellieren?

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich allen dadurch einen Gefallen tue, denn obwohl Bellatrix und Rodolphus bestraft sein werden, werde ich dadurch weitere Vorfälle vermeiden," fährt er fort. „Und du wirst ihnen dadurch beweisen, dass du dessen würdig bist, dich mein Lehrling zu nennen."

„Das Vertrauen und die Zuversicht, die Ihr in meine Fähigkeiten setzt, sind zweifelsohne schmeichelhaft," erwidere ich vorsichtig.

Der dunkle Lord lacht.

„Ja, das sind sie, aber sie sind auch auf Realität und Fakten gegründet," sagt er. „Ehe wir die Details besprechen, beantworte eine Frage. Wie hast du gewusst, wo die Kugel war?"

„Ich habe... dunkle Magie gerochen," antworte ich langsam. „Und ich habe so einen Ruf gespürt..."

Als ich versuche, es dem dunklen Lord zu erklären, wird mir klar, wie dumm es sich anhört.

„Warum, deiner Meinung nach, hast du auf diese Weise auf diesen Gegenstand reagiert?" fragt Voldemort.

„Weil... Grindelwald ihn gemacht hat," antworte ich. „Ich bin mit ihm verwandt also ergibt es einen Sinn."

„Teilweise hast du Recht," sagt Voldemort. „Aber du hast es selbst gesagt, du hast die dunkle Magie gerochen. Das ist eine seltene Gabe. Nicht viele Magier sind dazu fähig. Dumbledore ist dazu fähig. Ich kann auch die Magie spüren, aber auf meine eigene Weise. Du hast gesagt, du hast sie gerochen. Ich wiederum kann sie sehen, wenn ich möchte. Die Arten, auf die man die Magie spürt, unterscheiden sich. Du scheinst sie riechen zu können."

„Ja," sage ich eifrig. „Ist das der Grund, warum Malfoy Manor immer so angenehm riecht?"

„Natürlich," sagt Voldemort ungeduldig. „Hast du dir nie diese Frage gestellt, Harry? Warst du immer dazu fähig, die Magie zu riechen?"

„Nun, erst seit ich mit meinem Studium der dunklen Magie angefangen habe," sage ich nachdenklich. „Ich habe Magie auf Lucius gespürt, als er sich in der Kneipe, wo ich und Narzissa geredet haben, sich versteckt hat. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass alle Magie spüren können. T... mein damaliger Mentor hat gemeint, es gebe ein Ritual, das mir dabei helfen kann, meine Sinne zu schärfen. Und... ich habe dieses Ritual ausgeführt. Damals war ich mit den anderen Sachen viel zu beschäftigt, um über die Wirkung des Rituals nachzugrübeln. Aber ich habe es Intuition genannt, die Weise, auf die ich Magie spüren kann."

„Du hast dieses Ritual ausgeführt?" fragt Voldemort neugierig. „Wann?"

„Vor... sechs Monaten," antworte ich. Wirklich! Wie hätte ich mich an die Zeit erinnern können, wann ich es getan habe? Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, was ich gestern gegessen habe.

„Diese Kugel, wie du sie nennst," sagt der dunkle Lord, „ist ein sehr interessanter und mächtiger dunkler Gegenstand. Und langsam sehe ich ein, dass er so viel mehr ist, als ich am Anfang geglaubt habe. Gellert Girndelwald war ein genialer Zauberer und ein mächtiger dunkler Lord. Und dieser Gegenstand, sein Werk, ist der Beweis dafür."

„Aber wir werden über die Ergebnisse meiner Experimente reden, wenn ich damit fertig bin," meint er. „Du sollst zur Schule zurückkehren. Ich wiederum werde dir sagen, wann du herkommen wirst, um dich mit Bellatrix zu duellieren."

„Falls sie noch immer am Leben ist," lache ich.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Die Walpurgisnacht ist in ein paar Wochen," sagt er aufstehend.

Er geht gedankenverloren und mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt zum Kamin hinüber und starrt in die Flammen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Der dunkle Lord wurde zu einem Lehrer und Berater, den ich nie hatte. Er ist streng und unnachgiebig; und er ist ein Sklaventreiber. Er verlangt nur das Beste von mir und er toleriert keine Faulheit oder jämmerliche Ausreden. Ich habe mich mit ihm schon vielmals duelliert und jedes Mal bin ich lahmend in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Wenn wir uns duellieren, zeigt er mir keine Gnade und nutzt jede Gelegenheit aus, mir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Als ich einmal die Hälfte des Zimmers in die Luft gejagt habe, weil ich ja einen Wutanfall hatte und weil ich meine rohe Magie benutzt habe – die natürlich denkt, ich möchte alles um mich herum zerstören und natürlich bereit ist, mir dabei zu helfen – ist er schnell disappariert, um die Welle zu vermeiden, und hat mich danach gelobt. Und gerade als ich denke, ich habe ihn kennen gelernt und dass er mich dieses Mal bestimmt foltern würde bis ich das Bewusstsein verliere, sagt er so was.

Vielleicht ist es dumm von mir, ihn als Tom zu betrachten, weil er einer erwachsenen Version von Tom ähnelt, aber Tom kann sich mit Voldemort nicht messen. Manchmal geht er mir auf die Nerven und manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte ihn in die Hölle fluchen, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er schon etwas aus mir gemacht hat. Voldemort ist einer von denen, die ein Buch aufschlagen, den kompliziertesten Fluch, unter dessen Namen 'gefährlich und nur für die Erfahrenen' steht, auswählen und mir ruhig sagen, ich solle ihn ausprobieren. 'Wenn du daran denkst, dass du nicht erfolgreich sein wirst, zerstörst du damit die Möglichkeit, erfolgreich zu sein,' hat er mir gesagt. 'Und da der Wille des Magiers alles kontrolliert und alles bestimmt, ist es wichtig, dass du keine Zweifel hast und dass du entscheidest, erfolgreich zu sein.'

Er hat einen morbiden und seltsamen Sinn für Humor, den ich ohnehin lustig finde. Manchmal habe ich auch mit ihm gegessen, Tee getrunken oder einfach dagesessen und über allerlei Sachen geredet. Und ich habe gelernt, dass mit ihm alles möglich ist. Als ich darüber nachdenke, was auf mich wartet, wenn der Krieg ausbricht, spüre ich Nervosität und Aufregung zugleich.

„Alles steht bereit," sage ich, ihn anstarrend. Der dunkle Lord nickt nur. Die Flammen werfen seltsame Schatten über sein blasses Gesicht.

„Wie hast du vor, ihn zu töten?" fragt er nachdenklich.

Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich darüber nachgedacht habe.

„Ich werde keine Magie dafür verwenden," sage ich lächelnd. Voldemort schaut verwundert in meine Richtung. „Ich möchte... dass es dauert."

„Ganz schön blutrünstig, oder?" sagt er leise und ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Du wirst eine wichtige Rolle im ankommenden Krieg spielen," sagt er, mich musternd, als versuche er abzuschätzen, ob ich dieser Herausforderung gewachsen bin. „Aus diesem Grund ist es wichtig, dass du meinen Anhängern zeigst, was du tun kannst. Die dunklen Magier und diejenigen, die dem dunklen Strom folgen, können sich nicht mit Worten befriedigen. Sie respektieren Taten; Macht; und sowie es der Fall unter Wölfen ist, folgen sie dem stärksten."

„Das kann ich verstehen," sage ich leise. Aber trotzdem – mich mit dieser verrückten Hexe duellieren zu müssen? Wo ist sie überhaupt? Vielleicht hat ihr etwas doch den Kopf abgebissen...

„Und Bellatrix, egal was du von ihr hältst, ist eine mächtige und begabte dunkle Magierin. Ich kann natürlich nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie nach solch einer langen Gefangenschaft wieder ihr altes Selbst ist, aber ich zum Beispiel habe mich ziemlich gut erholt."

Denn er hat Jahre als ein wandelnder Geist verbracht. Dank mir.

In jenem Moment hören wir Husten von da unten und ich schnaube. Rodolphus ist angekommen. Der dunkle Lord zieht grimmig seinen Stab hervor und winkt mir zu.

Bellatrix ist da. Leider. Ich folge dem dunklen Lord nach unten und schaue zu, wie Rodolphus sich vor Husten krümmt. Sein Gesicht ist blutverschmiert – ist das sein Blut? Bellatrix wiederum wirkt blass und schockiert, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie geht in die Knie als der dunkle Lord auf sie zukommt, nach Luft schnappend als sie mich erblickt.

„Bellatrix," sagt der dunkle Lord kalt. „Was ist passiert? Warum seid ihr nicht meinem Lehrling gefolgt?"

„Mein Lord," keucht sie. „Wir haben einen Bogen gefunden... und wir haben gedacht..."

„Was ist mit Rodolphus?" fragt Voldemort, der sie unbeeindruckt unterbricht.

„Er... wurde erwischt," murmelt Bellatrix.

Wahrscheinlich begreift auch sie jetzt, da ich hinter dem dunklen Lord ohne Kratzer dastehe, dass es ziemlich dumm von ihrem Mann war, mit den Schachteln in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu spielen.

Rodolphus wischt sich das Blut von dem Mund weg und blickt auf. Der dunkle Lord deutet mit seinem Stab auf ihn und führt einen Diagnosezauber aus, der jedoch ergebnislos ist.

„Higgy," befiehlt er der Elfe, die mit einem Plopp erscheint. „Bring meinen Diener in den Salon. Ich werde ihn dort untersuchen."

Die Elfe benutzt wortlos ihre Magie, um den wieder hustenden Zauberer schweben zu lassen. Der dunkle Lord wendet sich Bellatrix zu. Oh liebe Morgana, das würde ich für nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen.

„Erkläre, Bellatrix, warum seid ihr nicht meinem Lehrling gefolgt?" fragt er wieder kalt und dabei läuft mir ein Schauder über den Rücken. Er kann ruhig mit mir sprechen, aber wenn er DIESEN Ton benutzt, weiß man, dass man erledigt ist.

„Er wollte nicht nach dem dunklen Gegenstand suchen," platzt es aus einer aufgeregten Bellatrix. „Wir mussten es selbst erledigen."

„Harry hat ihn gefunden und ihn hergebracht," sagt Voldemort kalt. „Und er hat ihn gefunden, weil er magiefühlend ist."

„Er ist... was?" fragt Bellatrix, deren Augen tellergroß sind und deren Haar wieder elektrisiert ist.

Voldemorts Hand zuckt; und ich halte den Atem an. Ich habe zu oft gesehen, wie er einen augenblicklich verfluchen kann, schneller als man 'Fluch' sagen kann, um davon überrascht zu sein. Er hat einzigartige Reflexe.

Ich schüttele den Kopf als Bellatrix aufschreit und wieder auf die Knie fällt. Ihre Schreie werden zu Wimmern und als der dunkle Lord seinen Stab hebt, sind nur ihre tiefen Atemzüge hörbar.

„Meine Befehle lauteten – so bald ihr den Gegenstand gefunden habt, solltet ihr zurückkehren. Hast du sie nicht verstanden? Und stattdessen habt ihr alles riskiert, um euch ja diesen Bogen anzuschauen, über den ich schon Bescheid weiß."

Echt? Wie denn?

„Ihr habt riskiert, dass man euch schon wieder erwischt. Und denkst du wirklich, dass das Ministerium dieses Mal auf rohe Gewalt verzichten würde? Sie würden euch Veritaserum geben bis ihr die Wahrheit und all meine Pläne wie Spatzen im Frühling singen würdet," zischt er, einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machend.

„Ich bin zwar ziemlich verständnisvoll und vernünftig, wenn man mir gehorcht und genau das macht, was ich von einem verlange. Aber Ungehorsam und Rebellion kann ich nicht ertragen."

„Rebellion?" wiederholt Bellatrix, deren Nase ein paar Zentimeter weg von dem Boden entfernt ist. Sie kriecht zu ihm hinüber und versucht sich zusammen zu reißen. „Mein Lord, ich war und werde es immer sein... Eure... treuste Dienerin..."

„DANN BEWEISE ES!" brüllt der dunkle Lord auf einmal und ich zucke zusammen. „Beweise es, dass du mir treu bist! Ich habe dich aus dem Gefängnis befreit! Und ich erwarte Dankbarkeit! TREUE!"

„Es... es tut mir leid," flüstert Bellatrix. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie wirklich begreift, was der dunkle Lord versucht ihr zu sagen. „Ich habe nur gedacht..."

„Ich weiß, was du dir dabei gedacht hast," zischt Voldemort und bückt sich, sie am Kragen packend. Für einen Zauberer ist er ganz schön stark, das habe ich schon auf meinem eigenen Leib gespürt.

„Du wolltest, dass ich dich für deine Initiative und deine genialen Entdeckungen belohne," zischt er weiter. „Du wolltest, dass ich dich schätze und dass du eines Tages mein Lehrling wirst. Deswegen hasst du Harry und du wirst alles tun, um ihn zu zerstören, weil er dir im Wege steht. Und auch wenn ich diese typisch schwarzmagische Einstellung verstehe und schätze, sag ich dir hier und jetzt – falls du je etwas derartiges versuchst, wird der Tod eine Gnade sein, für das, was ich mit dir tun werde."

Und das ist ein Versprechen. Ich weiß ebenso gut, dass er, falls ich nicht weiter magisch wachse und ihm zeige, dass ich seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig bin, dass ich es verdiene, mich sein Lehrling zu nennen, dass er mich umbringen würde. Darüber mache ich mir keine Illusionen.

„Und weil ich verstehe, dass du dich noch immer nicht erholt hast und dass du nur mein Wort hast, dass Harry des Titels von meinem Erben würdig ist, werde ich dir erlauben, dich mit ihm zu duellieren," sagt er, sie loslassend.

Bellatrix schaut auf und schluckt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wäre er nicht da und hätte er nicht gleich gesagt, was er gesagt hat – und eine schlimmere Drohung gibt es wohl nicht, meiner Meinung nach – würde sie wie blöd grinsen.

„Was... meint Ihr, mein Lord?" fragt sie.

„Du wirst dich mit meinem Lehrling duellieren," sagt Voldemort mit Bestimmtheit, die keinen Raum für Argumente lässt. „Wann und wo werde ich entscheiden."

„Und jetzt geh zu Rodolphus. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten," sagt er knapp. Bellatrix rappelt sich auf und geht, so erschüttert und verwirrt, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht eingefallen ist, mir einen ihrer üblichen vernichtenden Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Voldemort zieht etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor. Es sieht wie eine Uhr aus.

„Das, Harry, ist ein Zeitumkehrer," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Er wird dir ermöglichen, sechs Stunden in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sodass du rechtzeitig in die Schule zurückkehren kannst."

Ich habe davon gehört, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wie diese Sachen funktionieren. Aber ich kann es später herausfinden. Jetzt muss ich mich beeilen. Der dunkle Lord zieht die Kette über meinen Kopf und schaut mich todernst an.

„Aber ehe du gehst," sagt er. „Gib mir deinen Stab."

„Meinen... Warum denn?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Deinen Stab, den du für die dunkle Magie benutzt," sagt der dunkle Lord, dessen Augen glitzern. Seine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. „Was, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich deine Strafe vergessen habe? Keine dunkle Magie! Bis ich dir deinen Stab zurückgebe."

Er streckt seine Hand aus und ich ziehe knurrend meinen Basiliskenstab aus dem Stabhalter hervor und überreiche ihn ihm. Der dunkle Lord kennt sich in Straftechniken aus. Denn den Cruciatusfluch und sein Anbrüllen kann ich überleben; aber mir meinen Stab wegzunehmen... Das ist ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Aber ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde und werde ihn, wenn er so sauer auf uns alle ist, weiter reizen. Er lässt meinen lieben Stab in seinen Umhang verschwinden und mustert mich selbstgefällig.

„Sechs Stunden lang solltest du mich nicht rufen oder so was, denn falls du dein zukünftiges Selbst erblickst... ich erkläre es dir einmal," sagt er.

„Ich verstehe, Meister," sage ich schnell. Ich schaue zu, wie er den Zeitumkehrer sechsmal dreht und mir zunickt.

Die Welt um mich herum löst sich in die Luft auf – und gerade als ich mich frage, ob mir übel sein wird, was jedes Mal passiert, wenn ich einen Portschlüssel benutze – öffne ich meine Augen und erblicke die Eingangshalle, die jetzt menschenleer ist. Leise lege ich den Zeitumkehrer in seine Schachtel und verlasse das Haus. Ich bin eh zu müde, um über die Folgen einer Zeitreise nachzugrübeln und ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

/Ende Rückblende

Das war echt gemein. Ich kann natürlich stablos zaubern, aber kompliziertere Zauber kann ich nicht ohne meinen Stab ausführen. Morgen habe ich ein Treffen mit ihm, hoffentlich gibt er mir meinen Stab wieder zurück. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Vier Tage, vierzehn Stunden und fünfzehn Minuten sind vergangen, seit er mir meinen Stab weggenommen hat. Aber ich rege mich überhaupt nicht auf. Nicht im Geringsten. Ich trommele mit den Fingern gegen die Handlehne, mir wünschend, ich könnte etwas in die Luft jagen.

Zabini schreit und reißt mich dadurch aus den Gedanken heraus. Ich stehe langsam auf, zum Schluss kommend, dass ein verirrter Fluch ihn getroffen hat und ich stecke meine Hand in die Hosentasche, aber da finde ich nur meinen Phönixstab. Ich fluche und wende mich Draco zu.

„Hilf ihm," befehle ich ihm wütend.

So geht es nicht. Was wenn man mich angreift? Was wenn... 'Gib es doch zu, Potter, du kannst ohne deinen Stab nicht leben,' sagt eine belustigte Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ist er wieder in meinem Kopf? 'Doch,' erwidere ich zornig. 'Beweise es,' erwidert die Stimme von Lord Voldemort und lacht.

Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten und Nott mustert mich besorgt.

„Wo ist dein Stab, Harry?" fragt er.

„Geht dich nichts an," knurre ich.

„Der dunkle Lord hat ihn beschlagnahmt," flüstert Draco.

„Ja, vielen Dank, Draco, dass du mich daran erinnert hast!" brülle ich von der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo ich gerade dabei bin, den Spruch und die Handbewegungen für zwei Slytherins zu wiederholen, die mich schweigend und erwartungsvoll anschauen.

Draco presst die Lippen zusammen und kehrt zu seinem Platz zurück. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich ein Grinsen verkniffen hat, aber ich werde ihn später anbrüllen. Oder ihn ins Bett schleifen. Egal.

„Jetzt werden wir einen sehr nützlichen Fluch ausprobieren," verkündige ich laut. „Der Fluch reißt die Nägel des Opfers heraus. Der Spruch heißt Extorque ungues ex manibus. Die Handbewegung sollte nur ein schneller und entschlossener Stoß sein. Versucht es."

In jenem Moment wird mir klar, dass alle die Tür anstarren. Ich schnaube und habe vor, sie zu fragen, was zum Teufel sie angaffen, bis ich mich umdrehe und Hermine erblicke.

Hermine steht mit ihrer Schultasche in der Hand da und schaut mich beinah flehend an. Sie schaut nicht die Slytherins an, sondern mich. Ich richte mich auf und strecke eine Hand aus.

„Komm, Hermine," sage ich.

„Was macht sie denn hier?" fragt Zabini leise hinter meinem Rücken. Als ich in seine Richtung schaue, verstummt er und senkt den Blick.

„Fahrt fort," sage ich laut.

Ich führe Hermine zum Sofa, auf das ich mich niederlasse. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und ich deute mit meiner Hand auf das Sofa.

„So," sage ich leise, einen Blick in Richtung der Slytherins werfend, während sie sich langsam und etwas zögernd setzt. „Du bist gekommen. Ich bin überrascht."

Die braunen Augen werden ein wenig nass aber sie schweigt.

„Ist dir jemand gefolgt?" frage ich weiter. Sie schüttelt wortlos den Kopf, ihre Hände anstarrend.

„Gut," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. „Wir werden später sprechen."

Hermine hebt den Blick und lässt ihn wortlos über die Slytherins schweifen. Sie zuckt zusammen als Theodore Nott einen lauten triumphierenden Schrei von sich gibt.

„Da!" schreit er begeistert. „Ich habe es... ich habe es... geschafft..."

Aber der Rausch ist zu viel für ihn. Seine Augen glitzern wie verrückt und er kann nicht damit aufhören, blöd zu grinsen. Die Nägel seiner Puppe sind überall.

„Sehr gut. Mach doch eine Pause," sage ich zu ihm. Er sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, setzt sich aber und gießt sich etwas Kürbissaft ein, sein Werk begeistert begutachtend.

/Hermines Sicht

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hergekommen bin. Ich weiß nur, dass die Stille der Bibliothek zu viel für mich war. Ich wollte eigentlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, aber ich habe im Korridor innegehalten... Dorthin kann ich nicht hingehen. Ich möchte mir nicht diese Menschen anschauen, ich möchte nicht mit ihnen reden! Denn alles was sie sagen, sind mehr Lügen... Beleidigungen und Lügen... Manchmal frage ich mich ja, ob jemand sich je um mich geschert hat. Das ist Unsinn. Meine Eltern lieben mich. Bis ich Magie erwähne. Dann geht alles kaputt und ich ziehe mich in mein Zimmer zurück und sperre mich ein. Ich möchte darüber nicht reden, die Enttäuschung und Fragen in ihren Augen sehen... Ich hasse die Stille, die in der Küche herrscht, wenn wir zusammen essen. Sie wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen. Sie möchten über meine Schule reden, wissen aber nicht, was sie fragen sollen. Und sie hassen es und ich hasse es. Wenn ich doch eine Frage beantworte, verstehen sie nicht, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Denn sie haben keine Ahnung was Arithmantik ist, obwohl ich versucht habe, es ihnen zu erklären; sie wissen nicht, wie schwer es ist, eine Maus in eine Schachtel zu verwandeln und können sich nicht für mich freuen, wenn ich es schaffe; und sie haben keine Ahnung, warum die Menschen mich hassen, weil ich ja 'ein gutes Mädchen bin'. 'Warum würde dich jemand hassen? Sei nicht albern, Hermine'.

Also bleibt Harry übrig... Harry, den ich liebe und den ich hasse; den ich fürchte und auf den ich sauer bin. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich ihm gegenüber fühle. Es fühlt sich so an, als seien auch meine Gefühle verrückt geworden. Harry... wie viel Leid du mir verursacht hast! Wie viele Nächte habe ich wach verbracht, sein zornverzerrtes Gesicht vor meinem geistigen Auge sehend... Die Worte, die er gesprochen hat... Die mich wie ein Messer direkt ins Herz gestochen haben... Harry, was ist aus dir geworden? Wann bist du so tief in die Dunkelheit gesunken? Wann hast du entschieden, alles aufzugeben und dich ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf anzuschließen? Was habe ich verpasst? Wie hätte ich nur so blind sein können?

All diese Zeit... war er bei ihm. Ich weiß genau, wann er zu ihm geht, denn er kehrt jedes Mal hundemüde zurück und isst sein Frühstück mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen... Er lahmt... Er hat Schmerzen... Was tut er ihm an? Foltert er ihn? Und doch hat er sich nie beklagt. Er ist sein übliches selbstsicheres und charmantes Selbst... Die einzige Veränderung ist, dass die Slytherins ihm jetzt überall folgen, sowie Bodyguards. Sie behandeln ihn wie ihren Anführer und wie einen... dunklen Lord.

Tausendmal wollte ich ihm etwas sagen, konnte es aber nicht über meine Lippen bringen. Tausendmal wollte ich ihn fragen, was er macht, ob er Schmerzen hat... Aber zur gleichen Zeit habe ich Angst vor diesen kalten, grünen Augen. Er lächelt, aber seine Augen lächeln nicht. Sie sind wie eine ewige Nacht, immer kalt, immer dunkel... ein tödlicher Sturm tobt in ihren Tiefen und es jagt mir Angst ein... Denn ich weiß nicht, zu was er fähig ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn antreibt. Die Gier nach Macht? Die hat er schon, ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Hat er sich in der Gier nach Macht verloren?

Die Lehrer lieben ihn. Er macht all seine Schularbeit rechtzeitig und er ist so geschickt mit seinem Stab, dass Professor Flitwick außer sich vor Freude war, als Harry etwas für ihn demonstriert hat. Er macht es mit einem konzentrierten Ausdruck, aber seine Finger bewegen sich mit Sicherheit und Automatik eines Magiers, der so was jeden Tag macht. Ihm dabei zuzuschauen, als er zaubert, ist einfach unglaublich. Man fühlt sich dazu gezwungen, ihn anzustarren. Es sieht so aus, als komme ihm die Magie so leicht, so natürlich vor; und doch habe ich den Eindruck, dass dem nur so teilweise ist. Ich sehe ihn vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie er mit ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf in einem Zimmer hockt, einen Zauber nach dem anderen ausführend. Er bestraft ihn... Und Harry möchte nicht bestraft werden. Er übt und übt... und sein Lehrer ist nur dann zufrieden, wenn Harry nicht länger aufrecht sitzen kann. Ich weiß, warum er es tut. Er bereitet sich auf den Krieg vor. Er möchte Harry benutzen. Er möchte, dass auch er kämpft und mir ist beim bloßen Gedanken übel. Zuerst möchte Dumbledore ihn in eine Art Puppe verwandeln, die ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf umbringen soll... und jetzt macht auch er das gleiche.

Aber Harry scheint es nicht zu stören. Er lernt und wächst magisch... und er hat seine Slytherinbande, die ihm überall folgt. Er hat Draco, der ihn mit ganzem Herzen liebt. Aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob Harry irgendjemanden liebt... Ob er überhaupt dazu fähig ist, zu lieben. Denn eine Person, die einen Mord plant, die schon getötet hat, kann sicherlich nichts empfinden. Die dunkle Magie und die Gier nach Macht haben alles Gute in ihm zerstört...

Er scheint aber über sein Geheimnis nicht reden zu wollen. Und das ist mir nur recht, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er lässt mich in Ruhe und er behandelt mich so wie immer. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er eine Art Antwort erwartet. Schließlich hat er mir ein schreckliches Geheimnis enthüllt und jetzt möchte er natürlich, dass ich mich entscheide. Wie dumm ich war! Ich habe ja gesagt, ich wolle zu ihm stehen. Aber damals war mir so was nicht im Kopf. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass mein bester Freund solch ein Geheimnis aufbewahrt? Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich mich mit dem Lehrling von ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf rumtreibe? Eines muss ich ihm lassen. Nachdem er jahrelang als Opfer verbracht hat, hat er ein vollkommen neues Leben aufgebaut in dem er keinesfalls ein Opfer spielt. Und er spielt seine Rolle sehr gut. Er hat sogar mich getäuscht. Dieser Artikel im Propheten ist der Beweis dafür. Er lügt ohne zu blinzeln und die Lehrer betrachten ihn als charmant, fleißig und klug. Er hat eine Spinnwebe von Lügen um sich gewebt und er hat alle getäuscht.

Einmal hat er gesagt, er und ein paar Slytherins üben im Raum der Wünsche und falls ich möchte, könne ich vorbeikommen. Er hat nicht gesagt, ich könne auch mitmachen oder was mein Kommen bedeuten würde. Seit wir damals im Raum der Wünsche gesprochen haben, konnten mich keine zehn Pferde dorthin kriegen. Jetzt aber habe ich den Wunsch verspürt, dorthin zu gehen. Harry zu sehen. Mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Und ich weiß nicht warum. Es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Ich versuche mich zu verstehen, aber mir ist überhaupt nichts auf der Welt mehr wichtig.

Als er mich erblickt hat, konnte ich Zufriedenheit in seinen kalten Augen sehen. Für eine Sekunde lang habe ich befürchtet, dass er Zabini anschreien würde oder Merlin behüte ihn für seine Frechheit bestrafen würde... Denn ich konnte seinen Wunsch, genau das zu tun, spüren. Auf der einen Seite verstehe ich ihn gut; ich kenne ihn wie eine Schwester ihren Bruder kennt. Aber auf der anderen Seite gibt es so viel, was ich über ihn nicht gewusst habe. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum es mich überhaupt wundert, dass er sich ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf angeschlossen hat. Nach all dem, was passiert ist, sollte es mich nicht wundern. Aber meiner Meinung nach geht das einfach zu weit... Es steht ihm gut, die Macht, und ihm kommt es natürlich vor, die anderen rumzukommandieren. Man gehorcht ihm. Und sogar ich, die praktisch keine Erfahrung in der dunklen Magie hat, kann seine Macht spüren und ich fühle mich auf eine seltsame Weise von ihr angezogen.

Die kalten grünen Augen schauen mich an und ich senke den Blick. Warum kann ich ihm nicht in die Augen schauen?

„Möchtest du daran teilnehmen?" fragt er. Ich schweige, denn ich verspüre überhaupt keinen Wunsch, zu zaubern. „Warum bist du hergekommen?"

Warum muss er so direkt sein? Er schneidet durch meine Zweifel wie mit einem Messer. Meine Kehle ist trocken.

„Ich wollte dich sehen," höre ich meine Stimme.

„Ach so," sagt er. Aber es hört sich so an, als wisse er selbst etwas, was nicht einmal ich weiß.

Ohne Vorwarnung greift er nach meiner Hand und ich zucke zusammen.

„Du frierst," stellt er ruhig fest. „Geh zu Draco. Ihr könnt zusammen arbeiten. Ein bisschen dunkler Magie wird dir helfen, dich besser zu fühlen."

Ich will es nicht, geht mir durch den Kopf. Aber meine Beine tragen mich zu einem überraschten Draco hinüber, der sich jedoch schnell zusammenreißt und mich anlächelt. Draco. Ich habe mich so an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt und bin erleichtert, dass er mich so freundlich anlächelt. Er gibt mir ein paar Anweisungen und deutet auf die Puppe. Ich habe schon vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, mit diesen Puppen zu arbeiten. Es ist so lange her, seit ich zum letzten Mal hier war. Das letzte Mal hat Harry mich angebrüllt und ich bin zusammen gebrochen... Und dann hat er mir DAS gesagt...

Wie auf Autopilot zücke ich meinen Stab und führe den Fluch aus. Ich kann Harrys Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren... Er beobachtet mich, auf etwas wartend... Wartend, dass ich sage, ich wolle nicht mitmachen. Er hat mir so zu sagen befohlen, mit Draco zu üben. Ich habe ja bemerkt, dass seine Vorschläge eigentlich Befehle sind, aber wahrscheinlich hat er sich daran schon gewöhnt - Befehle auszuteilen...

Ich atme tief durch als die Wirkung des Fluchs mich durchströmt und obwohl er nicht erfolgreich war, kann ich es trotzdem spüren. Es ist... zu viel für mich. Die dunkle Magie... sie zieht mich ein, wie Treibsand... dieses süßes Gefühl erfüllt mich und die Leere ist weg. Ich kann nur Zufriedenheit und Kraft spüren und für einen Moment lang verwechsele ich die Wirkung des Fluches mit meinen wahren Gefühlen, denn wenn die Wirkung ein wenig nachlässt, schlagen mir die Leere und die Verzweiflung mit voller Wucht entgegen und meine Hände zittern.

Harry sitzt auf dem Sofa mit seiner Schlange in Schoß und seine grünen Augen durchbohren mich. Ich kann es nicht tun... Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun möchte... Denn diese Gefühle von Kraft und Vollkommenheit sind nicht echt. Sie sind nur noch eine Lüge...

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt Draco, der mich vorsichtig anschaut. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Die dunkle Magie hat nur dazu beigetragen, das Gefühl von Leere noch zu intensivieren.

„Komm her, Hermine," hören wir eine gebieterische Stimme und wir beide wirbeln herum.

Harry schaut mich todernst an und winkt mir zu.

„Das ist alles, Leute," sagt er laut, zu den anderen gewandt. „Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen. Theodore, geh als der erste."

„Setze dich," sagt er leise, mich musternd. Er gießt mir etwas Tee ein und überreicht mir die Tasse. Ich ziehe es überhaupt nicht in Betracht, dass der Tee vergiftet sein könnte. Harry würde es nie tun. Warum vertraue ich ihm blind?

„Ich kann zwar verstehen, wie du dich fühlst," sagt er. „Ich verstehe, dass du dich verraten, verwirrt, verängstigt und leer fühlst. Aber das muss nicht sein."

Ich hebe den Blick und schaue ihm in die Augen. Und ich frage mich zum hunderten Mal, was diese kalten Hände getan haben?

„Ich habe dir mein Geheimnis enthüllt und ich habe damit alles aufs Spiel gesetzt," fährt er fort. „Du hast mich nicht verraten."

Lieber Merlin, er spricht wie ein junger dunkler Lord...

„Aber jetzt stehst zu zwischen zwei Welten. Eine ist die alte Welt, die dir jedoch nichts mehr anbieten kann. Du bist keine Weißmagierin; das wissen wir beide. Und du hast die Augen geöffnet und ihre Lügen und ihre Heuchelei durchschaut. Du weißt, dass du nicht zurück zu dieser Welt gehen kannst, denn das würde heißen, du müsstest dich wie eine von ihnen benehmen und das ist nicht mehr dein Niveau. Du bist so viel mehr. Aber gleichzeitig hast du Angst vor dieser neuen Welt, die du gesehen hast. Es jagt dir Angst ein, zu wissen, was passiert und was diese Welt vorhat. Aber ich bin ein Teil dieser Welt und biete dir, auch ein Teil dieser Welt zu werden."

Du sprichst wie ein Dämon, der mich versucht anzulocken, sodass er meine Seele stehlen kann. Aber meine Seele ist eh leer...

„Alles kann so bleiben, wie es ist," fährt er ruhig fort. „Mich stört es nicht, denn ich weiß, dass du meine Geheimnisse nicht preisgeben wirst. Aber du hältst es nicht mehr aus. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen. Es frisst dich von innen langsam auf und du musst bald entscheiden, was du mit deinem Leben machen wirst. Ob du alles aufgeben wirst, dein Potenzial und deine Klugheit, indem du eine von ihnen bleibst. Aber auch so würdest du keine Ruhe finden können. Oder du kannst dich für mich entscheiden und weiter magisch wachsen und diese neue Welt erkundigen. Einmal habe ich vor solch einer Wahl gestanden – und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war nicht leicht. Aber das Leben ist nur für die Idioten einfach. Für diejenigen, die den Samen der Größe in sich tragen, ist nichts einfach."

„Am Walpurgisnachtball werde ich dich nochmal fragen und dich vor die Wahl stellen," sagt er aufstehend. „Und dann wirst du eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Bis dahin bleibe ich dein bester Freund und nichts wird sich zwischen uns verändern."

Und an jenem Tag wirst du Dumbledore töten, geht mir durch den Kopf. Und du wirst mich mitnehmen. Weg von dem Leid, weg von den Blicken und von dem Tuscheln... Auf ins Unbekannte... ein neues Leben... Die Hellmagier hassen die dunkle Magie, weil sie etwas Unbekanntes für sie darstellt... Deswegen haben sie Angst davor. Die alte Hermine würde sich nicht wünschen, sich je vor etwas zu fürchten. Aber die alte Hermine hat nicht gewusst, was diese Hermine weiß.

oooooooooooooooooo

Und alles ist wieder beim Alten. Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich habe Albträume... Vor ein paar Nächten bin ich schreiend aufgewacht und ich habe Lavender Brown geweckt. Sie wollte ja nichts sagen, denn McGonagall würde wissen... Aber ich konnte Hass und Abscheu in ihren Augen sehen, als sie mich mit ihrem Blick durchbohrt hat. Und ich habe den Schlafsaal verlassen. Ich habe kein Buch mitgenommen und habe einfach am Feuer gesessen, in die Flammen starrend und über Harry nachdenkend. Der zweifelsohne ruhig mit Draco in ihrem Bett in den Kerkern schläft und keine Ahnung hat, was ich durchmache. Natürlich hat er erraten, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Aber er sah nicht so aus, als tue ich ihm leid. Er sagt, er sei mein bester Freund; aber ich denke, dass die dunkle Magie ihn seiner Gefühle beraubt hat und er jetzt nichts mehr empfinden kann...

Was sollte ich tun? Da gibt es kein altes Leben, in das ich zurückkehren kann. Alle hassen mich und ich habe keine Freunde mehr, außer ihm. Nun... da gibt es immer noch mein Date... Aber nein. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht länger als eine von ihnen leben kann. Die dunkle Magie ist ein Fluch! Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht aus meinem Kopf vertreiben, als ich diesen Fluch im Raum der Wünsche ausgeführt habe... Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass man davon süchtig werden kann. Und jetzt kann ich es endlich nachvollziehen. Das sind keine Gerüchte und keine Kindergeschichten. Man fühlt sich tatsächlich davon angezogen, von diesem Gefühl von Macht, und man verspürt den Wunsch, es wieder zu tun. Wieder und wieder. Irgendein Hormon muss es geben, oder die dunkle Magie muss ein Zentrum im Gehirn stimulieren, sodass man sich davon angezogen fühlt. Einmal habe ich gelacht, als ich darüber gelesen habe, was Menschen dafür bereit waren, zu tun. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Ich habe es an meinem eigenen Leib gespürt.

Aber seien wir ehrlich. Was mich auch anzieht, ist die bloße dunkle Magie. Wie sie funktioniert; die Theorie, die dahinter steckt. Es scheint etwas ganz anderes zu sein, als das, was wir in der Schule gelernt haben. So was lernen wir hier nicht. Und ich frage mich wieder – warum? Wegen der Sucht? Ist es das, was Dumbledore dadurch vermeiden will? Wenn ja, ist das ziemlich blöd. Wenn jemand die dunkle Magie üben will, wird man schon einen Weg finden, um es zu tun. Sowie Harry. Einmal habe ich gedacht, dass die dunkle Magie nur faszinierend ist und ich habe daran geglaubt, dass man sie ohne Folgen üben kann. Das kann man nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht vergessen, wie sie sich anfühlt und ich weiß, dass ich nicht damit aufhören kann. Aber ich bin zu noch einem Schluss gekommen – die dunklen Magier, die einen echten dunklen Kern haben, werden früher oder später töten. Vielleicht weil es ihnen Spaß macht – vielleicht hat auch der Todesfluch eine sonderliche Wirkung auf einen? – oder vielleicht weil sie dazu gezwungen sind, um ihre Geheimnisse zu schützen. Ich habe nie den Mut aufgebracht, Harry zu fragen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Aber er scheint es nicht zu bereuen. Und was noch schlimmer ist, er plant auch Dumbledore umzubringen. Ich kann das zwar nachvollziehen – nein, wirklich! Das kann ich! – aber ich persönlich, so sehr wie ich ihn dafür hasse, was er ihm angetan hat, würde es nie tun können. Ein Leben zu nehmen, bewusst oder unbewusst... Ist einfach ein Verbrechen. Etwas Schreckliches. Das schlimmste, was man tun kann.

Und ich sollte zu solch einer Person stehen? Was sollte ich tun? Wie würde mein Leben aussehen, falls ich mich für ihn entscheide? Er würde mich mitnehmen und was dann? Wäre ich dazu gezwungen, den Todessern zu helfen? Wie könnte ich bitteschön helfen? Was für eine Alternative gibt es? Manchmal fühle ich mich so lebensmüde... All das Nachdenken wird mich umbringen, wenn jemand anderes es nicht tut. Ich kann nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und doch erlauben mir meine eigenen Gedanken nicht einzuschlafen. Sie plagen mich und auch wenn es mir gelingt, endlich einzuschlafen, habe ich schreckliche Albträume...

„Du bist noch immer wach," sagt eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich fahre hoch und drehe mich um. Es ist Ronald. Was möchte er von mir?

„Lass mich in Ruhe," murmele ich.

Er setzt sich aber und mustert mich.

„Ich weiß, worüber du nachdenkst," sagt er leise.

„Ich denke nicht," sage ich bissig. „Denn wüsstest du worüber ich denke, würdest du wissen, dass ich mit dir nicht reden möchte. Geh! Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Ich weiß, was er ist," murmelt er.

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und ich schlucke kräftig. Was hat er soeben gesagt?

„Er kann ruhig Lügen im Propheten schreiben, aber ich weiß, was er ist," fährt er fort.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber du sprichst," sage ich genervt, obwohl ich mich unwohler und unwohler fühle.

„Er hat dir etwas angetan," sagt er. „Das weiß ich. Und er hat nicht damit aufgehört. Schlägt er dich?"

„Ronald Weasley," sage ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme, langsam aufstehend. „Harry ist mein bester Freund und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn beleidigst! Und wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, gehe ich zu McGonagall."

„Und doch weißt du, über wen ich spreche," sagt er triumphierend. Seine Augen glitzern.

Wie hätte ich nur so DUMM sein können? Was ist nur los mit mir?

„Nur weil ich weiß, dass du nicht damit aufhören kannst, ihn zu nerven und über ihn nachzudenken," sage ich wütend. „Du gibst es nie auf, oder? Hat Harry nicht genug gelitten?"

„Nein," sagt er und steht ebenfalls auf.

„Na, wenn du so denkst," zische ich, „bist du noch schlimmer als ein Schwarzmagier. Denn man sollte dazu fähig sein, zu vergeben und vergessen; und du gibst nie auf und wirst ihn trotz allem immer verfolgen! Solche Menschen, die so verbittert und kalt sind, kann man nur Schwarzmagier nennen. Und du bist einer."

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" flüstert er. Seine Hand zuckt.

„Möchtest du mich verfluchen?" höhne ich. Wahrscheinlich hat er nie solch eine Version von Hermine gesehen und er gafft mich schockiert an. Ich wiederum habe ALLES satt. „Na, von mir aus. Tu es."

Er rührt sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Was, zu feige?" necke ich weiter. „Hätte ich mir denken können. Du kannst nur laut reden und Menschen beleidigen, aber wenn es dazu kommt, dass du etwas tun musst, fehlt dir den Schneid dafür."

Ich mache einen Schritt in seine Richtung und mustere ihn mit Abscheu.

„Hast du dich mit ihm befreundet, nur weil er Harry Potter ist? Gib es doch zu! Du wolltest Ruhm; du wolltest mit dem Jungen der lebt befreundet sein! Aber weißt du was? Niemand möchte dich als Freund haben, denn du bist ein Lügner und ein Verräter. Und keiner möchte mit solch einer Person angefreundet sein. Du bist so kindisch und so neidisch, dass mir übel ist."

Als er seinen Stab zückt, versuche ich mich nicht einmal zu wehren. Der Raum beginnt sich um mich zu drehen und ich sinke mit Erleichterung in die Schwärze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Mitten in der Nacht wache ich auf. Was hat mich geweckt? Wenn es schon wieder Nagini ist, werde ich...

Nein, Nagini ist mit Voldemort in Schottland. Und Amu liegt zusammengerollt in seinem Korb bei dem Fenster, obwohl auch er wach ist. Seine gelben Augen glühen.

Aber als ich das Geräusch, das mich geweckt hat, wieder höre, hebt Amu den Kopf und verlässt den Korb, die Luft beschnüffelnd. Er ist bereit, die Person die es gewagt hat, mich zu wecken, zu Tode zu beißen aber ich hebe eine Hand in die Luft und er hält gehorsam inne.

„Potter," höre ich eine bekannte Stimme. Ich mache schnell die Tür auf.

Professor Snape steht vor der Tür in seinem Morgenmantel und ich weiß sofort, dass etwas passiert ist.

„Es ist Ms Granger," flüstert er.

Ich fluche laut und Draco hebt den Kopf. Snape sieht nicht einmal überrascht aus als er sieht, dass wir im selben Bett schlafen. Schließlich sind wir verlobt.

„Was ist mit ihr?" frage ich als ich meine Kleidung suche und mir im Vorbeikommen meinen Phönixstab schnappe. Draco springt aus dem Bett heraus und schaut Snape erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie ist momentan in Ordnung. Sie wurde angegriffen," sagt Snape vorsichtig. Er blickt auf meine nackte Brust und meine Narben als ich meine Hosen schnell anziehe und Draco seine Kleidung zuwerfe, die er mitten in der Luft fängt und ebenfalls beginnt sich anzuziehen.

„Wer hat sie angegriffen?" frage ich leise.

„Der Fluch ist fehlgeschlagen, ob es an den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen liegt, die Professor McGonagall eingeführt hat, oder an dem Täter selbst..." fährt er fort.

„WER?" brülle ich und packe Snape am Umhang.

Ich weiß, wer es war. Und ich werde ihm den Hals umdrehen. Nein, eigentlich wäre das einfach viel zu schnell. Ich werde ihm die Augen ausstechen und ihm die Eier mit einem verrosteten Messer abschneiden...

Professor Snape, obwohl er mich am liebsten ausschimpfen würde, wird klar, dass ich mordlustig bin und er weiß, worüber ich nachdenke. Er greift nach meiner Hand und drückt sie.

„Tu nichts voreiliges, Potter," flüstert er. Ich kann Spuren von Panik in seinem Ton hören und seine dunklen Augen bohren sich in meine. „Denk darüber nach!" brüllt er mir hinterher als ich mich ihm entreiße und schnaubend mein Hemd über den Kopf ziehe. Es ist umsonst, alte Fledermaus.

„Dumbledore ist auch bei ihr," sagt er.

Ich erstarre und drehe mich um. Snapes Blick bleibt auf meinem dunklen Mal fixiert und er zückt seinen Stab. Wortlos zaubert er es unsichtbar, denselben Zauber benutzend, den mir der dunkle Lord beigebracht hat.

„Er hat schon seine Strafe bekommen," sagt Snape. „Professor McGonagall hat ihn aus der Schule verwiesen und das Ministerium benachrichtigt. Er steht unter Anklage."

„Es ist nicht genug," zische ich mit einer vor Wut zitternden Stimme, ziehe aber meinen Umhang an.

„Natürlich ist es das nicht," sagt Snape.

Im Laufe der Monate, die ich in Slytherin verbracht habe, hat dieser Mann schon viel gesehen und über alles geschwiegen. Er hat alles vertuscht. Er hat mir Aufpäppel-Tränke ohne ein einziges Wort gegeben und er hat mir geholfen, als ein Vertrauensschüler gerade im Korridor, wo sich der Eingang zum Geheimhang befindet, befand. Er hat gewusst, wohin ich gehen wollte und er hat ihn weggeschickt. Seit der dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden ist, hat sich Severus Snape sehr verändert. Man sieht Hoffnung in seinen dunklen Augen und ich weiß, dass er sich auf alles freut. Dass es ihn freut, dass der dunkle Lord wieder da ist. Weil das heißt, er wird eines Tages endlich diese Schule und seine Gefangenschaft hinter sich lassen können. Aber auch weil das heißt, er wird endlich das sein können, was er wirklich ist. Ein dunkler Magier.

„Eines Tages... Aber nur nicht jetzt," fügt er hinzu.

„Er hat Recht," sagt Draco, der völlig angekleidet auftaucht. „Zweifelsohne wird ihn Dumbledore verteidigen und befreien; und da sein Vater im Ministerium arbeitet, wird er auch schon was drehen. Das wissen wir alle. Aber ruiniere nicht alles."

Ich fahre mir durchs Haar – mir gefällt, wie lang es ist, denn jetzt habe ich endlich keine Probleme damit – und trete wütend gegen den Schreibtisch. Draco presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Gehen wir," knurre ich und marschiere durch die Tür heraus.

Hermine liegt im Bett im Krankenflügel aber sie ist schon wach. Madame Pomfrey ist gerade dabei, ihr einen Trank zu geben. Ich stoße sie ungeduldig beiseite, mich nicht darum scherend, dass Dumbledore, McGonagall und Flitwick da sind. Ich greife eilig nach ihrer Hand und lege eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Die braunen Augen schauen mich traurig an.

„Wie geht es dir?" frage ich leise.

Obwohl mein Ankommen ziemlich dramatisch war und obwohl ich Madame Pomfrey frech gegenüber war, sagt keiner etwas dazu. McGonagall schaut mit nassen Augen zu, wie ich mich bei meiner Freundin niederlasse und sie mit Sorge auf meiner Stirn geschrieben betrachte. Hermine ist mir wichtig; sie war immer meine treuste Freundin gewesen und ich wäre ein Vollidiot, es zu ignorieren. Ich werde sie retten; und ich werde Ronald Weasley büßen lassen. Sein Sterben wird eine süße Weile dauern... Und am Ende wird er mich anflehen, ihn zu töten. Ein äußerst verlockender Gedanke...

Ich atme tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen und Hermine drückt meine Hand.

„Jetzt geht es mir gut," flüstert sie und lächelt mich an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie mit meinem Benehmen und meiner Sorge überrascht habe. Und jetzt scheint sie ehrlich glücklich zu sein. Sie hat geglaubt, ich sei ein kaltblütiges Monster, aber jetzt denkt sie, dass mein Herz nicht mal so schwarz ist. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich Treue und Ehrlichkeit schätzen kann und Hermine nicht in Stich lassen werde.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich leise, die anderen noch immer ignorierend.

„Ich... ich konnte nicht schlafen," sagt Hermine. „Ich hatte Albträume."

Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie von mir geträumt hat. Ich weiß, dass mein Geheimnis sie von innen auffrisst.

„Ich habe mich ans Feuer gesetzt und habe versucht einzuschlafen," fährt sie fort. Sie spricht die Wahrheit, obwohl so viele Menschen hier anwesend sind. „Dann ist Ronald gekommen."

Sie drückt wortlos meine Hand als meine Augen aufblitzen. Sie warnt mich, vorsichtig zu sein; ruhig zu bleiben; und sie nicht in Stich zu lassen.

„Er hat Unsinn geredet," flüstert sie, auf ihre Hände hinunter blickend. „Er hat wieder über dich geredet. Ich habe... ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle mich und dich in Ruhe lassen. Dass er so kindisch und neidisch ist, dass mir übel ist."

Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und ich seufze. Schon wieder das. Es ist also wahr. Den Dummen kann man nichts erklären und sie von nichts überzeugen – man kann sie nur umbringen.

„Und dann... dann hat er mich verflucht..." fährt sie fort, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen gleiten. „Ich hatte keinen Stab dabei; ich wollte nur nachdenken. Und er..."

Sie schluchzt und ich nehme sie in die Arme. Draco schaut schweigend und mit einem ernsten Ausdruck zu, wie ich sie umarme und ihr über das Haar fahre.

„Es ist in Ordnung," flüstere ich. „Jetzt bin ich da. Niemand wird dir etwas antun können."

Ob die anderen meine Worte gehört haben oder nicht, ist mir scheißegal. Hermine presst sich hart gegen mich und weint. Es ist so lange her seit sie zum letzten Mal geweint hat.

„Wo ist er?" fragt die kalte Stimme von Severus Snape hinter meinem Rücken.

„Mr Weasley befindet sich momentan in meinem Büro," sagt Professor McGonagall mit einer heiseren Stimme. Sie kann nicht verbergen, wie erschüttert sie ist. „Morgen früh kommt jemand aus dem Ministerium, um ihn abzuholen."

„Und wie kommt es, dass er doch Ms Granger angreifen konnte?" fragt Snape.

„Weil..." fängt McGonagall an. Offensichtlich ist dieses Thema für sie peinlich. „Weil der Fluch, den er benutzt hat, nicht als ein gefährlicher Fluch kategorisiert ist und meine Sicherheitszauber haben ihn nicht erkannt. Er ist jedoch fehlgeschlagen."

Und das soll ein perfektes Sicherheitssystem sein?

„Beruhige dich, Minerva," ertönt die Stimme von Dumbledore. Ich verenge meine Augen als Hermine weiter in meinen Armen weint. Als sie Dumbledores Stimme hört, umklammert sie mich noch fester. Sie weiß, was mir im Kopf herumgeht.

„Hogwarts ist kein Gefängnis, sodass man strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einführen soll," sagt er ruhig.

Schon als ich seine Stimme höre, spüre ich den Wunsch, meine Hände um seinen Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken... Bis er blau im Gesicht ist. Und das werde ich... Du bist leichtsinnig, Potter. Was ist mit deinen mentalen Schilden? Was wenn der Alte deine Gedanken belauscht?

„Das, was du schon getan hast, war mehr als genug," fährt Dumbledore fort. „Und ziemlich genial, wenn ich mich so ausdrücken darf."

Sollen wir alle jetzt in die Hände klatschen? Oder eher deinen Kopf untersuchen lassen?

„Und niemand hätte wissen können, dass Mr Weasley so weit gehen würde. Was auch immer passiert ist, Gewalt ist keine Antwort. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in den Jungen gefahren ist aber ich werde es untersuchen."

'Was auch immer passiert ist'? Was soll das bitteschön heißen? Dass Hermine schuld ist? So wie ich Hermine kenne, würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn sie ihn provoziert hat. Aber wir befinden uns nicht im Haus von Lord Voldemort, wo eine Person, wenn man sie beleidigt oder ihr wehtut, sich einfach revanchieren oder zurückschlagen kann. Nein, wir befinden uns in der Welt der Hellmagier, wo Gewalt NIE eine Antwort ist. Ich könnte eine lange Liste von den Situationen verfassen, in denen rohe Gewalt höchst effektiv und nützlich wäre.

„Bis alles aufgeklärt ist, sollte Ms Granger hier bleiben," sagt Madame Pomfrey streng. „Denn das hier geht einfach zu weit. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie in den Turm geht."

Anscheinend hat Hermine ihr doch etwas gesagt. Dass sie Angst hat, dorthin zurückzukehren? Dass man sie dort hasst? Dass sie um ihr Leben fürchtet?

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee," meldet sich McGonagall zu Wort. „Ms Granger kann in meinen Gemächern schlafen. Dort ist sie vollkommen sicher."

Höre ich mich paranoid an, wenn ich mir die Frage stelle – warum nimmst du sie auf? Was hast du davon? Vielleicht gibt es ja Menschen, die jemandem helfen möchten, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen... Oder ist das nur ein Märchen?

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Minerva," meint Dumbledore. Für eine Sekunde lang habe ich gedacht, er würde sagen, Hermine solle doch zum Turm zurückkehren. Denn sie sei ein Gryffindor und all diesen Quatsch.

„Schön, also geht jetzt," sagt Madame Pomfrey laut. „Ich möchte Ms Granger nochmal untersuchen. Mr Potter kann jedoch bleiben."

Oh vielen Dank, gute Heilerin. Hast du was aus deinen Fehlern gelernt? Ist es möglich? Möchtest du jetzt alle Schüler untersuchen, weil du an meinem Beispiel gelernt hast, dass man misshandelt sein kann?

„Harry," flüstert Hermine als Madame Pomfrey in ihr Büro eilt, um etwas zu holen.

„Er hat... schreckliche Sachen über dich gesagt..."

Sie drückt meine Hand und schaut mich anflehend an.

„Und... ich wollte ihn loswerden... Deswegen habe ich nur dagestanden... ich habe zu ihm gesagt..."

„Ich verstehe, Hermine," unterbreche ich sie.

Sie hat sich geopfert. Glücklicherweise fehlt ihr nichts. Sie hat sich geopfert, weil sie weiß, dass er etwas über mich weiß. Sie wollte mich beschützen. Ob sie es gut getan hat oder nicht, ist fraglich. Denn jetzt wird man Ronald allerlei Fragen stellen. Und obwohl er schon bewiesen hat, dass er gewalttätig und vollkommen durchgeknallt ist und dazu noch einen Fimmel mit Harry Potter hat, wird man ihm vielleicht zuhören. Dumbledore wird ihm zuhören. Andererseits hat er keine Beweise. Alles, was er hat, ist ein großes Maul.

„Und ich..." schluchzt sie. „Ich gehe mit dir. Vergiss mich nicht..."

Ich lächele und lege wieder meine Arme um sie.

„Das werde ich nicht," flüstere ich ihr ins Haar. „Ist das deine Antwort auf die Frage, die ich dir heute gestellt habe?"

„Ja," schluchzt sie und drückt mich noch fester an sich.


	37. Kapitel 36

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 36 – Rote Augen

/Hermines Sicht

Es sollte ein spezifisches Wort für das Gefühl geben, das mich in jenem Moment erfüllt, als ich das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer betrete. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie in jenem Moment zu treffen, als ich damals mit Harry im Krankenflügel gesprochen habe, aber ein Teil von mir hat gewusst, dass es unvermeidlich war. Ich habe es einfach gesagt und ich seit dem habe ich es nicht bereut. Ich hatte ja genug Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, als ich alleine in McGonagalls Wohnzimmer gesessen habe. Und als die gute Professorin mir Tee und Bücher angeboten hat, mich vorsichtig anschauend, habe ich mich gefragt, was sie tun würde, wenn sie nur wüsste...

Dieses Gefühl ist wie eine gewisse innere Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, das aber nicht nachlässt. Als ich gesehen habe, wie Harry in den Krankenflügel reingeplatzt ist, habe ich gewusst, dass ich trotz allem bei ihm bleiben möchte. Mir ist ja klar, dass die Sorge, die er zur Schau gestellt hat, ein wenig übertrieben war und dass er es nur wegen Dumbledore und den anderen getan hat, aber trotz allem weiß ich, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Und weswegen soll ich all das wegwerfen? Hätte man mir vorgeschlagen, ich solle mich ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-gesagt-werden-darf anschließen, wäre ich schreiend davongelaufen. Aber ich gehe mit Harry. Harry, den ich kenne und dem ich trotz allem vertraue. Was auch immer passiert, weiß ich, dass er mich nie in Stich lassen wird. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich in der Dunkelheit verloren hat, hat jener Teil von ihm überlebt, der Freundschaft und Treue schätzt.

Als ich reinkomme, steht er auf und legt seine Arme um mich. Schon als ich zusammen mit Professor Flitwick zum Unterricht gegangen bin, sind ein paar Ravenclaws, an denen wir vorbeigekommen sind, in Jubel ausgebrochen. Und jetzt grinst auch Draco mich an und Zabini schüttelt mir die Hand. Ich schere mich nicht darum, was die anderen darüber denken, dass die Slytherins mich begrüßen. Es fühlt sich zu gut an. Endlich irgendwo willkommen zu sein.

„Begrüßen wir alle Ms Granger, die wieder zurück ist," sagt Professor Flitwick begeistert. „Ich habe ihr meine eigenen Notizen geliehen, sodass sie uns einholen kann. Ich weiß wie sehr sie mein Fach liebt."

Er lächelt mich an und ich grinse breit.

Er fängt mit dem Unterricht an und ich fixiere meinen Blick auf ihn. Es fühlt sich gut an, wieder zurück zu sein. Ich habe den Unterricht so sehr vermisst... Die Gryffindors werfen mir Blicke zu, aber ich habe kein Interesse an dem, was sie mir sagen wollen.

„Mr Potter," piepst der Professor. „Könnten Sie uns zeigen, wie man einen Gegenstand aufrufen kann?"

Harry zückt seinen Stab und dreht ihn in seiner Hand mit der Sicherheit einer Person, die viel Erfahrung mit dem Zaubern hat. Die Schüler verstummen und starren ihn an. Manche mit Bewunderung; manche mit Hass. Aber Harry ist egal, was man von ihm hält. Er wedelt mit seinem Stab und Professor Flitwicks Notizen schweben zu ihm hinüber. Aber... Er hat seinen Stab nicht benutzt. Dieses Mal habe ich es bemerkt. Die Magie ist direkt aus seinen Fingerkuppen geplatzt.

Er grinst selbstgefällig und Professor Flitwick wirft ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Das war sehr schön, Mr Potter," sagt er gespielt tadelnd. „Aber falls Sie sich meine Notizen ansehen möchten, brauchen Sie es nur zu sagen."

Die Slytherins lachen.

„Normalerweise würden wir diesen Zauber erst nächstes Jahr üben, aber ihr seid so gut, dass ich entschieden habe, ihn in diesem Jahr zu versuchen," sagt der Professor. „Es wundert mich aber nicht, dass Mr Potter diesen Zauber schon beherrscht."

Er wirft Harry einen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Also versuchen wir es!" sagt der Professor begeistert und klatscht in die Hände. „Ich habe Kissen mitgebracht, sodass keiner sich verletzen kann. Der Spruch heißt Accio! Die richtige Handbewegung sollte so aussehen."

Er zückt seinen Stab und ich frage mich, warum Harry diese Handbewegung nicht benutzt hat. Einmal hat er mir erklärt, dass man nicht alle Handbewegungen und Sprüche auswendig lernen muss, um einen Zauber auszuführen. Man muss nur wissen, was man erreichen will. Und er beweist ständig, dass seine Theorie funktioniert. Nur... Ist das SEINE Theorie oder die von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf?

Als es klingelt, bedanke ich mich nochmal bei Professor Flitwick für seine Notizen und stehe auf.

„Hermine, warte," sagt eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich wende mich zögernd um und Harry, der bei mir steht, verengt die Augen.

Fred und George mustern mich und werfen Harry und den Slytherins einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Wir wollten dir nur sagen," sagt einer von ihnen, „dass es uns leid tut. Vielleicht tut es nicht allen in Gryffindor leid, uns aber schon. Ronald ist ein Dummkopf. Und es geschieht ihm recht. Er ist einfach zu weit gegangen und du hast es nicht verdient."

Ich blinzele. Fred und George haben sich immer aus allem herausgehalten. Sie haben es nicht gebilligt, wie man mich behandelt, aber zur gleichen Zeit haben sie nie etwas dazu gesagt. Ich habe es also nicht verdient. Aber Harry schon?

„Aber Harry schon?" stelle ich diese Frage laut.

Fred und George werfen Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, der sie schweigend und gefährlich anschaut.

„Über ihn reden wir wohl nicht," sagt einer von ihnen leise. Mir ist klar, dass sie sich wünschen, Harry könnte einfach verschwinden. Aber das tut er nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er denkt, er solle mich beschützen.

„Vergesst es," sage ich abwinkend und wende mich zum Gehen.

oooooooooooooooooo

Natürlich steht nichts über Ronald im Propheten. Warum wundert es mich nicht? Ich wende mich um. Harry liest ebenfalls den Propheten und Stille herrscht am Slytherintisch. Niemand möchte ihn beim Lesen stören und ich komme schon wieder zum Schluss, dass es unglaublich ist, wie viel Angst sie vor ihm haben. Hat er einigen Slytherins etwas angetan? Diese Frage habe ich mir schon vielmals gestellt. Aber vielleicht muss er es auch nicht. Vielleicht ist es genug, dass sie wissen, er sei der Lehrling von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.

Nach dem Mittagessen zieht mich Professor McGonagall beiseite und sagt mir, es gebe es eine Untersuchung im Ministerium zu der ich gehen soll und dass ihr die Aufgabe gegeben wurde, es mir mitzuteilen.

„Als Zeugin," fügt sie hinzu. „Aber wenn Sie es nicht tun wollen..."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Professor," sage ich leise.

Falls ich nicht auftauche, wird Ronald ihnen Lügen erzählen und man wird ihn freilassen. Klar, er kann nicht zur Schule zurückkommen, denn McGonagall hat ihn verwiesen und auch wenn Dumbledore etwas dagegen tun wollte, hat er nichts unternommen. Das wäre einfach zu viel, wenn er ihre Entscheidung als ungültig betrachten und seine eigene treffen würde. Hier geht es nicht um irgendeinen Streit zwischen den Schülern, sondern um einen Angriff. Und auch er kann nicht leugnen, dass Ronald zu weit gegangen ist. Aber das, was mich beunruhigt, ist die Wahrheit. Denn ich habe ihn provoziert. Ich wollte, dass er mich angreift und dass dieser Wahnsinn endlich stoppt. Klar, er hätte darauf nicht reagieren sollen, aber es bleibt die Tatsache, dass ich doch meine Finger darin hatte.

„Kann Harry mich dorthin begleiten?" frage ich die besorgte McGonagall. „Ich würde mich viel besser fühlen, wenn er da wäre."

„Natürlich, Ms Granger," sagt McGonagall, obwohl mir klar ist, dass sie es für keine so gute Idee hält. „Ich werde den Schulleiter darüber benachrichtigen."

Als ich in der Eingangshalle auf Harry warte, fliegt eine Eule zu mir hinüber und landet auf meiner Schulter.

„Hast du was für mich?" frage ich die Eule. Wer würde mir einen Brief schicken? Ich zerreiße den Umschlag und beginne zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort schlägt mein Herz schneller.

„Liebe Hermine,

Nachdem wir uns für den Ball verabredet haben, haben wir nicht miteinander gesprochen. So sehr wie ich mich auf den Ball freue, nach diesem schrecklichen Angriff verspüre ich den Drang, mit dir zu reden. Es ist einfach schrecklich! Ronald verdient alles, was er bekommen hat.

Möchtest du dich mit mir treffen? Wir könnten uns am nächsten Wochenende in Hogsmeade treffen. Oder wäre es dir lieber, dich mit mir im Geheimen zu treffen?

Ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen, dass deine Einladung zum Ball mich sehr überrascht und erfreut hat. Aber ich nehme es als ein Zeichen an, dass du vielleicht Zeit mit mir verbringen möchtest. Melde dich."

„Bewunderer?" fragt eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich fahre hoch und drehe mich mit dem Brief in den Händen um. Harry lächelt mich mysteriös an und deutet auf den Brief. Ich stopfe ihn schnell in meine Tasche.

„Schön, du musst mir nicht sagen, wer dein geheimnisvoller Bewunderer ist," höhnt er. „Aber falls er etwas versucht, ist er – oder sie – erledigt."

„Du zeigst deine Sorge um mich auf eine seltsame und beunruhigende Weise, weißt du," murmele ich.

„Hogsmeade also," sagt er, mir zuzwinkernd. Ich erfriere, ihn verwirrt anschauend. Hat er den Brief über meine Schulter gelesen? „Nun ja, Draco und ich werden ganz zufällig am Samstag in den drei Besen etwas trinken."

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Auch wenn er seine Sorge auf eine seltsame Weise zeigt, gefällt es mir.

„Harry, es gibt eine Untersuchung im Ministerium," sage ich leise. Seine Augen blitzen auf. „Und ich habe McGonagall gefragt, ob du mitkommen darfst. Sie hat ja gesagt... Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Natürlich," sagt er sofort. Aber da gibt es etwas in seinen Augen, was mir nicht gefällt.

Ich weiß, dass er sich schon tausendmal gewünscht hat, seit ich angegriffen wurde, Ronald töten zu können. Er hat es mir einmal selbst gesagt. Aber das möchte ich nicht. Rache brauche ich nicht und ich wünsche mir, er würde aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Es jagt mir Angst ein. Die bloße Tatsache, dass er nur so darüber nachdenkt und es in Betracht zieht, wie er es tun könnte, jagt mir Angst ein. Das ist keine Denkweise von einer Person, die zufällig einen ermordet, weil sie von Wut oder Eifersucht angetrieben ist. Das ist die Denkweise von einer Person, die einen Mord plant, als wäre er ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich könnte mich an das Wohnen in McGonagalls Gemächern gewöhnen. Keiner schaut mich böse an und überall sind Bücher. Und die Professorin sitzt die Mehrheit der Zeit eh in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und korrigiert Aufsätze. Ich schaue mich um. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber McGonagall ist eine Schottin. Obwohl sie keinen Akzent hat, denn anscheinend ist sie in England aufgewachsen, ist es offensichtlich, dass sie auf ihre Herkunft stolz ist. Das Sofa mit dem Schottenmuster gefällt mir.

„Professor," sage ich als ich sie erblicke. Sie trägt einen heißen Kakao in Hand und anscheinend geht sie weiterarbeiten. „Wissen Sie, ob Professor Dumbledore vorhat, mich wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu schicken?"

Die Professorin seufzt und setzt sich auf das Sofa. Sie mustert mich besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagt sie leise. „Du bist jedoch ein Gryffindor; und trotz allem ist dein Platz im Gryffindorturm."

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Gryffindor, aber die anderen sind es nicht," murmele ich. McGonagall schaut mich seltsam an. „Dort fühle ich mich so fehl am Platz."

„Ms Granger," sagt die Professorin, sich nach vorne lehnend. „Das Benehmen von Mr Weasley hat uns alle überrascht. Aber ich muss Sie fragen – gab es andere Vorfälle? Hat Sie jemand anderer dort verletzt oder beleidigt?"

„Seit Sie dieses Schutzsystem eingeführt haben, nein," sage ich. „Aber man muss nicht tätlich angegriffen werden, um gehasst und schikaniert zu werden. Ich weiß, was sie von mir halten. Einmal habe ich gedacht, dass die Zauberwelt anders ist. So was gibt es natürlich auch in der Muggelwelt. Kinder können ziemlich mies zu einander sein. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass die Zauberer und Hexen anders sind."

„Wir sind doch alle menschlich," erwidert die Professorin. „Geht es Ihnen wieder gut? Schlafen Sie gut?"

„Dank dem Trank, ja," sage ich seufzend. Die Albträume sind weg, Merlin sei Dank.

„Haben Sie oft Albträume?" fragt die Professorin. Ich nicke und sie mustert mich besorgt. „Haben Sie Probleme zu Hause?"

„Ja, aber es ist nichts wichtiges," sage ich schnell. „Meine Eltern haben Schwierigkeiten, sich damit abzufinden, dass ich ein Teil von einer anderen Welt bin, die sie nicht verstehen."

„Das kommt oft in solchen Familien vor," meint McGonagall.

„Ich hatte Albträume... Ich habe geträumt, dass Lavender Brown mich mit einer Axt in Hand jagt; oder dass die anderen Gryffindors mich in ein Zimmer einsperren und verprügeln. Immer laufe ich weg und am Ende man fängt mich doch."

McGonagall sieht noch besorgter aus und stellt ihren Kakao auf den Tisch ab.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass Mr Potter etwas passiert? Träumen Sie davon?" fragt sie.

„Manchmal, aber er ist mein bester Freund. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache," sage ich. „Wissen Sie, ich habe all diesen Hass ihm gegenüber satt. Hat er jemals jemandem was angetan? Nur weil er endlich eine Familie hat, die ihn liebt, und weil diese Familie die Malfoys sind, denkt man, er sei ein Schwarzmagier. Und wissen Sie was Ronald mir gesagt hat? Dass er nie damit aufhören würde, Harry zu verfolgen. Was hat er ihm angetan? Warum muss er ihn so quälen?"

„Ich kann die Gründe von Mr Weasley für sein skandalöses Benehmen nicht verstehen," meint die Professorin. „Und falls Sie denken, dass ich etwas mit meiner Frage andeuten möchte, liegen sie falsch. Ich bin froh, dass Harry endlich eine Familie gefunden hat und ich sehe ein, dass Narzissa Malfoy sich gut um ihn kümmert. Er sieht gepflegt und gesund aus und seit er hier angekommen ist habe ich ihn nie so glücklich gesehen. Und seine Noten sprechen für sich selbst. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er der Klassenbeste wird. Was seinen Hauswechsel angeht..."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Sie haben Recht, Ms Granger," sagt sie leise. Sie sieht enttäuscht aus. „Die wahren Gryffindors würden nie jemanden aufgrund der Zughörigkeit zu Slytherin verurteilen. Slytherin ist ein Haus wie jedes anderes. Und ich habe ja bemerkt, dass Harry viele Slytherinqualitäten in sich trägt. Er schert sich nicht um die Regeln; er folgt den anderen nicht und möchte auch kein Teil der Masse sein; er ist selbstständig und kreativ; und er strebt nach Wissen. Er lässt sich nicht einschüchtern oder aufhalten. Das sind die Slytherinqualitäten, die ich trotz allem bemerkt habe. Und ihm geht es gut in Slytherin. Sie wiederum sind eine echte Gryffindor."

Sie lächelt mich an.

„Sie sind tapfer und dafür bereit, sich für Ihre Freunde zu opfern. Sie sind treu und verabscheuen Lügen. Und dazu sind Sie eine sehr begabte Hexe."

Ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl, wenn sie sagt, dass ich Lügen verabscheue. Natürlich verabscheue ich Lügen; aber dieses Mal sind sie notwendig, um Harry zu beschützen. Schon wieder ein Opfer...

„Ich werde Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass es mich nicht stören würde, wenn Sie bei mir bleiben würden," sagt sie aufstehend. „Mein eigenes Haus hat mich sehr enttäuscht. Aber Sie haben all meine Erwartungen erfüllt, Ms Granger. Und es tut mir leid, dass Sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit und für ihre Treue Mr Potter gegenüber leiden müssen."

Sie geht und ich schaue auf meine Hände hinunter. McGonagall sieht nur das, was die Menschen ihr zeigen. Sie hat eine logische Denkweise. Sie verlässt sich nicht auf ihre Intuition und sieht nur das, was direkt vor ihr steht. Und sie sieht genau das, was Harry ihr zeigt. Aber nicht alle Professoren sind so. Was würde sie sagen, wenn ich zusammen mit Harry verschwinde?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Nachdem ich fünfzehn Minuten lang gesprochen habe, lehnt sich der dunkle Lord in seinem Stuhl zurück und mustert mich mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck.

Da er offensichtlich seinen alten Thron sehr vermisst, hat er einen Stuhl in etwas Ähnliches verwandelt. Zwar kann ich sein Bedürfnis, sich über die gewöhnlichen Menschen irgendwie zu erheben, verstehen, aber vielleicht übertreibt er ein wenig.

„Wann hast du vor, dieses Ritual auszuführen?" fragt er.

„Wenn ich die Zeit dafür finde," antworte ich.

Denn in letzter Zeit bin ich oft hier und duelliere mich mit ihm oder hocke mit ihm in seinem Arbeitszimmer und lerne. Voldemort ist der Meinung, dass sein Lehrling denselben Lebensstil, den er hat, mit ihm teilen soll. Und er hat, allem Anschein nach, seine Kindheit mit Büchern und seinem Stab verbracht. Der Weg zur Macht und Großartigkeit ist mit den Knochen von Feiglingen und Schwächlingen gepflastert...

„Aber du bist bereit?" fragt er argwöhnisch. Ich nicke eifrig. „Schön. Was hast du vor, dem Dämon zu geben?"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was er von mir verlangen wird," antworte ich ausweichend. „Ronald Weasleys Kopf?"

Voldemort gluckst und steht auf.

„Wenn du einen dämonischen Begleiter möchtest, sowie Grindelwald es einmal versucht hat, sind andere Regeln gültig. Du kannst keinen dafür opfern; das Opfer muss von dir selbst kommen," sagt er belustigt.

„Also... ich brauche meine Hände," sage ich nachdenklich. „Und ich brauche meinen Kopf auch noch."

„Biete ihm einen Teil deiner Seele an," sagt Voldemort auf einmal.

Wie bitte?

„Harry, Harry," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist in dunklen Ritualen sehr begabt. Das haben wir schon festgestellt. Also vielleicht fehlt dir Erfahrung mit Schwierigkeiten, die du nie hattest und welche die anderen dunklen Magier schon durchgegangen sind. Einen dämonischen Begleiter zu kriegen ist etwas, was nur Grindelwald versucht hat. Natürlich würde die Tatsache, dass du mein Erbe bist, den Dämonen etwas bedeuten. Aus diesem Grund hat dieser Dämon, den du beschwören hast, der Aufgabe, einen passenden Dämon für dich zu finden, zugestimmt. Ansonsten würde er es überhaupt nicht in Betracht ziehen."

Und ich habe gedacht, dass es normal ist. Oder dass ich so phantastisch bin und dass der Dämon so von mir angetan war, dass er sich beeilt hat, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ähm... Ja, mir ist klar, dass ich etwas eingebildet bin, vielen Dank. Aber wenn man viel Zeit mit Lord Voldemort verbringt, passiert so was.

„Also wenn du dich in so etwas versuchst, solltest du für große Opfer bereit sein. Und ich frage dich jetzt – bist du dafür bereit?"

„Was heißt das, einen Teil von meiner Seele zu opfern?" frage ich verwirrt. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie das überhaupt möglich wäre."

„Wie denkst du, dass ich meine eigene Seele zersplittert habe?" fragt er. „Mit der dunklen Magie ist alles möglich – man muss nur den Preis bezahlen."

„In Ordnung, aber wie fühlt es sich an?" hake ich nach.

„Es ist unmöglich für mich genau zu sagen, wie du dich fühlen würdest, denn ich habe Teile meiner Seele keinem Dämon gegeben," sagt er nachdenklich. Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass er trotzdem eine gute Vorstellung hat, wie es anfühlen würde. „Aber es würde dich verändern."

„Das weiß ich," sage ich, mich am Kopf kratzend. „Kann ich dem Dämon einen bestimmten Teil meiner Seele geben?"

„Natürlich nicht," sagt Voldemort schnaubend. „Denn die Seele ist ein Ganzes; und da gibt es keine schlechten oder guten Teile, wenn du daran denkst. Dadurch würde der Dämon einfach einen Teil von dir in sich tragen; und du einen Teil von ihm. Auf diese Weise wärt ihr miteinander verbunden."

Kein verlockender Gedanke.

„Das heißt, die Mächte, die der Dämon hat, würden deine Mächte werden," fährt der dunkle Lord fort.

Nun, das klingt besser...

„Aber der Dämon würde auch einen Teil von dir bekommen."

„Hoffentlich nicht meine Magie," sage ich sofort.

„Natürlich nicht, du bist mein Erbe," sagt Voldemort. „Er weiß, dass du deine Magie brauchst. Er würde es nicht wagen, so etwas zu tun. Nein. Woran er ein Interesse hätte, meiner Meinung nach, wäre deine Menschlichkeit."

„Sowie meine Gefühle und so?" frage ich mit einem Schimmer von Hoffnung. „Die kann er haben."

Voldemort lacht amüsiert.

„Intensive Verwendung von dunkler Magie hat solch eine Wirkung auf einen, ja," sagt er. „Die Emotionen scheinen einfach an Kraft zu verlieren, weil der Magier seinen Willen trainiert, alles zu kontrollieren. Und doch bezweifele ich nicht, dass es etwas gibt, was er von dir bekommen kann."

„Nun, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, was er von mir wegnehmen könnte, bin ich jetzt dafür bereit," sage ich, mich zurück lehnend. „Dämonische Mächte und einen dämonischen Begleiter gegen meine Menschlichkeit auszutauschen, das klingt fair."

„Für dich schon," meint Voldemort grinsend. „Also bist du dafür bereit?"

„Ja, bin ich," sage ich entschlossen.

„Gut," sagt Voldemort und kehrt zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Keine Warnungen mehr? „Du wirst das Ritual hier ausführen und ich werde anwesend sein."

„Das würde einiges vereinfachen," sage ich nachdenklich. Denn der Dämon würde es nicht wagen, etwas Verrücktes anzustellen wenn der Vertreter der Dunkelheit anwesend wäre.

„Was ist mit Bellatrix?" frage ich auf einmal. „Wann wollt Ihr, dass ich mich mit ihr duelliere?"

„Momentan nicht," erwidert er mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck. „Denn wenn du vorhast, solch ein Ritual auszuführen und einen Teil deiner Seele zu opfern, wirst du deine Kraft gebrauchen können. Bellatrix kann warten."

Einen Teil meiner Seele zu opfern... Es hört sich so dramatisch an. Und doch hat der dunkle Lord seine eigene Seele in – wie viele Teile zersplittert? Wie ist das nur möglich? Aber warum sollte es mich wundern – mit dunkler Magie ist alles möglich. Eben wenn etwas gegen alle Naturgesetze geht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich noch nicht begriffen, was dieses Ritual für mich bedeuten wird. Vielleicht bin ich ja zu jung für so was... Aber eins weiß ich. Ich fühle mich dazu angetrieben. Meine eigene Magie treibt mich dazu an und tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass es in Ordnung ist. Dass ich es tun sollte. Was auch immer passiert, meine Magie wird mich unterstützen. Ich habe schon einmal gelesen, dass den Vertreter der Dunkelheit seine eigene Magie zu manchen Sachen antreibt. Und es fühlt sich in letzter Zeit an, als wäre ich in einem perfekten Einklang mit meiner eigenen Magie, die mich anführt. Und sie will, dass ich einen Pakt mit diesem Dämon abschließe.

Wann habe ich damit aufgehört, mich um die Folgen meiner Taten zu scheren? Bin ich lebensmüde? Überhaupt nicht. Ich fühle mich so lebendig wie noch nie und ich wünsche mir ein langes und dunkles Leben. Aber die dunkle Magie in mir ist immer in Schwingung. Immer möchte sie lernen und wachsen. Im Vergleich zu den Hellmagiern, die sich damit befriedigen, so viel Magie zu lernen wie sie zum Überleben brauchen oder das, was man ihnen in der Schule beibringt, zu beherrschen, sodass sie sich einen guten Job finden und eine Familie gründen können, ist das Streben nach Macht das Merkmal der dunklen Magier, die das Wachsen und das Lernen als einen Lebenssinn betrachten. Alles anderes fällt in Hintergrund und kommt einem leicht und einfach vor, als wäre es eine Nebensache.

Also wird mich dieses Ritual verändern. Das habe ich schon eingesehen, vielen Dank. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich nur verändern kann, wenn ich es zulasse. Und diese Veränderung brauche ich. Ich brauche einen dämonischen Diener, der mir bei meiner Arbeit und bei dem, was auf mich zukommt, helfen kann. Der Preis, den ich dafür bezahlen muss, kommt mir nicht zu hoch vor. Der dunkle Lord behauptet, der Dämon möchte meine Menschlichkeit... Das ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung von dem dunklen Lord, aber normalerweise stellt sich oft genug heraus, dass seine Vermutungen eigentlich die Wahrheit sind. Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass keinem so was gelungen ist? Das habe ich auch schon gehört. Und ich habe es getan. Vielleicht bin ich eingebildet und arrogant, aber ich kann meine Arroganz mit Beweisen erhärten. Ich sollte aber keinem davon erzählen. Draco würde sich Sorgen machen und Hermine würde wieder weinen.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Eine Woche später sitze ich in einer Halle voller Anhänger Voldemorts. Ein Treffen findet heute statt und ich befinde mich momentan in einem Raum, in dem etwa dreißig Anhänger sitzen und dem dunklen Lord zuhören.

Als ich reingekommen bin, habe ich einen Stuhl zu mir gezogen und mich zu ihm gesetzt. Für eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als wolle der dunkle Lord mich ausschimpfen oder mich für meine Frechheit bestrafen. Aber was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich habe mich lediglich zu meinem Lehrer gesetzt weil ich da hingehöre.

Wir reden über einen Diener, der sich in der Luft aufgelöst hat. Der dunkle Lord möchte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber da er ihn nicht durch das dunkle Mal erreichen kann, ist er zum Schluss gekommen, dass er ihn entweder verraten hat oder dass die helle Seite ihn gefangen hält. Es handelt sich um den selben Zauberer, der uns geholfen hat, ins Ministerium reinzukommen und sein Name ist Mulciber. Ich sitze todernst da und lasse meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Die Mehrheit der Anhänger des dunklen Lords denkt, dass seine Ziele klarer sind, seit er auferstanden ist. Aber ich bin die unbekannte Variable in dieser Gleichung und sie können einfach nicht verstehen, warum ich dasitze und warum der dunkle Lord mir so viel Freiheit gibt. Warum er mich überhaupt als seinen Erben ausgewählt hat. Der dunkle Lord hat seine Gründe, auch wenn nicht einmal ich sie verstehen kann, aber ich kann spüren, dass diese Rolle zu mir passt. Jetzt kann ich mir mein Leben ohne seinen Unterricht und seine Anführung nicht vorstellen. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne die dunkle Magie nicht vorstellen. Der dunkle Lord hat, sowie ich, einen echten dunklen Kern und Dumbledore hat es gewusst, als er einmal Hogwarts besucht hat. Er hat vermutet, dass er sich in so etwas verwandeln wird und er hat es zugelassen, weil ihm schon klar wurde, dass Tom Riddle nicht zu retten war. Und das gleiche hat er mit mir getan. Und Tom Riddle hat auch nicht die dunkle Magie benutzt, seit er ein Kind war, sowie die Kinder, die aus den dunklen Familien stammen. Er hat sie selbst gelernt. Aber er hat von Anfang an gewusst, was er war und dass er sich von der dunklen Magie angezogen fühlte. Ich wiederum bin in eine Spinnwebe von Lügen reingefallen und habe zwei Jahre vergeudet, bis ich endlich den richtigen Weg gefunden habe.

Wir haben uns für heute Nacht verabredet. Der dunkle Lord hat schon für ein Zimmer gesorgt, das ich als meine Ritualkammer benutzen werde und alles steht bereit. Ich habe meine Sachen mitgebracht und ich habe fünf Kaffeetassen runtergeschluckt um wach zu bleiben und jetzt fühlt es sich so an, als wolle mein Herz aus meinem Brustkorb heraus platzen. Ich denke über dieses Ritual seit dem Julfest nach und jeden Tag habe ich daran gearbeitet. Schließlich als ich endlich das Zeichen von einem Dämon hatte, der laut Azael für mich passend wäre, habe ich mich für das Ritual selbst vorbereitet. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht; denn ich erfahre seinen Namen nur wenn er dem Pakt zustimmt. Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass das genau das ist, was dieses Ritual so gefährlich macht, aber ich bin anderer Meinung. Denn falls der Dämon mir Schaden zufügen möchte, würde er es sowieso tun. Alles hängt von mir ab; und dieses Gefühl ist mir sehr bekannt.

Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass eine gute Einstellung entscheidend ist. Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass auch andere Sachen dem Erfolg beitragen, aber ich habe das Auferstehungsritual mit wenig Wissen aber mit einer klaren Absicht durchgeführt. Vielleicht bin ich ja zu jung und habe zu wenig Erfahrung mit den dunklen Ritualen, um meine eigenen Theorien zu entwickeln, aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Und zu meiner großen Überraschung versucht der dunkle Lord nicht, mich davon abzuhalten, es auf meine eigene Weise zu tun. Schließlich hat er seine Seele zum ersten Mal zersplittert, als er fünfzehn war. Aber er hatte keinen Lehrer in den dunklen Künsten, der ihn anführen konnte. Er hat es selbst gelernt und er hat selbst das Wissen gesammelt.

Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich fünf Jahre in diesem einen Jahr durchlebt. Ich habe Tom kennengelernt als ich zwölf war. Und seit dann fühlt es sich so an, als lerne ich jeden Tag etwas neues und als entwickele ich mich so schnell, dass nicht einmal ich meiner Entwicklung folgen kann. Und da es nur wenige Bücher über die dunklen Künste gibt, bekomme ich die Mehrheit des Wissens von dem dunklen Lord, der eine wandelnde Bibliothek ist. Wer braucht ein Buch, wenn man ihn hat?

Aber vor allem scheint es für mich und meine Magie wichtig zu sein, dass ich dieses Ritual vor dem Walpurgisnachtsball durchführe. Der bald stattfindet. Denn trotz der Tatsache, dass ich alles sorgfältig geplant habe, brauche ich Hilfe. Ich bin ja kein Vollidiot, auch wenn ich selbstsicher bin – hier geht es um Dumbledore, den Vertreter des Lichtes. Auch wenn er weiß, dass er bald stirbt, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht gefährlich ist und dass er sich einfach so ruhig hinlegen und mir erlauben wird, ihn umzubringen. Ich bin auf alles gefasst.

Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als lebe ich einfach viel zu schnell. Und ich kann Müdigkeit in meinen Knochen spüren – mein Körper und mein Geist verlangen eine Pause, die ich ihnen nie gönne. Ich werde mich ausruhen, wenn ich mit Dumbledore fertig bin. Ab und zu spüre ich eine gewisse magische Erschöpfung, die jedoch nicht so ernst ist, wie ich schon zweimal erlebt habe. Aber trotzdem gibt es Tage an denen ich spüre, dass meine eigene Magie eine Pause verlangt.

„Sehr interessant," meint der dunkle Lord als er meinen Ritualdolch in die Hand nimmt. „Wo hast du den her?"

„Er hat einmal Grindelwald gehört," sage ich zufrieden. „Ich habe mit dem Porträt von dem Großvater von Onkel Lucius gesprochen und er hat mir viel von der Zeit, als Grindelwald an die Macht gekommen ist, erzählt. Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass er einen Ritualdolch von Grindelwald im Malfoyverlies aufbewahrt, von dem Lucius keine Ahnung hat. Aber da ich mit Grindelwald verwandt bin, hat er gedacht, ich solle ihn haben."

Ich mustere die Ritualkammer kritisch. Ich habe die Sätze auf Latein auf dem Boden geschrieben und alles steht bereit. Ich schlucke kräftig und wende mich dem dunklen Lord zu.

„Ich bin bereit, Meister," sage ich.

„Ziehe deine Ritualrobe an," befiehlt er mir. „Ich werde das gleiche tun. Nimm dir die Zeit, um deinen Geist zu beruhigen und dich auf die Aufgabe, die vor dir steht, vorzubereiten. Beruhige dich und ordne deine Gedanken. Wir treffen uns in eine halbe Stunde hier."

Denn nichts sollte voreilig getan werden. Ich werde den Zeitumkehrer benutzen, falls ich ihn brauche, aber ich kann nicht unvorbereitet die Ritualkammer betreten und solch ein anspruchsvolles Ritual ausführen. Eigentlich ist das Ritual an sich nicht anspruchsvoll. Meine eigene Einstellung macht es anspruchsvoll, denn ich muss mich auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren und ich muss eine klare Absicht haben. Stahlharter Wille... Der alles kontrolliert. Voldemort hat sich jahrelang mithilfe seines Willens am Leben gehalten. Klar, er ist als Geist rumgeschwebt und die Anker, die er in dieser Welt hatte, haben ihm eh nicht erlaubt, die Welt zu verlassen. Aber nachdem man Jahre als Geist verbringt und nachdem einen nur sein Wille weiter antreibt, der Wille zu herrschen und zu überleben, würde man natürlich erwarten, dass man sich verändert. Dass man verrückt wird. Oder dass man verbittert und zornig wird. Aber Voldemorts Wille, weiterzuleben und die Welt zu herrschen, hat ihm geholfen, beim Verstand zu bleiben und er hat ihn angetrieben. Eines Tages möchte ich solch einen Willen haben. Bisher scheint es beinah, dass ich ein Glückspilz bin, wenn es um Rituale und Zauber geht. Ich überlebe es einfach und tue alles, was ich tun muss. Oder weiß vielleicht meine eigene Magie, was zu tun ist, eben wenn ich es nicht weiß?

Ich zünde die Kerzen an als der dunkle Lord es sich in eine Ecke des Raumes bequem macht. Seine dunklen Augen folgen mir als ich die Kammer für das Ritual vorbereite. Die Eröffnung ist zwar nicht kompliziert, aber Dämonenbeschwörungen erfordern eine gewisse Einstellung und innere Kraft, für die man bereit sein muss. Ich lege das Zeichen des Dämons auf den Altar und schließe die Augen.

Die Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords hilft viel mehr, als ich je vermutet habe. Denn er strahlt Autorität und Macht aus, die ich momentan so sehr brauche. Es ist nicht gerade schwer für mich, in die richtige Laune zu kommen wenn er wie eine Machtquelle dasitzt und mich genau beobachtet.

Zurück zum Altar kommend, der in der Mitte des Raumes steht, strecke ich meine Arme dramatisch aus und schließe die Augen.

„Dich rufe ich an, Dämon! Bei meiner Macht, erscheine in dieser Ritualkammer und sprich zu mir! Ich bin der Erbe der Dunkelheit, die Peitsche des Zorns und die Augen des Feuers! Ich bin das Schwert, das alles zerstört, was ihm im Weg steht! Ich bin die ewige schwarze Flamme, die immer brennt und die die Macht der Dunkelheit spiegelt! Exori (erscheine)!"

Ich spüre etwas hinter dem Altar und öffne die Augen. Ich kann nur zwei roten Augen und die Umrisse eines Körpers sehen.

„Du bist mächtig, Sterblicher," spricht eine heisere, tiefe Stimme. „Denn deine Gier nach Macht gibt dir die Kraft."

Ich schweige und warte ab. Der Dämon scheint mich zu untersuchen. Auf einmal spüre ich ihn hinter mir und seine Gegenwart ergießt sich über mich wie eine eiskalte Welle. Er ist groß; oder können die Dämonen sich größer machen, sodass sie den Magiern gefährlicher vorkommen könnten? Keine Ahnung. Aber so was habe ich noch nie gespürt. Er trieft vor zerstörerischer Macht, die wie ein Magnet auf mich wirkt. Sie möchte mich in einen Abgrund hineinziehen, sodass sie mich verschlucken kann. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum Dämonenbeschwörungen Macht und innere Kraft erfordern. Denn auch ich, der normalerweise nichts fürchtet, spüre einen Stich vor Angst. Reiße dich zusammen, Potter. Das ist es genau, was er will. Dass du Schiss vor ihm hast und dass er dich zerstören kann.

Der Dämon grinst als er sich vor mir aufbaut und die roten Augen bohren sich in mich. Ich starre ihn stur an und lasse meine Magie um mich herumwirbeln.

„Ich brauche einen Begleiter, der zu mir stehen würde," sage ich laut. „Wie kannst du mir helfen?"

Der Dämon lacht und mir läuft ein Schauder über den Rücken. Ich schüttele gedanklich meinen Kopf und verenge die Augen. Macht er sich über mich lustig? So geht es nicht. Mein ganzes Leben musste ich so was erdulden, dass die Menschen mich beleidigen und sich über mich lustig machen. Und dieser Harry lässt es nicht zu, dass man ihm ins Gesicht spuckt und lacht. Ich lege schnelle eine Hand auf sein Zeichen und er hält inne, mich beobachtend. So redet man mit mir nicht, Dämon oder nicht. Endlich kann ich meinen Zorn freilassen und der Dämon kann ihn spüren. Wer hat gesagt, dass Zorn eine negative Emotion ist? Er hat mir schon tausendmal geholfen.

„Beantworte meine Frage!" brülle ich, das Zeichen noch immer haltend.

„Ich kann dir helfen, Erbe der Dunkelheit," sagt der Dämon, der mich aus der Ferne beäugt. „Aber ich muss etwas dafür bekommen."

„Das werden wir gleich besprechen," zische ich ungeduldig. „Wie kannst du mir helfen?"

„Ich könnte auf der Erde erscheinen, um deine Aufgaben zu erfüllen," sagt der Dämon vage. „Wenn du mich rufen würdest."

„Kannst du mir Macht geben?" frage ich. Vielleicht gehe ich zu weit, aber ich spüre, dass das die richtige Frage ist.

Der Dämon mustert mich und wird nachdenklich.

„Das könnte ich," sagt er schließlich. „Aber zuerst musst du mir genau sagen, was du möchtest, und dann werde ich sehen, ob es machbar ist."

„In Ordnung," sage ich. Also würde er nicht immer dabei sein können. „Also wenn ich dich rufe, wirst du kommen. Sind wir einverstanden?"

„Zuerst musst du mir etwas geben," meint der Dämon.

Oh ja, er möchte nichts versprechen, denn ich könnte ihn mit seinem eigenen Versprechen an mich binden. Die Dämonen sind äußerst schlau und man muss vorsichtig sein, sodass man nicht ausgetrickst wird.

„Was möchtest du?" stelle ich die Frage, die mich plagt.

Der Dämon scheint mich zu beschnüffeln. Tun so was alle Dämonen? Wonach suchen sie? Das habe ich schon bemerkt – sie berühren den Magier nur selten, sondern mustern ihn oder beschnüffeln ihn.

„Deine Seele," sagt er schließlich.

Ich schnaube.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage," sage ich genervt. „Ich bin der Erbe der Dunkelheit! Ich brauche meine Seele! Denn ich muss für die Dunkelheit kämpfen, verstehst du?"

„Du brauchst nicht deine ganze Seele dafür," meint der Dämon.

Also dann. Der dunkle Lord hatte doch Recht. Ich atme tief durch.

„Ich muss dazu imstande sein, zu kämpfen und meine Magie zu benutzen," sage ich. „Und wenn die Dunkelheit die Welt herrscht, werde ich dir Opfer bringen. Ich werde deine Dienste nicht vergessen."

„Schwörst du?" fragt der Dämon vorsichtig.

„Ich schwöre es," sage ich entschlossen. Aber das ist nur eine Phrase...

„Schön," sagt der Dämon und schwebt zum Altar hinüber. Ich hebe meine Hand und er mustert sein Zeichen, das ich mit meinem Blut auf einem Stück Papier angezeichnet habe.

„Gib mir einen Teil deiner Seele," sagt der Dämon. „Ich möchte die Chance haben, etwas zu empfinden und durch menschliche Augen zu schauen. Ich möchte die Welt der Sterblichen sehen mit den Augen eines Sterblichen. Dafür werde ich dir Macht geben, ein Vermögen, das du dir wünschst. Und ich werde kommen, wenn du mich rufst, um deine Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Aber ich werde kein Sklave oder Diener sein."

Stolz kann einen zerstören, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, welches Vermögen ich möchte," sage ich. „Zwar bin ich schon dazu fähig, die Magie zu riechen, aber ich möchte imstande sein, sie nach Belieben sehen zu können. Das heißt, wenn ich mich einen Gegenstand konzentriere, möchte ich imstande sein, die Magie, die auf ihn angewendet wurde, zu sehen."

„Das ist zweifelsohne eine dunkle Gabe," meint der Dämon. „Die der Zauberer, der mich zuletzt beschworen hat, schon hatte."

„Ich trage sein Blut in meinen Adern," sage ich sofort.

„Das erklärt alles," meint der Dämon. „Im Vergleich zu ihm hast du keine Angst und du bist bereit, den Preis für meine Dienste zu bezahlen. Das gefällt mir."

Jetzt kann ich ihn viel besser sehen. Er ist über zwei Meter groß und vielleicht konnte ich am Anfang nur seine Augen sehen, weil sein Körper schwarz ist. Er hat breite Schultern und sein gesamter Körper ähnelt einem Schildpatt. Die Hörner auf seinem glatten Kopf sind gebogen und er scheint keine Körperhaare zu besitzen. Na ja, er ist ein Dämon. Mir kommt er stark vor... wie ein dämonischer Atlas oder so was.

„Warum ist der Pakt zwischen dir und meinem Vorfahren fehlgeschlagen?" frage ich neugierig.

„Weil der dunkle Lord mir nicht geben wollte, was ich von ihm verlangt habe," zischt der Dämon. „Ich muss ja etwas für meine Dienste bekommen."

Ach so, also Grindelwald war echt frech mit ihm und der Dämon wollte ihm nicht dienen. Verstehe.

„Nun, sicherlich können wir zu einem Verständnis kommen," sage ich.

„Können wir," erwidert der Dämon und grinst breit. „Du bist zwar sehr jung, Sterblicher. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an dein früheres Leben? Kommen daher deine Macht und dein Wissen?"

„Nein," sage ich schnell. Was soll das?

„Das wirst du sehen," sagt der Dämon und grinst noch breiter. „Also möchtest du imstande sein, die Magie zu sehen. Schön. Das ist machbar. Nimm eine Feder und verfasse unseren Auftrag."

Also möchte er alles schriftlich haben. Eins muss man ihm lassen, er ist schlau.

„Na schön," sage ich, eine Seite aus meinem Notizbuch, das ich neben dem Altar abgelegt habe, herausreißend.

Der Dämon schaut über meine Schulter als ich schreibe.

„Ich, Harry James Potter, der Erbe von Lord Voldemort, verspreche feierlich, dass ich dir einen Teil meiner Seele geben werde und dass ich deine Dienste belohnen werde. Du wirst kommen, wenn ich dich rufe und du wirst meine Aufgaben erfüllen. Du wirst mir gehorchen und du wirst dich nicht gegen mich wenden. Du wirst mir die Fähigkeit, die Magie sehen zu können, geben, und ich werde diese Gabe in meiner Seele tragen, sodass wenn ich sterbe, dass sie mit mir bleibt."

Ich unterschreibe den Auftrag und hebe die Feder in die Luft, sie dem Dämon gebend.

„Gib mir deinen Namen, Dämon," befehle ich ihm.

Der Dämon grinst breit als die Feder in seine Hand hinüber schwebt. Er unterschreibt den Auftrag mit einer schnellen Bewegung, aber er benutzt sein Zeichen. Grindelwald hat darüber in seinem Buch geschrieben – die Dämonen benutzen ihre eigene Sprache, die aus Symbolen und Zeichen besteht. Und das ist eigentlich sein Name. Aus diesem Grund hat mir Azael sein Zeichen gegeben, denn er hat offensichtlich nicht gewusst, wie sein Name auf Englisch lauten würde. Zwar ist es normal, einige Dämonen, die oft beschworen sind, bei englischen oder lateinischen Namen zu nennen, aber so wie es aussieht, ist dieser bestimmte Dämon nicht mal so oft beschworen worden. Warum denn?

„Du kannst mich Memphisto nennen," sagt der Dämon als er die Feder fallen lässt.

Er streckt seine Hand aus und ich nehme sie ohne zögern. Seine Hand – denn er hat keinen echten Körper – fühlt sich kalt an und ich spüre eine Welle vor Entsetzen, als ich ihm die Hand schüttele, obwohl es ja nicht wirklich eine Hand gibt. Er ist uralt, geht mir durch den Kopf. Wie kann ich es nur wissen?

In jenem Moment blitzen seine roten Augen auf und er grinst breit.

„Jetzt werde ich meinen Teil der Abmachung nehmen," sagt er.

Augenblicklich saust er auf mich zu und scheint mit meiner Seele zu verschmelzen. Ich verspüre einen scharfen Schmerzensstich in meinem Solarplexus und ich schreie auf. Ich spüre ihn in mir... Und obwohl es kein physischer Schmerz ist, schreit meine Seele vor Schmerzen als der Dämon nach ihr greift. Er knurrt als er etwas in die Hand nimmt; und ich versuche einzuatmen, als mein Herz in meiner Kehle pocht und alles in mir versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Schließlich zieht er sich zurück und ich atme tief ein, aber die Luft hilft mir nicht. Sternen tanzen vor meinen Augen und ich zittere am ganzen Leib. Ich fühle mich so schwach... so leer... so kalt...

„Wir haben einen Pakt abgeschlossen, Erbe der Dunkelheit," höre ich die Stimme des Dämons aus der Ferne, die jedoch anders klingt. Sie ist nicht mehr so heiser. „Vergiss das nicht."

Als seine Gegenwart langsam schwindet, versuche ich aufzustehen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Ich erstarre und schaue mich verwirrt um – etwas stimmt nicht. Etwas fehlt. Etwas ist nicht da. Bin ich tot? Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass der Tod sich so anfühlt.

Zwei Arme heben mich in die Luft und ich blinzele. Ich triefe vor Schweiß und mir ist heiß und kalt zugleich. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Du musst dich ausruhen," höre ich die Stimme des dunklen Lords, der mich mit Leichtigkeit trägt. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte das Bewusstsein verlieren, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich zittere noch immer und mein Verstand scheint darauf erpicht zu sein, wach zu bleiben und über alles nachzudenken. Mich mit dem Nachdenken weiter zu quälen.

„Und so ungefähr fühlt es sich an, wenn man die Seele zersplittert," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Aber es wird besser sein. Du wirst dich an das Gefühl gewöhnen."

„Ich..." flüstere ich. Meine Kehle ist trocken. „Ich bin so leer..."

„Ich weiß," sagt Voldemort, der mich auf das Sofa legt. „In diesem Zustand kannst du nicht in die Schule gehen. Falls du dich heute nicht erholst, wird sich der junge Malfoy für dich ausgeben, bis es dir besser geht."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt," wiederhole ich verwirrt. Sogar sein Gesicht kommt mir anders vor.

„Ein Teil deiner Menschlichkeit," erwidert Voldemort ernst. „Schlafe."

„Kann ich nicht," murmele ich. „Mir ist schwindelig und übel."

Der dunkle Lord seufzt und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Er mustert mich wortlos und ruft Higgy, ihr befehlend, sie solle Tee und Kekse bringen.

Er lehnt sich nach vorne während ich versuche zu atmen. Mein gesamter Körper trieft vor Schweiß und mir ist furchtbar kalt. Der dunkle Lord zieht eine Decke über mich und setzt sich wieder.

„Der Weg zur Großartigkeit ist schwierig, Harry," sagt er leise. „Ich war immer bereit, alles für die Macht zu opfern und mein einziger Wunsch war, magisch zu wachsen. Das tue ich noch immer. Das Lernen hört nie auf."

Er spricht wie ein Freund zu mir. Nachdem wir so viele Monate zusammen arbeitend verbracht haben, habe ich Lord Voldemort besser kennen lernt. Er ist ein unbarmherziger Mann, der viel von den anderen erwartet einfach weil er es gewohnt ist, viel von sich selbst zu erwarten. Anders geht es mit ihm nicht. Er schätzt das Wissen und harte Arbeit. Aber er ist auch bereit, mir zu helfen und mit mir zu reden, wenn ich Probleme habe. Dies ist einer seiner Züge, den ich schon bei Tom bemerkt habe, aber ich hätte es mir nicht vorstellen können, dass sie noch immer in der Persönlichkeit von Lord Voldemort anwesend sind. Nachdem er all diese Jahre als Geist verbracht, seine Seele zersplittert und alles geopfert hat, um mächtiger zu werden, hat er trotzdem jene Züge, die er schätzt und als Tugenden betrachtet, behalten. Und in jenem Moment wird mir klar, dass ich in seinen Fußstapfen folgen möchte und dass ich solch einen erstaunlich starken Willen und solche Macht eines Tages selbst haben möchte. Er ist zu dem Inbegriff von allem, nach dem ich strebe, geworden. Und ich habe gerade den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht. Ich habe einen Teil meiner Seele einem Dämon gegeben um an mehr Macht zu gelangen.

„Und ich werde dir nicht sagen, du seist zu jung für so was gewesen," fährt er ernst fort. „Denn das kann man mit dem, was ich in deinem Alter gemacht habe, nicht vergleichen. Ich habe mit dunkler Magie experimentiert und manchmal war ich nicht erfolgreich."

Nur manchmal? Ich lächele schwach und ziehe die Decke höher.

„Aber ich hatte keinen Lehrer. Ich konnte mich nur auf mich selbst und ein paar Bücher verlassen und so war ich manchmal gezwungen, meine eigene Theorien an mir selbst auszuprobieren."

Er verzieht das Gesicht und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

„In deinem Alter habe ich endlich erfahren, wie man die Seele zersplittern kann," fährt er fort. „Bis dann habe ich mit allerlei Sachen rumexperimentiert. Ich habe meine eigenen Zauber und Flüche erfunden. Ich habe mir einen Namen ausgedacht und ich wollte, dass eines Tages die ganze Welt vor meinem Namen vor Angst zittert. Ich wollte großartige Sachen bewirken – und ich habe gewusst, dass ich dafür bestimmt bin. Das, was ich mit meiner Seele getan habe, war eine wichtige Lektion für mich. Denn ich habe gelernt, dass der Tod des Körpers nicht das Ende ist. Später habe ich den alten Körper verloren und einen neuen bekommen. Aber ich bin noch immer Lord Voldemort. In ein paar Tagen wird dir klar sein, worüber ich rede."

„Und ich denke, dass das, was der Dämon dir sagen wollte, ist dass eine Möglichkeit besteht, dass du dich an dein früheres Leben erinnerst. Das würde einiges erklären. Zwar bist du für die Rituale begabt, aber vielleicht trägst du das Wissen und das Können in deinem Unterbewusstsein."

„Kann man... so was herausfinden?" frage ich leise. Meine Kehle ist trocken. Aber ich finde es gut, dass der dunkle Lord mit mir geblieben ist, weil er eine Ablenkung ist. Er lenkt mich von dem Schmerz und diesem entsetzlichen Gefühl von Leere und Kälte ab.

„Nun, man sollte nicht nur so im Unterbewusstsein von einem rum wühlen," meint der dunkle Lord. „Denn es kann einfach zu viel für einen sein. Denk darüber nach. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele Leben du schon durchlebt hast. Und wenn du dich an jedes einziges erinnern würdest, wäre es eindeutig zu viel für dich. So was könnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben."

„Klar, aber ich möchte mich nur an mein letztes Leben erinnern," sage ich.

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, genau das zu tun," sagt Voldemort nachdenklich. „Und vielleicht werde ich ihn dir einmal beibringen. Jetzt aber ist es Schluss mit deinen Experimenten und dunklen Ritualen. Du wirst dich ausruhen und dich für Dumbledores Tod vorbereiten. Und das ist ein Befehl."

„Ja, Meister," antworte ich.

Ich weiß selbst, dass ich es übertrieben habe. Diese Müdigkeit, die ich seit Monaten spüre, spüre ich in diesem Moment klarer denn je. Alle meine Muskeln tuen weh und zucken. Ich muss damit aufhören, stablos zu zaubern und meine rohe Magie so gnadenlos zu verwenden. Ich weiß ja, dass die bloße Verwendung von roher Magie meine Magiereserven abschwächt, was insbesondere merkbar ist, weil ich noch immer wachse. Also kann das auch heißen, dass ich selbst ein Hindernis für meine magische Entwicklung bin. Und das geht nicht.

„Du hast gut gemacht," meint der dunkle Lord aufstehend. „Du bist nicht von der Stelle gewichen. Du hast klare Absicht und Macht gezeigt – und du hast schon wieder das bekommen, was du wolltest."

Sein Blick landet auf meine schweißgebadete Stirn und er nickt.

„Ich werde dir einen Schlaftrank geben," sagt er. „Wenn du wieder wach bist, werden wir sehen, was weiter zu tun ist."

Als ich meine Augen schließe, ist er noch immer da. Er sitzt in seinem Sessel mit einem Buch im Schoß und raucht eine Pfeife. Aber der bloße Anblick von meinem Lehrer, der mir gegenüber sitzt und bei mit geblieben ist, ist tröstend. Ich schlafe schnell ein und sehe zwei roten Augen vor meinem geistigen Auge, die ich nicht aus dem Kopf vertreiben kann. Memphisto...


	38. Kapitel 37

Disclaimer: Ich bin eine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich verdiene nicht viel. Bitte nicht klagen!

Leider habe ich einen Logikfehler entdeckt, von dem ich euch schon erzählt habe. In meiner Geschichte ist Crouch der Minister und ich habe nie erklärt, wie dazu gekommen ist. Aber leider brauche ich ihn und er taucht wieder im zweiten Buch auf. :(

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 37 – Minister Crouch

Da draußen scheint die Sonne und Hogwarts ist menschenleer. Denn alle sind draußen und möchten solch gutes Wetter nicht verpassen. Draco ist momentan bei Snape, aber er sollte schnell zurückkehren. Aber momentan stört es mich überhaupt nicht, alleine in unserem Zimmer zu sein.

Ich stehe auf und öffne meinen Schrank. Narzissa hat schon eine Ballrobe für mich bestellt und sie ist vor ein paar Tagen angekommen. Sie hat mich ja gefragt, welche Robe mir gefallen würde, aber wie immer bin ich total ahnungslos wenn es um Klamotten geht. Draco hat die Augen verdreht, die Feder aus meiner Hand genommen und ein paar Sätze hin gekritzelt.

„Wenn du schon mit mir gehst," hat er gesagt, „möchte ich nicht, dass du Fetzen trägst. Und natürlich darfst du nicht den Ruhm der Malfoyfamilie beschmutzen."

Denn Draco hat Ahnung von Klamotten. Sein Schrank in Malfoy Manor ist eigentlich ein zusätzliches Zimmer. Er ist schlimmer als ein Mädchen.

Zum dritten Mal gehe ich den Inhalt meines Schrankes durch, aber ich kann meine Jeans nirgendwo finden. Wo sind sie? Nun... Dann eben diese Hosen, die Narzissa für mich gekauft hat. Da ich ein Stück gewachsen bin, seit sie mich in die Familie aufgenommen hat, war sie dazu gezwungen, ein paar neue Sachen zu kaufen. Aber für Narzissa ist das Einkaufen überhaupt kein Problem. Wo ist mein blauer Pulli? Auch verschwunden... ich verenge die Augen und blicke über den Schrank. Keine Spuren von Magie.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Draco stolziert rein.

„Weißt du wo meine Jeans sind?" frage ich sofort.

„Nun, du bist solch eine ordentliche Person, dass sie eigentlich unter dem Bett stecken können," sagt er.

„Gute Idee," meine ich und bücke mich, um unter dem Bett nachzuschauen.

Draco schnaubt und durchquert das Zimmer.

„Eigentlich habe ich deinen Schrank ein wenig aufgeräumt," sagt er, sich an den Schreibtisch setzend.

Ich richte mich schnell auf.

„Was? Du hast was?" zische ich.

„Potter," sagt Draco geduldig, die Feder in die Hand nehmend. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Was Ordentlichkeit und was deinen Modegeschmack angeht. Du möchtest schäbige Jeans tragen? Echt? Und meine Mutter hat sich so bemüht, dir neue Kleidung machen zu lassen die dir gefallen und die dir stehen würde."

„Mir ist einfach egal, was ich trage," erwidere ich wütend. „Diese Jeans waren sehr bequem, ich habe sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Du kannst nicht einfach so meine Sachen durchgehen! Was hast du mit den Jeans gemacht?"

„Ach was," schnaubt Draco. „Hast du was verfluchtes oder gefährliches in deinem Koffer? Das habe ich schon gesehen. Deine Jeans sind weg, Punkt."

Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite und blickt über meine nackte Brust. Er leckt sich an den Lippen und seine Augen glitzern. Ich wiederum bin in keiner Laune für so was.

„Ich hab dir die Tränke mitgebracht," sagt er, mein dunkles Mal mit dem Blick fixierend. Aber ich lasse mich nicht mal so leicht ablenken.

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen," sage ich zornig. Hier geht es nicht nur um meine Jeans – es geht um ein Prinzip. „Du steckst deine Nase nicht in Sachen, die dich nichts angehen."

„Warum bist du so reizbar?" fragt er auf einmal. „Wir reden nicht mehr. Entweder greifst du mich an weil du so scharf bist, dass du kaum noch Geduld hast, dich auszuziehen, oder brüllst du mich an und verschwindest dann."

Ich schnaube und winke ab, mein T-Shirt anziehend und vorhabend, in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Leider hat Draco Recht...

„Gehst du nicht nach Hogsmeade?" ruft er mir hinterher.

Ich halte inne und schließe die Augen. Ich möchte alleine sein. Alleine mit diesem erstickenden Gefühl in meinem Inneren, das mich auffrisst. Na wenigstens kann ich doch noch immer etwas empfinden... Aber der Gedanke, in einer Kneipe voller Menschen zu sitzen und angegafft zu werden ist keinesfalls verlockend.

Hermine wird da sein. Sie kann mich mal, sagt eine zornige Stimme in meinem Kopf. Gehen wir! Nein... nein, ich muss mit Draco gehen. Ich möchte Hermines Bewunderer sehen. Mir geht es gut. Tief durchatmen. Niemand wird dich fragen, worüber du nachdenkst. Spiele deine Rolle und dann werden wir uns irgendwo verstecken und darüber nachdenken. Ich habe schon wieder Kopfschmerzen. Wo sind diese Tränke?

„Ich hab es vergessen," sage ich leise und wende mich um.

Die grauen Augen schauen mich besorgt an. Jetzt ist er nicht mehr wütend.

„Wir müssen ja nicht in die Kneipe gehen," meint Draco als ich die Phiole, die mit 'Schmerzentrank' beschriftet ist, in einem Zug ausleere. „Wir können einfach spazieren gehen."

„Nein, Hermine wird da sein und sie trifft sich mit ihrem Bewunderer. Ich möchte ihn sehen," knurre ich.

Draco zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Echt?" fragt er. „Sie geht mit jemandem aus? Das muss ich sehen." Er springt auf die Füße.

„Ähm... Potter... da draußen ist fünfzehn Grad," sagt er als ich ein Pulli anziehe und dazu meinen Umhang über die Schultern werfe.

„Mir ist kalt," antworte ich. Er presst die Lippen zusammen und schweigt.

Natürlich vermutet er, dass ich irgendein gefährliches Ritual durchgeführt habe, denn als ich damals zurück gekommen bin, bin ich gleich ins Bett gegangen und wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er hat gesagt, dass ich Albträume hatte und dass ich die ganze Zeit etwas über rote Augen gemurmelt habe. Ich habe ihn dreimal geweckt. Aber später hat er mir nur davon erzählt und hat nicht nachgefragt. Vielleicht möchte er ja gar nicht wissen, was ich treibe.

„Und wann hörst du endlich damit auf, mich Potter zu nennen?" frage ich genervt. „Es ist schon ein wenig seltsam."

„Sollte ich dir einen Spitznamen geben?" fragt Draco belustigt und kommt auf mich zu. „Oder dich etwa 'Meister' nennen?"

„Das gefällt mir," sage ich sofort, ihn hämisch anlächelnd. „Sag es nochmal."

Ich lege meine Arme um seine Taille und ziehe ihn zu mir.

„Träum weiter, Potter," knurrt er. Wahrscheinlich hat er seine Worte schon bereut.

„Wenigstens kannst du mich so nennen, wenn wir zusammen im Bett sind," sage ich grinsend.

„Werde ich nicht!" schreit Draco. „Du spinnst!"

„'Mein Lord' geht auch," fahre ich belustigt fort.

„Fahr zur Hölle," erwidert Draco zornig als ich ihn küsse.

Er stöhnt und ich ziehe ihn noch näher zu mir. Das ist keine so schlechte Idee, Draco... Mir gefällt es. Als wir uns trennen, funkelt er mich an.

„Gehen wir," sage ich grinsend, meinen Basiliskenstab in den Stabhalter steckend. Dank Draco und seinen 'Vorschlägen' fühle ich mich viel besser.

ooooooooooooo

Hogsmeade wimmelt von Schülern. Sogar McGonagall ist ausgegangen und momentan sitzt sie mit Lupin und Flitwick in einem Eisladen. Das soll was heißen... Als wir in die Drei Besen reinkommen, wird mir schnell klar, dass es keinen freien Tisch gibt. Aber in einer Ecke sitzt Daphne Greengrass mit einem Slytherinjungen und ich dränge mich entschlossen durch die Menge, Draco mit mir ziehend.

Sie hebt den Blick und sieht keinesfalls erfreut aus, mich hier zu sehen. Aber sie macht ohne weiteres Platz für uns. Der Slytherinjunge – er ist ein wenig älter als wir – steht schnell auf.

„Ich gehe... noch eine Runde holen," murmelt er verlegen. „Möchtet ihr etwas?"

Sein Benehmen ist keinesfalls merkwürdig. In letzter Zeit bietet mir alle zwei Tage jemand Hilfe an. Es ist zweifelsohne sehr nützlich.

„Zwei Butterbiere," sage ich anstatt Draco. Man kann ja nichts anderes in einer Kneipe voller Schülern und Lehrern trinken.

Ich lege einen Arm um Dracos Schultern und Daphne Greengrass blickt weg. Sie ist der Typ, der sich in nichts einmischt und nicht in Verruf bringen möchte. Und das ist sehr Slytherin von ihr.

Nach einer halben Stunde kommt Hermine rein, dicht gefolgt von einem Jungen. Ich schaue auf und gebe Draco einen Schubs in die Rippen. Ich kenne diesen Typ. Er ist ein Ravenclaw, wenn ich mich nicht irre...

Hermine hat sich wie immer angezogen. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass wir den selben Modegeschmack teilen. Das heißt, wir scheren uns nicht um das, was wir tragen, solange es tragbar und bequem ist. Nun ja, aus irgendeinem Grund scheinen mir enganliegende Klamotten zu gefallen... Vielleicht weil ich mein ganzes Leben mit Dudleys übergroße Jeans und T-Shirts verbracht habe. Oder vielleicht weil ich möchte, dass Draco mich jede Sekunde unwiderstehlich findet...

Hermines Begleiter andererseits hat seine Kleidung sorgfältig gewählt. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass er nervös ist. Na also. Er ist von Hermine angetan und möchte nichts Dummes anstellen.

„Na so was," meint Draco grinsend. „Ich kenne ihn. Sein Name ist Goldstein."

Daphne öffnet den Mund, um einen zweifelsohne bissigen Kommentar zu machen, aber sie schließt ihn als ich ihr einen Blick zuwerfe.

Sie finden einen kleinen Tisch für zwei und setzen sich. Als der Junge wie gestochen aufspringt, um ihren Stuhl zurecht zu rücken, gluckse ich. Hermine wiederum ist ihr übliches Selbst. Augenblicklich fällt sie mit ihm ins Gespräch, das heißt, sie redet und er nickt alle zwei Minuten. Ich blicke weg.

„Das ist also ihr Bewunderer," murmele ich nachdenklich. Warum hat dieser Typ Interesse an ihr? Ich sage ja nicht, dass keiner Interesse an Hermine haben sollte, denn sie ist hübsch. Aber sie ist nicht die beliebteste Schülerin in der Schule, obwohl ihre Noten nie besser waren. Goldstein scheint genau das anzuziehen. Oder?

Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die bemerkt haben, dass Hermine Granger ein Date hat. Überall tuscheln die Menschen und deuten auf sie. Manche lachen; manche aber suchen mit ihren Blicken nach mir.

/Hermines Sicht

Warum ist er so nervös? Ist das normal? Sollte ich ihm ein Kompliment machen? Ich weiß nicht, weswegen... Ach was.

Ich rede weiter über Professor Flitwick und er lacht nervös als ich ihm erzähle, wie Harry seine Notizen aufgerufen hat.

„Er geht zum Ball mit Malfoy?" fragt er. Ich nicke und zucke mit den Schultern. „Hermine... darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Aber natürlich," sage ich und nehme einen Schluck von meinem Eistee.

„Warum hast du mich zum Ball eingeladen?" fragt er, sich an den Lippen leckend. „Ich meine... ich bin begeistert... aber..."

„Was, Mädchen tuen normalerweise so was nicht?" frage ich und lächele. Er nickt und seine Wangen laufen rosa an.

„Warum nicht?" frage ich achselzuckend. „Sollten die Jungen immer diejenigen sein, die ein Mädchen zum Kaffee oder so was einladen?"

Soll ich sagen, dass er mir gefällt? Vielleicht wäre es ein wenig übertrieben. Er sieht eh nervös aus. Aber ist das wirklich der Grund, warum du ihn per Eule zum Ball eingeladen hast? Sei doch ehrlich, Hermine. Das habe ich schon gehört. Das letzte Mal, als ich mit jemandem ehrlich war, hat Harry mir sein schreckliches Geheimnis enthüllt...

Warum habe ich ihn zum Ball eingeladen? Warum ausgerechnet ihn? Es ist nicht weil ich denke, dass er hübsch ist oder weil ich ihn küssen möchte. Der Gedanke gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Nein. Ich erinnere mich daran, als ich damit angefangen habe, die anderen Menschen zu beobachten. Denn am Gryffindor Tisch gab es derzeit – und jetzt ist es noch schlimmer – nichts zum Sehen. Überall gab es Mädchen, die Zettel ausgetauscht haben, die über Make-up und Klamotten geredet haben. Sie haben aufgeregt gewirkt und ich habe mich gefragt, warum. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum man so total verrückt werden konnte, nur weil es irgendeinen Ball gab. Vermutlich werden sie dann eine Chance haben, Kleider zu tragen und mit irgendeinem Jungen auszugehen, der ihnen gefällt. Aber geht das auch ohne den Ball?

/Rückblende

Ich erinnere mich an ein Muggelmärchen, das mir mein Vater oft vor dem Einschlafen vorgelesen hat. Eine Frau, die eigentlich wie eine Sklavin behandelt ist, geht zu einem Ball und sie gewinnt das Herz des Prinzen. Sie tanzen bis Mitternacht. Dann muss sie nach Hause gehen... Und er verliebt sich bis über die beiden Ohren in sie und möchte sie heiraten. Er sucht nach ihr; und als er sie findet, macht es ihm nichts aus, dass sie schäbige Klamotten trägt und nicht mehr wie eine Prinzessin aussieht.

Aus diesem Märchen ziehe ich den folgenden Schluss – man muss nicht wie eine Prinzessin aussehen, dass ein Prinz sich in dich verliebt. Andererseits ist es fraglich, ob er sich in sie überhaupt verliebt hätte, hätte sie nicht in jener Nacht wie eine Prinzessin ausgesehen. Wenn die Antwort ja ist, ist er dann ein Vollidiot und er verdient sie überhaupt nicht. Sollen wir uns alle schön machen, sodass wir einen Prinzen anlocken können? Welch ein Quatsch. Das werde ich nie und nimmer tun. Und wenn das heißt, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens alleine verbringe, schön. Dann sind alle Jungen Vollidioten und ich möchte gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben.

Aber als ich darüber nachdenke und die Schüler beobachte, fällt mir etwas ein. Auf einmal habe ich den Wunsch verspürt, zu diesem Ball zu gehen und zu sehen, was der ganze Wirbel soll. Leider kann ich ohne ein Date nicht gehen. Und ich kann nicht von Harry erwarten, dass er mit mir geht. Er soll mit Draco gehen. Ich soll also eine Person auswählen und sie zum Ball einladen, sodass ich einen Begleiter hätte.

Ich denke über Harrys Worte nach. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, zu welchem Geschlecht ich mich hingezogen fühle. Zu keinem. So was ist nichts für mich. Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Also... ein Mädchen einzuladen... Der Gedanke gefällt mir nicht. Ich würde nicht wissen, was ich sagen soll. Mit einem Jungen hätte ich keine Probleme. Das ist seltsam. Es gibt lesbische Paare in Hogwarts. Es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber doch... der Gedanke, mit einem Mädchen zu tanzen erfüllt mich mit Nervosität. Seltsam. Normalerweise mache ich wegen solchen Sachen kein Theater. Und normalerweise treibe ich mich mit Harry und Draco herum. Mit Jungen.

Vergiss es. Ich werde darüber nicht nachdenken. Ich werde einen Jungen auswählen, den ich zum Ball einladen werde. Mal sehen. Die Gryffindors kommen überhaupt nicht in Frage. Mein Blick landet auf Blaise Zabini aber ich schüttele den Kopf. So was brauche ich nicht. Mit einem Slytherinjungen auszugehen, das würde mein Leben noch verkomplizieren. Also bleiben Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw übrig... Es ist so blöd! Ich sollte mein Date aufgrund seiner Zugehörigkeit zu einem Haus auswählen? Und so was nennt man 'freie Gesellschaft'?

Tja... jeder ist so gut wie der andere. Einen Jungen, der ohne Punkt und Komma redet und der laut ist, könnte ich nicht erdulden. Nein, er muss ein zurückgezogener Junge sein. Jemand, der mir keine Probleme bereiten wird.

/Ende Rückblende

Und so habe ich Anthony ausgewählt und ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Er hat mir gleich geantwortet. Und so habe ich ein Date bekommen. Jetzt aber sieht es so aus, als wäre mein kleines Projekt gewachsen. Denn Anthony benimmt sich seltsam. Er wirkt nervös und mir kommt es so vor, als sei er nervös wegen mir. Als wir uns getroffen haben, habe ich gleich bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Und allmählich ist mir klar geworden, dass er auf mich scharf ist. Denn anders kann ich mir sein Benehmen nicht erklären. Er hat auch einen Eistee bestellt wie ich und in jenem Moment, als die Kellnerin uns gefragt hat, was wir trinken wollen, ist er mir so vorgekommen, als hätte er keine Ahnung wo er ist. Jetzt starrt er mich an und er bemerkt nicht einmal, dass er noch immer seinen Umhang an hat. Ihm muss fürchterlich heiß sein, aber er scheint es nicht zu bemerken.

„Ja," sagt er gerade. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich meine, nein. Ich habe mich geschmeichelt gefühlt."

„Na dann," sage ich lächelnd. „Hätte ich dich nicht zum Ball eingeladen, wären wir heute nicht hier."

Er lächelt flüchtig und schüttelt den Kopf. Ich sehe schon ein, dass Anthony eine gute Wahl war. Hoffentlich wird er nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich ihn küsse oder so was...

Aber als wir uns zusammen auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen und obwohl ich noch immer rede und er mir nur zuhört, denke ich wieder an Harry und mein Versprechen. Der Walpurgisnachtball rückt näher... und ich weiß, was er vorhat. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Und ich weiß, dass falls er Hogwarts verlässt, falls er dazu gezwungen wäre, zu fliehen, würde ich mitkommen. Denn ohne ihn möchte ich nicht in Hogwarts bleiben. Was auch immer er ist... ich komme mit. Denn er ist der einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann. Er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen.

Und was passiert dann? Auf ins Unbekannte? Es hört sich so romantisch an, aber in der Realität ist es schrecklich. Wie würde ich meinen Eltern bloß erklären, wohin und warum ich fliehen muss? Würde ich je wieder nach Hause kommen? Würde ich meine Eltern je wieder sehen? Wo würde ich wohnen? Ich weiß, dass Harry alles geplant hat. Dass ich ein Dach über den Kopf und genug Essen haben würde. Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Würde ich bei Todessern wohnen? Bei Ms Malfoy? Eigentlich wäre das nicht mal so schlecht, denn sie gefällt mir. Aber zweifelsohne würde man Harry in Malfoy Manor suchen. Dort ist er nicht sicher. Er kann nicht länger dort wohnen. Aber das bezieht sich auch auf Draco... Da gibt es so viel, was ich nicht weiß, aber momentan spielt es keine Rolle. Ich habe all das Leid satt. Ich habe die Geheimnisse und die Lügen satt. Ich möchte nur in Frieden leben und von Menschen umgeben sein, die mich nicht hassen.

Da ich zum Ball mit Anthony gehe, werde ich Harry im Auge behalten können. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er vorhat, Dumbledore umzubringen, aber ich möchte dabei sein. Und jetzt kann ich ja, denn ich habe Anthony gefunden. Ich lächele den Jungen an und entschuldige mich gedanklich für das, was ich ihm angetan habe. Er ist ein Mittel zum Zweck; und er tut mir leid. Er ist wirklich ein kluger und freundlicher Junge. Vielleicht ist das Harrys Einfluss; oder vielleicht versuche ich mich wie ein normales Mädchen zu benehmen, das mit Jungen ausgehen möchte. Aber ich weiß, dass es mir nie gelingt, mich 'normal' zu benehmen...

/Harrys Sicht

Endlich Ruhe. Endlich alleine. Ich starre das Buchregal ohne es wirklich zu sehen an. Der dunkle Lord hatte Recht. Ich habe mich verändert. So viel hat sich verändert und es ist schwer zu beschreiben, wie ich mich gerade fühle.

Diese Wutanfälle werden schlimmer... Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass so bald ich mich an meinen neuen 'Zustand' gewöhne, dass es besser sein wird. In der Zwischenzeit hat er mir Meditationsübungen vorgeschlagen, mithilfe von denen ich wieder meine Gedanken ordnen und die Teile meiner Persönlichkeit zusammenbauen kann. Denn jetzt fühlt es sich so an, als gäbe es Lücken. Manchmal sind mir alle egal... Alle gehen mir auf die Nerven und es fühlt sich so an, als könnte ich aus meiner eigenen Haut fahren und einfach schreibend davon laufen... Weit weg... Von allem und allen.

Selbstkontrolle. Dein Wille kontrolliert alles. Das funktioniert nur wenn man einen bestimmten Lebenssinn hat, ein Ziel, das man erreichen möchte. Das habe ich. Und obwohl ich manchmal nicht sicher bin, wer ich wirklich bin, denn ich kann Memphistos Stimme in meinem Inneren hören, versuche ich mein Leben aufs Neue aufzubauen. Zu retten, was es zu retten gibt. Und doch... so mächtig war ich noch nie. Diese Gabe, die ich bekommen habe, ist viel nützlicher als ich vorher geglaubt habe. Die Magie sehen zu können ist etwas Außerordentliches. Wohin auch immer ich bin, muss ich mich nur darauf konzentrieren und ich kann, zum Beispiel, die Schutzzauber des Schlosses sehen. Sie sind wie ein Regenbogen; verschiedene Farben mischen sich miteinander und an manchen Stellen gibt es auch Runen, die gespenstisch glühen und immer in Bewegung sind. Ich habe mir auch den Wasserspeier, der vor dem Eingang zum Dumbledores Büro steht, angeschaut. Dumbledore selbst hat ein paar Schutzzauber zu den existierenden hinzugefügt. Denn die Zauber sind relativ frisch. Aber da gibt es auch ein paar uralte Zauber, die allem Anschein nach Dumbledores Vorgänger aufgestellt haben. Ich habe sie analysiert... und zum Schluss gekommen, dass ins Büro einzubrechen nicht in Frage kommt. Zu viel könnte schiefgehen und es ist nicht der Mühe wert.

Ich habe den Preis für Macht bezahlt. Und ich bereue es auch nicht. Memphisto hat sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Zudem gibt er mir Ratschläge und erfüllt meine Aufgaben. Aber etwas ist für alle Ewigkeit verlorengegangen... Ein Teil von mir ist weg. Und der dunkle Lord hatte auch darin Recht. Der Tod war nie näher gewesen. Er ist immer da... Aber er jagt mir keine Angst mehr ein. Er ist nicht länger etwas unbekanntes, weil ich mich für ein paar Momente tatsächlich tot gefühlt habe. Ich war so leer... Als hätte man meine ganze Seele aus meinem Körper herausgesaugt; und in jenem Moment habe ich begriffen, dass manche Sachen, über die ich normalerweise nachdenke, unwichtig sind. Die ganze Welt kommt mir wie eine dumme Bühne vor, auf der ich meine Rolle spiele und es gibt nur eins, das wichtig ist – dass ich mich weiter entwickele. Dass ich mächtiger werde. Dass ich der ganzen Welt zeige, wer ich bin. Und dass die Dunkelheit endlich die Kontrolle übernimmt.

So viel ist unwichtig geworden. Alles, was existiert, ist meine Welt und aus meiner Welt gestalte ich nach Belieben die äußere Welt, die meine innere Welt spiegelt. Meine eigenen Taten bestimmen, wie meine äußere Welt aussehen wird. Und in letzter Zeit kommt es mir so vor, als wisse Dumbledore, wann er stirbt. Ich habe ihn nur zweimal gesehen, seit er den Walpurgisnachtball angekündigt hat. Und etwas in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass er es weiß. Er erkennt die Absicht in meinen eigenen Augen und er weiß, was ich vorhabe. Aber er wird sich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich wiederum an seiner Stelle würde mit aller Kraft versuchen, das Schicksal auszutricksen um weiter leben zu können. Sowie Voldemort versucht hat, die Ursache seines vorhersagten Untergangs (nämlich mich) zu töten. Das ist der dunkle Weg.

Mir fällt es schwer, diese Veränderung zu verbergen; und Draco hat es natürlich bemerkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Er denkt aber dass ich ein dunkles Ritual ausgeführt habe und er hat mich nichts gefragt. Ich werde öfter gedankenverloren, weil ich entweder etwas fremdes in mir spüre und es erforschen möchte oder weil ich wieder zum Schluss komme, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bis mir einfällt, dass etwas fehlt und dass ich sehr gut weiß, was. Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen. Ich sollte mich damit versöhnen und lernen, damit weiter zu leben.

Ich gieße mir etwas Kürbissaft ein und seufze. Ich mag die Stille. Der Lärm des Schlosses beunruhigt mich. Die hunderten von Stimmen und das Gelächter gehen mir auf die Nerven, weil ich dann den Eindruck habe, dass sie eine vorgespiegelte Normalität sind. Ein Versuch, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles wieder beim Alten ist. Aber die Stille ist ehrlicher. In der Stille kann ich alles besser sehen und ich kann meinen Gedanken zuhören. Ich kann Memphisto spüren... Und die Stille spiegelt die Wahrheit, mit der ich jeden Tag ringe und versuche weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Memphisto," sage ich leise, mir sein Zeichen, oder eher seinen wahren Namen, vorstellend.

Ein paar Momente vergehen ehe der Dämon erscheint. Er trägt wie immer ein hämisches Lächeln im Gesicht und seine roten Augen glitzern.

„Bericht," sage ich müde.

Der Dämon grinst breit.

„Der Sterbliche hat sein Abendessen gegessen und jetzt hat er sich in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen. Ich bin auch dort erschienen, um nachzuschauen, was er da treibt. Er korrigiert Hausaufgaben. Seine Gedanken jedoch kreisen um dich. Er ist besorgt und verwirrt. Er ist sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht gut geht und er denkt darüber nach, sich von einem Heiler untersuchen zu lassen."

„Ach ja?" sage ich, mir die Augen reibend. „Das wäre schlimm."

„Aber er betrachtet dich als einen armen Jungen, der Hilfe braucht, und er macht sich Sorgen um jemanden, der Hermine heißt," sagt Memphisto.

Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf. Also ist Lupin noch immer verwirrt und er weiß nicht, was er tun sollte. Schön. Der dunkle Lord hat seine Arbeit gut gemacht aber ich muss mich von Zeit zu Zeit vergewissern, dass dem tatsächlich so ist. Schließlich hat Lupin Sachen gesehen und gehört, die er nie hätte sehen oder hören sollen.

Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich nachdem ich Dumbledore töte, mich wirklich zusammen mit Hermine aus dem Staub machen soll. Das würde einige Sachen für uns vereinfachen, aber es gibt auch andere Menschen, die meine Geheimnisse aufbewahren und die man verhören würde. Draco. Narzissa. Die Slytherins. Natürlich wäre es für mich viel einfacher, einfach alles aufzugeben und mit dem dunklen Lord zu leben, bei dem ich genau das sein kann was ich bin. Er kann mir das beibringen, was ich in der Schule lernen soll und zweifelsohne könnte ich schneller lernen. Nie wieder wäre ich dazu gezwungen, Rollen zu spielen. Aber so verlockend wie dieser Gedanke ist, weiß ich, dass es etwas was man Pflicht nennt gibt. Falls es doch etwas gibt, was ich in Hogwarts für die dunkle Seite erledigen kann, sollte ich hier bleiben.

„Der dunkle Erbe sollte sich um diesen Sterblichen keine Sorgen machen," behauptet Memphisto. „Er stellt keine Gefahr dar."

„Das weiß ich, Memphisto," sage ich leise.

Der Dämon schwebt zu mir hinüber und mustert mich.

„Ich muss morgen etwas erledigen," sage ich zu ihm. Die roten Augen mustern mich ohne zu blinzeln. „Also solltest du morgen nicht versuchen, mit mir zu sprechen, für den Fall dass jemand deine Anwesenheit spüren kann."

„Hat es mit den Hellmagiern zu tun?" fragt der Dämon neugierig.

„Ja, meine beste Freundin Hermine ist angegriffen worden und sie muss als Zeugin ins Ministerium gehen. Und ich werde sie dorthin begleiten," sage ich müde.

„Verstehe," sagt der Dämon, obwohl es nicht so aussieht, als verstehe er tatsächlich. „Warum setzt sich der dunkle Erbe für sie ein?"

Er ist lediglich neugierig. Seit ich ihm ein Teil von mir gegeben habe, zeigt er Interesse an allem. Aus diesem Grund weiß er schon ein paar Sachen über die materielle Welt. Und er kann sich besser in Zeit und Raum orientieren, was normalerweise für die Dämonen ein Problem ist.

„Weil sie mir trotz allem treu geblieben ist," sage ich. „Ich schätze das. Und sie wird zu mir stehen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich," sagt der Dämon.

Ich gluckse und reibe mir die Schläfen. Ich bringe Memphisto Sachen über die materielle Welt bei und er erzählt mir von der Welt, aus der er herkommt. Zweifelsohne ein nützlicher Informationsaustausch.

„Geh zu meinem Meister und sag ihm, er solle mich morgen nicht zu sich rufen oder so was. Weil ich mit Hermine ins Ministerium gehe. Er wird verstehen," sage ich aufstehend.

Memphisto grinst breit, nickt und verschwindet. Ich seufze und entscheide, noch für eine Weile hier zu bleiben und etwas zu lesen. Ich muss mich ablenken. Ich muss dieses Gefühl einfach vergessen. Ich nehme ein Buch aus dem Bücherschrank heraus und setze mich hin. Ich gehe ins Ministerium als Hermines bester Freund, der sie unterstützt und ihr helfen möchte. Vielleicht wird auch der Minister dabei sein. Er wäre zweifelsohne nützlich. Wenn nicht... könnte ich einen Brief an ihn schreiben, ihm die Situation erklären um sicher zu sein, dass er kommt. Genau. Sehr schlau, Potter.

Ich schnappe mir ein Stück Papier und verfasse einen langen Brief, der vor Panik trieft und in dem ich den Minister erkläre, wie besorgt ich um Hermine bin. Zufrieden stehe ich auf und habe vor, in die Eulerei zu gehen um Hedwig zu finden. Sie wird meinen Brief schnell dem Minister übergeben. Als ich den Korridor entlang marschiere, höre ich Voldemorts Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich bin dazu gezwungen, mich hinzusetzen sodass ich dieses Gespräch erledigen kann. Sonst wäre es ein wenig schwierig, weiter zu laufen und mich die ganze Zeit auf seine Stimme konzentrieren zu müssen.

Er möchte wissen, welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ich in Bezug auf meinen Besuch zum Ministerium getroffen habe und was ich vorhabe, den Ministerialbeamten zu sagen, falls sie mich etwas fragen. Ich erkläre ihm alles und er scheint mit meinen Antworten zufrieden zu sein. Voldemort hat Interesse an allem, was ich tue und das nicht weil er seine Nase in Sachen stecken will, die ihn nichts angehen. Er möchte alles wissen, weil meine Leistungen während er mich unterrichtet ihm kein vollkommenes Bild bieten. Alles, was ich tue, was ich sage und wie ich mich benehme, gibt ihm Einblick in meinen Fortschritt. Und ab und zu kann ich deutlich seine Gegenwart in meinem Geist spüren. Er mischt sich nicht ein; er beobachtet und zieht sich, nachdem er genug gesehen und gehört hat, zurück. Aus diesem Grund habe ich ihn darum gebeten, mich morgen nicht zu rufen oder in meinem Geist herum zu wühlen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob es jemand spüren kann. Vielleicht bin ich paranoid; aber ich bin ja ein Schwarzmagier. Die Paranoia des dunklen Lords ist echt ansteckend.

oooooooooooooooo

Ich habe befürchtet, dass Dumbledore mitkommen wollen würde, aber als Hermine und ich am nächsten Tag in die Eingangshalle kommen, erblicken wir McGonagall, die auf uns wartet. Sie trägt einen grünen Umhang und einen Hexenhut auf ihrem Kopf. Seit wir uns getroffen haben, ist Hermine bei mir eingehakt gelaufen und ich kann deutlich ihre Nervosität spüren. Das ist typisch Hermine. Wann auch immer wir Prüfungen haben, zittert sie wie ein Hase und versucht alles in letzter Minute durchzulesen. Und diese Anhörung setzt sie offensichtlich mit einer Prüfung gleich.

„Seid ihr bereit?" fragt McGonagall, deren Ausdruck sanfter wird als sie bemerkt, wie nervös Hermine ist. „Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Ich begleite euch nicht nur; sondern gehe als das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor. Das war eigentlich meine Idee."

Sie lächelt Hermine an, die keinesfalls beruhigt wirkt. Ich weiß, was sie nervös macht und die Ministerialbeamten sind es sicherlich nicht. Sondern die Wahrheit.

Da ich zum letzten Mal im Ministerium durch den Tunnel hineingekommen bin, muss ich meine Neugier nicht fälschen. Und im Übrigen bin ich nicht überrascht, dass der Prophet von dem Einbruch ins Ministerium nicht berichtet hat. Zweifelsohne weil es ja um die Mysteriumsabteilung und einen sehr gefährlichen Gegenstand geht.

McGonagall legt ihre Hände auf unsere Schultern und zieht uns mit ihr. Offensichtlich nimmt sie ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst und möchte nicht zulassen, dass man uns plagt oder uns peinliche Fragen stellt. Sie geht zielstrebig zu einem Tisch hinüber, an dem ein alter Zauberer sitzt und den Propheten liest. Sie räuspert sich, ihm einen Blick zuwerfend, der ihm deutlich klarmacht, dass sie sein Lesen und sein Faulenzen nicht billigt.

„Wir sind hier wegen einer Anhörung," sagt sie ehe er den Mund öffnen kann. „Das hier sind meine Schüler. Bitte gebt dem Wächter eure Stäbe," weist sie uns an.

Der Wächter gafft meine angezeichnete Narbe an aber da McGonagall ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft, eilt er, Hermines dargebotenen Stab zu nehmen.

„Wirklich," murmelt McGonagall als sie uns weiter zieht. „Man sollte denken, dass er wichtigeres zu tun hat, als den Propheten zu lesen und Kaffee zu trinken. Er ist schließlich ein Wächter."

Ich lege einen Arm um Hermines Schultern und sie erschaudert. Noch immer hat sie Schiss vor mir; und sie kann es nur schlecht verbergen. Glücklicherweise denkt McGonagall, dass sie nur nervös wegen der Anhörung ist.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger," sagt sie sanft, uns in den Fahrstuhl bugsierend. „Alles wird in Ordnung sein."

„Danke, Professor," sagt Hermine leise. „Dass Sie mitgekommen sind."

McGonagall lächelt sie an und betritt eine Halle mit uns im Schlepptau.

„Ach Harry," höre ich eine bekannte Stimme.

Der Minister steht da und lächelt mich an. Ich habe es also geschafft. McGonagall schaut ihn verwundert an, sich offensichtlich fragend, was zum Teufel er hier macht.

„Ich musste kommen," sagt der Minister zu der Professorin und streckt seine Hand aus. McGonagall schüttelt sie anmutig. „Mr Potter war außer sich vor Sorge um Miss Granger. So was ist seit Jahren nicht passiert."

„Natürlich kann keiner wissen, was in den Köpfen der Menschen vorgeht," eilt er hinzufügen, offensichtlich denkend, dass McGonagall es als eine Beleidigung verstehen könnte. „Keiner ist dafür verantwortlich. Setzt euch. Mr Weasley kommt gleich."

Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass man ihn auf diesen Stuhl mit Fesseln setzt, aber als der Wiesel mit seiner Mutter rein kommt, die schnell wegblickt sobald ihr Blick auf uns fällt, setzen sie sich in die erste Reihe, sowie wir es getan haben. Was ist nur in Molly Weasley gefahren, dass sie Rita Kimmkorn angeboten hat, ihr von meinem Angriff zu erzählen? Bin ich nicht länger ein armer Junge, der Hilfe braucht? Hasst sie Slytherin so sehr, dass ihre Meinung von mir sich so schnell verändert hat? Oder weiß sie... etwas?

„Da alle anwesend sind, können wir ruhig anfangen," verkündigt der Minister. Mein Arm liegt noch immer um Hermines Schultern und trotz allem scheint sie dafür dankbar zu sein.

„Wir werden mit dem Angeklagten anfangen," sagt der Minister, seine Brillen aufsetzend und einen Blick auf die Pergamentrolle vor ihm werfend. „Ronald Weasley. Bitte setzten Sie sich dort und erzählen Sie uns, was passiert ist."

„Ich würde gerne anstatt meinem Sohn sprechen," meldet sich Molly Weasley. Die anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen – dieses Mal gibt es keine Zuschauer, nur die Ministerialbeamten – brechen in Gemurmel aus. Der Minister wirft ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Schön," sagt der Minister knapp. „Aber wir müssen auch seine Aussage hören."

„Ronald tut es leid, was er getan hat," sagt Molly Weasley mit einer zittrigen Stimme. Jetzt sieht sie dünner denn je aus und sie hat dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. Ich lehne mich nach vorne. Ich bin wirklich darauf gespannt, zu hören, was diese Frau zu sagen hat.

„Er weiß, dass er zu weit gegangen ist," sagt sie. „Und ich als seine Mutter unterstütze seine Verweisung aus der Schule, denn er hat jemanden angegriffen. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

Manche nicken; aber der Minister mustert sie argwöhnisch. Ich auch. Worauf möchte sie damit hinaus? Und hat sie eigentlich gehofft, dass der Minister nicht darauf bestehen würde, dass der Wiesel auch seine Aussage macht?

„Aber Ronald hat es nicht leicht. Seine Schwester ist vor einem Jahr gestorben. Sein bester Freund hat ihn verlassen. Und da gibt es niemanden in der Schule, dem er vertrauen kann."

Das soll seine Verteidigung sein? Der Minister scheint meine Meinung zu teilen.

„Ms Weasley," sagt er kalt. „Mir tut es wegen Ihrer Tochter leid. Das war ein schrecklicher Vorfall. Aber das ist keine Ausrede für das Benehmen ihres Sohns. Wenn jeder Menschen angreifen würde, wenn man eine Person die man liebt, verloren hat, würde die Welt ein schrecklicher Ort sein."

Molly Weasley schluckt und schnieft.

„Und jetzt würden wir gerne Ronalds Aussage hören," besteht der Minister.

Molly Weasley schaut sich verzweifelt um, aber die Gesichter, die sie umgeben, schauen sie missbilligend an. Arthur Weasley sitzt in der letzten Reihe und schaut mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck zu, als sie sich wieder setzt und sein Sohn aufsteht.

Da gibt es kein dummes Lächeln im Gesicht von Ronald Weasley. Er schaut die Menschen nicht mit Verachtung an, sondern geht auf wackeligen Beinen zum Stuhl hinüber, den Boden anstarrend. Er versucht nicht einmal, in unsere Richtung zu schauen. Zu meiner großen Überraschung bemerke ich, dass er weint. Möchte er Mitleid erregen?

„Mr Weasley, bitte erzählen Sie uns, was in jener Nacht passiert ist," fordert ihn der Minister auf, denn Ronald schweigt noch immer.

„Ich..." fängt er an und räuspert sich. „Ich habe Hermine... Miss Granger... alleine bei dem Kamin gefunden. Sie hat gesagt, sie könne nicht schlafen."

„Wie spät war es?" fragt der Minister, der etwas aufschreibt.

„Es war... keine Ahnung... drei... vier Uhr," antwortet Ronald verwirrt.

„Und warum waren Sie zu jener Zeit wach?" fragt der Minister kühl. „Konnten Sie nicht schlafen?"

„Ich wollte mit ihr reden," sagt Weasley. Ich verdrehe die Augen und drücke Hermine fester an mich.

„Worüber?" fragt der Minister. Ich habe ihm natürlich in meinem Brief davon erzählt, was passiert ist.

„Über... über..." stottert er.

„Ja?" sagt der Minister scharf. „Worüber?"

„Über... Harry..." sagt Ronald leise.

„Harry Potter, meinen Sie?" fragt der Minister. Ronald nickt.

„Sie wollten über Harry Potter mit Miss Granger um vier Uhr reden," fasst es der Minister in einem Satz zusammen und lehnt sich zurück, mit der Feder spielend. „So seltsam wie es sich anhört... Na dann. Was ist dann passiert?"

„Hermine... Miss Granger... hat mir gesagt... sie denke auch über ihn nach. Ihr Benehmen hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr geändert. Und ich wollte ihr helfen. Ich habe gedacht, dass es etwas mit Potter zu tun hat."

„Und warum würden Sie so was denken?" fragt der Minister.

„Weil... weil sie offensichtlich vor ihm Angst hat," antwortet Ronald.

Der Minister wirft mir einen Blick zu und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nun, Miss Granger und Mr Potter kommen mir nur wie sehr gute Freunde vor," bemerkt er kühl. „Er hat sie ins Ministerium begleitet, weil er ihr seine Unterstützung zeigen wollte. Können Sie uns bitte erklären, warum Sie denken, dass sie vor ihm Angst haben soll?"

Ronald öffnet den Mund, aber kein Laut kommt heraus.

„Bitte?" fordert ihn der Minister an, als hätte er nicht gut gehört. Mann er ist gut!

„Weil er... weil... er ein Schwarzmagier ist," flüstert Ronald.

Arthur Weasley vergräbt den Kopf in seinen Händen und Molly Weasley presst die Lippen zusammen. Offensichtlich wollte keiner, dass Ronald dazu gezwungen wäre, seine wahren Gründe laut zu sagen. Und offensichtlich ist er noch dümmer als ich gedacht habe. Tja alles ist möglich... Zum Beispiel dass dumme Menschen noch dümmere Sachen laut sagen.

Der Minister schaut ihn durchdringend an und er richtet sich auf. Jeder weiß, wie sehr er Schwarzmagier hasst. Seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Mr Weasley," sagt er trocken. „Das ist eine ernste Beschuldigung. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, warum sie so was denken würden. Und sie sagen, Sie waren der Meinung, dass Ms Granger aus diesem Grund Angst vor Mr Potter hatte?"

Weasley nickt und schaut zu Boden. Der Minister kritzelt ein paar Worte hin.

„In Ordnung, Sie haben Miss Granger gefragt, ob sie Angst vor Mr Potter habe und dann was? Was hat sie dazu gesagt?" fragt er weiter.

„Dass sie... zu Professor McGonagall gehe," murmelt Ronald.

Hermine zittert noch immer unter meinen Fingern und ich streichele ihr über das Haar.

„Dann hat sie mich beleidigt," sagt Ronald leise. „Und sie hat nicht damit aufgehört. Auf einmal konnte ich es mir nicht länger anhören und... ich... ich wollte sie nur zum Schweigen bringen. Aber mein Zauber ist fehlgeschlagen."

„Zum Schweigen bringen, wie?" fragt der Minister.

„Mit einem Silencio," antwortet Ronald.

„Verstehe," sagt der Minister, der sich schon wieder etwas hinkritzelt. „Ist das alles?"

„Ja," sagt Ronald.

„Sie dürfen zu Ihrem Platz zurückkehren," sagt der Minister trocken, ihn keines Blickes würdigend.

„Miss Granger," sagt der Minister zu ihr gewandt, mit einer hörbar sanfter Stimme. „Wenn Sie ihre Aussage nicht machen wollen, werde ich es verstehen."

„Nein," wimmert Hermine, die sich aufrichtet und meinen Arm weg stößt. „Nein, ich mache Ihnen meine Aussage."

Ich drücke ihre Schulter als sie schnell aufsteht und, sich das Gesicht wischend, zum Stuhl hinüber geht. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Er heißt, dass Hermine Granger eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Sie streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und schaut dem Minister in die Augen.

„Ronald erzählt die Wahrheit," sagt sie entschlossen. „Außer einem kleinen Detail. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er benehme sich wie ein Schwarzmagier. Und das habe ich gesagt weil er selbst gesagt hat, er würde nie damit aufhören, Harry zu verfolgen."

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und streckt eine Hand aus.

„Ich, Hermine Jane Granger, schwöre auf meine Magie, dass alles was ich sage, die Wahrheit ist," sagt sie.

Der Minister weitet die Augen.

„Das war nicht notwendig, Miss Granger," sagt er überrascht. „Wir gehen sowieso davon aus, dass jeder, der eine Aussage macht, die Wahrheit erzählt. Denn das Ministerium anzulügen ist natürlich ein Verbrechen."

„Oh doch," sagt Hermine schnell. „Ich möchte dass alle es wissen: ich erzähle die Wahrheit. Und ich werde euch auch erzählen, wie es zu diesem Angriff gekommen ist."

„Seit Harry einen neuen Vormund gefunden hat, haben Ronald Weasley und komplett Gryffindor gedacht, er sei ein Schwarzmagier geworden," spricht sie schnell und entschlossen. „Einmal hat Ronald versucht, seinen Koffer durchzuwühlen, denkend, er würde einen Beweis dafür dort finden. Harry hat seinen Koffer mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Jeder Tag war reine Qual für uns. Wohin auch immer wir gingen, hat man uns beleidigt und uns gedroht. Einmal hat Ronald auf Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet und er hat ihn angegriffen, zusammen mit einem anderen Schüler namens Seamus Finnigan. Und falls sie sich fragen, ist Harry spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen weil er bei Draco Malfoy war."

Das war nicht notwendig, Hermine. Aber in Ordnung. Hoffentlich wird der Minister keine Fragen dazu stellen.

„Wie gesagt, haben die zwei ihn angegriffen. Ein kurzer Kampf ist daraufhin gefolgt und Harry hat sich verteidigt. Schließlich ist es ihm gelungen, die beiden außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er hat Ronald erklärt, dass er glücklich mit seiner neuen Familie ist und hat ihn darum gebeten, ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Eben dann hat Ronald ihm gesagt, er sei also doch ein Schwarzmagier."

Hermine presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut in die Runde.

„Und ich frage euch alle, womit Harry so was verdient hat? Weil er endlich eine Familie gefunden hat? Weil Narzissa Malfoy sich um ihn gut kümmert, etwas, was keiner bisher tun wollte? Nur weil ihr Name Malfoy ist und weil ihre Vorfahren dunkle Magier waren, soll Harry auch einer sein? Ich bin zwar erst dreizehn aber auch ich bin der Meinung, dass eine solche Denkweise kindisch ist. Ich bin dazu eine Muggelgeborene – soll man mich aufgrund meiner Herkunft schikanieren und beleidigen? Sind wir nicht alle gleich und haben wir nicht alle gleiche Rechte?"

„Nun, danach hat Ms Malfoy eingesehen, dass Harry in Gryffindor nicht sicher ist. Sie hat Professor McGonagall darum gebeten, einen Hauswechsel zu ermöglichen sodass Harry sicher wäre. Und Harry geht es gut in Slytherin, wo er Draco hat. Ich wiederum bin in Gryffindor geblieben, wo man mich jeden Tag beleidigt und hasst. Ich bin jeden Tag eingeschlafen mit der Frage im Kopf, ob man mir im Schlaf etwas antut. Ich habe die hasserfüllten Blicke und die Beleidigungen erduldet. Und dann hat Professor McGonagall ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingeführt, die mein Leben erleichtert haben."

Sie wirft der Professorin einen dankbaren Blick zu, der keinem entgeht.

„Aber sogar das hat nicht geholfen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil ich Angst hatte. Vor den Mädchen in meinem Schlafraum. Und deswegen stand ich in jener Nacht auf und ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ronald ist gekommen und alles ist so verlaufen, wie er es Ihnen erzählt hat. Ich habe ihm aber nicht gesagt, er sei das und das. Ich habe nur gesagt, er benehme sich wie ein Schwarzmagier, weil er es nicht ertragen kann, dass Harry endlich glücklich ist und weil er nicht begreifen kann, dass Harry nicht länger mit ihm befreundet sein möchte. Und das weil er sein wahres Gesicht gesehen hat. Weil er ihn verlassen hat so bald er erfahren hat, dass Narzissa Malfoy sein neuer Vormund ist. Und Harry wollte mit solch einer Person nichts mehr zu tun haben."

„Ich bin zwar ein Gryffindor, aber ich denke, dass ich der einzige wahre Gryffindor dort bin," sagt sie laut. „Denn jeder ist so voller Vorurteil und Bitterkeit, dass sie den wahren Gryffindors nicht ähneln. Freundschaft ist eine der Tugenden von Godric Gryffindor und ich bin Harrys gute Freundin geblieben, als alle ihn verraten haben. Meine Eltern sind zwar Muggel, aber sie haben mir beigebracht, nie jemanden aufgrund seines Äußeren zu verurteilen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass man aus einer armen Familie stammt oder dass man einfach anders ist. Sogar die Muggel wissen das. Wenn ich das letzte Opfer von Vorurteil und Feindseligkeit zwischen den Häusern bin, dann schön. Ich opfere mich für so was gerne."

Ihre Stimme zittert und ihre Augen blitzen auf. Während sie gesprochen hat, haben ihr alle schweigend und wie gebannt zugehört und Professor McGonagall zieht jetzt ein Taschentuch hervor und wischt sich die Augen.

„Minister Crouch, das ist alles, was ich sagen wollte," sagt Hermine und steht auf.

Der Minister mustert sie vollkommen sprachlos. So was hat er nicht erwartet. Und ganz ehrlich zu sein, das habe ich auch nicht.

„Danke, Miss Granger," sagt er leise. „Ähm... Professor McGonagall?"

Denn McGonagalls Hand ist in der Luft.

„Ich möchte auch etwas sagen, Minister, wenn ich darf," sagt sie. Er deutet mit der Hand auf den Stuhl und die Professorin steht auf.

„Ich komme nicht nur als ein Begleiter ins Ministerium, sondern auch als das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor," sagt sie.

Hermine setzt sich zu mir und ich lege einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie zittert. Hermine, du hast es sehr gut gemacht.

„Nun, Miss Granger hat Recht," sagt Professor McGonagall. „Ich habe die Unruhe in Gryffindor bemerkt, als Mr Potter dieses Jahr in Hogwarts angekommen ist. Jeder hat natürlich über seinen neuen Vormund geredet, aber keiner hat über seine Misshandlung geredet. Vielleicht für eine Weile hat man ihn mit Mitleid angeschaut aber dieses Mitleid ist schnell verschwunden. In so vielen Jahren, die ich als Lehrerin in Hogwarts verbracht habe, habe ich nie so etwas gesehen. Vielleicht hat es Mr Weasley zu weit getrieben; aber auch Mr Finnigan war dabei gewesen, als sie Mr Potter im Gemeinschaftsraum überfallen haben. Und auch Miss Brown, die Miss Granger jeden Tag fürchterliche Sachen sagt. So viel Hass habe ich noch nie gesehen und ich frage mich was dahinter steckt."

„Nun, Ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren ziemlich effektiv," meint Crouch nachdenklich. „Aber vielleicht sollten Sie dieses Thema mit dem Schulleiter besprechen. Zwar handelt sich um Kinder – aber sowie wir gesehen haben, können auch Kinder Schaden anrichten."

Kinder? Schaden? Du hast keine Ahnung, guter Minister...

„Vielleicht haben die Eltern keine Ahnung davon," sagt er verbittert. „Aber wenn sie wüssten, würden sie wahrscheinlich einige Disziplinarmaßnahmen ausführen."

„Eine hervorragende Idee, Minister," sagt McGonagall begeistert. „Ich werde Professor Dumbledore vorschlagen, mit den Eltern zu reden."

Crouch wirkt zufrieden mit sich selbst und McGonagall kehrt zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„So wie ich die Sache sehe," sagt er, einen Blick auf seine Pergamentrolle werfend, „ist die Verweisung aus der Schule gerecht. Normalerweise sind die Eltern eines Minderjährigen für sein Benehmen und beziehungsweise Verbrechen verantwortlich."

„Ich schlage vor, dass Mr Weasleys Stab zerbrochen wird," sagt er nach einer Pause und schaut sich um.

Das ist... nun ja... genial! Ein wenig streng, aber da es um den Wiesel geht, hervorragend!

„Aber Herr Minister," protestiert eine Hexe, „Mr Weasley hat keinen Fluch benutzt. Er wollte ihr nichts antun."

„Und haben wir einen Beweis dafür?" fragt der Minister scharf.

„Eigentlich ja," meldet sich McGonagall zu Wort. „Meine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen würden einen Fluch detektieren. Aber das haben sie nicht also war es kein Fluch."

Crouch wirkt ehrlich überrascht und ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Aus diesem Grund hat es niemand bemerkt," fährt sie leise fort. „Mr Weasley hat mich selbst gerufen."

„Und Sie sind sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es kein Fluch war?" fragt der Minister argwöhnisch.

„Ja," antwortet McGonagall.

„Nun... nun..." murmelt der Minister ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Sache so lassen so wie sie ist," schlägt ein Zauberer vor.

„Unmöglich," zischt der Minister. Warum ist er so darauf erpicht, den Wiesel zu bestrafen? Das ist interessant...

„Seine Eltern werden also die Verantwortung für sein skandalloses Benehmen tragen," sagt er, einen Blick Molly Weasley zuwerfend. „Ich schlage sechs Monate in Azkaban vor."

Die Halle bricht in Gemurmel aus.

„Wir sollten wählen," meldet sich die Hexe wieder zu Wort. „Herr Minister."

„Wählen?" wiederholt der Minister, der sie so anschaut, als denke er, sie sei verrückt geworden. Dann erinnert er sich an die Tatsache, dass er nicht alleine entscheiden darf. „Ja, ja, in Ordnung."

„Also zuerst wählen wir, ob wir darin übereinstimmen, dass Mr und Miss Weasley nach Azkaban gehen sollen."

Nur zwei Hände werden in die Luft gehoben. Der Minister zischt und dreht sich um.

„Nun so geht es nicht," sagt er genervt. „Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen!"

„Bei allem Respekt, Herr Minister," meldet sich ein alter Zauberer zu Wort. „Ich denke, dass keiner ins Gefängnis gehen soll."

„Ach nein?" fragt der Minister scharf. „Und was wenn Ihre Tochter angegriffen wäre? Das wird eine wichtige Lektion für alle Eltern und Kinder sein. Die Schuldigen müssen bestraft werden!"

Eine seltsame Wortwahl...

„Nun, ich bezweifele, dass eine Geldstrafe gerecht wäre, denn die Weasleys haben viel Kinder und sie brauchen Geld," sagt die Hexe wieder, Molly Weasley einen Blick zuwerfend.

Der Minister ist außer sich vor Wut.

„Wenn wir alle Urteile nach dem Konto des Angeklagten bestimmen würden, würden wir nie und nimmer etwas erreichen können!" bellt er aufgebracht. „Das hier ist ein Ministerium und ich bin der Minister! Ich werde für keinen eine Witzfigur spielen!"

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam," meldet sich wieder der alte Zauberer zu Wort, „dass wir uns ein anderes Mal treffen und dann eine Entscheidung treffen. Schließlich haben wir die Aussagen von allen Zeugen und von dem Angeklagten gehört und können jetzt eine Entscheidung auch ohne sie treffen. Sie können zurück in die Schule gehen."

Der Minister wischt sich das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch und seufzt. Die Zauberer und Hexen nicken und alle scheinen damit einverstanden zu sein.

„Na schön," spuckt der Minister wütend. „Wir werden Mr Weasley und Miss Granger von unserer Entscheidung benachrichtigen. Die Anhörung ist beendet."

„Mr Potter," sagt der Minister als ich zusammen mit Hermine aufstehe. „Ich habe Ihr Interview gelesen. Und manche Sachen, die Sie gesagt haben, gefallen mir. Ihre Denkweise ist äußerst reif für einen Jungen Ihres Alters. Und mein Angebot steht noch immer."

„Vielen Dank, Minister," sage ich höflich. „Ich freue mich schon darauf."

„Ja," sagt der Minister ein wenig geistesabwesend. Offensichtlich hat ihn der Protest seiner Kollegen und Kolleginnen total aus der Bahn geworfen. „Ja. Nun, wir sehen uns also wenn die Schule endet. Viel Glück, Mr Potter. Miss Granger."

Er kommt an uns vorbei und verlässt, mit der Nase rümpfend, die Halle.

„Du warst genial," flüstere ich Hermine ins Ohr. „Alle Achtung."

„Danke, Harry," erwidert sie leise. Sie zittert noch immer.

„Sie haben alles wie eine Erwachsene ertragen," meint McGonagall als wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl machen. Weasley ist schon mit seiner Familie verschwunden. Gut so. „Und wie eine wahre Gryffindor. Ich bin stolz auf Sie, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelt schwach, aber als sie mich im Fahrstuhl anschaut, weiß ich, worüber sie nachdenkt. Sie hat alle angelogen; und sie weiß, dass der wahre Verbrecher im Fahrstuhl zusammen mit ihr steht. Sie hat es meinetwegen getan. Und das ist ein Beweis ihrer Treue. Hermine, die sich dessen rühmt, immer die Wahrheit zu erzählen und ehrlich den Menschen gegenüber zu sein, hat die Halle voller Menschen samt dem Minister für Magie schamlos angelogen. Meinetwegen.


	39. Kapitel 38

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 38 – Der Fideliuszauber

Man sagt, dass Höflichkeit alle Türen öffnet. Der Haken ist natürlich, dass man nicht alles meinen muss, was man sagt und macht. Ich habe schließlich von dem Besten gelernt. Als er Hogwarts besucht hat, war Tom Riddle der Inbegriff der Höflichkeit den Lehrern gegenüber gewesen. Und diese Kunst hat er mir schon früh genug beigebracht.

Ich sitze mit Lupin in seinem Büro und wir trinken Tee. Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich auf einen Irrwicht gestoßen und ich habe ihn in ein Kästchen eingesperrt und Lupin geschenkt. Der Professor war außer sich vor Freude, denn wir haben natürlich den Irrwicht, mit dem wir gearbeitet haben, zerstört. Er hat sich darüber gewundert, wie ich ihn gefangen habe, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass es kein Problem war. Ich habe nur den Zauber angewendet, den er uns beigebracht hatte. Und ja, falls ihr euch fragt, hatte ich auch die Chance zu sehen, in was sich der Irrwicht verwandelt hat, als er mich erblickt hat. Er hat sich in mich verwandelt. Er sah genauso aus, wie ich aussah, als ich sieben Jahre alt war. Ich trug Dudleys schäbige und übergroße Klamotten und mein Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. Dieser Harry weinte und flehte mich an, ihn nie wieder zu schlagen und ihn nie wieder in den Schrank unter der Treppe einzusperren. Und auch wenn ich am Anfang ganz schön verwirrt war, ist mir später klargeworden, was meine größte Angst ist – wieder das jämmerliche Wesen zu sein, das ich einmal war. Hilflos, ohne jegliche Selbstsicherheit, alleine in der Welt, die mich hasst und schikaniert. Ich schäme mich diesen Harrys; aber zur gleichen Zeit weiß ich, dass ich die Tatsache akzeptieren muss, dass ich einmal er war. Aber ich bin gewachsen; ich habe seit dem viel gelernt; und ich werde nie wieder dieser Harry werden.

Lupin fragt nicht, in was sich der Irrwicht verwandelt hat, sondern bedankt sich bei mir für das Geschenk, sagend, er habe schon gedacht, dass er alle Irrwichte in der Schule ausgerottet habe.

Ich erzähle ihm von der Anhörung und Lupins Ausdruck wird todernst.

„Weißt du," sagt er leise. „Ich hätte es mir nie vorstellen können, dass Ronald es so weit treiben würde. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Molly Weasley ist eine nette und freundliche Hexe. Und sie würde keinem etwas antun. Es tut mir wegen Hermine sehr leid. Sie muss noch immer außer sich sein."

Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen und es sieht so aus, als könne er es einfach nicht fassen.

„Ich werde ehrlich mit dir sein, Harry," flüstert Lupin. „Mir geht es in letzter Zeit nicht gut. Ich bin vergesslich und manchmal habe ich Albträume... Manchmal gehen mir seltsame Gedanken durch den Kopf. Und das Ganze erfüllt mich mit Unruhe."

„Welche Gedanken, Professor?" frage ich, auf den ersten Blick ruhig an meinem Tee nippend.

„Nun... Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Harry," sagt Lupin, der sich die Schläfen reibt. „Ich weiß, es ist echt dumm. Dir geht es gut und Hermine auch. Aber ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren wird."

„Vielleicht ist es eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes, den Sie jeden Monat zu sich nehmen," schlage ich vor.

„Vielleicht," murmelt Lupin. „Schließlich nehme ich ihn die ganze Zeit. Vielleicht sollte ich mich von einem Heiler untersuchen lassen. Aber bloß nicht von Madame Pomfrey."

„Nun," sage ich langsam. „Ich könnte Ihnen den Heiler empfehlen, der sich um mich gekümmert hat."

Lupin schaut auf und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Kommt nicht in Frage," sagt er schnell.

„Ich werde dafür bezahlen," sage ich lächelnd.

Lupins Ausdruck wird augenblicklich sanfter. Ja, der große Helfer, Harry Potter, der immer allen gegenüber freundlich ist! Der hilfsbereit ist und der den Professoren Geschenke macht. Ein Hellmagier sieht eine freundliche Geste darin; ein Zeichen, dass jemand ihn gerne hat. Ein Schwarzmagier aber fragt sich gleich, was diese Person vorhat und ob das Geschenk verflucht ist.

„Das kann ich nicht erlauben," sagt Lupin.

„Aber Professor," eile ich zu sagen. „Falls es Ihnen nicht gut geht, sollte Sie jemand untersuchen. Und da sie ja nicht zu Madame Pomfrey gehen können, ist ein privater Heiler die beste Wahl. Dieser Heiler ist sehr diskret und außerdem kennen wir uns. Ich kann ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihr könnt euch treffen wo auch immer ihr wollt."

„Harry," flüstert Lupin. „Das... das wäre einfach zu viel. Du schlägst nach deiner Mutter – Lily war immer hilfsbereit und sie hat immer zuerst an die anderen gedacht und dann an sich selbst."

Schrecklich, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Wenn ich immer an die anderen Menschen denken würde, würde ich nie etwas erreichen können. Wer hat die Zeit, um über Geburtstage nachzudenken, um sich zu fragen, was jemanden bedrückt oder wertvolle Zeit damit zu vergeuden, den anderen zu helfen? Schrecklich. Aber na ja. Ich werde diesem Heiler sagen, dass ich Lupins Gedächtnis gelöscht habe und dass er vorsichtig sein muss. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Lupins Gesundheitsproblem etwas damit zu tun hat, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Und falls ich dem Heiler nicht im Voraus sagen würde, worum es geht, könnte ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Denn es gibt eine winzig kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Heiler herausfinden könnte, dass jemand mit Lupins Gedächtnis gespielt hat. Lord Voldemort, um genauer zu sein.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darum, Professor," sage ich abwinkend und stehe auf. „Ich werde dem Heiler schreiben und dann Ihnen seinen Namen geben. Ich möchte ihn zuerst davor warnen, dass er diskret und vorsichtig sein muss."

„Harry," sagt Lupin, dessen Augen feucht sind. Ich wende mich bei der Tür um. „Danke," flüstert er.

„Ich helfe meinen Freunden gerne," sage ich grinsend und verlasse sein Büro.

Die Wortwahl – perfekt. Aber Lupin ist nicht nur irgendjemand. Er ist ein schlauer und guter Hellmagier. Und ich möchte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Pfeifend mache ich mich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Als ich um die Ecke biege, erblicke ich Dumbledore.

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen als er sich langsam dreht und mir in die Augen schaut. Woher ist er gerade gekommen? Mir kam es so vor, als hätte er eine Tür hinter sich geschlossen... Für einen Moment lang konnte ich etwas Seltsames in seinen lichtblauen Augen sehen, bevor seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln strecken.

„Hallo, Harry," sagt er leise.

Ich lächele zurück, schnell all meine mentalen Schilden hochhebend. Er weiß etwas... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er etwas weiß. Warum versucht er nicht in meine Gedanken einzudringen? Warum schaut er mich nicht so kalt an, wie er es in jenem Moment in der großen Halle getan hat? Warum ist er mir so freundlich gegenüber und was möchte er damit erreichen? Warum war das einzige Zeichen, das ich einmal von ihm bekommen habe, dass etwas doch nicht stimmt, dieses Kopfschütteln in der großen Halle?

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt er ruhig.

„Ausgezeichnet, Professor," antworte ich. „Und Ihnen?"

„Nun, ich kann mich nicht beklagen," antwortet er und zwinkert mir zu.

UNHEIMLICH. Wir reden hier wie zwei gute Freunde; und doch wissen wir beide, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Er versucht überhaupt nichts und das jagt mir Angst ein. Er ignoriert die Gerüchte über mich, er ignoriert alles und stellt sich so an, als wären wir wieder zwei beste Freunde. Er wartet auf etwas... Doch wenn er es wüsste, würde er sich dagegen wehren, oder? Wenn er wüsste, was ich im Kopf habe, wenn er wüsste, wer ich wirklich bin, würde er etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ein Vertreter des Lichtes soll etwas unternehmen und doch tut er das nicht. Stattdessen macht er wieder lange Ausflüge ins 'Ministerium' und ist nur selten da. Aber auch wenn er in Hogwarts ist, hält er sich weg von mir und hockt in seinem Büro rum. Was er da treibt weiß ich nicht. Und seine Gelassenheit und seine gespielte Unkenntnis jagen mir Angst ein. Und das soll was heißen.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir natürlich erzählt, was im Ministerium vorgefallen ist," fährt er fort. „Und es tut mir wegen Miss Granger leid. Sie hat es nicht verdient."

„Hoffentlich wird es sich nicht wiederholen," sage ich. „Hoffentlich wird diese Feindseligkeit zwischen den Häusern enden."

„Ein paar Streiche können sicherlich keinem schaden," sagt Dumbledore. Was? „Aber dieses Jahr ist das Ganze zu weit getrieben worden. Und ich als Schulleiter frage mich natürlich – warum? Hätte ich es verhindern können?"

Er starrt auf den ersten Blick gedankenverloren in die Ferne und ich schlucke. Gut, dass ich immer meinen Basiliskenstab dabei habe... Nicht, dass ich überhaupt versuchen würde, mich mit Dumbledore zu duellieren. Ja, ich bin eingebildet und ich habe einen guten Grund dafür. Aber ich kenne meine Grenzen. Und mich alleine mit Dumbledore zu duellieren wäre reiner Selbstmord.

„Keiner hätte es verhindern können, Professor," sage ich.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht," murmelt Dumbledore. „Das Böse hat allerlei Gesichter. Manchmal sehen wir sein Gesicht sofort; manchmal aber gibt es sich als unsere Freunde aus und täuscht uns; aber wenn uns klar wird, was es wirklich ist, ist es schon viel zu spät."

Mein Herz pocht in meinem Brustkorb aber ich setze einen neutralen Ausdruck auf und folge seinem Blick zum verbotenen Wald hinüber.

„Ich habe sicherlich nicht so was von Ronald Weasley erwartet," sage ich.

Worauf willst du damit hinaus, alter Mann? Worüber redest du? Die Gesichter des Bösen? Was soll das?

„Nein," murmelt Dumbledore. „Ich auch nicht. Vielleicht können wir alle etwas daraus lernen... Das Böse lebt in uns allen; es sind aber unsere Entscheidungen und unsere Wahlen, die bestimmen, was wir wirklich sind."

Das habe ich schon gehört. Ich schüttele gedanklich den Kopf. Hier geht es nicht um mich. Oder? Die Welt dreht sich nicht um den großen Harry Potter. Manchmal aber tut sie das.

„Passe gut auf Miss Granger auf, Harry," sagt Dumbledore, der sich zum Gehen wendet. Er geht? „Wir sehen uns auf dem Ball. Ich würde ihn für nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen..."

Er geht. Er läuft gebückt und offensichtlich hat er Schmerzen. Warum muss ich immer das rätselhafte Gerede entwirren? Was wollte er eigentlich sagen? Das Böse hat allerlei Gesichter? Was soll das? Ich koche vor Wut. Eine offene Drohung wäre mir lieber. Wenigstens tut Voldemort nie so was. Wenn er mir oder jemandem droht, weiß man genau, dass es eine Drohung ist und dass er sie verwirklichen wird. Er sagt einem ins Gesicht, was er möchte und das schätze ich. Ja, seine Strafen sind schmerzhaft, aber wenigstens weiß man, wo man bei ihm steht. Das hier ist zum Haare ausreißen! Weiß er doch etwas? Weiß er, dass ich Pläne für den Ball habe? Was weiß er? Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich sollte ihn so schnell wie möglich um die Ecke bringen und damit fertig sein. Dann werde ich drei Tage lang wie ein Baby schlafen können...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Der dunkle Lord, wenn ich von meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzähle, regt sich – wie immer – nicht auf. In letzter Zeit arbeitet er tagein und tagaus an seiner Kugel. Auch die dunklen Lords mögen es, zu spielen. Aber man soll ihm so was nie ins Gesicht sagen.

„Das wichtigste ist, auf der Hut zu sein," sagt er zu mir, den Propheten, den er ehe ich gekommen bin, gelesen hat, ordentlich zusammenfaltend. „Sich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen. Schließlich gibt es nichts, was du dagegen unternehmen kannst. Du kannst wohl kaum in seinem Kopf herumwühlen, genauso wenig wie er in deinem herumwühlen kann. Es ist ein Schachmatt."

Zu meiner großen Überraschung verkündigt er, er wolle mir beibringen, wie man diese Waffe benutzt. Ich? Ich soll diese Kugel benutzen? Warum denn? Ich habe eher gedacht, dass Voldemort sie für sich selbst behalten möchte. Schließlich ist sie etwas einzigartiges, eine Waffe, die einem im Kampf viel helfen kann.

Schon vor zwei Wochen hat er mir erklärt, für was genau die Kugel benutzt werden kann. Denn er selbst hat es nicht genau gewusst, bis er sie untersucht hat. Ein dunkler Magier kann die Kugel, die eigentlich eine Kristallkugel ist, so zu sagen programmieren. Man kann sie mit einem Fluch oder Zauber belegen und die Kugel wird alles in der Umgebung mit diesem Zauber oder Fluch belegen. Keiner weiß natürlich, wie Grindelwald sie gemacht hat, und Voldemort hat nur ein paar Hinweise. Leider ist Grindelwald in Azkaban gestorben also können wir ihn ja nicht fragen. Er hat sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen. Was Voldemort eigentlich erfahren wollte, nachdem ihm ihr Zweck klar wurde, war wie diese Kugel benutzt werden soll. Sollte man sie in der Hand halten oder sollte man sie einfach liegen lassen? Denn schließlich besteht die Gefahr, dass man auch dabei verflucht wird. Und falls man die Kugel mit einem Todesfluch belegt... Da ist kein Blut von Voldemorts Mutter übriggeblieben und ich möchte dieses komplizierte Ritual nicht zweimal durchführen. Und wer weiß, was Anubis sagen würde, falls ich ihn wieder anrufe und noch einen Körper 'bestelle'. Er würde mich und die Seele von Voldemort in die Hölle fluchen.

Und natürlich machen Voldemort solche und ähnliche gefährliche Experimente Riesenspaß. Seit er sein neues Spielzeug bekommen hat, hat er tagein und tagaus damit gespielt. Im Prozess hat er die Gartenlaube und die Hälfte vom Dachboden in die Luft gejagt. Er hat mit den Mäusen und Ratten, die im Keller leben, experimentiert und es genügt zu sagen, dass alle Tiere das Haus verlassen haben, die schon das Glück hatten, seine Experimente zu überleben und ihm zu entkommen.

Natürlich war das erste, was Voldemort eingefallen ist, dass man diese Kugel für einen Massenmord benutzen kann. Schließlich reden wir hier über Lord Voldemort. Mir aber kommt es so vor, als könnte diese Kugel für einen Massenmord an Muggeln benutzt werden. Er hat mir aber keine direkte Antwort gegeben, als ich ihm diese Frage gestellt habe. Ich habe mich natürlich gefragt, welche Reichweite die Kugel hat, aber zu jener Zeit hat der dunkle Lord seine Theorien in Bezug auf die Reichweite getestet und konnte mir nichts genaueres sagen. Natürlich trägt die Macht des Magiers, der diese Kugel programmiert, dazu bei, im Sinne, dass die Stärke der Wirkung davon abhängt. Leider wissen wir nicht, ob ein Zauberer, sowie Pettigrew zum Beispiel, sie benutzen könnte, aber Voldemort ist der Meinung, dass es unmöglich wäre. Ob das nur ein Schluss seines übergroßen Egos ist, oder die Wahrheit, werden wir nie wissen, denn er wird die Kugel nicht weggeben. Dass er mir beibringen möchte, wie man sie benutzt, ist schon ziemlich phantastisch und untypisch für ihn.

Als er mir die Regel erklärt, an die ich mich halten soll, wenn ich die Kugel benutze, platzt ein aufgeregter Rodolphus Lestrange ins Haus, sagend, er habe was wichtiges zu berichten. Der dunkle Lord ist natürlich bereit, ihn für seine Frechheit, so spät und ungeladen ins Haus zu platzen, zu bestrafen, aber als Rodolphus in ein paar Worten erklärt, worum es geht, hält er inne und hört zu, was der Zauberer zu sagen hat.

Macnair steckt in einem Haus in London und die Todesser, die ihn unermüdlich gesucht haben, konnten natürlich wegen den Schutzzaubern nicht rein kommen. Sie wissen überhaupt nicht, um welches Haus es sich handelt und vermuten, es gebe einen Weg rein, den sie aber nicht sehen konnten. Ob Macnair dort gefangen gehalten wird oder ob er dort freiwillig sitzt, um ja nicht von den Todessern gefangen zu werden, ist unklar. Auf jedem Fall möchte der dunkle Lord ihn herbringen, denn er könnte dazu gezwungen werden, seine wertvollen Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Und da er natürlich weiß, dass wir etwas aus dem Ministerium geholt haben, ist es umso gefährlicher. Aber wenn er Voldemort verraten hat, wird es ihm schlecht ergehen. Denn das Schlimmste in Voldemorts Regelbuch ist natürlich Verrat.

„Was weißt du über dieses Haus?" fragt der gereizte dunkle Lord, der im Arbeitszimmer umher tigert.

„Nun, wir konnten es nicht sehen... Wir haben natürlich versucht, einen Weg rein zu finden, aber es ist uns nicht gelungen. Und wir wollten nicht gesehen werden. Aber als wir da waren, sind zwei Auroren reingegangen. Sie sind einfach verschwunden," sagt Rodolphus.

„Auroren?" wiederholt Voldemort, sich zu ihm drehend. „Das ist interessant. Aber der Beschreibung nach zu urteilen würde ich sagen, dass es um einen Fideliuszauber handelt."

Dieser Zauber kommt mir bekannt vor... ich habe in irgendeinem Buch über ihn gelesen.

„Und wir haben Dumbledore gesehen," sagt Rodolphus.

„Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Wo befindet sich dieses Haus? Vielleicht können wir es auf einer Liste von den Zauberhäusern finden."

„Am Grimmauld Platz, mein Lord," antwortet der Zauberer.

Ich springe wie gestochen auf. Sirius Black hat mir von dem alten Haus der Black Familie erzählt, das sich dort befindet. Das muss es sein! Aber... wie ist es nur möglich, dass sie in seinem Haus sind, ohne dass er es weiß?

„Ja, was ist?" fragt Voldemort scharf.

„Meister, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Haus Sirius Black gehört!" sage ich atemlos. „Er hat mir davon erzählt!"

„Tatsächlich?" fragt Voldemort, der mich neugierig mustert. „Und das Haus gehört ihm?"

„Nun, er ist in diesem Haus aufgewachsen," sage ich schnell. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das Haus noch immer ihm gehört. Allem Anschein nach nicht."

„Bring ihn her," befiehlt Voldemort. „Ich möchte Black sprechen."

„Ja, Meister," antworte ich.

Das könnte fies werden...

„In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich, dass ihr dieses Haus bewacht," sagt der dunkle Lord, zu Rodolphus gewandt. „Seid vorsichtig."

„Meister," sage ich als die Tür sich hinter Rodolphus schließt. „Ich hätte eine Idee."

„Ja?" fragt er nachdenklich, sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzend.

„Ich könnte meinen Begleiter dorthin schicken," sage ich.

Er schaut schnell auf und verengt die Augen.

„Ja, er kann sich jetzt ziemlich gut orientieren," fahre ich fort. „Ich habe ihm die Aufgabe gegeben, Lupin nachzuspionieren. Er weiß auch, was heißt, sich zu verstecken und unauffällig zu sein."

„Dein Dämon hört sich ziemlich fleißig an," meint Voldemort, der mich mit Billigung mustert. „Ruf ihn."

„Memphisto," flüstere ich, mich umschauend.

Der Dämon taucht sofort auf. Er hält etwas in den Händen, das er schnell versteckt, aber nicht bevor ich die Chance hatte, zu sehen, worum es geht. Es ist ein Teddybär. Was treibt er?

„Was treibst du?" frage ich scharf.

„Mir gefällt es nicht, dass du mich zu dir rufen kannst, wann auch immer du willst," zischt er wütend. Denn laut dem Auftrag ist er natürlich dazu gezwungen, zu kommen.

„Das ist ein Teil unserer Abmachung, beklage dich nicht," erwidere ich bissig. Voldemort hört unserem Gezänk mit einem leicht interessierten Ausdruck zu. „Und beantworte meine Frage. Was machst du mit einem Teddybär?"

„Mit einem was?" fragt der Dämon.

„Mit diesem Spielzeug, das du soeben in deinen Händen hattest," erwidere ich aufstehend. „Du hast nicht etwa ein Kind getötet oder was?"

„Nein," sagt der Dämon anmutig. „Ich studiere das Benehmen der Sterblichen. Ist das etwa falsch?"

„Halte mir keine Predigten, davon bekomme ich genug von meinem Meister," zische ich aufgebracht, auf Voldemort deutend, der nichts dazu sagt. „Sag mir, woher du dieses Spielzeug her hast."

„Ich habe eine Nacht in einem Zimmer, in dem ein kleiner Sterblicher geschlafen hat, verbracht," sagt Memphisto. „Und ich wollte sehen, was so besonders an diesem etwas ist, sodass das Kind ohne es nicht einschlafen kann. Ich habe gedacht, es sei ein verkleideter Engel."

Der dunkle Lord prustet los und schüttelt den Kopf. Ich fühle mich selbst dazu gezwungen, zu grinsen.

„Das ist kein Engel," sage ich. „Kinder mögen solche Spielzeuge und sie stellen sich vor, sie seien ihre Freunde. Viele Kinder schlafen mit solchen Spielzeugen."

„Tatsächlich?" fragt der Dämon, der jetzt den Teddybär hervorzieht und ihn begutachtet.

„Ja und ich werde es dir erklären, aber jetzt habe ich eine Aufgabe für dich," sage ich schnell. „Ich möchte etwas über einen bestimmten Sterblichen herausfinden und ich möchte, dass du ihm nach spionierst. Du sollst dich verstecken und dich nicht sehen lassen, sowie du es mit Lupin getan hast. Das hast du gut getan."

„Es hört sich interessant an," meint der Dämon, dem solche und ähnliche Aufgaben gefallen, denn dann hat er die Chance, mehr über die Sterblichen zu lernen. Volltreffer. „Wo ist dieser Sterblicher?"

„Ihr solltet direkt vor dem Haus apparieren," meldet sich der dunkle Lord zu Wort. „Hole Black. Er soll dich dorthin apparieren und dann kannst du ihn rein schicken. Der Fideliuszauber sollte natürlich keine Wirkung auf Dämonen haben."

„Danke, Vertreter der Dunkelheit," sagt der Dämon, in seine Richtung schauend. Anscheinend hat er seine Worte als ein Kompliment verstanden. Voldemort winkt anmutig ab.

„Ja, in Ordnung," sage ich. „Dann komme ich wieder zurück, um Euch zu sagen, was wir herausgefunden haben."

oooooooooooooooooo

Black ist nicht in seinem Zimmer. Sein Bett ist leer und kalt. Wo ist er?

„Weise mir die Richtung, Sirius Black," sage ich, meinen Stab auf die Handfläche legend. Zu meiner Überraschung deutet er in Richtung Kerker. Na so was. Vielleicht braut er einen Trank? Mitten in der Nacht?

Da ich Memphistos Gegenwart nicht erklären möchte, befehle ich ihm, zu verschwinden und dann zu kommen, wenn ich ihn rufe. Genervt, um so rumkommandiert zu werden, verschwindet er, aber nicht bevor er ein paar Schimpfwörter in den Bart murmelt. Also lernt er auch so was. Er ist unmöglich. Was kommt als nächstes? Wird er lernen wollen, wie man Quidditch spielt? Es würde mich auch nicht wundern... Ich stelle mir den über zwei Meter großen, schwarzen Dämon mit Hörnern und roten Augen vor, der auf einem Besen sitzt und wie verrückt durch die Luft saust, und schüttele den Kopf. Hoffentlich wird er kein Interesse an Quidditch haben.

Dem Korridor in den Kerker folgend, höre ich ein leises Geräusch und halte inne. Was soll das? Ich höre leises Gemurmel... Ich weiß, dass ich erschöpft bin und das ist nichts neues. Aber wenn man Stimmen hört, stimmt da etwas nicht. Als ich um die Ecke biege, wird mir endlich klar, dass ich tatsächlich etwas gehört habe.

Black sitzt an einem kleinen Tisch und murmelt in den Bart. Ein paar Propheten liegen über den Tisch verstreut und eine halbleere Flasche Feuerwhisky steht direkt vor ihm. Er liest den Artikel über Hermines Anhörung und schüttelt den Kopf, das Glas zu seinen Lippen bringend. Er hat mich überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Ich muss ihn ja nicht fragen, wer all diesen Whisky getrunken hat, denn sein Benehmen sagt mir alles, was ich wissen möchte.

„Black!" zische ich, auf ihn zukommend.

Einen besoffenen Zauberer, der mich irgendwohin apparieren soll, brauche ich wirklich nicht. Was soll ich mit ihm tun?

Er fährt hoch und starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Offensichtlich fragt er sich gerade, ob der Alkohol dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er jetzt Harry Potter vor sich sieht, aber als Harry Potter ihn am Kragen packt und wie eine Ratte schüttelt, kommt er schnell zum Schluss, dass er nicht träumt. Dieser stocksauere Harry Potter ist leider echt.

„Was machst du?" zische ich. „Du sitzt die ganze Nacht lang hier und säufst? Was ist nur in dich gefahren?"

„Harry..." stottert er. „Bist du wirklich hier?"

„Ja, bin ich und ich werde dich verprügeln wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst!" zische ich.

Er steht langsam auf und schaut mich verwundert an.

„Du musst mich zu deinem Haus am Grimmauld Platz bringen," sage ich. „Und bloß keine Fragen!" zische ich als er den Mund öffnet. „Es ist dringend. Kannst du apparieren?"

„Warum..." fängt er an.

„TU ES!" belle ich außer mir. Dass ich Narzissa und Lucius mit meinem Brüllen wecken kann, ist mir scheißegal.

„Mir geht es nicht gut," murmelt er betrunken. Er kann kaum gerade stehen. So geht es nicht.

„Ja, das kann ich sehr gut sehen," zische ich und zücke meinen Stab. Wie lautet dieser Zauber, über den die Slytherins gesprochen haben? Ach ja.

„Crapulam edormi," sage ich, mit dem Stab auf ihn deutend.

Black schnappt nach Luft und kneift die Augen zu. Ich durchbohre ihn mit meinem Blick als er sie wieder zögernd öffnet, den Tisch noch immer verzweifelnd umklammernd.

„Das war schrecklich," murmelt er, sich den Bauch reibend. „Wirklich schrecklich."

„Ist mir scheißegal," schnappe ich. „Kannst du jetzt apparieren?"

„Warum möchtest du mein altes Familienhaus sehen?" fragt Black und reibt sich den Kopf.

„Dobby!" schreie ich. Der Elf erscheint nach ein paar Sekunden. Offensichtlich hat er geschlafen und ich habe ihn geweckt. „Koche etwas Kaffee für uns, schnell."

„Ich werde es für dich zusammenfassen," sage ich zu Black, da mir einfällt, ich solle ihm nicht erlauben, zu apparieren, bis er endlich vollkommen nüchtern ist. Nicht weil ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache, sondern weil ich mir Sorgen um mich mache. Denn er muss auch mich apparieren. Und was wenn eines meiner Beine in Norfolk und einer meiner Arme in Sussex landet?

„Man hält einen von den Dienern des dunklen Lords in deinem Haus gefangen," sage ich schnell. Dobby erscheint mit dem Kaffee und ich gieße Black eine großzügige Tasse Kaffee ein. „Keiner kann rein kommen, wegen den Schutzzaubern und weil jemand allem Anschein nach das Haus mit einem Fideluszauber belegt hat. Und wir müssen zuerst feststellen, ob er dort freiwillig ist oder ob er als Gefangener gehalten ist."

„Im Black Familienhaus?" wiederholt Black. „Wie zum Teufel ist man reingekommen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe gehofft, dass du es mir sagen könntest," sage ich.

Black wird nachdenklich und ich deute mit dem Finger auf seine Kaffeetasse. Er nimmt schnell einen Schluck davon und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Nun, so weit ich weiß, gehört mein Eigentum noch immer dem Ministerium, weil ich eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe bekommen habe," sagt er nach einer Weile. „Hätte ich einen Erben, würde der Erbe mein Eigentum bekommen, aber so wie es ist, habe ich keinen. Bellatrix Lestrange hätte mein Eigentum bekommen können, aber sie hat auch eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe bekommen."

„Interessant," sage ich. „Und wie, bitteschön, ist Dumbledore jetzt im Besitz deines Hauses?"

„Vielleicht hat er es gekauft," murmelt Black. „Warum jemand dieses Haus kaufen wollen würde ist mir schleierhaft."

„Offensichtlich wegen den Schutzzaubern, die so gut sind, dass keiner rein kommen kann," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus. „Ohne oder mit dem Fideliuszauber ist das Haus verdammt gut geschützt."

Black schaut mich besorgt an.

„Und warum möchtest du dorthin gehen?" fragt er.

„Um zu sehen, wer rein kommt und wer nicht," antworte ich. „Wir müssen feststellen, wo Macnair ist und warum er dort ist."

„Es geht also um Macnair," sagt Black mit einem Seufzen. „Nun, normalerweise wäre ich der einzige, der das Haus betreten kann, aber falls Dumbledore oder wer auch immer es gekauft hat..."

Ich schaue schnell auf als etwas mir einfällt.

„Denkst du, dass du doch rein kommen könntest?" frage ich.

Black zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin ja der letzte Black," sagt er. „Die Schutzzauber würden mich erkennen und mir erlauben, rein zu kommen. Wie Dumbledore es geschafft hat, sie zu auseinanderzunehmen..."

„Vielleicht hat er es nicht getan," sage ich aufgeregt. „Wir wissen nicht, was genau er getan hat."

Ich springe auf und denke darüber nach. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Memphisto einfach zu befehlen, den Mann mitzunehmen falls es möglich ist. Aber auch Dämonen sind nicht allmächtig. Ich weiß nicht, ob man Macnair mit Zaubern belegt hat, sodass er nicht entkommen kann. Wenn ja, würde Memphisto nicht viel dagegen unternehmen können.

„Gehen wir," sage ich und ziehe Black auf die Füße. Er knurrt aber er folgt mir die Treppen hinauf. In der Eingangshalle strecke ich meine Hand aus und Black schüttelt, sie nehmend, den Kopf. Er dreht sich um die Achse und ich werde mitgezogen.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, blicke ich schnell auf meine Füße hinunter. Zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf. Gut. Nichts fehlt.

Black hat uns zu einem kleinen Park appariert und ich schaue mich um. Wo ist das Haus? Ich sehe nur die Nummern zehn und vierzehn... Ach ja, der Fideliuszauber. Und wo steckt Rodolphus? Ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Vielleicht hat er ein viel besseres Versteck als wir gefunden.

„Das fasse ich einfach nicht," murmelt Black, der sich umschaut. „Wo ist das Haus?"

„Jemand hat es mit dem Fideliuszauber belegt, ich hab es dir schon gesagt," antworte ich kühl, meinen Blick auf die Stelle fixierend, wo das Haus stehen sollte. „In Ordnung. Du darfst gehen."

Ich höre mich wie Lord Voldemort an. Nun ja, obwohl ich jung bin, habe ich schon Erfahrung mit dem Herumkommandieren. Und wenn man so Leute jahrelang herumkommandiert, geht es unter die Haut.

Black schaut mich im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne verwundert an.

„Was?" zischt er. „Warum denn? Ich möchte dir helfen. Hier könnte dich jeder angreifen!"

„Bitte," sage ich augenrollend. „Ich bin der Lehrling des dunklen Lords. Denkst du wirklich, dass man mich nur so angreifen und überleben kann?"

Black wird für einen Moment sprachlos.

„Ich weiß alles über dieses Haus," sagt er. „Falls du Informationen darüber brauchst, werde ich sie dir geben."

Ich sehe einfach nicht, was er tun könnte, aber in Ordnung. Wenn er so darauf erpicht ist, hier zu bleiben und wenn er schon nüchtern ist...

„In Ordnung," sage ich schließlich. Black lächelt. „Aber stell nichts dummes an. Folge meinen Befehlen."

„Natürlich," sagt Black.

„Ich rufe meinen Helfer, du bleibst stehen wo du bist," befehle ich ihm. Eigentlich kauern wir im Gebüsch.

Ich rufe Memphisto gedanklich, denn ich möchte nicht, dass Black seinen Namen erfährt und der Dämon erscheint direkt vor mir. Black fährt hoch, bleibt aber mit seinem Stab in Hand kauern und starrt den Dämon mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Versteck dich," befehle ich dem Rotäugigen sofort. „Kannst du ein Haus zwischen den Nummern zehn und vierzehn sehen?"

Memphistos rote Augen verengen sich.

„Ich sehe ein Haus direkt vor mir, das vor dunklen Magie trieft," antwortet er.

„Du kannst es also sehen," stelle ich zufrieden fest. „Schön. Geh rein; und lass dich nicht sehen. Finde den Zauberer namens Macnair – er ist höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Zimmer eingesperrt. Du wirst dunkle Magie an ihm riechen – so wirst du wissen, dass er es ist. Verstecke dich in seinem Zimmer und beobachte ihn. Wir möchten wissen, ob er die dunkle Seite verraten hat oder ob man ihn gefangen hält."

„Ich verstehe," sagt Memphisto und steht auf. Augenblicklich verschwindet er und für einen Moment lang kann ich nur einen schnell bewegenden Schatten sehen, der jedoch die nächste Sekunde unter den Türspalt verschwindet.

„Ob wir überhaupt hier blieben sollten?" frage ich mich laut. „Es ergibt ja nicht viel Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis er etwas erfährt. Und außerdem sind die anderen hier am Wachdienst. Ich soll zurück zu dem dunklen Lord gehen. Und du kommst mit."

„Ich?" flüstert Black, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührt. Memphistos Auftauchen hat ihn total aus der Bahn geworfen und ich bemerke, dass er zittert.

„Ja, du," zische ich ungeduldig. „Denn der dunkle Lord möchte alles über dein Haus wissen. Und was ist los?"

„War das...?" stottert er, in die Richtung des unsichtbaren Hauses deutend.

„Ja, das war ein Dämon," antworte ich gelangweilt. „Wir sollten gehen. Ich möchte mir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen also beeil dich."

Er steht auf und ich konzentriere mich auf die Eingangshalle des Hauses in Schottland und disappariere. Memphisto hat mein vollstes Vertrauen. Er weiß, was die Phrase 'unauffällig sein' bedeutet. Das habe ich ihm schon früh genug beigebracht. Und ja, er hat nicht versprochen, mein Begleiter zu sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist er immer da. Die Welt der Sterblichen scheint ihm zu gefallen, wenn er seine Zeit in Zimmern kleiner Kinder verbringt, sich in Schränken und unter den Tischen versteckend, sodass er sie beobachten kann.

„Sei höflich," flüstere ich als ich einen verwirrten Black mit mir ziehe. „Und knie dich. Beantworte seine Fragen und spreche ihn mit 'mein Lord' an."

„Harry," sagt Black, der inne hält. „Ich bin doch kein Todesser."

„Vielleicht nicht," sagt ich ernst, ihm in die Augen schauend. „Aber ich bin sein Lehrling. Und falls du ihm nicht den gebührenden Respekt zeigst, wird er auch mich deswegen bestrafen. Und das möchtest du nicht, oder?"

Black schüttelt schnell den Kopf.

„Warum würde er seinen eigenen Lehrling bestrafen wollen, das fasse ich einfach nicht," murmelt er als wir die Treppen hinaufsteigen. „Er soll nur mich bestrafen."

„Er würde es zweifelsohne als eine Lektion betrachten," antworte ich trocken. „Und da ich sein Lehrling bin, erwartet er viel von mir."

Ich klopfe an der Tür von Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer – man muss ja nicht fragen, wo er steckt, denn er ist immer da – und höre eine Antwort. Er ist noch immer wach.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt beim Fenster und raucht eine Pfeife, eine Pergamentrolle in seinen Händen haltend. Als wir reinkommen, schaut er auf und mustert mich. Black versteift sich und scheint sich keinen Millimeter bewegen zu können.

„Meister," sage ich, in die Knie gehend. Ich werfe Black einen warnenden Blick zu und er folgt schnell meinem Beispiel. Mir kommt es aber nicht so vor, als dass er es zögernd gemacht hat, sondern dass er einfach vor Schock paralysiert ist.

„Ich habe meinen Helfer ins Haus geschickt. Er soll sich melden, sobald er etwas erfährt. Ich bin aber zum Schluss gekommen, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, und, da Rodolphus schon da ist, habe ich entschieden, mich bei Euch zu melden und Black mitzubringen. Ich sollte schnell zurück zur Schule gehen, sodass man mir keine peinlichen Fragen stellen kann."

Voldemort mustert uns in Stille und weist uns leise an, aufzustehen.

„Also hat der Fideliuszauber doch keine Wirkung auf deinen Dämon," stellt er fest. „Das ist gut. Dumbledore ist es offensichtlich nicht eingefallen, dass jemand einen Dämon rein schicken kann. Das ist nur noch ein Beweis, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was die dunkle Magie bewirken kann und was ein dunkler Magier tun kann."

Er steht auf und kommt auf uns zu. Black ist kreidebleich und versucht mit aller Kraft, seine Nervosität und Angst zu verbergen. Er stammt aus einer dunklen Familie, wo Voldemort als ein Held gefeiert wurde. Sein jüngerer Bruder war schließlich ein Todesser und Black hat zweifelsohne viele Geschichte über den dunklen Lord gehört. Jetzt aber in einem Raum mit ihm zu stehen ist sicherlich zu viel für ihn.

„So, Harry hat dich endlich mitgebracht," sagt er, Black musternd, der auf einmal den Blick senkt. „Erzähle mir von dem Haus. Wer hat es mit den Schutzzaubern belegt?"

Ich gebe Black einen Schubs in den Rippen als der dunkle Lord sich von uns abwendet und Black räuspert sich.

„Das Haus gehört zu der Familie Black," gelingt es ihm zu sagen. „Und im Laufe der Jahre haben alle Mitglieder ein paar Schutzzauber hinzugefügt. Meine Mutter... Sie wollte, dass das Haus unortbar wäre..."

„Aber das Haus stand nicht unter dem Fidelius, als du es verlassen hast?" hakt der dunkle Lord nach.

Black schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht," sagt Black. „Ich habe das Haus verlassen, als ich sechzehn war. Mein Lord," fügt er hinzu.

„Also wahrscheinlich nicht," kommt der dunkle Lord zum Schluss. „Dumbledore hat es getan. Weißt du, wie es möglich ist, dass jemand doch in dein Haus reinkommen kann, obwohl du noch am Leben bist?"

„Mein Eigentum wurde an das Ministerium weitergegeben," sagt Black. „Weil ich keine Erben und keine Familie mehr habe."

„Das soll ein neues Gesetz sein?" fragt der dunkle Lord, in die Runde schauend. „Man sucht nicht nach Verwandten, sondern gibt das Eigentum von einer uralten Familie dem Ministerium?"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass falls es solch ein Gesetz gibt, es lächerlich ist. So was sollte im Besitz eines Familienmitglieds bleiben, auch wenn man nicht direkt mit der Person verwandt ist. Was macht das Ministerium damit? Oder ist dieses Gesetz Dumbledores Erfindung? Es würde mich auch nicht wundern.

„Die Zauberwelt geht vor die Hunde," murmele ich.

„Das stimmt," meint der dunkle Lord, der sich wieder hinsetzt und die Beine übereinander schlägt. „Nun... erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie, Sirius Black."

Black benimmt sich in der Tat sehr merkwürdig. Am Anfang hat er wie ein Zweig gezittert, jetzt aber hat er sich etwas entspannt und er beginnt über seine gehasste Familie zu reden. Voldemort hört rauchend zu. Warum er alles über die Familie Black wissen möchte, ist mir schleierhaft. Ich gähne und gähne und habe den Eindruck, dass mein Unterkiefer bald in dieser Position bleibt, wenn ich so weitermache. Meine Augenlider fühlen sich schwer an...

„Nun, ich kann es nicht abstreiten, dass du Harry – und beziehungsweise der dunklen Seite und mir – schon einmal geholfen hast, mit deiner Zeichnung des Flügels in Azkaban," höre ich Voldemorts Stimme aus der Ferne.

Meine Augen öffnen sich augenblicklich.

„Einmal hast du meine Anhänger gejagt und gefangen," fährt Voldemort fort. „Du hast mir nichts mehr als Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Ich verstehe ja, dass ein Hellmagier die dunklen Magier so hassen kann, dass er sie ausrotten möchte. Aber du bist kein Hellmagier, so sehr wie du es dir wünschst. Du wirst nie ein Hellmagier sein können, so sehr wie du deine Familie und alles, wozu sie dich gezwungen haben, hasst. Ich kann es spüren, dass die dunkle Magie in dir in meiner Gegenwart laut sprechen will."

Was will er damit sagen? Ich schaue von einem zu dem anderen. Voldemort mustert Black mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck.

„Deswegen werde ich dir eine Chance geben, nur eine Chance," sagt Voldemort kalt. „Weil mein Lehrling dir vertraut und weil du der dunklen Seite geholfen hast, werde ich dich vor der Wahl stellen. Folge mir; oder sterbe."

Ich sitze schweigend da, Black musternd. Zwar wusste ich, dass dieser Tag kommt und ich hoffe, dass Black genug Zeit hatte, um darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich war er die Mehrheit der Zeit alleine im Manor – denn er wollte nicht Lucius in den Weg kommen. Als wir Briefe ausgetauscht haben, habe ich ihn wieder davor gewarnt und ihn gefragt, ob er eine Entscheidung getroffen habe. Und Black hat mir nur ausweichende Antworten gegeben. Er hat viel über Dumbledore nachgedacht und ich weiß, dass so sehr wie er sich wünschte, dass nicht alles wahr war, was ich ihm von Dumbledore erzählt habe, musste er leider zugeben, dass Dumbledore doch ein Arschloch ist, das versucht hat, ihm Mord anzuhängen nur weil er nicht wollte, dass Black sich um mich kümmert. Er war bereit, ein unschuldiges Leben zu opfern, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und das an sich ist eine Tugend in den Augen eines Schwarzmagiers. In den Augen von einem Hellmagier ist es sicherlich keine Tugend. Dumbledore hat ihm so viel angetan aber was in Blacks Augen noch wichtiger ist, er hat mir viel angetan. Und Black vertraut ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber dass er Voldemort vertraut... Nun ich würde nicht mal so weit gehen. Da ich aber sein Lehrling bin, heißt das, falls er mir vertraut, vertraut er auch Voldemort. Aber für Black ist die Sache nicht so einfach.

Eigentlich ist die Wahl ziemlich fair. Black stand einmal auf der anderen Seite und jetzt steht er dazwischen. Aber Voldemort möchte genau wissen, wer sein Feind und wer sein Anhänger ist. Er möchte nur ein ja oder nein hören. Und falls Black ihm nicht folgen möchte, sollte er sterben. Er weiß eh viel zu viel über unsere Pläne, um am Leben zu bleiben. Er könnte leicht seine Meinung ändern und jemandem unsere Pläne und Geheimnisse ausplappern. Ich denke nicht, dass er direkt zu Dumbledore rennen würde, aber er könnte zum Beispiel Lupin einen Brief schreiben – ich weiß, dass sie einmal gute Freunde waren – und ihm etwas, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, enthüllen. Und wir wissen ja, was Lupin mit diesen Informationen tun würde.

Und Voldemort hat Recht wenn er sagt, er solle seine Entscheidung hier und jetzt treffen. Einmal wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, denn Black hat nicht viel über die dunkle Seite gewusst. Jetzt aber wohnt er mit Narzissa und Lucius zusammen und er hat auch von mir schon viel gehört. Er hat natürlich geschworen, dass er meine Geheimnisse bewahren wird, aber was wenn jemand alles aus ihm herauskitzelt?

Leider kommen wir wieder zum Thema Dumbledore. In letzter Zeit kommt es mir so vor, als wolle er nicht mehr kämpfen. Als hätte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Ob er überhaupt noch Voldemorts gefluchten Sachen hinterher ist, weiß ich nicht. Einmal war ich mir sicher, dass er jede Chance ausnutzen würde um Voldemort zu zerstören. Ich wäre mir sicher gewesen, dass er die Wahrheit aus Black herauskitzeln würde. Aber diese Version von Dumbledore – diesen Eindruck habe ich bekommen – würde es nicht tun. Denn er hat keine Kraft und keinen Willen mehr, zu kämpfen. Also die Frage, die ich mir stellen muss ist – wer hat also Macnair gefangengenommen? Rodolphus hat gesagt, er habe Dumbledore gesehen, wie er reinkam. Aber jeder alte Mann mit einem langen Bart hätte reinkommen können und man würde denken, dass es Dumbledore gewesen sei. Ich habe den Mann ja heute gesehen – er läuft gebückt und er hat Schmerzen. Diese Version von Dumbledore, von der Rodolphus gesprochen hat, ist appariert und schnell reingekommen. Das passt einfach nicht zu dem Bild von Dumbledore, das ich gesehen habe.

„Ich werde Euch dienen," höre ich eine Stimme, die mich aus den Gedanken herausreißt.

Ich blicke schnell auf und schaue verwundert zu, als Voldemort seinen Stab zückt und Black auf die Knie sinkt. Ich kann zwar nicht sein Gesicht sehen, aber ich werde versuchen, seine Gedanken zu belauschen. Ich bin ziemlich geschickt mit diesem Trick geworden. Aus reiner Not, natürlich. Und weil ich manchmal wissen will, worüber Draco nachdenkt. Es treibt Draco in den Wahnsinn, wenn ich jene seiner Gedanken laut ausspreche, die er nie und nimmer laut sagen würde. Und er hat eine reiche Phantasie, wenn es um Sex geht...

Blacks Gedanken sind wie zornige Bienen. Ich kann kaum einen Gedanken fangen, bevor ein anderer auftaucht. Er scheint außer sich zu sein. Er scheint über widersprüchliche Sachen nachzudenken aber ich spüre, dass er aufgeregt und angewidert zugleich ist. Wie dem auch sei, bekommt er gleich sein dunkles Mal und ich kann kaum meinen Augen trauen.

„Harry," sagt Voldemort zu mir gewandt, als wäre nichts passiert. „Melde dich sofort, wenn dein Dämon etwas herausfindet. Wir müssen dieses Problem schnell lösen, sonst werden wir unsere Pläne ändern und ich werde umziehen müssen. Er weiß viel zu viel."

Das klingt überhaupt nicht gut. Hoffentlich kehrt Memphisto schnell mit Neuigkeiten zurück.

„Gute Nacht, Meister," sage ich, Black mit mir ziehend.

Es ist drei Uhr. Gut. Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit um zu schlafen und mich ein wenig zu erholen. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte den Zeitumkehrer benutzen, aber vielleicht ist es besser, dass ich es nicht tue. Die Verwendung des Zeitumkehrers kann gefährlich sein und Voldemort hat ihn mir zuletzt gegeben, nachdem ich Memphisto einen Teil meiner Seele gegeben habe und in einem katastrophalen Zustand war. Ich denke mit Sehnsucht an mein Bett mit einem warmen und schlafenden Draco drin und grinse teuflisch.

Als ich Black einen Blick zuwerfe, fällt mir auf, dass er weint und am ganzen Leib zittert. Was ist los? Einen erwachsenen Zauberer weinen zu sehen ist ein wenig beunruhigend. Viel beunruhigender als einen erwachsenen Zauberer zu sehen, der gefoltert wird. Eigentlich ist das überhaupt nicht beunruhigend, sondern aufregend... Stimmt was mit mir nicht?

„Tut das dunkle Mal weh?" frage ich. Ich weiß, die Frage ist echt blöd, aber ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum er sonst weinen soll.

„Was?" fragt er und wischt sich das Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel. „Nein." Er schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und schluchzt.

„Was ist denn los?" frage ich überrascht.

„Ich habe..." flüstert er und schluchzt wieder. „Ich habe... mich für die dunkle Seite entschieden..."

„Ja und?" frage ich achselzuckend.

Ich ziehe ihn nach draußen sodass der dunkle Lord nicht davon Wind bekommt und in letzter Minute seine Meinung ändert.

„Wo liegt das Problem, Black?" zische ich so bald wir vor dem Eingang stehen. „Du hast dich für die richtige Seite entschieden, auf der ich stehe. Was, hattest du vor, dich eigentlich den Hellmagiern anzuschließen? Die mir eines Tages nachjagen würden? Würdest du mich ihnen verkaufen? Wofür? Um dich gut zu fühlen? Geht es darum? Dass du Gewissensbisse hast, weil du mir geholfen hast, all diese Gefangenen zu befreien? Möchtest du wieder eine GUTE Person werden? Wann wirst du endlich damit aufhören, gegen dich selbst zu kämpfen und die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass du verdammt noch mal ein DUNKLER MAGIER bist?"

Black schaut mich schockiert an und wischt sich die Tränen.

„Komm, wir sollen nicht hier darüber reden," flüstert er und zieht mich mit ihm.

„Worum geht es also?" belle ich ihm hinterher als er sich auf eine Bank im Malfoy Garten niederlässt.

„Du weißt nicht, wie mein Leben einmal ausgesehen hat," sagt Black, der glücklicherweise aufgehört hat, zu weinen. „Ich bin in einer Familie aufgewachsen, in der alle von dunkler Magie besessen waren. Meine Mutter hat mir und meinem Bruder die dunkle Magie früh genug beigebracht. Die edlen Künste, pflegte sie zu sagen. Ich war ein Kind. Ich wollte natürlich, dass meine Eltern mich lieben und dass sie stolz auf mich sind. Aber das waren sie nie und sie haben mich nie geliebt. Was auch immer ich getan habe, waren sie nie stolz auf mich. Meine Mutter war von unserer Herkunft besessen... In ihren Augen, ein Black zu sein hieß beinah ein König zu sein. Ich wollte in solch einer Familie nicht weiterleben... und ich habe angefangen, die dunkle Magie zu hassen. Ich bin geflohen und habe oft bei deinen Eltern gepennt... Bei ihnen war ich immer willkommen."

Er wirft mir einen traurigen Blick zu aber ich schaue ihn unbeeindruckt an. Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Eltern. Erwartet er eine emotionale Reaktion? Denn da gibt es keine.

„Und der dunkle Lord hat sie ermordet. Meine besten Freunde," sagt Black gerade. „Ich weiß ja, dass du dich von dem dunklen Lord angezogen fühlst, aber er hat deine Eltern ermordet. Denkst du nie darüber nach?"

„Warum sollte ich?" frage ich gereizt. „Derzeit hat er nur das getan, was er tun musste. Was er dachte, müsste er tun. Und ich bin zufällig der Sohn der Menschen, die er ermordet hat. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht an sie. Und ja, vielleicht hat der dunkle Lord damals einen Fehler begangen, indem er eigentlich an eine dumme Prophezeiung geglaubt hat, aber das ändert nichts. Er hat an seine Ziele geglaubt; er hat seine Aufgaben als der Vertreter der Dunkelheit erfüllt; und er hat nur das getan, was getan werden musste."

Tränen glitzern in Blacks Augen und ich wende meinen Blick ab.

„Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein?" murmelt Black in den Bart.

„Was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?" unterbreche ich ihn scharf.

Über was auch immer wir reden, irgendwie kommen wir immer zurück zum Thema Harry Potter. Und das geht mir auf die Nerven.

„Ich habe etwas mehr von dir erwartet," murmelt Black. „Vielleicht bist du zu tief in die dunklen Künste gesunken, um es zu verstehen. Mit der Verwendung von dunkler Magie verliert man allmählich die Fähigkeit, Empathie zu spüren."

„Ich brauche keine Predigten, Black," zische ich gereizt. „Ich möchte nur wissen, warum du wie ein Baby weinst. Du hast dich gerade für die gewinnende Seite entschieden – und ich sehe einfach nicht, warum du so außer dir bist. Außer der Tatsache, dass du noch immer die dunkle Magie in Zusammenhang mit deiner Mutter bringst, die dich gequält hat. Aber sicherlich siehst du ein, dass diese Denkweise ziemlich kindisch ist. Du musst dich akzeptieren, so wie du bist. Endlich das sein, was du wirklich bist. Damit aufhören, gegen dein Blut zu kämpfen. Endlich deine Familie und alles, was du durchgemacht hast, hinter dir lassen, sowie ich es getan habe."

Blacks Augen schauen mich traurig an und er lächelt schwach.

„Du bist erwachsen," sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Und zu denken, dass ich dir helfen wollte ist falsch. Die ganze Zeit hilfst du mir."

„Erklär mir nur was der Scheiß soll, denn ich möchte schlafen gehen," sage ich müde.

„Nun... Seit wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben, habe ich darüber nachgedacht... Über dich und über den dunklen Lord," fährt Black schnell fort. „Alles, was ich möchte, ist, dass du glücklich bist. Ich möchte dich unterstützen und dir helfen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich entschieden, wenn es dazu kommt, mich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Denn auf diese Weise würde ich für dich da sein können."

„Aber als ich ihn gesehen habe, als ich reingekommen bin und ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, habe ich mich wieder wie ein Kind gefühlt. Etwas in mir wollte zu ihm gehen; etwas in mir hat sich von ihm magnetisch angezogen gefühlt; und in einem Augenblick habe ich endlich verstanden, warum mein Bruder so brennend ein Todesser sein wollte. Ich habe ja meine Entscheidung getroffen aber ich hasse trotzdem dieses Gefühl, das ich gespürt habe, als ich reingekommen bin. Diese... Anziehungskraft... In jenem Moment habe ich die dunkle Magie und meine Familie wieder mit meinem ganzen Herzen gehasst. Und jetzt hasse ich mich selbst auch, weil ich deine Eltern auf diese Weise verraten habe und alles, woran sie geglaubt haben."

„Das ist wirklich dumm, ist dir das klar?" sage ich. Black lächelt schwach. „Die dunkle Magie ist in deinem Blut. Solltest du versuchen, dein ganzes Leben jemand anderer zu sein, nur weil deine Familie dich gequält hat? Endlich hast du die Chance, das zu tun, was du wirklich möchtest. Und du solltest dich für die Ideale von keinem opfern. Dein Leben gehört dir alleine und du alleine entscheidest, was du damit tun möchtest. Und du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich möchte," sagt Black seufzend. „Mein Leben ist in jenem Moment zu Ende gewesen, als deine Eltern getötet wurden und ich nach Azkaban geschleppt wurde. Alles, was ich geliebt und woran ich geglaubt habe, wurde zerstört. Aber ich wollte dir helfen, deswegen bin ich geflohen. Du warst der letzte Überrest meines alten Lebens und der Zeit, als ich glücklich war. Und dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass Dumbledore dich leiden gelassen hat und dass du dich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hast und dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst."

Ich blinzele. Zwar kann ich verstehen, wie er sich fühlt, denn einmal habe ich mich auch so gefühlt. Als ergebe mein Leben überhaupt keinen Sinn. Als existiere nichts auf dieser Welt, was mich glücklich machen kann. Aber ich habe einen Lebenssinn gefunden und ich möchte weiterleben. Es gibt so viel, das lebenswert ist. Black sollte auch einen Lebenssinn finden und weiterleben.

„Ich kann zwar verstehen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man keinen Lebenssinn hat," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus. „Wenn man denkt, es wäre am besten, wenn man tot wäre. Aber ich habe einen Lebenssinn gefunden – und du solltest auch einen finden. Du sollst dein Leben aufs Neue aufbauen. Jetzt hast du die Chance, genau das zu tun. Du hast gerade ein neues Leben akzeptiert und du gehörst der dunklen Seite. Erforsche diese neue Welt. Du brauchst dich nicht bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit besaufen und alleine die Nächte im Keller verbringen. Denn das ist der Weg von einem Feigling. Und du bist kein Feigling."

„Du bist sicherlich kein Feigling, Harry," Black flüstert. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt sie. „Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Was ist passiert?" fragt eine männliche Stimme hinter uns.

Ich stehe auf. Lucius steht in einem Morgenmantel vor dem Haus und schaut mich besorgt an. Wahrscheinlich haben wir ihn geweckt.

„Onkel Lucius," sage ich, auf ihn zukommend. „Mein Pate hat das dunkle Mal bekommen. Der dunkle Lord möchte ihn doch in seinen Reihen haben."

Black erhebt sich langsam und schaut Lucius vorsichtig an. Die grauen Augen von dem Vater meines Liebhabers spiegeln Überraschung.

„Er hat mir gerade bei etwas, was ich für den Lord erledigen musste, geholfen," sage ich zu Lucius. „Ich soll aber jetzt in Hogwarts zurückkehren. Lass meinen Paten aber nicht im Keller schlafen. Er ist jetzt ein stolzer Diener des dunklen Lords und er sollte entsprechend behandelt werden."

Die grauen Augen verraten keine Emotionen. Keinem ist entgangen, dass ich Black 'mein Pate' genannt habe. Bisher habe ich ihn nur bei seinem Nachnamen genannt. Und das scheint etwas für Lucius zu bedeuten.

„Sorge dich nicht darum," sagt er leise. „Bist du verletzt?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf. Lucius ist es gewohnt, dass ich oft verletzt bin. Und so wie es sich anhört, waren Black und ich an einem Auftrag für den dunklen Lord beteiligt, also soll man eine Verletzung nicht ausschließen.

„Gut, geh zurück zur Schule," sagt er. „Alles wird in Ordnung sein."

Ich wende mich um hebe eine Hand anstatt einem Gruß. Ich kann kaum gerade stehen und alles, was ich möchte, ist mich hinzulegen und einzuschlafen.


	40. Kapitel 39

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Und es geht weiter! Nur noch zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog und wir sind mit dem ersten Buch fertig!

WARNUNG! IN DIESEM KAPITEL GIBT ES EINE UNZENSIERTE SEXSZENE!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 39 – Dumbledores größte Fehler

Da draußen tobt ein Sturm und der Zug spielt mit meinen Haaren als ich zusammen mit Hermine das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer verlasse. In einem Moment hat sich ein Fenster geöffnet und alle Kerzen sind augenblicklich ausgegangen. Professor McGonagalls Stimme hat uns aus der Finsternis angewiesen, ruhig zu bleiben bis sie das Fenster wieder schließt und die Kerzen anzündet, aber für ein paar Momente herrschte Panik im Klassenraum. Keinem ist es natürlich eingefallen, man könne auch Lumos benutzen. Mir hat es natürlich gefallen, für ein paar Minuten im Stockdunkeln zu sitzen, aber keinem anderen hat es gefallen. Auch das Wetter weiß, dass der Ball näher rückt.

Memphisto hat sich schon gestern gemeldet, sagend, dass der Zauberer in Frage alleine in einem Zimmer sitzt und Zeitungen liest. Ich habe Memphisto gefragt, ob er ihn mitnehmen könne und der Dämon hat mit seinen roten Augen gerollt. Zweifelsohne verbringt er zu viel Zeit mit mir. 'Ich bin ein Erzdämon, Erbe der Dunkelheit,' hat er zu mir genervt gesagt. 'Natürlich kann ich das tun.'

Die Frage, die ich mir in jenem Moment gestellt habe, war – was wenn er es wirklich macht? Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Dumbledore – oder wer auch immer der Anführer dieser kleinen Oppositionsgruppe ist – herausfindet, wie wir es gedreht haben. Wir würden dadurch einiges enthüllen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee wäre. Der dunkle Lord jedoch hat gemeint, dass es hier um Not gehe und er hat mir befohlen, das nötige zu unternehmen. Memphisto hat also Macnair mitgenommen und ihn dem dunklen Lord gebracht. Was danach passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich konnte Zorn über die Verbindung mit dem dunklen Lord spüren und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Nachrichten nicht mal so schlecht sind. Memphisto hat nur das getan, was ich ihm befohlen habe und der dunkle Lord hat ihn weggeschickt. Er konnte mir nichts mehr sagen.

Am Abend setze ich mich mit Amu um meine Schultern gewickelt ans Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich möchte alles nochmal durchgehen. Ich starre die Flammen an und versuche mir zum hunderten Mal Dumbledores Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn er endlich begreift, wer ich bin. Ich spüre Aufregung; mein gesamtes Inneres brennt; und ich kann es kaum abwarten. Falls es mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gelingt, Dumbledore zu töten, wäre ich so sehr enttäuscht, dass ich dazu gezwungen wäre, jemanden anderen umzubringen. Ich habe mich so lange darauf vorbereitet; ich habe meine Kraft dafür gespart; und falls es nicht passiert, würde ich diese Energie und diese Aufregung auf eine andere Weise loswerden müssen.

Amu lernt Magie und ich lese im Verwandlungsbuch. Warum lernen wir nicht generelle Verwandlung? Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum ich eines Tages wissen soll, wie man einen Vogel in ein Kissen verwandelt. Aber ich würde wahrscheinlich zum Beispiel einen Zweig in einen Dolch verwandeln wollen. So was bringt man uns nicht in der Schule bei. Nein, so was lernt Harry Potter alleine.

Eigentlich ist die Theorie, die hinter Verwandlung steckt, ziemlich einfach. Es sind aber die Vorstellungskraft und der Wille des Magiers, die das Ergebnis bestimmen. Also muss ich nicht unbedingt die genauen Sprüche benutzen, um etwas in etwas zu verwandeln. Ich kann es alleine durch meine Vorstellungskraft und meinen Willen erreichen. Und ich möchte daran arbeiten. Aber in der Prüfung werden wir natürlich die Fragen bekommen, die sich auf die bestimmten Sprüche beziehen. Wie nutzlos. Ich muss diese Liste einfach auswendig lernen, obwohl ich all das auch ohne die Sprüche schaffe. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wolle Dumbledore dadurch die Individualität von jedem Schüler zerstören. Alle lernen das gleiche; und auch wenn ich die Sprüche und die Stabbewegungen nicht brauche, um das zu erreichen, was ich will, muss ich sie doch auswendig lernen. Denn ich möchte gute Noten haben.

Ich seufze und schaue Amu an, der gerade erfolgreich mein Buch schweben lässt. Drei Sechstklässler folgen interessiert seiner Arbeit und tuscheln.

~Sehr gut, Amu,~ sage ich zu der Schlange.

Das Buch fällt zu Boden und Amu zischt genervt. Wie Nagini ist er ein Perfektionist. Und es genügt zu sagen, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen. Amu ist neugierig auf alles, er lernt schnell und er möchte lernen. Dazu ist er auch begabt. Und was am wichtigsten ist, er ist nicht so nervig wie seine Mutter. Klar, er ist ein bisschen arrogant und manchmal verschwindet er ohne mir zu sagen, wohin er geht, aber bisher war er ein ausgezeichnetes Haustier. Und dazu auch ein Freund.

~Das macht nichts,~ sage ich ruhig. ~Versuche doch, das Feuer zu löschen.~

Als ich in die Flammen starre, sehe ich Dumbledores lichtblaue Augen vor mir. Sie starren mich vorwurfsvoll an; und im gewissen Sinne fühle ich mich, als bereite ich mich darauf vor, mein altes Leben umzubringen. Dumbledore stellt alles dar, was ich hinter mir lassen möchte. Meine Gegenwart, über die ich keinesfalls nachdenken möchte. Alles, was ich einmal war, ist verschwunden. Der alte Harry, der allen erlaubt hat, ihn zu schikanieren und der tatsächlich geglaubt hat, er sei ein Freak, wird zusammen mit Dumbledore sterben. Im gewissen Sinne geht es nicht mehr um Dumbledore und das, was er mir angetan hat. Es geht nicht darum, dass er ein Arschloch ist. Es geht um mich. Ich möchte etwas loswerden und endlich frei sein. Und Dumbledore ist das letzte Hindernis auf meinem Weg, das ich zerstören werde. Ja, im Laufe der Monate habe ich viel erreicht und viel getan; viel mehr, als einige Menschen im Laufe ihres ganzen Lebens. Aber Dumbledore ist als ein Erinnerungsstück immer da, das mich immer daran erinnert, was ich einmal war. Man kann mich einen kaltblütigen emotionslosen Verräter des Lichtes nennen; man kann mir allerlei Spitznamen geben; aber ich möchte nie wieder der alte Harry sein. Ich möchte nie wieder dieses jämmerliche Wesen sein, das sich selbst bemitleidet und darauf wartet, dass jemand ihn rettet.

Das ist mir klargeworden als ich diesen Irrwicht gefangen habe. In jenem Moment, als ich den alten Harry gesehen habe, habe ich solchen Zorn und Hass gespürt, dass ich bereit war, Dumbledore zu töten. Aber ich bin kein Dummkopf. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Ich bin vorsichtig und ich passe auf, was ich tue und zu wem ich was sage. Zu viel steht jetzt auf dem Spiel und ich darf es nicht verkorksen.

Eine wunderschöne Zukunft wartet auf mich. Zwar weiß ich, falls ich enttarnt werde, dass ich Hogwarts und die Malfoys werde verlassen müssen; dass ich wahrscheinlich Draco für eine lange Zeit nicht sehen werde. Ich weiß nicht, was auf mich zukommt. Aber endlich wäre ich frei. Frei von der letzten Last, die mich zurückzieht und die immer da ist. Dumbledore. Der Zauberer, den ich einmal als meinen Vater betrachtet habe, dem ich vertraut und den ich verehrt habe. Ich werde diesen Mann töten... und jede Sekunde davon genießen.

Eine Hand wird auf meine Schulter gelegt und ich drehe den Kopf. Draco schaut mich schweigend und besorgt an. Er weiß, worüber ich nachdenke.

„Alles steht bereit," flüstert er mir ins Ohr. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja," sage ich, meinen Blick wieder auf das Feuer fixierend. „Ja."

Die Flammen werden kleiner und schwächer und Amu zischt zufrieden, währenddessen beinah mein Glas mit seinem Schwanz umkippend.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragt Draco, der sich auf die Armlehne setzt und einen Arm um meine Schultern legt.

„Noch nicht," antworte ich leise. „Aber er ist wütend. Ich weiß nicht, weswegen. Und er möchte nicht mit mir reden, ich habe es schon versucht. Er ist immer beschäftigt, aber er sagt, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen."

Draco presst die Lippen zusammen und folgt meinem Blick zum Feuer hinüber. Schatten tanzen über sein Gesicht und seine glatte Haut sieht beinah wie die Haut eines Engels aus. Draco bedeutet mir viel. Er kennt mich sehr gut und er weiß, was ich brauche und was nicht. Er weiß, wann er die Klappe halten soll und wann er reden soll. Und in diesem Moment hätte ich wirklich nichts dagegen, ihn zu heiraten und den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Unsere Beziehung ist vollkommen problemlos. Und er hat gelernt, seine Eifersucht zu kontrollieren als ihm endlich klar wurde, dass ich den anderen Jungen nicht hinterher schaue und dass ich Theodore Nott erklärt habe, dass er nicht wirklich mein Typ sei. Theodore war natürlich enttäuscht, aber er musste es so akzeptieren, wie es ist. Schließlich sind wir Teenager; und auch wenn man in einem Moment behauptet, dass man in jemanden verschossen ist, kommt die nächste Sekunde jemand anderer vorbei und man vergisst die erste Person vollkommen. Hormone sind schuld. Und vielleicht hat es auch geholfen, dass wir jetzt zusammen in einem Bett schlafen. Auf diese Weise, auch wenn ich mit den anderen tagsüber rede, weiß Draco, dass ich an seiner Seite schlafen werde. Er hat diese Versicherung bekommen, die er brauchte, dass ich zurück zu ihm kommen werde.

Seine Nägel sind wieder makellos, komme ich zum Schluss als ich seine Hand in meine nehme. Jetzt weiß ich, was er in unserem Zimmer alleine getrieben hat. Und zweifelsohne wird er den ganzen Samstagmorgen mit seinem Haar beschäftigt sein. Es ist kürzer als mein Haar – aber trotzdem sieht es so aus, als gebe es viel Arbeit mit Dracos Haar, der Zeit nach zu beurteilen, die er im Bad verbringt. Draco möchte immer sein bestes Aussehen – und natürlich gelingt es ihm. Darin ist er unbestritten ein Meister. Und ich weiß, dass ich mich morgen früh aus dem Staub machen soll, weil ich nicht möchte, dass er mich wegen meinem Haar ausschimpft und mich schließlich auf einen Stuhl stellt und meine Frisur macht. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Harry Potter wird nicht so rumlaufen, riechend, als hätte jemand eine gesamte Parfümflasche über seinen Kopf ausgekippt und mit einer Frisur, die sich gar nicht bewegt, was auch immer man macht. Schließlich bereite ich mich für einen Mord vor und nicht für eine Modenschau. Und hübsch bin ich ja auch ohne all das.

Aber ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen, dass Draco selbst angenehm riecht und dass er immer atemberaubend aussieht. Denn das ist selbstverständlich.

Vor dem Einschlafen ist Draco schon wieder im Bad aber dieses Mal stört es mich überhaupt nicht. Ich kann hören, wie er summt als er sich duscht. Das wird eine Weile dauern. Ich wiederum ziehe einen Lederdolchhalter und drehe ihn um. Das wird meine Mordwaffe sein. Mit diesem Dolch werde ich Dumbledore umbringen. Ich ziehe den Dolch hervor und mustere ihn. Die Klinge habe ich selbst geschliffen und sie spiegelt das Kerzenlicht besser als ein Spiegel. Der Dolch ist aus Silber gefertigt und es gibt fünf wunderschöne Smaragde, die auf dem Griff glitzern. Er ist einfach wunderschön. Aber ich denke, dass er noch schöner mit Dumbledores Blut auf der Klinge aussehen wird.

Ich ziehe die Phiole, die der dunkle Lord mir gegeben hat, aus meinem Koffer hervor und lächele. Ich muss nur ein paar Tropfen davon auf Dumbledores Umhang spritzen und ich werde genau wissen, wo er steckt. Es wäre natürlich auch möglich, zum Ort apparieren, wohin er geht. Ich muss ihn zuerst weglocken und dann... dann wird er mir gehören. Ich kann mich nur allzu gut daran erinnern, als ich Tom getötet habe. Damals war ich in einer Trance; und mein einziger Gedanke war, dass der Dolch so leicht in das Fleisch ging... Man muss keine sonderliche physische Kraft besitzen, um es tun zu können. Man muss nur wissen, wo das Herz ist... Natürlich hat sich der dunkle Lord bemüht, auch meinen Körper sowie meine Magie mit stundenlangen Duellen aus zu trainieren. So schnell und kräftig war ich noch nie. Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass trotz der Macht, die man besitzt, manchmal beim Duellieren der Schnellere gewinnt. Reflexe sind sehr wichtig; aber falls das Duell länger dauert, muss man auch gewisse körperliche Kraft und Durchhaltevermögen besitzen, sodass man die Anstrengung ertragen kann. Und falls der Gegner sich nicht so schnell bewegen kann, ist aber mächtig, sind das Ausweichen und Disapparieren gute Taktiken. Man ermüdet seinen Gegner und greift gnadenlos an, während er versucht, sich zu erholen. Gute Reflexe habe ich ja schon; aber Voldemorts Trainings haben meinem Körper die notwendige Geschwindigkeit und Kraft gegeben, die ihm gefehlt haben. Die Übung, die ich am meisten hasse, ist wenn ich nur da stehen und Voldemorts Angriffen ausweichen muss. Voldemort steht auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und schießt Flüche auf mich ab, einen nach dem anderen. Und ich weiß, dass diese Übung ihm Riesenspaß macht.

Nun... morgen werden wir wissen. Morgen wird alles enden... oder anfangen.

Die Tür zum Bad klickt und ich wende mich um. Draco steht mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt und mustert mich. Ich werfe den Dolch wieder in den Koffer und stehe auf.

„Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mitkommen," sagt er leise. „Aber ich weiß, dass du es schaffst. Ich wollte nur dabei sein."

Die grauen Augen mustern mich von oben bis unten und ich lächele. Da gibt es noch ein paar Wassertropfen auf Dracos haarloser Brust und mein Blick gleitet zu seinem Handtuch hinunter. Dracos Körper ist einfach perfekt. Da gibt es keine Narben, keine Mangelhaftigkeiten. Er benutzt den Rasierzauber jeden Tag weil er Körperhaar und Gesichtshaar einfach nicht leiden kann. Sein Körper sollte in einem Museum zur Schau gestellt werden... Nun ja, in einem Museum, das nur ich betreten kann.

„Du riechst so gut," flüstere ich als ich seinen Hals beschnüffele und mit meiner Zunge über sein Ohrläppchen fahre. Er bekommt Gänsehaut und erschaudert.

Als seine Hände mit den Knöpfen meines Hemdes beschäftigt sind, fällt sein Handtuch zu Boden und er steht nackt und warm vor mir. Mir kommt es wie eine letzte Nacht mit ihm vor... Das ist dumm. Aber als er sich verzweifelt gegen mich reibt, wird mir klar, dass auch er sie so betrachtet. Wir haben vergessen, die Tür zu versperren. Das macht nichts. Ich presse ihn grob gegen die Wand und küsse ihn so dass unsere Lippen beginnen zu bluten. Den Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund finde ich wahnsinnig erregend... Meine Hand packt seinen Schwanz und er rollt mit den Augen. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht er mir meine Hosen zu entledigen aber ihm gelingt es nicht, weil er ja abgelenkt ist.

Ich grinse teuflisch und hebe ihn in die Luft. Er keucht überrascht auf als ich ihn zum Bett hinüber trage dabei seinen Hintern reibend.

„Bin ich etwa so leicht?" fragt er schweratmend als ich ihn auf das Bett werfe und meine Hosen schnell ausziehe.

„Oder bin ich etwa so stark?" frage ich, auf ihn kletternd.

Er versenkt seine Nägel tief in meinen Rücken als ich an der Haut auf seinem Hals mit meinen Zähnen ziehe. Draco wird es vielleicht nie laut sagen, aber ihn erregen solche Spiele. Trotz seinen Protesten weiß ich, dass er es mag, wenn ich mich auf ihn werfe und beginne seine Kleidung vom Leib zu zerreißen. Er protestiert die ganze Zeit, aber das ist ja ein Teil des Spiels. Ihm gefällt es, zu protestieren und doch das zu bekommen, was er möchte und mir gefällt es, wenn meine Beute sich wehrt.

„Potter!" zischt er wütend als ich mich rittlings auf seinen Bauch setze und seinen Schwanz packe. Er murmelt etwas Unverständliches und rollt mit den Augen als meine Hand geschickt über sein Glied fährt. Jetzt hat er nichts mehr zu sagen.

Schon als ich erkenne, dass er nahe dem Höhepunkt ist lasse ich ihn los und er keucht auf, mich wütend anschauend. Er schaut auf gerade in dem Moment, in dem ich seinen Kopf mit einer Hand zu mir ziehe.

„Du bist verrückt geworden," murmelt er.

„Komm schon," sage ich schweratmend und teuflisch grinsend. Dracos Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell, was mir genug sagt. Er nimmt mich in den Mund und schließt die Augen. Auch Dracos Mund fühlt sich herrlich an. Ich steuere seinen Kopf und bald finden wir ein Rhythmus, der mir gefällt und den Draco machbar findet. Ich wickele meine Finger in sein blondes Haar und ziehe seinen Kopf kräftiger und schneller zu mir.

„Guter Drache," murmele ich, ihn zu mir ziehend. Draco gurgelt. „Das ist gut... herrlich..."

Er gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich als ich mich in seinen Mund ergieße und seinen Kopf loslasse. Auf keuchend und nach Atem ringend, stößt er mich weg von sich und flucht.

„Ich bin fast erstickt!" zischt er wütend, sich den Mund wischend.

„Ach, aber du hast jede Sekunde genossen, gib es zu," sage ich neckend, versuchend, ihn zu küssen aber er stößt mich wieder weg. „Und du hast alles runtergeschluckt, wie ein guter Drache."

„Ich hätte sterben können!" protestiert er.

„Nein, das passiert jetzt," sage ich grinsend, ihn am steinharten Schwanz packend. Was auch immer Draco sagen wollte, bleibt ungesagt denn er stöhnt und schließt die Augen.

„Du bist verrückt," gelingt es ihm zwischen zwei Stöhnen zu sagen als ich seinen Schwanz verschlinge. Das ist mir nie schwer gefallen, denn Dracos gesamter Körper ist herrlich und köstlich. „Potter... mach es mir gut..."

Als ich mit der anderen Hand seine Eier massiere, gurgelt er und stöhnt wieder meinen Namen. Er muss nicht meinen Kopf steuern, denn ich weiß schon, wie er es mag. Ich habe gelernt, wo ich ihn berühren muss und was genau ich tun muss um ihm Genuss zu bereiten.

Er beginnt Schwachsinn zu murmeln, sowie immer. Und es erregt mich wahnsinnig, ihn so vollkommen hilflos und ergeben vor mir zu sehen. Er murmelt meinen Namen, er fleht mich an, nicht aufzuhören und er zittert wie ein Zweig als ich lecke und sauge. Als sein gesamter Körper beginnt zu zittern, weiß ich, dass er dem Höhepunkt nahe ist. Hat ja nicht lange gedauert... Er vergräbt seine Hände in mein Haar und drückt meinen Kopf tiefer als er laut stöhnt. Falls irgendjemand mit uns reden wollte und Dracos Stöhnen gehört hat, hat er es sicherlich aufgegeben.

„Du..." flüstert er, meinen Kopf streichelnd. „Ich sehe Sterne."

Ich lache und hebe den Kopf, mich nach vorne beugend, um ihn zu küssen.

„Na, tot bist du noch nicht," sage ich belustigt. „Das heißt, wir sind bereit für die nächste Runde."

„Was?" murmelt er. Seine Brust glitzert vor Schweiß und ich ziehe Kreise mit meinem Finger darauf. So weich... „Du bist nicht normal. Da unten ist alles taub. Und tot."

Ich werfe mich auf das Bett bei ihm und mustere ihn. Die grauen Augen schauen mich aus der Nähe an.

„Was hast du wieder getrieben?" fragt er leise. „Normalerweise wenn du so scharf bist, heißt das, dass du dunkle Magie geübt hast."

„Nicht mehr als üblich," antworte ich.

„Hast du Duellieren geübt?" fragt Draco. Ich nicke nur.

Die grauen Augen spiegeln Sorge und er versucht mich zu trösten, mit seinem Blick zu sagen, dass ich es schaffen werde und alles. Aber mir ist klar, dass das meine Aufgabe ist. Auch wenn der dunkle Lord kommt, wenn ich ihn rufe, werde ich erst die Bühne vorbereiten müssen. Und auch wenn er da sein wird, werde ich alleine sein. Denn das ist nur etwas, was ich tun muss. Schließlich bin ich immer alleine, unabhängig davon, ob ich Hilfe habe oder nicht.

Als ich Draco wieder küsse, sagt er nichts. Er klammert sich nur fest an mich und schließt die Augen, meine Nähe und meine Berührungen genießend. Ich wiederum muss mich irgendwie ablenken und Draco ist eine exzellente Ablenkung.

oooooooooooooooo

Als wir am nächsten Tag die große Halle betreten, ist Dumbledore nicht da. Es gibt aber dutzende von Elfen, die die große Halle schon für den Ball vorbereiten. Wir werden das Mittagessen in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum essen, um den Elfen und den Professoren die Zeit zu geben, das Schloss für den Ball vorzubereiten. Denn laut Snape wird das gesamte Schloss dekoriert werden.

Ab und zu spüre ich ein Pochen in meinem Solarplexus, die Folge von dem Ritual, als ich Memphisto einen Teil meiner Seele gegeben habe. Ich verziehe das Gesicht als das Pochen zum Schmerz wird, der aber allmählich nachlässt. Ich muss mich nur ein wenig konzentrieren, um Memphisto zu spüren. Momentan ist er bei den anderen Dämonen und sie reden aufgeregt über den Tod des Vertreters des Lichtes. Ich schnaube und gieße mir mehr Kaffee ein.

/Hermines Sicht

Vielleicht hat er sich in der dunklen Magie verloren. Er sieht überhaupt nicht nervös aus. Es sieht so aus, als sei er dafür bereit. Ich weiß, dass er alles im Voraus geplant hat. Mir ist übel... Ich stoße den Teller weg von mir und gebe jeden Versuch auf, etwas zu essen. Wie kann er nur so ruhig dasitzen und essen? Er hat vor, ein Leben heute zu nehmen und er ist so entspannt und ruhig... Nein, er hat Schmerzen. Was hat er-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf ihm schon wieder angetan?

Anthony kommt rein und zwinkert mir im Vorbeikommen zu. Ich zwinge mich dazu, zu lächeln, aber mein Gesicht fühlt sich steif an. Als seien meine Lippen nicht dazu bestimmt, zu lächeln. Ich bin eine Verräterin... Und eine Lügnerin. Ich habe den Minister und all diese Menschen schamlos angelogen – und weswegen? Wegen Harry. Manchmal ekele ich mich selbst an. Aber ich würde es wieder tun, falls es dazu kommt. Das ist das schlimmste daran.

Ich muss mich damit abfinden. Ich muss mich endlich akzeptieren, so wie ich bin. Das Problem ist nur, ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin. Manchmal fühle ich mich wieder selbstsicher und die alte Hermine kommt zur Schau. Manchmal aber bricht die alte Hermine zusammen und ist nicht dazu fähig, weiterzumachen und ich muss die Kontrolle übernehmen. Die Überreste von meinen alten Prinzipien und Idealen werden meinem neuen Ich und der Situation angepasst aber sie fühlen sich verdorben an. Ich erfinde neue Ausreden für mein Benehmen aber trotz allem habe ich mich im Ministerium selbst überrascht. Die Weise, auf die ich mich benommen habe und was ich gesagt habe sind ein Teil der neuen, selbstsicheren Hermine. Etwas hat mich gepackt... Obwohl ich mich am Anfang so fürchterlich nervös und mies gefühlt habe, wollte ich doch etwas laut sagen und allen zeigen, was Ronald mir und Harry angetan hat. Etwas ist aus mir herausgeplatzt und ich habe einfach gesprochen und gesprochen.

Aber ich muss Harry dringend sprechen. Ich muss ihn warnen, ich muss ihn irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass er in Gefahr ist. Hoffentlich wird er mir glauben, denn ich habe keinen Beweis. Beim bloßen Gedanken an das, was ich ihm zu sagen habe, wird mit übel... Warum isst er so langsam?

/Dracos Sicht

Ich weiß, dass er der große Harry Potter ist und dass er meine Hilfe nicht braucht, aber ich möchte ihm trotzdem irgendwie helfen. Gestern war er unmöglich. Woher kommt all diese Energie? Ja, ich war hundemüde, aber ich wünschte mir, die Nacht würde nie enden. So leidenschaftlich war er noch nie. Zärtlichkeiten sind in letzter Zeit etwas Seltenes bei ihm, aber gestern war er auch zärtlich. Ich beklage mich ja nicht, ich mag es, wenn er mich so anfasst. Denn in diesen seltenen Momenten spüre ich, dass er mich möchte und ich weiß, dass er nur mich möchte... Dieser gelassene Harry Potter, der entweder Wutanfälle hat oder ruhig ist, wirft sich auf mich und küsst mich leidenschaftlich überall, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Und ich mag dieses Gefühl.

Ich weiß nicht, welches Ritual er in jener Nacht durchgeführt hat, aber ich weiß, dass es etwas Wichtiges und gefährliches war. Denn seit dem hat er sich viel geändert. Am Anfang hat er jeden angeschnauzt und ist danach im Raum der Wünsche verschwunden, oder er hat gedankenverloren in die Ferne gestarrt. Jetzt aber sieht es so aus, als hätte er es unter Kontrolle. Aber manchmal sehe ich etwas in seinen Augen, was mir Angst einjagt. Drei Tage nachdem er dieses Ritual durchgeführt hat, ist er wieder spät ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hat mich geweckt. Ich beklage mich ja nicht, wenn er mich auf JENE Weise weckt. Sex ist immer herzlich willkommen, zu welcher Zeit auch immer. Aber als er den Kopf gehoben hat, konnte ich schwören, dass seine Augen rot geglüht haben. Das habe ich ihm nie gesagt, denn vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. Aber ab und zu sehe ich dieses etwas in seinen Augen, etwas fremdes, das sich nicht wie Harry Potter anfühlt. Es fühlt sich wie eine fremde Präsenz in seinem Geist an... Hat er mit Dämonenbeschwörungen rumexperimentiert? Ist etwas fehlgeschlagen? Das finde ich schwer zu glauben, denn der dunkle Lord war bestimmt dabei... aber trotzdem. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas mit Dämonen zu tun hat.

Nun, ich werde natürlich alles tun, um ihn zu unterstützen. Ich muss ihn aber irgendwie in die Finger kriegen. Sein Haar kämmen und wenigstens seine Nägel schneiden... Hat er Dumbledores zukünftiges Grab mit seinen bloßen Händen gegraben? Widerlich...

/Lupins Sicht

Warum Slytherin? Ich stelle mir diese Frage schon seit Monaten. Klar, Slytherin ist ein Haus sowie jedes anderes aber doch... Nun, vielleicht wegen Draco. Sie scheinen wirklich gut miteinander auszukommen, so schwer zu glauben wie es ist... Ein Junge wie Harry... Er hat mir doch ein Gesicht gezeigt, das mich erneut überzeugt hat, dass er Lilys Sohn ist. Er versteckt alles unter dieser Fassade aus Gelassenheit; aber ich weiß jetzt, dass der wahre Harry Potter doch da drin ist. Der Harry, der Lilys Sohn ist. Ich sollte ihn ja nicht beschuldigen. Er hat eine neue Familie gefunden und Narzissa Malfoy scheint sich tatsächlich gut um ihn zu kümmern... So unglaublich wie es sich anhört... Aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass mehr unter Harrys Fassade steckt... Was habe ich soeben gedacht? Meine Gedanken fühlen sich wie eine alte Grammofonplatte an, die beschädigt ist. Ich brauche Hilfe. Vielleicht hat Harry Recht. Der Trank, der Severus für mich braut, ist echt nützlich, aber wir wissen ja nicht, welche Nebenwirkungen er hat. Vielleicht kann er meine Vergesslichkeit und meine wirren Gedanken erklären.

Nun, wenn wir schon dabei sind, scheint auch Dumbledore ein wenig wirr im Kopf zu sein. Er redet in Rätseln und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Gesundheitsprobleme hat, aber darüber nicht reden möchte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von ihm sehr enttäuscht bin. Er hätte sich um Harry kümmern sollen und Harry hat verzweifelt eine Familie gesucht, die ihn endlich aufnehmen und lieben würde... Es ist nicht Harrys Schuld, dass er ein Malfoy ist. Es ist Dumbledores Schuld. Hoffentlich ist Harry stark genug, um sich dem Griff der dunklen Magie zu entreißen. Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius, auch wenn Narzissa es nicht tun würde, versuchen wird, ihm die dunkle Magie beizubringen. Und so neugierig und unschuldig wie er ist, befürchte ich, dass er Harry leicht anlocken wird. Die akademische Neugier, die Harry zeigt, ist einfach wunderschön und erschreckend zugleich. Denn er möchte alles über alles wissen. Ab und zu habe ich ihn mit Büchern über gefährliche Tränke oder Flüche gesehen, aber als ich ihn gefragt habe, was er da drin so interessant findet, hat er mir lediglich gesagt, er finde es interessant. Neugier ist aber sehr gefährlich. So kann er neugierig über Sachen werden, mit denen man nicht spielen soll. Aber Harry ist klug. Er wird schon erkennen, was für ihn gefährlich ist und was nicht.

Wenn einem die Magie und das Lernen so natürlich kommen, wie Harry, muss man sich die Frage stellen, in welche Richtung das geht. Harry wird ein ausgezeichneter Auror sein. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ein Auror sein möchte, denn er hat mich schon gefragt, was ein Auror macht und mich darum gebeten, ihm etwas über die Arbeit eines Aurors zu erzählen. Was ich aber enttäuschend und verwirrend finde, ist, dass er keinerlei Wünsche zeigt, etwas über seine Eltern herauszufinden. Ich habe natürlich gehofft, ich habe mich darauf gefreut, dass er mir die Frage stellt, aber das hat er bisher nicht. Ab und zu erwähne ich seinen Vater oder seine Mutter aber diese Erwähnungen scheinen keine Reaktion aus ihm hervorzubringen. Vielleicht erinnert er sich überhaupt nicht an sie. Aber man würde erwarten, dass er wenigstens darauf neugierig wäre, wer seine Eltern waren und dass er es wollen würde, etwas über sie herauszufinden.

Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Dumbledore in Bezug auf Harry plant, aber was auch immer er plant, ist es ein mieser Plan. Er hat Harry verraten und er war nicht da für ihn, als er ihn am meisten gebraucht hat. Und was noch schlimmer ist, hat er nichts daraus gelernt. Er ist noch immer nicht da für ihn und er verschwindet aus Hogwarts oder sperrt sich in sein Büro ein und treibt Merlin weiß was drin. Dumbledore hat mich sehr enttäuscht. Harry hat es nie offen gesagt, aber ich weiß, dass er ihm nicht vertraut. Und das kann ich nur allzu gut verstehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieses Misstrauen nicht zum Hass wird, denn das wäre nicht gut. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Harry dazu fähig ist, wirklich jemanden zu hassen. Er hat mir vergeben, dass ich nie für ihn da war und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auch Dumbledore vergeben hat. Seit dem ist er immer freundlich mir gegenüber und hat mir letztendlich angeboten, für einen Heiler zu bezahlen, den ich mir nie leisten könnte. Das ist typisch Lily. Lily war immer für die Menschen da, die sie lieb hatte.

Harry lernt und lernt und er gönnt sich keine Pausen. Lily und James wären so stolz auf ihn... Aber er hat keine Freizeit und er scheint keine Freizeitbeschäftigungen zu haben. Ich sollte ihn zu etwas einladen. Den nächsten Sommer werde ich ihn zu etwas einladen. Er mag Quidditch, das weiß ich, obwohl er dieses Jahr nicht spielen wollte. Vielleicht möchte er ja Quidditch spielen, aber da er in Slytherin ist, das schon einen Sucher hat, gibt es keinen Platz für ihn im Quidditchteam. Ich sollte ihn zu einem Quidditchspiel einladen.

Und das erste, was ich tun werde, wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende kommt, ist mich mit Arthur und Molly zu unterhalten. Sie tuen mir Leid; aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was in Ronald gefahren ist. Warum hat er Hermine angegriffen? Die Weasleys sind eine so nette und freundliche Familie... Und ich hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass Ronald gewalttätig ist. Ich möchte mit Molly darüber reden, obwohl ich weiß, dass es vielleicht egoistisch von mir ist, sie schon wieder mit Fragen zu plagen. Sie hatte genug davon im Ministerium bekommen. Ich sollte sie nicht weiter quälen. Nein, ich werde sie einfach besuchen und dann hoffen, dass sie darüber freiwillig spricht.

Wir haben viel zu tun, ich sollte schneller essen. Pomona und ich werden die Arbeit der Elfen in den Korridoren überwachen. Ich denke, dass dieser Ball genau das ist, was wir alle brauchen. Ich habe eigentlich gefürchtet, dass Harry nicht hingehen würde, dass er lieber seinen Abend mit einem Buch verbringen würde, aber der junge Malfoy scheint doch einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Er hat ihn zweifelsohne dazu überredet und Narzissa hat ihm eine Ballrobe geschickt. Und Harry kann zu seinem Freund nicht nein sagen, oder?

/Harrys Sicht

Das wäre es. Ich habe genug gegessen, jetzt gehe ich...

„Wohin gehst du?" Draco fragt mich. Oh nein.

„Ich muss etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen," sage ich ausweichend. „Ich komme gleich."

Er mustert mich mit dem 'ich weiß, wohin du gehst, aber in Ordnung, ich werde dich schon in meine Finger kriegen' Blick und nickt mir zu. So... Endlich alleine. Ich steige schnell die Treppen nach oben, darüber nachdenkend, wann ich wieder auftauchen sollte sodass es nicht zu spät wäre. Acht?

Aber als ich um die Ecke biege, dem Korridor folgend, der zum Raum der Wünsche führt, erblicke ich zwei Elfe und Professor Vector, die ihnen Anweisungen gibt.

„Hallo, Harry," sie begrüßt mich. „Hast du dich verlaufen?"

„Ähm..." sage ich, mich umschauend. Verdammt! „Ja, ich denke schon. Das hier ist nicht der zweite Stock, oder?"

„Nein," sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Der dritte Stock."

„Spielen die Treppen wieder Streiche mit mir?" sage ich gespielt gereizt. „Wir sehen uns, Professor."

Das ist nicht gut. Ich möchte alles nochmal durchgehen. Ich möchte einen Ort finden, wo ich alleine und ungestört sein kann. Bis wann wird sie da sein? Nun... ich könnte versuchen, zum Geheimgang zu gelangen und dann ins Manor zu apparieren. Oder zu irgendeinem Ort, an dem Draco nicht mit einem Haargel auf mich wartet.

Glücklicherweise ist niemand da. Gut. Ich marschiere den Korridor entlang, nur darüber denkend, dass ich die Statue so schnell wie möglich erreichen sollte, bevor jemand mich sieht. Bevor noch ein Professor mit den Elfen vorbei kommt und mich fragt, ob ich mich verlaufen habe. Zu spät. Ich höre schnelle Schritte hinter mir. Kein Professor würde mir hinterher laufen, da bin ich mir sicher.

Reflexartig lasse ich meinen Stab in die Hand fallen und drehe mich damit in der Hand schnell um. Wer auch immer es ist, ist er nur mir hinterher.

Jemand schreit meinen Namen, sich schnell auf den Boden werfend. Es ist Hermine.

Sie liegt am ganzen Leib zitternd auf dem kalten Boden und schaut mich mit wortlos an. Ihre Reflexe sind phantastisch. Hätte ich tatsächlich einen Fluch in ihre Richtung abgeschossen, hätte ich sie nicht getroffen. Wo hat sie das gelernt? Trainiert sie das Duellieren jede Sekunde ihrer Freizeit? Ihrer dünner werdenden Figur nach zu beurteilen, ja.

„Was treibst du?" schreie ich. „Ich hätte dich verletzen können! Was fällt dir ein, an Menschen so ran zu schleichen?"

„Harry," flüstert sie, mich noch immer anstarrend. „Ich wollte nur mit dir sprechen."

„Und deswegen bist du mir gefolgt? Ist dir klar, dass dich jeder sehen konnte?" brülle ich sie weiter an.

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner mir gefolgt ist," flüstert sie, noch immer vor Schock gelähmt. Wahrscheinlich hat ihr mein Angriff Angst eingejagt.

„Ich möchte alleine sein," knurre ich, mich zum Gehen wendend.

Hermine ist das letzte, was ich heute brauche. Erst Vector, jetzt Hermine. Wer ist der nächste? Eine Gryffindorbande?

„Harry!" schreit Hermine mir hinterher.

Sie holt ein und greift nach meiner Schulter.

„Harry, er weiß," flüstert sie atemlos in mein Ohr. „Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Ich bin ihm gefolgt. Er weiß, was du planst. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er darauf wartet, dass du etwas unternimmst. Ich weiß, dass du ihn irgendwohin anlocken möchtest, um ihn zu..."

Sie kann das Wort nicht laut sagen und holt Luft. Sie umarmt mich und flüstert weiter in mein Ohr. Ich lege meine Arme um ihre Taille und höre zu.

„Er wartet darauf. Er wird dir folgen, wohin auch immer du gehst, weil er möchte, dass du enttarnt wirst," sagt sie verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, dass er es weiß," sage ich ungeduldig. „Aber ich habe eher gedacht, dass er sterben möchte. Deswegen versucht er nicht mal, das Gegengift zu finden."

„Nein, Harry," sagt Hermine atemlos, meine Schulter noch immer drückend. Ich spreche leise einen Belauschzauber über ihre Schulter. „Ich bin ihm gefolgt. Harry... Er möchte dich fangen. Er möchte dich der Welt zeigen. Ich weiß, dass ihm jetzt klar ist, dass du und er-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf zusammen arbeiten. Er weiß, dass er zurück ist und er weiß, dass er dich nicht umbringen wird. Er möchte aber, dass er-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf dich umbringt. Er möchte, dass du ihm seine Geheimnisse verrätst."

Sie holt wieder Luft und zittert weiter in meinen Armen. Falls irgendjemand uns beobachtet, würde es lediglich so aussehen, als mache sich Hermine um etwas Sorgen und ich tröste sie.

„Woher weißt du das ?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

„Ich habe ein Treffen zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder belauscht," sagt Hermine sehr leise. „Er hat nicht genau diese Worte benutzt, aber..."

Ich schaue mich um, greife nach ihrer Schulter und ziehe sie mit mir in eine Nische.

„Zeig es mir," befehle ich ihr. Hermine schaut mich verwundert an.

„Wie denn?" fragt sie verwirrt.

Ehe Hermine die Chance hat, sich darauf vorzubereiten, was ich vorhabe, tauche ich in ihre Gedanken ein und wühle nach einer Erinnerung, die ich brauche.

Hermine kauert unter einem Fenster und sie hat Langziehohren in ihren Ohren. Ich höre ganz deutlich Dumbledores Stimme.

/Erinnerung

„So geht es nicht," sagt Dumbledore gerade. „Aberforth, ich habe es schon einmal gesehen. Vor fünfzig Jahren ist noch ein Junge vor meiner eigenen Nase gewachsen, der sich als dunkler Lord entpuppt hat. Und Voldemort hat Harry gut gelehrt. Die Lehrer lieben ihn und sehen ihn als einen fleißigen Schüler, der endlich eine Familie gefunden hat. Aber im Geheimen ist er ein junger dunkler Lord. Als ich ihn einmal in meinen Armen gehalten habe, habe ich gewusst, zu was er eines Tages werden wird. Die letzte Prophezeiung, die Sybil gemacht hat, erhärtet meine Vermutungen. Ich habe es gewusst – und in jenem Moment, in dem ich das Baby Harry in meinen Armen gehalten habe, habe ich es mir überlegt, ob ich ihn vielleicht... töten soll..."

Jemand flucht und Dumbledore seufzt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das Böse zwingt uns zu solchen Gedanken. Das Böse hat allerlei Gesichter und eines dieser Gesichter habe ich damals gesehen und in meinen Armen gehalten. Das unschuldige Baby, das in meinen Armen geschlafen hat. So unschuldig... Und doch... Also habe ich Harry bei den Dursleys zurückgelassen. Ich habe gedacht, ich habe gehofft, dass die Zeit, die er mit ihnen verbringen wird, ihm gut tun wird. Dass sie ihn brechen werden. Dass er nach Hogwarts als ein gebrochener Junge kommen wird, der sich nach Zustimmung und Liebe sehnt. Und ich hatte Recht. Mir ist es tatsächlich gelungen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ich habe gesehen, dass die Dunkelheit in ihm noch immer schläft. Ich habe gehofft, dass sie für immer weg ist. Dass sie nie aufwachen wird. Dass das Licht sie zerstört hat. Dass er endlich ein Leben ohne die Dunkelheit leben kann. Dass er der Auserwählte sein kann. Voldemort würde sterben und Harry würde mit ihm sterben. Aber wenigstens würde man ihn als Helden feiern. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe. Bis..."

„Bis seine Verwandten offensichtlich ihn vollkommen gebrochen haben," sagt er mit einer müden Stimme. „Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. In irgendeinem Moment ist etwas in ihm gebrochen und die Dunkelheit ist hervorgekommen. Und seit dem war es mit jedem Tag schlimmer und schlimmer. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Rolle Harry bei Voldemorts Auferstehung gespielt hat, aber ich weiß, dass er zurück ist. Das dunkle Mal lügt nicht. Und ich habe gehofft, dass Voldemort ihn umbringt. So leichtsinnig wie Harry war, überhaupt zu ihm zu gehen, ihn überhaupt zu suchen, habe ich gehofft, dass Voldemort ihn umbringen wird. Schließlich ist der Junge schuld, dass er so viele Jahre als ein Geist verbracht hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Harry hasst. Also warum hat er es noch nicht getan? Nutzt er Harry nur aus, bis Harry mich umbringt? Wird er dann ihn umbringen? Ich weiß es nicht. Das hätte ich nicht vorhersehen können. Voldemort hat kein Erbarmen und keine Skrupel. Ihm würde ein Mord an einem Jungen gar nichts bedeuten. Das hat er schon bewiesen. Und ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was dabei schiefgegangen ist!"

„Albus," sage die andere Stimme. „Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertrieben hast? Du hättest darüber nachdenken sollen, als du Harry als ein Baby in deinen Armen hattest. Du hast ja gewusst, welches Böse in ihm lauert; und du hättest dann etwas unternehmen sollen. Aber Mord ist nie eine Lösung."

„Natürlich nicht," murmelt Dumbledore. „Ich hätte es sowieso nie tun können. Ich nicht... Aber Voldemort schon."

„Und was schlägst du vor?" fragt Aberforth.

„Ich weiß, was er vorhat," sagt Dumbledore. „Ich kann zwar nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen, denn Voldemort hat ihm Okklumentik beigebracht und Harry scheint ein Talent dafür zu haben. Aber ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. In der Schule kann er mich nicht töten. Er wird zweifelsohne versuchen, mich wegzulocken. So denkt Voldemort; so denkt auch Harry. Also werde ich ihm einfach folgen und sehen, was er vorhat. Ich werde Zeugen mitbringen. Und wenn er versucht, mich wegzulocken, werde ich ihn enttarnen und fangen. Ich werde dich rufen."

„Und dann was?" fragt Aberforth, der ein wenig besorgt klingt.

„Dann würde ich Zeugen haben, die beweisen können, dass er vorhatte, mich umzubringen," fährt Dumbledore finster fort. „Auf diese Weise werden die Menschen nicht denken, dass ich verrückt geworden bin. Dass ich Lügen über Harry Potter verbreite. Und dann werden wir ihn verhören. Wir werden mehr über Voldemorts Pläne herausfinden können – und in der Zwischenzeit wird Voldemort es herausfinden und ihm hinter herkommen. Er wird ihn umbringen – und dadurch auch sich selbst."

„Es ist ein wenig an den Haaren vorbeigezogen," meint Aberforth besorgt. „Einmal hast du schon gedacht, dass er ihn sicher umbringt, aber das hat er noch nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil – er unterrichtet ihn."

„Voldemort hat kein Erbarmen und Harry ist jetzt mächtiger geworden. Voldemort sieht ihn zweifelsohne als eine Art Bedrohung an. Er möchte alleine auf dem Thron sitzen. Und da Harry in seine Fußstapfen folgt, gefällt es ihm sicherlich nicht. Er wird es nicht erlauben. Aber er trainiert Harry um dazu fähig zu sein, mich umzubringen. Daran zweifele ich nicht. Und falls er gefangen wäre, würde Voldemort bestimmt ihn suchen, weil Harry viel über seine Pläne weiß."

„Albus, es gefällt mir nicht," sagt Aberforth verzweifelt.

„Und auch wenn er es nicht tut, werden wir dann Harry haben," meint Dumbledore schnell. „Aberforth, ich habe schon viel darüber nachgedacht. Denkst du nicht, dass ich die Folgen nicht in Betracht gezogen habe? Dass ich nicht möchte, dass Harry stirbt? Aber Harry ist jetzt nicht mehr zu retten. Die Dunkelheit in ihm ist erwacht und er wird weiter wachsen und sich weiter magisch entwickeln. Und eines Tages wird er sich in Voldemort verwandeln. Schon jetzt experimentiert er mit gefährlichen Sachen, ich weiß es. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Seine Magieaura ist vollkommen schwarz und nicht einmal die Hellmagie, die er in der Schule benutzt, kann diese Tatsache ändern. Harry ist nicht länger der Harry Potter, den wir einmal kannten. Jetzt ist er zu einem Feind geworden. Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Ich habe über ihn jeden Tag nachgedacht. Und ich komme immer zum selben Schluss. Auch wenn ich nicht daran glauben wollte, was direkt vor meiner Nase vorgeht, bleibt immer die Tatsache übrig, dass Sybil noch eine Prophezeiung über ihn gemacht hat. Dann ist mir endlich klar geworden, dass Harry nicht mehr zu retten ist. Es ist für das größere Wohl, Aberforth."

„Wie kannst du nur an diese Prophezeiung glauben?" fragt Aberforth aufgebracht. „Da muss es eine Alternative geben."

„Sybils Tante hat einmal eine Prophezeiung über mich gemacht, erinnerst du dich daran?" fragt Dumbledore leise. „Sie hat vorhergesehen, dass ich geboren werde und dass ich mich in den Vertreter der Dunkelheit verlieben werde. Und sie hat unsere Tode vorhergesehen. Aberforth, Schicksal existiert. Sie ist immer da, ob man es akzeptieren möchte oder nicht. Jeder hat sein eigenes Schicksal. Aber manchmal sprechen die Stimmen der Zukunft zu den Auserwählten, das heißt, zu den Sehern, die einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen können."

Aberforth seufzt und für eine Weile herrscht Stille.

„Ich werde dich rufen," sagt Dumbledore entschlossen. „Sag dem Orden, sie sollen auch bereit sein. Ich habe zu tun."

„In Ordnung," sagt Aberforth. „Albus, sei vorsichtig."

„Du auch," sagt Dumbledore.

/Ende Erinnerung

Ich ziehe mich zurück und Hermine keucht auf, den Kopf in den Händen vergrabend. Es ist also wahr. Ich starre gedankenverloren den Boden an. Hermine spricht die Wahrheit. Und sie hat es für mich getan. Ich hebe den Blick und schaue sie an. Sie kauert auf dem Boden und atmet schwer.

„Warum hast du es getan?" frage ich leise.

„Weil ich... zu dir stehen möchte," flüstert sie. „Das habe ich dir versprochen."

Hermine kann ich also hundertprozentig vertrauen. Das habe ich früher gewusst, jetzt aber bin ich mir sicher. In Ordnung, tue doch was, Potter. Ich ziehe sie auf die Füße und schaue mich um.

„Folge mir," sage ich.

„Es gibt eine Veränderung in meinem Plan," verkündige ich zu Draco.

Ich mache Hermine wieder sichtbar und sie schüttelt den Kopf, um wahrscheinlich das fürchterliche Gefühl loszuwerden. Ich habe sie in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gebracht. Falls Dumbledore uns beobachtet – oder sein Spatz – wird er denken, dass wir Pläne in meinem Zimmer schmieden. Aber leider darf er nicht rein.

Draco gafft uns beide an.

Schnell erzähle ich ihm davon, was ich erfahren habe und er hört zu. Mit jedem Wort wird er blässer und blässer.

„Was hast du vor?" fragt er als ich fertig bin.

Ich fahre mir durchs Haar und seufze. Hermine sitzt auf dem Stuhl an meinem Schreibtisch und schaut mich wortlos an. Sie beide sehen mich als ihren Anführer und jetzt erwarten sie Befehle. In Ordnung... Potter, das ist deine Chance, zu zeigen, wie klug du wirklich bist. Klüger als Dumbledore. Du wirst ihn austricksen. Du wirst nicht gefangen werden. Ein Bild von dem Schrank unter den Treppen blitzt an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und ich presse resolut die Lippen zusammen. Das werde ich nie wieder zulassen. Dumbledore hat geglaubt, dass ein Samen des Bösen in mir lebt, sogar als ich ein Baby war; jetzt werde ich ihm zeigen, wie groß dieses Böse ist. Einmal hat er sich überlegt, ob er mich gleich umbringen solle, 'für das größere Wohl'. Heute wird er bereuen, dass er es nicht getan hat.

„Hermine," sage ich, mich ihr zuwendend. Sie hebt den Blick und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Benehme dich so normal wie möglich. Tanze mit Anthony und alles. Aber was auch immer du tust, schaue Dumbledore nicht in die Augen. So wird er die Chance bekommen, deine Gedanken zu fangen. Und er ist sehr geschickt mit diesem Trick. Du wirst gar nichts spüren. Verstehst du?"

Sie nickt entschlossen.

„Draco," sage ich, mich meinem Freund zuwendend. „Bleib bei mir die ganze Zeit und tue was ich dir sage."

Draco zuckt mit den Achseln, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Gut, jetzt bleibt still," sage ich, mich auf das Bett hinsetzend. „Ich muss den dunklen Lord sprechen."

Ich krempele meinen Ärmel hoch und schließe die Augen. Voldemorts Stimme hallt in meinem Geist als er sich gleich meldet. Er hat auf meinen Ruf gewartet. Ich erkläre ihm schnell die Situation und er hört aufmerksam zu.

'Was hast du vor?' fragt er nachdem ich fertig bin. Denn er vermutet natürlich, dass ich schon einen Plan habe. Ich erkläre ihm alles.

'Es ist riskant,' meint er. 'Wenn es dir nicht gelingt, genau das zu tun, was du vorhast, töte ihn einfach. Du wirst fliehen. Sein Tod ist momentan deine Priorität Nummer eins."

'Ich verstehe,' sage ich.

Seine Gegenwart schwindet und ich öffne die Augen.

„Der dunkle Lord hat meinem Plan zugestimmt," sage ich zu den beiden. „Aber falls mein Plan fehlschlägt, werde ich es wo auch immer tun. Ihr solltet auf alles gefasst sein. Und falls es passiert, lauft."

Draco nickt und wirft Hermine einen Blick zu. Ihm ist natürlich klar, was sie für mich und für die dunkle Seite gerade getan hat.

„Ich werde sie mitnehmen und mich um sie kümmern," sagt er. Ich nicke nur.

„Gut," sage ich aufstehend. „Hermine, ich werde dich zu McGonagalls Gemächern begleiten. Dort wirst du dich für den Ball vorbereiten und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Als seist du froh, mit Anthony zum Ball gehen zu können. Zeig nicht, dass du nervös bist oder dass du dir um irgendetwas Sorgen machst. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

„Ja, Harry," sagt Hermine und steht auf.

Jetzt sieht sie nicht mehr verängstigt oder erschüttert aus. Es ist, als hätte sie neuen Mut aufgebracht nachdem sie mich gesehen hat, wie ich mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen habe. Jetzt hat sie eine Verantwortung – und Hermine ist die verantwortungsbewussteste Person, die ich kenne.

Draco versucht nicht einmal, vorzuschlagen, meine Frisur zu machen oder so was. Er lässt mich in Ruhe als ich mich setze und verkündige, ich wolle lesen. Er verlässt das Zimmer mit einer jämmerlichen Ausrede und kommt erst zurück, als es Zeit für das Mittagessen ist, das auf uns im Gemeinschaftsraum wartet. Memphisto ist momentan sehr aufgeregt, das kann ich deutlich spüren und ich wünsche mir, er würde mich mit seiner Aufregung in Ruhe lassen. Jetzt wissen Morgana weiß wie viele Dämonen – allem Anschein nach, alle – dass der Vertreter des Lichtes heute sterben wird und sie freuen sich darauf. Es würde mich ja nicht wundern, wenn sie alle danach eine Party schmeißen würden. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Ja, alle freuen sich darauf, aber ich bin derjenige, der es tun muss. Der große Harry Potter... Jetzt kann ich sehr gut verstehen, warum Voldemort sich einen neuen Namen ausgedacht hat. Er wollte den alten Tom Riddle loswerden, indem er sich einen neuen Namen gegeben hat. So sollte ich auch den alten Harry Potter loswerden.

Wenn wir zurück ins Zimmer gehen, finde ich Amu in seinem Korb. Er schläft wie ein Stein. Und, dem Geschwulst in seinem Bauch nach zu urteilen hat er nicht nur eine, sondern zehn Ratten gegessen.

Draco schaut kommentarlos zu als ich mich ausziehe und ins Bad gehe. Er macht keine Anstalten, mir zu folgen. Ihm ist ja klar, dass ich alleine sein möchte. Ich lasse das heiße Wasser über meinen Kopf prasseln und schließe die Augen. Also war meine Theorie doch wahr. Dumbledore hat versucht mich zu brechen, indem er mich den Dursleys übergeben hat. Was ich aber nicht ganz verstehe ist – woher kommt diese Geschichte mit dem Samen des Bösen? Zu was bin ich bitteschön noch bestimmt? Hat Dumbledore einfach den Neigungszauber auf mich durchgeführt und zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich einen echten dunklen Kern habe? Dumbledore würde DAS zweifelsohne als großes Böses betrachten. Blödsinn. Also falls man als dunkler Magier geboren wird, 'trägt man den Samen des Bösen in sich'? Und... Moment mal. Dumbledore hat sich in den Vertreter der Dunkelheit verliebt? Welchen? Sicherlich nicht Grindelwald? Das wäre... oh Mann. Widerlich.

Und Aberforth, sein Bruder, weiß alles und er hilft ihm. Jetzt weiß ich, dass er derjenige war, den Rodolphus gesehen hat und geglaubt hat, er sei Albus Dumbledore. Schließlich sind sie Brüder. Sie sehen einander ähnlich. Dumbledore hat auch über irgendeinen Orden gesprochen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Menschen Macnair gefangen haben. Der dunkle Lord hat mir noch nicht gesagt, ob sie Macnair dazu gezwungen haben, ihnen unsere Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Es wäre ja nicht schwierig. Man muss ihm nur das Veritaserum geben und – er spricht die Wahrheit. Macnair kommt mir nicht wie der Typ vor, der die Kraft hätte, sich dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu entreißen. Das wäre aber nicht ihr Niveau. Das wäre jedoch genau das, was der dunkle Lord tun würde. Ich würde wahrscheinlich den Cruciatusfluch benutzen... Macht viel mehr Spaß. Aber zurück zum Thema. Wären die Hellmagier dazu fähig, so was zu tun? Ich weiß, dass im Ministerium, in manchen Fällen die Anwendung von Veritaserum erlaubt ist. Sogar das Ministerium möchte solche Methoden nicht benutzten, wenn es ja nicht absolut notwendig ist. Aber würde Dumbledore solche Methoden benutzen? Falls er mich fängt, natürlich. Aber er wird mich nie und nimmer bekommen. Ich hatte genug von der Gefangenschaft.

Draco hat allem Anschein nach ein anderes Bad benutzt, denn als ich reinkomme, steht er in seinem Boxershorts vor dem Spiegel und kämmt sein Haar. Ich schnappe mir meine Ballrobe und trete gegen Amus Korb.

~Wach auf!~ befehle ich ihm.

Die Schlange blinzelt und hebt panisch den Kopf.

~Was machst du? Wir haben zu tun!~ zische ich.

Amu verlässt schnell seinen Korb und züngelt mit der Zunge.

~Ist es Zeit, Meister?~ fragt er.

~Ja,~ erwidere ich, die Ballrobe über den Kopf ziehend. ~Du wirst bei dem Eingang auf mich warten, sowie ich dir schon gesagt habe.~

~Ich verstehe, Meister,~ sagt die Schlange.

Draco springt über Amus langen Körper – jetzt ist Amu ziemlich groß geworden, sodass er die Hälfte von unserem Zimmer einnimmt, wenn er sich so streckt – und nimmt seine Schuhe in Hand. Sie sind so sauber, dass man sie anstatt einem Spiegel benutzen könnte. Anscheinend hat Narzissa sich um meine Schuhe gekümmert, denn sie kennt mich. Draco schaut zu, wie ich den Dolchhalter um meine Wade und den Stabhalter um meinen Unterarm befestige. Ich stopfe die Phiole in meine Tasche und blicke kritisch über meinen Koffer. Was habe ich vergessen? Alles ist ordentlich eingepackt worden und Theodore und Blaise werden unsere Koffer mitnehmen, falls es dazu kommt.

„Ich hab noch einen, falls du ihn brauchen wirst," sagt Draco, der seine Robe nach oben zieht, um mir einen identischen Dolchhalter zu zeigen. Er denkt an alles.

„Danke," sage ich leise.

Draco presst seine Lippen auf meine und schließt die Augen. Ich spüre Verzweiflung; Nervosität; Angst; aber ich spüre auch Loyalität und Entschlossenheit.

„Gehen wir," sage ich entschlossen, die Zimmertür öffnend.

Hand in Hand betreten wir den Gemeinschaftsraum, dicht von Amu gefolgt. Zabini, Theodore und die anderen warten auf uns und stehen auf als wir auftauchen. Sie alle haben Dates gefunden.

„Ich hoffe, dass es was gutes zum Essen gibt," sage ich, als ich zusammen mit Draco durch den Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hindurch komme.


	41. Kapitel 40

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Kizunafan: Danke! Hauptsächlich handelt sich um Harry, den dunklen Lord und die dunkle Magie. Es gibt so wenige Storys in denen Harry sich für die andere Seite entscheidet und meiner Meinung nach sind viele von ihnen eine schlimme Darstellung von Schwarzmagie. Ich wollte eine Story schreiben, die gerade darüber spricht.

Also noch ein Kapitel und Epilog. Die Show geht weiter! Dieses Kapitel war besonders schwer zu schreiben, aber ich habe es trotzdem in zwei Tage geschafft. Hab wie besessen getippt :) :)

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 40 – Das Gesicht des Bösen

Das ganze Schloss wird in einen Wald verwandelt. Überall gibt es Zweige, die mit feinem silbernen Staub geschmückt sind, Blumen, die die Korridore mit allerlei Gerüchen erfüllen, merkwürdige Pflanzen in Blumentöpfen, die sich auf eine hypnotische Weise bewegen, und kleine tanzenden Pilze, die mir wir ein Koboldorchester vorkommen. Die Fackeln, die normalerweise überall im Schloss brennen, wurden durch Kessel ersetzt, in denen Feuer fröhlich knistert und das Schloss mit Licht und Wärme erfüllt. Überall glitzert es und ein übertrieben süßer Geruch von Blumen und Frühling durchdringt das Schloss. In Korridoren gibt es auch Stühle hier und da und ein paar Tische mit Getränken. Als wir aus den Kerkern rausgekommen sind, habe ich zuerst gedacht, dass meine Phantasie Streiche mit mir spielt, bis mir klar wurde, dass es tatsächlich Vögel gibt, die zwitschern und singen. Als ich mit Draco und den anderen Slytherins den Korridor entlang gehe, fliegt ein großer Vogel über unsere Köpfe hinweg und verschwindet in die Ferne. Die Vögel sind natürlich nicht echt, aber trotzdem sind sie genauso nervig wie echte Vögel. Sie halten nie die Klappe.

Es ist ein Karneval der Farben, Geräusche und Gerüche und natürlich gefällt mir das Ganze nicht. Denn all das Glitzern, das Zwitschern und die bunte Farben machen mir Ohren- und Augenkrebs. Aber ich finde es trotzdem beeindruckend, was die Lehrer und die Elfen in so kurzer Zeit gemacht haben. Die Schüler scheinen auch beeindruckt zu sein und überall kann man Gelächter und fröhliche Stimmen hören, die einen starken Kontrast zu meinen Gedanken und meiner Aufgabe, vor der ich stehe, bilden.

Die Tische in der großen Halle sind verschwunden und erst jetzt wird mir klar, wie groß die große Halle eigentlich ist. Da oben, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch steht, gibt es jetzt ein Podium und allem Anschein nach wird es eine Bühne für die Musiker sein, die heute für uns spielen werden. McGonagall und Vector sitzen zusammen in Ballroben an einem Tisch und sie wirken entspannt. Die Mehrheit der Schüler ist schon hier und wir finden den Tisch, auf dem eine Schildplatte mit unseren Namen steht und setzen uns hin.

Blaise Zabini hat eine Viertklässlerin zum Ball eingeladen und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich warum. Das Mädchen ist einfach atemberaubend und Blaises Blick gleitet ab und an zu ihrem Ausschnitt hinüber. Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass Blaise alles, was hübsch und schön ist, hoch schätzt und so ist es mit Frauen. Theodore Nott sitzt bei einem Jungen, den er zum Ball eingeladen hat und der mir ständig vorsichtige Blicke zuwirft. Ich kenne ihn ja nicht, aber ich habe ihn schon im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Pansy Parkinson sitzt an einem anderen Tisch und so bald ich die Halle betreten habe, habe ich ihr Gelächter gehört. Anscheinend ist sie noch immer darauf erpicht, Draco zu zeigen, dass sie auch ohne ihn Spaß haben kann und dass die anderen Jungen außer sich vor Freude sind, mit ihr zum Ball gehen zu können. Ist es möglich, dass sie noch immer in Draco verliebt ist? Das ist wirklich jämmerlich. Draco wiederum sieht erleichtert aus, dass sie nicht bei uns sitzt. Und Hermine... ich suche sie mit meinem Blick. Ich kann sie nicht sehen. Wo steckt sie?

„Wieder Frauengetränke," murmelt Zabini, der gerade ein Getränk bestellt hat.

Ein großes Glas, das eine rote Flüssigkeit enthält, erscheint vor ihm. Sein Date lächelt ihn an.

„Leider gibt es heute keinen Feuerwhisky, Zabini," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend.

„Schau dir mal die an," sagt Draco, der auf eine Gruppe Gryffindors deutet, die gerade reingekommen sind.

Unter ihnen sind Fred und George Weasley, die mit zwei Gryffindormädchen gehen und sich umschauen. Seit Hermine ihre Entschuldigung nicht akzeptiert hat, versuchen sie Hermine und mich vollkommen zu ignorieren. Ich habe keine bestimmte Meinung von den zwei, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mit irgendetwas Geld verdienen. Denn wie kann man sonst ihre Roben erklären? Und ab und zu habe ich sie gesehen, wie sie zusammen tuscheln. Allem Anschein nach verkaufen sie ihre Scherzprodukte, aber wer so was kaufen würde, ist mir schleierhaft. Eines muss man ihnen lassen. Sie sind einfallsreich.

Nun ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als über Fred und George Weasley nachzudenken. Ehe ich wieder meinen Blick über die große Halle und die anwesenden Schüler schweifen lassen kann, taucht Dumbledore auf und klettert mühevoll auf das Podium hinauf. Er trägt eine rote Robe mit sich bewegenden Phönixen, die sich so schnell bewegen, dass mir beim bloßen Anblick schwindelig wird. Warum ist unser Tisch so dem Podium nahe? War das Dumbledores Idee?

Er streckt die Arme aus und die Schüler verstummen. Der Vertreter des Lichtes. Der Inbegriff des Guten. Welch ein Schwachsinn. Draco wirft mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zu als ich mit den Zähnen knirsche und doch meinen Blick auf Dumbledore fixiere, dabei einen neugierigen Ausdruck aufsetzend.

„Meine liebe Schüler, meine liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen!" sagt er laut.

Der Rest der Schüler, der gar nicht bemerkt hat, dass er da ist, verstummt jetzt und sie alle schauen in Dumbledores Richtung.

„Heute feiern wir nicht nur das Ankommen des Frühlings, sondern auch Freundschaft, die uns zusammen bringt," sagt er lächelnd. „Heute werden wir uns alle entspannen und werden zusammen essen. Es gibt keinen Lehrertisch mehr, denn wir sind heute alle Zauberer und Hexen und wir sind alle gleich. Die Walpurgisnacht ist auch eine gute Zeit, um die bösen Geister zu vertreiben und schlechte Gewohnheiten loszuwerden, denn sie ist der Anfang von einem neuen Jahr. Leider hat das Böse allerlei Gesichter und kann jeden täuschen."

Und das habe ich schon gehört. Aber dass er so was vor allen sagt... Das Böse sitzt nicht weit weg von dir, alter Mann, und es plant deinen Untergang. Prost!

„Zuerst werden wir essen und danach kommen unsere Gäste, die Schwestern des Schicksals, um Musik für uns zu spielen. Ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Abend und viel Spaß!"

Die Schüler brechen in Jubel aus und ich klatsche höflich. Vorsicht, Potter. Während er gesprochen hat, hat er nicht in meine Richtung geschaut. Er stellt sich so an, als wäre ich nicht da. Nach dem Abendessen werde ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Jetzt aber muss ich 'Spaß haben' und das tun, was die Jungen in meinem Alter tun. Was soll das denn sein?

Die Slytherins, die an meinem Tisch sitzen, folgen meinem Beispiel in allem und als ich mein Abendessen bestelle, das auf meinem Teller erscheint, tun sie es mir gleich. Ich kann noch immer nicht Hermine sehen. Nun... Es gibt so viele Tische...

„Weise mir die Richtung Hermine Granger," sage ich zu meinem Stab, den ich unter dem Tisch auf meine Handfläche lege.

Ich schaue in die angewiesene Richtung und endlich erblicke ich Hermines Kopf, der nach vorne gelehnt ist. Sie sitzt mit ein paar Ravenclaws zusammen und Anthony Goldstein sitzt bei ihr. Hermine lächelt ihn fröhlich an und widmet sich ihrem Essen. Sie trägt Ohrringe, die im Kerzenlicht glitzern und alles in allen sieht es so aus, als hätte sie Riesenspaß. Sie sucht mich nicht mit ihrem Blick. Sehr schlau, Hermine. Und allem Anschein nach hat sie sich wieder in Schale geworfen, etwas, was sie genauso anstrengend findet wie ich.

„Was soll das?" flüstert Draco in mein Ohr. Er redet natürlich über das, was Dumbledore soeben gesagt hat. Ich winke ab.

„Ach, das ist typisch Dumbledore," murmele ich vage.

Das Essen ist in der Tat köstlich. Aber ich esse nicht zu viel. Denn ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten. Zu Zabinis Überraschung bestelle ich Kaffee, als ich mit meinem Essen fertig bin.

„Harry," sagt er, sich nach vorne lehnend. „Du hast heute eine einzigartige Chance, um etwas zu trinken – ja, zugegeben, es ist nicht viel Alkohol drin, aber trotzdem – und du trinkst KAFFEE?"

„Ich bin nur ein wenig müde," antworte ich vage. „Und falls ich jetzt mit meinem Kopf auf dem Tisch einschlafe, wird Draco seine Chance verpassen, allen zu zeigen, wie gut er tanzen kann."

„Du hast es mir versprochen," meldet sich Draco zu Wort, um meine Aussage zu unterstützen. „Versuch nur, zu mir nein zu sagen – und ich werde es nie vergessen. Ich hab zugelassen, dass du mit solch einer katastrophalen Frisur und mit diesen dreckigen Nägeln zum Ball gehst, aber tanzen musst du."

„Ich werde mit dir tanzen," sage ich grinsend. „Aber du musst dich darauf vorbereiten. Ich tanze wie ein Elefant und morgen werden deine Füße wehtun."

Zabini gluckst und schüttelt den Kopf. Sein Date starrt mich noch immer an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst. Der Lehrling des dunklen Lords sitzt zusammen mit ihr an einem Tisch. Sie soll eigentlich deswegen bewusstlos umkippen. Welch eine Ehre.

Als das Essen endlich verschwindet gehen einige Kerzen aus und die Halle wird in Halbdunkeln gehüllt. Jubel bricht aus als jemand auf die Bühne herauskommt. Die Schwestern des Schicksals. Eigentlich sind die Schwestern des Schicksals Zauberer, die in schwarz gekleidet sind und ihre Kleidung ist an manchen Stellen zerrissen.

„Haben sie etwa die Kleidung von Ronald Weasley ausgeliehen?" fragt Draco laut.

Die Musiker winken in die Runde, verbeugen sich und nehmen ihre Instrumente in die Hände. Und als sie anfangen zu spielen, stehen einige Schüler auf und führen ihre Dates zu der Mitte der Halle und beginnen zu tanzen. Ich schaue auf als Hermine aufsteht und einen verwirrten und mit rosa angelaufenen Wangen Anthony Goldstein mit sich zieht, der überhaupt nicht so aussieht, als wolle er tanzen.

Hermine glüht. Ich weiß nicht, was diese Veränderung verursacht hat, aber mir kommt es so vor, als hätte sie sich endlich mit ihrer Situation abgefunden. Als hätte sie endlich die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass sie mit ihren Taten und mit ihren Loyalitäten eigentlich die dunkle Seite unterstützt. Und endlich hat sie auch sich selbst akzeptiert. Sie hat akzeptiert dass sie eine Lügnerin und eine Verräterin ist. Aber wenigstens weiß sie jetzt, was sie ist.

Das grüne Kleid, das Hermine trägt, stellt ihre dünne Figur zur Schau und einige Schüler pfeifen ihr nach als sie ihre Hände auf Anthonys Schultern legt und zu tanzen beginnt. Eigentlich tanzt sie einen Walzer und sie ist verdammt gut darin. Offensichtlich hat sie in der Zwischenzeit geübt. Anthony sah am Anfang ein wenig verwirrt aus, aber er hat schnell begriffen, wie man sich bewegen soll und jetzt lächelt er sie breit an als sie die Initiative übernimmt und die Richtung bestimmt. Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Getränk und lächele. Hermine wird eine gute dunkle Magierin sein. Und eine gute Dienerin des dunklen Lords. Sie besitzt die notwendige Macht; sie ist schlau und schöpferisch; aber sie besitzt auch die notwendige Portion an Mut und Tapferkeit, die man braucht, um ein guter dunkler Magier zu sein. Und Hermine hat all das.

„Du hast genug gesessen," sagt Draco auf einmal. Zabini gluckst als er mir die Hand reicht und ich augenrollend aufstehe. „Du hast es versprochen," sagt er laut genug sodass Zabini und die anderen ihn hören können.

Glücklicherweise ist die Musik laut genug, sodass wir nicht das Tuscheln hören können, als wir Hand in Hand zur Mitte des Raumes gehen. Da angekommen, wendet sich Draco mir entschlossen zu und vergräbt seine Hände in mein Haar. Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte er drei verschiedene Parfüms benutzt und seine Frisur ist wieder makellos. Wie schafft er es nur?

„Das war sehr gut," flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Danke," sagt er leise.

Er grinst. Seine Finger spielen mit meinem Haar, das über meine Schultern fällt. Ich bin in Großen und Ganzen mit meinem Haar sehr zufrieden. Seit es gewachsen ist, habe ich damit keine Probleme mehr. Es ist nicht so wild wie es früher war, wahrscheinlich weil es jetzt schwerer ist. Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass viele Blicke unserem Tanz folgen und ich ziehe Draco zu mir sodass wir ungestört reden können, während wir tanzen.

Draco ist der Inbegriff von Eleganz. Er bewegt sich mit Leichtigkeit und in Rhythmus der Musik und es sieht überhaupt nicht danach aus, als finde er es anstrengend. Ich wiederum versuche ihm zu folgen, aber es gelingt mir nicht immer. Hermine lacht und zwinkert mir im vorbeikommen zu. Anthony Goldstein sieht hibbelig aus und das kann ich gut verstehen. Wenn sie so in ihrem Element ist, kann Hermine einschüchternd wirken. Sie übernimmt die Initiative, sie schlägt vor, was man tun soll und sie strahlt Selbstsicherheit und Schönheit aus. Sie hat wieder ihr Haar zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und ihr Kleid folgt dieses Mal den Linien ihres Körpers. Sie hat viel abgenommen; aber als sie ihre Hände in dieser Position hält, kann man auch die Anzeichen von Muskeln sehen. Also übt sie das Duellieren jeden Tag, sowie ich es mir gedacht habe. Solche Reflexe bekommt man nicht einfach so... Man muss so was üben. Hermine ist ein Rätsel; aber heute Abend sieht es so aus, als hätte sie sich wie eine Blume geöffnet, die der Welt zeigen möchte, wer sie ist. Und Menschen gaffen sie schamlos an. Erstens, weil sie Hermine überhaupt nicht erkennt haben und zweitens, weil sie mit Anthony Goldstein tanzt, der offensichtlich von ihr angetan ist. Aber ob Hermine von ihm angetan ist?

„Ich brauche etwas frische Luft," sage ich auf einmal zu Draco. Er nickt wortlos und ich ziehe ihn mit nach draußen. Hermine bleibt mit Goldstein auf der Tanzfläche und schaut nicht in unsere Richtung. Gut gemacht, Hermine.

Die Sterne zwinkern uns zu und frische Luft steigt mir in die Nase. Der Geruch der Nacht... So einladend und verführerisch... er zieht mich magnetisch an... Der Geruch der Dunkelheit und ihrer Geheimnisse... Ein Stück vom Zuhause in diesem hellmagischen Schloss. Und heute ist die Nacht besonders schön.

'Die Welt wird in ewige Nacht gehüllt', geht mir durch den Kopf. In der Tat... Und ewige Nacht wird wunderschön sein... Endlich frei... Frei von Dumbledore. Ich werde seine lichtblauen Augen, die mir immer großväterlich zuzwinkern heute zum letzten Mal sehen. Der letzte Akt in der Geschichte seines Lebens... Und wenn man seinen Tod betrauern wird, werde ich feiern...

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und küsse Draco, der seine Augen automatisch schließt. Ich weiß, dass ein paar Schüler, die an uns vorbeikommen, uns anstarren und auf uns deuten, aber ich schenke ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich kann einen Hauch von etwas neuem riechen; von einer viel versprechenden Zukunft; und ich rieche Aufregung und Dunkelheit, die mich erfüllen und meinen Kopf aufklären.

Ich fahre Draco über die Wange und die grauen Augen schauen mich etwas verwundert an, denn er ist an solche Zärtlichkeiten nicht gewöhnt.

„Kannst du meine Magie spüren?" frage ich ihn.

„Natürlich," antwortet er leise.

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an. Das habe ich ihn nie gefragt. Seit ich ein Experiment mit Theodore gemacht und seine Magie gespürt habe, ist mir nie eingefallen, dass auch Draco meine Magie spüren kann. Ich weiß nur, dass ich seine spüren kann.

„Ist es das, was du an mir anziehend findest?" frage ich ihn.

Er zögert für ein paar Momente, aber er weiß, dass ich die Wahrheit leicht herausfinden kann. Und Draco möchte mich nicht anlügen.

„Unter anderen Sachen," sagt er schließlich.

„Denn ich habe ein Buch, das dein Vater mir gegeben hat, gelesen," sage ich. „Es ist ein Buch über Zaubererbeziehungen und wie sie funktionieren."

„Ach ja?" fragt er.

„Allem Anschein nach ziehen sich unsere Magien gegenseitig an," sage ich, ihm direkt in die Augen schauend. „Meine Magie reagiert auf deine und umgekehrt. Bei den Beziehungen zwischen Zauberern und Hexen spielt die Magie eine große Rolle und wir beide können diese Anziehungskraft spüren."

„Das würde einiges erklären," sagt Draco nachdenklich. „Aber auch andere Sachen ziehen mich zu dir."

„Ja, ich weiß, ich bin einfach atemberaubend," sage ich breit grinsend. Draco verdreht die Augen, lächelt aber.

„Und laut dem Buch gibt es Fälle, in denen zwei Personen sich auf erstem Blick in einander verlieben können," fahre ich fort. „Weil ihre Magien auf einander reagieren und sich gegenseitig anziehen. Das ist es, was die Muggel unter dem Begriff 'Liebe auf erstem Blick' verstehen. Aber da die Muggel natürlich keine Magie in ihrem Blut haben, weiß ich nicht, was das soll."

„Sollten unsere Magien also zwei Gegenteile sein?" fragt Draco nervös. „Sowie... schwarz und weiß?"

Ich lächele.

„Zweifelsohne sind sie zwei Gegenteile, aber ich denke nicht, dass es so einfach ist," antworte ich. „Aber deine Magie, auch wenn sie nicht dunkel ist, riecht sehr angenehm."

Draco schaut auf seine Hände hinunter. Seiner Meinung nach ist er fehlgeschlagen, indem er sich nicht zu dunkler Magie angezogen fühlt. Sein Vater erwartet von ihm, dass er in seine Fußstapfen folgt, aber so edel wie dieses Ziel ist, sollte man keinen zu etwas zwingen, was derjenige nicht tun will. Denn frei zu sein, das sein zu können, was man wirklich ist, ist etwas, wofür die dunkle Seite eigentlich kämpft. Ich sollte es Lucius einmal erklären.

„Du sollst herausfinden, was dich wirklich interessiert und damit aufhören, das Leben von jemandem anderen zu leben. Und ich werde Lucius schon das sagen," sage ich leise.

/Hermines Sicht

Anthony ist echt nett. Und ich lüge ihn an und mache ihm falsche Hoffnungen. Er sollte mir gefallen. Er ist hübsch, er ist charmant, er ist ein Gentleman und er ist echt klug. Vielleicht bin ich einfach asexuell. Keiner gefällt mir. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, jemanden zu küssen...

Wo ist Harry? Ich weiß, ich soll ihn nicht suchen oder seltsam anschauen. Aber... Da ist er. Er kommt gerade rein mit Draco. Sie sehen so aus, als hätten sie rumgeknutscht. Ist ja nichts neues, sie machen es überall. Wo ist Dumbledore? Jetzt sitzt er bei Professor McGonagall und erzählt ihr, allem Anschein nach, Witze, denn McGonagall und Flitwick lachen. Er scheint in bester Laune zu sein...

Warum tue ich all das? Warum habe ich Harry geholfen, für ihn gelogen, für ihn Dumbledore nachspioniert? Warum tue ich all das? Die Antwort ist nicht einfach... Aber ich bin froh, dass ich Dumbledore und seinen Bruder belauscht habe. Welch ein Glück! Ich wollte nur nachschauen, wo sein Haus ist. Ich habe nur gewusst, dass er in Hogsmeade wohnt, aber das war alles. Und gerade in diesem Moment habe ich Dumbledore gesehen, wie er reinkommt. Das war meine Chance! Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich nicht gesehen haben. Ich habe ja geduldig abgewartet, bis Dumbledore weg war. Meine Knie tuen noch immer weh wegen all dem Kauern im Gebüsch... Glücklicherweise war ich immer gut in Versteckspiel, keiner konnte mich finden. Damals hat mich meine Mutter 'die kleine Spionin' genannt. Welch eine Ironie... Als hätte sie gewusst...

Und ich weiß, dass ich damit Harry das Leben gerettet habe. Und als ich endlich begriffen habe, was genau ich getan habe, welch ein Gefallen ich ihm getan habe, ist mir klargeworden, warum ich es tue. Weil ich ehrlich zu ihm stehen möchte. Das hier hat aber nichts mehr mit Harry zu tun, sondern eher mit mir. Ich bin diejenige, die Zweifel hat, nicht Harry. Harry hat sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, was er jetzt ist und wonach er strebt. Am Anfang waren die dunklen Künste nur ein Weg heraus für mich; eine Traumwelt, ein süßes Geheimnis, das ich aufbewahrt habe. Ich war einsam. Ich habe die Mehrheit der Zeit alleine verbracht, entweder in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und ich hatte eine Menge Zeit zum Lesen und zum Nachdenken. Ich habe auch Harry beobachtet und mich gefragt, was er so anziehend an den dunklen Künsten findet. Also habe ich Bücher gekauft und sie gelesen. Und sie haben mir die Augen geöffnet. Endlich ist mir klargeworden, dass es eine andere Welt gibt, die ich nicht kenne. Die Welt der dunklen Magie. Und ja, ich war neugierig. Als ich ein paar Zauber ausprobiert habe, über die ich in Büchern gelesen habe, hatte ich vor diesem Gefühl, das mich dabei erfüllt hat, Angst. Vor dem Gefühl der Macht und ekstatischer Freude. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Ich war hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch, weiter zu machen und zu stoppen, denn ich wusste, dass ich mich auf etwas Gefährliches einlasse. Ich konnte spüren, dass die dunkle Magie anfing, mich zu kontrollieren und ich hatte Angst. Aber ich habe weitergemacht. Ich konnte nicht damit aufhören, weil ich eine ganz neue Welt entdeckt habe, in der andere Regeln gültig sind. Eine neue, magische, geheime Welt, in der kein Wissen verboten ist.

Und gerade als ich endlich Kontrolle über meine Sehnsucht und Gefühle übernommen habe, hat Harry mir sein Geheimnis enthüllt. Und ich bin zusammen gebrochen. Der Junge, den ich wie einen Bruder liebe und den ich so gerne habe, ist der Lehrling des dunklen Lords und zudem auch ein Mörder. Ich konnte tage und wochenlang nicht schlafen. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war er und sein Ausdruck als er mir es gesagt hat. Seine Stimme hallte in meinen Ohren als ich versuchte, einzuschlafen und ich konnte keine Ruhe finden.

Aber als er mich in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum reingebracht hat und als ich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen habe, als er im Zimmer herum getigert ist, darüber nachdenkend, was er unternehmen soll, habe ich mich als eine von ihnen gefühlt. Ich habe mich nie als ein Mitglied von einer Gruppe gefühlt. Ich war immer alleine, sowie Harry. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum wir so gut miteinander auskommen. Aber als mir klar wurde, dass die dunkle Seite auch dafür kämpft, zu überleben, habe ich den Drang verspürt, tatsächlich ein Teil von diesem Strom zu werden. Meine Zweifel und meine Ängste zur Seite zu schieben, um ihnen zu helfen und etwas zu erreichen. Wieder Harry zu helfen, das zu tun, was er tun muss. Nichts kann mich mehr überraschen. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass ich ein Schwächling war, der Angst hatte, sich selbst in die Augen zu schauen und damit klarzukommen, was ich eigentlich bin. Solange ich meine eigenen Prinzipien und meine Ideale nicht verrate, kann ich sagen, dass ich genau das bin, was ich möchte und damit ist alles in Ordnung.

Mein ganzes Leben habe ich an das Gute geglaubt; dass man allen helfen soll und dass man den Behörden vertrauen soll. Aber als meine Illusionen und mein Glauben zerstört wurden, wusste ich nicht mehr, wer ich war, denn alles, woran ich geglaubt habe, hat sich als eine große Lüge erwiesen. Dumbledore möchte, dass Harry stirbt und er hat versucht, ihn zu brechen. Und in der Zwischenzeit labert er über Liebe, Freundschaft und gegenseitiges Vertrauen. Und das Ministerium schickt Menschen zu diesem schrecklichen Ort, um dort zu sterben und verfolgt die dunklen Magier nur weil sie die dunkle Magie benutzen. Harry hat mir beigebracht, dass es keine Wahl ist; dass man so geboren ist; und man sollte jemanden wegen so etwas verurteilen?

Ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass das Ministerium nicht weiß, dass es verschiedene Arten der magischen Kerne gibt und dass es einfach falsch ist, einen zu zwingen, die Magie zu üben, für die man keine Neigung zeigt. Und doch habe ich in ein paar Büchern etwas über die magischen Kerne gefunden, aber in keinem hat der Autor erklärt, welche Arten es gibt und was es eigentlich bedeutet, einen dunklen oder einen hellen Kern zu haben. Keiner hat sich bemüht, keiner hat sich diese Frage gestellt und das finde ich echt schwer zu glauben, sowie die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium weiß, wie die Gefangenen in Azkaban leben und dass es sie überhaupt nicht stört. Die Vertuschung der Wahrheit hat mich immer wütend gemacht. Offensichtlich möchte keiner, dass wir es wissen. Vielleicht bin ich ja erst dreizehn, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ein Lamm sein soll, das keine Fragen stellt und den Behörden jedes Wort abkauft.

Und jetzt bin ich hier, ich tanze mit Anthony und ich habe keine Ahnung, was passieren wird. Ich bin aufgewacht. Ich schere mich um das nicht mehr, was passiert, solange ich nicht länger in dieser Welt voller Lügen leben muss. Und Harry hatte Recht – ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr eine von ihnen bin und dass ich es nie wieder werden sein können. Es ist vorbei... Einmal hat Harry über das Schicksal gesprochen. Damals habe ich nicht an das Schicksal geglaubt und ich glaube es noch immer nicht. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Harry selbst seine Zukunft mit seiner Entscheidung, zur dunklen Seite zu überlaufen, bestimmt hat. Aber dass man für etwas Großes bestimmt ist oder nicht, daran glaube ich. Man trägt ein gewisses Potenzial in sich und man entscheidet, was man damit machen wird. Und mir ist klargeworden, dass ich in Hogwarts nicht viel lernen kann. Klar, was wir lernen ist zweifelsohne wunderschön und sehr nützlich. Aber Hogwarts bietet einem nur eine Seite des Wissens. Die andere Seite, die dunkle Seite, bleibt vor uns verschlossen und ich habe immer daran geglaubt, dass man für sich selbst entscheiden soll, was man lernen will und was nicht. Das Wissen sollte für alle da sein – und mit Harry werde ich endlich die Chance haben, mich ungestört weiter zu entwickeln und weiter zu lernen. Keiner wird mich davon abhalten, ein Buch zu lesen, das als gefährlich betrachtet wird. Ich schaue mir nur Harry an und sehe, was alles er im Laufe dieses Jahres gelernt hat und ich wünsche mir, ich hätte auch jemanden, der mir alles, worüber ich etwas lernen möchte, beibringen könnte. Ich hatte die Wahl, hier, unter den Hellmagiern zu bleiben und weiter mein altes Leben zu leben – ein Leben von Lügen, in dem es Grenzen gibt und in dem es für mich nicht möglich ist, das zu lernen und das zu sagen, was ich will. Man darf die dunkle Magie nicht erwähnen, weil die Lehrer gleich reagieren und einen als 'jemandem, mit dem etwas nicht stimmt' abstempeln. Wir leben in einer Welt, in der es Fragen gibt, die man nie stellen soll. Aber Menschen sind freie Wesen, die von Natur aus neugierig sind und sie erforschen die Welt um sie und stellen Fragen. Dadurch lernen wir auch etwas über uns und wir entwickeln uns.

Harry sitzt wieder mit den Slytherins an ihrem Tisch und er trinkt etwas. Er redet; und sie lachen. Sie sehen ihn als ihren Anführer an und sie alle haben Schiss vor ihm. Ja, Draco auch. Manchmal hat er doch Angst vor Harry obwohl er ihn am besten kennt. Aber er respektiert ihn; und ich weiß, dass er bereit wäre, ihm alles zu geben und für ihn alles zu opfern. Er liebt ihn tatsächlich. Was haben sie da draußen gemacht? Nur rumgeknutscht? Oder war das nur ein Vorwand?

„Werden wir uns wieder hinsetzen?" frage ich Anthony.

Er strahlt mich an und gibt mir seine Hand. Er ist so galant... Er führt mich zurück zum Tisch und ich setze mich mit Erleichterung. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er Professor Flitwick überzeugt hat, mir einen Platz an ihrem Tisch zu geben. Anthony hat nicht gefragt; aber natürlich hat er gewusst, dass ich keinesfalls mit den Gryffindors zusammen sitzen möchte. Und da wir zusammen zum Ball gehen, hätte er bei den Gryffindors sitzen können oder ich mit den Ravenclaws. Bilde ich es mir nur ein, oder sind wir das einzige Paar, das aus verschiedenen Häusern kommt?

„Mir gefällt deine Frisur," sagt Padma. „Natürlich sind deine Locken auch sehr schön; aber so kommt dein Gesicht zur Schau."

Mädchen. Wann auch immer ich versuche, mit einem zu reden, weiß ich nicht, worüber ich reden soll. Denn alles worüber sie reden können sind Jungen, Frisuren und Klamotten. Unter ihnen fühle ich mich so fehl am Platz. Vielleicht hat Harry doch Recht...

„Es ist einfach viel zu anstrengend, es jeden Tag tun zu müssen," antworte ich.

Padma scheint mit meiner Antwort überrascht zu sein und weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll. Anthony wiederum lächelt.

„Ich stimme zu," sagt er zu Padma. „Wäre ich ein Mädchen, hätte ich sicherlich kurzes Haar."

Ich grinse breit und Padma sieht noch schockierter aus. Sie wechselt Blicke mit der Ravenclaw, die bei ihr sitzt, und schüttelt den Kopf.

Als ich wieder in die Richtung der tanzenden Paare blicke, stelle ich mit Überraschung fest, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall zusammen tanzen. Sie bewegen sich nicht mal so schnell, zugegeben, aber sie tanzen. Ich blicke in Harrys Richtung und sehe gleich Draco, der Dumbledore und McGonagall ernst anstarrt, während Harry zurück gelehnt sitzt und mit seinem Stab spielt. Ob er nur damit spielt? Er dreht ihn gedankenverloren in seiner Hand und starrt sein Getränk an. Als die Schwestern des Schicksals anfangen ein schnelles Lied zu spielen, steht er auf einmal auf und verschwindet schnellen Schrittes durch die Doppeltür. Und gerade als der Saum seines Umhangs um die Ecke biegt, saust etwas silbernes ihm hinterher. Ein Zauber von Dumbledore? Er tanzt weiter und es sieht so aus, als hätte er Spaß. Ich habe keinen Stab in seiner Hand gesehen. Ein paar Minuten später erhebt Draco sich und drängt sich anmutig durch die Menge, dabei mit der Nase rümpfend, als einige ihm im Weg kommen und auch er verlässt die große Halle. Leute gehen die ganze Zeit rein und raus und es ist nichts ungewöhnliches. Aber für sie beide, so zu verschwinden, einer nach dem anderen und nicht zusammen, ist es doch ungewöhnlich. Ist es so weit?

Der Rest der Slytherins sitzt ruhig weiter an ihrem Tisch und trinkt. Ich widerstehe dem beinah unwiderstehlichen Drang, auch aufzustehen und nachzuschauen, was Harry vorhat. Eigentlich weiß ich, was er vorhat. Als ein paar Hufflepuffs einen Zug bilden und beginnen laut zu singen, erscheint Dumbledores Phönix und fliegt über unsere Köpfe hinweg. Die Mehrheit der Schüler denkt, er sei auch gekommen, um am Party teilzunehmen aber ich weiß, dass er Dumbledore Nachrichten bringt. Er landet auf seine Schulter und Dumbledore lächelt. Jeder denkt natürlich, dass der Phönix niedlich ist und sie folgen ihm mit den Blicken als er wieder über die Halle fliegt und einen seltsamen Laut von sich gibt. Für alle sieht es so aus, als versuche der Phönix auch zu singen. Einige klatschen und lachen als der Phönix durch die Doppeltür hindurch fliegt und verschwindet.

Jetzt bin ich nervös. Ich versuche Anthony zuzuhören, aber ich weiß, dass ich die Hälfte davon, was er mir soeben gesagt hat, nicht gehört habe. Und als sechs Slytherins wie einer aufstehen und sich durch die Menge drängen, wird mir klar, dass es so weit ist. Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief durch. Oh Harry. Warum musst du es tun?

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt Anthony besorgt. „Hermine?"

„Ja," sage ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig. Weißt du, ich würde gerne etwas süßes essen."

Anthony steht gleich auf und geht zum Tisch mit Essen hinüber, der mit Kuchen und Keksen beladen ist. Anthony ist so einfach...

„Du hast viel abgenommen," ist Padma der Meinung. „Was ist dein Geheimnis?"

Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, über Frauensachen zu reden, geht mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich strahle sie an und zwinkere ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Ich esse nicht viel zum Abendessen," sage ich.

„Oh," sagt Padma, die enttäuscht wirkt. „Ich hab eher gedacht, dass du einen guten Trank dafür entdeckt hast."

„Nein, ich tue es auf die Muggelweise," sage ich.

Gerade als Anthony mit einem Teller voller Schockladenkuchen erscheint, entschuldigt sich Dumbledore bei McGonagall und verlässt die Tanzfläche. Er stoppt kurz bei dem Tisch, an dem Professor Sprout und Professor Lupin sitzen und er und Lupin wechseln ein paar Worte, nachdem Lupin aufsteht und ihn nach draußen begleitet. Mein Herz rast und mir ist übel. Ich schaue auf den Teller hinunter und verspüre einen Würgedrang, aber ich nehme die Gabel in die Hand und beginne zu essen. Anthony strahlt mich an. Ich soll eigentlich einen Spaziergang vorschlagen...

„Warte," sagt er auf einmal, die Hand hebend. „Du hast einen seltsamen Käfer auf deiner Schulter."

Padma verzieht das Gesicht und Anthony macht Anstalten, den Käfer zu fangen. Aber ich bin schneller. Käfer ekeln mich nicht an. Und außerdem was macht ein Käfer in der großen Halle? Ich schaue auf den Käfer hinunter, der verzweifelt zwischen meinen Fingern zappelt. Er ist in der Tat seltsam... ich habe noch nie einen Käfer gesehen, der so aussieht, als träge er Brille.

„Hermine, warum zögerst du? Töte ihn," sagt Padma angewidert.

Aber ich starre den Käfer neugierig an. Etwas stimmt mit diesem Käfer nicht. Ich zücke meinen Stab und der Käfer beginnt noch verzweifelter zu zappeln. Ich würde ihn gerne untersuchen, aber momentan geht es nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Magie an diesem Käfer gespürt habe und außerdem was macht ein Käfer in der großen Halle und dazu noch auf meiner Schulter? Ist der Käfer da, um meine Gespräche zu belauschen? Ich schnappe mir das Salz, öffne es und schüttele den Rest des Salzes auf einen Teller heraus. Schnell stopfe ich den Käfer rein, die Decke schließend. Wenigstens wird er Luft haben...

„Hermine," sagt Anthony, der mich angafft. „Es ist nur ein Käfer."

„Ja, aber weißt du, mein Onkel sammelt so was und ich habe noch nie solchen Käfer gesehen. Er würde sich freuen, wenn ich ihm den schenke."

„Wer sammelt so was?" fragt Padma schockiert.

„Nun, Menschen, die mehr über Tiere wissen möchten," sage ich achselzuckend. „Mein Onkel mag so was. Fragt ihr mich nicht, warum. Aber jetzt habe ich ein exzellentes Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn. Ich muss nur herausfinden, was der Käfer isst."

„Ich werde ihn in mein Zimmer stellen," sage ich aufstehend. Anthony steht ebenfalls auf. Natürlich möchte er mitkommen. Ob es eine gute Idee ist? Ich darf ihm nicht nein sagen, denn das wäre verdächtig.

„Wir kommen gleich," sage ich zu den Ravenclaws über meine Schulter.

Die Ravenclaws denken jetzt natürlich, dass der Käfer nur eine Ausrede ist, um mit Anthony alleine zu sein, und sie wechseln geheimnisvolle Blicke. Und so ist es gut.

Als wir in den Korridor kommen, schaue ich mich um. Harry und die anderen sind einfach verschwunden aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er in diesem bestimmten Moment seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzt.

/Harrys Sicht

Mein Plan A ist ganz einfach. Ich werde Memphisto dafür benutzen, Dumbledore zu fangen und er wird ihn zu Voldemort bringen. Das ist der einzige Ort, den er gut kennt. Dann werde ich entscheiden, ob es klug wäre, dort auch zu bleiben, was natürlich davon abhängt, ob jemand uns sieht. Der Grund dafür ist natürlich weil Memphisto offensichtlich durch Schutzzauber und alles hindurchkommen kann, weil er ja kein Mensch ist. Ich habe Memphisto alles schon erklärt. Ich bezweifele nicht, dass er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Ich muss aber noch ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen. Was wenn er jemandem mitbringt? Sowie McGonagall? Ich habe nichts gegen die Hexe aber das wäre auch ihr Untergang. Denn falls sie sieht, wie Dumbledore von einem Dämon weggebracht ist, kann ich sie unmöglich am Leben lassen. Dann werde ich auch sie umbringen müssen.

Aus diesem Grund habe ich Draco und den anderen befohlen, bereit zu stehen. Ja, Dumbledore ist Dumbledore, aber je mehr von uns gibt es, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass wir es tatsächlich schaffen. Und natürlich befinden wir uns noch immer in Hogwarts. Es ist unmöglich, aus der Schule zu disapparieren und umgekehrt. Also kommt es nicht in Frage, dass der dunkle Lord hier appariert. Er weiß, jedoch, dass ich gerade in diesem Moment meinen Plan in die Tat umsetze und er steht bereit. Ob er ein paar Todesser dabei hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich kann seine Anwesenheit in meinem Geist spüren. Er wartet... wie ein Raubtier im Gebüsch.

Ich schlendere alleine durch die Korridore, mein Herz rast und ich bin vollkommen wach. Memphisto folgt mir in seiner Schattenform und er steht bereit. Falls es dazu kommt, dass ich mich mit Dumbledore tatsächlich duellieren muss, werde ich nur die dunkle Magie benutzen. Sie ist meine beste Waffe gegen ihn, denn er versteht sie nicht und er hat sich nie bemüht, etwas darüber zu lernen. Und dazu muss ich auch non-verbal zaubern, sowie der dunkle Lord es mir gesagt hat. Er hat es mir schon früh genug eingebläut, dass falls ich es nicht tue, es ein Vorteil für meinen Gegner sein kann, sowie er mir schon hundertmal bewiesen hat.

Meine Magie pulsiert in meinen Fingerkuppen, denn auch sie weiß, was ich vorhabe. Jeder Schritt kommt mir wie ein Schritt dem Tode näher vor... Falls ich es nicht schaffe, wird Dumbledore mich fangen und das wäre mein Ende. Dumbledores Plan ist, mich zu enttarnen und auf diese Weise der Welt zu zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin. Und ich würde nicht lediglich ins Gefängnis geschickt werden. Nein. Man würde mich verhören und mir Veritaserum geben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Wirkung auf mich hat, aber ich möchte nicht gefangen werden. Ich habe so viel getan; so viel erreicht; und ich werde einfach nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mann, der mein Leben zerstört hat, es schon wieder zerstört. Ich werde mit Klauen und Nägeln für meine Freiheit und für seinen Tod kämpfen.

In Ordnung, Potter. Das ist es, wovon du geträumt und monatelang darüber nachgedacht hast. Jetzt ist die Zeit dafür gekommen. Sei doch kein Feigling und tue es richtig. Dies ist keine gute Zeit, um Angst oder Zweifel zu haben. Dies ist eine gute Zeit, zu handeln; zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen.

Ich schaue mir über die Schulter, als wolle ich checken, ob ich verfolgt werde, und dabei steigt mir der süße Geruch von Dumbledores Magie in die Nase. Er ist hier irgendwo. Aber jemand ist bei ihm. Ich rieche einen Weißmagier. Das ist nicht gut. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut... Also werde ich noch ein Opfer haben. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass er Unterstützung mitgebracht hat. Und warum bitteschön? Ist der große Albus Dumbledore nicht genug? Hat er Schiss vor dem bösen Harry Potter, sodass er jemandem mitbringen muss? Oder ist dieser jemand lediglich ein Zeuge?

'Memphisto,' rufe ich den Dämon gedanklich. Er ist da, hinter einer Statue und er beobachtet mich. 'Ich gehe jetzt rein. Du weißt, was du tun musst.'

Wir haben schon im Voraus dieses Klassenzimmer ausgewählt und ich habe Memphisto erklärt, was ich tun werde. Ich gehe rein, Dumbledore denkt, dass ich da drin etwas treibe, dass ich zum Beispiel eine Falle für ihn vorbereite, und er wird auf mich warten. Und dann wird er angegriffen werden. Kann ein Weißmagier einen Dämon sehen? Keine Ahnung; aus diesem Grund habe ich Memphisto befohlen, sich nicht zu zeigen, bis es so weit ist.

'Keine Sorge, Erbe der Dunkelheit,' sagt der Dämon aufgeregt.

Der Schatten verschwindet und ich öffne die Tür, gucke rein und schlüpfe dann so leise wie möglich in den Raum hinein. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und lehne mich gegen die Wand mit dem Basiliskenstab in meiner Hand und warte. Mein Herz klopft so schnell und so laut, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass sogar Dumbledore meinen Herzschlag hören kann. In diesem Moment schleichen sich Draco und die anderen an Dumbledore heran und warten auf Befehle.

Alles, was existiert, ist dieser Moment. Das wird ein Meisterwerk sein, das mir, als einem dunklen Magier und dem Erben der Dunkelheit, Ruhm bringen würde. Ich werde für alle Ewigkeit als derjenige bekannt sein, der den großen Albus Dumbledore getötet hat. Im Namen der Dunkelheit.

Es gibt keine Zeit darüber weiter nachzudenken, denn ich höre Memphistos Ruf. Ich platze aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus mit dem Stab in Hand. Und ich bin gleich dazu gezwungen, mich zu ducken.

Memphisto hat sich hinter Dumbledore in seine wahre Form verwandelt und sich auf ihn geworfen, aber Dumbledore hat ihn irgendwie aufgespürt. Und als ich schnell aufstehe und aus vollem Hals Draco befehle, anzugreifen, wird mir vage klar, dass Dumbledore Lupin mitgebracht hat. Warum ausgerechnet ihn? Warum nicht McGonagall?

„Nimm den anderen!" brülle ich Memphisto an. Ich deute auf Lupin und der Dämon wirbelt herum. Mittlerweile kommt eine Salve Flüche aus Dracos Richtung aber Dumbledore hebt anmutig die Hand und beschwört einen Schild, sodass die Flüche der Slytherins einfach abprallen.

Meinen Angriff wehrt er mit einer schnellen Bewegung ab. Moment mal... Wie kommt es, dass er auf einmal so schnell ist und dass er nicht länger gebückt läuft? Wie kommt es, dass er mich so schnell eingeholt hat?

Oh Potter. Du bist wirklich ein Idiot. Die lichtblauen Augen durchbohren mich als Erkenntnis sich in mir ausbreitet, was ich versuche nicht zu zeigen. Aber ich rauche vor Wut. All diese Zeit, hat er es gewusst und er hat sogar Snape getäuscht. Zweifelsohne hat er das Gegengift gefunden. Er ist irgendwie den Fluch von Voldemort losgeworden, aber er hat sich so angestellt, als sei er noch immer krank. Und das nur, um mich zu täuschen? Eigentlich sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen.

„So," sagt Dumbledore leise, der mich genau beobachtet. Lupin ist verschwunden und Memphisto ist auch weg. Also hat er es geschafft und hoffentlich gerade in diesem Moment stehen sie vor dem dunklen Lord. Draco und die anderen haben sich hinter den Säulen und versteckt und warten auf Befehle.

Die lichtblauen Augen versuchen nicht mehr, mir zuzuzwinkern. Seine Lippen lächeln nicht. Das hier ist eine ganz andere Version von Albus Dumbledore. Er sieht wie ein Großvater aus, der von seinem Neffen sehr enttäuscht ist. Ich wiederum schaue ihm direkt in die Augen. Keine Angst zeigen; keinen Zweifel zeigen. Er wird versuchen, dich einzuschüchtern, aber das sollst du nicht zulassen. Nie wieder... Ich kann spüren, dass meine Magie kurz vorm Platzen ist. Es wäre auch an der Zeit...

„Du hast endlich dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt," sagt Dumbledore leise und bedrohlich. Er macht einen Schritt seitwärts und ich folge seinem Beispiel. Jetzt ist mir klar, dass ich mich hier und jetzt mit ihm duellieren werde und ich rufe gedanklich den dunklen Lord. Seine Antwort ist schnell und knapp. 'Ich komme', hat er gedacht und dann die Verbindung zwischen uns unterbrochen.

„Wann wirst du deines zeigen, alter Mann?" zische ich, Dumbledore wütend musternd.

Erleichterung. Endlich kann ich genau das sein, was ich bin. Und es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich eine Menge Energie dafür benutzt, die Rolle von einem neugierigen und armen Jungen zu spielen, der bei den Lehrern beliebt ist.

Dumbledores Lippen strecken sich zu einem Lächeln und er schaut mich beinah bemitleidend an.

„Harry," sagt er leise. „Was versuchst du zu tun? Du weißt, dass du bereits verloren hast. Ich muss dir allerdings zu allem, zu den Lügen und dem Herumschleichen gratulieren. Du bist ein schlauer Junge geworden."

Wut steigt in mir auf und ich kann ihm nicht länger zuhören. Schon wieder spricht er mit mir auf diese Weise, als sei er mir überlegen, als wisse er alles, als sei er der einzige, der mir helfen kann. Nun, wenn ich in die Hölle gehe, für das, was ich vorhabe, dann möge es so sein. Denn ich möchte nicht, dass alles wieder gut wird. Ich brauche seine Billigung und seine Freundschaft nicht. Ich brauche nur meine dunkle Magie und sie wird zusammen mit mir kämpfen. Und sie kann es kaum abwarten.

Blitzschnell richte ich meinen Stab auf ihn und schicke einen Cruciatusfluch auf ihn. Dumbledore weicht dem Fluch mit Leichtigkeit aus und schickt einen Betäubungszauber auf mich. Er versucht mich zu betäuben? Er möchte mich nicht töten? So galant... Aber natürlich, ein Weißmagier wie Dumbledore kann es sich nicht leisten, mitten in einer Schule jemanden umzubringen. So was tun sie im Geheimen. Er ist gnädig und er wird mir verzeihen. Ich wiederum, werde ihm nie verzeihen und werde ihm keine Gnade zeigen.

Ich werfe mich zur Seite und versuche es wieder mit dem Cruciatusfluch.

„Hätte ich mir denken können," sagt Dumbledore als er wieder angreift. „Dass das erste, was Voldemort dir beibringt, der Cruciatusfluch wäre. Ganz der Lehrer, oder?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung," lache ich, schnell duckend um seinem Betäubungszauber auszuweichen und einen weiteren Fluch in seine Richtung abschießend. Dumbledore beschwört einen Schild, der jedoch nicht hält und er ist gezwungen sich zu ducken.

Ich lache laut und der Korridor hallt mit meinem Gelächter.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, alter Mann," schreie ich triumphierend, „dass deine jämmerliche Weißmagie es mit der Macht der Dunkelheit aufnehmen kann?"

„All deine Macht ist dir nutzlos, weil du dich verloren hast," erwidert Dumbledore als er wieder angreift. „Du hast deine Menschlichkeit gegen Macht ausgetauscht und du verstehst die Menschen nicht mehr."

Die ganze Zeit rufe ich Memphisto und endlich spüre ich, dass er hinter einer Säule in seiner Schattenform steckt. Er soll warten. Vielleicht kann Dumbledore ihn abschütteln, aber wenn wir ihn zusammen angreifen, wird er wohl keine Chance haben. Ich werde bis zu Ende kämpfen und jede Chance ausnutzen, um es ohne den dunklen Lord zu tun.

„Was hast du diesem Dämon angeboten?" schreit Dumbledore, der eine Lichtkugel beschwört, die mich momentan blind werden lässt.

Ich erinnere mich an Voldemorts Trainings und ich öffne meine geistigen Augen, die Magie sehen können. Ich hebe die beiden Hände in die Luft und beschwöre die schwarze Peitsche. Dumbledores Lichtkugel wird kleiner und kleiner als ich mit der Peitsche schwinge und mit aller Kraft Dumbledore damit treffe.

Er stolpert und beinah fällt, beschwört aber einen Schild, der schnell bricht der ihm aber genug Zeit gibt, wieder aufzustehen.

„Es ist zu spät für dich, Junge," sagt er herumwirbelnd. „Du bist jetzt nichts mehr als mein Feind."

„Volltreffer," brülle ich, wieder mit der Peitsche schwingend.

'Memphisto, komm, wir arbeiten zusammen. Soll deine Macht auch meine werden,' lade ich den Dämon gedanklich ein. Der dunkle Lord ist auf seinem Weg hierher. Ob er jemanden mitbringt, habe ich keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß, dass er nahe ist. Ich kann ihn spüren. Wir haben keine Zeit... Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann die Lehrer mitbekommen, was hier vorgeht. Mit Magie alleine kann ich nicht gewinnen, das ist mir jetzt klar. Aber mir fehlt etwas, was Dumbledore hat und das kann ich als eine Waffe gegen ihn benutzen. Angst.

Memphisto saust auf mich zu und ich spüre ihn in mir. Es fühlt sich ziemlich verwirrend und unangenehm an, den Dämon in meinem Geist zu spüren. Klar, normalerweise kann ich ihn sowieso in meinem Geist spüren, weil ich ja eine Verbindung mit ihm teile. Aber jetzt hat er sich mit meinem Geist verschmolzen. Ich denke, dass der exakte Begriff, den ein Hellmagier dafür benutzen würde, 'Besessenheit' wäre. Aber es gibt einen wichtigen Unterschied, nämlich, ich habe einen Pakt mit diesem Dämon abgeschlossen und habe ihm eigentlich meine Erlaubnis dafür gegeben. Sonst wäre es ihm nicht gelungen...

Schweratmend, richte ich den Stab auf Dumbledore und schicke eine Salve von Zaubern auf ihn, gleichzeitig zur Seite weichend, um seinem eigenen Angriff auszuweichen. Jetzt benutze ich nur die Zauber, die darauf abzielen, ihn zu erschrecken und zu verwirren und bald wird er einen Fehler machen, wenn ich so gnadenlos und schnell weiter zuschlage. Auch wenn er mächtig ist, ist er ein alter Mann. Seine Reflexe können sich mit meinen nicht messen. Der dunkle Lord ist da...

„Die Ratte zittert in der Ecke," sagt eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich grinse breit als Erkenntnis sich über Dumbledores Züge ausbreitet. Er hält inne und richtet sich auf.

„Sehr passend," sagt der dunkle Lord, der bei mir mit dem Stab in Hand inne hält.

„Tom," sagt Dumbledore mit einer heiseren Stimme. Er atmet tief durch, bemerke ich mit Genugtuung. Er ist müde. „Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen."

Der dunkle Lord gluckst und ich grinse noch breiter.

„Was, hätte ich meinem Lehrling all die Spaß überlassen sollen? Auf gar keinen Fall," sagt der dunkle Lord.

„Das ist ganz in Ordnung, Meister," sage ich grinsend.

Der dunkle Lord und ich öffnen unsere mentalen Verbindungen und wirbeln gleichzeitig herum, im selben Moment Flüche auf Dumbledore abschießend. Der Kampf geht weiter. Ein seltsamer Laut hallt durch den Korridor und als ich ducke und mich wieder auf einen Angriff vorbereite, sehe ich goldene Funken, die auf Dumbledores Kopf hinunter fallen.

„Tötet den Phönix!" befehle ich Draco und den anderen, die nur auf einen Befehl warten.

Denn der Phönix kann ziemlich gefährlich sein. Auch wenn Amu bereit ist und nur darauf wartet, den Spatz umzubringen, kann er nicht den Phönix so schnell fangen. Und in der Zwischenzeit wird er die Lehrer rufen oder so was. Wir müssen ihn dringend loswerden.

Der dunkle Lord und ich umstellen Dumbledore und greifen gleichzeitig an. Da wir jetzt geistig verbunden sind, hat er meine Absicht erkannt und jetzt benutzt er die gleichen Flüche wie ich. Eigentlich habe ich gefürchtet, dass er mir befehlen wird, zur Seite zu gehen und dass er sich alleine mit Dumbledore duellieren will, aber das hat er nicht getan. Stattdessen kämpft er mit mir und er folgt meinem Beispiel. Er möchte, dass das heute mein Sieg wird. Mein alleine.

Und da wir uns jetzt wie einer bewegen und zusammen angreifen, scheinen unsere Angriffe eine Wirkung zu haben. Aus der Ferne höre ich einen weiblichen Schrei und das Flattern von Flügeln. Ist das Hermine? Hat sie den Spatz getroffen? Ich habe ihr doch gesagt, sie solle in der großen Halle bleiben, aber nein. Nun denke ich, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee war, dass sie hergekommen ist.

„Und jetzt werde ich dir deine schlimmsten Ängste zeigen, alter Mann," sagt der dunkle Lord, der zusammen mit mir näher und näher an Dumbledore rückt.

Dumbledore atmet schwer und er nutzt die Chance aus, um uns auch anzugreifen, denn bisher hat er sich nur verteidigt. Aber er ist schwach. Und Voldemort und ich erkennen seine Schwäche und greifen ohne Gnade im selben Moment an – und unsere Flüche treffen Dumbledore direkt in die Brust. Er schreit und seine Hand zittert, sodass er seinen Stab fallen lässt. Zur gleichen Zeit höre ich eine laute männliche Stimme und rennende Füße. Jemand kommt.

Memphisto trennt sich von mir und saust auf Dumbledore zu, ihn sich schnell mit seinen Klauen schnappend und mit ihm verschwindend. Ich werfe mich ungeschickt zur Seite als ein Fluch aus dem Nichts auf mich zu saust. Der dunkle Lord wirbelt herum und greift nach meiner Schulter.

„RÜCKZUG!" brüllt er, mich mit sich ziehend.

Man muss es mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich laufe so schnell wie ich kann, dicht von ihm gefolgt. Ich springe über die kleine steinige Wand, die den Hof umrandet und der Geruch der Nacht schlägt mir entgegen als ich die Treppen hinunter sprinte, die aus dem Schloss heraus führen. Früh genug habe ich gelernt, dass ein guter Läufer zu sein sehr wichtig ist, denn auf diese Weise konnte mich Dudley nie fangen. Jetzt wird mir diese Fähigkeit vom Vorteil sein.

Als ich in die Richtung von dem verbotenen Wald wie ein Pfeil sause, denke ich an überhaupt nichts und niemanden, außer an Dumbledore, der hoffentlich noch immer in Memphistos Klauen in Voldemorts Haus ist und der bloße Gedanke daran gibt mir Kraft. Verdammte Ballrobe... Wenigstens habe ich den Umhang ausgezogen, aber trotzdem finde ich es schwierig, in der Ballrobe zu laufen.

Als ich spüre, dass ich durch die Barriere hindurchgekommen bin, blicke ich kurz über meine Schulter. Der dunkle Lord kommt gleich. Er läuft ziemlich schnell für jemanden, der für ein paar Jahre keine Beine hatte. In der Ferne sehe ich auch Dracos Kopf, der dicht von ein paar anderen Köpfen gefolgt ist. Und sie werden verfolgt. Ich habe keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und ich werde nicht abwarten, um zu sehen, um wen es sich handelt. Denn Dumbledore wartet auf mich.

Ich drehe mich um die Achse und disappariere, alles und alle hinterlassend. Dumbledore... jetzt wirst du deine schlimmsten Ängste erleben...


	42. Kapitel 41

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Wir werden versuchen, den Epilog so schnell wie möglich hochzuladen, da er ziemlich kurz ist und danach auch den Prolog für EN 2. Aber es hängt von meiner Beta ab.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 41 – Das erloschene Licht

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, sind das erste, was ich erblicke, Dementoren.

Eine Gruppe Dementoren steht in einem Kreis und lehnt sich nach vorne. In der anderen Ecke stehen die Todesser, denn keiner möchte einem Dementor nahe stehen, und sie fahren hoch als ich auftauche. Lucius, der in der ersten Reihe steht, schließt kurz die Augen und Erleichterung steht ihm im Gesicht geschrieben. Bellatrix wiederum schaut stumm zu als ich an ihnen vorbeimarschiere, sie keines Blickes würdigend, und direkt auf die Dementoren zukomme.

„Aus dem Weg!" befehle ich scharf.

Ich sehe Memphistos Hörner hinter den schwarzen Umhängen der Dementoren und ich stelle mit Erleichterung fest, dass er noch immer Dumbledore in seinen Klauen hält, dabei bösartig grinsend. Er strahlt mich an und entblößt dabei seine gelben Zähne. Zweifelsohne denkt er, heute sei sein Glückstag. Denn der Tag, an dem der Vertreter des Lichtes getötet wird, wird unter den Dämonen als Neujahr gefeiert.

Also hat Voldemort ein paar Dementoren hergerufen, sodass sie sich um Dumbledore kümmern können. Sehr einsichtsvoll. Sie schweben zur Seite, wenn auch widerwillig, und ich komme hindurch und schaue auf Dumbledore hinunter. Die lichtblauen Augen schauen auf und ich grinse. Das hier ist eine ganz andere Version von Albus Dumbledore, die mir jedoch mehr als die übliche, besserwisserische, großväterliche und rätselhafte Version gefällt.

„Endlich gehörst du mir," flüstere ich. Ich könnte vor Freude platzen. „Endlich..."

Ich höre kollektives Rascheln weil die Todesser in die Knie gehen als der dunkle Lord erscheint. Aber ich wende mich nicht um, um ihn zu begrüßen. Die lichtblauen Augen, die mir jetzt leer und hoffnungsvoll vorkommen, gleiten zu dem dunklen Lord hinüber, der hinter mir auftaucht.

Dumbledore scheint ganz sprachlos zu sein. Er hat schon alles gesagt und jetzt sieht er ein, dass es keinen Weg heraus gibt. Der große Magier hat keinen Plan B. Und außerdem scheinen die Dementoren einen Eindruck auf ihn zu machen denn Dumbledore sieht geschlagen und miserabel aus. Leider kann ich persönlich nichts mehr in ihrer Gegenwart spüren. Wahrscheinlich hat der abgeschlossene Pakt mit Memphisto etwas damit zu tun.

Noch jemand kommt aber ich schenke den Neuankömmlingen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Der dunkle Lord mustert Dumbledore und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, alter Mann," sagt er leise und bedrohlich. „Du hast den Kampf verloren."

Einige Todesser glucksen und einige wechseln triumphierende Blicke. Ich wiederum starre Dumbledore wie gebannt an. Wie viele Tage habe ich davon geträumt, darüber nachgedacht, ihn so hilflos sehen zu können... So schwach... so hoffnungslos... Ich zittere noch immer wegen der Anstrengung des Kampfes und ich atme schwer, aber nichts existiert in diesem Moment außer mir und Dumbledore. Endlich... Werde ich meine Rache haben. Endlich werde ich frei sein.

Der dunkle Lord bückt sich und streckt einen langen weißen Finger aus, ihn unter Dumbledores Kinn legend. Dumbledore dreht den Kopf zur Seite und Memphisto versenkt seine Klauen noch tiefer in seinem Fleisch.

„Der große Albus Dumbledore," flüstert der dunkle Lord, ihn musternd. „Man könnte sagen, dass auch ich ein Recht auf dich habe, sowie mein Lehrling, der Rache will... Aber heute geht es nicht nur um Rache. Denn wir stehen über solchen menschlichen Bedürfnissen, trotz dem, was du von uns hältst. Nein, heute geht es um dich als den Vertreter des Lichtes. Dein Tod wird das Ende einer Ära bezeichnen und der Anfang einer neuen."

Dumbledore starrt ihn wortlos an.

„Und so sehr wie ich mir wünsche, derjenige sein zu können, der dich umbringt, werde ich diese Ehre meinem Lehrling übergeben," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem Grinsen. „Er wird derjenige sein, der dem Vertreter des Lichtes den letzten Schlag verpassen wird."

Wenn er es so sagt, klingt Dumbledores Titel überhaupt nicht beeindruckend, sondern eher lächerlich.

„Wo möchtest du es tun?" fragt Voldemort.

„Im Keller, Meister," antworte ich atemlos.

Meine Hand zuckt in die Richtung von meinem Bein, wo mein wunderschöner Dolch ist. Ich bin total außer mir und weiß nicht, was ich zuerst tun soll. Ich fühle mich hibbelig.

„In Ordnung," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Geh."

„Wenn du mich umbringst, wird es eine permanente Narbe auf deine Seele hinterlassen, Harry," gelingt es Dumbledore zu sagen.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und bin mir vage bewusst, dass Draco bei seinem Vater steht und dass Blaise Zabini eine zitternde Hermine in seinen Armen hält. Was, hat er gedacht, dass Voldemort derjenige sein wird, der ihn umbringt? Für eine Sekunde lang schien es, dass er es tatsächlich erwartet hat. Wäre es logischer zu vermuten, dass jemand, der schon so viele umgebracht hat, kein Problem damit hätte? Oder eher jemand, der noch immer magisch wächst und Erfahrung im Kampf sammelt?

Bellatrix lacht; und für einmal stimme ich ihr zu. Ich pruste los und wende mich wieder Dumbledore zu.

„Ist schon geschehen, alter Mann," erwidere ich breit grinsend. Obwohl ich hundemüde bin und obwohl mein Herz in meiner Kehle pocht, stürmt Adrenalin durch mein Blut und ich bin noch immer hellwach.

„Und ich hatte genug von deinen Warnungen und von deinem Gelaber über das Böse," sage ich verächtlich. „Jetzt werde ich dir das wahre Gesicht des Bösen zeigen."

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und schlage ihn so kräftig wie ich kann ins Gesicht. Dumbledores Kopf gleitet zur Seite und ein Blutrinnsal kullert über seine Schläfe.

Ich schüttele meine Faust und hebe gebieterisch die Hand, die ganze Zeit den Blick nicht von Dumbledore abwendend. Memphisto hebt den bewusstlosen Dumbledore in die Luft und glucksend folgt mir.

„Ich habe mir schon seit einer Ewigkeit gewünscht, das tun zu können," murmele ich zufrieden als ich die Kellertür öffne.

Der Tisch steht schon bereit und ich weise Memphisto an, Dumbledore auf den Tisch abzulegen. Ob Memphisto keine Ahnung hat, wie man mit Sterblichen umgehen soll oder ob er es absichtlich getan hat, weiß ich nicht, aber er lässt den bewusstlosen Dumbledore aus der Höhe auf den Tisch fallen sodass der Tisch gefährlich wackelt und geht zur Seite. Natürlich möchte er bleiben; er möchte zuschauen, wie ich den Vertreter des Lichtes umbringe. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass keine ganze Arme von seinen Dämonenfreunden mit Cocktails aufgetaucht ist.

Als ich meinen Dolch hervorziehe und mir die Lippen lecke, taucht der dunkle Lord auf, der die Tür zum Keller hinter sich schließt und sich umschaut. Er nickt. Ein Paar Dementoren sind uns gefolgt und das ist auch richtig so. Denn mit Dumbledore weiß man ja nie. Und ich habe nicht umsonst gekämpft, sodass er jetzt entkommt. Er geht nirgendwo hin. Die Dementoren gleiten geräuschlos rein und bleiben in den Ecken stehen.

Der dunkle Lord mustert den bewusstlosen Dumbledore und schmunzelt.

„Eine primitive Methode, die jedoch ziemlich effektiv ist," stellt er fest, über meinen Schlag redend.

Meine Faust tut noch immer weh und anscheinend blutet sie. Aber das macht nichts. Es hat sich gelohnt. Ich binde Dumbledore an den Tisch und lehne mich nach vorne. Ich mustere das Gesicht von dem Mann, der über mich hinweg über mein Leben entschieden hat und somit mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat. Jetzt verkörpert er nicht nur all das Leid und all die Traurigkeit, die ich durchlebt habe, sondern auch den alten Harry, der hilflos ist und noch immer denkt, er verdiene all das Leid und die Schläge. Und heute werde ich diesen alten Harry umbringen und dadurch die letzte Spur von meinem alten Leben zerstören. Vielleicht war Dumbledore überrascht, dass der dunkle Lord ihm nicht gedroht oder ihn beleidigt hat; denn er würde jemandem wie Lord Voldemort schon so was zutrauen. Aber das beweist nur, dass er die dunkle Magie und die dunklen Magier einfach nicht versteht.

Es ist vorbei. Jetzt wissen sicherlich alle, wer ich bin und ich werde nie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen können. Jetzt bin ich auf der Flucht als der zukünftige Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und als Schwarzmagier. Und auch wenn ich alles hinter mir gelassen habe, wird mir klar, dass ich es mir die ganze Zeit herbei gewünscht habe. Es ist so schwer, sich als einer von ihnen auszugeben. Jetzt kann ich den dunklen Lord gut verstehen und ich bewundere ihn dafür, dass er eigentlich all die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht und alles ertragen hat. Ein Jahr war genug für mich und noch vier würde ich nicht ertragen können.

Ich ziehe meine Ballrobe aus und werfe sie zur Seite. Voldemort rollt mit den Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Higgy," ruft er die Elfe. „Bring Harry was zum Anziehen."

Ich lege den Dolch und meinen Stab auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und mustere Dumbledore wieder. Seine Hände sehen ganz normal aus. Er hat zwar Handschuhe getragen aber jetzt, da ich seine Hände direkt sehen kann, wird mir klar, dass ihnen nichts fehlt. Er trägt jedoch einen Ring auf seinem Ringfinger.

„Meister," sage ich gerade als eine zu Tode erschrockene Higgy mit der Kleidung erscheint. „Ist das Euer Ring?"

Voldemort nimmt Dumbledores Hand in seine mit einer angewiderten Miene und mustert den Ring. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, aber er sieht meinem Ring ähnlich," sagt er leise.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und seine Züge verhärten sich. Also hat Dumbledore auch darüber gelogen. Gibt es ein Ende zu seinen Meisterplänen und seinen Geheimnissen? Ich verpasse Dumbledore eine Ohrfeige und werfe das T-Shirt, das Higgy in zitternden Händchen hochhält, über meinen Kopf. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich ein paar Antworten bekomme. Ich hatte wirklich genug von seinen Spielchen.

Die Augen des Weißmagiers reißen auf und er schaut sich um. Er versucht, sich aufzusetzen, aber ich habe ihn so fest gebunden, dass er sich keinen Millimeter bewegen kann. Und dazu werden zweifelsohne seine Hände und Beine in ein paar Minuten taub sein.

Sein Blick landet auf den todernsten dunklen Lord, der ihn wortlos anschaut. Als er mich erblickt, der sich mit dem Stab in Hand über ihn beugt, lässt er seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch fallen und seufzt.

„Warum zögerst du?" fragt er leise.

„Oh keine Sorge," antworte ich. „Ich werde dich umbringen. Aber ich möchte es genießen. Je länger es dauert, desto mehr Spaß macht es."

Voldemort schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Die Dementoren schauen schweigend zu, als ich einen Stuhl zu mir ziehe und mich darauf setze.

„Aber ehe ich dich töte, werden wir uns ein wenig unterhalten," sage ich grinsend.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen," erwidert Dumbledore. „Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was ich dir sagen möchte. Jetzt möchte ich in Frieden sterben."

„In Frieden wirst du nicht sterben, das kannst du ruhig vergessen," sage ich kalt. „Aber ich bin neugierig auf ein paar Sachen und ich möchte Antworten."

„Die wirst du nicht bekommen," sagt Dumbledore und schließt die Augen.

Ich schaue auf und begegne dem Blick der dunklen Augen, die mich genau anschauen. Ich weiß, worüber er nachdenkt. Aber es ist überhaupt nicht notwendig. Er weiß ja, dass ich über diesen Moment schon seit Monaten träume, aber was er vielleicht nicht begreift, ist, dass ich es kaum abwarten kann, es tatsächlich zu tun.

Ich richte meinen Stab auf Dumbledore und spüre Aufregung, die sich wie eine warme Welle in mir ausbreitet.

„Crucio," sage ich beinah liebevoll.

Dumbledores Augen reißen wieder auf und er schreit aus vollem Hals, dabei an den Seilen, mit denen ich ihn an den Tisch gebunden habe, zerrend. Die Lippen des dunklen Lords kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln und er lehnt sich zurück, dabei aussehend, als bereite er sich auf eine Show vor. Es fühlt sich so anders an, diesen Fluch an jemandem benutzen zu können, der sich nicht bewegt und der so bewegungslos daliegt und darauf wartet, dass ich ihn in die Hölle fluche. Man kann sich die Zeit nehmen, um dieses Gefühl zu genießen. Aber vor allem fühlt es sich so verdammt gut an, weil ich ja einen Cruciatusfluch auf Albus verdammten Dumbledore anwende.

Wie lange darf man einen unter dem Cruciatusfluch halten, sodass derjenige nicht verrückt wird? Keine Ahnung. Aber ich könnte es herausfinden.

So was habe ich noch nie getan. Mein Opfer liegt an einen Tisch gebunden und sein Leben ist in meinen Händen. Eben als ich Wurmschwanz gefoltert habe, habe ich mich nicht so gefühlt. Dieses Gefühl von Macht, das mir die Verwendung des Cruciatusfluches bietet und die Tatsache, dass ich derjenige bin, der entscheidet, ob Dumbledore lebt oder stirbt, erfüllt mich vollkommen und momentan vergesse ich, wo und wer ich bin. Zweifelsohne gibt es etwas Schwarzmagisches bei bloßer Mordtat. Denn sowie es der Fall mit allerlei dunklen Zaubern und Flüchen ist, muss man die Kontrolle übernehmen und entscheiden, was zu tun ist. Ein Hellmagier hätte Angst vor diesem Gefühl, vor dieser Verantwortung für ein menschliches Leben und würde es nicht tun, alles dem Schicksal überlassend und entscheidend, sich nicht einzumischen. Aber ein dunkler Magier würde die Erfahrung genießen und die Rolle des Richters und Henker mit Freude spielen, sich dabei vollkommen bewusst, was er tut und warum.

Ein Wimmern reißt mich aus dem Rausch heraus und ich schaue auf Dumbledore hinunter, der am ganzen Leib zittert.

Ich lasse den Stab sinken und Dumbledore atmet tief und schmerzvoll ein.

„Du wirst eh sterben, alter Mann," flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr. „Wenigstens kannst du dein Gewissen erleichtern, ehe du stirbst. Unter Muggeln nennt man so was letzte Ölung. Du sollst mir sagen, was du, deiner Meinung nach, im Laufe deines langen Lebens falsch gemacht hast und ich werde dich von deinen Sünden erlösen. Indem ich dich töten werde. Was dir eigentlich nach all dem Folter, die auf dich wartet, wie eine Erlösung vorkommen wird."

„Harry," gelingt es Dumbledore zu sagen, „Du hättest heute nicht hier sein sollen."

„Denkst du?" frage ich gespielt überrascht. „Weißt du, ich habe mir schon tausendmal gewünscht, ich wäre tot, weil meine Verwandten mich wie Dreck behandelt haben. Wenigstens so würde ich nie wieder dem Knurren in meinem Magen zuhören oder darüber nachdenken müssen, wann Onkel Vernon die Tür des Schrankes öffnet und mich verprügelt. Dank dir und deiner Dummheit, alles, worüber ich in meinem Schrank unter den Treppen nachdenken konnte, war – wann sterbe ich?"

Dumbledore schließt die Augen und eine Träne rollt seine Wange entlang.

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint," flüstert er.

„Weint der große Weißmagier?" schnurre ich. „Ist es möglich, dass er es endlich begriffen hat?"

„Harry," flüstert Dumbledore. „Ich habe es für dein eigenes Wohl getan. Ich wollte, dass du weit weg von der Zauberwelt aufwächst und dass du keine Chance bekommst, über dunkle Magie nachzudenken. Überhaupt herauszufinden, dass es so was gibt. Denn..."

Er schluckt und ich packe ihn grob am Hals.

„Ja?" frage ich, mich in sein Gesicht bringend.

„Denn... ich habe gewusst, dass du einen schwarzen Kern hast und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, wann die Dunkelheit in dir die Kontrolle übernimmt. Und mit der Prophezeiung... Du hättest kein Schwarzmagier sein sollen. Du hättest heute nicht hier sein sollen. Ich wollte dich retten, Harry. Ich wollte, dass du die Hellmagie lernst und dass du unter Freunden und Menschen aufwächst, die dich lieben. Ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, wie deine Verwandten dich behandeln. Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich dich mitgenommen."

„Echt?" frage ich, mich auf einmal aufrichtend. „Du hast es nicht gewusst? Wie kann man es bitteschön nicht wissen? Bist du etwa blind oder was? Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie dünn ich bin? Dass ich nicht zurück gehen wollte? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich würde lieber in Hogwarts über die Ferien bleiben und du hast mich doch dorthin wieder geschickt."

„Wem hätte es einfallen können, dass jemand ein Kind auf diese Weise behandeln kann?" fragt Dumbledore und schaut mir in die Augen.

Er glaubt tatsächlich daran. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass er tatsächlich daran glaubt, dass er mir nur helfen wollte, indem er mich den Dursleys gegeben und versucht hat, mich fern von dunkler Magie zu halten. Es gibt Menschen, die in ihrer eigenen Welt leben, in der sie natürlich Helden sind. Aber wie kann man nur einen fern von dem halten, was man eigentlich ist? Man kann nicht von der dunklen Magie geheilt werden, die man in seinem Blut hat, genauso wenig wie man zum Beispiel seine sexuelle Orientierung ändern kann. Man kann sich nur für etwas ausgeben, was man nicht ist, aber die Wahrheit wird immer in einem bleiben und nichts und niemand kann sie ändern.

„Also wolltest du mich in einen Hellmagier verwandeln," sage ich zornig. „Weißt du nicht, dass so was nicht möglich ist? Dass es sogar ungesund ist und dass es einen zerstören kann, wenn man nur die Magie benutzt, für die man keine Neigung zeigt? Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du DAS nicht weißt, großer Weißmagier!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das," erwidert Dumbledore. „Aber laut der Prophezeiung hättest du eh nicht lange leben sollen, so traurig wie mich diese Tatsache gemacht hat. Und jetzt ist auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann..."

„Noch immer laberst du über Prophezeiungen!" zische ich genervt. „Hast du nichts daraus gelernt? So was gibt es nicht. Ich habe diese verdammte Prophezeiung ausgetrickst indem ich zur dunklen Seite überlaufen bin. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass jemand oder etwas meine Zukunft bestimmt. Ich alleine bestimme meine eigene Zukunft. Ich alleine entscheide, zu was ich werden werde und was ich mit meinem Leben tue! Und kein so genanntes Schicksal und keine Prophezeiungen werden darüber über mich hinweg entscheiden! Ich bin der Meister meines eigenen Lebens und meiner Zukunft!"

„Das ist zweifelsohne eine schwarzmagische Denkweise," meint Dumbledore leise.

„Danke," sage ich, mich stolz aufrichtend. „Also, nachdem dein Plan offensichtlich fehlgeschlagen hat, indem du endlich begriffen hast, dass ich nicht deine Puppe sein möchte, hast du mich aufgegeben. Du hast mich sogar in meinem Vorhaben unterstützt, weiter dem dunklen Lord zu helfen. Stimmt es?"

Dumbledore nickt nur.

„Wie hast du gewusst, dass er zurück ist?" frage ich mit verengten Augen.

„Ich habe dein regelmäßiges Verschwinden bemerkt," sagt Dumbledore seufzend.

„Nein, das ist es nicht," sage ich grimmig. „Du kennst jemanden, der das dunkle Mal trägt und der es dir gesagt hat. Wer ist es?"

Jetzt steht der dunkle Lord wieder auf und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Es gibt einen Verräter in seinen Reihen? Wen?

Ich zücke meinen Stab, vorhabend, die Wahrheit mit einem guten Cruciatusfluch aus ihm herauszukitzeln aber der dunkle Lord ist schneller. Er winkt in meiner Richtung und packt Dumbledore am Kinn. Dumbledores Lügen kann er vielleicht ertragen; aber dass es einen Verräter in seinen Reihen gibt? So was toleriert der dunkle Lord nicht. Er taucht in Dumbledores Gedanken ein und ich stehe zur Seite. Jetzt werden wir sehen, wer der bessere Legillimentiker ist. Der Weißmagier oder der Schwarzmagier?

Dumbledore schließt die Augen, aber der dunkle Lord braucht keinen Augenkontakt. Dumbledores Hände zittern als der dunkle Lord weiter gnadenlos in seinen Erinnerungen herum wühlt. Und anscheinend schert er sich dabei nicht darum, ob er Schaden hinterlässt. Ich setze mich kurz auf meinen Stuhl und atme tief durch. Dumbledores Lippen bewegen sich, aber kein Laut kommt heraus. Der dunkle Lord zückt seinen Stab und richtet ihn auf Dumbledore. Welchen Zauber er benutzt hat, weiß ich nicht, aber nach ein paar Minuten atmet Dumbledore tief ein und der dunkle Lord richtet sich auf. Er hat einen todernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht und ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Er hat gerade einen Verräter entdeckt und er hat vor, ihn umzubringen. Die Absicht steht ihm im Gesicht geschrieben.

„Karkarrof also," murmelt er finster. „Er wir mir dafür büßen. Fahre fort, Harry."

Wer ist das, frage ich mich? Ich kenne ihn nicht.

„Du hast nach Horkruxen des dunklen Lords gesucht," sage ich zu Dumbledore, der noch immer zitternd und mit fest geschlossenen Augen daliegt. „Welche hast du gefunden?"

Dumbledore antwortet nicht. Schon wieder bewegen sich seine Lippen aber ich kann nichts hören. Es sieht so aus, als sei er in einer Trance.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich ihn mit meinem mentalen Angriff ermüdet habe," sagt der dunkle Lord, der selbst ein wenig müde, jedoch entschlossen, aussieht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du noch was von ihm bekommen kannst."

„Aber ich möchte ihn jetzt töten," sage ich, den Kopf hebend. „Ich möchte nicht warten! Ich habe schon seit Monaten darauf gewartet!"

Der dunkle Lord lächelt mich an und wirkt dabei, als habe er meine Antwort erwartet.

„Ungeduldig, was?" fragt er. „Schön. Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr. Er könnte dir mehr Lügen erzählen und wie er dachte, dass er das richtige getan habe, aber das brauchst du nicht."

„Was schlagt Ihr vor?" frage ich.

„Wenn du doch aus ihm Nutzen ziehen möchtest, kannst du einen Ritualmord ausführen," sagt er, mich musternd. „Und dadurch wäre es für dich möglich, doch etwas von ihm zu bekommen."

„Klingt gut," sage ich, mich setzend. „Was, denn?"

„Nun, du könntest zum Beispiel eine deiner Fähigkeiten dadurch noch verbessern," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Oder könntest du dich dadurch mächtiger machen. Denn auch wenn Dumbledore ein Hellmagier ist, kannst du einen Teil seiner Macht gebrauchen können."

Ich liebe die dunkle Magie, geht mir durch den Kopf. Ich grinse breit und schaue auf Dumbledore hinunter.

„Weist mich an, Meister," sage ich aufgeregt.

/Hermines Sicht

Warum ist er noch immer nicht zurück gekommen? Dauert es so lange, jemanden umzubringen? Ich soll lieber darüber nicht nachdenken. Denn wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wird mir übel...

Zabini steht seufzend auf und gießt sich mehr Kürbissaft ein. Wir alle sitzen im Salon und starren Löcher in der Luft. Keiner hat die Lust, zu reden, und so sitzen wir schon seit zwei Stunden in Stille. Ich habe versucht, etwas zu essen, aber es ist unmöglich. Uns wurde gesagt, wir sollen hier bleiben und still sein, bis alles vorüber ist.

Man sagt, dass Tapferkeit eine Tugend von Gryffindor ist. Und doch sehe ich hier Menschen, die alles aufgegeben haben, weil sie für ein größeres Ziel kämpfen. Wir sind alle Jugendliche; aber doch sind wir schon jetzt auf der Flucht. Wir haben alles geopfert, um die dunkle Seite zu unterstützen. Wahrscheinlich sind die anderen so großgezogen worden; aber trotzdem finde ich es bemerkenswert.

Ein Schrei ertönt und ich schaue mich panisch um. Zabini presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut mich vorsichtig an. Seit wir zusammen gekämpft haben, ist er nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Ich bin Anthony losgeworden und habe nach Harry gesucht – und ich habe gesehen, wie er sich mit Dumbledore duelliert und mein Herz hörte auf, zu schlagen. Aber Harry hat sich nicht auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen gewälzt. Er hat nicht versucht, von Dumbledore wegzulaufen. Er hat gekämpft – wie ein Mann und wie ein echter dunkler Magier.

So bald er mich bemerkt hat, hat Draco mich gepackt und mich zu sich gezogen. Er hat mir alles erklärt und ich blieb bei ihm in den Schatten, diesem Duell folgend, meinen Augen nicht zutrauend. Harry war unglaublich. Seine Reflexe sind einfach unglaublich und sie haben ihm vielmals das Leben gerettet. Aber seine Magie... Die Weise, auf die er kämpfte... Mir stockte der Atem als er diese riesige schwarze Peitsche herbeigezaubert hat und damit auf Dumbledore geschwungen hat. In den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, redet man ständig über die Macht der dunklen Magie und was sie bewirken kann. Aber ich habe es zum ersten Mal heute gesehen und es war einfach unglaublich. Und all diese Zeit hatte ich keine Ahnung, zu was mein bester Freund fähig ist. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er solche Macht besitzt.

Ich bin jeder seiner Bewegungen und Zauber atemlos gefolgt, in Zabinis Armen zitternd, der offensichtlich erkannt hat, dass ich nicht still stehen kann während mein bester Freund sich auf einen Kampf um Leben und Tod einlässt. Und dann ist er-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-soll gekommen. Ich habe ihn wie gebannt angestarrt und konnte nicht meinen Blick abwenden. Er ist ein junger Mann! Und das hat Harry getan? Er hat ihm den Körper von einem jungen Mann gegeben? Wie hat er es nur geschafft?

Aber nichts kann mich mehr überraschen. Harry hat sich in etwas Unerkennbares verändert. Als ich den dunklen Lord erblickt habe, habe ich endlich ausgeatmet. Harry war nie mehr alleine und er hatte Hilfe. Sie haben angefangen, gegen Dumbledore zu kämpfen... Und mir kam es wie eine Art Tanz vor... wie eine Art wunderschönen und tödlichen Tanz... sie bewegten sich, als wüssten sie, was der andere denkt. Wie eins. Die Zauber, die Harry benutzt hat, hat auch der dunkle Lord, im selben Moment benutzt. Ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie eine mentale Verbindung geöffnet haben und dass sie mit ihrer Hilfe ihren nächsten Zug geplant haben. Aber doch... Im Kampf hat man sicherlich keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Man handelt automatisch und instinktiv... und doch... mir kam es so vor, als wäre es eine Art Choreographie gewesen, die die beiden gut geübt haben. Vielleicht haben sie es ja.

Und dann ist Fawkes aufgetaucht. Harry befahl uns, den Phönix loszuwerden und ich war die erste, die reagiert hat. Ich habe den Phönix mit einem dunklen Fluch niedergebracht, sodass er zu Boden gefallen ist. Da habe ich ihn gleich mit einem weiteren Zauber verbrannt. Es hat sich seltsam angefühlt, die dunkle Magie irgendwo anders außer in dem Raum der Wünsche benutzen zu können, aber ich diesem Moment habe ich sie instinktiv benutzt, vermutend, dass nur die dunkle Magie eine Wirkung auf ein Lichtwesen sowie Fawkes haben kann.

Ich weiß nicht, ob und wann er wieder aus der Asche geboren werden wird, aber in jenem Moment spielte es keine Rolle. Ich habe ihn vernichtet und bin weiter dem Duell gefolgt. Und dann ist Aberforth gekommen... von allen Menschen, musste ausgerechnet er kommen. Ich habe ihn gleich erkannt. Und ich habe gewusst, dass wir erledigt waren, falls wir da bleiben, denn er würde zweifelsohne die Lehrer mitbringen. Harry ist geflohen; und Dumbledore war verschwunden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass jemand ihn zu diesem Haus appariert hat, bis ich ihn gesehen habe. Draco hatte einen Portschlüssel und wir sind alle wegappariert und hier aufgetaucht. So schnell bin ich noch nie gelaufen...

Ich kann kaum meine Augen vor Müdigkeit offen halten aber ich kann trotzdem nicht ruhig sitzen. Ich muss wissen, ob es Harry gut geht und was passiert ist.

Früher waren die Slytherins höflich mir gegenüber, aber nach diesem Kampf, nachdem sie zugeschaut haben, wie ich Fawkes mit einem dunklen Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt habe, betrachten sie mich scheinbar als eine von ihnen. Man hört zu, wenn ich etwas sage und man ignoriert mich nicht, sowie es früher manchmal der Fall war. Und vor allem, ist Blaise Zabini da...

Zabini legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es bringt nichts," flüstert er. „Falls jemand sie dabei unterbricht, wird es ihm schlecht ergehen. Bleibe doch hier."

Ich lehne den Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufze. Ich hasse es, warten zu müssen... Und da unten ist mein bester Freund, der gerade das dritte Opfer zu seiner Liste von Morden hinzufügt...

/Harrys Sicht

Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Feuerwhisky und stelle mein Glas beiseite, mich zurück lehnend. Alkohol und Mord gehen gut zusammen. Ich habe mich endlich ein wenig entspannt und beruhigt. Früher habe ich mich so gefühlt, als könne ich wegen dem Adrenalin und dem Kampf aus meiner Haut platzen. Und jede meiner Zellen vibriert noch immer wegen der Magie, die ich benutzt habe. Dieses Mal habe ich mich nicht zurückgehalten sondern alles gegeben, was ich konnte. Ich habe nicht über die Tatsache nachgedacht, ob ich meine magischen Reserven auslauge oder nicht. Ich habe einfach alles gegeben, was ich geben konnte und was ich gelernt habe und mein Körper, der noch immer wächst, trägt jetzt die Folgen.

„Harry?" höre ich Dumbledores leise Stimme.

Er liegt im Halbdunkeln auf dem Tisch und wir warten auf den dunklen Lord. Mittlerweile habe ich mich mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky beruhigt.

„Ja?" antworte ich belustigt.

„Was hast du diesem Dämon angeboten? Ich bin nur neugierig," fragt Dumbledore.

Nun ich sehe einfach keinen Grund, warum ich es ihm nicht sagen soll. Er wird eh mein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen.

„Einen Teil meiner Seele," antworte ich, ihn amüsiert musternd. „Warum möchtest du das wissen?"

„Man merkt es," meint Dumbledore traurig. „Ich habe erkannt, dass dir etwas passiert ist."

„Mir ist gelungen, was meinem Verwandten nicht gelungen ist," sage ich grinsend. Dumbledore dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Lord Grindelwald."

Dumbledores lichtblauen Augen blicken zu Boden und er schließt sie.

„Aber reden wir nicht über mich," sage ich aufstehend. „Du hast ihn geliebt, oder?"

Eine Pause tritt ein aber schließlich nickt Dumbledore.

„Wie ist es nur möglich, dass ein Vertreter des Lichtes sich in einen dunklen Lord verlieben kann?" frage ich neugierig.

„Die Liebe wählt nicht, Harry," sagt Dumbledore traurig. „Eines Tages, wenn du dich in jemanden verliebst, wirst du wissen, worüber ich rede. Hoffentlich. Denn ich denke nicht, dass du dazu fähig bist, jemanden wirklich zu lieben, genauso wie Voldemort."

„So was nennt man nicht Liebe, sondern Leidenschaft," sage ich. „Und wenn man zulässt, dass die Emotionen die Richtung des Lebens von einem bestimmen, heißt das, dass man zu schwach ist, um sie mit seinem Willen zu kontrollieren."

„Die Emotionen sind genau das, was uns menschlich macht, Harry," sagt Dumbledore traurig. „Aber das kannst du nicht wissen. Du kannst es nicht mehr verstehen, weil du, genauso wie Voldemort, deine Menschlichkeit umgebracht hast."

„Ich bin alles losgeworden, was mich schwach macht," sage ich mit verengten Augen. „Siehst du das nicht? Das deine Emotionen dich schwach machen? Dein Mitleid, deine Traurigkeit, deine Freude, deine so genannte Liebe. Sie haben dich geschwächt."

„Ich bereue es nicht, dass ich Gellert geliebt habe und ich bereue auch nicht die glücklichen Momente, die ich mit ihm erlebt habe," meint Dumbledore. „Geht es nur um Macht? Bis du so von dem Anhäufen der Macht besessen? Lebst du nur für Macht?"

„Es geht immer um Macht," antworte ich, den Tisch umrundend sodass ich ihm in die Augen schauen kann. „Denn zum Beispiel ist die Macht der Grund, warum du jetzt hier bist. Beantworte mir aber eine Frage. Warum hast du dich nie bemüht, etwas über die dunkle Magie zu lernen? Hast du Angst davor?"

„Die Schwarzmagie ist gefährlich und sie zieht einen ein und lässt nicht los," sagt Dumbledore. „Du bist der lebendige Beweis dafür."

„Ja, aber ich habe es gewollt," sage ich, mich nach vorne lehnend. Dumbledores Blick fällt auf mein dunkles Mal und er seufzt.

„Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du es nie verstehen können," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Wie mächtig die dunkle Magie wirklich ist. Was sie eigentlich bewirken kann. Sie kennt keine Grenzen und man kann alles mit ihr tun. Eben auch einer Seele einen neuen Körper geben."

„Ja, aber was ist der Preis dafür?" fragt Dumbledore. „Was bekommt man? Man verliert alles und wird zu einer leeren Hülse, die sich immer nach mehr Macht sehnt. Man empfindet überhaupt nichts. Man ist leer in seinem Inneren und da gibt es nichts, was diese Leere erfüllen kann, außer mehr dunkle Magie und mehr Macht."

„Ich bin bereit, diesen Preis zu bezahlen und habe ihn schon vielmals bezahlt," sage ich. „Und nicht viele sind dafür bereit oder dazu überhaupt fähig. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Hast du Angst vor der dunklen Magie? Schließlich warst du mit einem dunklen Lord zusammen. Hattest du nicht Angst vor ihm? Vor seiner Macht und vor dem, was er tun kann?"

Dumbledore seufzt und schließt die Augen.

„Ja, manchmal hatte ich Angst vor ihm," antwortet er leise. „Ich hatte Angst vor dieser Bestie, die in ihm lebte. Die ohne Sinn töten konnte und die nur zerstören wollte."

Nun, das klingt bekannt. Solch eine Bestie lebt auch in mir. Aber ich versuche nicht gegen sie zu kämpfen. Denn sie gibt mir Kraft und klärt meinen Kopf. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass wenn sie erwacht, wir zusammen unbesiegbar sind. Aber natürlich bin ich ja nicht dumm. Ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass ich was auch immer tun kann. Ich kenne meine Grenzen – aber heute Abend habe ich sie nochmal überschritten und bewiesen, wie viel ich gelernt habe und was ich vermöge.

„Aber ich fühlte mich von ihm magnetisch angezogen," fügt Dumbledore hinzu.

„Also hast du dich von seiner Magie angezogen gefühlt," stelle ich fest.

„Ja, im gewissen Sinne," gibt er zu.

„Verstehe," sage ich. „Und dann hast du ihn ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Wenn du ihn wirklich geliebt hättest, hättest du es nicht getan. Oder soll ein Hellmagier so denken."

„Weißt du, Harry, ich habe schon tausendmal darüber nachgedacht," sagt Dumbledore leise. „Ich musste es tun, denn er war mein Feind. Aber zur gleichen Zeit liebte ich ihn. Und es zerriss mir das Herz, ihn im Gefängnis zu sehen. Aber... ein Vertreter des Lichtes zu sein bringt gewisse Pflichten mit sich. Ich war zwischen meinen Pflichten und meinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen – und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war nicht leicht, aber ich habe es getan."

„Für jemanden, der so viel empfindet, war es zweifelsohne schwer, solch eine Entscheidung zu treffen und dabei zu bleiben," sage ich.

„Wenigstens gibst du zu, dass du emotional kalt bist," bemerkt Dumbledore.

„Und es ist gut so, denn Emotionen sind eine unnötige Last, die Menschen tragen müssen. Ohne sie sieht man die Welt umso klarer und deutlicher," sage ich ernst. „Und wenn ein Mensch zu sein heißt, dass man ein emotionales Durcheinander ist, dass die Emotionen das Leben eines Menschen kontrollieren, dass man wie ein Papierschiff von dem Ozean seiner Gefühle hin und her geworfen wird, dann ich gebe zu, ich bin kein Mensch und ich möchte keiner sein."

„Aber was auch immer ich tue, wird meine Pflicht immer auf erstem Platz für mich sein," füge ich hinzu.

„Gesprochen wie ein echter Erbe der Dunkelheit," meint Dumbledore.

„Danke," sage ich und wende mich um.

Dumbledore nickt nur und schließt die Augen, auf die Rückkehr von dem dunklen Lord wartend.

„Ich erinnere mich, als Lily und James mich zu ihrem Haus eingeladen haben, um dich zu sehen," sagt Dumbledore nach einer Pause. „Schon als du klein warst, konnte ich spüren, dass es etwas Dunkles an dir gibt. Ich wusste nicht, was. Lily und James waren freundliche, gute Menschen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Sohn anders wäre. So habe ich ein paar Zauber auf dich gesprochen, während sie im Wohnzimmer waren. Denn ich wollte sie nicht mit meinen Vermutungen und dunklen Zweifeln belästigen."

Ich schaue ihn unbeeindruckt an. Hofft er, dass ich meine Meinung ändere? Dass ich doch entscheide, ihn nicht zu töten? Dann kennt er mich überhaupt nicht und ist dümmer als ich dachte.

„Solch einen magischen Kern habe ich nur zweimal in meinem Leben gesehen," murmelt Dumbledore. „Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Aber ich habe keinem gesagt, was ich herausgefunden habe. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Und als Sybill die Prophezeiung gemacht hat, habe ich gleich gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis die Dunkelheit in dir aufwacht. Ich habe entschieden, dich fern davon zu halten, in der Hoffnung, dass du nie herausfindest, was du wirklich bist. Aber ich habe dich unterschätzt."

„Viele tun es," sage ich augenrollend.

„Ja," murmelt Dumbledore. „Hasst du mich?"

„Nicht direkt," beantworte ich diese seltsame Frage. „Du stellst etwas dar, was ich zerstören möchte."

„Dein altes Leben," sagt Dumbledore sofort. „Den alten Harry. Habe ich Recht?"

„Ja," sage ich ein wenig genervt.

Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt, dass der dunkle Lord alles über mich wissen möchte und dass er oft in meinem Kopf herum wühlt. Aber er ist mein Lehrer. Er soll Sachen über mich wissen, auch wenn ich am liebsten eine permanente mentale Barriere hochheben würde sodass er nie wieder einen Blick in meine intimen Gedanken werfen kann. Aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Andererseits wenn Dumbledore meine intimen Gedanken laut ausspricht, macht es mich wütend.

„So was hat Voldemort auch versucht, indem er sich einen neuen Namen gegeben hat," meint Dumbledore. Mann wie ich es hasse, wenn Menschen so sprechen, als wissen sie alles. „Denkst du, dass er erfolgreich war? Dass er sein altes Ich, das er so hasste, losgeworden ist?"

„Du weißt gar nichts über die dunklen Magier, oder?" frage ich verächtlich. „Darum geht es nicht. Wir können nicht ändern, was wir einmal waren. Schließlich ist auch unsere Vergangenheit ein Teil unserer magischen Entwicklung und sie zu ignorieren wäre wirklich dumm. Aber wenn man weiter wächst und mächtiger wird, kann man nicht mehr seinen alten Namen benutzen, denn man ist so viel mehr geworden und die Vergangenheit ist nur ein altes Kapitel im Buch des Lebens, das fertiggeschrieben ist. Man braucht einen neuen Namen, der der Person entspricht, die man jetzt ist. Es ist Realität und nicht Wunschdenken."

„Und hast du einen neuen Namen?" fragt Dumbledore leise.

„Noch nicht, aber ich arbeite daran," sage ich grinsend.

Wahrscheinlich hat er kein Wort davon verstanden, was ich ihm soeben gesagt habe, denn er wird es nie begreifen. Aber er ist ein Hellmagier, durch und durch. Und sowie ich manche Sachen, über die er spricht, nicht verstehen kann, so ist es auch mit ihm.

„Harry?" sagt Dumbledore als ich mich von ihm abwende. Wir beide hören annähernde Schritte. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt... ich vergebe dir."

„Wofür?" frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

Hellmagier und ihre Vergebungen. Er möchte sich nur das Gewissen erleichtern ehe er stirbt, das ist alles.

„Für alles, was du getan hast und für das, was du vorhast, zu tun," sagt Dumbledore.

„Schön, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich mit damit anfangen soll," sage ich achselzuckend. „Es bedeutet mir überhaupt nichts."

In jenem Moment betritt der dunkle Lord den Raum und schaut sich um.

„Bereit?" fragt er, Dumbledore keines Blickes würdigend.

„Ja, Meister," antworte ich, meinen Dolch in die Hand nehmend.

Voldemort setzt sich in die Ecke und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

Dumbledore schließt die Augen als ich den Dolch hochhebe und mit dem Ritual anfange. Er hat sich mit seinem Schicksal versöhnt und es scheint, dass er keine Angst mehr hat, sondern nur auf den tödlichen Schlag wartet. Ich halte den Dolch mit den beiden Händen und die Sätze auf Latein fließen aus meinen Mund. Das ist das Ende von meinem alten Leben. Das ist der Anfang von etwas neuem, von einem neuen Leben der Macht und Großartigkeit. Und egal wie sehr Dumbledore sich bemüht hat, mich dazu zu bringen, Mitleid oder Zweifel zu spüren, ist er fehlgeschlagen. Denn mein Inneres ist nur mit dem brennenden Wunsch erfühlt, ihn endlich umzubringen und weiterzuleben. Es gibt keine Angst, keinen Zweifel und kein Mitleid in mir. Es gibt nur mein Willen, der in meinem Inneren wie ein Feuer brennt, und der heute verwirklicht wird.

Dumbledore glaubt an die Prophezeiungen und Voldemort hat auch daran geglaubt. Ich wiederum habe den beiden gezeigt, wie man das Schicksal austricksen und seine eigene Zukunft bestimmen kann. Manche Menschen sind an ihre Schicksale gebunden; aber ich habe ihnen gezeigt, dass man durch seine eigenen Entscheidungen und Wahlen die Zukunft biegen und seinen Wünschen anpassen kann. Man hat mich mein ganzes Leben kontrolliert und bestimmt, was ich tun soll und zu was ich werden soll. Aber ich hatte genug davon. Ich möchte die Puppe von keinem sein. Ich möchte endlich frei sein. Und der Weg zur Freiheit liegt vor mir und bewegt sich nicht.

Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich ihn wirklich, mit meinem ganzen Wesen, gehasst. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Mein Hass ist zusammen mit den anderen Gefühlen verschwunden; sie wurden aus meiner Brust herausgerissen und sie sind weg. Aber ich bedauere Dumbledore auch nicht. Er ist mir einfach egal. Er ist das letzte Hindernis auf meinem Weg zur Großartigkeit und Macht und ich werde dieses Hindernis, wie jedes, zerstören. Vielleicht glauben die Hellmagier, dass 'gute Taten' dazu beitragen, dass man Frieden nach dem Tod findet. Dass man endlich seine Ruhe hat. Aber ich glaube nicht daran. Ich glaube, dass mein eigener Wille bestimmt, was gut und böse ist. Und während ich meinem Willen folge und nicht von meinen eigenen Prinzipien und Idealen abschweife, habe ich nichts zu bereuen. Während ich in Einklang mit der Dunkelheit in mir bin, kann nichts schiefgehen. Und das habe ich auch heute bewiesen. Ich habe das unmögliche getan, zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord. Zusammen haben wir den Vertreter des Lichtes besiegt und er hat mir netterweise die Belohnung dafür übergeben.

Seit wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, sah der dunkle Lord sehr zufrieden aus. Und jetzt sitzt er in seiner Ecke und lächelt als ich die letzten Worte schreie und den Dolch mit all meiner Kraft in die Brust von Albus Dumbledore versenke und ihn danach mit einem mächtigen Ruck herausziehe, der mich stolpern lässt. Für ein paar Momente starre ich die Leiche an und genieße das Gefühl, das mich soeben erfüllt. Ich atme mit den geschlossenen Augen tief durch und heiße die Macht willkommen, die mich bis zum Rand erfüllt und mich schwindelig werden lässt. Mein ganzer Körper zittert und ich kann nicht genug davon haben. Ich lehne mich gegen den Tisch und starre Dumbledores lichtblaue, jetzt leblose, Augen an. Diese Hände haben es getan... Es gibt Blut an meinen Fingern... Dumbledores Blut...

Als das Gefühl allmählich nachlässt, wird mir klar, was gerade passiert ist und ich schaue auf und begegne dem Blick von dunklen Augen, die mich über den Tisch hinweg anschauen. Ich grinse breit und beginne zu glucksen als ich zu meinem Stuhl hinüber stolpere. Ich habe es geschafft... Es ist vorbei... Langsam wird mein Glucksen zum Gelächter und bald kann ich mich nicht aufhalten... Es war so einfach... so verdammt einfach... und ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe Dumbledore gefangen, ich bin aus Hogwarts geflohen und ich habe ihn getötet. Ich fühle mich wie wiedergeboren. Es fühlt sich genauso an, wie ich es mir schon tausendmal vorgestellt habe, und noch viel besser.

/Hermines Sicht

„Was passiert jetzt?" fragt ein todernster Theodore Nott.

„Nun, ich denke, dass wir noch heute dieses Haus verlassen werden," sagt Draco nachdenklich. „Denn wenn ihnen klar wird, auf welcher Seite Harry wirklich steht, werden sie natürlich auch dieses Haus durchsuchen. Es gehört ihm."

„Scheiße," murmelt Zabini.

„Ja, genau," seufzt Draco. „Unsere Elfen packen im Manor unsere Sachen... und sie werden auch versuchen, unsere Koffer aus Hogwarts zu holen... Aber es ist fraglich, ob es ihnen gelingt."

Jetzt reden wir unablässig weil keiner darüber nachdenken möchte, was gerade im Keller vorgeht. Sie alle sollen dunkle Magier sein, auf diese oder jene Weise, manche nur durch die Zugehörigkeit zur dunklen Seite. Aber keiner möchte darüber nachdenken, wie jemand – ja, Dumbledore, aber für mein Argument spielt es keine Rolle, um wen es geht – da unten zu Tode gefoltert wird. Und dem Schreien nach zu beurteilen, das wir gehört haben, wird Dumbledore gefoltert. Ein Bild von Harry, der über ihn mit dem Stab in Hand steht und ihn foltert huscht an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei, aber ich vertreibe solche Gedanken und versuche mich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

Zabini war sehr nett. Er ist noch immer nett zu mir. Und auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, betrachte ich diese Slytherins als meine Freunde. Was ist nur aus Anthony geworden? Er hat mich sicherlich gesucht... nur um zu hören, dass ich weg bin. Was er jetzt über mich denkt? Ach, Blödsinn. Das ist überhaupt nicht wichtig. Ich habe einen guten und freundlichen Jungen getäuscht und ich fühle mich mies genug, eben ohne die Gedanken, was er jetzt von mir hält. Vielleicht denkt er, dass ich entführt worden sei. Aber das erleichtert mein Gewissen überhaupt nicht.

„Wo sind deine Eltern, Draco?" frage ich in die Stille.

„Mein Vater ist mit den anderen hier irgendwo," sagt Draco leise. „Und meine Mutter... weiß ich nicht. Vater wird sie holen."

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Narzissa ist mir sehr lieb geworden und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert.

„Und du?" fragt Blaise Zabini auf einmal, dessen Arm noch immer um meine Schultern liegt.

„Meine Eltern wissen nichts über nichts und würden keinem etwas sagen können, auch wenn jemand sie findet," antworte ich leise. „Klar, mache ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um sie, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie in Gefahr sind."

„Warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen?" fragt Nott neugierig. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du Harrys beste Freundin bist und alles, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass du eigentlich mitkommen möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du schon viel getan hast... Für die dunkle Seite, meine ich. Du hast Harry geholfen. Aber stehst du auf der dunklen Seite?"

Der Raum wird totenstill und ich lächele schwach. Nott ist einer von denen, der mit mir gesprochen hat, wenn er es tun musste. Aber jetzt hört er sich nicht so an, als sei er durch Harrys indirekte Gegenwart dazu gezwungen, mit mir zu reden.

„Ja," sage ich, meine Hände anstarrend. „Beweist nicht alles, was ich bisher getan habe, dass ich auf der dunklen Seite stehe?"

„Es beweist, dass du Harry unterstützest und dass du nicht möchtest, dass ihm etwas passiert," sagt Nott, der mich neugierig mustert. „Aber das muss nicht heißen, dass du auf der dunklen Seite stehst. Also stehst du doch auf unserer Seite."

„Ich habe es Harry versprochen und ich werde mein Versprechen nicht brechen," sage ich ein wenig genervt. „Aber ich bin hier freiwillig, weil ich hier mit euch hingehöre."

Not zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt nichts dazu. Ich weiß ja, was sie alle denken. Sie alle stammen aus dunklen Familien, in denen es schon eine Tradition ist, die dunklen Lords zu unterstützen und die dunklen Künste zu üben. Und wer bin ich? Ich werde ihnen schon zeigen, wer Hermine Granger ist.

In jenem Moment hören wir etwas Seltsames und wir alle heben die Köpfe. Jemand lacht. Ein Todesser vielleicht? Aber wer würde es wagen, laut zu sein, wenn der dunkle Lord gesagt hat, man solle ihn und Harry nicht stören? Dann hören wir noch jemanden, der auch lacht, eine tiefere Stimme, die zusammen mit der ersten Person lacht. Jetzt reden sie. Das heißt, sie schreien und sie lachen.

„Oh Mann," murmelt Draco und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ist das etwa... denkst du, dass..." flüstert Zabini, der blässer wird. Draco nickt.

Wir sitzen so in Stille für eine Ewigkeit, den Stimmen zuhörend und ins Leere starrend. Jeder hat sich seinen eigenen Gedanken und Vermutungen gewidmet und keiner möchte darüber reden.

Nach einer Ewigkeit öffnet sich die Tür und jemand kommt rein. Ich schaue auf. Es ist Harry.

Er grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen und lässt den Blick über den Raum schweifen. Seine Finger und Hände sind blutverschmiert und er hat ein paar Bluttropfen auf seinen Wangen. Und er ist im Rausch. Das sieht jeder, der Augen hat. Aber seine Augen... Jetzt kann ich es deutlich sehen, das, was ich früher nur vermutet habe und wovon ich gedacht habe, dass meine Augen mir Streiche spielen. Sie sind rot und sie glitzern vor Freude.

„Meine liebe Freunde," sagt er laut und feierlich.

Ist er etwa betrunken? Zumindest sieht er betrunken aus. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein.

„Vor ein paar Momenten ist der Vertreter des Lichtes, der große Weißmagier, Albus der Weise, der Gute und der Augenzwinkernde Dumbledore – ich erinnere mich nicht an seine anderen Namen und sie sind nicht mehr wichtig – gestorben."

„Harry," flüstere ich.

Beim Anblick seiner Augen spüre ich einen Stich vor Angst, der wie ein Messer meinen Bauch durchsticht.

Keiner wagt es, sich von der Stelle zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen. Denn sie alle sitzen vollkommen sprachlos da und gaffen ihn an. Keiner, außer mir.

Ich springe auf die Füße und werfe mich auf ihn. Er ist so kalt... Und er zittert. Er riecht nach Blut und Alkohol...

Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in seinem Haar sodass ich mir nicht diese roten Augen anschauen muss. Man muss kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass er schon wieder irgendein dunkles Ritual ausgeführt hat, das ein menschliches Opfer erfordert. Und dieses Opfer war natürlich Dumbledore. Aber er ist noch immer mein Freund. Ich habe schon viel gesehen und viel erlebt, was Harry angeht und ich habe ein dickes Fell bekommen. Ich kann jedoch nicht leugnen, dass ich am liebsten auf dem Sofa geblieben wäre.

Die kalten, blutverschmierten Hände umarmen mich zögernd aber er trennt sich schnell von mir. Ich blicke von seinen Augen weg.

„Und du warst sehr gut," sagt er, mein Kinn mit dem Finger hebend. Ich nicke nur. Es gefällt mir nicht, was ich in seiner Gegenwart spüre. Es ist etwas... Schreckliches... Wahrscheinlich hat dieses Ritual solch eine Wirkung auf einen. Er hat ihn nicht nur getötet sondern auch für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Und was auch immer er getan hat, es muss etwas schreckliches sein.

„Ihr alle habt es gut gemacht," sagt er zu allen.

Ich stehe beiseite, seinen Rücken anstarrend. Harry... Was hast du schon wieder getan? War es nicht genug, den Mann einfach zu töten? Musstest du ihn auch foltern? Ihn opfern? Was hast du getan? Gibt es jetzt überhaupt etwas in der Welt, was dich anekelt?

„Der dunkle Lord gibt momentan seinen Dienern Anweisungen," sagt Harry, der sich auf einen Sessel wirft und die Augen schließt. Gut, dass ich mir nicht mehr diese roten Augen anschauen muss. „Und wir sollen warten. Dann werden wir alle dieses Haus verlassen. Denn das Ministerium weiß, dass es mir gehört und man wird mich hier suchen."

„Was hast du getan?" fragt Draco.

Er hat seine Sprache wieder gefunden und starrt seinen Liebhaber kreidebleich an. Vielleicht ist er der einzige, der es wagt, Harry zur Rede zu stellen.

„Mit dem großen Weißmagier, meinst du?" fragt Harry, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen dasitzt. „Eine Menge."

Er grinst breit und wirkt selbstzufrieden. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist – der Rausch oder der Alkohol. Wahrscheinlich ist die Kombination davon am schlimmsten.

„Hauptsache ist, er ist jetzt endlich tot," sagt Harry, sich die Lippen leckend.

Die Slytherins wechseln Blicke. Es ist eine Sache, darüber zu reden, wie man am liebsten die Hölle aus jemandem fluchen oder jemanden umbringen würde. Aber es ist eine ganze andere Sache, es tatsächlich zu tun. Aber jedem ist so was zuwider. Außer Harry. Und ich finde es erschreckend und unmenschlich, dass jemand zu so was fähig ist.

„Also trinken wir etwas," sagt Harry, seinen Stab zückend und damit wedelnd. Eine Flasche Feuerwhisky erscheint auf dem Tisch. Wann hat er DAS gelernt, frage ich mich? Aber es soll mich überhaupt nicht wundern. Schließlich reden wir hier über Harry, den Erben der Dunkelheit. Ich habe ja gesehen, wie er kämpft. Nichts soll mich mehr überraschen.

Keiner möchte ihm sagen, dass er genug getrunken hat und ich nehme kommentarlos ein Glas von ihm entgegen.

Harry hebt sein Glas hoch in die Luft und blickt in die Runde. Aber keiner möchte ihm in die Augen schauen. Für einen Moment lang sieht er so aus, als wolle er fragen, was zum Teufel los sei, aber dann wird es ihm klar und er grinst breit.

„Es wird nachlassen," sagt er. Also liest er jetzt unsere Gedanken wie Bücher. Unheimlich. „Also. Auf den Tod des großen Weißmagiers. Auf den dunklen Lord. Auf den Anfang der Ära der Dunkelheit. Prost!"

Er leert sein Glas in zwei Schlucken aus und lehnt sich selbstzufrieden zurück. Ich wiederum trinke die widerliche Flüssigkeit langsam und mit Dankbarkeit, weil mein Herz schon seit Stunden wie wild gegen meine Brust klopft und weil ich mich, seit ich Harry gesehen habe, wie er die große Halle verlassen hat, so fühle, als könnte ich platzen. So viel in nur zwei oder drei Stunden habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben erlebt und ich bin ein totales Durcheinander. Der Alkohol brennt in meinem Magen und sofort spüre ich eine warme Welle, die sich in mir ausbreitet. Ich atme tief durch. Hoffentlich wird es mir besser gehen.

Wir hören Stimmen vor der Tür und Harry öffnet die Augen als der dunkle Lord den Raum betritt, dicht von Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange gefolgt. Wir alle stehen auf – alle, außer Harry – und ich starre meine Hände an als ich den Füßen des dunklen Lords mit meinem Blick folge. Der Vertreter der Dunkelheit... Was wird er wohl zu meiner Anwesenheit sagen?

„Wir brechen auf," sagt er.

Seine Stimme ist so tief... Ich habe solch eine melodiöse und tiefe Stimme nicht erwartet. Er blickt in die Runde aber keiner wagt es, sich zu bewegen. Ich war noch nie dem dunklen Lord so nahe...

„Ist das dieses Mädchen, über das du gesprochen hast, Harry?"

Ich erfriere und starre weiter meine Hände an als die Füße des dunklen Lords näher kommen. Mein Herz pocht schmerzhaft gegen meinen Brustkorb und ich schlucke. Sollte ich mich hinknien? Ich habe keine Ahnung...

„Ja, Meister," höre ich Harrys betrunkene Stimme. „Das ist Hermine."

„Bürgst du für sie?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Ja," antwortet Harry und rülpst.

„Manieren," schnappt der dunkle Lord. „Also in Ordnung. Lucius, du wirst dich um die Kinder kümmern. Gehen wir. Harry, komm mit."

Er verlässt den Raum und ich begegne dem Blick von Lucius Malfoy, der mich mit einer unergründlichen Miene anschaut. Harry ist schon verschwunden.

„Kommt," sagt Lucius leise.

Ich atme tief durch und stehe auf. Zabini legt einen Arm um meine Taille und führt mich aus dem Salon heraus, da er offensichtlich sieht, dass es mir nicht gut geht. In der Eingangshalle sind etwa zwanzig Todesser, die miteinander tuscheln und uns keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Lucius zieht ein Seil hervor und blickt in die Runde. Ein Portschlüssel. Wohin gehen wir? Auf ins Unbekannte... Aber ich bin endlich frei... Ich gehe mit diesen Menschen, die ich Freunde nennen kann... Und Harry kommt mit. Oder?

Lucius hält inne als eine kleine Tür sich öffnet und lässt seine Hände sinken. Die Todesser brechen in Jubel aus und einige klatschen, als zwei Zauberer durch die Tür hindurchkommen. Sie tragen etwas. Mein Herz hört auf, zu schlagen, als mir klar wird, was – oder wen – sie mit hochgehobenen Stäben schweben lassen.

Sein langer Bart baumelt wie der Schwanz einer toten Katze und die Phönixe an seiner Ballrobe bewegen sich noch immer. Aber sie sehen nicht mehr fröhlich und sorglos aus, sondern eher traurig und irgendwie künstlich. Sie sollten eigentlich ein Beerdigungslied singen... Als die Todesser seine Leiche schweben lassen, lässt sie Bluttropfen hinter sich, die geräuschlos auf den gut polierten Boden fallen. Ich spüre, wie sich beim bloßen Anblick Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln und ich presse die Hand auf meinen Mund. Es ist unerträglich... Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich tot ist...

Einige Todesser beginnen zu singen und Harry taucht aus dem Nichts auf und beginnt mitzusingen.

„Meine lieben Kollegen und Kolleginnen!" schreit er, Dumbledores Worte, die er beim Ball gesprochen hat, jetzt als eine Verhöhnung seiner Rede wiederholend. Schon wieder hält er ein Glas in Hand. „Heute ist ein guter Magier gestorben und wir sollten ihn trauern, für alles, was er war und was er der Welt gegeben hat."

Er senkt feierlich den Kopf und einige Todesser wechseln verwirrte Blicke. Aber da der dunkle Lord nicht weit weg von ihm steht und lächelt, blicken sie wieder in Harrys Richtung.

„Das heißt, wir müssen feiern, dass er endlich tot ist!" schreit Harry und die Todesser prusten los.

„Guter Weißmagier, requiescat in pace und all der Scheiß. Schau auf mich ab und zu hinunter und denke darüber nach, wer dich getötet hat! Sei dankbar für die Erlösung! Schaue zu, wie die Ära der Dunkelheit anfängt und wie das Licht mit deinem Tod erlischt!"

Er lacht laut und schüttelt den Kopf als die Leiche langsam durch die Tür verschwindet.

„Auf den dunklen Lord," sagt Harry, sich ihm zuwendend und das Glas hochhebend. Der dunkle Lord neigt den Kopf zur Seite und nickt nur. „Auf die ewige Nacht!"

Als ich wegappariert bin, kann ich noch immer ihr Gelächter hören, das in meinen Ohren hallt. Ich werde ihn immer in meinem Kopf hören können...


	43. Epilog

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

So, Leute, das ist der Epilog und EN1 ist jetzt fertig. Bald kommt auch der Prolog für EN2.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Epilog

/Hermines Sicht

„Liebe Mutter und lieber Vater,

Ich schreibe euch, um euch zu sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Zweifelsohne hat jemand aus der Schule mit euch gesprochen und euch gesagt, dass ich verschwunden bin.

Ich kann es euch nicht erklären... Vielleicht eines Tages werdet ihr es verstehen. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr mich liebt und dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht. Und ich weiß, dass ihr möchtet, dass ich glücklich bin. Ich bin glücklich. Ich bin bei Freunden, ich wohne bei ihnen und ich lerne eine Menge. Harry, mein bester Freund, kümmert sich um mich.

Ich weiß, dass ihr tausende von Fragen habt. Aber momentan ist das alles, was ich euch sagen kann.

Ich vermisse euch und ich hoffe, dass es euch gut geht. Wegen meiner eigenen Sicherheit kann ich euch nicht sagen, wo ich bin und ich bitte euch, keinem von diesem Brief zu erzählen.

Eure Tochter,

Hermine."

So, fertig. Ich lege den Brief beiseite und seufze. Das ist das beste, was ich momentan tun kann. Ich habe ja so lange darauf gewartet...

Ich soll Harry fragen, mir einen der Falken auszuleihen.

Ich nehme den Brief und gehe Harry suchen. Wo steckt er? Als ich mein Zimmer verlasse und mir überlege, wo ich zuerst mit meiner Suche anfangen soll, stolpere ich beinah über Harrys Schlange, die anscheinend auf ihrem Weg nach draußen ist. Sie hebt den Kopf auf Augenhöhe und beschnüffelt mich.

„Amu," sage ich zu der Schlange. „Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wo Harry ist?"

Die Schlange deutet mit dem Schwanz in Richtung Treppen und nickt mir zu. Unheimlich... Obwohl ich ihre Sprache nicht spreche, versteht sie mich doch. Anmutig wendet sie sich um und schlängelt weiter.

Ich klopfe an der Tür von dem Zimmer, aus dessen Tiefen ich Harrys Stimme hören kann und warte. Ich werde nie vergessen, als Harry Daphne Greengrass verflucht hat weil sie es gewagt hat, in sein Zimmer reinzuplatzen und seinen Namen laut zu rufen während er seine Meditationsübungen gemacht hat. Das arme Mädchen hat danach zwei Wochen im Bett verbracht und Narzissa hat sich um sie gekümmert.

Harry sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, von Büchern umgeben, und Antonin Dolohov steht vor dem Tisch mit einer Pergamentrolle in Hand.

„Das erledige ich morgen," sagt Harry gerade. „Ich werde euch rufen, denn ich möchte, dass wir zusammen gehen."

„In Ordnung," sagt Dolohov. „Und was soll ich mit dieser Liste tun?"

Er wedelt mit der Pergamentrolle.

"Leg sie auf den kleinen Tisch," sagt Harry, der in meine Richtung schaut. „Du darfst gehen."

Dolohov verbeugt sich und verlässt den Raum.

„Hermine," sagt Harry, der sich zurück lehnt und mich abschätzend mustert. „Sag bitte den anderen, dass ich heute komme um das Training zu überwachen."

Ich lächele. Das hat er seit langem nicht getan. Und ich freue mich darauf, ich habe schon eine Liste Fragen für ihn. Sachen, die mich verwirren und die ich nicht verstehe...

„Das werde ich," sage ich. Sein Blick landet auf den Brief in meiner Hand und er wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich wollte endlich einen Brief meinen Eltern schicken."

„Gib ihn her," befiehlt er mir, seine Hand ausstreckend.

„Aber..." fange ich unsicher an.

„Ich muss ihn durchlesen um sicher zu sein, dass du nichts... unpassendes in deinem Brief geschrieben hast," sagt er ungeduldig. Ich reiche ihm seufzend den Brief. Vielleicht hat er Recht... „Ich werde ihn noch mit ein paar Zauber absichern und danach abschicken."

Er nimmt wieder die Feder in die Hand und macht Anstalten, sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

Ich mustere ihn traurig. Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, wir könnten zusammen spazieren gehen oder sonst was, aber anscheinend hat er wieder zu tun. Schon wieder. Er ist schlimmer als der dunkle Lord.

„Vielleicht nach dem Training," fügt er hinzu, meine Gedanken beantwortend. Ich nicke nur und wende mich zum Gehen.

Ich mache mich seufzend auf den Weg in mein Zimmer... Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf Gesellschaft und ich kann Stimmen aus dem Salon hören. Blaise und Theodore... Anscheinend trinken sie Kaffee zusammen und lachen als sie die Artikel in dem Propheten lesen. Aber ich möchte lesen, ich soll eigentlich dieses Buch, das Harry mir empfohlen hat, schon heute durchlesen, sodass ich darüber mit ihm reden kann.

Als ich die Tür öffne, wird mir sofort klar, dass die Elfen hier waren, um aufzuräumen. Sie haben gemerkt, wann ich wo bin und so kommen sie mein Zimmer aufzuräumen wenn ich nicht da bin. Und da das Schloss, wo wir uns endlich niedergelassen haben, nach Monaten und Monaten von Umzügen, eine riesige und wunderschöne Bibliothek hat, verbringe ich die Mehrheit der Zeit dort.

Ein seltsames Geräusch reißt mich aus meinen betrübten Gedanken heraus und ich zücke meinen Stab, mich umschauend. Was ist das? Es ist nicht möglich, dass jemand in mein Zimmer eingedrungen ist, oder? Nein... Es... es hört sich wie ein Tier an... Aber hier gibt es keine Tiere außer Schlangen... Und Harrys Ratte...

Ich schnappe nach Luft als ich eine Pappschachtel erblicke, an der ein Zettel befestigt ist. Ein Geschenk? Für mich?

Ich lasse mich bei der Pappschachtel nieder und beginne, breit grinsend, zu lesen.

„Alles Beste zum Geburtstag, mit einer großen Verspätung. Ich hoffe, dass das Geschenk dir gefällt und dass es als eine gute Gesellschaft für dich erweist. Harry."

Ich öffne die Pappschachtel und erblicke eine kleine, zu Tode erschrockene, Katze, die mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angafft. Zwar hatte ich nie Haustiere und meine Eltern wollten keine im Haus haben. Ich wollte nie ein Tier haben. Aber beim Anblick dieser hilflosen und erschrockenen Katze spüre ich gleich Freude und eine seltsame Verbindung mit ihr. Einmal war auch ich so hilflos und erschrocken...

„Hallo, du," sage ich, die Katze in die Arme nehmend. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib und schaut sich panisch um als ich sie umarme. „Oh hab keine Angst, Kleine. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern."

Ich grinse breit als ich der Katze zärtlich über den Kopf streichele. Allmählich entspannt sie sich und beginnt zu schnurren.

„Du bist das beste Geburtstatgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe," flüstere ich zu der Katze. „Komm, gehen wir lesen. Wir müssen dir einen Namen geben..."


End file.
